Yume
by Dark Ryuu
Summary: Originally Cafe Dreams: Rosa is Koji and Popuri's youngest daughter. She wants to make money for her goals but Popuri refuses to let her work in her shop until she shows good work ethic. Rosa proceeds to work in a cafe for experience but gets much more...
1. Moe

**Chapter 1: **Moe

**Author's Note:** So I'm back with the first chapter of the next story! Yay! This is Rosa, Koji's final daughter, a kind of flighty girl...but she should play out interestingly enough. It's a little weird backtracking so hardcore, I have to admit. I don't even know if Jyun's met Roomi yet or anything and as I mentioned, Hayato and crew are six again so...eh.

All that aside, serious aspects are going to be out the window for a while on this one. Naturally, as it's me, there will be some dark themes but for a while this will be really good natured and happy...which all of them have but this one it'll last quite a bit longer, lol. But don't worry, the drama will be intact, always XD

I guess another note I'll make is that Rosa...speaks in the third person x.x It's a little weird but it's how she talks when I imagine story lines so I can see where that might get annoying but she'll slip in and out of it at points and will be completely off it as she gets older so...don't let that bug you too much.

Finally, this kind of crosses over with Miru's completed story as Rosa mentions something or the other about what he's doing... Miru's story is in Chronology: Eternity. Next up for that collection of tales is Takeru who I look forward to greatly. His story is so cool in my head and for some weird section I even have some art stuff planned too. It'll be fun.

That's it, enjoy.

* * *

"_The school Rosa wants to go to is so expensive..."_

_Yagami Rosa pouted, sitting at a table in a fast food place after school with her best friends Murano Katie and Kuwa Mai, sipping a strawberry milkshake miserably. Katie shrugged, tugging at one of her corkscrew pigtails, "Your dad would totally pay for it."_

"_Ugh, Rosa uses daddy's money for everything" she said miserably, "Rosa is spoiled..."_

_Mai snickered, "You really are."_

_Katie snorted, "You really shouldn't talk, Mai, your parents bought you a Porsche that you wanted and you can't even drive."_

She stuck out her tongue, stroking back a golden colored hair and Rosa gazed at the sky outside the window solemnly. Really, she knew her daddy would actually have a fit if she tried to pay for any of her education. He was like that with all of his kids, feeling as if it was his sacred duty to pay. Not because he thought he had to, he had explained, confusing the situation, but because he just wanted what was absolutely best for them and not have them have to worry about the small things. It's apparently what his father had done, her grandpa Yamada, saying that his children could go to school worry-free, unlike him.

_Thing was it just felt so horrible...she didn't like spending her dad's money but...ugh._

_Katie ate her parfait and frowned, "Why are you worrying about it now though? You have two years until we graduate from high school."_

_Rosa groaned, "Because it'll be that much money! Rosa has to think in advance..."_

_Katie sent Mai a glance and the girl cocked a confused brow at her...smiling, Katie shrugged, "Can you drop a club after school?"_

_Rosa blinked and Mai shot her an incredulous look, "Oh my God, you're so not going there, are you?"_

"_So not going where?" Rosa pressed, intrigued, leaning forward a little more._

_Katie fixed one of the ribbons around her golden brown hair, shrugging, "Remember your Uncle Cliff mentioning his sister opening new cafes on the mainland when I mentioned wanting to work at one...?"_

_Rosa nodded slowly, "But you got that job, right...? You and Mai."_

_"Oh, well yea! But I'm saying you should work there too...you know, it's not bad money. It's not a lot-"_

_Mai rolled her eyes, "Rosa would DIE as a waitress, Katie, jeez. It's all carrying stuff and dealing with jerk-off customers without any sitting and a lot of rushing."_

_Katie rolled her eyes as well, "YOU don't know that."_

_Rosa smiled nervously...no, Mai was right, that wasn't quite her thing. All those things meant that she would pretty much cry everyday and be in pain. She got enough of that from Tennis Club. _

"_Or you know you could work at your mom's florist chain, you're amazing at ikebana" Katie added, "It might feel weird, working for your parents but at least it'd be a little like you're working for your money."_

_This caused Rosa to perk, "That's not a bad idea! Mama should let me, right?"_

_"Definitely! I wish I was more art prone, I'd work for Mama Popuri in a second" Katie sighed miserably, "But I have no skill for that..."_

_So that had been Rosa's endeavor..._

"Uh, no."

Rosa's red eyes widened as she stared at her mother at the dinner table with only her parents as Miru was off gallivanting with his new boyfriend. Yagami Koji looked a little surprised to as he glanced at his wife, pouring himself some tea, "...Um, why not, baby? I think it's a great idea, Rosie would make a great addition to the shop."

Yagami Popuri sighed, eating her yakisoba slowly, "It's one of those strange set of situations that is just kind of weird, dear..."

"What...?" Rosa frowned, setting her chopsticks down, a little hurt her own mother wasn't willing to employ her.

"You're very involved in school" Popuri said simply, "I think you should focus on that instead of getting a job."

"Well, I guess I can agree with that" Koji remarked.

Rosa was exasperated, "But I really _want _one!"

"Which is all fine and dandy, honey, but like I said, you're involved with school. Student council, Tennis Club, Home Ec Club, Floral Club, the list is as long as my arm! I need my employees to be...well, reliable, and I know you're reliable but those things are very time consuming..."

Stunned, Rosa protested, "I can balance it!"

Popuri shook her head, "I don't see _how_, you'd barely be able to work to make it even worth it for me...or anyone really to employ you."

Rosa felt a pang of hurt and Koji sighed gravely, "That's a little harsh, honey."

"Oh sweetie, that's not to say you wouldn't be an outstanding worker you'd just be an outstanding worker in the span of...four hours once a week" Popuri groaned.

She couldn't believe this. Basically she was being told she couldn't get a job with her mother and probably no one else because...she was a good student? How did THAT work? Completely disheartened, she rose unhappily and mumbled, "Rosa's not hungry..."

"Baby-" her father attempted to console.

But she stalked off to her bedroom, close to tears. It wasn't fair, she just...wanted to be a little independent now. Miru was off living with his boyfriend and had had a job for a while now at their brother-in-law's restaurant and had a steady flow of money...he was, in all his childish ways, capable of making it on his own monetarily and she...wasn't. Which just figured since she took care of all his finances as he was pretty incapable of doing that on his own.

Falling face forward into her frilly bed, she gazed out into the night past her gauzy pink curtains before closing her eyes...maybe she would have to accept that she'd be dependent solely on her father for a long while. He was willing, as usual, and...maybe she'd just have to let it go.

Opening her eyes after digesting that for a moment, her long pink hair falling into her face, she scowled, sitting up with determination. No! Rosa would not be defeated, not this easily!

Standing and marching back to the table where her parents were sitting and talking, she slammed back into her chair, seriously staring at her mother. "If Rosa can hold a job somewhere else for a while and show mama that she CAN balance school and work, will she allow Rosa to work at her store?"

Popuri's eyes widened this time and she exchanged a look with her husband before smiling slowly, "I...don't see why not. But it has to be a long while, not...two weeks or anything like that. And it has to be more than a day a week too."

Rosa quickly calculated in her head her schedule...and indeed, to get that to work she'd have to drop something and it'd most likely be Floral Club...which wasn't that great to begin with as she was one of only four members. She just liked having school funded supplies to support her favorite hobby...so that just left Tennis Club, Home Economics Club, and School Council. Psh, that should be easy.

The hard part now was finding the right job for this endeavor.

* * *

"Rosa might as well open a lemonade stand!"

Katie and Mai sat in Rosa's room, newspapers and Rosa's bright pink laptop open as they searched, both of their brows raised, "I mean, GAWD, I'm glad I didn't have to look long, this is ridiculous. Giraffe keeper?"

"Rosa likes giraffes but not to KEEP!" she wept.

Mai smirked at her and Katie sighed, shaking her head, "How's your sewing...?"

"Rosa buys her clothes for a reason."

"Fishing?" Mai echoed.

"Not as a _career_!"

"You can work at the chocolate factory" Katie remarked.

Rosa blinked curiously, "Will Rosa meet Willy Wonka?"

Katie laughed, "To the best of knowledge that's not possible..."

"Well pooh!"

Mai smirked more, "You can dance."

"What kind of sordid jobs are you looking at!?"

Mai laughed and Katie smiled, closing the paper, "Honey, there's no way. You might as well stay in Floral Club and worry about a job some other time when the market opens up more."

Rosa threw her head back against her bed, letting out an exasperated groan, "But Rosa wants to start _now_..."

"Just come work at Yume" Katie said, sounding a tad exasperated, "It's like one of the cute cafe's you like to go to and it's pretty low-key, you wouldn't be working very hard as a waitress."

Rosa just looked disgruntled and Mai rolled her eyes, "She wouldn't make it a _minute_. If the boss didn't run her into the ground the customers would."

This caught Rosa's attention, "Nyoko-san is a slavedriver?"

Katie shook her head, "Remember, she runs another Yume elsewhere. This is another cafe that is run by someone else...and he's not _that _bad, just a little rough around the edges."

"A lot rough around the edges" Mai snorted loudly, "You remember _I_ was the one that dated him?"

Rosa's red eyes widened, "Mai _dated _her manager?!"

"_Before_ he was my manager" she reiterated, "I was shocked when I found out he ran the place but he didn't use it against me and still hired me."

"Maybe he is still into Mai..."

Katie laughed loudly and Mai punched her arm, scowling. "No, he...really isn't."

Rosa's brow dropped when she realized something, "How old is he though...? He has to be older to run a business, right?"

"He's 21" Mai rolled her eyes, "So not too old...he's only five years older than me."

She considered that and sighed, "Rosa doesn't have much choice, does she? She just knows that she sees the waitresses at Steiner-nii-chan's business and they're _so_ overwhelmed."

"There's _no_ comparing Yume to Tenshiya, silly" snickered Katie, "It's like a sixth the size."

"...Okay" she groaned, "Rosa will ask Uncle Cliff if he can hook me up."

This...was not the route she wanted to take. She had no interest in serving other people food but here she was. For a moment she wondered if it was worth it to attempt to be responsible and self-sufficient when she was still at an age where it was acceptable that she wasn't yet...

But she steeled her resolve as always. No, she could do this. It was something and she really didn't have a right to be picky. And no matter, as soon as another job opened in something she actually wanted to do, she'd leave, no biggy.

So little did she actually know...

* * *

"_What do you make of her?"_

_"Meh."_

_Hideyoshi Chihaya pursed his lips as he flipped an omelet, shaking his head almost disdainfully, "Nyoko ALWAYS does this crap to me though. Sends me these flighty teenage girls that are just in it for the outfits and doesn't realize it's WORK."_

_Shomura Carl grinned, "And...?"_

"_I kind of fear for her, she might get kidnapped by an otaku" Chihaya finally smirked at his long-time friend and assistant manager slash cook._

_Carl laughed, finishing the parfait he was making, "She's kind of cute..."_

_Chihaya snorted loudly before setting the omelet on the serving line, glancing at the new employee he'd been "inclined" to employ at Nyoko's request. She was slightly short, not that he could really talk about such, maxing out at a whole whopping 5'7" thanks to his grandmother or so his mother claimed. But she was like 5'4", her hair streaming way past her waist in two PINK pigtails, her red eyes large and expressive. _

_A hentai otaku's wet dream._

_He didn't expect her to last. She reminded him of fluff, as weird as that was. Like he could blow her away just by looking at her. Rolling his eyes, he waved her over and she quickly scurried, wearing the downright lolita uniform Nyoko had for her waitresses, a frilly mess that would only lend to some crazed stalker's imagination..._

_Blinking his purple eyes absently as she looked completely freaked out, he instructed, "Okay, look, the senior waitresses will direct you while you're training. Once you get some experience under your belt, you can just jump on the customers. Understand?"_

"Y-yes!" she blurted, horrified.

_Chihaya fought rolling his eyes and waved her off. This should be fun. Carl glanced back as Chihaya started on the next set of orders, "Jeez, Bara and Anya are evil..."_

_Chihaya cocked a brow at him and looked back as well before his eyes widened ever so slightly. _

_The girl was approaching a customer that was, for all purposes, pure evil. She had the little electronic pad and looked ready to cry...and most likely would once she was done dealing with this man. He let out an exasperated breath. Sure, he didn't believe in taking it easy on people but yea-a-a-a, let's give her Satan as her first customer. _

_The guy looked pissed as usual and seemed to bark something at her. He looked up, expecting her to come back sad...but she looked perplexed...? Bara, also seeming irritated with the girl, sent her to yet ANOTHER known jerk-off. Meh, maybe Chihaya should have directed her, at least he could be balanced..._

_But the day went on and he didn't hear any 'I quit!' yet...in fact, the second he did watch her, she seemed to be skipping around. And every order he saw the name of some devil spawn that insisted on frequenting this cafe as her customer. But...not once did he hear...anything._

_The other waitresses seemed disgruntled and grudgingly told her the duties to clean up the shop before vanishing on a cigarette break...the girl cleaned the tables thoroughly as he took out the register to count, seating himself at the computer and logging into back office. _

_He cocked a brow as she actually kind of pranced around as she swept the floor...but looked like she was being dragged towards the guillotine when she walked up to him. The hell? Looking up at her absently, she looked ready to hurl, "Uh! I cleaned the floors and swept, does R-er! Do I need to do anything else?"_

_R-r-r? "No, I think we're good" he said, typing in the amount of money in the register, "Did everything go well today? I noticed that Anya was giving you our less...savory visitors."_

_Chihaya assumed maybe she was just good at holding in her anguish and would burst now. But her strange red eyes blinked widely, curiously, "Really? They weren't so bad."_

_His brows furrowed at this. Uh, they were the definition of bad, in his opinion. But if she was capable of seeing the good in those devils then maybe she'd last longer than he assumed..._

_"Okay, I guess" he shrugged slowly, "Well, I still will try to instruct you next time. You can head home and good job today."_

_She bowed quickly, "Th-thank you!"_

_He watched her scurry off and Carl wandered out, 'phewing', "Okay, kitchen's clean...ready to leave?"_

_"I'm almost done counting" Chihaya replied, typing in the last numbers, "...Hey Carl, have you talked to the new girl?"_

_"Hmm? Oh yea! She's really nice and chatty" he nodded, taking off his apron._

_Chihaya scowled, "She seems like she's ready to freak whenever she sees me!"_

_...Whatever. Stupid girls._

"Ugh, she annoys me _so_ much but the customers already effin' love her" Bara snorted.

"I know, ugh..." Anya rolled her eyes.

What a thing to hate someone for, Chihaya thought dryly as he decorated a cake he just baked carefully, glancing at the 'her' in question from his place in the open kitchen.

She'd started getting a weird bounce in her step like she was getting used to this, balancing her tray with a lot more confidence than before. As he'd expected, she'd attracted some of those lurky characters one might see in a manga that followed a girl around obsessively...but that didn't seem to matter to her. She probably was used to it, he snickered.

It really bugged him though, how she behaved around him. It was like she was walking on eggshells and sputtering and ready to faint every time he looked at her. And that weird 'R-r-r' thing drove him nuts! What was up with that? But whatever.

His shoulders squared, startled, when he heard the tell-tale sound of dishes shattering. Scowling and walking away from his cake, he was maybe a little surprised to find she was the culprit...

The look on her face was almost comical as she stared down in distinct terror at the broken cup of coffee. Bara stood nearby looking smug, Anya poorly fighting a snicker.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Chihaya's eyes narrowed as she quickly smiled, picking up the broken pieces to the china, "T-that's okay..."

She looked up finally and saw him, the blood draining from her face as she squeaked. He scowled. WHAT? Jeez! "What happened?"

Bara and Anya shrugged, "Well, she dropped a cup..."

Dropped it indeed. She stood and looked at her feet, embarrassed, and he shrugged, really not wanting to give those two the satisfaction. He had railed on them when they were dropping cups left and right but they were negligent.

"It happens. Don't make it a habit."

As he predicted, this caused the two to gawk and he felt pretty smug wandering back to the kitchen, "Tell the customer 'sorry, their drink will be a few more minutes' and offer them something complimentary until we can get another one brewed up."

"O-okay!"

He glanced over his shoulder at the other two and smiled darkly, "And be careful, ladies, don't make it a habit of running into people, you should be pros by now."

Looking like they'd been smacked in the face he returned to his silent haven of the kitchen, fixing the coffee and pressing the button to signal her to pick it up. She came and retrieved it and he scowled, stirring up cake batter, as he watched her slowly walk around the two girl's fearfully. Jeez.

At the end of the day, he sighed, counting money again as he always did while Carl cleaned, the neat freak. He really, really was not liking his team of waitresses currently...like they were all adolescent girls or bitchy women. He just wished Nyoko didn't promise jobs to...anyone that asked. Tapping his brow, readjusting one of the pins he used to hold back his hair absently, he grumbled. Oh well, who was he to complain? He still had a pretty awesome job, the job he'd always wanted. He didn't have the right, especially not because of some silly chicks...

"Um, Hideyoshi-san!"

Chihaya looked up, a tad surprised, when the pink-haired teen appeared before him, looking meek and pale, "R-...I'm sorry I broke the cup. I-I can pay for it."

He frowned before slowly shaking his head, "...Don't be silly. It's a cup out of many."

"I-I know, but R—I should be able to balance by now and not have dropped it" she said remorsefully.

_What_ was that 'r' sound?! Sighing to himself, he wrote down the figures, "Why don't you change your shift out so you can work with Katie? She works next Wednesday...she's really learned well methods to keep those kind of things from happening so I'm sure she'd be willing to teach you. It'd be valuable since those two are going to be cutthroat like that until I hire someone else. Does that sound good?"

He blinked, his purple eyes widening as she clasped her hands, her own red eyes bright, "Yes!"

"Uh..."

"Mai was wrong, Hideyoshi-san, you're really nice" she said happily.

WHAT? ...Finally it made a little sense, Mai would make him look like he was pure evil incarnate. Rolling his eyes and groaning, "Just...don't ever listen to Mai, okay? It'd be the best thing for...anyone."

She giggled, "Okay."

"And you can call me 'Chihaya'" he grunted, "I'm not a fan of formalities."

Her little nose wrinkled, "My daddy said it's bad to call my superiors by their first name..."

Standing, he stuck the money in a cash bag and smirked, "Daddy? Well, he'd be otherwise right except it's cool, I'm telling you to."

"Oh...okay!"

A silence fell as she pranced off to replace the flowers in the table decorations, humming contently. He stared at her before standing, "You can leave those for the morning."

She blinked at him and nodded before he dismissed everyone...well, that solved one mystery: Mai lying as usual...of course, maybe she wasn't, he thought glumly. Carl wandered out and smiled at her, "Rosa-chan, how do you like it now that you've been here the equivalent of a week?"

The girl gasped, "Carl-san! Rosa really didn't want to be a waitress you know but it's really nice here! Rosa likes it a lot!"

...What? Chihaya stared at her as Carl just grinned, "That's great! I hope you stay awhile, I think Katie told me you were just looking for job experience."

"Definitely!"

She left after a bit and Chihaya was a bit...confused. Walking out with Carl at his side, he cocked a brow, "...Did she say 'Rosa likes it a lot'?"

"Hmm? Oh yea, she speaks mostly in the third person, apparently, but usually at work she speaks...normally?"

"...So that's what those weird 'r's are, I thought she had a freakin' speech impediment" he groaned, "Isn't it arrogant to speak in the third person?"

"It's kind of cutesy anime girl too" Carl teased.

Considering that, Chihaya groaned. "Great, I hired a downright lolita..."

Carl laughed, "Ah well, it's all good. What would it hurt?"

True enough, in any case. In the long run, it seemed she wasn't going to be there long if she really hadn't wanted to work there, no matter if she liked it or not.

...Maybe not.

* * *

Mai is from Tree of Tranquility and Animal Parade _and _your rival if you marry Chihaya ("Chase").

Katie is from Save the Homeland, Hero of Leaf Valley, and Magical Melody.

Carl is from Magical Melody.

Oh lordy, a Step Towards the Future character...Nyoko is Cliff's little sister who works at a restaurant there but now owns a chain herself.

Otaku is of course an intense anime fan.

Hentai is...well, what these stories turn into at points XP But they're hardcore animated cartoon porn when referred to media but referred to an individual, someone that's perverted.

Lolita is about the best term I could find for Rosa. Means like a really young girl that acts overly sexualized though that doesn't quite make sense...ah well, it'll work for the time being.


	2. Relationships

**Chapter 2**: Relationships

**Disclaimer**: Forgot in the first chapter, OMG! I don't own Harvest Moon but I do hold some claim to the OCs.

**Author's Note:** I have to ponder how many times I've used the same chapter titles before in this series...I'm pretty sure 'Relationships' will turn up somewhere else XP

Anywho, seems I got a few new readers with Yume so I welcome you to my almost excessively long series of madness... that kind of made me realize that at the beginning of a new story I should probably offer an "optional pre-requisite reading" so it's not totally like "what? Who the heck is that?". I try to make it a habit to reestablish which character is related to who or their relevance but it doesn't really help if you don't know who "Koji" or "Keiji" is, I assume...but I also know reading eight other stories is a bit of a task.

That said, I considered it and if anyone wanted a little insight into what's happening in Yume, my suggestion would be to skim over Step Towards the Future and Yuki. If my long-time readers think about it, there hasn't really been any "new" main-staple characters introduced besides the kids since either of those. And usually those main-staple characters have just been paired off with other Harvest Moon characters, sooo...

Also, I should have more profiles up soon on the forum, I think I managed to get Hotaru up before just getting bogged down with school...finished my last final of the semester today! Should mean more chapters but it usually doesn't, lol. Also, I had an interesting idea recently to make the whole storyline out in the Sims 2...lol! It's so fun! The twins (Koji and Nelly) are already in college up to their shenanigans! (a.k.a. another distraction)

It did feel a little fast though, Chihaya's appearance...I don't know what it is, really x.x And yea, it's one of those temporal screw ups of mine. The twins are, if my calculations are correct, already 17 when they show up briefly in Leave Out All the Rest...meaning there's also a good chance Carrie hasn't met back up Kurt yet either, OMG. I'll have to check into that.

Enough of my ramblings, enjoy.

* * *

_Hideyoshi Chihaya cocked a brow as Yagami Rosa drank a cup of coffee before her shift, reading the newspaper with her other hand, looking like...well, she was serious. Not exactly sure what to make of that, he shook his head and took the plate from her when she was done. She finally looked up from whatever article she was engrossed in and smiled._

"_Your cakes are so yummy! You added a touch of tapioca something, right?"_

_His purple eyes widened, not sure if anyone had ever keypointed what he did with his cakes, he grumbled, "...Maybe."_

_The sprite-like girl giggled, "It's a secret recipe, right? I can keep secrets!"_

_He started to open his mouth to tell her to forget all that, if it was that easy to taste it probably WASN'T a secret but she stood, straightening the dress and brushing crumbs off the front of her, skipping off to clock in for her shift._

_Sulky, maybe a little disgruntled, he glared at Carl when he walked from the back, carrying a cooled cake for him to decorate. He blinked, alarmed, "Uh oh, what did I do?"_

_"...Carl, what's the secret ingredient in my cakes?" he questioned the man._

_Carl stared at him before smiling and shifting his eyes nervously, "...Ginger?"_

_Chihaya stared back at him and slowly remarked: "...You don't know."_

"_Not at all."_

_"Rosa figured it out like it was nothing!" he scowled._

Carl shrugged, "Dunno then...that is a little weird. Maybe she's a gourmet?"

_Chihaya didn't know about that...but he sighed and set a slice of his cake almost sadly on the table. Fine, he was being childish but his food creations were his babies, he took pride in them being complicated and for some random teenager to just come and name it like it was nothing...grr._

_...Whatever._

"Mm...ginger?"

Damn it!

Rosa finished off the slice of cake he'd...requested she tried with another hint of an ingredient and she named it off quick. UGH! What was this? She polished it off and giggled, wiping the crumbs from her lips, "You're going to get me fat..."

"Eh?" he remarked absently, staring at her waist line in the same manner...

Mai wandered by, holding her tray under her arm, and smirked, "Yea right, Rosa. I see how hard Tennis Club is, you'll be perfectly slender like that for a long effin' time."

Rosa stuck out her tongue but laughed, skipping off, "Maybe."

Chihaya stared after her, disgruntled and a tad surprised, "...She plays tennis?"

"Yea, she's crazy muscle underneath that dress."

...WEIRD! Chihaya's eyes narrowed at her. It had been about a month now but he had still failed to question Mai about that little incident. "So...tell me why you told her I was an ass?"

"Because you are?"

He glared at her and she snorted, setting a cup of coffee on her plate, "Why does it matter what she thinks of you?"

"It doesn't except her being scared to talk to me without knowing me made me think she was crazy" he said dryly, "At least do your friend a favor and not give her biased information."

"Yes sir" she said mockingly, saluting him before skipping off rather flamboyantly...

...And he thought hiring his ex-girlfriend was a good idea why...? Rolling his eyes, more than irritated, he grumbled as he continued making his apparently predictable dishes.

He really didn't know what he'd been thinking, dating the girl, he could tell right off they had absolutely nothing in common. He found her remotely cute, he supposed...and she was the one that asked, apparently thinking him 'cool' or the 'popular' type. And maybe two months in when she figured out he wasn't, well, that was ended pretty quickly... and thankfully. She was honestly too needy for his taste, demanding gifts and that he frequently take her out and buy her things to keep her happy. He was too low maintenance and low-key for that kind of bull...

Sighing as his cell phone rang, he scowled and glanced at the ID, hoping it wasn't that woman...

Nope, Carl... clicking 'send', he answered, "What is it?"

"Okay, you're going to be SOOOOO angry but uh...I...sort of can't come in today."

Chihaya grew quiet, looking back at the cooks that were starting to leave since their shifts were over and he cleared his throat, "How about...no?"

Carl whined, "Please, I know it's way short notice but I have to stay here, my mama needs me!"

"You're such a mama's boy!" Chihaya scolded, "Tell her you're a grown man and you have grown man affairs to attend to such as coming to damn work!"

Carl was aghast, "I can't tell my mommy that!"

Chihaya buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly...great, just great. Carl always did this to him, especially when it was moderately busy.

"I hate you and I hope you die."

"I know, I swear, I'll take two of your shifts!" he pleaded.

Chihaya sulked, considering hanging up on him, "Fine."

Clicking 'off' without much more, feeling a migraine grow behind his temples, he signaled all the waitresses up. Katie, Rosa, Mai, and Bara wandered over casually and he leered, "So Carl's had some emergency come up meaning I'm the leader of a one man show...MEANING you have to tell the customers that their food will take longer than usual."

Bara rolled her eyes, "This should be great."

He sulked at her and Katie frowned, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll make it..." he muttered, "Get back to your customers and offer everyone my sincerest apologies..."

They walked away and he sighed...what a miserable day. His culinary skills were being shown up by a sixteen year old and his best friend let him down. He tried not to think in chat speak abbreviations but it was just too appropriate: FML.

"Uh, Chihaya!"

He glared back at the pink haired teen who nervously smiled, "...What?"

"Rosa can help cook, if you need help. I'm president of Home Ec Club!"

Cocking a brow at her, he almost snorted but managed not to, "Thanks, but I'm good. I'll...call you if I need you though."

Which was a laugh. But she nodded contently, "Okay!"

Like he trusted that. Woot, she was president of her high school Home Economics club which could mean anything. His school, they were making soufflé and consommé. Apparently others were content just to make toast. No, he'd keep Strawberry Shortcake out of the kitchen, thanks.

Or so he assumed.

He watched in horror as a ridiculous amount of customers flooded in, apparently there for dinner or dates or whatever else. In a little less than fifteen minutes, every table was to capacity and his screen was filled with orders...gaping, he wondered why he hadn't just swallowed his pride and asked one of the morning chefs to stay. Like they'd listen though...

The waitresses scurried around and he wanted to throw something in frustration. DAMN IT, Carl!

The girls started to lurk around the corner, it starting to look like a lotto of which dish he'd serve out next as they eagerly stared at him, hoping they wouldn't have to explain why it was taking so long. He just hoped the blood vessels in his head didn't explode.

"This is ridiculous" Mai remarked sullenly.

"I know" Bara rolled her eyes, her trademark.

Before he could explode and murder them, Katie frowned, glancing to Rosa, "Hey, why don't I take your customers and you help Chihaya out? You cook the best out of any of us, for sure."

Chihaya glared but even Mai, sparing with any compliment, nodded, "Definitely. It'd make things go faster."

Rosa frowned and glanced to him as he glowered at her. Was he willing to put his reputation on the line with her...?

Watching as five new separate customers came in, he groaned, "Get back here."

She rushed over and he glared, showing her the procedure, "Look, if you don't know how to make something, don't take it but when you take an order to make, press this so I know it's in the works."

"Okay!"

He sulked as she pressed for an omelet...really? He didn't find that comforting whatsoever.

But she gathered the ingredients, humming to herself and cracking the eggs into a bowl like a pro and adding the milk, whisking it together. Looking to the screen again, she added the extra ingredients requested and mixed them in before grabbing a frying pan...

He watched her as made little mini steaks, his apprehension turning to curiosity as she cooked it evenly, flipping it like she DID know what she was doing before grabbing a plate and putting it on there...

...Chihaya wasn't going to lie, it pretty much looked exactly like the omelets he made.

Watching blankly as she drew a ketchup heart on it, she skipped over and set it on the conveyor and signaled that it was prepared for the waitress before going back to the computer...

...Okay, fine, she could make an omelet. What else could she do?

Four hours later he found out, apparently, 'everything'.

Soups, cakes, parfaits, spring rolls, toasted almonds, EVERYTHING, she made it. And not a single complaint that it was horrible. He watched as the last customer exited and Mai locked the door, flipping the cute sign around to say closed before his brow dropped towards Rosa.

She looked happy, taking off the chef's apron, "That was fun! Rosa loves cooking."

Chihaya scowled at her, "...You learned all that from Home Ec?"

Rosa frowned and nodded slowly...Katie snickered, elbowing her, "Maybe Chihaya means that Mai was in Home Ec and we see all the good it did her."

Mai sulked, completely incapable of cooking in any capacity, and Rosa's eyes widened, "...True."

"Hey!"

Bara seemed smug, "Or maybe he's angry because someone cooked as well as he did, hmm...?"

Chihaya's nerves were about shot and ready to lash out...but Rosa gasped as if this was unheard of, "Chihaya-san cooks much better than Rosa! He takes such special care and puts so much time and devotion into his dishes!"

Stunned, he flustered a bit and Katie laughed, "That's new."

"Seriously" smirked Bara.

"G-gah, get out of here and start cleaning up so we can go home!"

They all scurried off leaving the ever oblivious Rosa there, "Should Rosa help clean the kitchen or the tables?"

"C-Carl cleans the kitchen usually while I countdown...can you..."

Can you count? Really, Chihaya? "Um, you can count the drawer, it's pretty straight forward..."

Rosa nodded rapidly, starting to rush over before turning around, looking doe eyed, "Did Rosa say something wrong?"

Jeez, when'd she get comfortable to talk like she normally does around him...? Maybe a little too pouty, he looked off, "...No. I may have been a tad bit jealous."

This seemed to surprise her, "But you do cook better! Rosa is still a novice."

"Uh, yea, that'd mean I'm a 'novice' too since you were cooking to match me" he snorted, starting to scrub dishes, "...So I'm guessing that's how you know all the stuff I added to my dishes?"

Rosa sat at the register, pondering over it before blinking, "Steiner-nii-chan told me how to recognize different ingredients."

Chihaya scowled, "Steiner-nii-chan?"

"Uh huh, my brother-in-law, Yukina Steiner."

...WHAT? He gaped at her as she counted coins, humming, as if she hadn't really said one of the greatest chefs in the country was her brother-in-law and taught her cooking techniques. In the culinary world, chefs either spoke greatly of Yukina Steiner or in jealousy of his success and apparent skills. Of course, Chihaya hadn't been aware he was married...

Pursing his lips, a little jealous again, he had to wonder if she WAS better than him if she had her own personal master chef as her tutor. He...he always wanted to be the best.

But he supposed in this situation he had no right to be angry about it...he would have lost his mind if she hadn't been there and he grudgingly had to admit she was a more valuable addition than he'd originally thought she'd be. If, or rather when, Carl pulled this again, he had someone that could help him pick up the slack.

Clearing his throat as she deposited the money as he usually did, he remarked, "You can head on out. Thanks...a lot for today, it really helped."

"No problem!" she giggled, standing, before her mouth formed a little 'o', "Will you have cake ready for me next time?"

He blinked at her. Uh, he only did that a few times because he wanted to trip her up, but... "Uh, maybe?"

"Rosa likes Chihaya's cakes" she said happily, "I'll test them out any time!"

He stared for a moment before smiling ever so slightly, "...Okay."

"Oh my God, Chihaya can smile too?" gasped Katie, having magically appeared, holding her purse.

"GRAGH!" he blustered, waving his hands, "Get out, get out, all of you!"

They all squeed and rushed away to grab their things, escaping to the streets after yelling farewells to him. He sighed, sitting briefly, rubbing his temple before smirking...

What a weird.

* * *

Rosa frowned as she sat on the bed, stroking Yagami Miru's back. What had happened...?

Her baby twin brother, younger than her by a whole five minutes, had came out to the family some months ago and almost promptly after met some guy, pretty much living with him immediately. Rosa of course was a little apprehensive but she thought it was kind of cute...she tried to meet the guy a few times but something or the other came up...

Kissing the back of his head, she sighed, "What happened, Miru-chan?"

"...I realized that I'll be alone forever" he said miserably.

"That's not true!" Rosa protested, "Just because one guy fell a part doesn't mean they all will, sweetie."

He, of course, wasn't hearing it and she pouted, continuing to stroke his back and humming to him. Eventually he fell asleep and she tucked him into her bed. He got back some time late this morning. Picking up her phone, she called Julia Caricchio.

In one of Rosa's aforementioned attempts at meeting Miru's ex-boyfriend, Lukas, she'd met the guy's roommates, Jake and Ray. She could tell they were a little rough around the edges in demeanor but were actually very sweet and she instantly thought of her two sempai in tennis club with her, Cecelia and Julia. Taking a picture with the two guys, she showed them and they seemed intrigued enough to meet them. So long story short, they all went to a club and everyone hit it off great. Cecelia and Jake were, they all teased, "soulmates" while Ray and Julia were even looking into apartments for when they entered college. What could she say, she loved matchmaking.

But now she hoped that Ray knew something about what happened with her baby brother. Miru spoke so happily about him before, he'd been so devoted. What could possibly have happened?Unfortunately, Julia nor Cecelia picked up so Rosa sighed, left to speculate...

Miru rose, sleepy, and mumbled something before getting ready to go to work. Rosa let him despite thinking it wasn't the best idea for some reason...before squeaking.

Ah! His ex-boyfriend worked there!

Quickly calling her brother-in-law, she bit her lip. Steiner's smooth voice came over the phone, "Hello, Muffin, what can I do for you?"

"Steiner-nii-chan! Is Lukas working today?" she rasped out, horrified.

Steiner sighed, "Nope. He quit for some reason."

Quit...? Wow, was it that bad? "O-oh, good. Rosa thinks that him and Miru-chan broke up and Miru-chan is coming to work today..."

"Mm. I'd say that's too bad but I really didn't like the influence that guy was having on Miru, it wasn't healthy" Steiner remarked, "I know he's upset but in the long run this will be much better for him and he'll find someone a lot less seedy next time."

Rosa agreed even though her brother didn't seem to believe there'd be a 'next time'.

Whatever, she sighed, getting her uniform out. She'd broken up with guys plenty of times where she thought they were downright awesome and LTR worthy. Well, each time she was a little dismayed and EMO too but she never let it hold her down.

She texted Taro with that thought as she headed for the door...three months soon, she thought with a sigh. He was a nice guy, she really liked him so she hoped he'd work out.

"...Are you going to a convention?"

Rosa jumped a bit when she met up with her brother at the door, startled. He was wearing his uniform and staring at her with an absent bewilderment. Rosa propped her hands on her hips, sending him a look. Steiner-nii-chan may have been right, Miru hadn't really talked to her in months nor anyone in the family. It didn't seem cool.

"Rosa has a job now at Uncle Cliff's sister's cafe" she responded simply.

Miru looked a little surprised, "...Really? You have time for a job?"

Admittedly, this was a good question in which she'd answer 'barely'. Home Ec was getting ready for a festival as was school committee. Pretty soon Spring Tournament would be coming for Tennis and she had a lot of studies to do...and after all that, she usually went to work for some hours. So did she have time? Yes. Did she have time to sleep? Questionable.

"A little."

He frowned and nodded...it was kind of cool they could walk to the ferry together now, she noted, sitting on the seat beside him as he gazed out the window. His red eyes briefly closed before opening partially and murmuring, "Two years from now, Rose, where do you think we'll be?"

She glanced at him, surprised by the question, before shrugging, "Rosa's not psychic, Miru-chan. I suspect we'll be in school."

"I guess..." he mumbled.

Rosa sighed and rested her ear on his shoulder. She wouldn't preach to him that he'd meet someone else, that Lukas wasn't the only guy in the world, because she knew what he was feeling right now.

Relationships were tough, she noted. Especially when she looked at her parents almost infuriatingly perfect relationship. How did someone get to that level of understanding from just glancing at one another without saying a word? How did someone know what the other was thinking without even seeing them? How could they tell when each other were made with fury when they were laughing or seemed perfectly content with the world? Well, that was her parents and if her or Miru tried to measure up to that, she supposed she'd think she'd be alone her whole life too.

But Taro was, as she said, okay. A kind of nice jock guy that had asked her out after tennis. He took her to the amusement park on their first date and won something pink and fuzzy just for her. He sent her texts in the morning just to ask her if she slept well. He walked with her to school everyday.

Mai would be the type to have dumped Taro the next week for those things, she snickered in her head. The girl would never find anyone, at least easily, if she was only interested in what they could give her. Rosa, on the other hand, loved simple. Advanced was nice in a 'once in a while' sort of thing but she couldn't expect that daily, right? Of course not.

She smirked as she closed her eyes, dozing a little. That's probably why Mai and Chihaya hadn't worked out. They were like oil and water, her manager seeming to be a 'I don't give a care', introverted, minimalist type who attempted to date a 'I care too much', extroverted, over dramatic, 'I WANT EVERYTHING' type. They said opposites attract but not when they were _that_ opposite.

Her brother tapped her awake and she yawned, rubbing her red eyes as she stood, wandering off the ferry with the bustle of people. Miru sent her a slight look, "I think it's kind of stupid that you're working, Rosa, you're already killing yourself with school."

Rosa scowled, "Don't be silly. Rosa has already saved up at least enough for two semesters of books. If I keep this up for a few years, Rosa will have tuition rates along with her scholarships! And maybe enough for housing, not stupid dorms."

Miru sighed gravely after a moment, "...I guess that is smart. How hard did I destroy my savings?"

"I think Miru is depressed enough without knowing that."

He groaned and looked angry, "...Bastard."

Rosa blinked at that and he shrugged after a moment, "I guess I just need to start working more then to restore it and maybe dad will start helping again now that my huge 'journey' is over."

Rosa frowned but agreed and they parted ways, Miru actually advising her to come to Tenshiya after work, not sure why their parents let her go alone on any public transportation after 10. She'd been doing it for almost a month and a half now but she agreed just to satisfy him but she wasn't sure if she would, he didn't get off until thirty minutes later and she needed all the time she could to work on her studies. Psh, besides, _she_ was the older twin, thank you.

Skipping to work after she bought Cosmopolitan for a giggle, Rosa glanced around. The establishment looked pretty busy so maybe she should clock right in to help...

Chihaya was behind the counter, looking disgruntled, "Rosa, get back here. Carl is a loser out of this universe."

Rosa was stunned. This was the fourth time this month she doubled as a cook. What was going on? Quickly scurrying to clock in and rush back to the kitchen, putting on her apron, she frowned, "Is Carl-san's mama sick?"

"Sick my eye" he snorted, irritably chopping an onion, "She's spoiled and lazy. She expects Carl to do _everything_ for her and he'd bend over backwards because he's a mama's boy."

Rosa smiled some, looking at the food roster and setting to work on a sundae, "Chihaya isn't a mama's boy?"

Chihaya snorted even louder at that, "_Never_. I swear though, he's lucky I have you as a replacement or I'd find and kill him."

She giggled, "You're so sweet!"

"Whatever, I am the _anti_-sweet" he grunted though pinking a little, "Didn't Mai tell you that?"

"You told me not to listen to Mai though" she countered teasingly.

He snickered, "True."

Chihaya started to caramelize the onions and grunted, "...You and Mai don't really seem like 'BFF' types. How'd that happen?"

"Rosa met her in preschool! We've been friends forever!" Rosa said happily.

"I met Carl in kindergarten and if he keeps playing hooky it'll end" Chihaya snorted irritably.

Rosa clicked the screen, shaking her head, "That can't be true. I know Chihaya is nicer to his friends than that."

"Yea, but don't you think you should be able to depend on your friends?" he muttered, "The reason I gave him the job was because I knew he'd be reliable but this is the dozenth time in maybe two months..."

Rosa pouted before smiling happily, making an omelet, "Well don't worry, Rosa is reliable!"

"Good."

He was silent for the rest of the night so Rosa assumed he was more troubled by Carl's impromptu days off than he'd said. It wasn't easy, Rosa could tell from when she had to take over, and she hoped that Carl didn't pull this when she wasn't there...

That was the difficult thing with relationships of all sorts, that trust factor. She assumed it was one of the components that led to Miru's breakup. And Chihaya probably had a point, Carl-san was supposed to be his reliable right hand man, what was he doing...?

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as there was a long enough break for them to sit and take a breather though Chihaya had wandered off towards the refrigerator to restock, not seeming to be one able to sit and take a 'break'. Sighing, she looked at it and smiled. Taro had sent her a text asking to go out after her shift to dinner Saturday. Planning her day in her head, she figured she could spare some time.

Texting back 'yes', she could go out for a little while Saturday, she closed the cell and stuck it back in her pocket before it buzzed again. Retrieving it once more, she had to scowl a bit...

He seemed a little upset about the 'a little while' part of her text, stating that she barely had any time for him anymore and that he was only able to see her in short spurts now that she worked along with her crazy school schedule. Texting back that she was doing what she could, that a little while was at least three hours, that should be a sufficient amount of time for any date whether she was working or not.

His response got under her skin, stating he didn't want to 'waste his time with that'. Waste his time? Was that what it was? Disgruntled, she sent a final text stating they'd talk about it later, that she was at work and didn't want to deal with it there. He sent another text but she didn't bother to look at it. Ugh, today was a lesson in why dealing with people sucked sometimes, it seemed...

"'Ey, this is a unclocked break, not text-my-friends-time" Chihaya grunted as he finally returned.

Rosa quickly smiled, "I'm sorry! I was just talking to my boyfriend!"

"So you're in Tennis Club, President of Home Ec, work, _and_ you have a boyfriend" he rolled his eyes, "Quite the overachiever, I see."

"And I'm Vice President of the school" she giggled.

He just kind of looked at her before shaking his head, "Insane."

She pouted heavily at that and sighed, now a little irritated by her conversation with Taro along with sleepy and hungry. And her feet were killing her. Waitressing and running for school were a horrid combination...and apparently a horrid combination for her boyfriend. She could appreciate him wanting to spend a lot of time with her but they did hang out during lunch, as she said they walked to school together every morning...it wasn't like she never saw him. And a solid three hours of dinner seemed like a lot to her, so what was the issue...?

Miserable, she was left to wonder if maybe her brother was actually on the right path with his current opinion about relationships. Nothing ever seemed to be enough so why bother? While she hated having that dark perspective, maybe it wasn't so gloomy when it was realistic...

"...Uh, h-here."

She looked up, surprised, when Chihaya stammered out to get her attention. Rosa gasped, surprised. He was holding out a slice of marble chocolate lemon cake with a cute little swirl of cream and a strawberry on top. "I...uh, created it, I'm not sure if it's good. Think you can test it for me...?"

Delighted, her stomach growling 'take it now!', she took the plate from him, "Of course! It looks yummy!"

He meandered about after that, making the miscellaneous orders that sporadically came while she ate. Oh, it was so good, she thought contently, her worries melting for that second. "Chihaya's cake makes the world better!"

"Uh huh."

Licking the spoon, drinking the cup of tea he'd offered as well, she blinked at him, "Does Chihaya have a girlfriend? Is she demanding and wants you to go to three hour long dinners?"

Chihaya cocked a brow, "Three hours...? Maybe two hours tops. But no, I don't do girlfriends."

Rosa blinked slowly, "But Mai was your girlfriend..."

"Ex-actly why I don't do girlfriends."

"What!" Rosa scowled, "Mai couldn't have been _that _bad!"

Chihaya grumbled, "What does it matter, okay? I mean, no, she's not the sole reason but she was the proverbial 'final straw'. People _choose _to have relationships so why should I _choose _to deal with that crap? I've always been a loner by nature anyway, I'm not even sure why I tried."

That kind of made Rosa sad... "I'm sure Chihaya would make a great catch though!"

He snickered dryly, "Because I can cook? That's about all I have going for me, even I know that...but LOOK, if your boyfriend's giving you crap because you're out to conquer the world with your schedule and working, tell him to get a grip. Three hours is more than what I'd spend on a date."

"That's kind of sad..." Rosa droned.

"Hey."

She laughed and leaned back, smiling, "The cake is good, I think it'd be a great addition to the menu."

Okay, so fine, relationships and couples and all that were looking pretty sucky in the dawn of Miru's horrible breakup and her own issues with Taro...but Chihaya's cool declaration that he didn't "do girlfriends" just added to her list of tasks.

Matchmaking time.

* * *

For new readers, Steiner (I hated the name change to Skye; contradicting this, I did name their first son Skye) is married to the twin's older sister, Kaede (based off the brunette DS Cute and Another Wonderful Life character). Taken slightly from the game as Steiner apparently had some obsession with curry...? I don't know, but he's a chef in this story and owns a restaurant called Tenshiya.

Aside, but I consider dorms the high school of college except you live in them (Why Rosa's like, 'yay for off-campus!') XP Any college readers have absurd rules at their dorms?

Whole deal with Miru is in the story Street Corner in the Chronology: Eternity fanfiction. Kind of slash lemonyesque... do people say "slash" anymore? I'm so old!


	3. Depend

**Chapter 3:** Depend

**Author's Note: **Probably chapter repeat title for the win XD

Um, not much to say, really. Weird little chappy...and now up on my deviantart is the Shimizu family...aka Julius, Hoshiko, and the kids from Jewel in the Rough. Pretty cute one. Soon, after my weekend of work fun, I'll have Kyo's family picture ala Lessons in Life up. That was a messy one...

Haha, and yea, no headphones in the dorms at my college would be a joke, that's way too high school. Luckily I am a commuter student but going to my friend's dorm is enough.

And that's all. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you nuts?"

Yagami Rosa pouted at Kuwa Mai, the usual three sitting inside of their after-school hangout on a long awaited day off. Rosa wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep or just bask in precious freedom.

"You have worked with Chihaya long enough to know that he is completely incompatible with anyone and probably will be alone his whole life" snorted Mai, eating some French fries.

"That's not nice" Rosa chastised, "He just has to open up a little more! And Rosa is a great matchmaker, Rosa just has to find someone that fits him."

Mai rolled her eyes, "Why haven't you found _me_ anyone if you're such a great matchmaker?"

"Or me?" Katie heckled.

"Because Rosa doesn't want to share you two, _obviously_" she made a show of rolling her eyes.

Katie laughed as Mai smirked, shaking her head as she pumped the straw of her drink, "Well, _you_ can't keep me warm at night, at least in a straight, non-lesbian way."

"And you have Taro" Katie pointed out reasonably.

Rosa rolled her eyes around at that, "...Maybe. Taro's being a lame. He got all upset because Rosa didn't want to hang out at his house after dinner and a long walk in the park."

"Because he wanted to get some, duh" Mai snorted.

Rosa's nose wrinkled, getting a little irritable at that, and Katie sighed, "L-e-t-t's not get into this again, 'kay? The day's going fine enough as is."

Rosa agreed solemnly but Mai rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"I don't think Chihaya needs to be hooked up though, Rosa, he seems perfectly happy on his own" Katie quickly smiled.

The pink haired teen pouted, resting her chin in her raised palms, "But he's so adamant he will be alone and Rosa thinks that just sucks. Chihaya probably just had a few bad goes at it and now isn't willing to try again and thinks it's better that way."

"But maybe it is better for him" Katie insisted, "Not to mention he's a grown man, I'm sure he can decide that stuff on his own."

Rosa felt a tad annoyed by that but...decided that maybe they were right. Chihaya did also seem like the type that would feel insulted and bothered if she invaded that kind of privacy. But still...

"Mm, so that guy, Mel or whatever, he asked me out..." Katie sighed, drinking her lemonade, "He's so cute but I don't want to date another loser."

Mai sneered, "Might as well, right? He might be the one and you might be able to keep him. You know, since you're a lot more willing to put out."

Rosa's red eyes narrowed, realizing that Mai was on her 'one track' tempers and she wanted nothing to do with it. Standing, she shrugged and picked up her bag and drink, "Well, Rosa is going to go home and take a nap. Bye."

"Ro-sa" Katie whined after her.

Rosa just waved over her shoulder and scowled at nothing in particular as she made the trek home. That...was aggravating. And she wasn't easily aggravated.

Arriving at the castle that was the Yagami home, she smiled as her niece and nephews laughed, darting around the yard. Yagami Celia, her older brother Keiji's wife, was sitting on a chair, holding the new edition, Lara. The pale brunette smiled at her, shaking the rattle for her restless baby, "Hi Rosa."

"Hi Celia!" she greeted brightly, skipping over and nuzzling Lara's nose, "Hi Lawie!"

The dark haired baby giggled and kicked her feet. Rosa clasped her hands happily. She loved babies. She really couldn't wait to be a mama herself. Hopefully she'd find the right man for the job first though...

She blinked backwards when Yukina Kaede, her older sister, came out, still pregnant and miserable, waddling and sitting in the chair next to Celia, rubbing her extended flesh and sending her a look, ironically stating: "Don't ever have kids. Ever."

Celia laughed and Rosa pouted, "But they're so cute!"

"A cute pain in the butt" she grumbled grouchily.

"The pregnant part does seem to suck" Rosa observed, "But I'm sure ane-chan will love her new baby!"

Kaede waved a hand, "Oh, of course I will! Once she's _here_ and not feeding off of my existence."

Celia smiled, sighing, "The doctors said I should probably cut off production now. They're worried about the strain pregnancy does to my body."

"Steiner and I still can't agree on that" Kaede muttered, feeling her forehead, "I mean, I still don't feel I count for anything when it comes to having kids, it's just like I'm a horrible person when I say I don't want to anymore."

"I'll kick his ass then."

Rosa blinked over her shoulder as her older brother, Yagami Keiji, walked towards them, a sleepy look on his face. Celia sighed at him as he sat behind her, hugging her tiny waist and kissing her cheek, " 'Ey, what's that look about?"

"Well, _I _think that they should talk it out and you're always coming in here threatening bodily harm as the answer" she stuck out her tongue.

Keiji snorted, smiling and kissing Lara, "That's how men handle things, woman, we don't talk it out."

Kaede smirked at him, "I really don't want you and Steiner to get like you had been before we got married though so I'll handle him. He is my husband, after all."

"Of course" Keiji agreed at ease, "But you're _my_ little sister. If he can't get the message, I'll kill him even if he is my best friend."

Kaede smirked more and rolled her eyes as Rosa giggled, "Onii-san..."

"Oh, and God help whoever you decide to marry" he sulked at her, "In fact, don't get married, I don't even want to worry about it."

Rosa snickered, "Don't be funny, onii-san, of course Rosa will get married one day! _And _have kids."

"Over my cold dead damn body."

Rosa groaned, Kaede laughing as Yagami Koji appeared, holding his briefcase, just having gotten from work, "Now daddy, really, you've already been through it once."

"Yea, and once is enough" he scowled, running his fingers through his dark bangs.

The teen rolled her eyes since her father was pretty against her doing anything with anyone. She barely ever told him she had boyfriends unless he asked and when she told him the truth, he went a little haywire and demanded to meet them.

But he walked over and kissed her forehead, 'mm'ing', "I am ever so remotely kidding, pumpkin. But he still would have to meet my excessively difficult to attain approval."

She giggled, hugging his neck, "Rosa knows, daddy."

He nodded firmly and kissed Kaede's forehead next, then Celia's and Lara's, and smacking Keiji on the back. Rosa smiled. She adored her daddy. He was the reason she probably hadn't met anyone. No, not because he was insane protective, but because she needed someone that made her feel safe, unconditionally loved, and protected as he did.

It was also the reason she hadn't given other things up too.

Growing disgruntled, remembering Mai's stupidity, she started to wonder if maybe she was a little silly about it but...she had to have a reason to have this feeling, right?

Celia giggled as Keiji tickled her side, pulling her back to hug her waist, grinning as they cuddled. They were so cute. It almost made Rosa jealous. Maybe...

No.

"So how's my working imoto?" Keiji questioned, Celia and Lara cuddled against him.

Rosa gasped, "It's so fun! Rosa loves working at Yume!"

"Good, good" Keiji smiled, "Don't stress yourself though."

She agreed and was ready to take a brief nap before dinner night when her cell phone rang. She blinked as it was the ringtone for a miscellaneous number. Frowning, pressing send, she echoed, "Hello...?"

"Uh, h-hey, Rosa...?"

Oh! What a silly, she hadn't programmed Yume into her phone yet. Smiling, she answered, "Hello Chihaya! Is something the matter?"

"Uh, s-sort of...I-I, urgh, usually don't do this, it's so stupid, ugh..." he mumbled, sounding angry.

Rosa blinked then realized...

Carl.

"You need Rosa to come help in the kitchen" she finished for him.

"O-only if it's like, feasible though" he quickly blurted, "I mean, you-you're not scheduled or anything..."

There goes her nap, she thought a little disappointedly. But she shook her head, "Of course I'll come. It might take an hour, I'm at home."

"Th-that's fine. I'll try to let you out early and you don't have to change into your uniform. T-thanks a lot."

"No problem!"

Rosa clicked off and pouted, "Rosa has to head to work."

They all frowned and she smiled quickly, "But Rosa should be back before dinner night is over!"

Her father sipped a glass of wine before he scowled, "I don't have to remind someone that you're part time, do I?"

Rosa leered, propping her hands on her kips, "No, papa. Rosa is a big girl."

Koji sighed and kissed her forehead, "Be careful, baby."

Sighing, she nodded before deciding she probably should change just because there was something else she was hiding...but whatever.

It made her wonder as she skipped to the ferry...did Chihaya EVER have a day off? He was always working from what she could tell. Surely that also played into not having a girlfriend too. She pouted. Not only that, he never had a break...and with Carl taking off every other day, he probably was starving. It couldn't be healthy...

She clapped. It wasn't any of her business but that had never stopped her in the past, now had it? Besides, Chihaya seemed like too much of a self-sufficient type to admit he needed help, he almost was ready to die asking her to come in, she could tell. So...

Maybe she couldn't hook him up. But she could help.

* * *

"Damn it..."

Chihaya rubbed his face, his hair somehow having managed to work itself out of his uniform clips, falling madly into his face, leaning on the counter near the register. Even the normally vibrant Rosa was flat face forward on the counter at the other end, her pink hair having escaped it's pigtails...

Finally able to breathe, he sat up and clenched his skull, his headache threatening to rip his head apart. "T-thanks so much for coming in. And damn it, I actually mean that..."

There was some convention that he hadn't been aware of down the street. A sports convention, of all things. Next thing he knew, every table they had was getting filled up with ravenous athletes. He even had to get the fifty extra chairs from the back. It was going fine until one of his waitresses quit on the spot and the chefs were pretty much like 'eff you, you can run this show on your own, our shifts are over' and left.

And of course, Carl _completely_ failed to show up, not even _calling_, but _texting_ that he couldn't come in. Chihaya could have shot someone.

Luckily Katie could come in, Mai being the brat she was saying she would do nothing of the sort, and _really_ luckily, Rosa could come in. He probably, in all sincerity, would have burst into tears back here if he was left alone with ten or more orders coming in by the minute. Fine, he liked the business but was there no _other_ cafe on the corner?!

Rosa groaned and sat up, absently fixing her hair as she stared around drearily, "That was horrible."

Somehow that actually made his heart skip, growing anxious, "H-hey, you can't quit or anything, you. Carl is a no-show more than he shows up, I need back-up. I would have had a freakin' nervous breakdown."

"Oh, don't be silly" she waved her hand, "Rosa wouldn't quit. However, you needed Rosa plus more to run this kitchen effectively, not just the two of us."

He nodded glumly, putting the clips back on his hair as he glanced at the clock. He grimaced when he found it was close to midnight. Late comers came in and stayed all extra after-hours...UGH. Chihaya waved a hand at her, "Hey, you go home. It'll take hours to wash all these dishes and clean..."

Rosa frowned, "But if we do it together it shouldn't take that long, right?"

Chihaya cocked a brow at her, not used to really anyone offering to actually stay. He shrugged, "Maybe, but it's late and I did promise to let you out early."

The teen shook her head, "Rosa can help, I missed dinner night anyway."

Dinner night...? He frowned as she yawned heavily for a moment, closing her strange red eyes and waving her hand absently, "Rosa will count the drawer..."

He nodded slowly in agreement. She honestly was a hell of a lot better at counting than he was. As disconcerting as that once was, it sure didn't matter now, he wanted to get out of here and sleep.

Half an hour later with her help, they were wandering out, sweaty and gross. "Ugh, I need to hire new waitresses. Bara and Anya skipped out the second their shift was done."

"Katie would have stayed but she has a tight curfew on weekdays" Rosa defended.

"I know" he mumbled, wandering up the street, "Just sucks all the same. I wish I had more dedicated employees..."

Rosa nodded, understanding, as they came to the intersection, "Well, Rosa will see you tomorrow."

Chihaya scowled, "What? No way, you don't have to come in tomorrow after this crazy day..."

She frowned, "Well, if you're sure. Rosa could use some time to catch up on her studies..."

He nodded, "I insist. And I rarely insist."

"Okay" she smiled, clearly exhausted.

Chihaya frowned, his eyes narrowing as he looked to the side and saw a bunch of guys hanging around, laughing, appearing quite drunk... "You have like, a ride or something, right?"

"No, Rosa has to head to the ferry station" she yawned.

He glanced at her, stunned, "Ferry station?"

Did people take ferries anymore...? Rosa giggled sleepily, "I think they're building a train station soon but for now, ferry. Rosa, Mai, and Katie live on a island an hour from here."

...What? "I...didn't know that."

She nodded simply and waved, "Well, Rosa will see you Thursday then!"

He scowled and walked behind her, "Don't be stupid, I'm not letting you walk to a station a mile from here by yourself."

Rosa sighed, rolling her eyes a bit, "Rosa is a big girl."

"Not in any definition of the word."

She sulked at him and he sulked back, "Like, your parents let you walk by yourself to the ferry? It's dangerous."

"Well Rosa usually leaves at 9 or 10, you know? And there's plenty of people around...and lately, Rosa goes to Steiner-nii-chan's place and goes home with them."

Chihaya grimaced and grumbled as they meandered along, "Yea, you're right. Well, sorry for keeping you so late. I guess I need to get a new chef soon..."

"Rosa doesn't mind helping out" she smiled, "And don't worry, Carl-san will come around. Rosa is sure he has a good reason."

He snorted loudly at that and they walked along in silence...until his stomach made the most voracious growling sound ever.

Chihaya's eyes widened and he pinked. Rosa looked to him, appearing kind of concerned as she frowned and asked, "Did you get a lunch today?"

He grunted, "I don't even know what that is."

Rosa frown grew and he sighed as they arrived at the station, "Well, be careful...though I guess you'll be pretty much alone on the ferry so you should be okay."

She nodded and smiled at him, "You be careful too! And thanks for walking Rosa to the station..."

Chihaya closed his purple eyes and nodded, waving, "See ya'."

"Bye-bye!"

He felt a little angry as he walked away, ignoring Carl's call as his phone vibrated in his pocket. What the hell was this that he had to depend on a sixteen-year-old girl to run his business? And Rosa not only cooked today, she actually did some waitressing too! The one dependable person he had, he thought glumly...

Bara was the daughter of Nyoko's husband's boss; she was self-entitled type that only had a job to keep her father from completely disowning her useless ass. Anya was pretty much the same case except that was the assistant manager's daughter. And she was double useless.

...He'd known Carl since kindergarten though...Chihaya remembered having pretty much been an orphan most of his young life, being raised by his au pair while his mother and father were off doing their own thing. Part of him always had considered himself an orphan.

But Carl was that little wimp that got beat up by the meaner kindergärtners daily and would smile, accepting it. God, did that tick Chihaya off. He considered Carl a weakling. Well, not to say he didn't get the same treatment but he sure as hell never went down without a fight.

Later on, because the boy was starting to wheeze during a game of kickball, he discovered that Carl had severe asthma. While Chihaya hadn't necessarily known what that meant, he did know it set him at somewhat of a disadvantage when it came to physical activities or, namely, physical attacks. Chihaya witnessed the bullies, even after having watched Carl have the asthma attack, continue to bother him, even using his illness as fodder.

Needless to say, Chihaya didn't stand for it and went to his rescue. He got his ass handed to him but not his sense of honor. Carl had been deeply touched and moved, thanking him profusely and then following him around like a puppy. That almost made Chihaya regret it, he had always been a loner type.

But, well, Carl was nice to him. He gave him cookies that his grandmother baked and usually didn't take his threats of beating him up if he didn't leave him alone seriously. Chihaya smiled vaguely when he remembered Carl inviting him over to play with his new Nintendo system. Chihaya had seen so many commercials and wanted it so bad but his governesses claimed that video games would "rot his brain". He'd been crushed. And he supposed for a time he used Carl for that but he knew it wouldn't be the same without that wuss, the same one that he went joyriding with in his dad's expensive new Ferrari or threw up with after Chihaya provoked him into polishing off a bottle of cognac together.

They both loved to cook, something that got them laughed and beat up for during high school, and they agreed to go to culinary school together. Chihaya eventually was under the tutelage of Nyoko who taught classes part-time at their college and she insisted with his skill that he manage one of her chains. He was stunned, only nineteen at the time, but who was he to disagree? That was a crazy opportunity and what he always wanted. He never wanted a job like his father, some entrepreneur for agriculture and mining and fishery and whatever the hell else he saw fit to add. He was rich, filthy rich, but never had a minute of time to enjoy it...and lord knows he did not want to even think about his mother.

It made sense to Chihaya in his rare warm fuzzy moment that he take his good ol' buddy with him, making him his assistant manager. And sure, Carl was a great assistant manager and cook, no one could replace him.

...When he actually came to work.

Leona Shomura, a French woman, was about as crazy as his mother was. During college she had apparently been about everything one could possibly be described as...feminist, lesbian, Catholic, bisexual, Jewish, straight, lesbian again, bisexual again, cross-dresser, considering being a man, Wiccan, Scientologist, and a part of some sexual cult before entering society as a socialite such as...what was that chick's name...Paris something or the other. Carl had seemed amazed at all that. Chihaya was just amazed Carl's square of a dad attracted a woman like that. Maybe his mother was almost the exact same but at least his dad was a manwhore and social creature.

Either way, Carl was Leona's only child, as was Chihaya an only child as well, leading to the idea that neither of them had been expected and basically what one could probably call 'a mistake', at least when attributing to their parents. Nonetheless, she was just 'crazy' about her little Carl-chan, doting on him ridiculously in his youth and even now. And thus, Carl was a certified mama's boy and when she called in the middle of the night on a Monday saying she wanted to fly to Italy and wanted her precious little baby there, he was not going to say no. It wasn't even a question, it was like, 'I'm there, eff all my other responsibilities!'.

His nose wrinkled. Chihaya knew nothing about that kind of maternal devotion Hell, he knew nothing about devotion to anyone. But he knew, or _thought,_ that he could at least depend on Carl. It'd been three years of him doing this. He had another cook working with him before Rosa's arrival but she was forced to leave as a result of her husband relocating. But he shouldn't have had to depend on anyone else, that was what Carl was for.

His heart hardened angrily as he made it back to the crossroads. That was his stupid fault though, wasn't it? Chihaya knew better.

He'd known his whole life never to depend on anyone.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Don't you understand 'don't effin' come in'?"

Yagami Rosa pouted at her surly boss who was extra surly since Carl was apparently heading to France. Rosa giggled, "Rosa isn't staying. I just came by to give you something."

Hideyoshi Chihaya's purple eyes narrowed at her more and she gazed at him. They had a weird awkward staring contest before Rosa remarked, not missing a blink. "Chihaya has very attractive, kissable lips. Is he sure he doesn't want to try to get a girlfriend?"

"Where the hell did that even come from?!" he demanded, flustered now, "What do you want?!"

Rosa giggled again and turned, setting something on the counter he leaned against, his arms crossed. Cocking a brow, he stared blankly at her as she stabbed what looked like a dumpling with a toothpick and lifted it toward him, using her free hand to guard against whatever was dripping off of it.

"And...what is that?"

"Taste it! Rosa made it in Home Ec."

"I'm...good."

Her red eyes narrowed at him, "Chihaya."

"Rosa."

She pursed her lips at him, "You're so difficult! Maybe Mai wasn't the reason you broke up."

"Don't even _offend_ me, it was _all_ her fault" he snorted indelicately.

Rosa snickered, pushing the piece up towards his mouth, "Pwease try it. Rosa heard it from a little birdy you may like it."

"That bird knows nothing."

Rosa smirked at the sort of blond and remarked, "Chihaya thinks he's the only stubborn one but he is sorely mistaken."

"I think there's only one mistaken one here."

Rosa sighed, "Mai said she faked a lot when you were dating."

He opened his mouth to counter but gaped..._what_?! Rosa took that chance and fed him. Chihaya, pretty alarmed, glared at her before chewing.

ORANGE.

Licking his lips, some of the orange glaze having dribbled down them, he groaned. Okay, fine, that "birdy" knew something, he loved everything to do with oranges. Glaring at the smug look she was giving him, he snatched the plate away, "Lucky guess."

"Okay" she laughed.

He ate them, almost finding himself scarfing. Jeez, he was starving. Glancing at her, cocking a brow, he leered, "Did Mai really say that?"

Rosa looked aghast, "Rosa does not converse about such dirty things!"

Chihaya's brow furrowed at that and shook his head, "Well good, because I never had sex with Mai to the best of my recollection."

It was Rosa's turn to cock a brow, "'To the best of your recollection'?"

"Well, we did get really drunk once and...oi! It's none of your business!"

Rosa rolled her eyes, "Uh huh..."

He flushed, glowering at her, still munching, "So wut? You jus' came by to make me your guinea pig?"

"Don't be silly. Rosa knows you don't eat so she came by to provide you with lunch" she said simply.

Chihaya chewed, staring at her through partially open eyes, "No one's ever brought me lunch before. Do you need something?"

"Don't be cynical either" she chastised with a smile, "Everyone needs to eat. Do you need any help though? Rosa knows you said she should take off, but..."

He sighed, grabbing and indulging in a glass of milk to go with the orange donut hole like things, shaking his head, "Nah, I'm good. It may not seem like it but I take my statements seriously and I do want you to have a day off..."

Rosa bit her lip, "If Chihaya is sure..."

"Chihaya is sure" he smirked before sighing, looking pretty worn out, "Anyway, thanks for such a decadent lunch. I'll probably have a sugar high for the next two hours."

She pouted, "You didn't like it."

"I'm not going to lie, I'll probably lick the orange glaze off the plate once you leave..."

Rosa laughed, waving a hand, "Rosa will leave you to that then."

Just as she turned, however, the doors opened and they both gaped as round two swarmed through the door...

...Apparently it was a _two _day sports event.

Chihaya gaped and Rosa grimaced. Well, there goes nap day number two...

However... "G-go home" he grumbled, quickly rinsing the glass he'd been drinking from.

"What?" she demanded, "You can't handle all this by yourself."

"I can so!" he snapped, appearing quite irritable as he watched the waitresses race to seat people, "I...I don't need anyone."

Rosa stared at him and pursed her lips. He shot her a hot glare before mumbling something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'the one person I thought I could always depend on sucks...'

Carl...

Rosa frowned and scurried off before he got any more upset. Poor him. He didn't want to admit it but he needed help. Alas...

Remembering a new pair of shoes she saw in a store near her grandmother's famous designer company, Yagada, she started there whilst considering taking Chihaya some dinner since he'd definitely need it tonight if he wasn't passed out on the floor in the next hour. Grimacing, Rosa shook her head. What was Carl doing though...? She actually told her dad about him and the man said, friend or not, he needed to be fired. 'Rarely, and I do mean rarely, does anyone let someone just take sick days three times a week' he'd shaken his head 'ESPECIALLY not an assistant manager. I mean, push around the schedule so you come in early and leave early and come in late the next day, maybe, but not show up at all? Not a good employee...'.

Rosa had seen Carl work, he was just as good as Chihaya so she could tell Chihaya was loathe to do anything such as terminate his employment. But it wasn't helping him any if Carl didn't actually show up to use his skills...

It actually made her feel sad. Chihaya probably would go into a fiery rage and fire Carl through an absolute tantrum. Carl would probably be upset and they'd never talk again. Oh! That couldn't happen! Maybe Carl didn't know that he was hurting Chihaya. If he did, Rosa would be a tad disillusioned but surely he didn't...

She paused, stunned, when she glanced into another chic boutique across the way. Wow, speak of the devil...

Carl was carrying bags for another woman, a tad taller than he was with thick golden blond hair and amber colored eyes. She pointed at something and he nodded, a smile on his face. Rosa got closer and scowled. So that was Carl-san's mother? She was pretty sure she'd seen her at the social dinners she went to with her family from time to time...

The woman walked away from Carl to go try some things on and Rosa had to sulk a little. Really? Come on, Carl, you didn't take a day off to go shopping with your mom. If you actually came to work you could have legit days off to do this. Don't you know Chihaya needs you?

...Don't you?

Rosa realized, softening, that Chihaya was a really abrasive guy. He had few moments where he just seemed like a calm kind of person. He was quite high-strung for someone so nonchalant and apathetic, now that she thought about it. And, well, he did seem like a proficient type so maybe Carl _didn't _know. Time to fix that, she sighed, imagining Chihaya probably pulling his hair out as the orders stacked, chaos existing in every portion of the small cafe.

Entering the store, she smiled happily, "Carl-san!"

He looked up, startled, "Oh, hey, Rosa!"

"What are you up to?" she asked casually, glancing around at the displays before masking her shock. Woah, this was way expensive.

"Oh, nothing much, shopping with my mother" he smiled some, "She's going to some big party in France soon and wanted a new outfit..."

"Oh, cool" she blinked, "Is Carl going to France too?"

He nodded, "She wants me to. We're probably leaving tonight."

"Oh, cool. Well, have you talked to Chihaya recently?" she smiled again.

Carl frowned thoughtfully, "Well, no, actually. We usually talk online at least but he hasn't been on and I tried calling him last night but I didn't get an answer."

"The cafe's been _super_ busy" she sighed heavily, "Super, super busy! There's some sport convention in town and they're, like, swarming Yume, it's nuts! We were getting like a million orders a second back in the kitchen..."

He looked shocked, "R-really? Chihaya didn't tell me that..."

"It's been pretty busy like that lately, actually. Rosa has been cooking with Chihaya a lot because the other chefs refuse to stay late..." she stated, using semi-subtle hints.

"O-oh wow. You're cooking?" he shifted nervously in his chair, "I mean, I'm sure you're a great cook but that's not what you were hired to do, right...?"

She shook her head solemnly and he bit his lip, "Well, it has to be okay, right? Chihaya always lets me take the day off and stuff, he never says he needs me."

'Bullseye', Rosa groaned in her head. "Carl's known Chihaya a long time, right?"

"Since kindergarten!" Carl gushed almost proudly.

Rosa smiled at that, "Then Carl knows Chihaya would _never _tell him he needs him, right? Rosa's known him a month and knows that won't happen."

Carl opened his mouth but ultimately faltered and gaped, "Oh my God!"

"He's probably going nuts" she sighed, "And he's exhausted. He works all the time and never eats and he has nearly zero support from the other workers. Maybe Chihaya never said personally he needs you but I think he's very hurt that you take so many days off. Carl is probably his oldest friend and he most likely wants to depend on you most."

Carl gaped and Rosa frowned, "However, that seems very presumptuous on Rosa's behalf but it's what she assumes..."

"N-no, you're right!" he blurted, standing, clenching his light blond hair, "Oh my God, I'm sucha jerk! He's probably ready to kill and fire me!"

"Well..."

He looked serious, "You said there was a convention today and a bunch of customers?"

"Yes. Rosa wanted to stay and help but he forced me to go home since he'd given me the day off" she sighed.

"Well, he's right! Don't you worry, I will go and be a model assistant manager and friend!" he exclaimed, "Mama!"

The pretty woman scowled and peeked around the curtain, "What is all that noise, you?"

"Mama, this is Rosa. I work with her and she told me that I need to go to work because Chihaya needs my help" Carl said firmly.

Rosa wasn't sure what she expected. The woman was obviously rich so she probably would be angry about it. 'Well, my baby shouldn't have to work anyway!' However, she just blinked at him, almost doe-eyed "Oh! Okay, darling, have fun at work! I'll bring you some of nana's crepes from France. Give Chihaya my love!"

"Okay mama" he agreed, waving at her, "I'll see you later!"

The woman actually waved at her too and Rosa admonished herself. Jeez, don't go judging people, Rosa, it was rude!

"Hey, uh, Rosa?"

She paused and blinked at Carl as he looked kind of sheepish, "Um, t-thanks for, you know, taking the time to stop in and tell me abut the whole rush thing. I guess sometimes I think Chihaya doesn't really need any assistance, he's a pretty whirlwind one-man show most of the time."

Rosa smiled, "He may seem that way but Rosa knows for a fact he's only human."

Carl took a breath and smiled as well, nodding, "I'll be a better friend. And a better employee..."

"And give him a day off too! He needs a life!" Rosa pursed her lips.

He laughed, "Well, that may be harder. Yume _is _his life."

They parted ways and she felt partially accomplished. Yume was his life? So he had absolutely no free time? What fun was that...? Skipping along, she realized that maybe she wouldn't _actively_ seek to hook him up with someone but passively, if she found someone that struck her as appropriate, she'd jump right on that. If work was his life and he was content in his solitude then maybe he just needed the right woman to shake that all up.

* * *

"Holy crap!"

Hideyoshi Chihaya's hair was in disarray as he almost stared helplessly at the screen. He'd lost sight of what he was doing now and was ready to burn this bitch down. Glancing to his side, he glowered at Carl, beyond exasperated and irritated.

"Well lordy, mister, I didn't think you knew how to still get here, golly gee!" he growled, his voice swimming with sarcasm.

Carl sniveled suddenly...and _hugged _him around his arms. Chihaya's eyes widened and he stood paralyzed for a moment.

"...What the _hell _are you doing?"

"I'm so-so-so sorry, Chihaya! I promise I'll be good and come in and everything from now on!" he cried.

Chihaya squirmed to get away from him, grunting, "Okay, well, that's NICE and GOOD but stop _touching _me!"

Carl pulled away and sniffed, looking moved as Chihaya glared darkly at him, "We can talk after we get the army fed. Start cooking."

"Okay!"

Well, for the day to resemble anything close to effective, he would have needed Carl, himself, and probably Rosa there to keep a nice pace going. But whatever, the loser would do...though he wasn't exactly sure why he'd suddenly had a change of heart. Locking the door behind the last customer, rolling his eyes as Anya and Bara skipped out of cleaning like they were fugitives, he glowered at Carl who looked like he'd just been put through the ringer.

"...Gonna start skipping town again?" Chihaya muttered, running his fingers through his bangs, walking over towards the register to count down.

"Don't be silly" yawned Carl, his nose wrinkling as he went into cleaning mode, "...I'm sorry. If days have been even a quarter like this since I started taking more time off..."

"Yea, well, I didn't hire you to take days off because they didn't seem busy!" Chihaya snapped, angrily dropping coins into the register as he counted.

"I took days off because you never seemed to _need_ me!" Carl countered, "Sure, I cook. But you cook too and you cook the most! I'm just back here twiddling my thumbs most of the time!"

That managed to exasperate him, "Well, instead of assuming I don't need you, why didn't you just tell me you were bored or something? I made you my assistant manager because I thought I could _depend_ on you. I've known you my whole damn life, when the hell have I made it seem you can't tell me something?"

Carl looked startled and Chihaya groaned, burying his face in his hands, "I have about five waitresses I can't fire but are absolutely useless, only two good waitresses that are sixteen and can only work part-time and one of which I pretty much have been depending on to make it, and a bunch of would-be chefs that apparently don't understand the concept of 'over-time'. I will say this, I am effin' cleaning up on extra hours."

He grimaced and nodded, "I know...I know, there's no excuse. It'll change today, promise."

"It'll change until your mama wants you off gallivanting in the Caribbean" Chihaya snorted, dropping the money in the bag, grabbing the broom.

Carl rolled his eyes, "My mom will understand, I promise. She loves 'her Chihaya' too, remember?"

Chihaya's nose wrinkled at that as he swept, "That's a weird woman..."

"Hey, don't disrespect my mommy!"

Chihaya smirked and rolled his eyes around. He felt better. Actually, a lot better. Even if this promise only lasted maybe a month tops but...

Wait a second. He glowered at him, "What exactly made you come in today though, dude? You couldn't have just been passing by and like, 'oh wow, I should go to work!'."

Carl stuck out his tongue but sighed, "Rosa. I was in a store shopping with mom and she came in and subtly railed me about not coming in to help you more."

This actually surprised Chihaya. What? "...Really? It took our little cream puff to get that through to you?"

"Yea" he laughed, "Rosa's so nice though. I think if anyone else had even taken the time they would have yelled at me."

"I would have" Chihaya muttered, wiping the tables. "She's a pain, you know? I don't like people that take for granted what I give them, being a day off and she still rolls in here."

Carl smirked, "That's called a 'workaholic'. And I know you get your fair share of workahol too so I'm not sure why you're talking about her."

"I know" he grumbled, "I guess I'm being spiteful because I have to retract everything I said about her being another dead weight around here. She's done her share and then some."

Carl nodded and sighed, "Do you like her?"

"Like her?" he rolled his eyes, "...I guess in a 'pain-in-the-ass little sister I've never had' way."

Carl laughed, "Little sister? Really?"

"Well, maybe a twisted little sister. She said I have 'very kissable lips', whatever that's supposed to mean" he rolled his eyes.

His friend cocked a brow as he finished the kitchen, "That's a little strange. How'd that come up?"

"I don't know."

His other brow rose as he shook his head, "Women."

"Yea, yea. You're lucky that's a meddlesome woman. One more day like this, your ass would have been fired and I would never speak to you again" Chihaya grunted.

"Yea, I figured" Carl grinned lazily, "So she's saved your sanity and our friendship. What do you think of her in a more general way?"

Chihaya was a little puzzled by this question, "...I dunno, she's cool. Not exactly someone I'd hang out with on the side."

"Oh, too bad."

"...What?"

Carl shrugged and started to walk out, smacking his shoulder, "Come on, let's go get some booze and play old school WoW."

"I didn't update my subscription to that! And no, what's 'too bad'?" Chihaya demanded, following him.

"Good grief, I must have left you alone way too long, not renewing your subscription. You must be ill too..."

"Like I'd just play with those two goofs and I like Bion more. Now what are you talking about? What's too bad?"

"Oh yea, Bion would be amazing too! I haven't played in forever!"

"Carl, I will kill you."

Carl grinned and Chihaya rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "...Whatever, I don't care."

Well, it figured that she'd make such a difference in a little less than two months. Or maybe three, he hadn't been counting.

...Maybe it was okay to depend on someone else every once in a while though, he thought with a soft smile.

* * *

UGHHHH, insane sudden stomach ache, can't think.

So I really have absolutely no idea what is going on with time anymore. I actually thought 'well, let me stop making the excuse and try to figure it out', started calculating and absolutely nothing makes sense. I'm actually a little worried that I can't get it to line up...I've found that Hayato actually would be older than both Skye and Iori for any of the parent's ages to work if my current setup continues amongst numerous other problems...so I'm not really even sure if Kaede should be pregnant right now, especially with Felicie...x.x I'll...get back to you all on that. Though the Wii probably wouldn't be new by the time Chihaya was a kid.

Of course, Keiji and Steiner were mad angry "I hate you" with each other in Yuki...

And of course, nothing's really wrong with any of those things Carl's mom was involved in during college just it's kind of spastic...

And yes indeedy, WoW...


	4. Bets

**Chapter 4:** Bets

**Author's Note:** Lol, this chapter is so weird...it's hard because I want to get to later parts of this story but I hate rushing too so it's a little difficult. It's at least lead up XD

Aside, I have Kyo's family picture up on my deviantart now! I want to draw baby Kairi one day soon too though...

That's all, happy reading!

* * *

Uh, C-Chihaya, I need advice..."

Chihaya was eating a slice of orange cake and sipping a glass of milk before he glowered at Shomura Carl, "Wha'? Don' you see I'm eatin'?"

Carl flustered and leaned against the counter, flushing, "I...Chihaya, I think I kind of...like someone here."

"Wha'?"

"L-like! I like a waitress here..." he whispered lowly, glancing at all said waitresses out in the dining area, split into their respective groups, chatting as it was slow.

Chihaya swallowed his cake and stared at Carl, almost bored, "It better not be Rosa."

Carl cocked a brow at him, "...Why?"

"Because then she'd stop making _me _food" he grunted.

Carl smirked at that, "You're going to become a fat ass."

"Leave my fat ass out of this" Chihaya snorted.

He yelped suddenly and Carl's eyes widened. Chihaya leered, rubbing his backside, glancing behind him at the culprit. Katie smiled brightly, "No, still pretty flat!"

"_Thanks_, Katie" snorted Chihaya.

Rosa giggled, "Is it yummy?"

"Since he's practically scarfing it down, probably" snorted Mai, crossing her arms.

Rosa seemed delighted and Chihaya grunted, licking his spoon before reaching behind him on th counter and grabbing a rather random strawberry shortcake, handing it to the pink-haired girl, "Yea, well, the rest of you don't bring me lunch, you could learn a thing or two. Rosa, you can take lunch."

"Yay!" Rosa proclaimed, taking the shortcake and scurrying off to the break room.

"What!? That's no fair, that's favoritism!" Mai scowled.

"Yea, well, you not only need to start feeding me, you need to actually start doing something too" Chihaya snipped, finishing his glass of milk.

"Bitch."

Chihaya flicked her off and Katie smirked, "Come on, guys, you can be civil despite what I've heard about your former dates..."

"Uh, y-yeah" Carl smiled brightly.

"Oh yea, Carl, you're going to help me with French again after work, right?" Katie clasped her hands, looking hopeful.

"O-of course!" he blurted.

"Great!"

Chihaya cocked a brow at Carl and Mai glowered, "Hey, can I take a break, please?"

"Whatever" Chihaya yawned, shaking his head after a moment, "You can take a fifteen too, Katie, since we're slow."

Katie nodded happily, "Thanks!"

She skipped off with Mai towards the back where Rosa was most likely and Chihaya sighed, rubbing his eyes. Now he remembered why he didn't eat lunch, he usually liked a nap after eating. Yawning once more, he glanced at Carl absently to find the man leering at him.

"What?" he questioned simply after a momentary stare down, taking a seat on a stool they had behind the counter.

Carl looked dismayed, "You...you don't like Katie, do you?"

Chihaya blinked, actually a little puzzled, "Like...like-like or 'like'?"

"Like-like!"

"Yea, I did the whole trying to date a teen girl thing, Carl, I'm over that" Chihaya rolled his eyes, "I like Katie. Her and Rosa are the type of employees I want more of except I keep getting Mais and Baras. But _like_ her? Never even crossed my mind."

His friend looked semi-relieved, "W-well, would it cross your mind?"

"What?"

"Like-liking her!"

Chihaya glowered at him, "What is this about?"

Carl's dimpled cheeks flushed as he kicked at the counter a little, looking over his shoulder swiftly, "W-well, see, a few weeks ago, Katie came and asked me to start tutoring her because she's been having a hard time with French and, uh, you know, I had mentioned it to her that my mother was half-French and I happen to know it."

"My French is better than yours" Chihaya remarked, scribbling on a notepad.

Carl glared at him, "_Anyway,_ for the last few weeks we've met after work in this little dive restaurant and I've really been having a lot of fun with her, so..."

"Mm, you think I can get Rosa to make me more of those soft orange drop thingys? Hell if I know what they are but they're amazing..."

"CHIHAYA!" Carl scowled, "You never listen to me!"

"Of course I listen to you" Chihaya said simply, "I'm just not believing you want to ask Katie out or anything, she's not your type. You know? Bossy, conniving, snooty. I mean, don't get me wrong, she seems like a dominant type so you might get in bossy but the other two..."

Carl crossed his arms and glowered at his friend, "And when, pray tell, have I been into that type of girl?"

"Hello? That's the only type of girl you crushed on in high school. And now. I don't even pay attention when you point out some girl yelling at her driver that she wanted to take the blue limo and wants to drive a hundred miles to a boutique to spend a million dollars as 'hot'" he rolled his eyes, standing to look at an order Bara put in the system.

"Exactly!" Carl complained, following him, "She's different and-and I really enjoy her company! We talk about other stuff too, you know. Her family owns a line of restaurants and they treat her like a child and her boyfriend, Mel and-"

"Nope, already effed up" Chihaya remarked, flipping the omelet he was making.

Carl gawked, "What!? _How_?"

"If you're talking to her about her _boyfriend,_ it's going to be a little tougher for you to, oh, ask her out."

Carl stippled his fingers, "Not necessarily. She complains about how he's needy and wants the world from her and whines about anything and everything."

"Oh-h-h-h, so she'll trade one baby for another" Chihaya snorted.

"Okay, you know what? We're done. Don't expect me to come to work anymore, we're through" Carl sulked, starting to stalk off.

Chihaya snickered and grabbed his arm, tugging him back, "I am _teasing_ you, idiot, you always take me seriously."

"Meh."

"I have to warn you though, dating a teenager is hell" Chihaya rolled his eyes.

Carl frowned, "Why...?"

"Well one, we can drink. Two, they can't get into the same places we can. Three, get on her bad side, you can get pinned easy with statutory rape. Four, the one I hated, was the curfew. I mean, what if I don't want to go out at two p.m.?"

He seemed to consider that but shrugged, "Well, I don't mind if I like the girl enough. You dated Mai and I just get the idea you didn't like her enough to accept those things."

"True" Chihaya conceded, "Still, it's you. You'll want to be all spontaneous romantic or something lame and she can't because she has to be in school the next day."

"Yea..." Carl groaned, his shoulders slumping, "And she'd probably think it was a joke..."

"Who'd probably think what is a joke?"

Carl actually squealed when Katie randomly appeared behind them, her brow cocked. Rosa was next to her, looking coyly at Chihaya. He leered at her, "What, cupcake?"

"Can Rosa have two strawberry shortcakes for the road?" she questioned cutely, clasping her hands in front of her and swaying a little, gazing at him hopefully.

"What!? No!"

"Well, Rosa will pay for them if she has to!" she pouted.

Chihaya glowered at her, "I give you an inch and you want a foot."

"Maybe _two_ inches at most!" Rosa protested.

Chihaya smirked at that and shook his head, "Fine, fine..."

"Yay!"

Katie laughed, shaking her head, "You two. Anyway, what are you guys talking about?"

"U-uh, n-nothing!" Carl blurted, bright red.

"Porn" Chihaya remarked simply, setting the plate on the conveyor belt of sorts.

"_Chihaya_!"

Rosa's nose wrinkled, "That's all guys ever talk about!"

"I know, we love titties."

"CHIHAYA!" Carl flustered extremely, waving his hands.

Mai wandered up, chewing a chocolate covered banana, sending a look at Rosa, "Speaking of titties..."

Rosa looked at her as if in disbelief and Chihaya cocked a brow, "What?"

"Nothing!" Rosa scowled at Mai.

Katie snickered, elbowing them, before rolling her eyes, "Oh! I have to tell you what Mel said the other day, oh my gawd."

The three walked off, chattering, and Carl hissed, his cheeks scarlet, "I. Hate. You."

Chihaya gasped, mock-astonished, "I'm sorry! You don't look at porn?"

"That has nothing to do with anything!"

He smirked at him, "I don't think Katie cared a bit, idiot. Just ask her out when you do the tutoring thing. And casually, since she's seeing someone."

Carl frowned but glanced at the girl, chatting with Mai and Rosa as they sat at a free table and swallowed, "...Yea."

* * *

_"So you know, he was like 'if you're not into doing it in public, we're not going to work' or 'come on, no one will see if you go down on me'" Katie muttered irritably, rubbing her skull._

_Carl kind of gaped. A guy had the nerve to say that kind of thing...? "That's ridiculous, Katie, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."_

_It was the appointed time, his heart throbbed. Sitting in the cafe that stayed open later than most, they had gone over verbs and reviewed sentence structures in French and were now taking a break, enjoying a glass of juice._

_She sighed, "I know but...I don't know, I've broken up with five guys in three months. I just am sick of trying anymore. I'm almost willing to settle."_

_"What!/ Don't settle on a sleaze bag! You can do a lot better!" Carl insisted._

_Her blue eyes almost looked sad, "Can I?"_

_"Of course you can" Carl said calmly, "You're a really sweet girl, you don't have to put up with absolute nonsense like that. I bet Mel will look back and regret acting like that towards you."_

_"...Maybe" she sighed miserably._

_Opening, Carl, opening, take it now! "U-uh, K-"_

_"Aww Carl, thanks for listening to my belly aching about a guy, it must really suck" she frowned before smiling brightly, "You're such a good friend and tutor!"_

_...Friend...? That made his heart sink a tad...of course. That's all he ever was, usually, wasn't it? The friend. The guy that they came to discuss troubles with asshole boyfriends but never good enough to date. 'Oh, you're a nice guy, Carl, but you're just not my type...you're TOO nice'. He'd never understand women and why they insisted jerks were better soulmates than the guy that would do anything for them. Ugh, he didn't want to sound like the guy that complained about being 'friendzoned', it wasn't like that, really. It was just a little upsetting to know that someone didn't really see you at all..._

_Katie drank her juice and frowned at him, "Oh, I interrupted you, sorry. What's up?"_

_"N-nothing..." he mumbled, truly miserable now._

_"No! You're upset now, what did I do?" she fretted, "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about Mel and all that and are just pitying me. We don't have to talk about anything like that anymore, just the French."_

_Carl yelped, "N-no! I really like our talks! A lot!"_

_She tilted her head, her golden locks tossing with the movement, "Well, there must be something on your mind. Tell me."_

_Taking a deep breath, his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He never asked girls out. If he wasn't just the sweet pushover friend he was the nerd; the type of guy girls laughed at. He...he never had the nerve to ask girls out. Chihaya was attractive enough that girls asked him out and that lame almost never took them up on it unless it interested him at the time._

_...But not this time! He'd take initiative for once in his life! He didn't want to be alone forever!_

_"Katie! I...I think that...um..."_

_She blinked at him and he swallowed, "I...I'm not...being...arrogant or anything but uh...I...I think maybe..."_

_He took a deep haggard breath before blurting out, "W-would you go to dinner with me?"_

_Katie munched on her pretzel, looking thoughtful, "We're kind of having dinner now..."_

_"I-I know, just-just as...not...French tutoring" he choked._

_It must have dawned on her because her baby blues widened and he suddenly wanted to get swallowed in a black hole. "I-I mean, only if you want to!"_

_"Oh...that's..."_

_He grimaced and bit his lip, "N-never mind, it was a stupid idea, I...I just thought...I don't know, I guess I didn't. I just really like your company and talking with you and...i-it was silly."_

_"Now wait."_

_Carl's brown eyes widened as he looked up and Katie crossed her arms, gazing at him with a cocked brow, "You...really want to go out? With me?"_

_"Huh? Uh, y-yea! Maybe to a movie or an aquarium or something. I'm game for whatever" he smiled quickly, his heart starting to race again._

_Katie frowned again before smiling, shrugging, "Okay...maybe this Saturday?"_

_A lot of 'oh my God, she said yes' were running through his head continuously and he nodded profusely, "Y-yea! We can meet at around one by the ferry station?"_

_"Sounds good..."_

_The rest of the night felt terribly awkward but it didn't take away from his glee. He'd finally asked someone out for once in his life, someone he liked!_

_...Oh, he was going to ruin it._

* * *

"What the hell?! _Carl_?!"

Rosa's red eyes widened as well as she painted Katie's toenails pink, the trio sitting in her room, "Rosa didn't know you were into Carl!"

"I'm not!" Katie sighed before groaning, "At least, I don't know if I am. He seems like a nice guy."

"Carl" Mai snorted, painting her nails pink as well, "Carl. Seriously, Carl?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "And what, please tell me, is wrong with Carl? I mean, sure, he's a little different than what I usually go for in a guy..."

"Um, exactly? He's not that typical bad boy you like and he's certainly not that manly kind of guy you usually go for either! Such a waste of time, you should have told him no" Mai rolled her eyes as well, shaking a bottle of white polish for designs.

Rosa shook a bottle of glittery polish and shook her head, "Not necessarily though. Katie's dated that kind of guy and they've all not worked out well at all for her. So maybe it's time she does do the opposite and see if that works instead."

"Whatever" Mai snorted, "If you keep going back to that same person it has to mean you're attracted to that kind of guy, right? Going to a completely different personality that you're not into isn't going to solve anything."

"Rosa supposes" she conceded reluctantly before glancing to Katie, "Well, it's still worth a shot, right?"

Katie sighed, resting her chin on her knees, "I...I dunno, I don't think I considered the repercussions, now that I think about it more. I mean, if it's horrible, I have to see him everyday. We work together, after all."

"Exactly! Call it off" Mai scowled.

"I can't do that, he's so sweet! And he was so nervous even asking, I couldn't back out now. I'd be a total bitch to even try."

Mai just groaned and Rosa smiled, "Well, where are you guys going?"

"I told him I wanted to go to this botanical garden park kind of thing and they have this little tea house on the water. I could never convince any of my boyfriends to go but he was willing..."

Mai smirked, "I guess that's one good thing: you'll actually get to do something you want and have someone else pay for it."

Katie stuck out her tongue, "I will pay for it, thank you. I never had any of my boyfriends pay for anything. Not that they ever offered."

"Speaking of boyfriends, did Katie break up with Mel?" Rosa questioned.

"Yes, and not a moment too soon..." she sighed, picking out a lime green color for Rosa's nails, "That was such a waste of time."

"No more a waste of time than Carl will be" Mai piped airily.

Katie sighed again, "We'll see. I guess I'm really not going to get my hopes up, he really isn't my type."

Rosa frowned, "Well, try not to see it that way, just have fun if you can and not think about all that."

"...I guess."

Rosa glanced at her nails as Katie did them before cocking a brow at the bronze haired girl. Carl and Katie, huh?

...Hmm.

* * *

"Would you like something to drink, sir...?"

Hideyoshi Chihaya's shoulders squared, stunned, when a bored looking waitress walked up to him, giving him a weird look as he sat at the outside table, pretending to read an archaic paper newspaper. Clearing his throat, readjusting the dark aviator style shades he was wearing and the brown fedora hat, he said lowly, "I'll have an orange julep, thank you."

She nodded slowly and walked off. Ugh, of all the things he could be doing on a Saturday, he sulked.

But glancing towards the table where Katie and Carl sat, far from the one he'd chosen to sit at, he figured it was probably a good waste of time.

"And...for you, ma'am?"

"Ah, y-yes, strawberry milk, please. Oh! And a strawberry shortcake too!"

Chihaya froze and shifted his eyes around. Wait a minute. Looking over his shoulder at the table directly beside his, in the chair facing away from him, was someone wearing a hoodie dress and a dark pair of wide-framed sunglasses. The waitress was giving her the same look she'd given him before shaking her head and striding off, muttering something about 'weirdos'.

Chihaya stared at the back of the person's head before remarking, "Rosa, what are you doing here?"

The woman's shoulders stiffened and she quickly looked over her shoulder as well before hissing, "Chihaya? What are _you_ doing doing here?"

"I asked first" he grunted.

"Obviously Rosa is out to enjoy a nice glass of strawberry milk."

"Looking like a really hipster secret agent?" he remarked sarcastically.

Rosa glowered, "Look who's talking, Inspector Gadget."

He scowled at her and glanced towards Carl who was smiling and saying something every few minutes that Chihaya couldn't discern, "Well, I'll tell you why _I'm _here: to make sure this doesn't freakin' blow up in that idiot's face."

"Now how would it do that?" questioned Rosa.

"You don't know that wimp like I do. If Katie decides that she hates him, he will be screwed up for the rest of his life and you know who he'll cry to? Me_. Me_, for God's sake! I will have to put up with his crying for freakin' ever!" Chihaya snorted, "So if I see anything escalate out of control, I'm putting my foot down."

"What!?" Rosa scowled, "Katie is not going to hurt Carl, even if she decides he's not the type of guy she wants."

Chihaya gave her a look, "Oh really? It doesn't even matter if she sweetly tells him he's great but not what she's looking for, he'll cry himself senseless because he's a ball-less wuss. You know he actually consulted me before this crazy idea on if it was possible and I was like, 'go for it' and what the hell does he do? Go for it!"

Rosa just kind of stared at him and he sulked at her, "He _never_ does anything like this _ever_. I didn't think he'd actually go through with it. What is he? Insane?"

"Maybe _some_ people actually want a girlfriend" Rosa said almost backhandedly.

His eyes narrowed, "Well, it's stupid. As much as I like Katie, I'm not letting her crush my best friend's ridiculously sensitive feelings."

"You're worrying about _nothing_" Rosa sulked.

"Oh yea? Why are you here then?" Chihaya retorted.

She looked surprised as if she hadn't expected him to ask before mumbling, "Well, Katie did just get out of two break ups in the last few months so I'm making sure Carl isn't the rebound guy."

Chihaya gaped, "_My_ friend is not the rebound guy!"

"Well, Rosa doesn't expect he is, of course, but she has to be sure! Katie dates a lot of sleaze bags and she might be in a very gullible time in her life" Rosa insisted.

"Oh, so she has to be gullible to date Carl?" Chihaya grunted, a little offended for the male in question.

Rosa rolled her eyes, "No, that's not what Rosa is saying."

"What is Rosa saying? She thinks _my_ friend may hurt hers?" he demanded.

"It's possible!"

Chihaya snorted indelicately, chugging down his orange julep, slamming the glass on the table and sending her a look, "I bet _your_ friend would hurt _mine_ before mine hurt _yours_!"

"Katie wouldn't hurt a fly!" defended Rosa indignantly.

"Oh, we will see then, won't we?" Chihaya challenged, wiping his lips, glowering at her.

Rosa huffed, sipping her milk through a straw, "Oh, we will!"

And it was on.

* * *

"Oh! This is so exciting! I've wanted to come here forever but none of my boyfriends wanted to!" Katie gushed, clapping her hands together as they waited in line at the botanical garden.

Carl smiled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black casual blazer-like coat, "I've always liked gardens. We have one at my family's house modeled after the one in Versailles."

Katie's blue eyes widened, "Wasn't that huge?"

"Oh yea, the real one. Ours is a little more mini" Carl chuckled before pinking a little, "Maybe I'll have a little get-together for everyone at work and show it off."

Katie blinked at him but nodded with a smile, "That'd be cool."

She knew that he wanted to say 'I can show you some time' but was attempting not to be forward and too over the top...and honestly, though she'd usually attribute that to not taking initiative and she _hated_ that, she appreciated it at the moment. Right now slow was best.

"I'm glad we ate beforehand though, I heard this is a massive walk" he said, moving closer to the admission stand.

She nodded in agreement and started to open her purse to grab money for the ticket. However Carl frowned, holding up a hand and giving the guy exact change for both of them. "No way! I got it."

"What? N-no, Carl, that's-"

He blinked his brown eyes at her, smiling and offering her his arm, "Come on, I asked you out. And if you're really worried about it, I know a great place for milkshakes."

Katie stared at him, unsure of what to make of, well, any of that, before smiling sheepishly and taking his arm, "Sounds like a plan."

"Great!"

...It really was kind of nice. Every guy she'd had over the last few months tried to find a way into her pants as soon as possible and only took her on dates to improve their chances, not because they cared what she wanted or anything.

...Maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Mm, you ever get that feeling you're being watched?" Carl suddenly asked, "I mean, not to be weird, but it feels that way sort of..."

Katie frowned at him before glancing over her shoulder, "Actually, now that you mention it..."

Carl chuckled, "Well, as long as I'm not the only paranoid one."

Paranoid indeed.

"See? This is something women would come up with. No guy would go to a _garden _on a date and have to pay to get in" Chihaya scowled, hiding behind a bush near the wall the two scaled to get in.

"Then I guess Carl isn't a guy" Rosa retorted dryly.

"True..."

Rosa snickered, "You're such a bad friend some times."

Chihaya gazed through the foliage, his purple eyes narrowing slightly, "Believe it or not, I appreciate the 'some times' part, I'm not exactly keen on wasting my day on someone I don't care about."

Rosa blinked at him before her brows furrowed, glancing at Carl...wait. Carl was here...Chihaya was here...

"Chihaya, who is running Yume...?" she asked slowly.

"Hmm? Oh yea, you didn't work the same days but I hired Yuuba, Mai's grandmother, to be a kind of third on-call manager" he replied, "Nice lady. I suspect she had nothing to do with raising Mai."

She smirked, "Mai has a sweet side."

"Which must only show up when she's asleep."

"Why did you guys break up? Beside the obvious" Rosa rolled her eyes.

Chihaya crept, crouching low as he made his way to another bush, and shrugged, "I'm a nerd and she had something against that as well as the fact I wouldn't buy her all the crap she wanted. My parents may live in Wensington Heights but I sure as hell don't. I don't have money to blow on her."

Rosa glanced at him, stunned, "Wensington Heights?"

Wensington Heights was, for lack of a better description, the excessively rich side of town. Mansions that took up acres with perfectly manicured lawns and topiary, each with a driveway full of boats, well-known cars, and whatever else they possibly fancied. Her father had done some business meetings there when she was little and took her with him. Even at six she could recognize the splendor...and somehow could not see Chihaya there.

"Yea, both Carl and I did. Carl lived in the South District, I lived in the East..." he remarked absently.

"Wow..."

Chihaya snorted, "Uh huh. Don't go getting all smitten now, that was Mai's first mistake."

"Rosa's no gold digger" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so Rosa wouldn't ask for a Mazerati or a hundred karat diamond necklace?" he countered sarcastically.

She was thoughtful and shrugged herself, "Rosa only tries to ask for what she needs. Of course she wouldn't turn them down if someone gave them to her but she wouldn't go seeking them..."

"I'll take your word for it..." he sighed.

Rosa leered at him but had to wonder if Chihaya had often been taken advantage of because of his apparently rich family. Yet another reason why he probably didn't date. That'd be a harder one to overcome if she found someone for him. People did like to take advantage...

She was startled he mentioned it so easily though as one didn't drop 'Wensington Heights' without repercussions, whether they be ones decrying the wealthy or ones of undying love now that they knew he might have a little more pocket change than the rest.

...Maybe he didn't really care anymore.

She didn't really care in that manner. Her family wasn't exactly poor off in any way either so hearing he was from Wensington Heights just threw her because, like she said, it didn't seem Chihaya whatsoever, he was just way too laid back. Everyone she met from there always seemed high strung or snooty or worried their stocks would fall any second and they'd die of a heart attack. That wasn't the Chihaya she'd come to know...

"...Eh em."

Rosa squeaked and jumped on Chihaya's back, startling him as well as he yelped. Looking at her incredulously for a moment, he looked to the owner of the voice, wide-eyed.

It was a cop, dressed almost like those old British cops one would see in the movies with the weird hat...and a baton in his hand. They both gaped at him a moment before Rosa declared, "Hello, officer!"

"May I ask what you two are doing? And where is your admission bracelet?" the man asked in a no nonsense tone, his weird mustache twitching.

Chihaya cleared his throat after a second, "Well, see, about that..."

There was a moment of silence before Chihaya declared himself: "RUN!"

Rosa squealed, actually caught off guard by this course of action, as they both ran like their lives depended on it towards the exit. The guard was shuffling behind them but thank God for youth...

Chihaya winged around the corner, hiding in a nook she nearly ran past but he easily caught her, yanking her back in, hiding behind a tree. They both watched silently as the guard slowly ran on past before they finally breathed.

Rosa hit his arm, alarmed, "Now look! Rosa will have a criminal record!"

"Oh please" he rolled his eyes, "That guy couldn't pick us out of a line up. And what'd we do, sneak into the garden? It's not Eden."

Rosa groaned before having to smirk at him, still in disbelief, "Rosa can't believe you. 'Run'. Some upstanding citizen you are. Is that what you did in Wensington Heights?"

He actually laughed, something else to be incredulous about, as he finally walked out of the nook,

"Yea, that's what all the cool kids did in Wensi: climb into overpriced gardens and wander around until Benny Hill came and asked what we were doing every time. It was like our own cartoon."

She laughed, her brows furrowing, as she walked out, "Sounds exciting."

"...Rosa? Chihaya?"

They both jumped, shocked, when another voice called them out. This time, however, it was Mai. She stood there, wearing her expensive flowery sundress and wide-brimmed hat, giving them a look.

"...What are you guys doing?"

"What are _you _doing?" Chihaya countered dryly.

She rolled her blue eyes, "_I _was going shopping, no sordid details there. Now what about you two? Are you out on a date too because that'd be as ridiculous as Carl and Katie."

"That would be pretty ridiculous" Chihaya agreed, "Rosa's too short for my taste. I like 'em supermodel tall and double D's."

Rosa punched him in the side as he snickered, Mai smirking, "Yea, keep dreaming..."

"We're stalking Carl and Katie to see if their date goes okay" Rosa answered, sending a look at Chihaya as he rubbed his side.

"Uh...shouldn't you leave that up to _them_?" Mai remarked, blinking.

Chihaya snorted, "Yea _right_. If she breaks his heart, I'll never hear the end of it!"

"And if Carl messes up, _Katie_ will be depressed for months" Rosa countered with a scowl.

They leered at each other, recalling the competition of sorts and Mai blinked more, "Then...where are they?"

Rosa sighed, "We were watching them in there but the policeman caught us and we had to run away..."

Mai smirked, "Good job."

"Oh my God" Rosa gasped, shoving them suddenly back into the nook.

Chihaya cocked a brow and Mai frowned at her, "Uh, what?"

"Isn't that Mel?"

Mai's eyes widened and she peeked out. Sure enough, Katie's blond unequivocally horny ex was stalking around outside the botanical garden with a hot look on his face, obviously angry. She grimaced and nodded.

"Yep..."

"Mel. You mean Mel, Katie's last loser of a boyfriend?" Chihaya questioned plainly.

Rosa nodded, gnawing on her lip, and Chihaya grunted, "What's he doing here? How does he know where she is?"

"Probably her Facebook status" Mai winced, glancing at Rosa knowingly.

Chihaya groaned, "Great, so even if Carl's hearts not going to be broken, his ass is going to get kicked. Or you know, both. Why is Katie dating someone so effin' buff?"

"_Was_ dating. He doesn't seem too happy that she's already going out with a new guy..." Mai muttered.

"Okay, so, if he tries to kill Carl, I'll jump on his back. Rosa, you go for the eyes and Mai can go to school with that suitcase she calls a purse" Chihaya instructed, glowering at the guy.

"Okay!" Rosa agreed.

Mai cocked a brow, "Okay, that would work in movies. Mel would destroy us."

"Ye of little faith..."

Mai looked at her phone and rolled her eyes, "Well, you guys tell me how this goes. I have a manipedi reservation I need to get to. Hopefully Carl doesn't get beat up too bad."

"What!?" Rosa exclaimed, "Mai-"

But she waved a hand over her shoulder as she walked away and Chihaya's eyes narrowed toward her, "Well, there goes our strong arm."

"Maybe it's not what we think" Rosa tried to reason, turning her attention back to Chihaya, "Maybe Mel just wants to talk."

"Rosa, I've gotten the crap beaten out of me enough to know that's not a 'I want to talk' look."

She groaned, burying her face in her hands, "Hopefully he leaves before they come out then..."

But oh, no such luck as their competition to see whose friend would depress the other first turned to hoping Mel got bored before Carl came out and was murdered. Rosa was ready to gnaw every nail she had off and Chihaya's sulk deepened every passing minute.

"This is what happens when you date: _crazy_."

Rosa sent him a 'really?' look before shaking her head, gazing around the stone wall at Mel who was pacing, glaring towards the exit every few seconds. "Oh, it looks like Katie was having such a good time with Carl too. This will ruin it..."

"Good time? Really?"

She shot him a pouty glance, "_Some_ people like dating, you."

"Not worth this trouble" Chihaya's nose wrinkled.

Rosa sighed, kneeling, her legs starting to hurt, "You'll find someone, Chihaya. And I bet she'll be a supermodel with big boobs, just like you want."

He snickered quietly, "I'm not shallow. I'd be lucky if anyone wanted to put up with me and if I wanted to put up with them."

"Ah ha! So you have thought about it!" she pointed, using her free hand to shuffle through her purse.

Chihaya rolled his eyes, "If you want to call it that..."

Rosa sighed again and handed him...a dumpling. He stared at her for a long moment before remarking, "You have dumplings in your purse."

"In case I got hungry while stalking!"

His blondish brow rose and he bit into it, "You have some milk?"

"Of course" Rosa said as if that was normal, pulling out a carton of milk and handing it to him.

He smirked, accepting it, "Only you."

"Mel?!"

Chihaya's eyes narrowed and Rosa squealed, jumping to her feet, "Great, I didn't even get to enjoy my milk. I'm going to get beat up _and_ I'll be thirsty."

"What? Beat up?" Rosa yelped.

"Ugh, I can't let him get beat up alone. He's such a wuss, I couldn't live with myself. Ugh! It's high school again!" he seethed, starting to rush over.

"So this is what you do, dump a guy and find a new one the next day, huh?" Mel snarled, grabbing Katie's arm, "You're such a fake. I knew you were a slut but you pretend like you're such a good girl!"

"Let go of me, Mel!" Katie scowled, hitting his arm.

"And who is this p—y you're with? THIS is what you left me for?" he spat, glaring at Carl.

Carl looked petrified, as Chihaya assumed, and he groaned. This was going to get ugly.

However...

"Hey...l-look, y-you jerk" Carl suddenly sputtered, actually grabbing the surprised Katie, pushing her behind him, "K-Katie is _not_ a slut for refusing the crazy stuff you wanted to do. And she's a nice girl thus she's way too good for someone like you."

Sweet Mother of Mary, he wanted to die, Chihaya screamed in his head, almost making it over.

"_Excuse _me?"

"Y-you heard me! Katie told me all about what a asshole you are! You don't deserve anyone if you're going to treat them like that!"

"What do you know, you little s—t?!" Mel snapped, grabbing the front of his shirt.

Katie grabbed his arm, crying, "Stop it!"

"I know that you are barking up the completely wrong tree" Carl mumbled, "I...I always sucked at fighting but-but I won't let you badmouth Katie. She's not cheating on you and y-you don't have a say anymore."

She gaped and Chihaya was close. Maybe he could tackle the guy and they could run, he thought hopefully.

However...

"...Fine, whatever. You can keep the little bitch, I don't want someone who fakes hard to get anyway" scoffed Mel, startling everyone and dropping Carl rather heavily on his feet.

Carl clenched his probably close to heart attack chest and Katie quickly hugged his arm, glaring at Mel as he stalked off. Chihaya was stunned.

...Holy crap, did Carl just get out of a fight? And without him?

"Are you crazy?! He would have killed you!" Katie snapped, coming in front of him.

"I know..." he smiled shyly, straightening his shirt, "I...I just really like you and I didn't like what he was saying..."

"Carl..."

He swallowed and laughed slowly, "But wow, I mean, minus the moron, if that's the kind of guy you're into, I don't know what you'd see in me. I bet you just agreed because you're nice..."

Katie winced and pursed her lips, "Maybe..."

"Th-that's cool" he blurted quickly, "I...I'm glad you gave me the honor though. I had a really great time and I'm glad you're the first person I ever tried to ask out."

"I am...?" she gazed at him, surprised.

He nodded, closing his brown eyes. Katie shook her head and suddenly hugged his neck, shocking him. "Oh! You're so cute and not sucky!"

"Oh, u-uh, th-thanks."

Carl wasn't sure what to make of this, if it was a good thing, but he figured it couldn't hurt to ask. He smiled sheepishly, "S-so...want to go grab that milkshake?"

Katie looked at him with bright blue eyes and nodded rapidly...before giving him a chaste sweet kiss on the cheek. His shoulders stiffened, absolutely stunned, as his cheeks lit up. Oh my God, she kissed him!

"...Okay, this is disgusting."

"Shut up, it's cute!"

Carl and Katie's eyes widened and they looked to...Rosa and Chihaya?

Chihaya looked completely disgruntled and Rosa was moved, clasping her hands together. Carl stared at them, as did Katie, before it struck him why it felt like they had been stalked for most of the day...

"...CHIHAYA, _why _are you here?" Carl asked simply, actually glaring at his friend.

"Yea! You too, Rosa, why are you here?" Katie sulked, propping her hands on her hips.

"Well...see, about that..." Rosa started slowly.

Chihaya and her stared at Carl and Katie a silent moment before Chihaya called: "Run!"

She squeaked and ran off, Chihaya by her side as their friends yelled something, running behind them. Rosa had to laugh, Chihaya darting around, teasing Carl about finally being a man and standing up to someone, avoiding his embarrassed friend's attempts at tackling him. Well, fine, it was bad, they should have trusted their friends knew what they were doing...

"Hmph!" Carl scoffed, offering his arm, "Well, _we_ are going for a milkshake! Don't you _dare_ follow!"

Katie huffed as well, tossing up her nose, and taking Carl's hand instead, much to his embarrassed delight. Chihaya smirked as they walked off, "I feel like following just to spite them."

"Don't be a jerk" she grinned.

"Well, I guess we were both wrong" he shrugged, "Then again, there's still time for them to screw it up."

"You're such a pessimist! That's why you don't have a girlfriend, you're a downer!" she declared, swiping at him.

"Whatever, woman. Where's my milk? I'm parched."

She smirked at his change of subject and handed the carton to him, "Well, since Mai's getting a manipedi and Katie's on a date, want to get a hamburger with Rosa?"

"Sure, you paying?"

Rosa stuck out her tongue and he smirked, "Why don't we go for a _real_ burger, not a McDonalds burger? I'll be a gentleman for once and buy."

"Yay!"

She wanted to find him someone, realizing he had a personality and a sweet side. After all, he was just ready to fight for his friend. He probably had found the worst people in his search for a relationship and had given up. She could understand that. But she knew that if she searched hard enough she'd find his soul mate.

Maybe she wouldn't even have to look far.


	5. Ambivalence

**Chapter 5**: Ambivalence

**Author's Note:** Well, I don't know what's wrong with me besides I get called into work A LOT. Plus, my friends and I are working on a kind of in-depth RP that's pretty effin' awesome XD Such nerds. On top of that, I have CS3 and feeling all artsy. I've been looking for a reference pose for Jyun for EVER but decided I'd just give it a shot, hopefully I don't eff up anatomy too bad on my baby (I discovered Jyun might be my favorite character).

And yea...I have undiagnosed ADD. And that's not even a joke, I know I have it XP I'll be writing this and suddenly recall a scene that might inspire another scene in 'This Love' so I go read that chapter and I'm like, 'omg! Must read all the chapters!' just because I get caught up in the feeling then I finish that and I'm like, 'oh, I love Julius!' once I finish and reread Jewel in the Rough then I'm like, 'oh my God, Carrie was in this one! Carrie had a story too!' an go to read Leave Out All the Rest then I hear someone say 'Lessons in Life' on television, that HAS to be a sign. Then by that point I might as well read Yuki. Oh yea, Yume, let me reread everything I have once more to see what's going on.

Then it's a week later XP Enjoy.

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya grumbled sleepily as he cooked, the cafe fairly busy. He'd stayed up way late last night, doing missions and grinding until at least 4 a.m. before he found his way to bed. Now he was regretting it, drowsy and pretty much bored. Carl, up with him to those wee hours of the morning, was groggy too. The waitresses were being disgruntled, as usual. He yawned. So yea, not really happening.

He glanced to the door absently when it chimed, announcing someone's arrival. Katie and Rosa entered, Katie still in her school uniform and Rosa all ready for work. Chihaya cocked a brow. Now that he thought about it, she always came dressed in her uniform already...

Proving that the day really was just that sluggish, even Rosa wasn't all bouncy and chipper. In fact, she looked really tired and flushed. Scowling, he whistled for her.

She meandered over slowly, taking heavy breaths, and he narrowed his eyes at her, about to ask her something but she interrupted.

"Rosa's sorry, she couldn't make Chihaya's lunch today..." she admitted, raspy.

The sandy blond blinked at her, startled, before shaking his head, "That's cool, Rosa. You just look kind of flustered. If you're sick, I want you to go home."

"N-no!" she quickly blurted, "Rosa isn't sick...just kind of out of breath..."

He frowned at her, resting his hands on his hips for a moment, sizing her up. She gave him a rather forced smile that didn't reassure him in the least but sent her off anyway.

"Oh jeez, look at you. I told you that you should sleep" Katie said suddenly.

Chihaya glanced to her, finding her beside Carl who was actually dozing against a wall before opening his brown eyes drearily. He looked to her miserably and dropped his chin on top of her head, yawning widely, "I know...I just wanted to be young again and have fun..."

"Aww, poor baby" she cooed, hugging his waist.

"Ugh.. Go get dressed before I pass out and throw up" Chihaya grunted, glowering at the two lovebirds.

Katie stuck out her tongue but skipped off to the back. So it was official: Katie and Carl were a couple. Never in a million years would Chihaya have thought Carl would have asked anyone out. Never in a billion would he have thought they'd actually continue going out. Well, more power to him, Chihaya yawned. He at least found someone that seemed tolerable.

Against his better judgment he took Rosa to an ale house of sorts. It was a piece burger night for some real quality burgers. Rosa had enjoyed it and haggled him into giving her some of his beer, which she found to be 'utterly repulsive' and tasted like 'wheat'. No dip, Cotton Candy, had been his wiseass retort. She kicked him and then conned him into buying her a peanut butter cup pie. It sounded like an abomination to him. However, two orders of it later just proved to him knowing Rosa was going to get him not only fat, but morbidly obese.

It was fine though, except everyone kept mistaking them for a couple, one girl actually walking up and saying they were 'super cute' together. Rosa informed them that they were just 'coworkers' or 'friends'. He informed them they were out of their minds.

Okay, fine, the Powderpuff had grown on him a little, he supposed. She brought him lunch, didn't give him any crap about working, and when he'd gone off to the restroom and come back at the ale house, she'd paid half of the bill. She was little different than most girls...and who else could he call Powderpuff?

Not that he like-liked her or anything. He wasn't sure how anyone went out with her without feeling like, well, a pedophile. She was petite. And tiny. And she looked like she could fit in your pocket. What was the intrigue?

He was no Carl when it came to venting about boyfriends but she told him her boyfriend seemed more interested in her body nowadays than anything. What body? From what he could tell, she was muscled arms and legs, narrow waist, some hip, and nothing going on up top. His eyes had narrowed a little. He told her she was dating a child molester then and she stuck out her tongue, saying rather cryptically: 'Maybe'. What a weird girl.

Chihaya glanced out at her. She was serving a table of teenage guys that were appearing to be giving her a hard time. 'Ey, speed it up', 'where's my drink?', 'I changed my mind, give me something else', 'do you really work here? Why the hell are you so slow?'. Chihaya sighed and frowned, looking to Rosa. Her face was super red, not the best shade on someone with pink hair, he noted. And she was moving super slow. She retrieved the change of drinks and went, serving it to them. This proved they were just assholes because they magically 'changed their minds' without even sipping it or anything.

Rosa was weird in another sense as she was able to just giggle and smile at pure evil customers...sincerely. He'd asked if she was on crack and she just said happily that 'everyone had a bad day' and she hoped to make it better. And he supposed servers could learn a thing or two from that as he'd seen his satan incarnate customers leave seeming just as disgruntled as when they entered but leaving Rosa a massive tip. One of them even requested her as their waitress personally when they came in. Sunny with a side of sunshine, he snorted.

Of course, strangely with these jerks, she looked rather exasperated and tired. Her brow was sweaty and she wasn't smiling at all. Chihaya turned to make another drink she plugged in tiredly. He'd make sure these guys paid for all of it too. Better her than him, he'd have killed them by now.

"ROSA!?" 

His shoulders stiffened at Katie's loud outburst and Carl wheeled around fast too before he gasped, his brown eyes wide. Chihaya grimaced. Oh God, did she finally crack a plate over one of their heads? Turning himself, his heart skipped a beat and he gaped.

Rosa was lying flat out on the floor on her back, looking like she'd just crumpled over. Katie was by her side, Bara and Anya also looking over her, customers gasping and whispering. Chihaya gritted his teeth and marched over. Damn it, he told her to go home if she was sick!

The guys she'd been serving looked extremely awkward, other customers sending them dark looks as if they'd caused this. Ugh...

Making it to her side, he pushed everyone back and looked her over. Katie was trembling, "S-should I call her an ambulance?!"

"Not yet..." he mumbled, feeling her pulse. It was kind of weak but not enough to warrant concern...

Shaking his head, he sighed, tucking his arm under her shoulder and the other under the bend of her knees, picking her up. He was a little taken aback but only further proving she was a fluffy pink cloud was the fact he could probably lift her with one arm.

"I'll see if I can wake her up in the back. If not, call the hospital" he grumbled, walking towards the break room.

Apparently it wouldn't be necessary, Rosa was already coming to before he reached the room. Setting her on the couch upright, he sat beside her and felt her head. She was warm but not fever warm. His brow furrowed as she panted erratically, shifting her red eyes to look at him.

"Do you have asthma?" he asked slowly.

"N-no..." Rosa rasped.

"Well you don't have a fever" he sulked, "What's going on?"

Swallowing, she closed her eyes for a moment before randomly signaling him to 'turn around'. He glared, "What?"

"Turn...away for a second..."

He stared at her incredulously but turned the other way on the couch. Of course, his mind instantly went dirty but honestly, he really couldn't see Rosa doing anything like _that_, she seemed appalled that him and Mai may have had sex. Then again, that was pretty appalling.

"...What are you doing?" he muttered, his curiosity eating at him.

"One sec..."

Chihaya tapped his toe impatiently, "Look, whatever. If you're sick, like I said, go home. I have customers I need to cook for."

"Okay, done."

He scowled, irritated, and turned back around, "Done with-"

...Boobs.

Rosa was kind of slouched, rubbing her face, as his jaw was on the floor and his eyes were bugging out of his head. Like some kind of magic trick, on Rosa's chest were almost ATOMIC sized breasts compared to seconds before. They made the top of the uniform pucker out ridiculously and were barely covering anything, her nipples straining against the cloth.

..._WHAT_?

"There..." she took a deep breath.

Chihaya gaped for words, for once in his life absolutely speechless. W-wha? W-where'd _those_ come from?!

"...A-are they real...?"

Man, if looks could kill, he'd be a ghost right now by the look she gave him. Completely unexpectedly, she took his hand and...

"AHHH!" he screamed, completely and utterly flabbergasted when she propped his hand over one of her breasts and gripped his hand to squeeze.

"Do they _feel _fake?!" she snapped, seeming annoyed.

"I don't know, I've never felt anything that big!"

"Ugh!" she sniffed, releasing his hand and crossing her arms under her gargantuan rack.

He held his hand that was guided to sexual harassment, staring at it, knowing full well he'd probably never touch anything like that again, his face on fire. Finally regaining a modicum of his composure, he took a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut... otherwise, he'd just gawk at them.

"W-what? Wh-why haven't I noticed...those before?"

"Rosa wears a suit to bind them" she mumbled, "I only ever don't bind them when I'm at home, school, and going to the club. In public, usually, and at work, I wear the little body thing."

He was going to ask 'why' but the fact he was about to have a nosebleed pretty much answered that.

"W-well, why reveal them now?" he flushed.

"Rosa's mama and ane-san have huge boobs too, you know?" she muttered, "Both are double D's and Rosa was SO happy just to be a D cup but they finally grew to double D's too!"

"...D-double Ds?"

"So it's too much of a strain" she scowled, "The suit is squeezing extra hard now and it's killing me! I can barely breathe. That's why I fainted."

He had a tiny bit of trouble believing that but her face indeed was looking less flushed and she was breathing regularly now. Rosa looked at him sadly, "What do I do?"

"Do...?"

"Y-yes! Rosa can't go out like this!" she cried, "Guys would stare at me!"

"Oh, come on Rosa, guys have seen breast before..." he tried to reassure, staring at the crevice between the two mounds, wide-eyed.

Rosa sent him a look, "You're staring at them now."

"...Is this what Mai meant that once when she said 'speaking of titties'...?"

Rosa groaned loudly and he sighed, "Rosa, look, that's your natural body. Like, maybe you're pretty much completely the type of character that gets raped in manga now, but..."

She glared at him and he stared back before he cleared his throat, "...Where was I going with this?"

"Grr."

Chihaya pursed his lips and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Look, if you're really worried about guys and crazed rapists then I can walk you to your ferry station and everything. But seriously, you shouldn't have to hide your body from anyone. They should get over themselves."

Rosa frowned and he glowered, "Not to mention I almost freaked a little when you fainted. You're like a bouncy fairy, you can't pass out."

She smirked, "I guess..."

He sighed again and stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets, somehow managing to look in her face, "Here...stay back here and relax for a few; I'll call you when new customers come in so you can have a fresh start."

"O-okay..."

Turning around, walking towards the door, still floored, he thought, well YEA, he guessed that guy was interested in her body, even he was a little intrigued. Jeez, stop being a perv, Chihaya, just because you got to touch one for a second. Honestly that might make the rest of his week though, he thought kind of smugly. Of course it was still Rosa. But, well, at least she wasn't sick. He'd feel sort of bad about not pressing it if she was...

"Chihaya!"

He paused and glanced back at her, her hands clasped, looking happy, "Thanks for carrying Rosa and making sure she was okay!"

Blinking, he nodded at her, "No problem."

...What a weird. 

* * *

'koji-papa, rosa passed out!'

Not exactly a text he liked to get in the middle of work, honestly.

Yagami Koji scowled as he rushed towards the restaurant, the sudden rain bearing down on him as he made it to the extra cute looking store. Of course he'd scouted it out when she said she was taking the job here. His brother-in-law, Cliff Izumi, his only sister's husband, assured him that Nyoko's establishments pretty much reminded him exactly of Rosa in demeanor: sweet, colorful, and fluffy. Really, staring at the wooden sign with a pink cloud and the words 'Yume' in both romaji and hiragana, the establishment built in a cute little cottage style, Koji had had to agree.

Frowning, he walked into the brightly lit cafe, peeking around. It was only faintly busy, probably just coming off the late lunch crowd. Looking at the waitresses, he scowled. His daughter was indeed _not _passed out and in fact, bouncing around, serving a table...

His brow rose though when he noted that whatever she _thankfully_ wore that hid her voluptuous body was very notably missing. Bleh, he adored and worshiped his wife's body in every sense possible but why the hell did it have to pass on to his princesses?

Rosa took payment from the customer and skipped over to the register. He smiled some. Well, at least he could say his babies were hard workers. Rosa waved at the patrons as they left before turning to the door and squealing. "Papa!"

Koji shook off his long coat and smiled at her as she pranced to him. He petted her hair and frowned, "Hey baby, you okay...? Katie text me that you passed out but you look okay..."

Rosa's nose wrinkled, glancing back at a door he assumed might house Katie, "Oh daddy, Katie didn't have to worry you. Rosa is fine..."

He scowled, "What happened?"

Rosa dragged and seated him, "Be right back."

Koji gave her a sulky pout and she giggled, waving at him, before rushing off somewhere...and returning with cake and coffee. He blinked absently as she set some before him, sitting across from him and looking content. "Daddy hasn't visited me yet!"

"Of course, and that's wrong of me, milady, you've been working here for months" he sighed, picking up the little fork before sending her a look, "Now I mean it, young lady. Unless Mai got a hold of Katie's phone and just wanted to give me a heart attack..."

"Don't be silly, daddy" she chastised, "Rosa passed out very temporarily because the body suit was too tight."

He looked at her incredulously, "Too tight? Don't you normally wear it?"

"Well...daddy doesn't like when Rosa mentions about her..."

"'Her' what?" he scowled...before he was enlightened and disturbed, as usual, dropping his fork and burying his face in his hands, "They got bigger, didn't they?"

Rosa pouted at him, "They're about mama size now..."

"UGH."

"But Rosa is okay. Sorry to worry you..."

Koji shook his head, eating another bite of cake, "Don't be sorry, milady. Are you _sure _you're okay though?"

"Yep!"

He smiled some and nodded, "Okay. Just be careful, okay? I don't want anything happening to my princess."

She nodded and he glanced around, noticing other waitresses staring at them weirdly. He glanced toward the area near the register where it appeared to be a rather open kitchen. Two blond haired people were over the stove, cooking, and he glanced back at Rosa.

"Do you like it here?"

"A lot!" she said happily, "It's really not bad at all. Maybe Rosa will just stay here instead of getting a job at mama's."

"I'm sure she'll be a little disappointed" he chuckled, "She didn't want to give you a job just because but I think she was a little excited about the idea."

Rosa pouted at that, "Aww, don't make Rosa feel bad!"

Koji sipped his coffee, 'mm'ing' at the rich flavor, before shaking his head, "You can do some side work for her, I'm sure. Is everyone nice to you?"

"Yea. Rosa really likes everyone here!" she nodded.

Koji started to nod as well before feeling like he was being watched. Glancing to the side without turning his head, he thought he saw the cook turn away.

...Hmm. 

* * *

...That couldn't be that Taro guy, could it?

Chihaya scowled a little, looking back every once and a while. Rosa had requested her break, two slices of cake, and two cups of coffee. But...

His purple eyes narrowed a bit suspiciously. He was a million times more distinguished than Chihaya had been led to believe...and taller. And older. But maybe she was just into that kind of guy...

...

Carl walked over, cleaning a glass, frowning and looking back at the two as well, "I wonder who that is..."

"What do I care?" Chihaya spat.

His old friend glanced at him, "...Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

Carl didn't look like he believed him a bit but shrugged, "It's not that Taro guy. I saw him on Katie's wall, he looks like that Mel guy in stature with brown hair."

Chihaya was about to remark that he said he didn't care. But then that kind of struck him. The guy walked in, appearing worried, then affectionately started stroking her hair and crap. So something was going on, right? He just couldn't believe Rosa was the 'two-timing' type. It went against her bubbly overzealously caring about everyone personality.

...Not that he cared.

Katie came up from the back, carrying some supplies Chihaya had sent her to collect. Humming, she glanced at the table before her blue eyes widened, her mouth forming a knowing 'oh!'. Carl frowned at her, "What...?"

Did she know something? Was this Rosa's guy on the side? Chihaya's mind instantly recharged. Ugh! Damn it, he didn't care!

But Katie set the items down and skipped over towards the table, quickly bowing to the guy. Carl's eyes narrowed a bit and Chihaya leered as Rosa gave her an oddly annoyed look. What the hell was going on? Not caring, Chihaya, that's what!

The bronze haired waitress returned, standing beside them, sighing. Carl stared at her before asking, "...What was that about?"

"Oh, I sent him a text telling him Rosa passed out when she had fainted and I meant to send a 'she's fine, false alarm' text but I forgot" she sighed.

...Why was Katie sending texts to this guy? Chihaya gazed backwards as Rosa looked delighted in his company and suddenly was struck with the need to sulk.

...What? He didn't care...

Didn't he?

Carl, practical for once, frowned, "Who is he...? You text him?"

Her head tilted as if this was a puzzling question before she looked surprised, "Oh yea, you guys have never met him! That's Koji-papa."

Chihaya supposed that was supposed to mean something. And yet, it didn't. "Koji-papa...?"

Katie nodded with a smile, "He's super nice! He treats Mai and myself like his own kids, it's great. He's always been like that."

Besides not caring, he was confused. Chihaya finally gave in and sulked, "So what...? Is that her sugar daddy or something? I didn't take Rosa for the type."

A look of shock crossed the teenage girl's face and Carl smirked at him, "Come on, Chihaya, this is Rosa we're talking about."

"...I know that" he muttered quietly, surprising himself.

"Oh ma gawd" Katie groaned loudly, "Guys, jeez! That is not Rosa's _sugar_ daddy. It's _just _her daddy."

Chihaya and Carl stared at her for a long moment before glancing back to the table. The man was pale-like, like, not vampire pale but pretty darn close. And he had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes and as Chihaya had observed when he entered was about six feet tall. Rosa was tanner, had pink hair and red eyes, and probably just made five feet tall...

"...Is he sure of that?" Chihaya remarked, wide-eyed.

Katie hit his arm and Carl's brown eyes widened too, "I'm not going to lie, that wouldn't have been my first thought either..."

"Of course she looks more like her mother" Katie rolled her eyes.

Chihaya frowned some and looked at them again. With a new set of eyes, he saw that the man was smiling at her in that kind of doting parent way as she rambled on to him and he listened to it all willingly. She herself seemed way excited but not in that 'ah, I have such a cool boyfriend!' way but 'ah, my dad came to visit!'.

Swallowing, he grimaced and rubbed his brow. Oops. He supposed he should have known better anyway. Rosa would have been the last person he'd ever imagine doing anything sordid like an affair. Especially with an older fellow...

Katie went to help a new set of customers and Carl stared at him a moment, "...You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned simply, working on decorating a cake display.

"Well, a second ago you seemed almost, oh, I don't know,_ jealous_."

Chihaya gave him a grave look designed to show that he thought he was an idiot before grunting, "Jealous of what? Creampuff? I was just thinking it was weird she had a guy on the side is all."

"Mm hmm" Carl drawled skeptically.

Chihaya gave him a dark glare that he must have given the guy too often too many times because instead of cowering and dropping it, he grinned lazily. "You know, it'd be cheap if you suddenly decided you like Rosa now. She just kind of revealed what she's really working with if you know what I mean..."

"I don't. And either way, she's still a powderpuff." With two extra big...puffs.

... "...So this Taro guy is like that Mel freak? What do chicks see in guys like that anyway?" he questioned absently, setting the ratatouille he'd made on the conveyor.

Carl shrugged, grabbing the next order absently and taking out the necessary ingredients from storage, "I heard Taro's a nicer guy than Mel was."

"Whatever. He's still trying to get into her pants."

Not that he _completely_ blamed the guy now. Rosa's body was completely developed, the shaper or whatever having actually been slimming her hips too. Shaking his head, he made a latte with whipped cream perfectly though he was gazing off in space. And she was a tiny for all purposes teenage girl...just one of nature's oddities.

"Okay! Rosa is back!" she declared happily, skipping behind him..._bouncy._

"...Okay, Rosa, I'm sorry, but you can't do that anymore" Chihaya remarked after staring at her a moment.

She pouted heavily, her eyes narrowing at him, "Rosa breathes and they jiggle so it doesn't matter."

He stared into her eyes... "So...your eyes are red, huh?"

"You're such a dork" Rosa smirked, elbowing him, dusting off her skirt, "Rosa knows they're noticeable so it's okay if Chihaya accidentally stares."

Chihaya blinked languidly, "What if it's_ not_ an accident?"

She stuck out her tongue and elbowed him again, leaning against the counter as she waited for someone to enter. He glanced to the door, her dad of course probably having left a few minutes ago. Clearing his throat, feeling the strange need to be semi-social, he said:

"Uh, ever feel gypped with your dad being that tall?" Smooth.

Rosa giggled, "Not really. Rosa wouldn't want to be too tall, actually."

"Oh, uh, yea" Chihaya scratched his cheek, "Uh, my parents are kind of tall so I still feel kind of like I got the short end of the stick."

She blinked her big eyes at him, surprised. Probably because he was talking. Damn it, Chihaya, stop doing crazy things. He started to walk off in all his introverted glory but she shook her head.

"Rosa doesn't think you're short! Most guys don't really get as tall as my family. Rosa guesses they're just weird" her nose wrinkled.

"O-oh. They're all tall?"

"I think my cousin Koushirou is 5'9"..."

"..."

Suddenly she clapped, her eyes brightening, "Oh! Rosa's boyfriend has baseball camp this weekend! Does Chihaya want to go to the dollar burger night again?"

...Was she asking him to go somewhere? What? "...Yea, I guess."

"Yay!" she clapped before looking to Carl, "Does Carl and Katie want to go too?"

Chihaya's eyes widened and Carl nodded, enthused, "Definitely! I love Piece Burger Night!"

Chihaya found himself gaping a little at the guy and Rosa nodded happily, going off to inform Katie. His eyes narrowed and he grunted, leering at the other blond. Carl blinked, wide-eyed, "What'd I do?"

"...NOTHING. I don't care!"

...Why'd it kind of irk him that she asked someone else to go too? It wasn't like he wanted to be alone with her or anything stupid like that.

...Right?

...Today turned a little too interesting, damn it. 

* * *

"Um, I just saw cotton candy cupcake a day or two ago, she's not sick."

Hideyoshi Chihaya glowered at Shomura Carl who had taken the call. Apparently Rosa actually could get sick and knew when to call out.

Of course, he didn't believe it one bit. As it turned out, Katie and Carl bailed out on them at the burger night but swore that next Saturday, they were all over it. Mai, who he hadn't been aware had been invited, looked at the menu online and said it was all 'gross', she'd pass. So in the end, it had been just him and Rosa.

Somehow he expected it to be awkward, he didn't know why. But no, it was just kind of normal banter. She asked him weird questions like was his house in Wensington pink. Despite that being his crazy matriarch's dream, his so-called father wouldn't allow it and got her a pink Hummer to appease her. Ugh.

Besides, he confessed oddly further, he didn't consider it his home. He moved out the day after he turned eighteen because he could just not stand that place. He could tell she wanted to ask why but must have decided not to. Honestly, he could appreciate her not wanting to pry.

Either way, she was perfectly fine, both of them polishing off what seemed to be becoming something of a traditional two pies. Now if she got sick in a day, he'd be shocked. However, he doubted it. She was playing hooky.

But good ol' gullible Carl bought it and frowned. "She sounded really sick though..."

Katie, beside him, nodded, "She is. She didn't even come to school today. Rosa never ever misses school."

"Oh, so she's a goody-goody, huh?" Chihaya remarked dryly before snorting, "Well, I don't believe it. Like I said, I just saw her."

"It happens" Carl shrugged.

Chihaya sent him a 'really?' expression and Katie smirked, "If you don't believe her then why don't you go visit her?"

"Now why would I do something like that...?" he questioned absently.

His assistant manager yawned, "Because it's pretty much DEAD here and you'll probably let it eat at you to prove that you're right."

Scowling, he snorted, "I'm not petty."

"If that helps you sleep at night..."

Chihaya punched his side, earning him a satisfying yelp, and Katie giggled, "You might as well. If she is faking you can make her feel bad, making that big trip because you were_ so_ worried."

Stroking his chin, pondering over that, he glanced at the near empty cafe and groaned, "Whatever, I guess. It's a Monday, you can run this show by yourself..."

"You'll be back to help me close the show though, right?" Carl looked horrified. He was petrified of the register and having to count it. "I'm bad at that!"

Chihaya rolled his purple eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around for his coat to wear into the brisk autumn, "Yea, yea. Where the hell do you guys live again? Rockville? Bedrock?"

"Mineral, you jackass" Katie said, giving him a look.

"'Ey, you better hold your girlfriend back, I'm not for any sassing" Chihaya warned Carl, pulling on his cotton hoodie.

"I dunno, she can probably take both of us..." Carl drawled.

"That's not a question nor even a compliment."

Katie laughed, shaking her head as she grabbed a scrap of paper and pen, writing something, "You two are ridiculous. Here's her address, so you don't end up in Bedrock with The Flintstones."

"Shouldn't you take her something? Maybe one of your strawberry shortcakes?" Carl suggested.

Chihaya gave him a suspicious look before shrugging awkwardly, "I guess that would make her feel bad too..."

"Of course."

Throwing one together at ease, Chihaya gazed at the address on the paper, somewhat struck with how girly Katie's writing was before shaking his head, walking out the door but leaving it ajar to bid them 'farewell'. "Well, I'm off...and if this is some hick town, I better not get raped."

Before Katie remarked, Carl called, "Better be careful, you're just the type they're looking for: girly and defenseless!"

Chihaya flicked him off as Katie laughed, waving after him, "We love you, Chihaya!"

"Protect your virginity!"

Oh, he was _SO_ not coming back now. Let him have a mental breakdown and cry because he couldn't figure out why he was missing a coin.

Carl grinned uncharacteristically saucily as they watched Chihaya wander up the sidewalk, "Oh, he's so going to ditch me."

Katie giggled and hugged his side, "Don't worry, I'll help you count."

He blushed as he kissed her forehead tenderly, murmuring against the flesh, "Think we're crazy?"

"What? I think they'd be too cute together! And even Chihaya likes her a bit, I can tell" Katie theorized.

"But does Rosa like _him_? I thought you said she was just hanging out with him to get to know him in order to find someone to hook him up with" Carl said warily.

Katie smiled, glancing towards the street, "I think it'll get more complicated. Just give it time." 

* * *

...This had to be the weirdest place ever.

Of course he didn't think Katie or Rosa were from a 'hicktown' or anything like that. Of course, with a name like Mineral, he didn't think it'd be a spectacular place either.

And well, it_ wasn't, _not _exactly_, but it was still pretty amazing. It was an island but it had all these tall buildings and surburbia...except at one point he was walking through farmland and saw a pathway with a sign reading 'to the mountains'. Mountains? Farms? City? It was like a melting pot of everything...

He bit into the warm cinnamon bread he'd bought from a bakery he happened to pass. Every once in a while, he'd get struck by nostalgia. Maybe he didn't have many fond memories from his early life but having his one nice au pair having a half loaf of the sweet nice smelling bread prepared for him along with a glass of cider on a cool Fall day was one of his favorites.

Licking the cinnamon sugar off his lips, he sighed. His other governesses complained the woman was going to get him cavities and make him 'unhealthier' than he already was, demanding that his father fire her immediately. The man didn't ever have the time to ask him what he thought, she was gone because he didn't have the time nor want to make the effort to look into it himself.

He pursed his lips. Sometimes he wondered why he felt so cynical. But eventually he remembered why.

Shaking off his gloomy thoughts, crumpling the waxy paper his bread was wrapped in and tossing it into the nearest trashcan, he stared at the slip of paper Katie gave him and frowned. He'd asked the woman at the bakery where this street was and she pointed him along. If anything, this seemed like a historic district with an old style inn and an old-fashioned mom and pop grocery store. It looked nice though with the wrought iron Victorian looking fences and the light colored brick. There was even an old vineyard looking place though instead of grapes there were roses...

Counting the similar styled houses on the street as he read their mailboxes, waiting for Rosa's, he frowned when houses just kind of stopped...huh? Brows creasing, he kept walking down the street and came to another wrought iron fence.

And a castle.

Gaping at such randomness, he slowly gazed at the mailbox...and found the number he'd been given for Rosa's residence emblazoned across it.

Taken aback, he gazed at the elaborate wooden door of the brick and stone abode. Rosa...lived in a castle. It was pretty big too.

...Was she rich?

Wandering, amazed, to the door, he swallowed as he lifted his hand, feeling slightly weirded out now. Maybe he really didn't care that she was playing hooky...

He ended up lifting the knocker before noticing there was a doorbell. Pressing it, he frowned and hugged himself against a breeze, glancing around. She really had to be rich, didn't she? She was about the only girl he'd told he was from Wensington and hadn't immediately started trying to garner his favor, instead seeming shocked he was from such a place. Maybe he could appreciate that...

...He just hadn't expected it. Not that it mattered.

Chihaya jumped, startled, when the door slowly opened...and...Rosa appeared?

He was immediately struck by the fact she was wearing a mask over her face, her eyes bloodshot and tired, her hair down and looking limp. She was wearing, of all things, pink silky pajama's with white bunnies. Somehow she only managed to remind him more and more of Sailor Moon...

...Oh God, she was sick.

Her red eyes appeared miserable yet surprised, "Chihaya...?"

"Uh...hi!"

Rosa coughed hoarsely, her eyes narrowing with the action before she shook her head, "What...what are you doing here?"

"Uh...nothing." Yea Chihaya, you were just passing by on an island an hour away from where you worked and lived. Moron.

She indeed looked at him strangely and he scratched his chin, handing her the strawberry shortcake. What a dumbass thing to bring a sick person. If he'd actually slightly believed her maybe he'd have brought soup...

Not that he could see under the mask or anything but the folds looked like a smile. Or he was nuts. But she scooted back suddenly, "Come in."

"Oh, no, I...I couldn't."

"Well, you came all this way to give me shortcake..."

He grimaced. Yea, that's why he came. Thank God that knucklehead advised him to bring that or he'd be standing here like a total idiot. But he wandered in, trudging off his sandals. Rosa was staring at this, her pink brow suddenly cocking.

"...Does Chihaya always wear those?" she questioned, sounding stuffed up.

"A majority of the time, why?" he retorted.

She rolled her eyes around, "It's a little cold for sandals..."

"I have closed toe shoes, I just prefer these" he defended.

She slammed down on the couch where she'd apparently made herself a little nest of blankets, tissue boxes, and water after gesturing for him to sit in the recliner. He frowned. They were almost insanely comfortable, the furniture, like sitting on a soft bundle of feathers.

"Well, that's fine, just don't get sick..." she mumbled, curling up on her side, huddling under the blankets.

"Uh, what do you have?"

Rosa sniffled, "A cold...Rosa usually just gets a tiny one when the seasons change over but this time since Rosa isn't sleeping as well she got a lot sicker..."

Chihaya scowled at that, "That's because you're crazy with your schedule and adding work!"

She gave him a rather melancholy look, "Rosa likes both."

"Yea, well, if it's affecting your health then it's not worth it" he grunted, looking around, "I mean, my God, you live in a damn castle. Why are you working anyway?"

The teen girl coughed, "Rosa's saving money for college. Rosa doesn't want daddy to have to pay for everything, he already gives Rosa all she needs as is..."

Somehow, that startled him. She was working so she could pay for college two years from now? And she wasn't going to make her parents pay for it completely...?

Of course he loathed his parents, rarely did he ever consider them worthy of the name. He was raised by tons of older bitter women who hated caring for some other people's child, rearing him with all these archaic rules that were probably around when they were growing up like beating the hell out of him for anything from sneezing the wrong way to tripping into a vase. His parents had almost never been there so he thought the least they could give him was enough money to complete his education.

But Rosa didn't want to do that...? He wasn't quite used to such... initiative, especially from a wealthy kid. All the kids he'd been around in Wensington Heights had expectations that were met with a snap of the finger. Unless their parents just fell from 'grace' and were poor, they'd never have to lift their heads. And yet, she was working on top of a frantically hectic schedule to save money for something that wasn't going to happen for a while...?

... "You're crazy."

She pouted at him, sniffling, "Rosa doesn't think so!

Chihaya shook his head, rather solemn, "I don't know. I guess I didn't expect you to be working for anything like that. I assumed you just had some killer shoe addiction that needed feeding. That's why a majority of the chicks work there after all."

Rosa giggled, coughing a little, closing her eyes, "Well, Rosa does like shoes too, but she makes sure to only allot a certain amount of her check to that..."

"Figures" he smirked, glancing at the table which just had a pitcher of lemonade as 'food'. "Have you had any soup or anything? Lemonade's not exactly going to get you healthy, especially with how sugared down you seem to like it."

Sitting back up, clenching her head as if the movement made it ache, she shook it very slowly, "Rosa's mama is going to make some for her when she gets home, I think..."

He scowled, "And when will that be?"

"Mm, maybe an hour..."

He realized that the idea of a mother cooking was rather foreign to him. His mother was a strict vegetarian. She balked at the idea of eating even fish. It seemed like something she'd come up with when she was pregnant with him though, his father often rolling his eyes when she was disgusted with him for ordering a steak the few times they'd gone out to dinner, saying she used to be fun. But maybe she wasn't into meat because she couldn't cook to save her life. His mother was about the only person he'd probably say had to have a personal chef because somehow she thought one could boil salad with the dressing already on it. Remembering that almost made Chihaya vomit...

"...An hour, huh?"

And of course he wasn't used to the idea of a mother coming home every day either.

Rosa nodded, snuggling under her blanket, "Would Chihaya like to stay for dinner?"

That fairly alarmed him. Stay for...? "N-no, that's okay. I-I probably should be heading back to the cafe but, uh, thanks for the offer..."

"Okay..." she yawned, looking depressed again suddenly, "Rosa will try to get better soon so she won't miss more work..."

Chihaya scowled, "Just get better, I don't want sick waitresses."

"Is that Chihaya's way of saying 'take as much time as you need'?" she seemed to smirk.

"If that floats your boat, sure. But don't take too much time, I might replace you" he remarked, standing.

Rosa sighed, rolling her eyes, struggling to stand, "Chihaya's such a jerk."

"I'm...kidding" he drawled before his eyes widened a bit, noticing that a few buttons to her pajama top were open... "I mean, where else would I get to see such talents?" Except at that weird American place his dad took him when he was sixteen. Hooters?

"Talents?" Rosa echoed, seeming confused.

"Oh, nothing..." Chihaya cleared his throat, swiftly looking away with a nervous smile, walking towards the door, "I'll see you when you get better...and not a day sooner, I can't have you contaminate my customers."

Rosa made the 'nyah' sound before looking happy, "Thanks for coming to see me!"

"I'm not going to lie... I was making sure you weren't playing hooky" he confessed, faking a cough.

She snickered, "Rosa figured, actually...but there was effort."

"Though, to tell the truth, I came to visit the girls..." Chihaya said, deadpanned, staring at her bosom, "I mean, I didn't get to see them today, my life's incomplete otherwise."

"Ah! You're such a jerk!" Rosa squealed, shoving him out the door.

Chihaya snickered, dragging down his eyelid at her, "I'm KIDDING, jeez."

She returned the gesture, "Good bye, Chi-haya."

"Yea, yea...feel better."

Rosa stood at the door, waving at him as he walked up the pathway, "Thank you for the cake!"

He waved a hand at her over his shoulder before stuffing his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the street back towards the ferry. Leaning on the railing, letting the breeze tease his bangs, he stared solemnly at the ocean before he found himself smiling a tiny bit. What the hell was wrong with him?

...What a weird.

* * *

"I feel something enlightening will happen this week."

Hideyoshi Chihaya gave Shomura Carl a look, the other seeming all bright eyed and hopeful.

"What are you, a fortune cookie? Lemme give some BS information too. It'll rain tomorrow. The sky is blue. You would make a great lawyer. Don't step on Superman's cape, for the love of God, don't do _that_" Chihaya drawled sarcastically.

Carl smirked at him, "Do you just wake up a smart ass or is it a personal decision?"

"I don't think I care much for your tone, young man, I might have to knock you down a peg" Chihaya leered, "You've been getting all saucy since you started dating. Just because you stopped crying like a pansy and grew a pair doesn't mean they're bigger than _mine _and you can talk all that shiz to me. I'll dance all over you."

"You and what army?" Carl challenged.

He yelped as Chihaya put him in a choke hold, waving his arms, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, you win!"

Chihaya released him and Carl held his shoulder, looking hurt...before grappling under Chihaya's arms, bending them back. Chihaya's purple eyes widened. "Ha! I bet you didn't see this coming!"

Chihaya absently stepped on his toe, earning him a girlish squeak as he temporarily got released...long enough for him to put Carl back in a choke hold. Sighing, in a rather sorrowful tone, Chihaya droned, "Oh Carl...if only the guys that beat us like we stole something in high school were as weak as you are..."

"Hey!"

Chihaya looked up when the door to the cafe opened, quickly letting Carl go. Jeez, he knew better than to horse around like that...but it was the slow part of the day and he had nothing better to do.

But it wasn't customers that entered, just his three high school waitresses: Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. Crossing his arms, he was about to greet them...but Rosa suddenly beamed towards the back. His eyes widened, his mouth still caught in mid-word, before scowling backwards at her dust, "Well 'hello' to you too, jeez!" 

Katie grimaced as she walked over, looking ready to follow, "Rosie!"

Mai, her arms crossed as well, looked almost satisfied and annoyed at the same time, "I _told_ her that would happen but does she listen to _me_? No-o-o-o-o-o-o."

"I have trouble believing not listening to you would yield any negative consequences" Chihaya snorted extremely dryly.

Mai flipped him off as usual and Katie glared, "Mai, come on, you really _cannot _be serious. Why would she want anyone like that anyway? What an ass."

"He's not an ass; he's a _guy_" Mai amended, "And Rosa should know by now what all guys want!"

...Oh, he didn't like where this was going. Chihaya scratched his chin, cocking a brow, as Carl flushed, "Why do I get the idea we're not talking about ice cream here...?"

Katie groaned and looked at him hopefully, "Chihaya, can you go talk to her?"

"ME?"

"Yes, you" Katie insisted, "She respects your opinion a lot. If you tell her not to worry about it she'll feel much better."

He pinked at that though it didn't assure him in the least, "I-I don't want anything to do with this!"

"Well, it's pretty much _your_ fault anyway" Mai rolled her eyes.

Chihaya glared at the blonde girl, "How so? I'm assuming we're talking about her little boy toy here. I've never met the guy so I don't know how _I _got between them."

"You weren't the reason, necessarily" Katie said carefully, "More like the catalyst..."

He gaped, "_How_?!"

Chihaya wasn't liking that. Of course he greatly looked down on people's obsessions with relationships but he never wanted to get in between them, he just wasn't that kind of person. Besides, how did _he_ get in the way?!

"Well, it started like, 'Rosa, you don't have time for me, blah, blah, blah' and 'you don't care about me or my well-being even though I do everything for you'" Mai rolled her eyes.

"But he really doesn't" Katie rolled hers as well, "He complains about everything and just wants to get Rosa into bed."

"...Still not seeing where I play into this" Chihaya leered.

Katie hushed him. "_Well_, Rosa called him out on the fact that he's a sucky boyfriend and how he was always suspiciously busy now."

"Too busy, in fact" Mai said dryly, giving him a look, "I mean, even her _boss _came to see her when she was sick yet he didn't even call or text."

...Oh no.

Chihaya gawked, "B-but I was just making sure she wasn't playing hooky!" 

"Oh, it doesn't matter, that sent him on a horrible tangent, claiming she's a cheating whore and a slut for sleeping with her boss." 

"How the hell is she sleeping with me?!"

Katie sighed gravely, "I dunno. He ended it and she's been crying on and off all day."

"What the f—k? He's not even worth the time, he's a damned idiot!" Chihaya snarled.

Glowering hotly, he glanced back towards the break room before swallowing visibly, his brow suddenly dropping, "You...you don't mean she's _really_ crying, right?"

"Uh...yea?" Mai cocked a brow.

Chihaya's shoulders stiffened and Carl seemed to have trouble resisting a smirk, "That's Chihaya's weakness: a woman crying."

"I-It is not!" Chihaya blurted, flushing.

...Okay, fine, it sort of was. Undeniably, when women started to cry they turned all red and looked all incredibly pitiful and he felt like the most useless being to ever exist. Naturally, he wasn't that great at comforting and yet he really couldn't stand it when someone was weeping...

Ugh, why him!? He just went to see her, it wasn't like he went there for some sordid reason! God help him, if Rosa called out again, he'd believe her, he wasn't risking being put in the middle of this. Grumbling, he stomped towards the back room, "Whatever. This is ridiculous. This isn't my job to comfort teenagers..."

"Be nice to her, Chihaya" Katie scolded.

"Yea, don't make matters worse than they already are!" Carl added.

GRR.

Slowly, taking a deep breath when he was outside the door, he opened it...and his shoulders stiffened again.

Rosa was face down in the cute little chairs they had back there, crying as the others had stated, her little body heaving with her sobs. Oh God, she was sobbing too!

...Man up, Chihaya! All you had to say was a few 'get a grip' words and she'd be right as rain. Puffing his chest, raising his chin, he marched towards her, "Rosa."

The pink haired girl sniveled and looked up...her red eyes were redder with tears, glistening, and her face was glowing hot...

...Oh God, he couldn't do it!

Grinning extremely nervously, he swallowed, "H-hey...I, uh, h-heard about what...happened."

She started to whimper and he died a little on the inside when her lower lip began to shudder. Waving his hands, he yelped, "P-please don't do that! L-let's talk about it, okay? _Talk_, not cry or sob or anything that makes me uncomfortable."

Rosa whined and he thought she was going to be like, 'screw you!' but sat up, wiping her eyes before shutting them tight. He let out a deep breath and forced himself to walk over to sit beside her...ugh, he was just the manager, how'd he get involved in these interpersonal issues?

"So...what...went down?" he said carefully.

"Rosa's boyfriend broke up with her this morning before school" she said rather numbly.

Chihaya took another breath, "Well, that's a start..."

Suddenly she looked beside herself again, leaning forward and crying into her hands, "Is it Rosa's fault if she doesn't just want to have sex until she's ready?!"

...WHY HIM? He gaped at her, trying to recall if he had these issues in high school or if anyone around him did. Wordless, he swallowed a huge lump, choking, "...N-no?" 

Rosa looked grave, "This is the sixth boyfriend like that. The boyfriend that gets angry because Rosa wants to take her time before she does anything like that. Rosa can't just do it with ANYBODY like Mai always yells to do. Rosa would regret it.."

Chihaya just nodded dumbly...though he guessed he sort of agreed. He had had no sympathy for girls that had jumped into bed with guys just because they were pressured only to find out later the guy had no interest in them and there was no future in their relationship. Of course...

"I mean...did you want to with Taro?" he asked with a measured amount of reluctance. He also wasn't sure about girls that strung guys along for a game. Of course, he didn't think Rosa was doing that, but...

"...I don't know" she admitted seriously, "Rosa is never sure. Guys never give me time to try and get into them. They immediately start getting all pissy because Rosa isn't sleeping with them by the third date."

He scratched the back of his head, wondering for the dozenth time how he got into this situation of discussing this with her...before she burst into tears again. He groaned, "ROSA...l-look, he's a jerk, okay? That's all I can say."

"But w-what if Rosa IS the problem!? What if Mai is right, that Rosa is only keeping herself from having a fulfilling relationship by waiting? Does Rosa need feelings to have sex? Maybe she doesn't!" she wept.

Chihaya stared at her, his purple eyes wide as he gawked...

"...Cookies! Cookies solve everything!" he blurted, standing and rushing away.

Oh JEEZ, how is he supposed to say to a 16-year-old girl that probably the only way she'd keep a guy interested was to have sex with them? It was so convoluted and despicable but unfortunately on some level the truth. The others stared at him hopefully as he briefly returned and he gave them an evil glare. They were slick, getting him to break her heart with such devastating realities. Grabbing the strawberry cookies she liked and two cartons of milk, he grunted. Well, they were doing cleanup. He shouldn't have anything to do with this.

Taking a deep long inhale, he walked back to where Rosa was still wiping her eyes, looking positively miserable. Sitting beside her, disgruntled, Chihaya handed her the cookies, "H-here...now look, Rosa..." 

Trying to make this as non-painful as possible so they could get back to work after he crushed her ideals on finding the perfect man that was willing to be a gentleman, her mouth formed an 'oh' before she reached for her bag. He folded his fingers, thinking for a moment, "R-Rosa, th-that's why I hate relationships, it's just not practical, and-and to be honest, what you want-"

"Here."

He paused, about to glare at her for interrupting his ranting to get this over with...before he was stunned. In her hands were the little orange fluffy cookie things she made him for a snack. She still looked like she was completely crestfallen, ready to give up...but...

"...Didn't you say your boyfriend broke up with you this morning?" he questioned slowly.

She closed her eyes tight and nodded, downtrodden. Chihaya stared at her for a moment before he said skeptically, "And...you still made me lunch even though your ex seemed to think something was going on between us?"

"Ugh, they told you...?" she mumbled, seeming frustrated, "Whatever. I guess my love life is a joke anyway, might as well be discussed openly."

He ignored that though that kind of bitterness from her didn't sit well whatsoever with him. "Answer my question! Your boyfriend broke up with you this morning and yet you still took the time in your misery to make me food?"

Rosa blinked at him, looking truly confused, "Of course. Chihaya likes those best, right?"

"That's..."

He paused and gazed at her. She seemed perplexed that her, oh, baking him cookies amidst her apparent woe was strange. And it wasn't, he could see that, as odd as it was to him...

...Fine, damn it, she was a nice person...and nice people shouldn't have to put up with bull from guys like Taro...

"Go on, I'm sorry to interrupt" she said with a soft sigh.

Or him. Who was he to tell her such a thing...?

Picking up one of the orange things, truly feeling bad, he bit into it and pondered wearily before mumbling, "You...shouldn't have to put up with kind of bull, Rosa. As nice as you are, you shouldn't have to give anything that important to you to some guy just to keep him around. If he valued you, he'd want to keep you happy and could wait until you're ready and gladly. You're responsible, you put others before yourself, you're giving, and...and I don't know, I'd just say if that guy can't see how much you're worth without sex having to be involved then you should be glad he broke up with you because he wasn't worthy."

Rosa looked surprised and maybe he was a little too...muttering, taking a sip of milk, he shrugged, "I mean, not to sound sappy...but you can do so much better. Don't settle on the first Joe just because he seems he might be a catch..."

"...You're right."

"Damn skippy" he snorted, tossing the pastries into his mouth, giving her a reluctant look, "...Are we done with the tears and crying and stuff?"

She nodded rapidly, rubbing her face. He sniffed, nodding, finishing off the cookies, "Good. I think we've killed enough work time with all that."

Rosa grimaced, "Sorry..."

"Yea, well, don't waste either of our time, crying over dicks" he snorted indelicately, standing, his nose wrinkling, "Next time some bastard says it's over because you're not screwing him, laugh in his face. You got off easy."

"Okay!"

He smirked some at her before being struck by some bewildering sensation that it was nice that she was standing there beside him. It was 'nice' that they could apparently speak without being awkward, something he'd lacked with most people besides those he knew more personally. It was nice knowing that not all 'rich girls' were just living off daddy's paycheck. It was...nice that she "valued his opinion" which apparently had held some truth as the rest of the night was like nothing ever happened.

Chihaya watched her scurry around with the other two girls near closing time with the last straggling customers, his chin rested in his palm, his elbow relaxed against the high counter...his brow rose, wondering if he was a little insane.

He...may have a tiny 'crush' on...powderpuff? Was that 'enlightenment'...or just plain weird?

...Or should he care? 

* * *

Aside, but I love writing for Chihaya, he's such a jerk, lol! And I bet someone's like, he doesn't act like that! But this is the guy that said in game something like 'I don't really care much about other people's problems' when you're married to him. Lol, at least he cares about yours...oh, I miss my hubby! T.T 


	6. When You Wish

**Chapter 6: **When You Wish...

**Author's Note: **Lol, no, I believe Chihaya is indeed supposed to be that 'tsundere' type. Thinking about it, he's like a Kurt or Grey that cooks, his social skills are quite questionable XD And ha, thanks. There's a few couples in Harvest Moon which I define as a 'travesty' for being paired together. To avoid any potential 'whaaaa's?', I will just admit that Chihaya (Chase) and Mai (Maya) are on this list. I read their heart scenes where basically Mai's just like, "OMG, I love FOOD but I can't cook!" and Chihaya's pretty much seeming like 'you are SO effin' useless' but then they hook up because he wants this chick that can't cook but he can? That's basically the only connection I saw...so yea, she's not my favorite at all, lol.

And yay! A warm welcome to the series if I haven't already. Yea, I kind of wish the game would recognize at some point that, oh, I've given you marmalade everyday for the past few years so I indeed know you like it and have a new phrase to mix it up. Ah well, the future is bright, lol.

**It's nothing lemony nor limey, just kind of dirty so tread softly for that** XD Also, my long time readers know that I have trouble, oh, timing the fanfiction so that the holiday that would reasonably show up in the time frame is going on in reality at that point so you're not reading about Spring in the middle of a blizzard or there's a blizzard in Spring...well, unfortunately, time strikes again and it is, indeed, Christmas and New Years. Lol. And as this series comes closer to it's completion (the main portion) it's looking pretty bleak that it'll ever actually be timed correctly.

Enjoy! And if you so have the time, drop a review, they make my day n.n (I'm not a demander of reviews, of course, lol, reading the story is quite okay too. XOXO)

* * *

...Ugh.

"I don't know though...I mean, I'm not sure I should try to be with someone so soon after Taro..." Yagami Rosa said cautiously to Mai who was leaning against the counter near the kitchen.

_No_, no you _shouldn't_! 

Hideyoshi Chihaya sulked heavily as he listened to this. It'd been a week since that whole debacle. A week. You don't rebound after a _week_.

...It didn't give him long enough to figure out if he was having feelings or just stupidly moved by the moment.

But leave it to Mai, whom apparently told Rosa just to put out to keep a guy from leaving her, to suggest some new bastard to her before he could get his head on straight.

While he figured he was just feeling this temporarily, if it wasn't...he'd be a little pissed. And jealous. And it was ugly when he was jealous so he didn't want to screw this up. But again, leave it to Mai. 'You don't want to sit around and wallow too long!'. Ugh.

"Don't go out with anybody, damn it" he found himself having to interject, annoyed, "You just got out of a relationship with one sleaze bag, enjoy some 'you' time."

Rosa blinked at him, surprised, and Mai sent him a look, "And what exactly do _you_ know about dating? You've dated what, two girls tops?"

"Seven though I guess I shouldn't include you" he countered darkly.

Mai glared directly at him, "I don't know, Rosa, I don't think Chihaya is the best source of advice. He is dedicated to spending his life alone after all."

He glared back and Rosa groaned, "Let me think on it, Mai..."

Chihaya felt a little reassured, pinking a tad, "An-anyway, um...Carl and-and Katie were going to piece burger night tomorrow...I know you're still kind of mopey but it'd be, uh, nice to get back into something normal, right?"

Mai cocked a brow and Rosa smiled, "That does sound nice! Rosa would love to go..."

"G-good."

He quickly walked away, feeling awkward...that probably was the closest he'd get to asking her out for a long while, even if it was with two other people.

...Oh damn it, what was he doing? Didn't he just admonish Carl about going out with teenagers because he'd learned his lesson? And here he was into a teenage girl _again_.

"Oh, Chihaya!"

Turning, glancing towards Rosa as she skipped up to him with a smile, she handed him a bento, "Rosa made you something different today!"

He blinked at the candied orange slices...next to a sandwich. Cocking a brow at that, he had to ask, "What's that...?"

She suddenly looked stern, "Rosa was giving you just straight sugar all this time! You need to eat something solid too so I made you a sandwich."

"I was fine with just sugar, thank you" he grunted without any real apprehension.

But he picked up the sandwich, taking a bite...mm. "...Well, it's good so I guess it's fine."

...Then, maybe Rosa was a lot more than just a teenager.

Rosa looked pleased before frowning, "How is Chihaya holding up since Bara and Anya quit?"

Yep, he finally lost those two, both of them having located some poorly misguided rich men to marry... "Well, I'm having trouble keeping myself from dancing on the table with joy..."

She smirked, tapping him chidingly, before he licked his fingertips, "Tell you what: since we're slow, why don't you and the girls go down to the mail office to pick up the tablecloths for winter that Nyoko sent?"

Rosa squealed, delighted, "Okay!"

She went to inform the other two girls and they left. It really was pretty empty...

Chihaya's shoulders froze when the door chimed, announcing a visitor...UGH, just figures! Glaring towards Carl who looked absolutely freaked, he rolled his eyes. Carl spazzed under pressure, which included asking what someone wanted to eat, so he guessed he'd be waiter for a minute, the girls shouldn't be long.

Walking over grudgingly, grabbing a pad, he frowned...huh?

"...Woah, did someone invisible walk in?"

"Hey."

He froze, startled...before looking _down_. Chihaya's brow rose...wow, um?

It's was three little kids, all boys...two of them had brown hair, one with gray eyes and another with dark blue. The blue-eyed boy looked rather nervous...the other one was rather tall, he wasn't really sure what to track on his age though he speculated they were all the same. His eyes were green and his hair was doing a weird Rogue X-Men thing...parents let their tiny kids dye their hair now, huh?

"...Hi" he greeted, unsure of what to make of this. Where were their parents...?

The tall one who looked like the ringleader of sorts propped his hands on his hips, cocking a dark brow at him, "Where's Rosa?"

Jeez, Rosa attracted all ages, huh? he thought sarcastically. "She's out at the moment...um, you want to sit and wait for her?"

They all nodded and he seated them, raising his brow as he stood there, the kids just able to look over the table, aside from the absurdly tall one. Um... "Uh...you guys want some menus?" Do you know how to read?

But they nodded again and he sighed...for all he knew these kids were just rolling about and would wander off the second they got fed or try to pay him in Monopoly money...oh well, whatever. He remembered being that age and thinking you could pay for things in buttons...he grinned to himself, remembering his dad having to come get him from the comic book store when he tried that. The man was absolutely humiliated and ended up buying hundreds of dollars worth of comics for him for wasting the guy's time. Sure, he got the hell punished out of him but he had quite the collection of comics for his stupidity.

Wandering back, handing them each a menu, he coughed to hide a snicker as they all seriously went over the selection...kids were so weird.

Chihaya's brows furrowed as they deliberated rather heavily before the gray eyed one blinked languidly, "How about we just get a pizza and split it?"

"Sounds good" agreed the probably older one, the younger one nodding.

Not sure if he was capable of ordering anything so seriously when he was this young, Chihaya took their order of breadsticks, a sausage and pepperoni pizza, and a pitcher of iced tea...should he give kids iced tea? He didn't know but they seemed to know what they were doing...

...Who were they? 

* * *

"What the hell is going on with Chihaya?" Mai snorted, carrying a box of napkins embroidered with blue snowflakes, "I mean, he's all up in your business, Rosa."

Rosa blinked at her, "What do you mean? He was just giving me advice. He's really nice to me."

"_Exactly_. He's being way TOO nice to _you_" Mai snorted again, except louder, "He's into you. I don't know how the hell that happened but _Chihaya_ likes you!"

"Don't be silly!" Rosa gawked.

Katie glanced at her carefully, "Well, would anything be wrong with that? Chihaya's a nice guy."

Mai glowered at her, "Are you on something? Chihaya? A nice guy?"

Rosa frowned, shifting the box on her hip, "Rosa isn't into Chihaya like _that_! I want to find him someone still though, he is a sweet person. Mai just doesn't see it for some reason..."

She just rolled her eyes and Rosa sighed...okay, well, her search wasn't going great. If she found anyone that reminded her of Chihaya's type, she always found some imperfection. She'd probably be too needy, she'd probably be too talkative, etcetera, etcetera...

But her and Chihaya...? It'd just be a lot of them making jabs at each other...it wouldn't be the kind of thing she'd want. Besides, he was older than what she went for and...that'd be weird.

Opening the door to the cafe with a sigh, her eyes widened when she found Chihaya sitting on a stool near a table with... her handheld pink glitter Nintendo?

"Gah, this is impossible. This is why I stopped playing handhelds, all they want to do is drive me nuts but manage to get me addicted" he scowled, tapping a button pretty intensely.

"Ah! Kill it!" declared Hayato, on his blue version of the same console, all of them apparently wirelessly connected.

Skye's brows furrowed, "I mean, I'm shooting arrows at it..."

"Me too..." Iori scowled.

"Yea, only in a console game would shooting a thousand arrows at something not _kill_ it!" Chihaya gritted his teeth, pressing the button even more rapidly.

"Uh, Chihaya?" Rosa remarked, walking to stand beside him, in a bit of disbelief he was sitting there playing with the three little kids...

He held up his free hand, scowling, "One second."

"The slingshot!" gasped Hayato suddenly as if enlightened.

Chihaya frowned at that, apparently tried it, and rolled his eyes around, "Right...of course it's the slingshot. 'I'm invincible against arrows but God, _God_, not the rocks'!"

Rosa's brows furrowed but she laughed, looking to her nephews, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Dad's taking mama shopping around here" Skye announced, looking up as a synchronized victory chime rang over all four consoles, "And they said we could come visit so we wouldn't be bored following them around. And I thought we could return your game to you..."

Rosa nodded slowly, propping her hands on her hips, saying with mock-incredulity,"Who said Chihaya could play _my_ game then?"

"I don't see _your_ name on it" Chihaya countered.

"Look again."

He stared at her for a moment before closing it and seeing her name engraved in dark pink... "Well, aren't we possessive?"

She giggled and elbowed him before giving the boys a look, "You three haven't been trouble, have you?"

"No!" they said in unison.

Rosa smiled and Chihaya's brow rose, "Uh, that kind of reminds me. Who are they?"

She laughed again, "You've been playing video games with them and you don't know who they are?"

"They bought me a milkshake too."

Rosa smirked, glancing towards the three boys. Pointing out the silver-eyed one, she introduced, "That's Yagami Iori, my oldest brother's son so my nephew. This is Izumi Hayato, my...second cousin? He's my cousin's son so I think that's right. And the tall one here is Yukina Skye, also my nephew and Steiner's only son."

Chihaya looked a little surprised, "You mean you're an 'aunt'?"

"Uh huh!"

He glanced at her before cocking a brow, "I don't know why but 'aunt' doesn't work on you..."

She stuck her tongue out at him, giggling, "It does feel weird sometimes."

"We saved a slice of pizza for you, Aunt Rosa" Iori offered.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie!" she clapped, "Let me go set these boxes in the back and I'll be right back!"

She skipped off, picking the box back up that she'd kind of dropped. Mai and Katie stared at this bit of weirdness for a moment longer before Mai shook her head, confused.

"...That's weird."

"What?" Rosa echoed, heading towards the back.

She sniffed, "I never saw Chihaya playing with kids. I was pretty sure he'd just scare them away."

"I think it's sweet!" Rosa gushed, putting them near the containers for other winter deco.

Katie smiled smugly, "And...you really don't like that?"

Rosa opened her mouth but faltered, looking back out to see Chihaya was talking rather seriously to the kids who appeared rather serious too...she smiled some, her brows knitting for a second. Well, she never pictured 'humoring' on him either. What were they talking about...? 

* * *

Chihaya glanced after her before he felt three sets of eyes burrowing into him. He didn't turn his head but shifted his gaze back towards them, finding they were staring at him. He blinked, "Uh, hi?"

"Do you like our Aunt?" questioned Skye rather pointedly.

He blinked. Was he that obvious? Pathetic. "I guess."

"You guess?" Iori repeated, scowling.

"Tad more complicated than that" he shrugged.

...Why the hell was he sitting here talking with little kids? Especially about this?

But Skye rolled his eyes, "Adults always make things complicated!"

Chihaya blinked at that as the other two agreed. "Oh...? So I guess you guys know how to uncomplicate things, huh? Maybe your aunt doesn't like me back, what do I do then?"

"Make her like you" Hayato nodded.

Chihaya smirked, pursing his lips a little, "...Elaborate?"

"I dunno, buy her stuff? Girls like stuff, right?" Iori suggested.

Chihaya actually had to laugh, shaking his head with a sigh, "Oh, you kids will do okay when you start dating, jeez..."

Skye sipped his tea through a straw, "Well, Aunt Rosa's not like that. I think she likes the person, not what the person gives her."

"Well, I'm sure you lot have figured this out, but I'm not exactly a likable person..." Chihaya rolled his eyes around.

"Nah uh, you played video games with us!" Hayato insisted, "You're cool!"

"Well, as flattering as that is, that usually doesn't get the girl...in fact, it kind of lends to me not getting one..."

Skye narrowed his green eyes at him, "Like I said, Aunt Rosa's not judgmental...my only thing is you're kind of shorter than who she usually goes out with."

"_Excuse _me. I'm sorry I'm short and you'll probably be taller than me by the time you're ten" Chihaya leered.

"Are you old enough?" Iori questioned seriously.

"Of course I'm old enough! How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know, fourteen?"

"..."

"Fifteen?" Skye guessed higher.

"..."

"Oh come on, he owns the place, he has to be sixteen!" Hayato declared.

"..."

He just stared blankly for a moment before looking over his shoulder, "Rosa, come get your kids, I'm offended!"

Rosa wandered back up, her arms crossed, sulking, "What did you three say?"

"Nothing, Auntie Rosa, we were just trying to guess his age!" Iori whined.

Her red eyes kind of widened before she smiled towards the extremely disgruntled Chihaya, "And uh, how old do you guys think he is...?"

"Fourteen!"

"Fifteen!"

"Definitely sixteen!"

Rosa stared before cracking up, covering her mouth. Oh God... "G-guys..."

"No, no, it's fine. I'll just take my apparently pubescent self to the back and cry in a corner" Chihaya remarked dryly, standing and walking away.

"Chi-Chihaya...w-wait..." she laughed, about to cry herself.

But he was already gone and she shivered with a giggle, sitting, wiping her eyes. The three just looked cutely confused, "What'd we say, Aunt Rosa?"

"Nothing...but guys, for the future, Chihaya is _21_" she smiled at them, taking the last slice of pizza off the little stand sitting on the table.

"_Woah_, he's _old_" gasped Hayato.

Rosa grinned, "Very."

Skye just blinked, seeming startled, "He's so _short_ though."

"Skye!" she laughed, choking on a piece of sausage, "You didn't say that to him, did you?"

"Well yea, but I thought he was still growing..."

She buried her face in her hands, "Oh jeez, you three..."

Skye frowned and suddenly a cell phone started to ring. He pulled out one that looked like his father's from his pocket and pressed it to his ear, "Hi...? Oh, okay, we're on our way then. Yea. See you soon, mama."

Closing it, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a bill, handing it to her, "Well, mama's not feeling well so we have to go...make sure he gets a tip."

Rosa frowned, nodding, "Okay...tell her to feel better for me, okay?"

They nodded and she walked with them out, watching them go to the corner where she recognized her sister and brother-in-law. She waved at them as the three boys ran to meet up with them and sighed, smiling a little as she walked back in

Putting their bill in, she took the remainder out and bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling. Chihaya was standing in the corner of the kitchen, his arms crossed with a sulky moue.

"They're just six" she defended with a grin.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm still apparently waiting for my balls to drop, that's okay" appearing disgruntled still.

She squealed, kicking at his foot, but having to laugh "You're so bad!"

His purple eyes narrowed a bit and she smiled, giving him the twenty bill, "They wanted me to make sure you got a tip. I think they like you."

He snorted and sighed gravely, shoving the bill in his pocket, "They were okay... for kids. You know, aside from thinking I'm still in middle school."

"Awww. Want a hug?" she offered teasingly.

"Nah, I don't think my raging teenage hormones could handle touching a girl."

Rosa laughed, "Rosa doesn't think you look like a teenager, for the record."

"But you sure look like a girl!" Mai declared, prancing by rather suddenly and snatching some of his hair clips away.

"Hey!" he snapped, running after her.

Rosa groaned...she didn't think he was _really _in a bad mood but leave it to Mai. Watching as he raced around the establishment after her, she smiled. For as grumpy as he was, he was still really sweet...

"Okay, okay, you have to go" grunted Chihaya, having retrieved his clips, putting them back in place.

Mai grinned, "I can leave early?"

"Yes, please, for the love of God, go" he groaned.

"See ya'!" she declared, rushing to the back and probably leaving through that door.

Chihaya leered after her, glancing back towards her and Katie, "You're okay that she left early, right? You two work harder in general but I thought you'd be upset since she's your friend and I probably would have ended up killing her."

Katie laughed, "It's fine, Chihaya."

Rosa smiled and nodded before blinking, "Your hair's a mess."

"Is it?" he said, exasperated, "Ugh..."

She had him sit, much to his further disgruntlement, and unclipped the hair clips, combing the lumps out to get it to lay flat. "Ah! Your hair's so soft, Chihaya!"

"Like a girl, right?" he smirked, letting her turn his head to the side, closing his eyes.

"Nah uh, Rosa appreciates good hair care" she said reasonably, taking the pins and snapping them back in place.

"Hmm."

Carl, leaning against a wall, cocked a brow at them before glancing at his watch, "Chihaya, we made goal during breakfast...I mean, you were playing video games with Rosa's nephews for an hour and now Rosa's doing your hair. A new non-related customer hasn't been in for the last three hours. Let's just leave..."

Chihaya sighed gravely. He had the ability to do so, when running the lights was probably costing more than it was worth and eating away from the little they'd brought in that day. But still, he rarely liked doing that...

"Thirty more minutes, then we can shut her down" Chihaya announced, Rosa working on the other side of his head now.

Of course usually when there was a time limit, people gushed in and canceled any notion of closing. However, not this time...Katie and Rosa scurried around, cleaning, and Chihaya sighed, counting down. Jeez, it was only six...shutting down, he sighed as they all stood outside. Blowing at the cold air, he grunted. Winter...he heard giggling and glowered towards Katie and Carl who were... _kissing_ each other.

"'_Ey_, other people are here. Get a damn room" he scowled.

Carl stuck his tongue out at him, Katie giggling and hugging his waist still, "We should go do something!" 

"Hookah!" Rosa clapped.

Chihaya and Carl cocked a brow, Katie squealing, "Ah! We haven't gone to do hookah in forever!"

"Excuse us for being dumb but what the hell is that?" Chihaya asked plainly.

They insisted on showing them and Chihaya rolled his eyes, not sure how he got wrestled into going too when all he wanted to do was go home and play Bion since he was off four hours early.  
But it wasn't a far walk from the cafe and Chihaya blinked as they sat inside on little pillows at a low table. A fairly attractive dark haired guy came over, looking excited, "Hey Rosa, Katie!"

Carl and Chihaya stiffened, leering at him, but the girls gushed, "Hi Jonah!"

"Haven't seen any of the group in a while now! Sooo...how's Nessa?" he questioned almost absently.

Rosa giggled, "Jonah, you sooo need to get over that."

Jonah, apparently, laughed, "I have, really! I just hate how she thinks she needs to avoid me. I wasn't that angry about the break up..."

"Your cousin breaks up with the best guys though..." Katie sighed airily.

Carl narrowed his brown eyes at her and she winked at him. Jonah chuckled, winking teasingly, "Well, you two are bit young for me anyway..."

Rosa laughed, "You're only 31, silly..."

Chihaya and Carl fought gaping...holy crap! Maybe those kids weren't crazy, he would have given this guy 22 tops. But he grinned, "Yea, I know. Gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh yea! This is my boyfriend, Carl, and this is Rosa and my boss, Chihaya" Katie introduced.

Carl appeared all giddy over being called her 'boyfriend' as Chihaya sent him a look before blinking absently at the guy, "Hey."

"Yo!" he greeted amiably before handing them a menu, "I'll let you look at drinks but I assume you want the normal hookah?"

"Tropical fruit, yep!" the girls declared.

...Okay, what was a hookah and why was it flavored? And why did that sound kind of wrong...?

Chihaya tapped his fingers against the table, glancing around slowly...it seemed kind of middle eastern, he noted. Hookah...opening the menu, he blinked languidly, "...What is all this?"

"I think you'd like the Turkish coffee" Rosa giggled.

Chihaya frowned, "I haven't had any in a while, actually..."

"Me either" Carl blinked.

"Oh yea, Rosa forgot you two are rich..." Rosa sighed airily.

Chihaya snorted loudly and Carl grinned lazily, "Rich as paupers."

Rosa laughed and Katie smirked, "Not that I expect you guys to be the types to leech off your parents but what exactly happened...?"

"Well...Chihaya. He offered me the job as assistant manager so I'm not really as disposed to use my parent's money... not that my mom wouldn't buy me anything I slightly even hint at wanting" Carl groaned.

"My parents are whores and I hate them" Chihaya remarked simply.

Rosa blinked, startled, and Carl smirked, "You know, you haven't talked to them in years. Maybe they've changed."

Chihaya sent him a 'really?' expression before rolling his eyes, "No. 'Changing' isn't my parents style. I wish I could say it was but it really, really isn't..."

Rosa frowned at that...and he sighed gravely, "Yea, yea, I know it sounds horrible but it's one of those 'you'd have to be there to understand'...then again, maybe it's more like, 'you'd have to meet them to understand'."

"Your mom is pretty scary" Carl admitted, "I'd avoid her too."

Katie tapped him, seeming shocked by this, "That's so mean!"

Rosa tilted her head and smiled, "Well, everyone has different relationships with their parents, I guess. Did you at least get along a little better with your dad?"

Chihaya rolled his eyes around, "...No. I mean, don't get me wrong, I tried because I didn't really want to despise both of my parents. And I always gave him the benefit of the doubt because, well, he is really busy, he owns a lot of junk he has to manage..."

"But...?" Rosa hedged.

He considered if he was into this whole 'sharing his life' thing before realizing it probably didn't matter. It was just his parents. "Well, he was nice enough to me as a kid but when I started getting older he was a jerk to me."

"What do you mean?" Rosa frowned.

"Stupid stuff, really...he always had competitions with his brothers and stuff growing up so I guess instead of seeing me as his, oh, son, he saw me as them and tried to have that same competitive relationship with me."

Before she could remark, thankfully, the guy returned with...hookah.

Chihaya and Carl stared at it blankly, four tubes protruding from this weirdly shaped...thing. Jonah lit something on top of it and grinned, "Turkish coffee?"

"Ah, yea, four please, Jonah!"

"Gotcha!"

Chihaya continued to examine this...whatever before shaking his head, "I'm lost."

"You smoke it, silly" laughed Katie, picking up one of the hoses, putting some plastic piece in, sticking it in her mouth...and inhaling.

Carl gazed at her, wide-eyed, as Chihaya more took notice that the liquid was bubbling in the vessel... and she exhaled smoke.

Carl squealed, "Oh my God, you're smoking!"

"It's herbal, we never do the tobacco shisha" Rosa said simply, taking an inhale herself.

"Oh wow, you guys sound like druggies" Chihaya said flatly.

Rosa stuck out her tongue and Katie laughed, "Herbal does make you dizzy."

"And this is legal?" Carl said quickly, looking around.

The girls smirked and Chihaya rolled his eyes, "...I don't know if I want anything to do with that..."

"We can play a game!" Rosa said happily.

Katie grinned lazily and a little _too_ knowingly at Rosa, "You go first."

Rosa pouted and Chihaya just stared, "...I don't play games I don't know the rules to and if someone has to decree another go first."

"'Ere" Rosa said, leaning across the table with the pipe in her mouth and sticking one of the plastic pieces in his mouth.

Before he could spit it out and demand what the hell she was doing...his heart skipped when she leaned forward and bit down on the piece...in his mouth, their lips brushing ever so slightly.

Stunned, he gaped, the plastic piece in her lips now when she pulled away...and smoke ended up coming out of _his_ mouth somehow. He gritted his teeth, his cheeks on fire, and yelped, "W-what the hell! Don't do that ever again!"

Rosa and Katie squealed, delighted, as he threw the plastic wrappers of the mouth pieces at them...ugh! That was weird, he almost died...Katie grinned. "The right way is this, actually..."

She took her pipe, inhaled, and kissed Carl without the plastic...indeed, a thicker smoke hovered out of his mouth. His cheeks just pinked and Katie laughed, kissing them sweetly, "Trade chairs with me, Chihaya."

"No...if I let you sit here, you'll just make out with him in front of me and little lady over there might try to make out with me. It's a lose-lose" he leered at Rosa, still pretty floored.

"Don't flatter yourself" Rosa sighed airily.

He rolled his purple eyes and sat beside her, trading with Katie who snuggled against Carl. Chihaya's eyes narrowed at them and Rosa smirked, "That might be a little much, actually..."

"Seriously..." Chihaya agreed, watching as a steaming cup of coffee was set in front of them.

Jonah smirked, his black brows raising, "You guys want another table?"

"God, yes" Chihaya groaned.

Rosa laughed, standing, "Can you split our hookah, Jonah?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Getting a smaller table far from the snugglers, Chihaya stared at the smaller 'hookah' and picked up the hose absently, putting in the plastic piece and inhaling...

...It was a little more potent than he thought it'd be, coughing a little as he exhaled, clearing his throat. "Mm, that's rough..."

"Rosa's sorry for catching you off guard" she smiled, "It's just something we do."

"Yea, well..." he mumbled, "It's fine, just...don't make it a habit or something."

She nodded happily and he cleared his throat once more, "Sometimes I don't mean to be an ass and I hope I didn't bug you with my parent belly-aching."

"You don't bother me with talking" she giggled, "Like I said, I know not all parental relationships are perfect."

"How are yours?" he questioned absently, trying again.

"Perfect."

Chihaya snickered, "Really? You sure they're just not really good at hiding problems? I know there's such thing as a 'happy marriage' but I know they're not 'perfect'."

"Oh, naturally" Rosa laughed with a sigh, "But my mama and dad are like that. They've been together for a really long time and they just know each other so well. They never stay mad at each other long when they have an argument, they can read each other's minds, they know what the other's feeling without even seeing them...they're perfect."

"Perfect or robots?" he snorted, "That'd creep me out."

She giggled, "I think it's sweet...but it makes my attempts at finding love kind of harrowing because I want something like that...except maybe not quite _that _intense, I'd like some of my feelings to stay hidden every once and a while."

Chihaya's blond brow rose, the hose still in his mouth as he considered that, "Dunno what to tell you. I'm the anti-relationship."

"You'll change" she challenged with a grin, "You'll meet your supermodel with gigantic boobs and be like those two over there with her."

"Yea, have we not met? I'm Chihaya. I'm a jerk" he introduced sarcastically, blowing a puff of smoke straight up in the air.

"Well, you don't HAVE to be!" she insisted.

He laughed, "No, Rosa, I do...but it's nice you have such faith in me. I lost that a while ago."

Her nose wrinkled as she pouted, "Don't sound so emo."

Chihaya grinned lazily, "Sorry."

Rosa rolled her eyes but laughed, "You know that Mai said you're being 'too nice to me'...?"

"I'd be nice to her too if she didn't annoy the breathing hell out of me."

She inhaled, staring at him as he drank his coffee, the fellow looking around absently. He was kind of cute, actually, now that she was looking at him. He'd started wearing a black button up shirt instead of a white one since it got colder and it kind of brought out his unusual violet eyes. His hair color was almost exactly like Mai's, shifting from a sandy to golden color at random...

Chihaya inhaled while gazing to the side before his eyes widened and he looked confused, clenching his head, "W-woah..."

Rosa smiled, "Got hit by the dizzy?"

"Y-yea..." he mumbled, swaying.

"Don't inhale too sharply" she warned.

"Mm" he yawned softly, "Sure that's not drugs? I just got kind of sleepy..."

Rosa giggled, finishing her coffee, "We can go if you like."

"Nah..." he admitted, "I'm good. I thought since I got off early I'd go play video games until 4 a.m. but this works too. I suppose I should get out of my apartment and work sometimes."

"That's the healthy thing to do" she said brightly.

"Yea, you'd say that when we're inhaling smoke" he snickered, taking another puff before glancing to her slowly, "Hey...Rosa...?"

"Mm?" she questioned, taking a puff.

He seemed to deliberate a moment before clearing his throat, sipping some of the complimentary water, "...I wasn't trying to be nosy or whatever when Mai was telling you about that guy that was into you."

"Oh, I know!" she gasped, surprised, "You're right though, I shouldn't rush anything."

Chihaya seemed relieved and scratched the side of his face, "I, uh, I'm glad you're reasonable then. Especially with a guy Mai suggests. You can probably do a million times better right off the bat."

Rosa laughed, "Oh, I dunno about that..."

They stayed until about 7:30, leaving in a bit of disbelief that Carl and Katie could be that into just cutesy cuddling. Rosa laughed with a sigh as she tied her scarf tighter, Chihaya walking beside her towards the station.

"They really are couply, aren't they? I'm happy for Katie though, she seems so happy."

"I guess" he snorted, "It's driving me crazy."

Rosa smirked at him as they arrived and she sighed, "Well, it's extra early tonight so Chihaya didn't have to walk Rosa to the station..."

"You realize we just had a whole conversation for an hour and a half without you referring to yourself and me in the third person?" he smirked widely.

She shoved him but laughed, turning towards the gate, "Thank you for walking _me_ to the station, Chihaya."

"Yea, yea. I'll see you tomorrow, fluffy" he stuck out his tongue.

"Okay" she smiled, waving after him.

...Well, she did have a good time with Chihaya. The barbs weren't hurtful, actually, just them being silly.

Thing was, she knew Chihaya wouldn't be into her long if he wasn't just being unusually nice to her right now. She wasn't his type...

Was she? 

* * *

"_Merry Christmas!"_

"Bah, humbug."

_The holidays..._

_Yagami Rosa stared at Hideyoshi Chihaya as he glared around Yume. The waitresses had all decorated the cafe and they were serving eggnog and Christmas cake and cookies and cider. They got cute little elf and Santa hats and red aprons. They lit candles and it felt so romantic._

She smirked. Of course Chihaya would hate that.

"I hate Christmas" his nose wrinkled, "Expecting presents, wasting money. Bah, humbug."

_Rosa rolled her eyes, "Scrooge! Rosa LOVES Christmas and you have her working today, you better get into the spirit!"_

He opened his mouth but faltered when she pulled a Santa hat on his head. Wide-eyed, he stared at her and she laughed. Glowering, about to lift his hands to take it off, he cocked a brow when he found some plant held over him. Blinking languidly at the holder of the plant, maybe a little surprised it was Mai, he grunted. "And...what the hell is THAT for?"

"It's mistletoe, idiot" Mai smiled pleasantly, "You have to give Rosa a kiss...you know, to show her how bad a kisser you are."

His eyes widened as he glared daggers at her and Rosa pinked, looking shy suddenly, "I can't kiss my boss, Mai!"

"Why? You already go out and eat and stuff with him for SOME reason, you might as well" she rolled her eyes.

"You know where I can stick that leaf?" Chihaya threatened.

"Ah! Sexual harassment!" Mai declared.

Chihaya leered, "I was going to stuff it in your mouth, PERV."

"Kiss!"

"Yea!"

"You can't break the rule!"

He froze as customers started to heckle, his face slowly turning red and Rosa blushed as well, covering her lips, her red eyes narrowing at him.

"Georgie Porgie, pudding and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry..." Mai echoed absently.

"...K-Kissing's not a big deal" he mumbled, shooting an irritated look at his ex, "And they cried because they didn't know what to do with themselves, they were so happy."

Rosa giggled, her cheeks still glowy and closed her eyes, lifting her chin. He swallowed, stunned, and looked apprehensive, hating feeling like he was being watched, stuffing his hands in his pockets. But he leaned forward, much to Mai's apparent surprise, and gave her a rather "chu" kiss on the corner of her lips.

Well, he was still waiting, assuming he was going to stop liking her. It was in his best interest to do so, after all, she was his teenage employee. Even if he wasn't anti-relationships, it reeked of 'inappropriate' all the same. However...it was some months later and he still found himself going out with her on weekends to the burger night. Last Saturday she even manhandled him into going ice skating with her. Much to his chagrin she found out about one of his shameful secret talents...

_...He kind of had to think she was casting some kind of fairy pixie spell on him, he never really even got that into the few girlfriends he had had...but she wasn't. She wasn't into him at all, he could tell._

_Disgruntled for whatever reason, he snatched the mistletoe away, both of their faces on fire as the customers cooed. "Keep it up and I'll catch you underneath it with Carl."_

Mai glowered at him and Rosa giggled, following him as he stomped off to the kitchen, "Chi-haya!"

"What?"

He glowered at her before cocking a brow as she held a box with a bow out towards him. Staring at it, he stared plainly at her. "I said I hate Christmas."

"Well, Scrooge McDuck needs to get over that" she said simply.

Chihaya had to smirk, "Scrooge _**McDuck**__?"_

She nodded solemnly and he smirked more, taking the box from her, "Fine, thanks."

"Open it!" she said happily.

He sighed, making a show of rolling his eyes, and took the box top off...he blinked, "Oh...a scarf?"

"Rosa knows it's way simple but she couldn't really think of what else to make Chihaya..." she stroked her chin.

...Oh God, it WAS a high school manga, she made him a scarf! Looking it over, he blinked. Well, the difference was Rosa apparently knew what she was doing...

"Promise to wear it at least once?" she said hopefully.

"...Yea. Thank you. But next year I want one with a robot."

She laughed, "I can edit that one if you like."

"Nah, I'm kidding" he smirked before looking to the side, "...Merry Christmas, Rosa."

She giggled, "Merry Christmas, Chihaya."  


_He never had a girlfriend around this time of year and he was completely against the holiday in general. His father had the American blood and claimed he celebrated it in the American traditional sense...and he did, by having a huge tree put up in the house and filling the tree with presents for Chihaya and his mother. He himself, of course, was completely missing for days after and his mother was hungover and sleeping until 5 p.m. if she did so happen to be there which was rare in itself. His memories were of sitting there alone, opening presents of educational toys, his au pairs off complaining about how he got too much crap. Chihaya recalled the one year he cried. He saw the commercials of parents and kids sitting around the tree, laughing and seeming happy together and gushing about the presents. Where were his parents? Why was all he got was textbooks?_

_...God, he felt so alone then. Somehow, even though he was an adult now, it still made his heart ache a little._

But Rosa suddenly grabbed his wrist, "Chihaya, let's go get some eggnog before it runs out!"  
_  
...He hated eggnog, he thought to himself as she dragged him. But somehow, he pondered as he pulled the scarf around his neck, a simple present but one he felt had some amount of feeling to it, and glanced at Rosa who was happily singing carols with the customers..._

_Somehow it didn't matter.  
_

* * *

"Oh! This is your girlfriend, sweetie? She's so darling!"

Carl flushed as he looked utterly dapper in a ruffled kerchief and a long tuxedo coat. Shomura Leona had invited all of Carl's coworkers to this New Year's Party thing...and he couldn't believe he was introducing Katie to his mother _this_ soon. The girl, beautiful with her hair in an updo and a white strapless dress, her nose dusted with something to make it look shiny, appeared somewhat nervous but smiled all the same.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for having me to your party, Shomura-san."

"Oh, call me Leona, dear!" the woman clapped.

How the hell did he get gypped into this?

Hideyoshi Chihaya sucked his cheek, glowering as he held up a wall, _praying_ that his mother and father didn't show up. He hadn't wanted to come but Carl absolutely pleaded with him. Chihaya knew that tone too. If he didn't go, Carl would cry and cry forever unless he killed him. And well, he was a good reliable employee again so having to kill the fellow might trouble him down the line.

He grumbled, tugging at the purple vest he was wearing, annoyed. He hated stiff clothing...generally, he hated clothing and pretty much the only things he owned were white and black button down shirts. He was currently wearing the latter with a purple vest, the only thing he could find in a tuxedo place he passed, and a black pair of slacks and those close-toed shoes he told Rosa about. He slicked his hair back, knowing that at least some of his high school crowd would be here by association and he'd caught hell for wearing pins in his hair...

He groaned as Mai pranced over in a pink puffy sleeved dress that was ruffly at the ends, a bow around her waist, her blonde hair French braided.

"Chihaya..." she sang.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Those guys over there said 'hi'!"

Chihaya leered at her before looking up at the same fivesome that gave him the most beat downs. They waved at him rather mischievously and Chihaya wished he'd learned something that could lead him to kicking their ass and winning in the lapse of high school...

No such luck. He sighed miserably, "You look nice tonight, Mai."

"Aww, aren't we sweet? You want me to talk them out of being mean to you, right?" she smiled.

"I don't want you to tell them anything" he muttered, sipping a glass of red wine. Except leave him the hell alone.

Mai cocked a brow at him before crossing her arms, "Chihaya...are you into Rosa? Because that's just weird if you are."

"Where the heck did that come from?" he demanded, "No, I'm not _into_ Rosa."

"I think you are" she countered, poking him in the chest, "You're all grouchy and your normal ass- like self until she comes into the room and suddenly you're a chatty, joking, capable of laughter _normal_ person. If you like her, I can tell you _right_ now it won't work."

Chihaya snorted, waving her hand away, "Get a grip, woman, I do nothing of the sort." Even if he did feel unnervingly comfortable around powderpuff...

She'd started talking about a guy lately. Kinta or something...it did piss him the hell off because he told her to take 'her' time and she was already on the rebound. Katie annoyingly reminded him that she broke up with Taro two months ago like that was a long damn time ago.

Of course it was supposed to be long enough for him to figure out how he feels...

"Where is she anyway...? I thought she said she'd try to make it" he muttered.

"Get a grip, will you?" Mai said grudgingly, "Do you understand what I'm saying? She's pretty much off limits to _you_."

Chihaya didn't much like that even if his intent on pursuing was nonexistent. "Why? Do _you_ want her? I guess I can see lesbian on you."

"Don't even joke, asswipe" she scowled, "_We_ dated, if you remember. That means you're not allowed to date one of my friends."

"Uh, the hell not?" Chihaya had to laugh incredulously, "We dated like, two months and barely and I hated every second of it so basically I don't even consider that 'dating'."

"It doesn't matter _what_ you consider!" she snapped, "You're _not_ allowed to date Rosa!"

Chihaya rolled his eyes, "You can't tell me what to do, Mai. If I so wanted, I'd ask Rosa out. But luckily for your crazed territorialness, I have no intentions of doing so."

Mai crossed her arms, glaring like she didn't believe him...he was about to remark further but suddenly 'the crew' rolled up, scowling at him.

"Hey baby, is he giving you a hard time?"

"Yea, Hideyoshi, you better not be a bitch to our friend here..." threatened another.

He wondered if he should be flattered they remembered his name and he couldn't remember a single one of theirs...nah. "Don't worry, she's all yours."

Bradington or Brantwash looked angry, "Oh, so you can tell us who we can take from you, huh?"

Chihaya truly had no idea how to answer that one. "...No?"

"You're still a smartass, huh?" growled Earling Tea or whatever.

Oh, he was about to get his teeth handed to him, he could feel it. "Uh, I'm not sure what you mean. Mai's just my employee...I...I have a girl."

"Oh yea?" snorted Alexander or Hamilton, "She must be ugly."

"Oh, she's a beast" he said simply, "You don't get uglier than that but she's got a heart of gold..."

Mai raised a brow at him as the guys snickered, "Well, at least you accept that's the only kind of chick you'll _ever_ get: pretty on the _inside_ only."

"Absolutely."

Penn Morrison looked over his shoulder after shooting him a dark glare, knowing he was patronizing them before doing a double take, "Woah, hot damn."

The others peeked too and they instantly looked like dogs in heat, their eyes wide, as Mai leered at them. Oh, how quickly the prize falls, Chihaya thought sarcastically, looking through them...before gawking.

For all purposes, aside from the atomic boobs and killer hips, Rosa usually looked like a thirteen-year-old. She kept her hair in thick pigtails and the uniform in all it's frilly Lolitaness didn't help. Now, when they went out, she wore teenage stuff like jean skirts and cute little t-shirts...but she still looked like a teenager.

But...not tonight.

She walked in, a white shawl around her shoulders, her arms crossed. She wore a white dress, the top cut in a way that amplified her already ample breasts, the strap connecting behind her neck. It hugged her luxurious curves, white strappy four inch heels on her pedicured feet, her toes colored white as well. Instead of her trademark pigtails, her hair was up away from her smooth shoulders, the top of her hair doing that strange puff thing, white clips in her hair as well. Her red eyes were made up with sooty make up, her lips sultry with shiny light pink gloss.

..._Damn_, she _was _hot.

Gaping, a tad shocked at his own thoughts, he quickly looked away to clear his mind. Dear God, that was not powderpuff, whoever she was was too sexy...

"Ah! Chihaya!"

...Oh God.

He looked up at her...she was waving at him, walking over. The rich boy crew gawked before all their heads turned to look at him at the same time in disbelief. Feeling like if a beat down came, he wouldn't necessarily not deserve it in this particular instance, he grinned nervously.

"Uh..."

"Who's that, Hideyoshi?" demanded Bran.

"Uh, t-that's..."

Rosa walked up to him before they could say more and smiled, "Oh! You look so handsome tonight! A purple tie would have been perfect though."

Oh, sexy hot Rosa, you were trying to get him murdered, weren't you?

"Uh, thanks" he grinned anxiously, taking the bend of her arm, "C-come here for a second, okay?"

"Okay..." she frowned as he dragged her, waving over her shoulder, "Hi, Mai! Your dress looks great!"

Yea, whatever. Going over near the wall, he scowled, "Rosa! Who the hell let you out in that?!"

The pink-haired girl scowled, "My dad said I looked fine! And he usually tells me when he doesn't agree with what I'm wearing!"

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. She seemed hurt. "What? I thought it was pretty..."

"...You look beautiful" he remarked almost without thinking.

Her red eyes widened, appearing astonished, and he blushed slightly, looking away, "J-just be careful, okay? I've already seen the group we were chatting with ogling you so you're fair game for bad attention. I'd say stay near me but those are the same guys that gave me trouble everyday in school."

"Well, Rosa doesn't mind hanging out with you" she said after a quiet moment.

"I don't know why" he snorted.

Rosa pouted at him and he grimaced as Katie walked over, "Ah! Rosa, the bod's on fire!"

She laughed, hugging Katie, "I thought it did a pretty good job at hiding the talents."

_Hiding _the 'talents'? Did her house not have mirrors?

"Yea right" Katie snickered in voiced agreement before looking at Chihaya smugly, "What do _you_ think, Chihaya?"

"I already told her she was hot, what more do you want from me?" he said dryly.

Rosa squealed, elbowing him, "You did _not_!"

Katie laughed and looked to where Carl was being chatted with by both his parents. "She seems like a nice woman. His dad seems to be a bit of a square though and scared of me..."

"I'm not surprised" Chihaya snickered.

Rosa giggled, "They look sweet together though..."

They all jumped, a little surprised, when a server came over with glasses of white wine. Katie and Rosa looked shocked but smiled and took a glass. Chihaya frowned as she took a sip and 'bleh'd', "Why do people like alcohol?"

He snickered, "Because it gets us drunk, duh."

Rosa stuck out her tongue and took another sip, "My dad was a little upset I wouldn't be spending New Years with them...he was all like 'my baby's growing up and going to stupid social parties and stuff' and I felt bad..."

Chihaya snorted, "Well, if it's all the same to him, I'm glad you're here. Between Mai trying to get me beat up, Carl being a mama's boy, and Katie eventually getting herself stuck in an arranged marriage and sudden weddin, it was fitting to be a long night."

They giggled and Rosa grinned, "Well, glad to be of service..."

"Carl showed me the garden, Chihaya" Katie suddenly said quickly, "Why don't you show Rosa?"

He was about to question why he'd want to take her out into the cold...and why _he'd _want to go out in the cold but saw that the guys were giving him an absolute death glare from across the room. Swallowing, he scowled a little but shrugged, "Sure. I heard there was going to be shooting stars tonight."

Rosa gasped, "Really?"

Chihaya nodded. Retrieving his coat from the room designated for them, he slid it on his shoulders and scowled, "And that's really all you wore? It's about to snow outside."

"Rosa's fine."

He rolled his eyes and walked out beside her, "Fine, but don't blame me if you get sick."

"I won't" she sighed, hugging the shawl around her shoulders, "What's going on though? Why are those guys looking like that...?"

"Because I'm talking to you" he admitted at ease.

She looked to him, astonished, "What does that mean?" 

Chihaya shrugged, "It means what it means. They think you're attractive and can't believe a guy like me is even associating with you."

"'A guy like you'?" she echoed, her brows creasing.

"Unpopular. Geek. Wuss. Jerk. You name the bad stuff, it's there" he answered dryly.

Rosa rolled her eyes and suddenly caught his wrist, stopping and startling him, "Chihaya always puts himself down."

"Yea, well, something's just wrong with you" he muttered quietly, "You always see the good in people that's most likely not there."

"Well, one day you'll see what I do" she said rather assuredly.

"...If you say so" he murmured, staring at her.

Her cheeks pinkened prettily and he was struck with an almost undeniable urge to kiss her. _Ugh_, stop it! Why the hell would he go back on his original intentions? Turning away before he did something unforgivable, he shook his head and showed her the vast gardens. She seemed impressed and he mumbled, "We used to get lost out here when we were small. At least, I pretended we got lost."

"Why would you do that?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"I didn't want to go home..." he admitted faintly, "And...and Carl and I would be out here for hours and hours but the wimp always started to cry, saying he wanted to go home. I...I never did. But he always got his way so we went back and I'd go back home to get beaten for being past curfew..."

Rosa frowned and he scowled, shaking his head, "Jeez, I'm sorry for telling you that sob story. I guess that's why I try to stay out of this place."

"No, I'm glad you told me" she shook her head, "It sounds like you had a tough home life."

"F—k, it's so stupid too" he growled, irritable, sitting on one of the stone benches they had, "Kids got raped and-and didn't have enough to eat and all sorts of terrible trauma and I complain when I lived in a house bigger than this one."

Rosa sat beside him, "But...it hurt you, right?"

"...Yea, I guess" he mumbled.

"You guess?"

He pursed his lips, leaning back, and swallowed, "Once, when I was like seven, I got lost for real. Without Carl. I actually ended up in a freakin' orphanage for a while."

Rosa gaped a bit and he shrugged, sucking his cheek, "Kids here fought me for fun. There, they fought me for food. It always seemed like I was fighting something or someone..."

"...A while? What's a while?" she scowled.

"Just a few weeks so not too long" he mused, "Maybe three tops."

Rosa gaped...if she'd been gone three _minutes_ as a child her parents would have flipped. Three weeks? "Where were your parents?"

He laughed humorlessly, "That was the question of the century. Who knows? Everywhere, possibly. My au pairs for that particular section of my life never told them I was missing...my mother finally came back, apparently, demanded 'where the f—k her baby was?' since it was eleven at night. She freaked out because-"

Chihaya paused...he was okay talking about the past because that's what it was: the past. However, when it altered his present, he wasn't so open. "Well, let's just say she should be, I suppose."

"Naturally" Rosa said incredulously.

"She called my dad...there was a huge hubbub for a while over it. My face was all over television, they offered a massive cash reward..." he paused, deliberating, "I hadn't really wanted to go back. I mean, my parents would just disappear again once they found me, after all. The orphanage didn't seem to know any different..."

"Then...what happened?" Rosa rasped, coming closer to him.

Chihaya frowned before actually smiling, "Carl."

"Carl?"

"That crybaby actually came on television too and was sobbing, asking that I be 'given back'. That's what they assumed, y'know? That I'd been kidnapped. He said 'life wasn't the same without me. He got beat up a lot more...he'd actually started a fight with a guy that said he was glad I was gone. He promised not to cry anymore when we played explorer in the garden...'" Chihaya digested that and sighed, "What can I say? I was actually moved. Carl's probably the closest thing I have to family, as sad as that is...hearing him say all that stuff on television, I'd have been a cold ass bastard to just say 'screw him', right? So...I went back. And as I assumed, my parents stuck close to me a bit, fired the negligent governesses and hired new ones then went gallivanting again."

Rosa gazed at him and he slowly laughed, "How'd we get on that topic again? I don't even remember."

He turned his head and mumbled shyly, "I don't know what it is, Rosa, but I suddenly have to tell you everything when I'm with you. I don't think anyone else knows this crap except Carl, he's my only friend..."

His eyes widened when she pushed her face into his side, startled, "H-hey..."

"Rosa's happy you can tell me!" she gushed, her eyes glistening with tears.

"W-wh-what?! H-hey, don't cr-cry! I wasn't telling you so you'd cry!" he stammered, going numb.

"Rosa knows but it was so _sad_!" she whined.

Chihaya groaned and ran his fingers backwards through his hair, absently rubbing her back with his free hand, "...You're so silly."

"Nah uh..." she whimpered.

He felt kind of warm out in the cold and wished for a moment he wasn't so skeptical. Mai had a point, Rosa wasn't his type but he couldn't help but feel he...could try. She was someone's darling though...a father that was upset because she wasn't going to be with them on New Years. He wasn't even sure what his father looked like anymore.

They...were different.

"Chihaya."

His eyes widened, startled out of his thoughts, as she smiled warmly at him, "Carl isn't your only friend, by the way. So is Katie and sometimes Mai, I bet...and me. I care about you so you can tell me anything."

He stared at her for a moment before giving her a curt nod. He looked up so he could look away, resisting yet another urge. Staring up in the sky, he smiled strangely, "Hey look, there's the stars..."

Rosa gasped, standing up, "OH! They're so pretty! It's so amazing that a new year is starting with falling stars!"

Chihaya nodded absently and she smiled clasping her hands, "Make a wish!"

His nose wrinkled, never believing in such fanciful thinking. She pouted at him, "Make a wish, you grump! It won't hurt anything."

He smirked, "You're right."

Closing her eyes, she wished that Chihaya find that person that made him happy and feel eternally loved.

...He wished that he could at least dream of her being his.  
_  
_

* * *

OMG, I miss cute little Hayato! I was little upset because there was a May mention but doing time calculations, this is a bit before May so I had to take it out. Pooh.

Also, aside, I have no idea what they're playing. It started out as Zelda but I can't fathom an enemy that could be beaten by the slingshot and not the arrows either...lol, then again, Zelda did have some weird logistical moments where the weapon of choice didn't make sense necessarily.

This was actually stated by Keiji when Skye was born but Rogue is the X-Men that drains power through physical contact...however, her hair is brunette and has a white streak going down the front which Skye REMOTELY has... (his bangs are white)

Hookah of course is the smoking thingy...I think it's all pretty bad, herbal or tobacco, but maybe by this point it'd just be a giggle because you're making smoke thing. And hopefully shisha is the correct term I'm looking for. I'll change it if not. Oh yes, and as for the game, it does work slightly XP

Georgie Porgie is an old nursery rhyme.

Scrooge McDuck (Hopefully I'm spelling that right, lol!) is from an old cartoon called Duck Tales or something. I believe it was about Donald Duck's nephews and their grandpa, Scrooge McDuck who was rich...lol, I feel too old at points. But remember the other Scrooge was the dude that was grouchy on Christmas and visited by some ghosts who told him to stop being mean (That's the Ryuu condensed version XP)


	7. Base

**Chapter 7: **Bases

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews and, as always, welcome to the series. Lol, I can imagine coming in at Jewel in the Rough dropping a lot of 'wth is going on?'. (Also it probably doesn't help that a lot of page breaks are missing still, ugh). But thanks for reading! I consider it my baby now n.n And yea, I love the kids, they're always so innocently amusing which is why they get their own little story for the last story of the series...of course, they'll be teenagers but it'll be fun. Soon!

I really couldn't believe I was already at seven chapters x.x Especially since I have so much else planned. Hopefully it won't pan out TOO long...but for now, enjoy XD

* * *

"_Ch-Chi-haya..."_

Chihaya laughed, amused at pretty much nothing, drinking some gin straight from the bottle, 'mm'ing', "Aww, chill the hell out, Carl, your dad never killed you in the past for busting into his liquor that he doesn't even DRINK. He certainly won't now, woman."

Carl sighed, sitting out on the steps of the Shomura mansion with Chihaya as his friend drank himself silly. He seemed confused that HE was the one that busted into the cabinet, not Carl. "Chihaya..."

"I told Rosa about that time I got lost and was in that hellhole orphanage for like, ever and how you came on television and how that's the only reason I came back. She was all moved and s—t."

This caught Carl's attention though he usually tried to ignore Chihaya's drunken rants, "What? What do you mean?"

Chihaya took another long swig, sending him a 'don't be an idiot' look, "You were all weeping and crying like a wuss about how you were getting beat up and you missed me and s—t. I was all like, 'aww man, how could I leave my best buddy like that?' and went home. I mean, duh! Why else would I come back?"

Carl was severely moved, sniveling and hugging his shoulders, "Oh Chihaya, dude, you're so nice to me when you're drunk!"

"Damn skippay" he slurred.

Carl sniffed, still pretty happy about this confession, and took the bottle from him, taking a faint sip himself, "So what exactly has you drinking though...?"

Chihaya stared at the sunrise...the party was over hours ago, the crews having cleaned and gone about their business some time ago as well, Carl's parents in bed. Chihaya, after Rosa had went home, just demanded they go break into Carl's father's prized stash of spirits and take something. It was pretty late at like 2 a.m. at that point but Carl humored him. They'd been out there for hours, Carl only awake because Chihaya tended to do some silly stuff intoxicated...

Chihaya retrieved the bottle, swishing it around, before shrugging, "...Rosa."

"Rosa has you drinking?" Carl echoed in disbelief.

"'Dat so hard to believe?" he demanded, his speech impaired, "Gawd, I mean, she's hawt!"

Carl blinked languidly, "And that's why you're drinking, she's 'hawt'?"

Chihaya nodded solemnly before closing his eyes, "I think we're rich punk ass kids, y'know that? Even if we are working and off in our own apartments, here we are sitting on your parent's mansion's step drinking designer gin. It's ridiculous."

Carl tilted his head as Chihaya continued, pressing the bottle to his lips, "...Everyone in this place thinks they can have it all. That's what we were taught too, y'know? We can have whatever we want."

Chihaya's purple eyes strangely softened, "...But I can't have her."

Carl gaped, startled, as Chihaya began to laugh again, "Dude, let's go steal one of Ms. Crammle's cats like we used to and freak her out."

"Sure" Carl smiled faintly.

Well...Katie was right. This sure seemed to have gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

"But Chihaya didn't have_ that_ much wine..."

Yagami Rosa stared at her boss, confused, as he returned from vomiting again, looking utterly miserable, "Yea, well...shoot me."

"My daddy has something he calls the 'anti-hangover potion'. Rosa can try to get the recipe" she offered softly.

He rested his elbows on the counter and buried his face in his hands, running his fingers backwards through his hair, "No, I think that needs to be _prior_ to the actual hangover for it to work."

"You never know" she insisted, "I'll go see if I can make it for you, okay?"

Chihaya opened his mouth to thwart her but she was already prancing away..._ugh_. His head was _swimming_ after last night. He didn't really recall what happened after the party except that he wandered through the garden with Rosa until Katie called them back for the countdown. Carl's parents had the lights turned down except for those strobelight things that cast millions of specks over the whole crowd.

As sappy as it sounded, Rosa looked like an angel bathed in that light, smiling at him as she took a sip of her white wine, a 'one' echoing in the background as everyone screamed and hooted 'Happy New Years'. Her red eyes seemed content, "_Happy New Years, Chihaya._"

What led him to drinking was he wanted every New Years for the rest of his life to be like that, he thought absently. Maybe it didn't necessarily have to do with her...he just knew that he'd never felt happy for a new year, a new beginning, a fresh start that he didn't know. He didn't know what this new year would bring...and usually he never had that feeling, all his years were the same.

And maybe that did have something to do with her.

* * *

"Rosa's _so_ sleepy, Chihaya..."

Chihaya yawned widely himself as he inhaled sharply before exhaling, rubbing his eyes, "You and me both."

Her red eyes narrowed at him as she leaned over the counter...it wasn't _his_ idea! If anything, CARL should be making this day up!

Nyoko grew wise to the fact that some places were closing down early rather frequently...and they _had _to log when they did or else face instant termination. So to defer these rampant 'work holidays', she had every store stay open until one a.m. to make up for each day they took it. Chihaya had done so twice so...UGH.

Rosa yawned loudly, the restaurant for all purposes completely empty _naturally_. Who the hell just thought 'hey, I could really go for a rainbow parfait!' at 12:30 at night? He rubbed his eyes more, shaking his head, "...You can go, powderpuff, I can run this last thirty minutes..."

"No..." she mumbled wearily, "Rosa promised to stay and I will...but I bet Miru-chan will be _so_ angry!"

Chihaya's shoulders stiffened...Miru. Last week it was Kinta, now there was a Miru. And he was a chan. Damn it all to hell. "Why would...'Miru-chan' be angry?"

"Because he has to come get me."

...Somehow that infuriated him more than it should have. Squaring his shoulders, he huffed and turned away, glaring towards the empty cafe, pretty offended... Rosa frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he retorted bluntly.

"Nah uh" she scowled, coming to face him, "Tell me!"

"I don't know" he snapped, "Maybe because you don't think I'm man enough to see you home or anything that you have to get another guy!"

She looked astonished. "But Miru-chan took a late shift too! It'll just be one trip with the both of us!"

Chihaya threw his hands up, "Whatever! I don't care!"

"Ooh, you're such a jerk!" she glared, actually seeming angry for once, "It'd be dangerous for you to come one way and then have to come back!"

"Who asked you to think of my safety?!"

Rosa glowered at him, tired, and he just looked frustrated, "I-I know I'm not the most intimidating guy on the planet by a long shot b-but I...I'd...protect you if it came down to it. You...you didn't have to call another guy to do it, I'm...I'm here too..."

She was startled as he wandered to the back to 'make sure all the dishes were clean', he mumbled...what? What was wrong with him?

Groaning, she leaned against the counter again. He was tired, that was what. It was making him unreasonable. Surely he knew that it made a lot more sense to go home with her brother who was already here than to ask him to go with her to Mineral then come back and have to make his way home. It'd be 3 a.m. by then and she did, in fact, think about his safety, the silly...

Her heart fluttered though, her cheeks pinking...but oh, he seemed so upset, thinking she thought he wasn't manly enough to escort her home. She didn't think that all but it was so cute that it troubled him. Nothing like that ever seemed to trouble him...

...

Chihaya reappeared, looking at her glumly and she wanted to tell him she did think he was capable, but it wasn't smart! Suddenly the door opened and she frowned...Chihaya's eyes widened and he gawked, startled.

"...Oh my God, I'm delirious."

Rosa's brows furrowed and she looked over her shoulder before giving her equally disheveled brother a smile, "Hi Miru-chan...thanks for taking the late shift to stay up with me."

The pink haired male grumbled something unintelligible and shuffled over, glaring at her, "Can we go...now? I am exhausted."

"I am too!" she insisted, "Just 25 more minutes."

He groaned and buried his face in his hands...Chihaya stared, still seeming stunned, and Rosa frowned, "What's wrong...? Why are you staring at my Miru-chan like that?"

"...Damn it, woman, you never told me you had a twin!"

Rosa opened her mouth to refute this...before realizing she indeed had never told Chihaya any such thing. Gaping a little herself, she smiled sheepishly. Oh...

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind..."

Miru cocked a pink brow at her and she cleared her throat, "Chihaya, this is my futago-chan, Miru. Miru, this is Rosa's boss, Chihaya."

Miru nodded at him sleepily and Chihaya smiled nervously, "Oh...that's...weird."

Rosa smirked at him and he laughed slowly and awkwardly, "I, uh, didn't know 'Miru-chan' was your brother...th-that makes a lot more sense. Sorry for my little freak out there..."

He actually rushed away before she could say anything, clearly embarrassed and she sighed, "Chihaya, get back here!"

Miru's eyes narrowed a little before shaking and resting his head on the table, going to sleep...Rosa groaned, shaking her head as well, meandering to wherever Chihaya was hiding, finding the man weirdly just standing and staring at a wall...

"Chihaya...you need sleep" she groaned.

"Meh."

His cheeks were flushed and Rosa could tell that he was humiliated. Rosa smiled softly, grabbing the bend of his elbow, "Tell you what: next time, Rosa will ask you first, kay?"

"...You don't have to protect my feelings either" he grumbled.

"Don't be such a grouch" she yawned.

"...You can go home, Rosa, if someone comes by randomly, I can handle waitering and cooking."

Rosa scowled, "That's dangerous too, Chihaya."

"Why, because you could help me knock out a robber?" he snorted loudly.

"Rosa will have you know she has taken self-defense classes" she said haughtily.

Chihaya snorted again, "I'm sure that'd make a thief happy, getting body slammed by a five foot tall pink haired pixie."

She smirked and jabbed him, "Don't be a jerk. Anyway, we only have a half hour left, Rosa can make it."

"Fine" he rolled his purple eyes before jamming his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat, "Uh, really though, why'd you never tell me about your...twin?"

"Rosa guesses it's never come up, actually" she tapped her chin, cocking a brow.

Chihaya walked out beside her, his own eyebrow rising, "I...guess? That seems like it'd be something interesting to mention. 'Oh yea, another one of me exists'. Except I guess he is a guy and that doesn't ever seem as fun..."

"It would have been fun to have a girl twin but Rosa wuvvles her Miru-chan" she cooed, prancing over to harass him.

"_Ugh_, can we go home yet?" Miru demanded irritably as she started messing with his hair.

"Don't be so disgruntled, love" Rosa chastised, "Does Miru want some coffee? It might make him feel better."

The pink haired fellow sighed, shaking his head, sitting up straight, "That's okay, I don't know if I want to ruin my rest for the night. But thanks..."

Rosa sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling against him, "Miru-chan, let's go to the beach tomorrow."

"It's effin' twenty degrees outside!" Miru declared incredulously.

"Rosa knows! But Rosa wants some pizza from Kai's restaurant..."

Miru groaned, scratching the back of his head, shaking it at the same time, "I think he picked a horrible location for a majority of the time, being on the beach. Spring and Summer, great, but Fall and Winter, it sucks."

"But it'd still be yummy" she pointed out reasonably.

He rolled his matching red eyes and grumbled, "I guess I'll trek _miles_ down the beach with you so we can get some pizza that will be freezing by the time we get back to society because it's like Antarctica."

"Yay!"

"If you give me cash for some Smirnoff..."

Rosa's happy look melted rather rapidly, "Miru, _I _don't like that you're drinking."

Miru returned the look, "What does it matter? Dad drinks. Hell, all the guys in the family do. Why should I be any different?"

"And you all speak as if that's some sort of accomplishment or something!" she threw her hands up, "What are you doing to your liver except killing it? Our uncles, cousins, and dad are just lucky to be alive!"

Miru cut his eyes to the side as she glared at him, "Besides, what do you even _see _in liquor? Rosa doesn't taste anything that spectacular, it's disgusting."

"It makes me forget things" he muttered quietly.

Rosa sighed gravely, starting to stand, "Then Rosa will get the pizza on her own. It was just a thought."

Miru grunted, grabbing and holding her in place, "Jeez, Rosa, I was kidding about the booze anyway. I work too, y'know? If I wanted some I can get it myself."

Rosa rolled her eyes at this before looking at him sadly, "Promise you'll be careful. Rosa doesn't want anything to happen to my Miru-chan like-like alcohol poisoning! Or a failed liver! Or drunken intercourse!"

Chihaya cocked a brow and Miru actually smirked, the closest thing he'd had to a smile since he'd arrived, "Uh, done, done, and done, Rosie..."

She appeared happy and actually, excessively strange to Chihaya on top of the sitting in his lap deal, kissed him on the lips. It was completely chaste, like an absent peck. Still it struck him as peculiar and yet one other manga stereotype to add to Rosa's growing list.

Also it made him think in the back of his head: 'lucky bastard'.

* * *

"He's kind of hot."

Rosa shivered for a moment before blinking at her brother, confused, the two of them finally able to leave, heading towards the train station, "Who?"

"Your manager, duh" he rolled his eyes around.

"Oh, Chihaya..." she frowned before blushing, "I think he's cute."

Of course Rosa wondered if she was under some kind of influence thinking such. Like Katie had just asked if she liked him and she started to because she mentioned it. Before he was just a fun guy to hang out with and her boss on the side.

Nowadays though, he was being, well, _cute_. He told her stuff, of course, like the story about the orphanage and some things about his parents. It was things she realized he wouldn't just tell anyone and that made her feel rather...special. That too, actually, he was making her feel special all the time. Like when he said she was beautiful. 'Cute', 'adorable', 'pretty', sure thing. But only her father and family members had ever called her beautiful. While of course boys said that to up their chances of 'getting lucky', Chihaya just said it so sincerely...

He wore her scarf tonight. And pretty much every night, actually. She'd ran out of time even though she'd wanted to embroider something on an apron like the one's he wore for him so she just made the scarf, knowing it was stupid. But he wore it anyway and it made her strangely happy...maybe because she thought he wouldn't wear it.

When she got home the night she first took him to hookah, she found, stunned, that he'd stuck the twenty bill the kids had given him in her purse. She took it to him the next day but he'd rolled his eyes at her and told her to 'give it back to them as a gift. He didn't want to take little kid's money. Tell them to buy some comics...and that that's an order'. Of course Skye and the other two were wiser than average and knew Chihaya had rejected it...but were ecstatic that he decreed that they go buy themselves some comic books. They'd bought them and even took a few to Chihaya to read on a slow day...he'd said they were cool kids. She found it endearing.

Rosa almost gaped when her heart fluttered and raised her gloved fingertips to her mouth, stunned. "M-Miru, oh my God!"

"What?"

"I like Chihaya!"

Miru blinked languidly at her, "Really? Did you just figure that out?"

"W-well, Rosa didn't think he was her type!" she rasped.

"Why wouldn't he be...?"

"Because he's so jerky sometimes and he's sarcastic and can be downright mean at points!"

Her twin cocked a brow at that before shaking his head, "Doesn't sound like a combination for success, honestly..."

"But...but other times he's _so_ sweet. And he's so adorable and honest and nice and Rosa loves spending time with him!"

"...What?"

Miru just stared at her, wide-eyed, as she grasped her flushed cheeks, "Oh no, what does Rosa do?"

"Rosa needs to figure out why the guy she likes seems to have split personalities" Miru retorted sarcastically, "I mean, he can't just be nice to you part of the time for it to work."

Rosa sighed and smoothed her skirt as they scanned their boarding passes at the station, walking across the bridge, seating themselves on the ferry, "Well, he's surly. But he's not super surly to me and sometimes he's an absolute sweetie."

"How do you think he is in the sack?"

Rosa elbowed her twin hard, "You know better, Miru!"

He snickered, shaking his head, "Who knows, Rosa? He might be the one to take your sacred virginity."

Rosa sent him a sulky look, turning away, "Rosa is done talking to Miru!"

"Aww, c'mon, you know I'm kidding..." he rolled his eyes, pulling her against him, "You'll figure it out, Rosie..."

She sighed, leaning against his side and closing her eyes. She really couldn't believe this but...

...She might actually be interested. In...in her 21-year-old boss.

What did she do...?

* * *

"_Hey-y-y-y, Chihaya, wanna do me a huge favor?"_

Hideyoshi Chihaya glanced at Mai as he toasted some pecans, giving her an incredulous look, "You're kidding, right?"

Mai looked at him coyly, "What if I swear to be extra extra good?"

He sent her another glance telling her he didn't believe that for a second. "What is it, Mai?"

"Well, I'm trying to get into this extracurricular cram school kind of thing-"

"_If it means you're quitting, hell yes" Chihaya interrupted._

Mai looked at him, annoyed, "NO, bastard, I am NOT quitting! I'd need money from here to pay for the classes, my parents don't want to pay for anything like that."

"Damn...and didn't your parents buy you a car you can't drive? They wouldn't actually pay for something enriching?" he said, irritated.

_"Ugh, just listen! Anyway, I have to be accepted into this school, right? And I was supposed to meet with this admission lady for dinner so she can interview me. Of course, I can have a reference..."  
__  
Chihaya wasn't sure he was believing what he was hearing, "YOU want ME to be your reference?"_

"_God no" Mai rolled her eyes, "The woman went to your university and was majoring in culinary so...I thought maybe you two would have something in common?"_

"O-kay, you're officially insane."

_Mai followed him as he walked away since he considered this conversation over. There was no way he was going to date someone for MAI. "But I'm not asking you to go out-go out with her! I just want you to go have coffee with her and talk about the good ol' days!"_

"I don't KNOW her!"

"Pwetty pwease?" she pleaded, "It won't even be long, I'll show up and you can leave!"

_Chihaya groaned, rolling his eyes, as she kept begging in a high pitched whiny voice that was driving him crazy. "FINE, Mai! You're making a mistake, I am king of antisocial. What time and where is this?"_

"Seven on Saturday, I told her to meet you at that cafe near that gross place you guys like to go."

Chihaya glared but nodded. Saturday...he'd have to cancel the dollar night but it wouldn't hurt.

...Or so he'd assumed.

* * *

_"...Hi, uh, Jessie?"_

_Chihaya swallowed as he entered this restaurant, still in disbelief he was going through with this. Of course if he copped out, Mai wouldn't let him hear the end of it..._

_She told her to look for a blonde woman...and since she was the only one with that description, well...but she smiled up at him, "Hi! Oh, you must be Chihaya. Mai told me all about you."_

_Oh, this should be amazing then. Sitting across from her, he smiled awkwardly, "Oh, uh, I hope she didn't paint me in an unflattering light..."_

_"Not at all" the woman chuckled._

_"Frankly, I'm not exactly sure why she wanted me to come, I'm not the best reference giver..." Even if he did like Mai, he should be the last choice._

_Jessie shook her head, "It's nothing like that, really, I'm just going to ask you some yes or no questions."_

_...Oh God. "Uh, of course...um, Mai told me you went to Baijou" he said quickly, "I went there up until a year ago when I graduated...uh, actually, is this a culinary school...?" Mai's food was atrocious. It made his mother look like an Iron Chef._

_But she nodded, smiling, and he groaned. Oh great, he had to get Mai into culinary school...life. However, Jessie sipped her tea, laughing, "Is Erudo-sensei still there? I graduated about five years ago."_

_Chihaya had to smirk, rolling his eyes around, "Oh, he's definitely still there."_

_"Does he still yell about young people and their 'saucy' back talk?"_

_He couldn't help laugh, "Oh God, did he..."_

_The man was on in his years and well, didn't like 'sassing'. But thing was, what he considered 'sassing' was them asking what tool to use for a dish or how long should they bake something or what signs should they look for in it's completion. 'Well if ya'll had a lick of brains, you'd know!'. How the hell were they supposed to know about a dish you'd just given them to make, barely even telling them the ingredients? Half the time the class was looking up on their phones and laptops or tablets for the recipe. Chihaya pretty much winged the hell out of that class, he thought with a snicker. "He was a character."_

_"I remember him telling my class 'your souffle's popped because of all your damned shenanigans and all that bases are belong to us' junk" she snickered as well._

_Chihaya's brows creased but he laughed again, "What?"_

_"I dunno" she laughed, "I was more confused during that class than anything else."_

_He chuckled, nodding in agreement, "Usually I would have made an issue with a teacher being that uncooperative but I don't think it would have done me any good whatsoever."_

_"One of my new students that goes there currently said the administration just overwrites his grades to A's because basically his failure rate is through the roof but they can't fire him because he's the husband of some huge contributor to the school" she rolled her eyes._

_Chihaya returned the gesture, "Jeez, why couldn't they do that while I was there? I got my only C..."_

_"Wow, C. That's not bad, you must have been one of his favorites" she nodded, impressed._

_That was almost enough to make him bust a lung. Laughing, he shook his head, "If by favorite you mean the one he wanted to strangle the most. I didn't argue but I was a smartass the WHOLE time. I mean, might as well, we were a heathen bunch of young'ns anyway."_

_She laughed, "I was afraid I'd get impaled by a spatula if I got smart. Did he wave around that sharp metal one he has when you were there?"_

_Chihaya's eyes widened, laughing more, "WHAT? No, he didn't, I would have been scared for my life along with not understanding him."_

_"Yea" she giggled, "My husband actually complained and got it changed to a plastic one but I can see Erudo defying that one after a while."_

_"Thank God for him" Chihaya snickered, "I was glad we didn't have to use super sharp knives in that class as it was."_

_Jessie winked, "Also something that had to be complained about."_

_He groaned, burying his face in his hands, but chuckled, "That's horrible. What were they thinking, hiring that psycho...?"_

_Admittedly, it was rather pleasant. Usually he wasn't one to reminisce, especially with something as menial as school and definitely with a stranger. But Jessie just seemed so knowledgeable about all the weird stuff that went down at Baijou, digging up memories that just reminded and amused him. And he was okay with being amused, it was a rare feeling usually._

_Mai showed up eventually and he bid them farewell. Jessie thanked him for recollecting the 'good ol' days' with her and hoped him the best at Yume. Mai looked shocked, like she couldn't believe he'd actually been good company. Ha, that's right, he COULD be pleasant!_

_He'd told the others he still might be able to make it to burger night, not informing them of this favor to Mai out of her discretion, for whatever reason. Alas, it was a tad late though and he was full off the cafe food. Heading home, he felt pretty good but couldn't help feel a little empty that he didn't have room for Rosa and his peanut butter cup pies (and now, key lime pie as well)._

_...Rosa and his. What the hell, Chihaya? But then, maybe he should be happy that they had something between them. Even if it was just pie..._

* * *

Never mind, apparently they had something else between them. Except this wasn't delicious or even slightly pleasant, he thought, glaring back at the girl in question.

Rosa snatched the plate he set off the conveyor for her customer, completely not looking at him. If he said something, she just glared and nodded at him before stalking off. She...was giving him the silent treatment with the addition of some dirty looks. He didn't much like that.

On top of that, he leered as Katie sent him a similar look. Katie was also mad at him. Turning away, he glared at Carl who also hadn't spoken a word to him, cooking around him.

This was why he hated people. They always complained about how whoever might have done something wrong didn't care but how the hell was he supposed to know if they didn't talk to him?! Ugh!

So basically with everyone hating him he had Mai and his two other waitresses that...just hated him for company. They were new, yet another Nyoko pity hire that made Bara and Anya look like saints. They smoked like the former two but...they smoked other things too. So yay, he had drug addicts as waitresses now! Thanks, Nyoko.

No matter, he thought grouchily, scowling at Rosa who returned the expression tenfold, swiftly turning away. This sucks.

He couldn't stand this. Glaring at Carl, he snarled, "Look, if you care about either me or _your life_, you will tell me what the hell I did that has managed to piss off my good staff."

Carl just glanced at him, shaking his head. Chihaya sulked, getting closer, whispering, knowing he could get something out of Carl, "What? You guys can't be mad because I skipped out on one burger night. I think my attendance is pretty amazing anyway, you know I hate being too social."

His possibly not best friend anymore shrugged at length. Chihaya snarled, "_Carl_."

"You usually tell me stuff, y'know" he finally sulked, breaking his silence, "Unless it's deeply interpersonal, you tell me."

Chihaya's brows creased, shaking his head, "What do you mean...? What didn't I tell you?"

"That you were seeing someone" he hissed, "I mean, jeez, I thought _Rosa_ was your last big thing but I guess I'm slow."

Completely confused, Chihaya gaped, "Seeing someone? I'm not seeing anyone!"

"Oh, don't even lie" Carl huffed, "We saw you in that cafe, _laughing,_ with some girl I've never even seen before."

Chihaya stared at him, lost, before it kind of hit him. He gawked, "W-wait, you-you thought I was...? I mean, and-and Rosa saw me with...?"

"Yep" Carl said shortly, dropping vegetables into the pot for soup.

Chihaya growled, frustrated, "It-it wasn't _like_ that, Carl! I was doing a favor for Mai."

Carl sent him a 'seriously?' look. "For someone you don't like much, you sure were taking that 'favor' to the extreme. I mean, we watched for a solid two minutes, you were laughing and almost smiling the whole time. And _you_ don't do stuff like that."

Chihaya followed his friend, exasperated, "She went to Baijou. We were just laughing because of that and she was digging up all this old stuff I remember! Like Erudo. You remember Erudo, don't you?"

Carl gave him another 'seriously?' look but this time, surprisingly relieving, with a smirk, "You don't forget Erudo, Chihaya. I could get smashed in the head with a boulder, suffer brain damage, and still remember every minute with that kook."

"Exactly! That's all it was. Mai wanted me to schmooze and stuff with her so she can get into some after school thing and she was bugging the hell out of me. I did it and, well yea, I had a good time, she was good conversation but I wasn't going out with her! She has a husband and everything too!"

Carl stared him down for a second which Chihaya returned seriously. Finally, his friend relented and sighed, "Fine..."

"I would have told you" he muttered, "But Mai told me it had to be a secret."

Carl scratched his head, shaking it, "Well, I guess. Still seems somewhat odd. However, Rosa was acting really weird and quiet the whole night after. I think she was super upset about it."

"What...? Really? Why?" he blinked, confused.

Carl opened his mouth but jumped when Mai skittered by, "Be-cause since she's met you she wanted to hook you up with someone. You ruined her game and efforts if she thought you were going out with Jessie...whom really liked you, by the way. She said she'd seriously consider my admission so thanks!"

Chihaya gaped and Carl looked startled and somewhat nervous. "She...wants to hook me up? Like matchmaking?"

"Yep, that's like one of her side hobbies" Mai shrugged, grabbing an order and walking away.

...That's it? She was upset because he may have possibly found someone so she wouldn't have the joy of putting him with someone she saw fit? What the hell? Who told her he wanted to be matched with anyone? He told her frequently he _hated_ relationships! Growing furious, he turned away, growling.

And...and he liked _her_. Why was she...?

Screw this, this was why he didn't even indulge these kind of feelings. It was too damned complicated and he was better off on his own. Almost ready to throw something, he sent the darkest look he could possibly muster at Rosa as she came back over for another order. But God, for a nice little fairy, she sure could give looks to kill. Still, that only managed to muddy his mood even more and he snapped, "Rosa, get over here!"

"For what?" she demanded hotly.

"Because I said so!" he growled loudly.

He figured she'd be defiant but stomped behind the counter. Carl looked alarmed and Chihaya led her towards the break room. Fine, he'd fix this now. No more 'infatuated', 'vaguely nice' him. That...that was over.

...And that didn't feel good.

* * *

_"I wonder what Chihaya is doing tonight..." Rosa frowned, crossing her arms against the cold winter, staring at the night absently._

_She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, thinking about the implications of liking her manager. It struck her as inappropriate, as disastrous, as leading to way too many complications. But..._

_But she couldn't stop thinking about him. And apparently she always thought about him, waking with the thought of what she'd make him for lunch on the days she worked or when she wasn't if he did manage to eat something at all, worried. She was concerned about his loner attitude when he didn't seem to be expressly loved in his youth. That's why she'd been so dedicated to finding his perfect girl, wishing on stars that he'd find her..._

_And...now she wanted him for herself._

_Heart a flutter again, she hoped that he'd make it later tonight like he'd sworn. Perhaps she could express these feelings. Either he could be reasonable and set her straight or tell her she was crazy. She didn't expect him to return her feelings, that perhaps he was just inclined to be nice to her for no particular reason, but she wanted to tell him all the same._

_Katie, holding Carl's hand, frowned as she gazed into a brightly lit cafe, "...Hey, isn't that Chihaya?"_

_Rosa's heart once again jumped. Great, now even his name was causing a weird reaction. Get a grip, Rosa...she glanced to where Katie was looking._

_...Before her heart sank._

_Surely, it was Chihaya...seated across from another beautiful woman. She was laughing...and so __was he._

_Gaping wordlessly for a second, she swiftly looked away as Katie scowled at Carl, "Who is that? Is Chihaya seeing someone?"_

_"...I dunno, he didn't tell me" Carl answered after a moment quietly._

_They stood there for a few moments but she quickly walked away, hugging herself. You're so stupid, she told herself, laughing humorlessly. This was Chihaya. Why would Chihaya want some little girl anyway? He probably thought she was flighty and ridiculous and just put up with her because she was there._

_He...he hadn't needed her to find him anyone either way. He found a gorgeous blonde that he apparently could feel comfortable enough to laugh with. And here she was, thinking she was special._

_Biting her lip, utterly hurt, she fought tears as Katie and Carl caught up with her. Well...so much for that. You're so stupid, Rosa..._

_...Why would he have wanted you anyway?_

"Look, I don't know what the hell this attitude is over but it needs to stop" Chihaya said briskly, "I put up with it from enough of the waitresses, I don't need it from you too."

Glaring at him, wanting to snarl 'whatever', Rosa shrugged, "Fine."

"No 'FINE', say 'yes, I will stop acting all bitchy!'."

That pretty much was the last straw. "I am NOT being 'bitchy'! You're the one that's getting bitchy now!"

"Excuse me?" he demanded incredulously, "I wasn't the one that walked in here from the start with an attitude problem!"

"I think you did" she spat sarcastically, "That's your MO, after all."

He gaped before his cheeks turned red, angry, "Y-You're _so_ fired!"

"Fine!"

"Stop saying _fine_! I can't believe you're acting like this be-because you didn't get to hook me up with some chick I probably wouldn't have even liked!"

"_What_?" Rosa exclaimed.

"Yea, I know" he said icily, "You-you just wanted to find me some random broad because that's your hobby. That's the only reason you hung out with me, trying to figure out who I'm compatible with. You don't give a s—t about _me_!"

"Ch-Chihaya!" she gawked, floored, "Th-that's-"

...Okay, she couldn't say it was completely untrue. But...but she really did start spending time with him because she enjoyed his company! Lip trembling, she leered, "W-well, you don't care about me either! Y-you didn't even tell me that you're seeing anyone!"

"I'm not! And what difference does it make anyway? You're just trying to put me in some arranged deal! And you're even yelling and angry at me about that too!" he almost screamed.

"I am _not_ angry because of that!" she cried.

"Then _what_?!"

"I'm jealous!"

Chihaya opened his mouth apparently to retort with something angry but absolutely faltered, his mad expression melting into one of genuine shock. "W-w-...what?"

Rosa held her reddened cheeks, humiliated, before quickly grabbing her things, "Th-thanks for letting me work here."

Rushing off as not to face him, she ignored Katie's imploring as she went out the front door. Oh, you're such an idiot, Rosa! This was just supposed to be _work_ and look what you turned it into!

"Hey! R-Rosa, wait up!"

She started to speed up, ignoring Chihaya's voice as well. Her dad would probably be angry and demand why she lost her job. He'd probably try to come down here and yell at Chihaya. But she wouldn't let him, it wasn't his fault...

Rosa squeaked when the bend of her elbow was grasped. She started to struggle but found Chihaya wheezing, completely out of breath, but holding her there tightly.

"W...wait..." he groaned, swallowing for air, "Y-you're...j-jealous? J-jealous of what?"

"Nothing! Please let me go" she whined.

"Rosa" he snarled, turning her to face him, "...Tell...tell me. Jealous of what?"

Rosa shivered, sobbing, before giving up and clenching his shirt, burying her face into his apron, "H-_her. _You were being so chatty and happy and laughing with _her_ and I was _so_ jealous."

She felt his heart racing but she contributed that to the running. However, he said, his voice shocked, "You...you aren't mad at me because...you didn't get to hook me up?"

Rapidly shaking her head, she mumbled, "I...I did want to, at first, but...but then I started hanging out with you just because I liked to and-and sure, I still wanted you to meet someone but..."

"...But?"

"...I like you" she whimpered.

Chihaya went silent and she felt entirely stupid now, pulling away, "Uh, I-I just..."

"...Jeez" he rumbled softly, "I don't like feeling like this..."

"Like...like what?" she mumbled, staring at her feet.

"...I dunno, happy."

Her eyes widened and she looked up to him finally. His cheeks were a little pink as he cleared his throat, covering his mouth, "I...I like you...too, a little."

Rosa's heart jumped, surprised, and he scratched the back of his head, now flushed, "I...I mean, you're...not what I consider my type but...but it's been driving me nuts, I...I think about you often. And...and I don't know, I'll leave it at that. I'm not a confession sort of guy. But...I...I like you too."

"R-really?" she rasped.

"Really" he assured.

"You're-you're not just saying that?" she whispered, in disbelief.

Chihaya rolled his eyes, "Do I ever 'just' say something?"

He grunted as she gave him an overzealous hug, squeezing him tightly, "I-I can't believe it, I'm so happy..."

"I dunno, I'm starting to think you're crazy, liking someone like me..."

Rosa pouted and glanced up at him. He sighed, looking nervous as he brushed away tears she happened to shed randomly, "You shouldn't cry over stupid stuff... I can do nothing against that..."

"...What...what do you want to do?" she murmured shyly.

His purple eyes widened for a moment and he swallowed, slowly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer against him and slowly leaning down...

As she expected, his lips were soft and 'perfectly kissable'. Running her fingers through his hair, she was almost amused that he tasted like oranges, his favorite everything...

Chihaya pulled away after a moment though remained close, his eyelids heavy, "...Ugh..."

"What?" she demanded, not wanting to hear 'ugh' after getting kissed.

"...I..." he blushed, "...I kind of want to do that again."

Rosa's eyes widened, surprised, before she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him this time. He moaned faintly and grumbled pleasantly as she pulled away, burying her face in his neck, "...This feels _so_ weird..."

"Rosa likes that you're my size..." she sighed airily.

He smirked and pinched her side as she giggled, "Yea well, maybe I'll keep growing and have a random spurt and be six feet tall one day."

"I like this more" she assured, giving him another more chaste kiss.

Chihaya sighed and she pulled away as he dropped his arms. Looking back, he replied simply, "I, uh, I'm sorry. You're...you're not fired. I just got a little overemotional there for a second."

"Me too" she bit her lip, "I...I didn't mean it."

He shrugged simply and glanced at her, "...You think you're jealous, you...you haven't seen _my_ jealous...s-so...instead of...of you know, going out with...other guys and risking that happening, will you go out with me?"

Blushing, clasping her cheeks, she nodded. He nodded once, "G-good."

Surprised as he held his hand out to her, she smiled softly and took it...they parted before they got back to Yume, deciding best not to let their friends know right away. Katie almost laid Chihaya out though and Mai demanded to know 'what the hell is going on?'. Chihaya just glanced at her and she just smiled.

Potentially horrendous? Definitely. Possibly inappropriate? Probably. If it went down in a blazing flame of horror, would it be awkward? Most likely.

...But Rosa knew even then the risk was worth it.

* * *

Okay, the thing Jessie mentioned is from some 1991 Sega game called Zero Wing. It was ported to Europe from Japan and European Sega apparently did a notoriously bad job of translating. A few lines of 'Engrish' became popular, the one Jessie used was "All your base are belong to us"...aka an English major's nightmare, lol (though I have had some punch in the face typos in this series XD). Honestly, the other one amused me more: "Somebody set up us the bomb". It sounds kind of hood and gangsta, rofl. But Jessie apparently might be English or something and probably knew what this means. I'm not sure if they know about it that well in Japan so that's why Chihaya was like "what?" XD


	8. Judgmental

**Chapter 8:** Judgmental

**Author's Note: **Okay, this chapter was going to be divided into two butttt...I'm lazy. Anyway, I'm not really sure how it effed up x.x I don't even use HTML! Ugh, fanfiction, you're falling apart. Yet another fix for the future...thanks to all my adds, reviews, and deviantart comments! FYI on deviantart is I kind of don't really check my messages often because it's so slow to but I'll get to them eventually n.n; I have an awesome Roomi picture coming soon along with a Keiji one.

Trying to keep this updated but my best buddy is back from India for a shorter time than last year so I'm trying to get in time with her. And I work. Nonetheless, I'll keep it going all the same XD

That's all for now. Enjoy! 

* * *

...Oh, what had he done?

Chihaya stared at his PC, tapping the 'attack' button as he pondered over his mistake...closing his eyes, he shook his head, muttering into his headphone to Carl:

"I can't date Rosa."

Carl echoed over the connection, startled, "_What_? You just confessed to her a few days ago!"

"I know that but I don't know what I was thinking" he groaned, "She's not my type...want to go to the caverns?"

"Nah, let's head to to the forest, try to level and grind there before we do the next mission...and what do you mean?! You knew she wasn't your type before you asked her out! You're just flaking out now."

"Am not!"

"Ugh, can you two discuss this in your _own_ private channel?"

Chihaya rolled his eyes. Carl and him played a MMORPG called Bion which had been out for about three years and was wildly popular in Japan right now. It was pretty much a venue for all players, those that wanted to fight, to socialize and 'party' online, to own a business, etcetera. Chihaya and Carl of course played it for traditional reasons: fighting and missions. Usually him and Carl couldn't play in a shell by themselves so they got the two other nerds from their school days to play with them. One was Souta and the other was Juro. Souta was the quiet shy awkward guy. He wasn't antisocial but kind of socially inept...

Juro was, for lack of a better word, a jerk. Like he was both socially inept and antisocial. He saw no need for people, usually, and Chihaya would have been flattered the guy associated with him if he was actually likable. But he hated hearing about personal issues more than usual and was focused on the game mostly...actually, Chihaya saw an American sitcom once called 'The Big Bang Theory' and one character, Sheldon or something, was written where with him everything had to be a certain way and you could only eat oatmeal on Mondays. Juro reminded him exactly of that guy...except even Sheldon was more socially tolerable. He wasn't shocked that Juro didn't want to hear about his slight jumping the gun with Rosa but he _did_ address Carl.

"I could" Chihaya snorted, "If I cared what you wanted."

"Ass."

"W-well, is she pretty...? I mean, if she's pretty, you shouldn't just give her up because she's not your type, it might be your only chance!" Souta insisted.

"I'd be offended if it wasn't you who said that, Souta..." Chihaya smirked, "I mean...she's gorgeous. And hot. And super tiny. Carl, did you know she really is only five feet? She's wearing damn heels most of the time!"

"I thought you went to see her when she was sick? Was she wearing heels then?"

Chihaya actually had to ponder that for a second...and now going back in his memory, he recalled that she indeed had seemed shorter. "...You're right, she was a total shorty then."

"Just to shock you more, Katie's only 4'11..."

"What the frick? Did these girls get their calcium growing up?" Chihaya groaned, "...Either way, I can't. I can't believe I agreed to date her. Now I have to break up with her."

"Don't do _that_" Carl blurted, "You haven't been on a date with her yet!"

"Ooh, you're right! I should go on a date with her and ruin it and be an ass and mess it up" Chihaya snapped his fingers, enlightened.

"Good grief."

"What's the use of dating anyway? It's just an elaborate ploy at most to keep the universe over populated" Juro said darkly, "So yea, you should get out of it quickly."

"Okay...what can I do to make her stop liking me?" Chihaya pondered.

Carl was rolling his eyes, he could tell, as they weren't video chatting at this point, as Juro grunted, "Take her to a movie that she'll absolutely hate. Like Death Wish."

"Oh Chihaya, don't take Rosa to _that_" Carl whined, "It's so bloody."

Death was a long series of movies, Death Wish being about the fifth or sixth installation. They were pretty violent, sexual, and disturbing at points. Rosa would hate it.

"Sounds like a plan" Chihaya sighed, "I mean, I don't want her to _hate_ me, I just...don't think I'd make a good boyfriend for her."

It was all a feeling. He liked being around her and liked talking and spending time with her. But now that he'd attained her, in a matter of speaking, the 'thrill' was gone. And he didn't want to waste his or her time being a sucky uninterested boyfriend...

Carl groaned and Chihaya was about to grab his phone when it rang. He jumped, shocked, and scowled at the caller ID...oh, speak of the powderpuff. Answering, he swallowed, "Hi...?"

"Hi Chihaya!" Rosa greeted cheerfully.

He smiled awkwardly, "Hey...what's up?". He could at least be cordial before he tried to manhandle her into the movie.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Rosa wants to go to the movies!"

... "Oh...? Uh, I...I guess I'm free."

"Yay! Let's meet around noon, okay?"

"O-okay...see ya'."

Chihaya clicked off and stared at his phone before rubbing his brow, replacing his headset, "Well...she asked _me_ to the movies..."

"Even better" Juro said dryly, "When she tries to get you to see a chick flick, cause a scene and make her hate you."

"I don't want her to hate me!" Still not a bad idea.

Carl sighed again and Souta was probably jealous that he was trying to _ruin_ a relationship he'd barely even tried when the fellow had had no luck finding a girlfriend in all his years of life.

The kiss was amazing, he thought, blushing as they went back to leveling. And...well, it was nice to know that she'd gotten jealous over _him_ for once, he'd gotten jealous over her enough. But...he knew this wasn't him.

Or did he? 

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya stood on the corner near the movies, wearing his variant blue button down shirt and a black pair of slacks, glowering about. It was about ten minutes after the time Rosa told him to meet her...perhaps he could use that against her, he grumbled. Then again, if he really wanted to be a jerk, he wouldn't have showed up at all...

"Chihaya!"

Looking up, he blinked languidly before his eyes widened some...she was wearing a light pink turtleneck dress that clinged, high on her short legs with knee high boots and a black hooded thin coat. Sure, a turtleneck never went directly under 'sexy attire'...unless apparently Rosa was wearing it.

Smiling awkwardly as she pranced up to him, kissing his cheek, she sighed, "Sorry I'm late, I bought the tickets beforehand and had run into some wi-fi issues."

...Damn it. "...Well, I mean, we didn't agree on a movie..." he remarked slowly.

"Oh, they're open to any movie" she assured before looking at him hopefully, "But...Rosa kind of had a movie in mind..."

Chihaya crossed his arms, prepared for a minor blowup, "Well, I want to see Death Wish, I don't know about you..."

Shocking to him, Rosa looked delighted, "Yay! That's the one Rosa wanted to see too!"

... "...What?"

Rosa blinked at him, confused, and Chihaya stared, "...Uh, I mean, it's a little more...violent than I thought you'd be interested in."

Rosa giggled, taking the bend of his arm and taking him towards the theater with the next showing. "My Miru-chan and I like the series a lot! Usually I go with him but he had to see it with his film class so I thought it'd make a good date."

"...Oh...that's cool" he said airily, still floored.

...He wondered if she'd gotten confused. There was no way Powderpuff would love a movie with this much gore and violence. Right...? 

* * *

"Ah! I loved it, it's just as good as the others!"

Chihaya blinked at her, his eyes wide... "That made 300 look like the 101 Dalmatians."

"It's a good storyline though" Rosa said to him reasonably.

"Well yea, but it's still you...I mean, I thought you'd take me to see some absolute chick flick or horrible date movie" he scratched the back of his head before grimacing, "Aww jeez, you bought my ticket, didn't you?"

"So?" she pouted, "Rosa's not helpless."

"I didn't mean it—I mean—it's...girls don't buy me crap" he grunted, flustered, "I'm supposed to be the guy, grr!"

"Oh pooh, Rosa has money too" she rolled her eyes.

Chihaya snorted but glanced to the side as they paused outside the theater, "...Well, let me at least buy you dinner. I'm starving."

"If you'd like" she sighed, "What does Chihaya want to eat?"

"Well, let's do something different from the burger night...how about Thai?"

Rosa seemed to like this idea...he was kind of hoping she wouldn't be into spicy food but apparently he didn't know a great lot about the sprite as was. Rosa blew into her hands as they walked along and he scowled, "That coat doesn't look that thick..."

"Well, it matched this dress best..." Rosa sighed before blinking at him coyly, "What do you think? My daddy actually didn't like this one a lot."

Chihaya had to smirk, "So he was okay with that one you wore to New Years showing off all your junk but not this?"

"He said this one somehow seemed a lot more scandalous..."

Chihaya snickered, deliberating for a moment before strangely defying his intentions and taking her hand, pulling her against his side, "Well, it's definitely shaped fittingly..."

She contently hugged his side, probably seeking his warmth, and he smiled nervously as some guys cocked a brow and glared at him. Well sorry she was nuts and into him...

...Dinner was fun. They both got traditionally 'Thai hot' food and nearly died, which somehow managed to amuse them greatly. Rosa was crying and laughing, about the only time when her in tears didn't bug him because he was in the same boat. Sniffling afterwards, they both swore they'd stick to 'hot' with a snicker. They shared an ice-cream cone to finish the night, Rosa joking they probably needed something to cool off their internal organs after that. He was inclined to agree, he felt like steam was going to come out of his ears.

Walking her towards the station, he grimaced. Ugh, he was so preoccupied he forgot his original mission. But somehow Rosa looked too pleased at the moment for him to voice his concerns or attempt a last ditch effort to get her to dislike him as a potential partner. He wasn't that much of a jerk...

Sighing, he leaned down to kiss her...he 'mm'd' as she caught his lower lip between hers before caressing them both together...he had to admit, she was an amazing kisser.

"Rosa will see you Tuesday?" she said, parting.

"Yea..." he agreed, "...Have a safe trip."

She smiled brightly and nodded, waving back at him as she boarded the ferry...okay, he groaned to himself, waving back. Next time...next time he wouldn't be blinded by fun. 

* * *

Week Two of Plan to Break Up With Rosa...

"Bah!"

Yagami Rosa squealed _somewhere_ as Chihaya scowled, glaring as he was rendered unable to shoot, "I'll find you, powderpuff, and when I do-"

...Okay, second week, she asked him to laser tag with the rest of the group. He figured if he absolutely owned her and gloated, she'd find him arrogant. But oh, the only person getting owned right now was him, Carl, and Mai's rather flighty boyfriend, Sebastian. Rich boy, of course, his pockets full and his mind empty. Chihaya felt sincerely that him and Mai would make it.

"I can't believe they're _sniping_ us" Carl scowled, hiding behind a corner.

"You know it's a sad day when you're getting sniped by five foot and under teenage girls" Chihaya groaned, noting his vest turned the color to denote he could once again attack.

"We should ambush them" Sebastian suggested.

Chihaya stroked his chin, "From an MMO perspective, that might not be a half bad idea..."

Carl stuck out his tongue, "But from a 'the girls are perched in every dark corner ready to shoot if we plan to ambush' perspective, we're just going to be taken down."

"Yea...boys, unfortunately, we've lost this battle..." Chihaya sighed.

"No! We can't lose!" Sebastian declared, possibly taking this too personally and rushing out of their hiding space.

Chihaya smirked at the tell-tale buzzing of all three of them shooting him at once, actually cracking up, "Well...if I ever go to war, remind me to take him. The enemy can shoot him down while I escape."

"You're horrible" grinned Carl.

"Hey, he's a good trooper, the world needs more selfless people."

Sebastian rushed back in, whining, "They shot me!"

"Really? I would have never thought" Chihaya gasped, wide-eyed.

"I know!"

Carl choked a little on hiding a laugh and Chihaya just smiled shakily, snickering, "We surrender, girls!"

"Come out with your hands up!" Katie called.

"Why, so you can shoot us again?" Carl countered, "You'll never take us alive!"

And Carl and Sebastian rushed out, actually making war cries, as Chihaya watched after them, wide-eyed with a broad smirk. Okay, remind him to take _both_ of them with him. Carl might have been more of a dolt than Sebastian...

Looking beside him where Rosa was now randomly standing, he blinked, "Oh, hi there."

"How are you going to play if you're just hiding?" she stuck out her tongue.

"This is how you fight a war, Rosa, you wait until the idiots tire themselves out then you go shoot them" he explained simply.

Rosa snickered, elbowing him, "You're so silly!"

"Give me a pity shot and I'll give you a kiss...?"

She stuck out her tongue again, "Maybe if I get a pity shot too."

"What! You've been sniping me like I was out to steal Christmas!" he proclaimed incredulously.

Rosa laughed, amused, before sauntering up and snuggling against his chest, "Well, maybe I'll give you one pity shot since you're cute. Then I'll have to destroy you."

Chihaya snickered, wrapping his arms around her, somehow completely unable to pass up the chance to kiss her regardless of his plans, "Now that's sexy...c'mere."

Kissing her, he internally felt a little torn...okay, fine, he was having a bit of fun since they'd started dating. She hadn't, as of yet, dragged him to do anything he considered abjectly horrible or against his nature. Yet. But he knew when the fun died, well, so would they. And besides, they could do this without dating...his mind went foggy as she teasingly Frenched him. Well, they couldn't do_ this_ without dating so maybe that was worth considering.

"_Oh my Gawd_, what are you two doing?!"

Chihaya grimaced, pulling away, as Mai's shrilly voice interrupted them. Rosa squeaked, her hands covering her mouth as her friend and his ex stared at them, completely incredulous. Well...Carl knew about him and Rosa. And that was about it. Rosa said she wasn't ready to freak Mai or Katie out yet. Which was fine since he hadn't thought this would last. And yet...

Mai looked furious, in fact, and Chihaya smiled nervously for a moment...before shooting her.

"Chihaya!" Rosa exclaimed, shocked.

If he were a television character, it'd be his trademark line, but he declared as he grabbed Rosa's hand: "Run!"

Rosa squealed, her trademark reaction, and he smirked, hearing Mai chasing after them, yelling things about how they'd never ever make it and that it was _sick_. Well, there was another reason to stay together: it pissed Mai off. And that was always worth it.

Outside, he laughed a little as Rosa chastised him though her tone lacked any real rancor and she seemed pretty close to giggling herself. Mai rushed out, her cheeks red with irritation, and glared at them.

"_When_ did you two hook up!? I demand to know!"

"_Yea_, me too!" Katie scowled, coming out with her hands on her hips.

Chihaya rolled his eyes as Rosa smiled nervously, "It was two weeks ago...we've been kind of taking it slow though and I didn't want to tell you two yet. I thought you'd freak!"

"I think I have the right to! I hate him but he's still my ex!" Mai grunted, seeming truly offended, "And friends shouldn't date other friend's exes!"

"Oh _please_, Mai" Rosa actually rolled her eyes, "If we went off that rule, we would have stopped being friends a long time ago. You've dated almost all my exes after I break up with them. You _just _dated Taro for a month!"

This struck Chihaya as almost shocking...and excessively irritating. "So lemme get this straight...you were chastising and yelling at _me_ about not dating Rosa when you do the exact damn thing to her?"

"It's different" she huffed.

"How?"

"They're not _you_" she dragged her eyelid down.

Chihaya glared at her and Rosa sighed, rolling her eyes, "Jeez...c'mon guys, let's go get something to eat."

"Okay..." Katie pouted, "I wouldn't have freaked though, I told you that you two would make a really good couple!"

Chihaya cocked a brow as Rosa glomped the girl apologetically, Mai rolling her eyes now as they all headed out to some pizza place...really? Somehow that struck him as odd. Did he and Rosa begin to make a good couple? They seemed like an odd one, even to him...

...Just more reason he had to get out, he supposed, glancing down as she held his arm... 

* * *

"This week I tell you!"

Shomura Carl rolled his eyes as Souta now smirked. Before he'd been jealous of Chihaya and his intentions of leaving his girlfriend. Now he probably realized it was malarkey...but not _this_ week!

"Chihaya...just give it up. You know you like Rosa. If you didn't, you'd have broken up with her by now" Carl remarked, charging up his healer.

Chihaya whined, stomping his foot, lingering back waiting for Carl to heal his high elf, "I don't wanna have a girlfriend though!"

"Correction: you don't want to _like_ having a girlfriend" Carl retorted, unleashing the energy.

Chihaya pouted at that...but figured he was probably right. He couldn't find any openings to break up with her because there were none. Between taking him to a comic con, even if it was to get her hands on an early copy of her favorite ever shoujo manga, buying him a katana, and getting him and Carl passes to a closed show video game expo via her dad or uncle or something, well, she might be the best damn girlfriend ever at the moment.

Of course they did normal things too like go to the aquarium and the park and all those couply things. Except they weren't burdensome...he even figured out he was slightly partial to dolphins. Biting his finger, he cocked a brow...he didn't know how to feel about this. His last girlfriends fell apart because they either just wanted to shop and spend his money or...spend his money. Honestly, with Rosa he was starting to feel like a leech, she bought him more stuff than he bought her. Maybe she'd get fed up with him for that and leave _him_.

...Oh jeez, that would blow. Such ironies weren't allowed to exist in his world. Blinking absently as his phone rang, he picked it up, "Hi-i-i-i."

"Hi, Chihaya."

Uh oh, no exclamation? Had he already failed? "Hey...what's up? You don't seem like your normal ecstatic self, I expect emphasis on my 'hi's."

Rosa giggled, reassuring, "Sorry, Rosa will do better next time! But guess what? The new Dune coaster opens tomorrow!"

Chihaya licked his lips as he took a sip of tea, his brow raising, "Oh yea...I heard tickets have been sold out for weeks though."

"Rosa pre-ordered them forever ago" she said happily, "Do you want to go?"

"Psh, do I want to go ride a brand new impossibly awesome coaster I've been waiting on for years? No, Rosa, not at all."

"Okay, I'll sell your ticket."

"The hell you will!"

She snickered, "I'm kidding, don't lose your pants."

"Now that's when the fun starts."

Rosa squealed, "Don't be a perv!"

He smirked, "That's not even a follicle of the perv I can be, Powderpuff. Don't worry, I'll be a good little boy, just for you."

She giggled, "Much appreciated. We'll meet at the entrance tomorrow around 10? I don't want to wait in line for three hours."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later."

"Bye, baby."

Chihaya blinked languidly as she clicked off, glancing at the screen where four video messages were up, "Apparently I'm a 'baby' now."

"And how" Carl stuck out his tongue, "But how do you feel about this roller coaster? I can't stand the idea!"

"I think I'll be laughing at you when we make that three hundred feet drop" Chihaya snorted.

"NOOOOO!"

Chihaya snickered, "You think Rosa's working extra hard to make me happy? I mean, I can't really believe any guy would just leave her when she's doing all this junk for them. They're really just total asses if that's the case."

"Dunno, I can ask Katie if she does all this..."

"_Heal_" snarled Juro, apparently getting fed up with this 'talk'.

"I am!"

Chihaya sighed and rolled his eyes...it felt complicated. Too complicated. He was still unsure of what this meant...

...Or was he thinking about it too much? 

* * *

"Ah! Wasn't that fun?" Rosa declared, clapping her hands.

Chihaya had to grin at Carl who looked positively green, Katie actually laughing at him. "It was just like I expected...way, way high up."

"Bleh..." Carl groaned, clenching his stomach.

Chihaya snickered. All things considered he had once again had a considerably fun time away from his beloved Aienware computer and Bion. He glanced at Rosa who was chattering to Mai about something, flushing a little. She was wearing this black lacy shirt that showed off quite a bit he could appreciate and a pair of tight dark colored skinny jeans with black heels. It was kind of like New Years again where she usually looked like she was a thirteen-year-old but now looked rather womanly. Absently, rolling his eyes upward, he stealthily slid his arm around her waist. On to him, she smirked, "What are you up to?"

"What? I can't be cuddly?" he demanded in a mock-offended tone.

"Since you're the anti-cuddle, no" she snickered, jabbing his belly.

Chihaya sniffed, "Well I am officially hurt."

Rosa laughed and hugged his stomach as they walked, "Rosa is kidding."

"Ugh, you two disgust me more and more" Mai growled, her nose wrinkling.

Rosa stuck out her tongue and Chihaya rolled his eyes, "Well, get over it."

"Ah! Chihaya, can we take pictures?"

Chihaya sent the pink-haired teen a look since he _hated_ taking pictures and she was looking at one of those still frame booth thingys...Katie cooed, "Ooh! I want to too, Carl!"

Carl blushed but seemed ecstatic...Chihaya rolled his eyes as Rosa dragged him, "C'mon!"

"UGHHHH."

Okay, first couply thing he despised...grumbling as they sat in the booth, Rosa giggled and before he knew it lights were blinking. Rosa stretched his lips into a smile as he leered...and it took a picture.

"Oh, what the f—k?"

Rosa laughed, sitting behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder. "You're such a grouch! This is Rosa's Chihaya interpretation..."

And she made the most absolute glowery face ever and Chihaya couldn't help smirk at her, the machine snapping the second picture. "Oh REALLY? This is my Rosa interpretation."

Stretching his eyes wide, he formed a wide 'o' with his mouth and even added in jazz hands. Rosa laughed again and Chihaya glowered as it got a picture of _that_. "Oh, that's a Facebook picture."

Rosa laughed more, hugging his shoulders, "C'mon, I want one cute one!"

Chihaya sighed, tilting his head, Rosa pressing her cheek against his with a bright smile...he gave a faint one and smirked after it took the image, looking at the result. "Oh, that's just too precious..."

"Shut up" she snickered, pinching his side and kissing his cheek, "Thank you, Rosa knows Chihaya probably hates that sort of thing..."

"Yea, well..." he muttered.

Rosa climbed out and hummed, taking the pictures from the printer and giggling, "That might be worth framing."

Chihaya, usually despising seeing himself in a photo, was a tad curious and came behind her. He had to laugh, his brows raising, "Honestly those might be the best pictures I've ever taken..."

"Yea, especially your glee club rendition" Rosa teased, sticking out her tongue, sticking the two copies in her purse.

"Excuse me, that is my 'Rosa' rendition" he corrected matter-of-factly.

She actually grinned, hugging his waist, "You really think I'm like that?"

"Well, let's face it, you're usually a barrel of sunshine and sparkles...I don't know if you just wake up with unicorns and glitter but..."

Rosa sighed, "I try..."

"To wake up with unicorns and glitter?"

Rosa smirked, grasping his arm and leading him over to the bench and seating him while they waited for the other two couples, "Chihaya...do you like me?"

His eyes widened a bit and he glanced at her, feeling a little anxious suddenly, "Uh...what do you mean?"

"Well, Katie was saying something about Carl mentioning that you weren't sure if you wanted to actually go out with me..." she said nervously.

...Oh, he'd _kill_ Carl, that little snitch! "Uh...n-no, I-I mean yea, I kind of...had to question if it was worth a shot and if we're wasting time..."

Rosa bit her lip, "...And...are we?"

Chihaya gaped at her, not sure he was expecting this...flustering wordlessly for a moment, he flushed and shrugged, taking the edge of a picture out of her purse, looking at them before sighing, "...Nah."

"You're not just saying that to spare my feelings, are you?" she questioned slowly though he noted the hint of hopefulness in her voice.

He smiled at her gravely, "You know I'm not the type of guy to do that. Honestly, I've been thinking since you confessed to me that maybe I should end it, that I wouldn't be a good enough boyfriend for you...but it's me and 'somehow', I just haven't gotten around to it...so I guess I'll be selfish and ask you to let me...try to become a good boyfriend. Y'know, in case you're wanting to give up on me."

Rosa gasped, hugging his neck, "Of course not! I...I just didn't want to be a bother to you."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and shrugged again awkwardly, "You're...really not. I mean, you're making me feel like a failure since you're not asking me for anything...I know you're a 'big girl' but sometimes I can take care of you too. _Like_ you just bought six piece pictures, I definitely could have handled that."

"Well, you said you broke up with a lot of your girlfriends because they expected you to spend a lot of money..." she confessed shyly, "I thought I'd show you that...that I saw you, not your 'Wensi' connections."

Chihaya was startled and gazed at her for a moment before shaking his head, "...I know you're better than that."

Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, he smirked towards the other booths, "Well, they're either doing something dirty in there or trying to do a photo shoot...let me buy you some funnel cake."

Rosa smiled and nodded, standing with him and taking the hand he offered...okay, fine. He was having doubts. Doubts that he was good at this sort of thing, doubts that really, he'd be good enough for her. He effectively had no references to good relationships...

But hell, he guess he'd try. It'd do no good to say he couldn't if he didn't give it a go, right? 

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya rolled his eyes as he sat in the chair in his apartment before his desk...he'd opened the blinds in his living room, deciding that a little light might help clear his mind.

His hair pinned back more than usual, he had one of his bare feet relaxed on the surface, glowering as Juro insisted they waited for a boss they just defeated to respawn...just because they leveled up four times in the battle. He hated doing that crap...

Picking up his simple flip phone absently, he sighed...he opened a personal channel between Carl and himself, already having had a pretty large argument with Juro over doing this 'stupid nonprogressive bull'. He was tempted to leave the shell for a bit but alas Souta and Carl convinced him to stay, that it wasn't the first time Juro insisted they do this.

He guessed that wasn't exactly the only thing bothering him...

Carl was chewing on the end of a pen when he opened the private video channel, looking pretty bored, "What's up...?"

"...Rosa."

So they'd been 'going out' for three months now. Two months was about his maximum when it came to dating so he wasn't really that shocked that things seemed to be falling apart but he was surprised about _why_.

Women, he typically found, liked...doing stuff. And yea, they liked going out on dates even when the guy had no time. Chihaya hated that as much as being expected to buy girls the world.

Thing was with cotton candy cupcake, it was the _total_ opposite.

He appreciated that Rosa only asked him out on Saturdays or Sundays if he so happened to have that day off. He knew it was the only day that she had time really but he also knew that she considered him too in that option. Once he'd thought she was mad at him for not calling him at all one Saturday and, insanity getting the best of him, he called her instead and she'd laughed, saying she thought he'd wanted a 'him' day. With only two days off every other week and generally Saturday being his one day, yea, he definitely appreciated that.

But nowadays, he wasn't sure if she was just kind of sick of him or she truly was busy. She had Spring Tennis Tournaments, Spring Festivals, Spring dances, Spring this, Spring that... work was about the only time he'd see her and he forbid affection there. So basically, in the last three weeks he hadn't been able to spend time with her in any capacity. And maybe he was sort of antisocial and a loner by nature but from time to time he kind of wanted to see the girl he'd actually chosen to go out with.

"She doesn't have time for me" he stated to Carl gravely.

"Well, Katie said all the festivals and tournaments should be over soon...but I heard Rosa killed at tennis so she might be on the road again."

Chihaya cocked a brow, his chin rested in his palm on his raised elbow, "Maybe that'd be a way to see her, I can't imagine her crushing at any sport..."

"It's funny that our girlfriends are cooler than us. Katie's apparently one of the top players in volleyball."

"At 4'11"...? That's crazy."

Carl nodded sadly and Chihaya grumbled, "So what do I do? I mean, I'm getting bored with this..."

"She still calls and stuff, right?" Carl questioned.

"Well yea, but I actually kind of value more than just...talking..."

He jumped when there was a 'bing' on the screen, notifying him of a new PM, this time from Souta, "Guys, the monster's respawned!"

Chihaya grumbled but went back, attacking the three headed beast, "I need something to do, Carl..."

"Is this girlfriend talk again?" Juro said furiously.

"Will you just shut up?"

Carl was channeling his magic for his human character before gasping, "Ah! You should invite her to play Bion!"

Chihaya felt incredulous, "Bion. You want me to invite _Rosa_ to play Bion. I know this might strike you as odd, but Rosa doesn't yell 'gamer'."

"And the last thing this game needs is more...girly girls" snarled Juro.

"Aww, don't be so judgmental! Maybe she would like it! Why don't you invite her? I can send you her Skype, she might be on."

Chihaya slowed his tapping of the button, his purple eyes narrowing at this, "And exactly _why_ do you have _my_ girlfriend's Skype, _Carl_?"

"Katie set mine up for me and put Rosa's on there..."

It sounded like a ridiculous idea but at the moment he was scrounging. He still was fairly fond of the pixie and, well, it seemed kind of petty for him to be losing interest because she had other responsibilities. Finishing off the beast a lot faster because they were four levels stronger than before, not having even gained a full level much to Juro's disappointment, he temporarily signed off.

Typing in Rosa's screen name, the sketchy 'rosenectar12', he smiled awkwardly when Rosa apparently accepted his invite. Her image appeared, her hair in the usual pigtails, except braided and a lollipop in her mouth. She looked excited which he supposed was a good sign...

"Hi, sweetie!"

"Hey...just, uh, checking...on you" he said slowly, not exactly sure what to say besides 'where the hell have you been, woman?'.

But Rosa bit her lip, looking guilty, "Rosa is sorry, she's been so swamped and I'm finally done but the ferry's out of commission for a couple days...I was going to call you and say we probably can't come into work."

And that's why boats were kind of an 'archaic' vessel to him. Scratching the back of his head, he shrugged slowly, "Kay..."

"I really wanted to see you too" she pouted, propping her cheeks in her hands, "What are you up to?"

Chihaya leaned back, scratching his temple, "Nothing much, playing Bion...ever...heard of it?"

It stood to reason, to him, that Rosa would have no idea what that was and she'd probably look at him funny like most girls did before asking if that was a video game...and he'd say 'yes' and that it consumed a majority of his life. And then that'd be the final straw and they should start seeing other people again.

However, there was a first time for everything. "Oh, Chihaya plays that too? I thought Carl said you were into that other one."

"You know, you and Carl seem to speak more than I speak to you so what's up with that?" he leered.

Rosa giggled, waving a hand, "I've seen more of Carl than you, really, him and Katie have been an item longer than us."

"I suppose..." he drawled before rolling his eyes around, "A-anyway, since we're like...not seeing each other a lot and I'm obsessed with this game like a drug, you...interested in playing with me? I mean, I can send you an invite."

Here was where he expected a burst of laughter and a nice haughty 'you're crazy'. Play video games? Preposterous, you nerd! Nonetheless, Rosa was shifting some things around, "Chihaya doesn't have to, Rosa already has an account."

..."...What?"

"Rosa hasn't signed on in a while though, I've been _sooo_ busy" she rolled her eyes around, typing something.

"...What?"

"Mm" she hummed, eating a piece of pocky before shaking it at him, "What's Chihaya's screen name so Rosa can teleport to him...? Or wait, maybe it'd be easier for you to transport to my town..."

Chihaya stared at her blankly for a long moment and Rosa cocked a brow, "Uh, Chihaya?"

"What...? Oh, uh, sorry, I'm a little turned on..."

Rosa snickered, "Don't be a dork. I'm in Raiella, the business district. You can go to the corner of town, I'll come find you."

"Oh, okay, see you soon..."

Clicking off Skype and reestablishing his connection to Bion, he gnawed his lip, his brow raising. So that was a tiny bit strange, his girlfriend already played his addiction. Maybe 'tiny bit' was a high under exaggeration but...cool? He figured she didn't do any of the fighting and if she resided in Raiella, as players could own homes and businesses, she probably played it for that aspect. Rosa's apparent desire was to do something entrepreneurial in reality and she was really good in the money aspects of things...

...Well, it was better than nothing, he supposed, logging back in, in the spot where he was last...the guys were still there and he scowled, "I swear to _God_, if you guys are waiting for that damn thing to respawn again-"

"Nah, we were waiting for you. What did Rosa say?" Carl questioned curiously.

"Quite strangely, Rosa apparently already plays Bion to some extent and told me to meet her in the Raiella district."

"Woah, really?"

Souta seemed confused, "But I thought you said she hated video games...?"

"I _assumed_ she hated video games..."

Juro, ever the negative one, snorted, "She's not 'playing', all she's doing is running a damn business if she's in Raiella."

"Which I remind you provides us with weapons and armor" Chihaya remarked dryly, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't give a damn about turning a dime in this game but I don't know how much fun it'd be if we had to just rely on 'broadswords' and 'rapiers' because that's about the only thing they have. It took a business owner to even add a katana...and we're in effin' Japan, that's like our tradition!"

"True" Juro conceded for once, "But does your girlfriend seem like a weapon shop owner?"

"Not in the least" Chihaya said without missing a beat, finding the dot for 'Raiella' on his map, "But hey, I get to spend some...virtual time with her."

"Gross."

Carl was staring at his nails on the video, "You aren't going to start going to those adult sex businesses in Raiella, are you? You know, the ones that sell animations and...items."

Chihaya grinned lazily, "I wasn't until you mentioned it."

"Ah!"

"I'm kidding. Rosa would hate that, I'm sure" he rolled his eyes, lingering on the button.

"Then what's she good for?" Juro remarked coolly.

Chihaya narrowed his eyes and Carl gushed, interrupting before yet _another_ brawl broke out, "Uh, let's all go to visit, Chihaya! Our weapons are wearing out and we could always upgrade our armor."

Souta, also despising conflict, fidgeted, "But...we're broke."

There was a collective groan minus Juro...well, that was the _other_ reason he didn't really hate on business owners, at least they had _money_. Sure, they came across money completing missions and during them but they usually had to spend that on potions and revives in case Carl got killed or repairing their nicked weapons. At the moment they had like1k between the four of them which could buy one of them a protective hat...

"Either way" Chihaya sighed miserably, "I'm gonna go, you guys can decide if you want to meet up with me."

Clicking the 'transport' button, he took his flying mount, something he'd had to wrangle in a eight real time hour mission, to Raiella. He realized he didn't know what her screen name was and grumbled, ready to call her when he landed on the outside edge of town like he'd been instructed.

However, his eyes widened when a female human character, _completely_ "lolied" out, wearing a black and pink lacy, ribbony, gothic lolita dress, fit with a matching bonnet and, for God's sake, a parasol. Knowing it was Rosa because she also had the _exact_ same hair Rosa had in real life, save for her eyes were green for some strange reason, he gaped before clicking her, opening a channel.

"...You didn't go too out of your way designing a character, did you? I mean, it's like a damn clone!"

"And Rosa would say someone has a vivid imagination, Mr. Twenty Feet Tall High Elf" she countered amiably.

He snorted at that, smirking after a bit as she added him to her friend list which he saw had a whopping 10,204 members. "Ms. Popular everywhere, huh?"

"Oh, most of those are my customers" she giggled, "Does Chihaya want to see my house? You have wounds so I can make you some tea."

Chihaya's brow raised, "Sure, I suppose..."

Well, she was about half his characters size, quite literally, and he was a little freaked out entering her little cottage house. He almost groaned in his head, the abode tricked out with flowers and pretty colors...of course, it was actually a little tamer than he imagined. Clicking a chair and directing his elf to 'sit', he watched as she meandered over and actually started to handle the kitchen like she was truly cooking. From what he read, cooking was like a mini-game with a ball having to be caught in between two quickly shrinking lines and if the chef wanted the highest level they caught it between an absurdly small space.

Rosa walked her character over after a minute and actually set a steaming virtual cup of green tea before him. Clicking it, he blinked. And apparently she could do that, the artificial beverage containing full HP restoration. "Nicely done."

Rosa seemed happy. "This is so weird though, it's not like real life at all."

"Well no, I'm an elf and we're talking inside of your little frilly girly house" he stuck out his tongue, "Not that I've seen your room."

Real Rosa probably pouted, "I love my Bion house!"

"I never could afford a house" he confessed, "So I guess it's nice that you have one at all. You...own a business?"

"Yep! I sell a little bit of everything" she responded, "Do you want to see it?"

That was a bit of a trick question, he'd probably just gawk seeing a store full of 'Hello Kitty' figurines for house decorations. But he smiled some, his brows quirking, "Uh...sure."

Leading him out of the house, he blinked at the thousands of businesses everywhere, in lines like town houses, some of them set off on their own. Rosa had one of these and compared to those around her, it was huge.

"...Were you one of those people that played Gaia and had billions of dollars and every monthly collectible?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Not for long but Rosa was able to get the katana and Naruto headband!"

Chihaya smirked, not having been on the weird social network long either as it was more about item hunting than anything else and...well, he wasn't sure he wanted to make and spend a clean billion on a dream avatar for really no reason. But apparently those two items she named off were like some of rarest things there so that probably would be a difficult challenge...

Leading him into the rather normal establishment, he was a bit taken aback...she..._did_ sell weapons? And...pots and pans?

"...Um."

"Ah! Miru-chan, I didn't know you were on!"

Chihaya looked towards the back of the store and was a little shocked. A tall human character was sitting in the back. He had long reddish hair and was decked out in some pretty awesome armor and was currently 'hammering'. He understood this to be the animation for when people created things. Bion was cool in that if someone came up with an idea, they could pretty much make and sell it. Like if he suddenly wanted a weapon from a sci-fi series, he could have it made or try to level his blacksmith skill to make it himself. The skill helped keep a limit on the stats of the item so he wouldn't walk around with a sword that apparently could take out the toughest bosses in the game in one hit, but as players developed, they could make some pretty high level weapons. There was a stock collection of animations to use for the item but if the modder was really good, they could make one themselves.

Of course, that didn't get him as much as the fact that apparently, according to the orange font for her brother's username hovering above him, he was a moderator...

..._Weird_!

Rosa apparently went to separate channel with her twin as she went silent before coming back, "Well, this is our store. My Miru-chan makes the items when he's not on missions and I sell them."

"Nice..." he remarked, looking at the items.

...What?

"...Rosa, what the hell? You're selling this level 70 sword for five hundred gold?!" he demanded, not sure he could get over such wholesaling.

But leave it to his entrepreneurial powderpuff. She explained easily, "When you go to another store and see them charge 20k for that, what do you think? 'Oh, I have to go do tons of missions to get this much'. But then you end up spending tons of money on items to keep yourself alive during those missions, you might even have to pay to get into a shell, and you have to keep repairing your old sword. So by the end of it, you've raised the 20k but spent at least 5k more to get it. It's not good customer service, if you ask me."

"...I want you _so_ bad right now."

"Chihaya."

Miru snickered somewhere, meaning Rosa had invited him to their channel. Rosa probably smirked, maybe an eye roll, "_Anyway_, you come here, we have the same quality sword with even a higher level for cheaper, people can buy it right off. I mean, you can just go take a simple mini-game job for maybe twenty minutes to get 500 gold pieces at no cost. Plus, most people tote around at least 2k so they could even buy four. And a lot of people come here for the social aspects to buy gifts for parties and weddings and whatnot."

Chihaya nodded slowly, "It's kind of empty right now..."

"We're closed. Miru-chan hasn't been able to replenish our stock in a while" Rosa replied.

"Hey Rosa..." Miru suddenly interjected.

It went silent again and Chihaya leered. Oh, were they talking about him? How rude!

But Rosa returned, "Well, pretty soon Rosa has to go retrieve some ores for Miru-chan from the Ulri Chasm."

"...Wha?"

Ulri Chasm was pretty much a mountain where you had to be a ninja class with intense stealth to get through without conflict...so Rosa _had_ to fight unless she was secretly a lolita ninja...

_This_ he had to see. "Uh, can I come?"

"Of course!"

He opened his mouth to speak but glowered as he heard chimes in his ear piece denoting that Carl and the crew wanted to connect. Dang it. Accepting despite his disgruntlement, he sighed as they appeared. Rosa seemed surprised and Chihaya rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Hi, Rosa!" exclaimed Carl, the channel apparently being opened to all of them now.

"Ah! Carl-san!"

"You two are way too excited" Chihaya said plainly, leering a bit.

Rosa made a 'nyah' sound and apparently added Carl as plus signs hovered momentarily over their heads. He smirked, "Anyway, Rosa, this is my shell...you know Carl. The vampire is Souta and the ugly ogre is Juro. Guys, this is my real girlfriend, Rosa...oh yea, she looks _exactly_ like this."

"Rosa does not carry around a parasol or dress like this!"

"N-nice to meet you" Souta stammered, probably deeply alarmed to be talking to a girl.

"Hi! It's nice to meet Chihaya's friends!" she said contently.

Naturally Juro didn't say anything...yet. And Chihaya preferred it stay that way. "Anyway, she was heading to Ulri Chasm and I thought I'd tag along if you guys were interested too..."

"Ulri Chasm?" Carl echoed, apparently surprised too.

"Uh huh!" Rosa explained again, "I have to get ores for my brother. That's my brother's character back there."

They seemed shocked as well that the fellow was a moderator but Rosa went silent again before coming back, giggling, "Come on, Rosa has to go before Miru gets disgruntled and leaves."

Chihaya nodded before cocking a brow, "Do you use a mount?"

"Mm hmm, I have a Chocobo."

He had to glare at that, "You _don't_ inner-cross video games!"

"Hey, Rosa loves her Fire Lily!" she probably scowled, "Besides, it's just wearing a Chocobo skin, it's really an ostrich."

Chihaya cocked a brow but had to laugh, "What the f—k kind of mount is that in general?"

But they went on and Chihaya smirked, trying not to laugh because it was probably a little too amusing to watch a Lolita ride something that looked like an overgrown bright yellow chicken.

Frowning when he was asked to open another channel, he cocked a brow when it was his shell minus Rosa... "Yea?"

Juro looked completely annoyed, "_This_ is your girlfriend?"

Chihaya already didn't like his tone. "Yea, what of it?"

"She sounds like such a ditz!

"So what?" Chihaya rolled his eyes.

Souta was probably flustered, "Uh, I-I think she's super cute! I mean, you're-you're right, she's not your type."

"And what the hell does that mean?!" Chihaya demanded, incredulous.

Carl smirked, "Um, you said she wasn't your type, dude."

"Oh yea" Chihaya sighed some as they landed, leering, "Well Juro, you can go, since you apparently have something against her."

Juro grunted, "I want to see what she could possibly do in Ulri."

That's probably the only reason any of them came, he figured...there were golems and all sort of high level creatures here. What could Rosa do...? His brows furrowed when he recalled that he didn't know what level she was. Going into his friend list, considerably smaller than Rosa's, he clicked her profile. He kind of gawked and his shell stared at him weirdly, "What?"

"...She's level 68!"

"What! That has to be a mistake" scowled Juro.

"Chi-haya-a-a-a."

He jumped, surprised, as Rosa opened another personal channel with him. Grimacing, forgetting he'd been in the private channel for longer than he'd wanted, he clicked to her, "Uh, sorry, the guys wanted to discuss where we were going next after this."

"It's fine" she assured happily, "I just wanted to tell you the ferry should be up tomorrow so we can go to work."

"Oh, good" he smiled some, "So I'll see you at work tomorrow then..."

"Yep! But you know, I know your friends are talking about Rosa..." she said shyly.

Chihaya sighed, "Well, the ogre doesn't like anyone and the vampire is a complete weirdo but he, uh, likes you and apparently thinks you're too good for me."

Rosa blinked at that and was about to remark but suddenly was attacked by one of the mutant dozen eyed bats. He scowled, trigger 'button pusher' for his sword, Rosa, once again shocking the hell out of him, pulled the handle of her parasol...and it was a _sword. _Specialty one of a kind, he'd find out later. All he really had to do was watch blankly and just slowly walk behind her as she quickly put all rather poorly misguided bats, golems, and everything to sleep, gathering minerals between. His friends were rather silent too and Rosa finally seemed to gather an adequate amount after a while. Skipping up to him, she smiled. "Well, Rosa's done!"

Chihaya was almost speechless before having to laugh, "You're _so_ weird."

"Nah uh!"

They went back to Raiella, though Juro convinced Carl and Souta to go on a mission, not interested in lingering around the 'pointless waste of pixels'. Chihaya sat in her house and smirked a little as her character had the animation of knitting. "...Powderpuff?"

"Yes, sweetie?" she hummed, apparently designing something for him.

"If...if you _didn't _already play Bion too...would you judge me negatively because I do?"

Rosa seemed surprised, "Of course not! It's something you'd like to do and I wouldn't judge you for that, that'd be silly."

"...Good. And uh, Rosa...I...I understand if you get busy sometimes but..." he swallowed some and sighed, "I...I'd like seeing you for at least a minute. And uh! I don't meant that to sound sappy stupid but-"

"Oh, Chiyo, Rosa's sorry, I thought you wouldn't really mind me being really preoccupied!"

"Chiyo?"

"I'll do better, Rosa promises."

He sighed some and smiled vaguely. "...So will I."

...Fine, he got it. Rosa and him were polar opposites. But, well, she tolerated and seemed to understand him on a higher level than most. He was over that...and he was over trying to look for ways out of something that basically intrigued him and on some even baser level made him happy.

He guessed he should try to figure out what that means.

* * *

Respawning is apparently an MMO thing where you wait for a boss to 'spawn' again after it's already defeated them.

(Of course, Bion is PURELY fictional but I think it sounds pretty fun XD)

Mounts, of course, are the things you can ride about...

Lol, oh, Gaia...I do have one, darkryuu, naturally. However, I've been there since...2004 and I think six years later I'm a little over it. It was fun when we could get on it at school then admins got wise and blocked it. I got on it recently for a bit, a lot's going on and...it got EXCESSIVELY expensive as a result of the ZOMG! MMO addition. I shouldn't have to spend a clean four million on anything. Anywho, fanfic purposes! Naruto headband, I think when my friend and I were on Gaia Dream Avatar Maker last night, came up as either 35 million, I believe, and (I call it 'my' since I got one when they were cheap XD) MY katana is a million something. Rosa's playing this um...twenty years later. Assuming it survived, those items might be like the rarest things ever.

Miru's a mod meaning he's in charge of...stuff. Lol. In some chapter it's mentioned he's a 'beta' for a game and this is probably it.

A Chocobo is a cute animal mount from Final Fantasy. And the name Fire Lily is actually a dedication to my friend's Chocobo from the first Final Fantasy MMO (FF11) that was pure evil. Lol. Oh yea, and an ostrich as a mount sounds a lot like a certain game that a certain character may have been in. (FYI, if you haven't played Animal March, you can ride ostriches. Rofl, that always makes me giggle XD) 


	9. All the Same Future

**Chapter 9:** All the Same Future

**Author's Note:** A Happy Fourth of July! But actually, I don't much care for MMOs either, I'm just well versed because most of my friends are XP Something about it seems a tad chaotic...but FYI, there's a Harvest Moon for PC in the works! Weirdddddd.

Nonetheless, I found that Chihaya's character needed a little revamping in terms of the game (well, like I usually do) and observing how he was in Animal Parade, it was like...he worked then he'd chill in his house and randomly break out his flute at points x.X I don't recall seeing him outside a lot at all before we were married like other characters. So implementing that into this alternate universe where just standing around and suddenly pulling a flute out of your pocket playing it for a few seconds before stopping, returning it to your pocket, then doing it all over again would either be defined as eccentric or crazy, what could he do instead? Well, he's a home body, it seems, so something in his house...

Then it kind of hit me like Anthropology with Kyo: video games! I haven't really had any hardcore gamers yet in the spans of the series aside from Miru. So I guess it may seem kind of weird for Chihaya (Chase) fans but hopefully that flute story makes it seem like a less strange alternative XD Enjoy! **WARNING: LEMONY SOMEWHERE IN THERE...**

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya scowled as he rapidly tapped attack, readjusting his stats to meet a certain criteria to defeat this beast. _Damn it_.

Completely frustrated when his character died and Carl also was dead without any revives, he threw his headphones down. This was bull. Absolute _bull_. He couldn't sign off until his shell was completely dead so he watched furiously as Juro and Souta got their asses handed to them. _God_.

Scowling backwards as his doorbell rang, he cocked a brow after a moment...wait, who was that? All the people that know where he lives were currently getting owned by a four headed demon creature. Frowning, he stood and wandered over, slowly opening the door.

"Hi Chiyo!"

...Four months.

Chihaya's purple eyes widened as he gazed down at Rosa, stunned. She was wearing a cute baby doll sundress as it was the middle of spring, her hands crossed before her. He smiled awkwardly, not exactly sure how she knew where he lived, he'd never brought her here or told her. Nevertheless, he leaned down slightly and gave her a kiss, "Hey...uh, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Rosa hopes Chihaya doesn't mind, Rosa asked Carl for his address" she said, looking nervous.

"Uh...it's fine. I mean, I guess I would have had to tell you eventually" he said slowly, gesturing her to come in.

She trudged off her sandals and gazed around. He grimaced, happy it was at least clean but at the same time... "Um, yea, I'm a...bit of a minimalist. It doesn't have much...character."

"It's cute" she assured with a smile before looking sheepish, folding her hands before her and swaying her shoulders, "You're my first ever boyfriend with his own place, you know..."

Chihaya flustered before clearing his throat, "Well, um..."

Rosa clenched her pink cheeks, closing her eyes, and sighing dramatically, "It'll be different if Rosa wanted to do something with Chihaya..."

"..._WHAT_?"

"I'm _kidding_, silly!"

"_Chihaya_!"

His face was a little on fire and he was a tad floored but he quickly went over to his group that was calling him, apparently having lost the fight and now looking for round two. However, this course of events in reality was definitely getting more interesting than defeating a hardcore monster. Bidding them a quick 'adieu', he signed off and stood, clearing his throat. "Uh, s-so what exactly are you doing here?"

Rosa started to gnaw on her lip, her pink brow raising at him and she smiled anxiously, "...Chiyo, um, Rosa...isn't _completely _bothered by anything so shallow but...can she see your closet?"

"...I guess?"

Not exactly sure what this was about, he slowly led her to his bedroom...with her there, he was painfully aware of just how boring his apartment was. His sheets were white and crisp, he had absolutely no accents in the room _save_ for the bed, a nightstand, and a lamp. He supposed he wasn't out to impress anyone but it didn't seem that comfortable...but that was because it was just a place for function for him.

Clearing his throat as she looked around here at what little there was to look at, he opened the closet and showed Rosa what she'd asked...

The girl stared at the closet, wide-eyed, before looking to him with a similar expression, "...You're like a cartoon character!"

"What! What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"You have _exact_ duplicates of the _same_ exact thing!"

Fair enough. He had all five of his white dress shirts hanging together, all five of his black, two of his variant blue, the one purple vest, his five pairs of slacks folded on the tray underneath, and his four exact pair of sandals sitting next to his one pair of dress shoes..._so_?

Chihaya grunted, sliding the door shut. "I have no use for a bunch of clothes, Rosa."

"But you're too cute to wear the same thing _all_ the time!" she whined miserably.

He flustered again, not sure if that was exactly a compliment but somehow feeling semi-flattered. Nevertheless... "W-well, no matter! It fits my purposes. It has for my whole life so I don't see a reason to change now."

"What's your pant's size?" she suddenly questioned, crossing her arms.

"Hell if I know."

"Shoes...?"

"Again..."

Rosa scowled, jabbing him in the chest, "You're _such_ a guy! Simple things that everyone should know about themselves!"

"I just told you I haven't bought clothes since I left my parent's house!" he threw his hands up, exasperated.

"There's _no_ way" she glowered, "Stuff gets ripped and holes!"

"They're amazing quality" he snorted.

Rosa crossed her arms, giving him a look, "And I bet those are your only Pjs..."

"Yes! Why do I need a billion different things to sleep in?!" he grunted, still in his one white tee and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Get dressed" she rolled her eyes, walking from the room.

"Why?" he demanded.

"BE-CAUSE!"

UGH.

Annoyed, he slammed the door behind her, grabbing his normal white button shirt and normal pairs of pants. Four months. Of course the first three were just like a random period of conflict-free trial but once that fourth month hit, they started having some disagreements. Like apparently she actually still talked to one of her bastard boyfriends. He'd apologized, she'd explained, and asked for a second chance but she of course told him she was dating someone. Apparently the ass thought that was just fine and still actually spoke to her.

Don't be fooled, he trusted powderpuff. The idea of cheating just seemed utterly beyond her in every form and he knew that wouldn't go down. Even so, it made him _hella_ jealous! How many other guys did she talk to? he'd demanded. And of course, that was just a ridiculous thing to ask and she _of course_ assumed he didn't trust her even though, as he said, that wasn't the case. He just didn't _like_ it.

Eventually they got over that. He told her fine, talk to guys, but she could never ever get jealous if he spoke to girls. Rosa assured him pretty easily that she wouldn't which _also_ pissed him off. Oh, okay, so she didn't care? She just said she trusted him and that if she did get jealous of such things, well, she'd want him to quit his job. That was a good percentage of his customer crowd, right, females? Damn her and her reasonable reasoning...

One of their other arguments was he was having a super bad day at work one day when she was off. She came in and he expressed his misery and she decided to give him a kiss to make it all better. He freaked the hell out and told her that workplace PDA had been forbidden this _whole_ time, what was she doing? Rosa was incredulous, saying she wasn't working. It didn't matter, he'd countered.

_That_ one was pretty painful as from then on she pretty much refused to kiss him, saying that he was ashamed of her, probably refused to kiss her at work because she was young and he was fearful. He thought nothing of the sort! It was just inappropriate, damn it! That seemed to upset her more, thinking that he believed their relationship was 'inappropriate' and 'disgraceful'. He recalled gawking, stammering that he didn't think that at all though reconsidering it, he did make it seem like something was wrong with what they were doing. Finally, he said that some people regarded PDA as troubling and didn't like it around them. Rosa allowed that that held some truth...they agreed from then on that if they kissed, it'd be in a place where customers couldn't see them.

Chihaya sighed, zipping up his pants, wandering out the door, disgruntled. So usually they resolved their conflicts, another oddity to him. But she could get pushy at times and sometimes he felt she was out to change him. As was such the case now. He knew where she was going with this...

"Shopping!"

He wanted to say he had the plague or Carl had died so he couldn't go but alas, he was dragged to some fancy district. Rolling his eyes as she dragged him into a guy store, he sulked as she seated him and rushed off to apparently pick things out for him. He pondered how angry she'd be if he just happened to leave...

"Stand up for a second?"

Chihaya leered at her as she came over, holding something. "No?"

Rosa gave him an irritated look and he rolled his eyes again, rising to his feet. Content, she pressed a shirt to his torso with all sorts of crazed graphic designs, frowning. "Hmm..."

"I _hate_ tight shirts" he grunted.

"It'll be roomy on the under arms" she remarked thoughtfully.

"Ugh."

Rosa smiled, dropping the shirt, "Besides, Chihaya has a very nice figure, he should show it off more."

He blushed as she skipped off, now thinking she was a tad delusional. He was stick pole thin. Truly, he had absolutely _no _muscles except some minor ones in his arms. Otherwise, his stomach was flat up and down so he wasn't exactly sure what Rosa was seeing. Of course, he supposed that was kind of touching...

Slouching as she picked out a ridiculous amount of shirts, she did the unthinkable and brought over a pair of jeans...for him to try on. "Oh _hell_ no."

"Well, if you knew your size, I wouldn't have you try them on!" she sulked.

"No!"

"_Pwease_?" she pleaded, giving him a pouty look.

"No."

"But it'll only take a _second_" she insisted, "Then I won't have you try on anymore! Promise!"

Chihaya gave her a dark glower but she just gazed at him all sweet and hopeful. Growling, he stood and snatched the jeans away, stomping towards the curtained room. This sucked. Didn't he say he'd _never_ go shopping with a girl?

Grumbling as he fidgeted out of his own pair of simple blue slacks, he pulled on the dark colored blue jeans. Cocking a brow, lifting up his shirt to analyze if they fit on his hips, he was a little confused. They sagged some but not really badly and were quite...well, spacious? Usually his problem with jeans were they were always so damn tight...they flared around his leg way too perfectly too, usually he had trouble with length as well.

"Chiyo?"

"Oh yea, I'm, uh, in them."

Rosa opened the curtain and she cooed, turning him around to look them over as well, "They look so nice on you! Are they comfortable?"

"Yea..." he had to admit.

"Well, Rosa likes them a lot. What do you think?" she asked, seeming hopeful.

He shrugged awkwardly, "They're not horrible."

"I suppose that's the best I'll ever get out of you" she smirked, disappearing, "I'm going to grab those in a few different colors."

Chihaya scowled. Different colors? Taking the jeans off, he realized...these were for _him_. Meaning _he _had to buy them. What the hell was this bull?

Looking at the price tag, he nearly had an aneurysm. 500. Five hundred was almost _half_ his rent! He wasn't spending half his rent on jeans! And she was picking up _more_?! No way!

Marching out, he glared as she indeed had a few more in her arms, including the shirts he had no idea the price of, and he snapped, "There is _no way_ I am buying five hundred gold piece jeans, Rosa, absolutely _not_!"

Rosa blinked, confused, "I know, baby, you have bills."

...Okay, that was easy. "...Really?"

"That's why I'm buying them for you!" she said happily, taking the jeans he'd tried on from him, skipping over to the cash register.

...OH HELL NO. "_No_, Rosa! You are not buying me five thousand pieces worth of stuff!"

"Eight thousand" she said, blinking at him knowingly as she set the things down.

"No. Effin. Way" he glared, trying to grab the stuff off the counter.

But she cut him off from grabbing, "Stop being silly!"

"I am _sick_ of you buying me stuff! You're like my sugar mama!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

The cashier actually watched them, amused, as she scanned everything, sticking it in the bag. Chihaya growled, about to tell the woman to stop, that they weren't taking anything, as Rosa set a card down on the counter. "I _swear_, Rosa-"

"That'll be twenty pieces" the cashier interrupted, smiling.

...What? Chihaya stopped fighting with Rosa to stare blankly and puzzled at the price displayed on the electronic register as Rosa quite easily paid it, smiling back at the woman, "Sorry about the commotion! Thank you!"

"No problem! Have a good day!"

Rosa took the bag and his hand, leading him from the store as he started doing math on his fingers...okay, no. "...Rosa, I'm no mathematical genius and I don't know what the hell just happened there, but you pretty much just _robbed_ that place. That's almost a hundred percent less!"

"99.75 percent, to be exact" Rosa nodded, leading him into another store.

Gawking, he got seated in a new locale while she shopped again, had him try on yet another pair of jeans to make sure 'store size conversions weren't different', and once again might as well have just walked out of the store with the things she chose. And did the same in three different stores before seeming pleased with her bounty, wanting to eat lunch before they parted.

He stared at her as she ate a bit of consomme, having just got maybe two dozen shirts and jeans, five pairs of sneakers, a new jacket, three new pairs of pajamas, and a pair of sunglasses for about 120 gold pieces.

"...What is that MAGICAL card?" he demanded.

Rosa giggled, "It's a discount card! My grammy gave all her children and grandchildren one."

Holy crap. "That's a _helluva_ discount! I just got forty thousand gold pieces worth of stuff for practically nothing!"

She blinked at him cutely, "I hope you don't mind that. You're too pretty to wear such frumpy plain clothes."

He flushed deeply, leering, "Why 'pretty'? I'm a guy!"

"Guys can be pretty!" she insisted.

"Oi..."

Staring at the numerous bags, he mumbled, "Well...thanks. I guess I could use a wardrobe update."

"A severe one" she agreed haughtily before smiling at him, "I know you hated it but I liked picking out things for you. And next time I won't have to drag you since I know your size."

Chihaya sighed and glanced at her, shrugging, "It's fine. You got me out of the house, I suppose..."

"Rosa wants to work on that next..."

Somehow that offended him though he knew his house was madly almost asylum plain. "_Why_? Why are you out to change me?!"

Rosa looked shocked, recoiling, "W-what? I-is that what you think?"

"Kind of" he grunted, "Buying me new completely different clothes, trying to redecorate my house for me! I have it that way because I like it that way, I didn't ask you to come change anything!"

Her cheeks turned red...but not that kind of cute adorable red but like she was quite embarrassed and humiliated and like she was a second away from crying. _Damn it_. Grimacing a little, he quickly softened his look, "I-I mean-"

"I'm sorry" she quickly interjected, her voice quivering before she quickly stood, setting a paper bill on the table for her half eaten soup, "Y-you don't have to wear those if you don't like them then. I-it doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet, completely exasperated as she ran off.

Swiftly grabbing all the bags, he attempted to catch up but damn her and her athletic legs! Standing there, completely out of breath as he leered after her dust, he let out a despondent sigh and miserably headed back to his apartment.

...Four months.

* * *

"You're such a horrible person."

"Shut the hell up, Carl."

Chihaya was walking with Carl through Bion after putting his new clothing away...it was a little nice to see something different in his typical selection, he finally found. He guessed variety never hurt anyone. It wasn't like he actually had to put any thought into anything, it'd just become strangely systematic...

"She doesn't have to damn run away _every_ time I confront her with something" Chihaya sulked, holding down the arrow key to navigate.

Carl snorted, a strange sound for him as it actually sounded rather harsh, "Well I don't think I'd want to face and look at you either after that! Rosa does nice things for you and you'd actually yell at her for it. 'You're out to change me'. Maybe _someone _needs to, you're such a bastard."

"Hey..." Chihaya frowned more, actually growing even more miserable.

"...Ugh, I'm sorry" Carl mumbled after a moment, "That was mean..."

Completely in an upset mood now, Chihaya stopped pressing the button, "I think I'm going to go nap."

"Hey-"

But he cut him off, wandering towards his sterile whitewashed room after he shut down his computer, falling face forward into the bed. Four months...

Unable to sleep at all, he sat up in bed and stayed that way for hours, lost in degrading thoughts. It was his past time as a child until his teen years before he left. He sat there until he could figure out what was wrong with him and why it seemed no one ever cared about him, why his parents love for him seemed so forced and mechanical, methodical...

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he laughed bitterly, burying his face in his hands. Maybe it was his fault. He apparently had no idea how to respond to people trying to care for him. How could he react so stupidly and cruelly to kindness? Rosa had started to like him before all these clothes anyway, she hadn't tried to change it as soon as they started dating. Maybe she just thought he wasn't the type to do differently on his own and she'd be right about that.

...He always seemed to be stuck.

_'You're out to change me'. Maybe SOMEONE needs to, you're such a bastard.'_

It was unlike Carl to be so forward, he was actually a little caught off guard. Lying on his side, he closed his eyes, gulping as he grabbed his phone and dialed. But maybe it held some truth...

Pressing it to his ear, he closed his eyes as he listened to it ring for what felt like forever. He expected the answering machine to pick up but at the last minute, a meek voice answered, "Hello...?"

"Hey..."

She was silent. Rosa always had something to tell him. At first it kind of was annoying but he supposed that she was always willing to speak with him, share her day, her thoughts, ask him about his day, his thoughts...it was nice. But that she had nothing to say made him melancholy. "I don't like that, you know? You always have something to talk about. I hate when you're mad with me..."

"R-I'm...I'm not mad with you..." she said, her tone reflecting upset all the same.

"You should be" he said faintly, "I took it the wrong way. I'm sorry I said those things to you."

"Really though, I'm not out to change you. I really like you how you are" she said hectically, "I...I didn't think you'd think that and-and I didn't want you to..."

Chihaya sighed, exhausted for some reason, "I know, Rosa, I was being an ass, as usual...and I really appreciate what you do for me. Next date, I'll wear one of the things you got for me...if...if there is a next date?"

"Don't be silly, of course there will be..." she replied quietly, "Rosa should have let you pick things out too..."

"Yea right, that definitely wouldn't have gone over well either. You saw my closet, right? I'm not exactly a genius at putting advanced outfits together" he snorted.

She giggled, an utter relief, it felt way tense. "If you say so."

"Really though, forgive me...?"

"I wasn't mad" she repeated at ease.

Chihaya sighed, starting to doze, "Next time we have an argument, though hopefully it won't be for a while, please don't run off. I'd much rather speak to you and resolve it immediately. I've been feeling like trash all day..."

"I'm sorry..." she seemed to pout, "I just don't deal well with conflict..."

He sighed once more and murmured, "I'm really worn out now so I'll talk to you later, Rosa, I need some sleep..."

"Okay...sweet dreams, Chiyo."

"Mm."

Closing his phone, he pressed it to his forehead, closing his eyes. 'I really like you how you are'? That sounded pretty ridiculous, considering. Pulling a blanket over himself, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. Four months, Chihaya. Almost five. That's the longest you've had anyone that'd put up with your bull...and when had you had anyone not looking for a payout? Treat her right...

...She was one of the few people that cared.

* * *

"G'morning, Chihaya!"

Hideyoshi Chihaya jumped almost a mile, gasping, when Rosa's cheery voice echoed behind him. Oh crap! Turning to her with a nervous grin on his face, he stuttered, "G-Good morning!"

Yagami Rosa's bright expression melted and she looked distraught, "...You're still upset with me, aren't you?"

"N-not at all!" he blurted, his cheeks tinted with color.

He...hadn't really expected it.

She'd been in the cafe with him, the place utterly empty besides the two of them. It was snowing outside despite it being the Spring of the year and they were trapped there. She was hot because he had the thermostat pumping. He told her they had to keep warm and she'd done that cute little pout...and started to undress.

He'd watched her in fascinated horror, questioning what she was doing? That was...inappropriate. But she'd just waved a hand, said it was fine, he was her boyfriend.

Chihaya resolved not to look but she kept demanding that he do so, wanting to know if she was attractive. Of course she was attractive, he had snarled. Put your clothes back on. She'd exclaimed 'no!'. He just clenched his eyes shut and refused.

She gave up on that course of action, walking over to him...he felt the footsteps and his heart sped up when she dropped behind him, kissing and whispering in his ear that she understood him. Did she? How could she? He didn't even understand himself...

But a lump caught in his throat as she slid her hand down his stomach, letting loose a swarm of butterflies, her other hand dancing across the buttons of his shirt, opening and letting the piece of clothing slip down his shoulders.

He rasped, his eyes clenching tighter as her hand slipped underneath the band of his pants, gripping him over his boxers, his cock responding almost immediately. She nipped the cartilage of his ears, licking the skin teasingly as she pulled him out, stroking him tenderly, whispering dirty little words he couldn't discern into his ear.

She made him turn his head, lashing her tongue between his lips, drawing his out with a fiery passion. He made strange sounds that he couldn't even imagine he'd make...overtaken by desire, he forced her on her back, capturing one of her nipples between his lips, suckling hungrily, cupping the other breast in his hand.

She'd whined, pleading for more, thrusting her hips upward against him... he'd growled, freeing her breast and pumping his fingers inside of her. She'd felt tight, wet...he got hard just by the prospect. He got harder when she pleaded for him to be inside of her.

He was on top, grinding his hips and rushing his member within her as she screamed...but not really. He didn't recognize it, at first but it was silence. Was she not enjoying it? He sped up his actions yet still nothing...

Glaring down at her, about to ask 'what was wrong?', he realized that he'd just seen her face. He'd sucked her tits, he'd fingered her, and yet all there was that he saw was her face...

Closing his eyes, realizing, groaning loudly and cursing, he awoke with his hand wrapped around his swollen shaft, coming...

...He'd had his first sex dream about her.

It felt _completely_ bizarre. He rarely had sex dreams about, well, women he _knew _but especially not about women he _dated_. Chihaya supposed that was odd though, he'd had sexual relations with most of his girlfriends yet he'd never fantasized about them...? But then, he supposed he'd had sex with them pretty early on anyway, he hadn't had time to sit around and hope it happened.

Still though, it was Rosa!

Groaning, he buried his face in his hands and real Rosa pouted, "What then...?"

"...Don't freak, I'm not propositioning you to do anything, but after I got off the phone with you, I fell asleep..."

Rosa blinked, confused, as he paused before turning red and pressing his lips to her forehead, "I had a dream about you..."

"A dream? What kind of-"

She stopped and her face grew red as well so she must have figured it out. Gnawing his lip, he flushed and waved his hands, "L-like I said, I'm not even beginning to drop any hints, it just caught me way off guard and...honestly, I feel a little...shameful. Especially since you're not ready for that kind of intimacy..."

Rosa tilted her head at him, staring, before a smile crossed her face, "They're your dreams, Chihaya, they're nothing to feel ashamed about."

Somehow he wasn't expecting that. He assumed she'd be disgusted or angry or something but she gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips, surprisingly joking, "Did I please you?"

Chihaya's ears even got red and he looked away, nodding once, "A lot."

"Don't freak?"

He frowned as she pulled away, looking nervous. "What...?"

"I've...touched guys before" she confessed, tucking a stray bang behind her ear.

"..._Oh_?" he glared a bit, again feeling a little jealous.

"But I've never actually _seen_ one, you know? I always keep it...under clothes" she laughed anxiously, "But...that's it. And I guess that's not enough for most guys..."

Chihaya nodded slowly before his eyes widened with realization. "A-ah! Rosa, God, I said I'm not out to force you to do anything! I'm not like those jerks, I can be patient..."

"I know" she giggled, skipping to the register to get it started for the day, before giving him an almost sultry look, "But you know, in case you're ever interested."

His jaw almost hit the floor and he would have remarked with shock had Katie and Carl not entered. Chihaya grimaced as Carl suddenly glomped him, "I'm SORRY! Please don't hate me!"

"Wh-what? What are you talking-...oh, _that_. Oh yea, I'm not talking to you" Chihaya scowled, coming out of his startled cloud and fidgeting away from the fellow.

"Chi-haya!" Carl whined.

Chihaya walked away to the kitchen and started adjusting things for the day, yawning. Carl quickly came over, looking nervous, "P-please, really, you know I didn't mean it..."

"I don't care, Carl" Chihaya yawned again, "You're not the first nor are you going to be the last person to call me a bastard. I was just a little shocked it came from you though, that was like a slap to the face, dude."

"I...I know. I was having a bad day..." Carl mumbled at length.

Chihaya cocked a brow, about to question 'why?' but Katie came by, not even smiling as she usually did in Carl's direction. And the blond himself actually swiftly looked away. Chihaya blinked, surprised.

...Uh oh.

* * *

"Son of a bitch, I'll kill whoever the hell this is" Chihaya hissed, his voice completely altered by lack of sleep.

A new set of missions had been released and well, in an instance of crazy, he stayed up with his shell until, oh, six in the morning. And here it was, seven in the morning, and some poorly misguided soul was ringing his doorbell. His eyes completely blood shot and blurred, he stumbled towards the door, about to scream and yell upon opening it.

...Rosa.

Oh _damn_ it.

The girl looked mad drowsy herself but offered him a weary smile, "Mornin', Chiyo. I got here super early...just like you..."

She yawned out 'asked' and he could have kicked himself if it was possible. Having had to work later on one of their date nights than he thought, he'd told her about this little vineyard and apple orchard where they could pick apples and have a picnic and all that cutesy fluff. Rosa was enthused until he told her they should go super early so it wouldn't be busy and they wouldn't have to wait. She was less than pleased about the time of _seven am_ he set but apparently there was one good timely person in this coupling.

Somehow a grin grew on his face, bred out of pure horror and nervousness, "Y-yea, good-good job, baby..."

Rosa rubbed her eyes and he bit his lip. He wasn't even sure how he was standing up right now, he was so exhausted. But damn it, he was the one that said to get up early! Damn idiot...he clenched his eyes shut, trying to fathom if he could conjure up the energy for this task...

...No way in hell. "Rosa, powderpuff, my sweet, I can not even begin to do this. I'm so sorry, I'm such a dumb ass. I stayed up until an hour ago on Bion."

She looked at him drowsily, "Rosa was helping Miru until two on Bion..."

Chihaya sighed heavily, hugging her, "Oh Rosie, you're like my soul mate..."

The girl snickered sleepily, snuggling against him, "Well then, I guess I'll go home..."

"Ab...absol...absolutely not" he forced out between yawns before giving her a shy look, "Um, I'm not thinking anything dirty at all, I'm about to die. But...you could sleep next to me and we can wake up later to go out?"

Rosa looked at him, startled, and he weakly waved a hand, "Only...only if you want to though..."

She seemed to have to consider this before yawning widely and shaking her head, "O-okay...I...I've never slept with any of my boyfriends before..."

"Well, we're doing this in reverse if it makes you feel better. We'll be sleeping during the day and waking later so you can make it home..." he reasoned.

"...Okay..." she relented, clearly weary.

Chihaya nodded, locking the door behind her as she took off her shoes. Leading her to his bedroom, he briefly went through his closet and got out a pair of track pants he'd actually bought for himself since Rosa made him go shopping and a white tee. Rosa blinked languidly as she handed them to her, "What's these for...?"

"So you can be comfortable" he yawned, "You can't sleep well in a jean mini-skirt and a tight tee shirt like that..."

"W-well..."

He waved her on to change, sinking down on the edge of the bed, dozing sitting up. Note to self...program plans into something to remind him so he wouldn't seem stupidly negligent.

Opening his eyes when the bathroom door creaked open, he blinked, surprised, as Rosa wandered out.

The clothes looked endlessly baggy on her, but it was sort of adorable...she looked shy as she came closer. He, thankfully, laid flat after she climbed in beside him and his eyes easily lulled shut...oh yea, that stupidity...

"Rosa, it won't be like...groping...but I hear I get kind of...snuggly when I sleep with people so I hope that doesn't freak you out."

"Only because it's you" she snickered, tired.

"Hey..." he yawned, turning on his side after managing to set the alarm clock, "...Sleep well."

"You too, Chiyo."

Oh, definitely, was his last thoughts before he dozed off effortlessly...

* * *

"Mm...?"

Chihaya opened his eyes faintly as he gazed next to him, his arm still up in a way that seemed like he'd at one point been holding someone. His purple gaze fluttered shut as he groaned, trying to wake himself but after a few minutes managed to convince himself to sit up. Rubbing his eyes for a moment, he gave a waking yawn and kicked his legs over the edge.

He'd woken up for a few moments a few hours ago, finding Rosa curled into his side. Again, it sounded bizarre coming from him but she looked _too_ cute sleeping, her long lashes fluttering every few moments, her hands balled under her chin, her cheek against his shoulder...he'd kissed her forehead, resting his chin on top of her head, and went back to sleep.

...It was nice.

But it was 2:30, a little earlier than what he'd set the alarm clock for, and he heard music from somewhere outside his room. Standing, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his flannel pajamas. He cocked a brow when he found the pixie dancing around his kitchen, cooking, playing music on her iPod... cocking his other brow, he crossed his arms and wandered up to her.

Rosa squealed delightedly when she noticed him, "Afternoon, sleepy head!"

"Afternoon" he greeted as well, tilting his head, "How long have you been up?"

"Just half an hour" she replied, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Well, I don't know how I feel about this. This is sort of _my_ domain..."

Rosa looked at him cutely, "But Rosa wanted to make Chihaya something extra yummy to eat when he woke up...here!"

His brows furrowed and he sighed, opening his mouth as she put something between his lips...he smirked since she used her fingers, nibbling at them which earned him a squeak. He chuckled huskily, munching on the hamburger apparently and 'mm'd', licking the Monterey cheese off the corner of his lips, "That's really good...where'd you get that cheese?"

"Well, I noticed you have that market downstairs in the lobby so I got some stuff so I wouldn't have to use any of yours" she explained.

He rolled his eyes around, "Rosa, jeez, you don't have to be _that_ weird. I'm sure I had some stuff for you to make...not that you had to anyway."

"I know, but like I said, I wanted to make something for you..."

Chihaya sighed, kissing her cheek, "Thanks...I haven't woken up to food being made for me in a while."

Rosa hugged his neck, burying her face in it, and he pinked slightly, hugging her waist. "Uh, anyway...did you sleep well?"

She nodded, enthused, "Rosa thought it'd feel weird sleeping next to an unrelated person but it was nice!"

Chihaya groaned, closing his eyes, "Good...but unfortunately we'd be sitting on top of people going to that vineyard place so how about after we eat we go to the river instead and chill on the rocks?"

"Rosa would like that too" she agreed happily, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "I like this. We should have nap days!"

He snickered as she went to check the food, going over to his computer, "Rosa, if you like laying around with me for hours like a lazy bum, I think I might like you an extra lot."

"So silly!"

Chihaya chuckled and checked his Bion account and found Juro had practically been awake for a solid sixteen hours...shaking his head, he shut down before the guy harassed him into a mission, and blinked as Rosa set a hamburger at the table, fit with the cheese, sauteed onions, and applewood bacon...

"Holy crap, that smells good" he groaned, wandering over, almost mesmerized.

"And Rosa cut some French fries and poured cheddar and bacon over them too" she said proudly, grabbing and setting the plate in the middle with a pitcher of iced tea.

Chihaya nodded, fairly impressed, and sitting across from her. Taking a bite from the burger, he licked his lips, glancing at her as she ate daintily...it felt a little different to have her in his house eating for some reason. But...it was also nice.

"Mm! And Rosa has an extra yummy dessert for us too!" she gushed.

He snickered, "You're so going to get me fat..."

His eyes widened and his smirk grew as she opened her mouth wide, throwing her head back and dropping a clump of cheese and fries into her mouth, "And uh, you too."

Rosa snorted, "Rosa will lose this the second she goes back to school..."

Chihaya just sighed at that and sipped the tea, "I feel so lame with you being all in shape while I'm just a skinny looking twerp..."

"But you're Rosa's skinny looking twerp!"

He smirked, chucking a fry at her, and frowned when the doorbell rang, "Huh...wonder who that is..."

Standing to answer, he was a little surprised to find Carl and Katie on the other side...they looked kind of awkward there and Carl opened his mouth before faltering, looking puzzled, as did Katie.

"Rosa? Is this where you were?...And _why_ are you wearing Chihaya's clothes?" the girl demanded.

"Chihaya and I napped together" she answered contently.

Chihaya smiled nervously as Katie gave him a look, "Oh, you...napped?"

"Yep! Chiyo and I were sleepy when we planned to go to the vineyard this morning so we just crashed here instead" Rosa explained happily, going to the kitchen, "Are you two hungry? I just made us lunch."

"Uh, n-no, I'm good" Carl stammered.

Katie shook her head as well and Chihaya offered them a chair after they removed their shoes, Rosa getting something out of the oven before skipping back over then pouting, "Chiyo! Now Rosa has nowhere to sit!"

"Of course you do" he snorted, patting his knee.

She giggled and pranced over to him, sitting across his legs. He raised a brow at her, smirking, "I was kidding, you can totally sit on the floor."

"Meanie" she cooed, hugging and kissing his cheek.

Chihaya smirked more, nibbling on a fry, ultimately allowing her to stay there, "So what brings you two by?"

"Oh, uh, we just were going to see if you were busy..." Carl quickly smiled.

Taking a bite of his hamburger, Chihaya frowned as he swallowed, "Well, Rosa and I were going to go to the river after we ate..."

Rosa licked her fingertips as she finished hers, Katie looking squirmy, "Oh, well, the river would be nice..."

"Yea..." Carl said quietly.

Chihaya and Rosa stared at them blankly...they had been acting way strange lately. Chihaya was about to remark but Rosa suddenly scurried off and brought back...ice-cream cones?

He stared at it and noted it was kind of heavy...and his lips quirked. She'd decorated them with cutesy hearts, one saying 'I wuvvles Chihaya', 'watashi wa wa-ba-ru Chihaya'. "Oh, you're such a girl. What is this?"

"They're cake cones! You pour cake batter into ice-cream cones and voila" she explained, giving one to Katie and Carl.

Apprehensive at first, he ate one slowly,"...Wow, I would have never thought of that...it's really good though."

Rosa squealed as he tickled her side, "Keep showing me up, woman, I'll get jealous. _I _was the one that went to culinary school, thank you."

She giggled, kissing him, "Rosa still likes Chiyo's food the best."

"Ugh, you two..." Katie grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Chihaya sent them an incredulous look, "_Excuse_ me, who were the ones that made out in front of us all shamelessly?"

Carl grimaced and Katie just sighed, causing the other couple to give them yet another puzzled look. What...?

What was going on?

* * *

"Smile, Chihaya!"

"You know me better than that."

Rosa pouted, having tried to get a picture of him stretched out on the rock on the river. "You're so mean."

"I just hate pictures" he rolled his eyes.

Not really one to take 'I just hate pictures' for an answer, she pranced over and sat behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder, pressing her cheek against his, remnant of the booth picture, holding her digital camera out in in front of them and taking a picture. He groaned and rolled his eyes again. "Jeez."

"Rosa takes pictures to show you off" she said reasonably.

He snickered, blushing a little, "I feel used...you haven't really shown me to anyone, right?"

"Of course I have!

He gave another stifled groan and she showed it to him, "I think it's cute!"

Chihaya stared at the view screen and though the pose was exactly the same as the previous one from their date at the amusement park, it looked _way_ different. He really couldn't put his finger on it. Tilting his head, he frowned, "...That's weird."

Rosa pouted again at him and he took the camera from her, lying on his back, staring at it, "You know, the pose was a total clone of that last picture we took in the still frame booth. But it looks _so_ different somehow..."

She looked surprised and lied down beside him, observing it as well, "Well, we'd just started dating then...I guess now it looks like we're more comfortable."

Chihaya looked to her, startled, before looking back...indeed, Rosa didn't seem as wary about doing things like...touching him. And he didn't flinch anymore because he was used to it...

"...That's...weird."

Rosa giggled, kissing his cheek playfully and he smirked, taking a picture, "They're, just to show what a bad little girl you are."

"Hey!"

"I mean, who sleeps with other good little boys, corrupting their thoughts? What would your daddy say?" Chihaya heckled.

Rosa, surprisingly, smirked, "You wouldn't be alive to know."

"Uh, what?"

She laughed, taking the camera back, gazing at the sky, "What do you think is going on with Carl and Katie...?"

"Mm, got me" he shrugged after a moment, still actually curious about that previous statement, "They're been acting weird for the past few weeks."

Rosa considered this and shrugged herself, "I'll talk to Katie...they haven't seemed as cuddly couple lately."

"Thank _God_."

She pinched him, resting her head on his chest, and sighed. "Today's been nice."

"Yea..." he was inclined to agree, "I like taking it easy. I work all the time so a day where we're just chilling at my place and not running around doing craziness isn't so bad..."

Rosa yawned, nodding in agreement, "We can do that more, if you like. We still have to get out from time to time though."

Chihaya rolled his eyes upward, "Well, naturally, I guess..."

They laid in blissful silence for a while, the sun just beginning to sink on the horizon. Chihaya couldn't help but wonder what he'd be doing right now without powderpuff...he assumed he'd be like Juro who probably was well onto twenty hours of Bion. And maybe that would have made him happy or complete...but...he kind of appreciated this a bit too. It was unlike him, really, to enjoy someone's company.

"Chihaya, I was thinking" Rosa suddenly remarked, staring up.

"What...?"

"You go to Ulri Chasm a lot, right? To level? So you could get a lot of ores..."

He stared at her...and laughed. She glowered, "What!"

"I'm honestly a little offended and amused that you're thinking about a video game right now and that's the last thing on _my_ mind. Oh, ironies..."

"Oh pooh" she pouted as usual.

Chihaya turned on his side, gazing down at her before giving her a kiss, pulling away to whisper against her lips, "Hey...not that I care...well, I do, actually...but...are you happy? You know...with me?"

Rosa looked at him, surprised, and she frowned, "Oh, well..."

He yelped as she unexpectedly pinched his side, giggling and hugging his neck, "Of course I am, you goof. I'm very happy."

"Bleh."

"Are you?" she asked.

"...I suppose."

Rosa sighed at that, hugging his face to her neck, "I hope one day you'll be able to say 'yes'."

Chihaya's cheeks pinked and he mumbled, "...I..."

"You two, come on. You're almost making out over here" grumbled Katie, returning with tea she'd run off to fetch some time ago.

He groaned, sitting up, as Rosa giggled, sitting up as well, "We're just snuggling! Where's Carl?"

"Oh...uh, I think he said he was going home" she smiled quickly, sitting down.

Chihaya's brows drooped in confusion, Rosa appearing puzzled as well, "Why...?"

Katie just shrugged and handed them the cans of tea, silently opening hers and taking a sip of it. Chihaya blinked...

Well...there was yet another irony.

* * *

"Ugh! I know _nothing_ about clothes!"

He glared at the white shirt with the crown insigna on it with the black rings around the collar and the sleeves then the orange shirt with sketchy black writing on it. Usually he had no reason to read shirts but upon looking at this one, it mentioned some pretty weird minutely sexual things and he had to wonder if Rosa picked that for a reason...

Sighing, resting his hands on his hips, already having managed to decide on the dark colored jeans, he did what any man did.

"Bubblegum bubblegum in a dish, how many pieces do you wish...?"

Frowning when the doorbell rang, probably Carl, he just decided to go with the white shirt. His new sneakers were black and white so that made sense, right?

Tugging it on as he made his way to the door, he answered and arched a brow as Carl stood there, looking entirely too apprehensive. The fellow looked at him like he was weird though.

"...You're getting really...different now. It's crazy seeing you in something other than your standard button down shirts" Carl remarked, walking in.

"I think I'm pretty damn sexy" Chihaya replied dryly, brushing his hair back with his fingers, going to find those absurdly large sunglasses Rosa picked out.

Carl rolled his eyes and timidly held something out to Chihaya...Chihaya's eyes narrowed and found they were keys.

"Um, my mom insisted I take the convertible for our double date and, uh, I nearly had a heart attack driving over here so you should!" he blurted.

Chihaya, now understanding why the fellow looked so freaked, smirked and took them from him, "Figures."

"Y-you ready?" Carl asked, squeamish for some reason, "The girls are probably at the station already."

Finding the glasses, he propped them on his head and nodded, "Yea, let's roll."

Almost _six_ months. That was ridiculous. He didn't think he could stay interested in _anything_ for six months, let alone a girl. But hey, he could be wrong about some things. And today was the 'day after' of his fluffy pink cloud's birthday. Naturally she spent the real day with family, giving him a good enough amount of time to try to fathom a gift for her. He figured jewelry was safe and, grudgingly, he hit up his trust fund...well, what did it matter? It wasn't doing any good just sitting there. And he figured powderpuff spent a clean amount of dough on him, he might as well drop a nice piece of change on her.

His initial thoughts was to get her a necklace with a P...for powderpuff, pixie, and pink cloud. But that probably would just be a little confusing. His following thought was one of those three things but uh, a powderpuff necklace? A pink cloud...? Pixie?

It was hard as hell and why he hated shopping!

Finally it struck him when he saw a rose made out of a pink diamond. Wow, it was like a _sign_. He bought it, ordered pink roses to his house for today, and got reservations to a nice little outside restaurant sitting in the middle of a river. Strangely, Chihaya had been extremely proud of himself. Like Carl said, he seemed to be changing but...he got some pleasure out of knowing that he was capable of such tasks as planning a birthday date with his girlfriend. It struck him as...well, normal.  
And he hoped she liked it too...

So he had been excited all day yesterday during Rosa's birthday which she'd requested off beforehand. Carl and Katie had just stared at him as he almost gushed about his plans. Maybe he was being childish and seeking a 'well done', but, like he said, he was feeling downright giddy.

...Until_ somehow _they got themselves invited.

Rosa called him that night saying she wanted to take Carl and Katie with them...he'd almost got completely pissed off, asking 'why the hell she'd want that?'. Because they were her friends, she'd exclaimed. Irritated, annoyed, and quite frankly heavily disappointed, he muttered 'whatever' and hung up. Well so much for _that_.

But Rosa called him back, asking him gently what was wrong. He informed her quite firmly that he had planned this for her and him, not her, him, and the whole friend brigade, and that he'd been really looking forward to this and he'd spent a lot of effort in putting this together for her. He wasn't looking to share... She seemed surprised and told him soothingly she was sorry, that she'd inform Carl and Katie that she'd spend it with him alone and they could all do something later. One other lesson they both learned? Talking helps. Sometimes.

So yea, he'd been so pleased...until Carl called and pleaded and cried to let him come. It was one of the few times where Chihaya hadn't felt all that troubled that Carl may bellyache for the rest of his life to him. But it was Carl. Carl was like the little brother that he'd never had, he always, _always_ got his way. Shamefaced, like a dog coming with his tail between his legs, he called Rosa and told her to reinvite Katie, Carl was going. Rosa seemed very confused. Not that he could blame her, he was flip flopping after pretty much just arguing that he wanted to be alone with her.

Carl swore that he'd bring something to make it up to Chihaya though...and as they walked outside, Chihaya could tell the 'apology' for being a third wheel was the black convertible. Climbing into the car, he scowled at Carl. "Only _you_ would drive in a convertible with the top up on such a nice night!"

"I thought something would fly down and kill me!"

Chihaya groaned loudly at that, pressing the switch to drop the top, starting the monster up. Propping his hands on the wheel, he looked around and remarked, "I haven't driven in forever."

Carl squealed as he gunned it out into oncoming traffic, foot completely on the gas. "I can tell!"

"Oh Carl...this is almost enough to make me think we were cool..." Chihaya sighed airily, wearing his shades as the setting sun blinded him, his arm stretched out over the seats.

Carl snorted and shaded his eyes, "Uh...Chihaya...?"

"Mm?"

His 'bestie' smiled nervously, twiddling his fingers, "You...don't mind if Katie and I sit at your table right?"

Chihaya gazed ahead at the road before sending Carl a look to kill, "Um, yea, yea I do. Didn't I say that was the _only_ reason you could go, because I was getting a table alone with my girlfriend?"

"I know but-but...t-things are really awkward between me and Katie lately" he confessed, bowing his head, "I mean, I don't know what I've done at all! We were doing so great and then over the last few weeks, she...she just doesn't seem as into it."

Chihaya raised a brow at him and Carl sighed miserably, slumping, "The only way we can still go out is if...we go with people. She doesn't have interest in being with just me."

"Yea well, you two need to stop interjecting into Rosa and my dates. I want to spend time with my girlfriend without our 'besties' being there."

"I know, but-! ...What if she leaves me?" he whispered.

Chihaya frowned at him before he returned his gaze to the road.

...They'd been together eight months, Katie and Carl...what...did that mean?

* * *

Yagami Rosa blinked at Katie, her arms crossed as they stood at the station. The bronze haired girl seemed almost edgy, nervous, fearful...what was going on? Why was this happening...?

Rosa had had the traditional birthday party with her family...a little smaller than dinner night with just her older brother and sister with their spouses and children there but fun all the same. Her daddy bought her, of all things, a pink roadster car of some sort...she couldn't drive it until she was in college, he'd beamed, but he knew she'd get there...so it was a super cute and touching gift. Everyone got her an amazing gift, actually. She was currently wearing her sister-in-law Celia's present of an adorable pink sundress and a pair of heels her grandmother got her. Her nephews bought her a pretty silver headband with painted pink rose decorations. It all came together for a pretty awesome outfit...

After everyone had left and she and Miru demolished their cake, Katie called and pleaded to let her go on Chihaya's and her date. Rosa had blinked and said, 'sure', assuming it was just like any other date. 'Good' she'd gushed. She apparently had something 'important' to tell Carl...

She called Chihaya just to give him a heads up that the other couple were going but he'd flipped a lid and hung up on her. A little weirded out, she managed to quell her upset enough to call and ask him what was going on. He always flipped out like that though and well, they were about the same, they avoided resolution somehow. But she figured there was a good reason...

And surely, he explained quietly that he'd worked extra hard on planning a nice birthday date for her and had actually been looking forward to spending it alone with her. Now how could she go against the bristliest fellow alive when he said he'd planned a special birthday outing for her? She'd apologized and assured him she'd tell Katie and Carl they couldn't.

Katie, not all that moved that Chihaya had been romantic and adorable, was quite irritated but told her 'fine'. Rosa had frowned and shrugged slowly, setting the phone down. Her and Carl had been pretty testy lately...was...something going on with them?

She'd just gotten out of the shower when Chihaya called her and informed her to 'reinvite Katie because Carl was going'...admittedly, she was a little upset that time. She hadn't been against the idea of a date with just her boyfriend. As of late Katie and Carl had been getting themselves involved in everything they planned and it was just consistent double dates and well...those weren't always what she wanted to do. But Chihaya didn't seem anymore pleased about it so maybe Carl or Katie had weaseled their way in...

Rosa pursed her pink lips as she gazed at her friend. She'd asked Katie what was going on, only to be met by a curt 'nothing'. But that wasn't right...something had happened and Rosa wanted to know what. It wasn't really just affecting Rosa's best friend but her and her boyfriend too! Just because they were having issues didn't mean Chihaya and her should be used as methods around them!

Katie looked apprehensive and Rosa just sulked. And judging by her friend's expression, this date might just be an absolute downer as a result. Sucks!

"Hey-y-y-y ladies, you wanna come ride in my fancy pants car?"

Rosa jumped, startled out of her thoughts, looking to the street in front of her, having not noticed...

She squealed. "Oh my God! It's a convertible!"

Chihaya and Carl were sitting in a black convertible sport's car with the top down, Chihaya wearing the shades she got him, Carl looking nervous. But ah! A _convertible_!

"Hey, I thought you weren't into overly unnecessary things" Chihaya remarked, tilting his shades down.

Rosa skipped over, now very excited, "But it's a _convertible_!"

Chihaya snickered and elbowed Carl, sitting in the front seat with him, "Back seat, ho. If I'm driving, my chick gets to ride shotgun with me."

Carl looked completely against this but slowly climbed over the top. Katie swallowed and climbed into the back as Rosa scurried into the front seat, gasping, "It's _so_ cool."

"How easily impressed you are" Chihaya smirked.

"Ah! It's a convertible!" she squealed again, completely delighted.

Chihaya rolled his eyes around, his smirk growing, "Well, if that's enough to make you happy, I guess you don't need your gift, huh?"

Rosa's attention shifted, "Rosa likes presents!"

"I'm sure she does" he replied airily, reaching underneath his seat and handing her the roses, "Happy Birthday, Powderpuff. You're a year from being legal."

She pinched him as she giggled, taking them and hugging them, "They're beautiful..."

Giving him a warm kiss on the lips, she started messing with the radio, "Ooh! Does this have a wireless transmitter?"

"Oh! Uh, yea" Carl flustered.

Rosa fished her iPod out of her purse and Chihaya cocked a brow, "Nothing too girly, please."

She suddenly sneezed...and Chihaya's other brow rose as he smirked, "Never mind, you even sneeze girly..."

Rosa pouted, chose a song, and leaned into his side, singing happily, _"I don't mind where you come from as long as you come to me. But I don't like illusions, I can't see them clearly. I don't care no I wouldn't dare to fix the twists in you. You've shown me eventually what you'll do._"

Chihaya frowned, remembering his mother had a thing for this song, saying it reminded her of her high school relationships, murmuring,_ "I don't mind, I don't care, as long as you're here. Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again. You'll just come back running holding you scar hardened hand; it's all the same. And I'll take you for who you are if you take me for everything. Do it all over __again...it's all the same."_

"_Hours slide and days go by 'til you decide to come. And in between it always seems too long...and sudden. But I have the skill, yea, I have the will to breathe you in while I can. However long you stay is all that I am...I don't mind, I don't care, as long as you're here. Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again; you'll just come back running holding your scar iron hand, it's all the same. And I'll take you for who you are if you take me for everything. Do it all over again...it's always the same."_

"_Wrong or right, black or white, if I close my eyes, it's all the same. In my life the compromise, I'll close my eyes, it's all the same. Go ahead say it, you're leaving...you'll just come back running, holding your scar hardened hands. It's all the same. And I'll take you for who you are if you take me for everything. Do it all over again...it's all the same."_

Rosa sighed airily, closing her eyes before glancing over her shoulder at the other two seated on opposite ends of the cars, staring away from each other. Biting her lip, she frowned...

...Maybe it was a rough spot, she told herself. They were happy with each other before...

Gasping a little as Chihaya kissed her forehead, he mumbled into her ear as they sat at a stoplight, "...Uh, sorry I got all bitchy about being alone with you then...turned around and invited Carl. It wasn't my intention, I...did want to be alone with you."

She blinked at him, kissing his cheek and murmuring that it was okay into his ear. For a moment, she felt selfish because they didn't really seem to matter in the scheme of things. Smiling, closing her eyes as Chihaya drove to wherever they were having dinner, she pondered if she had felt this happy in a relationship before...

...Hmm.

* * *

"_Uh...those two are really something, huh?"_

_Katie glanced at Carl as they sat on a bench at the beach...they'd just finished dinner and now the two were chilling on a towel out somewhere near the water. She smiled wearily, "...Yea, they're former us."_

_This made Carl wince and he looked away, gnawing his lip, "...Why?"_

_She shook her head, "Why what...?"_

_"...Why 'former'?"_

_Katie kneaded her hands, staring at the sand at her feet before gazing at him, her blue eyes exasperated, "...I think you know why."_

_"No I don't!" he blurted, his cheeks flushing, "L-look, Katie-"_

_"Carl, no, let's...let's not make this complicated" she rasped, gazing at him sadly, "I...I can't really do this anymore, okay?"_

_Carl's lip shuddered and she grimaced, "You're...such a nice guy, Carl, and...and that's not even the problem, I just can't stand...that! You...you have to understand how that feels, right?"_

_"Then let me make it up to you" he pleaded, "I-I can change! I-I mean, I really can!"_

_Katie shook her head sadly, looking away, "...I'm sorry, Carl."_

_The male gazed at her before quickly standing and running away. She bit her lip, standing as well, "Carl!"_

_Tears tugged at her eyes and she covered her mouth...oh no._

"That may have been, quite possibly, _the_ suckiest dinner I have _ever_ had. And if you ever happen to meet my parents and had to eat with them, which, _God,_ I hope you don't, you'll know that is saying something."

Hideyoshi Chihaya snarled as he stretched the blanket he bought at a store near the riverbed restaurant out on the beach as Rosa sighed, standing with her arms crossed as an ocean breeze swept through her pink locks. "Rosa has to agree it wasn't pleasant."

"Yea, well, I'll plan you a 'actually _good_ after birthday date'" he muttered irritably, "I mean, _God_, if you're going to get yourself invited to a dinner, why would you have to make it so damn unpleasant?!"

So the drive was nice...and that was about it. He parked the car and they walked across the bridge over the water to the restaurant where they checked in. Getting seated at one of the traditional Japanese tables, they ordered some good sushi and sashimi to share. Rosa excitedly fed him though he'd grumbled it was _her_ birthday...but hey, it was all good.

On some level it was probably his fault, buying him and Carl some sake to add to the experience. Unfortunately, it didn't add anything _good_. As soon as Carl got _a lot_ of the liquor in his system, he started talking about how Katie was being unreasonable about something...but apparently it was something similar to something Chihaya had been 'unreasonable' about. Chihaya demanded what the hell _he'd_ been unreasonable about but Carl summarily ignored him, choosing to yell at the increasingly angry Katie. Katie, apparently already having a fierce temper to begin with, quickly put him in his place. But by this point, everyone in the whole restaurant was staring at them, annoyed. Chihaya was ready to horrify them by stabbing Carl in the eye with a chopstick.

Rosa had just gotten silent, something he began to recognize as a sign of her dissatisfaction. It pissed him the hell off. Maybe his manners weren't impeccable but did people that hadn't been entirely welcome to begin with act like asses at someone's birthday that he'd put so much effort into planning and wanting it to be utterly _perfect_ for her? He felt completely and absolutely infuriated and grabbed Rosa's hand, stalking from the place, paying his tab before practically running towards the car.

He had wanted to drive off and he had every single intention of doing so but Rosa, bless her overly nice and sensitive heart, told him they couldn't leave them there. Why the hell not?, he'd never know, but he waited, his jaw ticking. Rosa actually attempted to soothe him which only managed to upset him more. Damn it, it was her birthday they were jacking up with their own issues.

Eventually they appeared, looking quite embarrassed, and he couldn't even mutter a word to them. That was quite possibly the most childish thing ever. And the sad part was he couldn't really blame _Katie_, she was the one that got Carl to stop angry drunken rambling, after all. _Why_ couldn't he just grow up!

So to salvage a _miniscule_ part of this night, he wanted to chill with her privately on the beach and he sent an utter death glare when Katie and Carl tried to linger near them. Absolutely not.

Chihaya sighed, sinking down on the towel, holding his arms out, disgruntled, "I'm ready to kill."

Rosa cocked a brow, "And uh, I want to be close to you in that mood?"

"What the eff ever, woman. Hug me before I go postal."

She giggled for the first time in hours and slipped into his embrace, kissing his jaw sweetly, "See, why can't you be at least semi-cute most of the time?"

"Well, it's not my way" he answered with a groan, lying back with her in his arms, gazing up at the summer stars, "Rosa..."

"Hmm?"

"...I get the feeling they are _definitely_ going to break up."

She grimaced and nodded in agreement, miserable, "It's so sad, they're such a cute couple...I just wonder what happened! Katie usually tells me or Mai everything but neither of us can figure it out!"

"I can't beat it out of Carl either" Chihaya admitted with a sigh, "I just know it sucks for us at the moment too. I don't know why we're getting dragged into it..."

Rosa was silent for a moment before lifting her chin, gazing at him, "Chiyo, we're sort of like they were...you know, cuddly and content and giggly and all that. What...what if that's what's destined to happen to us?"

Chihaya raised a brow at her, shifting his purple gaze into her red one before considering that...surely, the cuddling would get draining, the content and giggly would face issues, and all that wouldn't be 'all that' some time down the road, he could assume. Staring at her as she seemed fearful at such prospects though, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. Nor did he want to inevitably cast them to that future. Maybe the cuddling would just get sweeter, the content and giggly would grow, 'all that' would be all the better because they were together.

...It wasn't like him to have optimism but in this circumstance, he wanted to have some badly...and really didn't see any problem in having it.

Kissing her softly, he shook his head, "We'll be fine, Rosa...I think if you can put up with my cranky attitude for six months, you have the patience of Job and...well, that's probably what I need. And...as long as we talk and sort out the issues unlike these two, well...I think we...do have a future."

He never knew what 'future' meant in the scheme of relationships. He'd never had the desire to marry or have kids or have a house with a white picket fence or anything like that. Perhaps future meant a week from now or years from now, he had no idea...

But Rosa seemed to be content with it, maybe his description fitting into her definition of the word as she kissed him. He sighed faintly before jumping, startled. Rosa seemed surprised too and he groaned, "Sorry, jeez! I forgot to give you your present!"

"What? I thought roses and dinner were my present" she frowned, confused.

"What lame presents that aren't going to survive" he snorted, reaching into his pocket and taking out the box, "Here...happy birthday."

Rosa frowned more and took the velvet box, opening it before she gasped, her eyes widened, "O-oh my God."

"What?" he scowled, "You don't like it?"

"N-not _that_. Is that...a _real_ diamond?"

Chihaya sighed, taking it from her and removing it from the box, "Yes, it's a real pink diamond. Apparently quite 'rare' or something..."

"I-I c-can't take that!" she stammered, "Th-that's way expensive! You have to p-pay for _life_!"

Chihaya smirked, quirking a brow, "'Pay for life', huh? I suppose I do..."

Rosa pinked as he slid behind her, sweeping her loose hair over her shoulder, kissing the back of her neck before slipping the necklace around it, snapping the clasp into place. "There...? I think it suits you."

"I-it's _nice_ but Chiyo-" she blurted, looking flustered.

He held a finger to her lip to shut her up and grumbled pleasantly, "I went _shopping_ for this, Rosa, I don't shop for ANYTHING aside from food. And you have no idea how many hours I was lost in the mall searching for the perfect gift. I'm not going to be homeless tomorrow having bought this for you, okay? Just tell me you _kinda_ like it and I'll be happy."

"I love it" she rasped after a moment, hugging him.

"Perfect" he said simply, gazing upward, closing his eyes partially, "You know, I never thought I'd buy any woman anything like that...I guess I have changed."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" she asked into his chest.

"...Eh, we'll see" he laughed some, closing his eyes, "I can't say I understand this 'fashion' thing you thrust upon me, I need hours to pick out a shirt but...I guess breaking the mold isn't a bad thing at all."

"I'm glad" she smiled happily.

He was happy...he guessed. He never really felt such a feeling often, it was almost too foreign. And for a second, he wanted just to forget everything and lay there.

But it wasn't to be.

"Carl!"

Narrowing his eyes as Katie practically yelled the fellow's name, he glanced over his shoulder but was alarmed to find Carl sprinting away. Leaping to his feet, he scowled, "Carl!"

This didn't stop him either and Chihaya groaned, breaking into a run to catch up with him. Great, what had happened...?

Catching up with him at ease, unlike SuperRosa, he found the guy practically in tears, sobbing about something incoherently...just like Chihaya figured, he was an utter mess. The only thing he'd been able to discern was: 'Katie left me'.

Sighing gravely, he looked over his shoulder as the two girls meandered up to them...waving them on towards the car, he seated the two girls in the back and Carl in front with him this time. Still made for a _very_ awkward car ride.

So exasperated that this evening was somewhere between a disaster and a nightmare, he stared helplessly at Rosa as she climbed out at the station. She lingered by the door as Katie sped away towards the gate. Rosa looked after her before sighing, leaning over him and giving him a kiss, "I'll call you later, okay? Thank you for tonight."

"That's not much to thank me for" he muttered, "...Happy birthday."

She smiled at him and he bit his lip as he watched her cross the threshold to jump on the ferry before looking back to the despondent being seated beside him. Shifting the car into 'drive', he actually, for once in his life, was upset he lost his bet to Rosa.

...He still didn't understand what 'future' meant in his vocabulary but after this, he did actually hope his and Rosa's was nothing like Carl's and Katie's.

* * *

"All the Same" is by the Sick Puppies, one of my "high school" songs, actually, from around the time I graduated...along with 'Say It Right' by Nelly Furtado and that Flyleaf song...

Which reminds me, I've told you that Chihaya's parents will be a DOOZY, right? Like, it'd require intense imagination and almost questions the boundaries of the 'crossover' between Harvest Moons. Nonetheless, when his parents appear, it'll actually be a pretty interesting character development in surprising ways. Nevertheless, I bet you're wondering who they are...and I actually gave away a bit of a clue for his mother if you consider her gift likes and dislikes a few chapters back XD

Oh yea! And going to hmotaku dot net, apparently all the girls from the Save the Homeland/Hero of Leaf Village or Town or something (I need a PSP!) series were given heights! I was pretty happy that out of all the girls, Gwen was the tallest (but only at 5"5', I made her 5"8'...). However, Katie is the shortest at 4"11'...I'm definitely going to have to revamp heights for the edit. Like Celia fluctuates insanely and Roomi was all over the place and Jyun said that Rosa was taller than Roomi but apparently not...ugh.


	10. Whatever You Like

**Chapter 10**: Whatever You Like

**Author's Note:** Chihaya's flute was pretty cute, actually, but the one that really amused me the most was Calvin and the guitar. He'd just be standing there then out of NOWHERE, this guitar appears and he's rocking out! I swear he's about to go into an epic guitar solo XP But Chihaya's musical talents will be manifested somewhere or the other.

Haha, yes, I actually knew I'd use 'Chase' for a while now. I still recall looking at the profile art and wondering what was up with this dude and the hair clips but I knew he had to be in XD I'm sure things feel like they may be moving too fast though...nevertheless, this one will get A LOT more interesting. Like...I really really can't wait for our surly gamer boy to meet a certain crazy father. Thats when things will get extra good XD And thank you, for the most part I am satisfied with this story, expanding it into a series and being able to improve it as I go along...Lord knows I am completely unable to read Step Towards the Future at this point, it's just like my 'zomg' story even though it's one of my most popular, lol.

Have a picture of hot Roomi up on the ol' devianart and you once again get the sexy back of one Yagami Jyun...soon he'll have his picture day. For this chapter, sexy lemony-lime stuff in there somewhere. For now, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya stifled a groan as Shomura Carl cried himself to sleep...in _his _bed!

Chihaya stared at the man strangely, his eyes narrowed at the fellow...how did he and him ever get to be friends?, he found himself pondering. Carl was like his complete opposite in a sense. He was almost like the rich boys that beat them up except an utter wimp. Maybe it was because Carl was nice to him, that, overall, he'd never hurt a fly. But he was still spoiled absolutely rotten.

Jumping as his phone made a triple beeping sound, he sulked. Damn it, Rosa, you knew he was bad at texting. Defying all technological advances, he didn't have a fancy smancy keyboard or smartphone, he saw no use for it. Of course, he was dating a teenager so that was unheard of. Sure, he tried but he almost ended up throwing his phone into oncoming traffic. It was the symbol button. He had to click it five hundred times to get to the right symbol then he'd get impatient and started pressing really fast to get through all the rest of the crap then skimmed _right_ over it. He'd told her that if she wanted him to stay in his right mind, she'd just, uh, call.

Opening up to glare at whatever she sent though, he frowned. 'r u up?'

Well, it was two in the morning so a text message probably wouldn't have roused him if he had been asleep. He sighed. Powderpuff knew what she was doing. Walking into his living room, he stretched out on the couch, dialing her number. She picked up immediately and he sighed, "What's up...?"

"Rosa found out what's happened" she sighed as well.

Chihaya dropped his head back against the arm of the chair, "I _despise_ drama, Rosa."

"I know, Chiyo."

Sighing again for possibly the millionth time that night, he rubbed his forehead, "What happened then...?"

"Well! Katie's birthday was last month, okay? And it was awesome because her birthday was on the same day as her and Carl's monthly anniversary. So Carl planned this huge dinner for her and had a limo and a fancy dinner at a restaurant set up and everything!" 

"...Okay."

"Rosa knows you hate the filler but it's necessary" she informed him reasonably.

He smirked, closing his eyes, "Okay, go on."

"Okay, well, she was picked up by the limo and went to the restaurant. She'd spent all day getting ready and stuff so she was way looking forward to it."

Rosa took a breath, "Carl didn't show."

Chihaya opened his purple eyes, a little startled, "He didn't show?"

"Katie sat outside the restaurant for six whole hours, Chiyo, waiting for him to show up and he never came or even called her. He wasn't picking up her calls either."

Nibbling his thumb, he raised a brow, trying to recall if he'd asked Carl to work any overtime last month, "...Well, maybe he was at work? I don't really remember."

"Oh, well, that's where the_ real_ issue comes into play" Rosa groaned, "Remember tonight how he said 'Katie, you're so unreasonable about this, you and Chihaya'?"

He scowled, "Yea, what the hell was that about?"

"His mother."

...

Chihaya could have face planted. His mother? His mother. Of _course_. Running a hand down his cheek, he grumbled, "...What...happened?"

"His mother apparently wanted to go to Milan for the Spring Fashion Week" Rosa informed him gravely, "And Carl just picked up and took off on the exact day without even _telling_ her, Chiyo! And the worst part is he said he'd do it again because he didn't do anything wrong."

"Now _that_ doesn't sound like Carl" Chihaya retorted in disbelief.

"It's more filler."

He groaned, "_What_?"

"Well, Katie was super upset and a while back she dated this guy she was super into. He wasn't like Mel or the bad boy jerks she usually goes for and she really, really liked him, but he dumped her. He actually called her and said he was thinking about her and wanted to tell her 'happy birthday'. So of course he was a likely candidate to vent to and he asked if she wanted to hang out with him instead..."

Chihaya frowned, "And...?"

"She said 'no', that her boyfriend may show up..." Rosa murmured, "But, of course, he didn't, and she went home _so_ upset. And he finally called the next day and she demanded to know what the deal was."

"He was off gallivanting in Italia with his mother..." Chihaya groaned.

"I mean, wouldn't you be a _little_ upset if that happened?"

Chihaya silently considered that. If? "...No, I know that feeling well enough, Rosa, it's not pleasant and Katie would have all the right to be _a lot_ upset. It was completely inconsiderate, if that's the case."

"You want to hear Carl's side" Rosa said knowingly.

"Well...yea."

Rosa was shifting around, he was able to discern, and murmured, "He got upset with her because she told him her ex called and said he'd hang out with her. She hadn't meant to mention it, it just came up."

"You chicks really need to stop doing that" Chihaya informed, standing to walk to his bedroom, "I'm sorry, the last thing I want to hear is what your ex is doing so much better than me."

He could tell she rolled her eyes, "Fine, it is a pretty blatant tactic of comparison but uh, if your ex that dumped you calls you but your boyfriend is flying off to Italy without even telling you, wouldn't you feel kind of, oh, miserable? Maybe even a little pathetic?"

Chihaya considered that as he trudged through his closet...yea, okay, fine. Yay, my boyfriend that left me and I was really into calls me on my birthday is pretty much it's only highlight. And he gives me an opportunity for a pity date but I can't take it, my real boyfriend should be showing up but he's actually off in Italy with his mommy, not having informed anyone of his whereabouts! Chihaya's eyes narrowed slightly as he further digested that. "...Again, if it's true, tell Katie I'm impressed she didn't _kill_ him."

"But the tip of the iceberg is that he actually was angry with her about having gotten the call from the ex. Hearsay, of course, but he didn't see why she was so upset that he went off to do something with his mother and would spite him by talking to the ex she liked so much."

Chihaya tapped his fingers against the edge of the door, grabbing his flannel pajamas, "Katie thinks he doesn't trust her."

"Yes."

"Not really ironic there, of course, trusting that he'd show up for a date and not run off to another country at the drop of a hat" he snorted, shaking his head as he took off his jeans, "One more time, I will hear what Carl has to say about it but..."

"I know it hurt him but Katie really can't tolerate that kind of thing, Chihaya..."

"No...I suppose she shouldn't have to" he admitted reluctantly, tying the ties to his pajama pants, "Anyway...enough of that. We'll settle it tomorrow. For now, I need some rest."

"Okay..."

Chihaya rolled his eyes as he grabbed his pillow from the top of the bed, dropping it at the foot. He didn't want to wake up snuggled around Carl. "I'm sorry all this bull got in the way of your birthday, Rosa. How can I make it up to you? I honestly don't know how."

"It was fine as is" she assured.

"The _hell _it was" he snorted loudly, dropping into bed, "You can come nap with me again...and I'll make you dinner. At least we'll be in the protection of my home away from drama."

Rosa giggled, "Okay...well, if you insist."

"I do...soon. G'night, Rosa."

"G'night, baby."

Closing his eyes, almost wanting to wake up and smother Carl since he'd not only taken his bed but was kicking him in the face, he dreamed about her again. Luckily this time it was in a bed but he still had no visual on her body nor what her voice would sound like in such a situation...

...It was getting serious.

* * *

"I never _completely_ said that!"

Chihaya gave Carl a 'seriously?' expression as he got ready for work. "Completely? Meaning you said something _similar_?"

"I said I'd do it all over again for my mom!"

"That's _exactly_ what Rosa pretty much told me!"

Chihaya hadn't slept a lick between dreaming about Rosa and him having mind-blowing sex and Carl kicking him like he was out to win the World Cup. The whole thing pretty much left him in a peculiar and confusing mood of being groggy, irritable, and bitchy but kind of intrigued, satisfied, and maybe a little sexually frustrated. And the weirdest part was he wasn't even really that cranky. What the hell.

But Carl woke up, sobbing, saying he'd told Katie that he'd change! Chihaya demanded to know what happened and, to his horror, Carl told a pretty verbatim story to the one Rosa told him but from his point of view. He'd planned this huge birthday for Katie and it was going to be great because it was their anniversary too. But Shomura Leona called, complained he hadn't gone with her anywhere in weeks. No, not months, _weeks_. Carl, like a _complete_ mama's boy, was like, of course! Chihaya almost smacked him _for_ Katie when he said he didn't think it'd make a difference if he didn't call, he didn't have phone access for a while. He assumed after, oh, waiting a _while_, she'd get it and leave.

"Carl, you stupid mofo, how the _hell_ can you be _that _selfish? _I _can't even be that selfish and I barely care about anyone!"

"How is it selfish?" Carl demanded.

Chihaya was fixing himself some toast and paused as he started to press the button, in utter disbelief that Carl even could word that in a question. "Carl...did it ever occur to you that you could call Katie _before_ you left, say something has come up and I'm 'so sorry, baby, I can't make it tonight but I'll super make it up to you when I have the first chance'? Like, easy as that, you two would still be peaches and cream. But no, no, you don't even give her a damn warning!"

"What does it matter?! She still would have been upset!"

Chihaya was frustrated at this level of emotional stupidity from someone that didn't _have_ sucky parents and was loved his whole life. He should damn understand and be... sympathetic! Or at least know that people had feelings! Chihaya, on the other hand, sucked completely at that type of thing but he understood better somehow? But then...

"She would have been upset, yea...but she would have been the kind of upset that's capable of overcoming kind of easy. Instead, what do you do? You completely disregard her, don't take the time to even warn her you couldn't make it which would have been the simplest thing in the world to do, and you let her sit their for several hours and on her _birthday_, no less, to wait for you when she could have made alternate plans! She waited for _you_, Carl, does that not mean anything?!"

Carl actually just sulked, "W-whatever. You were right, I shouldn't have...have dated a teenager. Anyone else would have understood. My-my mother is important to me."

"Carl, I don't understand that one damn bit but y'know, it's still pretty understandable and nothing's wrong with that. But you know what? Katie's not acting like a 'teenager' or a 'little girl' or anything, she's acting like a normal human being with feelings that you completely snubbed" Chihaya found himself lecturing, "I don't even begin to understand this clueless attitude! You're always giving me advice about being more emotional with Rosa and you could be this lost about it in yours?"

Carl gaped then looked upset, "You...you always understand me, Chihaya. Why are you defending _her_?"

Chihaya's eyes widened as Carl's shoulders slumped, walking towards the door, "I'll see you later..."

"Carl-"

But he left, leaving Chihaya completely disgruntled...he did understand Carl, honestly. He understood that Carl was redirecting his former antics of skipping work for his mom to his girlfriend. Except it only happened once because well, that was a pretty big whammy right off the bat. Fine, guys apparently stood girls up all the time but obviously Katie wasn't going to put up with it.

...Bah. 

* * *

"Well good, that's one ridiculous couple out of the way, just _one_ more to take care of" Mai remarked, sending a look to Rosa almost expectingly.

Rosa rolled her eyes as she walked back with a tray after delivering it to her customers, Chihaya sending Mai a dark look, "Shut it."

Katie looked like she hadn't slept at all and was completely miserable. Mai gave her a sympathetic look before glaring at Rosa, "I mean, look at her, she's completely depressed! How will you feel when you realize you're dating a complete ass and dump him?"

Usually Rosa just laughed Mai insulting him off or rolled her eyes but she surprisingly looked a little angry, "He is not! Don't talk about Chiyo like that!"

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're getting mad!" Mai exclaimed, "He's so not that great!"

Chihaya, feeling pretty intrigued that Rosa wasn't letting Mai badmouth him, retorted, "Don't hate because I like Rosa more than I did you. She isn't judgmental and needy like _some_ people."

"You were just _cheap_" Mai said coolly.

Rosa suddenly smiled nervously, trying to stealthily hide the necklace he gave her...down her bosom. But Mai indeed noticed and scowled, "What are you doing...?"

"Nothing!"

Chihaya rolled his eyes, "You have nothing to hide, Rosa. I _gladly_ got that for your birthday, it was not a big deal..."

But surely Mai's eyes widened and she glared, looking at the necklace before gawking, "T-that's...a _diamond_."

Rosa sighed, starting to walk away but Mai followed, "He got you a _diamond_?!"

Chihaya stared after them before glancing at the despondent Katie as she kneaded her hands, "Uh...hey, how is...Carl?"

"Crushed" Chihaya answered slowly, shaking his head, "But...don't feel bad. Carl needs to realize he can't really...be irresponsible and get away with it."

Katie clenched her eyes shut, nodding rapidly before shaking her head as well, "I...I like him a lot, you know, it just hurt how...how much he didn't care."

He sighed gravely, patting her shoulder absently, "...I know how that feels, believe me."

"You gave her a _diamond_!?"

Chihaya glared at Mai, "Maybe I'll buy her a mansion next, Mai, then what?"

Rosa gave him a look and he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket when the door swung open, revealing Carl...Katie quickly scurried off. Carl didn't say anything, however, and went over to the kitchen, standing there, facing the stove. Chihaya gazed at him and Rosa frowned. Grasping his arm, she smiled, "Let's take a break, kay? It's slow..."

Chihaya blinked absently at her before nodding, "_Mai_, do me a favor and watch the front, will you?"

She sent him a death glare and he rolled his eyes again, walking with Rosa to the back. Sitting on the couch, he groaned, "_Why_ did I date her...?"

Rosa sighed as well, sitting in his lap and resting her ear against his shoulder, "I don't think it matters...she's just a little jealous, I s'pose."

Chihaya rolled his eyes at that and hugged her waist, grumbling, "So this weekend, right? You'll come extra early again, we can sleep, then I'll make you dinner?"

"I suppose it sounds like a plan" she yawned, snuggling against him.

He closed his eyes, "Carl's mad at me. Seems to think I was defending Katie because, well, every bit of what she told you was true."

"Give it time...Katie may even forgive him."

Chihaya gave her a 'really?' look and she groaned, "Probably not but still! We can be hopeful..."

"I just hope that Carl learns his lesson one day. Hell, I might break down and tell Leona what he did, scare her from pulling those spontaneous trips by telling her at this rate Carl will be alone and barren his whole life."

"Don't be a jerk" Rosa pouted, closing her eyes, "...But maybe."

"Definitely."

She smirked at him and nuzzled his cheek, kissing his nose, "Do you want kids?"

Chihaya snorted loudly, "_Hell_ no."

"Why!" Rosa demanded, pulling away.

"_Why_ would I want kids?! Loud little rascals, the lot of them! And they smell! And they're effin' _gross_, you couldn't give me enough money to change diapers and-and _bathe_ them and crap. No" he cringed.

"But there's more to it than that!" she insisted.

"Like WHAT?"

"Like...I dunno! Rosa hasn't had a baby!"

He actually gave her a ambiguous expression, "Well, if you ever come to find out what's 'more to it' then you're definitely not with me anymore so it wouldn't matter..."

Her red eyes narrowed and he waved a hand, "Look, I don't know, okay? We're quite a bit early in our relationship to even be talking about stuff like that. Maybe if we've been together for half a decade, okay, but six months? We're not even to a year yet!"

"Fine" she relented, pushing her face into his neck again, "But our babies would be hot."

"Hot, short as hell, and possibly cotton candy colored" he snickered.

Rosa laughed, pinching him, "See? You have thought about it!"

"Thought about how our kids would be mutants? Hell yea!" he teased.

She tackled him backwards and he laughed as she found a tickle spot...how dare he be ticklish? Ugh, another oddity, he supposed. Trying to catch her hands, he laughed out brokenly, "S-stop, oh my _God_, you're fired!"

"...What _are_ you two doing?"

Chihaya jumped and Rosa sat up, sitting slightly on his stomach, looking startled as Mai stood at the door, glaring. Chihaya wiped his eyes where unwanted tears had been shed as a result of being forced to _laugh_. "Obviously we're about to get it on."

"Chihaya!"

Mai crossed her arms, giving them a look, "Oh really...? Funny since Rosa won't give that up so easily, hmm...?"

Rosa's red eyes narrowed almost dangerously and Chihaya grimaced, setting her on the ground, "I was totally messing around, Mai, jeez. Let's get back to work, Rosa..."

"Okay..." she mumbled, rushing from the room past Mai.

Mai glanced after her prior to raising a brow at him before leaving as well. Chihaya glowered after her form, pursing his lips tightly. Ugh.

Fine, okay, yes. She was his seventeen-year-old girlfriend but he..._definitely_ desired her. Of course he would never be like all the dicks that dumped her because she wouldn't put out at their whim but...but he did find that he had needs. Usually it wasn't bothersome before, his own sexual fantasies, because they were either about someone completely out of his league or completely fictional.

Alas, nowadays his tensions had turned their sights towards a certain girl...after the cafe, it was other places like his apartment or the park or just...anywhere. But these dreams were frustrating because she was always soundless and all he got was the upper part of her bust. He wasn't sure why he wasn't quite imaginative enough to 'fill in the blanks' but apparently his fantasies had their points to making stuff up. It was beginning to get...frustrating.

He wanted to have sex with his girlfriend at some point... but he could at least keep his weird sudden hormonal burst under wraps until she was prepared. The last thing he wanted to do was force or guilt someone to have sex, _neither_ of them would enjoy it and it'd be wrong...

Standing there lost in thought for a second, he sighed and wandered to the kitchen, back into this dramatic mess, Carl sending him a glare and Katie standing completely on the other end of the cafe.

...Meh, if only that was his _only_ problem...

* * *

"_Son of a bitch_!"

Hideyoshi Chihaya and Shomura Carl were sitting in the back, the store closed for a 'holiday' where they had to prepare these jarred preserves and sell them as part of a charity. They did it every year so it was a minor annoyance but it wasn't exactly everyday they got a 'holiday' where they were closed. If they could get it done fast enough, they could pretty much consider it a day off.

Except for some reason this year the jars came with the caps _on_ them!

Chihaya's face was turning red as he gritted his teeth, attempting to unscrew these bastards but failing, letting out a breath as he released. Carl looked completely exasperated and gave him a weak look, "...I don't think we're going to get _one_ of these done."

"Maybe if I break them open..." muttered Chihaya.

Luckily Carl usually never stayed mad with him long. Of course that was a week ago and if he was still mad, Chihaya would have had to smack him. But...

Katie and Rosa waltzed in, having been in the front making the preserves, cocking a brow. Rosa was incredulous, "You haven't got _one_ of those open yet?"

"Shut up! It's hard!" scowled Chihaya.

Carl shook his hand, grimacing, and Katie frowned, "They're on really tight...?"

"_Really_ tight" Carl emphasized with a sigh.

Weirdly enough both Katie and Carl expressed that they didn't really care much for how awkward it was between them so they kind of went back to pre-dating stage. Which was strange to Chihaya but he was extremely thankful, he didn't want to lose either of them to such pettiness...

Rosa knelt, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with Cookie Monster on it as this wasn't an official work day, grabbing a jar, "That's so weird they'd have it on tight though!"

"Well, it is" Chihaya sulked.

She tilted her head and must have decided to give it a whirl...

And the lid popped right off.

Chihaya and Carl stared at her as she blinked, "Oh, that must have been a loose one!"

Katie picked one up...and pop. Rosa picked up another and...pop.

One right after the other, the girls were taking the lids off like they were ripping wet paper in half. Chihaya just gawked and Carl looked pretty floored...soon the girls completely usurped the position and they were sent to take care of the preserve...

...

"We _suck_" hissed Chihaya, stirring the kettle furiously.

"Definitely..." whined Carl.

It was because Rosa was like star athlete, that's why! He'd finally gotten around to going to her Spring Regional match. It was one of the top schools in the area, the one she was going against. He was a little preoccupied at first by the skirt she was wearing though...if a skirt made her legs look that long when she was only five feet tall then it was _too_ short! ...Not that he _minded_.

But if it was supposed to be a challenge, one would have never been able to tell with how Rosa absolutely destroyed her opponent. It was like the intensity of a pro the way she darted back and forth on that court, knocking those tennis balls across the court. It was the first time he completely noticed her rippled muscles. Strange, actually, Rosa wasn't a poor cuddle partner...

Apparently, however, she was stronger than him.

Irritated by this, he glared at Carl, "That's it, Carl, I'm sick of being a useless glob of muscle-less _fat_! We're working out!"

Carl looked intrigued, "Really? Us...?"

"Why not?" scoffed Chihaya, "We spend at least half our day playing Bion. If we quit like one day or cut off fifteen minutes to go run or something..."

Carl looked dubious at best but shrugged, "Might as well, right? That was just plain embarrassing, we couldn't even get one off."

Chihaya agreed emphatically, balling his fists and sending a determined glare back as Rosa carried in the jars with the same exact effortless manner as she opened them. Seven months he'd been with her meaning this relationship may go on for a while. And he'd be damned if he wasn't at least half as strong as her.

So let the games begin.

* * *

"I can't...feel...my toes..."

Chihaya lied face forward in his couch, Carl having barely made it to the room, collapsing lopsided on his recliner. Groaning in agreement, Chihaya looked up at him, not sure he should have pain in places he had pain.

"I said..._we_ should work out. Why the hell...did you...get a trainer?"

So Chihaya, pretty gung-ho about this, went and got himself some jogging pants and sports drinks and the whole ten yards. He'd been ready to get some muscle. Him and Carl signed up for a gym membership and everything! It was going to be good.

...Of course, when Chihaya arrived, someone was standing next to Carl...a guy that was six feet tall and built like a tank. His name was, Chihaya had to keep from snickering, "Bob".

But oh, maybe Bob had one of the most typical names to have ever existed but he was no laughing matter. Chihaya ended up lifting weights until his arms were ready to melt and so many crunches he probably crushed his internal organs...Bob wanted him to do five pull-ups. Chihaya had never done _a single_ pull-up in his life...and now that was Bob's goal. Chihaya's goal was never to move again and make breathing stop hurting...

"T-that's mom's...personal trainer" Carl groaned, "She said...she said if we wanted to get in shape, he was the guy to do it."

Chihaya groaned loudly at that and turned over on his back, rubbing his face, "Ugh...I'm not looking forward to that again..."

Carl gave him a shocked look, "A-again?! We're going to do that again!?"

"Of course! We're trying to get in shape!" snapped Chihaya.

And Carl gave him that kind of 'oh...' expression that Chihaya knew meant that he was now officially on his own. Ugh. Closing his eyes, he sighed as his cell phone rang and picked up, "Hello...?"

"Hi Chiyo!"

"Hey Rosa..."

"Aww, what's wrong?" she asked, probably sensing that somehow even his eyelids hurt.

He groaned, rubbing his face, "I'm a little stiff and sore, that's all..."

"Poor baby! Were you lifting a lot at work?"

Chihaya grimaced. He was trying to keep this a secret so that if at some point he did give up, she wouldn't give him a tough time...but he wouldn't! Never! "...Yea. I'm not sure if I can lift a tomato tomorrow now..."

"Rosa can come give you a massage" she offered way too cutely.

"How lewd..."

She huffed, "Hentai!"

He snickered, managing to sit up, "I'll take you up on that later, Powderpuff. For now, I think I'll just pop some aspirin... and take a bubble bath."

"Imagining Chiyo taking a bubble bath makes Rosa giggle."

Chihaya smirked widely, closing his eyes, "Maybe that's our next endeavor together..."

"Ah!"

"What! It'd be _adorable_."

Rosa snickered, "You must be exhausted, using the word 'adorable' and talking about bubble baths. Get some sleep and call me when Chihaya comes back."

"Oh, _now_ who's being a jerk!?"

She giggled, "I'm kidding! But oh, I have to go, I'm watching my sister's baby and she just woke up from her nap..."

Chihaya raised a brow. Well, it had been one of their more weirder arguments. Her sister apparently had had to have an emergency C-section for her child after falling down a flight of steps. Rosa was very upset about it but didn't seem to want his comfort? He rarely tried to comfort anyone and well, that she didn't want it honestly ticked him off. She just said she was worried about her sister, she wasn't really in need of any comfort herself. He could see what she meant by that, it wasn't her that had a premature baby and whatnot but still!

It was one of the ones they never resolved, alas, as bother mother and child were perfectly okay. Yukina Felicie was her name, apparently. 'She has white hair and green eyes' Rosa had gushed. Okay, so apparently none of Rosa's siblings resembled her whatsoever if not a single one of her nieces or nephews looked like her. Or maybe genetics was just like 'red eyes and pink hair is too manga a combination to repeat!'.

Sighing, he bid her farewell before wondering if he should go soak in a bucket of ice or pop half a bottle of Advil when he noticed Carl leering at him. Chihaya scowled, closing his phone, "_What_?"

"I am **so** jealous of you!" he seethed, kicking before squealing, "Oh, it hurts!"

"Jealous of me? Why?" Chihaya echoed, a bit bewildered.

Carl sent him a 'are you serious?' look. "You have a girlfriend. And you guys get along really nicely and you've been together for such a long time. At least a long time compared to your other attempts..."

"Yea, she's kind of grown on me. Like a wart..."

His old friend just stared at him and Chihaya sighed, tilting his head, grimacing as even that caused distinct pain, "I mean, I don't know. It's still really different...and, uh, the whole...not being intimate is starting to get to me. I mean, not to the point where I'd abandon the relationship or anything, it's just been on my mind a lot."

"Intimate?" Carl echoed, confused.

Chihaya shrugged, groaning, "Yea, like...you know, sex."

Carl looked mortified...as he'd always been about such topics. Shomura Leona was actually a very sexual being which made Chihaya wonder quite a bit about his father, the guy didn't seem to know what 'sex' was...but nonetheless, Carl seemed almost traumatized by the mere idea. Kind of made Chihaya wonder...both his parents were a thousand times more sexual than Leona and well...sex certainly didn't disturb him.

"W-well, that's just weird!" Carl blurted, "She's a teenager!"

Chihaya groaned, "It'd be rough if this lasted a really long time and she _did_ want to wait until she's eighteen. I'd be a frustrated wreck by then..."

"You're such a perv!"

"Why does everyone say that?! All I want is sex!" Chihaya exclaimed, exasperated.

Carl huffed and crossed his arms before looking sad, "...I miss Katie so bad."

Chihaya managed to clamor to his feet, limping over to his refrigerator, "Do you...? You guys seem like you're okay just being friends."

"Well I'm not!" Carl whined, depressed, before standing, "...I'm going home to sleep and cry."

"Because of the pain or Katie?" Chihaya asked airily, pouring himself a glass of wine.

Carl opened his mouth before a bone popped and he sobbed, "Oh my God, I don't even know!"

Chihaya snickered and sipped the white wine, "Don't give up on me yet, man. I know that's just how you do things but if you can hold out for a few more weeks-"

"Hey!" interrupted Carl, seeming insulted, "I can do this whole crazy thing with you for as long as you do it! I'm going to quit being a failure."

Chihaya couldn't help but give him a skeptical incredulous look and Carl glared, "You'll see! I'll slender down and be awesome and impress and get Katie back!"

"Kay..."

Puffing, indignant, he left and Chihaya sighed, heading to take a warm _shower_ before perhaps sitting and playing a bit of Bion before he went to bed.

Gym, video games, bed...kind of seemed almost normal, he had to admit. And Rosa, strange little pixie that she was, kind of made all that happen. He...wasn't exactly sure what that meant.

Oh well, he groaned, stripping...he'd worry about it once he got feeling in his fingertips again. 

* * *

"I can't believe he gave you a diamond!"

Rosa narrowed her eyes as her newest niece mewed against her shoulder. They were all sitting around the Yagami home, watching a movie, and Rosa rolled her eyes, sipping a strawberry soda. "Really, I can't either, Mai, but he did. And I love it, it's pretty. But I would have been happy with anything he gave me. The roses he got me were good enough, in fact."

"Roses don't last forever" Mai muttered, munching popcorn.

"I'm pressing them and putting them in my scrapbook" Rosa giggled, kissing Felicie's temple tenderly.

"How romantic..." Katie mumbled, nibbling a cookie, "How is _Chihaya_ that much more of a romantic than Carl?"

Mai shook her head, "Got me. I mean, Carl could at least outdo the King of Evil."

"Chihaya is not the King of Evil!" Rosa defended haughtily, "He's really, really sweet. I think he just has difficulty showing it to other people."

Mai blinked languidly at her, turning away from the movie, resting her elbow on the couch, "Oh really? So Chihaya is special, hmm?"

Rosa nodded emphatically and Mai smiled deviously, "Special enough you'd do him?"

She froze and Katie groaned, "Here we go again..."

"Why is it always THAT with you, Mai!" Rosa scowled.

"Because! You lost all these great guys because you're holding onto something you'll just lose one day eventually to someone you're probably not even going to stay with _anyway _so what difference does it make?" she demanded.

"It makes a difference to _me_" Rosa sulked deeply, leaning back, "And...and I don't know if Chihaya's special enough for that yet."

"I seriously doubt it" snorted Mai, "You're looking for Prince Charming to take your valuable virginity and you certainly don't have him in your arsenal at the moment."

Rosa glared at that and huffed, leaning back and rubbing Felicie's back as she got a little disgruntled by the arguing. Always the same argument. Why was that so important to Mai anyway?

...She didn't really know though, when she sincerely thought about it. Sure, she found Chihaya attractive but not that 'I want him' kind of attractive. At least, not yet...though she figured she should be there already, right? She just wasn't sure...

But at the very least she knew he was special. When they kissed or made out a little harder than normal and she did feel him get a tad excited, he actually pushed away. He'd say he fell out of the mood though quite obviously he was _very_ in the mood or that he wanted to do something else...most guys would have tried to touch her, to incite the desired action. But no, Chihaya meant what he said, that he would wait for her...

Biting her lip, she rocked Felicie gently and sighed...she wanted to make him happy. But she didn't even know what that kind of attraction felt like. She loved his personality, she adored spending time with him. She felt that intimacy but...

What was physical attraction? 

* * *

"...Rosa, does Carl look...skinnier to you?"

Yagami Rosa hummed as she came back from a table delivery before looking at Katie, confused, as the girl stood by the kitchen, her brow raised as Carl quickly ran to the back to get something. Rosa blinked, "Well... I haven't really stared long enough to notice. Why?"

"I don't know. I mean, he wasn't fat or anything like that before but he was still a little...rounder than that and now he's looking almost...trimmed?" Katie nibbled her thumb, cocking her bronze brow.

"Maybe you're seeing things you want to be there" she teased.

Katie stuck out her tongue and Rosa laughed, calling, "Carl-san! Do you need help in the kitchen?"

He came back, carrying some flour, and Rosa was actually rather stunned. Indeed, like Katie had said, everything about him seemed slimmer and it actually almost made him look taller. What...? But he smiled the same Carl-like smile on a seemingly narrower face and shook his head, "Nah, I'm good, Rosa. In fact, Chihaya just called, he should be back in a few."

Rosa squealed, delighted. Chihaya had been away for nearly four days at Yume's home office in Yokohama. Nyoko had called a managers meeting to discuss the direction the stores were going to take and whatnot and some other crap, he'd grumbled. Rosa had giggled that it was only four days. But she did miss him. He must have been busy because he didn't call much at all...

Oh well, just a couple more minutes! She skipped to another table where some high school guys were seated. "Hi! Can I take your order?"

"Maybe if you give us your number" one blinked, looking innocent though his intentions seemed far from such.

Rosa smiled, "I'm seeing someone...could I interest you in a drink instead?"

"Aww, he doesn't have to know" another remarked, ignoring her question.

She sighed in her head. Well, this was where her waitressing got annoying, when 'no, I'm seeing someone' didn't seem to mean a whole heck of a lot. Ready to say she'd give them another minute to 'think it over', she squeaked when someone came behind her, "Something the matter...?"

Rosa gasped, again ecstatic to find Chihaya standing behind her, looking a little irritated. He was, weirdly to her, the jealous type. Not the 'you're mine and mine alone, don't even _look_ at other men' kind of jealous type, but 'guys better get the picture when you say you're mine or I'll make it clear for them'. The guys stared at him weirdly and Rosa smiled, folding her hands, "Chihaya is the manager of Yume. I'm sure he's just coming to make sure everything's in order."

"Oh..." they echoed suspiciously.

"I need to speak with Ms. Yagami, actually" he said in a dry tone, "I'll send Rika over."

This seemed to bring their spirits down but Rosa skipped after him as he led her towards the break room. While for a second she was worried she'd actually done something wrong, she smiled when as soon as Chihaya closed the door, he rested his face against her shoulder, his arms hanging limply as he muttered, "That was the single most horrible week of my life."

"Poor baby" she cooed, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "What happened?"

"Well" he sighed, "Our Yume is the highest performer of all the Yumes so-o-o we get a nice little summer bonus."

Rosa gasped, "Really?! That's amazing! What's so bad about that?"

"That the other Yume managers were trying to kill me the whole time with death glares and pranks" he snorted before closing his eyes, "What do I care? They just need to up their game..."

She nodded avidly in agreement and wrapped her arms around his waist...before being slightly taken aback.

Chihaya wasn't fat whatsoever, a rather rail thin kind of fellow with little if any defining muscles. So when she hugged him, it was just a tad bony, she supposed. But now...it felt kind of thick, like maybe...muscle? Or some really hard thick weird under shirt...

About to question him, a strangely uncharacteristic grin crossed his face as he pulled away, "Oh yea, hey, check this out."

Rosa blinked, confused, as he took her hand and gasped when he pressed it against his stomach, against his undershirt...and sure enough, there was a ripple of muscles underneath. Stunned, her stomach fluttering, she flushed, "O-oh wow, you've...you've been working out?"

Chihaya nodded proudly, releasing her hand, "Me and Carl. We had this personal trainer named Bob that was busting our asses pretty hardcore but now he wants to see what we can do on our own and will check in on us every month to see if we're still on the right track."

"O-oh" she stammered, "I...I don't know why I haven't noticed."

"Probably because I don't walk around shirtless" he smirked before staring at his arms angrily, "These bastards won't bulk up _at all_ though. I mean, I have _some_ bicep now but it's not even comparing to the muscle in my stomach, jeez. I can't handle lifting anymore weight either..."

"W-well, it's fine!" she insisted, "I-I mean, what made you want to work out anyway? I think you were fine so I hope it wasn't something I did..."

"Actually, you and Katie being able to manhandle all those jars open while Carl and I couldn't manage to get one loose together did the trick" he rolled his eyes around, "I mean, you're all mad tennis star and I'm wasting away muscle mass becoming a flat blob. I could use the exercise. It was ridiculous how out of shape I was."

Rosa bit her lip as he started to grab his apron, "W-well! I think you'd look kind of funny becoming too buff!"

Chihaya blinked languidly at her, "Oh...? Well, I guess so. It wouldn't balance out with my height to become like a body builder."

She agreed, heavily nodding, and he shrugged, scratching the back of his head, "I mean, it's still not like I want to quit any time soon. I'm not going to become a gym rat or anything but I actually feel pretty good about myself for once. I mean, I've always been the skinny kid because I was forced to work on studies or something, not...exercise."

This kind of surprised her and she blushed, folding her hands behind her, "...May I see?"

"See what?" he echoed, confused.

"Your abs!" she pouted.

Chihaya stared at her for a long moment before flustering, "N-no!"

"What! Why not!?" she demanded.

"B-because! They're probably nothing like your ex's abs since they were all jocks and crazy athletes! I'm just a noob just learning what an 'elliptical' is!" he grunted, trying to put on his apron.

"Nah uh!" she protested, "I don't care about that! I just want to see them!"

He gave her a sulky defiant look which she returned before he groaned loudly and lied down on the couch, resting his head against the arm rest. "_Fine_, knock yourself out... but you better not laugh!"

"I won't" she assured, walking over cautiously before sitting beside him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

She felt heat filter in her cheeks as his purple eyes watched her. What the...what was she doing? He was right, all her exes had abs so...why would this be any different? "C-close your eyes! You're making me nervous!"

He scowled, looking ready to question her but he must've decided better of it and did so. Swallowing, unbuttoning the last clasp, she slowly parted his shirt and lifted the other...

Of course, she'd seen Chihaya topless...from behind...once. And sometimes she'd tickle him so she knew his skin felt smooth. But now, staring head on, she found herself flushed. Well, Chihaya could definitely use a little bit more time in the sun, he was a pale fellow. His...nipples showed out a lot as a result.

"Ah!"

Chihaya jumped, startled, "W-what?!"

"N-nothing! Keep your eyes closed!" she blustered, horrified.

He started to grumble but relaxed again...how embarrassing, she thought to herself, groaning in her head. The muscles didn't show hardcore though they did make him look a tad more masculine than before, she presumed.

Tilting her head, her gaze narrowed a bit as she ran her finger along the lines the abs formed. She pulled back when he flinched a little. "H-hey, what are you doing? I didn't think you were going to feel me up..."

"I am not!" she squeaked, her whole face red.

Sighing, she stared at him a bit more before realizing that this change was a tad unsettling. She wouldn't expect Chihaya to be bugged by something rather trivial. Katie and her worked really hard during practice to get muscles like that, it wasn't like she went out of her way to attain them. It wasn't like she was trying to show him up...

But...she did kind of like it. She supposed if it were 'trivial', Chihaya wouldn't have made it past a week of training and given up and still be the same old Chihaya. He obviously put a lot of time and effort into it. "Well, I'm proud of you" she gushed, "I mean, it's not good that you sit around for 72 hours a week on Bion."

"Yea, yea" he snickered, opening his eyes, "Juro hates it because it did cut out a few hours from our missions but that guys pushing three hundred pounds as is, he apparently barely even moves at all..."

Chihaya's sandy brow rose as she absently rubbed his stomach again, "Uh...why...are you doing that?"

"I like how it feels! Is that a crime?" she pursed her lips in a moue.

He rolled his eyes, "What, you never touched your other boyfriend's muscles?"

"...No."

Chihaya's eyes widened at her as she gazed off, still pouting, and he swallowed, "...Oh, uh...why?"

"Because my other boyfriends would expect something if I touched them so intimately" she mumbled, shaking her head, "I couldn't even be interested in that kind of thing. They'd take it too seriously and demand why I was teasing them even if I just kind of wanted to...experiment."

"Experiment?" he repeated plainly.

Rosa just sighed and he sat up, glancing at the side of her face as she gazed forward at nothing in particular... "Well...maybe that's why you're not that interested in sex? I mean, guys aren't really giving you any reason to want them when they're so eager to get you to sleep with them and looking for whatever excuse they can to get you to bed sooner..."

She looked sad and he cleared his throat, flushing, "I...I mean, are you at least a...little attracted to me? I mean, I know I'm not the most attractive guy in the world..."

Rosa gasped, startling him, turning to face him swiftly, "R-I don't think that!"

"The R's again, huh?"

"I mean, I don't know! What makes someone say I really want to have sex?" she questioned, throwing her hands up.

Chihaya's eyes widened, a tad disturbed. "Dunno...kind of just happened for me."

Rosa looked blank before turning to him seriously, like a student going at their studies intensely, saying firmly: "Teach me."

His eyes somehow managed to stretch more and he was a little wordless for a long few moments before realizing he wasn't breathing. "...Muh?"

"Teach me!" she pouted, "I know you want to have sex so-so I should learn to want it too!"

"No, no, no!" he quickly waved his hands, "You're not _learning_ to want anything like that, it's something you _feel_. A-a natural course of events, a kind of yearning. I can't just say, 'Rosa, feel sexy!'."

"'Sexy'? I'm not sexy" she said as if she was puzzled by this statement.

He gaped at her incredulously, despite the sentiment slightly deviating from what he meant. "Are you _kidding_? Of course you're sexy, you have to be nuts to think otherwise!"

"It's the boobs, right?" she leered.

Chihaya opened his mouth to refute before pausing, gazing down at the atomic breasts in question before clearing his throat, "...Well, no lie, they definitely make the package but...you're very...sexually attractive."

Rosa stared at him as if she was deliberating before saying: "You have very attractive lips."

"..."

"And I like your tummy muscles. And your eyes are really pretty" she said happily, gazing at him almost glitter-eyed, "You're like my own private bishonen."

His turn to stare at her, he remarked after some seconds of silence, "...We're never going to have sex, are we?"

Rosa pouted and he actually had to laugh a little, running his fingers through his blonde bangs, "It's fine, Rosa. I mean, you apparently think I'm pretty or handsome or something but the physical want's not there. I understand."

"Is it a burn in your stomach?" she asked suddenly, "Like when we kiss and run your hands down my back?"

Chihaya gaped a little, his eyes wide, stunned. Staring at her, he almost winced. He was getting a little too turned on by the this conversation. "I...I think so. I...I get those things too, strangely."

"Then...maybe if we...kissed and touched more I'd feel it more?" she bit her lip.

Tilting his head, setting his gaze into her scarlet one, they closed faintly, "Hell...worth a shot, right?"

She nodded and softly slid into his lap, for the first time actually straddling him, usually sitting cross legged. Chihaya swallowed as she dipped her tongue between his lips before closing his eyes, running his hand down her back. He groaned into her mouth as she felt up his chest, light waves of fluttering dancing around deep inside as she did so. Her tongue lashed powerfully at his, the burn bruising as she teasingly gnawed in between. He almost moaned as her hot lips danced across the flesh of his jaw, down his neck. Ugh...wasn't he supposed to be trying to turn her on...? It always seemed to be the opposite.

Chihaya moaned, caught off guard, when she grinded against his crotch. Now that was _almost _too much, he snarled in his head, grasping her thighs and pulling her flush against him, taking over and nipping down her throat. His body reacted, startled and a little giddy, when a light gasp escaped her. It...it sounded kind of...pleading. He got stiff, his chest clenching with desire as he ran his hand delicately up her skirt, up her thigh. So...soft...

"Hey! I have to get something out of my purse! You two can't just lock the door!"

They both gave exclamations of shock, Rosa jumping out of his lap and him quickly flying to his feet. Swallowing, his face on fire, completely alarmed, he swiftly buttoned his shirt and grabbed his apron, putting it on and stalking out of the room past Mai wordlessly, shocked at himself. What the hell! He was at work, what were you doing, you idiot?!

...Oh jeez.

* * *

Rosa covered her face, gasping underneath her hands, trying to get her mind back from swimming as she hid in the lady's room, embarrassed. Katie and Mai were on the other side, trying to get something of an answer out of her when she really didn't have one...

It felt good.

Gnawing her thumb, she whined. What...what did that mean? It felt good? Their bodies pressed to each other, kissing, teasing...

...Wanting...

Pursing her lips and clenching her eyes shut, she was too humiliated to face Chihaya. She wasn't comfortable with this at all! He reacted, he wanted her...

And...for a second, she...did really want him too.

Opening the door, she smiled awkwardly at Katie and Mai, telling them that she just said something embarrassing to Chihaya, that was all, and needed a moment to recover.

Slowly walking back towards the front, she winced as Chihaya pretty much ignored her. She didn't really know why but she could tell he was actually upset with her...cautiously coming to his side as he stirred something on the stove, she frowned, "W-what's the matter?"

He didn't say anything and she bit her lip, trying again, "I've upset you. What's wrong?"

"You haven't upset me" he muttered at length, "I'm just pissed that I was doing something like that at damn work. It was completely inappropriate."

Rosa grimaced and he grumbled, "L-look, I...I don't really know if I was doing anything to make you 'want' me but maybe we should just give up on that for a while."

She stared at him, startled, before swallowing, "If...you'd like."

...Because she wasn't quite sure she agreed. 

* * *

(x) Remember in Leave Out All the Rest that Kaede had Felicie prematurely as a result of falling down the steps after an argument with Steiner. I think this chapter actually came quite a few months later, to be honest. I don't know how many but...

Oh yea, at this point, Jyun PROBABLY should know Roomi. I'm assuming this is after Kurt is attempting to get Carrie into acting school and whatnot. So Hoshiko should also know Julius as well. (Just to give you an angle on timeline)


	11. Serious

**Chapter 11:** Serious

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! And yes, that was a bit of discombobulated timeline there, throwing in Kurt and Roomi and Jyun and Hoshiko and Julius...I'll have to fumble with it a bit more. I'm a wee bit sleepy at the moment to figure it out XD

So...yea, right under this ruler there is some badness. And then there's some badness throughout aka **LEMONY.** Chapter 12's going to get a tad big because I really want to get to a certain part but some other things have to happen first so just a warning. For now, enjoy!

* * *

_Chihaya's hands danced across the flesh of Rosa's back, the heat of the water adding some strange unimaginable sensation. They were both naked, naturally, their bodies intertwined. She ran her fingers through his wet hair, kissing him passionately, pressing against him heavily for support._

He moaned, grasping her thighs, rubbing them, attempting to pull her even more flush against him. His cheeks burned, his mouth hungrily suckling at her neck, moving one of his hands to clench her breast...suddenly, a shocking action, he touched her sex.

_And she moaned._

Yagami Rosa gasped as she sat straight up in bed, soaked in a layer of sweat as she stared around her room, completely confused.

...Did she just...?

Cheeks flushing, she whined as she lied on her side, burrowing under her covers. It was just a dream that took a weird turn of events...though it actually seemed to start off that way.

She felt, for lack of an even more appropriate word, slutty as she fearfully slid her fingers into her panties, finally recognizing the heat of arousal for what it was...it...

It was completely unsettling.

* * *

"Morning, princess."

Yagami Koji stood by the stove where his wife was preparing omelets for breakfast, sipping a cup of black coffee. Usually, he got an express happy 'good morning, daddy!' pinned with a zealous kiss on the cheek.

Today Rosa wandered past him wordlessly like she didn't even realize he was there or that she was in a room...

Cocking a brow, he glanced at Popuri and she frowned, looking to Rosa, "Rosa?"

She must have been completely out of it, she sat almost robotically at the table next to Miru who was looking at her suspiciously. "Earth to Rosa...?"

Finally she snapped to and gasped, actually jumping, "Oh! Uh, good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning" Koji greeted again slowly, sitting at the table, "You...okay?"

Rosa smiled nervously, "Um, yes. I just didn't sleep well last night, is all..."

Koji frowned, "That's not good...you want to take the day off and rest? You're barely sleeping enough as is with all your activities."

Aghast, she rapidly shook her head, "No, no! Rosa will be just fine, daddy. It's Friday, I can get some sleep tomorrow."

"Okay..."

Popuri served breakfast but it was a tad quieter than usual...mostly because Rosa was pretty much the conversationalist and seemed a little distracted. Koji's brows furrowed as he polished off his omelet before standing, setting his dishes in the sink. Miru glanced at the clock hanging there and sighed, "Well, we need to be getting to school..."

"Oh, alright, honey" Popuri smiled, "Both of you have a good day."

Rosa rose mechanically and flustered strangely before she quickly scurried up to Koji as he rinsed his dishes, kissing his cheek, "Bye, daddy."

"Have a good day, princess" he smiled before he frowned slightly, "You sure nothing's the matter? You know you can tell me."

She appeared dubious at best but smiled forcedly, "It's nothing, papa. I'll see you after work, okay?"

"...Okay."

Her and Miru left and he pouted sulkily, gazing after them. "Why do all my girls feel it necessary to hide stuff from me? I can be very helpful, I'll have you know."

Popuri giggled as she brought over her plates, setting them in the sink, "You can also be downright crazy, love."

The dark haired man snorted, wrapping his arms around her waist, "When I need to be. If it's reasonable, I can stay reasonable."

His wife smirked at that, kissing his lips, "I dunno, you have a pretty long streak of getting unreasonable..."

"Meh."

Nuzzling his cheek, she sighed, "But I'm sure she'd tell us if it was something really serious. Rosa tells us everything usually, you know that."

"I s'pose" he admitted reluctantly.

Just why wasn't he so sure about that...?

* * *

"Okay, what's wrong with you?"

Rosa groaned as her and Miru started to walk to school. It was Fall again, she thought with a faint smile. It felt like just yesterday that she was starting to work at Yume, scared senseless of the man that would become her boyfriend because of what Mai had told her...

Miru glared at her as she zoned out, "_Rosa_."

"Oh Miru, I'm so dirty!" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"What?"

Cheeks ruddy with color, she whispered lowly, "Last night, I-I dreamed about Chihaya."

Miru tilted his head thoughtfully, "'Dreamed'? How so?"

"...Dreamed" she whispered.

He looked confused...before it must have dawned on him and his mouth formed a silent 'oh' before looking bewildered once more. "You've never dreamed about him before? You've been together for like eight months!"

"I know! B-but we were talking about it at work yesterday and-and well, we started kissing, and I _kind of_ think I got the feeling of what I was supposed to feel and-and now, I...I think I'm a little more interested" she whimpered.

Miru considered this before shrugging, "Well...good. I mean, take the necessary precautions and stuff. Unlike me, you can get pregnant and whatnot and I know dad would blow a fuse if that happened..."

Rosa gawked, elbowing him, "I-I'm not having sex just like that, Miru!"

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said but-but no!" she blurted, her face on fire.

He just sighed, "I don't know what to tell you then..."

"I know! But I just feel so naughty...I've...I've never like...touched...my..._argh_!"

Miru glanced at her, stunned, "What? You've never...oh, this conversation is so weird!"

Rosa glared as he cringed before shaking his head, "Well...Rosa, if that's the case, then apparently you haven't let Chihaya touch you either."

"Of course not!" she gawked.

"Well then, do a little foreplay with him" Miru suggested, "Like not full completely penetrative sex, but a little touching and kissing and petting. Try to get a feel and comfortable with the idea of him doing that to you."

"B-but wouldn't he want to...you know, put it in?" she bit her lip.

"Well, I guess you could keep your clothes on or something, maybe make it harder for him to do that..." Miru shrugged again awkwardly, "I mean, I didn't fight to keep it from getting...put in so I don't really know what honestly to suggest."

She leered at that before looking at him nervously, "You...you think it'd...it'd be okay? That it wouldn't freak Chihaya out...?"

Miru snorted, "If he's had to wait this long, I'm pretty sure anything would be better than nothing."

She elbowed her twin harder before biting her lip...maybe she was overreacting. It was just one dream after a pretty peculiar experience anyway. She could just be suffering some weird aftermath of that...

...Nonetheless, the idea of exploring this somehow managed to intrigue her, no matter how naughty it made her feel.

* * *

"Are you paying attention, ass?"

Hideyoshi Chihaya tapped 'attack' absently, gazing at the screen in miserable confusion. "What...?"

Juro rolled his eyes and Carl frowned, "Chihaya, are you okay? You've been out of it for the last few days."

He didn't answer. Mostly because he didn't want to and...mostly because he didn't know how.

It was weird, he supposed, that Rosa seemed a little into him. For a second. Of course he didn't get a chance to explore if he could amplify it or if it'd die as quickly as it came, but...but he got the idea it was the latter.

Rosa wasn't that into him...or into him like _that_ when he was pretty much completely into her in both manners of the relationship. That she never felt that desire for him, even if he said that was okay...it kind of left him feeling empty. How were they supposed to be together with one-sided desire...?

Frowning, a little depressed for whatever reason, he jumped when the doorbell rang...he figured it was her and he wasn't sure he wanted to answer for a moment. But, deciding otherwise, he stood and turned the knob.

Rosa, as he expected, was on the other side, wearing a frilly black skirt and a hoodie over a sleeveless white henley that showed off her chest a lot. Not that he should notice that type of thing anymore, he figured. "...Hi."

"Hi" she said faintly, wringing her hands, "Are...are you busy?"

"A little. We were about to do a mission" he muttered, walking inside but leaving the door open for her to enter.

Rosa sat down on his couch as he started to head back to his computer. "Chihaya... I want to talk to you."

Growling to himself, he marched back, settling a little away from her on the couch as he gazed towards the wall, "What?"

"Why are you upset with me?" she demanded a little shakily.

"It's in your head" he said briskly, "What's up?"

"Tell me!" she demanded firmly.

Chihaya hissed, standing up, "I guess, Rosa, I am just a little hurt, okay? I mean, it wasn't very reassuring that you haven't been at all attracted to me except for a couple minutes yesterday. I thought I was okay with it but then I realized, uh, thanks? Sorry I'm not hot!"

Rosa rasped, "Chi-Chihaya, that's not true!"

"What are you doing here, Rosa?" he muttered, sitting down and grabbing his headphones.

"I-I wanted to explore!"

He paused and glanced back at her, puzzled, "...Explore? Explore what?"

"L-like..." her face grew red, "T...touching...things."

Chihaya stared at her for a moment, completely blank, before remarking plainly, "...Things."

"Like...like...you know" she stammered, looking away.

...Somehow he wasn't sure if he did. Gaping, he swallowed, slowly setting the headphones back down and wandering back over to her. "Uh, you...you don't mean like down...south or anything like...that?"

Rosa clenched her eyes shut but nodded heavily. Chihaya stared before suddenly his stomach kind of knotted...oh...crap.

"I-! I don't want to-to do anything like...like you putting it..."

Chihaya just gaped and she squealed, covering her face, "F-forget it! I-I just thought maybe I could-could try it, to see if...if I like it...I mean, I had a dream about it, us, yesterday and...and it was kind of nice..."

Completely and utterly speechless, he grinned completely nervously now, totally contradicting his anger from earlier about her not wanting him. Dreams? She had a fantasy about him? Why?! He wasn't hot! This was too much pressure!

"Uh, o-one...one second, baby..." he said quickly, stuttering, rushing back to his computer and picking up his headphone, "Uh, s-something just came up, guys, do the mission. I'll...I'll talk to you later."

Before Juro could cuss him out, he logged out and turned his computer off, gazing wide-eyed at the wall behind his desk before slowly shifting his eyes back towards her. She looked completely nervous but not nervous enough that she seemed doubtful...

...What the hell was happening here?!

Slowly walking back over to her, he sank down next to her and swallowed, "Uh...so-so...touching. And uh, exploring...and...wow, that's...that's a little unexpected."

"Do you not want to?" she bit her lip.

Chihaya grimaced, "N-no! I mean, yes! I mean, I want to explore and touch and whatever with you!"

She actually giggled a little, which was a tad reassuring and relieving... "You sound scared."

"I don't mean to" he whined, "I didn't wake up today thinking I'd be doing anything like this!"

Rosa shifted uncomfortably, "I-I want everything to be under clothes though, okay? I-I mean, I wore stuff it would be easy to navigate under..."

"...Oh" he grinned even more anxiously.

"And-and if you don't mind though" she said shyly, "I...I kind of want to see yours though I don't want you to see... me. O-only if that's okay with you though."

..._Oh crap_. "...If...if you like. Did...did you bring...extra clothes?"

She shook her head, squaring her shoulders, "I brought panties."

"...Oh. Okay" he said, his eyes probably the size of saucers. "Um...well...good...thinking ahead there..."

At something of a total loss, he cleared his throat and smiled, "Want...want to go and...and do this in bed?"

Rosa looked at him, shocked, and he blurted quickly, "I-I mean, foreplay on a couch, that's...that's not cool! Es-especially since I'm the first guy that's...?"

He dragged off to affirm this statement and she nodded. Oh, no pressure. But Rosa looked wary, "J-just promise you won't...get carried away?"

"Huh...?"

"If...if we do this in a bed, don't get...carried away" she whispered.

Chihaya nodded emphatically, "Of-of course. I mean, totally your-your rules so it's-it's good."

"Okay..." she suddenly smiled shyly, "I trust you."

...Why? She stood and quickly went to his bedroom as he just continued to sit there. What...? Was he...with...?

Rising to his feet, he almost felt something akin to 'stage fright'. Shuffling, hoping Rosa decided against it before he arrived to his bedroom, he flushed. Rosa was staring at him expectantly and he tensed.

...This relationship just got even more interesting. This was serious.

* * *

Shomura Carl's mocha eyes narrowed at his long time friend as the surly bristly fellow hummed contently, tossing and flipping the pan. What was going on?

"Hey Carl, want to go to the bar tonight?" he asked airily, "I'm totally not in a 'stick-in-the-house' mood."

"I know, you're in a _good_ mood. What's up?"

Chihaya grinned almost saucily, "None of your business!"

Carl smirked, rolling his eyes around, "Why do I have the idea it has something to do with Rosa...?"

_"B-be gentle, okay?" Rosa said fearfully, lying on her back._

_Chihaya was ready to have a panic attack as he carefully climbed on top of her, biting his lip, "O-of course."_

_He was still in a state of disbelief as he tenderly kissed her, dipping his tongue between her lips. Now he had started feeling like such an ass...hadn't he sworn he would wait for Rosa and he was giving her attitude because she had, seemingly, no sexual desire for him...?_

_But then, he supposed it really did bug him, he thought absently as he kissed down her throat. However, now, faced with the task of being something of a first for her, he was feeling really anxious...he didn't want to be the source of a bad memory._

_She ground her hips against him like before and he moaned faintly against the flesh of her skin. Oh, that felt good, he thought. If she was doing that, she had to want him at least a little, right...? He swallowed as her chest kind of pressed against him...like they usually did, he could stand a good space away and they still managed to meet him._

_...Could he...touch them? Funny when she first showed them to him and just kind of randomly had him squeeze one, he assumed he'd never touch anything 'like that' or 'that big' again. Now..._

_Pulling away, he whispered, actually feeling sheepish, "Uh...R-Rosa, you don't mind if I...cop a feel, do you?"_

_The pink haired teen looked confused before her cheeks flooded but she nodded, "I...I don't want you to see them though!"_

_Pooh. Oh well...sliding his hand up her stomach, he rasped as she whined, his hand wrapping around one of her breasts. It was difficult swallowing the lump in his throat as he lifted up the bra, fingering around her nipple. Was he...was he really doing this?His body seemed to think so..._

_Rosa made about the sweetest little croon sound ever and he felt like the evil dirty pervert tainting the innocent virgin princess. But oh, did he like it. Maybe he finally had some filler for his fantasies..._

_He massaged her breasts, getting all sorts of noises out of her, and Chihaya flushed as he got stiff, pretty aroused. For a moment he was disturbed that he was this giddy over a little foreplay...he'd had sex with less trial than this and he was never this excited about that._

_Except, maybe he had to grudgingly admit, Powderpuff was special and...well, that she dumped guys that were probably a hundred times more attractive and cooler than him and he was the first one allowed to do this type of thing?_

_...He'd apologize for being so petty, for misunderstanding, as she ran her fingers down his back. This was rather flattering..._

_"Chihaya..." she said quietly, twiddling her fingers, "Can...can I...see it?"_

_The blond stared at her blankly before 'ohing' and biting his lip, grumbling as he slowly reached down to unbutton his pants, "A-as long as you don't laugh."_

_"At what?" she said, confused._

_Oh, she was too cute...Lying on his back, he sucked his cheek and looked away, not sure if he could watch her 'explore'...she sat up too, "...It looks funny."_

_"Thanks."_

_"I mean, I guess they always have" her nose wrinkled, "I've seen Miru-chan's by accident, they're just like a slab of flesh..."_

_Chihaya's eyes widened at this assessment as she actually poked it like she wasn't poking his penis. "And it's so weird that it gets all hard and upright like this too..."_

_"That's how babies are made" he said randomly._

_She squealed, clenching her red cheeks, "Oh, it is!"_

_Jeez. "Rosa..."_

_He gasped as her tiny yet extremely soft hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking him methodically. She looked apprehensive, "...You seem kind of big."_

_Chihaya raised a brow, his eyes closing and his head lulling as she so suddenly started giving him a handjob... "I...don't...think so?"_

_"You do!" she pouted, "I mean, it gets bigger as it gets harder and you're not even completely there yet!"_

_Groaning, capturing her hands, he leered at her, "I think we'll let that go for a second and let me get back to pleasing you, okay? I feel like I'm getting a sexual education lesson."_

_Rosa pouted deeply but nodded, letting him turn her over under him again...he groaned, his cock pressed against the downy skin of her leg, "I...wish you'd let me see your...breasts. I think I could get you pretty excited if I could..."_

_"No!"_

_Ugh. One step at a time anyway, Chihaya... "Fine, have it your way..."_

_She squeaked as he sat her up backwards in his lap, wrapping one hand around her breast and the other around his member... "Relax...and trust me, okay?"_

_"C-Chihaya-" she started to whine._

_But he slowly slid his cock against her clothed folds, whispering incoherently into her ear. Oh...that felt way good...Rosa herself gasped, clenching his wrist, "Ch-Chihaya-!"_

_Nevertheless, she didn't stop him and he chuckled huskily as her face exploded with color, her panties getting wet. "See...? Not so bad, huh?"_

_"N-nn" she mumbled, her eyes closing, arching into his grasp as he squeezed her nipple..._

_Fairly pleased with himself, he realized he wanted her to orgasm...a good climax. It would be the final 'display' of exactly what sex could be within the realms of her boundaries...his shaft was sitting completely upright at the idea and he lied her on her back, lying beside her and slowly, blushing himself, slid his hand down her panties._

_She jumped so much he almost had a heart attack. Squealing, she grasped his hand, red as a beet as she sputtered out madly, "C-Ch-Chihaya, n-no!"_

_"You said you want to touch down there! And I let you touch and SEE me! I'm not going to see you so I think I'm upholding your laws here" he protested._

_"But still!" she sobbed._

_He groaned and began to nibble at the cartilage around her ear, "Will you RELAX? How can I get you off when you're wound up like this...?"_

_"G-get me off?" she whimpered, puzzled._

_Rosa made a strange noise...it wasn't like the chirpish croons or moans but almost a kind of womanly sound, her voice deepening, as he teased her clit with his fingertip. He groaned, "That's pretty sexy..."_

_"S-stop..." she rasped, clenching the cover of his bed._

_Pressing his forehead to hers, he purred, "You really want me to?"_

_Turning her head, pouting, her eyes closing and lips parting, she moaned between glares, "D-don't tease, Chiyo."_

_"Heh..."_

_When he pushed his fingers inside of her, however...he lost it._

_It was the weirdest sensory effect he'd ever had in his life, whereas one thing was being felt by another...he practically felt himself inside of her despite only currently fingering her. His eyes widened as she whined, "Ch-Chiyo..."_

_...He couldn't even stop, he started pumping the digits rapidly, feeling the warm wet flesh tightening around them. Rosa started to scream, saying something he couldn't discern. His eyes rolled back as his body seemed to link his actions to that of driving his hips, pumping inside of her like a piston. Moaning, biting his cheek, he rapidly started jerking off, feeling an indescribable tension. It felt...so good._

_Rosa was saying 'slow down' or 'please don't go so fast' and he did calm but she must have been that type to demand the complete opposite of what she wanted, driving herself against his hand when he did so. He happily obliged._

_His pixie whimpered, choking out, "C-Chihaya, i-it's-its-"_

_He felt her squeeze his fingers and he moaned loudly as he ejaculated, Rosa sobbing as she clenched his wrist to still his hand..._

_Chihaya weakly trembled and fell on his side, panting, as Rosa frantically attempted to regain her breath, her legs sticky with sex...he shut his eyes, his lips ajar, and finally managed after several moments of them breathing erratically._

_"...Wow."_

"Umm-m-m, Earth to Captain Chihaya, come back into base..."

Chihaya blinked languidly at Carl who was staring at him like he was a weirdo for going into Lala-land. But Chihaya only felt giddier than before. Almost skipping back towards the stove, he blinked as Rosa, Mai, and Katie walked in. Rosa caught sight of him and almost seemed to stiffen...

After, Rosa seemed deeply disturbed. Maybe the whole 'making her orgasm' idea was a bit too much. But she was quiet and didn't have much to say to him, leaving a little while after...he wanted to call but figured she'd want some time to reflect or...whatever.

But now? He scowled, waving her towards him. She looked apprehensive but followed him as he led her to the back, frowning as he closed the door, "Are you okay...?"

Her cheeks flooded with color, mumbling, "Yes...C-Chiyo?"

"Hmm?"

"You won't like...tell your friends what we did, right?" she whimpered, "I mean, I know you wouldn't, but..."

"Of course not" he scoffed, hugging her waist, "I'm not some 'conquest' bastard that has to boast my 'spoils'...I'm just glad you trust me enough to have let me..."

Rosa pouted, resting her ear against his chest, "Okay."

"So..." he hedged, "Was it...okay?"

She flustered again, pulling away, "It...it was interesting."

"Interesting?" he echoed incredulously.

"I mean, it felt really good, I just felt so weird afterwards!" she pouted, "I mean, there were...fluids."

He snickered, kissing her warmly, "Okay, baby...we don't have to again..."

"I didn't say that" she assured carefully before kissing his cheek, "Just...not any time soon. I'm a little more open to it, however."

"Awesome" Chihaya said simply, smacking her rear playfully and earning him a squeal, "How about we get some ice-cream after work since it's warm today?"

Rosa rubbed the spot, pursing her lips, before finally giving him a smile, "Okay..."

She'd been caught off-guard...she hadn't been really pleased when she tried to...pleasure herself and she'd ended up giving up...however, Chihaya apparently knew exactly what to do and...it was the first time. It was the weirdest release ever, completely embarrassing but completely thrilling. Miru told her that it was even more amazing with certain _other _body parts...

...Maybe.

...It was serious.

* * *

"She's even overtaking your life in Bion, you fool!"

Hideyoshi Chihaya glowered at Juro as he collected materials for their mission. "Look, just because you're a_ loser_ and don't see the point to human contact-"

Carl smirked, "Honestly, Chihaya, I have to agree a little. I mean, you actually went on one of the hardest missions in the game for her to get her to agree to marry you."

Well, Chihaya never really researched the finer points of marriage in Bion. It just seemed like a bit of a waste of time to him...until he found out one, he could cohabitate with her. He couldn't even afford the cheapest of homes in the game and it kind of affected his HP. If one had a house, actually sleeping there charged HP and also was a simple way to increase it. Plus having a kitchen helped create better quality food than a campfire...and he could keep a garden to grow ingredients which was even cheaper than buying a bunch of potions.

Two, _money_. Apparently if the spouse made money or he did, half of it was split to the other. Rosa brought in a pretty penny, it seemed, at her store...

However, that seemed to be her main issue with it.

"You don't need a lot of money!" he'd complained.

"Yes I do! I have to pay rent on all our buildings!" she insisted.

Rent. On _all_ their buildings. Apparently their stores operated in three different locations...so yes, his girlfriend owned an internal video game franchise. Which was why she should marry him, he complained. She agreed, under one condition: She wanted two unicorns.

While he didn't ask _why_ at the time, he figured, whatever. It was a long drawn out mission that few rarely went out of their way to do...he reasoned it was just because it was so long.

Turns out it was long_ and insane_.

It took him pretty much a week to complete that Herculean task, completely disgruntled. The only good thing was he had leveled at least six times and gotten the two horned animals. Juro was a little angry about the former. At first he'd said he was an idiot for wasting his time until Chihaya came back a _beast_. Ha!

So he took the gifts to his pink haired girlfriend and she was utterly delighted, agreeing at ease to marry him then. He'd been curious and finally asked what she was going to do with them...

"Breed and sell them, duh! No one wants to go on that mission but so many people want to have a unicorn so it's perfect!" she gushed.

...Honestly, he was a little depressed by that. He kind of thought his girlfriend wanted them for a cutesy girly reason yet she wanted them to mate and sell their babies...

But whatever, she excitedly went about planning a wedding which he found to be something of a waste. However, she told him it'd be worth it. He didn't know how but put on the elfin marriage suit she bought him and she wore like the weirdest frilliest bit of pixels ever. _All_ her friends showed up and his did too, minus Juro...and they all brought gifts.

So yea, Rosa was pretty much right. He had a good seven hundred potions, two hundred revives, tons of status effect things...she kept all the actual decorative useless junk and put it in their house but hell, he wasn't going to be hurting on potions for a long while. It was definitely worth it...

He nibbled his thumbnail and snickered. And one other little tiny perk...

Rosa, weirdly enough, was intrigued by...sex. Not enough to have it but she apparently wanted to research it. So, in a weirdly almost realistic occurrence, he came back to the house to recover and found her there. She told him she'd bought an 'animation' object...Chihaya hadn't known what she meant until he clicked the source and almost gaped.

...It was a sex animation object.

So...they messed with that for a few...hours, having hundreds of sexual animations. An added bonus was they fixed some of his status ailments and increased things to make him more effective. It was amusing, useful,_ and _arousing. Rosa had let out squeaks of appalled, intrigued horror as their characters connected into some provocative pose. Chihaya teased and pointed out each one he wanted to do to her and she'd whined, telling him he was a perv. Oh well, he was used to it.

As far as he was concerned, he had money, a place to live, and his girlfriend bringing home weird adult objects to feed her own increasing realistic curiosities? His life was good.

"You say that but who is Keeper of the Potion?" Chihaya finally countered Juro's former charge.

Carl laughed and Juro snorted. "That's all it was good for, your stupid 'marriage'!"

"Are you really going to marry her, Chihaya?" Souta flustered.

Chihaya's brows furrowed, "Uh, no?"

...Marriage. How silly...Carl frowned softly, "Are we going to the Bion local meeting tonight? It's at the bar."

"Absolutely" snarled Juro, "I want to complain about how slow the Ashe server has been!"

Chihaya rolled his eyes and Souta flushed, "Uh, o-okay! I...I can go out..."

Poor Souta often grew nervous in social functions and treated going out like some huge occurrence. Chihaya didn't want to go because it was one more step to being an absolute nerd, going to Bion meetings...

But he ended up going anyway, the group having reserved a restaurant. Chihaya nibbled at a mozzarella stick grouchily, "This sucks. I could either be playing Bion or trying to feel Rosa up but n-n-o-o-o-o."

Carl gave him a look, "Why don't you leave your girlfriend alone and try to leave her a tad innocent?"

"Excuse me? She's not that innocent" he snorted loudly.

"Sh-she seems so sweet though" Souta expressed, his shoulders squaring.

Chihaya sighed, "Yea, she is my Powderpuff..."

His cheeks flustered, "And don't tell her I said that either!"

Juro looked disgusted but Carl mock-cooed, "You're so cute."

Chihaya put him in a headlock almost absently as Carl squealed. Juro shook his head and wandered towards the main moderators. Carl gagged and watched after him before squeaking.

"Zo my God!"

"What?" Chihaya questioned, keeping one arm around his neck, using the other to sip his drink.

"Rosa's a guy!"

"Don't insult my baby like that! And don't tell her I said that either!"

Souta flustered and followed Carl's gaze, "Oh...him? He's a moderator."

Chihaya raised a brow and looked in the same direction as well before his eyes widened, "Oh wait, yea, that's, uh, Rosa's twin brother...Miru? Yea."

"She has a twin?" gasped Carl, finally getting released.

"Yea..."

Miru was chatting with someone before his red eyes darted in their direction. Chihaya stiffened a little. Okay, fine, that was extremely weird, this guy that looks exactly like the somewhat object of his...affection? He was really the only person he'd been in contact with from her family, occasionally talking to him in the store now that him and Rosa were 'married'. And he found out an interesting tidbit when he heard one of their conversations in their humble abode...

_"I think Ralph's bi-curious..."_

_...Eh?_

_"Really?" Rosa had said, 'knitting' something again, "Why do you say that?"_

_"Well...he said something along the lines of, 'I'd love to f—k you in the ass'."_

_Rosa had seemed a little taken aback, "...Well, that's not forward or anything. I mean, wow..."_

_"Like I said, I guess he's just curious but it's...so weird. I mean, I'm not going to take him up on it after what happened with Lukas..." he muttered, "Besides, I guess he could just be joking, I didn't really pursue."_

_"I've met Ralph though, he wouldn't just say something like that to be weird..."_

So yea...apparently Rosa's twin was gay. Of course he wasn't against that it was just..._too_ ironic, the pink haired smaller guy being a 'yaoi' boy! Why were they so ironic?! He'd asked Rosa and she said, giggly, that Miru was actually the one that made her sincerely consider Chihaya, Miru having said that Chihaya 'was kind of cute'. Oh, that wasn't awkward.

But Miru stood and wandered over to their table, "Hey, uh, I have to run down the street for a minute but Rosie's going to drop off my wallet. Can you grab it for me?"

Chihaya blinked, startled, "Uh, sure."

Miru nodded and quickly walked out. Chihaya sulked, "Oh jeez, she's going to see me with all these freaks."

Carl stuck out his tongue and Chihaya sighed, resting his chin in his hand. Well, this should be interesting, his preppy girlfriend wandering into a room with a bunch of guys that probably didn't know what a real woman looked like...oh, he really was such a jerk. But still...

"Oh...wow..."

He looked up, his brow raised, and almost _squeaked_. He never squeaked! But this was pretty squeak worthy...

Rosa walked in, wearing a super short black dress, strapless and making her already extremely noticeable breasts _more_ noticeable and a pair of black knee high platform boots, her hair back in a ponytail. Walking in, she frowned, looking around. Chihaya's jaw was almost on the floor but cute, innocent, naïve Carl wasn't fazed though everyone in the room was having a reaction like Chihaya's, and called, "Rosa!"

Her red eyes widened and she waved, "Carl! Chiyo!"

"What the f—k are you wearing?!" demanded Chihaya, finally breaking from his daze.

Rosa pouted, walking over to their table, all four or five dozen eyes in the room on her like she was going down a catwalk, "I'm going out with Katie! I didn't know you were here though!"

He smiled nervously as she sat on his knee, the lusty gazes transforming into bloodthirsty jealous glares. Oh, he really was kind of lucky...she'd whipped out her light pink phone and was texting someone before smiling, replacing it in her purse, "Have you seen my Miru?"

"He had to run down the street. He said for me to grab his wallet..." Chihaya answered slowly.

Before Rosa could respond, one guy nearby said, confused, "Uh...you look familiar..."

Chihaya leered but Rosa giggled, "I own Komosa."

This caused a kind of ripple of familiarity throughout the group and Chihaya smirked. Well, he guessed getting cheap but quality weaponry would spread pretty game-wide. Carl inhaled sharply and Chihaya cocked a brow before looking ahead. Katie walked in, her arms crossed as she looked around nervously, also wearing a short pink and black dress with a halter and a deep cut, her hair up.

"..._Where _are you two going?"

"It's a club owned by my cousin's ex-boyfriend" Rosa replied.

Katie smiled nervously and sat down next to Chihaya and her. Carl just was silent and and Souta looked ready to die. "O-oh my God..."

"Oh yea, Rosie, this is my shell member, the vampire, Souta. Souta, this is my sugar baby..."

Rosa elbowed him and giggled sweetly, "Hi! Nice to meet you."

Souta looked ready to have an aneurysm and started to stutter madly. Chihaya raised an eyebrow, smiling some, "Uh, yea, he's um...not used to speaking to women and freaks out talking."

Rosa gasped, "Oh! I'm harmless, promise!"

He still looked ready to die and Chihaya snickered, kissing her cheek, "It doesn't matter whatsoever, Powderpuff. Now...about this 'club' and you wearing this scandalous scrap of clothing there..."

"Oh, you sound _so_ like my daddy" she rolled her eyes, "I don't even dance or anything at the club, we just hang out there and listen to music."

"And you can't do that in the safety of your home in your bunny pajamas?" he asked plainly.

Katie laughed as Rosa elbowed him again, "Not quite as sexy, Chihaya, not quite...but it's fun to dress up and go somewhere."

Carl just smiled faintly and Chihaya snorted, dropping his hand...and accidentally grazing her bare inner thigh. She didn't really jump or anything though he did get a pretty good graze in...he must have _realllyyyy_ been horny because that kind of turned him on. Maybe her getting used to him touching her bare flesh was exciting though...nonetheless, he whispered in her ear, super feathery: "I want you so bad..."

Rosa's eyes widened, probably surprised by this wee bit of randomness...he expected her to blush and whine that he was a perv, as usual, but nearly startling him into a new millennium, she ground her ass against his crotch once...maybe to an outsider it'd look like she was readjusting but he knew better...biting his lip, he was extremely aroused now. Oh, his 'innocent' little virgin princess, huh...? That's what she wanted people to think. Or maybe he really was the evil troll corrupting her...

Wanting to possibly see if this _could_ get a little more intimate or at least lead to some more 'exploring', he grumbled when Miru waltzed back in. Rosa smiled and turned, kissing his cheek. He was disgruntled but his heart skipped when she whispered into his ear: 'Tomorrow.'

Tomorrow? Tomorrow what? He gaped as she stood, smiling at Souta brightly and bidding him another 'nice to meet you' before greeting Miru and giving him his wallet as he gave her a few bills, thanking her for dropping it off. Katie waved after them as he almost was willed to whine. Tomorrow what?! What happened tomorrow?!

Carl waited for the door to close before he sobbed, burying his face into his hands, "That used to be my girlfriend!"

"I _know_. How the hell did you let_ that _hotness out of your life?" Chihaya said dryly.

His friend leered at him and Souta flushed deeply, "You-you two are _so_ lucky to have and had girls like that. I-I couldn't even say anything to them..."

"Rosa does have mesmerizing tits" Chihaya remarked thoughtfully.

"Chihaya" Carl scolded.

"I mean...eyes."

Souta looked appalled, "She's so kind and sweet and-and looks so cute! How could you be so dirty with a girlfriend like that?!"

Chihaya cocked a brow and Carl smirked, "It's Chihaya."

"And were we looking at the same thing?" demanded Chihaya incredulously.

Souta just groaned, shaking his head, and Chihaya scowled, grabbing his phone, somehow having the patience to text to Rosa 'what happens tomorrow?' despite all those damn double letters...

He pursed his lips and almost flipped... "Damn it! I don't want a f—king smiley face, I want an answer!"

Carl cocked a brow at him before laughing a little, "You know, the Chihaya I knew wouldn't have let some girl run you around like this and drive you nutty and obsessive. It's kind of adorable though."

Chihaya leered at him as Juro walked back over, demanding why his girlfriend had to show up. Now it was all the group could talk about! That did make him a tad jealous...but then, she was his both in Bion and reality so he figured he was already ahead. And oh, he looked forward to 'tomorrow'.

* * *

"You know, Chiyo, I was thinking..."

"Shh..."

Yagami Rosa sent him a look as he lied on his back in his bed, breathing faintly, his clothes a disheveled mess, his body ten times less tense...oh, he loved 'tomorrow' now...

"I'm trying to talk to you!"

He shooed her out of bed, managing to stand despite his wobbly knees to change the sheets since Rosa apparently held issue with the 'fluids', "I'm listening, Powderpuff, but I was still trying to kind of keep that nice happy little feeling I had going there."

Rosa sighed and went to the bathroom, probably to change...he was pretty chipper, honestly. She'd actually come back for seconds...he'd kill to do more than touch, to be able to 'see' as well, but hell, this was definitely a step up from a matter of weeks ago.

She returned just as he was tucking the sheet under the mattress to hold it in place. She looked serious, "Can I talk or will I ruin your 'happy little feeling'?"

"Oh, don't get all disgruntled" he rumbled pleasantly, kissing her as he leaned over to retrieve his pillows from the floor, putting the cases on and dropping them at the head, "There's only a few things I want on my mind after that and it's 'you' and 'that'. As I figure you're going to mention something that has nothing to do with _that,_ don't take _that_ from me."

Rosa rolled her eyes but giggled, "Fine, I guess..."

Wandering into the bathroom to clean up quickly before returning, he found Rosa lying on her stomach, kicking her legs. He crashed beside her, yawning, fitting for a good nap now... "So, what are you thinking?"

"Well, it's about your friend, Souta" she said, twiddling her fingers.

Chihaya stared at her blankly, not sure he was expecting that, "...What about him?"

"_Well_, I have this super shy cute friend that I think would be absolutely perfect for him!" she gushed.

"...You can't _really_ mean you're trying to match a guy that was having a nervous breakdown because you smiled at him to another chick?"

Rosa pouted, "Well yea! Everyone needs a little lovins'..."

Chihaya's brow rose at that and he shook his head, "I honestly don't think Souta would even know what to do with a woman, Rosa, it's really a bad idea."

"How will he learn if he doesn't gain the experience then?" she pouted.

Sighing, he scratched his temple, "What does milady want me to do?"

"You can't call me that" she said rather suddenly in a no-nonsense tone.

"The f—k?"

"My papa calls me that" she huffed, "You're already calling me princess and stuff, that's pushing it as is but definitely no 'milady', that's papa only."

Chihaya gazed at her for several long moments before remarking, "You have a...daddy complex or something, baby? Because I can totally fix that."

Rosa pinched him but rested her chin on his chest, "Of course not but still, it doesn't feel right to be called something that only he's called me my whole life..."

"Fine, I guess..." he said, weirded out.

"You're the only one that can call me 'Powderpuff' though" she assured, kissing his neck.

He snickered, hugging her waist, "Damn straight. I should copyright it."

She giggled and sighed, "But I want to double with them, take them to some nice quiet place, then go from there."

Chihaya sighed, "I...guess. It'll be weird doubling with someone else, it was always Carl and Katie or at least Mai and Sebastian, Jr..."

Rosa gasped, starting to almost hyperventilate, "We should get them back together too!"

"Oh hell no."

"Come on! They're _totally_ still into each other. Totally!" Rosa insisted

"Well, why did they break up if they're still so into each other, huh?" demanded Chihaya.

She pouted, "Carl-san hurt my Katie's feelings, that's why! But she's always talking about how much she misses him and how she's so happy that he's working out and skipping over the chocolate."

Chihaya laughed at that, closing his eyes as his brow arched, "True enough, Carl was getting a little tubby there, eating all that fudge...but I don't know, I think we should leave that alone and let nature run it's course. If they're meant to be, well, they'll find their way back to each other, right?"

The teen considered this before nodding emphatically, "You're right. If it's to be, they'll get back together on their own."

"My goodness, did I talk the matchmaker out of matchmaking?"

She jabbed him and snuggled into his side, smiling, "Well, it sounds reasonable."

"Mm" he nodded before slowly opening his eyes, gazing out at the sky from his window, "Hey...Rosa...?"

"Hmm?" she murmured, starting to doze.

Considering his words, a part of him told himself to 'shut up, why do you need to tell her this?' but it apparently didn't stop that portion that did want to... "I...never really...got to talk to people, you know, like this. Sure, Carl and I talk but, I mean, just lying around and talking about anything with someone is...kind of hard for me. And...I'm glad I can do that...with you."

She looked at him, startled, and he flustered, "A-anyway, that was stupid. Forget it."

"It's not stupid" she scolded, kissing him tenderly, "I'm glad you can talk to me...I told you that a long time ago."

She relaxed against his chest again as he gazed down at her absently, stroking her hair.

How strange...it was serious.

* * *

"W-w-what! I could_ never ever_ do this, Chihaya!" Souta blurted, looking set to keel over.

Chihaya glanced at his nails as they sat within a nice little restaurant. He figured that Souta would, oh, freak the hell out and_ never _come if he told him right away what the plan was so he lied and said, 'well, we should go out and eat'. Souta was a little on the slow side, regardless. When the hell did Chihaya want to 'go out' if it wasn't with his {Powderpuff?

But he informed Souta when he told the waiter they'd be waiting for some people that he was being hooked up. The poor black haired fellow's big blue eyes looked almost traumatized. Chihaya had borrowed Carl's car and made sure that Souta would have a difficult time escaping from this particular location. He was trapped.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me, Chihaya!" he sobbed.

"Oh, chill. Rosa said this girl is perfect for you." Though he wasn't sure such a creature existed.

Souta's lower lip jutted and he whined, "It's my sisters' fault, you know? They-they used to dress me up like a girl and tie me to the tree in front of the house and-and all the guys would come laugh at me because they took my pants too! And the girls were especially mean...I mean-! I was only five..."

Chihaya stared at him, wide-eyed, "...Wow Souta, I didn't know that."

"And my mom let them too" he mumbled, kicking the table, "Because they were my step-sisters and I had to be nice to them."

He did honestly recall that craziness from the few times he and Carl had visited Souta's house in their 'youth'. Souta's biological father was, for lack of a better term, a crackhead. The man spent a lot of Souta's mother's fortune that she'd gained on said crack and well, she left his ass after she realized it wasn't worth it. She held a lot of hostility towards Souta for some reason and well, when she remarried, the husband wasn't that fond of him either. It was obvious what his daughter's felt about him...

"Oh Souta...you make me remember my life's not the only one that sucked..." he actually found himself commiserating.

The fellow shifted uncomfortably but looked curious, "Well...do you talk to your parents ever?"

"Of course not" he scoffed lowly, sipping the complimentary water, "...They have their lives and I have mine."

"But if...if somehow you ever became super serious with Rosa, would you introduce her to them?"

Of course not but the idea did almost knock Chihaya numb, imagining the meeting between his whore parents and his adorable girlfriend. Best case scenario, she'd be traumatized and never want to speak to him again. Notice that 'best' there.

"Hi!"

Chihaya looked up and smiled some as Rosa appeared...well, at least she was in 'looks like a teenager' mode and not 'I am _the_ sex'... his brows furrowed though when he noticed the girl beside her...she was around Rosa's height with long whitish green hair...so long, in fact, her bangs were hanging in her face. She was wearing a green hoodie dress thing with black leggings, the hood on her head. And uh...a stuffed dog in her arms.

...What the hell?

"Guys, this is Dorothy. She's really uber shy."

Souta looked alarmed all the same, "H...H-hello."

Chihaya tried not to gape...he tried _really _hard when she lifted the dog to her face, apparently the animal 'speaking' for her, "Hi."

"So, what are we eating?" Rosa said as if that was the _most normal_ thing in the world.

Chihaya just about gawked before saying, "...Uh...dunno..."

"What do you think, Souta? Dorothy?"

"Uh..." Souta squeaked.

"I think we should split a pizza" said the stuffed dog in front of Dorothy's face.

Chihaya couldn't quite get over this but Souta actually blinked, "Oh...that's a good idea."

Rosa clapped, "Great! What toppings do we want?"

Souta once again froze up like there was a natural disaster about to strike them any second then the stuffed animal chirped out a few ideas to which Souta agreed haughtily...What the hell was going on?

Having too much of a mental drain on this, he dragged Rosa out seeing as Souta was more comfortable with a girl talking through a damn stuffed animal than his girlfriend. Outside, he scowled, "What...the hell?"

"That's Dorothy's way of talking to people she's not comfortable with yet" Rosa informed way too reasonably.

"Oh, okay" Chihaya said airily before making a face, "That's the weirdest thing ever! How do you know her?"

"Rosa wanted to speak to her" she blinked as if it was a strange thing to ask.

He opened his mouth before pausing and sighed, kissing her forehead, "Because you're such a nice person...I would have thought she was a freak and never talked to her...thus you're a better person than me. Right?"

She hugged his waist, shaking her head, "Nah uh! No one really talked to Dorothy but I did and I found out that she can talk to people without her dolly when she gets comfortable."

Chihaya tilted his head a bit before raising a brow, "I mean, I...guess they are kind of...talking. I'm stunned, really. How did you guess...?"

"Well, I assume your friend is uncomfortable facing a girl, right? So if he's talking to the dog for now, it'll be fine and maybe he'll be comfortable enough one day to talk just to her" Rosa smiled brightly.

Sitting them on the bench provided, he stared at the setting sun, his lids slightly closing before he murmured, "...I think I heard from Katie or Mai or something that you like...hooked up a billion perfect couples. And you seemed to be able to figure out what it takes to get Souta, wuss of all things female, to talk to a girl, so..."

Rosa tilted her head as he trailed off faintly. He wanted to ask 'so why did she pick someone like him for her match?'

He hated that, honestly; he hated thinking he wasn't good enough and basically that he never would be was completely out of his control. It wasn't like he felt like he wasn't trying. Rosa liked doing stuff he wouldn't dream of or had deigned to do once upon a time. But...he did. And he kind of thought it was okay. Kind of.

Chihaya jumped when her hand touched his. Woah. She was staring at him, concerned, "Hey, what's wrong...? You look sad suddenly..."

Grimacing, he shook his head, "Sorry, got lost in thought there."

...What was he doing? Rosa...Rosa would want all the things he despised. The kids, the 'marriage', a real one anyway...she gave him things, parts of herself, that he knew were important, and yet he...

He swallowed visibly. He wasn't used to anything like this. He wasn't even used to having to think about anything remotely _like_ this. At one point, he was the anti-relationship! But...here he was, kind of...obsessing. And doing things he'd never do. Happy because she gave him an inch...or more so because she trusted him. He...he wasn't used to that at all.

Slouching, he glanced to her and smiled some, forced it because for a moment he was afraid. It was best to end this nonsense now, before she got hurt, before he did. She was just his teenage employee at one time, not 'his' Powderpuff. She wasn't supposed to call him to make sure he was okay everyday, she wasn't supposed to be growing comfortable enough to 'explore' with him...nothing...nothing should be happening here. He...he had to end it.

...What a strange color, he thought absently as she stared at him, perplexed. Red eyes...he supposed purple was weird too. But the pink hair, now that was a weird thing...he...really liked kissing her...

Turning away, he gritted his teeth and felt utterly distraught because he couldn't. He wanted to see what happened. He wanted it to stay like this even though he had no idea what a real relationship was supposed to be. How...how could he want this even though he knew he...

What the hell did he know? He didn't know a damn thing, did he?

...Except that this...really had gotten serious.

* * *

Dorothy is from Rune Factory 2 and apparently does speak through a stuffed dog...? x.X Anyway, originally I was actually going to have her slightly paired with Barrett but I decided against it.


	12. With That

**Chapter 12**: With That  
**  
Author's Notes**: Thank you for all the reviews! This is actually **lemon** too then there'll be a bit of a break from that for a while XD Also there's a bit of violence and language...it's crazy XP But also, this leads up to my favorite chapter and you shall finally get to find out who Chihaya's father and mother are...let me compile hints for a second from some other chapters...

Father: His father is a business man with little time that owns 'agriculture', 'fisheries', and works in 'mining'.

Mother: A vegetarian that doesn't like fish...and is a poor cook.

Dun dun dunnnnnn. Anyway, enjoy, another warning for content, and voila.

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya groaned, his legs starting to burn as he jogged through the park. Usually he'd probably have stopped running half an hour ago...

"C'mon, Chiyo!"

But leave it to Powderpuff. He leered in her direction, having barely slowed down over the last hour. Sure, he was in better shape but he wasn't insane.

Conjuring up energy from some unknown source, he started to run again, falling into pace with her. "How the hell much longer are we running? It's been an hour!"

"Just a little more" she assured.

"Just go ahead of me then" he muttered, feeling his legs turn to slush.

Rosa pouted but kept her pace as he slowed down, walking slowly, in pain.

He'd tried to keep away.

Chihaya never took himself for one that couldn't manage to break up with someone. He wasn't worried about the other's feelings for the moment when, in the long run, more pain would be saved. He knew he couldn't be her one.

Nonetheless, she wouldn't let him.

No, not as in he told her 'this isn't going to work' and she said 'no, we're not breaking up'. Nothing that trivial, Rosa would never do that. She didn't even have to in the first place. All she had to do was look at him and smile. He got lost in that feeling that maybe he was somewhat important to someone.

Sure, maybe Carl was like his brother, that sibling he never had, but naturally with Rosa it was such a different feeling. She'd never have to open her mouth to let him know she liked him. He felt jittery when her eyes lit up in a way that was just for him, a light he never saw when she talked to anyone else.

Or when she could tell what he was feeling, that just freaked him the hell out. Someone told him once that all his emotions seemed the same, the only variance being 'numb' and 'angry'. It had been what he preferred but she could tell, she could read through his mask like she was reading a book, his barrier meant nothing.

Biting his lip, he clenched his eyes shut for a moment. He didn't _want_ that. He didn't want that kind of intimacy because all he'd do is let her down. He never knew what Rosa was thinking, she was an utter mystery to him. And when had he grown to care so much for someone else's emotions anyway? Once upon a time, whether another was happy or sad had nothing to do with him. But now? Now it meant the world to him and he didn't even know why.

This made him so uncomfortable, he thought awkwardly. Maybe because it was change. No one else had made him change without seriously trying to. Sure, Rosa got him clothes and liked doing weird activities but those things didn't change him personally. But without even attempting to, that's what was happening here, he was having to change.

...Did he want to do that?

"Chiyo...can I ask you something?"

He jumped when her sweet sugary voice interrupted his grim musings and blinked, "Uh, sure..."

There was a distinct pout on her face as she looked back at him, still jogging, "Does Rosa have a small derrière?"

"..._What_?"

"You know! Like, is my butt little...because Mai said I did" she said thoughtfully.

Snorting loudly at that, he absently sped up and tackled her around the waist, earning a squeal as he picked her up, finally managing to stop the force and dropping onto a nearby bench, "_Hell_ no. Mai's just jealous. You have a very sexy ass."

"Really?" she pouted as he settled them on the bench, her sitting across his knees in his lap, "You're not just say- oh yea, you never just say anything."

He snickered, "Exactly."

Rosa looked around before giggling, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his lips warmly. He moaned faintly, their lips parting with a little sound, and he cocked a brow as she kissed his jaw. And...hell, he loved making out with her. And then some.

...He didn't know what to do. 

* * *

"Miru-chan..."

Yagami Rosa had been trying to be alone with her other half all night. She'd been bothered by something the duration of the evening and well, her dad didn't make it any better.

It took quite a while but he found out about her boyfriend.

It'd started out simple enough, talking to her big sister. Kaede had been rubbing Felicie's back as the baby gurgled contently, looking exhausted. "Did I tell you not to have a baby?"

Rosa grinned, kissing Felicie, the baby giggling, "Again, cutest thing ever."

"Cutest _nocturnal_ thing ever" Kaede snorted.

Rosa laughed and Kaede looked at her knowingly, "So, in between work, sports, and your bazillion clubs and political office, any time for boyfriends?"

"God, I hope not" Keiji remarked as he slammed down on the nearby recliner, sipping a Heineken, apparently a majority of the male's beverage of choice.

She leered at her older brother and Kaede smirked, "Nothing's wrong with a boyfriend, dummy."

"_You_ didn't have a boyfriend at her age" he grunted.

Kaede rolled her eyes, "Oh, that's different. _Besides _a certain few male's overprotective streak, I was a tomboy, one of the guys, I'd sooner punch a guy's lights out...Rosa's a girly girl though."

"Nah uh!" Rosa pouted.

Keiji smirked, rolling his eyes around, "Actually, you're the definition of 'girly', Rosa, but I don't see why she _has_ to have one because of that."

"Well, never mind that. Do you?" questioned Celia, smiling as she bounced Laura on her knee.

Rosa blushed and smiled some, feeling shy, "...Yea."

"God" groaned Keiji.

Celia tapped him chidingly and Kaede smiled smugly, "Is he cute?"

"I think so" Rosa giggled.

"Who?"

Rosa had grimaced when her dad meandered in with his twin brother, their Uncle Nelly. He looked almost cross, "You're seeing some other little bastard?"

Rosa sulked, "Daddy...he is not a 'little bastard'. He's my baby."

Koji rolled his eyes, "Jeez..."

"How long have you been together?" Kaede had questioned.

Rosa blinked, startled. Counting on her fingers, she'd grown shocked, actually saying in a surprised tone, "Ten...months."

Koji looked taken aback and Keiji cocked a brow, "_Ten _months? You've been with someone for close to a year and we haven't even seen him before? What's with that?"

"I didn't realize it'd been that long..." she admitted softly. Ten months? They'd really been together _that_ long? That was...pretty miraculous, considering.

Koji didn't seem all that pleased about such a feat when it came to a teenager, she guessed. Raising a brow, he smiled tightly, "Oh, ten months. That's nice...how old is he?"

"..."

His dark eyes narrowed, "Rosa."

"...22" she grinned nervously.

"..."

Kaede looked a little surprised but Keiji glared, "22?! You're dating someone five years older than you?"

"Well, it's not like it matters! He's a complete gentleman!" Somewhat.

"I assume he has his own apartment. You ever gone there for _any_ reason, Rosa?" Koji asked seriously.

"Daddy!" Rosa whined.

"What's his name?" Keiji interrogated.

Rosa sighed, slouching, "His name is Hideyoshi Chihaya."

This caused Koji's brows to crease as if he recognized the name...before looking fairly alarmed. "Isn't...that the name of the guy you work for?"

She groaned, burying her face in her hands, and Koji scowled, "That is _hella_ inappropriate, Rosa! You don't date your boss!"

"But we don't even act like that at work!" Usually.

"It doesn't matter!"

Rosa almost felt teary, "But I really, really like him, papa..."

Koji just seemed exasperated but, as always because he was her daddy, he mumbled, "_Fine_, if he makes you happy. But I want to meet him _soon_."

"Okay..."

"Maybe I'll go by the visit when I have free time" snorted Keiji.

Rosa groaned at that. But...

...Ten months? She'd really been with Chihaya that long...?

Sitting outside, finding Miru there just kind of chilling, drinking, of all things, she bit her lip. It felt nice, really, and she felt happy that, well, he was the first guy that made it past the six month mark without any real issues. Sure, they had their disagreements but it wasn't tragic like all the other times she'd tried. And he really was, in his own disgruntled bristly way, the most understanding boyfriend she'd ever had.

...Thing was, Rosa was afraid to love him.

It wasn't like she was incapable of the emotion, not by a long shot. She had love for everyone, especially for someone she'd...well, almost completely given herself to and all. But with Chihaya, she felt that she did love him, did want to tell him that, but that if she did so, he'd push away. He wouldn't accept it, probably declare it a fool's folly to love someone and find her stupid for it. That...that was the last thing she'd ever want.

Maybe she'd have the nerve to tell him one day, she sighed deeply. That day when she'd tell him 'stop being silly, stop being callous, I do, for a fact, really care about you'. Ten months, she supposed, wasn't long enough to deliberate if he was the guy she'd be with for a while but she knew in her heart of hearts that she could sincerely say she loved him. He was all she thought about at times, wanted to spend tons of time with him, make him happy, give him everything that he lacked or wanted...

...One day. For now, she had also come to another realization...

...Sex.

Over the past month they'd 'fooled' around, dancing on that edge between it being completely sexual to just being close enough. She felt his desire to make it more, to complete the puzzle, in a matter of speaking, but she always kept him at that arm's reach. While she figured he'd be frustrated, he'd just shrugged and said he wasn't going to force it. He hadn't forced it before and she'd kind of come to him for this much so he presumed that when or if she was ready, she'd come to him again.

...And she kind of thought she was. His touch was nice. It had turned from uncomfortably thrilling to rather satisfying.

'Rather' because she knew what was really supposed to go in there...

Flushing, pinking, she held her cheeks. Her dreams got more vivid, more detailed, dirtier, as time passed and she could barely get enough of him. All those missing hormones, killed by guys trying to get in her pants mere minutes into a relationship, were popping up and she wanted Chihaya badly. He'd probably be all over it, though, he'd been waiting, after all, for ten months. But that's what made her want him even more, that he'd waited so patiently...

...Maybe he deserved a 'reward'.

"What?" Miru questioned in the space between her thoughts.

Rosa flinched and bit her lip, glancing back to make sure no one was around for this conversation, "I think I'm going to have sex with Chihaya."

Miru looked stunned for a second before his pink brows creased, "...Really? Your first time is going to be with a guy that plays a hundred hours worth of video games a week?"

"What does that matter?" she demanded.

"It's just...weird! You're the popular girl, you could have the popular guy and you _have_ but you're going with a dweeb!" he protested.

Rosa felt offended, "Well, he's _my_ 'dweeb' and I want to. With _him_. If I wanted to with those guys then I would have, don't you think?"

Her twin scratched the back of his neck, looking thoughtful, "It's nothing wrong with him being a nerd, I don't want you to think I'm saying _that_ exactly...except I guess I kind of am. But are you positive he's who you want? You could just be...hormonal."

She rolled her eyes, leaning back, before admitting, "I have been pretty...naughty lately, which is another reason I want him."

"Sure you don't want to get a vibe?"

Rosa chucked one of the pillows they had on the couch outside at him, scowling, "No!"

"I mean, hey, he might appreciate that it'd pop your cherry for you..."

Rosa chucked all of them at him for _that_ little bit and glared, "You are no help, Miru, none at all."

"What can I say? I can't tell you if it's right or wrong. All I can do is advise you that you should make sure you're sure. You've treated your...purity like it's the holy grail, it's obviously kind of important to you. But if he's the one then go for it" Miru shrugged before giving her a dark expression, "However, if he's any kind of a dick, just tell me. I mean, I'm not lethal or insane psycho fighter like dad or Keiji or whatever, but I'll still hurt him somehow."

"Chihaya wouldn't do that" she sighed.

"I wouldn't figure he would. He doesn't seem to be what women look for, he better hold onto one that's totally out of his league."

Rosa just glowered at him, out of things to throw without impaling him, and he smirked at her, "I just kind of love you, Rosa, I don't want anything to hurt you. Unlike me..."

Her expression softened and she scurried to his side as he looked melancholy, sitting on his knee and hugging his neck, "Rosa's sorry she didn't protect her Miru."

"How could you?" he laughed humorlessly, miserably, "I was such a blockhead. I just knew everything and couldn't stand that _everyone_ was telling me what scum that guy was. And it took me forever to figure out they were right. It's my own damn fault."

"It's hard to see things when you're that close" she informed, kissing him sweetly.

"I guess..." he mumbled, closing his eyes, "...Anyway, back to you. Like I told you before hand, _condoms_. I don't want you to have a baby. Yet, anyway, I guess it'll cool to be twin Uncle Miru one day..."

Rosa giggled, snuggling against him, "Of course, Miru-chan."

So...how did she approach this? She was so nervous but...ten months. Chihaya...Chiyo was worth it.

* * *

Chihaya wandered through the levels with his shell, sleepy with the whole thing but not really having much else to do. He'd sworn he would not call his girlfriend. No, he...had to keep her at arm's length.

Of course, without her, it was either gym, Yume, or Bion. His legs were still not even bending right after the Rosa jogging ordeal and Yuuba told him that he needed to stop obsessing over Yume so much, he was too young or something, so she'd probably kill him if he tried to come and take her shift.

Staring at Bion though, he sighed heavily. He wasn't really wanting to do this either. In fact, he knew what he wanted to do but...but he swore to himself.

However, was it worth it if it was making him unhappy...?

His eyes widened as his doorbell rang and he groaned. Well, didn't seem it'd matter, she came even if he did 'avoid' her. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he told the guys he'd be right back, and went to answer.

Rosa was standing there, holding a bag, looking rather anxious. She smiled shakily at him and he frowned, his brow raising. "Hey...you okay?"

"F-fine!" she blurted, kissing his cheek, "Uh, you're...you're not busy, are you?"

"A little, we're finishing off this mission..." he blinked languidly as she quickly wandered in. 

She took off her shoes, "Oh..."

The teen settled on his couch and gave him another nervous little smile, "Well, you-you can finish that then. I can...I can wait to talk after that."

Chihaya was very confused but nodded slowly, handing her the remote to his television. "Okay...it shouldn't take long."

He would have felt better if she'd turned the television on but no, she just kind of sat there in silence that made him feel kind of jumpy. Finishing the mission, he started to gnaw his lip, unsure if he wanted to actually go see what was going on. This was kind of scaring the hell out of him...

...Did...did she...notice his...?

Oh damn.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he rose to his feet and shook it off. Whatever, Chihaya. Maybe...maybe this was even a good time to try and...

...And?

Sitting beside her, leaving his computer on, hoping it might provide a needed escape if he needed to get away, taking a breath, he blinked at her, "Okay...seems kind of important, whatever it is, so tell me?"

She looked at him as well before her cheeks flushed, "Um..."

Chihaya scowled, "C'mon Rosa, what's going on? I have something I want to talk about too."

Well, not really. But Rosa looked to him, "...You don't mind if I'm selfish and uh, 'tell' you what I want first, do you?"

"...Nah?" What?

She visibly gulped, closing her eyes and suddenly took his wrist. He raised a brow as she set something in his palm, closing it, before turning and burying her face in her hands, squeaking. What the hell?

Pursing his lips, he opened his hand to look at what she'd given him.

Oh, a condom.

For a few moments, nothing was really clicking in his head about this. Why was she giving him a condom? He opened his mouth to ask her, in fact, but found her staring at him, embarrassed yet...

...Expecting?

..._Oh._

His jaw could have hit the ground if it were possible. He gaped like a fish out of water for words, almost completely speechless about this implication. Forgetting to breathe for a second, his brain caught up in a mess and jumble, he lifted his finger, sputtering, "O-o-one second, ba-baby."

Completely klutzy, he tripped over something, nearly falling flat on his face as he struggled over to his desk, almost collapsing there, horrified, picking up his headset and stuttering, "Uh, g-guys, something came up. I-I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"What?! You as-"

Cutting off Juro's tangent and his PC, he quickly returned to Rosa's side, finally taking a deep calming breath. Pressing his knees to hers, he grasped her hands, closing his eyes to regain the rest of his composure before smiling nervously, "Uh, what's...going on, Rosa?"

She pouted, her cheeks red with color, "I...I want to have sex with you."

...Holy crap.

"U-uh, w-why? I-I mean, yo-you aren't feeling any pressure from me, right?" he found himself actually trembling.

Rosa gasped, squeezing his hands, "Not at all, sweetie! I...it's...it's something I want. And...and I'm hoping it's something you want too?"

Chihaya's eyes widened. Well...duh. But this was so weird! "Rosa, I...I don't...know how I should feel about this? I mean, I'm intrigued and...and happy you're willing to go all the way with me but..."

She bit her lip, looking at him almost dejectedly and his heart was threatening to rip from his chest. "I'm...I'm kind of...nervous..."

"Me too" she laughed shakily, "P-promise you'll be gentle...?"

His purple eyes widened at this and she stood, slowly kneading her hands, "T-that is, if you're interested. I...I told Katie I wanted to stay the night over here so she'd cover for me...so I don't have to worry about going home."

Holy crap. "O-oh..."

"So...?" she drawled, twiddling her fingers.

Biting his lip, he couldn't believe this. Why...? What the hell? Why was she into...into someone like him that wouldn't...wouldn't be what she wanted down the line? Did she not know? Should he tell her?

Staring at her hopeful yet scared face he wondered if maybe he should just grow into the type of man she could accept. Or would that be changing himself...?

Or would it matter?

"Chiyo...?"

"Oh!" he blurted, shaking his head, "Uh, I...only, and I mean _only_, if you're a billion percent sure, Rosa. I...I don't want you to regret the guy you..."

"I'm sure if it's you" she smiled completely normally.

Oh crap. Swallowing, he stood slowly and nodded, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're...you're too...good to me, you know? I mean, I have to wonder if you're straight in the head..."

Rosa pouted, wrapping her arms around his waist as well, "There you go, being all down on yourself...and _me_!"

He chuckled shakily, leaning forward, "Sorry...I promise I'll be better."

Or would that make him change...? 

* * *

"Ugh!"

Chihaya furiously chopped up vegetables for the omelets he was making, cursing himself, feeling like an utter failure.

...She hated it.

_He moaned faintly as she sank her fingers into his hair, kissing down his throat. Flushing as, for the __first time, she undressed him, he questioned rather shyly, "Uh...can...can I do the same?"_

Rosa looked alarmed for a second before giggling anxiously, "Y-yea, I guess I...I do have to be naked, huh?"

"W-well, not really but..."

She shook her head and he flustered as she pushed out her chest towards him. As apprehensive as he felt at the moment, the fact he was getting to undress her excited him greatly. His mind went into a pleasant meltdown when he saw her bra for the first time. It was pretty stiff, probably had to be to do it's job with her ginormous amount of cleavage. Swallowing, he shook as he slid his hands behind her back, unhooking the bra and his eyes widened as it fell...

Rosa blushed but looked perplexed as he almost gaped in unadorned admiration, "I thought I'd be more shy but I don't think I mind..."

"Bluh?"

Well, he about attacked her then, doing all the things he ever wanted to do with her boobs, as dirty as that sounded. But she was wet and...that was good, right?

He rolled out the condom over himself, kind of having to recall the last time he had to do that. Yea, it'd definitely been a while. He was certainly 'throbbing with anticipation'. Rosa looked almost horrified but smiled again, trembling.

"It'll...probably hurt, right?"

"I...I think? H-honestly, you're my first...virgin."

She pinked and he flustered himself, "D-don't worry, I won't...I won't hurt you. And-and if I do, it's quite certainly not my intention, o-okay?"

Rosa bit her lip and nodded, closing her eyes. Breathing, determined to make this feel right, he slid on top of her, between her legs, and slowly put himself inside of her.

The yelp sound she made startled him because, well, he could barely...get in. His eyes widened. He never thought it'd be quite like this, this...tight a squeeze. He bit his lip, slowly trying to push in.

She screamed and he hated that. He almost jerked out but she clenched his shoulders, "N-no, i-it's supposed to hurt. G-go on."

Not believing such for a second, he almost argued but she gave him a stern expression and he relented. Gritting his teeth beneath his lips, he pressed them to her forehead, whispering hushed apologies as he arched her hips to get a better angle...

His back probably had her scratch marks all over it. He almost went numb because she started to cry. Shakily, he stroked her hair, insisted he wasn't trying to hurt her. Although it felt way nice to have her wrapped around his shaft, he didn't want to even move in fear of harming her more...

But Rosa urged him to go on, like forcing him to go through the rest of some arduous journey alone and to leave her behind...because she was getting utterly nothing out of this. He felt terrible.

_He ground his hips, shamefully aroused despite her discomfort, and came pretty easily...which he couldn't say the same for her._

Chihaya felt like an utter failure as she laid there, actually seeming relieved that it was over, and he wanted to kill himself. So much for her first time, he thought bitterly, wandering towards the bathroom and running a bath. Well, that was her fault, trusting that he wouldn't screw something like this up.

What the hell are you thinking, you ass? All you had to do was please her and you can't even do that? There was only one failure in this coupling.

Miserably setting a towel on the hook nearby, turning the heat up in the room so it'd be warm, he meandered fearfully back towards the room after finding a pair of pants. She probably never wanted to see that 'slab of flesh' again after that experience...

Rosa was sitting up, looking around with an almost scared expression and in fact jumped when he reappeared. He almost wanted to cry. He hadn't wanted it to be such a horrible experience!

Completely despondent, he mumbled, "I...I ran you a bath. And the bathroom's all nice and warm s-so it should be comfortable. I-It should help...the pain..."

Her red eyes widened as if this surprised her and he scratched his head, "U-uh, I'll-I'll grab a shower once you're done."

"O-okay..."

She scurried towards the bathroom, grabbing her bag before running in. He stood there blankly for a good ten minutes before he changed the sheets. Actually looking at them disturbed him greatly and even reaffirmed his idea that he was evil in some way...

Replacing them, he went to his kitchen and whipped up a quick batch of warm ramen, setting it on a tray with some warm chamomile tea. He laughed humorlessly as he wandered back towards his room. It was like she was sick and he'd somehow caused the illness. Nice.

Stiffening, he found Rosa was already out, wearing a simple yet entirely too sexy white strapless silk nightgown, seated on his bed and brushing her hair. She looked at him. At least this time it wasn't in terror but a kind of intrigued thoughtfulness. "Is that for me?"

"A-ah, y-yea..." he stammered, dropping his gaze and bringing the tray over to her, "H-here. Um, I'm going to go bathe now."

He escaped into the shower and rammed his skull against the wall, hissing. This was why. Once upon a time, old Chihaya would have been like, 'hey, she chose to do this, it's not my loss that it hurt her and felt pretty damn good to me'. But no, no, new, CHANGED Chihaya was ready to cut his wrists because one, he didn't please her whatsoever, two, he HURT her and SCARED her, and three, he loved it. He loved something that pained his girlfriend. Smooth, Chihaya, really great, you low-life scum...

_Her first time. A time she could have had with any of those guys she dated and yet she chose him, a completely incompetent idiot, and he screwed it up. He screwed up something she held so dearly in a time where it wasn't held onto so tight, so importantly. HE screwed this up for HER._

_Not sure if he could face her after this, he slowly wandered out to the bedroom, finding Rosa was gone. Yea, she should run. 'Stupid guy, can't even show me what it's supposed to feel like, how nice it's supposed to be...'_

Chihaya jumped, however, when she came back to the room with a frown, "Chiyo, did you make yourself something to eat?"

... "...Nah, I'm...I don't have an appetite. I'm too disgusted with myself right now" he muttered, falling face forward into his bed.

"Why?" Rosa gasped, quickly coming to sit by his side.

"'Why'?! B-because I totally jacked up your first time like a complete dumb ass! You hated it! I'm such a f—king screw up!" he snarled, angry and self-degrading.

Rosa was silent for a moment and he thought she probably was considering and agreeing with him. However, she actually started rubbing his back soothingly, resting his head in her lap, "It just hurt, Chihaya, that's all. I'm not used to it yet. I'm sure once I get accustomed, next time, it'll feel very good..."

"Next time?" he echoed, fairly incredulous, "You want there to be a next time after that?"

"Well of course" she laughed nervously, awkwardly, "I wasn't completely in love with how it felt when you touched me down there either but I came to like it. I bet it's no different than this, silly. Stop beating yourself up...I'm glad I gave my first time to you."

He glared at her, not believing that for a second, "Why?"

_"Because. You ran me a bath and set the heat up so I'd be comfortable and you even made me soup and tea to make me feel better too" she murmured, "If...if I'd felt the way I did before with any other guy, they probably would have just wanted more sex. You...you at least care about how I feel too..."_

Chihaya's brows fused at that before rubbing her knee, "...I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that..." she said sadly.

"It's true..."

"None of that" Rosa chastised with a sigh before giggling, "I've totally been looking forward to this too though!"

Chihaya frowned, sitting up, "To what...?"

He yelped as she tackled him backwards, "To sleeping over with you! I love our cuddle nap days, I always wish I didn't have to go home."

_Chihaya growled harmlessly, turning her over under him as she squealed, startled, "Well, you don't have to go home, you can just stay with me forever."_

_"Aww, you're so sweet" she cooed, hugging his shoulders...before gasping, shocked, sitting up, "Oh my God, are those welts?"  
__  
He blinked, puzzled, "I mean, yea, you were ripping the hell out of my back but I guess it was nothing compared to what I just put you through, so-"_

But Rosa jumped up, rushing to her purse and digging through it before grabbing some ointment, quickly coming back over. He'd rolled his eyes but allowed her, to ease her whining, to put the salve on the cuts. Satisfied, she snuggled against him and dozed off. Gazing down at her, at a complete loss, he fell into a restless sleep before waking this morning...

With the reminder he _effed_ up her first time!

Clenching his eyes shut, he shook his head. If he kept her in the way one...kept a girlfriend, he'd never get over his incompetence. He could have made it more comfortable, got her a little more...slippery. Hell, if he teased and touched enough, maybe she would have wanted it enough that it wouldn't have really mattered, the pain. But all of that was in retrospect now and he wished it was anatomically possible to kick his own ass.

Sighing as he set the plate back on the tray, having whipped up a 'please forgive my lack of sexual prowess' breakfast, he wandered towards the bedroom where she was still sleeping. Finding her snuggled with his pillow, he sighed miserably. He kind of wished she was at least angry or upset. That she was understanding made him feel worse.

She made the sweetest little yawn sound as she turned on her side, gazing at him before smiling, "Good morning. You didn't make me breakfast too, did you?

__"As bad as I messed up? Yea...besides, it's brunch" he amended, wandering towards and setting the tray before her, setting his before himself.

Rosa sat up and stretched, looking at his alarm clock languidly before crooking her neck, "You didn't mess anything up, Chihaya."

"I did" he scowled before nibbling at his omelet, gazing at her, "...Um, I was...thinking."

"Hmm?"

"...Think you can...forget this time and...let me replace your memory with better?" he questioned hopefully, having cooked this up all morning. If he could just try again, he could definitely make the second time better!

Rosa looked exasperated, "Chihaya..."

"Don't take this from me!" he blustered, "I wanna do _better_! And I _totally_ can...please?"

She looked hesitant, probably because it had been that awful but she smiled nervously, "Uh...I guess."

He grimaced, taking and holding her hands, "I want this to be special for you...let me?"

Rosa blinked at him before smiling, "Chiyo?"

"Yea...?"

"Relax, kay? I'm not as much of a critic as you but I can tell you were completely freaked out the first time and I think it made me a little tense too..."

Chihaya actually jumped at that, startled. Holy crap, that was true...gnawing his cheek, he nodded and gave her a tiny smile, kissing her, "Hey...Rosa...I...I am a little worried about the future...not-not in a bad way, just..."

But she knocked him back, surprising him, "We're not in the future yet, Chiyo...we live for today, okay? The future will grow with us."

He closed his eyes as she kissed him tenderly and he figured she had a point. He didn't know where he'd be in the future or hell, even tomorrow. How was he to know that it wouldn't work for them? It...it was something only time could tell.

...And frankly, even if it was unknown, it made him feel a lot better. He didn't want to give his Powderpuff up. 

* * *

"A-ah! Chihaya, she talked to _me_!"

"...Yay."

Chihaya sat with his stretched up on the desk, his hand propped over his mouth as they waited for a boss to respawn, actually happy to do so because they needed an item from him and his predecessor hadn't been giving. Juro looked pissed in his little video block but Souta was completely excited.

"I-I mean, I thought I'd be so freaked out when she could finally talk-talk to me because she wouldn't be using Fern but it actually made me really happy!"

"...Fern. You really call that thing Fern."

Souta looked shy, "I-I really like her."

Chihaya finally smiled faintly, "Well, I'm glad. I'm sure Rosa would be glad to hear it too."

"Oh! I-I have to-to work up the nerve to tell her 'thanks'. D-Dorothy is really great" he gushed contently.

"I can't believe _you_ got sucked into this malarkey too, Souta" hissed Juro, interrupting, "Girlfriends? Dating? _Why_?"

Carl looked sad, "Even _Souta_ has a girlfriend and I don't. I'm so pathetic!"

"Yea you are" Chihaya agreed.

Carl leered at him and Chihaya glanced at his phone, glowering, "Powderpuff hasn't called me _all_ day."

"Don't you usually consider that a good thing? So you can play Bion?" Carl questioned absently.

Chihaya glanced at the screen hesitantly before nodding. Well, yea, at one time. Before they were having sex anyway...

Of course it wasn't the only reason he wanted to see her but it really was kind of nice, having that intimacy. At first, she didn't mention it again though second time definitely was more comfortable than the first. He kind of figured she'd never mention it again though...

Until she came over with a movie. It was from the Death series they both enjoyed. She'd snuggled into his side and he was actually pretty...content? Either way, Rosa had been pretty_ weird_. She kept sending him these little looks. He'd just smiled, like something of an idiot, awkwardly. The teen just pouted and gave up...but tried again. And he had the same reaction...

It happened about ten times before, actually pretty amusingly, Rosa just shoved him over and, well, had her way with him. It was like a pleasant heart attack and he enjoyed it quite a bit. And he figured out that when she gnawed her lower lip, smiled, and swayed her shoulders cutely, gazing at him in his eyes, well, she wanted him. Oh, their relationship just jumped up quite a bit. He was loving it.

Dialing her number after a second, he pressed it to his ear...and scowled when he was overwhelmed by what sounded like hoards of girls squealing and giggling and laughing. Cocking a brow, he retorted, "Uh...?"

"Hi baby!"

He blinked absently, "Hi...um, what are you doing there, cupcake?"

"Oh! We're having a big sleepover!"

Chihaya imagined that...and of course he was a man and 'lesbian sex' came to mind. Smiling a little evilly, he cocked a brow, "Oh...?"

"Stop thinking dirty, Chihaya."

"What! I'm a good little boy..."

Rosa snickered, "Uh huh. I was going to call you before I went to bed. Are you okay?"

"Fine, just was...kind of wondering if you were coming over tonight but I guess not" he coughed, glancing at the screen where Carl was eating a sandwich, Juro was downing a massive cheeseburger, and Souta was just gleeful. This was his company outside of Rosa. Sad.

"Oh, well, I'm not exactly...in the mood, per say" she coughed as well, "And I know they were releasing the new missions today so I thought you'd be preoccupied with that until the wee hours."

"Must you think me such a nerd?" he sighed.

She giggled before squealing delightedly, "Ah! That tickles!"

Chihaya blinked languidly, "Whatever you're doing, I want in."

"Perv" Rosa remarked simply, "I'll call you back tomorrow, okay? Maybe we can have dinner after you get off work."

He sighed, frankly a little disappointed, "Sure..."

"Aww, don't sound so down, baby. I'll make it up to you..."

That made him feel strangely smug, "Kay. Have fun. And if possible, stream some pics."

"Hentai!" she declared.

Snickering, he hung up after a more formal farewell, and started scratching the side of his head, "Is this monster alive _yet_?"

"Three minutes, according to the counter" Carl remarked before raising a brow, "...Chihaya, I mean, yea, I've said it a billion times that it's weird how you are with Rosa but you've managed to get even weirder over the last few weeks. Like you're whistling and all in a good mood at work."

"Don't worry, Carl, I'll come to work a complete jerkish ass from now on, just for you" he said dryly.

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

Chihaya chuckled and cocked a brow when he got a text, picking it up and blinking at the numerous hearts Rosa sent him. "...Girls are so weird."

"I still miss Katie..." Carl suddenly mumbled, "...Think I can ask her back out?"

"Why not? She still seems into you" Chihaya shrugged.

"_No_!" Juro snarled, "If it's not you and your little flighty skank, it's Souta and his freak of a girlfriend, I don't want anyone else having something to talk about!"

"The f—k you call my girlfriend?" Chihya hissed, bristling up.

"Dorothy is not a freak!"

"Okay, okay, let's not get into fights here..." Carl quickly waved his hands, attempting to deescalate the issue.

But Chihaya wasn't hearing it. He didn't have to hang with a bastard that not only thought it was okay to say something like that but couldn't and probably wouldn't be able to put up with anything like a relationship...with _anyone_. Let him play with a bunch of guys that just talked about strategy for two hours. Obviously they wouldn't make good teammates anyway if they required that much explanation but Juro was better off with strangers if he couldn't even treat people he knew well. F-ker. Pursing his lips, he left the shell and went 'home' to save.

Rosa's character's name was grayed out and 'sleeping' in bed. He sent his elf to crawl in next to her before calling Carl and asking if he'd rather go for piece burger night, they hadn't been in a while. Also musing that Souta probably needed some social practice since he had a girlfriend as well, he invited him too. Both accepted.

He figured Juro was furious out of this universe but he wasn't tolerating anyone badmouthing Rosa if he could help it.

...'If he could help it' had been the key part in that thought, he later came to find out. 

* * *

_Katie frowned, glancing at Chihaya and Rosa as they all walked out of the store on a Friday... Rosa had a bag with her and smiled at Katie, "You'll tell my dad I'm asleep if he calls, right?"_

"...Right." Like every weekend.

"Great! You're the best!" her pink-haired friend gushed, "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay..."

But Katie's blue eyes narrowed as Rosa slid her hand into Chihaya's, the two bidding them farewell as they apparently made their way to Chihaya's apartment.

Glancing at Carl who was starting to go home as well, she called, "H-hey, Carl!"

He paused and glanced back at her, "Hmm?"

"Uh...I...I was just kind of wondering...do you know what's going on with Rosa and Chihaya? I mean, she's sleeping over at his place quite a lot lately..."

Carl considered that for a moment before flustering, "Well, I mean, Chihaya did let it slip, like the dirty guy he is, when were talking about how Rosa did horse back riding that he could...tell."

Katie's eyes widened and he smiled quickly, "Dunno, might have just been Chihaya being weird..."

...Somehow she didn't think so.

Yagami Rosa scowled as she walked around her boyfriend's apartment, munching a glass of ice. He was completely absorbed in this mission that apparently gave a new weapon that was level ninety or something, he _had_ to have it. He reported that he'd even had to 'forgive' a guy for it though he admitted he felt bad about that and would dump him once he got it. She had no idea what he was talking about.

And whatever the case, she'd been standing around for the hour he designated, waiting for his attention, but he might as well have been in another universe, barking orders and clicking his mouse and keypad like his life depended on it. Ugh...

"Chiyo, you said you'd pay attention to me two hours ago..." she pouted, still sucking on ice.

"Yea, yea, I'm almost done" he mumbled almost robotically.

"You said that before!"

He sent her a look and she leered. They glowered at each other for a long moment before he looked back, infuriatingly, but remarked almost snidely, "You know what they say about women eating ice like that, right?"

Rosa didn't respond at first but crunched loudly before saying: "I know."

Chihaya paused and looked back at her for a second wordlessly before clearing his throat, turning back to his monitor, "...Oh."

That _that_ wasn't even enough to distract him away from the game was the final straw. Slamming the cup down, she stalked over to him, shoving him backwards. "Hey!" he barked.

"Shut up, you keep playing your precious Bion" she grunted, sinking to her knees before him.

"What?! What are you- _Rosa_!"

Unzipping his pants, figuring she'd just mess with him and see if _that _was enough to get his attention, she flushed. Well, she'd not actually done...this yet.

"Rosa, what the hell do you—o-oh...w-what..." he broke off and crooned.

Sinking her mouth around his shaft, she blushed deeply, feeling extremely naughty. Chihaya hissed, "R-Rosa, I'm-I'm trying to pl-pl..._nnn_..."

He covered his mouth quickly before he got out his pleasured groan. He hadn't gotten a lot of head from his girlfriends. Which made sense, he barely stayed with any of them to warrant any varied sexual activities but Rosa going down on him? And her mouth was cold...?

...Yet he was playing. And, uh, talking to Carl, Souta, and Juro. Wanting to stop her but not wanting to stop her, he leered down at her, muttering, "Y-you won't win."

Her red eyes narrowed, the orbs saying 'we'll see about that'.

He could have died when she started sucking the base, the sensation matched with the fact her mouth was like a refrigerator but that definitely wasn't a bad thing. He gnawed the inside of his mouth to keep from making some weird voice over the mic. Juro kept barking out orders he tried to focus on but...

"Oh no, Miru-chan didn't say which was easier..." Rosa suddenly pulled away, looking perplexed.

... "...What?"

"What 'what'? Guard my flank!" snapped Juro.

Chihaya's eyes widened, moving from his girlfriend who was confused about...which was easier and then back to the game. It...suddenly was becoming very uninteresting.

No! She wouldn't win! Avidly and haughtily tapping the 'attack' button, he ignored her. _He_ wanted to play video games. She ignored _him_ last week to have fun with her friends.

...Was that his reasoning? Was he five?

His eyes creased when Rosa reached up and pressed the 'v' on his keyboard which closed all his video chats, "_Hey_."

But to his direct horror, she was climbing into his lap, licking the cartilage of his ear, pressing her chest against his, having removed her shirt _and _bra somehow without him noticing. He almost whined at her to 'stop', how was he supposed to win against this kind of onslaught?!

Her tongue slid into his mouth, Frenching the living hell out of him. Over the headphones, Juro demanded why he was attacking a tree. He growled, working around her, his chin on her shoulder as she bit and nipped at his neck. Accidentally, he moaned as she started grinding her skirt covered crotch against his length. Oh, he'd kill her.

"...Uh, Chihaya, are you okay?" Carl suddenly asked slowly.

"I'm fine!" he blurted.

Rosa sneered and suddenly stopped kissing him, doing something over his shoulder. He almost took it as an opportunity to dethrone and knock her from his lap...but instead she slipped a condom over him. _Oh no_.

"_Ro-sa_" he hissed in disbelief.

But sure enough, she slid down on him, making that disturbingly adorable sugary moan sound that he so loved and started riding him...right there in the chair at his desk.

The edges of his vision started to fog, his eyes starting to roll back. Oh jeez, it'd only been a week yet he wanted it so bad. Snarling huskily, he pushed her against the desk, earning him a squeal, and started squeezing her tits, thrusting his hips to pump inside her. She moaned happily, Chihaya groaning in ecstasy himself. What was he doing...?

The high pitched squeak Souta made was almost like getting doused with cold water, the fact that Juro was actually silent, and Carl yelping in an absolutely aghast tone "_Chihaya_!" made him realize something was afoot. Looking up slowly, he found that forcing Rosa back against his keyboard had caused her head to hit 'v' and now his friends were currently watching him bang his girlfriend.

Something told him he should be humiliated out of this universe or having a panic attack but he felt kind of calm. He did internally cringe when he thought maybe he had voyeuristic tendencies like his parents. Ugh. But grinning lazily, he blinked, "I'm sorry, I'm preoccupied. I'll try to get back on when I'm done but finish the mission without me, I can do it on my own."

He wasn't met by any 'what?! You ass!' or anything this time as he quickly clicked off, not informing Rosa that they were just the stars of a brief video. However, he grudgingly admitted she won the battle on this one. Next time, she'd have a tough time getting into his pants. She'd just pouted and he chuckled huskily, kissing her.

...He felt a little weird though. Maybe something other than getting watched was afoot too... 

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you!"

Chihaya sighed as he moved around in the kitchen, setting things up for a dish, "What? She started it. I was just a willing participant."

"I-I just can't believe that you're-you're doing _that_ to her!" Carl protested.

"Why not? She likes it, I certainly like it. We're peaches and cream."

Carl sent him a look, "You've turned that sweet innocent girl into a corrupted sex slave. It's like a bad BDSM hentai."

"You know all about those, dont'cha?" Chihaya grinned saucily, jabbing him.

"Shut up! You're at question here!" Carl sputtered though quite flustered.

Chihaya waved a hand as if it was no consequence before glaring, "Well, while we were in bed last night and I was admiring her voluptuous little body, I noticed there was _no possible _way you didn't see her titties, no matter how high my cam was mounted."

Carl gaped, "I did n-"

"_That's _why I have to beat you with this spatula until you can't remember anymore. It might get rid of some other memories too like where you live and who you are but I think you can manage."

Carl glared and opened his mouth but Chihaya hit him in the back of the head with the wooden flat plank pretty hard. "Damn it, Chihaya! Do you think that's a good idea though? Having sex with a teenager?"

"It's consensual" he defended, tapping Carl in the head again.

"Be that as it may, she's still only seventeen! Maybe she's- _will you stop_?" Carl scowled, annoyed, as Chihaya continued to hit him.

Chihaya snorted, "She's what? Doing it to keep me happy? Rosa doesn't give a damn about all that, dummy. I was perfectly _happy_ playing Bion when she came over and went down on me. She's doing me because she wants to do me and that's got nothing to do with me in a matter of speaking."

Carl sighed and rolled his eyes, "If you say- _ow!_ Damn it!"

Katie walked up and looked rather distraught. Carl blinked at her, "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh...? Oh! I'm fine" she quickly smiled at him before grabbing a dish and rushing away.

"Weird..." Carl remarked after a second.

"Hey-y-y-y, kinky pants" Chihaya suddenly said.

Carl cocked a brow but gasped as Rosa pranced in, hitting Chihaya in the chest before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry I'm late. I was so sleepy!"

Chihaya grinned, "I bet..."

Carl flustered and Rosa blinked, "What's wrong, Carl?"

Rosa hadn't been aware of their little mishap last night so Chihaya figured he wouldn't tell her. Grasping her shoulder, he pushed her towards the back to set her things down, "Nothing, I was just telling him something. Go set your stuff down and clock in."

She nodded happily and skipped off. Carl looked after her and groaned, "So...she's still just like, normal?"

"Duh. I mean, that's her personality. Sex isn't a personality, it's like...I dunno, it's something, but I'd be a little miffed if it changed her a lot somehow" he shrugged.

"Yea" Carl conceded, "I guess Rosa wouldn't be like that."

"I'd worry more otherwise" Chihaya maintained.

And yea, Rosa was normal as always, despite last night having been her first time giving him a blowjob. He glanced as she skipped around and had to bend over to pick up something she dropped. Well, he couldn't wait to return the favor, he thought with an evil little grin.

He jumped when Katie dropped some dishes in the sink rather loudly. Blinking at her, startled, he found she was giving him a rather weird strange look like she didn't know what to make of him, almost as if she were sizing him up. Odd? But she walked away wordlessly and he frowned.

...Maybe it wasn't Rosa he had to worry about changing. 

* * *

_"...You're JOKING."_

"Nope. I heard him and Carl talking about it today. Him and Rosa have definitely...had relations" muttered Katie over her cell phone as she sat in her room, checking her websites, "And more than once, might I add."

"Oh MY GOD, I can't believe that. And she didn't even tell us!"

"I know...I feel so weird about this. Like something's not even beginning to be right about her choice..."

"It's CHIHAYA, that's why" Mai snorted indignantly, "I mean, jeez, all these years of just being pious and she breaks it for HIM?"

"...Yea" Katie agreed reluctantly, "I...I don't like it."

...She really couldn't figure out why either.

Rosa was skittering around the cafe, happy as a lock as usual, talking to her customers that were the sons of Satan to everyone else but absolutely loved her. Chihaya smiled a little back at her. He guessed he could see why now. She made him feel rather good about himself too, even when he was an ass.

Chopping away, he wondered what was next for them. Well, not much, he assumed, probably just more of what they were doing. Even though that once would have bored him, it didn't much bother him right now...

He frowned as Katie silently wandered towards him, giving him a dark expression. He wanted to give one back but figured she was his Powderpuff's friend as well as his employee so that wouldn't do. Just wish he could get a reason for it, Katie usually was really friendly with him...

Chihaya blinked as the door to the cafe swung open raucously, turning to look at this customer. His automatic thought was to assign Rosa because he looked uber pissed and could use a little sunshine. However, his shoulders squared when he saw that Rosa was already his destination and that he only grew angrier when he saw her. What-?

Rosa squeaked as the guy grasped her wrist, "What the f—k is the big idea, bitch?" 

"Taro?" Rosa demanded, "What are you doing here?"

...Taro? Her last boyfriend? Chihaya dropped what he was doing and scowled. What...what was he doing here?

"I heard you and whoever your current prick is are f—king around already. How does that work, huh? Takes a few months for him to get in your pants but you have all the fun in the world teasing and messing around with me, huh? Is that what you do, slut?"

Rosa hissed, "Let go of me, Taro! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think you do! That's what you cunts do, huh? Play hard to get and tease a guy senseless just as a game. Then when a guy can offer you a little money, your knees can't fly apart fast enough!" he shook her.

"Stop it!" Rosa snapped.

...Oh hell no. Growling, he marched over and jerked Rosa back against his chest before pushing her behind him. "You have a lot of nerve."

Rosa gasped, holding his arm, "Ch-Chihaya!"

"What?" Taro laughed darkly, humorlessly, "Are you the guy she's f—king?"

"I don't think who she's with is any of _your _business" Chihaya retorted, irritated.

"I paid thousands of gold pieces dating her" he hissed, snarled, "I put all that time into dating her and what does she do? Ditch me and date some guy she's f—king in no time? Slut!"

Chihaya glared, "I think you're confused. The only 'slut' is the guy who tried to buy his way between her legs. I can only imagine why it didn't work except that she's not one of the hookers you pick up off the street and your personality."

Why he didn't expect it, he'd never know, but the guy punched him square in the jaw. Patrons screamed and squealed. He hissed himself as he faltered backwards, clenching the injured spot. This guy was huge, he had to be a sports _everything_. He could slam the hell out of him...

"How dare you?! Leave him out of it!" Rosa snapped, actually getting in front of Chihaya and shoving Taro back.

Chihaya's eyes widened and he gaped as Taro..._slapped _her. Rosa squealed, recoiling back. That son of a bitch _slapped_ his girlfriend. Opening his mouth, ready to attack him somehow...he was frozen.

Why...why couldn't he do anything?

Katie squeaked, running over to Rosa and grasping her, "S-sweetie!"

"So what? You _are_ sleeping with him? You really are a whore!"

"..._Excuse _me?"

Mai, who'd been gaping at all this, gasped, as did Katie and Rosa. Chihaya, still immovable, glanced to the owner of the voice. He was pretty big, close to six feet tall and appeared somewhat bulky or at least muscular. He had dark brown hair and he kind of looked weirdly familiar. Then Chihaya noticed his red eyes that looked a lot like...

"O-onii-san" Rosa rasped.

...Oh crap. 

Taro still looked pissed...that is, until 'onii-san' punched him square in the nose then took his arm. Chihaya gritted his teeth in horror as he heard a bone pop. Taro shrieked loudly, tears gushing from his eyes, as 'onii-san' held the limb in a painful pose, looking like he'd kill him if he could get away with it.

"I don't really know where you get off, you little motherf—ker, but if you _ever _come near my baby sister again, I'll break your other arm. And then your legs and maybe your neck too. _No one_ gets away with f—king hitting my sisters or calling them a f—king 'whore', understand?"

Taro yelped and sobbed, nodding rapidly, and 'onii-san's' red eyes narrowed dangerously, "Good. Now disappear before I make you regret it more."

He released Taro and the guy whined as he ran like his life depended on it out the door, clenching his limp arm. 'Onii-san' looked furious and grasped Rosa's shoulders, looking over her face where a tiny bruise was appearing, "Damn it, Rosa, what the hell was that about?!"

"I-I don't know" she cried, "H-He just came in angry with me..."

Chihaya stared before his stomach knotted. He hadn't noticed but Carl was demanding if he was okay.

...No, no he wasn't.

"...Rosa, you can take the rest of the day off" he muttered lowly.

She looked to him, startled, as he pursed his lips tightly, marching back to the kitchen and instantly started throwing stuff around as he caught up with his orders, enraged. Carl gaped after him before slowly walking back over to the kitchen to help him silently.

Rosa still scurried over to his side, grasping his wrist, "Chiyo-"

He numbed and stiffened in her grasp, briefly looking up, probably about to say something icy but Carl quickly smiled, thankfully interjecting. "Uh, Rosa, maybe Chihaya needs a moment. Why don't you head out with your brother?"

Rosa didn't look so sure, the older brother standing in the 'lobby', blinking at her. She bit her lip and nodded after a second, mouthing to him, 'I'll call you'. He didn't say anything.

Cooking almost mechanically, Carl was quiet for an hour or two, as were all the waitresses, before he just really couldn't stand it anymore. "Chihaya, are you okay? You should put some ice on that."

Chihaya didn't say anything for a long time and Carl figured he wouldn't until finally, he mumbled: "That bitch came in here, badmouthed my girlfriend-_my_ girlfriend, then even _hit_ her and I...I couldn't even protect her, I couldn't even _move_. If her brother hadn't shown up, I don't know what the hell would have happened. I'm useless and I don't deserve her. I've said that all along but no one believes me. But if she doesn't think so after that, after _she_ had to step in _for me_, then something _is_ wrong with her..."

Carl grimaced at this harsh assessment. "Chihaya, you're just not used to having to fight or anything a lot anymore. I mean, not since _high school_, we've been out of that for years. I think you can protect Rosa if you put your mind to it but you were just surprised..."

"Then what use am I? What fight am I going to get into where it's not a surprise?" Chihaya muttered before sighing faintly, looking sad, "...What should I do, Carl?"

"Go home, man" Carl offered softly, patting his shoulder, "Go take a nap, call Rosa, and you'll probably feel better, okay? I can close and stuff without you."

Chihaya opened his mouth to deny it...before sighing and nodding absently, "Okay...I'll...talk to you later."

Carl nodded faintly before sighing, finishing off what Chihaya had been making. How...

How did that guy find out?

Katie walked over, gazing at the door and biting her lip, "Is he okay...?"

"Of course not, he's super upset" Carl sulked a little, "I mean, he's embarrassed and angry and frustrated. I'd be too."

Mai snorted, leaning against the wall, "Well, he was rather useless. And besides, Taro had the right to be irritated."

Carl's brows creased at this, "What business is it of his what his ex-girlfriend does after she's left him? What gives him the right to come to her job and hit her and her boyfriend? I don't think he had any right."

"Well, he took it to an extreme" Katie agreed before shaking her head, "But...I guess he was right to be upset. I mean, it's so weird that she'd...with Chihaya..."

Carl's eyes narrowed at his own ex... "Why is that...weird?"

"Are you kidding?" Mai demanded incredulously, "Rosa has dated some dead sexy guys that some of us couldn't _dream_ of getting and she made them wait forever. Then she gets with _Chihaya_ and suddenly it's okay?"

Katie just sighed and nodded slowly. Carl was utterly offended. "So what the hell are you saying? That 'Chihaya' doesn't deserve to have sex with Rosa, is that it?"

"Well, it's _fine_, he's her boyfriend" Katie insisted, exasperated.

"Except why'd it take _him_?" Mai snorted.

Carl tapped his fingertips against the counter, staring at the two that apparently considered themselves 'friends' of Rosa before replying: "Because it seems like Rosa wasn't looking to jump into bed with a guy that was just 'hot' and looking to buy her 'services' with absolutely no regard to anything _about_ her. Maybe Chihaya wanted her to be comfortable with him and the idea first and didn't force it like those dicks you two apparently consider better. So Chihaya won't be macho and buff any time soon but at least he can say he honestly cares about Rosa and, oh, won't come to her job to _smack her around_."

Turning back to the stove, he found he was completely angry. Angry that the girl he liked could even think like that. Angry because... "You two did that, didn't you? You overheard me and Chihaya and you told Taro. How could you do that to your friend? Just because you're willing to do what Rosa wouldn't doesn't make it wrong or any of your business!"

Katie look startled and gaped, hurt, at him. He internally grimaced but remained visibly hardened. Walking away, he heard Katie rush behind him, "You really think of me like that, Carl? That I-I'd sleep with some guy, just because I think he's hot?"

"I think the world of you, Katie, but if you did that, told her ex-boyfriend because...I don't know what I think" he said glumly.

Mai looked absent before shrugging, "I mentioned it, okay?"

Katie wheeled on her, "What?!"

"I was just talking to him and it came up! I didn't think he'd come looking for Rosa to hit her or anything! I just thought he'd want to know."

Carl rapidly shook his head, stalking away because he couldn't listen to anymore. How could they? Just how?

After the longest day of his life, he closed the store, Mai and the other waitresses leaving quickly. Except Katie, anyway. She slowly sank behind the drawer and he glanced back at her before looking away.

"Go home, Katie. I'll handle it."

"N-no!" she quickly blurted, standing and following him, "Carl, I wasn't saying that...or at least I don't think I was. I...I don't want you to think that at all. I'm not like that, I promise."

"It doesn't matter, Katie. I kind of thought we agreed that Chihaya and Rosa were a good couple in the beginning anyway but...I dunno. I guess they were good until they started having relations."

Katie caught his wrist, slightly startling him, "I...I...I've watched Rosa get hurt a lot, okay? I know he's your friend, I know that. Maybe it wasn't so much that I don't think he deserves such an 'honor', I'm just worried that...that maybe...I dunno, maybe it'd just make for a poor idea. I-I've never slept with someone just because they're hot, it...it kind of hurts you think I'm like that."

Carl gazed at her before sighing faintly, "I don't. I know you don't and I know you've been like Rosa and waited...and still got hurt when you thought it was the right time. I guess that's what you're think for Rosa?"

She nodded rapidly, clenching her blue eyes shut. Carl sighed once more before murmuring, "Well, it's me and...and I know I really messed up our relationship, that you might not trust me, but trust me when I say that Chihaya, out of any guy, is not like that. He'd never hurt Rosa just because he's had sex with her. I think he appreciates her even more now but now you guys have him questioning their relationship again because he couldn't protect her against the Hulk that bust in here to beat them up."

Katie slouched, tears welling in her eyes, "I don't want to mess up their relationship. Rosa is so, so happy with him..."

"W-well, don't cry" he quickly said, alarmed, "...I think they can work it out."

Wiping her face, she nodded softly before looking at him, "Can...can you forgive me?"

"...Huh? Me?" he said, confused.

"I mean, I-I don't- I don't want you to think badly of me. I really don't..."

"...Of course I don't" he sighed, patting her shoulder, "Just...try to trust our friends more, okay?"

"O-okay" she smiled shakily before biting her lip, pressing her face into his chest, "I miss you."

Carl's brown eyes widened and his heart started to pulse a little, "O-oh?"

She nodded rapidly and he flushed, "W-well, I-I miss you too. I just thought I'd-I'd messed up too much to get a second chance."

Katie looked surprised before glancing to the side, "I know you love your mother, Carl. But I...I kind of want to feel like I at least matter a little to you too. That's how it felt when you just left without saying anything and thought it wouldn't really be a problem to leave me outside waiting for you, that I didn't really matter to you at all."

He gasped, grasping her cheeks almost without thinking, "Of course you matter to me! I...I wouldn't want you to..."

Considering it for a second, he sighed miserably, "I wasn't thinking, Katie, okay? And I was selfish. And...I'm sorry too. You did deserve a lot better than that...and you do, for a fact, matter to me."

Katie bowed her head and he slowly, cautiously, leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers chastely. She embraced him and he pretty much melted...

..._Yes_! This was amazing, he got her back!

Now...he just hoped everything was okay between Chihaya and Rosa. 

* * *

"No."

...

"...What do you mean 'no'? I'm telling you that you need to find a guy that doesn't suck!" Chihaya scowled angrily as they sat on his couch, Rosa filing her nails.

"And I'm telling you 'no'" she repeated like she was talking about the weather, "I don't want a boyfriend that knows how to fight, they get into more fights when they're like that and that's a turn off."

Chihaya opened his mouth to counter but faltered and stared at her. She seemed serious. "You've...really thought about that?"

"Of course I have. I've dated the street fighter, I don't want that" she scoffed.

Chihaya leered at her before sighing miserably. All night he beat himself up in his sleep, cursing himself for being such a weakling, before finally coming to the conclusion that if him and Rosa were ever in any danger, well, he'd be utterly useless and he didn't want that. He...he wanted to protect someone he cared about.

...Except apparently she considered that a bad thing. He sulked, "Your 'onii-san' waltzed in there and snapped that ass' arm like it was pretzel. You don't want a guy like that?"

"Yea, I want a guy that goes around _breaking bones_" Rosa rolled her eyes, "I mean, I expect that kind of behavior from my onii-san. I'm just glad I convinced him not to tell daddy because he would have went and killed Taro, no question."

Chihaya snorted, "He would have killed me for being such a useless damn boyfriend. I just froze."

Rosa sighed, hugging his neck, "Stop-p-p-p-p, Chihaya, I mean it...but tell you what? I can use some refresher self-defense classes. We can take them together if it'll make you feel more lethal."

He rolled his eyes around and smirked, "Don't pity me."

She kissed him lovingly and murmured, "Do you think I'm a whore?"

"Rosa, you're like the anti-whore" he rolled his eyes, snarling, before closing his eyes, "I hate the idea that I couldn't at least _kick_ him."

She laughed faintly and kissed him again, "I wonder how he found out. I'm guessing Mai might have told someone."

"_Why_ are you friends with her?" he demanded.

Rosa just sighed, "She's an old friend. Anyway, Chiyo?"

"Hmm...?"

"You know we've been dating for ten whole months?" she said happily.

He blinked languidly before doing something of a double take, "...We...have, huh?"

She nodded before he wrapped his arms around her, "...I guess I shouldn't be all eager to break up, because of my own internal issues, huh...?"

Rosa nodded again, kissing him, before biting her lip, "I have...one that I'm afraid of, actually."

Chihaya's brows creased and he tilted his head, "...Afraid? Afraid of what...?"

"...I...kind of L-O-V-E you."

He gazed at her blankly before shaking his head, "...You love...?"

...He really didn't know how to take that. She...loved? "...Well, I'm-I'm super flattered and uh, I-I really care about you a lot, Rosa, I mean that. But...I'm not exactly sure what it means to love someone so I don't know if I'm ready to say that..." he admitted shyly.

Rosa tilted her head at that before smiling, "I understand..."

Nuzzling her cheek, growling at the pink and blue flesh, "...Thanks for...helping me feel like maybe I can though."

"Oh, Chiyo..." she cooed.

Flustering, he tickled her, earning him giggles and he sighed, smiling wearily. So, she gave her first time to him. That was troubling. He couldn't protect her but she was okay with that pretty much? She loved him? That was...something he was yet to truly feel or have felt from anyone. But...but he liked this?

This was the most complicated thing he'd ever done and to this day, he still wasn't sure how he felt about that. But Rosa told him not to think about it, not to think about what that'd mean in the future.

And yea...he was okay with that. 


	13. Reverse

**Chapter 13:** Reverse

**Author's Note: **Back already! Bwah! And it's NUTSSSSS.

Anywho, got a few reviews to respond to. But yea, I was talking to my friend tonight while I was writing this chapter and showed him the characters I was transforming and I realize I give them some weird personalities...but I do so love giving them more than what they have in the game n.n And not to bag on other people's writings, it's a great thing to write, but I've read a lot of stories where love is almost instantaneous...I don't think life works like that. Of course there's a few things in my story where life doesn't work like that but hey, I never let it get in the way, I hope.

Ah, I should have mentioned in Chapter 11 about the club. The club was mentioned in Street Corner, Miru's story, and is owned by their cousin Vanessa's ex. Not to be confused with the guy that works at the hookah bar. If you're like 'wtf is Vanessa?' she shall be revealed soon enough in Takeru's story more thoroughly. All you need to know now is she's Shaun, the youngest Yagami's, daughter with a girl he didn't marry or anything. I ACTUALLY had one of my fellow artsy friends doing a piece of art with her and the guy she'll be paired with but NOOOOOO, her parent's suck. A lot. Grr.

Um, I guess that's all. As always, thanks for the reviews. This one is kind of raunchy so beware of that and as always, enjoy.

* * *

"Chihaya...when I said 'take a week off', I didn't mean 'come to work'."

Hideyoshi Chihaya leered at Shomura Carl as the latter sent him a look, "I mean, I would have taken a week off if I knew you'd be here anyway."

"What the hell can I do?! Souta and you are at work, I hate Juro, Rosa's at school...I have nothing to do!" Chihaya said, exasperated, kicking the counter the register was seated on.

"Stop that" scolded Carl, "I don't know, go...do stuff. Like Christmas is coming up, go present shopping."

Chihaya gave him that 'you're an idiot' expression, "You _know_ I refuse to celebrate Christmas."

"Fine, but when Rosa brings you an awesome, awesome present, don't come whining to me about how much of a loser you feel like."

Chihaya opened his mouth to retort before faltering and groaning, "_Jeez_...what does she want?"

"Oh my God, I got Katie this Dutch chocolate she tried at my place, these shoes she liked but said she'd never be able to afford, a sweater, a purse-" Carl gushed.

"And a yacht and new mansion and a continent..." Chihaya drawled dryly, "Did she ask you for all that stuff?"

Carl puffed, "Well no but I figured she made it easy..."

Chihaya sighed, rubbing his face,"True. I mean, 'hey, I'd love to have this' takes the search out of stuff. Too bad I don't really go around shopping with Rosa much."

"Well..." Carl smiled, "Know what I heard she'd love?"

He raised a brow and Carl leaned against the counter, looking smug, "Katie told me that Rosa adores you, of course, but totally misses going to school and holding hands with her boyfriend."

"...Uh?"

Chihaya didn't figure that was an issue, that it was slightly adolescent. But, well, he guessed there was something to walking to and from school with a girl. Nothing he ever got anyway. Raising his other brow, he frowned, "...You saying I should go...to her school and walk home with her?"

"Definitely! You should go now. They have lunch in an hour and you can eat with her!"

"You're way too excited about this. Have you gone to eat lunch with Katie before?" Chihaya demanded.

Carl nodded happily and Chihaya groaned, "Jeez..."

Standing, pulling the long, even he had to admit, snazzy black pea coat closed that Rosa bought him, he shook his head, "Well...I guess it's something."

"Need directions?" Carl questioned.

He really couldn't believe he was doing this but, well, he did have a week off he had no idea what to do with so why not?

'Why not' indeed.

* * *

"_Why_ won't you just _dump_ him yet?! Ugh! How are you _so_ obsessed with a complete a-hole?!"

Rosa sent Mai a dark expression as she ate her spring rolls from her bento, "Because, Mai. I'm not even going to say anymore because I thought I'd said _everything_ but I give up."

Mai rolled her eyes and looked at Katie, "And you, you're even _back_ with Carl! You two are nuts!"

Their other friends laughed, one questioning, "You're so hard on them, Mai. Do their guys really suck that much?"

"No" Rosa rolled her eyes, "They're both really sweet. I love my Chiyo."

"He's _cheap_" Mai said irritably.

Ana grinned, "Can't be _that_ cheap, he got her a diamond for her birthday."

"That's like _pocket change_ to his family!"

Rosa groaned and Katie shook her head, "She will never let that go."

Rosa leaned against the tree, all of them sitting outside despite the nippy temperatures, and sighed. Truly, Mai was caught up on the whole 'money' thing. She didn't really care about all that but it was like essential to Mai. In fact, she'd just dumped Sebastian for a 'wealthier' guy. It was heartbreaking, really, Sebastian was such a sweetie. But, well, matchmaker that she was, Rosa hooked him up with someone on the low. Mai would flip if she knew but ah well...

"Well, I have a question..." Sonya asked suddenly, looking smug, "How big is it?"

"'It'?" Rosa questioned, bewildered.

"It, silly" teased Ana, "You know, his 'manhood'."

Rosa 'oh'd' and seemed to consider before sucking her cheek, using her pointer fingers to designate length, "Well, it's like this big when it's soft..."

She stretched her fingers a bit, "But like this when it's not."

"Rosa!" Katie choked on her drink, laughing, "How can you talk about something like that just so openly?"

"Well, it's just a penis!"

Sonya laughed, "Aww, I love you, Rosa. 'Just a penis'. You make it sound so innocent it's almost horrible."

Rosa pouted and Ana giggled, hugging her shoulders, "It's fine, Rosa...but sounds a little...painful."

"Oh, it definitely was at first but I got used to it."

"And you're just right as rain with it being Chihaya?" Mai demanded.

Rosa stuck out her tongue, "Yes."

"_Ugh_!"

"Woman, you talk s—t about me even when I'm not around? What the hell bull is this?"

Rosa's eyes widened as her shoulder's squared, Mai looking stunned too as she looked over her shoulder. In all the months they'd been together, Rosa kind of knew Chihaya would never humor and come to see her at school.

...And yet, there he was.

Hands stuffed in his pockets, he looked around, cocking a brow, "...This has to be the most stereotypical manga high school I have ever set eyes on."

"C-Chihaya? What are you doing here?" Rosa gasped, standing.

"Um, I got lost, Rosa" he said plainly, "I was like, well, let me see where this random boat takes me and it ended up being an island. Then I was like, let me wander up this street and take two left turns and end up in a mountain. Oh, and let me just keep following the path until it just so suddenly brought me here. And lo and behold, here you are!"

Rosa stared at him blankly, confused, and he snickered, jabbing her, "I came to visit you, ya' dilly. I'm not exactly a frequent visitor of 'Mineral' for no good reason."

"But why didn't you tell me?!" she freaked, "I would have definitely made you lunch and everything but I didn't because you wouldn't be at work and-and oh my God!"

"Stop freaking out, I'm not the King of England" Chihaya scoffed.

"I know but you came to visit..." she whined, hugging his waist.

He sighed and Katie smirked, all their friends seeming perplexed, "Guys, this is Rosa's beloved, Chihaya."

"Ah!"

He nervously sat down, Rosa squealing as she sank down beside him, "This is so exciting!"

"Ah, yea..." he smiled some.

Chihaya somehow forgot his girlfriend was a teenager and would be hanging around with teenage girls that would size him up. He hadn't quite prepared to be badmouthed yet...

However... "Oh! He's so cute, Rosa!", "He's adorable! You two look perfect together!", "He's so short but you say he has_ that_ big an it?". What the f—k?

Mai was just silent and Katie grinned, "So you might as well admit that _my_ boyfriend suggested this to you, Chihaya. You'd never have thought of this in a million years."

"I beg your pardon but I am the brains in the operation, Carl's just my sidekick" Chihaya said matter-of-factly.

Katie smirked at him and he was deadpanned for a moment before smirking as well, "But yea, he did. I made the effort to get here though."

Rosa giggled, snuggling against him, "I'm glad either way."

He kissed her forehead without thinking before stiffening as the girl's cooed, flustering. Oh God...

Suddenly a bell started to ring in the distance and he frowned, "Oh...that was fast..."

Rosa pouted in agreement and sat up...before gasping, "Chiyo! You can walk home with me, I get out in two hours!"

"And...what am I going to do here for two hours?" he questioned plainly.

She whipped out her cell phone and showed him a map, "Go here, you can play Bion until I get out."

Chihaya had to smirk at her, "Thanks for making me feel nerdier than ever, baby."

"Well, it'll kill two hours easy! And promise not to forget about me either" she 'nyahed'.

He snickered, glancing around before giving her a kiss on the lips, pinking a little as her friends cooed again, "I'll try...2:30, right? I'll set my phone alarm."

"Okay" she said, delighted.

Waving at the gaggle of teens, he felt a tad accomplished...just wish he'd gotten here a lot earlier. He wondered what he'd do though, after he walked with Rosa home. Seemed like a weird reason to stick around...

...Little did he know.

* * *

"Damn, I am _envious_ of this connection..."

Rosa had actually directed him to a gaming cafe where they had tons of PCs hooked up with access to MMOs. Chihaya was knocking down missions like crazy. Fine, he had a pretty good connection at his house but this was amazing, he had to find out what server they used. Tapping his cheek, he blinked as he gazed at his clock and grimaced. 2:35...oops.

Standing, thanking the keepers, actually considering this being a good possible hang out, he meandered back to his girlfriend's school, tying the scarf she made him tighter against the cold Winter breeze. Was it really a year since she gave him this...? Wow...

"Chihaya!"

He looked up and smiled some as Rosa ran towards him. Okay, he kind of loved the school uniform on her. Just because he was a perv though, naturally. Her twin was nearby, looking dazed, and Rosa giggled, grabbing his hand and Miru's as well. "My two favorite guys ever!"

"Dad would be crushed" Miru snickered.

Chihaya blinked at that as Rosa pouted...before looking stunned, glancing to him, "Chiyo! You should totally come to dinner night, baby!"

"...Uh, no?"

Truthfully he hadn't thought he'd ever be in a relationship long enough to uh, actually have to meet the parents at any point and he didn't feel he necessarily _had_ to at this moment either...but Rosa pouted. "My daddy wants to meet you though. He asked to or he'd come by and meet you at work."

"...Oh." So he could walk into the lion's den or have the lion walk up and attack him...

Rosa didn't seem to be giving him much choice regardless, humming and skipping up the street he'd come to almost a year ago to visit when she was sick. Man, still got him. A whole year.

Miru searched in his pocket for a moment when they reached the door, finding some keys, opening the entrance. Chihaya almost felt a little lost entering...

"Ah! Chiyo, let me show you my room!"

"...Uh, kay."

She dragged him, completely beside herself with excitement, up the stairs. This house was massive, the hallway almost seemed never-ending. Of course, his parent's house was three of these but jeez, it was still huge.

He blinked as she opened a door...and he almost died from a visual sugar attack.

"...Kind of...pink."

Her walls were pink, her bedsheets were pink, her computer was pink, her phone was pink...pretty much everything was pink. Rosa giggled, sitting on her bed, patting it, directing him to sit. He awkwardly wandered over, setting his jacket on the back of a chair, feeling extremely out of place but sat anyway. Rosa shoved him against the pillows though, shocking him, and then snuggled into his arms. "Uh...won't your parents freak to find me here, cuddling with you...?"

"Nah, we're good as long as the door is open" she assured, closing her eyes.

Chihaya cocked a brow as she dozed before gazing at her ceiling, rubbing her shoulder. He kind of wondered what her parents were like, honestly. Her dad was nuts apparently and her mom he didn't hear a lot about. The older brother that came and snapped Taro's arm like a twig, 'Keiji', was a lawyer, obviously a little crazy too. Her older sister, Kaede, was an artist with a gallery that showed all sorts of different pieces and was married to Yukina Steiner, owner of Tenshiya. His eyes widened a bit. Woah, would he meet that guy...?

"Sweetie, would you ever let me meet your parents?" Rosa replied, apparently having woken up some time during his pondering.

Chihaya scoffed, "No, Rosa, my parents are pure evil. I'd never ever let that happen..."

She pouted but thankfully didn't press it. Sighing, he jumped when someone called Rosa, a woman's voice. Rosa sighed herself and sat up, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. He scowled and was about to question where they were going and why he couldn't chill there? He was cozy...

..._Woah_.

Standing in the kitchen, dressed in a white blouse with a black vest over a maroon pencil skirt...was Rosa's clone!

"Hi mama" Rosa greeted happily.

...Well, that definitely explained everything. The older woman smiled at her, "Hi darling."

Her eyes widened a bit though at Chihaya, "...Oh? Who is this, dear?"

"Mommy, this is Chihaya, who I talk about all the time" she sang, "Chihaya, this is my mama, Yagami Popuri."

...Popuri? "O-oh, nice to meet you, ma'am" he bowed, completely unsure how to go about...this.

"Oh...your boyfriend! Nice to meet you!" she laughed suddenly, nervous, "Oh...dear..."

...That wasn't very reassuring. Rosa frowned, "What's wrong, mama...?"

"It's just a little...unexpected, sweetie. Your father is a little...aggravated today so I'm worried right now wouldn't be that great to introduce him..." she quickly smiled.

Oh great. Rosa shook her head, "It'll be fine."

Chihaya looked at her in disbelief and Rosa clapped, "Mama, why don't you relax? I'll get started on dinner."

Popuri grimaced, reaching down and rubbing her heel, "That would be nice, sweetie. Just a few minutes off my feet then I'll come help."

Chihaya had to quickly blink away, smiling nervously, when he noticed as she bent over where Rosa got her killer bod from... Rosa kissed her cheek sweetly and pranced over to the fridge, grabbing some things and setting them on the counter. He frowned and sat on a nearby stool, watching as she just kept gathering and gathering and gathering...

"...Um, how many people are you feeding? A trillion?"

Rosa giggled, "It's dinner night, silly. My family gathers and we all eat here and talk and stuff. It's my favorite thing and it's tradition."

His brows creased, "So your whole family comes every Monday night to your house to eat dinner...? Do they at least bring food?"

"Of course!" she gushed, starting to snap green beans.

Chihaya raised his sandy brow and started helping, "That's so weird but...I guess I don't really even have anything remotely close to a family like that anyway."

"What is your family like? Mine is huge" Rosa remarked.

Considering that question sincerely, he realized he didn't really have any clue. Snapping the beans, he answered, "Well...my father has a sister and brother that live in the States. Never met them, actually. Mother is an only child. My dad's parents are retired politicians, or so I've heard. And my mother's mother actually runs a livestock place, believe it or not. That's about all I really know though. If I have cousins, we probably don't know each other exist."

Rosa seemed to muse over that before pursing her lips thoughtfully, "I guess I have a few cousins I don't know well...and Miru-chan and I were born late in the game so some of our cousins we didn't click with because, well, they're that much older. But not knowing them at all..."

"My family's different" he muttered, "We wouldn't even dream of doing anything like this..."

She tilted her head before smiling, "How was Chihaya's Christmas' growing up?"

His eyes darkened and she sighed, "That bad?"

"I hate Christmas."

"Maybe you just hate the ones you know! You can come stay here for Christmas with me" she said cutely.

Chihaya smirked at her, "Dunno about that one, baby, but we'll see."

"'Baby'?"

His eyes widened as a guy walked in...oh God, her dad! But Rosa smirked, "Hi, Uncle Nelly. This is Chihaya, my boyfriend."

...Uncle Nelly? What the hell, wasn't that her dad or was Katie confused that once...? But 'Uncle Nelly' crossed his arms, staring him over, "...Really." It wasn't a question.

Chihaya just kind of felt...threatened despite there being no words said and Rosa swatted at the man, "Stop it, Uncle Nelly, Chiyo is completely harmless. I won't let you and daddy harass him like you do all other guys!"

"Of course, muffin, of course" he said in a completely placating tone before looking around, "Where is the old man anyway?"

"Not home yet" Rosa informed, "Mama said he's in a grouchy mood."

"Yea, well, you should know that's just how your dad operates in general..." Nelly sighed before frowning, "Now where's my wife...?"

He wandered away and Chihaya gazed after him before looking to her, "Okay, what? I thought that was your dad...?"

Rosa gasped, "Oh yea! That's Uncle Nelly, my daddy's twin brother. Twins run in the family."

"...Weird."

Chihaya started to feel like panicking though. He was interrogating him? Why would her uncle interrogate him too? What the...? "How many uncles and stuff do you have?"

"Ah! My Uncle Shin, Shaun, Tony, and Cliff. Uncle Shaun and Tony actually live some hours away so they may or may not join us. Most likely not."

He gaped a little, nodding. Oh...three uncles and a dad. Sounded delightful...

But he was in for a little surprise...

* * *

"Ah! Uncle Shaun! Uncle Tony, you came!"

Of course the optional uncles would show up tonight, of course! Chihaya had followed Rosa out of the kitchen but decided, well, apparently that was the only place he currently felt safe and comfortable even though it was filled with all her aunts and a bunch of women that were playfully teasing him...

"So what's up with that, Kae, you and your sister getting with the good cooks?" questioned a random blonde jokingly as she cut carrots. This family definitely had quite a rainbow of hair colors...

Rosa's older sister snickered, shucking corn, "I don't know about her but I did because I suck at cooking."

Chihaya's eyes widened as he peeled potatoes. The blonde grinned, "And because he's hot, right?"

"Of course."

A woman that looked like the blonde, might have been her mother, smirked, making like ten gallons of tea, "I'm sure there's a little more to it than that."

Kaede laughed, "Yea., definitely. So where are you from, Hideyoshi-san?"

"Huh? Uh, Chihaya's fine...and I'm from Mioka which is like way south of Subami...uh, Rosa might have mentioned my parents are from Wensington Heights. I was born there..." he shrugged, feeling awkward.

Maybe it was because they were standing in a miniature palace but none of them reacted like any of the people he'd told such prior. Kaede nodded, sipping a soda, "One of my main donors lives there, Iyogama Ran."

Chihaya blinked, "Oh yea, I...my parents live down the street from him." He used to wander into his orchard and take apples at random. The man never minded which was nice.

"I think I dated someone from Wensington once" the blonde suddenly mused, stroking her chin, "It didn't last too long, he was a tad needy."

Chihaya's eyes widened and Kaede smirked widely, "When we were teens, _you, _thecounter culture punk mean girl, dated a guy from Wensington? _Why_?"

"He _seemed_ cool! I met him at the mosh pit and everything. I didn't think he'd be such a bitch..."

"Carrie" scolded the other blonde.

"That's the only way I can describe him, mama" she said seriously.

The woman rolled her blue eyes and Chihaya snickered some. Honestly with some people from Wensington, that was true...

Popuri smiled at him, "You don't have to help cook, you know? Rosa rarely helps past this point..."

"Oh, well...I'm not really in a hurry to uh, chatter with the uncles and stuff" he pretended to cough.

Kaede laughed, "They are pretty rough on newcomers..."

Celia, Rosa's sister-in-law, smiled, "I don't think so. They were really, really nice and receptive to me."

"That's because you're a girl, silly" Carrie chuckled, "And you were marrying a guy in our family so you didn't have to go through that, you just get adopted in."

Celia sighed in agreement and Chihaya groaned, "That's...reassuring."

More women suddenly wandered in, the wives of the other two random uncles. One had multi-tone hair, brunette in the back and blonde in the front. She had super green eyes and was wearing a dark blue pair of skinny jeans with a simple white tee with a form fitting dark purple vest. "Oh, Chihaya, this is Aunt Karen, our Uncle Tony's wife" Kaede introduced.

"And this is Aunt Ann, Uncle Shaun's wife. Make sure not to get her mixed up with the super evil one in town if you happen to stick around a lot" joked Carrie.

The other woman had dark red hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of flare jeans, a white tee as well, and a cropped brown jacket. She smirked, "They call me 'Annie' to keep that straight... though I think all you'd have to do is hear that one talk a second and you'd know the difference."

He nodded and was about to respond...when his little crew rushed into the kitchen. "Ah! Chihaya, you're here!" gushed Hayato happily.

Carrie raised a brow, "Uh, you know him, sweetie?"

"Uh huh, he plays video games and reads comics with us!"

Chihaya was a tad startled as Hayato wrapped his arms around the woman's leg and she patted his head affectionately. Of course he'd only met her like thirty minutes ago but he could tell from her personality she was outspoken, a little zany, and well...a little like his mother. But Hayato, Skye, and Iori had come to Yume quite often and what he picked up from the youngest child was...he was silent, collected, and completely innocent. And Carrie...was his mom?

The woman grunted, lifting him in her arms, and kissed his cheek lovingly, "Well, isn't that nice? What do you say though? Is he a good guy?"

Chihaya was startled and the boy seemed to consider, "Well, he is a little old..."

"Hey!"

Kaede looked amused, "22, right?"

"Well yea...that's like three times as old as I am!" he insisted.

Chihaya leered at him, "I was fine when you thought I was sixteen, huh?"

Carrie laughed, her brows furrowing, "I'll admit, no offense, it is a little weird to be staring a guy this closely in the face. We're like the same height."

"Oi..."

"But I wouldn't say sixteen" Carrie grinned before turning to her son, nuzzling his nose, "You know that mama's 27, right?"

Hayato looked _horrified. _"Nah uh!"

"Yah huh."

"Mommy! Don't die!" he sobbed, hugging her neck tightly.

Chihaya brows creased but he had to laugh with the others. Uh? Carrie smirked, rolling her eyes and patting his back, "Sure thing, sweetie..."

Setting him on his feet, the trio coerced him into joining them to play video games...he supposed. Rosa had outright ditched him, it seemed. He blinked languidly as they handed him a mic in a room with a bunch of people he didn't know. "...I'm sorry, I don't...sing."

"Yes you do" Rosa insisted, apparently having gone up stairs to change from her uniform into a cute white baby doll dress.

She meant she caught him singing when she woke up on one of their 'sleep over' days. Well _duh_, he just got some, of course he'd feel like singing. Glowering a little at her, he looked absently through the selection and frowned a bit.

It was his dad's CD collection, one he took and listened to all the time because he wanted to feel some connection to his parents. Naturally it didn't help and as he turned into a bitter teen, he wondered if his dad ever listened to this song, if he ever comprehended that anyone felt that way. Pressing the mic to his lips absently, he muttered some:

_I never thought I'd die alone_

_I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?_

_I traced the cord back to the wall_

_No wonder, it was never plugged in at all_

_I took my time_

_I hurried up_

_The choice was mine, I didn't think enough_

_I'm too depressed to go on_

_You'll be sorry when I'm gone..._

Sucking his cheek, he murmured:

_I never conquered, I rarely came_

_Sixteen just held such better days_

_Days when I could still feel alive_

_We couldn't wait to get outside_

_The world was wide, too late to try_

_The tour was over, we survived_

_I couldn't wait 'til I got home_

_To pass the time in my room alone..._

Frowning, he watched the lyrics run across the screen in white and felt anxious:  
_I never thought I'd die alone_

_Another six months I'll be unknown_

_Give all my things to my friends_

_You'll never set foot in my room again_

_You'll close it off, board it up_

_Remember the time that I spilled the cup_

_Of apple juice in the hall_

_Please tell mom this is not her fault..._

Right.

_I never conquered, I rarely came_

_16 just held such better days_

_Days when I could still feel alive_

_We couldn't wait to get outside_

_The world was wide, too late to try_

_The tour was over, we survived_

_I couldn't wait 'til I got home_

_To pass the time in my room alone..._

He tilted his head and truly felt a little weird about this now...he hadn't listened to this song in years yet something felt off.

...Less connected.

_I never conquered, rarely came_

_Tomorrow holds such better days_

_Days when I can still feel alive_

_When I can't wait to get outside_

_The world is wide, the time goes by_

_The tour is over, I'd survived_

_I can't wait 'til I get home_

_To pass the time in my room alone..._

"Yea, okay Chihaya, pick the _most_ depressing song you can, you dork" Rosa sulked.

He glanced at her...when he heard that song for the first time, it probably was one of the last few times he remembered shedding a tear for anything. It was a song of loneliness, something he always felt, and even the chorus, speaking of better days gone by, felt like a lie. He'd entertained the idea of suicide a few times, he recalled, but figured he'd never kill himself because of his parents. That'd mean they were worth something to him. No.

But now, singing that, remembering that, he didn't feel it at all. He couldn't even simulate the feeling of going home to an empty mansion and hating his life or wishing he was dead. He smiled faintly at Rosa before looking at the screen. "Fine, what else do we have...? Ha, I remember this one too."

_I took her out  
It was a Friday night_

_I wore cologne to get the feeling right_

_We started making out_

_And she took off my pants_

_And then I turned on the T.V._

_And that's about the time she walked away from me_

_Nobody likes you when you're 23_

_And still are more amused by TV shows_

_What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age_

_What's my age again?  
What's my age again...?_

Then later on, on the drive home

_I called her mom from a pay phone_

_I said I was the cops_

_And your husband's in jail_

_This state looks down on sodomy_

_And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me_

_Nobody likes you when you're 23_

_And still are more amused by prank phone calls_

_What the hell is caller ID?  
My friends say I should act my age_

_What's my age again?_

_What's my age again...?_

_And that's about the time she walked away from me_

_Nobody likes you when you're 23_

_And you still act like you're in freshman year_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_My friends say I should act my age_

_What's my age again?_

And that's about the time that she broke up with me

_No one should take themselves so seriously_

_With many years ahead to fall in line_

_Why would you wish that on me?_

_I'll never wanna act my age_

_What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_

What's my age again...?

Rosa smirked at him, coming to sit beside him, "You better not act like that when you're 23."

"Nah, I knocked all that out at seventeen. Besides, I'll need a cane by the time I'm 23, right Hayato?"

Hayato nodded solemnly and she laughed, relaxing into his side. He supposed Rosa kind of made him feel like he'd always have someone from this point forward. Songs like that just didn't have much meaning anymore.

"Uh..."

Chihaya frowned and Rosa looked up...

_Oh God_.

Standing there was...daddy.

But he had two other guys with him, one with light brown hair and purple eyes, another with brown hair and green. Rosa gasped, "Uncle Keiba! Uncle Domon!"

"Hey, kiddo!"

Nelly looked surprised, shaking hands with the two as they sat, "Woah, what are you two doing here?"

"Just in the neighborhood" Domon grinned, "Could go for some green bean casserole."

Popuri peeked out and squealed, "Hi, you two!"

He assumed Keiba suddenly stared at him weirdly... "...Huh. Do I know you...?"

"...No?" Chihaya smiled some, confused.

He didn't seem so sure but her dad smiled tightly, "So...you're the boyfriend, huh?"

'The' boyfriend. "Um, yes sir...I'm Hideyoshi Chihaya" he said nervously, standing to bow.

Rosa leered, "Be nice to him, papa!"

'Papa' just smiled some and sat, pushing Nelly over, "So...you're her boss at work?"

"A-ah, yea. I mean, it has the potential to be a bad thing but we're very responsible with that and don't let it interfere with our work" he assured, sitting back next to Rosa.

Uncle Nelly yawned, "So...my niece is only seventeen. Are you...active?"

"...Active?"

Koji's brow rose, smiling, his eyes managing to darken somehow, "You know...active? As in you have an apartment you can take her to..."

"_Daddy_!"

"Uh...no. I've never actually told Rosa this but...I'm asexual" he said with a deep sigh.

Miru's brow rose at this and Rosa blinked at him slowly for a moment before _she _remarked plainly: "Really." Again, not a question. Obviously.

He nodded solemnly, "Sex, oh, it's so gross. I can't even stand the idea."

Somehow he figured her dad would come and punch him in the face but Rosa actually smacked him in the head, "_Ow_!"

Koji just kind of stared and Domon snickered, "Uh huh, well, that's questionable."

"Indeed" Nelly smirked widely, "Whatever, I guess..."

Chihaya sighed and smiled at Rosa who just leered at him. Hey, if he was going to ask that pointed a question, he could give a pointed answer! Of course, it was a _hella_ lie...

...The Keiba guy was still staring at him...

"Dinner, sweethearts!"

Oh thank God, he could leave after that. Rosa looked at him miserably and he smirked, whispering in her ear he just wanted to divert from that topic. She sighed, gave him a kiss, and wandered off after telling him to stay seated as everyone left...

She returned with two plates, handing one to him. Chihaya blinked, startled, at the wide array of foods. Wow...picking up the chopsticks, he tried everything.

"Wow, this is delicious..."

Rosa smiled brightly, "Yea, mom and my aunties cook great!"

Keiji was munching on a piece of bread, Celia in his lap, "Hey...we cook too. They just tell us not to here."

"Well, you guys cook all the time at home" Celia sighed.

Kaede snorted, "I'm lucky I manage to make sushi."

"Barely..." coughed Skye.

Kaede kicked him gently in the back of his head, Keiji snickering, "It is pretty questionable, Kae...but anyway, back to you, Chihaya..."

Oh God, no. "Uh, yea...?"

"I'm glad...about the whole little incident I walked in on, your reaction, anyway" he said carefully, Koji still grabbing his plate, "However...you'll work on it?"

Chihaya understood completely and nodded haughtily, "Absolutely."

"Well good then. That's about all I can say...except don't ever hurt my itty bitty baby sister" he glared, his red eyes narrowed.

Chihaya's eyes widened and he smiled anxiously, "...Definitely."

Karen came in with two plates, sitting on Rosa's Uncle Tony's knee as the man thanked her, taking one, "You make good income, Chihaya? You know, in case it ever gets really serious with my niece."

"Um, yea, I do well enough and...I have a decent trust fund" he shrugged awkwardly.

He thought Rosa would question that but she didn't, thankfully. She never seemed curious about those aspects of his life, the ones that might lead one to think she's a gold digger if she pried. He wouldn't think that though, he knew she wasn't like that.

"...Are you _sure_ we've never met? You look mad familiar" scowled Keiba in thought.

"Are you still on that?" Koji sighed, returning.

"Of course. He'll be stuck on that all night" Nelly rolled his eyes.

_Orange_, Chihaya got distracted, amazed, eating something that had a hint of it. Rosa frowned, "Well...I don't know, Uncle Kibby, you've lived in France for a while. Maybe you've seen someone that looks like him."

Chihaya sucked his thumb of the sauce, blinking, "We frequented France a bit when I was younger."

"Oh...maybe that's it. But seems older..." Keiba mused.

"Chihaya's only 22, Uncle Keiba" Rosa informed.

He nodded slowly and was silent but still stared the rest of the night. Chihaya wasn't sure why but eh. After dinner though, when they were all sitting, drinking wine, he was in for a little bit of a surprise...

Koji was drinking a Heineken as he sucked his cheek, "Well...Chihaya. I usually don't really agree with my girls dating anyone so much...older and probably more experienced. Can I trust you won't abuse that aspect, however?"

"Oh, yea, I know Rosa is younger than me but I really care about her. I won't do anything untoward toward her" he insisted, getting a little sleepy with all this 'interrogating'.

Popuri smiled reassuringly at him, "I hope you're not upset. Koji's a little...crazy about things like this, especially with his last girl. It took Steiner a bit to grow on him too."

"Because he never did" Koji said plainly, taking a swig.

Kaede leered and Rosa rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it, Chiyo."

"_MMMM_!"

Koji pursed his lips, startled, as Keiba suddenly jumped forward in the chair, stomping his leg. Nelly's eyes widened at him and Koji stared at him weirdly, Domon just sipping his beer, gazing forward like 'this has sadly become normal'. After a moment of this, Koji shook his head and started to drink his beer again. However, Keiba finally got speech. "Do-do-are...do you know Masaru Julia?"

Koji's eyes grew to saucers as soon as Keiba spoke, turning to look at him, his mouth still full of beer and Domon paused, gaping. Chihaya's eyes were wide as well, opening his mouth a few times before responding, "...Y-yea, that's...that's my mother."

Beer shot out like a fountain from Koji's mouth and Domon's eyes were like plates, Keiba gaping. "...She had _kids_?"

"Uncle Keiba!" Rosa exclaimed, incredulous.

Chihaya laughed humorlessly, "No, if they know her then that's definitely a very, very good question."

Rosa pouted at him but Chihaya blinked, confused, "How do you...know her though?"

The trio exchanged a few quick looks before Keiba cleared his throat, "We were actually friends with her in college. She was...in our dorm so she would hang out with us until she dropped out in...Junior? Sophomore? One of those years..."

Koji smiled nervously, his dark eyes actually kind of darting in any direction besides Chihaya's. Popuri's eyes narrowed at him before she smiled tightly, "And I'm guessing was one of Koji's...girlfriends."

Rosa's eyes widened at that and Koji cleared his throat, laughing anxiously, "It...was short and not even that serious. Haha..."

Chihaya blinked, puzzled, and Rosa rolled her eyes, "Really, daddy?"

Glancing at her phone, she frowned, "Chiyo, it's kind of late and I don't want you walking home where it'll be too dangerous."

He glowered at that. Just when this was getting sort of interesting...but she had a point, it was close to midnight. Standing, he bowed, "Well, it was nice to meet all of you. Thank you for the food."

"Of course" Popuri smiled, "Feel free to come any time. Next time I'll make orange chicken. Rosa said you like oranges."

"Oh, that'd be great" he smiled softly, "Have a good night."

Everyone bid him farewell, Rosa standing with him to walk with him to the station, and Koji cleared his throat again, "Uh, Miru, walk with your sister, okay?"

Miru sighed and nodded. The three left after Chihaya told the three boys 'good night' as well. Koji buried his face in his hands as Keiba and Domon were just wide-eyed. "Wow...Julia had kids."

"...Well, Rosa picked a good one..." Koji mumbled beneath his hands.

Shaun looked confused, "Why's that...?"

"I can never look at or talk to that that boy again remembering the angles I've seen his mother in."

"_Koji_!" Popuri exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him.

Nelly laughed, shaking his head, "What a coincidence. My question is how did _Keiba_ remember her if you were the one that had relations?"

They sighed, Koji mumbling, "Uh, she was a character. Her son seems a lot different than her, I'd be a lot more freaked if he acted even a modicum like her."

"Meaning...?"

Domon said plainly, "She was the...well, for lack of a better term, she was the dorm whore."

Popuri's eyes widened and Nelly's sons, Jyun and Kyo, snickered. It was probably a very well versed topic for them along with their forefathers...but still.

"Oh, but that just means you _had _to sleep with her, right?" Popuri asked snippily.

"Honestly, she _started_ it!" Koji insisted.

"_How_?"

"Well...it was my first day of Freshman year..."

_Koji meandered around the dorm, holding the card with the number to his room. Frowning, he found it and slid his key in before sighing. Keiba would be here tomorrow and there was supposed to be another guy but he was going to be a stranger..._

_Entering, he sighed. Freshman dorms sucked, it was just a few bunks and a bathroom..._

_Sighing once more, setting his suitcases down, he frowned when there was a knock at his door. Eh...?_

_Wandering over to answer, his eyes widened when a woman was standing there, blonde with purple eyes, her breasts almost completely shown off underneath a white super super lowcut shirt, quite apparent she was definitely not wearing a bra. It was a mid-drift too paired with a pair of short-short-short blue shorts. He was gaping, wordless, as she gave him a bright sultry smile, "Hi! I'm Julia."_

_"...H-hi. Koji. Uh...d-did you need something?" Did it matter?_

_She giggled, gnawing her cheek, and pressing against him, "Well...I'm trying to give everyone a warm welcome to the block. Interested?"_

"..."

Koji slouched and actually turned red, "It was different times!"

"So...this woman you don't even _know_ walks up to you, questions if you want sex, and you...just accept?" Jill questioned plainly.

"Weren't you a little worried about the...y'know, claps?" Nelly questioned.

"Like I _said_, it was different times and I was an idiot!"

Popuri looked peeved, glowering at Keiba, "And...you?"

Keiba looked startled before clearing his throat...

_"Ah! I can't believe I'm in college!" Motosuwa Keiba declared, practically skipping toward the dorm he was going to be sharing with his long time best friend and some new fellow. He was just glad to be out of his house..._

_Pushing his key into the door, he blinked, stunned, finding Koji face down in his bunk already...with a naked girl beside him. Oh c'mon, wasn't there some kind of code to use? A sock...?_

_The girl blinked at him and smiled, "Hi! Oh my God, so many cute guys in one room? This is awesome!"_

_Keiba's purple eyes just widened as she was stark naked, walking around like it was normal. But she sauntered over to him, rubbing his chest, "Tell you what...before your roomie wakes up, how about I do a little 'welcome' with you too?"_

"..."

Tony scratched his chin, "Uh...that wasn't...weird to you, bro?"

Keiba flushed and Nelly cocked a brow, "Okay, you weren't ever like Koji and myself, Keiba, it wasn't like 'hot chick, let's tap that'. I mean, if she caught your fancy, sure, but uh...?"

Popuri's red eyes darkened, "And...what about you Domon?"

Domon grimaced...

_"Ugh, is this worth it...?"_

_Tosho Domon wasn't sure if he had the guts for this now. Raised in a wealthy home with all the creature comforts and luxuries, his parents had been stunned when he wanted to go to a well-known PUBLIC school. He just wanted to do something different..._

_Frowning as he made his way up the steps, he smiled shyly at all the people already happily speaking. He hoped he made some friends, he'd never really had any that were true..._

_"Ooh, you're so cute..."_

_He paused, stunned, to find a girl holding a case of beer, sizing him up. Gawking, he was stunned that she was wearing little more than a bra and a pair of boy shorts. She grinned, "You look scared. First time in a place like this, huh?"_

_"...Uh...y-yea..."_

_"Want to see how much heaven it can be?" she said sultrily, dropping the beer._

_Gaping, he was stunned as she pushed him into a shadowed corner...and went down on him._

"..."_  
_  
Popuri just stared at him and Jyun cleared his throat, "So...basically she went through all three of you in less than 24 hours?"

"And then some" Koji groaned, "She...greeted the whole level."

"And she went through a level a day" Keiba droned.

"Again...STDs?" Nelly retorted.

Koji shook his head, "She went and got tested once a week, she was always clean."

"Got tested...once a week" Carrie repeated, somewhat in disbelief.

"Oh, she was a little different" Domon shook his head, "I mean, she was always prone to do some crazy stuff..."

Koji pulled his ear, drawling, "Yea, like this once..."

_"So how do you like it so far, Domon?" questioned Keiba, eating at the cafeteria they had downstairs, not wanting to go too far because it was fairly late._

_Domon blinked, "Oh! It's great...staying up late, playing video games, going to class...it's all pretty amazing."_

_"Good, good" Koji replied, "The women are something too, huh?"_

_"Yea, especially that Julia..."_

_Koji had been sitting beside Domon and they watched as Keiba dropped his spoon, his jaw almost to the ground, and shocked whispers all around them. He frowned before slowly looking behind him and gawking._

_Julia was walking up, yawning, "Mm, why didn't you guys tell me you were eating? I'm hungry too..."_

_"...Julia...where...are your clothes?" Koji managed while everyone else was shell-shocked._

_"Hmm? Oh, I just got out of the shower and took a nap..." she said groggily, sitting down._

"..."

Everyone just stared at the three college mates who just spoke of a girl walking into a crowded college cafeteria naked like...it was normal. Nelly finally said: "Are you...sure that happened? I mean, sometimes I called you, man, it sounded like you were high _a lot_."

"No, it happened...a lot" Keiba said, wide-eyed.

"I don't really believe this, that some chick like this existed. If she did, I oughta kill you for not telling me to transfer" snorted Nelly, drinking his beer.

"What are you talking about? You did her too" Koji snorted as well, taking a long drink of his.

Nelly sent him a look, "Koji, I remember _most_ of the chicks I've slept with, thanks."

"No, no..."

_"Koji, damn it, man, open up! We're going to miss our train back home."_

_Nelly rolled his eyes, glowering. This sucked...he hated that Koji HAD to go to another school miles_

_from his. And the guy demanded he come meet up with him which required taking a bus for two hours to him so they could go home TOGETHER. 'I miss my futago-chan!' Koji had cooed, either drunk or high. Apparently it wasn't a drunken request though, Koji texting him again quite a bit later saying he was serious. Ugh, figures._

_The door to his dorm opened though and his eyes widened. It wasn't Koji that answered but a super sexy woman, wearing a lacy pair of boy shorts and one of Koji's shirts, apparently._

_"There you are. I wanted to get one lap in before you go home..." she said sleepily, crushing her chest against him._

_"...Eh?" he said, confused and mesmerized, "Do...do I know you?"_

_"Don't be silly, Koji" she pouted, slipping her hand down his pants without delay._

_"...I...I am-I'm not Koji" he blurted, stunned, though suddenly he wished he was._

_"Ooh" she suddenly gasped, "Is this a game? That's exciting!"_

_He opened his mouth to tell her this was no game but she was already jumping into his arms, straddling his waist, and Frenching him furiously._

"..."

Nelly's eyes were wide as everyone stared at him...

"...That's his _mom_?!"

"_Nelly_" Popuri said, aghast.

Shaun snickered, "Wow-w-w-w-w-w, you guys are good."

"Seriously" snorted Tony.

"Don't get smart, punks" snorted Koji, "She had her way with you two too...at the same time."

Shaun and Tony stared at him weirdly... "What?"

"Remember when we had a party? We invited you two so you could get a taste of college living and...I was drunk as f—k but I think she was...riding Tony and sucking Shaun off?" Koji grimaced.

"...Why do I remember that?" Nelly questioned, mortified.

Shaun and Tony suddenly started to squirm, "...Oh yea..."

Ann and Karen sent them both a look and Popuri sucked her cheek angrily, "So...she's...slept through most of your family?"

Yagami Lyla smiled some, raising a brow at all this. "Well, Shin is good."

Yagami Shin, the unspoken uncle, quickly shifted and looked away. Lyla blinked at him slowly and smiled her normal bright smile, "_Right_, Shin?"

Shin, usually the completely good one, actually grinned shyly, "Uh, well... this...once...I-I had to go check on Koji at mother's decree once and I...I kind of..."

_"Koji...I have to go to drill soon. Where are you?" Shin groaned, looking for the door to his brother's dorm._

_Getting tired, not looking forward to the next ten hours of running and climbing through obstacle courses, he grimaced as he found the door. Knocking, he frowned, finding it open._

_Sitting on the bed was a girl reading...porn? His eyes widened a bit and he slowly cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm...I'm sorry, is this Yagami Koji's dorm?"_

_She looked up and gasped, "Oh my Gawd, you're so hawt!"_

_"...U-uh, thanks?" he smiled nervously, "But uh, is...is my brother here? My mom wanted me to check on him."_

_"Ooh, Koji has SUCH a sexy family" she gasped, standing, "He went out but you can wait for him here..."_

_"O-oh, uh..."_

_Sitting him down, she bit her lip, suddenly feeling up his chest, "Oh, a guy in a uniform is so f—king sexy."_

_Shin opened his mouth but was speechless as she rubbed his shoulders, "You feel tense...how 'bout I help?"_

_"O-o-oh, I can't, I..." he stammered._

_...Well, maybe he...could?_

"..."

Lyla stared at him before her lip started to tremble, "B-but I thought I-I was your on-only...one?"

"I-it was when we weren't together!" he blurted.

Lyla began to cry and ran off as Shin whined, rushing after her, "Ly-la!"

They were all silent as this occurred before Popuri gave Koji a death glare. He sulked, "What? I never told you that you were my only. I'd get smitten down by lightning for even thinking that."

"So...you don't think it's weird that your...whole family slept through this woman?" Popuri questioned calmly.

"I mean, jeez, what was going on? Every story sounded like every piece of common sense all of you _might _have had shut down" Ann grunted.

Nelly glanced around, cocking a brow, "Well...since Elli's not here...all I can say is she was smoking _hot_."

There were rumbles of agreement and Karen rolled her eyes, "Sounded like she was a damn succubus. Every story's going like 'she looked at us, we stopped thinking, then f—ked'."

"This was years ago though. _Decades_, actually" Koji rolled his eyes.

"I wonder who knocked her up though..." Keiba pondered, cocking a brow.

Domon looked smug, "He did have purple eyes, Keib, he could be yours."

"We've been out of school longer than 22 years, I'll remind you" Koji said knowingly in response to Keiba's horrified face.

"Oh thank God!"

Jill smirked, rolling her eyes, and glancing at her phone, "Well, tonight has been one long night of weird and my baby just text me that he's crashed out at home."

"Tell Cliff to get his lazy ass over here" Nelly remarked with a snort, "Koji isn't knocked out."

"Not if Aunt Popuri has anything to do with it" snickered Carrie.

Koji glanced to and smiled fearfully at his angry wife who was glaring at him before saying: "Well, I'm going to go clean."

He gaped as she walked away before groaning...

He always meant to make the boyfriend's life a living hell but instead the boyfriend just kind of made his life suck...

Yep...definitely a reverse.

* * *

End Notes:

Chihaya sang two blink182 songs: Adam's Song and What's My Age Again?

Of course he met Hayato and crew back a few chapters ago.

I know Karen has been MIA since...oh, Step Towards the Future but as mentioned in Nelly's side story in Lessons in Life, she is married to Tony and SNES/MM Ann is married to Shaun. I also noticed that Cliff has been MIA for a while too x.x

So yes, finally revealed but Julia from Island of Happiness is our Chihaya's mother. In the game, I believe that Chihaya is an orphan? If so, I don't think it was mentioned by him at all in Animal Parade but I didn't play Tree of Tranquility so dunno. Nonetheless, I gave him that 'orphan' feel, I guess, even though he has parents...so yea, one of the insaner of my crossovers. And that she's one of Koji's old bedmates? Heh. We'll find out about daddy next chapter.


	14. Fairy Tales

**Chapter 14: **Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:** I don't think I got any questions in any reviews but if I did, my bad! I'm on another account so I can't go look x.x I'll review them and answer them next chapter.

So this is that one giant chapter that I usually have within stories, netting 34 pages. I think this may be the first time I've had Christmas show up twice in little less than a month, lol. Finally, uh, you get to meet daddy and well...Chihaya's looks will be explained at some point. Might be a surprise, might not, but remember the hints.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Rosa, can you tell your father I'll be coming home late tonight?"

"Rosa, can you tell your mother that I can hear her?"

Yagami Koji leered at his wife as he ate his breakfast of oatmeal. He hated oatmeal and she knew it. The twins glanced at each other and Rosa cleared her throat, "Papa, mama, are you two...okay? Ever since Chihaya came to visit, you've been acting funny and you're clearly upset with each other."

"It's nothing, sweetie" Popuri smiled before sending a darkened expression at Koji, "Just your father's past tendencies of being a little...loose are coming back to haunt him."

Koji glowered and retorted, "Rosa, tell your mother that I have been dedicated to one and _only_ one woman for the past three decades so why the hell she's bringing up something from thirty damn years ago is _beyond_ me."

"Why can't I tell something?" Miru demanded.

Rosa sent her twin a look, standing with a sigh, "Come on, Miru-chan, let's get to school."

He just sighed and the two mumbled slow farewells before leaving. Koji watched as his wife swept up the dirty dishes and aggressively washed them. Tapping his fingertips against the table, he grunted, "Popuri, it's the truth, you know that? I love you, you're my only, so what the hell are you mad at me for? That was _college_. We've put two of our _kids_ through college since!"

She was silent for some long moments before muttering, "You...we...we promised. I know we were stupid little kids but we promised that we'd...we'd be together. And maybe I didn't remember right off but-but you _did_ and you slept around like that? I-I mean, it's _always_ bothered me but with this, it just makes me realize even more...why?"

Popuri expected some long sob story, for Koji to insist that he didn't mean it, that maybe his hormones just got charged. However, she got the total unexpected: His eyes darkened and narrowed, his lips pursing, before he rose from the table and set his dishes in the sink."I don't think we need to talk about _that_."

She gaped as he walked out without another word. _What_? Talk about _what_? What was this?! Bastard!

...Grr. 

* * *

"Chiyo, I think my parents are going to divorce" Rosa sobbed.

Chihaya cocked a brow at his girlfriend as they walked up the street in the cold winter. They looked like utter contrast with him wearing the black pea coat and the scarf she made him and her in a cute white cotton trench coat with a pink scarf around her neck and a white beret. Her pink gloved hand was within his and she sincerely looked worried. He rolled his eyes.

"It's an argument, Rosa, it happens to all couples. Even us."

"I know but still..."

He gave her a kiss, "It'll be okay. Now, about this stupid holiday you like celebrating, what can I get you?"

Rosa pouted, "I don't want a present from the Grinch!"

"Well forget you too!"

She giggled and hugged his arm, "I want to spend it with you, that's what I want."

"Don't be sappy and sweet with me, woman."

"You're such a jerk."

Chihaya snickered and shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know how well I can provide that. If I stayed at your house, your dad might impale me in my sleep."

She stuck out her tongue, readjusting the purse on her shoulder, "You can stay in my brother's old room. And we have rooms in the basement. I can sneak down to snuggle with you!"

"Now, if you're sneaking, you have to do a lot better than 'snuggling'."

Rosa looked aghast, "I could never ever ever have sex in my parent's house!"

"Why not? I used to."

She rolled her eyes, "That seems like a guy thing."

Chihaya sighed, sucking his cheek. He, of course, really had no direct interest in going to stay at his girlfriend's parent's house on Christmas but she was hinting at it pretty hardcore. It wasn't like he had much better to do, he guessed, he still just was disdainful of the whole affair. But then maybe Powderpuff would make it all better.

...He wondered if his parents still did absolutely nothing...but only so much. It'd been almost five years since he saw them last and he preferred to keep it that way. He was at least an hour from Wensington in a direction they usually didn't deign to head and he'd been hiding out here. He'd done all he could to keep them from finding him.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Rosa questioned, swinging their arms as they continued along.

"Well-"

"Ha ha!"

Chihaya froze so hard that Rosa jumped. "Chiyo?"

...Holy crap, did he just curse himself?!

He started to sprint quickly, Rosa squealing, questioning what was happening. He had no time to explain, they had to run!

"Where do you think _you're_ going, ya' brat?"

Chihaya yelped as arms wrapped around his neck playfully, getting put into a choker hold. Rosa gasped and Chihaya groaned loudly internally. Damn it, he _had _cursed himself. Why...?

"Jesus, kid, you haven't grown _any_? I mean, God" the blond man remarked, scruffing up his hair.

"_Let_ go" Chihaya finally managed.

He let out a breath as he got released, glaring darkly at his attacker who just gave him a cheesy grin. He was tall, maybe six feet with blond hair and green eyes, dressed in a designer suit and long trench jacket. On his arm was a woman wearing very little for the weather but looking content. She was sizing Chihaya up before she blinked back at her companion, "Darling, I thought we were going to dinner...?"

"One sec, babe" the man signaled with his pointer finger before turning back to Chihaya, "So...just the man I've been looking for."

Chihaya didn't even want to know. "Great. Well, nice seeing you."

He grabbed Rosa's arm to escape but the man grasped his shoulders, pushing him aside, and smiled dashingly at Rosa, "Well, hello..."

"Hi..." she smiled shyly, clearly confused.

Maybe he was being ridiculous, maybe he was being smart and knowing, he had no idea, but Chihaya bristled and grasped Rosa's shoulders, "Look, we're kind of busy, so-"

"Woah, woah, _this_ is _your_ girlfriend?" the man said incredulous.

"What of it?" Chihaya snapped.

"Hey, way to go! I didn't think you had it in you. I'm proud!"

Chihaya's eyes narrowed and Rosa looked puzzled, "Um, yea, I'm Yagami Rosa. If I may be so bold, can I ask who you are?"

Chihaya opened his mouth to tell her not to waste her precious breath on him but the man took her hand, smiling, "Of course. What a lovely young woman, Chihaya, you've really outdone yourself."

"You-"

"And you look _so_ familiar. I mean, I don't know why..." he frowned thoughtfully before waving a hand, "No matter."

"Baby..." the woman whined, grabbing his arm to jerk him back.

He sent her a bland expression before smiling once more at Rosa, "Why don't you introduce us, Chihaya?"

"How about because I don't want to?" Chihaya countered icily.

Rosa looked at him, startled, but the guy looked completely unperturbed by Chihaya's cold demeanor towards him. "Oh, of course I can do it better anyway. I'm Mark."

"_Markkkk_" the woman shook his arm, "I'm _so_ hungry."

"Will you wait?" he demanded.

"Oh, uh, Mark" Rosa interrupted quickly, noting Chihaya's ticking jaw, "Uh, how do you know Chihaya?"

The man looked quite amused by this question, "Oh, I guess he doesn't speak of me, does he? Well, I'm _Hideyoshi _Mark, this little bastard's father."

Rosa's red eyes grew to the size of saucers and Chihaya gritted his teeth, "You seem to think you deserve to call yourself that, huh?"

"O-oh my God" Rosa gasped, quickly bowing, "N-nice to meet you two..."

Mark looked confused and Chihaya grunted before glancing to the side, annoyed. Ugh, his innocent girlfriend, thinking they were a _normal _family. Rosa appeared puzzled before murmuring, "Um, did I...?"

The woman seemed surprised too and Chihaya finally answered: "That's... not my mother, Rosa."

Her eyes once again were large as she gave him a shocked look. Mark smiled slowly and snapped his fingers suddenly. Like clockwork, two guards walked up and he whispered something to them before he whispered to the woman. She seemed pouty but nodded. He gave her a kiss on the lips and even smacked her ass as she sauntered off towards the limo. Rosa looked floored and Chihaya just wanted the floor to swallow him.

"...Anyway, we're gone. Let's do this again in another thirty years, cool?" Chihaya remarked, trying to make another attempt at escape.

He stiffened as Mark wouldn't have it, putting his arms around their shoulders, walking them along, "Oh, come on, son! It's been a whole half a decade since we spoke! Let me treat my only offspring and his lady friend to a nice dinner."

"_No_!" His worst nightmare was coming true!

However, Rosa smiled, "That'd be nice."

He sent her an incredulous look and she sent him a brilliant smile...

...Which meant she was going into psychologist analysis mode.

Naturally, she was brilliant with business topics and entrepreneurial type tasks but admitted wanting a minor in psychology or at least behavioral studies. She wasn't the 'pick your brain, why did you do that?, you must have some dark past lurking below you' type but she indeed loved to delve. Why she had to delve into the madness that was his family, he had no idea, but he preferred to keep that in the shadows...

"Excellent! ...But really, you look so familiar. Are you sure we haven't met?" Mark suddenly mused, seeming sincerely confused. Not that Chihaya cared, the man had pick-up games off the ying-yang. Growling, he tugged his girlfriend away from his father, perhaps a little possessively. She scowled at him, bewildered, and he just glared.

It didn't take long for his father to force them to one of his favorite French restaurants. At least 'favorite' according to him, his father didn't come to this part of town and he knew it so what the hell was he doing here...? Chihaya glowered inquisitively at the man as he sat, pulling out a chair for Rosa before seating himself.

"Well, aren't we a gentleman?" Mark observed, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "No one told me about a girlfriend."

...He knew it. Gritting his teeth, furious, Chihaya growled, "You've been having me followed, haven't you?"

Mark rolled his eyes, waving a hand as he ordered a bottle of their finest from a waiter, "I call it 'keeping tabs'. I've been doing it for the longest, ever since that orphanage fiasco."

Chihaya grimaced. He guessed to some extent it was warranted. Except he was damn 22 now! "Well _stop_, I'm a man and I want you to stay the hell out of my business."

"See how he speaks to me, Rosa? I just want to look out for my son that doesn't call home or visit somehow and he gets all growly with me" Mark pouted, the waitress pouring him and Chihaya a glass of wine.

Chihaya smiled darkly, "Sounds familiar, don't you think?"

Rosa looked perplexed rather than uncomfortable like most normal people probably would be. "Well, he is very busy with work most of the time. I'm sure he's just too busy."

"Don't make excuses for me, Powderpuff. I wouldn't call him even if I was a damn slacker" Chihaya grunted, sipping his wine.

Mark just smirked, swirling his glass, "It's fine, Rosa. I really wasn't the best father I could be. Chihaya's always hated me though, even when he was a baby."

Chihaya's eyes narrowed, "You dropped me more than the normal parent, I think."

"Your mother was always freaking me out! 'Support his legs!', 'don't let his legs hang!'"

Rosa's eyes widened and Chihaya actually found himself snickering, "I guess she was spazzing at you as I believe you support the 'head'..."

"Oh...I guess that's why she never let me hold you standing..." Mark frowned thoughtfully, pressing the glass to his lips.

"Like either of you held me a lot anyway" Chihaya scoffed bitterly.

Rosa gave him a frowning expression and Mark rolled his eyes, "I will have you know we were _always_ holding you. Here, just to show Rosa that you're just full of hot air."

Chihaya almost seethed but the man pulled out his wallet, flipping to pictures...? Sure enough, sitting within the plastic was a picture of him standing in his mother's lap as a baby wearing, of all things, a sailor outfit paired with a little hat and everything. He gawked, speechless, before his cheeks flooded with color as Rosa cooed, "Oh my God, you're so cute!"

"G-gimme that!" Chihaya blurted, reaching forward, mortified anything like that image was in existence.

However, Mark jerked back, waving a finger at him, "Ah ah ah."

Chihaya glared daggers at him as Mark simply grinned, replacing the wallet in the pocket of his coat hanging behind him on the chair, "Of course, as I said, we weren't the best parents but I think we can mend bridges. Don't you think so?"

"Hell no."

"Chihaya" Rosa scolded.

"I don't _want_ to mend any bridges" hissed Chihaya, "My life is fine without you! I've learned to live completely without you guys so I don't have any reason to!"

Mark looked at him expressionlessly for a moment before shrugging, "I didn't expect you to want to, anyway."

"Wait" Rosa gushed, grasping Chihaya's arm, "C'mon baby, this could be good for you. You don't have to dislike your parents if it's not warranted, right? Maybe you can get over, at least a little, what's happened."

"Never." He'd never get over being nothing to them.

"Mirabelle was asking about you" Mark suddenly said as if Chihaya hadn't been turning down his attempts at reconciling. 

Chihaya glanced to the side and shrugged awkwardly, "I, uh...don't call grandma often because she's always trying to find out where I am for mother."

Mark snorted, pausing to order before speaking once more, "Your mother is clueless. She's always begging me to find you and all that but I tell her to leave you alone, that I won't be searching for you."

"So you're lying to mother for me?" Chihaya said in disbelief.

He sighed some, "I know we have had our differences, Chihaya, but uh, the ones you had with your mother were on a cosmic level compared to ours."

Chihaya was very inclined to agree, shaking his head. His mother was, well, obnoxious, in a matter of speaking. She was that socialite type that was easily influenced by things she saw. She made Chihaya take dance, of all things, when she saw some stupid play. She made him take singing lessons when she saw some opera. He knew how to ice skate like a beast because she went to see the Olympics at some point, in love with figure skating for a bit. His father really had been like, 'uh, leave him alone' but Julia had snapped she wanted him to be 'well rounded'. Well rounded indeed.

He rolled his eyes around and Mark glanced at his nails, "Well Chihaya, I know you dislike me and all but I still wanted to give you an opportunity."

Smiling at Rosa, he blinked rapidly, "And of course your girlfriend as well."

Chihaya's eyes narrowed and Mark cleared his throat, "I have a trip to France coming up around May and, well, I wanted to take you."

"Uh, no?"

"Oh c'mon!" Mark pouted, "It's France. And I want to show you off to that bastard Jacquet M'enoir!"

"M'enoir?" Chihaya echoed, startled, "You mean one of the top chefs in France? You want to show _me_, the little bakery boy, off to him?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "You wereaccepted at the French Culinary Institute and Le Cordon Bleu, you little idiot, you just didn't _go_. You're more than the 'little bakery boy' and you know it."

Rosa looked surprised as Chihaya flushed, "You were really accepted at high name schools like that?"

"Well...yea, but I stuck to Japan because Carl didn't really want to go and...I guess I was a little nervous about going to New York or France by myself" he admitted awkwardly.

"Ah yes, Carl. How's that little weasel doing?" questioned Mark as he buttered a scone.

"He's fine" Chihaya answered shortly.

Mark suddenly looked mesmerized, "Man, I haven't seen Leona in so long. Is she still hot as hell with that tan...?"

"Um, I try to make it my duty _not_ to check out my best friend's mom, thanks" Chihaya retorted sarcastically, "Anyway, as intriguing as it'd be to meet M'enoir-"

"Before you turn me down, let me just say that M'enoir is looking to lay some roots in Japan and, well, if you impress him enough I'm sure he'd invest in Yume. I'm sure your manager would love that" Mark informed him.

Chihaya opened his mouth to refute before pausing and pursing them, his eyes narrowing, "_Why_ are you trying to 'show me off' then, father?"

"Ugh, he's always talking about Fredric, his bitchy little son that I despise with a passion. 'Oh, he went to Le Cordon Bleu! He's going to own two of the top named restaurants in the industry!'. He can suck my balls! I don't care!" scoffed Mark, taking a long swig of wine.

Rosa blinked languidly before giving him a look like 'well, I can see where you got some of your attitude from'. He just pouted at her. "Look _dad_, I mean, it's great that you think I can compare to this guy-"

"Of course you can!" Mark insisted, "That ass is just full of air. It's a well-known fact everything he's gained, he just bought! You did it legit so you have to be better than him."

...Well, that was the _other_ thing he didn't like about his dad and it was one of the few things that made him feel bad for feeling that way: Mark had far too much faith in him.

Sure, his father was competitive with him, a jerk at points, and sometimes just a plain bad father. But when he thought that Chihaya absolutely owned at something, he thought that Chihaya was the best there ever was. It was flattering but Chihaya hated it. His parents had let him down enough but for his dad to believe in him only for _him_ to be the one that was a disappointment? It...it wasn't cool.

"And _naturally_, Rosa is welcome to join you. I mean, what's more romantic than a spring in France, hmm?" Mark smiled at her.

Rosa smiled shyly and Chihaya tapped his fingertips, cocking a brow, "...Why are you telling me _now_? It's December."

"Well, it gives you time to plan ahead! If I told you a week before it happened, it'd be irresponsible" Mark sighed.

"You _breathe_ irresponsible" Chihaya said briskly.

"C'mon Chihaya, are you in or out?" questioned Mark with a breath.

He opened his mouth, still 99.9 percent certain he had no interest in this but Rosa suddenly grasped his hand, whispering in his ear, "I think you should go. It'd be a very nice vacation!"

"But I don't want a vacation" he muttered back to her. Certainly not with him. "Besides, your dad would never let you go to another damn country with your boyfriend."

Rosa went quiet before whispering again, "I think I can."

Chihaya cocked his other brow and Rosa actually murmured almost sultrily, "Can you imagine all the fun we can have in France in our own room?"

His eyes widened as she pulled away and smiled, "I'll be right back, I'm going to the lady's room."

Mark smiled back and watched after her, "Such a pretty girl. How the hell did you land that?"

"...Luck." No question.

"Still looks a tad familiar...oh well. Anyway, in or out?" Mark pressured.

"Look, I think it's a bad-"

Before he finished his sentence, a brief scene of Rosa and him in a hotel popped into his head, having really hard steamy hot sex. It popped away as soon as it came and he was kind of left gaping, speechless and confused. The hell? Mark smiled as an appetizer was bought before nibbling on one. "Have a mental f—k?"

"...A _what_?"

"A mental f—k" Mark repeated, explaining, "It's like, 'oh _hell_ no, I don't want to do that' then suddenly awesome sex pops in your head, showing you the rewards of conceding and then you're all second guessing because it looked pretty damn amazing."

Chihaya opened his mouth to counter this before closing it and groaning, "_Why_ am I your son?"

"Hi!" Rosa greeted, returning to have a seat before Mark could answer that.

He flustered and Rosa smiled at him, "Well, Chihaya has a few months to delve over it, you know? I'm sure if you gave him time he might come around."

"Emphasis on 'might'" Chihaya muttered.

"Very well" Mark agreed reluctantly, "Just don't keep me hanging too long. I have to schedule tickets and whatnot."

Chihaya just sighed. Really, if Rosa wasn't here, this wouldn't be happening. He would not even deign to sit down and talk to his damned MIA father for something like this but here he was, having dinner with the man. Alas, she kept rubbing his hand underneath the table, smiling and talking to his father like it was normal, and, well, maybe it kind of was.

After a rather decadent dessert, his father insisted he drive them home, irritating Chihaya that his father even knew where he lived. Rosa smiled as they pulled up to the ferry station, climbing out and kissing Chihaya, "I'll call you later, baby."

He nodded, "Have a safe trip."

She nodded in return, waved at Mark and told him once more 'nice to meet you', though dubious at best. His father seemed taken. "Best hold onto that one, she's irreplaceable."

"...I never thought of it that way" Chihaya admitted softly, watching after her.

The limo started to pull off and Chihaya finally glared at his father once more, "You'll leave her alone, won't you? She means quite a bit to me."

Mark looked at him before sighing, "Of course I will, Chihaya, of course I will."

Chihaya wasn't so sure he believed him but whatever. He didn't trust his dad but he knew he could at least trust Rosa. He sighed and glanced out the window before his father suddenly replied, "Come home some time, Chihaya. I know you don't like it, I know it wasn't your favorite place, but...I don't know, come home some time."

He glanced at his father as they plugged along, recalling Rosa's house and how everyone was so happy. It was big, almost the size of his family's mansion... almost. And yet, it never felt as cold as the mansion in the least. It was...it was a home.

"...I don't think I can call your house that" Chihaya admitted frankly.

"I suppose not" Mark agreed amiably, "Nonetheless, a home is just what you make it and...and well, you're the only son. The only child, in fact. It's not like we have a lot of people going for us."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back, giving his father a bland expression, "Like France, I'll think about it."

Rosa texted him later that night, telling him she thought his father was rather charming and that she didn't think he was as bad as Chihaya made him out to be.

...Perhaps. 

* * *

"Your parents are wah?"

Rosa frowned as she walked towards Yume on the phone with Chihaya, meeting him for a moment to give him something before she went to work. Chihaya muttered once more: "They're swingers."

"Meaning...?" she drawled though she had some idea what it meant.

"_Meaning_ they can eff around with whoever the hell they want without it being an issue to either of them."

Rosa's frown grew, "You're not...?"

"Of course not, I'm a super jealous type. I couldn't begin to tolerate that kind of thing" Chihaya scoffed.

She was relieved but nevertheless intrigued, "They've always been like that though?"

"Ugh, yes, always. I don't really even know why they got married, honestly, they could have just had an open relationship. Somehow I think I'm to blame, somewhat..."

"What? Why?"

Chihaya was directing something despite the fact he was off before retorting, "I was an accident, Rosa, there's just no other way to put it. They probably only married to attempt to give me a home life, found out they hated each other, and that's why they were never home."

Rosa digested that before remarking, "If that were true, don't you think they'd have divorced?"

"Got me."

At the dinner with Chihaya's father, an unexpected occurrence, she had been unsettled but collected with Chihaya's attitude. She could taste the bitterness in the air towards the man that had spawned him, it was so poignant. It was sort of the thing she'd wanted to help Chihaya work through and yet she hadn't known it was just that strong...

The woman shocked her, nevertheless, that his father seemed okay with approaching his son with a woman aside from his mother on his arm. And Chihaya had said it rather flatly, that she wasn't his mother...it was an odd lot but she definitely felt curious to learn more. And more importantly...where was his mother?

"Rosa, darling!"

Rosa blinked, surprised, before finding Shomura Leona waving at her, sitting outside an Italian style bistro with a black clad figure...smiling, waving back, she replied, "I'm going to go speak to Carl's mama for a second."

"You're going to stop talking to me for that?"

She 'nyahed', "I'll see you in a few minutes, baby."

"Fine, fine. Don't keep me waiting."

Clicking off her phone and sticking it back in her pocket, she smiled as she approached the woman, "Hi, Leona-san."

"Hello! Oh, your coat's so adorable!"

Rosa thanked her before blinking at the woman's companion. She was wearing a black wide-brimmed hat and a black trench coat that cut off at her bare knees with some high heeled leather boots. Her hair, from what she could tell, was black in an asymmetrical bob style. She looked sort of like an assassin.

"Is my Carl-chan at work today?" she pouted, "I wanted to get dinner with him for once!"

"Oh, he'll be out at ten or so so maybe a late dinner?" she suggested.

Leona pondered before nodding, "That'd be good. So tell me, do you trust this whole deal with Katie? I mean, of course she had every right to be upset, my Carl seems to get so dilly, thinking I'll be upset if he says he has plans, especially for his girlfriend's birthday!"

"Oh, they'll be fine, I'm sure" Rosa smiled.

"...Carl has a girlfriend...?"

Rosa's eyes widened as the mysterious woman spoke for the first time, sipping tea...the hat hid her eyes but she sounded rather groggy. Leona blinked at her, "Yea, I told you! And, speaking of that, this is Chihaya's girlfriend, Rosa."

The woman started to laugh and Rosa felt a little confused if not a tad offended. "Is that funny...?"

"Oh, Chihaya wouldn't be around _here_" she waved a gloved hand, "I mean, I'm around here pretty frequently and I've never come across him once so he can't even be in this region of Japan to have a girlfriend."

"...?"

Leona looked at her weirdly as well, "Are you drunk, woman? Chihaya is Carl's boss at a cafe like five minutes from where we're sitting. I mean, I know we haven't talked in ages but still, how could you not know where he is?"

...And why _would_ she know where he is?

She looked up at last. She had blue eyes and looked very, very puzzled. "..._Really_? I don't believe it. Is he there now?"

"Uh...yea. Actually, I'm going to meet him now" Rosa said slowly.

"Let's go then" she smiled strangely.

She had a really pretty face, Rosa thought, as they both paid their tabs and walked up the street towards Yume. But exactly how and why did she know Chihaya? Of course Rosa wasn't suspicious of her boyfriend or anything, it just seemed...strange.

Approaching the door, curiosity about to eat her alive, she entered and had to smile some. Chihaya was sitting at the register, wearing one of the white graphic t-shirts and jeans she got him...but with sandals! She scowled, "Chihaya, it is _freezing _outside, you _have_ sneakers."

Chihaya looked up at her with a drowsy look, "I _like_ sandals, thank you. Besides, I was only coming out for a second so it doesn't matter."

"_Oh my Gawd_!"

Rosa jumped at the outburst of Leona's friend and Chihaya froze on the spot, his eyes widening as he looked horrified. The woman darted past Rosa and utterly _glomped_ him, declaring triumphantly: "I found you!"

Chihaya's arms just hung limply, his eyes still widened before he closed them, looking extremely annoyed, "...Why?"

The woman pulled away and looked him over, "Oh my, you're all muscle-y and you're not wearing just uniform clothes. Five years makes all the difference, huh?"

Chihaya didn't remark and just stared blankly at her. What was going on? Rosa couldn't stand it! "Um, Chihaya...?"

He gave her a look like 'why'd you bring her here?', "...Rosa, this is my mother, Julia."

Her eyes grew and the woman took off her hat, startled, "So this really is your girlfriend? She doesn't look your type, she's much too cute for you."

Chihaya leered at her and Rosa quickly bowed, "O-oh! I-I had no idea that you were-were Chihaya's-"

"It's the wig" the woman cooed, brushing back Chihaya's hair with her hand as he simply glared at her, "And Chihaya never looked like either me or his father. Oh! I can't wait to tell Mark that he's such a failure and that I didn't need all his fancy undercover operatives to find you!"

Rosa recognized surprise on Chihaya's face. Perhaps because his father had been telling the truth about not telling her...Carl walked out to figure out what all the noise was about before gasping. "Mama!"

"Carl, my sweetie!" Leona gushed, rushing to him.

Rosa couldn't help be somewhat amused as Carl was all bright eyed and happy and hugging his mother while Julia kept trying to take the pins out of Chihaya's hair as he glowered and swatted at her, threatening. Oh, that was her Chiyo...

"They look _ridiculous _as ever! You could have an adorable haircut instead!" Julia insisted.

"My hair is fine!"

"You look like a girl!"

He leered and Rosa pinked, smiling and folding her hands, swaying, "I like Chihaya's hair."

Chihaya snorted loudly, shoving his mother away and tugging her closer, holding her waist, possibly using her as a barrier between them,. "Yea,_ she_ likes my hair so that's all that matters."

"Oh, that's so sweet" Julia gushed, smiling, "You really do have a super adorable little girlfriend, Chihaya..."

Rosa blinked as, suddenly, Chihaya's grasp got tighter and his eyes narrowed...wha? Why was he getting all weird? Julia blinked around at the store, "So...this is where you work? It's so...cutesy."

"Hey, I'm just a manager, I didn't design it" he rolled his eyes.

"Chiyo, I have to clock in" Rosa quickly interrupted, "I'm so excited to decorate the tree!"

With her pressure, they got a tree to put in the corner and actually all the waitresses couldn't wait to get to decorate the shop during down hours. Chihaya, however, just rolled his eyes. "What a waste."

"You'll get to decorate the tree at my house!" she said happily.

"_If_ I come to your house for Christmas" he amended.

Rosa pouted at him, "But where else would you go? Come on, it'll be _so_ fun. We have cookies and cocoa and fun stuff! It'll be a lot different than the Christmas you seem to be used to."

He rolled his eyes around, "_Maybe_."

Kissing him before she scurried to the back to clock in, she missed the strange look Julia gave her back. Chihaya just groaned. Great, so much for being hidden from his parents. Maybe he'd move again...he could move to Mineral, his parents probably wouldn't suspect there and he would be closer to his girlfriend...

He yelped as his mother suddenly grabbed his shoulders, leering, "Well, I never! She thinks her Christmas is better than _ours_?"

"She could spend her Christmas _dumpster divin_g and it'd be better than 'ours'!" snapped Chihaya, grouchy.

"You can't really believe that!" Julia gasped, horrified.

Chihaya sent her a 'you are one dumb bimbo' look and she actually hit him in the back of head, "Don't think I don't know those looks, ya' little brat, I'm your mother! Now answer me!"

"Mother, for the love of _God_, it doesn't take damn Einstein to know that our Christmas' sucked all kinds of ass and it's _all_ because of you and dad" he hissed.

Julia leered, "Your first Christmas, your father and I spent so much getting you all the cute little presents and everything. It was amazing!"

"Okay mom, you and dad seem to have a little _problem_ with this concept but if it took place before I could figure out I could walk, I _don't _remember!" he snarled, "What I _do_ remember is tons of this damn holiday alone with gifts of textbooks I burned in the fireplace!"

"Textbooks!?" Julia said, aghast.

He rolled his eyes, "Yea, you know, textbooks? Books of learning and knowledge? AKA if I was a brilliant genius, I'd love them. Otherwise, they made great kindling."

Julia looked gravely annoyed, "You didn't get that Nintendo you wanted when you were twelve?"

"No..."

"The drum set when you were thirteen?"

Chihaya actually had to grimace at that, "No but, well, that wasn't a massive loss, I was over that idea by February..."

"That computer you wanted when you were fourteen? The headset for fifteen? That other game system for sixteen? You got _none_ of that?" Julia demanded in a flat tone.

"Mother, _no_, I didn't get _s-t_ like that" he managed to hiss.

"Well this is an _outrage_!" she snapped, glaring, "I sent those stupid ayahs of yours money for specific things like knick knacks and clothes and that one large item you wanted and they get you books?! I'll sue those bitches!"

Chihaya opened his mouth but faltered as Julia looked rather...angry. Chihaya realized that, well, she really did just name off the stuff he'd told her he'd wanted from over almost ten years ago. If she hadn't wanted to get him those things, well, she wouldn't remember to save her life. That she did...

...It still didn't really make a difference to him as it didn't even begin to touch the real issue. Bowing his head, he muttered, "...Maybe if...you or dad had been there, it wouldn't have been so bad."

She looked at him, surprised, and he frowned before sighing, "Whatever, it's over now. I didn't really need those things anyway. It just felt like on top of you guys ignoring my existence for most intents you didn't really even listen to me or care what I wanted."

"W-well, we can fix it now!" she snapped.

He cocked a brow at her and she glared firmly, "You won't be spending your Christmas with your girlfriend... you'll spend it with us!"

"Uh, hell no? I'd rather risk her father stabbing me in the eye" he snorted sarcastically, standing to go find Rosa.

Julia crossed her arms, "Not up for question, Chihaya, not up for question at all."

"You aren't forcing me to do anything!"

"Oh, it's not forcing but you will do it" she sighed.

"_What_?"

She gave him that notoriously scary look only she could strike and he flinched back, startled and petrified. He used to have...half-immunity to the look, where at some times he could deny her, trembling like he was ready to pee himself, but after five years, his hair almost stood on end and cold chills went down his spine. "F-fine."

"Great! I'll make it the best Christmas ever!" she gushed excitedly, the crazy look melting into happiness, "You should come on the 21st and then we'll go from there!"

"...Kay."

"Just you wait! I'll make it amazing! For now, I'm going to go and inform Mark we're going to have to somehow get back at those ayahs for disobeying our orders" she smiled brilliantly despite her dark tone.

"...Kay."

Kissing his cheek while he was horrified of her, he watched as she ran off before shivering. Maybe Carl had been right about her being way scary, good lord...

Rosa reappeared and blinked, "Oh, your mommy left?"

"Yes, and thanks to you, she's frightened me into spending Christmas with her and my dad" he rolled his eyes.

She looked disappointed, "Oh..."

He scratched his skull and flustered, "...Maybe next Christmas I'll spend it with you?"

Rosa smiled, "Definitely. But I think it'll be good for you to spend a Christmas with your mom and dad."

Chihaya gave her a 'seriously?' expression...but expected it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe down the line he'd be immune to Rosa's dad's intense probing so that he'd spend it at her house but, well, his parents were looking nice in comparison. Mostly because he knew they'd cop out, either going off to France or America on business, or his mother for some party in Amsterdam.

So it'd be like every other Christmas...lonely. 

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, man..."

"No problem. Sure you'll be okay?" questioned Shomura Carl as he put the car he used in park.

"I don't know, it'll probably just be my sleep time or something" he shrugged, "My mom's harassed me enough for me to know she'll be into this for at least two days but fried by the 24th and 25th..."

Carl pouted, "Well, you know my place is always open if you need somewhere to go or you're bored..."

So it was the chosen day...Carl and him had taken the next four days off, Yuuba and Mai's family not celebrating Christmas in the same style as, say, Rosa. She didn't mind whatsoever taking the days to work...he'd give her a good bonus when he did payroll. Maybe he could do that here. He smiled vaguely at Carl, "I could never come to your house for Christmas and you know it."

"Yes you could, you just wouldn't!"

Carl didn't know but, well, he was jealous of him the once he did go to his place. His mother bought him the world and then some and both parents were there, celebrating. Not only did he feel envious, he felt he hadn't belonged...it hadn't been an option to go there after that. Chihaya shrugged, punching his shoulder, "Well, I brought my laptop so I'll try to get on Bion if your mom doesn't have you out caroling and s—t."

Carl snorted, "I can't sing...but I'll see if I can get on. Try to have a good time though, man." 

Chihaya sent him a dubious look but nodded and waved after him as he sped away. Chihaya held his bag and looked around absently at his old house...

It was white, sterile, the foregrounds manicured and perfectly green, beginning to be dusted with the light snow that fell. The topiary was cut flawlessly, the trees gated as it was usually in rich places like this. The pathway up to the house was paved with white stone, a huge fountain at the entrance. It was the stereotypical mansion, really...

He cocked a brow when he noted his mother's four cars were there as was his father's six. They'd actually bought him a car, a pretty awesome black Mitsubishi Spyder, on his sixteenth birthday. Don't be fooled, he wasn't ungrateful for the only gift he'd gotten that didn't ultimately suck but thing was his apartment complex had a ridiculous parking fee. He wasn't paying half his rent to be able to park it. He took a moment to wander over to it, taking off the cover, and rubbed the still smooth finish. Well, when or if he got out of his apartment and got a big boy house, he'd come get her. Maybe in his boredom he'd take it for a ride, change the oil or something...

Making his way to the front door, he took a breath as he knocked...he really couldn't believe he was doing this. However, that look his mother meant that ifhe defied her she'd send guys in black suits in the middle of the night to bust into his apartment, or work since she knew where that was, and throw him in the trunk of their car and bring him here. Merry Christmas, he sneered.

He jumped when his mother threw open the door, looking content, "Oh, yay, you're here! Come in!"

Oh, he hated this already. Walking in, not bothering to take off his shoes as that was a Japanese tradition they apparently didn't follow, he blinked, surprised. His father was sitting on the couch in the expansive living room, looking super bored. He really hadn't seen his parents in the same room often. While he told Rosa he thought they hated each other, deep down he thought they just didn't have a lot in common on a base level but on another they enjoyed each other's company...to an extent.

Mark blinked languidly at him, "So...your girly got your mother into this sudden Christmas hype? I convinced her to go for skiing in the Alps just like an hour before I heard we're having a 'traditional' Christmas at home. Yay."

"You can still go skiing in the Alps and I can go home" Chihaya snorted, setting his bags down beside the couch.

"Ab-solutely. And then your mom can strangle both of us. This is one of her intense plans too, those ones where everything has to be done a certain way and can't deviate whatsoever" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Ugh..."

Sitting on the other end of the couch, Chihaya felt bored already. "So..."

"Yep."

Chihaya groaned and Mark looked annoyed, "I have been here for an hour. Why hasn't a damn servant brought me any tea? What do I pay them for?"

Chihaya sent him a droll look but Julia reappeared with a smile, apparently having heard his complaint. "I sent all the maids home for the next four days!"

"...What?" Mark said slowly.

"I mean, cleaning maids are still going to come but our personal servants I sent home!" she gushed, "I didn't want them to have to go get supplies or anything because we're going to decorate the house-"

"_Who's_ going to cook?" demanded Mark, interrupting.

Julia looked at him like he was an idiot, "I am, duh!"

Mark and Chihaya's expressions were probably exactly the same as they gaped at her. Wordless for a moment, Mark finally managed to speak, "You...are?"

"Yes! I'm sure Chihaya's girlfriend's mother cooks all the Christmas dinners so I can too!" she said haughtily.

Difference being Popuri _could_ cook! "Uh, m-mom, I...I can cook. I mean, you should...you should focus on decorating" Chihaya insisted quickly.

"I can do both" she assured with a confident smile, "Tomorrow though, I want you two to string some lights around the bushes and hang a wreath. Right now, I'm going to start dinner."

She skipped towards the kitchen and Mark looked after her, "...If we're _alive_ after eating dinner."

"_Why_ does she think she can cook?" Chihaya hissed, his eyes wide, "She'll kill us!"

Mark sunk lower, sulking, "Apparently she invited my brother and sister too, along with all their brats. I can't believe this. I wanted to _ski_."

Chihaya rolled his eyes, "This holiday sucks even _doing _stuff! And to top it off, I still haven't figured out what to get Rosa!"

"A Porsche Carrera Cabriolet" Mark said randomly.

Chihaya cocked a brow before smirking, "I think her dad actually got her a Ferrari California for her birthday. Custom pink, in fact." 

"Damn, who's her daddy?"

"Yagami Koji..."

Mark seemed to ponder, "I think I've had dealings with a Yagami in a stock firm or something...she doesn't seem like a rich girl at all though, she's so...sweet."

"Yea..." Chihaya agreed.

Mark shrugged, "Well, your mother wants a Porsche so I got that for her..."

"I hope you two don't expect gifts from me" Chihaya snorted.

"Aww, you used to give us gifts. I still have that one you made out of buttons."

Chihaya cocked a brow and the man wandered off for a moment before returning with a framed picture. Chihaya slowly took it from him and his eyes widened. He'd drawn him, his mother and father in stick figures along with a dog...they'd never had a dog yet he wanted one so he drew it with an arrow and very scratchy hiragana saying 'Pochi' because that's what he was going to name the dog. But yea, for some reason he decided to glue huge blue and red and green buttons all over it in no uniform or reasonable fashion. Honestly...this disturbed him.

"...Why'd you _keep_ this? This is horrible" he scowled.

"I dunno, I thought it was cute" Mark shrugged, "I mean, I didn't expect to have kids or anything and whenever I saw parents with their kids whack ass doodles all over the walls, I was like, 'what the hell is wrong with you?'. But then I got that from you and it was like, 'aww, that's so precious'. So I guess that made me feel more like a father in some way."

Chihaya leered at that, "Didn't make you act like one."

"It wasn't that amazing a picture" smirked Mark, "I was, alas, amazed by your penchant for using buttons nonsensically..."

Chihaya felt smug again, "What? They looked like money."

"Yea, okay, maybe in the land of flowers, ribbons, and gumdrops they use buttons as currency but the day I see a button as money in the real world, I think I'll have to move" snorted Mark.

Chihaya snickered, leaning back and handing him the picture, "I knew it wasn't money. I just did it to piss you off."

"What the hell ever, you were in tears because that cashier yelled at you for trying to use them."

He considered that. "Well, I kind of thought it'd _work_. Like he'd look at me and be like 'aww' then give me some comic books."

"That only works for super models, son."

Chihaya gave him a wide smirk and blinked when his phone suddenly beeped. He sighed and found Rosa had texted him, asking if he'd arrived safely. He managed to type in 'yes'.

"Jesus, where'd you get that thing? You might as well get a Nokia" snorted Mark, meaning Chihaya's phone.

"It suits my needs" Chihaya assured.

Mark, surprisingly, said no more about it and then clicked on the television. Chihaya frowned a little and got his laptop, connecting to wireless to search for presents...it was a little...odd. Of course most family people scoffed when they saw parents doing one thing and their kid doing another when they were sitting right next to each other but when it was his family, this was just amazing. Mark usually was either was off in his office or on a business trip. Chihaya was pretty sure he'd never seen him chill on the couch like this.

It was...different. 

* * *

What else was different? His mother cooking.

Chihaya and Mark sat at the table, wide-eyed, as they gazed down at the mush his mother had set before him. She'd made bread apparently. Frozen loaf style, in fact...however, Chihaya could tell from experience it'd be dough or still frozen on the inside...

"Bon appetit'!" she said proudly.

"...Uh, thanks, honey..." Mark drawled very slowly, "...Um..."

"...What is this?" Chihaya said carefully, asking the million dollar question.

"It's spinach with red and orange peppers with a hint of soy sauce" she replied, getting ready to eat hers before pausing, "Oh! Let me get the water chestnuts!"

She scurried off and Mark stared at the dish before glancing to Chihaya, "I...I mean, that...doesn't sound too lethal, right?"

"Well...no, not really. I mean, the peppers probably added a nice flavor to the spinach and the soy sauce probably gave it a nice salty hint...this might actually be good" Chihaya said, surprised.

Mark nodded and picked up his fork as did Chihaya and they both took a bite.

...

Mark quickly set down his fork as Chihaya literally cringed, dropping his as he covered his mouth to keep himself from spitting it back up. Mark swallowed his mouthful whole, pursing his lips, his eyes shut tight, "...Chihaya...why does the spinach taste like it's Cinnamon Toast Crunch..._and_ spinach and soy sauce?"

Chihaya's brow rose as he fought gagging, "Because...if my taste buds are correct there is cinnamon and sugar too."

Julia reappeared and smiled broadly, "So how is it, babies?"

"...Uh, it's...something" Mark got out.

"Mother, _why_ did you add cinnamon and sugar?" Chihaya demanded. He really just wanted to know because this otherwise would have been a solid dish.

Julia looked startled, "Well...I thought it'd give it flavor!"

"It didn't _need_ that flavor, it would have been tasty without it" he scowled.

"Oh pooh, you're both being silly!" she scoffed, sitting and taking a bite haughtily...before her face contorted and she spit it into a napkin.

Chihaya's eyes narrowed at her as she looked upset, "I just thought it'd give it a little twang! I only added like half of a cup."

"What the hell?! That's too much! You _pinch_ when you want a 'little' twang!"

Mark sighed, pulling his cell phone from his pocket, "Let me call for a pizza..."

"No, absolutely not! I will get this right!" she snapped, standing and taking their plates.

They both just groaned and Chihaya decided just to go to bed hungry. It was already 10:30, having taken his mother three hours to cook that disaster...wandering up the spiral steps towards his old bedroom, he frowned at how sterile it was. Just...white. That's how his apartment was, wasn't it? Rosa's room reflected her in like every way. If his rooms reflected him he was a super boring person.

Setting his bag down, he fell into bed and dialed her number. She picked up happily, "Hi Chiyo! Are you at your house?"

"Yea..."

"Are you having fun?"

"Eh, pretty neutral right now" he raised a brow. He wasn't really abjectly unhappy yet so he figured these few hours went pretty well. Still not exactly fun but...eh.

"What have you done?"

"Watched television, surfed the net, and my mom tried to kill us with food. Apparently my aunt and uncle and cousins are coming though so that should be interesting."

"That's great!" she gushed, "You can finally meet them!"

"I guess" he allowed, turning over. "_So_ now that I can't give you my company for Christmas, what do you want, Powderpuff?"

"You don't have to give me anything, silly."

Chihaya scoffed, "I won't...if you don't get _me_ anything."

"I can't do that!"

"Well then I have to! You'd make me feel horrible getting me a present and me not getting you one" he snorted loudly.

"Have you gotten your parents something?"

"I'm not going to."

Rosa seemed aghast, "Don't be a sucky son!"

"Seems fitting with sucky parents" he countered reasonably.

She was typing or something before replying, "Tell you what, why don't you go Christmas shopping with me after school tomorrow? Then maybe I'll see something and point it out to you."

He sighed, "Sounds like the easiest plot...okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. I think I want to crash early before my mom tries to kill me with her excuse for food."

"Okay, silly" she snickered, "Good night, baby. I love you."

"Ugh, don't tell me that, you make me feel all fuzzy and like an ass because I'm not ready to say it yet."

"Well, Rosa loves telling you that" she nyahed, "Besides, I'd rather you feel it than lie to me and just say it like most guys."

"I suppose" he said reluctantly, "Sleep well, Powderpuff."

"You too."

Clicking off, pressing the device to his chest, he closed his eyes...he was at an interesting point in his life, wasn't he...? He's had a girlfriend for pretty close to a year now, he was actually even staying with his parents whom he'd attempted to avoid for five years, and...

And he didn't know. But...well, time would tell.

* * *

"Damn it, Powderpuff" he grumbled under his breath as he cruised around with Carl and Souta.

So he should know his girlfriend better by this point...he went to pick her up at the station, she'd been once again amazed by his car, and he took her around to the malls she wanted. Not once though did she point out anything for herself..._but_ she did _somehow_ convince him to buy a couple things for his parents. That was her plot _all_ along. Dang it.

So he dropped her off and got these two to help him hunt for things. Souta also wanted to buy something for Dorothy. Chihaya wanted to suggest maybe a haircut so he could actually see her eyes one day but didn't want to upset the fellow...

"You could get her a ring" Carl suggested.

"Yea, that sounds like I'd be sending an awesome message: let's get married."

Carl smirked at him, "You can get one to match that necklace."

"I guess..." Chihaya mused, "I kind of wanted to start fresh."

"Girls like memories more than material things. I mean, nice girls anyway" Souta suddenly said from the back seat, "Like they may enjoy a long date more than flowers or attention."

Chihaya and Carl were silent for a moment before glancing back at him, confused. Souta flustered, "Hey! I-I'm starting to get some experience here!"

"I can tell. I'm impressed" Carl nodded.

"Ugh, well, my dad's harassing me to go to France with him and Rosa said she can find a way to go with me so..."

"Oh my God, that's super awesome! I should take Katie to France..."

Chihaya just sighed and Souta blinked, "Well, for now, you should get her something like...maybe a matching something."

"_Oh my god_, I don't want to be _that_ couple" Chihaya groaned.

"Well, cool matching stuff! Like...like Dorothy likes Tokidoki. You could get the Tokidoki sweatshirt with the video game characters and get her one with..." Souta paused, "...Disney princesses?"

Chihaya laughed, his brow raising, "Yea, that sounds Rosa's speed..."

Carl chuckled, "Sounds pretty cool, actually. I remember I got one with American comic book heroes some time back."

"Hmm...maybe not Tokidoki but I can get her made as a chibi character and get her a whole set of little cutesy things" Chihaya mused, rubbing his chin, "Awesome, that takes care of _that_. Now-"

His phone rang and he groaned, clicking a button on the console of his dash, "Hello?"

"Chihaya, baby darling, can you get me some gorgonzola?" Hideyoshi Julia asked over the line.

"...Gorgonzola?" Chihaya said with dread.

"Yes! Oh! You went out with your girlfriend, right? She should come to dinner!"

"Oh, uh, she's already gone back home but, uh, she can come another time, I'm sure" he said swiftly.

Julia went silent before grumbling, "I got dinner right this time, I'm _sure_ of it!"

"Sure...I'll call you back, mother."

He clicked off and cringed, "Okay...we're going to go get some food to stash in here then go shopping."

Carl laughed, "Why don't you just show her some simple dishes, dude?"

Chihaya sighed, "I suppose I could..."

So he went with them shopping, ordered some stuff for Rosa from the store, and grabbed some gorgonzola...and a backup pizza.

When he got home after dropping the two off, he found his father sitting on the step of the house, smoking a cigarette. Chihaya raised a brow, knowing his dad rarely if ever smoked...meaning his mom was driving him insane.

Mark ran his fingers backwards through his hair, groaning, "Chihaya, I'm going off little food, your mother is driving me nuts, and now apparently we have to freakin' string up lights."

"I stashed some pizzas in the car if you want a few slices" Chihaya offered slowly, "And seriously, we're putting up lights?"

As he asked, Julia appeared, this time wearing an apron, "Did you get my gorgonzola?"

"Yes..." Chihaya groaned, handing it to her, hating he was aiding in his eventual poisoning.

Julia leered at Mark who glowered back, taking a drag."Will you start working on the deco with Chihaya, please? What brand is that anyway?"

"Pall Mall..."

He rolled his eyes as she nabbed them out of his pocket, "Ooh, strawberry flavor too? I used to smoke these all the time in college."

Chihaya blinked absently at them as she stuck one of the sticks in her mouth, waving at Mark for his lighter. He sighed, pulling one out and starting the flame for her. She dipped down and inhaled, sighing contently. "Brings back memories..."

"Of Yagami Koji?" Chihaya said sarcastically.

Julia paused and stared at him, shocked, "...Yea, actually...how do you...?"

"That's Rosa's father" he sighed some, leaning against the railing.

Julia laughed uproariously, almost in hysterics...uh? Mark cocked a brow at her as she had to sit, giggling as she tried to compose herself. "Oh, that's too funny. There's no way the Yagami Koji _I_ know would actually have kids..."

Chihaya snorted, "Uh, yea, I went to her house for dinner and...Keiba recalled you? As did Koji and... Domon...?"

Julia paused again as she started to inhale before looking at him in utter disbelief, "...You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Koji? _Koji_ has a kid?"

"Kids" Chihaya amended, "Rosa's actually third youngest of four."

"...He has more than _one_?"

Chihaya gasped in a mock-excited tone, "That's right, mom, he _wanted_ children unless they were all woopsy-babies!"

Julia looked floored, "I can't even _believe_ that! That manwhore would never ever have kids!"

"So you're dating the spawn of a guy that's slept with your mother?" Mark said simply, "How does that make you feel?"

"Kind of hard to find a girl where neither of you have slept with their parents. Or them" he said somewhat jokingly.

Mark 'nyahed' and Julia scoffed, "Well! I want to meet them! You should invite them to dinner after Christmas!"

"After Christmas I'm getting the hell out of here" Chihaya grunted.

"Oh, we don't need you anyway. Is he still really, really sexy though?" she suddenly asked.

"Okay, at least dad asked me about a _woman _with Leona..."

Julia waved a hand, "This I have to see. But I have to get back to cooking."

Mark looked after her and shook his head, "So the guy I've done business with has nailed my wife a few times, eh?"

"Sounds like more than a 'few'."

"Ugh, I try to not let that happen but I guess it can't be helped..." Mark rolled his eyes once more, "Come on, let's try to get these damn decorations up."

"Kay..."

Well...Chihaya heard that his mother was the cause of Rosa's parents disarray at the moment so he wasn't going to mention it to the couple yet. But that his mother called him a 'manwhore' meant this had to have been known unless he hid it so what was the problem...? 

* * *

_"Really, Popuri? You told me back when you guys got MARRIED you knew Koji was a manwhore and that he, in fact, owned up to it" Izumi Jill remarked as they sat around at the old inn cafe._

Yagami Popuri sipped her coffee cautiously, checking the heat, before grumbling, "It's just THIS woman just...just seems despicable! I mean, okay, maybe both Nelly and Koji sleeping with her, that seemed to be one of their things. But Koji, Nelly, Tony, Shaun, Shin, Keiba, AND Domon sleeping through her?"

Tony, still there for the holidays, shrugged awkwardly,"I mean, it was stupid, Popuri, but nothing we do now is going to change anything, y'know?"

"Ugh, I guess it's not just that, but...but Koji remembered me when he came to stay with Jill. He remembered our promise and everything. I mean, a few women to quench his needs MAYBE...or why didn't he come to ME? I-I remembered after I saw him a few times, I knew who he was...I-I dunno, I guess I just didn't like that he just went wild before he got tied down" Popuri admitted sadly.

Jill seemed thoughtful before her brows creased, "...You know, I don't actually recall Koji being like that at first. He may have taken a brief interest in a single girl but he never actually pursued it long. And definitely not as frequently."

Tony blinked at her before pursing his lips, confused, "Yea, you're right. Like, Nelly was always just the slutty guy and Koji, for a time, was the semi-good one. It was like it was a transformation one night and he was all over it."

Popuri was puzzled... "So one night it just started?"

"Yea...I can't really synchronize it with an event, but..." Jill frowned.

...What?

Popuri sat on the couch, in thought, waiting for her spouse to come home. They hadn't spoken in at least two weeks without some animosity. She supposed she was sick of it and she knew the twins were, Rosa in fact bursting into tears one time during a fight. So...if this answered her question, maybe she could forgive him.

...Maybe.

She jumped as the door opened and Koji wandered in, loosening his tie and sighing faintly. He seemed tired. He paused when he saw her though and said cautiously, probably not wanting to risk another argument: "...Hey."

"Hi" she offered him easily, knowing if there was no anger in place maybe he'd yield information quickly.

He definitely took it, dropping his briefcase and almost rushing to sit beside her, "Are we okay? Is this over now?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, thank God..." he groaned, leaning in to kiss her.

She turned her face, "_If_ you tell me something."

"...Damn it" he muttered, turning away.

"I was talking to Jill and Tony today" she said, ignoring his commentary, "They said that you weren't always so...sexually loose. If...if there was some catalyst and you tell me what it is, this is over, okay?"

"Popuri, for-for God's sake, _thirty_ years ago, okay? Thirty years so what does it matter?!" he snapped and stood, stalking towards the kitchen.

Popuri rushed after him, "I just can't help but feel that-that...I don't know, that-that you gave up on me for some reason and-and I don't _like_ that. Especially since-since you remembered our 'fairy tale' and you...you did it anyway..."

He paused and finally his shoulders slouched, "...I came back, okay?"

Popuri was startled, surprised he finally gave her a little leeway, "...Came back? Came back to what?"

"Came back...here" he muttered, "I came back to Mineral then Town to see you when I was sixteen."

Popuri was stunned, "...No you didn't, I never saw you. I definitely would have remembered-"

"I saw _you_..." Koji interrupted silently, "...All over some guy."

Her heart skipped and he stomped to the fridge, grabbing a beer, "I mean, you were really freakishly young, only eleven or twelve or something. I was disturbed you were so infatuated with some guy my age but you seemed so into him, I..."

He popped the cap and shrugged awkwardly, "I mean, I don't know. I guess because...I remembered and that apparently you didn't, I...I don't know. It made me angry, upset. It made me realize just how stupid that whole 'fairy tale' thing we came up with was and it was just that: a fictional fairy tale. I...I gave up."

Grasping the half heart necklace they both wore that clicked together, he murmured, "I even took this off for a while, I was so disenchanted, and I tried to forget about it and...and did as many people as I could to forget it. I went three years without the necklace though and it...it just felt wrong. It felt like my protection was gone...I wore it again after a while, just because it felt right. And you know, when I came here, I had no intention of pursuing you or anything but..."

Koji gave her a soft smile, "It just felt right too."

"...K-Koji, I..."

He shrugged, "Besides, didn't seem you were interested in whoever that bastard was anymore anyway. And, for the most part, we got our fairy tale which is why I never mentioned it. Why mention something that didn't matter?"

Popuri trembled and quickly looked at her feet, "I...I just...I just didn't...he wasn't...I-"

"Shh" he said soothingly, kissing her forehead and laughing softly, "Silly, you're granted one other crush or...whatever towards my many."

"I...I did hook up with him when I was a little older for like two years" she admitted slowly, "He was doing an internship for farming and...and he was..."

"It's fine, baby" he assured before his eyes darkened, "...I'm still first though, right?"

Popuri rolled her eyes but smiled softly, "Uh, yea, of course."

She gasped as he shoved her gently against the wall, staring at her, heavy eyed, "I guess the more important question is...am I your only?"

Popuri scoffed, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck, his leg sliding between her legs as she moved to hug his neck, "Always, Koji...I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"We okay?" he questioned, raspy, kissing her almost hungrily.

She bit her lip, nodding, and he chuckled huskily, "Make-up sex?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Of course."

Popuri squealed as he hefted her up and walked up the steps. Sighing, feeling a little miserable all the same, she did promise herself one thing:

..._Never_ bring this up again. 

* * *

Hideyoshi Mark lied on the couch, his arm stretched over his eyes, the other clenching his heart. Chihaya was wiping his lips, his chest constricting as well. "I think I have a heart condition now."

"If I turn blue, call an ambulance" Mark said simply.

So Julia made test cookies for when Mark's siblings and nieces and nephews showed up...they seemed a little slimy but they tried it.

...Apparently she decided to _fry_ them. In _oil_. Sure, it could've worked, people fried just about everything...except she didn't let the oil get even close to hot enough so the cookies just ended up absorbing the grease and becoming a soppy mess.

He'd actually freaked when it seemed his father was about to have a heart attack, the man's eyes widening as he clenched his chest. It was sosaturated with grease Chihaya had to throw it up.

His mother was silent before just going to hide in the room near the kitchen. She was super disheartened...and he hoped that meant _he _could cook now. There was no reason to kill them. Standing, he glanced at his father before clearing his throat, "Want something?"

"Red wine is good for the heart, right...? I think I need a few gallons of that" he mumbled.

Chihaya snickered, "Kay, you can have a heart attack _and_ drown in wine."

"How Jimi went out."

He cocked a brow before shaking his head and walking back into the kitchen...and freezing.

His mother was sitting at a chair by the expansive marble counter in tears. Oh God! About to turn around and escape and tell his father to comfort her, the woman looked up and sniveled, "I-I don't understand why I can't get it, Chiha, I don't!"

"Mother...cooking just isn't in your...nature" he attempted to explain.

"But I want to do this so badly" she wept, "I mean, I-I just wanted to do this Christmas _right_. I be-bet Koji's wife is an impeccable cook and-and I can't even make toast!"

"Ugh, mother" Chihaya seethed, hating that he was getting a little upset for her, "You're cooking stuff that's okay except you do _crazy_ stuff with it. Like-like _cookies._ A _tried_ and _true_ method of cooking them is damn _baking_ them. I mean, you _can_ fry them but they need to...cook. And adding cinnamon to spinach? Mother, no...and the gorgonzala, you...you steamed that for no reason!"

Julia looked completely saddened and Chihaya groaned, glowering, "Mother, come here."

She stood and he started directing her to get ingredients and tools. He showed her how to chop things, to cook them in the _proper_ instruments, and the right time to take them out. Julia blinked, startled, as they made a simple rice dish. He made some fish, insisting that his father and him kind of liked meat. He instructed her on the miso and they made some pasta as well...finally, he showed her how to bake cookies and bread.

The blonde woman looked at him as he sampled everything, "...Why'd you learn to cook?"

Chihaya paused mid sip and frowned, "What?"

"I mean, we had servants when you grew up, yet...that's your career and you learned early and everything! But I don't understand why..."

He considered this question before shrugging, "I just liked it, I guess. It's just...fun creating stuff like this, new recipes..."

Julia nodded softly before smiling faintly, "Can you help Christmas day for dinner...? I'll learn but-!"

Chihaya smirked, "So you don't kill dad's family..._and _us, definitely."

"Hey" she pouted.

He snickered and Mark was elated that dinner was cooked by someone 'competent'. Chihaya actually had to laugh as his mother hit him in the head. Competent indeed...

...It was...different. 

* * *

_24__th__...cousins._

Chihaya cocked a brow as he sat on the couch with three girls and a guy he barely knew. They all looked bored as hell and he knew they were because he definitely was.. His dad was off laughing and boasting with siblings he'd been complaining about coming for the past few days and now he was having the time of his life. Idiot.

He had to get out of here. "Um...I...think I'm going to go see my girlfriend" he smiled, speaking in English, painfully aware of his accent.

The girls blinked at him, "Oh, you have one...?"

"Yea..."

And somehow they ended up going with him...

He'd let his male cousin drive, unaware the guy was a street racer. They made it to Mineral in about, oh, ten minutes on a bridge that usually took maybe 25. When they pulled in front of her house and climbed out of the car, him and the other cousins were clutching precious nonmoving land...

Avery, his cousin, grinned, "Actually, I want one of those. Did you supe it up?"

"Mm, I did replace the engine and motor and stuff after some jerks ripped out major parts at school" he rolled his eyes, remembering that being one of those very rare cases he started a fight.

"Nice."

"Chiyo?"

He blinked as Rosa came up, dressed in her school uniform, with her brother. She looked surprised and he smiled awkwardly, "Uh, hey, baby..."

She skipped up to him and gave him a kiss, "Hi! What are you doing here...? And oh, people!"

"Ah, yes. Rosa, these are my cousins Avery, Mercedes, Candy, April, and Kallie."

He didn't want them to make her feel awkward as they were just vaguely fluent in Japanese but Rosa shook their hands, speaking in utterly flawless, accentless English, "Nice to meet you! I'm Rosa."

Chihaya leered at her. Figures she was perfect. "We're kind of bored in the mansion so I brought them to Mineral."

"Oh, cool" she gushed, "Let me change and we can hang out!"

Well, also figures that she was just such a people person, her and his female cousins almost instantly bonding. Avery might have liked her for other reasons but whatever, she was devoting attention to Chihaya mostly. She kept kissing him, nipping at his jaw, when his cousins weren't looking. They hadn't had sex in maybe a week and a half and, well, that was becoming painfully obvious...

Since Rosa got to take tomorrow off, he convinced her to come to the mansion, her dad letting her take his car warily. The man sent him an expressionless look and Chihaya smiled nervously. What to say...? Oh yea!

"Oh yea, my mom requested you come to dinner some time" he said simply.

Though he had no idea why, Koji had a rather priceless horrified look on his face. Rosa's mother looked weird but suddenly smiled, "We'd love to! How about the day after Christmas?"

Koji gaped at her and Chihaya nodded, "I'll tell her."

Leaving before anything else could be said, he rode with Rosa, letting the excited Avery take his car...

...Well, it'd be a 'Merry Christmas' even if he got coal tomorrow...

His cousins went inside with their parents while he...'drove' Rosa around though he really took her to a hidden area behind the mansion.

Chihaya pulled her face forward into his lap as soon as he parked, kissing her passionately, his hand sliding under her shirt and her bra, fingering her nipple. She moaned into his mouth, Frenching him, and stroking him with her free hand. His cheeks turned pink, getting hot, starting to lift her shirt over her head...

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on his window. Rosa squealed and brought her arms down to prevent him from disrobing her. Chihaya's eyes were wide and he found his father standing there, smiling, and waving at him. Rolling the window down incredulously, Mark only blinked, "Now, Chihaya, be a gentleman and bring your girl inside. This isn't a random makeout hill."

"You-"

Rosa flushed and Chihaya gave his dad a look to kill but the man laughed, giving him a cordless phone, "Seriously, you have a phone call, kid. I'm not trying to disturb you."

Chihaya blinked, puzzled. Who used landlines anymore? Taking it from him, he pressed it to his ear, "...Hello?"

"Hey, what's the deal with you making my grandmother work all these damn days?! I'm hungry!"

Chihaya stared blankly as Kuwa Mai started to ramble on and on. Rosa looked at him in disbelief, "...Chihaya, is that Mai?"

"..."

Just clicking 'end' and quickly blocking the number, he cleared his throat and handed the phone back to his father, opening the door as the man backed away, "Okay...if that chick ever calls again, I'm not here."

Rosa smirked at him and Mark snickered, "Kay."

Well, with that sudden weirdness out of the way, he dragged Rosa to his bedroom quickly and had his way with her...then had dinner with his relatives. Rosa was utterly delightful and everyone loved her...though he was kind of unsure about his mom who just stared at her weirdly all night. Not that he cared.

Walking her to her car after his relatives bid her a vivid farewell, he frowned, "Hey, you'll be okay, right? It's late..."

"I can make it" she said with a smile before she stood on her tippy toes, folding her hands cutely, and giving him a sweet little kiss "I had a fun night. Thank you."

"Mm, no...oh wait, I wanted to give you your presents" he remembered, rushing back to the house.

He was proud of himself when he brought out about ten gifts for her...and then, she whipped out fifteen from her trunk. He stared at her as she giggled, making a trade, "Call me when you open them...but only open the black ones in private."

Though disgruntled she once again outdid him, he smiled smugly, "What? Is it dirty?"

She blushed and kissed him, "Good night, Chiyo. Remember what I said!"

Chihaya nodded solemnly and watched her drive off, struggling with his gifts but keeping a close eye on the two wrapped in black paper...

...Maybe this holiday wasn't so bad. 

* * *

_"Merry Christmas, darling!"_

Chihaya wandered down the steps sleepily, his mother having woken him and his father super early. He wasn't THAT crazy about it though.

...Nevertheless, his mom did something he didn't expect and, disturbingly, moved him.

She...got all the stuff he'd asked for.

God, that Nintendo looked weird compared to it's later generations. She got him a drum accessory set on the Playstation system he had wanted. The headset was soundproof, he could choose whatever sound he wanted to isolate and it was ten times better than the current ones he owned, as was the Alienware computer. He'd only managed to buy the 'cheapest' one, this one was high end...

He hadn't known what to say and smiled faintly when his dad demanded to play the drums. 'Sure' _he'd said. The man was stupidly elated..._

_...Merry Christmas.  
_

"Aww baby, you're such an awesome girlfriend. You do actually listen to my rantings..."

Rosa laughed. Chihaya had finally called her and they were opening their presents at the same time. She'd gotten him the whole collection of Bastard! manga as well as the whole Berserk series that he loved as a teen. He was telling her about them and he was pretty sure she just fell asleep but alas...

"Oh my God, Chiyo! This is so cute!" she giggled, "I opened the headband!"

"Glad that worked out, I was drawing straws since you never told me what you wanted" he snorted, starting to eye the black wrapped present for the millionth time, "Well, you said wait till' the end for the dirty one but I'm about to lose my mind."

Rosa 'nyahed' but she murmured shyly, "Go on..."

Chihaya ripped it open swiftly and his eyes widened, gaping slowly before his mouth formed an 'o'. "Damn..."

"I got a new camera..."

"I love them, it's my favorite gift" he droned, flipping through the risque pictures.

She snickered and he opened the other one, cocking a brow. Strawberry and chocolate lubrication...? "Yum...do I get chocolate or strawberry?"

"Rosa wants strawberry."

"Sexy."

Looking through all the things she got him, he sighed, "Hey, Rosa?"

"Hmm?"

"I...was thinking... maybe we could go to France? I mean...it'd be nice."

Rosa probably smiled, "Do you feel a little better about your parents now?"

"...I dunno, maybe a tad. I mean, I know they're going to disappear after this and I might not see them for a while but...I guess it felt a little nice to see they could be relatively normal, y'know?" he murmured, leaning against his bed.

"Mm" Rosa probably nodded, "I'm glad! Do you like Christmas a little more?"

Chihaya flipped through his own personal porn from his girlfriend, drawling, "Oh yea..."

"Stop looking at the pictures, Chihaya."

He pouted and smiled, "...I feel like such a goof. I'm smiling more and it's so stupid."

"Only you'd consider that stupid" Rosa remarked, "Oh, I have to get ready to go hang out with my relatives. I'll call you before I go to bed, okay?"

"Okay...wait, wait, let me try this" he suddenly mumbled.

"Huh?"

Rosa made him realize his bleak outlook on life...well, it was unnecessary. He didn't really have to be _as _bitter anymore and all that. He had...a good life. A really good life nowadays, in fact. It was somewhat like...a fairy tale, changing from so many negatives to almost complete positives. It...it was different. And he preferred it. But...it wouldn't have been possible without her.

"I..." he paused and groaned, "I... suck at this...but...I love you."

Rosa was silent and he glared, "Hey, c'mon! You-"

She sniveled and he froze, wide-eyed, "H-hey! I don't want you to cry! It's nothing to cry over!"

"I-I know but I'm so happy!" she whined.

Chihaya just groaned but had to smirk, "I love you, Rosa...and that's the last time I'll say it today, I'm exerting myself as is." 

"Such a jerk! You have to say it when we go to sleep" Rosa insisted before murmuring, "I love you too, Chihaya."

He gazed out the window at the snowflakes that were falling and murmured, "Thanks for everything. Merry Christmas." 

* * *

"_Why_, Popuri?" Yagami Koji hissed as they walked up towards the Wensington mansion.

Yagami Popuri, carrying a casserole, shot him a look, "What does it matter? She's in your past, right?"

"Yea, well, I have _a lot_ of people in my past and some are there for a _reason_."

He'd been dreading this since Chihaya suggested it...once the tiff was over with his wife, he never wanted to think about this again. Yet _somehow_ she thought this was a great idea. A great idea to torture him! Ugh...Julia and him were friends, honestly. Some of his best memories were of sitting on the steps of their dorm with her, Keiba, and Domon, chain smoking and laughing about stuff. Or sitting in the lounge drinking cans of beer and doing keg shots. Minus the chain smoking and insane drinking, it was good times.

However, she dropped out, as they said, and he hadn't seen her since. It was really a life he'd tried to separate from, the one he led with her in it. He really had no desire to see her...

But, well, he supposed if their kids had been together this long he'd have to meet them eventually. He just wondered about the guy that actually married her...

Suddenly, he heard a squeal, "Oh my Gawd, it is really you!"

Koji looked up warily, wishing he was about a thousand different horrible places than here when Julia skipped down her marble staircase at the entrance of her house, waving. Popuri's red eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey! Been a while..."

The blonde woman skipped out to him and suddenly hugged him, "Oh, you even look the same! That's awesome!"

"Uh, th-thanks" he grinned nervously as Popuri gave him a dark expression, "You, uh, look great too."

She released him and smiled, looking to Popuri, "Oh! This has to be Rosa's mother. Um...Popuri, right?"

"Yes" Popuri said rather simply, shaking her hand, "And Julia? I've heard...a lot about you."

"Oh, I'm sure with those three it was all bad" Julia winked, "I'm glad you came to dinner. Chihaya is just so crazy about your little girl, it's so cute."

Popuri nodded slowly, "So, is your husband here? Rosa told us that Chihaya said he's a rather busy fellow..."

Julia waved a hand, "Oh no, he's here. He'll be out in a second, he had a call to make."

"Well, we'll be delighted to meet him" Koji quickly blurted, wanting to get this as coupled as possible.

"...Popuri?"

Koji frowned when another voice suddenly came into the conversation and looked over Julia's head. His blood ran cold and Popuri was almost gawking.

"...M-Mark?"

The blond man standing at the top of the steps looked stunned...Julia looked between all of their horrified expressions before breaking the ice, "What's going on...? You've met Mark before?"

"...Uh...well..." Popuri stammered.

...It was the guy, Koji glared. The guy from all those years ago. Mark stared at her and smiled, "I knew Rosa looked familiar..."

Julia looked back at him questioningly and Mark walked down the steps, a grin on his face,"Popuri and I went out for a little while. You look beautiful..."

Koji and Popuri just stood there, speechless, and Julia smiled brightly, "Well isn't that a coincidence! This is exciting."

...

* * *

Haha, twist.

Um...Le Cordon Bleu, besides being a yummy sandwich, is apparently a well known culinary school? Or at least my quick Google search told me so...

Leona, Carl's mom, was actually just a random character I made in The Sims 2 for Koji's exploits but I found her to be super awesome and decided to make her Carl's mom. However, I think I slightly based her off the Witch Princess or whatever with the red eyes (doubtful she has that in the story). But I also gave her a tan so that's just a little extra from what Mark mentioned.

Also the cigarettes and drinking thing is also based off what I have Koji, Keiba, Domon, and Julia's sims do in college XD 


	15. On the Edge

**Chapter 15: **On the Edge

**Author's Note: **So I'm back after a weekish...? Ah well! Responses to all the reviews I got and had to look back over!

Yay! Y'know, back in the early 00s and late 90s (OLD!), allowed anonymous reviews...but I guess in the age of spam selling creams that could cure the plague and sexual favors, that's over. Sigh.

And yea, I wanted Chihaya's parents to be actual characters in Harvest Moon so I went through and tried to figure out who'd work best...and I realized it'd be a little different to take a protagonist and one of his potential bachelorettes and make them the parents of a love interest (of course, that's the case with the whole Yagami family). Now, as for the trouble they cause Koji and Popuri, mayhem actually won't be rampant right away...of course there WILL be some down the road but for right now...well, you'll see XD

Get a double dose of Yume, something I haven't done in a while. Unfortunately for me and probably my readers, Chapter 15 and 16 are what I call 'going through the motions' or just normal relationship conundrums, nothing big and devastating. Yet. I forgot what I had planned for 17, exactly, but we'll see.

For now, enjoy!

* * *

_This was the dinner from hell._

They were sitting at their huge table in their huge dining room, sipping wine, as they awaited dinner. Koji wanted to, oh, leave and as did Popuri now, apparently, squirming uncomfortably in the thousand piece Bombay chairs. The other two didn't seem as bad off.

"So...you're monogamous?"

"YES."

Julia pouted, pouring herself a bit more white wine, "That's no fun!"

Koji rolled his eyes a bit, "It's VERY fun. My wife is all the woman I need."

Mark said something under his breath, most likely suggestive, and Koji narrowed his eyes at him deeply. Popuri smiled nervously, "Um! So, when did you two get married?"

"Oh, around the time Chihaya was born" Mark replied, "What about you two?"

"A little after our first child, Keiji, was born" Popuri answered.

Julia blinked absently, "Oh...? So you two weren't married before you started?"

It was time for Popuri's scarlet eyes to close slightly, "Yes..."

The blonde blinked some more before smiling, "You know, you're a lucky one. All throughout _college, girls wanted Koji for LTRs but he always said 'hell no'."_

It didn't take a genius to realize she was implying that Popuri trapped him by having a kid and Koji quickly said before his wife said something unpleasant: "Uh, actually, we were engaged before we knew she was pregnant. It just kind of happened that way."

"Oh, you never did like wearing a rubber."

Koji leered and Popuri blinked absently, "...SOOOO what do you...do?"

"Mooch" Mark answered for Julia.

Julia sent him a glower, "I beg your pardon, I do not 'mooch'. I'm a party planner."

Koji smiled some, "Oh...sounds appropriate. You, uh, did love your parties."

Julia beamed before flipping her eyelashes at him, smiling, "So...you sure you're completely happy in the monogamous lifestyle? I know you, Yagami Koji, you've had far too much...variety in your life."

Popuri was clearly irritated and Koji shook his head, "If that's your life, Julia, great, but I'm over that. I'm extremely happy with my life and Popuri is more than what I deserve."

"But you could have more and then some" Julia pouted.

"Jul-"

Koji's eyes widened as suddenly Julia's foot was rubbing up his leg towards his crotch. Gaping speechlessly for a moment, Popuri took over in his horrified lapse, pursing her lips, "I don't really understand that kind of lifestyle anyway. I mean, is it really that great to have sex with so many people? And why are we discussing this?!"

Mark laughed, "Well, it's easier since we're apart so often. I rarely get to see her so..."

Koji quickly grabbed Julia's foot after he finally regained his composure and stopped its game of footsy, "Uh! Is Chihaya into...that? I don't know if I agree to that for my daughter."

"What! How insulting" pouted Julia, "What's so wrong with it? Besides, your daughter's an adult, she can decide what kind of relationship she wants."

Popuri blinked slowly before exchanging a glance with Koji, "Uh...Rosa's seventeen. I mean, in a few months..."

Mark paused mid-drink before frowning slowly, "Uh...? She's...a teenager?"

"Yea..."

Mark stared for a moment before smiling flirtatiously at Popuri, "That's fine, we were dating when you were sixteen."

Popuri smiled nervously as Koji leered, replying, "Y-yea."

_Dinner was served and Mark groaned, "During the Christmas holidays, Julia was cooking..."_

Koji paused pre-bite, the fork up to his mouth and he slowly pulled away, smiling anxiously, "Uh, this...?"

"No, I try to make it a habit not to murder our dinner guests..."

Julia glared darkly at him and Mark blinked, eating Popuri's casserole, "This is delicious though, Popuri. You were always a good cook."

Julia's eyes narrowed and Koji glowered. Popuri blushed, "Uh, th-thanks."

Well, dinner was super, super awkward and by the time dessert came the Mineral town couple was ready to abandon ship and run for their lives...however, there had to be one more exciting moment of the night.

"So how is Lillia, Popuri?" Mark questioned, sipping his drink, "Mm, and did Rod ever come back?"

"Oh, yes, my mother's doing quite well. Koji's father treats her now and she's had minimal health problems. She's even traveling around quite a bit with her sister" Popuri smiled quickly, "...And my dad, he's uh...well. We're not on speaking terms."

Mark frowned, "Why's that?"

"Well, I don't think he's happy with how my life went for some reason..." she admitted slowly, "I mean, I guess he wanted me to go to college and stuff and I...I did community after I had Keiji, but-"

"Well, you didn't want to go to college, right?" he interrupted, "Or so you told me when I told you that you should move."

Koji's dark eyes widened and Popuri squirmed a bit, "Oh, well, yea..."

"Of course, I'm sure your father would have LOVED that, moving because some guy you f—ked around with in a barn said you should."

Popuri froze and Koji paused mid-guzzle of his drink, turning to pin Mark with a look and saying almost expressionlessly, managing, "Um, what?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, did you say you...slept with her?"

Mark looked confused, "Well YEA, I was on and off with her for two, three years. I mean, we screwed at least a few times. Why?"

Popuri shuddered as Koji's jaw started to tick rapidly, "...Oh, REALLY? Well...isn't that just...great."

He stood, startling them, "Well, um, I have to work tomorrow so we should be going. It was...great. Thanks for having us."  
_  
Julia frowned, following, "Um, sure. Uh, are you okay?"_

"Peachy."

Popuri gaped helplessly as she started to follow him in his quick walk from the mansion towards the car but not before Julia sent her an 'aww, you've up and done it' look. Oh...jeez, why did Mark have to speak so much?!

...Dinner from HELL. 

* * *

"I'm so glad to be home..."

Yagami Rosa sat on the couch, doing her homework, her cell phone on speaker as she spoke to Chihaya. He had been super sleepy at work which she figured was from all those days off he had. Now he just sounded like a drone. "You had fun."

"I did have _some_ fun but it still sucked being around my parents. I swear this is probably the longest they've been around each other since they were married. They were having sex left and right between decorating trees and frying Christmas cookies."

"I think that's 'baking', sweetie" she remarked absently, writing in a formula.

"No, I mean 'frying'."

She paused and cocked a pink brow before shaking her head, "Sounds delicious."

"Know what would make me super utter happy...?"

Rosa smiled some, "I don't know, what would make you super utter happy?"

"If you snuck over and stayed the night with me tonight..."

She sighed, finishing her Trigonometry homework, "Baby, you know I can't do that on a week night."

"I know but..." he paused and sighed, grumbling, "Forget it, it's a stupid idea."

"I didn't say that..." she pouted, pursing her lips, "...Oh! You're making me a bad girl, Chihaya!"

"That's what I do...but what the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe if...you really, really want me to you can...drive here around two am and...get me then I can try to sneak back in before my parents wake up" she bit her lip thoughtfully.

Chihaya snickered, "Rosa, that only works in movies. And if your parents found you gone they'd call the national guard, the army, and the FBI. 'You have to find my baby!'."

Rosa sulked at that and slouched, "I guess you're right. I suppose I could just ask them. Winter break lasts for a while so maybe they'd let me go."

"I won't get my hopes up."

Rosa stared down and frowned, "Chiyo, have you noticed my boobs are lopsided?"

"Don't talk about my girls like that, they're sensitive."

"_Chihaya_!"

"What!"

Rosa rolled her eyes, groaning, "You're _such_ a perv sometimes. How do you think our parents' dinner went though?"

"Knowing my parents? Horrible."

Rosa shifted books back into her bag, closing her eyes, "Don't be so pessimistic, it could have went wonderfully."

Before she could say any more, the front door opened widely and her eyes widened as her dad marched slash sprinted in. Her mother was on his heels, looking at his back pleadingly, "Koji, it doesn't even really matter! Y-you're the only guy _since_!"

Rosa's father didn't even turn around and, in fact, slammed the door to the basement, part of it his 'man cave', right in her face, locking the door. Popuri sobbed, knocking and whining, "Ko-ji-i-i-i!"

Rosa stared at her, completely puzzled, and gawked, "Mama...w-what happened?"

Popuri sniveled and cried, burying her face in her hands as she ran up the steps, "Your daddy hates me!"

Standing quickly to follow, Rosa groaned, "Well...I guess you're right."

"My parents do have a penchant for ruining marriages" Chihaya snorted sarcastically, "Hang tight, I'll find out whatever the hell they did and call you back, okay?"

"Okay...love you."

"You too."

Rosa closed her phone, not sure which parent to go to first before sighing miserably. Well...even if Chihaya was right, her parents sure were being...sensitive about this issue of Julia. What...what was going on? 

* * *

"Soooo...my dad...messed with your mom and your dad...messed with my mom?"

"And these are the days of our lives."

Rosa groaned loudly, rubbing her face, "_How_? Just..._how_? It's not even possible that that sort of thing could even logically _happen_." 

Walking down the street on an unusually warm day for the winter, Chihaya shook his head, "Seriously! It makes absolutely _no_ sense how _both _of our parents got around like that! It's almost...country."

She nodded in agreement before pouting at him, "Did you get my text last night?"

"Yep. Had no patience to reply either."

Rosa sulked at him and glanced to the side before smiling, tugging him towards a store. He glared, "No. I only agreed to a date on the grounds I wouldn't be shopping."

"It's a simple buy, baby: a new cell phone!"

"_Hell_ no!"

But leave it to _her_, she dragged him in and he glared. A young sale's fellow noticed them and smiled, probably smelling money. Grr, his phone was fine! But he walked over and blinked, "Hi, can I help you with something?"

No. "Hi! My boyfriend really, really needs a new phone. His is, like, from forever ago."

Chihaya sulked at her and the guy nodded, "Well, what kind of phone are we looking for?"

"One that would, preferably, not make him cranky about having it" she said seriously.

Before he could remark, the man laughed, "Well, I'll do my best. You play games like Bion, right?"

Chihaya opened his mouth to tell him he was immune to sale's tactics but faltered...what? Holy God, was he psychic or a stalker? "...Why? How do you know?"

"Calluses" he answered simply, lifting his hand to show the skin on his palm and thumb that was discolored, "Absurd thumb tapping comes from doing the missions on a daily basis or at least some form of gaming."

Chihaya gaped, glancing at his hands, indeed finding this trait before he looked to Rosa who was raising a brow at him, "...Oh my God, Rosa, it's starting to show!"

The salesman laughed again, waving a hand, "No biggy. But I do have the DX Nitro 300. It's sponsored by Bion."

Chihaya frowned as they were led to this device with a white cover and green edgings, "Okay...?"

He picked it up, flipped it open, and showed it had a keyboard with matching green letters, "Owners get an additional percentage off of subscription when they own the phone. As well as the ability to do side quests on it."

Suspicious at best, Chihaya took the phone that was handed to him and leered, "The megapixel would be horrible on this thing."

"Not really, it's up to a good thirty which is what the average phone user runs. Remember, it's a smartphone but it's not quite Alienware comparable yet."

Chihaya grumbled and messed with it for a few before closing it, staring it over, pursing his lips, "I really don't see the use of paying some huge hefty fee for usage and all that other bull cell phone companies try to nab you for."

Rosa pursed her lips at him and the fellow shook his head, "A few perks of this model is one, it's all merged into one lump fee, the messaging, the internet, the calling...however, you can stay on Bion as long as you want as long as you maintain an actual account subscription somewhere so if you already play it to begin with there's no issue. And again, there's the additional percentage off your subscription as well."

... "...Well, if I can see the contract and stuff..."

Just figured he _somehow_ got swindled into getting a new cell, he thought grouchily. Rosa was happy though and he glowered at the contraption as he sat in the restaurant, she having left to go to the lady's room...

...Meh, he wouldn't use this thing. What a damn waste! 

* * *

"Chihaya, I _kinda _need you to cook here."

"Wait, wait, one more level!"

Shomura Carl's eyes narrowed at his best friend as he stood over the stove but he wasn't cooking. He was playing a side quest for coins into a cove for another mission. _Why_ did he get that thing...?

Blinking over his shoulder as his girlfriend, Rosa, and Mai entered for their shift, he smirked when Rosa waltzed right up to Chihaya and snatched the phone away, clicking the 'sleep' button. "_Chiyo_, I would never have suggested this if I knew you were going to get obsessed!"

"Hey, be careful with my baby!"

She rolled her red eyes and placed it in her pocket, giving him a grave look, "You'll get it back if you're a good boy."

"Fine, _mommy_."

Carl snickered as she walked away, 'hmphing', Chihaya finally able to focus on his job. "You two seem...closer."

"Think I can give her a hug and pickpocket Shinji from her?" Chihaya questioned, in one of those 'I don't hear anything you say' modes.

"Shinji. You've named your phone."

"I bet she'd be pissed. Maybe if I give her cute googly eyes" he mused, stroking his chin.

Carl laughed, "Chihaya, just do your job and you'll get your precious Shinji back."

He pouted and continued to saute before Rosa walked over to stand by the wall, looking almost lost. "What's wrong? Guilty conscience over taking my child?"

Rosa stuck out her tongue but laughed before sighing, "No...but my dad is still _way_ upset with my mom for some reason. I just wonder what happened."

Chihaya shrugged, setting the dish on a plate before putting it on the conveyor, giving her a serious look, "It's your parent's conundrum... probably at the direct fault of my parents so don't worry your pretty head about it."

"But-"

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, silencing her, "I mean it. Your parents seem a little zany for getting all growly over stuff that happened three decades ago but I bet they'll get over it. You shouldn't worry over something they'll be able to fix. I thought you said they were 'perfect'?"

She sighed again deeply, "I suppose you're right."

"Darn straight...now, can I have Shinji back, please?" he pouted.

Rosa smirked at him and gave it back, texting him a heart. He probably wouldn't notice until later, completely reabsorbed in his previous game. But...he was right, they'd get over this soon..

Or at least she hoped they would. 

* * *

"You're being _so_ ridiculous, Koji!"

Yagami Koji didn't even respond to that, eating his oatmeal slowly and gazing into nothingness. Kaede and Keiji groaned, the two having joined for breakfast after Rosa informed them their parents were going to split.

"Daddy, don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Kaede questioned reasonably.

"What has, princess?" he spoke to _her_.

"Giving mom the silent treatment!"

"Why, I have no idea what you mean..." he said rather plainly, standing, having eaten about three spoonfuls of his oatmeal, "Well, I'm off to work. See you all later and...yep."

Rosa's eyes narrowed as she watched her mother look totally distraught, grumbling, "Stupid Mark..."

Sighing, she blinked as she got a text from Chihaya. He really hadn't been doing much better. Like, she supposed she didn't expect him to instigate texts, but still, he had a keyboard! Oh well, at least he answered hers now...

She pursed her lips to not giggle. Of course it wasn't even from Chihaya but it was a picture of him, asleep, in the manager's office, his heels up on the desk, his head swung back over the chair, mouth agape. Sent from Carl, he reported that this is what happens when he had too many sources to play Bion.

Rosa texted back to hide 'Shinji' so he thought he lost it... ah, he'd flip, that silly man...

Keiji cocked a brow, sipping a tall cup of coffee, "Are you still really dating this guy? I mean, what's so great about dating men? We suck."

Kaede and Rosa laughed, the elder remarking, "So you're saying Celia made a bad choice?"

He stroked his chin thoughtfully, his other brow raising, "Maybe...I mean, she's pretty enough to have done better..."

She smirked at him and Rosa sighed, leaning back, "You think mama and daddy will get over this soon?"

"Of course they will but...they have been getting into more fights than usual lately" Kaede bit her lip.

"Well, hold on for a few more. Dad's last baby is dating and getting ready for college so it's going to start getting pretty clingy around here. Just try to keep it to a minimum, the stuff with your boyo" Keiji suggested with a groan, polishing off his cup of coffee, "C'mon baby sister one, I'll drive you to the gallery since I'm off today. Have a good day at school, baby sister two."

Kaede 'nyahed' as Rosa frowned...what? What did he mean, 'getting clingy'? None of these arguments had anything to do with her!

...Yet. 

* * *

_Hideyoshi Chihaya grouchily sat on the couch as Yagami Rosa hugged one of his pillows, pouting at him. He was pretending to be absorbed in the movie but really was upset with her...about NATURE._

"Chihaya, I'm SORRY I'm a woman and for one week I won't let you have sex with me" she scowled darkly.

"I'm not saying anything, Rosa."

"You're mad at me over something I can't control!" she whined, turning to him and pouting more, "Do you not love me anymore?"

"Don't be dumb" he scoffed with a sigh before sending his purple gaze towards her, "It's just a tad _frustrating, I guess. I was sort of in the mood but whatever."_

Rosa wasn't so sure she believed him as he looked back to the television...

"Well _duh_ he'd be pissed!" Kuwa Mai scowled as they sat lunch, "He's a horny guy, he doesn't want to hear you can't because you're 'on that time of the month'."

Rosa snorted as she ate a mouthful of fries hungrily. They all had the day off after school, a super rare occurrence, and were enjoying a little free time at the fast food place in Mineral. "Yea, well, you know, he may not want to _hear_ it but I'm pretty sure there are worse things that could happen in that situation."

Mai snickered, drinking her soda, "True enough..."

"Well, he still doesn't have the right to be _mad_. If he can't keep it in his pants for a few days..." Katie grunted.

"I don't know" Rosa sighed, taking a bite from her hamburger, "He wasn't mad, probably just disappointed."

"You know, you've been with this dick for a good year now, maybe you need to get on the pill" Mai said rather shortly.

Rosa paused mid-bite and almost gaped. Katie cocked a brow, "The pill?"

"Uh, yea, the birth control pill? Now actually a lot more effective than it used to be, more reliable than a condom...meaning you can also have unprotected sex as long as your boy doesn't have the claps or something..." Mai rolled her eyes around.

Rosa shifted uncomfortably and Katie frowned, "Doesn't she need a parent's permission from the doctor though?"

"Well yea, but it'd be silly to refuse. Both your mom and sister had unexpected kids, right?" Mai said rather matter-of-factly.

Pursing her lips, Rosa wasn't so sure...but...it'd be nice, not having to worry about broken condoms, times of the month, and well...they hadn't had sex without the latex in the way...

... 

* * *

"You know, I _just_ got your father to say 'hi' to me again-" Yagami Popuri groaned, sitting at her desk at work, burying her face in her hands after this bombshell.

Rosa pinked and gave her a pleading expression, "But you guys had to know I'd get...intimate with a boyfriend eventually, right?"

"I knew" she said sagely before rolling her eyes, "Your father is another case."

Rosa's shoulders slouched a bit and Popuri rubbed her forehead, glancing around as if to check to see if the man was just suddenly there. "You're right, it's almost a generational curse that we end up unexpectedly pregnant but...can't you just be celibate for a bit?"

She shot her mother a "..." look and the woman groaned again, shaking her head, "_Fine_, but this is between _us_, you got it? If your father found out about this, he'd be pissed as hell. It's like giving you a permission slip to-to have sex. Ugh! But..."

Popuri slouched, glowering, "I guess I'd rather you be safe."

"Thank you, mommy" Rosa flushed, realizing this was a pretty awkward request, standing with a shy smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Popuri just sighed and nodded, dropping her head as her daughter left, and bit her lip when her cell phone rang. Picking it up, she was mortified that it was Koji...'hi' was the extent of what he said and now he was calling?! Did he know?!

Swallowing, answering, she smiled shakily, "Uh, h-hello?"

"Hey" her husband said, apparently typing.

"Uh...are you still...?"

"...No, I'm...I'm not" he muttered, "Or yes, extremely. I'm torn. But I'm just getting a little sick of being upset with you so I'll just...try to get over it."

Popuri stood and walked towards the window of the manager's office, "Is it just...a conquest thing? I mean, most guys don't care about that unless it is."

"Popuri, for God's sake, I am not that much of a dick, thanks. I'm not angry because my virgin counter lost one or some stupid s—t like that" Koji snarled before murmuring, "Just...you..._do_ stuff like this. You tell me what you think I want to hear or hide things from me. What was I going to do, demand you get your virginity back? I mean, don't tell me I was your first when I wasn't. I just...hate that..."

She grimaced before sighing, "I know, it's...it's just I don't want you to be upset."

"It's not even about that, I just don't understand why you try to protect me with lies...it kind of hurts" he said faintly.

"I'm sorry, I...never want to hurt you" she whispered, her eyes burning.

Koji sighed himself before saying faintly, "Why don't we go out to dinner tonight and forget this thing ever happened, okay? And...hopefully we never have to see them again. Unless Rosa married this guy, I guess..."

Popuri giggled shakily, "I think she likes Chihaya but...I think we should be comfortable and trust each other enough that they shouldn't be an issue..."

"Definitely" Koji replied, "I'll see you tonight, okay? I love you."

"I love you too."

Popuri bit her lip as she clicked 'end' and closed her eyes shut tightly...oh, tell him, Popuri, you can discuss this with him...

...Right? 

* * *

_"Happy anniversary, Powderpuff."_

Rosa squealed delightedly and opened the little box, sitting on the couch with Chihaya as he had been absently doing something with Shinji. Or had pretended to be before reaching into his pocket like he was digging for something...and pulled out the jewelry box. Setting Shinji aside, he smirked as she opened the little box and gasped, "Oh, they're so pretty, Chiyo!"

They were little diamond rose earrings...she bit her lip, "Oh, I didn't get you anything near as good..."

"Whatever. You've bought me everything I've ever wanted beforehand. The only thing you're guilty of is jumping the gun and buying me stuff when it's not time for presents" he stuck out his tongue.

Rosa returned the gesture and bit her lip, sitting face forward in his lap, "Well...Mai seems to think this would be a gift..."

"Oh, so Mai and I finally agree on something..." Chihaya chuckled huskily, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She sank her fingers into his hair, kissing his lips intensely, blushing as he ran his hands up her back, against her skin. Rosa pouted as she started to unbutton his shirt, "Why are you wearing all your old stuff?"

"Mm, washer and dryer's out so I can't wash any of my other stuff" he mumbled, kissing her throat.

Contented with that answer, she sighed as he carried her to his room, lying her in bed and pressing his lips down her chest, reaching for his drawer...Rosa grabbed his hand though, pinking, "Uh...you don't...need that."

"What...?" Chihaya's brows furrowed and he shook his head, reaching once more, "Uh, I'm not looking to be a daddy, Rosa, so yea, we do-"

_But she stopped him again and purred, stroking him, "Don't...worry."  
_

_...?_

"Best...gift...ever."

Chihaya was sticky with sweat, panting, as he lied crooked, at a slant, in bed, Rosa lying on top of him, both of their hair curling. Rosa's cheeks were red, smiling shyly, "It felt...way nice, didn't it?"

"Hell yea it did" he rasped, opening his eyes dazedly. "How did you get your parents to agree to...?"

"Well...my mom knows and she agreed. We're not telling my dad though, he'd flip" she bit her lip.

Chihaya frowned, "Wouldn't it be better to tell him though...? Like, yea, he might flip but he's got grandkids, he knows his kids are into sex. I'm sure he'd get over it."

"You don't know my daddy" she sighed gravely.

"I guess..." Chihaya shrugged, "I don't know, I guess if I did want kids, I'd be a little mad that it wasn't something we discussed together. Though I guess it'd be _awkward_, at least I wouldn't be blindsided because my daughter's taking the pill."

"Perhaps..." she allowed at length, "But are you _sure_ you don't want kids?"

Chihaya rolled his eyes, "Yes, definitely."

"But what if you let me marry you...?" she asked coyly.

He cocked a brow, "Let you marry me?"

"Uh huh..." Rosa yawned, snuggling deeper against his naked chest, "Hideyoshi Rosa..."

"...Hideyoshi Rosa, huh?"

"Mm hmm..." she closed her eyes, dozing, "Hideyoshi Rosa...and I'd love to be all round with your child."

Chihaya stared down at her as she fell asleep...and his heart fluttered, cheeks staining with color. What...? 

* * *

"Wow, that's so...romantic."

Shomura Carl blinked, leaning backwards against the counter with his arms crossed, as Chihaya cooked, his expression a little lost. "I mean, I _guess_ it was romantic. Scared the hell out of me."

"Why...?"

"...Because the idea didn't bug me as much as I figure it should" he mumbled faintly.

Carl cheeks pinked as he looked all weird happy, "Katie and I were talking about the future too! We're going to buy a little Dutch house and have three kids and a cat named Mittens!"

Chihaya came out of his daze to stare at his friend plainly, "A cat? Seriously, a cat?"

"What?! I thought you liked cats!"

"Not as my personal pet. If I want to be ignored, I can go home, thanks" Chihaya snorted.

Carl stuck out his tongue and shrugged, "It'd be for our babies to play with! And oh! I'd have them take karate lessons so they don't get beat up like we did!"

"Whatever. My fictional positively never going to exist children could take yours any day" Chihaya said simply.

"My kids would be cuter" Carl said haughtily.

Chihaya snorted loudly, "Um, the hell they would."

"Chiyo!"

He jumped, turning around and flustering, hoping she hadn't heard that exchange...oh no, her eyes were bright! He didn't want to give her the wrong idea!

But truthfully...when she said that, it...really had bugged him more that the idea struck him as somewhat intriguing. Alas, it was just that...an idea. If it came to be, well...it would suck.

However, Rosa looked excited, "Chiyo! They added the full version child system to Bion!"

"What use is _that_?" he demanded incredulously.

Rosa looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Dunno, Chihaya, you asked the same thing about the pets now, didn't we?"

Chihaya groaned. Okay, they added like a normal pet system which him and the guys trashed for hours. Yes, let's bring real life dog and cat breeds into a game with ogres and elves. Made a lot of sense being as everything would realistically kill them. But lo and behold, coming home, he found that his 'wife' had bought a huge fluffy pixel dog. In real life, it'd be a Pyrenees, apparently. She named him 'Fluffikens'.

After trying to free it for at least twenty minutes only to find Rosa apparently blocked certain actions from people, he sat and stared at the creature as it scratched itself, chased its tail, and napped. What the hell was this thing's point?!

Maybe he could assassinate it, he thought darkly, seeing he did have the option to take it to battle...of course it'd probably revive itself but it was worth a go.

...Well, if the present conversation wasn't any clue, he loved 'Fluffikens' now.

The creature was hardcore, fighting alongside him, tackling and biting down enemies, barely getting injured. While he rarely killed, he distracted the other creatures enough to give Chihaya time to mow them down. He was actually probably more useful than Carl, Souta, and Juro combined. If Fluffikens were real, he'd be the first one he'd take to a bar fight.

So he meandered on home with his loyal hound by his side...and Rosa was there to meet him. She demanded to know why he took _her_ dog? Well, he was his dog now! And he wanted to rename him Blood Thirsty Killer. 'Get the heck out of here', was her stealthy reply.

Long story short, Rosa loved him so she let him keep him and they both decided upon the name of Russell. And she got a Pomeranian she named Fifi for her purposes but she didn't know that Chihaya took her out too. Fifi aka Dark Assassin Murderer would be the second one he took to a fight.

He crossed his arms and glowered, "Russell is _useful_. What use is a _baby_?"

"They grow up and can run errands! And if you send me a message, I can send our kid to run potions to you in the field if you need them! And other cool stuff!" she insisted, reading a gaming magazine.

"Oh, you turn me on, reading video game magazines" he purred jokingly, hugging her waist.

Carl smirked at him as Rosa elbowed him, snickering, "So what do you say?"

"Ugh, whatever, as long as you take care of it" he rolled his eyes.

Rosa nodded but took his arm, biting her lip and walking him towards the back, whispering in his ear, "Get on tonight, I can buy a new...animation for the process."

Chihaya blinked at her and grinned mischievously, "Why don't you come over tonight, get the animation box, and I can do each new animation to you too?"

She squealed and hit him, flustering before scurrying off to waitress. He scowled, "Hey, that wasn't an answer!"

Carl walked up, one of his blond brows raised, unaware of the nature of the exchange. Chihaya blinked absently, his arms behind him, "You know, you're right, Carl. We really are closer."

"A week and a half later response for the win?"

"But she... really has grown on me" Chihaya pinked some, ignoring Carl's remark and staring after her, "Some teenage girl that was just looking for some work experience and she's changed me this much...I think...it's unsettling."

"Yea, it's really something" Carl agreed, "But I think she's perfect for you."

Chihaya glanced at his long-time friend and then back to Rosa...maybe. He wasn't so sure. Their parents had been together, they had different ideas about the foreseeable future, and well...

...Well, if that was all then maybe they were a pretty good match, he thought with a smile. Maybe... 

* * *

Author's Notes End:

Lol, I actually befriended the Pyrenees around the church in Animal Parade, I found him to be a charming fluffy fellow. I named him Russell and he was the champion of the pet contest, wearing his crown around U.U I miss Russell!


	16. Maybe Perfect

**Chapter 16: **Maybe Perfect

**Author's Note: **Second addition. A little questionable insults and some sexual content, maybe...enjoy.

* * *

"Oh, she's so cute! What should we name her?" Rosa gushed.

"...I don't know. Freak?"

So here he was, a husband and now father in a virtual reality that bore no semblance to life. Or at least he hoped it wouldn't...

As Rosa said, she got the optional animations. She refused his previous offer but, well, he told her he'd definitely gotten some ideas. She admitted she had too. Oh, he loved his Powderpuff.

Next up came the whole actual pregnancy thing which shocked him. Apparently Rosa had a few options on how to go about the whole ordeal. She could do the whole thing in nine minutes, nine hours, or do the actual thing and do nine months. While he wondered who was crazy enough to do such, he heard that being pregnant actually amplified some powers...? Weird in any case but Rosa didn't care about that and went with nine minutes.

It was honestly a little disturbing to watch her go through a month a minute, her little character growing plumper every sixty seconds. He had to snicker, saying that _if,_ and it was a _massive __**if**__,_ he did ever have a kid with her, he'd roll her around like a beach ball. Her character's belly was possibly bigger than she was and he could see that being the case in reality as well. She just 'nyahed'.

Labor was pretty anticlimactic in the scheme of things, a random box popping up saying 'generating new figure'. Chihaya declared that this was a travesty to childbirth in all forms. Less than ten minutes of pregnancy and no tumultuous labor? It was almost offensive! 'It's a video game, Chihaya' was all Rosa had said dryly.

The baby came with a pink cradle, something he never understood with video games. How the hell did a baby just come with a cradle? Well...pink of course meant it was a girl and despite thinking this was ridiculous he'd hoped for a pixelated boy. Rosa was content though which was good. He'd have nothing to do with it.

But well, he looked for curiosity's sake and...truly, he was startled and a little disturbed.

The computer baby was blond like his elf but paired with her mother's red eyes as apparently Rosa's character actually wore green colored contacts most of the time. Thing was, if it weren't for the slightly pointed ears he'd say that was pretty genetically head on with what their...real kids could look like. It wasn't comforting.

"Don't be mean! She's cute!" Rosa declared huffily, directing her character to pick up the infant, "We have to name her something adorable."

"You name her. It doesn't have much to do with me" he shrugged awkwardly, readjusting his headset.

Rosa probably pouted on her end, "We agreed on Russell so we can come up with something for her too!"

"Rambo."

"No."

"Celine Dion."

"No..."

"Mick Jagger."

"It's a girl, Chihaya."

"Micka Jaggera."

"Maybe you _shouldn't_ have kids..."

He snickered and leaned back, pondering, "Chii."

"I guess she sorta looks like Chii..."

"Just throw a 'ko' on there or something and call it a day" he rolled his eyes, already a little bored with this.

Rosa gasped, "Chika!"

"What! No daughter of mine is going to be named 'Chika'!"

But nope, Rosa typed it in happily and he stared at the poor, poor bundle of pixels with a name that remotely reminded of Chiquita Banana. He rolled his eyes, groaning, "It's lucky she's not real, she'd be teased mercilessly."

"Well I think it's perfect" Rosa said haughtily, "Hideyoshi Chika."

He just stared at the screen for a long moment through the video and replied, "Well, have fun with that. I'm going on a mission."

Taking Russell, he left and sighed, slouching in his chair. It was the little things like that...like naming their dog, deciding what color to change the house to, and actually giving their 'child' a name? He hated that. Bion was his source of entertainment and suddenly it was turning to more...

...A little idea of what a home life could be like.

This was Rosa's fault! Always making him do stupid stuff like this! Always! Some times he _liked_ his ways and didn't want them to be altered! But no, no, none of that, Chihaya, you're doing it wrong!

'Perfect for each other', his ass, he suddenly bristled. Perfect because he was just clay in her hands to mold into whatever the hell she wanted. No more of that. He'd get over this whole thing. No more nonsensically thinking about the future and being swayed-!

He scowled as his phone rang...ugh, _her_. Picking up, he grumbled, "What?"

"'What'?" she echoed before replying, "Anyway, I forgot to thank you for complying with my children scheme. I know you hate the silly add-ons but they're the fun part to me. I hope it's not making you feel all weirded out. I'm not suggestively trying to have your baby or anything..."

Why the hell not?! What would be wrong with his kids?! ...Shut the hell up, Chihaya, you flip-floppy idiot. "I...know. I'm...I don't know. It's fine, I didn't really mind."

"Okay...well, I'll see you later, okay? Love you!"

"You too..."

He closed his phone and stared at the little picture he had of her as his wallpaper...she probably didn't know he'd taken the picture at all of her swinging on the swingset they passed on one of their walks after a date. Biting his lip, he clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. He didn't know what he wanted. He hated this. He _hated_ being honestly in love.

Hadn't he gotten mad over the whole 'changing' him thing before...? Rosa never truly forced him to do anything though, she gave him choices. He just complied. Had he become compliant because of her...? He wasn't sure.

Staring at the image again, he sighed and returned Russell to the house, stretched his character in bed, and logged off. He was so confused right now...it should be simple. He had an amazing girlfriend, a good job, good friends...everything was great. Yet...he always tried to find the bad, the reason to get out, to ruin everything...

He...really didn't know how to be happy, did he? 

* * *

"You want some more, Chiyo?" Rosa questioned, leaning backwards against his chest, licking a spoon.

"...Nah, I'm good" he said at length.

They were both sitting on his sofa, watching a movie, while eating a carton of mint and melon ice cream. He cleared his throat and leaned forward, grabbing a glass of milk he'd been drinking pretty liberally. Rosa started to question this but blinked as she got a text. "Oh, it's Juls..."

She typed a response, the woman she paired with Ray, Miru's friend, asking if she wanted to come to dinner with them Sunday. Chihaya glanced at the picture and blinked languidly, "I've never met that chick."

"Yea, she's usually busy with her boyfriend and school so we don't hang out much. She's an old friend though" Rosa mused.

"Ugh, you and all your friends" he rolled his eyes.

Rosa sent him a look...before realizing, surprised, she didn't know any of Chihaya's friends except Souta, that one that was a bit of a jerk, and, of course, Carl. Looking back at him, eating another spoonful, she cocked a brow, "You have any friends besides the Bion trio, baby?"

"Like...how?"

"Like, friends! You know, people you talk to on occasion."

Chihaya cocked a brow, "...Not...really? I mean, Carl, you, and Souta are enough, I don't need a crap ton of friends."

"Aww, I'm your friend?" she cooed, kissing his jaw.

"I suppose that is a bit of a cheap add-on, you are a tad more than that..." he pondered.

Rosa snuggled into his chest, setting the ice cream container on the coffee table, "Tell me about your other girlfriends, Chihaya."

"All Mai clones" he answered shortly.

"Really...?"

He considered that before squirming a bit, "Well...there was this one girl. She wasn't _really_ my girlfriend at any point though I was kind of into her. She was a gamer, went to our high school. She was one of the chicks we hung out with..."

"You never asked her out?" Rosa frowned.

"Never really had the nerve to and she moved for college so I didn't see the point" he shrugged, "No reason to attempt to maintain a long distance relationship."

... "...Huh. You really liked her?" Rosa asked casually.

Chihaya didn't seem to notice her discomfort, staring at the television, "Well yea, she actually matched my personality well and I was able to talk to her a lot. She was a pretty cool girl. I think if I wanted a serious relationship with anyone, she'd be the type I'd look into."

... "...Oh really?"

She sat up and Chihaya blinked at her absently before his eyes widened, probably just realizing what he'd said, "Uh! I mean, of course, that was _then._ I'm perfectly content with you."

Rosa's eyes narrowed, "'Perfectly content'? Meaning you just settled, right?"

"What!? N-no! I mean, I'm happy enough with you!" he insisted.

"_Enough? _But you'd be _happier_ with a girl like whoever, right?"

"I didn't say that!"

Rosa grunted, standing, grabbing her purse, "You don't have to!"

Chihaya quickly cut her off, scowling deeply, "I'm sorry but _you_ brought this up! You can't get mad at me for this!"

"It's fine, Chihaya. Really, I know stuff about me annoys you" she muttered, glaring at her feet, "Still, talking about your perfect woman who apparently isn't me isn't exactly what I was asking about...I just thought there had to have been _something _special about them that attracted you and you go on about the girl that got away..."

"W-what?! T-that's not what I meant!" he stammered, stunned.

She waved a hand and sighed, kissing his cheek as she walked towards the door, "I'm going to go home for the night, actually, I'm not feeling well. I'll talk to you later."

"W-wait!" he blurted, starting to follow but she'd already started to do her mad sprint away, "Come on, Ro-sa! ...I love you."

He pouted deeply, his eyes narrowing with the action. Good job there, Chihaya. A nice 'she'd been my type at the time' or not deviating from the topic in that little stupid heart-to-heart could have avoided this. But no, no, she _always_ got all angry with him over little stuff! Ugh, this was another thing he couldn't stand, grr!

Starting to stalk back into his apartment, his phone chimed and he blinked absently...a text from Rosa. Probably a 'you suck' or 'you're a waste of air' text...

His eyes softened a bit, pinking. Nah...Rosa'd never send him a text like that.

'i love you too'.

...Baka. 

* * *

"Really? That's what you want to do? _Shop_? All the things we can do on a date and you almost always choose shopping!" Chihaya scowled.

"But I saw something I really, really want to get you but I have to see if it fits" Rosa insisted, petting down her work uniform.

"Ugh!"

Standing inside Yume, he glowered at his girlfriend and finally snipped, "_Fine_, but we're doing something I want to do later!"

Rosa cupped her hands, swaying, giving him the sultry version of her cute look though to the untrained eye they were indiscernible, "We can go to a bed and breakfast or love hotel and I'll treat you..."

He stared at her for a long few moments before scratching the back of his head, actually rather puzzled by his lack of Chihaya-like reactions to this proposition. "...I'm going to have to question our relationship a little when going to a bed and breakfast actually sounds like a good thing."

She stuck out her tongue and gave him a kiss, skipping off to return to work. Chihaya looked after her and sighed. It really was pathetic but he was truly compliant. She could probably tell him to dress up like the Easter bunny and he'd do it. It was...scary. And sadly she knew she had power over him, she exercised it quite often.

...What did he do? Why'd he go out with her...?

"Oh my God!"

Chihaya cocked a brow at Carl's outburst, the fellow looking to the door, his brown eyes wide. Following his gaze, his did as well. "Oh my God, Enju?"

Rosa looked up at her as well, the woman entering dressed in a white hoodie and a knee length black tulle skirt. Her hair was almost atomic blue, her eyes also reddish purple, kind of like Rosa's. She looked rather menacing but...

"Hey, knuckleheads" she greeted, her voice cool and serious.

They both walked over to her quickly, surprised, "Oh my God, what are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"You know I went to Tokyo University" she rolled her eyes a bit, staring around, "And I thought I'd come visit you guys. I heard from Leona that you guys work here. Girly, as expected."

Carl snickered and Chihaya snorted, "It's not like we designed the place."

"I suppose" she agreed, crossing her arms, looking around some more.

Rosa was watching this but noticed the smoke in the kitchen and started to rush to the stove, worried something was burning. Chihaya frowned at her as she darted past him before grimacing, "Oh damn, wait."

He quickly managed to salvage everything and sighed, handing the plates to her before wandering back, intrigued, to Enju.

So yea, this was the girl he was talking about. A bit of a punk type with an icy attitude. He had really, really liked her. But she wasn't really interested, from what he could tell, so he just kind of longed for her. It was weird seeing her after all this time though.

Carl had sat her down and Chihaya quickly took a seat with her as well. "So you're just in the area for a while or...?"

"I'm done with school, pretty much, so I'm just checking back in" she shrugged, "Might get a job around here or I might just go back to Tokyo."

"Nice. You should move back" Carl gushed, "You can hang out and play MMOs with us again."

She smirked, "You still play WoW?"

"Bion" Chihaya answered.

Enju's nose wrinkled, "Little too realistic, I think."

"No way, that gives it charm" Carl insisted.

The door opened and Katie walked in, wearing a pair of jeans and a long pink sweater as it was her day off. Carl smiled brightly, "Hi, sweetie!"

"Hey" she greeted, leaning over to kiss his lips, "I'm not going to be here long, I just have to give something to Rosa."

"Okay..." he pouted before smiling again, "Oh honey, this is Enju, one of our high school friends. Enju, this is my girlfriend, Katie."

"Girlfriend?" she said simply, "_You_ have a girlfriend?"

Chihaya snorted, "Crazy, right?"

Carl pouted and Katie smiled some, "Nice to meet you."

Enju just seemed to size her up and Katie raised a brow before shrugging, "O-kay, well, let me go find Rosa."

She walked off and Enju raised a brow, "Seems a little...young and preppy. Just your type, Carl!"

"What!? Hey, Katie's a sweet person, I love her a lot" Carl insisted.

"Uh huh..."

Carl's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and looked to Chihaya who was staring rather strangely at her... "Well Chihaya, why don't you tell her about _your_ girlfriend?"

"Huh...? Oh, uh, yea, I'm dating too" he smiled quickly.

Enju smirked, "She another snobby bitch?"

"Not at all" he shook his head, looking over his shoulder, "Ey, Rosa!"

Rosa had temporarily took over cooking with their impromptu break. Katie and her were talking but she glanced at him. She slowly walked over, having Katie watch the food, and smiled some, "Yea?"

"Rosa, this is Enju, chick from high school I was telling you about. Enju, this is my girlfriend, Rosa."

"H-hello" Rosa bowed respectfully.

"..._Really_?" Enju said, her voice laden with cool disbelief, "_This _is your girlfriend?"

Rosa was startled and Chihaya blinked, "Yea...?"

"Okay, I guess" she snorted.

Chihaya just cocked a brow and Rosa frowned before smiling at him quickly, "Well, uh, I need to go back to the food."

"I'll be right back to take over again. Thanks for jumping in" Chihaya replied, giving her a faint smile.

"It's fine, take as much time as you need" she insisted, bowing once more before scurrying off back to the oven.

Enju watched after her and snorted loudly, "I really, really can't believe you're dating a girl like _that_. And you're saying she's not like all the other bad choices you've made? Seriously?"

"Well, no. I mean, we have our moments but Rosa's good people" Chihaya maintained.

"She looks like a freakin' Care Bear though, she's so...bright" she scowled.

Carl frowned at this but Chihaya just rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea. We need to get back to work though..."

"Yea, I suppose you shouldn't let fourteen-year-olds cook" she said sarcastically before glancing at her phone, simple like his had been at one time, "Tell you what? Tonight we should go to the bar we used to go to in high school. Around 10? We can catch up."

"Sounds great" Chihaya nodded.

"Carly boy?"

"Huh?" the fellow blinked before smiling, "Uh...yea, sure, I'll be there."

"Cool. See you two losers later" she waved over her shoulder, "Bring Candy with you if it's not past her curfew."

Exiting the shop, Chihaya tilted his head, "That was unexpected, huh?"

Carl gave him a confused expression, "...Well...yea, but didn't you notice her being a little...untoward towards Rosa?"

"What? That's just Enju" he shrugged, walking back to the stove, "It really is great seeing her again though, it's been too long."

Carl's brows furrowed at his rather oblivious friend...

...Weird. 

* * *

"Uh, Chihaya...?"

Carl stared at his long time companion, now completely in disbelief, as he just laughed with Enju over old memories. Fine, if it was _just_ that, Carl would be okay. But, well, it wasn't.

He wasn't exactly sure why Chihaya actually did invite Rosa. Not only was he pretty much ignoring her to chatter endlessly with Enju but Enju herself was saying some downright, for lack of a better word, bitchy things to her. 'Do things actually translate to your brain or does Silicon Valley get in the way?' or 'you and Chihaya probably don't talk a lot. I can't see you being able to hold a long conversation'.

Rosa seriously had the patience of Job, she just sort of flinched but just shook her head, not saying anything...and neither did Chihaya! If she said those things to Katie, well- ...well, Katie would have knocked her ten ways to Sunday before he had to step in but still! What's wrong with him?!

The ignoring thing probably was almost as bad as the insults. Fine, it made sense, they hadn't seen her for years so obviously they wanted to talk but Chihaya practically didn't realize Rosa was there. Carl attempted to speak to her, feeling bad, but Enju kept redirecting his attention, introducing him to her and Chihaya's conversation and almost making a game of keeping Rosa out...

...Finally, Rosa just kind of...left.

Carl had gaped after her as she simply walked away and looked to Chihaya...he didn't notice at all. He was laughing with Enju about something from high school...

...Jeez, at least _slightly_ acknowledge Rosa, you jerk...

Chihaya sipped his beer, snickering, "Oh jeez, Juro was _so_ pissed..."

"Juro...I haven't heard from him in a while. We got into some huge thing a few months back about how he's a fat lazy prick" Enju remarked, pressing the bottle to her lips.

"Well, he's still an ass" snorted Chihaya, raising a brow.

'So are you' Carl sang under his breath, beneath his beer bottle. Chihaya blinked at him before shaking his head...and starting to talk again! Ugh! He was going to leave too!

Finally, _finally,_ mid-chuckle, Chihaya glanced to his side and blinked, "...Huh, Rosa's been gone a while, hasn't she?"

...Had he really thought she'd just gone off for a break? Carl just stared at him before remarking, "Chihaya...Rosa _left. _She's not coming back."

Chihaya waved a hand as if this were ridiculous, "Nah uh. Rosa would tell me if she were leaving."

How could she?! Enju snorted, "Maybe she got lost in the bathroom. It can get a little complicated."

Chihaya, the bastard, just raised a brow and glanced at his phone, "Maybe..."

Really? Really? 'Maybe'? Jackass. Carl was prepared to throw something at Chihaya for his girlfriend's friend's sake because right now he was being stupid!

But maybe not. Chihaya got lost in conversation for shorter spans of time after he noticed Rosa's disappearance, looking back over his shoulder every few minutes. Enju looked rather annoyed by this sudden change and attempted to get his attention to no avail, so maybe he wasn't a complete flight case.

"...Let me text her" Chihaya said at last, whipping out his cell phone.

"Really...you have one of those expensive ass phones?" she questioned sharply.

Chihaya snorted, typing away, "Shinji is one of my best investments."

Enju rolled her eyes, "I bet it was your little girlfriend's idea..."

He didn't remark, much to Carl's annoyance, and closed his phone...then forgot for an hour that he sent the text though it was eating Carl alive. Argh! She hated them!

Again, _finally_, Chihaya noticed that he got no response and looked confused. "Huh...where is she?"

He clicked some buttons and pressed it to his ear, "I'll just call."

Carl stared at him and Enju smirked widely as it just rang...then Chihaya stiffened when he got the voicemail as if he never expected that was possible. Scowling, he tapped the worn tabletop impatiently, "...Hey, are you okay? Where'd you go? You should have told me if you left, jeez, I'd want to walk you to the station...call me back."

Closing the phone, Chihaya started to tap his toe, listening to Enju rather absently at this point, looking at Shinji on and off. Carl had to smirk now...yea, it was a 'moment'. Now he was going to lose his mind wondering what the hell he'd done wrong and start calling Rosa nonstop. Idiot.

Chihaya finally sighed and yawned a bit, "Well Enjin, I think I'm sleepy and tipsy and wondering why my girlfriend is _ignoring_ me so we should probably call it a night."

Enju rolled her eyes, standing, as they paid their tabs, "She's not your type, Chihaya. She's as spoiled as the other chicks you dated, I bet."

"Well...I mean, she does get pissy at me over random stuff...and she's always making me do stuff I don't really care to do. I mean...I don't know" shrugged Chihaya.

Carl frowned at this and Enju looked cross, "Well dump her then! Don't let her run you, you're not her damn puppet!"

Chihaya just sighed...and Carl knew that if, God forbid, Chihaya did dump her it'd probably be one of the biggest regrets the fellow would ever have. Rosa wasn't pushy, per say, maybe just a little enthused about things that didn't interest Chihaya. Nonetheless, Chihaya easily started rambling about stuff Rosa probably didn't care about in the least. Apparently he'd even dragged her to a convention for just one series of comics that she didn't even know about... it wasn't like they were giving or taking, they both were accepting of the other's tendencies. And they found stuff to do together they enjoyed...

...So what was he talking about? 

* * *

"Rosa."

Chihaya scowled, following his girlfriend around as she took orders, chattering happily with customers before skipping over to the conveyor...

And _ignoring_ him.

"Rosa."

"Katie, do you want to sleep over tonight?" Rosa asked her friend, cocking a brow, "I wanted you to help me pick out a dress for my cousin's wedding."

"Ah! That'd be so fun!" Katie gushed.

"_Rosa_."

"Hey, I want to pick out dresses too!" Mai pouted.

"Of course you can come too, Mai" Rosa stuck out her tongue.

"_Rosa_!"

Rosa finally glared at him, making circular hand gestures around her head, "I'm _sorry_, I can't hear what you say or comprehend it, my breasts get in the way."

"What have I said about talking bad about your boobs?" Chihaya remarked dryly, "And what the hell are you even talking about?"

"That's what your 'perfect woman' told me last night! Weren't you listening?!" she demanded, growing angry.

Last night was the night from hell. Chihaya had asked her to come, saying she'd asked about some of his old friends and, well, this was one of them. While she'd been a little insulted about the brisk woman's remarks about her being with Chihaya, she figured if she knew Chihaya from back in the day, maybe she just didn't seem like his type of woman... and that if she got to know this Enju, she'd get an idea of what Chihaya wanted...

Worst mistake ever.

It was like the strangest thing, Enju would converse normally with Chihaya for a bit then come back in between words and insult her. 'Oh, juice? How precious. You should get a sippy cup too, just for good measure. Make sure not to spill anything on your pretty outfit' or 'do you sound like that normally or do you inhale a dozen helium balloons each morning?'. Rosa wasn't really sure what this animosity was. She'd never met this person before so why was she judging her? _This_ was Chihaya's perfect woman though? To call her a 'bitch' was an insult to 'bitches'.

...What hurt more was that Chihaya didn't say anything...nor apparently even notice it was taking place. Mai said some pretty downright callous things about him when he wasn't around and occasionally to his face and Rosa would be the first to jump in and defend him. But...

Chihaya had pretty much been enraptured with the acerbic female, much to her jealousy. But...he was catching up with an old friend... one he'd been into for whatever reason. Carl had tried to talk to her but clearly Enju wanted all the attention and kept fishing Carl into Chihaya's and her conversation. Rosa finally realized the only social contact she'd received was being insulted a majority of the night and that she had no place there so she left.

It enraged her to no end that Chihaya texted her a good hour and a half after she left 'where did you go?'. 'Where did she go?'? She went home almost two hours ago! She wasn't even going to deign to answer that! But Chihaya apparently was a little dense at times and called her at least a half a dozen times that night. She didn't answer, she just didn't have it in her to speak to him that night reasonably...

And ever since she came into work, he was following her around like a puppy dog, trying to get her attention. She didn't want to talk about it still but he was just clueless, staring at her like he found her upset silly. "Enju's just _like_ that, Rosa. It takes a little getting used to but she's just messing around."

"Whatever, Chihaya" she said miserably, walking away to grab a plate Carl had set on the conveyor.

'Just like that', huh? That was his ideal, a woman that could just rack off cold malicious lines just because and that's just how she was? Rosa would never be that and never did she want to be.

She pursed her lips as Chihaya actually just started to follow her again, "Will you talk to me, please? I hate when you're mad with me!"

"I am not mad!"

"You are so!"

"Um...lover's quarrel?"

Chihaya jumped, surprised, when out of nowhere Enju appeared, her blue brow raised. "Uh...kind of. Hi. What are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms. "I didn't catch your number last night on your fancy pant's phone. I wanted to know if you and Carls wanted to go out again tonight."

"Uh, sure, I'm sure we can find some other stuff to catch up on" he quickly said, "Same time?"

Enju just nodded and waved absently as she walked out. Chihaya turned to her, his mouth agape...if he asked her to go, she'd probably have killed him. Luckily she was too angry to even listen to anything he had to say, huffing, and stalking away.

"_Hey_! What did I do?!" demanded Chihaya.

'Wanna go out, Chihaya?', 'Sure, we can catch up!'. Easy as pie! But oh no, not with her. As of late, she could ask Chihaya to go to his favorite place in the universe and it was like the end of the world. 'Chihaya, I want to go to the game store to pick up one of my pre-orders!', 'why the hell would I want to go there?'.

Her shoulders drooped and she felt the urge to tremble. He was tired of her. The thrill was gone. A year was the longest either of them had been in a relationship ever so he just didn't care anymore. Her eyes burned as she quickly went back to work, forcing a smile. That's all she was good at, really, smiling through everything...

...But she loved him, she pursed her lips together. Honest, honest, she loved him so why was he sick of her? Why did he let his 'dream woman' talk to her like that if he swore he cared about her too? Or was it because he was going to leave her soon? Leave her because she...wasn't this 'Enju'? He could like what he liked but...but she thought she made Chihaya happy. She tried!

...How'd she wreck this? 

* * *

_"She's a teenager! How can you expect SENSE out of a teenager?" demanded Enju, taking a shot of vodka._

Chihaya grumbled, irritated, taking a shot of rum himself. "You're totally right, this is bull!"

Carl's brows rose at his friend. Well, to Chihaya's credit, he did attempt numerous reconciliations with the pink haired girl today. Of course, Carl had overheard two of these said attempts and if they were any indication of how he approached the other several, it was no wonder they didn't work. He pretty much had no idea why Rosa was upset and was pretty much telling her she was being ridiculous. Not exactly number one method on making up with someone, Carl was smart enough to know.

"Why won't you just DUMP her? She's not even on your level so ditch her! Let her go to some rich brainless dips—t then they'd have something in common."

Carl's brows creased incredulously as, once again, Chihaya seemed completely oblivious to this insult. He just grumbled, signaling for another glass, "I don't know."

Enju just rolled her eyes. Carl stared at her for a moment before his eyes narrowed. Wait a second...

"Why do you keep telling Chihaya to dump her? I mean, you've said it at least a dozen times this evening and Chihaya just keeps giving half-assed meaningless replies..." he questioned suspiciously.

Enju shot him a look that said 'shut up'. Carl leered. Oh, so there was something more afoot, huh? Damn him for being slow.

Well, either way, Chihaya was either drunk or just plain generally incompetent. "Well, I hope she doesn't expect me to go shopping tomorrow with how she acted today! I'll be damned if I waste my time doing that s—t!"

"Who needs to shop that much anyway? I bet that's like her damn hobby, maxing out daddy's credit card at boutiques" Enju snorted snidely.

Carl frowned as Chihaya continued to ramble about this particular subject heatedly...well, even he wasn't necessarily fond of shopping. Katie dragged him happily and that made him happy but... Whipping out his cell phone, he started a text to his girlfriend since Rosa wasn't talking to Chihaya anyway...  


"My...damn head..." Hideyoshi Chihaya groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Shomura Carl gave him a smirk, tossing a pan with a golden brown pancake, "You were downing rum like someone was going to steal it from you, man."

Chihaya just groaned again and looked up, his eyes bloodshot. It was Saturday, usually his day off. And it still was, he was just here currently waiting for Rosa who was already fifteen minutes late for this excursion he had no interest in...

Growling, he muttered, "_Son of a bitch_. I'm hungover, I just want to _sleep_. And here's Rosa keeping me damn waiting for a shopping trip and I _hate_ shopping."

Carl looked at him, bewildered, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, I hate shopping? Stick with me here" snorted Chihaya, running his fingers through his hair.

"No, not that. I mean, that's why you're here? Rosa's not going to meet up with you, I told you last night and even left you a text message to remind you" Carl replied simply, setting the pancake on a tray with condiments.

Chihaya was silent for a moment before saying lowly, "...What are you talking about, Carl?"

"Last night you were talking about how you didn't want to go shopping with Rosa with Enju and since Rosa's not talking to you I figured you just didn't have an opening to tell her you didn't want to go so I told Katie to tell her you didn't want to."

Several long silent awkward moments passed between them as they just stood there, Chihaya staring at him as if he was trying to figure out if he was serious...

"...Okay. Carl, I'm going to need you to shut Yume down."

"What?" Carl said, bewildered, "Why?"

"Because I'm about to kill your ass!" Chihaya snapped, putting him in a headlock, "Who the f—k told you to tell my girlfriend anything of the effin' sort!? Now she for a f—king fact hates me! Damn it!"

Carl inhaled sharply as Chihaya released him swiftly, quickly reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone. Dialing something, he took gentle inhales, using his free hand to make soothing wave motions as if to calm himself down. He took another breath and forced a smile before sending Carl a death glare as he spoke, "Powderpuff, baby, my sweet, hi...uh, I'm waiting at Yume. Where are you?"

His smile slowly started to melt, "...You're doing what?"

Carl blanked as Chihaya slowly started to look horrified, "W-wait, baby, I mean, that was _Carl_ speaking, not me! You don't have proof I-"

Chihaya stopped speaking for a moment before receiving a message. Clicking a button, his drunken voice followed, almost screaming out 'f—k shopping!'. Pursing his lips for a long few seconds, he picked up a knife from the kitchen, giving Carl an absolutely menacing look. Carl grinned nervously, wringing his hands, "W-well, I thought she'd need some verbal verification..."

Stabbing the knife point down into the counter, Chihaya's purple eyes crazed with rage, he pressed the phone to his ear, his voice completely at odds with the expression on his face. "Baby, c'mon, I was drunk...and you know I don't really, really like shopping. The two things mixed together just created...that."

Carl could hear Rosa's voice escalate from the phone as Chihaya blanched, "Oh, c'mon Rosa, be sensible! I didn't meant it! ...I do want to spend time with you!...No, no, don't do that! ...Ro-sa!"

The line went silent though he held the device to his ear for a few extra minutes before dropping it, giving Carl a flat look, "So...in Bion _alone_, since she hates me now, she has apparently kicked me out of the house, divorced me, meaning she took back my bank account _and_ my dog."

"...Hey Chihaya, what happens when you play a country song backwards?"

Carl yelped as Chihaya hit him in the back of the head, "_How_ could you do this to me?! You damn little- _snitch_!"

"Well, it's your fault! You were being a horrible boyfriend, being all googly-eyed with Enju!" scowled Carl, rubbing the spot he was struck.

"What are you _talking _about?! I am not 'googly-eyed' with Enju! What the hell happened to catching up with an old friend?!" demanded Chihaya.

Carl looked at him like he was a moron, "An old friend? An 'old friend' you seemed to have admitted to Rosa was your 'perfect woman'? An old friend that has been bashing and saying _horrible _stuff about the woman you _supposedly_ love-"

Carl faltered a bit, pausing because of the darkened expression Chihaya gave him. "'Supposedly'? How dare you? Don't _you _ever question me about that. I love Rosa."

"You have a funny way of showing it! Somewhere between the 'she's got no brains because of her boobs' and 'spoiled useless teenager' you should have told Enju to stop" scolded Carl, "Rosa is always defending you against Mai and you didn't even notice Enju talking to Rosa like that!"

"You _know_ Enju, Carl, that's just how she is!" Chihaya countered.

"Funny, I can say the _same_ thing about Mai but that certainly doesn't stop Rosa now, does it?" Carl finished briskly.

Chihaya opened his mouth to argue...before faltering and glaring at his feet, his eyes dancing around as if in thought. Carl sighed, looking at the screen for an order a waitress put in, "What's _really_ wrong, Chihaya?"

"...What's really wrong, Carl? I'm uncomfortable. I don't know about this love s—t. Every past relationship, it must have all been lust" he muttered, "Maybe I'm just rebelling. Talking to Enju just...just seems like it'd be a simpler use of my time, how I'd really want things to be. Rosa's just...she's not high maintenance like my other girlfriends, she really isn't, but she's...changing me."

Carl sighed, "Didn't you say your dad gave you pretty much the best advice he'd ever give you? That you should 'keep that one', that she's 'irreplaceable'? I mean, I don't know what your problem is, this is basically coming back to your square one problem when you guys started dating. Thing is, you can't tell me it's been a mistake, you're _happy _and that's the change you're freaking out over. But Chihaya, Rosa hasn't changed you that I don't recognize you, that I feel uncomfortable with your changes...all the time, that is. Stuff like you_ smiling_..."

Carl cringed and Chihaya leered at him, "Thanks."

Leaning against the wall, he bit his lip. "She had that fake kid in Bion with me, y'know? It really got me feeling bitter...and I tried to feel bitter towards her but I just...couldn't. What do you think that means? It's just a game, but..."

Carl tilted his head and Chihaya groaned, "Why didn't you talk me out of this? This...dating and liking a chick like this...?"

He snickered, slapping his shoulder, "Wouldn't have done any good to try."

Chihaya glanced after him as he retreated back to the stove to catch up with orders. He couldn't blame this on his mother, his father, his life... this was him. This was his now. He had no reason to seek out 'simpler' because what he had was 'simple' enough. There was no reason to make excuses, no reasons not to accept where he was. Maybe he didn't want kids or marriage or maybe he was getting compliant with Rosa but...

She told him to live for the present and no matter what he did, he just continued to fear the future which still was unknown, a variable. Who knew where he'd be down the line?

...He did, at least he thought, want her to be there though, no matter what. 

* * *

"...Rosa."

Rosa exhaled sharply, completely ignoring her manager as she collected dishes off a table, pocketing her tip. Chihaya followed her towards the kitchen, making her wonder if he even cooked anymore. She didn't care! Grr!

...She'd been _so_ hurt when Katie sent her that text from Chihaya. Yes, she _knew_ he hated shopping, she knew he could find better things to do, but...but she didn't know he was _that_ adverse! She maybe spent half an hour shopping before stopping and doing something else. Thirty minutes then they did something _he _wanted...

So be it. She wasn't going to force him do anything he didn't want to. Pursing her lips, she clenched he eyes shut. No matter...what that meant.

She yelped when suddenly arms hefted her up by the waist. "Chihaya! Let go of me!"

Rosa squealed and kicked as he wordlessly carried her to the manager's office, slamming the door, and setting her on the couch as he began to pace, "Look... I'm an ass. I know it, you know it. It's really always been one of my main issues."

Giving him a dark expression, she grunted, "And?"

"And...I did get weirded out because we're in the sort of advanced levels of this relationship, levels I'm not...used to" he said slowly, "I...guess Enju maybe presented an easy ironic way to get out of even attempting to accept that...she's...she's a good friend but you are more important to me, I promise..."

She swallowed that and pursed her lips, "If you're sick of me..."

"Of course not" he scoffed, "It's not even a question of something petty like that. It's really just...me not knowing how to go through the motions."

"...You don't think my boobs get in the way of my brain function or that we can't hold a good conversation because I'm dumb?" she pouted, eyes narrowing.

"Well actually, if we edited that together we might have a truthful sentence: your boobs get in the way of my brain function and as a result I can't hold a good conversation..." he mused, stroking his chin.

She chucked a pillow at him and 'nyahed' as he sat down beside her, kissing her cheek, "Forgive me? I promise I won't flake again like this and...talk to you more."

"It was a cute coat, you know? I think it would have made you happy. And then this cute lingerie I saw, I wanted to know if you thought it looked good on me" she pouted at him.

Chihaya's eyes widened, gaping, "You didn't say anything about _lingerie._ I would have gotten up early for _that_!"

Rosa shoved him, "Well _that's_ your fault!"

He mock-growled and tackled her, earning him a squeak as he tickled her, "Tomorrow then...?"

"Maybe..." she sighed airily, "I might have a date with another guy who'd love to go shopping with me to pick out lingerie."

"The hell you do" snarled Chihaya, seeming jealous.

"It's okay, you can go drinking with Enju while I strike alluring poses for my man friend."

"I swear to God you better be joking..."

She snickered and kneed him gently, "Or what? You'll come fight him? Challenge him to a duel?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd write a strongly worded letter."

Rosa laughed and kneed him again before hugging his neck, burying her face against the flesh, "You say you don't like me being mad with you...but I don't like being mad with you either."

"Well, you're _always_ mad with me" he sulked, closing his eyes.

"You have this bad penchant of thinking I'm upset with you when I'm not" she smirked, kissing his jaw, "Stop being so pessimistic, baby."

"...You're right" he mumbled, closing his eyes, relaxing, "...I'm sorry. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too..." she whispered, closing her eyes as well.

"Can you let me back in the fictional house? I miss you and Russell and Fifi...and even the baby a little. I found it super amusing to poke it..."

Rosa smirked at that and sighed, "I guess...sure you don't want to go out tonight?"

Chihaya smiled slowly, "Uh, actually..."

He was about to say he was going to go somewhere with Enju...but paused at the look she was giving him like, 'I dare you'... "Uh..."

"It's fine" she sighed again, kissing his cheek, "I do have some homework to catch up with. Just...have fun."

Standing, pulling her hand, he nodded, "Just...let her get to know you. Enju was a little brisk with me at first too. She means well."

...Or he had assumed. 

* * *

"You are _so_ lame."

Rosa scowled at Mai as they returned, having left something at Yume after leaving their shift. Of course, that wasn't what Mai was talking about...

"If my boyfriend let his perfect embodiment of a girlfriend talk that kind of s—t about me- oh my _gawd_-" she broke off seething, "And you _actually_ made up with him?!"

"Because I love my sweetie!" pouted Rosa, "I don't have to like his friends to love him."

Mai air quoted, "'Friends'? The 'friend' he said was his ideal woman, right? Whatever. He just wants to keep you around long enough to have nookie and then when he thinks he's bagged this skank, he'll dump you!"

"What a thing to say!" scoffed Katie as Rosa looked appalled, "Don't you worry, sweetie, if Chihaya says he loves you then he means it."

"Whatever" Mai said dryly, "He'd probably turn on you in a heart beat, just you-"

"Enju, what's this about? I thought we were going to the bar."

They all gasped and Mai quickly hushed them, forcing them into the broom closet. Katie hissed, "What the hell, Mai?! We're not in a freakin' sitcom, we can't eavesdrop in the closet!"

"Shush! You'll see what I mean!" she hissed back.

Rosa's eyes widened, gaping. No way! Ready to push out of the closet and declare Mai was crazy to Chihaya...

"Have you broken up with your little sugar baby yet?" demanded the woman, her arms crossed.

..._What_? Rosa froze. Why...? What did...? Why would he...?

...Oh...oh no, what was happening?

Chihaya's voice sounded puzzled though. "No...why would I?

"Because she's absolutely useless for you!"

"I think I can decide that, thanks" Chihaya said simply, "What's it matter anyway?"

There was silence and Rosa's heart started to beat rapidly. Why was it quiet? What were they doing? Or had they left...?

"...Enju, what the f—k?!"

"What! Come on, Chihaya, you know you were into me back in high school, I know you wanted to ask me out but didn't have the balls to so I'm giving you a chance now!"

Covering her mouth, Rosa was alarmed...what happened?

"'Giving me a chance'?" Chihaya asked rather simply, "What, did 'Viper' not provide you with enough entertainment? Or Diesel or whatever the hell those guys you used to mess around with were named? Now you're crawling back to me, right?"

Mai seemed startled that, well, he wasn't already all over this opportunity. Enju declared, "You were my _friend_, Chihaya, I didn't want to ruin it then but I think it'd be worth it now. Better than your G-Cup bimbo."

Rosa's eyes narrowed. It really was something. She liked everyone, but she could not stand this..._bitch_! Ugh! She hated that word! But oh, Chihaya wouldn't even notice, probably, just would be like, 'you're so silly, Enju!'.

"You know what, Enju, I played oblivious blond the first dozen times and now I kind of feel like a complete dick for it so I'll start rectifying it now: _Stop_ talking about Rosa like that, especially since you don't even damn know her."

...Oh, yay!

"You talked about all the stuff that annoyed you about her too so maybe I'm just keeping up!" countered Enju.

"Yea, well—maybe I said stupid stuff like I don't like shopping with her or she's get angry with me about stuff all the time and it feels like she forces me to do crap-"

...When'd he say _that_?

"And that's not enough to leave her, huh? Not enough to, you know, get with something that doesn't do any of that s—t?" Enju questioned acerbically.

"Hell no" Chihaya answered swiftly, "Because maybe I don't like shopping and stuff but she always works to keep me entertained and-and doesn't keep us out for long hours or make me spend money on her. And...and I just think she's angry with me a lot because it's me, I always make people angry. I expect the same from her but really she's got more patience than anyone I've ever met so it's just in my head. And, well, she doesn't force me to do bad stuff, just stuff to get me out of my comfort zone that's good so...so I was just bitching for no reason."

"Oh really?" Enju retorted in an unimpressed tone, "So everything's just peachy, huh?"

"...I told Rosa that back in high school I liked you because you were...my ideal. I guess, maybe. Ideally, to me, would be to not change and...and I don't think that would have made me happy" he admitted at length, "With Rosa, I've...gotten out of the house more, feel a little better about myself, actually sort of started talking to my parents a little and I may hate the melon mint crap ice cream she insists on sharing with me or that she can't just pick up and stay with me because she's a teenager but...sorry, not really...interested in going back there with you, Enju."

Rosa blushed and they could hear Enju's heavy footsteps, "So I come back from Tokyo for you and you're going to turn me down for some damn teenage prep? F—k you then, Chihaya!"

"Yea, yea..."

...Oh, he was her sweetie! She wanted to rush out and give him a hug and kiss him senseless but, well...they were eavesdropping in the closet. She'd have a hard time pretending she hadn't heard his sweet ramblings but...that was fine.

Biting her lip, she listened for him to leave, knowing very well they could get locked in there until morning...when her cell phone started to beep. She gritted her teeth, mortified. Oh no! Don't notice, don't notice!

But no, of course not. Chihaya opened the door and they all squealed, horrified. The fellow just stared at them, Shinji in his hand as he was the apparent sender of the text revealing their position, and Rosa quickly kneaded her hands, smiling, "S-sorry, I left my wallet..."

His purple eyes narrowed...Mai and Katie exchanged a glance and practically sprinted out of there. Rosa grimaced. Great, those two were real troopers. Staring at her boyfriend who seemed possibly miffed she'd been listening to his banter in the closet, she gave him a nervous smile, though something else was eating at her and she had to ask...

"...You really don't like mint and melon ice cream?"

Chihaya stared at her with the same blank expression before finally he smirked, snickering, "I _hate_ it."

"Well you could have told me, silly" she pouted before biting her lip, "I didn't mean to listen in, really. I'm sorry. Mai just kind of forced us into the closet..."

Chihaya just groaned, dragging a hand down his face, cocking a brow, "It's...fine. I really can't believe Enju came back to this area with ulterior motives but I guess if she hasn't tried to contact us in five years, why would she just out of the blue if she didn't...want something? Just shocking it was me. I guess she did play me for liking her in high school too."

Rosa sighed, pressing her forehead against his chest, before blushing, "Chiyo...?"

"Wha?"

"I don't...think you're the guy I envisioned either. But...I don't think that matters now because you're the guy that makes me the happiest. And... I don't really know what'll happen down the line but...I kind of want you there with me. Do you feel that way too? At least... a little?"

Chihaya was silent for a moment before kissing her forehead, smiling faintly, "...Sounds good."

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:**

Enju (I think we get one of those questionable name translations of 'Antoinette') is in the next game to be released, Wind Bazaar or something like that. Slightly reminds me of Dia, she probably warms up and seems less...angry as you befriend her. Maybe I can do a 'Sara-Gwen' deal where they're the same people but I split them in two if I want her to use her for positive reasons later XP

Chi(i) is of course from the popular manga Chobits. If you haven't already, try to get the Tokyo Pop translation, I read some of Dark Horses and it just didn't read the same at all to me...if you haven't just read it online, lol.

Adding 'ko' to a name makes it mean 'whatever'-child. 


	17. To Be Trusted

**Chapter 17:** To Be Trusted

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! They get me through down time at work, lol. This one has some Step Toward the Future references as well as some Yuki ones so beware if you haven't read those (then again, if you've gotten this far without reading it and you're not completely confused, more power to ya'!).

I have responded to those that wrote something on the site...I finally got around to uploading pictures for Koji's family and will be writing those profiles soon (and updating avatars if you haven't seen one to catch your fancy). Keiji picture will be up as soon as we stop having thunderstorms so I can get to my PC to finish all the pics I want to do XP

Sex, sexual referendums, and language...enjoy! And kind of synopsis of the chapter at the end of the story.

* * *

"Oi...how do I let you talk me into this stuff?"

Hideyoshi Chihaya drank a glass of an orange julep as he stood out in the Shomura garden at the mansion estate in Wensington Heights. Dressed in a white cotton tunic with a black vest and black slacks, he tugged at his ear as his hair was once again smoothed back but this time he had the clips woven through. Rosa had shown him the night prior how to do it and he'd humored her on it...

Shomura Carl was wearing a pink polo with a gray blazer and slacks, his hair looking all emo with the bangs slung to the side. He was drinking iced tea, glancing over his shoulder, probably for their girlfriends. "My mom was elated you didn't put up my argument to come though..."

"Because my 'significant other' gave me that look like, 'be good and I'll nail you later'. She's like my own personal electric collar..." Chihaya sighed airily.

Carl rolled his eyes, "I think sex is your electric collar..."

"What the hell ever. Sex would be _nothing_ without my sexy little Powderpuff. It'd just be like, normal."

Carl laughed, cocking a brow, "'Normal', huh? I guess it's abnormal with her."

Chihaya snorted, watching as a wave of guests to the Shomura garden party walked in, greeted by Leona, "Abnormally _amazing_. But I wonder where our partners in crime are..."

"Eh, you know women sometimes. Between the make-up, hair, and changing their outfit about two dozen times, you can't wake up early enough" Carl snorted.

Chihaya grinned, "Sounds like you, honestly."

Carl 'nyahed' and blinked when a girl walked up to them. She had bangs cut flat across her brow, her hair a creamy white greenish color, and bobbed around her neck, the layer underneath black. Her eyes were reddish pink, kind of like Rosa's, wearing a simple light white colored dress that flared at the bottom with black tulle and a black sweater and black Mary Jane heels...

They stared at her as she lifted her hands to her lips, her cheeks pink, "H-hi, Carl. Hi, Chihaya."

"...Hi..." they both greeted, confused. Who was this...?

She bit her lip, looking utterly nervous and shaky...uh...? Kneading her hands frantically, she gave them an anxious smile, "I-is Souta here?"

Souta? ...Wait a second. "...Dorothy?" Chihaya echoed, shocked.

"H-hmm? ...O-oh! I-I'm sorry, I must look strange..." she said shyly, fiddling with her hair.

"Uh...no, you look...great. I just didn't...recognize you." He'd never see her face, she always had her bangs in the way! ...She was actually pretty cute. What had been her problem?

Dorothy shifted on her feet uncomfortably, "W-well, Rosa said it'd be c-cute if I did something a little different with my hair...and that Souta would like it. I hope he does."

Chihaya and Carl exchanged a quick look. They'd talked to Souta earlier today and the guy flaked out to play a mission on Bion with Juro, figuring that Dorothy would be way too shy to show up for a garden party with hundreds of people. Uh oh. Chihaya smiled quickly, "Well, I bet he'll be delighted. I'm going to call Rosa really fast, I'll be right back."

Carl smiled after him nervously and Chihaya quickly went to a corner, calling Souta. The fellow picked up, confused, "Chihaya...?"

"Okay, you know how your girlfriend is too shy to come to garden parties?"

"...Yea?"

"Well, apparently not."

Souta's chair creaked as he probably jolted, "W-what? She's there now?!"

"Yep...pretty hot too."

"Oh my God!" the fellow squealed, probably diving out of his chair, "Oh my God, I have to shower and-and find clothes! She'll be so upset and never speak to me again!"

"Chill out, okay? She's early, one of the first people here. She won't think anything's weird if you show up a little late" Chihaya advised.

Souta squeaked, "O-okay. Th-thanks so much for calling me!"

"No problem, dude. Don't want you to lose favor with the only girl you'll ever find..." Chihaya sighed airily.

"A-ah! Se-see you soon!"

Chihaya closed his phone and smiled absently as he walked back to the two, "Oh, I couldn't get a hold of Rosa but Souta just texted me. He got a little tied up but he'll be here soon."

"Oh, okay" smiled Dorothy some.

She jumped, mortified, when a waiter came up and offered her a glass of punch. The introverted girl flustered but smiled and thanked him, taking a glass. Looking around, she frowned, "T-this isn't so bad."

Carl smiled, "Yea, my mom's parties aren't too crazy. Usually, anyway."

Chihaya snickered. 'Usually' because sometimes they got outrageous. Like this last New Years when some of her guests got absurdly intoxicated and started to strip. Rosa had squealed and demanded why 'they' looked like _THAT_. He retorted he was circumcised, that's why, and she hit him in the head with her purse. What?! It was the truth!

"Ah! Carl, Chihaya!"

Chihaya blinked as their old triple date buddy, Sebastian, waved, walking up with a girl about a hundred times hotter than Mai on his arm. Leona had met him through Rosa and found him 'utterly delightful' so he was on the invite list of this party...and unfortunately so was Mai. This should be entertaining.

Of course, where was his girly?

"Ah! You look darling, Chiyo!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled some as the girl in question skipped up to him, wearing a pretty faint pink sundress, her hair up in a fancy bun, wearing matching high heels. Gorgeous, in any case. Holding his arm out, she slipped under it and kissed him warmly. "Hey, about time you got here. I was about to come find you."

"Well, I was waiting for Katie because I was going to give her a ride but she was still doing her hair curly like and said she needed more time and to go without her, that she'd catch a ride with Mai" she sighed, shaking her head.

He rolled his eyes and Carl groaned, "She's pretty _without _all that effort, grr!"

Rosa laughed softly, "She just wanted to do something a little different. Katie usually takes less time than all of us. And oh, Dorothy, you really do look so amazing with that hair!"

Dorothy smiled sheepishly, playing with her bangs, "I feel kind of...revealed with it like this but...I mean, it'll help me be less shy. Like I can tell Souta's really shy but he's even less shy than me so I just have to adjust."

Rosa nodded, enthused, and Chihaya grabbed her a glass of strawberry juice off a passing waiter's tray and handed it to her. She hugged his waist, sipping the drink, "Thank you, baby. Will your parents be here?"

"God, I hope not...they turn a party into an orgy the second they walk in" he grumbled.

"Chihaya!"

"Damn it!"

Rosa smiled some as Julia walked over, waving, wearing an almost scandalous red spaghetti strap dress, high on her long legs and red heels, her hair super blonde for whatever reason. Sebastian's eyes were wide and Dorothy flustered. "Uh...who's that again...?"

Chihaya groaned deeply as the woman hugged his neck, "It's been three months, young man! Didn't your father say to call in more?"

"Um...I guess."

Kissing his cheeks as he looked positively disgruntled, he grunted, "_This_ is my crazy ass mother, Hideyoshi Julia."

Julia blinked, on the arm Rosa didn't occupy, "Oh look, my baby has a little posse now! How sweet!"

"I'd say acquaintances at best" Chihaya stated dryly.

Rosa elbowed him and Julia smiled some at her, "Rosa, darling, how is your father doing? He seemed a little irritated over something Mark said when we had dinner..."

Rosa just kind of cleared her throat, "They're...over it."

"Oh..."

Chihaya sent his mother a darkened expression as she seemed disappointed. His eyes widened, however, when Souta suddenly skidded up, wearing a black shirt and black slacks, his hair glistening, "H-hi!"

"...Jesus, man, did you just marathon through that whole process?" Chihaya questioned, eyes wide.

Dorothy flustered and Souta just panted, "W-well..."

"So what do you think, Souta? Isn't Dorothy adorable?" Rosa gushed.

Souta blinked and looked around, confused. Dorothy flushed more and waved, "Hi..."

Souta stared at her blankly before pinking, "W-woah, oh...my God."

She pursed her lips, twiddling with her hair, "Do...you not like it?"

The sheepish fellow rapidly shook his head, "I love it! I-I mean, it's really cute!"

Dorothy smiled contently and he gave her a chaste little kiss on the lips, blushing, as he stood beside her. Julia blinked slowly, "Wow...Souta has a girlfriend too? I'm impressed."

Souta flushed and Chihaya smirked a little before grunting as his head got clenched. He leered as his father appeared, grinning, "You know what I need to buy you, kid? A haircut!"

"Go to hell" Chihaya retorted simply, "And why are _both _of you here?"

"We can show up to events together, thank you" Julia huffed, hugging her husband's side.

"That, and we're trying to hook up with this chick named Mckenzie. Hot as fire, I tell you" Mark reported.

Rosa's eyes widened ,as did most of the group. Chihaya simply scratched his temple, looking increasingly annoyed, "Can you guys..._not_ turn everything into some sexual exploit?"

"Ooh, there she is, Mark, let's jump" Julia gushed, ignoring his apparent proposal.

"Ah. Well, see you later, son! Beautiful as ever, Rosa!" Mark called, getting dragged off by Julia towards ,apparently, their 'goal'.

Chihaya stared after them for a bit and shook his head, "You know...I thought I had serious issues as a result of them but reanalyzing my life, I think I came out pretty well."

"Seriously" snorted Carl.

Rosa looked to him weirdly, "...Chihaya, why do I get the idea both your dad..._and_ mom are...equally pursuing that woman?"

"My mom's bisexual" he grumbled, sipping his drink, "I think my dad's a little...bi-curious but she's definitely a certified 'go-whichever-way-she-wants'."

Rosa's gaped for a moment before she quickly smiled nervously, "...Uh, is...that why you were being so protective that once?"

"I think they'd both do you in a heartbeat" he agreed nonchalantly, "But that's my job so screw them."

She punched his hip, blushing, and Carl sighed, "Such a weird family..."

The day was nice, actually, and Chihaya came to the strangely pleasant conclusion his mother was right. They did have a nice little group dynamic going. Unfortunately when Mai arrived and bitched at Sebastian's girlfriend for an hour though it all went down hill. Even Rosa, her 'friend', had to escape for a bit over to a pretty lattice arch...with a photographer. He groaned.

"You want a picture, don't you?"

"Of course!" she giggled.

Chihaya rolled his eyes but smiled as she leaned back against his chest, holding his hands over her stomach. Eh, whatever...she skipped over to retrieve the picture and squealed before turning to him, hugging it and biting her lip happily, "I love it."

"I bet" he snickered, kissing her forehead before frowning, "I'll be right back, I need to use the little boy's room. I expect you'll live without me?"

"Not long" she gushed, kissing his cheek in return.

He smirked and went into the huge house. Well, with a good twenty bathrooms in the house, one would think _one_ would be free, despite the fact they split them into men and womens...but nope. They had the one in Carl's room and their main room but they were locked off, naturally. He ended up waiting in line for like twenty minutes. Ugh...well, hopefully at this point his peacemaker girlfriend had stopped Mai's tirade.

'Right', he snorted as he washed his hands before starting out to find her. She was good but not _that_ good. Hopefully she kept her self entertained while he was away though.

"_Wooo_!"

His eyes widened to saucers and he gawked as Rosa was skipping around the yard almost erratically, Carl attempting to catch her, looking shocked...the _hell_?

Chihaya managed to cut her off, startling her, and she squealed. "Chiya! Whoo-ah!"

Chihaya stared at her, very confused, as she jumped into his arms and straddled his waist, kissing and licking his cheek. "Oh, you're so sexy. Where have you been-n-n-n-n-n?"

"...Carl, why is my girlfriend drunk?" Chihaya questioned flatly, glaring at his friend.

Carl grimaced and smiled nervously, "Uh, well, my parents started serving mostly wine and apparently one of them tastes exactly like what she's been drinking all night..."

"Woot!" she hooted at a passing couple over his shoulder, startling them.

Chihaya groaned and shook his head, Katie walking up, looking worried. He took Rosa's purse from her and grumbled, "I'm going to take her back home with me..."

"Okay... I'll call her dad and tell him she was sleepy and stayed here" Katie bit her lip.

Chihaya nodded and fished her keys out of the purse, walking towards the pink vehicle with some disdain. Maybe they should just stay there, he didn't want to drive something so girly. He sighed. Oh well, whatever. He had to be at work tomorrow anyway.

Buckling Rosa in as she started humming some anime theme song, he climbed into the driver's seat and started up the flower colored vehicle. Trying to remember the easiest way out of here, he jumped when Rosa suddenly hugged his neck from the side, nipping his earlobe, "Chiyo-o-o, I want you _so_ bad."

"Honey, I'm driving" he said reasonably.

"You don't want me?" she pouted, feeling down his shirt and fingering his nipple...

"Still ...driving here, baby. Sit back for now and I'll try to conjure up some energy to oblige you later, okay?" he said, calmly and gently pushing her back to her seat.

Rosa pouted and slouched in her seat, crossing her arms, looking like a petulant child, "I want it now."

He chose to ignore her, knowing she'd eventually sober up and get out of this weird mood she was in. Finally out of Wensington and on his way back to his apartment, he smiled towards her indulgently, "Feel better...?"

Alas, Rosa seemed to be in thought before gasping, "Oh! Miru was telling me it's the only thing he's never done!"

"What...?"

Chihaya yelped and nearly jumped out of his skin as she leaned over him, unzipping his pants, and almost instantly started going down on him. "_Holy_—_Rosa_!"

He swerved just for a second out of mere shock. He was a good driver but he wasn't confident he was _that_ good a driver! She was going to kill them both!

Attempting to grasp her head while keeping his hand on the wheel, gritting his teeth and fighting moaning, he hissed, "_R-Rosa_, st-stop, this isn't safe!"

But she was sucking like she'd...never sucked before and he was close to climaxing, her hand wrapped around his balls. His mouth fell open, moaning, his eyes growing blurred...ugh, just pull over, idiot...

Somehow, however, he managed to get Rosa to his apartment. He wanted to spank her or at least verbally admonish her for that stunt...too bad she didn't let him.

He moaned hotly as Rosa shoved him against the door on the inside of his apartment, kissing him fiercely as she practically ripped his shirt off, jerking his belt off roughly, letting his pants drop to his feet. What a violent horny little drunk...

She practically forced him into his bed, his eyes widened as he stared at her almost incredulously, moaning, as she rode him, cowgirl style, playing with her nipples. Um...wow.

...Maybe he should get her drunk more often. 

* * *

Yagami Rosa groaned in agony, her head set to split open any second, as she lied in bed. She heard an alarm clock and scowled, turning over on her side to stare at the time...

...10:30?

...This wasn't her alarm clock.

...

She squealed, sitting up in horror, and looked beside her to where Chihaya was snoring heavily, his hair all over his head, his arms wrapped around her waist. _Oh no_!

Quickly but carefully moving his arm, she frantically looked around for her clothes. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. What happened?! How did she mess up like this?! She never messed up like this before!

"Mm, Powderpuff...?"

Rosa glared towards Chihaya as he sat up, looking drowsy, "Chihaya...what day is it?"

"Dunno..." he mumbled, rubbing his face, "Monday...?"

"Yes, _Monday_. Meaning _where_ should I have been over _two_ hours ago?!"

Chihaya gaped sleepily and confusedly at her before his eyes widened, "...Oh yea, school...oops, I...forgot about that. But Katie called..."

"My dad is going to kill me! If it's not bad enough I'm not at school I didn't come home last night! He'd let Miru get away with it but no, not me!" she hissed, rushing out of his room to find her panties and everything there in the living room...

Putting on her clothes despite them smelling like, well, Chihaya, the fellow came out of the room, still unclad, scratching his somewhat muscular belly and yawning, "So your twin can go off and stay with someone but you can't?" 

"I'm his girl" she sulked, putting her bra on.

"That's so stupid" he muttered drearily, walking towards her, "Well, he'd have been more pissed if you came home drunk and dropping all that sexual innuendo..."

Rosa paused her swift movements to pin him with a look of disbelief, "...I was _drunk_?"

"_Hella_ drunk" he amended, snorting as he walked towards his kitchen, "You gave me head when we were driving-"

"_What_?" demanded Rosa squeakily, "You didn't stop me!?"

"I _tried_! I tried shoving your head away and telling you we'd _die_ but you wouldn't hear it. And see where all my clothes are? That's where you threw me against the wall and tore them off."

Rosa froze before turning bright red, "Tore off your...? D-did I do anything weird at the-the party?"

"Skipped around, hooted at people..." he sighed, pouring himself orange juice, "I'm sorry, baby. I left you for a few to use the restroom..."

"_Ugh_!" she hissed, clenching her still throbbing head, "_Whatever._ I need to go home and hope my daddy didn't notice my absence."

...RIGHT. 

* * *

"So far, so good...no swat teams attacking me" Rosa mumbled as she laid low and started to creep into the Yagami home.

Sticking her key silently in the door, she slowly opened the entrance and refused to breathe...before squealing loudly.

Yagami Koji was sitting on the step, staring at her with one of the most unreadable expression she'd ever seen. His eyes were exhausted and he looked almost menacing. 'Almost' indeed.

Smiling anxiously, her knees shaking, she whimpered, "H-hi, daddy!"

He rose to his feet and said without preamble, "Rosa, where have you been? Do you know that I have been up for _twelve_ hours, worried sick about you? And I've called your phone at least fifty times and I haven't gotten a _single_ answer! I drove out and was looking for you and-and _damn it_! Why do you and Miru _do_ this to me?!"

Koji seethed loudly and clenched his hair. Rosa bit her lip and followed him quickly, "Didn't Katie call you? I was too tired to drive home after the party and-and stayed the night! I meant to get back here in time but-"

"I don't care how tired you are! You just have to call me and I'll come _get_ you!" Koji snapped.

Rosa recoiled before getting a little angry too...maybe it was the hangover. "I am almost eighteen, dad, I don't need you to come rescue me!"

"No one said anything about _rescuing_, it's about being _responsible_! If it was Saturday, fine, stay the night or whatever, but on a Sunday, the day before school- you're not usually that unconcerned about school, Rosa!"

She winced at this and bowed her head, scowling a little. Koji's eyes narrowed, "You weren't with Chihaya, were you?"

"He was at the party..." she admitted, defeated...

He growled and shook his head, stalking towards her and resting his hand against her forehead, startling her, "You're flushed. Were you drinking?"

"N-no! I was just really worried about getting home!" she lied, knowing her dad would _flip_ if he knew what had happened.

However, Yagami Koji was no fool and his dark eyes narrowed. Dropping his hands, he scoffed and glared, "Fine, _lie _to me like I'm some f—king idiot! That's all anyone in this damn family does!"

Rosa flinched back, mortified, as he stalked towards his man lair in the basement and slammed the door loudly. Lip trembling, she clenched her pulsing temple and shook her head. That wasn't true...but ugh! He didn't have to be so mean about it...

...What had Keiji said? 

* * *

"..._Ugh_, you actually did something _before_ me?"

Yagami Rosa leered at her brother as they sat outside of Tenshiya, waiting for Steiner to finish some paperwork. Their brother-in-law actually just officially got his license recently so he was taking them home now...

Miru, her younger twin, groaned, rubbing his face, "I mean...did he like it?"

"I don't even remember _doing_ it" she grunted before looking at him sadly, hugging herself against the early Spring's cold nights, "Daddy hates me."

"He doesn't...he'll get over it" he shrugged simply, "You and mom have had him in a super disgruntled mood lately though so try to stay under the radar with him, especially since you've got a boyfriend..."

Rosa huffed, "He's just being ridiculous!"

Though Chihaya said something that struck her as odd today.  
_  
"Why didn't you just tell him you accidentally drank some wine that you thought was strawberry juice and got a little tipsy?" Chihaya questioned, confused, when she told him at work later about her dad being upset, "I mean, if he got mad, forget it. You didn't go out of way to get drunk, it was an honest mistake. I think he'd be reasonable enough to understand. He might get mad that Carl's parents did something so negligent with teens around at most, I'd think."_

"You really just don't know my daddy, Chiyo, he'd flip! I couldn't tell him. It's better he just not know about anything that happened last night" she groaned, feeling sick.

Chihaya looked rather hesitant, "I mean...no, I really...really don't want him to know about the impromptu blowjob or the hardcore sex, but all the other stuff was pretty solid. I guess I could have driven you home but that seems a little impractical."

Rosa wasn't sure why he'd want her to be honest...it'd really all come back on him and if her dad didn't kill him, she'd be forbidden from seeing him. Of course that'd hurt her too so why would she do that to herself? Sometimes it was better not to know.

...Funny how things like that worked out. 

* * *

Yagami Popuri frowned as Koji leaned against the frame of the entrance to the kitchen, gazing off into space. It was a Saturday night...once upon a time, he'd have turned the night into a game night with his four kids...then his two...then those two abandoned him and got jobs. And his daughter was starting to be gone more than she was home too.

...He gritted his teeth as he was hit by a tense wave-like migraine. Wandering away, he went to his bedroom to find some ibuprofen. He'd been upset all week, really. When Miru went off and started living with his 'boyfriend', _ugh_, he'd just wanted to go get him, he'd wantedto go and be like, 'get back here, you're my little boy'. Then he wasn't even attempting to be a 'cool' parent or anything. He just wanted his son to have the freedom to make mistakes.

Truly, Koji didn't care much for the way he discerned his sons from his daughters but he...he couldn't _help_ it. He knew he was bad with Jill. Jill thought that men weren't interested in her because she was 'cool' towards people. Little did she know men weren't interested in her because Nelly and him used to be fifty times crazier and beat the living hell out of any male that even shot her a look. Literally. Who the hell thought they were good enough for his _only_ little sister?

However, though Jill had serious woes with all her suitors, she did choose someone that, for the most part, Koji considered satisfactory, despite his mistakes. He realized that, well, he could trust the ones he loved to make the proper decisions on matter of the hearts...at least, down the road.

Until he had a daughter.

He'd remember for all eternity holding his angel for the first time, his ethereal little princess, looking up at him with her dark eyes and smiling at him. Okay, fine, he knew what people said, 'oh, they're a second old, they're not smiling at you, dummy'...but hell if he cared, he was hers forever. And he'd protect her with his life.

Koji instilled Keiji's crazy protective streak, telling the boy that he was to watch over his sister like his life depended on it as well, especially if he wasn't there. Keiji took it to heart, at times even rivaling Koji. A few times he'd even had to tell the boy to 'relax'. But Keiji was the only reason he'd allowed Kaede to do crazy things like the mosh industrial clubbing or parties they liked. He knew the boy would destroy anyone that hurt his Kaede. The same Kaede that probably, given the reason, could beat him up and do a lot of damage. It was just...she was his girl...he didn't want her to have to do that...

It made him die inside though, the one time he let her out of his domain, out of Keiji's, when she got kidnapped, the event perhaps even reinforcing the idea she needed them. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again.

His skin still started to crawl when he recalled that Steiner coming to the door and kissing his daughter like...like she was _his_. Kaede was _his_ baby, he wasn't letting that little bastard take her!

...Or so he'd told himself. But he recalled his promise to himself to trust, to trust his family's choices. And...he did.

...Except...she kept things from him.

If...Kaede just let him know what was going on with Steiner, _maybe_ he would have been like, 'oh _hell_ no'...maybe indeed. But...that he found out so late, that she couldn't tell him who she suspected turned in her beloved and that she decided to go and face him alone...like _Jill_ tried to face her demons alone...? He didn't understand...he'd...he'd do anything for them.

Rosa sneaking in and telling him that she just was too tired to drive home when school was one of _the_ most important things to her? She was too tired to drive home to get there on time? Or...call him? He wouldn't have been upset...hell, he understood stuff happened at parties better than anyone.

...He loved his family so much. His daughters, his wife, everyone. He'd do anything for them. Even...if he seemed erratic, they had to know he just loved them.

So...why did they hide things from him?

His headache increased and he squinted to alleviate the pain but to no avail. Damn it, where were those pills...? Finding they weren't there, he slouched down the steps and back into the kitchen, wearily staring at his wife. "Baby, where's the ibuprofen...?"

Popuri looked up from stirring the soup and frowned thoughtfully, "It's not in our room...?"

"No..."

She seemed to ponder before 'oh'ing'. "They're in Rosa's room. She had a headache the other day. She asked me to go get it since she had to go to work but I forgot..."

Koji stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at her expectantly...Popuri cocked a brow at him, "...Something wrong?"

"Well, can you get them for me?" he frowned, "My head is killing me and I don't like going into Rosa's room when she's not here or invited me in..."

"It's probably just on the top of her armoire, honey, you're not snooping around" she assured.

Koji swallowed and slowly nodded, making his way back up the steps and down the long hallway. Slowly opening the door to the ultra pink cove, he took a breath and crept in, somewhat petrified his daughter would appear behind him and be angry he broke into her domain. But probably not, she was staying the night at Katie's...

Walking over to the white chest, he let out a sigh of relief to find the nondescript white bottle, snatching it up and starting to head back to his room...

...?

His eyes caught on a funny pink little container, one he'd seen before but he couldn't really put his finger on why...cocking a brow, he shook his head. He wasn't snooping. Nope, not him. He was a non-snooping daddy. Walking back to the master bedroom, he slammed down on the bed on Popuri's side where she had a bottle of water.

Taking around four, he rubbed his throbbing forehead. Looking around for a moment, trying to decide if he was going to take a catnap before dinner to fight this headache, he blinked when he noticed that same container, though a little clunkier, in his wife's drawer...it was old, something she just kept for the sake of keeping. Picking it up, he turned it over in his hand...and stared at the words, slightly rubbed off, but still readable... 'contraception'.

...Contraception?

Koji stared at it for a long, long few moments before rising to his feet, stalking straight into his daughter's room without any hold, walking right over to the armoire. Snatching up the pink case, his vision turned red when he saw his daughter's name on the prescription tag of birth control pills.

For a moment, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or even existed in this plane...but it became apparent that he was indeed standing in his teenage daughter's room holding a pill box containing medication to prevent her from getting pregnant. Opening the case, he could have screamed. Four months worth of the pill was already gone. Four months. Four _damn_ months.

Sucking his cheek so tight he couldn't breathe, his jaw ticking faster than it had before, he marched from the room, his vision blurred with rage, and barreled into the kitchen. Popuri looked at him, alarmed, "Baby?"

He threw the damned things across the counter at her, hissing, "_What_ the _living f-k_ are these?"

The blood leeched from his wife's face and she gaped, "W-where did you get those?"

"Off the top of my little girl's drawer" he trembled with fury, "_Why _does _my_ little girl have those, Popuri?!"

Popuri looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her, "Um, I...I don't..."

"Don't" he paused to laugh humorlessly and to keep himself from ripping something out of the wall, "_Don't_ lie to me, don't you _dare_. She can't get those without a parent's permission and since I know for a damn fact _I _didn't, you did, didn't you?!"

"K-Koji, please! I-I just didn't want her to fall to our curse! K-Kaede and I both got pregnant unexpectedly!" Popuri pleaded.

"Know the difference?" Koji said before screaming, "She's motherf—king _seventeen_!"

Popuri flinched and glowered, "Get _real_, Koji. You were having sex at seventeen, I was having sex at seventeen. Only an oblivious parent would think otherwise that their child wouldn't if the opportunity arose!"

Koji bit his lower lip, gripping his forehead as he came to an utter revelation, "She's not at Katie's house, is she? She's at that bastard's house having sex with him!"

"Koji!" Popuri said in a pleading tone.

Koji gritted his teeth, snatching his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed her number. So this was how they played the game, huh?

..._Damn it_. 

* * *

Yagami Rosa was watching a fashion pop culture show on Hideyoshi Chihaya's couch, his head rested on a pillow which in turn was sitting on her lap. He had his laptop rested on his lower stomach, playing Bion absently. Rosa played with his hair during a commercial break and smiled, "Let's order Chinese, baby."

"If you'd like..." Chihaya agreed absently, fighting someone with Russell, the fictional dog ripping the others apart, "Yea, that sounds good. I'll make us some dessert too."

"Look what you've turned my Fluffikens into..." Rosa's nose wrinkled.

"_Russell_ has a heart of gold. If he were a real dog he'd go hunting with me and we'd come back and snuggle by the fire."

Rosa laughed and leaned down to give him a kiss as she set him aside to go grab the menu. Opening his cabinets, she frowned when her cell phone rang. Staring at the caller ID, she blinked. Daddy? Sighing, figuring he was just checking in on her, she answered. "Yes, daddy?"

"Where the hell are you?"

Rosa paused as she was closing the drawer, her blood running cold. Yagami Koji's voice was one he'd never take with her, his tone something he'd use with a brother or anyone that had done something unthinkable.

...But not her.

Licking her lips, she gaped for words, "I-I'm at Kati-"

"_No_ you're _not_!" he snapped.

Rosa gasped loudly, covering her mouth, her heart jolted with alarm. "D-daddy, wh-what's the matter? Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you're lying to me! You and your mother had this covert operation to keep me in the damn dark about everything! Well, it's f—king stopping now! Get home _right_ now!"

Rosa almost trembled to her knees, tears burning in her eyes as he just hung up. Wh-what had she done? She thought he was over what happened Sunday! Why was he talking to her like this? He never talked to her this way...

Jumping as her phone started to ring again, she whimpered as she gnawed her lip. Her mother was the caller this time...pressing it to her ear, she shook, "M-mama, what's going on? Why is daddy mad with me?"

"Oh sweetie, it's my fault. I-I told him to get the ibuprofen out of your room! He-he even didn't want to go in but-but oh, I'm sorry. He-he found the pills..." Popuri whispered.

Rosa could have fainted.

"He-he saw the-the-?" she rasped, covering her mouth as her eyes darted around.

"Yes. So honey, don't come for a while, okay? Give...give him a little time to cool down, okay? I'll-I'll try to settle him, okay? Don't worry."

Rosa shivered as her mother quickly clicked off and she actually dropped the phone, almost falling as well. Tears welled in her eyes and she slowly sobbed. No, no, no. Why?! Why hadn't she put them away in the drawer?! She'd been in such a hurry to get to Chihaya's house she'd done something so careless!

"Hey, hey, what the hell? We can do something else if Chinese isn't looking so good."

Rosa looked up as Chihaya walked over to her, his hands in his pockets, looking alarmed, "What's wrong?"

She shivered, swallowing the hard lump in her throat as she wept, "I-I...I don't want to go home, Chiyo."

Chihaya tilted his head at her, confused, before shaking his head, "Then don't."

Covering her lips, staring at him, trembling, he pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head, "Relax, okay? Whatever it is, I bet it's not so bad. But you don't have to worry about going anywhere you don't want to until you're ready, okay...?"

Nodding rapidly, she clenched him for comfort. It was nice he thought everything would be okay.

She wasn't so sure. 

* * *

_Koji was pacing the length of the living room, having been doing so for the last two hours. Popuri had attempted to try to calm him but he just sent her looks to kill. She was stunned...but knew after a few minutes._

...This was different.

Biting her thumb, she looked to the door. And oh, Rosa wasn't going to come home. Why should she after that blow up...?

Koji finally noticed that. Snarling, he gave her another cold look before seeming enlightened, "You called her, didn't you?"

Popuri jumped and gaped, "W-what? N-no, I-"

Koji held his hands up, laughing bitterly and incredulously, "You...have lied to me...about SO much. SO much, I'm actually having to question the things coming out of your mouth now."

"Koji" Popuri sobbed, hurt, "I...I told her not to come home until you've cooled down."

He turned away from her, his hand covering his mouth, "...Huh, so...I tell our daughter to come home and you just go directly against me and tell her not to? I guess. I guess that's what I can expect. You guys don't respect me whatsoever, none of you!"

She gasped, standing, "Koji, that's not true!"

"What the hell ever, Popuri! Fine, I don't give a flying fuck what any of you do. Do whatever the fuck it is you want!" he raged, his dark eyes mad.

Popuri cried as Koji stalked out of the house, "Ko-ji! Where are you going?!"

"None of your damn business" he hissed, slamming the front door behind him in her face.

She stood there, staring at the barrier, before slipping to her knees and crying. What was WRONG with him? This wasn't worth this kind of anger and such cruel words!

...What now?

"...Mother."

What did he do...?

Hideyoshi Chihaya had actually been reluctant to let his young girlfriend leave Sunday night. She'd cried ever since she got the phone call and was apparently frightened of whatever came next. He didn't know what came next nor did he understand what happened. She finally confessed as he walked her to the station that her father discovered she was on the pill.

...It was cruel, maybe even a little evil, but he lost quite a bit of sympathy towards her after that.

He had confessed to Rosa that he indeed enjoyed poking their fake video game daughter, earning him some of the most amusing sounding giggles he'd ever heard. At first he'd just done it to see what the hell the point of it was but it had actually made him laugh too. Never would he have imagined being poked would cause such hysterical laughter.

What he didn't tell Rosa was, when she wasn't around, he actually picked the baby up and read to it and stuff. Mostly for charisma which could help him in his current summoner class. But it was kind of interesting, the little animation of his elf's deep voice reading to the tiny simulation of an infant. She was downright gleeful, kicking her little legs beneath the dress Rosa bought her...

Okay, _fine_, it was an absolutely _awful_ comparison but, well, he kind of felt like Chika's father in a sense. Perhaps like one had felt a Tamagotchi had been their child. But those using the Bion children system longer and more thoroughly posted on the forum he just curiously happened to have read, amused, that in their teen's cabinet they found fantasy oldsy porn and condoms and what may have been 'toys'. The idea kind of traumatized him, honestly. He just liked poking Chika and making her giggle, he didn't want to find vibes in her closet.

Yea, yea, he was weird. She was a gaming character. But that just meant he could definitely understand how Koji, with his _real_ daughter, was angry that she was hiding the fact she was on the pill from him. Truly, maybe it wasn't his business. However, it was a decision that required parental approval in the first place so it really may have been that easy to keep him in the loop. If he had wanted children and Rosa allowed 'Chika' to get on the pill without his knowledge...well, frankly, he would have gone after the guy with a shotgun by now but perhaps Koji was actually a little more calm...

...Or didn't know where he lived.

Grimacing, he was set to let this be settled by Rosa...but for the last week and a half, she came to work, waitressing in a daze rather than her usual sunny disposition and taking periodical breaks to go cry herself senseless in the back.

Her dad, apparently completely furious about this situation, had moved out of the house for this whole duration of time. He apparently came back to get clothes but chose to completely ignore Rosa and Popuri. It sounded so childish to Chihaya. How was that parental at all? But then he realized Koji probably felt pretty ignored himself. Chihaya had heard first hand from Rosa how even the smallest of matters got kept from the guy, stuff that would certainly piss him off if someone decided they'd move planets to keep from him...it was just an all around sucky situation. Nonetheless, his Powderpuff crying was not getting any easier on him and he truly, truly, just wanted to figure out how to fix it...

So he took a long break from Yume and was now planning to go visit the man at work.

...Now what the hell was he going to say? 'Well, she is on the pill because I'm nailing her on the weekends when you assumed she was at her best friend's house...' Which is also something he thought was lame to tell him. What if he went to Katie's house one day and saw she wasn't there? 'Ah, but yes, yes, I truly do enjoy having sex with your daughter. It's the highlight of my week'. BAM. That was the sound of Koji _shooting_ him!

Thus, he made the stupidest decision of his life, though still far behind going to see the father of his girlfriend who was clearly enraged she was having sex with...him, and went to ask his mother how to approach one Yagami Koji.

Of course, entering her office, she found the woman surfing online for sex toys. Yea, maybe not the best source of information.

Hideyoshi Julia, however, was elated, "Oh, sweetie! You came to visit? How incredible!"

"...Yea...I, uh, need some advice on dealing with angry Yagami Koji" he cleared his throat, staring around her little office.

"Why's he angry?" she questioned, twirling in her chair.

"...Because he found out Rosa's on the pill and he had no clue..." he groaned.

Julia raised a golden brow at him, "Um, honey...you _don't_ deal with angry Yagami Koji. You _run_ from him because he'll murder you. Now if you were dealing with college him and had a set of tits, well, you'd be home free but unfortunately..."

He just groaned and shook his head, "Thanks for nothing, mother. I guess I'll just wing this and hope he doesn't strangle me."

"Chihaya" she called as he turned to leave, "One bit about Koji is that...well, he prefers honesty. I mean, you know how people say they want honesty but can't handle the truth? Koji's truly not like that. He wants things to be in black and white. I mean, I guess he's just weird and protective but I doubt he thought his daughter would _never _have sex. Rosa making it a shade of gray by keeping it from him is the last thing she should've done."

Chihaya's eyes widened as he glanced back at her...she appeared sincere enough. Julia folded her fingers and shook her head, "I wouldn't know why Rosa wouldn't know that but...if Koji knew before it was just so suddenly thrown on him, he'd be okay. Now he probably feels like an idiot because he doesn't even know what's happening in his own home and that for some reason his daughter couldn't discuss a matter she seemed to have discussed with her mother with him. He's being discriminated against. Wouldn't that make you feel angry?"

Gaping, he considered that briefly...but understood instantly. Nodding, he agreed, "I...I'd hate that feeling...what...would make me so different?"

"Exactly" she nodded before looking wary, "You be careful though. He had one of the most fiery tempers I'd ever seen. Why are you even doing this?"

"...Because apparently Rosa...doesn't understand him. And...I am the guy screwing his daughter. I should have talked to him before any of this started anyway..." he murmured.

"So responsible..." she sighed before gasping, "Oh! When you see him, give him this! It's from one of our old college parties!"

Chihaya gaped in disbelief at her as she handed him a video card...what? "...Good bye, mother."

"Bye, dear! Good luck!"

Shaking his head, making his way out of the office building, he bit his lip and clenched his heart as he headed for the other...he called Katie for the location of the firm. She'd been of the same belief that he'd be slaughtered but...he had to do this.

He didn't want Rosa to cry anymore... 

* * *

"Uh...hi? Um, I'm...I'm l-looking for Yagami Koji's office...?"

A young female receptionist looked at him, wide-eyed, as he was ready to run for escape, screaming and sobbing. She, herself, looked horrified, "W-why?"

"'W-why?'"

"He's...totally not in a great mood. Whatever it is, I suggest it wait until he gets over this funk" she quickly suggested.

Chihaya's knees were almost shaking and he grinned anxiously, "A-actually, this _may_ improve his mood...b-but um, if you hear someone screaming, call the cops, okay?"

She gaped and gestured towards a door, "He's...in that one. God be with you."

Chihaya stared at the door, making no direct move towards it...before taking a long, deep breath and swallowing, marching towards the entrance...to his death!

Clenching the door handle for a long few moments, he shut his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth, and opened the door.

He froze.

Yagami Koji was sitting on the bench of the huge window in his office with an ashtray beside him and a smoldering cigarette between his fingers. He looked so on edge he could cut Chihaya in half. And when he actually turned to look at Chihaya, the look full of utter aggression, flabbergast that he had the _nerve_ to face him, and incredulity, Chihaya was almost certain he'd turned to stone.

Gawking for words for a long, long time, the man pinning him with one of the darkest angriest expressions he'd _ever_ seen, he yelped, "U-uh! I-I _know_ I am like...the _last_ person you want to see right now but I-I need to speak to you."

Koji stared at him with his dark eyes, the pupils never leaving him as he lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag...and said _nothing_. Well...it was a given: he'd met the most intimidating man alive.

"Uh, yo-you don't have to say anything" he managed without choking, "I-I j-just wanted to get it out there th-that-that Rosa really, really cares about what you think and-and that she's super upset that-that you're out of the house or whatever and-"

"...Are you f—king with my daughter?"

Chihaya's eyes almost crossed as this unexpected set of words struck his ears, icy and cutting from the father of his beloved's lips. His hands still cast in the motions they'd been making when he'd been speaking before, he opened his mouth but was going even slack for sound.

"U-u-uh, w-what?" he managed with a minuscule amount of composure.

Koji's eyes narrowed deeply, "Are you having sex with _my _daughter?"

Careful, Chihaya. This was the choice between life and death...life would be denying it and running out of here...death would be the truth...

_"One bit about Koji is that...well, he prefers honesty. I mean, you know how people say they want honesty but can't handle the truth? Koji's truly not like that, he wants things to be in black and white."_

Or maybe his mother just wanted him dead, that seemed feasible too.

Clenching his fists, swallowing, and shutting his eyes tight, he shook his head. No...no, she was right. Koji had the right to the truth that had been withheld from him. Shakily, ready to collapse, he got out with a lot more confidence than he felt, "Yes...I...do have sex with Rosa."

"..._Really_?"

"Y-yes!" he blurted, his heart being _almost_ kind enough to beat fast enough to kill him with a heart attack before Koji murdered him. "Yes, but-but Rosa _waited_. Rosa waited for-for who she considered the right person, it wasn't some easy decision for her or anything! She-she dealt with a lot of heartache over this and-and she's not like other girls that bent to peer pressure or anything! She's-she's super responsible!"

Koji didn't say anything so he continued, "And-and I-I don't want to sound like some kind of suck up but I never wanted to lie to you and make our sex life sound like some huge sordid affair! And-and I even told her when she got on the pill that maybe it'd be better _if_ you knew! I-I don't understand why Rosa doesn't tell you things. Like-like Sunday. It was just a huge misunderstanding, none of it was her fault but she chose to hide what happened from you because she thought you'd be mad. And...and I...truly and sincerely don't think that's fair...to you, she was...she was gone and you were just worried and...Rosa's...Rosa's still your kid and...and you deserve to know what's going on in her life during this point."

Bowing, shaking madly, he rasped, "I...I am _so_ sorry that I...I...d-didn't tell you. I...I think she hates when you're upset with her but doesn't realize if she keeps things from you, you'll be more upset. But...but she's been so sad lately and I couldn't stand it so I knew I...I had to come here and say _something_."

Rising, flustered, he stared at Koji who was watching him with the same expression he had when he entered, the cigarette dangled from his lips. Chihaya's shoulders slouched. What a waste of time...

Alas, Koji made his first motion: setting the cigarette down in the ashtray then standing...

Chihaya almost shrieked when he belted him in the stomach.

Pretty sure he, somehow in some unknown way, managed to shatter the organs in his body, Chihaya yelped and somehow didn't buckle, didn't bow...ugh, what a creep! How did a guy like this have Rosa?!

...But...

Koji shoved him backwards towards the couch and gave him an expressionless look, "Rosa's almost eighteen. After that, I really have no say in how she runs her affairs so she can come stay with you any day of the week. _However_, while she is still seventeen, she is to be _home_ on a school night. I don't care what has to be done or what time and that's including _you_ driving her home, even if it's four in the morning. We have plenty of extra rooms for you to sleep in."

Chihaya gaped...what? "O-okay..."

"I don't want anymore of this 'I'm sleeping over at Katie's' bulls—t either!" he snapped, "Just say where she is! I'd freak the hell out if I went to Katie's and found she wasn't there! I don't really care where she is as long as she's _safe_ and it's actually _where_ she is!"

Chihaya nodded, almost confused. Was he...?

"I would say if you knocked up my baby, I'd have you assassinated but I guess that's already taken care of" he said sarcastically before giving him a threatening look, "So let's leave it at this: you...are with someone that I would _die_ for. She is my daughter, my _baby_, and I am giving you the freedom to..._be_ with her at this present. But you f—king better take care of her, you hear me? If you hurt even a hair on my princess' head, I will kill you."

Chihaya stared at the man as he started to pace...honestly, though he sounded angry as all get out, he visibly did look a lot less stressed, like he just got a lot of weight off his shoulders. He...guessed not knowing could do that to you. Biting his lip, Chihaya shook his head, "I won't...I won't hurt her, I promise. And of course I'll take care of her...she's...she's special to me."

"She damn well better be" Koji snarled before he _finally_ had a calm expression, sitting down at his desk and closing his eyes, "Chihaya, how did you know I wouldn't throw you out the window for actually telling me you've been...intimate with my sweet innocent little girl?"

Chihaya grinned nervously, "...I didn't. But I figured it was better than lying to you, right? I'm sure you're not naive..."

Koji was quiet before laughing shortly, "Funny how easy it was for you to figure that out when my whole family makes a game out of keeping things from me. It just pisses me off."

He lit another cigarette, turning his back to Chihaya in his chair, "...I will talk to Rosa. You're not making an unfounded request, I don't care much to see her upset either but I was just so..._ugh_."

"I...understand" Chihaya said, slowly standing, grimacing as he was still in pain. He'd somewhat been under the assumption the guy seemed thin and maybe not all that powerful physically...oh, never make that mistake again, moron. "Well, I need to get back to work. Thank you for speaking with me."

"Remember what I said."

"Oh, definitely..."

Turning to leave, he paused. Oh yea... clenching his stomach with one hand, he stepped forward and put the video card on Koji's desk. "My mother gave me that. Said it was 'college memories'..."

Walking out, Koji looked back at him before staring at the card on his desk. Picking it up, sticking it in the PC he had in the office, his eyes widened in horror and his jaw nearly hit the ground as video of him, Keiba, Domon, and...two other guys gangbanging Julia popped up on the screen.

Burying his face in his hands, he raised a brow and wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, remembering once again why he couldn't face his daughter's boyfriend that looked a little bit too much like his mother...naive indeed. 

* * *

"Dude, maybe you need to go to the hospital..."

Shomura Carl stared at Chihaya, wide-eyed, as he was coiled over the counter, whining, "I think he crushed my kidneys...I don't need those to live, right?"

"Well, actually..."

Chihaya just groaned and Carl raised a brow, "So he just...punched you? Just like that, wham?"

"Don't make my suffering sound so petty" Chihaya scoffed at him.

"It just seems so...immature!"

Chihaya snorted, "I'm doing his daughter, man. He could have me out running in a forest while he's hunting me with a pistol. I think I can deal with a punch..."

Carl snickered at that, "I don't know, would you get a pistol too?"

"More like I get pistol_ whipped_ too."

Carl laughed and patted his back, "It sounds like he likes you, actually."

"Oh yea, nothing says love like taking a punch to the belly" Chihaya said sarcastically, finally sitting down on the stool and bowing his head.

"Well, if he _didn't_ like you he wouldn't let you see Rosa anymore" Carl pointed out, "He really has no reason to let you keep seeing her. You guys have been lying about her whereabouts, sneaking around to have sex, not sending her home... you're a father's dread!"

Chihaya sulked at him before closing his eyes, shrugging, "I guess you're right. Won't help me sleep tonight but you're right..."

The door opened, announcing the entrance of his teen trio. Rosa looked utterly miserable...what? Her dad hadn't called? ...Well, he supposed that was a face-to-face sort of reconciliation...

"Hi, Chihaya..." she greeted glumly before slightly cocking a brow at him, "...What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, still recovering from visiting your dad" he said absently, standing and groaning as he was hit with a recoil of pain.

"..._What_?"

Chihaya sighed, clutching his stomach as he limped away towards the back. "Carl, man, let me lay down and relearn how to breathe. Then you can roll, dude."

"Take your time" Carl called back.

Rosa was following him though, alarmed, "What happened!? What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing I probably didn't have coming" he moaned, lying on the couch and covering his eyes with his forearm...before laughing weakly, "Oh, what if I told him about the car blowjob and the Earth shatteringly amazing drunken sex? He definitely would have slung me out the window..."

His girlfriend rushed to his side, gaping, lifting his shirt to see the purple bruise. "He-he _hurt_ you!"

"I'm a big boy, I can take it" he sighed, sitting up some.

"What did you...you say?" she demanded, "What could you possibly say that would make him hit you?!"

Chihaya shrugged, "I told him we were having sex."

"_Chihaya_!" Rosa screamed, hitting his arm.

"_Ow_! What else was I supposed to do?!" he demanded, "You're coming to work in tears which you _know_ I can't stand. I couldn't stand that you were unhappy either so the next best thing was to tell your dad the truth!"

"You've only made things _worse_!" she sobbed, standing to pace, "He'll never let me out of the house again and he'll force me to break up with you! Why would you _do_ something like this?! You don't know him!"

"Well, frankly, you don't either" Chihaya snorted loudly.

Rosa paused and glowered, "What?"

Chihaya looked around, "Why, I don't see any FBI or ninjas leaping in here to collect you away from dangerous ol' me, not that I've checked the closet or anything. Don't you think your dad would have sent someone or called and told you that you're not allowed to go to work if he was crazy enough to forbid you from seeing me?"

"...Wha?"

"Yea, your dad punched me in the stomach but right after he talked to me like a normal father, giving reasonable requests and expectations. He told me that we need to stop telling him you're at Katie's house when you're clearly not. He said that you need to be home for Sunday, no matter the time, even if I have to take you, and...well, to worship the ground you walk on" Chihaya tilted his shoulder, "Basically, you turned this into something huge when all that dude wanted was someone to tell him what was going on. I mean, I'd be pissed too if Chika was sneaking out of the village to some elfin boy's loft and told me otherwise!"

Rosa slowly cocked a brow and Chihaya glared, "Shut up, I'm trying to parallel my life somehow to defend _your_ father! ...All I'm saying is your dad clearly cares about you. I know it seems...pervasive and whatever, but you...did tell your mom. There's really no reason to treat your old man differently. I mean...would you keep stuff from me like that if we...did get super serious?"

She gawked, "N-no! Of-of course not!"

He tilted his head, giving her a solemn look, "To be seen."

Rosa stiffened and he sighed, standing, and kissing her forehead, "Work a few hours, collect some tips, then go home early and tell your dad he has a helluva right hook...and that you'll be honest with him from now on so your boyfriend doesn't have to feel it ever again."

Her eyes welled and she pressed her forehead against his chest, whispering, "...Thank you. No one's...ever done anything like that before."

"What? Have the balls to face your dad? I don't blame them" he snickered but wrapped his arms around her, "I mean it, you're special to me..._clearly_. I'm still ready to keel over and die."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" she murmured.

Chihaya sucked his cheek in thought and shook his head, "Nah...I already told your dad I'd make sure you got home on week nights."

She jabbed him and smiled, wiping her eyes. "I love you."

"You too, Powderpuff. By the way, do you think Chika would date an elf? I heard we can get some extra perks on that..." he cocked a brow.

Rosa smirked, "You know, you claim you have no interest in her but her intellect level is through the roof."

"...Her what?"

"Her intellect level, also known as someone's been reading to and teaching her things" she stuck out her tongue.

Chihaya flustered, apparently caught, stuttering, "I-it raises my charisma!"

"Uh huh" she smirked more before giggling, hugging his waist as they walked out, "You'd make a good papa...and I think my papa likes you."

"Why's that...?"

"Dunno...maybe he sees that you'll do anything for me..."

"_Almost_ anything" he 'nyahed'.

She nyahed back and kissed his lips, starting to walk away...but he pulled her back, flustered, "I'm...kidding. You know that, right?"

Rosa laughed for the first time in a while, "Yes, baby..."

Her boyfriends of the past wouldn't even bother to meet her dad, knowing his history...and that Chihaya actually went to him, by himself, to tell him they did indeed have sex...well, maybe he was crazy.

But she loved him for it. 

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: (Spoilers if you haven't read Step Towards the Future, Jewel in the Rough, or Lessons in Life.**

'Good grief, Koji's a jerk!'...Wellll, yea, a little. But with this story I realized something...Koji's family almost absurdly doesn't tell him things.

I know that's like Koji's thing, to freak out and be all, 'rawr!' over things involving his family. But there's one line that I still remember poignantly from Step Towards the Future when the brothers met Cliff for the first time, interrogated him over whether he was planning to have sex with her, to which he responded 'well, maybe'...and Koji then says "now, now, 'least he's being honest" to keep Tony from blowing up.

YET out of any of the brother's, Koji is consistently the one that seems to be considered the loose wire. I tried to find other examples of where the kids just can't seem to trust their parents but really couldn't. Perhaps if Hoshiko was Koji's daughter, she wouldn't have told him about the possible rape with Hoji. But she actually told Nelly. Not her brothers or mother, but she told him. And Nelly was super in tune with Kyo and Jyun (save for the cancer, a special case). Carrie kept the drugs from her family for a long time but that was a different situation...

So I think it was about time Koji put his foot down XD So don't think my baby's being an a-hole...he's just wanting to be trusted DX


	18. Bromance

**Chapter 18:** Bromance

**Author's Note: **Eek...this one was one of those chapters I was provoked to actually just...destroy and rewrite. It's not bad, I just got really, really confused even though I've had the concept stuck in my head for a while...? I don't know, I didn't delete it like I planned but...here she is! Weird I don't know how to feel about it and it's almost 40 pages...

Anyway, I posted quite a few pieces of art AND my reward art for the question from 'This Love' about where I got the name 'Jouji'. Also, I posted one of our main couple in this story and I'm super proud of it, actually (and uh, one day I will slip in and edit the fact Chihaya's pins aren't colored x.x) and then I have a picture of Koji's whole family too...(aka Popuri, Rosa, Miru, Keiji, and Kaede).

Super sexual, actually...That's all for now! Enjoy!

* * *

"Papa, man I love most in the total entire universe...?"

Yagami Koji raised a brow over his paper, drinking a cup of coffee. Rosa was giving him the most pitiful, adorable googly eyes she could possibly muster, her hands clenched beseechingly before her.

"...What?" he finally questioned after they had a long staring match.

Rosa smiled shyly, "...Can I go stay the night with Chihaya?"

Koji stared at her some more before sucking his cheek, "...Is he going to touch you?"

"...Possibly."

"Are you going to touch him?"

"...Perhaps."

"Is he going to like it?"

"...Maybe."

Koji scoffed, "Then why the hell should I let you go anywhere?! Forget it!"

"Daddy!"

Koji pouted and leered before grumbling, "What's so fun about...sex anyway?! It's...gross and-and sweaty and...and gross!"

Rosa had to smirk at her father somewhat though still faintly uncomfortable with this whole line of questioning. Nonetheless...

"Though it goes against my direct mantra against letting my girls do anything with men, _namely_ sexual intercourse, meaning I'm dropping the hint _not _to, go on" he finally relented, disgruntled, "Back Sunday or at least before school. That's our deal."

"Of course, papa!" she gushed, kissing his cheek, "You're the best!"

"If by 'best' you mean 'damned crazy', you'll get no argument there!" he grunted, hiding behind his paper.

Rosa laughed and hugged his neck lovingly, sitting on his knee and kissing his cheek again, "You trust me, right?"

"I trust you fine..." he mumbled before kissing her forehead, "Go on...but really, try to be back early Sunday. I have a surprise for you...though I shouldn't be rewarding you for lying to me."

She pouted but looked excited, "Well, I promise to feel extra bad if it's an extra amazing surprise!"

Koji smirked, "I guess that'll make it better. Have fun, sweetie...and try to stay my little girl somewhat?"

Rosa nodded happily and skipped to her room to grab her bag and bid Miru farewell, her mother not home yet...

...Her mother.

Frowning, she bit her lip. It'd actually been about three weeks since all that madness occurred... she'd come home to find her dad sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. He finally looked at her for the first time since finding out about the pills, seeming a little lost. Although she was super freaked out, she sat beside him...

And they talked.

She talked to him about all the boys she'd broken up with because they weren't happy they weren't having sex yet. She talked about how Chihaya never pressured her, how it'd been her decision, how he even made sure it was what she wanted. She told him that she did truly love Chihaya.

Koji had remained silent for a long bit before...talking.

He talked about how he wasn't, and never would be, comfortable with her having sex. But he wasn't a complete moron, he knew that it happened, he just wasn't...comfortable with it. Nonetheless, he didn't want her to feel like she had to lie, to think that he'd stop loving her because of something like this. They didn't have to speak about details but that...that he just wanted these rules about knowing where she was and not being out on school nights to be maintained...until she was eighteen. He'd shrugged, figuring that Kaede moved out when she was eighteen. Rosa couldn't, she'd be in her last year of high school, but...he'd try not to discriminate between his babies.

Rosa wasn't sure she could believe he was being this...understanding. The father she understood wasn't...understanding. The one she understood would have told her she was going to a nunnery and would never see another man as long as she lived. Koji had snorted, rubbing his temple. He had four children...he had five _grandchildren_. Clearly, as much as he wished it was otherwise, he and his kids knew what sex was. Unfortunately his fantasy land didn't exist where his kids were asexual or naive. What else could he be but deluded if he wished otherwise...?

...So it was awkward to ask him permission to go to Chihaya's apartment...but he hadn't refused her, as long as her homework was done and she promised to be back in time for school to start. It...made her feel a lot better too, that she wasn't lying anymore.

...Chihaya was right. Her dad was fine...

...Well, with her, not her mother.

Him and Yagami Popuri were very silent in private though they actually acted normal around crowds. Rosa didn't like it...but she figured they had to get over it eventually. Or hoped. She didn't want to continually cause disarray amongst her parents...

Sighing, she jumped on the ferry. Oh well...maybe finally things would be normal. 

* * *

"Ah! This is _too_ exciting!" squealed Rosa, hugging Chihaya's shoulders on the shinkansen.

Well, not normal wasn't always a bad thing.

She'd went to work where Chihaya had blinked at her absently, telling her she was late...no she wasn't! But he insisted she was, disgruntled, and told her to go put her stuff away and clock in immediately. She'd been upset...her dad wasn't mad at her and now Chihaya was? He wasn't the type to ever get angry over that type of thing, especially since she was never late and wasn't late to begin with. What had she done?

But going to put her bag away, not even sure if she'd need it, she'd frowned when she found tickets...what? Staring at them, she gasped...

Tickets to the largest onsen in the region!

Squealing delightedly, she rushed back to him where he was still standing, this time his expression smug, "I'm good, right?"

"Amazing! Oh my God, how did you get these?" she gushed.

"Bion tournament runner up prize. I swear, if Russell was in my shell, we'd have won, but nooo" he scoffed.

Rosa gasped, "I didn't know you could win _real _prizes! I'll go and participate next time!"

"That's what's up, my parasol toting video game wife" he said dryly, "I have two extra tickets though. I'm not sure who else to invite since Carl and Souta have their tickets and some for their girlfriends. Juro was just pissed and gave me his, saying it was 'stupid'..."

Rosa smiled slowly at him and he said plainly, "Surprise sabbatical. Surprise vacation of relaxation. So _hell_ no am I taking Mai."

"Well! She's been looking for a get away to have some alone time with her boyfriend. I'm sure if I tell her to lay low the whole weekend, she'd gladly go" she pouted.

Chihaya rolled his eyes around and sighed, handing the extra ones to her, "_Fine_...we leave tonight so we can get the most out of it. Hopefully Yuuba will be okay until Monday..."

It was too exciting! A whole two days of expense paid salon treatments and a hot spring! Ah! She'd texted Miru at work and he just told her he hated her...she'd squealed.

"Chiyo! I should have let my Miru-chan come!"

"Then get them back from Mai!" Chihaya sulked.

Not wanting to do that, she called to see the rates for a room...while it'd take out a semester of books, she could buy him a nice private guest room. She'd called and told him and though he'd said he didn't see the real point to a hot spring, he'd jump on the shinkansen there after he got off work and that 'he knew she was paying for him' and that he'd take over instead. She pouted and said she could take care of her baby brother. He'd just snorted and said he was a big boy and that he'd see her later. Pooh, try to be nice to people...

But she was so excited! Ah!

Chihaya rubbed his eyes as they got off the twilight ride, yawning as they entered the slow little resort town. "Oh, this got even more harem manga-y now..."

Rosa elbowed him and hugged his arm, "It looks amazing!"

"Definitely!" Katie gushed, rushing beside them to take everything in.

Dorothy blushed, holding her bag, and her stuffed dog 'Fern'. "S-so, is this spring...au natural?"

Rosa's eyes widened and Chihaya cocked a brow, "Oui?"

Souta actually squeaked, "Oh my God, it is?!"

"I think we have options for all that, jeez. Not that I plan on going into a hot spring with _any _of you anyway" Chihaya snorted, taking Rosa's hand and moving them towards the location of the inn.

Rosa gave him a petulant look, "Not even me?"

He gave her a 'don't be ridiculous' expression and she smirked, shaking her head. Carl sighed and carried his and Katie's things, "Well, it'll be nice to relax whatever the case is. I've felt really tense lately."

"Definitely" Chihaya crooked his neck, groaning, missing the look Katie shot his best friend.

Arriving at their destination, Chihaya checked him and Rosa into the same room, much to her embarrassment but she should have realized that. She paid the woman in advance for a room near all of theirs, saying it was for her twin brother and that she'd recognize Miru when he arrived.

The woman gave them kimono and yukata to wear, much to Rosa's delight. She'd never seen Chihaya in a yukata! He'd flustered and mumbled something but looked a little shy about it...

Sliding the door open, he took a breath as they entered their traditional room. Rosa gasped repeatedly as she explored the room, growing even more excited at every new thing she discovered. Chihaya cocked a brow at her as he set their bags down, "You know, if you're this hyped about our own culture, I can't imagine what you'll do in France..."

Rosa squealed, clasping her hands, "Oh! It'll be so intense and beautiful and romantic, I can't believe it! It'll be my first time to Europe and everything! Oh, I can't wait! That reminds me, I need to work on my French!"

"So...you have super amazing English and you know French too?" Chihaya said carefully.

"Uh huh! I studied French in school and my English I developed around my house. Didn't I tell you my grandpa-chan is half-American?" she questioned, messing with the tea kettle.

"...Nope."

"Oh..."

She looked at him, blinking, "What about your grandparents?"

He grimaced and tugged his ear, "...My mom's mom is actually of French descent, like I think her dad was French? Well, that's Grandma Mirabelle...I think my grandfather was full Japanese. I never met him. He divorced grandma and married into another family."

Rosa blinked, "And your dad's family?"

"I guess the same as your grandfather, half-American, half-Japanese. Also same case as my grandma though, he has some French descent...I've never actually met them either, my grandparents. They didn't really much care what my dad did once he moved to Japan, according to him" Chihaya sighed, leaning against the doorway towards the back porch area.

She pouted at that and stopped her exploration to snuggle against him, "It's okay, you can share my grandparents."

"Uh, I'm good."

Nyahing, she hugged his waist, murmuring, "My mama's dad has been such a jerk to my daddy for stupid little things. My mom doesn't even talk to him because he just wouldn't let it go. And it's really sad because she hadn't seen him for years before she got married and he acts that way."

"Sounds like your dad" he snickered. 

Rosa jabbed him, pouting, "My daddy's a sweetie!"

"Uh huh..."

She rested her ear against his chest, "He pretends not to really like Steiner-nii-chan but I can tell he does. He does everything papa would want the husband of one of his daughters to do."

"You know, I _still_ haven't met him yet" Chihaya remarked absently, "Honestly that was one of the few people I was looking forward to meeting in your family."

Rosa smiled, closing her eyes, "I'll introduce you."

Chihaya blinked absently as a nakai rushed in, rolled out a single futon, and bowed, leaving the room in a hurry. Rosa blushed and stood, smiling some, "...Want to take a bath with me before we go to bed?"

He yawned and nodded, standing, scratching the back of his head, "Sure...you know, thinking about this more, this is like a horrible idea of a trip for Souta and Carl."

"Nudity?" Rosa grinned, unsnapping her uniform.

"Oh yea..." he snickered sleepily, unbuttoning his shirt and shaking his head, "I wonder how this will go..."

"It'll be fine." 

* * *

"Kampai!"

Chihaya and crew stared, incredulous, as the mild-mannered super shy Dorothy was taking 'shots' of sake, three cups of the spirit making her rather loud. Souta was flustered, alarmed by this. Rosa shivered, having taken half a sip. "It's _gross_."

"After last time you got tipsy, I think I want you to leave liquor alone anyway" snorted Chihaya, drinking some.

Then he had a 'mental f—k' and recalled the night of said tipsy incident... "...Then again, hey, it might grow on you."

She elbowed him, flustered, and Katie giggled, drinking tea instead, "This is _too_ nice! Oh my God, I love it."

Chihaya and Rosa had just finished up their bath when their friends showed up, demanding they hang out and drink some sake until Miru arrived, apparently bringing that Julia chick and some guy named Ray...and two other people, Jake and Cecelia. Ugh, this was turning into a hella crowd...and he didn't know those people.

"He-e-e-e-y-y-y!"

They all looked up and Miru entered...he wasn't the one that greeted them, apparently some lavenderish haired guy, his hair short and spiked up with gel, a girl with weirdly flaxen colored hair in a pixie cut beside him. The other two consisted of a guy with spiked white hair and a strangely super elfish face. The girl had the same trait, her hair kind of reddish orange...

"Oh my God! When'd you two get that done?" Rosa gushed, rising from the table.

Julia air kissed her cheeks, "Oh, just today, actually. It looks weird, doesn't it?"

"It does. Julia _insisted_ we go to one of her classmate's salon internships. I just wanted a damn trim, not a hack-it-all-off-athon" Ray rolled his eyes, hugging Rosa's waist.

Chihaya's brows furrowed at this...touching but Rosa giggled "I love it! I think it looks great on both of you!"

"Thanks. I think it brings out my girlish jaws..." Ray sighed.

"And boy, are they" coughed the elfish guy.

Ray leered at him and Rosa laughed, "Guys, this is Miru and my friends Ray, Julia, Cecelia, and Jake. Guys, you've of course met Katie and Dorothy but this is Souta, Carl, and Chihaya."

They all sat and Julia cooed, "Oh Dorothy, darling, that hair is too cute on you! I'm so glad you decided to show your face, you're much too pretty for such a Ringu hairstyle!"

"Really?" Dorothy gushed, holding her cheeks, clearly a little drunk, "I think it makes my face look fat!"

"D-don't be silly" Souta mumbled, "It's perfect."

"Ah! I'm so happy!" she squeaked, hugging his neck happily, shocking him.

Julia cocked a brow and laughed, "Uh...boyfriend?"

Souta flustered but nodded though Dorothy still had a death grip on him. Rosa poured Ray some sake and he cocked a brow at Chihaya, "So you're strawberry cream's main squeeze, huh? I thought you'd be taller..."

Chihaya just deadpanned and Rosa giggled, kissing his temple, "Don't make fun of my Chiyo! He's the perfect size!"

"Well, you know what they say about short guys..." Jake drawled.

"They make for poor basketball players" Ray finished.

Chihaya raised a brow but laughed, Jake also cocking a brow at Ray with a wide smirk, "Yea Ray, that's _exactly_ what they say: short guys make poor basketball players."

"Makes sense to me!"

Julia smirked, shaking her head, Katie snickering, "So what have you been up to lately, Juls?"

It broke off into little groups of conversation...or most of them did, Chihaya wasn't sure what to make of the Ray guy. The fellow seemed to be one of those people that was hilarious to talk to, no matter how much he didn't know him. Carl was being weirdly silent though, Katie talking to him a little though occasionally the fellow would look to him...before Ray said something absolutely ridiculous that amused Chihaya...he didn't know how to feel about laughing so much lately. It had to be freakish to people who knew him...

Ray drank his ninth cup of sake, his cheeks red as he spun his hand, clenching his eyes, "Damn, it's a little stronger than before..."

Miru sipped it and grimaced, "I think it was _always_ like that, idiot."

Ray grinned saucily, "So Rosa, Jake-y boy and I are going to get your twinzy laid while we're here..."

Miru rolled his eyes at them and Rosa frowned, leaning against Chihaya's chest, "Aww, but my Miru-chan doesn't want to ever again..."

"It's adorable you believe him."

Miru sulked and Chihaya yawned, stretching and groping Rosa's thigh, "Well, I definitely want to get some this weekend."

Rosa sulked at him next and Ray cocked a brow before sighing gravely, "Super jealous."

Julia leered at him and Chihaya actually felt smug...Miru rolled his eyes around, "Oh yea, Rosa, I called dad before I left. You might want to call in too."

Rosa frowned, standing,"It's three am though...you're right though, I guess I will. Let's go to bed, Chiyo, I'm sleepy."

"Don't be whipped, 'Chiyo'. Tell her you're going to sit here with your boys and drink oversaturated rice liquor" Ray squinted, looking disgusted as he drank more.

Carl frowned a little and Chihaya had to laugh, standing, "I'll have to catch you on another day, I am pretty tired."

Jake belched loudly and excused himself, waving his hand, "Yea man, I'm tired after work myself. Not that you know anything about that, Mister 'I-work-at-home-in-my-boxers'."

"Don't be jealous" Ray grinned lazily, "And I'll have you know, I work _naked_."

Julia smirked at him, "He does. My parents were delighted to come to the apartment and find him dancing around, all wang out."

Rosa squealed and Chihaya snickered as the others laughed. Rosa really did have some pretty weird friends but at least they weren't asses like most of the people he knew. Burping himself, grimacing as they walked towards their room, he shook his head, "Are you really going to call your dad?"

She nodded, the phone pressed to her ear, ringing, "At least he can see I made the effort if he doesn't and probably won't pick up."

Yea right. "Hello? Baby? Is everything okay? What's happening?"

Rosa jumped, startled, when her daddy's voice raced through her ear, "Oh! Uh, daddy, no, nothing's wrong...we were just up and Miru-chan told me I should call you. I didn't mean to wake and alarm you."

"Oh...no, that's fine...why are you up though? You're not drinking, are you?" the man mumbled sleepily.

Her nose wrinkled, "I tried some sake but it was nasty. We were just talking."

"Oh, okay..." he yawned drowsily, "Mm, okay, thanks for calling and checking in. Have a good time...I love you, milady."

"Love you too, daddy! Sorry for waking you."

"Never" he said shortly, "You call me any time you like."

"Okay! Sleep well, papa."

Clicking off, she smiled at Chihaya as he slid under the covers, sliding in behind him, "You're super sexy in a yukata..."

Chihaya cocked a brow at her, smirking, "You're not drunk, are you?"

She jabbed him and he laughed softly, "I'm kidding...let's get it on tomorrow."

Rosa flustered and hugged his stomach, "Is that _all_ you think about?"

Closing his pretty eyes, he murmured drowsily, "Somewhat..."

She snickered but dozed with him...well, sex had been at a bit of a standstill, awkward after the whole dad finding out thing. She was a tad reluctant to do anything with so many friends around too, only separated by thin paper walls.

But... 

* * *

Dorothy groaned, lying flat on her face and belly, flushed. Souta stared at her, kneeling on the outside of the futon, bright red. "U-uh, you feel a little better?"

She nodded faintly and whined, finally sitting up, "Oh! I didn't e-even like the way it tasted, I-I just wanted to loosen up a little and-and I drank too much and-and oh..."

"It's fine!" Souta insisted, flushing himself, and smiled shakily, "Uh, I'll...I'll go see if I can get another futon..."

"N-no! W-wait, I-I...w-wait...I-I wanted to loosen up for-for now..." she mumbled very lowly.

Souta blinked, confused, "...What's happening now?"

Dorothy turned bright red and leaned forward, kissing him...he slowly kissed her back, still puzzled, until she hugged his neck, coming closer...

It was one of those moments when it sort of...clicked. He carefully leaned her back against the pillow, his lips oscillating against hers as he crushed against her body. She grabbed the opening of his yukata, sliding it off his shoulders, starting to untie the belt...

She pulled away, kissing his jaw, and whimpered, "U-um, So-Souta? I was w-way, way too embarrassed to-to go and...and get...condoms..."

He stared down at her, stunned, before flustering, flying to his feet and stuttering out, holding up his hands, "O-o-one second, do-don't-don't lose whatever's happening here, I will be-be _right _back!"

Scurrying off with the speed of a bullet, he yelped. What was going on?! He wasn't expecting this! Oh no! Biting his lip, whimpering, he came to Chihaya's door and tapped quickly. Oh, was he going to lose his...?

It took a while or maybe he was just anxious but Chihaya finally slid the door open, his eyes bloodshot and glaring at him menacingly. "You better be _dying_."

"N-no, w-well-" he stammered before squeaking, looking in to see if Rosa was awake...she appeared to be asleep, "Uh, do...do you have...?"

"A gun to kill you with for waking me up? Not yet" Chihaya's eyes narrowed.

Souta turned beet red, hissing, "N-no! Do you...do you have a...condom I can borrow?"

Chihaya stared at him expressionlessly for a long few moments before remarking: "...For what?"

"For-for what?! Wh-what else can you use condoms for?!" his whispered sharply, getting a little...frustrated. Ah!

"...You and...Dorothy...?" Chihaya said disjointedly.

Souta closed his eyes and nodded rapidly...Chihaya slowly closed the door in his face. Souta gaped. What? He glared as he heard Chihaya laughing hysterically on the other side. What was so funny?! So what he had been afraid of women forever and it was him who'd never initiate anything...

...Okay, it was a little funny. But this was serious!

The door slid back open, Chihaya on the other side, appearing completely good natured now and still fairly amused, handing him four condoms, "Here. And you don't _borrow_ condoms, buddy, you take them. I don't want them back. And don't worry about it, I only carried them for paranoia purposes anyway."

"A-ah! Tha-thanks..." he pinked.

"Of course...have fun" he winked, closing the door.

Souta flushed and quickly went back to the room. Dorothy was still sitting up and squeaked when he entered. Her cheeks red, she whimpered, "D-did you find...?"

He pursed his lips and nodded rapidly, giving her the four condoms, "O-oh, so many..."

"W-well, I guess in case one's broken...?" he said nervously.

Dorothy stared at the little foil wrapper before crawling towards him, untying his yutaka once more that he'd replaced on his visit to Chihaya's room. Souta flushed and he stared down at her, "D-Dorothy, what...made you want to...?"

"...Well, uh...I-I don't know, I just want to..." she said shyly, "Do... you not want to?"

"No! I mean, yes! That's not what I mean, it just seems strange that-that...you'd want to...with me..." he said sheepishly.

She tugged him to sit and murmured into his ear, "...We...shouldn't _always _be so shy about...everything."

His eyes widened before closing faintly, easing her yutaka off her naked shoulders, kissing the flesh. "...I think...that's a great idea." 

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya sighed happily, the heat of the natural spring hitting the tense muscles in his lower back like a massage...his towel on top of his head, his cheeks flushed, he glanced at Carl who was there, bright red with embarrassment. Chihaya rolled his eyes.

"We're all guys here, Carl."

"I-I don't care!" he squeaked, keeping his eyes shut.

"Aww, someone's not comfortable with their sexuality..." sang a voice.

Carl's shoulders squared and Chihaya cocked a brow as Jake, Ray, and Miru waltzed in next. While Jake and Miru still had towels around their waists, Ray was naked to the world, his hands on his hips, gyrating. Chihaya blinked at him, "...Stop that. Even I'm not that comfortable."

"Psh, you better be! You have a f—king hot girlfriend" Ray scoffed, jumping in.

Chihaya smirked, blocking his face from getting splashed, "I suppose that's true..."

"Tell me though: does Rosa's voice stay the same when you're tapping her? I mean, it's so cute to talk to her but during sex I'd feel like I was banging the Princess of Lollipop Land."

Chihaya laughed though Miru leered, "That is _still_ my sister, dick."

"I dunno... a lot of new sexual experiences with her start with 'Miru suggested this...'" Chihaya drawled before cocking a brow, "The one that still gets me the most was when she went down on me for the first time, I was peaked and she said 'Miru didn't say which was easier'..."

Miru's eyes crossed, seeming appalled. "...Oh my God, she actually _said _that?"

Ray hugged Miru's shoulders, cheeks pink and looking content, "Miru loves facials, don'tcha?"

"Shut the hell up!" Miru glared, trying to wrench away.

Jake smirked, cocking a brow, "I actually hate seeing Cecelia's face...like that. I mean, back in the day, it just kind of was funny but with her I feel like such trash."

"Rosa never lets me finish" Chihaya sulked.

"Because she's got you whipped" Ray said, making the little 'fwish' sound along with the motion, "'Who the f—k said _you_ can come, Chiyo? You only come when I tell you to'. That's why you need to be like, 'woman, that is _my_ penis you've got clamped together. I'll waste babies when I want'."

Chihaya eyes narrowed, his brow raising, as he had to snicker, "Yea, um, about that..."

"Seriously, don't _ever_ say that to Rosa, the 'babies' part" Miru snorted, "She'd freak out and probably never have sex again."

"Done" Chihaya said swiftly.

Miru laughed and Ray sighed, "Julia and I are off again...I tried to sneak into her room the other night, you'd have thought I was going to steal something. She started throwing all the crap on her nightstand at me...all I wanted was a little lovin's..."

"Why are you 'off'?" Miru questioned dryly, "Were you looking at super kinky porn again?"

"So I get off to four or five women having lesbian sex. What man doesn't!?"

Miru's nose wrinkled, "Me, duh."

"I think it gets bizarre when it's more than three women..." Chihaya admitted.

Ray pouted, looking to Jake, "You got me on this, right, man?"

"Cecelia would murder me if I looked at porn so you're on your own" he snickered.

"What about you, Carly man? Women gangbang, it gets you going, right?" Ray heckled.

Carl just covered his head, resting his face against a rock, "Not...listening..."

Chihaya grinned mischievously, tapping Carl's shoulder with his toe, "Carl likes the super kinky ass stuff. Leather g-strings, tentacles, ball-gags, and candle wax. The crazy s—t."

Carl sent him the darkest look ever and Ray laughed, shaking his head, "That's where it got a little _too _weird for me. I have trouble getting off watching a woman getting screwed by steroid addicted octopus."

"Honestly...that's the only porn with women I could watch" Miru coughed.

"Uh oh, Miru's bi-curious" sang Ray, nudging him.

Carl's eyes widened and he stared as Miru talked to Ray and Jake before mouthing to Chihaya, looking almost alarmed, 'He's gay?'

Chihaya cocked a brow and nodded some. Carl looked dually freaked and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't getting the idea that Miru was ultimately very aroused or excited at all about this situation...though he supposed he could see the potential, it was a little rude to assume he'd get turned on by...them. Wait, which was more insulting...?

"O-oh! I found you guys!"

Chihaya looked up as Souta walked out, wearing a towel. Chihaya smiled smugly at him, "Hey-y-y, how was last night? Or this morning..."

Souta's pale cheeks tinted with color, slowly sinking in the water, and smiled brilliantly, "Pretty amazing, actually! I think I can see the hype."

Chihaya chuckled, Ray cocked a brow, "Hype about what?

"Souta got laid for the very first time today" Chihaya announced.

Souta squealed, "Chihaya!"

Ray nodded, impressed, "I've met that Dorothy chick before, man, when she was talking through the stuffed animal and scaring the living f—k out of me. I mean, apparently being in a relationship helped her make some super impressive progress. And that you've actually gotten into her pants? Good job."

Souta flushed and twiddled his fingers, "Th-thanks, I think. I...I feel like a noob. I don't really know what to...do. I mean, of course I've...watched things but I'm still not sure if it's correct though."

"As long as you don't burn her with candle wax, you're good" Ray nodded.

Chihaya laughed as Souta looked puzzled. As far as he knew, Souta was a little too squeamish for that heavy hardcore porn that involved anything like pain... "Well, if she gets wet, you know you're in at least a little. There's always room for growth."

"A-ah, she sort of did" he flustered.

"Can we talk about something else?" Carl suddenly blurted.

Ray blinked, "Well, we can try...but we're a bunch of guys in a tub chilling. We could be talking about graham crackers and it'd somehow get back to sex."

"Actually, that's an easy one" Jake remarked.

Carl just groaned and Chihaya laughed, standing, "I think I scheduled my lunch for ten minutes from now anyway so I better go before the nakai come and beat me."

"Aww s—t, I forgot about that" Ray groaned, standing as well, "I'm taking lunch with Julia. Hopefully she'll let me back in her bed."

Carl flushed, standing and quickly wrapping the towel around himself right away, "I-I better find Katie! See you all later!"

Ray cocked a brow as he rushed off, "Your buddy there is a little tense, man. His lady taking care of him?"

"I'd assume. That's just Carl though" he rolled his eyes around.

...Or so he'd thought. 

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya slid the door to his room open and blinked, finding Rosa lying on her stomach on top of their futon, appearing relaxed. She smiled warmly at him, "Hi, baby."

"Hey...you high?" he questioned, closing the door.

"No...I got an amazing massage..." she murmured contently.

Chihaya stared at her, his eyes narrowing slowly, "Was it a guy?"

"Mm hmm...he was a charming fellow named Han..." she yawned, sitting up.

"So...you think I'd be okay with you getting a massage from a guy while you're naked?" he demanded simply.

Rosa smirked and stretched, "Darling, he was positively beaming, asking me how to get softer skin and that he'd never seen such rippled muscles, even in his pilates class. He asked if my boyfriend was gorgeous..."

Chihaya stared at her more...before rolling his eyes around, 'oh'ing', "Ah...going to tell Miru about him?"

"Of course not" she scoffed, wandering over to him, kissing him sweetly, "I'll let him find him if it's to be. But mm, you're so warm. Were you in the bath?"

"Yea, with the man club" he purred, hugging her flush against his chest, nipping hotly at her neck, "I think I want a massage too..."

Rosa giggled and tugged him to sit, taking off his yukata, "Han did show me some tricks!"

"Why don't you understand my innuendo...?" he sighed gravely.

She nyahed and kneaded her fingers into the flesh of his shoulders. He closed his eyes and moaned, feeling double less tense...and definitely horny. Rosa squeaked as he captured her with a 'rawr', turning her over underneath him, kissing her passionately. She whined, "Chiyo- mm, stop. The nakai hasn't brought lunch in yet."

Chihaya groaned and sat up, feeling disgruntled, "I guess. She seems to look down on us enough as is."

The woman brought them breakfast this morning, the two still sleeping pretty heavily. Chihaya opened his eyes long enough to see her disapproving glare, like, 'unmarried heathens!'. Meh, eff you too!

They sat at the table and Rosa frowned thoughtfully, "Actually Chiyo, has Carl mentioned anything going on between Katie and him? She seems super upset with him."

"...Really?" Chihaya groaned, "Again?"

She poured him and herself some ocha, nodding, "I mean, have you noticed? She's just super tense and bitey."

Chihaya frowned, "Well...Carl was acting a little tense back in the hot spring but he's always super squeamish like that so I didn't think he was acting any differently. He was kind of giving me these looks though so...dunno."

"I-" she paused as the door slowly opened, the servant walking in with an elaborate traditional Japanese lunch for them both.

Rosa gave her a smile which the woman completely failed to reciprocate so Chihaya just gave her a bland expression. Psh, he wasn't going out of his way to be pleasant if she couldn't be.

Rosa groaned as she left, picking up her chopsticks and murmuring a quick 'itedakimasu' before leering at him, "Can you not be nice?"

"I can be very nice but I won't be nice to someone judging me" Chihaya scoffed, repeating the same traditional action before taking a bit of rice.

"Maybe she's having a bad day" Rosa insisted.

"Or maybe she's just a ho" Chihaya retorted dryly.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"See? We're already like an old married couple" he snorted, munching.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear" Rosa sighed airily, drinking her tea.

Chihaya mock-glowered, "You know, Ray said you have me whipped. I'm starting to think that's true!"

Rosa laughed before blinking sultrily, "Maybe you'd _like_ being whipped."

"...I want you _so_ bad right now."

She laughed again before there was a knock at the door. He glared, calling to whoever,"Are you dying?"

"C-Chihaya! I really need to talk to you!"

Chihaya groaned as Carl's voice pervaded the space and grumbled, "My friends are so needy..."

Rosa stuck out her tongue, "Come in, Carl!"

Chihaya leered at her and the guy slowly slid the door in, peeking, "O-oh, Ro-Rosa's here too?"

"She is my nagging wife" Chihaya snorted.

Rosa jabbed him and Carl kneaded his hands, grinning nervously, "Uh..."

Chihaya raised a brow but groaned, "Powderpuff, can you go meander on the veranda or check on someone for a few minutes...? And get right back here because I intend to stick to my original course of action."

She pouted but nodded, rising to her feet, and exiting. Chihaya glared, "You have five minutes, buddy, I was about to get some."

"Ugh! Is that all you can think of?! I need your help! Katie hates me!"

"What_ now_? What have you done?" Chihaya groaned, in disbelief this was happening again.

Carl twiddled his fingers nervously, pinking, and gazing to the side, "...We were, well, in separate futons last night-"

"...Why?"

"B-because! I've never slept with Katie before like that!"

Chihaya was a tad startled by this, "...Why not? You've never got some quality bed snuggling in with your woman, you little horndog?"

Carl flushed and glared, "Lemme finish!"

"Go on..."

"A-anyway, in the middle of the night, she-she sneaked into _my_ futon and well, she-she started..._touching_ me!"

Chihaya stared at him, truly confused and wondering if he should be or not... "...Score?"

"No! No, not score!" he freaked.

"Carl...I don't like being confused and you're quickly running out of time. Why is it a problem your girlfriend started touching your stuff?"

Carl looked flabbergasted, as if this should have been obvious, "Because it's _Katie_!"

"...?"

"She-she's a sweet innocent girl! I-I was shocked!"

"...Wait a minute" Chihaya gawked, standing.

"What?!"

Now in complete disbelief, he held up his hands, eyes wide, "...Carl, you and Katie haven't...had sex yet?"

"Of course not!"

"But...you two have been together longer than Rosa and myself. And definitely Souta and Dorothy! Why? Are you guys waiting for something?" Chihaya pestered.

"I don't see why I have to be pressured into sex!"

Chihaya was bewildered, "Why you...?"

Then it hit him...Katie was feeling _him_ up, he about exploded when someone even mentioned the idea of having sex...

"...So what you're saying is...Katie wants to have sex but...you don't" Chihaya said plainly.

"E-exactly!" he blustered, "I-I mean, it's been going on for _weeks_. I've just been ignoring it, I thought she'd get over it!"

Chihaya gaped, "Dude, if she wants to have sex with the guy she's been with for _centuries_, she's not going to 'get over it'! What's wrong? Are you not sexually attracted to her?"

Carl groaned, sitting, burying his face in his hands, "Of course I am attracted to her. She's beautiful, she's all I've ever wanted...but-but I _can't_!"

Chihaya sat across from him, raising a brow, "I mean, it is a little weird at first, you know? You're not quite exactly sure where to touch or what's the right reaction or whatever but no one's a pro right off."

"It's not _that!_ I just don't like it!"

"How do you know if you don't like it!? You've never had it!"

Carl huffed, raising his chin defiantly, "I just know."

"Carl...if I hadn't known you a majority of my life and _know_ for a fact that you are not asexual, I'd say 'fine' but what are you doing? Are you like...looking at...other stuff for... satisfactory purposes...?"

"It's what I've always done" he said indignantly.

"_You have a girlfriend_" Chihaya said boldly, "_Maybe_ if Katie was waiting, I'd be like, oh yea, okay, but she's waiting on _you_ and you're still getting gratification from _videos_ when you can have it yourself! I'd hate you too!"

Carl sobbed, hugging Chihaya around his arms, "What do I do-o-o-o-o?!"

"Stop being a wuss and go have sex with your girlfriend" Chihaya grunted, shoving him, "You know, Carl, sex is how babies are made so how can you have your three kids if you refuse to have it?"

"Oh my God, you're right!" Carl squealed, running out, "I have to go figure it out!"

Chihaya stared after him for a long few moments before shaking his head, "That boy ain't right."

Rosa peeked back in and looked around, "Is Carl-chan gone...?"

"Yea..." he groaned, rubbing his face, "...Rosa, tell Katie I feel super, super bad for her..."

"...?" 

* * *

"Who...the hell is it now?" muttered Chihaya, squinting irritably as he was awoken from his intercourse-induced slumber.

Rosa mumbled something incomprehensible as she buried her face against his naked chest, her arms wrapped around him. Staring at her, still distinctly pleased with the breaking of _her_ discomfort with having sex after all that mess, he relaxed his head back on the pillow, set to ignore whoever. He was on a damn two day vacation, not counseling these idiots...

"Ro-sa! I really, really, really need to talk to you _right_ now!"

Damn it...Rosa lifted her head, opening her red eyes partially, dazed, "Katie?"

She sat up and stretched, rubbing her neck, her chest jiggling with the action. He gave her a pitiful pout, imploring, "Don't go... we need to tell our loser friends to help themselves. How will they ever learn otherwise?"

"You just want to have sex again and you know it" Rosa smirked at him, retrieving her yukata.

"I mean, duh, but still! It's called 'raising the child'."

She laughed and kissed him faintly on the lips, "Be good. Go outside and walk in the garden...and meditate. I think you need it, you're all hot and bothered."

He just groaned and grabbed his yukata, pulling it on, disgruntled, "This sucks."

Rosa blew him a kiss and opened the door. Katie was on the other side, looking...well, super pissed and her face was bright with rage. "Carl and I have no future!"

...Uh oh. Rosa glanced back at him quickly, saying slowly, "Why do you say that, honey?"'

Unlike Carl who kicked Rosa out of the room, Katie was perfectly fine with him being here during this...which may or may not be a good thing. "He's _not_ attracted to me!"

Rosa tilted her head, bewildered, "Not attracted to you? That's nonsense! He's always talking about how pretty you are."

"Well then I guess I'm not _sexy_ to him, the ass" scoffed Katie, slamming down on their pillows at the table, pouting.

Rosa sat as well, frowning, "Did he say that?"

"He doesn't _have_ to!" Katie hissed, crossing her arms, "I tried to come onto him last night, he _freaked_ like I was trying to stab him or something! And then today, I guess he felt bad and tried to come onto me but ended up losing interest once it got past just kissing!"

Chihaya groaned loudly. That _dummy_. Katie shot him a sulk, "Is he not...into sex, Chihaya, or is it really just me?"

"Katie, no, it's definitely just Carl" he groaned once more, rolling his eyes.

Rosa frowned more before clearing her throat, "Perhaps he's...just not into that kind of thing, honey. Some people don't really have a sex drive."

"I doubt that's the case. I got mad at him the other day because I found his stash of porn on his computer" Katie mumbled, "I mean, he'd rather look at other people have sex than have it with me, that's the plain and simple."

..._Idiot_. Rosa stared at her for a long moment, as if something had dawned on her, "...He still...looks at porn." Wasn't voiced in a question.

"Yes! Tons of it too, from what I can tell! I mean, am I not _here_? Am I not a ready and willing resource?!" Katie demanded, angry, "I'm sorry I'm not some hot slut like those porno chicks but quite frankly I don't wanna be!"

"One second, honey, something just popped in my head and I need to clear it up before I try to help you with this" Rosa said sweetly before giving Chihaya a rather daunting yet expressionless look, "Chihaya, do you still look at porn?"

...Damn it, Carl, get him dragged in this! "W-well, if I stumble across it, I look, but I never go looking for it" he insisted swiftly.

"And I wouldn't find any under your bed or stashed on your computer?"

He grimaced and grinned slowly, "Uh...I...don't look at it, you can see the 'last viewed' date. And I do have some magazines..."

Her eyes narrowed and he quickly blurted, "Uh, Katie, that's really just how Carl is though. He sets his mind to not liking something and then he keeps in his comfort zone. And for whatever reason his comfort zone is to beat off with porn instead of actual sex. Unfortunately, you're going to have to take lead on this..."

Katie's frustrated look melted to one of perplexity, "What...? I tried though, he flipped and ran."

"Well, keep him from running...?"

Rosa and her blinked at him before Rosa 'oh'd', waving her closer and whispering something to her. Katie looked shocked and gaped, "B-but oh, would he actually get...excited?"

Chihaya cocked a brow and Rosa shrugged, "Only one way to find out...you probably have to wait until we get back to a bed though."

Katie nodded before standing, "Thanks. Sorry for intruding. I'll see you in the lounge later?"

Rosa nodded as well and walked her to the sliding door...before pinning him with a furious look, "You have porn. Is sex with me _that _unfulfilling?!"

"Don't even _joke, _Rosa. Come on, I have intrigue at best. I'm not really all that turned on by images" Chihaya rolled his eyes, standing, before giving her an adorable expression, "Besides, when do I have time for porn between you, Bion, and work? And you're all the porn I need."

She snickered and kneed him, fixing her hair, "Fine, I guess..."

"What did you tell Katie to do?" Chihaya questioned curiously, "And more importantly, would I like it done to me?"

Rosa laughed and took his hand, leading him from the room and winking, "Maybe."

"...?" 

* * *

"I...have tried every trick in the book to get her back but no! No, I've lost her for forever!" sobbed Ray.

Chihaya sighed, drinking tea, "This has been one long episode of relationship drama since we got here..."

It was the last day, everyone getting a final chill treatment in. The girls were all off getting manicures and pedicures and soaking in the bath while the guys just finished a final dip and were now enjoying a drink.

"That's what you get anyway, bitch, trying to have your cake and eat it too" Jake said simply.

Ray leered at him before pursing his lips, tapping the table, "I mean, I... I love Julia, I...I don't want to lose her."

Miru was lying on his back, spacing, before coming to and looking at him, shocked, "Uh, what? Sorry, I zonked out."

"You haven't been the same since Han Solo got his hands on you" Ray sulked.

Chihaya snickered and Miru glowered, flushing, "W-well, I broke my vow _once_ but from here on it's official: no more sex!"

"...Until another hot Swedish guy shows up!"

Miru chucked a spoon at him and Chihaya smirked, rolling his eyes, "This has _definitely_ been one peculiar vacation..."

"U-uh, Ray" Souta suddenly squeaked.

Ray raised a brow at him and Souta flustered, "Have-have you tried telling her that if-if the porn upsets her and it's an ultimatum, she's more important any day? Um, if-if that's true..."

"Of course it's true! But she has to know that, right? I mean, what the f—k kind of jackass moron would choose some pictures and touching themselves over a breathing, hot, willing female?" demanded Ray indignantly.

Chihaya coughed loudly and falsely as Carl leered at him deeply. Souta shook his head, "Maybe she doesn't, especially since you keep going back to it! Maybe she just thinks you're not happy with her alone!"

"That's not even close to true! Ugh...but I've hit rock bottom, I guess anything is worth a shot now, including the _obvious_" he grumbled.

"And I hope you realize you have specifically hit rock bottom if _Souta's_ giving you relationship advice" Chihaya chipped in.

Souta pouted at him and Ray lifted his chin haughtily, starting towards where the women folk probably were. Chihaya sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, grabbing his bag. Okay, this wasn't quite the vacation he imagined but...well, they still had France.

Standing outside as they waited for everyone to finish, he cocked a brow when he saw Mai hugging all over her blond poorly misguided boyfriend...

...Wait, Mai was here?

Staring blankly, pretty sure he hadn't seen her or her guy friend this entire time, he shook his head a bit. Well, Rosa did hold up her end of the bargain on that bit. Of course, it seemed everyone else picked up the slack of trying to annoy him...

His eyes widened as Ray appeared, holding Julia's hand, the woman in question hugging his arm contently. The weird fellow grinned liked the Cheshire cat and gave a 'thumbs up'...yea, that poor, poor woman.

He jumped when Rosa hugged his arm, looking happy, "Yay! So many happy couples. This was an amazing idea, Chiyo!"

"Yea..." Chihaya agreed at length, glancing to Carl who was nervously looking at Katie who in turn seemed fiercely determined.

...Somehow he had to figure in minus one happy couple... 

* * *

"Oh my God, this year is so awesome!"

Hideyoshi Chihaya yawned some as Rosa rushed into Yume Monday afternoon, looking too excited. He'd dropped her off at home last night, the group arriving late so he had a taxi take him to the Wensington house and get his car. He could park it somewhere until he could drop it back off but figured her dad wouldn't appreciate him sending her home alone on the ferry.

Pulling outside her house, he smiled some, carrying her bags to the door. Rosa gave him a cute coy look, "Thank you, Chiyo, I had a great time."

"Good" he had replied, leaning forward to give her a loving kiss...

He jumped a foot though when the door opened, interrupting, and Yagami Koji appeared with a tight smile, "Hi, milady. Did you have fun?"

Rosa wheeled away from him, much to his disgruntlement, and squealed, "Yea, papa! It was so fun. You and mama should go on a hot spring trip, it was super relaxing!"

"Perhaps" he agreed, kissing her forehead and blinking languidly at Chihaya, "Well, thanks for bringing her home. Will you be staying the night?"

"Uh...no, I'm good. Just wanted to make sure she got home safe" he slowly drawled nervously.

"Mm..."

Rosa shooed her dad away and smirked, kissing him, "Sorry about that, baby. He's always going to be a little nutty. I love you."

"Love you too" he returned at ease, giving her another chaste kiss for the road.

Rosa smirked again when there was gagging sounds on the other side of the door. Giggling, she waved, "Be careful driving back! I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and bid her a 'good night'...her dad was still so possessive! And it was making him jealous! Rosa was _his_ Powderpuff! Let her off the leash a little! Grr...

But...

"Why are you excited?" he questioned, stirring some soup.

She scurried to his side quickly, tugging him down for a brief kiss before clasping her hands, eyes aglow with delight. "My daddy has a business trip and he's taking the whole family!"

"...And that's good why?"

"It's in Spain!"

Chihaya paused, about to taste the soup, before looking at her, shocked, "Spain? You're going to Spain?"

"Mm hmm, in a few weeks!" she said happily.

"...Well...you'll be back in time for France, right?" he said nervously, "I mean, I'm not going if you're not."

"Oh, of course, sweetie, definitely! We'll be there two weeks, plenty of time to be back before the trip to France" she gushed, clocking in.

Chihaya nodded, relieved, "Good..."

Huh...two weeks she'd be away. That should be interesting...but well, he did have some missions to catch up with. Watching her waitress, he sighed some. Weird for him, he felt excited that she was going to feature her first Euro trip with him...but leave it to her dad, grr!

Chihaya frowned when the door suddenly swung open and Carl stormed in, looking quite upset. Marching over to the computer, he clocked in almost violently and came over to the kitchen, grabbing a potato and just...chopping it.

"...Okay, man, nothing I have here requires potatoes in any form" Chihaya informed him after a moment with a marked scowl.

Carl sent him a dark look which Chihaya returned tenfold, "Don't give me that look, bitch, wasting my damn food. What the hell's your problem anyway?"

The fellow growled loudly, "Katie stayed the night at my place, not wanting to go home, which hadn't been sketch to me in the beginning. But I start to go to bed and next thing I know she's-she's handcuffing me to the bed!"

Chihaya's eyes widened...oh...well, that's one way. Stroking his chin, he cocked a brow, considering the question he'd poised to Rosa, "...Actually, I'd love that..."

"What!? You'd love being tied up and held against your will while you're getting felt up?!" Carl demanded in a hissy tone.

"Oi, Rosa, add handcuffs to the list along with that strawberry chocolate stuff you got me for Christmas" Chihaya said, ignoring his question momentarily as the girl passed to collect the drinks he set on the counter.

Rosa cocked a brow at him as she walked by and Carl glared, "You're _hopeless_. A hopeless nympho!"

"I beg your pardon? Just because I enjoy sexual activities with my lady doesn't make me a nympho!" Chihaya scoffed, "Anyway, what happened? Did you two finally do it?"

"No! Why should I have sex with her when she's tied me up!?"

If he smacked him, he might have hit him too hard and killed him so Chihaya just stared at him for a long moment instead before remarking, "...Carl, she tied you up because apparently you freaked out before. I'm sure she wasn't trying to make it uncomfortable but you weren't really giving her much of a chance to...well, express how much she...wants you?"

Carl flustered, "W-well, I won't be forced! I mean, just because I'm supposed to be the horny guy that wants to do it all the time doesn't mean I am! Anyway, you waited for Rosa so why can't Katie wait for me?!"

Chihaya groaned and shrugged, "...You're right. Just seems odd to me, I guess. But you have the right to take as much time as you need. Just know that...at some point, people do get fed up. Just like you have the right to wait until you're ready...well, she has the right to leave if you're not ready soon enough."

Carl gaped at that and his eyes narrowed, "I..."

Chihaya raised a hand, done with this melodrama, and jumped when Rosa suddenly rushed him from behind, hugging his waist, squealing, "Oh! I'm too excited, Chiyo!"

"Too excited to work?"

"Such a jerk" she went monotone before handing him something.

He frowned for a moment before blinking, surprised, "Woah, you haven't made me lunch in forever."

"I know" she sighed gravely, "I'm busy with politics..."

Opening it up, greatly pleased it had the soft little orange drops he could kill for, he gave her a kiss before going to fetch a glass of milk to enjoy them with. He felt genuinely pleased with life. He hoped everything continued to go well.

Wandering back from the fridge, he blinked, confused to find Rosa standing near the kitchen, gaping a bit, a hurt expression on her face as Carl went back to fiercely chopping potatoes...

...Somehow he didn't quite like that. Scowling, he stalked towards the two and glared in Carl's direction, "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Carl remarked sharply.

Rosa grimaced and forced an entirely too fake smile for her, waving a hand, "Nothing, Chihaya. I'm...going to get back to work."

Chihaya grabbed her arm and hissed, whispering in her ear, "Did he say something to you?"

"No, no" Rosa insisted too quickly, tugging away and running away back to her tables.

He stared after her for a second before giving Carl a dark expression, "What did you say to upset Rosa?"

"I told you: nothing!" Carl snapped.

"The f—k you didn't!" Chihaya snapped back, "Don't talk s—t to my girlfriend because you constantly have f—king issues with your relationships!"

Carl recoiled and seethed, "Is that right, Chihaya? Your relationship's _so_ perfect but you have to constantly tell yourself it's okay to like her, get annoyed over stupid matters, and all you think about is sex? You don't have the right to talk about mine either!"

Chihaya was almost startled. Almost. He probably would have been if he wasn't so pissed. Turning away to resist punching Carl in the face, cheeks red with anger, he wanted to chop something up too. How dare he f—king criticize him!? So what? Yea, he had mental conundrums, he was allowed to have a few. And it wasn't like he let his and Rosa's relationship fall apart over them like Carl let his with Katie! Son of a bitch!

...He was a damn moron. When had anything ever stayed right in his life? 

* * *

_Katie and Rosa slowly pushed their dessert around their plates...almost this time last year, it'd been Katie and Carl being awkward and weird with each other. And sure they were back there again in the present ..._

But not as bad as it was between Carl and Chihaya.

Chihaya occasionally shot a hot glare towards Carl who would do the same when Chihaya wasn't looking. They didn't speak to each other at all either. Rosa squirmed, grimacing. Somehow she felt she started this...

_She told Katie that Carl had seemed troubled so when Chihaya went to retrieve his traditional glass of milk to go with his orange donuts, she asked if he was okay. He said he was fine but couldn't understand why everyone wanted him to do things he didn't want to. She figured he was speaking about Katie and this whole issue, that the 'handcuffs' hadn't worked, and he was upset about it. Rosa insisted that Katie loved him enough that if they talked with each other, they could settle this without any heartbreak, that Katie could and probably would wait for him._

He had an unexpectedly angry reaction of telling her to stay out of his and Katie's business, that maybe she was willing to sleep with Chihaya on a whim but he wasn't that type of person...a whim? She had done nothing of the sort! And she was shocked that sweet, adorable, nice as a teddy bear CARL would say something so acerbic to her. 

_That's what Chihaya had returned to and seemed to have figured out that Carl had said something to cause the probably very upset expression on her face. But...she figured it was no reason to cause a conflict so she tried to pretend everything was okay. And failed. She heard Chihaya railing him out though not what he said...and Carl yelled back something then they both fell into silence mode  
and had been there ever since. _

_What...what was going on?_

"Chihaya, can I take a break really fast...?"

Hideyoshi Chihaya glanced back at Katie who looked weary and nodded slowly, dicing onions for a stew, "Sure. Are you okay?"

"...I don't know" she laughed silently, "I wish I had never mentioned it but...I guess maybe it seems like everyone else is so close and intimate so I thought...I thought Carl and I were there but I suppose not. I...shouldn't rush him but I'm just not sure what to take this as..."

She paused and Chihaya sighed, turning away from the stove for a moment and shrugging, "Katie, I...I think there's a difference between the Rosa's boyfriends kind of waiting and what's happening here. The guys Rosa had dated, they...well, they were in a rush to get into her pants because it was just a lust kind of thing, an attraction that would have surely passed. And they felt that if she liked them that she'd give into their pressuring..."

Stopping to consider the rest of this comparison, he sighed, "You're not using Carl. You didn't pick him out just for this purpose. You chose him, you care about him, you have an actual relationship not dependent on sex. You're exactly where you should be for a healthy sexual relationship and Carl isn't really interested. The honestly troubling part about this is, well, neither of you are in the wrong. You feel you're close enough to have it and it's something you want but he's not ready so it's really not anyone's fault in this situation. Whatever comes, I don't think you should beat yourself up. You know what you want from a relationship and Carl...might not be it. I mean, it could be forever before he's ready."

Katie bit her lip and rubbed her arm, "...I love him though, Chihaya...that's...that's why it's so hard. I mean, I never thought it was this important but...I never had to wait for the guy before so I guess that's why. He has every right to be ready...but I feel selfish because I...don't know how much longer I can wait for him."

"Like I said, no one would be at fault if you two...split though I wouldn't want it to come to that necessarily" he said hesitantly, "Honestly? If I...if I was with Rosa in the future and we started living together and whatever, I don't know how we'd deal with the whole 'kid' thing. She seems to want them bad and I couldn't want them _less_. It's...it's big decisions like that that can divide people. I'm not saying you should just break up with him though. You guys...really need to discuss it."

She teared up and nodded, "I've tried but he just gets so...squeamish and runs off. I-I mean, even when I'm not trying to tie him up."

He had to smile a bit at that, "Yea, as erotic as that seems, that was a bit...profound. You're not dealing with normal guys here."

Katie laughed faintly, "I know."

She sighed softly and smiled at him, "Thanks for talking with me. I know it's not your thing."

"I'm starting to think I need to open a little counseling shop on the side of this place, it's like my second job now" he snorted but sighed, shrugging, "You're Powderpuff's buddy and my _maybe_ best friend's girl so I don't have any issues with talking."

Katie sucked her cheek and looked around for a moment, "...Chihaya, Carl's been upset with you for a bit now."

Chihaya stared at her blankly, "...Wha?"

"Yea, like...he doesn't understand or like that you spent most of the bath vacation talking to Ray about sex or something..."

Confused, Chihaya shook his head, "Well...I mean, I wasn't ignoring him. Just Ray, Jake, and, my God, even Souta were talking to me more. He was just complaining and being a prude."

"Oh, I'm sure" Katie insisted quickly before flustering, punching Chihaya's shoulder genially, "Well, thanks again. I'll get back to work."

"Go take a break" he said dryly, "Talking to me about craziness doesn't qualify as one."

She chuckled, "Okay. I'll be back in ten minutes, promise."

He nodded as she walked away and returned to cooking. Carl, who was being particularly useless and just ringing people up instead of, oh, cooking, glared and stalked over. "Why the hell are you talking to my girlfriend so personally?"

Chihaya had to actually bite his tongue to keep from saying something totally sarcastic and managed out, "Is that against the law? I'm not going to get upset if you talk to Rosa except if you're a bitch to her like the other day."

Carl hissed, "It's _fine_ if she wasn't making eyes at you and smiling!"

"What the f—k are you _talking_ about?" Chihaya snapped incredulously, "'Making eyes'? Like, 'making eye contact'? I guess we should just speak all robotically to each other, right?"

He just seethed, "What do you even have to talk to her about anyway?!"

"A threesome, Carl, a threesome" Chihaya glared, unable to fight back his acidic answer, "I was like, 'oh s—t, since Carl's not putting out, you should just start f—king around with me and Rosa'. Stop being an idiot!"

Carl actually flinched backwards, his brown eyes widening with shock, before he gritted his teeth and stalked out of Yume in a rage. Chihaya trembled with anger and shook his head, clenching the edges of the counter. What was wrong with him?! Why was he acting like this!? The Carl he knew wouldn't just act this angry over something so small! And who the hell was he to tell him _or _Katie who they could talk to? The little bitch!

...What was happening to his best friend? 

* * *

"Will you be okay without me, baby?"

"I'm a big boy, Rosa" he said dryly, drinking coffee at the hookah bar they slightly frequented.

Inhaling a bit from the strange shaped flask, he exhaled and 'fwooed', "That is nice...and it's smooth, unlike that lethal flavor you picked last time."

Rosa smirked, "You just like the name."

"I'll have you know, when I'm already dead drunk and not embarrassed to order it, I love drinking 'Sex on the Beach'" he reported matter-of-factly.

She giggled and pouted, "I'll miss you."

"It's two weeks in Spain, you'll forget I exist" he snorted.

"You're such a jerk."

He waved a hand, inhaling more, "Just promise you won't run off with Enrique or Alejandro while you're there."

Rosa laughed, "I dunno, I might get smitten with a guy named 'Alejandro'. Kind of sexy."

Chihaya leered at her, "Forget it, you're not going anywhere!"

She winked at him and pressed the pipe to her lips, frowning as Katie showed up. She'd invited her and Mai. The latter had previous engagements and Katie had wanted to speak to Carl or something...

The girl looked shaken or at least troubled as she forced a smile for them. "Hi..."

"Hi, honey. What's wrong?" Rosa cooed, pulling the other chair Chihaya didn't occupy closer to her so Katie could sit in it.

Katie slammed down and looked teary, "I couldn't...I couldn't get Carl to talk to me. I couldn't convince him to even speak at all! I mean, what use is it if I can't talk to my boyfriend?"

Chihaya tilted his head and shook it, "...I don't know, Katie. It...really does feel like he's changing a lot and I...I don't even know how to handle it. I'm not used to an angry Carl..."

"Maybe someone should get Leona to talk to Carl then, since neither of you can get through to him" suggested Rosa, gnawing her lip.

Chihaya shook his head and sighed, "I guess I'll try to tell Leona..."

This felt so adolescent. Carl had actually defriended him on Bion and everything. He really didn't know what to make of that, this kind of vanquishing he was receiving for what felt like something he truly wasn't involved in. Carl had been the one to ask his advice about Katie and Carl was now the sole reason things were going badly. He refused to talk to her!

Not to mention this whole thing with _him_. What...what was Carl's problem with him? They'd been friends forever and...yea, at times Chihaya wasn't the greatest friend but they could talk about anything, really, so...what was going on here? He...he was having a good life for once, he...

He wanted it to continue that way. And he didn't want that to involve losing his best friend...

"We'll figure this out, Katie" he grunted, "I mean, it's Carl. We just have to knock some sense into him, is all."

Katie nodded glumly at him and sighed, "I'm sorry this has gotten you involved, Chihaya. You're really being a good sport about it."

He rolled his eyes around and sighed himself gravely, "What can I say, Katie? It's kind of what I'm used to at this point. Without the 'angry' part, this is quintessential Carl..."

Katie smiled some, "Well, at least you know him well enough. And you stick by him..."

Rosa nodded emphatically and Chihaya blustered, grumbling, "I-I guess. I probably should go call Leona then..."

Before either of them could remark, before Chihaya could even got out a breath or reach for his cell, like something out of professional wrestling, someone grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face flat into the table before him.

His face burned like fire and he almost shrieked, horrified. "_Sonuva bitch_!"

Rosa screamed and he lifted his face, his nose bleeding like no tomorrow and his teeth vibrating with pain. All he could hear in his head for a blinding moment was buzzing with loud static nose, his vision blurred as one of his eyes felt like he'd been punched in it. He clenched his teeth together, his eyes tearing just out of reaction. _Ugh,_ his head was spinning so bad he couldn't even turn back to see who the hell did this or if they'd be a threat to Katie or Rosa.

However...

"Carl, why the _hell _did you do that!?" snapped Katie loudly.

...Carl?

Rosa was squeezing his nose shut to clot the bleeding, using one of her hankies, sending an incredulous glare backwards. Chihaya managed to look back and was completely and utterly flabbergasted to see Carl's enraged face.

..._Carl_ had hurt him...?

"I-I can't believe you!" he snapped, shockingly, at Katie, "Is-is it _that_ important to you that you'd-you'd actually just do it with _anybody_?!"

"What are you talking about!?" she exclaimed, furious.

Carl's brown eyes raged, "That's what you're talking about, right? Just-just doing it with-with _him_ and-and- her?! That's just sick!"

Katie and Rosa were confused but...Chihaya was in utter disbelief. He was talking about that...threesome slight.

...Carl...honestly believed he was over here trying to make the moves on his damn girlfriend? Because oh, he would do something like that, wouldn't he? He'd mess with his '_best friend's_' girlfriend because he'd obviously have a threesome to begin with.

"You...are a f—king dumb _f-k_!" Chihaya hissed underneath the cloth Rosa was using to stop the bleeding, "You think I'd _actually_ do something like that, you little bastard?!"

"How does the saying go?" he retorted acerbically, "'Like father, like son'?"

Chihaya's jaw dropped ever so slightly and he gaped, trying to figure out if he understood what he was just told. And it took every ounce of him not to flip. He didn't hate his parents as much anymore, not by a longshot, but to be compared to parts of their lives that he'd never deign to live, to suggest that he was like them in that way...

His lip shuddered and he didn't really understand why. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to anything. He just wanted to leave. If Carl couldn't understand that about him after all this time, after all their talks about life...if Carl couldn't understand when he was being sarcastic after all this time and especially about something like that...If _Carl _couldn't understand that Chihaya would never, ever do anything like that to him...

...Then he truly had lost a friend.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about or _what's_ going on but how dare you hurt Chihaya like that!?" Katie yelled, "Is that what you do? Stoop to violence!? You could have broken Chihaya's nose or teeth doing that stupidity!"

"It's fine, Katie..." Chihaya said silently, "...I was telling Katie that you guys really need to talk. And I was...going to get Leona to talk to you about it but I don't think your own beloved mother can help you now. You do what you want."

Carl's eyes widened and Katie quietly rubbed her arm. Rosa was wordless as well before tugging him to stand, helping him up, "C'mon baby, let me get you cleaned up..."

Chihaya obliged, still speechless, his heart clenching and his head spinning...how...how did this really happen? Did...did he want to know? Why'd...

Why'd he feel so sick...?

"Carl" Rosa suddenly said, startling him a little.

Carl glanced over his shoulder at her and Rosa paused...before punching Carl square on in the nose.

Katie jumped and squealed, covering her mouth, alarmed. Chihaya gawked, shocked by what he just featured. "R-Rosa?!"

Carl screamed in pain, covering his nose as it bled similarly to Chihaya's. Rosa looked disturbingly not bothered and said in a cool dangerous tone, a tone at complete odds with her usual sweet angelic sugary voice: "Don't _ever_ do that again."

Grabbing Chihaya's hand, she led him away without another syllable and he stared at her, gaping widely. What the hell? "Ro-Rosa, look, he was an ass but that wasn't...necessary." And it scared the crap out of him! Between her and her father they could both kill him!

"I know" she said rather matter-of-factly before gazing at him with sad scarlet eyes, "But he hurt you..."

Chihaya swallowed the lump in his throat and bit his lip though it was broken, bleeding, before bowing his head. "...Yea, I...I guess he did." 

* * *

Chihaya threw up that morning.

Rosa came home with him and washed and disinfected his face. She'd been in tears because, well, who knew getting your face slammed into a table would make you look like such a mangled mess? The tip of his nose was blood red, he somehow had gotten miscellaneous mini cuts all over his face, his lip was busted and swollen, and his eye had a black ring around it. He looked like he got into a bar fight and lost. Horribly.

Rosa had pleaded with her father over the phone to let her stay with him. But he brought up that she had to take these exams before they went to Spain, that he'd had to pull a lot of strings to get her to be able to take them early. He insisted though that if she was worried about him that she could bring him home and nurse him there. Chihaya hadn't wanted to but, well, she was crying so he went.

Weirdly her mother freaked the hell out too when she saw him and instantly went into what he understood to be 'maternal' mode, not something he'd feature with his mother. Hideyoshi Julia would have said something like, 'I'll sue that little punk for ruining your one good point!' or something...

Popuri put on soothing salves that alleviated most of the pain. The woman kept frowning and staring in his eyes. He felt groggy, dizzy, and too weak to really ask why but...

"Your pupils are dilated" she finally said after extensive survey, "I think you have a concussion."

Rosa gasped and Chihaya groaned. How pathetic was that? 'How'd you get a concussion?', 'From a table!'. Yagami Koji frowned, leaning against the doorway, "Maybe I should call dad or Jilliana...?"

"No, no, I'm f-fine" he assured, shaking his head and trembling as he came to his feet, Rosa rushing to his side to support him.

"You're slurring..." Popuri bit her lip.

He waved a hand as if it was no consequence and Rosa helped him up the steps...to her room.

"Won't your dad flip...?"

Rosa scoffed, helping him put his feet up on the bed, "If my dad doesn't realize I'm not going to do anything with you while you have a concussion..."

"Might be fun, I could forget who you are right in the middle."

"Not funny."

He groaned, his head lulling, "Rosa...I...I think he's mad at me now because I...I guess how I've changed is affecting him? Like he was down with it when it was involving just me or you but now...now I guess he feels I don't understand him. Like, to me, sex or whatever with someone you love is just a given. Or at least when it's not violating your terms or something, he's just...not wanting to. And...I guess I have been overly sexualized..."

Rosa was quiet as she rubbed his ankles before remarking, "You've always been like that."

"What...?"

"You've _always_ been like that from what I can tell. You were making pervy remarks back before we were even dating" she pointed out plainly, "Unless that just started occurring around _me_...though I guess I wouldn't put that past you either..."

He 'nyahed' though that even hurt, sticking out his tongue, "I'll have you know when I first met you I thought you were a complete lolita-chan type. AKA you weren't _my_ type."

She stuck out her tongue at that as well and snuggled into his chest, "Either way, Carl had no right to hurt you for any reason at all. He knows you better than any of us so why...? Ooh, it upsets me so much!"

Chihaya sighed and felt his eyes blur, "Don't fret over it, Powderpuff. I...I'll need to find a new chef since he'll inevitably quit...and..."

His mind almost went blank and he winced, "I'm tired. I'll think of the rest in the morning."

Rosa silently digested that and kissed his temple gingerly, grabbing one of her textbooks and turning off the light, using her cell phone to study.

Honestly that was the last thing he remembered.

How he actually got to work was a fog. Either her dad drove him here or her mom or he took the ferry. Walking to Yume either took ten minutes or an hour. He couldn't really figure out how to start up the computer for work he'd used thousands of times before and he actually put the lunch board outside the cafe before realizing it was breakfast. But oh, he cooked up a masterful nectarine tartlette. Good to know if he lost his mind he could still cook with the best of them.

The day dragged on and he threw up a few more times before just feeling like he was about to keel over. He'd called Rosa and told her he honestly needed her to come in and cook for him, he was slowly falling...

"Chihaya?"

He looked over his shoulder, wobbling, and found Katie standing there, looking worried, "Oh my God, you look awful!"

"Thanks a billion" he snorted, nearly dropping an egg...was that an egg?

"I'm so sorry you got involved in this" she bit her lip.

He waved a hand, "It's fine, Katie...I'm just more upset it's somehow managed to destroy one of the few friendships I hold dear and over something I frankly don't understand..."

"...We broke up."

Chihaya paused and gaped back at her, "...Again!? What happened?!"

His brain vibrated via his voice and he almost shook with the sound. Katie sighed, "He and I just...agreed that it wouldn't work out like we thought. It was a mutual break up this time, at least."

"Ugh, I'm sorry..." he groaned.

The door swung open and he looked up, startled, as Carl wandered in...

Well, Rosa definitely avenged him, he was working pretty much the same look except his lip wasn't swollen and his eye wasn't blue.

...He didn't want to see Carl again.

Turning away, he stalked back towards the stove. Carl made his choice the second he slammed his head into a damn table. It was over after that, Chihaya wanted nothing to do with him. Legitimately, at work, he couldn't fire him for personal issues but if the guy didn't resign then, well, Chihaya would be a bitch and find the simplest thing to get rid of him over. Carl...the Carl he knew since kindergarten would never ever hurt him on purpose. The Carl he knew would never have believed him capable of such bogus activities.

The Carl he knew...knew him better than that.

Wanting to send him a hateful glare for making him feel like this when his life for the past while had been perfect, for making him lose his best friend...

His body went cold and his mind went black and bright white instead.

"Chi-"

...He felt nothing but hatred for making him feel this again. 

* * *

There were sounds...sounds of beeping and the hum of people moving around, speaking. It was dull, foggy, and almost ethereal. Opening his eyes, confused, he found a blur of black before him...everything was blurred, like a smeared painting. Squinting his eyes, he finally gained focus...

"...Dad?"

Hideyoshi Mark was standing beside the bed, wearing his black expensive trench coat, his arms crossed and staring down at Chihaya in a completely absent sort of way. His expression lacked all that idiotic joviality and taunting mischievousness. No...he was serious.

...What happened?

"Are you okay?" the man asked flatly.

Chihaya finally realized he was in a hospital room, lying on a bed. Why...? "I'm fine..."

"You sure about that?" he asked dryly, "You had a severe concussion, Chihaya. Don't worry, marvels of modern medicine have given doctors super easy treatments to get rid of the symptoms. In fact, they did so while you were asleep. They ran some tests because all your symptoms seemed to be a result of a brain lesion. However, _apparently_ your concussion just brought on some _old_ side effects I thought you'd be able to recognize, you little jackass."

Chihaya groaned, clenching his eyes shut, "...I had a seizure, didn't I?"

"You're damn right you did" Mark snarled, "Now explain to me, Chihaya, why I was just told that you stopped taking your anti-seizure medication four years ago?"

He squirmed, feeling ill...it was just one of those things where his parents were normal parents. He'd had numerous seizures all his life and was probably one of the reasons his dad had him followed. His mother had hired governesses that were supposedly 'medically trained' during that orphanage period. Unfortunately they had no people skill or responsibility which was why his mother flipped when she came home to find him gone...

"I...I stopped having them when I was thirteen anyway! I tested it. I just stopped taking the pill for a few months and hid them and-and I didn't need them anymore!" he insisted, "And when I was eighteen, I had the doctor look me over. He said I was fine too!"

"Well, he was a f—king hack!" snapped Mark, "I can understand not wanting to take medication, Chihaya, I know it had to suck but the reason they weren't happening was because of the pill!"

The man turned away and ran his fingers through his hair, agitated, "What happened to your face anyway?"

"Bicycle accident" Chihaya said silently, hating being lectured...

"Yea, okay" Mark said sarcastically, "The bike clearly won in that fight. If there'd been a bike."

"Why are you asking me if you already know?!" Chihaya hissed, completely irritated now.

Mark tapped his toe before grumbling, "Dunno, thought you'd tell me something different..."

Chihaya was confused about this...but then realized the man must have thought there was some _good_ reason Carl came and slammed his face into a table. Maybe he had it coming or maybe Carl had been drunk or...

"No" Chihaya admitted faintly, "No, nothing different."

Mark digested that and glared towards the waiting room, "Then why's the little punk out there in tears?"

"What...?"

"He came with you, all freaked the hell out. The doctors called me, of course, but he was the one that checked you in and whatnot. I kicked him out when I got here but he's blubbering like a baby in there."

Chihaya was a little startled. What...? Why? But he jumped when a pink blur rushed in, "Baby? Oh my God, are you okay?!"

He grunted as Rosa hugged him tightly, kissing his cheeks rapidly, "I'm fine, Rosa, just...I'm fine."

Stiffening when she pulled away and her eyes were filled with tears, he groaned, "For God's sake, Powderpuff-"

"They said you had a seizure" she sobbed, forcing her face against his chest, "I shouldn't have let you go to work! You were acting so weird, I should have known something was wrong!"

He patted her back absently and sighed... "It's...my fault."

"Damn skippy it is" Mark remarked irritably, glancing at his watch before glowering, pointing at him, "I'll check in with you tomorrow. And since it's been all these 'years' since your last seizure, I'll let you handle it. But if you have another one, you're getting back on them even if I have to have someone slip them in your tea."

Chihaya's eyes widened and Mark walked out, "And tell your 'friend' if he even dreams about busting my son's face again we'll see how he feels about swimming with weights."

Chihaya's eyes widened more and he gaped as Mark waved, saying normally, "Well, feel better. Perfect as always, Rosa. Tell your mother I said 'hello'!"

Rosa stared after him before finally saying: "...Did your dad just threaten to kill Carl and slip you drugs?"

"I think so..."

She suddenly looked serious, "Chihaya...you've had seizures before?"

"Ugh, okay, yes, when I was little. They never diagnosed me with epilepsy or anything but I did have a few more than average...I haven't had one since I was thirteen-years-old though!"

Rosa looked upset, "Why wouldn't you tell me...? What would happen if you just had one? I wouldn't know what was happening or why..."

He tugged her against him, kissing her forehead and mumbling, "At first...I just didn't want you to know. Like when I was telling that orphanage story? I didn't tell you why my mom was freaked. Now?...I don't know. I didn't want to unnecessarily worry you, I thought it was over."

Silent for a long few minutes, she finally kissed him sweetly, "I'll stay here. I won't go to Spain. I'd worry about you the whole time."

"I'm peachy, Rosa" he groaned, sitting up, feeling a billion times better before blinking at her absently, "It's Thursday so you better get home...I'll try to call Yuuba in for me tomorrow and sleep and rest all day. Will that make you feel better?"

She bit her lip and nodded slowly before burying her face against his chest, "I love you."

"Love you too" he said with a sigh, resting his face into the top of her head, still pretty exhausted.

"U-uh, h-hey!"

Chihaya's eyes narrowed and looked up, Carl standing on the inside of the door, his face indeed red with tears and still swollen from Rosa's attack. He was kneading his hands like crazy and actually was trembling.

"...Hey" Chihaya said finally.

The fellow bit his lip and choked, "U-uh, Ro-Rosa, I-I promise I won't do anything else but I-I really...need to speak to Chihaya."

Rosa gave him a look of disbelief and Chihaya sighed, rubbing her back and giving her a ginger kiss, "You get home, baby. I'll be just fine, okay? I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded rapidly and gave him a long hug before scurrying from the room.

Carl took a deep breath and slowly entered the room though keeping his distance, "You...you okay?"

"I've been better" Chihaya remarked briskly.

He cringed and sobbed, "Chihaya, I-I didn't mean to! I didn't, honest! I mean, I, at that second, meant to slam your face but-but I just thought-"

"You thought _what_? That I'd actually do that with someone my 'best friend' is in love with?! I'm a sarcastic ass, Carl, I've been that way from the very minute we met! You _know _that!" Chihaya yelled, getting frustrated.

"Well, of all the things to say!" Carl retorted, looking upset, "I mean, you're the most uncouth person ever sometimes but that you'd actually just _say _something like that when clearly Katie and I are having _that _issue? I didn't know what to think!"

"Okay, okay" Chihaya grunted, "Maybe it was inappropriate, maybe it wasn't _comforting._ But for God's sake, Carl, you _know_ me!"

"I don't know about that anymore, Chihaya! You're like... ugh, so into your relationship and the sexual parts about it and-and you're talking to people!" Carl rambled.

"...Okay?"

"The _whole entire_ bath trip was innuendo. You talked to that Ray guy about sex, that Jake guy, even Souta! I felt like a complete outsider that whole time when the Chihaya I know wouldn't talk to just anybody about anything!"

Chihaya was a little confused and incredulous, "...Are you telling me you were _jealous_? Jealous because I was talking to other people aside from you? Are you serious right now?"

"Well...I didn't think about it that way but I guess I am!" Carl declared, throwing his hands up, "Gone is the Chihaya that I used to stay up all night with on instant messenger talking about Starcraft or-or how we're going to beat the boss in Warhammer! He's been replaced by some weird talkative sex...freak!"

Chihaya stared at him for a second before remarking: "O-kay, we're done."

"Chi-haya!"

"Carl...okay, I'm sorry Rosa is making me a more social person, I guess. And I'm sorry I talked about stuff that made you uncomfortable. I'm a super sucky friend and I deserved to have my head slammed into a table..." Chihaya rolled his eyes around, feeling a migraine.

Carl sniveled, "No, you didn't! I-I was just so stressed between Katie and everything else! I'd-I'd kill myself if-if something had happened to you! And-and I was just going to beg and plead your forgiveness and everything and-and I haven't seen you have a seizure in forever and I freaked and-and the doctor said it was amplified by a concussion and-and I gave you the concussion! I'm such a horrible friend!"

Chihaya groaned as Carl pressed his face against his chest, feeling awkward, "This is a little gay, Carl..."

Shoving him off, sitting up and wobbling to a stand, he sighed, "Look, you idiot, you may have been my only friend back when we were just playing Mario and Samus and whatever. But, you know, maybe I can expand, might have a few more people I can speak to about different things."

Carl's shoulders slumped and looked away but Chihaya hit his shoulder hard, snorting, "_But_ you will always be my best friend, regardless who I speak to, and you should _know_ that. I'd get beat up for you, ass, you'll always be my man pal...and I'd never do anything directly to hurt _you, _which I imagine would include _banging _your girlfriend. Which also I wouldn't do since, you know, _Rosa, _whom I also doubt would want to bang _her _best friend. Stop flipping out. I've known you forever and even if I have more friends that does nothing to _us. _Just know that Rosa has breasts so she's kind of my weakness."

Carl sniffed and Chihaya held out his fist, "Now are we cool? Because I will beat your ass if we're not."

"Of course" Carl finally smiled a little, bumping it...before crying.

Chihaya leered and gaped at him, "...What?"

"I lost Katie _again_!"

Chihaya just groaned, walking out with Carl following, "Just...forget it, man..."

"Are you sure you're okay though?" Carl bit his lip as Chihaya signed himself out, "I mean, it was one of your bad ones..."

"I'm good" Chihaya sighed, "I just hope it doesn't happen again..."

"W-well, let me buy you something!"

"'Buy me something'? What am I, your wife?" Chihaya scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "But you can get me a drink."

"Uh...you just had a seizure. I don't think you should be drinking..."

"What are you, a doctor? Fine, you're probably right...just re-add me on Bion and we'll be good."

Carl twiddled his fingers, smiling shyly, "I actually sent you an invite this morning."

"Good. Oh..." Chihaya paused, glaring at him, "But if you ever do turn on me again, I'll sic Rosa on you."

"A-ah! She scared me so much! She punched me in the face!"

Chihaya had to laugh some, "Seriously. Remind me not to get on her evil side..."

So life was still...kind of okay, minus the seizure and concussion and getting his face cut the hell up. He'd call Rosa and tell her to relax, knowing she was probably all worked up and wouldn't be able to sleep or go to Spain. But, well, as much as he loved his Powderpuff he could probably make it a few days without her.

...Maybe. 


	19. Back Home

**Chapter 19:** Back Home

**Author's Note:** Okay, this actually was one of my shorter ones for once. It's cute...next two chapters should lay out more changes then we'll possibly have more drama. But you'll see, of course. Lately, I've been thinking up Akira's short story which is so weird! I mean, he's a little kid last we saw him (not even a thought at this point in this story) and well, I'm super excited about it...and I'm also going to do something a little different in another short story. But that's all after 'Third Generation' (maybe).

Um...that's it. Sexual in the beginning mostly then it should just be some mild innuendo. Happy reading!

* * *

Chihaya shuddered as his manhood went rigid, Rosa's tongue working down his shaft, grasping and massaging his..."Rosa...it's two weeks. It'll be like, fwoosh, and you'll be back and..." He paused to moan. Well, did it really matter, actually...?

Rosa sighed and lifted her mouth, giving him a sullen look, "Ray said you said I don't ever let you...finish."

"Oh, that...well, it doesn't matter. You satisfy the hell out of me either way."

She sighed again and knocked him onto his back, kissing his jaw, "I guess you will be fine. I know I'll be kind of sad without you for two weeks..."

"I'm not going to be an ass and tell you not to go to Spain for two weeks because I may get a little restless, Rosa" he rolled his eyes before closing them, his lips parting faintly, basking in the feeling for a moment before continuing, "Now, if you were going for like a month or two, that's a whole different story..."

"True" she conceded, snuggling against his chest, "You'll be fine."

"Yep...now do me" he said simply.

She snickered but obliged...snuggling with him until she had to go, she gave him sweet little kisses and told him not to do anything crazy or to get beat up. He smirked and promised he would be a good boy...

So weird though! Two weeks...he'd gone two weeks without talking to her before in the length of their relationship. Sure, it was in the beginning but he wasn't clingy. Meh...time to enjoy his two weeks without dating.

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya waltzed into Yume, feeling pretty good, humming, listening to his MP3. So far so good. Ha! He'd barely even thought of her off partying in Spain!

Sticking his key in the door, he blinked when he found it open with Carl already sitting inside, looking dazed...

Frowning, he took off his headphones and cocked a brow, "Wow, you're early. What's going on...?"

"Huh...? O-oh! No-nothing!" he squeaked, standing and rushing around.

Chihaya raised his other brow and wrapped the earphone cord around the body of the music player before stuffing it in his pocket. "You're not still upset because Katie left you, are you?"

Carl turned bright red and sputtered loudly, "N-no!"

"...Okay?"

The fellow groaned and shook his head, cheeks still scarlet, "...She came over last night. You know, to give me back stuff I'd given her though I insisted she keep it but whatever...and I mean, I was trying to give the stuff she gave me back then but she refused and we got into an argument!"

Chihaya nodded slowly and Carl buried his face in his hands, "It was _so_ weird, man! I mean, we were _angry_ and it was weird we were angry over something so stupid! Then next thing I know we're like, making out and-and stripping! And...and."

Not sure he was hearing right or whether he wanted to throw Carl through a window, Chihaya said simply, "...Are you telling me...you had sex with Katie...just at random..._after _you broke up and all that crap you put us through?"

Carl nodded emphatically, eyes shut tight and his cheeks steaming, "I mean, it just..._happened_! I was caught off guard so much!"

"Well...did you like it?" he asked semi-sarcastically.

"Kind of. Not sure _I_ see the hype quite yet..." Carl rubbed his chin rather thoughtfully, "I mean, it was kind of messy for my taste..."

Chihaya frowned deeply, "Uh, you used a condom, right?"

He shook his head and Chihaya gawked, "Dude! You could be a dad!"

"W-well, Katie insisted she'd take the morning after pill or whatever!" Carl flustered.

Chihaya groaned, shaking his head, "How did she react to all this?"

"She's happy. We're back together now" Carl said contently.

"...Oh, I really could kill you."

Carl pouted and Chihaya grumbled, reaching into his pocket to take out Shinji, "I guess I'll text Rosa the good news..."

"She's probably still in flight, right? She called Katie before she left and that wasn't too long ago..." Carl informed.

Chihaya paused mid-text and frowned, "...Oh, you're right. Well, whatever, she can find out when she gets back too. Of course, Katie probably already told her so meh."

"Miss her already?" Carl teased, taking out ingredients for the day.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. But I think I'll take this time to get all buff and diesel so when she gets back I'll be all masculine" Chihaya said dryly, "So in her absence I'll be hitting the gym four times a day."

Carl groaned, rubbing his stomach, "I think I did put on some weight since Katie and I'd been having issues. I suppose getting back on a gym regiment wouldn't be so bad. Of course, not four darn times a day, but..."

Chihaya nodded, cracking his knuckles...so that was a good goal! Exercising more again! Lately he'd been slacking quite a bit. Rosa would probably be proud of him, that he didn't spend these two weeks playing Bion nonstop.

Miss her indeed. These weeks were a time of restoration!

* * *

_"Poor Chihaya..."_

_Mai frowned at Katie as the girl looked towards the kitchen where the male in question was chopping vegetables, humming. "...What? He looks perfectly fine to me."_

_"Well he's so adamant at convincing himself he's not missing her it's almost pathetic..."_

_"It WOULD be pathetic if he missed her now. It's been two days!" Mai said incredulously._

_Katie just sighed since Mai failed to understand where she was going with this...but oh well. At least he wasn't going crazy._

"I was thinking of dying my hair..."

Shomura Carl was sipping his beer before pausing and staring at Chihaya as if to ascertain whether he was serious or not. Chihaya appeared thoughtful and was stroking his chin. Souta blinked slowly, "I mean...what color?"

"And why?" Carl followed up.

"I don't know! Like...darker, maybe" he grumbled, "And I thought it'd be something different."

"I don't know, Chihaya, you're kind of pale. You doing anything darker might make you look...vampy" Carl closed an eye.

Souta frowned, "Well, not black or anything like that, perhaps. Maybe a brunette color?"

Carl's nose wrinkled, "That'd be so...weird! How would you like it if Rosa came back blonde or something?"

Chihaya's brow rose as he drank idly, "...I dunno if that'd work on Rosa, honestly. Maybe strawberry blonde. I always thought that was kind of sexy."

"Are you sure you're just not...bored, Chihaya?" Carl cleared his throat, "I mean, you've never been into that sort of thing before. It's a little off the wall for you..."

Chihaya scoffed, slamming his hands down on the table, "I am having a blast! I don't need Rosa to have a good time! I bet she's all freakin' partying and stuff! Well, I'll do cool junk too that I've never done before!"

"I guess that is an interesting take on it" Souta agreed, "Might be cool. I'm sure my sister would be willing to do it for a good price."

"Excellent!"

Carl sighed...this was so weird. Oh well, at least he was keeping busy...

* * *

"I hate it."

Chihaya leered at his mother. She'd called and cussed him the hell out when she heard he'd had a seizure and hadn't been informed. Apparently his dad hadn't wanted her to bother him which Chihaya appreciated but his mother always found out so maybe it wasn't worth the effort. Today she'd come into Yume to check if he was _really_ okay and well...

"Do you know how many people would _kill_ to be naturally blond like you and you go off and color your hair _brown_?" Julia demanded, leering at him.

Chihaya rolled his eyes, blinking at her sarcastically, "I thought it'd bring out my eyes."

"Oh pooh, that" she rolled hers around, "Well...I suppose it does. But still! It's almost horrifying!"

"Mother, it's a vegetable rinse, whatever the hell that means. Apparently within sixteen washes it'll be gone. It's not permanent" he grunted, setting food on the conveyor.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she exclaimed, relieved, "Though I suppose it would have grown out either way. Anyway, are you sure you're okay?"

He just nodded and she glared a bit, "You know, it's not fair you and your father keep things from me and don't tell me you don't! I know you like him more but I _am_ your mother!"

"Don't be silly. I dislike you both equally" Chihaya blinked cutely.

"Uh huh. Well, you still dislike him less" she pouted, "And you agreed to go to France with him too!"

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Rosa" Chihaya scoffed, cracking an egg into a pan.

Julia looked around, wearing a crazy looking curly wig and an expensive dress, "Ah yes, where is your little sex kitten?"

"'Sex kitten'?" Chihaya demanded, shaking his head, "She's in Spain with her family."

"Ooh, Spain. Spanish fellows are the best, I hope you know. Feisty lovers" the woman nodded, sitting at the counter.

Chihaya sent her a blunt look before grumbling something even he couldn't discern and went back to cooking. Julia squealed suddenly, "Oh! Are you jealous? That's so sweet!"

"I'm not jealous!" he snapped, flustering, "Rosa would never ever do that kind of thing to me, she's-she's...not like that!"

"I bet you were going to say something like 'she's perfect', weren'tcha?" Julia grinned saucily, kicking the joint of his knee underneath the opening in the counter.

"Don't you have some person's bed you can get lost in?"

Julia gawked, "What a thing to say to your _mother_!"

"My _mother_ just called my girlfriend a 'sex kitten'!"

The twisted woman waved her hands as if this were just incidentals and blinked her blue eyes at him knowingly, "You miss her, don't you?"

"Of course not! I am doing crazy stuff! Going to the gym, dying my hair. She hasn't even crossed my mind!" Chihaya scoffed haughtily.

Julia smirked, "Uh huh...well, you have fun with that, darling. I have to get to the salon. Maybe I'll go brunette too."

Chihaya snorted and waved absently at her. Well, what to do tonight..?.

He paused and thought about it...well, he'd go to the gym, duh. And maybe he'd go to the farmer's market and get some fresh ingredients for dinner. Then he'd play Bion.

...Yea, sounded good.

* * *

_Shomura Carl pinked but was content as Katie sat face forward in his lap on his couch, kissing him sweetly. She said she ultimately wasn't in the mood for anything more than kissing...strangely, he was a tad disappointed. Not because he was anymore in the mood but he figured he could try to get a little more experience, at least..._

_He jolted when the doorbell rang and grumbled, setting Katie down, "O-one sec..."_

_"Okay" she sighed, hugging his pillow and blinking towards the door._

_Opening it, Carl frowned, finding Chihaya standing there with his gym bag and headphones..._

_D'oh! "Aww frick, dude! I completely forgot!" Carl groaned, slamming his face in his hand._

_Chihaya snorted, taking the pieces out of his ears, "You would forget anything that requires you to move, lazy bum."_

_Carl leered at him and Katie laughed, "You were going to the gym, huh? I can go..."_

_Chihaya frowned, his brow slowly raising at them and for the briefest moment he seemed...something before he held up a hand, "Nah, it's cool. You two...go on. I'll just go on my own, I can make it."_

_"Tomorrow, definitely!" Carl insisted._

_"Uh huh...you two have fun" he drawled before jogging off._

_Carl frowned himself and closed the door. Turning back to Katie, she found a whimsical smirk on her face, "He really is about to lose his mind, isn't he?"_

_"What? Honestly, I think he's doing okay! I mean, I thought he'd be all lost without her but he's keeping himself busy" Carl replied, walking back over to her._

_Katie kissed his jaw, "I guess you're right...he just seems super restless and eager to find stuff to do. He could just be rolling with it and living like usual, not trying to do everything in the spans of two weeks just because she's not here."_

_"I suppose..." Carl relented, "But he'll be fine. Chihaya's not the needy type...like me."_

_Katie giggled and retook her place in his lap, "Yes, I'm probably worrying over nothing. It is Chihaya...and you're my needy type, that's all that matters._

_Carl blushed and smiled as she nipped at his neck. Yea, if Katie went away for two weeks, he'd actually probably feel lonely and like a nervous wreck for some reason. He supposed 'needy' wasn't even the right word as he didn't have to see Katie everyday or anything, even though that'd make him happy. If she wasn't there, he wasn't going to be just a lost dependent loser but...knowing that if he did want to see her, he couldn't? That'd bother him._

_...Yea, Chihaya probably wouldn't even notice that. His parents were consistently away his whole life. He never got attached to people in that sense as a result. He'd be fine._

"You know, you are kind of cuter with dark hair."

Hideyoshi Chihaya froze mid sip of soup and looked to Kuwa Mai who was staring at him rather weirdly. Slowly dropping the spoon, he leered at her, "...What do you want?"

"I am just making a remark, Chihaya, chill" Mai rolled her eyes, setting bowls of sundaes on her tray...before grinning, "Actually, I wanted tomorrow off! I'm going to Toucan Island tomorrow with Winston!"

Chihaya cocked a brow, "Toucan Island...? Is everything made of Froot Loops?"

"Dumb ass."

"I am _serious._ I want 'in' if that's the case."

Katie laughed, cocking a brow as she walked by, "No Chihaya, it's not made of Froot Loops. It's just a tiny resort island with some mainstay cultures. Only pop anything you'll get is a lot of the traditional women and female children there dress like Princess Jasmine from Aladdin."

"Unfortunately that's not as cool Froot Loops..." he sighed glumly.

Katie snickered and Chihaya waved a hand, "Go on. I think Rika was asking for an extra day anyway."

Mai clapped, "Awesome!"

Chihaya sighed, going over to the work calender. Mai smiled smugly, "You know, I guess he is being less of an ass lately since Rosa started dating him."

Katie smirked and rolled her eyes, "You'd think he'd...'convert' back to his old ways since she's away but I guess Chihaya really doesn't miss her-miss her."

Mai opened her mouth but jolted, eyes widening, as Chihaya made a weird screamy sound. Katie's blue eyes widened too and she quickly went to where Chihaya was standing in front of the calender, clenching his hair. Katie frowned, turning to him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's only been _five_ days?!"

Mai and Katie blinked at him, confused, and he just continued to stare at the calendar for a moment before grumbling, stalking back to the kitchen and cooking in silence. Mai's brows furrowed, puzzled, "What was _that_?"

"...Well, I guess Chihaya is a little clingier than we let on" Katie sighed with a smile.

* * *

"...Chihaya, get back over here."

Like something out a cheesy chick flick movie, Chihaya was staring despondently out of the window of his apartment, his fingertips touching the cold glass. She usually called on a rainy day...or if it was a Saturday she'd come over and snuggle with him, they'd sip some tea, and talk, sitting in the dark, watching the moonlight shine against the drops...

"I think we've lost him, Carl" Souta suddenly remarked, both of them watching him from the webcam, "I mean, we played Bion for a minute and he got all sad..."

"I don't know if he _got_ sad but he _is_ sad in a lot more ways than one" Carl sighed airily.

"He's got it bad..."

"I can _hear_ you losers" Chihaya grunted loudly, his headset still on his ears.

A year, Chihaya. _A_ year. They'd only been together that long. He'd been alone and without directly needing people, aside from Carl but just barely, his entire life. But one year...

...And he was absolutely miserable.

Just a week left, he told himself...but that last week dragged ridiculously. He was certain that day he'd looked at the calender that at least a week and a half had gone by. He thought he'd done enough unusual activities to at least last that long and maybe just wing it the last three or four days. He'd gotten his hair dyed, went to the gym all week, went to the arcade, and even went shopping! He actually...bought her something. A t-shirt that said 'I am a puffy pink cloud!'. It just seemed appropriate.

He glanced at Shinji, biting his lip. She hadn't even _called_ meaning she hadn't even thought about him. That kind of bugged him, honestly. He opened it briefly, about to text her and ask what the hell she was doing? At least call to make sure he wasn't dead!

"_I guess you will be fine. I know I'd be kind of sad without you for two weeks..."_

_"I'm not going to be an ass and tell you not to go to Spain for two weeks because I may get a little restless, Rosa."_

...Of course she wouldn't. He pretty much just told her, 'psh, I'm not going to miss you one bit'. He was an ass.

Sighing, pressing his forehead against the glass, he smiled wearily. He used to play video games for hours when he was younger, got lost in them because he didn't have anyone or anything else better to do. After a certain age he told his governesses to 'suck it' when they attempted to keep running him and forcing him to study. He had exemplary grades, he didn't need them to tell him how to study. Bitches. But without his parents, when Carl was away with his perfect parents, he...got over lonely.

Now, now without _one_ person, without a _her_, it hurt again. It hurt again so bad...it was because Rosa just made him feel like he was actually important. Like he meant something to someone continuously, that for more than a few short weeks in a year he was actually worth something. She...still was one of the only people that said she loved him. Without her, he went back to how his life had been: him just living day to day, working, playing video games. Okay, he went and did his hair and went to the gym again but it wasn't...

It wasn't the same, was it...? Going to jog daily wasn't going to replace going jogging through the park with Rosa then taking a warm bath with her after. Without her, coloring his hair was just like, 'okay'. She'd be stunned or excited or something...

Wandering back over to the computer, he started to play again just because he didn't want to think about it anymore. Eventually the two tuckered out and left him...he went to his fictional house where Rosa's character was lying in bed, her screen name grayed out as she wasn't online. Chika, their fake daughter, was gurgling and he played with her for a bit, not wanting to get her taken away because of neglect. Finally, he lied his elf in bed beside his wife and went to bed himself.

He stared at the spot next to him and turned away, closing his eyes and feeling depressed.

...Meh.

* * *

Tuesday...

"Chihaya! I suck at couscous!"

Chihaya was sitting at the counter, his chin rested on the surface glumly, his arms hanging limp. Giving Carl a rather absent look, he stood and walked over to the stove. "Don't you see I'm wallowing in despair?"

"I don't know why, she'll be back in five days!"

"That's too long!" he snarled, grouchy, "I should have told her I might have died from that concussion, then she'd still be here!"

Carl just sighed, smirking at him, "Chihaya, just call her."

"No. She'd think I miss her or something" Chihaya said shortly.

"You do miss her!"

He glared at Carl and grumbled, "She's off having a great time and hasn't called _me_ so why should I call _her_?"

Carl just rolled his eyes at that and made other things while Chihaya finished the couscous. It was true! He wasn't giving her the satisfaction of knowing he was slowly about to flip out because he wasn't sure what to do with his life anymore. _Everything_ reminded him of her too, damn it. He tried to go to the movies but of course he recalled their first date. He tried to go to that hookah bar but that should have been a total duh. The beach, the river, the moon, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa. He was pathetic...

Sitting back down, he stared at Shinji...even Shinji reminded him of Rosa! Ugh, this sucked so much. She'd completely pervaded his life. It was completely discomforting.

Gazing at his cell phone for a long moment, he finally just sat up and pressed in two simple keys: 'hi'.

He pursed his lips before his eyes widened. _Wait_! No, he didn't want to send that! Seething as he attempted to cancel the send but all too late, he groaned loudly, wanting to throw it across the room. Damn it!

Stippling his fingers, glaring at the phone, he waited for her teasing message. 'Oh, you must be thinking about me every hour of the day, huh?'. 'shut up, woman!'. 'you texted me!'. 'well, shut up!'...Okay, maybe this texting idea wasn't that bad an idea, he was having a mental text message conversation. He obviously needed to converse with someone.

About seven minutes later with no response, he quite frankly was a bit offended. Oh, so she was too _busy_ to text him back, was that it? 'Oh, he just said 'hi', what do I care about responding to that?' Grr! He didn't miss her anymore! Not that he actually had!

He almost jumped out of his seat when his phone chimed. Flustering, he glared at Mai who was snickering as she walked by, having noticed his reaction. Grumbling, he picked it up and sighed, pressing 'open'...his brows creased and he felt himself smile. So that's why she took so long, Rosa had sent him a freakin' book. 'omg, hi baby! omg, spain is 2 awesome! we've visited all the castles and ate all this amazing food. we went dancing and i haven't met an alejandro yet but miru and i think our tour guide is so cute! and don't get jealous he's like 11 but he's so adorable! and i got u and everyone at home all this stuff! and oh, i see all these romantic locations and i wish u were here to see them with me. and i told daddy that and he was like, gross. my daddy and mommy are better again 2, i told u they were perfect, right? it's really exciting! how have u been?'

Blinking at all that for a moment, he looked at the words a second time without reading them and blushed faintly. What a wuss you've become, Hideyoshi Chihaya. An absolutely sap. All she needs to do is text you and you feel like you miss her more yet you're still happy to have that much. She had you under her thumb and you don't even care. Swallowing some, he closed his eyes and sighed, standing to go back to actually help Carl a little. Not before he typed in three small words:

'I miss you'.

Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, he cursed himself because, again, he was a little upset it was taking her so long...but snickered silently. She probably had some long ass response to that too. That's really how they worked in every situation. Rosa would text him her life story and he'd answer in a word. He didn't know what that meant exactly but it didn't bother him.

_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head. I miss you..._

He started, shocked, when his phone started to ring and gaped. When the hell did he change to _that_ ringtone? ...Ugh, he must have gotten super buzzed last night, trying to drink the day away to make it go faster and decided to make that her stupid ringtone. Why was she calling...?

Duh. That stupid text probably freaked her out or made her want to verbally laugh and tease him. He was tempted not to answer but...

...He wanted to hear her voice.

Dismissing himself for a moment to the back, he clicked send and sank down on the couch, "Hello...?"

"Chiyo? You okay?"

His nose wrinkled at that, noting she sounded almost alarmed but even that was entirely too comforting. "Why are you asking _that_? I was just sending a simple text. I'm not dying or anything."

"I know, but I thought..." she paused, "Nothing, I guess it just seemed weird."

"Weird that I have emotions? Sorry" he heckled absently.

"Ooh, I don't mean it like that, dork" Rosa huffed, "You're just not the type to admit that sort of thing and I kept asking if you'd miss me..."

"Well, it's easy to speak beforehand, woman...I really didn't think I would" he admitted faintly, "I've been doing unusual stuff for me to keep myself busy and all this and that but then I realized so little time had passed and you're still away...the days are dragging like hell and...I don't know. I'm pitiful but I...really miss you."

Rosa whined, "Oh Chiyo..."

"I bet you don't miss me at all though" he remarked, crooking his neck, "I mean, you got the good end of this bargain. You're in _Spain_. I have to work with what I've always had."

"Don't be silly, I miss you _a lot_! And I really do wish you were here. Everything's so romantic and there's so many couples and all I can think of is how I wish I could share it with you..." she paused and yawned.

He grimaced, "It's late, isn't it?"

"Just a little but it's fine. I'm happy to hear from you" she insisted, "I was going to call but usually you don't seem to like talking with me on the phone."

"Well, that's stupid. I just don't have much to say on the phone usually. I'm perfectly fine with you chattering away" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Rosa yawned again, "Oh, I'll remember that...oh! Chiyo, Miru told me that the baby can be taken away if someone doesn't check on her at least once every two days-"

"Chika is perfectly fine, Rosa. I read to and feed her every day" he smirked. She would be the one to bring up Bion...

"Such a good papa" she rumbled contently, "Have you done anything fun?"

He glanced up at his dark hair and realized he wasn't quite sure what Rosa would actually think of it... "Um...you'll see."

"Uh oh, what have you done?"

"Got totally tatted out. I look like a yakuza biker" he said dryly.

Rosa snorted, "You're afraid of needles, Chiyo."

"I am _not_, I'm just afraid of _sewing_ needles! I stepped on one when I was little!"

She giggled, "Okay, well, as long as they're cute tattoos..."

Chihaya smirked, raising a brow, "I guess because I'd go get tattoos of unicorns and flowers?"

Rosa squealed delightedly, "Oh my God, Chiyo! I can get a tattoo of a unicorn! It'd be so awesome and pretty!"

"No!" he laughed, covering his eyes, "I don't like tatted women."

"Maybe you just haven't met a tatted woman you _like_" Rosa amended reasonably.

"True."

Tapping his toe, he found himself sulking, "...You sure you can't come back like...tomorrow, Powderpuff?"

"Nah, my daddy won't be done until Friday. I should be back Sunday morning though! You can come meet me at the park nearby the airport."

He grumbled, "It's only Tuesday..."

"I know, sweetie. But it'll pass easy, promise. Go have fun! You don't need me to do that, you know?"

Chihaya closed his eyes and murmured, "Dunno about that...I love you."

"Oh, you almost never tell me first! I love you too!"

He sighed, blushing, and mumbling, "I'll let you get back to sleep. I'm sorry for interrupting your rest. Sunday. And I swear to God if there's a delay I'll swim to get you."

She giggled sweetly, "Okay. Have a good day, baby...love you."

"Love you too" he informed again.

Staring at the phone as she disappeared off the line, he threw his head back and sighed...well...

He'd never let _this_ happen again. He'd freakin' go with her next time.

...He...couldn't stand this.

* * *

"Oh look, the prodigal son has returned! And as a brunette too!" Mark gasped, sitting in the living room with a bunch of papers around him.

Chihaya glared at his father, "Well, the son can _leave_ again and never come back if that's what the father wants."

Mark snickered and waved a hand, "I'm kidding, dummy. My home is your home..."

He snorted at that but awkwardly sat on the couch. Unlike Christmas, servants rushed in with a glass of orange juice almost immediately for him. He nodded at them and took the glass, sipping it gingerly. "Anyway, I was just dropping in to see if everything's set for France."

"Yeppers. Got the money down for the tickets and everything. Just have to wait for the date and we shall be there" Mark replied absently, writing something, "You tell your lady to bring a couple pretty dresses?"

"Oh, uh, I guess I'll tell her..." Chihaya mumbled, pressing the glass to his lips before murmuring, "I don't mean this to be an ass, father...but you...really can't love mother, can you?"

Mark paused and glared darkly at him, "I love your mother very much. Just because we have a different way of showing it-"

"Well, I love Rosa" Chihaya interrupted, leering, "And she's away in Spain and I can't _stand_ it. And she's only gone for two damn weeks and I'm about to lose my mind! But you and mom have gone _months _without seeing each other and you don't even blink! Then you argue the whole time when you see each other again!"

His father tilted his head at him before shrugging, "Your mother could go to Timbuktu for a year and I could be in Brazil but my love for her doesn't go anywhere. You're right to an extent; it's not right I go months without seeing my wife but it just happens that way. But you're also wrong; I miss your mother from time to time. You've never actually seen it but I'll fly to wherever she is occasionally to be with her. But we both lead very different lives..."

He paused before continuing, "Rosa will be back, just like Julia will be back from wherever she is. The day I worry about that is when I'll lose my mind. And...maybe to some extent that whole arguing deal is because she's usually the one that disappears the longest. All the same, if your love's real, that kind of thing doesn't really bug you as much as long as they're happy."

Chihaya silently digested that before grumbling, "I'm not happy."

Mark smirked at him, nibbling on biscotti, "I guess some people are just clingy then. People go their whole lives without leaving the town they live in, Chihaya. That Rosa is privileged enough to go to Spain...that's special. Just like when you two go to France, it'll be special too...so instead of belly-aching that she's away, just plan to make that event as amazing and spectacular as possible. Dig?"

Chihaya sighed and nodded some, "I...guess you're right, though it pains me to admit that."

His father 'nyahed'...and Chihaya looked off for a moment. "You know, I...didn't think you guys even liked me because you were away so much. I felt abandoned, like an afterthought."

"I already told you we were sucky ass parents, Chihaya" Mark sighed gravely, "I would have done things so much differently with you, honest, but hindsight's twenty-twenty, I'm sure you've heard."

"I guess" Chihaya grunted, standing, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Now I just can't deal with my girlfriend being away for two damn weeks because I suffer from abandonment issues as a result of you guys."

Mark groaned, setting his pen down, "Chihaya, I'm sorry. I really am, I promise. I know that doesn't mean much but I really wasn't expecting to be a father. And you know the deal with my own father, he sucks ass. I don't have much reference and I thought...I guess I thought giving you a good home and all was enough. I didn't think attention was that important but I was wrong..."

"...Whatever. It really is no use bitching over it now" Chihaya remarked coolly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I'll see you in April."

Mark just nodded some and pursed his lips, gazing out the huge glass window nearby.

...He supposed Yagami Koji or Popuri just bathed their children in overwhelming love and tenderness. To an extent, he'd thought that was just spoiling the child...but what an ass he'd been, thinking that spending time with your child was 'spoiling' them. If those two's kids ever hated them that'd just be a personal problem. They gave them the world and then some.

When Chihaya was four...he actually forgot who Mark was once. He'd come in, declaring his delight to see his boy after almost three months and Chihaya just gave him this blank look and actually said: "...Daddy?" in a questioning tone. It'd upset Mark so much he almost quit his job, he was in such disbelief. But...he didn't.

Snapping his pen by accident in his angry grasp, he bowed and shook his head. He didn't really get the idea that Chihaya hated-hated him or Julia. He had, after all, spent Christmas with them and didn't run away when he saw them now. But he knew they'd only made that progress because of Rosa. Rosa, who had parents who were probably utterly perfect in how they raised her and her siblings. She had to come in and clean up the mess they made...

Stomach flopping, he stretched on the couch with a heavy heart, not even able to pay attention to his work anymore. He wished everyday that the last 22 years were a dream, that he'd wake up and be able to see where he went wrong with his son. But that wasn't to be...

...Let France be the step to a new beginning. Don't...don't let it be completely too late.

* * *

..._Sunday_.

Chihaya diced onions rapidly, staring at the clock in an entirely anxious manner. Sunday. Sunday, Sunday, Sunday.

Rosa had called to inform him there'd been a minor delay. She'd be back around six now, which was fine, he got off work by then. Tapping his toe, sautéing the onions for a dish, he felt frantic. He'd been tempted to wash his hair sixteen times last night, worrying Rosa would hate it. He'd done it once and realized, well...he didn't have the patience for fifteen more goes. He put the present in a bag and brought it with him, knowing she'd gotten him a load of stuff so he didn't want to see her empty handed. He'd also bought her red roses.

..._Ugh_! So close!

Carl smirked at him as they worked side by side, "Chihaya...I can run this for the next hour. You just go and wait for your beloved."

"N-no! I'm not that lame!" he grumbled.

"No one said anything about 'lame'" Carl insisted, "I just don't want you to be late."

Chihaya sulked...but really didn't give it a second thought. He grabbed his stuff and darted out of there for the park. _Finally, _Sunday.

It actually took him a little past six to get there and he was horrified that she got sick of waiting and left with her family. Not to say that he wouldn't make the effort to go to Mineral but still! Jogging to the park, somewhat surprised he wasn't getting winded at all as a result of his crazy gym visits, he paused on the outskirts of the park and sat at a bench, texting her where he was...

Cracking his knuckles in a decidedly impatient fashion, he stood to pace at least a dozen times in the spans of five minutes. He was a nervous wreck. He had to get his act together over this matter. Rosa would surely want to travel around at some point. Two weeks was a lot but he was feeling lonesome after _a_ week which was like the usual amount of time someone went on vacation. He had to learn to adjust...

He looked up...and his heart throbbed.

Rosa...

She was standing near another bench, looking around absently, bags in her hands as well as her cell. Biting his lip, he rushed to her. Somehow he felt that'd be easier said than done...she'd...

...Worked her way into his life completely.

The teen finally looked in his direction and her eyes widened. She had a bit of a tan going which was actually rather pretty on her. But he didn't want it to become a habit, he knew that stuff wasn't good for people. Rosa looked astonished over his new temporary trait change as well, gasping, "Oh my God, your hair!"

Not caring to respond at that direct moment, his heart beating heavily, he gingerly clenched her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Tongue darting in her mouth, he shivered with relaxation...

...Oh, she was home.

Pulling away from her startled form, he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck, and groaned with relief. Rosa was quiet for a second before hugging his head, kissing his cheek lovingly. "You did miss me, didn't you...?"

"I said I did, didn't I?" he rumbled rather contently.

"Well, I thought you said that to be nice..."

"You know I never do that..."

She smiled and nuzzled his neck before pulling away, running her fingers through his hair and raising a brow, "What made you do this?"

"Boredom" he was smart enough to admit, "...You okay with it?"

"I like it! It makes your eyes look even brighter" Rosa nodded.

Score. Nodding absently, he went back over to the bench he'd been occupying and quickly grabbed the things he bought her. She gasped as he gave her the gifts and she pouted, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"'Ey, you know what that bag means? I actually went _shopping_ for myself. You should keep that gift as a memento."

She giggled and opened it, laughing, "Oh, Chiyo, it's perfect! Thank you!"

"I thought so too" he nodded.

Hugging it before replacing it in the bag, she clasped her hands and gave him that coy sultry sexy look she gave him...he stared at her before grinning, "Am I getting some tonight?"

"May-be" she sang before squealing, "Oh! Let me give you your gifts too!"

Well, she got him a bunch of cooking stuff. She decreed he'd have to make them a Spanish dinner...he supposed he should hone that style cooking skill more. Smiling some at the prettily designed blanket she got for his couch, saying it'd add just the right hint of color, he hugged her against him.

"I hate myself for being so sappy but I missed you _so_ bad..." he informed her a third time, "I didn't know I...had it so bad."

"I'm still surprised about that myself" she laughed shyly, "I was almost afraid to miss you so much because I thought you'd just tease me."

He snorted, standing, and carrying their things, taking her hand, "I don't want you to ever be afraid to care about me like that. I really thought you'd just forgotten I existed when you didn't call..."

"That's so not true!" she gasped.

"No, it's fine, baby" Chihaya assured, leading her towards the train, "I...know I'm scary to feel things toward. I always react horribly but your love...it really means a lot to me."

Rosa hugged his side contently and he sighed to himself. Never in his life would he have thought he'd let himself fall to the mistake of letting himself feel lonely when someone was gone.

...But it felt good to know, like his dad said, that she'd always be back.

* * *

Chihaya's drowsy eyes opened and he glared at Rosa's ringing phone before looking at his clock. Twelve...? Oh crap...

Rosa made no move to answer it, snuggled into his chest, unclad, her pink hair streaming over her back. Kissing the top of her head, he reached to answer...her dad. A sudden feeling of dread filled him. No, not because she would miss her curfew or get in trouble but...that she might have to go.

Sucking his cheek, he dragged 'send' and pressed it to his ear, "Uh...hello?"

"Um, where's my daughter?" Yagami Koji questioned in lieu of greeting.

"She's...sleeping. She just got off that super long flight and she's tired so..." Chihaya paused to garner courage, "You...should just let her sleep here tonight."

"You'll recall that's not our agreement?" Koji said in a rather not unkind tone.

Chihaya groaned, "I know, I know. But...you've had her for two weeks. Please, just this once? I promise I won't violate this contract ever again from this point on."

Chihaya thought he heard the snick of a lighter as the man went unnervingly silent. "You know, Chihaya, if I were a better father I'd not even let Rosa be over there. And I definitely wouldn't let her go on this trip with you and..._Mark_."

"W-well, you are a good father because you know you can trust her" Chihaya insisted, "And-and I promise I'll have her there in time for school."

"I wasn't planning on making her go to school tomorrow" Koji informed.

...Then what was the issue!? "...Then..."

"This once, Chihaya. I shouldn't be getting lax with you or her but I swear if from this point to June this occurs again, she won't be able to spend the night there ever again. We understand each other?"

"Y-yes!" Chihaya blurted, "T-thanks..."

"Mm. Keep your hands off my daughter and I guess have a good night."

Eep. "Okay..."

Setting her phone aside, he cuddled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, letting his eyes drift shut. Funny how weird this felt...funny that he'd actually talk to her dad to convince him to let her stay, that he'd even have the guts for such.

It was funny how perfect this truly felt and...and he didn't want anything to take that from him.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**

Ringtone is Blink182's 'I Miss You'...I started just making the beginning of the song his ringtone and realized it was a little too trippy...'hello there, the angel from my nightmare...'

Of course, now I have been deprived of my beloved Animal Parade since April, I kind of forgot what the island Selena, Solomon, and Sue are from is named. Toucan Island pops to mind because that was where the little girls from that one chapter of 'This Love' were from (aka more than three people live on it, lol). And naturally, Froot Loops is the fruity cereal with Toucan Sam as their logo...Princess Jasmine reference was made in 'This Love' too XD


	20. Mass

**Chapter 20: **Mass

**Author's Note: **Well, my rather fruitless summer is over. I'm depressed now because I bought a computer, it doesn't work! (Don't buy from iBuyPower, grr) To top off that disappointment, I get to go back to school (in a few hours from now, in fact)XD What should be my last year...well, frankly, isn't. But oh well, I'm still in my prime (should be out by 23 so sort of normal age it seems). So while I purchase this BILLION DOLLAR BOOK (x kills something x), I thought I'd post the next chapter which is surprisingly well timed for my starting school tomorrow. This one might be surprising, might not be, but I've been looking forward to the next two chapters for months. That'll mark the change over from this weird fluff I'm not known for XP

Oh wow, I almost forgot, I'm distracted (that billion dollar book cost more than I expected). So I got a review about two-three months ago on that ancient story of mine known as Leave Out All the Rest about Kurt and Carrie...as you know, that was FOREVER ago and whoever this person is stopped and reviewed Chapter 6. While I have an amazing tendency of knowing when a particular subject pops up or ballpark of what that chapter is about, I had NO idea on that one and I was at work when I read this email. I've been replying back to people who have reviewed my completed stories and came across this one again.

Okay, long story short, I hadn't really noticed it was a possible flame post. It went something like: 'it's amazing how many people you can (star star) off by constantly letting the douchebag win' and something about weak emotions or whatnot. I have to question how someone can even come to to conclusion the "douchebag" wins six chapters into a like 28+ chapter story (SPOILER, but if Will won, would that warrant 22 EXTRA chapters of just more of THAT topic?) Anyway, I was still wondering though, when I think about how Julius behaved at times in Jewel in the Rough or how even Chihaya acts in this one, is that actually like a common occurrence? Do I let the jerk win? Thoughts?

Of course, this could be a misunderstanding but I consider by period of response time up at this point so I can't do much about it. I'm not all too concerned about it but as for this fanfic, enjoy! Notes at the bottom as there may be a noticeable change from a past story...

* * *

_Hideyoshi Chihaya scowled as he stood in the lobby of the extravagant hotel, everything adorned in gold and silk. Glancing at the watch his dad bought him for some reason, he sighed. They'd be late...not that he cared but his father had already left. The man was half to blame for the delay anyway, having called in a French hair stylist that took two hours working with Rosa's hair...her hair didn't need TWO hours!_

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he sighed and looked at his feet, wearing expensive Italian shoes and a tailored Armani suit his dad had made for him. He'd spent the following weeks after Spain reflecting on what Rosa meant to him...

_The trip to France kind of sneaked up on this self-evaluation. He only found himself more confused, not sure what anything meant anymore. _

_He loved her to death._

He looked up and blinked towards the elevator as it dinged, hoping his girlfriend was ready. She'd kicked him out of the room while the stylist did her hair...

Chihaya's eyes widened as Rosa appeared, dressed in a white slouching strap gown, cutting off a little above her knees, making her appear a little taller than usual along with the three inch white heels she had on. She wore a pearl necklace as well as the earrings he got her for their anniversary. Tilting his head as she pranced to his side, taking his arm, she sighed, "Sorry it took so long. I didn't expect your dad to call that lady, I had everything laid out and perfectly planned."

"...It's fine" he assured softly, kissing behind her ear as they walked towards the limo his father left for them.

...He could wait forever.

* * *

Yagami Keiji and Yukina Kaede sat at the table in their parent's home, staring at Hideyoshi Chihaya blankly as everyone just...ate breakfast. Chihaya was just sipping his coffee drearily and Rosa skipped about, placing an omelet before him. "There, Chiyo!"

He yawned between a 'thank you' and started to eat it as Rosa skipped off to do something or the other out of the kitchen. Yagami Koji appeared with a groggy expression and the teen returned with him, however, prancing over to the stove and placing an omelet before him too, kissing his cheek, "Good morning, papa!"

"Morning, milady" he rumbled.

Chihaya mumbled something, finishing his food and wandered off with Rosa this time. Keiji watched this and stared at his father before remarking, "...Are you getting a little...senile-y, dad?"

Koji leered at his oldest son, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're letting your daughter's _boyfriend_ stay over here!" Keiji exclaimed, slamming his spoon down, "I don't know what the hell's even happening! What am I watching right now?! You'd never have let this happen with Kaede!"

Kaede sulked, "I mean...seriously."

Koji shrugged, sleepily eating his omelet, "You two just underestimated how lenient a parent I am. I mean, my parents let me keep chicks over and stuff. I'm cool with it."

"I bet you wouldn't have been 'cool with it' if Aunt Jill had had a boyfriend over" Keiji scowled.

"Oh, I would have beat him within an inch of his life, definitely" Koji snorted, sipping the coffee Rosa had given him before she left, "I don't know. I guess Kaede and Jill having families just made me realize it was inevitable and that continually threatening men that come into my lady's lives will either land me in prison or give me high blood pressure..."

Kaede snickered and Keiji cocked a brow with a wide smirk, "So, what? The legacy is over? You're not even going to blink when Sachiko, Felicie, or, _God_ _forbid_, Lara bring home a guy?"

"You're out of your damn mind, my grandbabies don't need men!"

Keiji laughed and Kaede smiled, shaking her head, "Nah, the legacy lives one way or another..."

Koji snarled, eating his food, rather disgruntled now, "Well, whatever. I still give him a hard time either way. As long as they aren't fooling around and lying to me, I'll be lax..."

Keiji's glare returned, "What if he knocks her up or something!?"

Their father just cringed, finishing his breakfast and setting the dishes in the sink. "No, your...mother took care of that."

They both frowned and shot each other a glance...wha? Keiji pressed his mug of coffee to his lips, murmuring, "It's different, I guess. He doesn't strike me as an ass or anything though."

"I wouldn't go that far" Koji snorted before looking at the clock and sighing, "Well, I need to get going. I'll see you two knuckleheads at dinner?"

They both nodded and Koji kissed the top of Kaede's head, calling to Rosa that he'd see her later as well. After he left, Keiji scowled. "Still not sure what to make of this, Kae. I mean, we've been out of the house for years and years now but I know if this ever happened with you...well, it wouldn't have happened with you!"

Kaede rolled her eyes, "Rosa is almost eighteen, the same age I moved out with Steiner so I guess it's not _too_ far fetched."

"Ugh, _God forbid_" Keiji rolled his eyes, finishing off his coffee, "...I guess it is something that has to be accepted though. Not that I want to."

Kaede giggled and stood to hug his neck, kissing his cheek, "You and daddy are all so dilly. Or maybe daddy's not as dilly as I thought. But no matter what or who we end up with, we're still the same little sisters you've always had, _stupid_."

Keiji 'nyahed' and stood, hugging her waist with one arm, "You're right, of course...come on, let's go to the arcade."

She laughed, "Sounds good."

Oh well...seemed like everything was under control, nonetheless. It was a different time...playboy cousins in semi-steady relationships, almost everyone was happy...

It was nice. 

* * *

Chihaya sucked his cheek, glaring at the flat screen television as he played Grand Theft Auto for the first time in, oh, centuries. Surprisingly Rosa's dad had an old system set up and Rosa suggested he play it while she napped, her head in his lap, sleeping contently.

He'd pretty much gotten lost at her house...he drove her home the night they came back from France and she insisted he sleep over. And he did, of course, much too exhausted to wander home. But that was three days ago.

One might think he was just clingy to his girlfriend and to some extent they'd be correct. But really, he just kind of felt...cozy. Her mother fed and weirdly coddled him, making sure he had enough blankets or was sleeping well, and he geeked out with her brother...well, her dad gave him a hard time but Chihaya could tell somewhat he did it all in good fun. Or at least just because he was expected to. He was the dad.

Rosa seemed happy with the setup. He went to work and just came back here. It felt nice, her rushing him at the door with a hug and kiss. Not necessary to the life of their relationship, of course, he wasn't one of those '50s guys that demanded she be there with his slippers and paper. No, she'd sit him down, give him some juice, and snuggle with him. Aside from them not being able to have sex or sleep together, it was absolutely perfect and he...

...He could see living together.

Rosa yawned and mewed from her place in his lap before sitting up, pressing her face into his side, "Mm, are you still on this mission...?"

"Shaddup, I haven't played this since I was like twelve!" he pouted.

She giggled and kissed his cheek before skipping off to the kitchen. He sighed and clicked the power off, losing his mind over one of those crazy helicopter missions, setting the controller down. He supposed he should go home eventually though, he didn't want to overstay his welcome.

He relaxed his head back and closed his eyes, dozing. What was happening to him...?

_Chihaya blinked at Jacquet M'enoir as the man glowered in their direction along with his son. Mark looked smug, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his fancy suit. "Did me proud, son. Did me proud."_

As Mark had said when they had dinner near Christmas, Fredric M'enoir really thought he was the sweetest thing since sliced bread. Chihaya assumed his dad was just being stupid, taking things too personally but honestly, the guy's haughty, arrogant, overbearing personality got under his skin almost instantaneously. And when he jacked on Yume, well, Chihaya let him have it since he thought he was the only chef to have ever existed.

Showing him down easily verbally, Rosa was the final straw when she pranced back over to tell him she'd met a famous French tennis player she idolized, hugging his arm and kissing his cheek contently. His gorgeous girlfriend got numerous looks that night and well, Fredric seeing this sent him into a tizzy and he marched off to fill on expensive French wine. The father just smiled tightly and insisted that later Chihaya and him could talk about Yume. Grudgingly.

Chihaya scoffed, drinking his red wine, "It had nothing to do with you, old man. He deserved it."

Mark just grinned, pleased nonetheless, "Either way, I hope I don't hear anymore of that s—t again."

Chihaya smirked, nodding, "I think Rosa really made it work."

"She really is a gorgeous girl" Mark complimented, looking towards where she was, across the room chatting with that guy from the dinner night that recognized him... "Who is that she's speaking with?"

"Another one of mom's college bed partners, Keiba or something" he snorted.

Mark rolled his eyes, "They're everywhere, huh?"

Chihaya snickered and stared at her. Rosa was truly standing out with the beautiful white dress and _her hair in an absurdly elaborate but gorgeous style. Short, maybe, not supermodel tall, but she was the prettiest girl here in his ever humble opinion._

"So should I expect your 'Powderpuff' to be my daughter?"

He almost dropped his drink, startled, when his father asked this. Gaping at the man who actually seemed serious, he stuttered, "W-what? Daughter? Daughter how?"

"By marriage, duh! Taking the Hideyoshi name, becoming a daughter of the house. That kind of thing."

Chihaya flustered, mumbling, "I-I haven't given marriage a fair thought. I mean, I...I guess I can imagine it. But she wants to go to school and whatnot. I want to wait until after that if I did want to become completely committed."

"Ah yes, school...where did she want to attend?" Mark questioned.

He opened to answer but paused and his eyes widened.

...Yea, where?

...Weird.

Chihaya opened his eyes as Rosa came back to his side with two cups of a steaming beverage and some snacks. He yawned a 'thank you' and picked up one of the fruit filled pastries. "Hey baby...?"

"Hmm?"

He opened his mouth to ask what school she planned to go to but suddenly his phone rang. He sighed, waving a hand, "One second."

Rosa nodded, eating as he scowled at his phone. Carl...pressing 'send', he answered in lieu of greeting: "What, punk?"

"Chihaya! Katie's a lesbian!"

Chihaya just sat there blankly for a moment before covering the receiver portion of the phone and looking to Rosa, "Powderpuff, is Katie secretly into chicks?"

Rosa cocked a brow at him, "Uh...no?"

Chihaya nodded and pressed the phone to his ear again, "I have confirmation that you're crazy and probably just paranoid."

"B-but she's trying to go to an all-girl school that doesn't allow guys on the vicinity!"

Chihaya frowned and looked to Rosa...that'd be weird. Was she trying to go to something like that...? It wasn't like she couldn't leave or anything, of course, but he'd kind of like to be able to visit his girlfriend at school especially if she lived on campus...

He blushed some. But hey, if the school was close to him, they could just live together...

"Well...what are you going to do about it?" Chihaya questioned.

"I need to investigate! Learn more about the school, see if these rumors are really true! I don't want my girlfriend to go to a school where I can never see her again!" Carl blurted, "S-so, I was wondering if you'd come investigate with me? She's having a meeting this Saturday!"

Chihaya rolled his eyes, "If it'll make you feel better, idiot. I think you're making something out of nothing."

"T-then for my peace of mind?"

"Whatever, Carl. See you for this hunt later. I'm with my woman."

Rosa giggled and started kissing his neck...Carl said something he didn't discern as a result. Closing his eyes, he said airily, "Okay, okay, fine. Later."

Clicking his phone off, he pulled her face forward into his lap, kissing her hard, hugging her waist tightly. Mm, what were they talking about before...?

Chihaya yelped when hands grasped either side of his head, tugging him away from Rosa's warmth, Rosa's expression startled. One Yagami Koji had mystically appeared behind the couch and squeezed his skull a bit, smiling darkly, "No."

Rosa leered at him as the man just kind of wandered away after that. Chihaya stared after him with wide eyes...o-kay, one reason his apartment was still preferable. 

"Let's go for a walk" Rosa sighed, grabbing his hand.

"Okay..."

They walked out into the night and...well, he recalled he was supposed to ask her what college she planned on attending but forgot again when she dragged him into some isolated area in a forest and went down on him. Oh, he loved that woman...

When he was lying in the room nearby hers, apparently her older sister's at some point, he realized he never got around to asking her but would do so soon...

He also realized he didn't ask Carl how they were getting into a girl's school that didn't allow men on the vicinity. 

* * *

"You're the bestest friend ever, Chihaya!"

"I hate you. I hate you _so_ much I can taste the hate. It's_ so_ thick."

They were sitting in a room with a bunch of giggly girls, sitting in an area for those interested in their program but wanting to ask questions. Which, in most cases, would be fine if he wasn't wearing a skirt.

Yes, he said _skirt_.

Carl was a more twisted bastard than he'd ever imagined. First he actually got a few drinks into Chihaya's system before he informed him of this cross-dressing _ridiculous_ plan. Chihaya hadn't really thought he was serious, laughing and snickering at him. That was, until the guy forced him into one of those Bohemian skirts, then he knew.

It was the fight of his life, trying to kill Carl, and he almost succeeded but Carl scowled, informed him he promised to help. Yea, okay, he promised to help before he was aware he'd be wearing a skirt!

Crossing his arms under his sock breasts, he groaned and sank lower in the seat, his cheeks blood red. This was absolutely, completely, and endlessly humiliating. God, if his dad saw him, the man would either laugh himself into a coma or beat him senseless for doing something so pervy. Same went for all the guys that picked on him in high school. And oh God, his girlfriend! Tugging the dark bob wig down tighter on his head, he whined. Please, please, don't let anyone see him...

Carl looked entirely _too _comfortable with this, however, sitting there casually with his legs crossed. If Chihaya didn't know any better though, Carl honestly looked like a woman. And so did he, apparently. The girls that let them enter didn't even blink at them. It was actually rather offensive.

He squared his knees, biting his lips, as he was feeling rather...dirty. How did chicks wear these things? He was getting a damn draft under here, damn it! The shirt was almost unbearably tight but Carl had been 'nice' enough to get it in extra-extra large...he was hiding his shoulders with one of those 'boyfriend' shirts or something. The irony didn't amuse him.

"Hi! Welcome to Nai University, all our guests!" said one bubbly girl.

Chihaya's eyes narrowed as the girl went into a spiel about this all-girl's school that truly didn't allow guys on the vicinity and even seemed to promote not having a boyfriend. Psh, maybe Carl was on to something with the lesbian idea...

Carl suddenly raised his hand daintily, much to Chihaya's horror. The girls smiled at 'her', "Hi! What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, Carl...a!" he said in a sugary voice.

'Shoot me. Shoot me now' kept ringing through Chihaya's head as he sank so low he was almost sliding out of the chair.

"Hi, Carla! What questions do you have?"

"Well, let's say I _do_ have a boyfriend that I really, really care about. Would Nai hold it against me if I had one?"

Chihaya gave him a look of dismay and the girl waved a hand, "Well, of course if you have one, it's fine. But we like to keep our minds on studies and self-empowerment. Relationships tend to add a lot of stress to students, especially Freshman! Nai is a way to get away from all that."

"O-oh, okay..." Carl'a' said in a soft tone.

Chihaya raised a brow at his friend as he went silent and stared at his lap. Chihaya just wanted to know what they were still doing there? They got their answer, let's go!

Suddenly the questionnaire was given a recess so the girls could 'meet' each other. Chihaya growled, grabbing Carl's arm, "Okay, this disturbing experience is _done_."

"B-but Chihaya, you heard what she said! We're stressful!"

"You're stressful! This goes on favors off the ying yang, I hope you know" he leered, pushing the coke bottle glasses up his nose as they slid down.

Carl just pouted, continuing to sit and mope. Chihaya hissed, "Fine, you stay here with your fellow 'sisters'. I'm gone!"

"W-wait!"

Carl quickly followed him as he headed for the exit in a hurry. This was one experience he would definitely have to drink away, damn it...

He grimaced as he ran into something accidentally in his haste to get out of this disturbing situation. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"It's cool!"

Chihaya froze, alarmed. Staring at him was none other than Katie.

Opening his mouth a few times, he grinned nervously, "Uh, y-yea, sorry again!"

Thankful she didn't recognize him, he started to sprint away...when someone grasped his elbow. He almost jumped out of his skin and turned to see it was Katie who looked perplexed. "Hey, have we met before?"

"_Never_, not a day in my life!"

"..._Chihaya_?"

Chihaya went numb, his eyes widening. Oh dear God.

Rosa wandered next to Katie, holding a glass of juice, and was gaping at him like he was some circus freak in a cage with three arms and antennas. Katie looked at her, shocked, and Chihaya yelped, "N-no! I mean, I'm-I'm-"

...Running the hell out of here!

He darted away, not really seeing any other option...but of course his girlfriend, who just _had_ to be there, caught up, grabbing the hood of his hoodie and dragged him to a halt. Chihaya whined as she glared at him, her expression one of incredulity and horror.

"Chihaya, what...I mean..._what_?"

"It was Carl's idea" he sobbed, dropping his face on top of Rosa's head,"I've never ever wanted to dress up like a woman! Never ever!"

Rosa just narrowed her eyes, still gaping, "What were you thinking? I mean..._what_?"

He sniveled and glared as Carl finally appeared, hugging Rosa and using her to block Carl back as if he were some kind of threat. Katie, still speechless, glanced at him before burying her face in her hands, "Good lord."

Carl pouted at her, "You really want to go to this school...? Or do you really think I'd be a distraction to you...?"

"Of course not! I liked the curriculum but I don't want to go to a school that won't allow my boyfriend to visit me at some point!" Katie protested.

Carl's brown eyes lit up, "Really...?"

"Really" she rolled her eyes, "Of all the ridiculous..."

Carl looked relieved and kissed her, the girls passing by looking startled. Rosa continued to stare at Chihaya before shaking her head, "You two need to, uh, get this idea of talking to us in your head. You know, so you don't have to do crazy things like infiltrate a all-girl's school by dressing like girls!"

Chihaya grumbled, taking Rosa's hand, "Yea, well, I don't have as much trouble at that as _some_ people though I'll never understand how that's even possible. Come undress me."

Rosa snorted, "I guess. I'm finding myself questioning you..."

"Don't you dare, you" he leered at her.

She snickered and held his waist, walking towards the train station, "Sad..."

Chihaya sighed and kissed her lips. He loved her so much...only Rosa would let him get away with finding him dressed like a chick at random. Yea, that was pretty peculiar, honestly.

...But wait, what was he supposed to ask? 

* * *

_The first year they dated, Chihaya had worked on his birthday. Carl was just horrible with the concept of birthdays. It was the only time he could not remember something that involved his mother, he had to write it in a million places. He never remembered Chihaya's..._

And that had been fine with him. That was when he was colder, when the fact that someone didn't remember something about him hadn't mattered. His parents sent him money or something occasionally. And usually belayed. But it didn't matter. Just another day. He could choose any day to be his birthday so it truly didn't matter.

Meandering home at six in the evening, he felt a little bitter all the same. He always felt ignored that day but...that was just his life.

No one had really ever cared about him.  
_  
He fiddled with the key, set to gorge on sherbet and lie on the couch watching anime, he almost jumped when he found his house had been...well, invaded._

Yagami Rosa was sitting at his table with a bright smile and a cake with candied orange slices decorating it, a candle sticking out that really resembled a sparkler. The teen girl giggled, her red eyes aglow behind the flame, "Happy Birthday, Chihaya!"

"...Thanks. How did you...get in?" he questioned as this was before he'd given her a key.

"I told Carl I left something here and to text me when you left so I could meet back up with you to give back his copy" she said happily.

Chihaya hadn't known what to make of this but she dragged him to sit and smiled, "Blow out the candle...and make sure to make a wish!"

His nose had wrinkled. "How silly..."

"Oh c'mon! It won't hurt anything. It's just like the shooting stars" she insisted.

He'd stared at her, startled. Sincerely, he'd forgotten that, forgotten that she had gotten him to make a wish. His purple eyes had softened, remembering that night he'd wished he could at least dream they were possible.

_Stupid as it sounded, he supposed dreams really did come true. He blew out the candle and wished for an extension of this former deal, of his fantasy becoming a reality. For how long, he didn't specify..._

"Happy Birthday, Chiyo!"

Chihaya blinked absently as Rosa handed him a box wrapped in green paper. Tilting his head, he snorted, "I mean, you've bought me everything, I don't know what else you could possibly find..."

...Ah! Carl, having been reminded by Rosa of this day, looked shocked, "No way! That's totally unbuyable, it's been sold out for months!" 

In his hand was the unbelievably hard to find expansion of Bion. While one could purchase it online with a digital download, which always proved easier, one also had to pay an arm and a leg and possibly a kidney for said download, not including the tax. Not to mention the liver for this stupid charge they had on downloading through Biom. Having the physical copy seemed a lot more preferable...of course, that was if they could find it.

Leave it to his Powderpuff though."Well, Miru-chan, as a beta, was able to pre-order it extra, extra early so I got him to order another one in case you didn't get it in time" Rosa said happily.

"So jealous" Carl sobbed.

Rosa giggled, "I bought the five user so if Chihaya is feeling charitable..."

"He's not" Chihaya remarked absently, reading the back cover in awe.

"You're such a jerk!"

Chihaya snickered, "Carl, I only have three computers. One for back-up, the one I actually use, and my laptop. AKA there's a convenient two more uses that I'll give you and Souta."

"Awesome!"

Souta looked excited by this too and Mai rolled her eyes, wandering around the apartment idly as it was a little more decorated since they'd dated. Rosa had invited everyone that was of their...posse to his house for a surprise party. She'd decorated the place with balloons and bought and made all his favorite foods.

Kissing her tenderly, he went to set the case by his computer, pretty hyped. Rosa always did this awesome stuff for him...

She'd finally turned eighteen recently and he'd been so relieved. No more crazy dad's calling to demand he bring his daughter home this instant or he'd find and maim him. Or so he'd _assumed_.

One thing was Rosa honestly didn't seem all that interested in staying with him on a week night. That had irritated him but thinking about it, who the heck wanted to wake up at like six am to get on a boat then probably just make it to school on time? Her dad traded her car out though and got her...two? Weird and slightly wasteful in any case but caused him to finally spring for a parking pass so she could have one too...so occasionally he could convince her to stay the night as long as she had her car.

Of course other problem was her dad called...while he didn't say it in so many words, he seemed a little miffed she was away on a week night and..._suggested_ that it'd be easier if she just came home. Probably one of those first times since the whole telling the man about him and Rosa having relations that he manned up, he informed Yagami Koji that he himself had told Chihaya specifically that as soon as Rosa was eighteen he'd have little if no say in what she did with this whole affair. Thus, Rosa could stay wherever she pleased.

Well, he became a wuss again because _God_, if looks could kill, he'd be dead and gone. Rosa's dad had to have taken a course on being the most frightening man alive. Nonetheless, he called _less_ but it never really stopped and Chihaya figured it wouldn't any time soon.

They were at the point in their relationship though where Chihaya knew certain things were expected. And some times that frightened him but...

Nowadays he found it almost invigorating.

When Rosa had everyone embarrassingly sing 'Happy Birthday', she did as she always did and declared he make a wish. Last year, he'd asked for more time with her, to let his dream last a little longer. He glanced at her quickly before blowing them out.

...This year, he wished for 'forever'. 

* * *

"_Oh Chiyo, it's so pretty..."_

Chihaya held Rosa against his chest, cringing against the cold breeze. She was adorable in the _little beret, her pink hair down and now having a kind of curl to it as a result of the stylist's intense hairstyle yesterday. He blinked absently at the view from the Eiffel Tower. It was kind of nice. When he saw it as a child, it kind of lacked that intrigue he thought he was supposed to feel..._

Now, well, seeing it with Rosa did make it feel magical. Kissing her warmly, he rumbled, "Want to go see some more sites? Maybe some castles..."

She looked excited but demanded they take some pictures first. He rolled his eyes but obliged...there was one in particular he loved. It was a kind of overcast day and the sky was pretty colorless so he got one of Rosa looking solemn though there was that pretty expression in her eyes, the girl so colorful against the lifelessness. He found it nice and transferred it to his phone. Embarrassingly, Rosa found out he'd made her his wallpaper often but she showed him all the pictures she had of him. The one she had for her wallpaper was of him glaring back at her after he took a shower. But it wasn't his typical 'stop it, you annoy me' glares but what she defined as a 'sexy glare', whatever the hell that meant...so yea, they were even on awkward pictures of each other...

"Chiyo" Rosa suddenly said, "If you really, really like me ever, can we get married in a castle?"

"If I really, really like you?" he repeated with a smirk.

She pouted, "You know what I mean!"

He scratched his head, blushing at that, and shrugged, "I suppose. I'm sure my dad knows some people that could make it happen...if it happens to begin with."

"Of course! But that'd be really expensive, I bet" he nose wrinkled before grasping his hand, "Well, Rosa's not worried about it!"

Chihaya smirked and let her drag him to the next thing...a castle, huh? Fitting for a princess, he assumed.

...We'll see.

"Congratulations, Miru-chan!"

Hideyoshi Chihaya blinked up as Rosa hugged her twin happily, the fellow having come into Yume looking deadpanned before grinning and showing her a letter. Apparently he'd just been accepted into one of the best colleges of technology on the main land. He'd seemed pretty sure he wouldn't get in but well...

Kissing his cheek, Rosa giggled, "Let me buy you dinner to celebrate!"

"Aww, you're good, Rosa. It's not that big a deal" Miru assured.

"It so is! Did you call and tell mama and daddy yet? I bet they'll want to take you to dinner and everything too!"

"I'll call them now since you're ready to burst" smirked Miru, grabbing his phone and signaling 'one second'.

"That's so great" Katie gushed, "And I got into Aoka! Mai, are you sure you're not going to college?"

Kuwa Mai scoffed as she returned from serving a table, "It's ridiculous! My family has _money_ so why should I go to college, waste four years on something I'll probably never use, and waste my valuable time? It's stupid. You'll probably end up marrying or something before you're done anyway."

Katie shot a look towards Carl, raising a brow, "Don't be silly, Mai...I doubt Carl would ask me so soon after I graduate from high school. That's saying if he asks me at all, of course."

"I'm sure he will" Rosa insisted before shooting a look at Mai, "But I think it's a little silly not to even have considered it, Mai. It's one thing just not to be interested in college because you have other plans or don't think you can do it but it's another not to want to go because your parents are wealthy. You never know what'll happen in the future. I always thought it was a little strange you didn't have any like...career or at least endeavor in mind. Katie's wanted to be a culinary artist or caterer forever, I want to be a business analyst or at least something in that field but you..."

"Hey! I can do whatever I want and that 'whatever' is just to continue living like I have" Mai countered heatedly.

Katie rested her chin in her palm, using her other to support her elbow, "I suppose she has a point."

"In a sort of Peter Pan way" Rosa remarked dryly, "We're not going to be kids forever...but you're right. I'm sure it'll work out."

Mai just sniffed and stalked away in a huff. Rosa raised a pink brow, looking to Katie worriedly, "Was I being too hard on her? I mean, plenty of people have made it without college."

Katie shook her head, "I mean, if she had some plan beside 'marry a rich man', I'd say it wasn't warranted but...that's pretty much her only course of action for the future. It is a tad worrying."

Rosa nodded in agreement and Chihaya frowned some...he realized that out of everyone declaring their plans or saying that they'd been accepted to the college of their choice, Rosa hadn't said anything as of yet. He'd think she'd be first to get a letter of acceptance, she was a sport's star, school vice president, club leader, and straight-A student...

Hmm, odd. 

* * *

"So what's the news with you and Muffin?"

Chihaya blinked at the larger than life Yukina Steiner, the man dicing like an absolute pro and actually flipping vegetables in a pan occasionally with his free hand. He'd finally gotten around to meeting Rosa's brother-in-law a while ago. Honestly he hadn't really expected him to behave like Keiji or Koji but alas, he was rather protective of 'Muffin' as well. But he never went all nutso, just kind of worried about her general well-being. Y'know, normal stuff.

On top of that though he often let Chihaya come back to his master kitchen where a good dozen and a half white clad chefs were always rushing around, cooking and yelling orders at each other. They all looked frantic, like if they lost their job they'd die. But Steiner was cool as a cucumber, ordering his subordinates at ease. No one made any mistakes despite the tension and Chihaya figured it was because Steiner wouldn't murder and stuff them in the freezer if they took an extra second on a crème brule.

"I can't run my place like that" Steiner had laughed, "In that 'I want it done right and in nine seconds or I'll rail on you' way. I don't want them to be lazy or waste time but I'm not going to fret if a ten minute dish takes eleven and I don't think my customers do either. I have almost a half percent chance of someone sending back a dish because it's done correctly the first time and not like we're in some race."

Chihaya nodded slowly, "My teachers always stressed that though, being thorough and quick about it."

"Yea, but those places operating that way make silly little mistakes while drill sergeant is breathing down their neck. It's like a customer ordering something well-done and you're so stressed you make it medium rare. It's not the kind of situation I let go down at Tenshiya. I'm pretty sure some of my head chefs may do it but most of my crew can handle the pressure. Isn't that right, crew?"

A unison 'yes, chef' kind of rang throughout and Chihaya's eyes widened. Steiner sighed airily, "I think they like when I'm here the most. It means they don't have to worry about the crazy ones. Sad, isn't it? I thought it was supposed to be the opposite, being freaked because the owner's there..."

As Chihaya expected, Steiner was a cool guy...but this question... "Uh, no news, really. She's getting ready to graduate" he shrugged awkwardly.

Steiner glanced towards the door where a majority of her family was sitting, chilling. As Rosa expected, Koji and Popuri wanted to celebrate Miru's acceptance and in fact invited everyone to Tenshiya, all expense on them. Rosa dragged him, Carl, Katie, Souta, and Dorothy to the event, Mai still pissed at them telling her that her plan of being a gold digger might not work...

Steiner drank a glass of water, 'ah'ing', "God, that gets me. You know I hooked up with Kaede when she was eighteen and graduating and Rosa was like four or five at the time...and now she's graduating. It's nuts."

"Must feel weird to be married all that time" Chihaya joked.

"It doesn't feel that long, honestly" he admitted, "I can't believe I have a ten-year-old kid though or an eight-year-old...and the munchkin."

'The munchkin' was two-year-old Felicie, Rosa's baby niece, who had this thing for following Chihaya around. She was kind of cute just...weird that the kid was kind of obsessed with him when he was around.

Kids...he supposed that was one thing he had to question more thoroughly before he went through with this.

This...this being, of course...the proposal.

Pinking a little, he stuffed his hands into his pockets where the tiny little box was. Inside sat a high karat band with a beautifully cut diamond. He'd picked it out a little absently as he was still in the stage of convincing himself he wanted to be married. But he figured if he bought the ring when he was still in the 'thinking' stage, it must've been something he desired.

He was conflicted on when to ask or if he even should anytime soon. He figured that Rosa would be startled or alarmed if he asked her right out of high school. It'd probably seem he wanted her to become a housewife, forget about college, and become his spouse. No, not at all. While he, for once, respected Mai's choice to do such, he knew that Rosa wasn't the type of woman to do that so...he wanted her to go to school, to finish before they tied the knot. By then he figured maybe he'd have bought a house for them to live in or had enough for a wedding. Knowing her, it might get a little extravagant...but then, knowing her, she'd have worked through college to save up for three weddings, he smirked.

"Chiyo!"

Chihaya glanced to where she was calling him and replied he was returning to her side. Once upon a time, this idea had bugged him, hadn't it? When it was just in a video game, it'd scared him senseless.

...Chika had actually 'grown', a precocious little toddler. She didn't giggle hysterically when he tickled her anymore and horrifyingly the little tot followed him into battle from time to time. At first it had been a little embarrassing because the guys they fought or Juro heckled him because of his 'daughter'.

However, Chika actually followed him, he found after trying to direct her to go home, because she was either carrying a mystical lunch that she magically came into possession of or a potion for his health. It actually made him kind of smug that the others couldn't use or eat either because they were specifically for 'Chika's father'. Juro had actually gotten pissed, demanding why there were all these little perks for stupid inclusions in the game. Despite her not being real, Chihaya was appalled the jerkass could attack his fake child. In response, Chika threw up on him.

Chihaya had just gaped at the little animation for a second before having to turn his mic off to hide the fact he almost died of laughter. Chika just did it so leisurely and even had lowered some stat of his. Apparently elfin and, in this case, half-elfin children found ogres repugnant. It went both ways, of course, or then it'd be...racist? Nevertheless, Chihaya loved his little fictional daughter. If only most kids were that awesome.

Rosa would ask about that when he did pop the question. She wanted to be a mama so bad, he could tell. She cooed over babies, stared at little baby shoes and clothes with a glitter in her eye, and just...everything. He still could not feel the hype. It should be obvious, really, that he wasn't fit to be a father. What was his point of reference? While his dad wasn't an ass like before, the man was still more like 'college roommate that drinks and has too much sex' than 'number one dad'. Not to mention crying because they were moody or just for any ol' reason? It'd drive him up the wall!

Sighing, he kissed her forehead when he returned to the dining room. So that was the only thing holding him back and that was pretty big. Maybe they could come to some agreement...he knew that more than not wanting to be a father, something else would drive him more insane:

Being without her. 

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe Winston broke up with _me_."

Katie stared at Mai rather absently, cocking a brow, "Um, yea, you forget that some guys aren't interested in marriage, didn't you?"

The blonde girl scoffed and glared towards Chihaya, "Yea, _some_ guys."

Chihaya glowered at her and flipped a pancake. It was Saturday and usually Rosa worked but was apparently out apartment hunting with Miru. They didn't graduate for at least four or five more months so he wasn't sure he saw the hurry but whatever. He remembered needing to get out of his parent's house too. Though apparently Miru just wanted to start saving now that he knew he got in. 

Funny thing was Rosa still hadn't told him anything about being accepted anywhere...it was well down the line and getting close to the end so...what was going on?

"Hey Chihaya, you dropped something" Katie suddenly said.

He looked back with a frown before gaping, startled. Oh no! Katie had the...

Mai snatched the little ring box away from her before he could react and flipped it open. Her blue eyes widened and she gawked. "Oh my God, it's a _diamond_."

Chihaya snarled and snatched it away, feeling embarrassed, stuffing it back in his pocket wordlessly. Great, just great...

"Oh my God! Chihaya, are you going to propose to Rosa?" Katie gasped.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he blurted, flustered, "It's just a ring!"

Mai gaped, "Oh my God, you are!"

Chihaya groaned, burying his face in his hands for his negligence...great, now the gig was up and if he wanted there to be any kind of surprise to Rosa he'd have to ask in like the next hour. Mai and Katie were known to crack under the pressure of a secret.

They both followed him as he grumpily walked back to the kitchen. "When are you going to ask her?" Katie asked, aghast.

"Dunno, I was going to wait for the right time..."

"But...you and Rosa?!" Mai exclaimed.

"What the hell?"

Katie frowned suddenly, "You don't expect Rosa to not go to school, right...?"

Chihaya frowned at this as well, about to remark, but Mai looked at her as if it was a ridiculous question, "Well duh! If he's asking her to be his wife, why the hell would he want her going off to school?"

"Um, _duh_, Rosa's been working at Yume to go to school for almost the last three years, that's the only reason I even know her" he rolled his eyes, "So of course I'd want her to go! I'd be an ass otherwise."

Strangely, the two traded a rather dubious look before glancing at him questionably...Mai, after a moment, shrugged, "...Well, Rosa probably would decide not to go if you asked then."

"What? I don't...what are you talking about?" he scowled, confused.

They both just went 'mum' and wandered back away to their job. What the hell did that mean? Rosa would give up on something she'd been saving up for for three years just because he asked her to marry him? That'd be ludicrous, his Powderpuff was smarter than that!

...But why did he feel they knew something he didn't? 

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya stirred his coffee, sitting at the little hookah bar the two frequented a lot lately. He smiled some, just remembering the piece burger nights they used to go to before they dated. Maybe they could do that next...it'd be something traditional, something nice, something to settle down...this.

Assuming she accepted...this.

He bit his lip, turning the little box idly in his pocket as he waited for her to arrive. He really couldn't believe he was actually asking her to marry him, in a sense. It just seemed so far off from anything he ever imagined doing. But it made sense, she...she was his Powderpuff, whatever that meant.

Pressing his knuckles to his lips, he clenched his eyes shut. This was so nerve wracking. She might not feel anything close to the same, really. Even if she expressed ideas of marrying him, maybe it was just a girl thing. Or a Rosa thing. She could do so much better than him without even having to blink an eye so why would she want to be his wife...?

...But...he couldn't lose her. He didn't want anyone else to be her husband. He...he wanted to be with her forever.

"Chiyo!"

Chihaya jumped, startled, as Rosa skipped onto the scene, looking absolutely elated. He smiled some and stood, grunting with surprise when she leaped into his arms, hugging his neck and squealing with joy, "Chihaya, they accepted me, they accepted me!"

Accepted...? What...? ...Oh! Chihaya hugged her back tightly, "Congratulations, Powderpuff. I'm proud of you!"

Setting her on her feet, he blinked as she handed him the slip of paper, biting her lip and bouncing with excitement before sitting across from him. He cast her a smile and slowly sank back into his chair to read it. Huh, he never asked what school she wanted to get into...well, she apparently made it so it didn't...

...Why was this paper in English?

His smile slowly melted into a bewildered gape as he read the words, having slight trouble because he could speak English well enough but reading it...still, stood to reason, why was it in English?

... "Rosa...what school is this?"

"The University of Massachusetts Amherst" she said happily.

... "Massa...chusetts?" he drawled slowly.

It only took him a second to realize that was _not_ in Japan.

Pursing his lips, trying to quench his quickly rising irritation, he dropped the letter like it was a hot coal, glaring some at her, "...Are you telling me you're going...to _America_ to go to college?"

Rosa blinked as if this should have been obvious, "Well, yea. Didn't I tell you that?"

"No, Rosa, I don't think this particular conversation has ever come up before now" he said, unable to hide the anger in his voice.

The girl slowly frowned, shifty, "...Why are you upset, Chihaya?"

"Why am I upset!?" he snapped, "I am upset because my girlfriend decided she's going to go to a college a thousand miles away without telling me! What the hell is wrong with the schools here in freakin' Japan!? The University of Tokyo or anywhere here is just as adequate as-as Massachusetts!"

Rosa looked distraught, "Chihaya, that's the school I've been saving for all along! I mean, I-I thought I told you, I really did! It might have been back before we were dating, but-" 

He opened his mouth to retort he had only half-listened to anything she said then...though realized that wouldn't help his case whatsoever. "So that's it? You're going to the U.S. to study and you don't give a f—k about how I feel, huh? I was flipping out when you went to Spain for two weeks so I guess I'd be fine and peachy with you going to America for _four years_."

"I...it'd really only be like eight months and I'd have long vacations!" Rosa blurted.

"Oh yes, four months will make up for eight, definitely" he laughed callously, "I-I can't believe you! You really, really didn't even consider my feelings whatsoever, did you? 'Who the f—k cares that Chihaya probably would be depressed if I'm away?'."

Rosa sobbed, "I'd never, ever think that, Chihaya!"

"Then what did you think, Rosa!?" he snapped, furious, "Or did you think?!"

He stood, his heart throbbing, possibly broken, and hissed, "Fine, do what you want. The f—k if I care."

"Chihaya!"

He marched off, flustered and deeply upset. How could she? Rosa had never been so selfish before! She really didn't think to discuss with her boyfriend of three years her plans? Really? She discussed everything else so why did this go so conveniently without conversation?

...You're an idiot too, Hideyoshi Chihaya. Why would everything go perfect for someone like you? 

* * *

Yagami Rosa cried into her pillow, Murano Katie rubbing her back, "Oh sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean to be upset..."

"He's never angry with me like that anymore" Rosa choked, "Never ever!"

Kuwa Mai sat on the end of the bed and scowled, "I mean, can you blame him? You're going to a school a billion miles away! And everyone knows long distance relationships don't work!"

Katie scowled at her, "It'd be difficult but not impossible! Chihaya should be reasonable enough to have sat and discussed it with her!"

"Oh, but he was right. I told him like, a million years ago. It probably didn't even register then because we weren't a couple yet. He was completely caught off guard tonight" Rosa whined, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I can't believe you anyway!" Mai scolded, "I mean, you still told him you were going to go, even after he popped the question?"

Katie frowned deeply at her and Rosa stared at her, confused, "...Popped what question?"

Mai's incredulous expression melted into an 'uh oh' one... "Uh...no...no question, just uh...the question of..."

Rosa's eyes narrowed and she glared to Katie who looked nervous, "_What_ question, Katie?"

"Oh jeez, he'll hate Mai and me!" Katie groaned, burying her face in her hands, "We saw it yesterday. A ring box had fallen out of his pocket and he confessed he was going to ask you to marry him..."

The pink haired woman stared at her blankly before shaking her head, "What?"

...Chihaya was...going to...?

Rosa gasped loudly, covering her mouth, her red eyes darting around frantically. Oh God! No wonder he was so...he planned...tonight he was..._her_? Lips parting for words but finding none, she scurried to her feet to her purse, grabbing her phone. Pressing it to her ear after pressing his number on speed dial, she tapped her toe anxiously, in disbelief. There was just...no way.

'This is Hideyoshi Chihaya's phone. Either I don't want to talk to you or Shinji magically wandered away so I couldn't answer. You can leave a message but most likely I won't care enough to call back...ouch! Okay, fine, I'll call you back eventually, just don't hold your breath. Thanks.'

Rosa groaned, remembering having him create a message after heckling him for a week...she was thinking it was the former of his first sentence as to why he didn't pick up. Leaving a message though knowing Chihaya was master of not calling back, she bit her lip. Chihaya...was going to propose to her?

...She felt sick because somehow it...really didn't feel right. No, no, she wanted him to, she wanted to be his wife. But she knew if she were to be his fiancée she'd have no right to go off and study in America for four years.

It was her dad's school that he last attended to finish his degree. When she was ten, he went to visit for some alumni event, taking her with him and she knew even then it was the school she wanted to go to, no questions asked. She'd seen all the schools in Japan and, as Chihaya seemed to infer, nothing was wrong with them but...well, she was _from_ Japan. College was the idea of a new start, a new beginning, and finding new experiences. If it hadn't been UMass, it would have been anywhere except Japan anyway because...she wanted to go to other places. Her whole family pretty much just stayed here. Sure, her Uncle Tony and Shaun lived in a whole separate region of Japan but...it was still Japan. Of course they let Takeru go early to study in America but she didn't see him actually staying there forever though he did have something of a growing fanbase for his band...

It just wasn't the same but...but she loved Chihaya. She loved him enough that if she knew her decision truly hurt him then she wouldn't. And apparently it did...and apparently he had other ideas in mind.

Never to this day did she think Hideyoshi Chihaya would ask her to marry him. He was disgruntled by the whole union, it seemed. He'd spent their relationship talking about how it was with his parents and talking about divorce, the arguments, the sedentary lifestyle. While down the road she wondered if they'd just continue on as 'boyfriend and girlfriend', she hadn't assumed he'd do a 180 and actually want to marry her!

...She slouched on the bed, closing her eyes.

...What could she do? 

* * *

"What a little ass you are."

Chihaya glared at his dad, wondering for the millionth time in a minute how he ended up in the same bar with the man. Drinking a glass of bourbon, miserable, he glared at Hideyoshi Mark sharply. "Maybe you and mom can handle it but I can't. I truly can't."

Mark took a shot and snorted, "She's eighteen, Chihaya, she wants to go to school. She's apparently had this school picked out and told you about it but you just dumb forgot."

Chihaya leered at him but sighed. He'd reflected a long time to remember if she really had told him and he did recall when they went for the burger night he'd been ironically reminiscing of that she said that she was going to the state of 'Massachusetts' for school if it killed her. Why that hadn't registered, he didn't know, but he really didn't care. That was three years ago and the second time she brought it up was when she got an acceptance letter? No.

"So what? What have you two decided?" Mark questioned.

"Nothing. I stormed off. I was too pissed to discuss anything logically with her" Chihaya snarled.

Mark rolled his eyes, sipping his drink, "You know, you could just go with her. The Boston area has...cream pies?" 

Chihaya snorted, "It'll take a lot more than cream pies to get me to move, dad. I'd have to uproot my entire life for her and I don't think that's fair."

"Well it's no more fair to ask her to abandon her lifelong dream" Mark countered mildly.

"I didn't! Or...I haven't yet."

"See? You plan to."

Chihaya grumbled and stiffened when he heard a feminine voice clear their throat behind him. He knew that voice...

Glaring over his shoulder at Rosa, he muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak to you" she said quietly.

Chihaya snorted, turning away, "Shouldn't you be getting ready to run off to Massachusetts? You know, since you can't wait to get away from me?"

Rosa was probably upset...and his dad actually smacked him, shocking him. "Stop being such a bitch. She's come here to talk to you to resolve this, dumbass. Go resolve."

Chihaya couldn't really manage a glare for the man...instead, he just sighed and stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring miserably at her. "Let's walk."

She nodded rapidly and they both walked out to the street... "How did you find me?" he asked faintly.

"I know that's your favorite bar and I figured you might be drinking..." she shrugged awkwardly.

Chihaya snorted but didn't remark as he walked a little ahead of her. Rosa was silent as well before murmuring, "Chihaya, I...I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, this college has been a childhood dream of mine so I guess I just...ran with it. You can't think I don't care about how you feel, it's simply not true. I just...wasn't thinking, like you said."

He stopped, stuffing his hands in his pocket before slumping, "No...I mean, it struck you as seriously odd when I was freaking out about you being in Spain, you told me as much. The three years we've been together...you must have figured I was stronger than that."

She bit her lip, rushing to hug his waist from behind, "But still, we've-we've been together so long, I should have discussed it and whatever with you but-but I didn't and I'm so sorry. I love you, you know that. Your feelings mean everything to me so tell me what you want."

Chihaya digested that and mumbled, "I...I don't want to be the ass that asks you to abandon a lifelong endeavor, Rosa, I really...really don't. But the idea of you going thousands of miles away? Of...of you leaving me for eight months at a time? It...it sincerely makes me sick and I...I..."

Swallowing the harsh lump in his throat, he rasped, "I don't...want you to."

Rosa fell quiet and his heart raced for whatever reason in his chest, making him dizzy. God, what if someone asked him that? If someone told him that he couldn't be a chef, he'd have gotten pissed. In fact, his governesses told him that it was stupid. His father didn't 'cook', what a menial job! He...he hated that. Feeling nauseous, realizing that he was almost telling Rosa the same thing, he started to renege. They...they could...work something out...maybe...

"Okay."

He almost jumped when she finally spoke and looked to her, shocked. She gave him a weary smile and murmured, "I'll have to pull some strings but maybe I can get into a college around here..."

"O-of course you can!" he blurted, almost overwhelmed with relief, "You-you could get into any school, I know you can..."

She just nodded solemnly, the expression on her face, upsetting to him as he could almost always tell what she was thinking now, unreadable. Pursing his lips, he smiled shakily, "Hey, uh...it...it won't be so bad. Promise..."

Rosa said absolutely nothing to that and kissed his cheek, "I better be getting back home. G'night."

"Night..." he murmured slowly as she walked away without any more.

She wasn't going. He wouldn't have to wake up in the middle of the night, feeling alone. He wouldn't have to drive himself mad thinking about her. He...he wouldn't have to miss her. Everything should be great but...

...He felt so bad. 

* * *

"So have you asked her yet?"

"For the last damn time, Mai, _no_."

Chihaya furiously cut up scallions for a soup he was making, glaring at the boiling pot. Kuwa Mai was at his side, nagging to know if he'd asked Rosa to marry him yet...

How could he when she hated him?

'I'm busy, baby, maybe tomorrow...', 'I have some things to take care of, I'll see if I can make time for later', 'Sorry Chihaya, I had something come up, I'll see you another time'. Every excuse, every trick,_ everything_, not to see him. Hell, it was almost like she _had_ gone to school in America and she hadn't even graduated yet.

She...she was depressed and he knew it. Completely gone was that giddy happy tone she always had speaking to him. No, it was just kind of normal or...just plain sullen. No smiles, no...Rosa.

It was making him miserable. Katie told him to give her time, she'd come around, whilst giving him something of a ambiguous look. Katie probably thought he was King of Bastards for telling her he didn't want her to go. Mai was really the only one that actually seemed to agree he'd done the right thing and naturally that didn't sit well at all with him.

"Hey, you."

Chihaya's shoulders squared, alarms ringing through his head. _Oh no_, he forgot about...

Yagami Koji was standing near the counter, giving him a look. Chihaya grinned nervously, "Uh...hi."

"We need to talk."

"...Okay, but I have witnesses..."

Koji scoffed, walking back out the door. Chihaya groaned loudly to himself. Why hadn't he seen _this _coming? Idiot...the man was probably going to rail on him for breaking his daughter's heart. Chihaya bit his lip...he...he didn't want to, but...

The older man lit a cigarette as they walked to a bench nearby, the fellow settling on the backrest of the chair with his feet on the seat. Chihaya swallowed and slowly sat on the bench correctly, just hoping the guy didn't punch him in the head.

"So Rosa's not going to Massachusetts" Koji said after a long few moments of silence, taking a long drag.

"...Uh, I guess not" Chihaya said faintly.

His girlfriend's father went quiet again before finally remarking, "I don't blame you, you know...? Long distance relationships are...tough."

Chihaya wasn't sure he believed the man was commiserating with him so he reluctantly looked towards his face. Well...he seemed serious, at least. "I...I don't want to be selfish but...but four years of her being thousands of miles away? Fine, if I was a drifter like my dad and didn't have a steady job and life here, I'd be all over it, I could just see her at the drop of a hat. But..."

Koji puffed, smoke wafting between his lips. "I was a little glad when she told me she wasn't going, honestly. I wouldn't feel comfortable with my child more than thirteen hours away from me. With delays and layovers, you're looking at her being a whole day away. If something were to happen to her...or anything, it'd be difficult. God forbid she got hurt. What could I do? Teleport there? No. Sure, they've developed those fast jets but they're still in development for at least another four years."

Chihaya nodded emphatically but Koji frowned, "At least, I wish it was easy as just thinking that...her brother went to America to study for a year once, nothing really...happened. And it was an experience for him. Rosa, since she was my little girl, told me that she was going to UMass and, you know, I just smiled, thought she'd grow out of it, yet she never did and I..."

Letting the stick hang from his lips, he rolled his eyes around, "I told her she could go."

Chihaya stiffened. _What_? "What? I...I thought you- just now-"

"I've never refused my children's dreams..." Koji murmured, "It'd...it'd be wrong of me to do so, you know?"

Slumping, Chihaya felt cross but couldn't deny that. "So it's just me that's the ass, right? Well, I don't want her to go. Long distance relationships fall apart and I'd lose my mind, that's the simple of it."

Koji snorted, "Why would it fall apart? I always thought it was peculiar that people just assume that but I guess it'd make sense..."

Chihaya nodded and Koji shot him a mullish expression, "If you don't actually love her."

He squared his shoulders and fought a heated glare, "I love Rosa!"

"Exactly. So eight months...thirty-two, to be exact, won't hurt you."

Chihaya gaped, "How can you say that!? That's thirty-two months without my girlfriend, the woman I love! Would you put up with that kind of torture?!"

Koji seemed to consider before replying, "I went to Umass...I'd just gotten engaged to Rosa's mother. I was reluctant to go because of that, but she told me to go so I wouldn't look back with regret."

...Regret? His eyes widened, his lips falling apart in a gape. Regret? Would...

...Would Rosa regret this?

Koji actually smiled some, "I know what you're thinking. Putting myself in the situation where Popuri said 'hell no', I think maybe a little. I would have thought I gave up the opportunity of a lifetime. Not to mention our lives would be completely different. I wouldn't have a degree and a high paying job. We might have gotten up to Kaede with kids and it may have been hard to afford anymore..."

...Rosa wouldn't have been born?

"...But...it's different" Chihaya whispered almost brokenly, "You went, what, a year? Rosa will be in school for four years or more..."

"It was still stressful" Koji murmured, letting the cigarette burn between his fingers, "...After I left, I didn't talk to Popuri for eight months."

Chihaya gaped, "Oh my God, _exactly_!"

"Psh, no. I'd probably make a personal visit to go beat Rosa if she did that" he snorted before sighing, "Eight months we didn't speak and I assumed that she'd moved on, didn't want to wait for me or...something. I mean, that's almost a year without talking to my fiancée so something had to be up. One day, when I was calling my sister though, I...finally got to speak to her."

Chihaya frowned, "What was up...?"

"She was pregnant" Koji said rather absently.

..._What_? "...Pregnant...with...?"

"It was _my_ child. Keiji, in fact" Koji grumbled, dropping the cigarette to the pavement, "Eight months...she hadn't told me because, well, she didn't want me to give up my dream. If I had known she was pregnant, hell yea, I would have been back here but..."

Chihaya couldn't really wrap his head around that concept in the least. If he went off to college, didn't speak to his future wife for almost a year, finally talked to her to find out she was pregnant with _his_ child...? "I think I would have flipped."

"To this very day I don't think I've completely forgiven her" he laughed lightly, shaking his head, "I think it's even the basis of most of our arguments, why we were so disjointed with all that...secret crap. She always trying to protect me when I don't want to be protected..."

Koji folded his hands together. "I respect what she did for me all the same. Like I said, our lives would have been different otherwise. But even when I thought she'd moved on, I never stopped loving her. At times I thought I'd come and fight to get her back."

Chihaya swallowed that and Koji finally looked at him, "It'll be hard not physically seeing her, not being able to see her just whenever you felt like it, to spend time with her. It's easier said than done, definitely. You will wake up at night, depressed, and you won't be able to sleep. But if anything can ease you...I think knowing that she will come back should."

The man stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "That's a lot to digest, I know...and a lot to ask. It's not that easy but it's the best advice I can offer. Rosa has my blessing...all she needs now is yours."

Waving over his shoulder, Koji walked away with nothing more and Chihaya just sat there for a long time.

Would it be enough? To constantly wake up everyday, pretending everything was wonderful because she'd be 'coming back' one day? That would ease the pain...?

He knew it wouldn't. In fact, he knew it'd only hurt more because that would be his one bit of console. And what if he even lost that? What if she found someone in America, that man she actually deserved, and he was just left here with nothing...?

Staring upwards at the clouds drifting by, he clenched his eyes shut. Recalling what Koji said about love, he realized that maybe the fact that she loved him...could put him at ease too.

...And this. 

* * *

Yagami Rosa was uncertain.

Walking around her high school, preparing for the Senior graduation program, she felt a sort of misery she'd never felt. It was one of victory but not being able to taste it. It was like defeat but having the knowledge that it wasn't truly failure...

She loved her boyfriend. She genuinely did. As of late, however, whenever he called, wanted to spend time with her, she just...couldn't. Not yet, anyway...it'd take time to settle this.

Sighing, setting the box of banners down, she bit her lip. Maybe she'd do community like her mom, it had worked out for her. Rosa could see ikebana and doing floral arrangements as a possible career. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she whined. But...those were hobbies, free time. Those things...weren't her dream.

...Did Chihaya believe that she wouldn't miss him? That she wouldn't call and mope and wish he was right there with her? A few months back she wanted to ask him to go with her to Massachusetts, to see if there was just any possible way...but she imagined him cooking at Yume, laughing at something, beside Carl, and knew she'd be ripping him from his element, from his dream. She hadn't wanted to do that to him, she'd never take that happiness from the man she loved...

She tried not to be spiteful thinking he didn't return the favor. It was different even if it felt the same. Or...was it?

Rubbing her eyes, she fought tears. She wished she'd never saw the school now. Then this wouldn't hurt at all because it wouldn't have even been an idea in her head. She'd be content just going to Tokyo or any other school. But no, no, she was unhappy because she couldn't go to this one she'd set her heart on. Shivering, shoulders slouching, she shook her head. But...then, if she hadn't wanted to go to UMass, she wouldn't have worked at Yume. If she didn't work at Yume there was a good chance she would have never met Chihaya...and she'd never regret that. That should be enough to comfort her, that her attempts at pursuing her goal led her to meet him. Maybe that had been the destined thing to happen.

...Sadly, that didn't help whatsoever. Nothing would, probably. But this was her fate, she supposed. She wouldn't be selfish and leave Chihaya.. Staying was a choice she made too and she'd be happy with it.

One day.

"Rosa."

She squealed, startled out of her thoughts, and gaped at the presence behind her...Chihaya?

"Chihaya, what are you...you doing here?" she blurted, stunned.

He looked disgruntled, his purple eyes narrowed at her, "Where else can I corner you? You have been outright avoiding me and I super don't appreciate it."

"I've been busy" she insisted, quickly going to move a ladder.

"Yea, whatever" he scoffed, following her, "You hate me, just admit it."

Rosa glowered at him, "I don't hate you, Chihaya, not one bit. I've just...wanted a little time to reckon with this idea of abandoning school."

Chihaya was silent for a moment, "...University of Kyoto? Tokyo? None of those? I'm sure they'd take you."

"I'm not going to school, Chihaya" she mumbled, having come to that realization a few days ago as she grabbed a bit of streamer to decorate the gymnasium.

Chihaya looked incredulous, gaping as he followed her, "Whaddya mean you're not going to school?!"

"I mean I'll just...work. I don't need to go to school. I can support myself fine without it" she said plainly.

He caught her wrist, still an expression of complete disbelief written on his face, "So...instead of just going to school here, you'd just give it all up and work exceedingly hard for the rest of your life? Jobs without degrees rarely pay a lot, Rosa."

"It'll be fine" she murmured quietly, "I can make it either way. I...I'm not interested in any school here so I wouldn't be interested in attending it and that'd just be a waste. I'll make it fine without it."

Wrenching away, she started to sweep the stage where she'd give a speech about moving on to new beginnings. Biting her lip, she fought a wince. Too bad her 'new beginning' felt like nothing to look forward to.

Chihaya was quiet...her back was away from where he'd been standing, he really could have just left. He probably did feel extra hurt she was taking time away from him, she grimaced. She'd call him tonight, make it up to him somehow...

"...You'll...you'll call, like, every day?"

Rosa's shoulders squared, startled by her boyfriend's soft voice. Frowning, she looked back at him. He looked extremely distraught, his purple eyes wide and shifting back and forth erratically. "I-I mean, well, not every-every day, we don't even speak every day now but...but you'll consistently call or video chat or a-anything?"

..."...Chihaya, what are you-"

"Th-there's probably all sorts of better guys over there" his cheeks burned, gritting his teeth, "But-but promise me I'll be the only one b-because you're my...my only one. And-and...promise me you'll...you'll come back. Promise me you won't...you won't leave me."

She stared at him before quickly dropping the broom, rushing to him and hugging his neck tightly, "O-of course I'll call, text, email, Bion, _anything_ you every single day! Of course you're my only one, I'd never leave you! And-and you're so silly, of course I'll come back. I love you..."

Rosa felt him swallow and he pressed his face against her neck. Weakly, he responded after a long couple minutes of silence: "...Then go, I guess."

Clenching her eyes shut, she teared up. Funny how she wanted to hear that so bad but suddenly she wasn't so sure. He...

He'd given his blessing.

Chihaya pulled away, gazing down at her almost expressionlessly, "No...going crazy on me and going to graduate school or something, okay? Just...just four years..."

Rosa nodded rapidly and he dipped down, kissing her sweetly, "I'm...crazy. But...if you're willing to give it up for me...I should be...willing to let you go. It's not like...you'll be gone forever. Though if you don't go you could regret it forever and I...I don't want to be the one to destroy your dream."

She digested that and he sighed gravely, reaching into his pocket, "Anyway, I'm not going to sugar coat this. Once you're done with school, I...I think by that point I can have a house and whatever set up for when you get back. I have the trust fund and whatever though I don't want to use that for anything to do with a new life. And...and the kid thing, I...still don't want them but I..."

He pulled out the little jewelry box and murmured, opening it, "I want you...so that'll be enough."

Rosa gasped, covering her lips, and he smirked some, "Stop acting like Mai and Katie didn't break the news to you anyway."

"T-they did but I didn't think you'd still ask!" she exclaimed.

Chihaya scoffed, "It's better this way anyway so when guys hit on you you can say 'oh no, I have a crazy fiance back home'...as long as you say 'yes', anyway."

Biting her lip, shivering with emotion, she nodded rapidly, tears welling in her eyes. Chihaya looked mortified, "Don't you _dare_ cry. This is supposed to be happy and memorable and not traumatizing for me!"

"Such a jerk" Rosa laughed shakily and accepted the ring on her finger.

Chihaya tilted her hand to observe it and nodded rather triumphantly, "Perfect, if I do say so myself...just for you."

Hugging him tightly, beside herself, they both jolted when there were loud 'oohs' and cooing and cries. Chihaya's eyes widened, looking over his shoulder at the group of girls and some guys that accumulated while they were speaking, Katie and Mai in the mix. Rosa blushed and gave him a kiss, "...We can celebrate later."

"...Yea" he flustered but smiled some.

They all rushed them, demanding when the wedding was and this and that. Rosa informed them that they'd get married once she finished school...

Mai had gaped when she heard this...before stomping off. Chihaya blinked after her, confused. Why was she being so weird...?

...This was a lot to take in though. He couldn't believe he'd given in to the madness of letting such a large part of his life go away. But...military and wars broke up families for long periods of time, illness kept or took one spouse away from the other. Those were such complicated things that were usually negative. Rosa...was just going to school. There were so many more horrible reasons to be apart.

He smiled as she grabbed his hand, skipping around to find Miru and tell him the good news. Illness could take someone away, as could war...

But Rosa would be back. 

* * *

**End Notes:**

Okay, so, in my noobish fanciful high school thinking, I assumed Koji could free fall into, oh, _Harvard_. Now, as a seasoned college student, I now know there's no way in hell. So when I revamp/edit Step Towards the Future, Koji will be going to the University of Massachusetts. It's actually apparently divided into five different campuses or something? Five is quite a bit, I have to say. My school is divided into two but we never actually interchange between them, we're stuck on the campus of our study. Apparently not the case at UMass...so yea, if anyone attends/attended there, give me some tips or quirks about it. I want to make it fairly realistic so I make time out to research more.

Ugh, so Steiner and his kids and Yuki timeline gave me a headache. Going off the timeline of other stories, that should be right. And Jyun should be in 'sorta' mode with Roomi (prior to other events, however).

...Massachusetts is almost as fun to spell as Mississippi!


	21. Day in a Life

**Chapter 21: **Day in a Life

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back in school soooo...yea, these will be sparse XD And hopefully it doesn't run long but it sort of feels like it will. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy...I think there may have been some innuendo.

* * *

"_Hi, my Chiyo! I miss you more than anything, oh my God."_

Same.

_"My Miru-chan told me what happened to Shinji and your net. And Katie told me what happened at Yume..."_

His life sucked.

The day Rosa left was the worst day of his life and watching her get onto a plane to a new beginning where he was thousands of miles away may have been the hardest thing he'd ever done. Her family lingered for a bit but he really stayed the longest, gazing in the direction she'd walked away from him to.

Carl, Katie, and, strangely, Mai stayed with him, trying to coax him to leave. He hadn't wanted to...he'd hoped she'd changed her mind and would come back. He'd just hoped...

Finally Carl slapped his shoulder and sighed, "Come on, man...she'll be back."

Chihaya bit his lip at that before giving him a weak smile, "Yea...she will..."

Mai shot him a strange look before shaking her head, walking away, "Is that the issue here?"

Katie looked after her before taking the bend of Chihaya's arm and Carl's hand, dragging him from the place. Chihaya sighed gravely. Then, it felt like it was all up in the air. Rosa probably would forget about him, would never call unlike what she promised. He'd felt bitterly alone.

Of course, in one of those horrible ironies his life was known for, well, Rosa did indeed hold up her end of the deal but...he couldn't.

Some drunk in an SUV drove down his street and damaged _something_ that messed with how his net worked. It would take a reported 'three weeks or more' before something could be done about it...

At that point, he was just pissed because that meant no Bion. He couldn't call Rosa yet as his phone was incapable of calling internationally. He could have done an upgrade pretty easily...

He hadn't informed Rosa yet, for numerous reasons, but Nyoko came frantically to the store...and took a _huge_ deposit from his store to save another store that was close to shutting down. He couldn't believe it, really, that she'd take _his_ store's money for one that was notorious for being horrible.

Now he had to take a huge cut to his paycheck and pretty much at times had to work for free in order to keep his waitresses. Of course he lost Rosa and Katie, who went to school a good fifty miles away now, but after his druggies left for 'greener' pastures, he got a really good staff. Not as good as his girlfriend and her buddy but...well, he couldn't complain. And he'd feel a little bad having to cut their pay so close to hiring them so...he was the poor one and he couldn't update his phone. But that was fine, Rosa could call him. She'd scheduled a time so he'd be perfectly capable of picking up...

...Or so he assumed.

First time she called, for some reason the wireless network he used was on the fritz and wouldn't connect. He'd been a little 'grr' about it but...

Second time, he could have kicked himself, he...fell asleep?! What kind of bull was that!? Falling asleep on a phone call he'd been anticipating hardcore!?

Third time, he had two cups of coffee and was completely hyped to get that call. He was ready that time! But...Mai called. That was another story but she was rambling and ranting on and on about her grandmother and all sorts of complaints. He'd been a little anxious and insisted that he could call her back but she just kept talking. At some point during her ravings, weird Bion themed level up beeps started echoing over her voice. He'd just cocked a brow. Wow, his phone was losing it.

So after he finally got Mai off the phone, he felt a little better about himself because Rosa was the one that didn't follow through this time!

...Or so he thought.

He was going through his phone and noticed a missed called from Rosa...that night? Chihaya had gaped, completely puzzled. Wha? No he didn't! She didn't call!

...Later he found out those weird beeps was the sound of his call waiting. He failed at life extremely but he'd never got two calls at once, he didn't know!

Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to mess up any other calls. One fateful evening, Mai was over at his place and they'd ordered a pizza. For some bizarre idiotic reason she was knocking stuff off his table onto the floor like a crazed lunatic...and she murdered Shinji!

He watched in horror, horrified that what happened did go into an almost cheesy slow motion action, Shinji flying sharply towards the ground. He actually dove. And missed.

His son shattered into about eight pieces, a horrible heap of mangled plastic on the ground, the screen totally shattered. He gaped down at it, horrified. His...his baby...was dead!

He actually almost cried.

So not only did he not have net, he didn't have a phone as he also didn't have a landline. Meaning...he had no way to talk to his girlfriend who devotedly called him and emailed him, just like they'd discussed. And of course as a result of a severely reduced paycheck, at least for the next two months, he couldn't even pay the charge at an internet cafe. Katie was fifty miles away so he couldn't use her phone and Mai nor Carl's phones could call out of the country. He had to work for the little living he was making so he couldn't go to her family's house... sure he could email her what happened on someone's phone but...

How was he screwing this up...? He was afraid she'd not contact _him_ and here he was having the stupid issues! Chihaya had been seriously depressed, wondering if she thought he was just ignoring her or being an ass and not answering. He prayed she...she hadn't given up on him.

Glancing towards the window, Chihaya slumped. And the tip of the iceberg was that it had been raining for a solid three weeks. He loved the rain...at first, he was just 'eh' about it. But that was before Rosa...before Rosa would come over and snuggle with him, make the day pass quickly. Now everything was gray. He was also totally emo now, apparently.

Today, however, he got a huge package...with little pink and red hearts on it. Rosa.

He almost ripped the box to shreds, anxious. Anything to do with Rosa was excessively welcome at the moment. The contents...were multiple boxes. Oh God, she sent him gifts, he groaned. That girl...

Within the box of boxes with curly numbers written on them was a DVD...he popped it into his television and sank down...and was welcomed with the vision of his fiancee.

Her pink hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a University of Massachusetts Amherst pink sweatshirt, a bright smile on her face as she faced the camera. She'd opened with that, that '_Hi, my Chiyo_'...God, he missed her.

_"So I was SO upset because I haven't talked to you in a MONTH and I thought you hated me or something..." _she pouted.__

Damn it, no!

_"But! I understand and I hope you're doing okay"_ she sighed before clapping happily, _"Anyway, I hope you noticed you have some gifts!"_

Chihaya smirked, cocking a brow, as video Rosa held up the box marked 'one'. _"Box number one!"_

Great, she made a tutorial for him to open presents, he found himself snickering. He wondered if he should deviate and open number four...shaking his head, he picked up one and opened it...

He smiled some, a little surprised, to have a wide coffee mug that said 'My Fiancée is at UMass Amherst'. Weird they'd make something with a message like that...

_"Okay! That should be enough time!"_ Rosa exclaimed, excited, before gasping, _"Oh! When I visit, baby, I'm making you a fluffernutter sandwich!"_

What the hell was that...?

_"Anyway, present two! Be careful though, you see it's taped in!"_

Chihaya set the mug on his coffee table and picked up box two cautiously. Opening it, he laughed. "What the hell?"

She actually sent him a Boston cream pie, wrapped in stuff to keep it cool and secure. Shaking his head, he snickered. That was his Powderpuff. Rosa gasped again, _"Oh! Some of my classmates took me to a New England clam bake! It was so-o-o yummy and I know you love clams so I want you to visit one day!"_

He tilted his head and she giggled before biting her lip, _"Gift three I am super excited about...but I heard it was super rainy! So I'm going to sing!_ _**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away!"  
**__**  
**_Chihaya raised a brow but smiled, shaking his head...Rosa had the girliest sweetest singing voice. It almost gave him a sugar overdose listening to it but...it definitely made him feel better. She clapped her hands together and giggled, "_Open present three!_"

He picked up the box and gaped when the television suddenly went black...what? There was one other gift, where'd she go?

A little disappointed, he sighed and opened the box...and gasped a little himself.

...A phone.

Picking up the device, he found it was almost exactly like Shinji except black and green, an upgrade of his brother...

_Meaning _he could call her!

Almost beside himself, he rushed off to find the sim card on Shinji I and almost frantically pushed it inside of Shinji II. Oh, he'd kill her for buying him something so expensive after he declared his undying love...

Pressing speed dial for her already programmed number, he dropped on the couch, his heart racing... "Yay! You got my package!"

Chihaya exhaled, the weight of the world off his shoulders, "Oh my God, baby..."

"How are you, sweetie? You sound so sleepy, you're not overworking, are you?"

He shook his head as if she could see the action, lying flat on the couch, "No, but I'm struggling...I mean! Don't worry, I'm not out on the street but I'll be living off ramen for a while..."

"Oh no, that's a horrible diet!"

Chihaya just sighed and covered his eyes, "I think I'll have to take a temporary second job just to pick up a little cash for a few months to make it."

Rosa huffed, "You work enough as it is, Chiyo! But I can talk to Steiner-nii, see if you can work a few hours...he won't try to run you, I think."

"Mm...I'll get back to you on that, I don't want to call in any favors just yet..." he rumbled, "Anyway, enough about me. How's my college girl?"

"Oh my God, I love it here, Chiyo! The people are so nice to me and everything and I love my classes and professors! Books cost me like a billion dollars but it wasn't that bad with the money I got working at Yume. I have the nicest place too!"

Chihaya closed his eyes, "That's good. Any guys hitting on you?"

Rosa sighed gravely, "Well...sort of but I tell them I'm engaged."

"I guess that does little to sway them, eh?" he rolled his eyes around, "I mean, I am a thousand miles away..."

"No, actually, most of them are super nice about it! I want to match make here but..."

He laughed, "Uh, let's leave that as a hobby for Japan, Powderpuff."

She probably pouted before squealing, "Oh! Open box four! I'm super excited about that!"

Chihaya blinked and leaned over, grabbing the box, and sighing, "Funny how even a zillion miles away you buy me a lot of stuff."

"Well, I picked that out online a long-g-g-g time ago but had to come here to get it, so..."

Confused by this, he gawked when he opened the flaps...inside was a little jewelry box. While he had an idea what it was, he was still in disbelief. Picking it up, he opened it to the little Celtic platinum ring with dark almost black purple stone inlays. Engraved in it was 'Chiyo'...

...His engagement ring.

"Oh, baby, it's...nice" he murmured, putting it on his finger, his heart fluttering a little, "I told you that you didn't have to though..."

"Well, I wanted to! My engagement ring is so pretty and it always makes me think of you."

Chihaya sighed, staring at the band of commitment with a faint smile, "Honestly, I don't need a ring to constantly think of you. I miss you so bad..."

"I miss you too, Chihaya...but it'll just be a little while until Christmas!"

"It's September" he found himself smirking.

"Hey! I'm being optimistic here!"

He laughed faintly, "I know. I might heart you for it. Might."

She made a 'nyah' sound before yawning, "Oh Chiyo, I want to talk to you more but..."

"It's late there" he said faintly, "I understand." Though he was super disappointed.

Rosa sighed, the creak of a bed echoing in the background, "Well, Chiyo, as parting, I'm going to say something in strict confidence and completely unlike me."

"...Kay?" What?

"I'd _totally_ nail you if you were here."

Chihaya slowly grinned at that, "Baby, I'd f—k the living hell out of you if you were here..."

"At least I can put it semi-eloquently" she teased.

He snickered, crooking his neck, "Ah well...sing to me one more time before you go?"

"Of course! _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray~_"

Chihaya set his pie in the fridge before going to snuggle under his covers even though it was like two in the afternoon...he just felt like a good nap now, content. Closing his eyes as Rosa closed out, he murmured, "Thanks for that...I love you."

"I love you too, Chihaya" she said softly.

Clicking off reluctantly, he stared at the phone before staring at the ring and dozing off...

Well...maybe it didn't suck that bad. 

* * *

"I can't believe our last babies have gone to college..." Popuri frowned faintly, drying a plate from dinner.

Koji was playing with his Kindle, sighing gravely, "Yea...want to get your tubes untied and have some more of my babies?" 

Popuri stuck out her tongue, "Uh, no. But maybe you'll have some more grandbabies in a bit."

Koji sent her a dark expression and she smiled lovingly at him. They'd taken Rosa to dinner after she told them she would be attending UMass after all. They, of course, had Chihaya come and, well...

_"Mommy, daddy, there's something I want to tell you..." _Rosa had suddenly drawled.

The whole family was there and Chihaya had been sipping a glass of wine before staring towards her, wide-eyed. Rosa held her cheeks and happily giggled, _"Chihaya and I are engaged."_

She might as well have declared she was leaving the planet on vacation.

Chihaya grinned nervously and looked slowly towards where Koji was just staring. The man had shook his head after a moment and smiled carefully, _"...What?"_

Rosa crooked her hand, showing off the beautiful engagement ring, and smiled, _"After I'm done with school, we're going to get married so don't worry!"_

Koji's eyes narrowed and Popuri had quickly smiled, congratulating them...Keiji seemed a little miffed, as did Miru, surprisingly. He didn't stay that way too long after Rosa consoled him a little bit. She explained to Chihaya that she always threatened her twin when they were younger that one day she'd marry a guy and leave and never come back to see him again. It always had ended their arguments because poor Miru would burst into tears. Maybe he'd taken it to heart, she'd mused absently as he leered at her. Chihaya had just snickered and said she was a super mean sister.

Koji had come home super depressed, lying in bed and burrowing under the covers. Popuri had pouted at him, rubbed his back, and asked what was wrong.

_"...It's not enough she stays with him so much and that they...UGH, have...relations but she's-she's going to marry him too!"_ he groused irritably, _"Why couldn't she stay my baby forever? When Miru, Keiji, and myself were the only important guys?"_

Popuri smiled, kissing the back of his neck, _"You know from Kaede that just can't stay the case, sweetie..."_

_"Ugh, my princesses, brainwashed! Men, we suck!"_

She laughed sweetly and snuggled with him, _"Well, if it's all the same to you, Mr. Yagami, I think I got myself a very good man."_

Koji grumbled but pulled her against him, kissing her forehead as he closed his eyes, _"...Well...I guess as long as he knows he is a lucky bastard and I'll murder him in his sleep if he hurts my baby, it'll be okay."_

Popuri nodded and suddenly Koji stiffened. Frowning at him, she blinked, _"What's wrong...?"_

_"OH MY GOD, Julia and that son of a bitch Mark will be our in-laws!"_

Popuri stifled a groan at that and kissed him, _"Let's...not think about that, baby."_

"I miss her so much though" Popuri pouted, walking over to sit across his knees, "No her _or_ Miru to come home to or ask how their day is face to face...I miss my pretty little angels."

Koji nodded in agreement before sighing some, "I worry about Rosa being so far away. I hope...nothing happens."

"She'll be fine."

Koji sighed again, "You say that but Rosa wouldn't tell me if something did go down. I mean, I guess she's semi more open with me but not by much."

"I think it'll be fine, ye of little faith."

...Maybe. 

* * *

"There you are, brunette again!"

Hideyoshi Chihaya rolled his eyes around at his disgruntled mother, the woman and, oddly, his father sitting at the counter, drinking milkshakes. Apparently poor, misguided Yuuba served them and allowed them to stay before his shift started.

"You'll damage your hair, doing that s—t!"

"It's like wash out vegetable dye, _mother_" Chihaya grunted, setting a plate on the conveyor.

Julia scoffed, "Why do it at all!? Blonds have more fun!"

"Because I went to a Halloween party with Mai. It was a part of my costume" he muttered, taking the next order.

The blonde woman leaned back, raising a perfectly and expensively arched brow, "'Mai', huh...? Is she your little f—k buddy while your woman's away?"

Chihaya's shoulders squared and he gave her an angry expression, "I'm not you guys, how could you even _say _something like that? How _dare_ you!?"

Mark snorted as Julia looked a tad surprised at his outburst, "She's...cute but that's like downgrading, regardless. If Chihaya had a f—k buddy he'd want to upgrade if that was even possible."

"What a horrible thing to say too! What is wrong with you guys?!" Chihaya demanded incredulously.

Julia smiled deviously, leaning forward, "To me it sounds like you might actually have a little crush on this girl, Chihaya...going to parties with her, getting defensive over her..."

"Are you nuts? I'm _engaged_. Mai and I are just hanging out because I'm bored and Carl's consistently running off to his beloved's side" muttered Chihaya irritably.

Truly, it was a little puzzling...the day after Rosa left, she actually came to him at work and asked if he was okay. Not used to anything remotely resembling kindness from the girl, he shrugged and told her he'd be fine.

From then on, she kind of chattered with him and whatnot. She called, made sure he was well, and from time to time, came over to visit. While he'd subjectively kept this from happening too much as of the Death of Shinji I, prior to that horrible occurrence, they just watched movies or played cards and drank a bit. It was...fine though. He didn't hate her a lot anymore...it helped him feel less lonely because he could finally appreciate a little more why her and Rosa were friends if Mai actually acted like this. It made her seem a lot less...bitchy.

Yuuba suddenly walked out, a short older lady, rare in these days, dressed in a yellow dress. She smiled towards them and waved. Julia waved back and Mark gave a rather strange indulgent smile. Chihaya cocked a brow at him but waved at the woman, thanking her for working today as the woman left. Julia smiled brightly, "I like her!"

"Who,Yuuba? She's cool" Chihaya agreed.

Mark twirled his straw in his milkshake and sent his wife a rather dry expression, "You like her why? Because she was sucking up to us?"

Chihaya frowned at that and his mother pouted at the man, "I beg your pardon! She was just telling us about her granddaughter!"

"Mm, forgive my lack of clarification: sucking up to us _for_ her granddaughter" Mark rolled his eyes around.

Chihaya scowled, shaking his head, "What?"

"Oh, your dad's just being so paranoid" Julia scoffed at the fellow.

Mark quietly sipped his drink and Chihaya frowned. Somehow his father's silence was a little daunting and discomforting. What were they talking about? His mother excused herself to the rest room thankfully so he could question it. The blond fellow glanced out the window and shrugged.

"Maybe your mom's right, I could just be imagining things..."

Chihaya's eyes narrowed as Mark looked off absently, "You love Rosa, right?"

Caught off guard by this question, Chihaya drawled, "Of...course I do, idiot. She's going to be my wife. I never thought I'd get married. I have to love her to break my original intentions."

Mark smiled faintly, "...Of course. Just...be careful, okay?"

...What?

Chihaya opened his mouth to demand what he meant when Mai suddenly skipped up to him, "Hey! We're going to the movies tonight, right?"

"Huh...? Uh yea" Chihaya smiled some.

"Great! See you at 10!" she waved, rushing to catch up with Yuuba as the two left together.

Chihaya waved after her slowly and glanced to his father, ready to question him but found a rather...disapproving look on his face. Chihaya didn't much like it. "What?"

"...You're playing with fire, son" he said simply, standing and grabbing a crumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket, meandering outside without another word to smoke one.

..._What_? 

* * *

"She wants me to throw them away-y-y-y-y" sobbed Souta over the Bion connection.

Finally with net again! Finally! Juro scoffed, "Tell her to go to hell! You have those figurines as a part of a collection!"

"They're _hentai_ figurines! Katie would have had me slaughtered if I had _sex_ figurines!" Carl countered.

...And this is what he'd missed.

"...You know, I think I regret getting internet back now" Chihaya remarked, his eyes partially closed and staring at the video chats, rather unimpressed.

"What do I do?! I said something SO mean! I told her that if I get rid of the figurines she has to get rid of Fern!"

Chihaya raised a brow, "That's mean? Sounds _normal_ to me."

"You're crazy moving in with her anyway!" snarled Juro.

Chihaya rested his chin in his hand, shaking his head. Honestly, he was super jealous...Souta and Dorothy had decided to move into an apartment together. She'd be close to her school and he'd gotten promoted to a new job nearby as a tech analyst. Everything was peachy...

Except he was _so_ jealous!

Why? Why hadn't Rosa chosen a school here in their homeland? Tokyo, Kyoto, Sapporo. All the choices and she chose _America_. If she were here, they...

They could be living together...

Hell, if she were here, maybe they could have just gotten married anyway. She could be going to school as his wife! It was so infuriating and he was so envious, grr!

"...Just package them up, Souta" Chihaya groaned after his internal anger trip, "Put them in a box, throw them in storage, and just forget about them. Which is better: plastic casts of booty or actually getting some?"

Souta actually seemed to muse, "Well, when you put it that way..."

"I can't believe Souta's even swayed by sex so easily now..." Carl groaned.

"Shut up, you're swayed by sex too. You and Katie aren't having long overnight tea dates when you go to visit her" Chihaya snorted.

"T-that's-!" flustered Carl.

"How are _you_ holding up without any intercourse?" Juro, surprisingly, questioned, "I mean, you were clearly a nympho, f—king while playing video games and all."

"Whatever!" blushed Chihaya, scowling to the side, "...Well, not going to lie, it's rough. You don't go from getting some almost whenever you want to beating off by yourself easily."

Juro scoffed, "And what? You expect your girlfriend to stay monogamous while she's there? That''s crazy!"

"Is not" Chihaya said flatly.

Juro rolled his eyes and Carl cleared his throat, "Well, Katie and I were talking and, well, she mentioned that Mai said you two were kind of hanging out a lot. Bizarre?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm having relations with Mai? Because if you are, I might just kill you" Chihaya leered.

"No, but movies and stuff with someone you spent years hating? That's nuts!" Carl grunted.

Chihaya rolled his eyes. Why was this being so misunderstood...? He blinked as Shinji Jr. suddenly chimed, picking it up...Mai.

Cocking a brow, he picked up, "Hello...?"

"Hey Chihaya. Grandma was saying you probably were eating suckily and wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner" Mai questioned.

His eyes widened a bit...dinner? "Uh, I mean, that's..."

"C'mon, what are you doing? Gaming? You're getting all weird again."

Chihaya leered at that and grumbled, "Well...maybe for a little while. I was getting ready to settle in and be 'weird' for a little while but I would like something other than noodles."

"Awesome. Be here soon!"

He clicked off and opened his mouth but Carl was staring at him with his lips pursed and an arched brow, his arms crossed. "And _now _you're going to eat dinner with her. What?"

"Whatever, I'm hungry!"

Carl sighed gravely and Juro rolled his eyes around, "Anyway, before you go...I'm supposed to, uh, tell you something."

"Uh, what...?"

Juro tapped his temple, closing his eyes as if he was deliberating. As of late, he seemed a less ass hattish and didn't snap when they talked about anything aside from Bion during missions, just kind of keeping to himself or inserting light observances about whatever the topic was. And he'd notably lost at least seventy pounds...  
_  
_Finally, he glared to the side, "Um...so I'm kind of...with...Enju."

..._What_?! Juro was _with_? And with _Enju_?! "What!?" all three of them declared in unison after the initial shock.

Juro groaned, "You'll remember I've known that bitch since preschool. She came to me all pissed after she tried to hook up with you and you turned her down. Then she started bitching at me for being so overweight and had me on a diet and s—t...she kept sticking around and staying with me and being a pain in the ass. We got into an argument recently then something happened and we just started f—king. After I got over my nausea of it all, we just kept at it and I guess now we're doing more of a...couple thing."

Chihaya clenched his hair, in absolute and complete disbelief. "_Juro_ has a girlfriend!"

"Hell's froze over" groaned Carl.

"Hey, shut up!" he flustered, irritated.

Chihaya sighed gravely... "I feel so left out."

"You have a _fiancée_" Souta reiterated, "You're a step ahead of most of us, even if she is so far away."

He nodded and glanced at his watch, "True. Well...I better go. Mission when I get back?"

They agreed and he logged off. Dressing in a button down shirt, not often wearing the stuff Rosa got him because, embarrassingly, he got hit on a lot dressed like...his age, he walked towards the ferry station. He watched, actually a little excited about it, the construction of the shinkansen from Mineral to the Mainland. It was something that Mineral's mayor had hired out, noting that a lot of businesses weren't building there because they had no modern transportation linking the two islands. It'd be pretty awesome to get there fast without driving, especially when Rosa came back to visit.

She hadn't called in a long, long time and he was a little upset. She'd been doing so well but now...he figured she had her reasons but...all the same.

Mineral at night was an interesting sight. It was pretty brightly lit and a lot of people were out, especially on a Friday. He happened to even cross Hayato, Skye, and Iori going to an ice-cream place, the trio now nine-years-old. They excitedly told him in seven more years they could play Bion too! He laughed and said, 'awesome, they could join his shell then'. He laughed more when three girls actually joined up with them. Sheesh, sucks how those kids were cooler than him at nine than...now.

Continuing towards the inn that apparently Mai's family ran, he was tempted to buy a slice of that really good pizza from that guy on the beach...Kai? Apparently a good friend of Rosa's Aunt Jill, the guy always gave it to them for a huge discount. A flirtatious playboy type but generally seemed like a good guy. But well, seemed like a rude thing to do, eat then go to dinner...

Finally arriving at the inn, actually right across from another older hotel, he entered and looked around. A pretty woman was running the counter while a man nearby was practically barking on the phone, flipping through a ledger. Chihaya frowned...uh, what did he do?

"Ah! There he is, just in time!"

He quickly smiled when Yuuba walked up and Mai appeared as well, "Yea, dinner's ready..."

The pretty woman finally looked up...and smiled. "Oh, this must be...Chihaya?"

Mai smiled back at the woman, "Yep. Chihaya, this is my mother, Colleen, and my father, Jake."

Chihaya bowed and the woman clapped, "Marvelous! Come, let me get one of the staff and we'll all sit to have dinner!"

...Awkward.

He assumed that the idea was just a little strange at first. But then actually sitting there with her family, it was...really strange. They were really...dignified. Like, the whole place seemed elaborate and overly expensive but they acted like they were...rich. Which, apparently, they were, but uh, he was from Wensington where when he _did_ have dinner with his parents, at some point his dad would be hit in the head with a spoon or arguing with his mother over being a meat eater. At Carl's house, Leona would tell sordid tales of her college life and her lesbian lover of the time, Mita. Carl would almost explode with horror but honestly, Leona had grown a lot on him lately, she was really a fun woman. Too bad her son and husband were such squares.

While he knew that probably a good majority of houses in Wensington most likely were like this, this was super uncomfortable. He was even losing his appetite...

To prevent himself from going crazy, he smiled quickly at Mai, "Uh! Have you heard from Rosa lately?"

Mai frowned and shook her head, "Not...lately."

Chihaya sighed and Colleen shot Mai a look, "Oh, he knows Rosa...?"

Uh, what? Jake, who'd been completely and utterly quiet since Chihaya walked through the door, tapped his lips with a napkin and finally spoke. "Lovely girl. Perhaps a little misguided, but..."

Mai looked alarmed but Chihaya hadn't really noticed directly, his eyes narrowing, "Misguided...?"

"Well, I never much believed college was necessary" Jake added.

Chihaya was a little puzzled. "Well, it'll help her get into the job field she wants that she'd have a very, very difficult time getting into otherwise. Impossible, in fact."

Jake scoffed, "She'd probably easily find a husband that would properly take care of her. Work would be unnecessary."

Chihaya's eyes widened and Mai squealed, "_Dad_."

"The whole family seems to be like that, really, so career centric. I help out with the hotel when I can but I know I don't _have _to" Colleen sighed airily, "I mean, not a one of them is just a wife or mother either, they're everything! I find the whole thing silly."

...Did he just time travel to like the fifties...?

Chihaya was kind of...oh, offended. Maybe his mother sucked in the title of 'mother' but well, that she had a career she enjoyed and was good at, that was great. Additionally, how could Rosa's female family having something they all truly enjoyed doing be bad? And Rosa working towards _her _goals was a bad thing? Smiling tightly while folding the napkin he'd had in his lap and setting it on the table, he said simply, "Well, thank you for dinner. I should be going though."

Colleen frowned, "Oh, but you haven't had Yuuba's dessert yet. It's so scrumptious."

"I'm sure. I'll have to have it another time." Never. "Thank you for dinner."

So...apparently, Rosa was silly for wanting a career and not wanting to stay home and play his housewife? And what, Mai never mentioned that Rosa was his fiancée? Well, he guessed that wasn't odd, just made for a very tense moment there.

Hungry and walking the streets, completely irritated, he yelped when arms wrapped around his neck. He almost squealed when he got kissed on the cheek. About to scream over the assault, he wasn't sure if he was surprised to find Ray blinking at him languidly, "Hey-y-y, big boy. Looking for a good time?"

Chihaya leered deeply and Yagami Miru snickered, yanking Ray back, "Stop harassing my brother-in-law, dork."

"I should harass him for taking my back-up wife if Julia dies!"

Jake snorted, "_My_ back-up wife, you mean?"

"Um, hell no?"

Chihaya smirked, "Uh..."

Miru stuffed his hands in his pockets, "What's up? What are you doing out here?"

Chihaya shrugged simply, "Nothing anymore..."

"Hells yea! That means you're going to get crunk with us!" Ray suddenly slung his arm over his shoulder, "We're going to the Mainland bar."

"I guess" Chihaya groaned, grabbing his phone and texting Carl, Souta, and...Juro to join. That should be interesting if he deigned to grace society with his presence.

Thell all walked onto the ferry where Miru suddenly 'mm'd', "Hey, Chihaya, Rosa has a really bad cold. Like with a bronchial infection and fever."

Chihaya sat up swiftly, gawking, "_What_?!"

Somehow his fiancée being _ill _hadn't crossed his mind! Oh no, he had to like, fly to her and nurse her back to health! Miru smirked, "Uh, don't freak, she instructed me not to tell you until she was better. She called me today and said she's about ninety percent. She said after maybe two more days bed rest, she'll call you."

"Why wouldn't she just call me to tell me that she was sick? I've been worried!" Chihaya demanded, furious.

_Ugh_! This made him _so_ mad! But Miru sighed, "She said you had a lot of stuff going on or something and that she didn't want to add to your worries. She's on antibiotics and she'll be fine in no time, she insisted."

Crossing his arms, still disgruntled, he started to grab his phone and call to yell at her...but figured she was probably resting. And...that was important. Still, pissed.

"Dunno how you do it, man" Ray sighed, "I'd be all depressed without my woman."

Chihaya sighed, "Yea...I am."

...His life sucked again.

At the bar, he ordered a shot of vodka straight, Ray and Jake going for whiskey. Miru ordered a 'Shirley Temple'...Ray smirked, "You're so gay."

Miru 'nyahed' and Jake suddenly grinned deviously, "Hey Chihaya, would you do Miru?"

Although miffed over the Rosa situation, Chihaya choked harshly on his vodka, the burn of it going down the wrong pipe and making his eyes run, "W-WHAT!?"

"What a reaction" laughed Ray.

Miru glowered at Jake, "You-"

"I mean, hey, he's your girl's twin brother, it's not too much of a stretch!" Jake insisted.

Chihaya wiped his eyes with a paper napkin and pursed his lips for a moment, giving Miru a mock-sad expression, "...No."

"It's okay, you're a little short for my taste anyway" Miru snickered.

"Well, you know what they say about short guys..." smirked Chihaya.

"Bow chika wow wow" Ray said rather deadpan.

Chihaya grinned lazily, "I was going to say they make poor basketball players."

Ray laughed and blinked at him kind of...sexily, "Well, I did notice you were hung like a horse at the baths..."

"Oh, that's not awkward" Chihaya shook his head, smirking.

Jake sneered, "That's Ray in a nutshell...but anyway, I didn't call this little meeting just for kicks and giggles. I have an announcement to make."

Miru blinked, tilting his head, "What's that?"

"Well...Cecelia is expecting."

Ray paused mid-sip of his drink and gaped, "...Expecting _what_?"

"A kitten, moron" Jake rolled his eyes, "A _baby_. I'm going to be a father in nine months..."

Miru gaped, "Oh my God! That's insane! Congratulations!"

Chihaya nodded at that and Ray scowled, "Rubber? If you couldn't afford condoms, dude, I could have hooked you up."

Jake flipped him off. "Ce-ce _wanted_ a baby...and I happily obliged. I can't wait to see her get all fat and angry with me over nothing but, you know, _actually_ angry."

Chihaya cocked a brow at this but Ray laughed, amused. "I guess that will be something, I've seen her when she's supposedly 'angry' with you. That woman would let you get away with murder with a smile on her face. 'Oh Jake, dear, you shouldn't have shot that man but make sure you wear your sweater in prison. Can't have you getting a chill'."

Chihaya laughed at that, "That'd creep me out, actually..."

"Oh no, _you guys_."

Ray grinned at Carl who looked horrified, having just arrived with Souta and, surprisingly, Juro. Wow, was he actually wanting to be social for once in his life? "You love us and you know it, Carly boy!"

"Maybe I'll go home..."

"Sit down" Chihaya snickered.

Carl sighed, sitting, and Ray waved down the waitress, "So I'll expect wedding bells, my brother?"

"I don't see the point in getting married" Jake shrugged.

"What!? So what, Cecelia won't ever be your 'wife' but your 'baby mama'?" demanded Ray incredulously.

"Yea, I guess..."

Miru sent a knowing look at Chihaya, "Chihaya's apparently going to be doing the reverse."

Chihaya snorted and Ray pursed his lips, his blue eyes narrowing, "Umm, you and your future wifey need to have some sexy babies so my and Jul's sexy babies can have sex with them. I mean, duh."

Chihaya closed one eye more than the other, a little astounded by this logic of mating his hypothetical children off. "Uh-h-h..."

Miru rolled his eyes, "My niece or nephew would be _forbidden_ from even knowing your kids."

"_Excuse _me? My kids would be _amazing_!"

Chihaya snickered, "_If_ I did have kids, I think I might agree with their uncle."

"You all suck."

Carl laughed before slowly looking confused after ordering a drink, "Uh, dude, weren't you having dinner with Mai's family or something?"

Miru perked up and gave Chihaya a weird expression, "What...? Why?"

"Ugh, she invited me, her and Yuuba! But you were right, Carl, it was just a generally bad idea" Chihaya muttered, "They talked about Rosa!"

Souta frowned, "Really? In front of her fiancé?"

Miru's red eyes narrowed, "What did they say?"

"That she's 'misguided' for going to school when she should just be a housewife and forget about even having a career. You know, barefoot and pregnant with my babies" Chihaya snorted dryly, watching the barkeeper pour him another shot of vodka.

"Oh" Miru smirked, shaking his head, "That's not all that surprising, honestly. I'm really not even that offended. Mai's always been a little princess though, I wouldn't expect her to do anything with her lazy ass."

"That's not nice" Carl remarked, drinking, "Though completely true."

Chihaya waved a hand, "If it makes_ her_ happy, fine. But I don't like that they were talking all mean about Rosa's decision."

"Sounds like you want her to be a housewife though, always complaining about how you wish she'd come back so you can just get married" Juro suddenly snorted.

Ray and Jake blinked, "New guy?"

"Oh yea, this is Juro who usually never comes out of his cave so I'm not sure how I feel about this" Chihaya snorted back, "And of course _not._ I'm happy Powderpuff has a goal besides to goad a rich guy into marrying her. Oh my God, and when they were like, 'the man needs to take care of the woman' I totally disregarded them. Rosa probably has more money in her pocket than I have to my name right now."

"Well, you do have a massive trust fund you and your grandchildren can live off of" Juro countered.

Chihaya rolled his eyes and Ray raised a brow, "You're a rich boy, Chiyo?"

"Rich by association" Chihaya snickered.

"The Hideyoshi family is worth close to a billion, idiot. I think you're what is typically described as 'a rich boy'" Juro smirked.

Ray's eyes widened, "Wow, I'd be like 'why's your woman working?' too!"

Chihaya rolled his eyes again, "Rosa isn't like that, she wouldn't let us live on freeloading off my great-grandparent's legacy ...and I also prefer using my own money. My parent's money isn't mine, it isn't something I earned."

Miru swirled his glass before looking apprehensive suddenly, "...Has Mai been hanging really hard with you lately?"

"...Well yea, but she's not like being a gold digger or anything" Chihaya slowly answered.

"...Okay."

...Why was everyone so weird?! Ugh, if Rosa was here, she'd probably think this was awesome, he didn't hate one of her 'besties' anymore! ...If she was here...

He went home that night, or rather that morning, to his dark apartment. Souta went home to snuggle with Dorothy and tell her he was okay with removing the sexual figurines from view. Carl called Katie and planned a visit to her the next day. Enju actually called and yelled at Juro she wanted him to 'come home'. Cecelia called and told Jake she was a little hungry and he was gone like the Roadrunner. And finally Julia called Ray and said she was a little lonely in a provocative manner...and if Jake was the Roadrunner, Ray was faster than a speeding bullet.

Taking out his cell phone and staring at it, he felt empty...he was tempted to call anyone for company...

But instead he decided to go to sleep because he knew anyone he called wouldn't be her. 

* * *

"Ugh, are you listening to me at all?"

Hideyoshi Chihaya was lying on his side, gazing out into the night. It sure was raining a lot. It must have been trying to imitate his mood as of late: gray and miserable.

She left...two months ago, almost three, and he was already completely despondent. He spent his days in hazes and wondering what the meaning of it all was. While she did call a lot after the whole illness thing, she'd stopped again in this last week and a half. Chihaya gave up. It really was as he feared...

Kuwa Mai huffed over the phone, having called him to try to egg him out into society. He had been highly disinterested in anything of the sort. He was just going to lie here until she came back forever.

"Fine, be that way. I'll talk to you when you're fun."

That was funny.

Closing his phone without parting, he gazed at the ceiling and felt sick. It was just like when he was little again, wishing mommy or daddy would come home. Now, he was wishing his fiancee would come home and it hurt more than wishing his parents were around ever did.

He fell asleep, not having anything that really interested him anymore. Well, Bion could but his shell has readily available girlfriends that weren't going to leave Japan just to go to college. Ugh! It really sucked. He wanted to be the understanding boyfriend but this...

...This was hard.

Jumping when his doorbell rang some hours later, he scowled and turned over in bed. It was probably Mai...while he appreciated her keeping him company, he just really wasn't interested.

However, upon turning over to look at his alarm clock, he was startled to find...four am? What the hell was she doing here at four am?! Was she nuts?!

Standing, ready to go yell at her for doing something so dangerous and idiotic, he marched towards the door. She was too weird lately. She was being dementedly clingy to him and bringing him food and stuff. Of course, he expected she was just trying to watch out for her friend's boyfriend, making sure he stayed out of trouble and didn't do anything crazy. Which was reasonable, he was a ticking time bomb at this point...

Swinging the door open, mouth mid-yell, he paused...

Whoever was at the door was faced away, wearing a black hoody, a pair of Converses, and a pair of gray sweat pants with a duffel bag over their shoulder...oh God, was he about to get robbed?!

But their head turned...

And his heart stopped.

"Oh my God! Hi, baby!"

...Rosa.

Chihaya gaped at her, frozen, as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him chastely on the lips, "How have you been?! Oh! Your house has more deco, let me see!"

Moving to let her enter brainlessly, she knelt, humming, to untie her hi-top sneakers at the door before skipping around, exploring. "Oh, I missed this place so much. I feel like I'm home already..."

...Rosa.

Finally out of confused and absolutely floored stupor, he rushed to her, picking her up and dipping her into a passionate heated kiss. She seemed surprised and he parted, grappling her against him, clenching his eyes shut before opening them, reaffirming this wasn't some horribly taunting dream.

"Chiyo, wait, I'm damp. Let me take off my hoodie real fast" Rosa rasped.

"No! I don't care!" he grumbled, hugging her even tighter.

Rosa sighed, kissing his cheek before pushing him away gently, stripping off the pants and the hoodie. She had a UMass t-shirt on and pretty much just boy shorts. His eyes widened more at her...hair though. Turning back to him with a nervous little smile, she tugged at it, "So...what do you think? I was really, really, _really_ worried you wouldn't like it..."

Before, Rosa's hair was massive long. Like, below her waist long and it was super thick too. But now it cut off around her shoulders, layered prettily with highlights of dark red. Chihaya rapidly shook his head and grabbed her again, pulling her into his lap as he sat on the couch, "No way, I love it..."

"Really? Ah! I'm so happy!"

He smiled and snuggled her against him, his mood through the absolute roof from mere seconds ago. "Not that I am not extremely and absolutely _delighted_, and I do mean _delighted_, that you're here..."

Rosa 'oh'd', pressing her face into his neck, "Well! Americans have the Thanksgiving holiday this week and my teachers left early and most of them won't be back until next Wednesday so I flew out Friday to get to you today! I missed you so much so I thought I'd take this time to come spend the whole week with you..."

Chihaya groaned contently, kissing her jaw, "Thank you for taking the time to come see me. I was a step away from losing my mind..."

Rosa pouted and kissed him sweetly, "You should do something to help pass the time! Like, take up a sport or travel or something."

He scoffed, closing his eyes, "Wouldn't work at all...I need you."

Suddenly she got a strange look in her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and smiling faintly, "Well, I am all yours for a week...though I may go visit my parents."

"Grr."

She laughed, nuzzling his nose, "Just for dinner! I'll have Winter Break to spend more time with them."

"I suppose..." he relented reluctantly. He'd planned on coveting her that entire time too.

"So...what do you want to do now?" she asked seductively, nipping at his lips playfully.

Chihaya became painfully aware that second he hadn't had sex in nearly four months and that Rosa was pretty much half way to being naked already. Hell. Yes.

"Well, I can think of...one thing I'm in the mood to do..." he purred.

Rosa giggled before gasping, "Oh! Some of my girlfriends in America and I do this workout based around lap dances!"

"..._What_?" What the hell was she doing over there?!

"It's not actually giving random guys lap dances, silly" she rolled her eyes around before forcing him to relax backwards, "Now no touching!"

"What? What are you-?"

Before he could get the rest out, she straddled his waist and started grinding against his crotch. He gaped a bit, surprised, though getting thoroughly aroused almost instantly. Swallowing as she turned around, rubbing against the lump in his pants, his vision got downright foggy. He... couldn't...

Rosa squeaked as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and almost sprinted towards the bedroom. Fine, she probably wasn't anywhere near done with her lap dance but he was sold...

She was home. 

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya gazed sleepily at Rosa, a soft smile on his face. He watched her naked back rise and fall as she gently breathed, at rest. He'd been fast asleep, content, and wrapped around her when his mental alarm woke him up for work. His future wife looked beautiful bathed in the early sunlight, her pink tresses glittering.

..._Ugh_, work?

Sitting up, pursing his lips, hating what he was about to do because it was just so...Carl, he called said fellow.

"'Ello...?" he answered sleepily.

"Uh, hey, man, old buddy, old pal..."

"...What do you want?" Carl said dryly.

Chihaya scoffed,"Don't say it like _that_ after all the hellish favors you've asked _me_ to do. Do I need to remind you that you still owe me 998 favors from getting me to dress up like a woman?"

Carl groaned, his bed creaking as he probably turned over, "Yea, I know. What do you need...?"

"Well...Powderpuff's home" he murmured, burying his nose in the back of her hair...she always smelled like strawberries.

"Woah, really? That's kind of unexpected...but thank _God_, I thought you were going to flip the hell out soon."

Chihaya leered at that and opened his mouth to speak but Carl beat him to the punch. "Well, by the fact that you used to...and from time to time still do, take my entire shifts on top of yours for days at a time, I think I can manage whatever amount of time Rosa is here."

"Excellent" Chihaya groaned, relieved, "I think I need every minute of this."

"You definitely do" Carl snorted, "So does she have time off or...?"

Chihaya snuggled back into bed, Rosa making a sweet little sigh sound as she curled against his side. He wanted to smack himself, he was about to explode with glee. "Thanksgiving or something, an American holiday..."

"Aww, that sucks. It's her first time in a new place and she won't get to see a new tradition..."

Chihaya sulked at that, "Well, she doesn't need a new tradition."

"So you say."

He rolled his eyes and gazed down at her before murmuring, "I'll do something to make up for it. Right now it doesn't really matter as much to me, if I'm allowed to be an ass in that matter."

Carl laughed faintly, "I suppose you are. I'll talk to you later, I suppose I should get ready."

"I'll try to get Yuuba to take some of your shifts too" Chihaya yawned, dozing, "But yea, thanks."

Clicking off, resting his phone carefully on the table, he frowned towards it. There was a little chip off the edge...again, Mai went near postal and tried to kill it. Luckily, this time with the reflexes of a ninja, he didn't let it happen. Seemed a little weird it occurred a second time though.

Going back to sleep, completely at peace, he let it go. Right now nothing else mattered...

He had his Powderpuff. 

* * *

...Sort of?

"It's freakin' 3:30! When will she be up?" growled Chihaya over the phone to Carl, making himself a snack. He'd planned to make Rosa breakfast but figured she was tired so he thought, well, lunch...now he was thinking..._maybe_ dinner?

Carl laughed, saying something to a waitress before responding. "She turned around after classes and flew right to you, Chihaya, she's probably exhausted."

Chihaya sighed and conceded to that reluctantly, "I...just want to spend every second with her."

"Well, she'll probably be very well rested tonight" Carl offered.

Before he could remark, he jumped when he heard his shower turn on. "Oh, she's awake..."

"Awesome! Have fun."

Chihaya smirked as he clicked his phone off, setting it down. Oh definitely...preparing something for her to eat as well, he smiled as the girl finally came out, dressed in a simple black tank top and gray college logo sweat pants, her hair damp and pulled back with a plain black band.

She smiled back at him before giving him a hug, kissing his lips, and pressing her face to his chest, "Good...afternoon."

"Good afternoon" he returned dryly, kissing the top of her head, "You were sleeping like a rock for being a puffy pink cloud..."

Rosa giggled, yawning, "I had classes all day Friday and it took forever to get here..."

"Mm. Well, I made you something to eat" he drawled, sitting her at the table and placing the food before her.

"Aww, you didn't have to do that, baby..." she yawned once more before shaking her head as if waving away clouds.

Picking up her chopsticks, she stared at them for a moment before smiling, "I don't get to use chopsticks often at home."

"You are home" he said rather flatly. Calling her college 'home' was ridiculous!

She rolled her red eyes around, "I have multiple places I call home, silly. Besides, I feel really at home in Massachusetts."

Chihaya silently digested and suddenly had a bizarre fear... "...Are you not going to come back? After school is over, I mean?"

Rosa seemed surprised, "Well of course I'll come back to Japan! But...well, I do want to travel a bit when I graduate. Want to be my partner in crime?"

"Could be fun" he smirked, eating his rice as he reconsidered it. Hell, it could be really fun if she was like an international business person. Maybe he couldn't really stay at Yume doing so but he could get a Masters in the Culinary Arts, be an international chef...

"'Course, that's down the road" Rosa interrupted his musings, "And of course we'll probably have different plans."

"It's whatever you like" he shrugged, "As long as you _never_ leave me like this again. I have been losing it, I tell you. I'm so lonely!"

Rosa pouted deeply, "My poor baby...I hope the guys are keeping you company." 

"Well, they're preoccupied with their girlfriends most of the time but they really have become kind of vital to me not going completely postal."

"I know it's tough on you..." she frowned softly, seeming almost guilty.

Wiping his lips as he finished his lunch, he took his bowl and hers, sighing, "It's fine, I guess...how is school going?"

"Amazing! I love it so much, you have _no_ idea!" she squealed, skipping over to sit on his couch.

He rinsed out the dishes and dried his hands before joining her, pulling her into his lap and hugging her tiny waist...before scowling. "Well, in all that 'amazingness', are you eating? You seem a lot thinner than I recall."

Rosa rested her cheek against his shoulder, sighing, "It's less stressful than high school but it's _so_ fast paced. I have classes stacked up then I spend a lot of time in the library. I don't really understand the 'Freshman 15' myth, I'm _losing_ weight in all the madness."

"Well, I want you to eat. You were too thin to begin with" he scolded more, squeezing her side. Absolutely nothing, like a rail.

Rolling her eyes, she closed her eyes, "I'll try. It's a little easier said than done. I do go out to eat with my friends there but I end up walking it all off."

"You don't have guy friends, do you?"

Rosa suddenly smirked widely and weirdly, "None you have to worry about..."

"_Jealous_."

"Don't be a dilly" she chastised, kissing him warmly, "Mmm, I miss kissing my Chiyo."

'Don't go back then!' chimed in his head but he held his tongue...between her soft lips and he felt rather complete. And when she started feeling up his chest, still fairly muscular as he tried to stay in shape in her absence, he knew he was about to get some. Score!

Chihaya almost growled when the doorbell rang. No! Sex! Rosa pulled away and smiled, nipping at a hickey she'd given him last night hotly, "Relax. No rush."

"What the hell ever" he snorted but stood quickly to answer and tell the person to go away.

Opening the door, he blinked, a little surprised to find Mai there, dressed in her uniform, probably just getting off work, "Hey! You weren't at work toda- ...Rosa?"

Chihaya glanced over his shoulder at Rosa who looked strangely startled, standing slowly, "Mai, hey..."

Confused by the awkwardness, Chihaya observed as the two gave a semblance of a hug before Mai smiled carefully, "...You're home, huh? What happened?"

"It's just a holiday. I thought I'd come and check on Chihaya" Rosa answered.

"Oh..."

"So yea, I won't be in for the rest of the time she's here" Chihaya said after the two fell into a weird silence, having to break the ice. What was going on...?

Mai finally cleared her throat, "Well...that's fine. I was just checking to see if you were sick or something, Chihaya. I didn't know Rosa was back for a...visit."

Chihaya nodded, "Nah, I'm good. Thanks for checking though. I guess we can all hang out soon and I'll see you then?"

"Uh, sure" she quickly smiled before slowly waving, "Well...bye."

Closing the door behind her, Chihaya smiled and turned back to Rosa, leaning forward to kiss her lips, "Now, where were w-"

Rosa laughed briskly and without humor, almost kind of a 'haa' sound, turning her face and walking in the opposite direction towards the couch. He gaped at her. "Uh...?"

She hugged his pillow, giving him a rather weird look, "...Why is...Mai coming by here, Chihaya?"

"Because she comes by to check on me or hang out and make sure I haven't gone stark-raving mad in your absence" he scowled, resting his hands on his hips, "Why?"

"Just seems a little strange because when I left you two couldn't stand to be in the same room together and now you're 'hanging out'?" Rosa scowled.

He stared at her before his eyes darkened, "...You don't trust me?" He wasn't sure it was a question.

"Of course I trust _you_, Chihaya" Rosa rolled her eyes around, slumping.

Chihaya's brow dropped, slowly coming to sit beside her, "But...she's your friend. Like, since you were three, right? You don't trust...Mai?"

"When it comes to men...no" she muttered, "I mean, she dated guys that broke my heart, went after the ones that I had crushes on...and she did it to Katie too. I'll be honest, I was actually secretly a little relieved she didn't seem to like you much. I mean, I didn't like that she badmouthed you, I just thought if she disliked you, that...wouldn't happen."

Chihaya barked out a laugh, a little irritated, "Rosa, I thought you'd be happy I was getting along with her now. I mean, getting to actually like, spend a little time with her, I can see what you see in your friendship with her. I can appreciate her as a person now...and now you're telling me you don't want me to?"

"No, no" she groaned, "I just...maybe I'm being silly. I know you're not into her like that."

"Not at all" he insisted, "If...if you don't want me to, I won't hang out with her outside of work..."

Rosa groaned herself, sitting in his lap again, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm glad you like her now...and I'm sorry, it just caught me off guard."

Chihaya grunted, earning a squeal as he pushed her back against the couch, smoothing tendrils of hair that escaped the band back away from her face tenderly, "You're my only."

And he meant that. He had his sunshine back...

It was the best day of his life.


	22. Spoiled

**Chapter 22: **Spoiled

**Author's Note**: x whistles x So, if you aren't keeping up with reality time, I actually entered college four years ago. As a result of the bane of my existence, also known as biology, philosophy, and American history (I'm an English major for a reason, stupid curriculum), I expected to actually be behind in graduating...however, taking a full course load this year and a few summer courses, I should be able to graduate remotely on time! Of course, will my full course load I have QUITE a lot of homework. I should be doing Italian, American Lit, and African American reading right now but well, I was on a roll with this chapter, I couldn't stop!

Anyway, if that didn't make sense, I do believe chapters will actually be sparse this time around. I know I've said this and put out like two chapters a week in the past but this time I do think I have to spend a little extra time in my studies. Don't worry, it won't be months at a time kind of long but not...two chapters a week. THOUGH I have been looking forward to the next chapter for months so I might charge through that one too.

So my beloved readers, this is the 'clencher' or 'ish hits the fan' one. It's probably going to be a little surprising but always remember my motto. Has sexual content...and you know, I expected Chihaya and Koji to have this kind of antagonistic relationship but Chihaya just seemed to have internal issues with him. However, I do love the antagonistic relationship Koji has with a certain other father...kind of fun to have the two farm based protagonists versus each other XD

So one part has the characters speaking in basic French...I'm not using translators (I read some of my old writing where one of my OC's was speaking in Italian...as I have taken Italian and this was when I used translators, I read it and one sentence was supposed to be like 'I hate your eyes' ((don't ask XD)) but came out like "They we hate the eyes" x.X ) So yea, to not disrespect French speakers, I'll just use...well known French n.n;

Enough rants! Thanks for the reviews! And I know that feeling, when I read something and it creepily relates to my life a little TOO much o.o But it does add a realistic feel, I think, to know that these occurrences aren't too farfetched. Enjoy!

* * *

_He was excited._

_Chihaya laid on his side in his bed, a balmy sunlight shining through the window. Rosa was asleep, curled towards his chest, her skin set aglow by the beams coming through the glass. It'd be like this every day, he thought absently, stroking her hair back away from her eyes. He'd wake up and maybe after a while he'd stop worshiping her in her sleep but he knew that for all eternity he'd count himself lucky._

_Smiling, he leaned down, kissing her, caressing her pink lips gingerly between his. She grumbled, probably disgruntled, "Chiyo...later...I'm trying to sleep..."_

_"I know" he rumbled, nuzzling her neck next, "And I think you're going to hate me for the next few hours but...there's something I really want to do before you go. Think you can wake up, for me?"_

_The woman sighed, burying her face against his chest before sitting up, her hair tousled and her face masked with sleep, "Wha...?"_

They were going to France.

Rosa really had seemed to 'hate' him, leering as she ended up on a plane after having spent twenty hours on one a mere day ago. Chihaya just pouted at her, hoping to get some 'cute points' but apparently that only worked on people that weren't tired and cranky...

He broke into his trust fund and luckily got a jet that had them there within five hours. Rosa yawned all the same, holding his hand as he carried their bags and hailed a taxi. "Where are we going...? Why are we here...? I was super happy just being in Japan with you, Chiyo."

"Oh, c'mon" he sulked, "You know how you're always wanting to meet people? Well, I'm actually taking the initiative to have you meet someone."

Rosa looked perplexed by this but didn't ask, snuggling into his side as they climbed into the car. Arriving at the rental place, he retrieved a small car and started to trek into the country.

He expected Rosa just to go to sleep or something but she was wide awake, looking around in amazement. The countryside was a lush green, something right out of a pastoral painting. Chihaya smirked and cocked a brow as she squealed, seeing 'cute fluffy sheep' on the side of the twisty road as well.

Chihaya almost laughed when maybe an hour into the drive she finally asked exactly where were they going. He just answered: "You'll see".

After that she did take a nap and he felt a little anxious, wondering what she'd think of her. He hadn't seen her in years. He just didn't know what to say to the woman when she asked so many questions about life in Japan. He supposed that wasn't fair...

Smiling some as he finally caught sight of the white little farm house settled far off in the middle of the verdant fields, he turned onto the dirt road, a rocky path, making his way closer to the settlement. Rosa woke with the bouncing and frowned, blinking the sleep out of her eyes before they widened, "Oh my gosh, where are we?"

Chihaya didn't answer as he parked, "Oh, well..."

Opening his door, he walked over to hers, opening it for her and helping her out. Rosa looked around, amazed, and Chihaya took her hand, leading her towards the barn. He figured there was no point in trying the house just yet.

Within the barn, a woman was singing a song he may have remembered from _Lès Miserables_. Chihaya smiled some, "_Grandmère._"

Rosa gaped, startled, looking to him. The woman looked up, a pretty woman with his mother's features. She wasn't stick thin like his mother but that was probably a good thing. Her blue eyes sparkled delightedly, "Chihaya! _Un petit-fils!"_

Chihaya briefly released Rosa's hand to accept an embrace from the excited woman, _"Comment allez-vous?!"_

"_Très bien" _Chihaya answered, hugging the woman back.

She expressed instant discontent that it'd been way too long. He smiled, "_Pardon, grand mère."_

The woman then blinked at Rosa, surprised, "Oh?"

Rosa squeaked, covering her lips, stammering through French. She must have been freaked though, Rosa's French had been immaculate when they visited last. "_B-bon jour! J-je m'appelle Rosa! _U-um, _enchant__é_!"

"Rosa, this is my grandmother, Mirabelle Masaru. G_rand mère, _this is my fiancée" Chihaya introduced.

Mirabelle gasped, "Your fiancée?! My goodness, you are engaged?"

Chihaya nodded proudly and the woman gushed, "Oh! You are so pretty!"

"A-ah, _merci_!" Rosa blushed.

"You two just got off the flight, you must be hungry!" Mirabelle gushed, hurrying them towards the exit, "Let me make you something to eat!"

"Oh no, I-" Chihaya started.

Mirabelle huffed, "No! You must cook all the time at work. Let me cook for you!"

Chihaya sighed and Rosa smiled shyly as the woman took them into the pretty farmhouse, having them sit at the rustic table. The woman rushed to the kitchen and hummed, speaking to them so vividly and quickly that even Chihaya had a bit of trouble understanding. Rosa leaned over, squealing, "Chi-haya! Why didn't you tell me you were taking me to meet your _grandmother_? I was completely shocked, she must think I'm an absolute ditz!"

"Don't be silly" he chastised, kissing her, "And I wanted it to be a surprise. I mean, this is the first time I've taken you to someone to introduce you..."

Rosa pinked prettily but smiled at him, "I'm glad."

So they actually spent a day there, enjoying a pretty simplistic existence for a bit. Mirabelle adored Rosa, the girl apparently skilled at farm work on top of all of her other talents. She cooked them dinner and the woman sighed, saying she wished her daughter had been capable of cooking. That just made Chihaya cringe.

Rosa laid out in the grass with him, smiling happily, "This has been so nice, Chiyo! Oh my God, it was so relaxing. Thank you."

Chihaya gazed up at the endless clouds in the blue sky and smiled as well, leaning over and kissing her, "Yea, it's been nice...I can't believe I lose you again in a week though."

She ran her fingers through his hair, pouting, "Don't think of it as 'losing' me..."

"I suppose I shouldn't" he rumbled, resting his head on her belly, "Good news though. Grandmother knows this old guy that has a family estate...and they're super good friends."

Rosa blinked, confused, and he blinked back languidly, "The family estate just happens to be a castle and I happened to mention my fiancée was just dying to get married in a castle..."

She squealed, sitting up, startling and knocking him off of her, "No way!"

"Way" he said dryly, sitting up with a snicker and nipping her lips, "Only the best for my Powderpuff."

Giggling, she tackled him backwards, purring, "I think someone will be rewarded greatly when we get back home..."

He grinned, closing his eyes, "Score."

Hugging her waist, Chihaya was in complete...well, what he imagined the concept of perhaps ecstasy was supposed to be. Maybe even nirvana if he ventured in that direction...

Best time of his life.

* * *

"Chihaya, I never knew you to walk around near naked...all the time, baby."

Chihaya smirked back as Rosa walked out, commenting on the fact he was just wearing his boxers. He was getting ready to cook them something to eat, waking late at about one in the afternoon, "You got a problem with that? I wouldn't mind you walking around near naked...or completely naked."

Rosa snickered and hugged his waist, lightly pushing him against the counter before rubbing the muscles in his chest, "I bet. I'm so glad you're continuing to take care of yourself..."

He sighed, his eyes closing faintly as her smooth fingertips rubbed through the delves, "Well, that might be why I run around naked. You know, showing off my sexy bod..."

Giggling, she gnawed her lip, an action he utterly _loved_, and pressed against him, "In that case..."

Chihaya groaned contently as she grazed his scalp with her fingertips, tugging his head into a fiery kiss. His adrenaline started to rush as she forced her thumbs into the band of his boxer briefs, dropping them to the ground. He moaned hotly as she ran her nails across his ass gently. F—k...

He grappled her under her legs, gripping her thighs, pushing his arousal against her as he set her on the counter, attacking her neck. They'd been sex fiends since they got back from France. He supposed they should be although apparently within two weeks she'd be back for winter break. Oh well, whatever...

Growling when his cell phone rang, he was set to ignore it but Rosa sighed, "You get called by people that call continually so..."

Groaning in agreement, he grabbed the phone and glowered at the Yume number. Clicking 'send', he grunted, "Yes, Carl?"

"Uh, hey man. Um, sorry to interrupt your vacation but...uh, can you come and take the last half of the shift? I know I _promised_ I would but Katie actually came to town to spend some time with me, so..."

His eyes narrowed though his brow rose, "I got Yuuba to come in for the later shift today though."

"Oh...uh, she...kind of kissed off all this time. Like when you were in France, I ended up just working every shift."

Chihaya's brows creased. "What? That's not like Yuuba at all! Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to stress or bother you. I know you finally went to see Grandma Mirabelle which is awesome."

Rubbing his brow, Chihaya was confused. "Thanks, but...yea, that's fine, man. I'll...come in."

"Thanks! Just this once then you have the whole rest of the week!"

"It's fine..."

Clicking off, Chihaya frowned, perplexed. He'd talked to Yuuba personally, she'd _agreed_ to work the hours he set up so...what?

He looked to Rosa who blinked and he pouted, "I have to go to work...Yuuba apparently ignored my requested work schedule after agreeing..."

Rosa pouted as well but gasped, clapping, "I'll go to work with you! I miss Yume too!"

Chihaya smiled, "I miss you at Yume...but uh, you can do something else, just don't like...disappear on me or anything."

She shook her head, "I'll keep you company."

He blinked at her before grabbing her waist, pulling her against him, "Well...let's go hop in the shower so we can go to work...and, you know, finish our unfinished business."

Rosa squealed as he picked her up, walking towards the bedroom contently. Well, he may have to go to work but...that was okay too. Still...

What was going on with Yuuba?

* * *

"Oh my God, Rosie!"

"Katie, honey!"

Chihaya cocked a brow as him and Rosa entered the store only to be greeted by Katie. She was wearing a school t-shirt and a pair of jeans...she'd sort of also changed her hair, just wearing it down instead of corkscrew curly pigtails. However, unlike Rosa's meeting with Mai, the two were squealing and hugging and Katie actually sat in Rosa's lap. Carl and Chihaya just watched as they started to intensely and almost intimately chat...

"I wonder if I should be jealous" Carl remarked after they observed in silence.

"It's kind of hot, actually" Chihaya replied dryly.

Carl sighed, turning back to the stove, "Well, I guess that was kind of useless. I doubt Katie will be interested in me with Rosa back..."

Chihaya snickered at that, joining him, "We can all do dinner or...hookah together."

"That'd be cool, just like old times!"

"Yep. Now I just have to figure out exactly why Yuuba's actually like, denied me when she agreed" Chihaya frowned.

It just seemed...odd. She was such a nice lady and she was responsible. He would have been fine if something had come up but she hadn't even attempted to contact him. Sighing, he went into his office and retrieved a stack of papers. Job applications. He _hated _hiring people but...looking over the management cooks, Chihaya shot Carl a look, "Rest of the week, you think you can manage to start training a new person?"

"Eh? Are you firing Yuuba?" Carl questioned, startled.

"No, but...I guess it was a little unfair to just expect her to drop everything to work. I think if we had four head cooks, things like this would be no problem" Chihaya shrugged.

Carl stroked his chin, "I suppose I could..."

Chihaya started calling in the potential managers, asking some if they were available today. He liked the ones that were super eager meaning they were eager for work. Smirking as Rosa and Katie were just giggling and speaking and all bosom buddy, he had to interrupt, "'Ey Powderpuff, I thought you were supposed to be keeping_ me _company?"

Rosa winked at him and Katie mock-scowled, hugging Rosa's neck, "Well, she's mine right now so you can't have her!"

"The hell I can't!"

Rosa snickered, "So silly, Chihaya."

"See? I told you it was her."

Chihaya's eyes widened and he gaped over his shoulder. Oh no!

Yagami Koji was gaping as well, his eyes partially closed, as he stared at Rosa who squealed, "Daddy!"

Katie stood so Rosa could hug him...but the man leered at her as she hugged his waist, "What the _hell_ is this? What are you doing here and how _long_ have you been here?"

"Just since Sunday, daddy" she pouted.

"It's Thursday!"

Chihaya already didn't like where this was heading. He'd probably fight the man if he tried to lure Rosa back to his house. Sure, he'd lose, but he wasn't giving her up without a fight! Koji leered at him, "And I guess you've been staying with your...fiance?"

"Well..."

"I'm hurt" he suddenly grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets before sulking, "Who cares about me? I didn't even know you were back in the country but who cares about dad!"

It was hard to tell if he was even remotely serious but he did leave and Rosa cried, "Papa!"

Chihaya gaped, his lids heavy, as Rosa ran after him. That man should win a damn award. 'Best Guilt Trip Ever'. Miru, who'd actually been the one to spot Rosa, smirked some at him. "So...you were really going to try to get away with keeping Rosa here without any of us knowing?"

"It had been my intention! But she was like, I'm going to have dinner with them _eventually_!"

He felt a little annoyed as her, Miru, Katie, and her mopey father disappeared as he interviewed people. Oh, he'd retrieve her, so help him. Koji wasn't winning this one. She was his daughter but damn it, Rosa was _his_ fiancee! He trumped daddy now!

Sighing as he closed the store, having chosen two highly skilled people for the position, he blinked as Carl handed him something. He cocked a brow at the stack of papers. "What's this...?"

"The holiday you're having Rosa miss!"

Chihaya snorted at that yet skimmed the information...his brow rose, "...Chikimansho? Like...I have to go kill a turkey for this holiday?"

"Well, I'm sure there's something comparable available in the foreign markets" Carl pointed out.

Chihaya glanced up at him before stroking his chin, "Hmm..."

* * *

"Ugh, really, really?" Yagami Koji grumbled as he pulled up in front of Chihaya's apartment complex, "I am like DUALLY offended now!"

"Oh daddy, come on" Rosa pouted, "We went for coffee and I told you how college was! And I promise, tomorrow I'm coming to dinner with the whole family and I'll drag Chihaya to family dinner night before I go! But tonight he texted me and said he had something super important he wanted to do..."

"It better not be _you_."

"_Daddy_!"

Koji rolled his eyes as Rosa glowered at him, "...Fine. I don't like this a bit but _fine_, if it makes you happy. I can't believe you're letting some other man take precedent over the one that used to chase the monsters from underneath your bed..."

"Oh papa, you know that's not true. You know you'll always be one of my absolute favorite men in the universe" she cooed, kissing his cheek.

"I guess..." he sighed vaguely before giving her a smile, kissing her forehead, "Well, have...fun. Just not that kind of fun."

"Okay" she laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow, daddy!"

He nodded and Rosa skipped out, feeling accomplished. She'd been able to catch up with the man and kind of soothe his upset that he hadn't even been aware she'd come back to visit. Barely, but she could make it up completely tomorrow.

Chihaya had texted her, saying she better be home because he had a surprise for her. It was already 11:30 so she wasn't even sure what it was...

Pushing her key into the door, she gasped. A bunch of little tables were pressed together, pillows tossed all around. The apartment was packed with people, carrying stuff and chatting loudly. What...?

"Oh my Gawd, your hair's _too_ cute, Rosie! I love it!"

Rosa squealed, the blonde woman who was holding out her arms for a hug, "Juls!"

Ray grinned, standing up straight after putting down a basket of warm bread, "Second wifey!"

Rosa giggled and hugged him, surprised that, well, everyone was there. And...

She gasped, clasping her hands together, as Chihaya brought out a rather large piece of poultry, cocking a brow, "I don't know, I've never had turkey before. And I pretty much had to quick bake this bitch too..."

"You're having Thanksgiving dinner! That's so awesome!" Rosa gushed.

He smirked, "I guess... now sit. We have to wait for a few more guests then we can dig in."

Rosa rushed to sit amidst everyone, happy and talking amongst all of them. Cecelia looked content, leaning against Chihaya's recliner for her back. Rosa cooed, rubbing her belly, "Oh! I can't believe you're gonna be a mama, Cece! What have you guys decided on names?"

Jake grinned, "Pála if it's a girl and Orphas or Orland if it's a boy."

"I pray that kid is a girl. He'll get the hell beaten out of him with a name like 'Orphas'" snorted Ray, reaching for a piece of bread.

Julia smacked his hand and Rosa smirked, "And what would you name your baby, Ray?"

"Serena" Julia sighed happily, "Or Sera. He let me pick the possible girl names if I'm possibly crazy enough to carry his seed."

"I'm thinking Captain Planet or Green Arrow for the boy" Ray mused.

Chihaya cocked a brow and smirked, "Uh, and you were talking about 'Orphas'?"

"Ey, you don't beat up Captain Planet!" Ray scowled.

Chihaya laughed and Carl snickered, "Well, when you think of it that way..."

Julia just smirked and shook her head before looking up at the door. "I hope that's Mai, I'm hungry!"

Chihaya stood to go answer but frowned, finding Miru, Juro, and Enju on the other side. Rosa, naturally, was appalled at, well, Enju being there but Chihaya pulled her to the back to inform her that Juro and her were together. She was shocked.

_"...Oh my God_, that is like _the_ perfect couple. Why didn't I think of it?!"

Chihaya snickered and grasped her hand, returning her to the festivities. Finally, after perhaps twenty minutes, Julia grunted, "Hungry!"

"I text Mai. She isn't answering" frowned Katie.

Chihaya rolled his eyes, the girl pretty much the only one they were waiting on. Clicking around his phone, he called her and was almost immediately met with voice mail. Oh, so that's how that worked? He scoffed, clicking his phone off. Whatever. "Well, let's just continue then. Maybe save her a plate."

Rosa frowned and Carl clapped, "Well! Before we eat, we have to say what we're thankful for!"

"Can we skip the whole 'I'm thankful I have the best girlfriend or boyfriend in the world'?" Chihaya questioned dryly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't go there" snorted Juro.

Enju hit him and Carl stuck out his tongue, "Well, I _am_ thankful for Katie, my parents, my perfect job, and my super awesome apartment."

"Carl, of course" Katie smiled, "And my new school, apartment, and new job!"

"As your previous employer, I resent that" Chihaya mock-leered.

Katie winked at him and Jake smiled faintly, "I'm thankful...well, I'm thankful for Cecelia, like it or not, and I'm thankful for our kid and a job to provide for both of them."

Cecelia clasped her hands, her cheeks pinking, "I'm so thankful for Jake, the baby, and the house we got!"

Ray cocked a brow as if considering this question before actually blushing a little, "Uh...hadn't really even thought about it in such terms. I guess I'm... thankful about having a job, getting out of the apartment with, uh, jerk guy, and having a place to live. And I think Julia's just a given. Oh, and sex, never forget sex..."

Chihaya smirked, cocking a brow, and Julia kissed his cheek, "Thankful for my career, school, the apartment, and, _usually_, Ray."

"Oi" he grumbled.

"Uh, I-I'm glad to have Dorothy and our new place" Souta stammered shyly, "And, uh! Thankful that I have my health and happiness."

Dorothy squeaked, covering her lips, "O-oh, I'm thankful for Souta so much...and I love our apartment."

Juro cocked a brow, "Do I have to do this? Because I'm not really thankful, I'm just lucky to have all I have...and I guess that's something to be thankful for."

"Same" Enju remarked simply.

"Oddly eloquent" Chihaya shook his head.

Miru blinked at Rosa who was sitting between him and Chihaya, "I don't know. I'm the only one flying solo but I'm thankful for being able to go to school and my family."

Rosa giggled, kissing his cheek, "I'm thankful for my Miru, for getting into and attending the school I've always wanted, my house, and my whole family!"

Chihaya just stared languidly before Rosa smiled brightly, "And dually about my fiance!"

"Good!" he grunted, jabbing her waist, "Uh..."

He paused...and well, he had to think about it. He was what he assumed 'thankful' about a lot of things...Rosa smiled at him though and, well, he was most thankful about that.

Chihaya couldn't say it aloud, his cronies would never let him live it down but he said all the normal things: 'house, his job, and Rosa'.

And he was thankful she was here...and that he had someone that he loved more than anything.

* * *

Chihaya felt utterly miserable as he made the same fateful trek he made just a few months before, delivering Rosa to the iron bird that would flight her to a place too far away. He was almost heart broken.

But Rosa looked super excited, turning to him and hugging him tightly, "This has been the absolutely best visit, Chihaya. You made it so special."

He smiled at that, "Well, I was secretly hoping to convince you to come back..."

Rosa pouted and buried her face against his chest, "I know it's hard on you..."

Grimacing, he grasped her shoulders and pushed her back a little, kissing her forehead tenderly, "I'm not guilting you, sorry. But...I'm going to be so depressed going back to waking up without you. You just made every morning worth waking up to."

"Oh Chiyo..." she whined before grasping his hands, looking firm, "Well, you keep strong! And I'll make Christmas absolutely amazing for us!"

"Okay" he agreed faintly, wincing as the mechanical voice overheard called her flight. Stroking tendrils of hair out of her face, he leaned down and kissed her adoringly, "I love you so much."

Rosa smiled, her eyes welling with tears which made him stiffen, "H-hey-"

"I love you more" she replied, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Chihaya scoffed at that and held her hands for a moment longer before smiling, "See you in a few weeks, Powderpuff."

Nodding rapidly, she gave him a few more kisses for the road before walking towards the terminal, waving back at him. He waved and...

Well, honestly, he didn't feel as bad as when she left. The pain in his heart was still there but...he really had had an amazing time. And it would be renewed in two weeks? His...his life was great. She wasn't that far away.

He was happy.

* * *

"Hey."

"...Hey."

Hideyoshi Chihaya frowned deeply at Kuwa Mai as the girl waltzed into his apartment like she hadn't just disappeared over the last week. It struck him as super strange that the whole time one of her friends was here they'd had no communication. Katie actually came over one night and stayed, much to Carl's horror. Chihaya had teased him, though it of course was the reason for that horrible table bashing incident, saying it'd be pretty sexy to have Rosa _and_ Katie. They'd probably be into it.

Of course within ten minutes,Carl showed up and was about to have a heart attack. Chihaya snickered and told him he was kidding, duh. But he was more than welcome to join them for movie time.

They watched this super old movie called 'American Psycho'...the whole thing bugged the living hell out of him. It was super creepy, disturbing, and...well, nuts. _And_...

"I know he's crazy but _oh my God_, that body" Katie swooned, actually cuddled up with Rosa instead of either of their boyfriends.

Carl leered at her but Rosa nodded, "He is gorgeous and _too_ sexy."

Chihaya glared at her and Katie raised a bronze brow, munching on popcorn, "I haven't really ever been into guy's asses but he definitely has a hot one."

"His stomach muscles are amazing."

"Will you two shut up?"Carl and Chihaya actually managed to say in low self-esteemed unison.

Unfortunately that never much worked with women, he found, and may in fact have caused them to speak more about the topic than before. Chihaya was just jealous and forgetting the fact the guy just threw a chainsaw down a flight of stairs to kill someone. Go figure.

The next day he got super self-conscious and woke up early to go jogging and to the gym. He was like a heap of pain when he got back, taking a long hot bath before slumping back into bed with Rosa. He was super stiff and Rosa massaged his shoulders when she woke up, pouting, _"What were you doing, silly? Were you getting all weird because I thought Christian Bale was attractive?"_

_"Meh."_

_She kissed the back of his neck, "You cannot tell me you still don't admire a hot woman's body."_

_"I don't have to, I have yours to love but apparently mine isn't enough for you" he grumbled._

_Rosa rolled her eyes, "Chihaya, you're so silly. I'm very attracted to you and you alone, you should know that. It's not like I'd jump on Christian Bale if he was around."_

_"Yea right" he snorted, sitting up and kissing her, "Just you wait though. I'll put him to shame and be all ripped."_

_Rosa hugged him sweetly, "You're perfect as is."_

Well, perfect was quite a stretch but she was so sincere. God, it'd been a day and he just missed her so much. She'd honestly spoiled him... But really, just a few more weeks and she'd be home for a month and a half! His life was awesome.

Of course, now to figure out what was going on with Mai. He crossed his arms and looked her over...she was dressed normally and all so...

"Why didn't you come to Thanksgiving dinner with us? It was pretty awesome and I know you love food."

"I was busy" she shrugged.

Chihaya considered that before shrugging, "I'll buy that. It was a bit short notice."

She didn't say anything directly to that and was silent before sitting on his couch, staring at him weirdly, "...Chihaya, like, you...wear Rosa's engagement ring and stuff. And she came to stay with you but...do you really honestly think that's going to work out?"

...What? "...Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" he questioned carefully.

"Why wouldn't you?" she echoed incredulously, flying to her feet, "You asked Rosa to marry you! She should be _here_ in _Japan_ getting ready for her wedding! But where is she? She's off in _America_! She actually left you here, Chihaya! How can that work?"

Chihaya slowly digested that and...didn't much like what he was understanding. "Mai, Rosa did abandon the idea for me. And I told her to go later-"

"And she should have said _no_! That's what anyone that actually loves someone would do!"

Gaping slightly, he shook his head, "Mai...I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love if my fiancée was back here, planning our life together, but I'd do anything to support Rosa's dreams. And she...took the time to come here when she didn't have to to check on me. I mean, she's being really good to me in the realms of her schedule. I miss her a lot but-"

"Why don't you understand?" Mai groaned, exasperated, "You shouldn't _have_ to have her come check on you within her schedule, you shouldn't _have_ to miss her! She doesn't deserve your love or your devotion! I still can't believe she just _left_ you! What kind of person does that!?"

He held up his hands. He honestly didn't want to hear anymore. "Okay, whatever, Mai. You're being way too trippy. I've come to the conclusion that I'm okay with it so you need to get there too."

Turning to go get the door for her, he froze when her hand grabbed his...

...Uh...

"L-look, I know I was spoiled back when we were dating. I know we didn't get along well at _all_ but that was when I was younger. We-we get along way better now!"

..._No way_.

Gawking at her, he rasped, "You can't mean..."

But Mai looked completely serious and he...was in utter disbelief. Swallowing though his throat was tight, he quickly shook his head, "Mai, look, I-I'm okay with us being _friends_. And-and I don't know what part of you thinks I could possibly cheat on Rosa, I love her more than anything and respect her and I could just _not _do that-"

"So you think she doesn't?" Mai scoffed, "That's ridiculous! She has all the opportunity too!"

"_Enough_!" Chihaya wrenched his hand away, irritated and quite frankly disturbed, "E-enough. I don't want to hear this ever again. I-I think you should go..."

Mai's shoulders squared but she stalked towards the door, "...You know how to reach me if you change your mind."

Chihaya just shut the door behind her without much more and leaned against it. Covering his mouth, he was just...shocked. Rosa...Rosa had said as much but...

...What...just happened here?

* * *

_...This SUCKED._

_Chihaya gritted his teeth against the raging snow, heading back towards his apartment late one night. It really had been such a good feeling he had after Rosa left and all it took was Mai propositioning him to ruin it. And now, when she came to work, he felt SO awkward around her despite her acting like nothing was going on. He hated it! Why did his life have to suck so much!?_

_Grumbling as he got the door open to his apartment, he almost jumped out of his skin when he found a fire in his small fireplace and the lights on only in his kitchen._

_...No way!_

_Rushing into the kitchen, he could have died of happiness. Rosa was humming as she made what appeared to be udon, hot chocolate...and his absolute favorite orange puffs. She looked back and smiled, "Welcome home, baby!"_

_"Likewise" he groaned contently, rushing to her and about to embrace her for total comfort but remembered he was wearing a snow covered jacket._

_Rosa cooed and walked over, taking off his coat, "Let's get you out of these clothes before you catch a chill."_

_Chihaya snorted at that but allowed her to undress him before seating him on the couch and wrapping him in his thickest blanket, bringing over the food she made for him, apparently. Madly content from his feelings a mere few minutes ago, he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, in heaven. "You're back earlier than I expected."_

_"Mmm, my exams were all crammed together into the spans of two days. It was...well, for lack of a better term, hell" her little nose wrinkled, "I've actually been done since Tuesday but I wanted to do a majority of my Christmas shopping there, so..."_

_He sighed, burying his face into her shoulder, "It's all good. That you're here now makes me happy."_

_She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning against him. For a while he thought she'd fallen asleep. However... "Is something bothering you, Chiyo?"_

_"Huh? Uh, no, why...why do you ask?" he stammered._

_"Well...you just seem tense. You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_He just smiled nervously and kissed the back of her head, "Uh, d-don't be silly...come on, let's eat before the food gets cold."_

_Thankfully, she didn't press it but..._

_He had to forget what Mai suggested, it meant nothing in the scheme of things. He loved Rosa and they both made the decision that it was okay for her to be away._

_It...it was okay._

* * *

"Koji! You never mentioned in college who your mother was!" Hideyoshi Julia scowled.

Yagami Nelly smirked as his twin was chugging Scotch like he was just seeing water for the first time after days of trekking in the Sahara desert. Koji paused and smiled vaguely, "Well..."

Hideyoshi Mark glanced around the Yagami home, not really saying anything. Yagami Koji's eyes narrowed at him. He knew Mark wanted to say something. Koji felt it in the very essence of his soul that on the tip of Mark's tongue was something arrogant, contrived, cynical. He was holding back only at this second because he was convinced it'd be rude but when he realized he never got anywhere hindering his thoughts, he'd let his opinion out. And Koji would kill him.

Mark, drinking a glass of Scotch Koji had super grudgingly offered, raised a brow before the blond's lips parted: "Mine's bigger."

"Bitch."

"Oh Mark, don't be stupid" scoffed Julia, clasping her hands, "I think Koji's house is so pretty and enchanting! I'd love to live in a castle!"

Mark blinked rather languidly at the man, "I don't know, it's a little...small. I'd have trouble breathing in here."

"In a few minutes you won't have to worry about breathing" Koji smiled pleasantly.

So when Rosa showed up, her future 'husband' in tow, he was just happy that she decided to stay in Mineral even if she did bring the man...and...did sleep with him...

Okay, fine, mixed feelings on that but he was happy to have his princess home for a little while. She did cross back and forth between Chihaya's apartment and the Yagami home but he figured it was because he absolutely and utterly _forbade_ sex in his house unless it was being had by him. Though that she had options made his blood boil.

Apparently his daughter, however, was under the impression that he wanted to 'get closer' with his one day in-laws. Where she got that horrible idea, he wanted to know so he could send it back to hell where it belonged, but here he was. Julia giggled and blinked at him sultrily, "Are you getting all hot-blooded? That's when the fun started!"

Where the hell was Popuri? Why was he facing this by himself? In fact, where were their children? Looking around rapidly, he was relieved when Rosa pranced into the room, wearing a pretty white dress. "Hi everyone!"

"Ah, Rosa-" Mark smiled, probably going into that trademark 'lovely as always'.

"Don't talk to my daughter" Koji said plainly.

Mark leered at him and Rosa propped her hands on her hips, her eyes also narrowing, "Papa, behave, please."

"He's just drunk" Nelly smirked, standing and stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Or at least quasi."

Rosa skipped over and hugged the man, "How are you, Uncle Nelly? You know, since Jyun is away and all..."

Nelly's eldest child, Yagami Jyun, had run off to Italy as a result of a broken heart. It was easy to tell that perhaps his siblings and whatnot weren't happy but Nelly wasn't as simple a read. The man shrugged, hugging her back, "I'm fine. Kyo and Hoshi aren't so hot about it and I suppose I'm not. I guess I could go visit him but I figure he just needs his space for a while."

Rosa nodded, sighing as she pulled away, "I can only imagine that feeling, having the one you love taken from you. Not to mention to have her reject him..."

Hideyoshi Chihaya had wandered in from the kitchen and looked a little alarmed, "Huh?"

"My cousin" she told him before blinking, "You okay?"

"O-oh! Ha, yea, I'm...I'm good" he said lowly.

Mark cocked a brow at him and Julia smiled some, "Come sit, dear. We were just talking about some things."

Chihaya just kind of sat next to them and slouched. Rosa stared at him before kissing her daddy's cheek, "Papa, I think we definitely need some eggnog. I'm going to go to the store to get some."

"Oh, okay..."

"Uh, I'll go with you" Chihaya said quickly, standing.

Rosa blinked, "You don't have to, sweetie. Your parents are here."

"Really, Rosa, that makes me want to go more."

Julia 'nyahed' and Mark smiled darkly at Koji, "That's fine. Just gives us more time to bond with your future father-in-law."

Koji returned the expression, "Can't wait."

Rosa groaned, taking Chihaya's arm as he just stared, wide-eyed, "Let's go and get back here quickly."

They both silently slipped into the night and held hands, walking through the streets. Mineral was aglow, having taken to celebrating Christmas as much as Rosa's family did. Rosa looked to him as he quietly just...thought before murmuring, "Are you okay, Chihaya? You really have been acting funny..."

"Huh...? Oh, I'm sorry, Powderpuff. Just...a lot on my mind" he murmured.

Somehow, despite his initial happiness over Rosa's return, he was just...unhappy. Rosa had dropped by Yume while he was at work one day recently to ask if he wanted to go out to dinner that night, that sweet look on her face like he was just the best thing ever. He loved that, honestly, how she could make him feel special when he knew he truly wasn't...

But Mai sauntered up and pointed that everyone had to stay after for a store meeting that was to be over the phone with Nyoko. He'd cringed because Mai was bitching about it earlier...

Now he realized that every action Mai had done had a hint of trying to push Rosa out. Why was she knocking stuff off his table like a crazed animal? To break Shinji, knowing full well it was the only way he could communicate with his girlfriend. In fact, she'd seemed irritated when he'd excitedly shown her Shinji II and...well, she tried to break it too! He...

He couldn't believe a number of things about this. One, Mai _knew_ they were incompatible. She still talked about his gaming and general just kind of dorkiness negatively. Two, he was always talking about how his parents weren't his role models when it came to relationships so how did she think he'd do something like that? And finally, how...how could she do that to Rosa? It would be like him confessing that he liked Katie or something! He could and would never do that to Carl! And he didn't want to have to tell Rosa either...

Sighing miserably, he leaned over and kissed her lips to make her feel better. He'd been really bad company and he knew it. About three days into her being at his place she'd just kind of told him, 'well, you seem a little busy so maybe I'll go stay with my parents...'. It actually freaked him out, like she was leaving him or something. To make it up to her, and thus sacrifice his sanity, he told her he wasn't busy, really, and that...well, he'd...love to spend time with her and her family. Well, at least half of that sentence was true.

Rosa was probably on to his distress, just not the exact source. He just didn't...know what to do or even why he felt like this. It didn't really matter, did it...?

...Or...on some level, did he think what she was saying was...right?

In his heart of hearts, he knew he'd hoped Rosa would instantly lose interest in college, at least in another land. But no, she still went, still left him here. He swallowed, closing his eyes. Rosa was her own independent woman. Were he not in her life, he didn't think she'd be lost without him. That he needed her so much bothered him on some level but that she didn't need him may have bothered him more. That...that was why she could go away.

When they first started dating he said he hated clingy, didn't he? Maybe she just assumed that she shouldn't get that way but...he was the clingy one now.

Suddenly Rosa stopped, tugging him to do so as well. He blinked at her...she looked so beautiful, her cheeks rosy from the cold, dressed all in white. A faint snow had started to fall, melting against her warm skin. It was angelic, amazing...

He didn't know how to feel.

Rosa took his hand and smiled brightly, "Maybe this will make you feel better, Chiyo."

Chihaya opened his mouth to refute that he was even feeling bad to begin with...but Rosa set something in his hand and her cheeks got even pinker, giggling, "Of course I got you tons of other gifts but..."

He almost grumbled at that but stared at what she'd placed in his palm... "...A key?"

She nodded, showing him another one. They were the pretty kind of skeleton style keys though apparently could be cut to any door. "For our future home together. I saw them and thought of you so I know it's something I wanted to share somehow..."

Chihaya was a little speechless...before smiling, his heart melting. Kissing her jaw, indeed feeling a 'little better', he took her hand, "Rosa...let's get married soon, okay?"

"Soon?"

"...Well, as soon as you're done. Not...not a minute after. I love you."

And he'd never let Mai or himself question that again.

* * *

_"...Hey Rosa, it's uh, your fiancé. Just...just getting a little nervous. Are you okay? You haven't called me in...a month."_

_Hugging her legs, she stared at the communication device, her skin cold as she sat in her dark bedroom. In the moonlight, her tone was almost transparent, deep sacks under eyes. She felt small in the center of the large bed. She bit her lip, burying her face into her knees, tears pressing against her skin as she wept bitterly. Why...? She never asked for this._

_"Look, I'm worried about you. I talked to Miru and he said you haven't called him or home in forever either. Just...just drop me a line, let me know you're alive, okay? I love you, you know that..."_

_Squeezing her arms tighter around her body, sobbing as she rocked back and forth, trying to will the pain away, she choked, "No...matter what?"_

"Maybe she's just super busy, dude. I mean, maybe the first semester was easier than this one" Carl insisted, flipping an egg.

Hideyoshi Chihaya didn't want to hear it.

Chopping an onion coolly, he pursed his lips tight. January, she went back to get ready for classes starting in February. After she gave him the key, they proceeded to have the best holiday he'd ever had. Their fathers, when they returned, had started a drinking contest before preceding to pass out. Chihaya had snickered but loved every second. And on New Years, they went to the temple and blessed their relationship.

So much for that s—t.

It was currently the last day of March and he had not spoken with Rosa since she went back. She went back the end of January so basically a long effin' time not to speak with someone who was supposed to become his wife.

It pissed him off to no end. He tried to call her but all he got was the machine. He emailed the living hell out of her, not even a word of response. He tried to text her, no go. She was ignoring him and he didn't know why.

"_Fuck_!"

Carl jumped at his outburst, a response from both cutting his hand and his predicament. _Fuck_! What was this? Why was this happening? Hadn't they promised to love each other and that she'd never be that far away?

The hell she wasn't! She felt farther away than she ever had! He went through long withdrawals of depression, of feeling completely abandoned and like she really couldn't love him that much to do this to him. Again, it felt like he needed her more than she'd ever need him. That was the only way she could last this long without even attempting to speak with him, that was all there was to it.

Pursing his trembling lips, staring at the blood dribbling down his fingers, he let out a weak sigh. This was pathetic, Chihaya. Pathetic. Rosa...Rosa shouldn't affect you so much you couldn't sleep at night. She shouldn't affect you so much that you were almost waking up from the few minutes of sleep you did have in tears. And...and yet she did. She said she loved you. Was she not feeling this too?

All those simple things she gave him, those things that spoiled him into believing that he was important to her, were a farce.

Mai was right...

Someone who loved him could never do this to him.

* * *

"You want me to fly you there?"

Hideyoshi Mark was sitting on the couch of their Wensington home, Chihaya slouched in the recliner. He had a cigarette in his mouth, having lit up after Chihaya told him his conundrum with his 'fiancée'. Chihaya shook his head languidly. "Why should I? Apparently she's way too busy to contact the man she supposedly loves."

Mark sighed, shaking his head, "There could very well be a good reason for it, Chihaya. You just need to be patient. You've done your part and now Rosa just has to follow through."

"And if she never does?" Chihaya barked, sitting up.

His father just stared at him a moment before replying, "You look like s—t."

"Duh? I'm not sleeping, I've got no appetite, what the hell else would I look like?" Chihaya hissed, angry and bitter about his life.

Julia pranced in, carrying a bottle of wine, perching beside her husband. She pouted at him, perching her chin in her raised palms, "You seem frustrated, Chihaya. Maybe you just need to get laid."

He didn't even want to hear it but Julia stared at her nails idly, "That Mai girly is way into you. She called the other day, told me she was worried about you. That's why we called you over in the first place, you know?"

Chihaya opened his mouth to possibly curse his mother out up one way and down the other but Mark gave her a scathing look, "Julia, _you and I_ dothat sort of thing. Chihaya is in a relationship with a woman that would dump his ass the second he even thought about doing something like that. Stop suggesting it before you get him hurt."

Chihaya's purple eyes widened at that, pretty dumbfounded his father of all people would say something like that. Julia just rolled her eyes, "That's why monogamous relationships are silly. How on Earth can someone expect another to just stay with one person for all time? Maybe that's even why Rosa's preoccupied..."

"Julia."

"What! I'm just saying..."

Chihaya swallowed a hot lump and quickly stood, "Good-good bye."

"Chihaya, come on, don-"

He didn't stay long enough to hear what else his father had to say. Was it...was it possible? Had Rosa...had Rosa found someone better?

...She was in the land of opportunity, he laughed humorlessly. Rosa could blink and have an endless line of potential men at her door. Why...why would she...bother with him?

He stared at the ring she bought him before gritting his teeth, shoving it into his pocket furiously. What a fucking lie. A _fucking_ lie. What the hell is wrong with you, Chihaya? You spend your whole damn life decrying the very notion of marriage and then you let yourself fall head over heels in love with someone so they could disenchant you and leave you out to dry? Mai was right, if Rosa even remotely cared about him like she so claimed, she'd be _here_. She'd be here and thinking about them marrying! Damn it!

He stiffened when his phone suddenly rang in his pocket, the ringtone denoting...

Her.

Chihaya's blood started to boil, furious, angry, _hurt_, picking it up and snapping as he walked up the street, "Oh, so you suddenly remember I exist?"

There wasn't an answer right away. Maybe she'd accidentally called him, he thought acerbically. But not so. Rosa finally replied, "Baby-"

"Don't f—king 'baby' me" he snarled. It took a lot of his self-control not to call her something more untoward.

Rosa was silent again before whispering, "I know you're upset and you have every right to be. I...I've just...I've just had a lot of things going on."

"So much that you can't even write me a damn email, huh?" he gritted his teeth, "Not a text, not anything? What's got you so busy, huh? Some new squeeze? Hot guy in Economics 101? Keeping busy f—king him?"

"How could you even think something like that?!" Rosa sobbed, "I've-I've just been busy, Chihaya, please try to understand!"

Chihaya screamed, probably earning him some stares on the street as he stalked up it but not rightfully caring, "Why should I understand!? Because you 'love' me? Because you have me all wrapped around your f—king finger?! You can go two f—king months without even thinking about me and all I _do_ is live for you! You don't f—king love me and you never have!"

"Chihaya-!"

"_Stop _stringing me along! Stop it! I don't care what your damn reasons are! I don't want anything to do with you if you don't even have 'time' to send me a damn word message! Forget the damn marriage, forget the damn wedding, forget _everything_! I don't ever want to see your fucking face again! _We're over_!"

Clicking off, so enraged he couldn't see straight, he knew, in twenty-twenty hindsight, he started acting too erratically to be even remotely comfortable with his behavior. But...that was the thing about hindsight, it truly was always behind you.

He called Mai.

* * *

_"I knew you'd change your mind" Mai had whispered into his ear, pleased, as he angrily kissed her neck._

_Chihaya didn't respond to that and she started to tug his clothes off, gnawing on her lip, "...Don't worry, we'll be happier. I'm not like Rosa...I don't have to have my cake and eat it too."_

_He had nothing truly to say to that either, furiously unbuttoning her shirt. At that second, he didn't care._

_Mai nuzzled his neck, "Rosa and you wouldn't have made it. You wouldn't have lasted...your ideals, they were just fantasies. Reality...will make you happier."_

...Did it?

Hideyoshi Chihaya stared at the ceiling of his dark bedroom, the night apparently starless and moonless. Kuwa Mai, unclad, was lying on her side, asleep, her hair streamed all over the pillow. His lips lightly parted, his sheets snaked around his hips, he finally breathed.

What...what did...

...What did he just _do_?

As soon as all the barriers dropped to the ground, as they moved to the bed... he knew as soon as they started touching, kissing...

...She wasn't Rosa.

The sex was physical. _Too_ physical. If he indulged in hookers or prostitutes, it was what he imagined sex with them would be like. When Mai attempted to pleasure him, drew him into her mouth, even that sexual interaction felt stilted, impersonal, as she closed her eyes. His mind wandered to how Rosa would stroke his thighs, gaze up at him, their eyes connecting with that sensual electricity. He shivered recalling _her_, not because _Mai _was going down on him.

When he went inside of her, thrusting his hips, her little moans felt so distant even when they escalated into pleasured screams. They weren't Rosa's little throaty groans, her sweet voice becoming tinted with womanly desire. His manhood had grown harder, almost rigid, when he envisioned beneath him Rosa instead of Mai.

Chihaya's climax was far from pleasing. In fact, it was painful. His chest clenched as Mai moaned in ecstasy, his stomach flopping, as he stared at the woman he just committed _emotional_ adultery with.

Lips parting, he sobbed, clenching his eyes shut as he balled his fist over them. Dear God, what did he just _do_? What did he just do out of ridiculous anger? What was wrong with him? Did he not respect at least _himself_ enough not to bend to Mai's persuasion?! And worse, he-he imagined _Rosa_ while having sex with Mai. He...

When he fell asleep temporarily, he woke and felt his spirits temporarily soar...only because for a brief moment he thought the woman beside him was Rosa. Rosa, the one that celebrated his birthday like a holiday, took care of him when he'd been sick, cried when he was in distress, worried about him, treated him like he was so special to her...

...Oh, he...he loved her. He still loved her, what was wrong with him?

Sitting up, curling into a tight ball, nearly shaking and trembling in terror, he attempted to steel his heart as he reached for the cell phone she'd sent to, ironically, keep in touch with him. She didn't even call after his outburst. Hell, she'd probably thought, 'thank God, at least I didn't have to end it!'. She was probably with someone better already.

His brows creased though when he clicked the button to wake it up..and found no screen popped up. What...?

...When...when did his phone turn off?

He could have had a heart attack as he slowly felt dread fill his body, clicking 'power' to turn his phone back on. Biting his lip, he actually prayed she hadn't...

Instantly his phone started beeping rapidly, thirty messages popping up on his phone. His mouth fell open, shaking, as he quickly dialed into his voicemail...

_"Chihaya, please, please, please answer! I know I've been a bad fiancée, I know I haven't been contacting you, I know you must hate me but please, I do need you! I love you more than anything, I promise! Please answer!"_

Chihaya lifted his free hand to his mouth, to convince himself not to vomit, his eyes darting back and forth rapidly. No, no, he...he didn't...

_"Chihaya, please pick up, I need you so much right now. I need you. Don't ignore me, I love you, I love you. I'll leave, I'll come home, I don't have to go to college! I'll-I'll come home! Please don't leave me!"_

He buried his face in his hand, not even shocked as tears wet his palm. You son of a bitch, what...what the hell is wrong with you? What have you done...?

The following messages managed to break his heart bit by bit and snap those pieces into dust. The last message though...

_"I...I understand. You...you do deserve better. I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I do...I do love you. You...you...be happy. I...I love you."_

Chihaya rapidly shook his head, jolting from the bed and quickly pulling on his clothes. No, no, no. You dumb ass bastard, you stupid _fuck_, what had you done? What was she doing? Why'd she sound so lost when she didn't need you? Damn it!

"Chihaya...what are you doing?"

His shoulders went rigid and he looked over his shoulder at his shame. Mai was sitting up, gazing at him sleepily, "What are you doing...? Come back to bed."

"...Mai, I-I..."

Not only could he not even begin to love Mai, he, in fact, used her. Never in his mind did anything about a relationship cross his mind with her but only that he was tense, angry, enraged, at having been 'used'. She...she'd been a willing component and he did so without another thought. He...

He was garbage.

Wondering in the past if his reasons for self-infliction could even come close to his desires for it now, Chihaya whispered, "M-Mai, I...I...I'm sorry. I'm...I'm so sorry. I...I love Rosa."

Mai's eyes narrowed as he quickly fished around in his pockets, grabbing the engagement ring she gave him and replacing it on his finger. He felt completely enveloped, comforted by the piece of symbolic jewelry. Kissing it, whispering horrified apologizes to it as if it was a living entity, he started to grab his phone. He'd call his fiancée and tell her he was an ass for his outburst. Yea, that...that would cover it, you prick.

Mai snorted. "You know she's probably not awake."

"I...I don't even remember turning off my phone to miss her calls" he sobbed.

Mai shrugged, "Because I did."

Chihaya slowly raised his eyes to stare at her, to see if she was serious and found that she indeed was. Who...who told her to do any such thing? Because he conceded? Or...

Or had she been the one to lie, to know that Rosa did love him and...and would beg and give up everything to be with him?

Gritting his teeth, now angry with the one that was in his bed currently, he stalked out of the bedroom and to the living room. Dialing Rosa's number, slamming down on the couch, he felt his stomach cramp. Oh God, Rosa, please, pick up. Be okay, don't...don't have given up on him too.

"Chihaya?" wept a broken almost unrecognizable voice.

Hideyoshi Chihaya, you are scum. "H-hey, b-baby. Oh my God, I..."

What had he done? He'd...he'd done something so wrong he felt like he couldn't ever deserve to talk to her again. Rosa sounded like she was choking as she sobbed over the phone, "Chihaya...I...I thought-"

"Uh, please don't! I-I mean, please don't think about anything I said. It was all so stupid and-and ridiculous and I-I was selfish and-and I can't believe I said those things to you. I was just...so _angry_" he seethed, tears burning his eyes again.

"It's...it's okay. You're...you're right, I...I didn't...keep in contact with you. It's...it's my fault."

Chihaya almost threw up hearing that, "_Don't_ say that, Rosa. It's mine. It's all mine. I-I don't deserve you. Please...I...I don't want you to drop out of school or anything, I just want you to be happy. I...I could never forget about you. I love you so much."

"I love you too" she said wearily, her voice strangely defeated, like she had no life left in her at this moment.

He couldn't even swallow, the lump in his throat so tight as his sin was lying in his bedroom, so close and stifling. If she knew...God, if she knew, she'd leave him on precedent. He slept with, of all people, someone she considered her best friend. And not by any fluke or accident but deliberately. If she knew, he'd...he'd lose her. He could lose her in any instance...

"I don't feel good" Rosa's voice said numbly, "I...I promise I will...call you tomorrow, okay? ...I don't feel good."

Because of him. He'd made her sick. He was a bastard. Biting his lip, shaking, he whispered, "That's fine, Rosa, that's...that's fine. I love you. God, I love you..."

"I love you too...good night."

"Good night..."

Clicking off on his phone, he quickly stood, rushed to his bathroom, and vomited. What a _spectacular_ choice you just made! Now, if or when Rosa became your wife, you'd have to look at her, knowing that you cheated. Perhaps 'cheated' was beside the fact as he had broken up with her but having sex with her friend wasn't going to get him any points.

His father warned him, didn't he? The man that slept through women, had threesomes, did things with his wife and other people involved, told him not once but twice not to do anything foolish. For once, his father had been right...

"So you think it's that simple?"

Chihaya almost jumped out of his skin when Mai appeared behind him, her arms crossed, thankfully dressed. "You think you can just go back to Rosa now? It's just that easy?"

"Mai, I...I know it's not that easy but I..." he broke off, weak.

"...You just don't get it, do you? She's _still_ in another country and _still_ doesn't give a damn about your feelings! I'll show you, Chihaya. I'll show you she is _not _your little angel! But since you still choose her over _me_, the one that's been supporting you, the one that's been by your side like she should be, I'll give you another chance once I make you see..."

He gazed at her, this little vindictive creature, and for a moment he may have loved her. She presented the simplest option out of them all: a woman that he'd never cling to or possibly love in any capacity. One that just fed his physical desires and provided no chance of emotional attachment. When he was alone like he'd been before Rosa, the combination would have been perfection.

Now? Now it seemed like a hollow existence and he planned to call Rosa if she didn't call back and beg her forgiveness all day tomorrow. Mai would make him see nothing...

It was an ideal he never believed in, the idea of a soul mate, that only one person existed for him. But his only reality was that Rosa was his everything and had made his life complete.

She'd spoiled him that way...he could never lose that.


	23. Crimson, Part I

**Chapter 23:** Crimson, Part I

**Author's Note:** *_See Deviant Art journal entry (10/28/10) or Announcements "Sort of Back" on Harvest Moon website. And previous journal or announcement if you didn't know about the hiatus to begin with XD_

_**Additional complaints:**_ My shift button is broken DX Oh yea, and the title is kind of a cross over pun of sorts. Part 2 soon, hopefully. Happy reading.

* * *

"_It's nice hearing from you, Chihaya, but...I have to go study."_

He wrecked this.

Accepting Rosa's resignation from the stilted conversation he'd attempted to have, he clicked 'end' on his phone before dropping the device to rub his temples. It really was heart breaking...the girl that used to chatter about this, that, and everything to him excitedly now barely said anything to him. And he knew it was because she thought he was angry with her. Rosa withdrew when she thought he was mad. That was how it was during the length of their relationship. She only opened back up when he confirmed that he was indeed peachy. But with her so many miles away, he just...wasn't able to. Or at least that was what he prayed was the issue.

All it took was him running his mouth, being an ass, to destroy something he adored. His relationship with Rosa meant everything to him. How he demolished something he helped build was beyond him but it made him so sick...

Mai was worse than before, egging him that Rosa had a boyfriend in America, probably wasn't speaking vividly to him because now she was disinterested. Seeing the woman made him sick too, honestly, because she represented the mistake he made that could be the final straw in ending his relationship...

...He couldn't lose her. When she came home, he'd hold her and beg her forgiveness, tell her he loved her more than life itself. Never did he want to hear her plead for him like that again, it just made him feel like he was worth something, that she had to beg to be with him when it was, in fact, the utter opposite.

But...Mai was determined. She was determined to have him and he didn't know why. She wasn't going to give up and Chihaya just wanted her to realize he had only one love: his metaphorical ray of sunshine that he nearly lost on a cloudy day. That was Rosa and Rosa alone.

Self-loathing was his main hobby nowadays and he woke up in a cold sweat after a blistering nightmare that Rosa had found out about the affair and left him behind. It was a fear he lived with in panic. He regretted it with all his essence and if he wanted to take back one thing more than any other it was what happened that night.

Chihaya couldn't lose Yagami Rosa. To some dark extent, she was all he lived for.

* * *

"So guess what!?"

Chihaya looked numbly to his excited best friend, the man in question swaying back and forth on his feet, practically beaming. Shaking his head, in no mood for games, he questioned, "What?"

"I'm totally going to ask Katie to marry me!"

For some reason this did manage to startle Chihaya. He looked over his shoulder, surprised, at Carl, "Really? Congratulations!"

"Well, don't congratulate me _yet._ I just need the perfect opportunity to do so. I've picked out the ring and everything, I just need to get the guts to ask her" he replied, making fists as if to pump himself up.

Chihaya smiled faintly, "I'm happy for you. I'm sure she'll say yes."

Carl raised a brow as he turned away. Chihaya figured the man thought he was just being plain weird lately. He hadn't signed on to play Bion in a good few months, really just not interested in entertaining himself. Really, his caustic sarcastic comments were at an all time low. What he just said probably wasn't what Carl expected to hear but Chihaya didn't figure he had the right to say anything cold. And really, it was the truth. Just not in Chihaya dialect, he supposed.

He sighed in his head, whisking together batter for a cake. He hadn't told Carl either, what he did, because he knew Carl told Katie _everything_. And if it fell on Katie's ears, two things would happen: she'd come and kill him then tell Rosa. Not that it'd matter if she told Rosa because she'd _definitely_ come and kill him. He didn't figure it'd matter to keep the man out of the loop in the long run though. If Carl did manage to keep the secret, it'd just eat him alive. Chihaya wouldn't do that to his friend. He guessed he didn't want to hurt one more person he cared about.

Chihaya had called Rosa this morning. She'd spoken a little more than usual but not enough to make him feel any better. He...he didn't know what to do. He felt better that next month she should be home but...

"Future son-in-law."

Chihaya stiffened and he gaped, looking over his shoulder. Yagami Koji stood at the counter, dressed darkly despite it being Spring, holding his cell phone. He looked _extremely_ displeased...

If all his other fears weren't enough, Chihaya was petrified that Mai would get spiteful and tell Koji. And oh, if the man punched him in the stomach for sleeping with his daughter, sleeping with his daughter's best friend while he was presumably still engaged to her was probably grounds for death. Koji waggled a finger at him, "A moment."

Stomach knotting, he slowly followed the man outside where he instantly lit up a cigarette. Glaring at him, he muttered, "Did you do something to upset my baby?"

Uh oh. "Uh...well, just a little argument but we resolved it. Nothing too serious" he lied.

Koji took a drag and Chihaya was relieved the man seemed to believe him. However... "Why do you ask though?"

"Because every time I talk to her on the phone she's acting much too strangely" the man's nose wrinkled. "She's keeping something from me, _as usual_."

Chihaya winced and scratched the back of his neck, "Maybe she's just a little homesick or something."

"My thoughts exactly."

Chihaya looked up, surprised, and Koji exhaled smoke, "That's why I came to request that you, full expense paid, go and see her."

...What? "You...want-?"

"I want you to see what's wrong with my princess" Koji snarled, "Unfortunately the dips—ts at work won't let me take time off while we're in the middle of this merger so you're my only other option. Miru's too busy with his studies and all for me to actually ask him. I want you, as her fiance, to either find out what's wrong or fix it."

Chihaya's heart started to race. "O-okay..."

"Take the cronies with you too. I'm sure if you can't fix it, Katie or Mai can."

It had been a good sort of heart race prior to that statement. Now it was playing out like a heart attack. "Oh, uh, I-I can go by myself!" Chihaya blurted. He didn't want Mai to go anywhere near Rosa.

Koji's dark eyes narrowed at him, tapping the ashes from the cigarette before remarking: "I didn't ask."

Chihaya gaped and Koji let the cigarette hang limply from his lips, playing with his phone for a moment. Chihaya got a text after a second and was startled to find a plane ticket on his phone...

"There. You, Katie, Carl, and Mai have your plane tickets. I routed money to your account so you can get transportation to her house. Katie has her address so you can find it. All you guys have to do is decide when to go. Though, I'd prefer it be in the next few days."

"O-okay...t-thanks."

"Just help my daughter" scowled Koji, "I don't like my baby sounding depressed."

Chihaya hid a grimace and smiled vaguely, "I'll...I'll do what I can."

Koji left without much more and Chihaya bit his lip...so he was facing Rosa a lot sooner than he expected but...

But maybe this was a good thing. A way to reaffirm their relationship, to try and figure out what exactly was going on in her life now and how he'd adversely effected it.

It was...time to make things right. He wanted his girl back.

* * *

"A-ah! I-I'm _so_ bad at English!"

Ugh...no wonder Rosa just wanted to sleep after that trip.

Chihaya rubbed his brow as they drove through the streets of Massachusetts in a taxi service they'd found at the airport. It had to have been the longest he'd sat in one place in his whole life and he'd played _a lot_ of MMOs and video games. His back was killing him and he really just wanted to crash in a nice soft bed.

Despite it being close to May, the weather was still really brisk. He felt his pulse speed up as the driver explained they were getting close to the college area. He'd...he'd see her soon. And he'd apologize for being an ass.

He shot a look towards Mai whose arms were crossed, looking rather firm. He _prayed_ she would not cause him any trouble.

Chihaya had been completely worried that Mai agreed to come, shooting him a look meaning she intended to cause some kind of mayhem. He'd pleaded with her not to tell but she insisted she was going to be there when he saw that Rosa hadn't been faithful. Whatever, he didn't care as long as it was just that.

Looking out the window in a daze, Katie snickering at Carl who was rapidly flipping through an English dictionary, he blinked at the little row houses lined up one by one. It made him smile because, well, they did seem like Rosa.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of the set of numbers Katie had given him and Chihaya handed him the tab along with a tip. It was a little brick house, narrow and lacking in the area of a porch but it was pretty. Chihaya bit his lip, seeing the American made car Rosa's father had gotten her back in Japan in the driveway. She was here...he was going to see her again after this debacle. He could make her go back to normal once he begged her forgiveness...her dad would be pleased and all would be well.

They all walked up the steps and Mai scoffed, "Chihaya, remember what I told you."

"Whatever, Mai" he said briskly. He was sick of hearing it.

Ringing the doorbell anxiously, he rubbed his hands together and rocked. Oh, this was so intense. He was actually coming to see _her_. He...he was super excited.

After a few minutes with no answer though, he was worried she wasn't there. Frowning, he rang again. "Huh...I wonder if she's-"

The door opened before he could finish...and his heart absolutely sank.

Standing there, the one to open the barrier, was a tall male, standing around six feet tall. He had almost impossibly blue-green eyes and blond long hair that perfectly framed his face, reaching down to his shoulders. He was wearing a tight baby blue t-shirt that showed he had a rather impressive physique and a pair of smooth looking white jeans.

Chihaya could have choked. M-Mai...had been right?

Honestly, if he'd not really attempted to pursue Rosa for himself, this was the type of guy he pictured her with. In fact, he perfectly fit what he expected would be Rosa's ideal man. He shivered as he stared at the mysterious golden figure, his heart shattering, Mai looking smug. Rosa... really had...?

"Oh ma Gawd, you're hawt."  
_  
..._

Katie, Mai, and him probably had an excessively priceless look on their faces. Or so he could only imagine. Carl, lacking in the finer points of American slang, flipped through the dictionary, shivering. "Actually, I'm quite cold."

"Baby...no..." Katie drawled slowly, her eyes pinned to the guy.

Suddenly the fellow clapped, his eyes filling with unfiltered excitement, "Oh! You're, like, speaking that language! I know some, like...gin...key something or the other."

Chihaya just blinked at him as he waved his hand rather coquettishly, "Oh, eff it. I know the only language I need to break hearts."

"...Uh...we must...have the wrong house..." Chihaya said carefully, now completely and utterly confused.

The guy inhaled sharply, shocking them, "Wait, wait! I know you!"

Before he could remark that that was simply impossible, the flamboyant man rushed into the house, quickly returning with a photo frame, "You're Rosie Posie's man!"

...Rosie Posie? Chihaya looked down at the picture in the guy's hand. Sure enough, it was the photo of them at that garden party all those years ago. Swallowing, his throat tightening of the image of when they were at the height of contentment, he nodded, "Uh...yea. Chihaya."

He waved them in and gushed, "That's so cool! Though I have to say, I expected you to be a little taller there but that's cute too."

Oi. "Uh...is...Rosa here?"

"Yea, she usually doesn't trust me in her house by myself" he remarked, propping his hands on his hips and glancing towards a stairway that must have led upstairs.

Before Chihaya could press, uh, where she was, the guy gave him a rather meaningful look, "Just so you know, I was totally ready to come knock your ass around when you guys all temp broke up or whatever."

Katie looked startled as Chihaya winced, "You guys broke up?!"

"I-I fixed it!" Chihaya insisted.

The male waved a hand, "Rosie Posie said as much but still, you better hold onto her, honey. She's turned down some hot men because she's got a ring on her finger. I mean, hell, even I want to toss those ta-ta's around every once in a while."

Chihaya wasn't really able to comprehend what was just said to him so he just stared before trying again, "I'll...keep that in mind. So-o-o where's Rosa?"

He sighed, "She's all hungover as hell from that crazy party last night. I tell you, that girl downs vodka like nobody's business. I tell her every time, come drink Mai Tai's with me but no, Miss Thang goes for the hard nasty stuff."

... "I'm...sorry, did you say _Rosa's_ hungover?" Chihaya reiterated, still lost on that sentence.

Rosa despised alcohol. Every time they had it and she tried a bit she complained about how awful it was and how she didn't understand alcoholics. She scolded her twin for drinking and...

...She was hungover?

"Oh God, yes. She has been curled up in bed all day while I have been nursing her back to health, as usual" he rolled his blue eyes.

...As usual? This was a _common_ occurrence? Gaping, unsure he _was_ in the right house, Chihaya rushed towards the edge of the steps, "Rosa?!"

The blue-eyed guy smiled enthusiastically, "I'm sure she will be all happy day when she sees you. She's been super down lately, understandably."

Chihaya frowned at that, holding onto the banister. Understandably...? He made up with her, she shouldn't be down! But...it'd be okay, he knew, once he apologized in person.

A door opened somewhere in the upper level and all heads turned towards the being slouching towards the top of the stairway.

In utter disbelief, Chihaya gawked at his fiancée...

She was wearing just a pair of short college shorts and a white tank top, her hair pulled back in a ponytail...but that wasn't what got him, it was the fact that she was rail thin. Like when he last saw her he told her to eat but it looks like she paid him no mind. She had to have lost about thirty pounds since he'd last seen her. Not to mention she was absurdly pale and her eyes had deep sacks settled beneath them.

...She seemed older.

Staring at him completely languidly, she said in a somewhat surprised raspy voice, "Chihaya...?"

Still speechless for a few seconds, he managed, "Uh...hey..."

Rosa suddenly looked positively green...covering her mouth, she darted back in the opposite direction into a hallway and disappeared. Chihaya grimaced as he heard her vomit. Her flamboyant nurse sighed, relieved, "Thank _Mary, _that means she's home free."

"Wha...?" Katie echoed, seeming shocked as well.

"Oh, Rosa's got good hangovers where all she has to do is chuck and it's all lilies and daisies" he waved a hand, "It's only bad when it takes _all day_!"

The man walked and grabbed a bag, sighing as he slung it over his shoulder, and calling towards the steps, "Pookie, I'll see you to-morrow! Daddy needs to get his beauty sleep! Text me, baby!"

Chihaya's eyes widened at him, water running upstairs as Rosa must have brushed her teeth, and he tapped his chin as he paused at the door, "Okay...you're Chihaya. Shorty girl must be Rosa's homegirl, Katie. Other girl must be...Mai. And you have to be the boy toy's bestie, Carl."

"Uh, yea...nice to meet you, um...?" Katie said slowly.

"Oh, I'm so silly. I'm Max De Saint-Coquille, Rosa's unequivocally best American friend. Right, snooky?"

Chihaya turned around and found Rosa was coming down the steps, indeed as he said, looking a lot better...at least skin tone wise. Rosa rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned, "I guess."

"Psh, you _guess_?" he pursed his lips, "See if I spend my entire day babying you again then, sister!"

Rosa snickered and jabbed him, "I'm kidding. Thank you as always. I'll see you tomorrow, lovey."

Kissing her cheek, he gestured to 'call him' as he waved good-bye and pranced off into the night. Chihaya was a little unsure what to make of that, but...well, at least he wasn't a boyfriend. And if he was, someone or both of them were confused.

Rosa closed the door behind him, turning back to face them, looking almost more tired than them. "Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you guys but what made you come visit?"

Chihaya opened his mouth but Mai snorted, "How ungrateful! We came to see you!"

He glared back over his shoulder at her but Rosa just sighed, rubbing her brow, "That's fine but you guys are here a week before finals. I won't have a lot of time to spend with you."

Carl rubbed his arms, "That's fine. Your dad was just worried about you and wanted us to come cheer you up."

She rolled her red eyes around, walking towards a closet, "I'm okay, he didn't have to force interrupt your lives like I expect he did..."

Katie scowled, "Rosa-"

"I have no food in the house" Rosa interrupted, "And I'm sure I'm lacking some other stuff so let's run to the store..."

Carl frowned, "But it's like eleven at night, what's open?"

"Oh, we have options" she waved a hand, grabbing a college sweatshirt and pulling it over her head, wandering over and pulling on some of those weird flat boots.

Grabbing her purse off a stand she had with a lamp, fishing around and pulling out jangling keys, she smiled wanly, "Well, let's get going. I know you all must be tired."

They all quietly followed her out to the car and Chihaya felt a little...strange. Or maybe it was her that was strange but he couldn't find anything to say mostly because he was absolutely astonished. Rosa...really seemed different. Like if drinking wasn't enough, her whole demeanor felt off. Like she was just drained and almost cold...

Revving the engine, she backed out of the yard and he sought to try and say something. Anything really would do at this point. 'What's up?', 'so...that Max guy is a character', or...anything!

"_Rosa_?"

Chihaya frowned as Katie said her name in a completely incredulous tone before looking to the girl...and his jaw nearly dropped.

Okay, fine, booze was weird but it seemed entirely normal compared to her lighting up a cigarette.

For a long minute, he just stared at her as she put her window down a little, letting the smoke waft out. Really he was waiting for 'haha, I'm just kidding, I don't smoke, silly'. But no, two minutes passed and she was taking steady inhales, exhaling without getting choked up, signaling to him that this...was a habit.

It pissed him off. Maybe her dad, maybe his dad, maybe _anyone_ else, but this was a completely clashing action he was not, nor would he ever be, willing to accept. Rolling down his window, he reached over and snatched the smoldering stick from her lips and chucked it out the window. "Abso-f—king-lutely _not_. You are f-king smarter than that! Why the hell would you do something you know is bad for you?! You are _over_ that right now!"

Rosa glanced at him as they sat at a light, her red eyes utterly unreadable. For a brief moment, he actually thought she might cuss him out, tell him to go to hell, she could do whatever she wanted. It...it was scary.

However, she reached into her purse, gazing at the road before her and pulled out the package of the cancer causing vice, handing it to him. Chihaya gaped a little, confused, before she sighed, "Set them in the center console. I'll give them to Max."

Gazing at her as she said no more, he did as she'd asked before leaning back, the whole car in a completely awkward silence.

...This...this wasn't something to do with just him. This wasn't a result of his being an asshole.

...Her dad was right. Something..something was wrong.

* * *

Chihaya was miserable. Despite what just happened in the car, Carl, Katie, and Mai got super excited being in this huge supermarket they called 'Wal-Mart'. They all ran off with a cart to shop and he just...wandered after Rosa grabbed one herself and set off without him.

...Was this over? Was Mai semi-right in saying this couldn't work...? Had they...had they really spread too far apart? He didn't even feel like he knew her at this moment. This wasn't the woman he planned to marry...was it?

Glancing at the faces of women on hair dye boxes in a aisle dedicated purely to hair care, he didn't know what to think. Rosa really didn't even seem to want to speak with him. Maybe...maybe it wasn't that she felt he was mad with her when they could barely talk over the phone. Maybe...

Maybe it was something else.

Shaking his head dejectedly, he stopped at the end of the aisle...

...Condoms?

His purple eyes widened and he gaped at the section broken off for condoms of all kind. 'Magnums', 'extra lubricated', 'sheepskin', 'condoms for her'. If that wasn't bizarre there was actually...lube.

Chihaya's cheeks filtered with blood, floored. They just sat this stuff all out in the open?! He was like right next to feminine products and the aisle before it was medicine, he wouldn't have the balls to just pick this stuff up! And lube!?

Shell-shocked, he got the feeling that he wasn't quite alone, which was really his problem with this anyway. Looking to his side, he found no other than Rosa standing there, smirking at him with a raised brow. Staring back at her, he yelped, realizing how this probably looked. "I-I-I wasn't thinking abou-about that! I-I mean, I _do_ but-but not at this exact second! I-I just thought it was weird, it was all out here and ready to buy- ah! N-not that I want to buy it _necessarily_ but-"

Shut up, Chihaya, you sound like an utter idiot. Bright red, he almost wanted to sprint away, embarrassed...but Rosa giggled.

The sound was normal. It was the manifestation of the known...that...that was the Rosa he knew. Staring at her, feeling completely better, his heart beat a little faster as she actually pressed her face into his chest, murmuring, "I've missed you."

Chihaya swallowed, wrapping his arms around her, mumbling, "I've missed you too. Um, I'm...I'm sorry, I could have been a little more tactful with what happened in the car."

She shook her head, "I didn't really like it, just...it is a stress reliever. I do feel like a hypocrite though, I always yelled at my daddy and smoking relatives to quit and yet I pick it up."

He stroked her hair, slowly realizing he hadn't seen her in months, of course it'd be a little uncomfortable at first but it actually felt completely natural again in mere seconds. "You know, I can tell when something's wrong with my Powderpuff so you should just tell me."

Rosa was quiet before sighing, "Just stressed, Chihaya. I'm exhausted. I have so many classes I have to maintain so I don't have to stay here longer...I don't want to make you wait."

Chihaya gaped, alarmed, "R-Rosa, if getting out of here 'faster' is going to do this to you, I don't want that! Your health means more to me than anything..."

She just sighed again and took his hand, dragging her cart with her free hand, "I know but...it's a lot of things."

Chihaya frowned...what?

* * *

_"Ro-"_

_"Rosa, sweetie, are you okay?"_

_Hideyoshi Chihaya paused outside the door to one of the guest rooms Rosa was fixing for Katie and Carl to sleep in. Mai had just taken her sheets and said she could manage to get her bed made on her own, slamming the door to the room. He'd grimaced as Rosa just cocked a brow and shook her head. Mai was going to make this hell._

_But Katie was in the room with Rosa, Carl looking through Rosa's thousands of channels excitably. Chihaya had been with him but realized he wanted to speak with the girl a little more..._

_However, Katie was apparently doing his job, pressing to know what was going on with her. Rosa smiled, sitting on the bed, "Of course, sweetie, why?"_

_"Because! I know Chihaya would never say this but you have definitely looked better, honey. You're pale and WAY too thin. Have you not been eating?" Katie demanded._

_Rosa was silent before sighing, dropping her head against Katie's shoulder, "I've just been...busy, Katie."_

_Katie scowled but sighed, stroking her hair, "I know my Rosa better than that. You don't have to keep things from me...you can tell."_

_Chihaya frowned as Rosa went silent before she murmured, "...One day, Katie. Right now, I'm just glad you guys are here. I've...I've been...so stressed."_

_...Stressed? Stressed about what...?_

_...What was going on?_

"...Dubbed anime is so weird..." Carl commented slowly, eyes wide, as they watched a channel dedicated to the Japanese cartoons.

Chihaya cocked a brow, both watching a series they were a fan of, pretty confused. Compared to the original voice actor, in America he sounded like he was on helium...and Chihaya was pretty sure that that line he uttered in the original version definitely wouldn't translate to that.

"I mean, God, if you do this to it, you might as well just sub..." Chihaya remarked, shaking his head slowly.

Chihaya sighed and slouched back against the couch, lost in thought. What had happened? Something else...besides his incompetence had to have occurred in his Powderpuff's life to affect her like this.

...He'd find out somehow.

Looking up when her and Katie came down the steps, actually looking a little more content than before, Rosa smiled some, "The beds are ready if you're ready to sleep."

"Yea, definitely..." Chihaya drawled as one of the bloodiest fights in the series was reduced to a kindergarten yard scuffle, clicking the television off.

Katie and Carl went back to the room the girls had been fixing up as Chihaya stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "So...where am I going to sleep?"

Rosa blinked, startled, "Oh, well, I thought you'd...want to sleep with me, but-"

Holy jeez, _duh_, you idiot! "U-uh! Of course! I-I just thought you-you were...mad at me or something" he mumbled sheepishly.

The girl sighed and walked up to him, taking his hand and leading him upstairs to the end of the hallway where her room was, "Chihaya, I'm not mad with you, okay...? It...it was my fault too."

He scowled at that as she opened the door to her room...

It wasn't like her room back at home, meaning it wasn't just completely pink. The curtains were...and she had pictures of everyone up on the wall. It was cute but a little bit less girly, kind of mature...different.

Rosa went into the bathroom, leaving Chihaya to undress there. Pulling on a plain white tee, he blushed as Rosa came out, dressed only in a t-shirt with the college's name on it. She smiled softly at him, sinking under the covers, smoothing back the opposite side of the bed as if inviting him. Swallowing, he climbed in beside her and his heart raced as she shyly got closer...meh! He loved snuggling with her! He had to get a grip!

Pulling her against his chest, Rosa sighed contently and wrapped her arms around his waist, almost like he'd given her permission to. Biting his lip, Chihaya grimaced. Maybe...maybe the change could be because of what happened, when he reevaluated it. He just...had to try normal again.

Kissing her forehead, he murmured, "Good night, Rosa. I love you."

"I love you too, Chiyo..."

...Everything would be fine.

* * *

_Hideyoshi Chihaya had a dream that night...Rosa, once again, found out about his infidelity. But this time, she killed him._

_Yes, she actually killed him. He didn't see how but he recalled being cold, motionless, abandoned. He couldn't even scream..._

_Then light._

_Hissing and whining when a random source of bright light started to sear his eyes, he managed to get his eyelids partially open, lifting his head, incredulous, trying to figure out what was going on..._

_He heard a gasp somewhere and footsteps rush towards him. Rosa gently pushed him to lie back down and smoothed his hair, soothingly hushing him as if she was comforting a disgruntled child. 'Go back to sleep...'_

_Clenching his eyes shut for a moment, he turned on his side and looked at the clock...6 am? They just went to bed less than three hours ago, what was she doing up? Rosa leaned over and kissed him, murmuring, "I'll be home around 10, okay baby?"_

_"Oh, okay..."_

_Well...it was a little nuts, having to wake up at 6 o'clock in the morning but if she was done in four hours it probably was worth it._

...Or so he thought.

"_Where_ is Rosa?" Murano Katie demanded, marching towards the window, looking out into the dark night.

Chihaya scowled, having kept vigil by the window since eight. There was _no_ way she could mean...ten at _night_? It was 9:40 though so apparently that was exactly what she meant. Was she nuts?!

Mai, sitting on the couch and flipping through a magazine, muttered, "Remember what I told you, Chihaya."

He glared back at her as she had taken this time to press that there was no way Rosa was in school this long. She just _had_ to have a secret boyfriend somewhere. Chihaya had been irritated she suggested it but...

Where was she?

Katie stomped away after a moment and Chihaya sighed, slumping on the couch next to Carl who was watching something that had enraptured him. Well, at least someone was enjoying this...

Chihaya jumped when the door opened and in walked...Rosa.

The woman was slouched over and carrying herself like she had tons of bricks on her back, her eyes fit with deep black sacks underneath them, her skin pale, and just like the living dead. Dropping her backpack unceremoniously near the door, she slumped and dragged herself to the couch that Carl wasn't sitting on and fell face forward into it.

They all stared at her, wide-eyed, perhaps waiting for some kind of acknowledgment or at least to know what was going on...the next thing they heard were her audible snores.

Gaping at his fiancee, he did the math quickly in his head. That was close to sixteen hours she went to school? Was that possible!? Staring at her as she slept, he glowered after a moment. Well, no wonder she was rail thin, she probably came home and passed out after that hellish day and didn't eat dinner. And from what he could tell, she hadn't eaten breakfast either. Well, that ended now.

Marching into the kitchen, leaving the others to watch her in an almost mystified stupor, he went to work at dinner. Making a light stir fried vegetable with some rice, he set everyone else's plates on the table but carried his and Rosa's over to the couch.

Setting the dishes on the coffee table, he nudged her to sit up, earning him a long groan. He pulled her to sit in his lap, shaking her shoulder a bit, "Rosa, wake up."

She didn't comply at first and he tried again, "Rosa, you need to eat something. Wake up, just for a second."

Chihaya for a moment thought she really wasn't going to do it...which he couldn't blame her, really, she was probably near comatose. But her eyes slowly open, completely bloodshot lending an almost demonic like appearance to the red pupils. He grinned nervously as she mumbled, "I'm not hungry, Chihaya."

"Well, you need to eat. You're too thin" his scowl returned, lifting the fork with a bit of vegetables to her mouth, "Just eat a little, okay? For me?"

Rosa closed her eyes again and he almost gave up in exasperation...but she slowly opened her mouth, as if even that required some large amount of energy she was dragging up. Chihaya fed it to her and she lethargically chewed before resting her head against his shoulder groggily.

...This was crazy. She was not doing either of them any favors by driving her body into the ground like this! Ready to sulk or scold her exhausted form, he was startled when she opened her eyes and sat up, taking the plate from him and eating mind numbingly slow but...she was eating.

Staring at her a minute, he picked up his plate and began eating, listening to the other two chatter in the background rather absently as he observed her. Well, that was good. It didn't seem like she didn't have an appetite, just not the energy to get herself anything to eat.

He kissed her forehead as she leaned back, scraping the leftover rice into a larger heap and eating it, murmuring, "Thank you for humoring me."

Rosa gave him a tiny smile, still looking weary, "It's yummy...thank you."

"_What_ was that craziness about, Rosa? You've been gone a majority of the day!" glared Katie, breaking their kind of isolated moment, marching over to sit beside her.

The pink haired woman groaned, "School and work..."

...Work? Chihaya gaped at her as if she was insane. But _of course. _This was Rosa he was talking about. She would be the one to toss work into a probably already intense school schedule! Rosa sighed, rubbing her face, as Katie actually said his thoughts aloud. "Well, I do have to pay for things, you know? It's only a fifteen hour a week gig, it's not killing me."

Really? But she smiled, though weary, at them, "Tomorrow I have one morning class then I'm free though! I've been a horrible host thus far and I want to make it up to you guys! So you should look up places you want to visit then we can go and do that tomorrow. For now, I really need to sleep though..."

Chihaya frowned and she kissed him, bidding them all 'good night'. Carl blinked, tilting his head, "What an odd thing to do though, to make a schedule where you're at school and work that long. Then again, I guess it's not that bewildering. Kids at our school did it. Still though..."

Katie nodded in agreement and Chihaya scowled, "...Can you guys do the dishes?"

Mai sent him a look which he summarily ignored as he went up the steps to the bedroom. Rosa was already fast asleep, naturally, her chest rising and falling with her breathing. Getting ready for bed himself, he sat beside her for a moment before climbing under the covers, wrapping his arms around her. Truly, Carl was right. Rosa got to pick what classes she goes to, what times to start, and if she paced herself into ten hours of class or ten hours of work...

It didn't make any sense whatsoever. Rosa knew she should pick her battles, even if she did want to finish 'fast' for him.

...He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew something was. It wasn't completely about their break up, he knew that much. And he'd figure it out, so help him...

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya had had trouble sleeping that night. He was tormented by dreams of his betrayal more than usual and tossed and turned. Eventually he dozed into a tortured slumber...but it wasn't very restful.

Opening his eyes, meeting the clock first, he was a little surprised to find it was well past one already. Looking over his shoulder, he was also a tiny bit startled that Rosa was already up as well...

Sitting up, gazing around the room for a couple of silent minutes, he got up and showered. Today he'd press her. Today he'd find out...he hoped.

After getting dressed, he trudged down the steps and blinked, confused to find Mai sitting by herself in the living room, watching television rather languidly. She regarded him for a moment before giving him that 'wake up' look. Staring at her, he shook his head and went into the kitchen.

Rosa, Katie, and Carl were there, laughing. Rosa was making sandwiches, chattering with them. She looked over his shoulder as he entered the room and smiled, "Afternoon, sleepyhead."

Chihaya dipped in to give her a tiny kiss, "Afternoon. You're up earlier than I expected, honestly..."

"I had class around eleven" she replied, crushing two pieces of bread together and setting them on the table, "Now bon' appetit!"

Chihaya frowned but Carl picked up a half of the sandwich from the large stack, biting into. He said something completely incoherent but the tone denoted his pleasure. Cocking a brow, Chihaya sat down and picked up the piece. What was this...? Taking a bite, he was struck by the taste of peanut butter and marshmallow cementing his mouth shut. Chewing, he wondered who thought of this combination and if it was the notorious flutternutter or whatever she was raving about. It _was_ good though and he sent a glare at Carl as he started downing the sticky sandwiches like water.

"Ey, slow your roll, bitch, I want some more too."

Carl leered at him almost possessively and Rosa smirked, cocking a brow as she stood. "Um, I can make more, you two. Calm down."

He scoffed, taking a large bite out of one as Carl glowered at him. The doorbell rang and Rosa frowned thoughtfully towards her front door as she smoothed peanut butter over the bread. "Chiyo baby, can you get that?"

Chihaya downed the glass of milk Katie got for them, nodding, as he stood, walking towards the door as he licked the remnants of the sugar snack from his mouth. Turning the knob, his eyes widened a tad to find 'Max' on the other side. The flamboyant fellow had his hands grasped before him almost beseechingly, his eyes wide and child-like, swinging his arms slowly, "Hi-i-i-i. Can Rosie come out to play?"

Before Chihaya could ponder a remark, Rosa walked from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a cloth and setting it on the counter dividing the living room, saying, "Maxy?"

Chihaya yelped as Max threw his hands up, sobbing dramatically and making a bizarre 'woest me' sound as he pushed past him. "Oh, it's horrible, Rosie, absolutely horrible!" he wailed.

He cocked a brow as the tall fellow threw his arms around Rosa, picking her up as she was comparatively shorter. Rosa looked quite unperturbed, her eyes half closed, "What'd Ferdinand do this time, Max?"

"He dumped me for Roderigo! _How_ could he dump me for someone with a mustache, Rosa!? A _mustache_?" he said, his voice aghast and putting particular emphasis on 'mustache'.

"Well...some people like facial hair" Rosa approached.

Max threw up a hand coquettishly, making a 'psh' sound, and rolling his eyes, "Don't give me that, Twiggy. This is Ferdinand. He is too gay for lumberjacks, thank-you."

Chihaya's brows rose at that and Rosa laughed, hers furrowing, "Honey, not everyone that has facial hair is a lumberjack."

"Oh, I know that, silly woman. My daddy sported one for a time, he just looked like a slightly younger version of Santa Claus" Max rolled his eyes again but poked her, "But you have _seen_ Roderigo, woman, he screams, 'I live in the outdoors and don't bathe!'."

Rosa took her turn rolling her eyes but smiled, "Max darling, you know that if Ferdinand left you for _anyone_, you don't have to get worked up. You can do better."

"I really liked him though" Max's shoulders slouched pitifully, "We were going to my vacation house in Spain for the summer and everything..."

"Well, you will find someone actually worthy of your affections and who you can vacation with in Spain this summer. My Max-chan doesn't have to settle" Rosa said firmly.

Somehow this conversation made Chihaya feel really nauseous. Maybe it was because he sort of felt the same way about Rosa. She...could do better, especially after what he did...

Max sighed airily, hugging her again, pressing his cheek to hers, "Oh Rosie, you and Audrey Hepburn are the only women that make me wish I wasn't gay. Or that you had penises."

Chihaya raised a brow and gave her a look as Max was positioned in a way where he couldn't see Chihaya's face. Well, there was actually a creature like that existed and was, ironically, fitting to play the role in a sense...Rosa leered at him though and mouthed, 'no'.

Max pulled away and propped his hands on his hips, sighing, "Well darling, I am going to hit the gym to have my body magnificent for the perfect man...whom I hope we'll scout out Friday at Solar?"

Solar? Rosa frowned, "I don't know, Max, I didn't expect to have company so I might not be able to go this time."

He waved a hand as they walked towards the door, "Bring them, I'm sure they'd have an amazing time!"

Rosa didn't seem quite so sure but he waved, "Toodles, darling. Text me!"

She waved after him and sighed, turning back. Chihaya crossed his arms, "So what was that look about?"

"What look?" she said, bewildered.

"The one you gave me when I think it would have been good to mention a certain twin brother of yours, Ms. Matchmaker."

Rosa laughed with a sigh, shaking her head as she walked back into the kitchen, "I don't know. I'm more reluctant with my Miru-chan. And it's weird because I'm reluctant on Max's behalf. Miru is a one night stand kind of a fellow and Max-chan gets easily attached and easily hurt. I don't want that."

Chihaya frowned thoughtfully and nodded, "Makes sense..."

"So what have my darlings found they want to do for today?" Rosa clapped, setting another batch of the sandwiches on the table.

"Shopping!" gushed Katie.

The males groaned. Great, of all the things they can do in a new place, they were going shopping. But of course Rosa was all over this idea so it was a given. Sheesh.

Chihaya watched as the two girls went into the living room with the withdrawn Mai and tried to invoke some excitement into her about the trip. But she just stared at them rather absently and it made Chihaya nauseous. Why? Why would she do this? This trip wasn't going to be any fun with her acting like this and she was turning on her friends...?

...He brought all of this on himself, he thought sickeningly. Rosa seemed to have her own problems and for him to bring this ticking time bomb so she could ruin both of their lives. Still stood to reason he had to figure out what was going on to make her thin and so weird and depressed.

Or maybe not...Rosa seemed rather okay, unless she was masking it or truly glad to have their company. Either way, he'd move heaven and hell to make her life better if he had to.

But not only did he have to move Earth, he had to deal with his sin...the girl set out to destroy his life sitting in the living room.

* * *

"You know your name's Spanish, right?" Max said, cocking a brow at Rosa as they sat at the coffee table.

Rosa rolled her eyes, a few textbooks open before her on the coffee table of her living room, sipping a glass of soda, and chucking a straw at him, "That doesn't inherently make me a speaker of Spanish, you."

So they got a good four hours of sightseeing, photos, and shopping in. It was the first time she actually felt that maybe Chihaya was a little okay with clothes shopping with her. He was acting a little strangely though, like something was on his mind...not that she had any right to talk.

Max rolled his eyes a bit, reaching into his little Louis Vuitton shoulder bag that he carried around, "I suppose that's true..."

He withdrew cigarettes and she glared, "_Don't_ smoke around me, oh my God."

"Don't get all sassafras with me, woman!"

"Ugh. I just can't stand it, you know? I thought I just needed a reason to quit smoking and

Chihaya was it but I'm actually going through _withdrawal_. I actually miss that horrible taste and it still registers as horrible in my head!" she groaned, dropping her forehead against the table.

Max raised a perfect brow, an unlit cigarette resting between his fingertips, "So he was really just like, 'quit or die, ho-bag'? You're going to let him run you like that?"

"Well it _is_ a bad habit" she insisted, "Not to mention I'm lucky he found out I smoked first. If it were my dad or my siblings, my God."

The man considered it and sighed, replacing the stick within the packaging, "I suppose I should quit too. I need to be a good influence for my niece and nephew-babies."

Rosa nodded heartily, reaching back and stroking the golden locks out of Chihaya's face as he slept. Once they returned home, the gang pretty much passed out, not as used to all that walking as she was. Chihaya had attempted to fight it to sit up and spend time with her, cuddling on the couch, but ended up giving in as well. She'd called Max back over in this lapse of needing to be a good hostess to study for her Spanish final...and she definitely needed all the help she could get. Spanish was not her specialty.

Her fiancé's breathing shifted in his sleep, his lips softly parting. Biting her lip, she felt a little sick as she always did when she thought of him...of what he'd think.

"Rosa, have you told him yet?"

She froze before looking over her shoulder at Max who was being dead serious for once. Biting her lip, she smiled bitterly after a moment, turning back to Chihaya who was still asleep. "I...haven't had the nerve to."

Max shook his head, frowning, "I can tell he loves you, kitten. He'd be rightfully angry if you told him and you need to. You need to have peace with this. He'd understand."

Tears burned at her eyes as she leaned over and kissed his brow, whispering softly, "...Would he?"

* * *

"...Wha?"

Hideyoshi Chihaya yawned widely as he pulled on one of the shirts Rosa picked out for him yesterday, scratching the back of his head languidly. "I wanna shadow you for the day. I mean, get a grasp on how you do this crazy schedule of yours."

It was something that came to him last night as he made dinner. He wanted to get a feel for Rosa's schedule. It might explain some things about her behavior because hell yea he'd be smoking, drinking, and losing weight if he had to do close to twenty hours of classes a day mixed with work. But at the same time, Rosa thrived on that, pushing herself even though he hated it. Truly, he was guilty of the same thing, he did twenty hour days all the time but it never drove him to those kind of habits. Work was a little different than school, he knew, but still. It was an investigation and he needed to get a good look into what he was dealing with.

Rosa didn't seem so sure, "Baby, you'd be bored senseless."

When he expressed this idea to Carl, Katie, and, haphazardly, to Mai after Rosa went to sleep, the latter came up to him when the other two went to bed and told him it was a stupid idea. "Rosa won't do her same routine if you're there. She's definitely slipping some bastard in, I know it."

Chihaya had just told her 'good night' after that, not even going to waste the energy. He wasn't an idiot. Not that he suspected Rosa of anything of the sort, he could figure out gaps in her schedule...

Packing his bookbag which consisted of a magazine and his laptop so he could get in Bion time, he smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, "Please? I promise I won't get in the way."

She bit her lip and gave it some thought before smiling, "Okay. It could be fun."

"Excellent" he nodded, "So where do we start first?"

* * *

"Where on Earth are they?" sighed Katie, not as fretful as before but still making passes by the window.

Carl placed a few bowls of soup on the table and smiled nervously, "Oh, I-I don't know, sweetie. But uh, I want to talk to you about something so why don't you come sit with me?"

The bronze haired woman blinked at him, walking over, "Okay...it sounds serious."

"Well, it is, b-but I..."

They both jumped when the door opened. Mai looked up from her soup and cocked a brow...

Chihaya looked absolutely dead to the world, his eyes fit with deep dark sacks and his skin pale, dragging his bag almost limply, dropping it by the door as Rosa had the night previous. She followed him but in fact seemed a little more energetic...which wasn't saying a lot.

Chihaya grumbled something completely unintelligible as he fell face forward into the couch, instantly falling asleep. Rosa whined, shoving his shoulder as she sat on the part not taken up by

Chihaya's body, "Don't take the whole couch, Chiyo..."

The man groaned and turned over on his back, allowing Rosa to lie on top of him and they both fell into a deep dark sleep. The trio watched, mystified, Katie remarking slowly, "...That must be some day."

"Yea..." Carl agreed, wide-eyed.

"...Meh" Mai hissed. This wasn't going to plan at all.

* * *

So apparently when Rosa said she had a long day on Monday and Wednesdays, she was under exaggerating to such an extreme it was close to laughable.

His first assumption that she didn't eat was easily disproved as they went to a place near where she apparently jumped on a bus and got some bagels and coffee. It wasn't because he was there either, the employees were on a first name basis with Rosa, even knowing what she was going to order... okay, she did do breakfast. Good.

However...

At around eight, after sitting on a bench outside of a large classroom, they headed inside and took a seat in the lecture. Chihaya frowned and started playing Bion as the person ranted on about math or something entirely boring for an hour. At nine, they practically had to sprint across the huge school to another building within ten minutes to get to another class. It was starting to grow apparent where that breakfast went when the same thing ensued at ten...

He was actually already pretty groggy at that point, really, just from all the moving and the fact they got up and started at six something. After the ten o'clock class was over at close to eleven, however, Rosa went to the library and studied and did homework until around 12:30. He dozed off there but she worked nonstop...

After that, they met with Max at an on-campus restaurant to have lunch, further proving that Rosa was not skipping meals. Thirty minutes later, they left and went to a little cafe nearby...

He was startled when Rosa rushed into a back room after instructing him to sit, coming back wearing a black t-shirt with the name of the establishment on the side. She worked here?

Admittedly he was a wee bit jealous. Yume was kind of their...thing. Of course, this cafe was a lot different than Yume, he noted. For one, he was sitting on a comfy couch which the place had many of, including recliners and weirdly enough, a fireplace and a flat screen television in the corner. It was...home-y. But it was nice, he supposed. He was definitely glad she didn't wear anything like the maid getup here. Chihaya definitely felt more comfortable with the tee and jeans...

He'd yawned as he leveled up on Bion, sipping a cup of tea and eating a scone. Occasionally he'd look up and find Rosa prancing around as she once did and felt reassured that maybe everything wasn't as bad as it seemed at first. But...he wasn't completely convinced.

At around six, her boss, a nice woman named Melissa waved Rosa off to leave, winking at her and saying 'your fiancé _is _cute'. Chihaya flustered but Rosa laughed, winking back, as she went into the back and changed into her previous shirt again...

So despite believing this day _had_ to be over, Rosa had the nerve to have a class _right_ after work that went from six to seven. And Chihaya would have shot himself if he had the means because after that? She went to a seven to _nine_. What the hell!

Drained, he almost passed out a number of times and when he crossed the threshold into her house, her behavior that night before couldn't have made more sense. Why on Earth would he want to eat? He wasn't sure he could even move his mouth at this point. When he hit the sofa, it was almost like blacking out. He wasn't even sure when he allowed Rosa to snuggle up on top of him but his mind was a blur...

That was hell.

He didn't know what to think. There was absolutely no question that that was an absurdly stressful day. Too stressful, especially since Rosa was only in her first year of college. It was ridiculous! Chihaya realized while sitting in that two hour hellfest of a class that she set this up though. She was the one that said 'I'll go to school from eight am to nine pm and throw in work in the middle'!

Maybe people did it but...but it was just too much. Why would she do something like that...? And she was eating so why on Earth was she so thin? Yea, maybe she didn't have the energy to eat dinner or whatever and he saw why but she ate breakfast and lunch, she ate a snack during the two hour class. Hell, that walking though. It felt like he was doing a damn marathon the whole day! But that still didn't explain the weight loss...

He gazed down at her, now kind of awake at 3 am in the murky twilight beaming in through her window, the other three having left them there and gone to bed a while ago, probably. Something still was wrong, wasn't it? Why wouldn't she tell him though...? He always listened to her problems. Maybe he wasn't the best at solving them, but...he listened.

The pink haired girl sighed as he stroked her locks absently before opening her eyes, the scarlet vessels staring up at him sleepily in the moonlight. "Mmm, you're awake?" she mumbled softly after a moment, burying her face into his chest.

"I don't know how. I should be dead after that day" he scoffed.

She laughed softly with a sigh, "You get used to it. Besides, it's only my Mondays and Wednesdays that are like this. Tuesday and Thursday, I have one class and I don't have any Friday and just work a few hours."

"I suppose..." he conceded reluctantly, "Still, I don't like it. I didn't know you were doing anything so...nuts."

She just 'mm'd' and didn't say anything else, sitting up and looking around, "I guess the others went up..."

Chihaya just nodded, not satisfied that she changed the subject. Rosa stared out the window before turning back to him, smiling ever so vaguely, "I'm sorry, Chiyo. You probably aren't having the greatest time, are you?'

"E-eh? What are you talking about? I'm having a fine time" he rapidly shook his head.

"You know what I mean" she sighed gravely.

He raised a brow, puzzled, and she sulked at him, "You know if we were back in Japan we would be fooling around like four or five times a day the second I got back."

Chihaya was startled and blushed deeply, though quite alarmed, "U-uh, i-it really hasn't crossed my mind! I-I haven't even really thought about sex. I've just been so worried you hate me! I really-really haven't fretted about it, honest..."

Rosa was quiet for a moment before saying simply: "I have."

His eyes widened and he stared at her, speechless. "...Really? I-I mean, w-why? N-Not saying that there's anything wrong with that but why...fret?"

She didn't say anything which drove him nuts but he was further perplexed when she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. Naturally, following that conversation it seemed only appropriate that they...do things.

...It felt so natural and okay with Rosa. Her touches were comfortable, loving, maybe even adoring. Her actions were for him, nothing else mattered at that second. The sounds she made, those were for his ears only. It was perfect...it had always been, in general.

When they'd finished, when they'd climaxed and she'd gone back to sleep, he laid there in silence, staring at the ceiling. He was afraid to sleep, after all, because he knew after that his mind would find admonitions to punish him. What the hell made him...stray? Because he didn't take a second to figure out what was happening in her life, he immediately just assumed? Glancing to his chest where she snuggled, he knew something was wrong...he just...knew.

Rosa making love to him was natural...him making love to her...it felt...strange.

Maybe it was the fact the last woman he'd slept with was indeed not her as it should be. It was a very likely possibility. But when he touched her, she reacted like he was a stranger...or she was afraid. Or that he was going to hurt her. It was like their first time, in fact, but worse than that because this time it didn't seem she trusted him whatsoever. That...that could have been his fault too.

She got comfortable but it was unsettling. Nothing made sense to him though, there were too many variables, too many things happening. Not to mention with what he did, this whole thing just felt like a gigantic mess...and he was feeling less confident about being able to fix it...

He fell asleep eventually and had a dream that Rosa did forgive him for his crime...and it made him feel better.

Too bad it was a dream.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Max is a character from Rune Factory 2...and of course I have rewritten his character entirely (though I looked at a Youtube video of a screen where he was upset he couldn't kiss the main male protagonist so maybe not...?). This probably is like one of those eye roll stereotypes or so it seems as he's entirely flamboyant and dramatic. But really, having the gay best friend and occasionally intermingling with the LGBT society to aid to my experience, one would have to be lying to themselves to say these characters/personalities don't exist. And oh, it probably won't take a brain surgeon to know where I'm going with his character (that is if you've read Chronicles).


	24. Crimson, Part II

**Chapter 24:** Crimson, Part II

**Author's Note:** So I have to say I am utterly and absolutely relieved that when I started working on this chapter last night, the words just came streaming from my fingertips and I actually had to force myself to STOP writing in order to go to bed. It's a much better feeling than forcing myself TO write, let me tell you.

I hope to wrap this up maybe January. I'm being pretty lax with such a date but fact of the matter is I have four Italian compositions to write as we speak and two full-length papers due in less than a week. Tons of projects, tons of exams… I tell you now, dear readers, school is no cakewalk. I still have to wonder if teachers get together and plot similar due dates.

Next short story should be released some time after the next two chapters of this. Um, a lot of language (uncensored) and some sexual innuendo. And really, a kind of dark chapter, not a fluffy one whatsoever. Kind of dramatic but I can tell you now, people, it happens and just…be careful.

Enough ranting, l'italiano e' parla a me…or something like that. Enjoy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh God, Chihaya, I can't do it!"

Hideyoshi Chihaya frowned as he diced onions in Yagami Rosa's kitchen in her brownstone-like house in Boston. She'd once again gotten up before him but he'd woken up before she would get back from class and thus decided, just because of the guilt he was feeling, he'd make her lunch. Yea, that'll make everything better, he thought bitterly.

But Shomura Carl was beside him, kneading his hands to the point they were getting absurdly wrinkly, looking into the living room where Katie was reading a magazine next to Mai who'd pretty much just gone into total recluse mode.

Chihaya didn't know what was going through her mind at present. He knew she had something up her sleeve but was yet to show her cards. As it was, the three of them in this poker game all had a losing hand. He frowned towards her and hoped she'd fold…

"…Can't do what?" he finally questioned Carl, having gotten lost in his own melodrama.

"Ask her" he whispered sharply, looking into the living room at Katie as well.

Chihaya scowled, "Dude, you have had _weeks_ to get up the balls to ask her. The worst Katie would say is she has to think about it, I don't see a 'no' in your future. She loves you."

Carl's shoulders slumped though he looked enthused by Chihaya's words, "You think so?"

"Yes" Chihaya rolled his eyes, dropping the onions into the frying pan to sauté them. Carl had it easy as far as he was concerned. He didn't have this ticking time bomb ready to blow up at any second.

The door to the house opened and he swiftly looked up, smiling as Rosa entered. She looked fresh, upbeat, and well, healthy. Maybe it…wasn't such a lost cause. Maybe it'd be okay.

Dropping her book bag in it's normal place by the door, she skipped further into her abode. "Good afternoon, guys!"

"Hey, babes" Katie greeted, setting down her magazine before cutting her eyes towards the kitchen then smiling, standing, and rushing to her side, grabbing her arm, "Hey, I wanna show you something I brought really quick."

"Okay" Rosa said, confused, as Katie dragged her upstairs.

Chihaya had been mid-mouthed greeting when Katie kidnapped Rosa rather effortlessly. Leering for a moment, he looked to Mai who was glaring at him rather strangely and wished for the days when his biggest fear was _Katie_ taking Rosa from him…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's keeping something from me, I just know it!" Katie scowled, pacing around the guest bedroom rather erratically.

Rosa, sitting on the bed, frowned thoughtfully, "Well, maybe it's a surprise, silly. You guys have been together for years so I suspect it's nothing too serious."

Katie looked distraught, "…You think so? You don't think it's some huge, big, deep dark secret?"

"Not at all, darling" Rosa swiftly shook his head, "Carl's not like that. Of course, I have a few questions now that I've been able to observe everyone."

Katie slammed down on her stomach , inviting Rosa to do the same, on the bed, blinking, "What's that?"

Rosa lied down on her back, pouting at Katie, "You know, Mai and I have been growing apart since high school but this…this is ridiculous. What's going on with her? She's said like three things to both of us since she got here."

"I don't know!" gasped Katie, "She's like that in Japan too, oh my God. I just don't see what could have come between us like that, I can't even talk to her anymore about anything. Julia is my Japanese go-to counterpart now that you're away, it's almost crazy."

Rosa nodded slowly at that and stared at her ceiling for a moment, "I think Chiyo's keeping something from me too."

"What makes you say that? He seems like the same old bristly Chihaya to me."

Rosa smirked at her friend and shrugged, "He's jumpy. And nervous. And he seems really stressed at certain points like something's really torturing his mind, y'know?"

The bronze haired woman blinked thoughtfully, "I don't think anything's going on with him. I mean, like—wait! That reminds me, what was all this about a 'break up'? It seemed like a kind of 'uh oh' conversation so I didn't press it at first, but…"

"…I just hadn't called him in a long time. Like, too long. He probably thought I'd left him or something" she laughed sadly, "It wasn't that but Chihaya's really the type to worry over something like that and I'm sure he was upset that I left him in limbo so long. We talked everyday up until that point and well…"

"That's still not worth breaking up over" Katie scowled.

Rosa shrugged, "If anything, it was one of his angry reactions where he just acts out on complete rage. It's not like I couldn't understand that, I'd be upset too if I kept in contact but the person I'm engaged to just kind of up and vanishes…"

Her eyes welled with tears just at the memory, "I'd just been so worried he meant it."

Katie sighed gravely, "Well…I'm glad you two worked it out somehow then."

Katie's scowl returned, "Now to you and about your little thing you were going to tell me later. Well, it's later…"

Rosa laughed vaguely, "Not later enough, Katie…"

The girl rolled her blue eyes but yelped when out of nowhere a body leaped between them. Rosa squeaked before glowering at her fiancé, the intruder, who blinked at them slowly as they just stared at him. "…What? I want to be in on girl talk time too."

Katie snickered, "You're not quite girly enough, Chihaya."

"I dressed up like a girl once, that has to count for something."

"Randomness and questionability at best" smirked Rosa, cocking a brow.

Chihaya rolled his eyes, saying in a mock-over exasperated tone, "God, I put on one skirt-"

They laughed and shoved him, Katie smirking, "Get out, Chihaya, I am having a chat with Rosa."

"I know, I'm jealous! You're all lying in bed with each other and giggling…"

"Don't be a man" Rosa said plainly.

"Hello? That's what I'm trying to do here."

Rosa squealed, hitting his chest, and Katie laughed again. Chihaya chuckled and sat up, leaning over and giving Rosa a kiss, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'll leave. I just haven't gotten a kiss in because a certain someone didn't give me one this morning."

Rosa smiled and kissed him back, kissing his cheek next as he pulled away, whispering against it, "I'll be down in a few, okay?"

"Okay" he sighed, sitting up straight, "Lunch should be done in a few minutes."

She nodded and he made his way out…Rosa gazed after him before murmuring, "I can't tell you yet, Katie."

"Why not?" she groaned.

"…I have to tell him first…and I have to tell him when I feel like I won't lose him."

Katie scowled deeply, "Why would you 'lose him'? He loves you. Whatever it is, he'll understand."

"…Will he?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosa munched at the lunch Chihaya had made, sitting on his knee, chatting with everyone as they sat at the table. Katie had somehow managed to coax Mai into sitting with them too by some miracle even though she wasn't saying anything…

The pink haired woman pursed her lips as she swallowed, daring a quick glance at Mai. Rosa really hadn't known what to expect when she saw her again but this wasn't quite it. After all, she was the only one she'd told…it wasn't very comforting.

Jumping a little when there was a knock at her door, she kissed Chihaya's temple as she stood. "That's probably Max. Be right back."

Skipping over to open the door, her eyes widened. On the other side was a dark haired male, about 5'11" with one of those gorgeous faces that one could tell off the bat made him overly arrogant. While Rosa usually wasn't that judgmental, she'd just known as soon as she met Ferdinand. And she'd been right.

His dark eyes narrowed at her distastefully. Ferdinand was about the fifth boyfriend Max had had since Rosa had known her American 'bestie' and she knew that a majority of them disliked her, Ferdinand being no exception. She had been upset about the first one, some guy named Leo, who actually told her she was a flippant skank, whatever that meant. Max had scowled, rolled his eyes, and told her it was because she 'spoiled him' and he talked about her a lot, and, well, in a lot of cases preferred her company.

'You're gay' Rosa had said plainly to that. Were these guys really jealous? It wasn't like Max and her were an item, sheesh! Max had actually laughed, shrugging, 'I dunno what it is. It's a little silly. I think every gay fellow has one really good female bosom buddy. Of course, Leo treats his like crap…'. Then he gave her a 'chu' kiss on the cheek, 'huggling' her contently. 'I guess they can be jealous though, you're better than them'.

Smiling gravely, she just had to wonder exactly what Ferdinand wanted though she felt he had to know she'd never help him.

"Ferdinand…is something the matter?" she asked slowly.

He rolled his eyes as if he found the very question foolish, "Where is Max? I've been trying to get into contact with him but he's blocked me all around."

"Well, he's not here" she said bluntly, "Did you try his place?"

"Of course I did" he snorted caustically, "Text him. Tell him I need to speak with him."

Rosa wasn't taking that bait. "You just left him a few days ago, Ferdinand. I think you should, uh, stick with Roderigo for at least a couple more days."

"Look, bitch, just text him."

"F—k off."

Ferdinand looked angry, notorious for his temper, hissing, "Keep flaunting around like that, little girl. Maybe next time you're at a party you won't be _asking _for it."

Rosa's eyes widened and she swallowed a lump in her throat…before shoving him backwards.

He yelped, tumbling down her steps. Hand resting on the knob, she gazed down at her trembling fingers, biting her lip, tears starting to burn in her eyes. Stop it, don't you dare…

"Baby, what the hell was that?"

Rosa's shoulders squared as she heard Chihaya walk up behind her, closing the door slightly. He probably was glaring. "I've never heard you curse at someone. What was he doing?"

Not trusting herself to say anything at the moment, she started to just shrug…but Chihaya marched towards her, grabbing her arm. "Rosa, what's wrong? What did he do to you, damn it?"

Quickly blinking away tears as he pulled her to face him, it didn't work. His eyes widened when he saw her glittery ones before gritting his teeth, moving her aside to open the door. Grabbing his waist, she yelped, "I-it's nothing, Chiyo! It's just Max's old boyfriend! He was just being a jerk!"

"The hell does that matter?" he said angrily, "Does Max know his exes go around being bitches to you?"

"…Wha?"

Rosa squeaked, almost jumping, as Max magically appeared at the door, having pushed it open, his backpack over his shoulder, his eyes open wide and bewilderedly. Ferdinand must have high tailed it out of there for him to miss the fellow but that most likely was for the best. Shaking her head, she quickly smiled, "N-nothing, darling!"

Chihaya wasn't having it though. "Apparently one of your exes just showed up and said something to make her cry."

Rosa grimaced and Max's light blue eyes darkened considerably, narrowing, "Who did? Ferdinand? What'd he say?"

"It isn't important, Max, really!" Rosa insisted, pulling away from Chihaya to grasp his arm, "A-anyway, just forget tha-"

However, Max apparently wasn't interested in letting her even attempt to change the subject. He dropped his backpack and stalked back out the door. Rosa whined, quickly darting after the man who apparently had a mission…

Chihaya watched from the door as Rosa caught up with him some feet away from the abode, pressing her hands to his chest, and telling him something…

…Fine, he was gay. Chihaya would have to be crazy to think anything was going on between them but…really, it was just Max's appearance. He was like completely the type of guy that he'd have matched Rosa with if she wasn't with him. Tall, attractive, and just gave off this 'knight in shining armor' persona…he was perfect for a princess.

Not to mention they were so close. The day he spent shadowing Rosa during class, she called and texted with him every hour. They seemed to meet and have lunch semi-daily and…well, he figured if they weren't here, the guy would be over a lot more at her place or vice versa.

Chihaya's eyes narrowed as Rosa bowed her head, her forehead rested against Max's chest as he looked down at her, looking irritated yet glum. The thing that enraged him the most though…?

…Max knew what was going on with Rosa. Chihaya was Rosa's fiancé, _he _should f—king know what had happened to her! Damn it! Gritting his teeth, he steeled his face when Rosa returned, closing the door behind her after handing Max his backpack. She glowered deeply at Chihaya. "_Why_ did you do that? Did you not see me trying to play it off?"

"Why?"

"I know there's this nice little generalization that gay guys are wimps and so effeminate that they couldn't get into serious fights but Max will wipe the floor with Ferdinand when he finds him!"

Chihaya just cocked a brow and Rosa rolled her eyes, hugging her arms, "It never fails. No matter where I am, I pick up a daddy or Keiji figure. It's nuts. I don't…need that sort of protection."

"What's he protecting you from?" he demanded, "Why won't you just tell me what's going on, Rosa? Why'd you stop calling for a month? What happened to you?"

Rosa stared at him for a long moment and he was growing distraught that she might not say anything. However, his heart fluttered when her mouth opened, her eyes shifting madly, "At a pa-"

His shoulders squared, alarmed, when a loud crashing of something occurred behind him. Rosa's eyes widened. "Mai?"

Chihaya swiftly looked over his shoulder as Rosa rushed around him to where Mai apparently had fallen into something, cutting herself, blood flowing down her arm. He gaped and quickly went over to assess the damage with the rest of the group. What the hell? And-and why then!? He-he was just about…to get an answer…

Mai smiled weakly and waved them away, insisting she was fine, as Katie and Rosa cleaned up the blood and treated her wound. The two were facing her and Carl had run off to grab a towel…Chihaya stiffened as Mai sent him a look only he saw, a bizarre disturbing look like, 'you're not playing by my rules'.

His heart clenched and he swallowed a lump. Later, when he tried to get back to that moment with Rosa where she was about to confess, Mai interfered, 'strangely' coming out of her shell to talk to Rosa…

…Max wasn't the only one that knew, huh? What the fuck was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This will be so weird. I've never ever been to a dance club…"

Chihaya buttoned up his nondescript black shirt, the sleeves rolled up a quarter of the way. Pushing a strand of blond hair away from his face, he shrugged. "Neither have I."

He'd been kicked out of Rosa's room to get ready with Carl, the girls all giggling and squealing as they put together outfits there. His mood was nowhere near as bright and giddy. Glaring towards Carl who was wearing a simple white long sleeved shirt and black jeans, he grumbled, "Rosa's keeping something from me, Carl, and I don't like it a damn bit because apparently Max and Mai know."

Carl's blond brow rose, "Wow, really? That's so odd. It's really strange that Mai's just suddenly being social with them too."

"She's trying to keep Rosa away from me because Rosa was going to tell me what it is. Whatever it is, Mai doesn't want her to tell me and it's pissing me the hell off. She's my fiancée, she's going to be my wife. I deserve to know what's caused these freakin' changes in her life."

Disgruntled, Chihaya stuffed his hands in his pockets as Carl patted his shoulder, "You're worrying about this way too much anyway, Chihaya. Mai won't be able to have her on block all the time, you'll be able to speak in private…I mean, what do you do when you're in bed at night?"

This caused Chihaya to fluster…and feel like an ass. "W-well, I mean…it has been a _really_ long time since I've seen her, y'know…?"

Great, sex was getting in the way of his investigation. Total fail, Chihaya, total fail. Carl smirked. "So, uh, maybe keep your hormones on lock and talk about it then, pal."

Chihaya pouted and Carl grinned, "Anyway, don't press all that tonight! I can tell Rosa's really looking forward to this and I think this visit has totally improved her mood from what I can tell. Don't muddy it up with whatever it is just yet."

Considering that for a moment, Chihaya sighed and agreed. Yea…there was no point in pressing it just yet. He still had a week to come up with an answer before heading back to Japan. Apparently next week she was on lock down for finals but, well, he had the weekend too.

"Boys, are you ready?" called Rosa from downstairs.

He frowned, surprised they'd somehow beaten them, "Uh, yea!"

Carl ran his fist into his open hand, looking determined, "Tonight, dude! Tonight I will pop the question!"

"While we're grinding to the oldies?" Chihaya smirked, cocking a brow, "How romantic."

"Grinding?" Carl said, bewildered.

Chihaya had to purse his lips not to laugh. While he had no intention of dancing, he figured since Carl had never been to a club or apparently even know what went down there, well…it'd be quite an interesting evening.

Walking down the steps, he almost paused, startled, as the girls were in the living room, chatting. Katie was wearing a silky pink decorated tank top and almost liquid fitting jeans, her hair down and curling. Carl was mortified, by his side, but clearly a bit intrigued. Mai had on just a normal tube top dress, also pink…

Then Rosa…

Well, in comparison to what Rosa wore to the clubs in Japan, he definitely felt a little more comfortable with this. It was just so…strange. She'd taken on an almost bizarre kind of fashion sense here, he noted. It was a flowered white halter top, the straps kind of ruffled, the hem raising slightly over her belly. She had on a pair of blue short-shorts and knee length brown boots, her hair back. Cute but…not really Rosa-ish. She tended to go for the hyper cute back in the day, it just…wasn't her to him.

He quickly smiled when she turned to face him, waving them on to her car. But that was Rosa in a nutshell, he was discovering. Something was totally off about the new her and even when she was how he remembered her, well, that felt off too in comparison to her new persona…

Or…was he really just being too paranoid?

Parking was a nightmare around the spot, Rosa glaring as people drove almost erratically trying to find said parking. One person actually did something hyper illegal and weaved between her and a car, narrowly hitting both of them, to dive into an open spot… "Bitches!"

"What a potty mouth you have nowadays, young lady" he said drolly.

Rosa groaned, shaking her head, "You're right…"

"The heck he is, Chihaya curses like a sailor" snorted Carl.

"The f—k ever."

Rosa smirked at him and finally they located a spot. Chihaya scowled as they walked towards a highly lit area, taking no time to get in as it seemed fairly early. She sighed gravely. "Sorry, it'll be a little slow for a bit. I just didn't want us to have to pay cover charge."

They all agreed that that was smart anyway. Observing the venue, he found it was a huge place with a couple of floors. It almost was like a massive loft with bars at each corner. The DJ sat on a platform above the dance floor, probably somewhere between the first and second level, strobe lights all over the place. Rosa settled them at a booth and looked around. "Max-chan should be here soon…"

Chihaya said nothing to that, not really thrilled to see the guy that knew more about his one day wife than him. Rosa got up and kissed his lips, saying she'd be right back before going over to the bar and bringing them back a platter of drinks.

"Nice…they changed the age limit on drinking, right?" Chihaya questioned, his father having complained that 21 was the legal age for drinking in America when he was here.

"A while ago" Rosa nodded, nestling into his side as the club was actually quite cool, popping the lid on a drink.

He cocked a brow, still not sure how he felt about her drinking. So…odd. Where was his vice innocent Powderpuff?

To the Japanese quad's surprise, they blinked and the club was filled before it hit 11. Looking at all the apparent college students, he was almost amazed. What an odd bunch of people in one place…it really was something, how many different subcultures were in one room.

"Rosie!"

Rosa polished off her drink, setting the bottle down, and smiled as Max waltzed over, wearing a brightly colored icy blue silk button down shirt and white jeans. "Hi, darling!"

Chihaya's brow rose as Max rested his hands on his hips, blinking languidly, "Now girly, what are you doing? This is a _dance_ club. If you want to drink, lady, you go to a bar."

From what Chihaya understood, Rosa, Katie, and Mai didn't dance at clubs when they went, only going to listen to music. Katie actually echoed his memory, "I mean, you don't dance, do you, Rosa? We didn't normally."

Rosa opened her mouth but Max gasped suddenly, "Posie, it's our song! They never ever play our song!"

Chihaya's other eyebrow rose as he grabbed Rosa, dragging her towards where others were dancing. Chihaya's eyes narrowed…Rosa wasn't really going to dance, was she? She got shy about things like that. She'd told him that she just didn't know how and that she'd be much too embarrassed to display her lack of modern dancing prowess…

Staring, he was bewildered as some very soft beat came out and they were actually like, slow dancing, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. It made him jealous again, ugh! They had a 'song' and it was a slow song? _They_ didn't have a song! He sulked as everyone in the crowd was mellow and slowly swaying to the sweet beat.

A woman's voice came, sweet, melodic, "_I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh. __Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-oh-h. I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a __clear day-oh. Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-y-y-y-y-y-y…"_

Completely and utterly unexpected to the group, the soft beat turned into complete and utter electronica techno.

Chihaya and the rest of them kind of gaped as all those on the dance floor who'd been kind of stoned dancing went utterly nuts, skipping around , jumping, swaying madly. Of course, what got him most was, well…

Max…_and_ Rosa had just as randomly went into some pretty fancy footwork to the beat, now dancing solo but close to each other. Chihaya gawked. Can't dance his eye!

The beat slowed up somewhat and Rosa and Max were rocking their hips and steps perfectly to the beat, their arms in a completely fluid motion. _"Feels like you're beating, beating the drums, beats into my heart. Feels like there's nothing, nothing around to make me stop. You are a motion that makes me high; you are a dream that burns inside; a magic potion that's my soul. Come fly with me-e-e-e."_

Once again, insane sounds, the two upping the tempo with the change perfectly. But when she slowed down, Rosa flowed right to Max, crushing against him as they did a flawless turn as he grasped her hip with one arm, grinding her against him. Okay, jealous again…_"Feels like you're beating, beating the drums, beats into my heart. Feels like there's nothing, nothing around to make me stop. You are a motion that makes me high; you are a dream that burns inside; a magic potion that's my soul. Come fly with me-e-e-e."_

Max hands moved to clench her hips as they parted, the song returning to the original lyrics, Rosa's tiny body moving like a wave, meeting each of Max's motions … "_I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh. Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-oh-h. I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh. Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-y-y-y-y-y-y…"_

Chihaya frowned faintly as the song slowed down again, the two going back to slow dance mode…they quite obviously danced a lot. They were…so close. He…he didn't even know her anymore.

"_I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh... Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-y-y-y-y-y-y…"_

Rosa was laughing as Max whispered something in her ear. "_I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh. Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-oh-h. I'm gliding in the beautiful sky, it's such a clear day-oh. Go riding in your sweet lullabies, come fly away-y-y-y-y-y-y…"_

Insane beat again, the two, thankfully, went solo once more. Max was looking over his shoulder as someone came up behind him, a guy, who looked nervous. The song had changed into 'Promiscuous' and Rosa had her hand on Max's shoulder, 'bumping and grinding', shifting back and forth, when she noticed the fellow. She smiled and said something in Max's ear. He blinked and looked back. She winked and pushed him towards the guy.

"…Well, that's something!" Katie remarked over the dim, wide-eyed, as Rosa was actually perfectly content going completely solo, dancing to the song sultrily by herself.

"Seriously…" muttered Chihaya.

Mai crossed her arms, drinking a little, "I wonder what she'll do when a guy wanders up to dance with her."

Chihaya glanced to her, startled, and then came to note that quite a few guys were watching her…grr.

Carl looked mortified, Rosa 'dropping it' and even bending over before sexily raising back to stand straight, "That _so_ doesn't seem like Rosa…"

"…Yea…"

What was wrong with her? What had this place turned her into?

"_I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now. I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now. Back in the day when you were young (it was fun), little girl didn't think you were the one (now here I come). Your sexy walk, your sexy talk (that's what's up). Little girl you're clearly not the same kid from the block…"_

Chihaya raised a brow at this next song in the remix…maybe? Rosa was definitely getting some stares, she was entirely too enticing. Then again, she'd always been that way but must've fully realized it now.

"_I ain't that little girl no more, not no more, that's for sure. Boy get your ass out on the floor, let's explore, let's explore…"_

Gazing at her, he realized that perhaps the culture was more sexual… _"You know I like the way you move it, move it. Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go. Want to be a big girl? Got to prove it, prove it. With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow."_

…Nah, she had friends like Ray and Jake. Hell, she dated and was engaged to him. They were as sexual as they came and it hadn't changed her like this. Was this something to do with what happened?

"_I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now. I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now."_

…Maybe not.

"_Back in the day when I was young (kind of dumb) but I always knew I'd be the one. Now here you come. Gonna get you wet, gonna make you sweat (Girl, I bet). Gonna give you something you ain't never gonna forget…"_

"_No, you ain't no little girl no more, that's for sure, booty like 'oh'. Wanna work it like a big girl, let's explore. Now drop it to the floor, baby, get raw."_

Watching as she simulated the lyrics in some fashion, he sighed gravely. This was his fault in some way. He had fallen in love with something that was still blossoming and going through the motions. Sure, he was somewhat in the same place, he wasn't _that_ old, he'd just…matured a little more and she was still finding her place in life.

"_You know I like the way you move it, move it. Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go. Want to be a big girl? Got to prove it, prove it. With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to know I like the way you move it, move it. Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go. Want to be a big girl? Got to prove it, prove it. With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow…"_

"That's so skanky, God" scowled Mai.

Katie rested her chin in her palms, her brows raising, "I mean, it's not like she doesn't have it. I wouldn't have the guts to try anything like that though…"

"_I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now. I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now. I'm a big boy, you're a big girl now, now, now. I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now, now."_

Chihaya's eyes closed partially…perhaps.

Standing wordlessly, startling the others, he walked towards her. Whatever, he supposed. He figured down the line Rosa wouldn't want to dance provocatively in clubs, that everyone had their stages, that everyone changed. God knows he had. He didn't have to toss this off on some random occurrence that made her more confident but stranger person to him. It could just be one of those movements. He knew what he was getting into, dating a teen, a bunch of random stages and levels…

But maybe he needed to actually be okay with that.

Rosa blinked at him as he sauntered up to her. Apparently he was the only guy with the balls to do that, he thought, actually slightly amused. "You better not be all 'grr-y', Chiyo."

"Well, can I convince you to stop dancing like how we would in bed?"

She laughed, hitting him, "Nope! You can dance with me like we dance in bed…"

His nose wrinkled at the suggestion…

"_I've been waiting too long for you to get naughty. Beat me, spank me, daddy, c'mon, touch my body."_

"_They say that good things come to those who wait. Come take it, mama, before it's too late…"_

…Well, the lyrics were kind of promising. "If you never ever expect me to dance in public again."

She gasped as he pulled her to straddle his leg at the bridge of the song, making sure not to face the table because he'd die if he saw his friends watch him…dance, ugh.

"_You know I like the way you move it, move it. Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go. Want to be a big girl? Got to prove it, prove it. With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow. You know I like the way you move it, move it. Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go. Want to be a big girl? Got to prove it, prove it. With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow."_

Rosa giggled, rotating her hips against his leg, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Well, I can't promise that!"

"What!?" he declared, incredulous, resting his hands on her hips.

She leaned forward and gave him the sweetest little kiss on the lips, "At our wedding too!"

Chihaya blushed faintly before sighing, "Of course."

He scowled as a techno song came on like the one Max and her were dancing to…except even _more_ techno-y. Rosa started to do more of those well-tuned steps…"How the hell do you dance to _this_?"

Rosa laughed, "Like this…"

Resting her hands on his hips, she grinded against him and he grinned a little darkly at her, "Woman, we're in public."

She 'nyahed' and he groaned when the voice actually echoed 'so just move…up and down'. This was getting way kinky.

Smirking as she bumped against him and he was able to match her, she cocked a brow, "Oh yea, you took dance, right…?"

"Don't remind me."

Rosa grinned and at some bizarre bridge, she clenched his hips, doing that little sensual gnawing her lip thing she did to signal he was about to get laid and started sauntering downward…

"Oh f—k, don't do that" he groaned, aroused.

She 'sizzled' back up his body and they grinded as he leered at her a little, "You better just do this stuff to Max…"

"Of course" she laughed airily, resting her forehead against his.

Chihaya got lost in her for what felt like either seconds or days, his mind melting into her and the hypnotic beat of the music. His body felt like it was on fire as they were crushed between hundreds of bodies, dancing. It was bizarre, he was never much of a social person but it actually felt wonderful to be here, like it was good to know in this crowd that it just felt like him and her.

She closed her sooty lashes slightly over her eyes, their noses touching as she murmured, "Tomorrow, Chiyo…we can talk. Just us, okay?"

His eyes widened some and she smiled shakily at him. She was afraid to tell him. Something had happened, something _had_ affected her. And…she was frightened to tell him. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "It'll be okay."

She bit her lip and nodded faintly. He smiled reassuringly, taking her hand, "Let's go sit and rehydrate, 'kay?"

Rosa nodded, allowing him to drag her back to the table. Ultimately, he'd somehow forgotten they weren't alone and flustered when Carl and Katie gaped at him, apparently just floored. Mai didn't say anything and that was fine with him.

Sitting on their side, he opened and split his drink with her, and told Carl that he needed to 'man up'. While he was referring to the proposal, Katie was enthused by the fact that they'd been up to dance and now wanted to do so as well. Chihaya had to force himself not to laugh as Carl looked horrified, Katie dragging him out to do their own rendition of what him and Rosa just did. Oh well, it would be quite the memory, regardless.

Mai didn't move all night, even when all four of them were on the dance floor. The girls tried to coax her but she just wasn't interested…until…

"Well, if Rosa's cool with me dancing with Chihaya, anyway" she smiled rather weirdly.

Chihaya's eyes widened and Rosa cocked a brow, "Um, sure."

He looked to her astonished and Rosa smiled, grabbing Katie's hand, "Come on, sweetie, let's dance."

Chihaya sulked, not wanting anything like this to occur but allowed Mai to take his wrist and lead them a little ways away from the others. Dancing with him slightly, she hissed loudly, "Are you blind, Chihaya? The way Rosa's acting, there's no way she could be faithful to you."

"Bull."

"Oh?" Mai said plainly, "You trust her _that_ much? You think she's _that_ much of a saint, is that it?"

"Look, Rosa is going to tell me what's on her mind tomorrow" he glared, "And you're going to stop getting in our damn way."

"And you expect her to tell the truth? Well, I got news for you, Chihaya: I know what she's done and I know she doesn't deserve you. But she'll never make you realize it because she already knows it herself" Mai snarled.

Chihaya gazed at her and looked over his shoulder, raising a brow as the two of them had sandwiched a completely embarrassed Carl… "…If you know, why won't you tell me?"

"You haven't asked."

This startled him and he glowered at her, "Then tell me, Mai. What it is that you know?"

She stopped dancing and simply walked away, shocking him. What the hell? Gritting his teeth, he followed her. "Mai!"

The girl walked out of the club, Chihaya following rapidly which caused the others to follow as well, calling to them. Ugh, he suddenly knew exactly what Koji felt, damn it! Why was it that everyone knew something he didn't?

A small part of him told himself to relax. He didn't have to find out from Mai. Rosa herself was going to tell him tomorrow…

…But why tomorrow? Why not now? Why was he always waiting for an answer?

Chihaya jumped when a hand grabbed his, "Chiyo? Where are you going?"

He looked back at Rosa who'd poised the question, shivering in the cold early morning. Well…it was tomorrow now. "Tell me. What happened?"

Her scarlet eyes widened and she gaped, probably about to say she'd promised she'd tell him later…but as far as he was concerned, with as much as this had been eating at him this week, it _was_ later. Much later. Now it was time to fess up.

"…Let me drive us home first. It's nothing we have to discuss in public" Rosa insisted softly.

Chihaya frowned but saw no reason to deny that. They piled in the car, him, Mai, and Rosa quiet though Carl was sputtering on about how sheepish he felt dancing and whatnot. Katie hushed him, sensing the tension…

…She had no idea.

Arriving at the house, Chihaya grasped Rosa's hand as soon as they were out of the car, wanting to escape to a secret place where they could speak. He really didn't need Mai for this, it just had to be them. Then everything would be perfect again and they could move on. It'd…it'd all go back to normal.

"Will you get a f—king _grip_?"

He froze, as did Rosa, as Mai screamed out in the early morning, her voice tinted with rage. Rosa pulled away from him, scowling, "Mai, what is wrong with you? What has been wrong with you this entire time? And what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Mai hissed, "You know why you fell off the face of the planet and didn't contact your future husband for months!"

Chihaya glared as Rosa's small form stiffened. "Mai, I don't need-"

"Tell him, Rosa!" Mai exclaimed angrily, "Tell him how you _slept _with that guy at that party after you got trashed!"

…

…What?

Katie gaped before glaring daggers at Mai, "What the hell are you saying? Rosa would never do something like that! What's wrong with you?"

"That's not what she told me" Mai glared back Katie, "I was the only one awake when she got on Skype and she told me everything! She told me how she got drunk and f—ked with some other guy and how she couldn't even bear to tell Chihaya!"

…No…no way…

…No, not…not his Powderpuff. Not…not his perfect…she…she'd never do that to him. That…that couldn't be it, that was simply ridiculous. His body trembled and he looked to her, not moving at all, waiting for her to defend herself, to yell at Mai for…for _lying._

But…but she didn't. He stared at the back of her head for what felt like an eternity…no…no, it…it _couldn't_ be true…

…Could it? Shaking, his voice breaking, "R-Rosa…thi-this isn't…true, is it?"

A deafening silence fell, no sounds around them, just the brisk atmosphere. Their breaths fogged and was the only thing that echoed in their ears. Finally, Rosa turned to him, her body shaking.

"…I'm…I'm so, so…sorry."

…

He'd never hit a woman, he'd always told himself. Never. But his emotions at that second forgot what a 'promise' was and he slapped her.

She pursed her lips tightly together as her head swung to the side with the motion. Katie gasped and Chihaya couldn't even…_see _straight.

"You fucking slut!" he spat venomously, "You got _drunk_? You slept with some other _bastard_ when I _trusted_ you? I've never trusted anyone more in my _life_ and you-you just say you're _sorry_? You-you fucking bitch!"

Rosa gazed at him, her mouth agape, tears streaming down her face but at that rightful moment he just did not care. Gritting his teeth, enraged, betrayed, he snapped, "I take it back! I never want to see your damn face again!"

She flinched backwards away from him…before sobbing and rushing off into the dark night. Katie cried, "Rosie!"

Chihaya shook, almost frightened by the amount of fury he was barely able to contain. Carl gawked at him speechlessly and Chihaya just let out a wispy hiss before marching into the house. So that was it, huh? Just as he'd always suspected, she'd-she'd cheated on him, found someone else. He knew, didn't he? He'd _always_ known not to trust anyone but the one person he thought he could…

Marching into the room he'd briefly shared with her, he gritted his teeth as he was met by the happy pictures of them together and tossed them across the room, screaming. His mother was _right_, damn it! How could he be so _dumb_?!

Throwing himself face down in the bed, he clenched it sharply, probably shrieking into her pillow, hating that he loved her strawberry scent, _hating_ that he'd fallen in love, and fell into a dark morbid sleep…

So that's what happened, huh?

…F—k.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Max De Sainte-Coquille blew into his hands as he made his way back to his house at around seven, having had a nice talk and sharing some sweet kisses with this fellow he met at Solar, feeling giddy. Life seemed kind of nice, lately. Rosa seemed like she'd regained some of her life and he wasn't nearly as upset about Ferdinand after he realized what a dick he was. Everything was coming up roses._

_He paused, shocked, when he found a tiny person curled up in a tight ball on his porch out in the frigid morning, wearing close to nothing. Gaping when he recognized his best friend, he rushed over to her, "ROSIE? What the hell? Are you crazy, woman? You're going to catch your death out here! What's happened?"_

_Pulling her arms away from her face, he gawked, his heart breaking, finding her face soaked in tears as she shivered uncontrollably. "He found out, Maxy! Oh, he found out…"_

"_Found out…?" he shook his head before realization dawned on him. Max gaped for words, "H-he found out. Wh-what happened? Why are you like this?"_

_Rosa sobbed wretchedly, "He-he doesn't ever want to see me again, Max, he hates me! He-he called me a bitch and a slut and he-he slapped me! C-Chihaya'd never slap me!"_

_Max wasn't even sure he was hearing right. Staring at her, he reiterated. "He…slapped you. Like, he physically hit you. And he called you…a slut."_

_Rosa wiped the tears from her eyes frantically, unable to keep up with their flow, and nodded rapidly. Max stared at her for a long time before giving her a tender kiss on the lips, like one she'd have given Miru, and picked her up, carrying her into his house._

"_Well, I think I have some words for that fucker too."_

Hideyoshi Chihaya threw his suitcases at the front door, seething and fighting ripping this place apart as a parting gift. He'd chucked his engagement ring into the sink.

This was over. He never would see her again.

Forget everything. Forget every good thing that had ever happened because of her because now it all added up to this singular moment. Of all the women in the world, she…_she_ would never do this to him and yet…yet, here he was. It was cruel. It was too cruel, he couldn't believe this.

Swallowing, forcing himself not to throw up, he marched around the house, searching to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He was going back to Japan, marching to Yagami Koji, and telling him his daughter was a whore, that was what was the matter with her. And he'd probably beat him within an inch of his life and he'd sue. Then Rosa would have to bear her soul and tell him what she did.

Or so his enraged mind conjured. He would never be able to do anything like that because even if he was cold and bitter, he wasn't heartless. No, he had a heart. That was the problem because it was shattered.

Mai brought her things down next, looking unduly pleased with herself. Chihaya didn't even spare her a look. She was a stupid woman, that's what she was. She wanted to ruin him and Rosa so she could have him for herself. And that's where she was an idiot. He'd never look at another woman again and never engage in these useless relationships. His heart was just mangled by someone he loved, how dumb could she be to think he'd just go directly to her?

Katie came down with Carl and looked distraught, "I don't believe this, Chihaya, there has to be _something_ else afoot. It's just not Rosa!"

He didn't even know who Rosa was anymore. He fabricated reasons why she changed, why she seemed so different, and managed to justify it. Just turned out he'd never known her to begin with. Sucking his cheek, he muttered, "I'm going home."

"You can't leave it like this, Chihaya!" blurted Carl, "Katie's _right_. Something else has to be going on!"

"What makes you think that?" Mai demanded, "She was at a party, she slept with some guy, and that's that! Stop trying to make excuses for her!"

Chihaya clenched his head, gritting his teeth, his skull threatening to split open. _Stop it_. He didn't want to hear anymore! "Rosa _did_ it, she _admitted_ as much, and I don't want to hear her fucking name ever again! I'm going home and the rest of you can go to hell!"

He swung the door open to the house to make his exit…and was met with a powerful right swing to the jaw.

…Okay, a little unexpected.

Gawking as he tried to adjust his jaw back into place, he looked to his attacker, wide-eyed, only to be met by Max slamming him up against the door, knocking it shut.

Chihaya hissed, attempting to struggle away but the guy had him practically pinned there, his blue eyes blazing, "You know, when Rosa told me you broke up with her because she hadn't called you for months and told me all the things you said to her, you sounded like an absolute _ass_. But she insisted you weren't, you know? Told me you were the greatest thing since sliced bread and I believed her. But now? Now that you've _slapped_ her and called her a _slut_ after what she's been through? You are a _dick_. Who the fuck slaps a girl anyway, you piece of shit?"

Chihaya winced as Max backhanded him across one cheek then across the other. Carl yelped, "H-hey, stop!"

"What the hell has she been through?" screamed Chihaya, "She's the one that cheated on and betrayed _me_!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Max, enraged.

"That's what she _said_! That she got drunk at some party and slept with some guy!" cried Chihaya, trying to force Max's hands away, overstimulated. Why didn't he just say normal solitary Chihaya…? The one that kept to himself and wouldn't deign to attempt to function in these social conventions…

He expected Max to have a caustic response to that, to defend Rosa as Katie was…except there was a disdained look across his face, almost one of dread like he was in disbelief. "…She…said _she_ _slept_…with this guy?"

Chihaya glared and nodded and Max groaned heavily, releasing him, and burying his face in his hands, "_Jesus_, Rosa. What the hell…?"

Chihaya clenched his burning cheeks and glared as Max began to pace, silent for a few moments. "Well, gee, I guess when she confesses it, it's pretty solid…"

"…Yea…" Chihaya mumbled, bowing his head, honestly a little surprised he conceded so easily.

"Yet…if I had…proof otherwise happened, like, visual evidence, would you listen?"

Chihaya's eyes widened and looked up to Max who appeared solemn and entirely sincere. Gaping, unsure of what to make of this, he opened his mouth…visual evidence? Why would he want visual evidence of this? Or…what? What was he-?

"Chihaya has _heard_ enough! Rosa confessed it so what else matters?"

His purple eyes widened as he looked to Mai who looked…very annoyed. And very nervous.

…Could it be she…?

… "I…I'm not promising I'll believe you" Chihaya muttered lowly.

"_Chihaya_!" Mai snapped.

Max waved his hand, "Of course. I mean, that's your right. As long as you're willing to hear me out."

Chihaya frowned as he went to grab something off the bookshelf, rather peculiarly hidden. He came back with a thick manila folder and sat down at the table, beckoning them all to do the same.

"Well…one portion of what Rosie said was correct: we were at a party" Max said, taking the papers out of the folder, and sorting through them. "It was right after she got back from Japan and I wanted to go to this event. She hadn't been able to get her classes yet as she'd been away and wanted to do that but I convinced her one more day wouldn't hurt."

Max paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts, "Rosa gets hit on a lot at parties, okay? I mean, it's natural. She's hot."

Chihaya tensed at that but Max set a picture on the table. It was of a guy, smiling, in a football jersey. "That's Adam Parker, our star quarterback. He'd been at the party that night."

He rubbed his face languidly, appearing drowsy for a moment, "Adam Parker is from an extremely rich family. You know, where he probably has three or four Lamborghinis parked in his basement kind of deal? He is used to getting whatever he wants. And, that night, he wanted Rosa."

Chihaya scowled and Max waved a hand, "It'll sound like hearsay but hear me out…she said 'I'm with someone', as she always does. And usually guys accept that, okay? I mean, no one wants to break up a happy home, as it were. But…Parker was different, he is never told 'no'. Girl's panties fall when he snaps his fingers, you know?"

"But…Rosa was adamant and eventually he walked away. I thought it was the end of that. I left her with this girl we knew and I went to talk to this guy. Maybe like…two hours passed and I realized I hadn't seen her in awhile so…I went to find Rosa."

Max pursed his lips tightly, "…She…wasn't downstairs..."

Mai snapped, "Because she was off with that guy!"

Chihaya flinched, aching, at that. Max just stared at her weirdly, "…No. No, Rosa _wasn't _off with that guy. Not the way you're putting it, anyway."

Katie frowned, "What do you mean…?"

Max looked normal for a moment before looking entirely unsettled, his eyes shifting, "I…I just left her for two hours…"

Chihaya frowned… "…What?"

"The girl was one of Parker's whores. We didn't know it, we'd been duped. She…only hung out with Rosa so she could slip her a date rape drug…"

…

…What…?

"What?" Katie exclaimed.

Max rapidly shook his head, reaching into the folder shakily and slipping out another sheet of paper, "I-I found her upstairs, he'd…he'd just…finished with her and I…"

Chihaya practically ripped the paper out of his hand, wanting to know what the hell evidence he had this happened. It sounded painfully convenient! Hissing, he looked at the paper…

…And the blood drained from his face.

"…A police report…rape…" he barely got out.

Max nodded faintly, "She was unconscious but I took her to the hospital. They did a rape kit and-and she had to turn it in. I told them flat out it was Parker, that I saw him do it!"

…Rape…?

"They tested her blood, found the drug he slipped her, and they charged him" Max whispered, "…It wasn't the first time, y'know? Parker has had several charges framed against him like this, y'know? But his family has…so much power, they just…pay off some people, wipe the slate clean. The school has no idea what happens...well, I always felt they did. They just don't care since he's their beloved QB."

…_Rape_?

Max slid something on the table, a letter with a check. "That's a letter from the Parkers, saying they wanted Rosa to keep silent about it. I wouldn't read it, it's a really malicious thing about how they'd make a mockery of her if she pressed charges, how it was her fault to begin with…but then, at the same time, they give her a check."

Katie trembled, blanched, raising her hands to her lips, "O-oh…my God, wh-why didn't she tell us?"

Max rubbed his forehead, "She was…messed up after all this. Like, really messed up. I was so worried she'd kill herself those months I moved her in with me. A-after all this, I felt I had to protect her now. I mean, I was the one that failed to protect her anyway, but…"

Visibly swallowing, he mumbled, shifting his eyes, "I have no business telling you this bit but she never would…"

Carl gazed at the silenced Chihaya, "What…?"

Grabbing another damned piece of paper, he set it on the table and whispered, "She…was pregnant."

God, no.

Chihaya stood, his mind in utter shambles, and started to pace around madly. Max grimaced at his reaction and he held up his hands, "It played out like a normal pregnancy for a bit. She was vomiting and stuff. Rosa was…really, really crushed. I'd never seen her so bitter. She-she kept saying she'd cut the baby out herself, and-and it was a demon and all this and that."

Max took a deep breath, "It…wasn't a baby though. It was an ectopic pregnancy…"

Chihaya paused his manic gait and Max looked away, "After they removed it, she was all over the place, really…she started to curse herself for threatening and being cruel to an innocent being, as she put it, and cried herself to sleep, thinking she killed it despite it not ever being able to be a fetus or anything."

"I don't understand!" Chihaya cried out, his voice completely foreign, "I-if Rosa was _raped_ and had all these horrible things happen then why would she-she say she _slept_ with him like she was willing?"

Max stippled his fingers, shaking his head, "Psychology was never my strong point. For the longest time she was convinced that she was the cause of it somehow, like she was guilty. She fed her imagination with all this kind of degrading falsehoods and…and I thought we got _past _that. I took her to the best psychologists in Boston to help her, to convince her she had something horrible done to her, that she was not a willing component. I mean, I'm shocked she told you she was the reason or put it in that manner! I thought…"

Max dropped his head, kneading his shoulder, "Anyway…Rosa was still Rosa and concerned about her schooling and pleaded I sign her up for whatever courses were left in her requirements. Which is why you'll notice she has that absurd Monday and Wednesday schedule, not many courses were left…"

No, no…

"More than anything though, she was so freaked out about what you'd think. She thought for the longest that you'd blame her, that you'd leave her because she'd been in shutdown mode since the assault. She was just…soulless after the temporary breakup. And...well, it's...hindsight now, but she was 'pregnant' during that too."

_"Chihaya, please, please, please answer! I know I've been a bad fiance, I know I haven't been contacting you, I know you must hate me but please, I do need you! I love you more than anything, I promise! Please answer, please, please!"_

God, stop.

"_Chihaya, please, please, please answer! I know I've been a bad fiancée, I know I haven't been contacting you, I know you must hate me but please, I do need you! I love you more than anything, I promise! Please answer!"  
_

_I need you._

"I kept all this since I'm studying to be a lawyer" Max cleared his throat after a moment, "I mean, this is _wrong_. This guy didn't even have time to blink when he landed in prison, he was out almost instantaneously…and…and God, Rosa and I have even been on the same street as him now. It's…it's stupid, I _hate_ it. I'm rich too but if someone in my family hurt someone like this, I'd want them _punished_…"

Chihaya knocked stuff off her table, alarmed at his own action, startling everyone. He…

He should have never…let her go.

Covering his mouth, his eyes widened to the point where he couldn't even close them. He couldn't breathe. She…she'd…been _raped_. Her attacker drugged her, carried her, _sleeping_, to a bedroom and raped her while she was unconscious. And the bastard gets away with it…because he was rich? His parents actually just wiped it clean with the wave of a hand, the signing of a check, a threatening letter. That's all it was? Their son _raped_ someone by _drugging _them because she said 'no'! And-and to top it off, he gives her this false pregnancy? This son of a bitch deserved to _die_.

Almost collapsing, he choked. Why'd she…why'd she convince herself she'd done something? She was the _victim_. Biting his hand, he shook, whispering brokenly. "P-please, I need…I need to see her…"

Max frowned, "…Maybe you need some time to digest this."

Digest this? Was he supposed to be able to consume this and let it settle inside of him so it'd be okay? This bastard was walking the streets, free, after he'd raped his fiancée and impregnated her because his damn parents threatened her? Was this supposed to be _acceptable_?

"I need to see her!" he snapped, crazed.

Carl swallowed, "Chihaya, c'mon, calm down…"

"W-well, I want to see her too" Katie whispered, "Please…"

Max rolled his neck around and slowly nodded, standing, "I'll be right back."

He left without another word and Chihaya grasped his head. It just was too much. Too much. He couldn't even believe this happened, it was impossible. And why…? Why'd she tell him that-that lie?

…Wait a damn second.

Chihaya dropped his hands, his mind racing, before turning to Mai who looked peeved…

_Rosa _didn't say that. _Mai_ did.

Staring at her for a long moment, he was struck with a sickening suspicion, "…Did Rosa…tell you that, Mai? Did Rosa tell you she slept with a guy when she got drunk?"

He prayed. He prayed that this woman wasn't heartless enough to have heard that same story and summarized it to sound like that. It stood to reason, Rosa may have confessed to her when she was in that state of thinking it was her fault. That…that had to be it.

"What's the difference?" Mai demanded hatefully, "She shouldn't be in the U.S. to begin with, then she's at a _party_, and then she ends up getting raped because she was drinking. It is her fault too!"

Katie struck Mai clean across the face…and better her than him, because in that second he wanted to kill her.

…He had…just told himself he'd listen to _Rosa_. How'd he end up listening to _Mai_? Rosa probably was just as Max said: clear headed. But hearing it posed that way by someone she considered a friend? What was she supposed to say?

He slammed his head against the wall as hard as he possibly could, sobbing. He…he hit her. He actually raised his hand against the woman he loved and somehow even justified himself to hit her. And great, she was already on the fritz about what happened, he actually called her a slut. Like she…she…

"Chiyo…?"

Her voice was like an ocean, relieving and swallowing at the same time. He couldn't breath. He couldn't face her.

"Max…you didn't hit him, did you…?"

Ugh, God, he deserved a lot more than being hit…

"Well, yea. I mean, I didn't know the whole, whole story. Rosie, why'd…I thought we got over that? Over thinking it was your fault?" Max said soothingly.

"Oh, I can't believe you!" Katie sobbed, rushing past him as he continued to face the wall. As he heard no physical attack, he figured Katie hugged her… "Why didn't you tell us? You poor thing! Why would you suffer through this alone!?"

Rosa wept, "I…wasn't alone. I had Max and-and I was afraid. No one wanted me to come here in the first place and-and I went anyway and this happens. I was scared. I-I was wrong…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Katie scolded gently, "My God, what would Koji-papa think?"

"_No_! Don't even _dream _of telling him!" Rosa actually exclaimed.

Chihaya knew Rosa well enough to know that, well, if she was frightened about what he thought, and apparently appropriately so, bastard that he was, that her father would be universes past enraged. Yagami Koji would have listened to about a fifth of that story before going out, finding this dick, and painfully murdering him. Of course Rosa wouldn't tell him…

…But him…?

Licking his lips, he took a deep breath and swallowed, finally pulling his head away from the wall, and slowly walked over to the girl. There goes your temper again, Chihaya. There goes you acting like a bitch without thinking. There goes another notch on your record of fouls against her.

Her little face was puffy, swollen, still crying like when he…_hit her_. Trembling, his lips parted and he pulled her against him. Kissing her forehead, not sure how to even begin to beg forgiveness, he whispered, "I'm...not a good person."

Rosa shook her head, "Y-you were upset."

"Yea, well, I don't ever want to justify hurting you and I will…never, ever forgive myself. I'd…I'd never…want to hurt you…" he rasped, "…God, just…please…forgive me…a little? I…I don't deserve it but…please…?"

She swallowed and rapidly nodded, weeping, "…I…I should have told you."

"It's okay, that…wasn't an easy story to hear…I can't imagine living and…telling it too."

Relaxing a little, knowing they really had a long way to go from this, he pulled away and let out a breath, giving her a weak smile. "I said it'd be okay, right? We'll…we'll get through this together, okay?"

Rosa pursed her lips, closing her eyes tightly as she nodded. It wasn't over…none of this…had to change how either of them felt, did it? He did something horrid but as long as she had it in her heart to recognize that he'd…he'd not do that again, that he realized what he did, that he wasn't that type of person...

…Was he?

"Um, little aside interjection monologue threat thingy-mabob" Max's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, glaring at him, "Next time you even _imagine_ putting your hands on Rosa like that and calling her anything, well, if I don't kill you, I'll make sure someone will."

Rosa sulked at him but Chihaya trembled, shaken with guilt, "No, he's right, baby. I…I went way, way too far. I'm…I'm sorry. I really am."

Rosa turned to him to open her mouth, probably tell him something to make him feel better though it'd ultimately make him feel a thousand times worse than he already did. That's what Rosa did, really…make him or try to convince him he wasn't scum. It wasn't the truth but maybe one day it would be…

He was relieved. He…he hadn't lost her. This…this was just a misunderstanding. He'd stay here until she was finished then they could go back together to Japan and rebuild. They could do counseling with each other, try to fix these cracks in their relationship. They'd changed but they…they could change together.

"Well since you're begging forgiveness, why don't you 'fess up to what you did too, _Chihaya_?"

He froze.

Katie glared, holding Rosa's arm, "I think you should just shut the hell up, Mai. You are probably the _worst_ friend to ever have existed after this and I don't know what you're trying to attain but as of right now, I don't ever want to hear you speak again!"

Mai didn't look perturbed and Rosa frowned. She didn't ask, didn't press. Rosa never pressed. Unlike him, she'd listen to the people that were important, the ones that knew what was going on…

"I mean, since you're going to be so damn honest and forgiving, why not tell her, Chihaya? I'm sure she'll forgive you too if you forgave her" Mai said coolly.

…His body went numb. Mother of God, he…he struck Rosa, yelled at her, for…for something he was guilty of himself. And to top it all, he…he'd actually made the choice for it to happen. Once again, it'd been his rage screwing him over.

"Or what? You don't have the guts to do it? Or do you think Rosa won't forgive you? She shouldn't, actually. And you shouldn't forgive her so easily either!"

"For God's sake, Mai, shut up" Carl finally grunted, peeved.

"Come on, Chihaya, tell her" Mai pressed, ignoring him.

Chihaya stared at Rosa, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest and make a run for it as he gaped at her. Rosa shook her head, her eyes softening, "Whatever it is, Chiyo, it can't be as bad as Mai's making it sound…"

…Oh God.

"Really? Well, if you think that, then you don't really care that _we _had sex?"

Kill him. Kill him now.

Rosa stared at her, wide-eyed, before looking to him. "…What is she talking about, Chihaya?"

N-no…it…it was going to change. They were going to fix it. Lie, Chihaya. Call Mai a liar, she'd already lied so much, what was one more?

"Since you're all so paranoid and need your 'physical' evidence" Mai muttered, wheeling out her phone.

Chihaya jolted, wheeling around, "Wh-wh-"

Rosa's phone suddenly chimed and he turned back swiftly to her. The pink haired woman took it out of her pocket slowly before pressing a button…and the blood drained from her face.

"I'm sure Chihaya doesn't know about it since he fell asleep right after. I thought I'd get a picture…for memory's sake" Mai said caustically.

Looking in the face of pure evil, Chihaya thought that any gruesome death would be welcome to this moment. He'd almost forgotten his transgression in the face of all this and after…after they'd…they'd concluded it, now that all they needed to do was _fix _it…

"You…you…you had _sex _with Mai?" Rosa shrieked, her voice washed with anger he'd never featured from her before.

"N-no! B-baby, I-" Chihaya pleaded, rushing towards her.

Rosa took a fast step back, staring at him with the expression he knew he'd given her a mere few hours ago. "You're _lying_! There's pictures! You _slept_ with her!"

"It was a mistake!" Chihaya cried, "It-it meant _nothing_!"

"That's supposed to make it better?!" she screamed, "You-you _ass_! You-you told me! You told me that you guys weren't like that, that I was worried about _nothing_. I believed you and you were _lying_ to me!"

"Rosa-"

"And you had the _nerve_ to-to hit me and yell at me, _knowing _what you did? It's fine for you to sleep with someone I've known my _whole_ life but you'd actually _hurt_ me knowing you did the same thing?!"

Chihaya flinched back, gnashing his teeth, feeling like he was close to choking, "Rosa, it-it-I-"

"You're-you're a f—king hypocrite!" she sobbed, punching him in the chest, "I _trusted_ you too! I trusted you more than _anyone!_ You were supposed to be my husband!"

…W…

Were?

"Rosa! W-wait, what do you mean 'were'? I-I know I made a mistake-" he yelped, his heart exploding, grasping her arms.

"Don't _touch_ me!" she grappled away, almost screeching now.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she seethed, pinning them all with a hateful glare, "You must have known, all of you! So what, you'd just let him get away with this? Make me out as some kind of idiot?"

"What!? R-Rosa, I didn't-I didn't know a thing about this!" Katie insisted, gaping.

"What the hell ever!" Rosa screamed, "I want all of you to go!"

"Rosa, please" Chihaya found himself almost in tears. No…no, not after all this, not after everything. He couldn't lose her now, not after everything they'd been through.

Rosa looked at him like she couldn't hate him more if she tried…and that hurt more than anything because he loved her so much. "Rosa-"

"Shut up. Just shut up. Get your things and get out. I _mean _this from the bottom of _my_ heart: I _never _want to see you again" she trembled out, her voice low and shaking.

She could have stabbed him and he would have suffered less.

"Rosa, no, I-I can't let that happen. I-I love you, please, we can talk about this" he begged. He'd never begged, he never needed anything or anyone like this. Only her, and she—

"_Get out_!" she wailed, incensed, "You and my so called 'friend' deserve each other! I-I can't believe I…I can't believe I…I _believed _you when you said you loved me…"

Everything just kind of faded after that. If he had any hopes left he'd hoped that was a horrible nightmare like the ones he'd had every night since he'd come here. He'd hoped that when he woke up, Rosa would be asleep beside him and would smile, replacing that infuriated little being that swore never to see him again and questioned if he'd ever told her the truth when he said he loved her. None of that rape and pregnancy travesty would have ever happened, it would have been all one horrible dream.

When he got a hold of his shock induced stupor, Hideyoshi Chihaya, however, was not in Rosa's bed or in a house. No, he was sitting on a plane next to a quiet Carl on his way back to Japan.

Looking out the window, his lips faintly parted in bewilderment, he turned his gaze back to the seat in front of him.

He'd been alone, it felt, his whole life. Three years ago that all changed because of one person. That one person made him question everything, made him change to meet her perfection. He discovered that in his heart was a place for such an emotion as 'love' and that she was the source. She was all he thought about. She made the world feel empty when she wasn't beside him, she…completed him.

His dream was to have a little home with her now, somewhere on Mineral but not close to her family. A cute little warm house to match her, to make her happy. Maybe they'd get a dog. Maybe they'd travel. Maybe they'd live each day gazing at each other. It didn't matter because the dream was all the same: they were together.

Burying his face in his hands as the dark interior of the plane enclosed around him, circling out that warm bright reverie, their castle in the sky, he wept silently and wretchedly.

Good job, bastard. All you lived for was gone.

The dream was dead.

* * *

**End Author's Notes:**

x Whistles x

Anywayyy…

Song Max and Rosa were dancing to was 'Come Fly Away' by Benny Benassi…and my ringtone U.U

Promiscuous was mentioned but that's by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland…

Third song is just SO hella pop but when I listened to it, I just couldn't help but think of Rosa and Chihaya for some reason. But the song itself is 'Big Girl Now' and has one of those ambiguous cases of not knowing who the heck takes most credit for it, Lady Gaga or New Kids on the Block…

'So just move…up and down' refers to U Move U Rock Me, also by Benny Benassi…

Also, as not to fall into the Lessons in Life kind of 'the rich get away with everyone' mantra, I will make sure 'Parker' gets some kind of retribution, if you will.


	25. What We Do

**Chapter 25: **What We Do

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I was worried I may have killed everyone's attention with the month long hiatus, lol.

True enough, Rosa not trusting Chihaya to flip out does show that she may not have had 100% trust in him. Might be something I'll delve into later XD And truly, my characters are notorious for jumping to some pretty darn hardcore conclusions. Keiji's incident in 'Lay With Me' is eerily similar indeed but something also pretty similar was the women not speaking up for what REALLY happened either... sigh, characters.

And yes, it's truly aggravating that Mai's personality isn't like something completely fabricated and rare. There are so many individuals who almost make a career out of the kind of thing she does and it's...horrible DX I don't know if she'll actually 'get hers' in the story (and lol, Mai is pretty darn low but going after the guy that raped Rosa, even if she doesn't think it's rape, would be just too horrendous, even for me. Essentially, she'd have no soul, lol). That said, pay attention to her in this chapter...she says oh so much in this case.

Last super stressful chapter of the series, in my opinion. They'll be so road bumps, naturally, but nothing really as 'epic'. Brief uncensored language.

Chihaya holding the gun...

* * *

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Hideyoshi Mark, sitting at a café in a beautiful scape in Paris, paused mid-sip of his latte. His green eyes rose to the woman sitting across from him, the siren that had infatuated him over the last year, Masaru Julia._

_She was staring at her nails languidly like she didn't just tell him she was with child. Mark leaned back, cocking a brow at the woman. "…Oh? Is it mine?"_

_Julia looked up at him thoughtfully. "…Good question. Well, we can find out. Just if it is, what would you want to do?"_

"_Do?"_

"_I'm not opposed to any procedures."_

_Mark recalled staring at her, taken in by just how immensely beautiful, sensual, and enrapturing she was. He also remembered thinking about how all his teen life he thought if he'd slipped and impregnated someone and they were okay with an abortion he'd count himself lucky._

_Somehow, though, it didn't interest him in the least, that course of action._

"_We could get married."_

_Julia laughed that charming little laugh, "Darling, I don't know where you've been the last year, but we, or I, clearly aren't looking for a long term relationship. I need my options."_

_Mark shrugged, "So do I."_

"_And marriage wouldn't be a hindrance to that?" Julia's brow rose._

"_Of course not. There's plenty of swinger couples" Mark explained, "And I'm not clingy, you can fly off to wherever your heart leads you and I wouldn't blink as long as I can do the same."_

_Julia hadn't seemed as sure. "If we have a baby that wouldn't work."_

"_It could. I mean, it'd have to have governesses regardless, I'm a busy man…"_

_She stared at him with her sultry blue eyes before smiling, a quirky expression, "You're a strange man, Hideyoshi Mark. And crazy. But I kind of like it."_

_Mark had told Chihaya he'd never expected to have children. And he hadn't but he didn't freak out nearly as much as he thought he would. Julia and him did have the test and, well, semi-surprisingly, it was his…_

_He gave Julia a credit card, told her to plan the wedding to her heart's content. While not highly enthused in the beginning about the union, she grew exceeding excited with the wedding. He'd had a business meeting that morning and showed up at the end of the aisle just in time to have her meet him. Mark had been breath taken, really, rather than just simply lustfully aroused, at how beautiful she was, all dressed in white. _

_She'd smiled, told him that he was still nuts, before giving him the sealing kiss. They spent a few nights in Goa where the sex was nonstop and heated. Then she went off with some fellow and he met up with his lovely Parisian mistress._

_Julia had called him one night to tell him she really did enjoy the fact they'd gotten married, much to his surprise. "I mean, I was so worried it'd just be one giant hindrance! It's not like that at all though! It's so delightful, really."_

"_I love you" he'd simply said._

"_So silly. But that makes me all warm. I love you too."_

"_You're lying" he grinned lazily, lying in bed beside some sleeping woman he just met._

_Julia scoffed, "Am not! I do love you."_

"_Mm."_

_He always questioned Julia's love for him. She always found a way to mystify him, even after all these years, but he had to wonder if he somehow had managed to bore her…_

_Mark had been in Canada on business when Chihaya was born. Julia called him and told him all about it. "It was horrendous. I got all sweaty and gross and oh my Gawd, the placenta was the single most disturbing moment of my life."_

"_How is the baby?"_

"_Baby?"_

"_The thing you gave birth to."_

"_Oh! Well, they took him just now to clean him up. I didn't want to see him until they got all that gross blood and blegh off of him."_

_Him… "It's a boy?"_

"_So I've been told—oh!"_

"_Mm?"_

"_Oh Mark, he looks JUST like my papa. I don't know if that's horrible or amazing."_

_Mark lit a 'it's a boy' cigar, having had his assistant bring him both genders to keep if he happened to be away. "What does he look like?"_

"_He has the sweetest little face. And shiny blond wisps of hair…and oh, those eyes! They're papa's, __alright, that amethyst color…"_

_Mark raised a brow, startled, "…Our son's eyes are purple?"_

"_Don't say it like that! They're so beautiful."_

_Looking at his watch, he sighed, standing, "I have to get to a meeting, darling. I'll fly out afterwards so I can see you both. What's his name?"_

_Julia huffed, "We have to name him together! He's OUR son."_

_Mark chuckled huskily, straightening his tie as he headed down the hallway after extinguishing his cigar for later. "Well, I was thinking...I've always been partial to that story, Dragon Sword, Wind Child…"_

"_Oh! Me too! Hideyoshi…Chihaya."_

"_Good grief, 'Chihaya'? I was thinking Torihiko or Tsukishiro, not that…guy."_

_Julia was pouting, he could tell, "Please? I really like that name."_

"…_Fine. Hideyoshi Chihaya it is."_

"_Should we circumcise him? I don't want to hinder his future sexual pleasure but…"_

_Mark grinned lazily, "Snip it. He can manage to find pleasure like his old man if he wants to."_

"_Oh, I'm so excited…"_

_The years that followed he'd pondered over in the present time and time again…he'd never thought anything would ever change. He was happy. Everything was fine._

_Until…as of late, he just…wasn't feeling it. 'It' being sleeping around. Surely he did it out of tension but he derived no direct pleasure from it. He somewhat blamed his son and watching him with his fiancée in France. They were so…cute and happy and…_

…_Normal._

_The tip of the iceberg was, a few days ago, he saw Yagami Koji and Popuri together at a restaurant. They looked terribly content in each other's company, the broody fellow smiling and laughing with his bright, beautiful wife. She fed him and he gave her that expression that she was the only one that could ever matter…_

_Yagami Koji was 'rich'. 'Rich' as in he had more money than a lot of average people. But he wasn't Hideyoshi 'rich'. Mark could wave a hand and have bought an island if it amused him enough. _

…_He didn't have FOUR kids. That was nuts. But then, his 'one' wasn't terribly fond of him, now was he? Koji's children worshiped and adored him and he returned the sentiment…_

_Mark had watched as Popuri leaned in and gave Koji the sweetest little kiss. Koji kissed her back before dropping dainty little kisses on her cheek…_

_He had an open relationship. Never would he be hindered because he got sick of his wife. Seeking new companionship wouldn't have to be called 'adultery'…they weren't so bound._

_Mark had everything. _

_He spared them one more glance before he went into his limo, the two having started to whisper things to each other…but if that were true…_

_Why wasn't he happy?_

Hideyoshi Mark stood quietly in the doorway of his gigantic living room, watching as his wife kissed and coddled with another woman. She was on her 'woman streak', probably after some man had wanted to commit to her, having been as infatuated as he'd been…

He used to get some pleasure out of watching this…and yea, maybe he still got a little, but it wasn't as thrilling as it used to be.

The blonde woman Julia was with sighed, pulling away, "I must be going, dear. Tim has been rather clingy lately."

"Oh pooh" Julia sighed, "Tell him to come over. Maybe we can get something interesting going."

She laughed, "Don't be silly, Tim doing anything of the sort…"

Giving Julia one final kiss, she skipped out, waving at Mark who just nodded his head at her. Julia sighed, grasping her phone as she sat on the couch, "Oh, people and their silly worries…"

Tim was 'worried' that his beautiful wife would yield to her 'lesbian urges'. Mark wasn't sure there was anything 'silly' about the concern though the guy probably shouldn't have married her in the first place knowing she was sexually drawn to women.

"Well, let's see who's available to finish the job then…" Julia murmured, scrolling through her contacts.

Mark stared at her a long moment before saying plainly: "I'm right here, Julia."

She looked to him and frowned, shaking her head, "Okay…?"

"I'd like to think I'm capable of pleasing my wife."

Julia appeared puzzled for a second which managed to irritate him…but not as much as when what he was suggesting dawned on her. "Oh! Oh no, no, not tonight, dear. I'm not in the mood for the monogamous…"

His blood boiled as his eyes narrowed before marching over to his bar and pouring himself a drink. Of course.

"You do seem tense, Mark" Julia said, oblivious, "You should invite someone over too! It'd make you feel better."

He didn't even justify that with an answer as he took a shot of vodka, slamming down the glass and starting to pour another. Julia stood finally and walked towards him. "What's wrong with you? I'm sorry I'm not in the mood for you tonight."

"You're _never_ in the mood for me" he hissed.

"Well, that's not true!"

Mark glared at her, pressing the shot glass to his lips, "Recall the last time we've had sex with just _us_."

Julia opened her mouth to answer…before faltering and pursing her lips, glowering at him, pouty, "It's just been an interesting year."

"A year" he laughed humorlessly, "I bet Koji and Popuri haven't gone a year without sex."

"Well, I'd hope not. They choose to be in a monogamous relationship so they're their only options" Julia rolled her eyes, pouring herself a shot as well.

Mark took his shot and shook his head. Whatever. He started to walk away and bury himself in work to mask his misery when she grasped his hand. Mark frowned as she pressed his palm against her cheek, rubbing his arm. "Don't be so upset, baby. You know I'd want you to be happy more than anything."

He sighed vaguely before looking at her seriously, "Kiss me then."

She frowned and hugged his neck, kissing him, prying his lips apart with her tongue. Julia never went in soft or easy, she went straight for the kill. His body shivered despite just wanting a simple kiss, some kind of affection. Julia gasped as he grasped her thighs, pulling her flush against him, as he nipped down her throat. Using one hand to pull her leg up, he pushed against her, knowing full well she wasn't inclined to wear panties often. He used the other hand to almost rip off her shirt, his tongue lashing at nipple…

"M-Mark, woah, stop!"

He yelped as she shoved him back against the wall. Staring at her, incredulous, she looked at him weirdly, fixing her shirt. "You said a 'kiss'. You really are horny though. I bet Madison's in the area."

Staring at her, he was enraged. So that's how it fell, huh? No matter how much she wanted it and he wanted it, they just couldn't haveit _together_. Biting his lip, he marched around her towards the door.

"Oh Mark, don't be that way" Julia pleaded, following him.

Grabbing his coat, he ignored her. He certainly wasn't following her suggestion to find Madison but he certainly wasn't staying here. "I'm going to the office. Text me when you leave so I'll know when to come home."

"_Mark_."

Swinging the door open, he found it was raining buckets outside and that just made him even more disgruntled. His eyes creased though when he noticed at the end of the steps was a dark figure. Uh…?

Julia grasped his arm as his first inclination was to call security…but adjusting his eyes to the darkness, he realized…

"…Chihaya? What are you doing?" he demanded, walking down the steps quickly towards his son.

The boy was standing there stiffly, his clothes soaked through, his whole body dripping wet. As he got closer, Mark saw that in his face was something that rather shook him. It was like a frantic emptiness, his violet eyes dancing back and forth almost madly. Something…

Something had happened.

Mark clenched his shoulders, almost alarmed, "Hey, hey, what's wrong? Why are you here? I thought you were in America with Rosa-"

Chihaya's lips trembled as Mark's said that name and he grimaced, "Son, what-"

"What do I do now? What do I do now, dad?" he asked, his voice completely foreign to Mark, full of sorrow, pain, and just general _aching_.

"What do you mean?" Mark tried to sound soothing. He'd never been particularly good at that.

"She's gone" he wept, Mark could tell he was crying though his teardrops were getting mingled with the rain, "She left me. I slept with Mai, I pulled a _you_ and-and now she's gone. she's…all I ever had and she's _gone_."

He started to cry wretchedly and Mark gazed at him helplessly. "You were right. God, you were _right_. Why'd you have to start being a good father _now_…?"

Mark pulled him into his arms cautiously, stroking his wet hair. He looked over his shoulder at the confused Julia and tilted his head, "Tell the servants to run a bath for him so we can warm him up."

Julia pursed her lips but nodded as Mark dragged his lamenting child inside. They got him out of his wet clothes, got him bathed, and wrestled him into bed. Had been quite the task, he hadn't apparently been interested in comfort.

Julia rubbed his brow as Chihaya finally fell asleep, ghostly pale with dark sacks beneath his eyes. Her blue eyes grew angry and glared at Mark, "Of all the ridiculous things to break my baby's heart over! She is away in another _country,_ what does she _expect_ would happen?"

"Hush" Mark chided faintly, "You're right, to an extent. But… they did choose to have that kind of relationship and he should have stayed within the realms of that agreement."

He knew in his heart that that Mai girl was the type that wanted to make his son's life a living hell. He'd heard about her about Wensington, the type seeking a wealthy man to take care of her. The wealthier, the better. Why she had to target one of her 'friend's' fiancé was beyond him but he supposed it was fair game.

But now look at him, Mark sighed faintly, staring at his only child. Just…one bad decision. Just one.

…He guessed they were a lot alike in that manner. What…

He looked to Julia who was still huffy but eventually did find someone to…meet her needs that night. It certainly wasn't him.

Sitting in the chaise in his son's huge room, he wondered what Chihaya had thought as a young child in this room all alone. It was big, overwhelming, almost. Most people could have made this into a fairly comfortable house, he figured.

Looking to Chihaya who'd started to sob in his sleep, he stared and clenched his eyes shut. What…did they do now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Shomura Carl stood in the airport with Katie and a completely vacant Chihaya, silent. What on Earth had just happened…?_

_Mere hours ago they were dancing in a club, having the time of their lives, really. It made him feel young to have that kind of freedom and he started to feel confident. He'd never danced in his life, at least in that manner, and it had embarrassed him. But that he was doing it, that no one was pointing and laughing at him or singling him out, it made him feel stronger._

_He'd been set to tell her, to ask her if she wanted to spend her life dragging him out of his comfort zones…_

_But it wasn't to be._

_Katie was silent as they stood in the airport, tears streaming down her face. Carl bit his lip and reached out to grasp her shoulder, "Katie-"_

_She flinched away from him, wheeling to face him, gritting her teeth. Carl was startled…what…?_

"_You knew, didn't you? You knew what Chihaya did!"_

_Carl gaped, "W-what? N-no, baby! I didn't-I didn't know anything about this!"_

"_Don't LIE to me! He's your best friend, of course you knew what he'd done! That's-that's why you've been acting so odd around me lately, you were feeling GUILTY! You knew I'd be angry if I knew your ass of a friend cheated on mine!" she yelled._

_Carl just gawked, startled she was jumping to such conclusions. "Katie, that's-"_

"_Shut up! I can't believe you lied to me too! And now-now Rosa thinks I knew and-and- ugh! You can __fly back on your own. I don't want to see you" Katie sobbed, marching towards a terminal._

"_Katie!" he cried, reaching for her._

…_No, it…it was going to be different. He was…he was going to tell her. He…he hadn't known._

Carl chopped up vegetables in Yume. That was four weeks ago and Katie hadn't called him at all. And he couldn't get in contact with her either…she was ignoring him.

Part of him was furious. How dare she jump to the same conclusion Rosa had about her involvement in this mess? She was upset that Rosa thought she knew something when she didn't and then Katie turned on him with the same exact thing? It was infuriating!

He gritted his teeth as Hideyoshi Chihaya worked behind him, silent, soulless, systematic. Just nowhere near as infuriating as this.

Carl wanted to beat his best friend up, in all honesty, when they were left there, both without the women they loved. How could he? How could he actually…have _sex _with someone he clearly hadn't loved? Or even _liked_ that much, really?

And now, _now_, because he could apparently sleep with _anyone_, Carl's relationship was in shambles. This wasn't how it was supposed to be…he…he was supposed to propose to her, they were going to be _married _if she'd said yes.

…What now? Now she didn't even want to speak to him. She probably hated him. He'd…he'd done nothing in all this!

Gritting his teeth, all his emotions coming to a peak four weeks later, he slammed his knife down and glared hatefully at Chihaya. "You _damn_ idiot! Why? _Why_ would you do something like that? Did you not expect to get caught? Were you _lying_ to _us_ when you said everything was platonic with Mai? What's _wrong _with you?"

If Chihaya heard him, he made no reaction that he had, simply icing a cake. It was the last straw.

Snatching off his apron, furious, he tossed it at the back of Chihaya's head, "Fine, you f—ker, don't answer me! Thanks to you, Katie won't even talk to me. She hates me because she thinks I was in cahoots with you over this mess! Because of you I'll probably be alone my whole life! Is that what you wanted? I guess you won't be the only one now!"

He was pretty sure people in the café were staring but at that moment, he just didn't care, and what pissed him off was Chihaya didn't either, not even _looking _at him. "Well, go to hell then, Chihaya! I hope you know you've not only lost Rosa but me too!"

With that, he left in a raging cloud, going to his apartment to sit in the dark wretchedly.

…It was…supposed to be different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_Murano Katie had spent the last four weeks trying to get Rosa to talk to her. She ignored her calls entirely over the first two weeks, no matter how much Katie pleaded in the messages. But…she wouldn't give up. Rosa was her best friend and…and she'd been through so much. She didn't want to abandon her…_

_Fate had it that she came home a few weeks ago for summer break. Katie was set to camp outside of the Yagami home if she had to, Rosa would listen and believe she had no idea what had happened with Mai and Chihaya._

_But…_

_Rosa opened the door to her and Katie wisely hid her gasp. Fine, first time, Rosa looked like she'd slendered down. Second time, she looked super thin and pale…now?_

_It was easy to tell she had not slept well at all in nearly a month. Her whole face was drawn, her eyes puckered with black sacks, and she appeared frail. The pink haired woman looked at her sullenly and mumbled, "What, Katie?"_

"_Rosa, I-"_

"_I know, you had 'NO idea what had happened'" Rosa quoted irritably, "Still not inclined to believe you. I mean, I believed MAI who I've known forever would never do such a thing as 'sleep with my fiancé' but you know how that goes."_

"_Oh Rosie, you have to believe me, you just have to" sobbed Katie, "It's ME. You know I would have never ever ever let Chihaya get away with what he did if I'd known, never…"_

_Rosa was considerably hardened, Katie had to say…but after much imploring, she finally relented that she believed her. But unfortunately, the one she trusted the most made everything feel like a lie now._

"_You know, I was terrified to tell Chihaya about what happened" she whispered as they sat in her room, hugging her knees, "He'd be angry I let my guard down that much. In my delusional states, I even convinced myself he'd be angry I was pregnant with someone else's child. He'd always supported me though, even when he didn't, I'm not sure why I chickened out so much…"_

_Her red eyes hardened, "Not that it matters anymore. I shouldn't have trusted him that much."_

"_I haven't seen Mai since. I hope she's dead" Katie uttered darkly._

"_Don't say that" Rosa rebuked, surprisingly, "I don't wish any harm on either of them…they just…have to stay out of my life. I want nothing to do with either of them."_

"_I'm…I'm thinking about dumping Carl" Katie said silently, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth._

_Rosa tilted her head, "You shouldn't do that, Katie…"_

_While she wanted to ask 'why?', Rosa suggested they go pig out at Kai's beach restaurant to make the pain go away…_

…_She missed him so much._

_Katie bit her lip as she returned to her apartment from work, pain clawing at her heart. As much as she hated that he kept this from her, she couldn't help but miss that goof. He'd move the Earth for her, wouldn't he? Over the past year, he'd gotten intensely devoted to her. To her absolute astonishment, he'd even blown off an engagement with his mother to be with her…how roles reversed. Honestly, it was a little frightening._

_But she loved him too. There would have been no mountain she wouldn't climb for him. And she hated how much that it broke her heart that he lied. In the past, it wouldn't have mattered, instant 'it's over'. But with Carl…? Why would he do this to her and make it hurt so much…?_

_Jumping when her cell phone rang, she absently answered, not even caring who it was. "Hello?"_

"…_Hi."_

_Her eyes darkened. On second thought. "I think I'm hanging up now, CHIHAYA."_

"_You have every right to but…if you could just hear me out for a minute."_

"_I don't want to hear your excuses!" That he'd use her to try to get back to Rosa, the ass!_

"_I'm not…calling for myself, Katie. I'm calling for Carl."_

_She paused. What…? "Either way, it's all excuses."_

"_Anything I'd say to try to mask what I did to Rosa would be an 'excuse'" Chihaya said, his voice rather strange now that she was actually listening, "However, anything to do with Carl's involvement is the truth."_

"_Truth and lies are the same to a liar" Katie spat._

"_Do you think I'd call you to lie to you, Katie? Have I ever cared that much?"_

_Katie opened her mouth to counter…but faltered and glared. "He's your best friend, Chihaya, he had to have known."_

_Chihaya sighed miserably, "He is my best friend. My best friend that I've known pretty much my entire life. The same guy I know would lose his mind if I told him anything that had happened."_

_"Y-"_

"_You know Carl, Katie, and so do I. If I told him, he'd be torn between us and where his loyalty lies and you know what? I may be an ass and a horrible person but I could never do that to him. My promises mean nothing anymore but I promise Carl had no idea what I did. I made sure of that because…I do care about him."_

_Katie tapped her foot, torn between disbelief and anxiety, "He was acting strangely, like he had something to say but just didn't have the guts to. What's THAT about if it's not about THIS!"_

_She sensed his brief hesitation…not like he was faltering in what he was saying, strangely, but that it was something he had no business to tell her about. "That's between you and Carl. I…I just want you to know that he loves you and he misses you and…and he hates me too. He quit today, furious because my actions came between you two. And…and I don't have any desire for that to happen. I…I need at least him to be happy."_

_Katie swallowed and Chihaya said in a quiet emotionless tone, "Go see him, please…?"_

_She hesitated and Chihaya mumbled, "Of course, I can't make you do anything but…for his sake, at least, go see him and listen to what he has to say. I promise, everything will make sense with him if you give him the chance."_

"…_Bye, Chihaya."_

"_So long."_

_She stared at her phone and shook her head, not sure she could agree with any of that. As far as she was concerned she should ignore everything Hideyoshi Chihaya had ever said._

…_But she had this nagging feeling in her stomach to follow through. But…_

_Should she? Pinching her skull, she wondered just how bad things could get now…it all seemed like some sick game and they'd somehow hit rock bottom. Thinking back to a year ago, remembering how happy they were, it all seemed like a realistic dream…_

…_What did she do?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hideyoshi Chihaya methodically counted the drawer that night, making sure everything was in order. He left messages hours ago for all chefs that were looking, offering them each a position. Carl was gone, as was Yuuba in this debacle, and as much as he wished it, he couldn't do it alone.

He washed every dish from that day, stacks and stacks of cake crusted plates and glasses. He swept the floor, replaced the tablecloths with clean ones and threw the others in the small washer in the back. He replaced the flower displays. Roses.

Everything was clean and he stood there for a moment before looking at his cell phone, the device always making him choke up a little. 2:05 am…it took him and Carl 45 minutes topped but alone, it took him four hours…

Replacing the device in his pocket, he took out his keys and languidly started for the door. He supposed Bion was a bust now. She never played and he assumed she hadn't thought to kick his character out of the house so if he happened to sign on, well, he'd be lying there with the character that resembled her far too much in the home they decorated with their dog and baby. He laughed bitterly to keep himself from weeping anymore. Chihaya had never cried so much in his life.

It was a mistake. No matter what angle he looked at it, it was a mistake. An irreversible mistake…

What could he do now…? What did he have to live for without Rosa? Apparently Carl had abandoned him too. A majority of the friends he'd made over the past few years were mutual, they'd have no interest in picking sides. He swallowed. No more random Ray, huh? Or Jake. Or any of the girls, really…

Souta probably wouldn't risk losing Dorothy, why would he? Juro and Enju may give him a second chance…

But that was all a moot point, wasn't it? Those were friends. Those weren't going to be the people he was going to wake up with for the rest of his life. Those weren't the ones that would be with him whether he was rich or poor, through sickness and in health…

Less than a month ago that all disappeared and he just didn't know what it even meant. He swallowed the burning coal, his eyes burning despite his vows. His mother told him to get over it, he could 'do better'. The hell he could. His dad hadn't said anything but he'd warned him before. 'You're playing with fire', 'be careful'. God, those common sense things even _his_ dad saw he failed to pick up on.

Her face full of anger, yelling at him, hating him, filled his eyes and he clenched them shut. Stop it, no more. He didn't…he didn't mean to. He didn't, he'd take it back if it meant his life, he would. What did any of this even mean now?

Chihaya heard a click.

He was locking the door to Yume with all these dark thoughts in his head but his eyes widened as he noticed a reflection in the glass behind him. Gaping, startled, he turned around…

And was met by a gun.

Whoever it was had a bandana around his mouth, his eyes dancing around, full of fear. "O-open the door and give me the money!"

Chihaya was in disbelief. He was getting _robbed_? Could his life sink any lower? Taking a breath, he murmured, turning back to open the door, his visage calm but inside his heart was racing and he was scared senseless, "Okay, you don't have to point the gun…"

Sticking the key in the door, he realized that this was divine retribution. He emotionally cheated on the only woman he'd ever love, he hit that same woman because he thought _she'd _cheated when in fact she'd faced things he couldn't even fathom, and then, he lost her. He realized at that moment he hadn't seen Mai since, damn her.

One mistake, he thought unhappily. He supposed he deserved the karma of being robbed. It still left him with this undeniable urge to cry, unsure of the implications of it all. Truly, what did it all mean when everything slipped away so easily because of one extremely stupid mistake?

"Hey Iro, you got the money yet?" called a voice out in the night.

The guy jumped, yelping, "You son of a bitch, don't say my name!"

When he jumped, his finger…must have slipped.

For a second, Chihaya just stared, wide-eyed, as the Yume logo on the glass front door became covered with blood. He looked at the glass form a strange flower shape at where the bullet met, the outside shattering but not falling before finally looking down and seeing the gigantic hole in his chest…

Blood gurgled down his lips as his lids slowly closed, his eyes rolling back as he lurched to the side, falling. Oh, that's what it meant…

…The dream was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shomura Carl had fallen into a dreamless sleep. Getting a hot angry adrenaline rush, he threw himself into trying to find a job. He searched on the computer and typed in 'culinary'.

Various little shops had popped up, probably similar to Yume in some form…but staring at the requirements, the type of personality they were looking for, he kept having flashbacks of his 'best friend'.

"_Hey Carl, listen to this."_

_Carl had been sitting in his family's mansion, playing some game he couldn't recall on their movie screen sized flat television. Chihaya had meandered in, looking like he'd just gotten out of school, still in the chef uniform. Carl had the luxury of going to class whenever he wanted as he still lived with his parents. Shocking to him, Chihaya had left Wensington the day after he turned eighteen. He'd been saving money, he said, and had found this place about twenty minutes away. Carl had been crushed. 'What if I just want to come over and play video games?', 'I'm not that far away, idiot' had been the fellow's response. _

_But Chihaya had to work to support himself, something Carl hadn't matured enough to appreciate at that time. Chihaya was nineteen, went to school full time and worked in the morning everyday. Chihaya had always been…responsible._

_Chihaya sat beside him slightly, never one for close contact of any sort at that point, blinking at him. "You know Nyoko, right?"_

_Carl nodded, "Yea, she's one of the professors. Super nice…what about her?"_

"_Well, she called me after class, weirdly enough, and was all gushing about how amazing I was at baking and stuff and…well, she actually…offered me a job" Chihaya said slowly._

"_That's awesome!" gasped Carl, "What's the job?"_

"_She has a few cafés called 'Yume' and she just opened another location. Dude, she wants me to be like…a manager."_

_Carl was startled. "…A manager? You're nineteen!"_

"_I know that" sulked Chihaya before shrugging, "She's super impressed with my skill, she said. And she heard how I worked to pay for my rent and stuff in the morning. She insisted I could at least have some control over the times I__ worked.__"_

"_That is too cool" Carl gushed, "You run a restaurant!"_

"_A café" he amended simply before shrugging awkwardly, "Anyway, I have this one lady who USED to be a manager but doesn't have time for it, she just wants to cook at night which is perfect for my school schedule. But, um, I was wondering if…you were interested in being my…assistant…manager?"_

_Carl was startled. Looking back now, he kind of had to laugh at how spoiled he was. He'd actually been horrified by the aspect of 'working'. "ME?"_

"_Well yea, you're like my only friend" Chihaya grumbled, clearly sheepish about the admission, "And you cook, we go to the same school. I mean, yea, you still depend on your parents but having your own cash never hurt anybody. B-besides, only if you're interested. I just…know I'd prefer it if you said 'yes'."_

_Carl recalled considering it because he'd had nothing but pretty much negative feelings. But Chihaya looked so nervous and he knew it'd taken a lot for the guy to ask him in the first place so he agreed._

…_Honestly, it was one of the best times of his life. Like, who just got to do what they aspired to do right off the bat so easily? Carl knew he wanted to cook and here he was…cooking. And as an assistant manager, at that! He'd never forget the first day they walked in together and gagged almost simultaneously when they just saw how…cute it was._

_It was slow going at first, him and Chihaya usually just playing cards or checkers in the early days, only one waitress employed. Eventually, people that already knew about Yume from older establishments came in. They made their mark, he knew, as those people started becoming 'regulars' and those regulars started referring them. It was so…exciting._

_They graduated around twenty, a pretty high accomplishment in itself. And unlike their other classmates, they'd already begun their career path. He felt proud. His mother had seemed taken aback he started working 'so early' but was delighted when she came to visit. 'What a darling little place for my darling!'… though she noted he was tired looking. Well, living in Wensington, he had to wake up hours earlier to get here on time…_

_Surprisingly his mother suggested he get an apartment close by. He hadn't figured she'd give him up so easily. Of course, she was over there semi-daily in those days so it probably didn't matter that much._

_He'd felt so…independent then and he supposed it was thanks to Chihaya. Standing next to him one night as the fellow locked and secured the front door, he'd said, "Hey, Chihaya?"_

"_What?"_

"_Thanks."_

_Chihaya looked at him, bewildered, before grunting, "For WHAT? You were my only choice, baka."_

_He thought that just meant Chihaya only had him as an option which didn't make any sense…_

But whatever. It didn't matter now. That home, that origin, was done. He…he had to move on.

Biting his lip, he clenched his forehead. But he…didn't _want _to. Why had Chihaya been so stupid? Why did he have to drag him down with him?

Carl's brief faltering into those warm reveries of the past disappeared when he remembered that now, as a result of his 'friend', he'd probably lost the love of his life. Damn it all…

He just…wanted things to go back to how they were. When he was the bad one and Chihaya was the dependable…damned reversals…

Carl jumped when his doorbell rang before sulking. It was probably Chihaya. His mother was in Switzerland and he had no one else that came to see him. Of course, he had no desire to see that guy ever again.

Suddenly the ringing became continuous and he hissed, "_Go away_, Chihaya!"

He was met by silence before a voice called, "Fine then!"

Carl almost tripped over his own feet as he jumped, his heart in his throat. W-what? Standing, rushing to the door frantically, he swung it open and panted, startled.

…Katie.

She glowered at him as she pushed past, "You have two minutes."

"…Two minutes?"

"To explain _why_ you have been acting so funny if it wasn't because you were pretending you didn't know what had happened with Rosa and Chihaya" she glared.

Gaping at her, alarmed, he gawked for words. W-what was this? Wa-was he getting a second chance? How did this happen?

Carl was frightened. Katie looked at him expectantly. This would seem mighty convenient. 'Oh, well, I was going to pop the question to you, that's why!'. He bit his lip, gazing at her. But…it was the honest sincere truth.

"One minute, Carl" Katie mumbled, her shoulders slouching.

Yelping, he scurried towards his room. No, it didn't matter. If Katie believed it was a cover up, then that was it. He had done all he could. But if he passed up this opportunity, he'd only hate himself forever.

Grabbing the ring out of his drawer, he grabbed the receipt too, folding it so the date was showing…well, it was evidence. Apparently physical evidence was a big thing now.

Running back out, he found Katie seated on the couch, her arms crossed as she leered at him. The banging of his heart was ringing in his head and he was ready to faint. He tripped over, collapsing before her, resting his head in her lap, breathing heavily.

"…Will you marry me?"

…That's it?

He felt Katie stiffen and he clenched his teeth, horrified, as he slowly lifted his head. She was staring at him, her eyes wide as saucers, her lips apart, astonished. "…What?"

"T-that's what I've been acting so weird about. I've wanted to ask you for weeks and weeks and-and I was so afraid and nervous and-and I know I was acting weird so of course you thought I was acting funny!" he gushed before opening the jewelry box.

Katie jolted, gasping loudly and squeakily, her hands flying to her lips. He pursed his lips, showing her the ring and the date when he bought it… "J-just so you don't think this is a cop out. I…truly had no idea what Chihaya had done, Katie…I just…I just was being the same old wuss, afraid to…to ask you."

Sucking his cheek, he held her hand, "…So…?"

"C-Carl, I…I'm…I'm speechle…"

Tears welled in her eyes and she slowly smiled, shakily, embarrassed, "Y...yes."

Carl froze before looking at her straight in the face. "R-really? Yo-you-"

"You're such a baka! How could you be so nervous to ask me a simple question?" Katie demanded, wiping her eyes.

"How is that a 'simple question'? 'Yes'? You said 'yes'?" Carl blurted.

Katie laughed shakily, hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, you dope."

Carl's whole body relaxed and he laughed into her stomach, in disbelief, "Oh…oh my God, I was so worried…I was so worried I'd lost you…"

Katie smiled warmly, giving him a kiss…oh…thank…God.

…It kind of made sense, really. As Chihaya had said, the Carl they knew would have been in complete disarray if he had a secret like that on his mind. He'd be a super mess and Carl had just been…jittery. It wasn't an overly troubling kind of jittery either, just sort of odd. And that it was over him freaking out about asking her to marry him?

…It made perfect sense and she was…so happy.

Blushing, impassioned, she kissed him slowly, warmly. His cheeks flushed too but he accepted her affections completely. It wasn't too much of a stretch to find herself in his bed, undressing him as they pressed flesh against flesh, reuniting… it was…

Perfect. So she assumed…

She'd started to dream about her wedding, excited to wake and question Carl about when they should hold it. The happy reveling turned briefly into a nightmare when she remembered that she'd definitely want Rosa to be her maid of honor…

…But Carl couldn't have Chihaya as his best man.

She loathed him, she truly did, any way she looked at it. Nonetheless, she supposed without his entreaties to her to give Carl a chance to explain himself, she wouldn't have. It was ironic but Chihaya was one of the sincerest people she'd known. He felt no reason to lie or hold punches. Until this once and, well, that was bad enough.

It was a reversal, she realized. Rosa and Chihaya were supposed to be the married couple. They were the happiest of any of them, no matter how their personalities interacted. They were the ideal…

…And now?

Katie jumped, startled, when she heard ringing somewhere within the dark room. Carl was hugging her against him as he slept, his pale skin aglow in the moonlight. Katie grimaced as her eyes barely wanted to open and lifted her head slightly to look at the clock. Four am?

Scowling, wondering who was calling at this time of morning, she reached over him carefully to the nightstand where his cell lied and answered. "Hello…?

… What?

Katie sat up as she listened to the voice of a hectic doctor slowly, "…This is his fiancée. He's sleeping right now…is something the matter?"

The tale entreated to her seemed bizarre and completely impossible. "…Oh my God, are you…are you _sure_?"

Biting her lip, she shook Carl's shoulder…he grumbled something unintelligible before looking at her, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Katie…? What? Who's on the phone…?"

"It's the hospital. They said something's happened to Chihaya."

Carl grunted briskly, turning over away from her, "The hell I care about that…"

Katie bit her lip. "…I'll get him up and we'll be there as soon as possible."

He looked over his shoulder at her, incredulous, as she ended the call. "Katie, I have _no_ intention of even _thinking_ about Chihaya again. I am _not_ going to have anything to do with him."

"Carl-"

"Because of _him_ I almost lost _you_. And because he was an idiot too! Ugh, whatever. Good riddance" Carl muttered, closing his eyes.

Katie grimaced and grasped his shoulder, "Carl…Chihaya called me today."

Carl's brown eyes slowly opened again and he looked back at her. "…What?"

"He's the only reason I came over here, Carl. He…he told me he'd never have put that kind of stress on you, that he cares about you. He told me that you had a good reason for the way you were acting and…and he was right. I agree, he's made a horrible, _horrible_ mistake but…"

Carl stared at her, still in disbelief that Chihaya would do anything of the sort for him, before shaking his head, "What did they say happened? Seizure…?"

"No, it's…crazy. They said something happened at Yume, that he was robbed and they attacked him or something…"

"That's ridiculous" Carl grunted, "Yume is in the safest place ever. Not to mention I really _just_ saw him."

"Well…we should still check" Katie insisted.

Carl moaned, rolling his eyes, before sitting up, scratching the back of his neck. "This is it."

"Yes."

Dressing, he felt annoyed. This was silly. Chihaya was probably fine. The most that could happen at Yume was he cut himself with a knife. For them to call him for _that. _Well, at least he could go and instruct him to remove Carl from his emergency contact.

Katie was pretty hectic, weirdly enough, dragging him towards the hospital. He wasn't in nearly as big a hurry. However…

"…What's going on?"

Carl frowned at his fiancée before following her gaze. His mouth fell open a little…wh…what?

Police officers were around the door of Yume, yellow 'do not enter' tape around the busted door of the shop. Carl's heart jumped to his throat when he saw so much…

…Blood.

W….what had…? Had…?

Gaping, he now began to run faster than Katie. What the hell? What…what was going on? He hadn't left Chihaya _that_ long ago! What could have possibly happened?

Running into the hospital, he quickly asked where Hideyoshi Chihaya was…and was directed immediately to 'emergency'. Emergency?

Katie and him rushed to the steps and he bit his lip as he ran to the station where a nurse sat. "H-hi, um, I'm-I'm Shomura Carl. A doctor called and told me Hideyoshi Chihaya is here?"

The nurse nodded and quickly left. A surgeon came back, looking almost exasperated. "You're here. Time is of the essence."

"D-doctor, what's happened? What's wrong with Chihaya?" he questioned frantically.

The doctor sighed, taking off his mask, looking tense, "Around two am, apparently he was held at gunpoint. Attempted robbery.."

…Two AM? What was he doing there that late? And-and _robbery_? "R-robbery?"

The man nodded, "I think the police said they were located about an hour later, having run before they could retrieve any money. One confessed that he accidentally shot Hideyoshi-san in the back but left him there."

…_Shot_?

"Oh my God" rasped Katie as the blood drained from Carl's face, "H-how long was he out there, doctor?"

"A passerby found him at around 3:30. He was bleeding out for at least a good hour" the man murmured.

Carl turned away, his eyes widened as he lurched towards a chair and collapsed there. An…an hour? He was lying there for…?

"But as I said, time is of the essence. He's lost a lot of blood. We were able to stop the bleeding and only by some miracle he's still breathingbut he needs a blood transfusion immediately. He could go into shock any minute."

Katie nodded, worried, "Well, I'm sure one of us can donate it if you don't have it!"

"Well…that's where it gets tricky and why I called you…"

Katie's brow rose, "Tricky? What's so tricky about that?"

"Chihaya's blood type…"

Her eyes widened and she turned to her fiancé who droned out that line, monotone, though the look on his face was full of horror. "It's O negative…"

Katie frowned, shaking her head, "…So?"

"O negative has become one of the absolute rarest blood types. It's almost a genetic mutation right now" the doctor sighed gravely, "Maybe a good two percent of the continent of Japan have that type of blood. And unfortunately, it's the only blood that is not interchangeable with any other type, it _has_ to be O negative."

Katie gaped, startled, and Carl started to sob, "I-I shouldn't have left him! He-he almost never closes the store alone! At least a _waitress _is there but-but he had to have been all alone tonight and-and—oh my God."

Katie rushed to him, kneeling, "B-baby, you have to know someone with a compatible blood type!"

But Carl was too busy weeping and Katie winced, standing to face the doctor again, "H-have you contacted his father? Maybe he has the right blood type!"

The doctor frowned, "Well no, we had a number for his parents but I'm assuming they must have changed them and he never updated the information…"

Katie nodded swiftly and grabbed Carl's phone, searching for Mark's number, biting her lip. She prayed he had the right blood type because the only other option she knew…

Well…they may not be so willing to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you better now? You've been acting like such a bitch lately."

Hideyoshi Mark sat in his office, tired, as he tapped his fingertips against the wooden desk. Shaking his head, talking to his wife on the phone, he muttered. "Did you need something, Julia?"

"Ugh, you're still a bitch."

"I'm not the bitch."

Julia huffed, apparently having fled to Brazil to escape his 'bitchy' attitude. Figured, really. She never liked to resolve any issue they may have. Signing some things after thoroughly going through them, he shook his head. "I want to have sex with my wife at least once a year, Julia. I'm sorry I'm a wee bit 'old-fashioned'."

"It's stifling."

"The _hell_ it is!" Mark slammed his fist down, "Look, Julia, I've wanted to tell you this for weeks-"

"Don't" she said quietly.

He seethed, "Will you let me talk?"

"I know what you're going to say…and I could never agree to it so I don't want you to say it. I…don't want to have to leave you."

His green eyes widened and he gaped, speechless. What…?

"…Good night, Julia."

"Good night, Mark" she said, her voice betraying relief.

Pressing 'end' on his smartphone, he stared at the device, wide-eyed, for a moment. Didn't…want to leave him? Because he wanted them to try being with just each other, at least to give it a shot? Maybe he wouldn't like it either! But…that'd she'd actually…_leave _him?

Slumping back against his chair, he gaped for a long time before pursing his lips, his eyes narrowing. So it was _that _easy, huh? Their relationship, if there ever was one, could be over just like that? After everything? He provided _everything_ for her! She was a French expatriate with few Japanese ties, she got wealth from _him_. He helped her in these crazy excursions! She'd not have had this life _without _him.

…Wait. He…helped her sleep with other people. They went months without seeing each other, a year without intimacy...and he helped her do it! He was _helping_ her have a life without him!

Burying his face in his hands, he laughed bitterly. Why? What had made him decide to enter into this insane union that made utterly no sense to him now? What made him want this woman that was happier with other people than him as his wife? What _possibly_ made him think this was worth doing?

He jumped when his cell phone rang and he glared. It was probably Julia again, it was almost four in the morning. Hell if he wanted to speak to her about anything. He'd send her the divorce papers tomorrow if he had to, he…

He wanted out. What made him want to be tied to her in any way besides the lust and his own one-sided love…?

Scowling as the phone started to ring again after it had stopped, he whipped it up, irritated, "_What_, J-"

"H-hi, H-Hideyoshi-san?"

Mark frowned, startled by the meek young female voice that met him. It took him a second but he recognized it. "…Hello, uh…Katie…was it?"

…Why was his son's ex-fiancée's best friend calling him…? Looking at the phone quickly, he observed it was Carl's number. Okay…?

"I'm sorry to call you at this terribly late hour, sir, b-but it's a super emergency and-and I know you'd want to know."

Mark raised a brow, "…What's up?"

"It's Chihaya, he's…he's been in a bad incident and he's…really, really hurt."

…

…What?

"…What are you talking about? I haven't heard anything" Mark said, slowly rising.

Katie sighed, trembling, "The hospital couldn't reach you, he's…he's in really bad trouble. You have to come soon!"

…What? His mind started to race as he rushed down the steps of the large mansion, snatching his keys off the marble table. "…I'll be there momentarily. What's the hospital?"

"H-Hondo! Pl-please hurry!"

Mark was in his sports car, beaming down the streets, pretty incredulous. Security kept tabs on Chihaya. If anything serious had happened to his only child, he'd have known the second it happened. Not to mention nothing should have happened to begin with, that's what security was supposed to prevent.

But…

He pulled into the parking lot almost at breakneck speeds and scowled, slamming the door as he rushed to the entrance. He asked the receptionist to direct him to Hideyoshi Chihaya…and was told to go to the Severe Unit.

…What?

Darting up the steps, deciding the elevator would go too slow for his patience, he made his way to the floor. Panting as he jogged towards the girl and Carl who were sitting in the waiting room, he yelped out, almost choking, "What's going on?"

Carl was sobbing and he gritted his teeth. What the hell? What the hell was happening? The fellow finally looked up, his face red, "Mark, oh my God. He-he was at Yume and-and he was there _so_ late and-and apparently some guys came up and-and started to rob him. Th-then they shot him, oh my God..."

Mark stared at him blankly for a moment, not comprehending what was just voiced to him. "…Chihaya…was shot."

Carl nodded rapidly and stood, "Th-that's why-"

"One moment."

Carl's eyes widened as Mark whipped out his cell phone, his blood on fire, as he dialed the number of his 'security'. Hissing in a deadly tone, rattled with utter fury, he gritted, "Get your ass up here _now_."

"Mark-"

Turning when swiftly a group of three rushed up the steps, wearing the typical black suits, they appeared scared. Mark sucked his cheek, staring at them as they squirmed. "So…what do I actually pay you for?"

"S-sir?"

"Where were you bastards when my son, apparently, was getting, oh_, __shot_?"

They were quiet for a moment before the leader finally spoke, "We…we had to go take care of some other business, sir-"

"You have no 'other business'. Your 'business' is to _fucking_ take care of my _only_ child!" Mark blared, betraying his cool visage with rage.

The bumbling imbeciles flinched back and Carl cried, "Please, Mark, there's time for this _later_. Chihaya's life is in danger!"

He wheeled, facing Carl, his heart pounding uncontrollably. "W-what? How?"

"He…he lied there so long, about an hour, that he-he nearly bled out and he-he really badly needs a transfusion before he goes into shock" Carl quickly explained.

Mark gazed at him and he didn't turn to face them, in absolute and total disbelief, but questioned, "…You not only let him get shot…you let him lie there…?"

"Oh no…" Katie whispered.

Carl and Mark looked to her and followed her gaze. Carl looked like he could faint dead away and the blood drained from his face.

They'd wheeled Chihaya into an observational room with a wide window. Mark lifelessly wandered to it, pressing his fingers against the glass.

Chihaya was whiter than unblemished snow, a remnant of blood on his lip, his eyelids appearing dark and heavy. He had wires all over his body, keeping him alive, a bloody gauze taped to his chest. From here Mark could measure the seconds between each of his shallow breaths.

He could barely swallow the pain in his throat. Oh yea…that…that…was why.

Carl came to and transported to his side, crying, "He just needs O negative blood, Mark, then he'll be fine. The doctors said that it's so rare they don't have any in stock, s-so-"

"I'm…I'm type A" he whispered brokenly. No…

"W-what about Julia?"

"She's-she's A _too_ and she's in Brazil anyway, s-so-"

"Oh my God, oh my God" Carl sobbed, clenching his hair and pacing, "Why is this happening? How could this happen?"

Mark stared at his son and clenched his hands, shaking, "It's…I don't know _anyone _with that blood type. I-I mean, maybe I do but it's so uncommon and it'd-it'd take forever to find anyone-"

Carl just choked and turned back to Katie. This was the happiest day of his life just a few hours ago. He hadn't lost the love of his life and they were going to get married. He was going to start over anew. He'd decried Chihaya but…

"_Look at the little baby..." mock-cooed one of the bigger kids._

"_Does the baby want his mama? He is a mama's boy" another jeered._

_Carl had just cried, rubbing his eyes as they teased him in kindergarten. It had been a daily thing and at some points he was used to it, others, it hurt him deeply. This was one of the cases of the latter. He'd yelped when one suddenly reached into his pocket, grabbed his inhaler…_

"_He-hey, give that back!"_

"_Why? What are you going to do about it? Wheeze to death?"_

"_Yea! Stupid kid, can't even breathe right!"_

_Carl's lower lip started to tremble and he remembered now threatening to tell his mommy, which if he'd been smart he would have known that would make them tease him even more._

_However…_

"_Hey, why don't you just leave him alone?"_

_Carl looked up, surprised, as little Chihaya had wandered over, looking irritated. Carl remembered his thoughts about Hideyoshi Chihaya back then prior to having met him. He was a quiet boy, always kept to himself, and really was not out to make friends. Not many kids liked him at all and, because of that, Carl decided not to like him either, despite the fact they still got the same kind of bully treatment…_

"_What's it to you, Hideyoshi?" one boy demanded._

_He'd grumbled, "It's one thing to just pick on him but to pick on him about having asthma? You're a bunch of jerks. Just give him his inhaler back."_

_They naturally bristled at being called 'jerks' and of course the beat down ensued. They didn't 'win' in any definition of the word but Carl would always remember how touched he was silent recluse Hideyoshi had come to his rescue. In not knowing Chihaya and how he had some sense of honor worked, he followed him, truly believing that he, deep down, wanted a friend. Chihaya had bristled and demanded he leave him alone…Carl never was good at taking a hint._

_From that point on though, Chihaya was always in the thick of everything with him. Chihaya always joked he was the brains of their duo and to some extent, it was probably true. Everything was Chihaya's idea and he knew how to keep them out of trouble in the long run while Carl just got them into it with his dilly confusion. Chihaya could have left him behind a long time ago…_

'_For WHAT? You were my only choice, baka.'_

...But he never did. Hideyoshi Chihaya had done a lot of things but the one thing he'd never done was leave Carl behind. Chihaya always looked out for him. He was listening, he did care. The man called Katie for him to convince her he'd done nothing wrong. Maybe he was the cause of it, his almost loss of Katie, but he had called Katie _for him. _

He took Carl with him 'as his only choice' because they were best friends, who else...who else could there be?

Carl shook uncontrollably, gnawing on his bottom lip until he tasted blood. His dad cheated on his mother once, he recalled, with a woman he'd thought 'suited his nature'. Carl had always been angry at him for that. But Leona forgave him and so had he. It was…a mistake.

Chihaya wasn't perfect, he made mistakes too. He was only human. Chihaya knew Carl would be a nervous heap if he knew anything about the affair. If he wanted to get technical, _not _telling him was for his benefit too.

Chihaya was always protecting him…and he'd always just let him _down._

"You guys _have_ to know someone, you j-just have to" Mark pleaded, his voice unlike any tone Carl had ever heard.

Carl whimpered, overwhelmed with emotions, "I-I called Souta and all our friends. None of them have the right blood type either."

Clenching his head, he glanced to Katie…

…She looked…apprehensive.

Releasing his skull, he stared at her, stunned. "Katie…? Do you…do you know someone?"

She grimaced and gazed at her feet, "Well…"

"Why didn't you say anything? Who is it?" Carl rushed, grasping her shoulders with renewed hope.

The younger woman hesitated and Carl almost grew angry. Why was she wasting time? If she knew someone—

"…Rosa is O negative."

…

"_No…_ _why_?" bemoaned Carl, dropping his face into his hands.

"I-I don't think she'd do it. I mean, it's Rosa, so maybe she would but I-I'm not sure" she whispered, raspy.

Before Carl remarked, Mark made a mad dash for the exit. Carl gaped after him, "Mark?"

…Deep down, Carl knew what he was about to do…and he prayed in his heart of hearts that it worked.

…Chihaya was his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Koji…"

Yagami Popuri scowled at her husband, the man asleep on the couch, surrounded in his paperwork… 'The market is booming right now, baby, I'll probably have to pull an all-nighter to get all this work done…', he'd said when she tried to coax him to bed. He'd just gotten over a mild cold so she'd been against it but, well, he was nothing if he wasn't insistent. Of course, his body wasn't nearly as willing to comply, apparently.

Yawning, rubbing her eyes as she walked over to shake him, she jumped when the doorbell rang. Gaping, shocked, she glanced at the clock to make sure she hadn't misread the alarm clock upstairs. No, four in the morning. What on Earth…?

Koji came to with the sound, his eyes narrowed groggily before sitting up, "…Did I hear the doorbell?"

It started to ring rampantly after he asked and he sulked, "Who the f—k is that this time of morning…?'

"It has to be an emergency" Popuri gushed, rushing towards the entry.

She yelped as Koji magically was behind her, grabbing her arm, "Or an intruder. Get back."

Popuri pouted as he went to the door, peering out the peephole, his dark brow raising. She frowned, wrapping her robe around herself as she came closer, "Who is it?"

"…Mark."

"…Mark?"

Rosa hadn't talked much about it, really. When she came home in the summer, she seemed highly depressed. She told them simply that her and Chihaya had broken up. This had startled everyone, really, and Koji demanded to know 'what the hell he did?'. Rosa insisted that they just grew apart and that this long distance thing truly hadn't worked out. Koji had gotten surprisingly quiet before even more surprisingly questioning, "…Do you…regret losing him?"

Rosa was silent for a moment before murmuring, "…A little."

But well, whatever the case, there was no reconciliation as Popuri nor anyone had seen Chihaya. One would think that if the relationship was over between their kids, however, they wouldn't be seeing…those two. However, for him to be here at four in the morning…

Popuri came over and opened the door. Her red eyes widened as Mark looked an absolute and completely disheveled mess, unlike his normal kept appearance, his verdant eyes dancing madly as he looked totally out of breath. "P-Popuri, is-is Rosa here?"

"…Yes, she's asleep. Why-?"

"Please! I need her help so badly, you have to let me talk to her!" he pleaded.

"Mark, what's wrong…?" Popuri said slowly. He was acting strange.

"Please, he's…he's…my only…" Mark broke off and buried his face in his hands as he breathed heavily.

Koji frowned and Popuri gazed at Mark helplessly before murmuring, "If it involves Chihaya, Mark, we're not sure Rosa's…"

"Mama, papa, what's all the noise…?"

They both looked to the top of the step where Rosa stood, looking confusedly down at them before her scarlet eyes widened. "Mark…?

Popuri winced and started to say that they could ask him to leave. She'd been so upset and miserable, it wasn't like the child she knew at all. She wanted to protect her daughter, but…

She gasped as Mark fell to his face, prostrating on the ground. What-?

"Please! I know he was stupid and made a mistake but-but please! He really needs your help this one last time, it-it's all I ask! Please, please, Rosa, please…" he wept, "He's my only child. He's…"

He choked, the implication of his words biting him with misery. He knew the idea of marrying Julia wouldn't have come into play if it weren't for Chihaya. As much as he could hold him to blame as he had in the past, he couldn't help but smile every time he saw that little picture of him dressed like a sailor in Julia's lap. Or the little picture of their family with buttons. He hadn't wanted to be a father but…

Julia was ready to let him go. The only bond left they had was him and Chihaya was probably one of the only good things that came out of their relationship, no matter how horrible of a parent he'd been, no matter how much of a mistake his marriage to Julia possibly was.

Chihaya was his only child and in the face of his eventual division with his wife…

"He's…all I have…"

He wanted to wretch because he knew that this sob story probably meant nothing after what occurred between Rosa and his son. She'd probably snort at him, laugh for kneeling before her and begging for her help. It was what people did…

He…he was all alone.

Mark lifted his head, embittered, realizing too late the nature of people, and started to stand and apologize for showing up so late. His son could be going into shock now but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. All the money on Earth couldn't save him at this second. In the end, what had it done for him?

He was alone. His son...his son was alone too.

He jumped, shocked, when hands were so suddenly on his shoulders, gripping them tightly. He expected it was Koji ready to throw him out. However, looking up, he was astonished to find Rosa before him, her face filled with worry.

"Mark, what's happened? What are you saying? What's wrong with Chihaya?"

Mark swallowed and stared at her for a second longer. He forgot that sometimes there were those angels in the world that cared and for the briefest nanosecond he was even angry that his son betrayed her so.

Biting his lip, grasping her hand, he got out, "He's at the hospital. P-please, come with me…"

Rosa frowned and nodded, darting up the steps and returning wearing a wrinkled pair of jogging shorts and a tank top. Koji scowled, finally saying: "I'm coming too."

It didn't matter to Mark either way at that second and he rushed them out to his car, racing across the bridge to hopefully save his son's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a bit of a bleeding heart type, aren'tcha, Posie?"

Yagami Rosa lied horizontal on a bed, a line of tubing running from her to her direct left. Her eyes were clenched shut. One, because she couldn't stand to see her blood flowing out of her body, and two…

She'd been stunned out of her sleep by the doorbell ringing and figured it was a family member with some kind of emergency. But to her surprise, it was…Mark?

Her once almost future father-in-law looked completely out of sorts. To some extent she'd wanted to demand what he could possibly want…

And then he fell to his face, as if praying to her, and sobbed out the most heartbreaking entreaty she'd heard. Hideyoshi Mark, his name worth multi-billions, who could have anything he possibly wanted, was begging her for help? …It had been too unsettling.

…And it had something to do with Chihaya.

She'd gone with him because she knew that part of her would always care for him even if they were over. When her, Mark, and her father arrived at the hospital, she'd wished for the life of her that part didn't exist.

He was sitting out, almost as if on display, and he looked so dead. Her heart had clenched and she wanted to cry. As angry as she was, as much as she despised him, she had absolutely no desire to see him hurt like that. She wanted the one that hurt him like that dead…

It made her ache.

The doctor came up, looking at them all, and said something about needing O negative blood and she almost thoughtlessly told him, 'I'm type O, hook her up.'

They checked her records, confirmed her blood type, and now she was lying there, feeding life back into her ex. She'd called Max to tell him and to distract her…

"How is it 'bleeding heart', Max? I'm just going to let him die?" she demanded sleepily.

"Of course not, Rosie. I suppose I'd just be at least a tiny bit vindictive…you jumped right on it though."

Rosa thought about that quietly and finally looked over to Chihaya. His lips were parting underneath the air mask and his skin was still so white. Pursing her lips, she sighed, "Maybe I am crazy."

"Of course not, you're just an utter sweetie. I expect though that after you revive him you'll keep him out of your life? My baby's been too misery since that whole debacle."

"…I'll try."

Rosa looked to him after she got off the phone with Max and felt her heart hurt. Why Chihaya…? What were you thinking…?

Returning her gaze to the ceiling, closing her eyes, she decided to sleep. She'd save his life tonight but…

The next day, he looked entirely better, her blood appearing strangely like it'd been some kind of life potion. They took a good amount from her just in case they needed it. He was still unconscious but that was fine. It...it made it somewhat easier.

Getting ready to leave not only the hospital but his life, she gave him a chaste kiss. His lips were so cold.

…She had to let go. It was all she could do.


	26. Savior of the Best of You

**Chapter 26:** Savior of the Best of You

**Author's Note:** Lol, indeed I think it's clear to say it's not a spoiler but **SPOILER FOLLOWING** just in case that **they may potentially get back together. **Or I mean, c'mon, I could have ended this by now XP Just as seen with Step Towards the Future, This Love, and Jewel in the Rough breakups, it's not going to be, 'I love you still!' 'okay, let's get back together!' kind of fluff.

So in my Shakespeare class (aka this is a rant XP) we talk about misogynist themes. As written in Lessons in Life, I look down on radical feminism or utterly blaming things on one's gender. However, though I shake my head at Shakespeare's little issues with the ladies, I had to reflect on how the male characters in my stories don't really seem to trust their spouse or yield to some sort of meanness…SPOILERS FOR OTHER STORIES IN THE SERIES: Step Towards the Future, I actually forgot that Chihaya wasn't the first to hit a woman, Cliff hit Jill after she rejected his proposal. Yuki, Steiner immediately thinks it's Kaede that turned him into the cops. Lay With Me, Keiji rather stupidly just thinks Celia started sleeping with Marlin despite how weird she was acting. Or maybe it's just Koji's kids XP Might make sense, actually…

Nonetheless, I hope to kind of get away from that distrust of women eventually…and I have one story left to amend it XD

Um, uncensored language at some point. And I think this chapter will be extremely strange for some of you for a number of different reasons. We get to see another side of Chihaya and we have to wonder about Rosa…

But enough of that, enjoy XD

* * *

"I never dreamed I'd marry in winter…"

Year two.

Yagami Rosa smiled as she scribbled out some final notes for her English class. Good lord, who thought of the madness of a class designated merely for one paper? Bleh! She readjusted her phone on the table as she had it on speaker so Murano Katie could hear her better. "Well, it'll be such a treat! And you're such a dear. I'm not sure even _I _would work my wedding around my friends!"

Katie had decided they'd marry in December when Rosa would have a break. It really was too much and Rosa wanted to insist they marry when they wanted to, that of course as the maid-of-honor she'd take time off. But Katie gushed, _"I want to marry him. I couldn't wait until Spring or Summer…"_

Must be nice…

Swallowing her brief bitterness, she forced a smile, "So what does the dress look like?"

"Oh, too gorgeous! Your grandma is _too_ amazing. And I can't believe she's just making me a _free_ wedding dress. It's impossible."

Rosa laughed, "Grandma adores you, silly."

"Oh, I adore her too! Well, I have to go look for flowers. I'll see you in a week, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, babe!"

"Okay! G'night, sweetie."

"G'night…" Rosa drawled off as, at that exact moment, the doorbell rang.

Frowning, standing and walking over extremely cautiously, she peeked out the peephole and cocked a brow. Opening the door, she questioned, "Maxy, it's a little late there, honey."

Max hiccuped, his face red with drunkenness but not that sort of ruddy red she'd seen on most men but an endearing almost pink. He was slouched against the door frame, looking down at her from his six feet whatever glory.

"Heh lef' meh."

"Oh sweetie…"

"I' doezn' e'vn fuggin' madduh an' more, Pinkychu, hehz ded ta' meh!" he slurred, swaying madly into the house as she closed the door behind him.

Rosa scowled as he reached out for the couch, as if getting a grasp on how far away it was before trying to fall into it…and completely missing, hitting the floor hard. "Max, he left you, it hurts. But uh, you don't get insane drunk as the answer, ya' dilly."

"Youse look like a Pinkychu."

Rosa smirked some, shaking her head, having hoped to knock her paper out so she could get prepared to head to Japan for the wedding. Well, not tonight, it seemed.

"I'mz goin' away, Rosie, back ta muh country! Thuh men thurr prolly know how to tre't uh…uh…"

"Lady…?" Rosa drawled, sitting beside him as he struggled off the floor to sit.

He gave her a dull expression, "Don' git smart, saucepan."

"I think I preferred 'Pinkychu' to 'saucepan'."

"Wha' am I sayin' tho…? I can' leave my Rose…" he sighed, contently burying his face in her boobs, something that occurred whether he was drunk or not.

She groaned, petting his hair and rolling her eyes around, "Max, I'm gonna need you to stay out of relationships for about a month. Only I let you get away with depressed face nesting. Any other woman …"

He lifted his head, falling back against the couch, covering his face with his hands. Silent for quite a few minutes, she thought he'd fallen asleep. However…

"Katiez marryin' Carl?"

"Yes…" Rosa said slowly.

"Katiez your bestiez thuz you're her maid-uh-honor?"

Rosa nodded and Max even more slowly drawled, "And Carlz bestiez is the bastatard…?"

She grimaced and slumped, shrugging, "It's their wedding, Max."

"'Itz thurr wedding, Max'" he mimicked with a roll of his eyes, "Puh-lez, woman. Youse tell Katie tha' if he'z tharr, you're _not_."

"I would never do that to my Katie!" gasped Rosa, "If _you_ married someone who had a best man I hated, I would never miss it just for that!"

Max sniveled, embracing her completely, "Oh Rosie, I love you! I prumus youse won't hate 'em…"

Rosa snickered and he looked at her, quasi-serious, very super tipsy, "Hez in the pazt."

"I know" she smiled sadly.

She helped him up the steps to 'his' bedroom. Why he didn't just move in with her, she had no idea. He was here more than he was at his house. The guest room even had his things in it. Tucking him in as he instantly fell asleep, she kissed his forehead like a doting mother and wandered into her room to settle for bed.

Curling under the covers, Rosa clenched her eyes shut, getting herself ready ahead of time to face her ex-fiancé. She hadn't seen him since the accident and she really hadn't asked Katie about him…but surely he was the best man and, well, their roles went hand-in-hand. Really, it was like they were the secondary couple of the event. That'd be…horrid. But she'd do it for Katie. She was one of the few good friends she had left.

…He'd probably feel awkward too, maybe. She just hoped he didn't expect to be able to coax her back because Max was right…

Hideyoshi Chihaya was in the past.

* * *

Murano Katie squealed delightedly as she pranced through the airport terminal, holding her arms out, "Rosa!"

"Katie!" Rosa gushed, dropping her suitcase to accept the embrace.

Passersby looked at them strangely, most of them old and still not accepting of the younger generation's open public displays of affection. But whatever, she loved her Katie!

Katie grabbed one of her suitcases, smiling broadly, "I can't believe it, Rosa. I'm going to be married in like, two weeks!"

"I can't believe it either! It's so crazy but I'm so happy for you!"

Climbing into Katie's car, she sighed gravely, "Well, even though I'm a bride, I do have to work in a few hours…but it's not long, promise!"

"Oh pooh" pouted Rosa, "I guess I'll just go home then. Or maybe go see how excited Carl is, that must be a sight."

She expected Katie to agree but instead she scowled. "I wouldn't even know. He's too tired to be excited."

Rosa frowned, shaking her head, "What? Too tired…?"

"Ugh, I pitied him, you know? I mean, that had to be _hell,_ what happened to him. But now he's spiting my fiancé and making him work nonstop—he's a prick, Rosa."

"…You mean Chihaya" Rosa deduced.

Katie nodded emphatically and Rosa scowled, "Well, that's ridiculous! As the best man-"

"Best man?" Katie quickly interrupted, bewildered, "…Chihaya's not the best man."

This seriously shocked Rosa. Gaping at her friend as they pulled to a stop light, she repeated, "Chihaya's…not the best man?"

"Nope. Carl never told me why either but as far as I'm concerned it's for the best, ass that he is" Katie bristled, starting the car up again when the light turned green.

…What was wrong with him? What was even going on? "So Carl's busy at Yume a lot so he's extra tired before his wedding?" Rosa demanded, growing annoyed.

Katie sighed gravely and nodded. Rosa, furious, tapped the door before saying briskly, "Drop me off at Yume, I'll straighten this out."

"Oh sweetie, it's…it's not something you need to intervene in. I'm sure it'd make you uncomfortable seeing him again" Katie said nervously.

"Whatever, I'm over him. And if I'm over him then I don't need to get nervous seeing him" Rosa grumbled, "And being this cruel to his friend, I can't believe him."

Though Katie tried to talk her out of it, she was stubborn and the woman finally dropped her off at the location. This was it. The ultimate realization that this man was in her past and she was going to tell him off. It'd…it'd be the final point of no return. She had no reason to play nice if she wouldn't be dealing with him as maid-of-honor.

Squaring her shoulders, she walked into the groupings of mini-café towards her old place of business where her ex was slaving a poor Carl…

Rosa was instantly caught off guard, however.

The door was just…frosted. One couldn't peer inside and it didn't even have the 'Yume' logo on it. She had to force herself not to choke as the cemented pane before the door was whiter than the others. They had to pour the cement again to replace the blood stained plank.

Steeling herself once more, she opened the door and again was startled.

Yume was always a bustling place. Sure, there were some seriously slow downtimes but…it didn't ever feel like_ this_.

There was a sparse few people there, quietly drinking a cup of coffee and eating a slice of cake. There was only one waitress and she looked entirely bored. What…

What had happened…?

"Ah! Rosa!"

She looked to the side and put on a smile. Carl came from behind the counter, his brown eyes bright but surely enough, he looked so tired. Rosa accepted his hug and gushed, "Well, how are you doing, Mr. Going-To-Be-Married-Soon?"

He grinned widely, "Super excited! Oh, I can't believe my sweet Katie is going to be my wife soon, it's so unbelievable."

"I can't believe it either! But…I've heard about Chihaya mistreating you" Rosa scowled.

Carl, startled, grimaced before laughing slowly, turning back to the stove, "Rosa-"

"He has no right to be vindictive to you, Carl! You have a wedding to look to, you shouldn't be working so hard!" Rosa grumbled.

Carl looked up at the ceiling, his hands on the counter. Rosa came to his side, pursing her lips after she gave a quick glance around. Carl was all alone so he must be in the back. "Where is he? I'll straighten this out this second."

"Rosa."

"Don't _protect_ him, Carl" Rosa chastised briskly.

"Rosa" he groaned, dropping his head, "I know you guys are out to villainize him. But please, stop."

"Carl-"

"I haven't told Katie this because I was afraid it'd hurt Chihaya, but…" Carl paused before sighing even heavier, "Chihaya hasn't been here in about five months."

Rosa gawked, surprised…what?

Yume was Chihaya's second home, as far as she'd been concerned when they were together. Five months? "Well, that's still…"

"It's not what you think" he murmured, "He…tried. God, he tried."

Rosa frowned, confused, and Carl rubbed his brow, "He came back after he finished recovering and…well, basically, he had a nervous breakdown every time. His good days were when he could get past the door to pretty much curl up in a ball in the corner."

Rosa's eyes widened at this information and Carl leaned against a wall, rolling his eyes around, "I mean, I guess no one thought about Chihaya's _mental_ health. I mean, my God, can you blame him? He got _shot_ here then he lied on the ground and almost bled to death outside the door. It's…it scarred him. Honestly, I don't know a lot that scares Chihaya but that's it. It's really affected everything though. People don't trust the area any more, it's been super bad for business. If Nyoko didn't feed money into it, I'm pretty sure this place should have closed by now."

She was shocked and Carl rubbed the bridge of his nose, pursing his lips, "I told Nyoko after the stress actually sent Chihaya into a seizure that he needed to go on disability, that his mind is in shambles. She agreed and…well, honestly? I haven't even seen Chihaya in about four months. He doesn't play Bion or do anything anymore. I kind of sort of know one of his neighbors through my mom and ask him to make sure he leaves the house sometimes. The last time I talked to him was to ask him to be my best man, to get him doing something-"

"…He said no?"

Carl smiled sadly, glancing at her, "He said that the wedding is for the bride and he knew Katie would make you her maid-of-honor. He said if he was the best man, he knew it'd just upset you so he had to 'decline'. It's sad. I mean, I have friends but…I knew if I got married, it'd be him, so I can't even pick anyone else…"

Rosa swallowed, her heart throbbing. "W-well, th-that's not for him to decide!"

Walking towards the door, she said firmly, "You wait, Carl, I'll get him back here. And he'll be your best man."

Carl smiled rather…humoring in manner and she sulked. He didn't believe her. Well, she'd show him!

Making the walk she made hundreds of times from Yume to Chihaya's apartment complex, she paused outside the door and closed her eyes tight. She knew if Max knew she was going to go and try to convince Chihaya that everything was okay, Yume was safe, he'd probably yell at her. But she wasn't doing this for him; She was doing this for Carl and Katie. Carl couldn't run Yume single-handedly. No, this was for her friends. Not him.

…Right?

Walking to the door she recognized well, she paused for a long moment, her finger over the doorbell but not ringing before taking a deep breath. It's just Chihaya, Rosa. Just…him.

Not sure if she was surprised there was no answer, she rang it again. Then again…and again…

Rosa yelped, jumping, when a weird voice echoed from within, "Go away…"

She gaped. It was _creepy, _like a scratchy deep tone that wasn't like Chihaya's voice whatsoever. Staring at the door, a sudden realization that maybe this was more serious than she thought, she started ringing rapidly. No Rosa, don't give up. You were doing this for…Katie and Carl.

Deadpanning her expression when the door opened, it easily crumbled and she almost gasped loudly when he finally showed himself. "Wha-"

Who…the hell…?

For a horrid second, she thought she'd gone to the wrong apartment. But looking into the face of this strange being, she had to fight squealing.

She recalled Mark always joking that Chihaya needed a haircut. Rosa knew that Chihaya kept his hair the length he wanted it, to the point of almost being anal. But now his hair was past his shoulders, doing a strange curl at the ends. He didn't have the clips and his bangs had covered his eyes, the purple vessels only apparent through parts in his hair.

Chihaya was always pale but he was ghostly pale now, like he'd never been outside a day in his life and would melt if the sun hit him. His eyes were fit with the darkest sacks she'd ever seen on a human being and she was in _college_.

He must have been a hermit and barely left his apartment, if at all. He didn't grow large. He, in fact, looked thinner, like he wasn't eating.

Oh.

His purple eyes were wide as he paused whatever he was going to yell. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he blurted out, his voice raspy, "R-Rosa…? O-oh my God, uh…"

"Uh…hi!" She'd never felt like such an idiot.

Gaping for words again, he pressed his pale pink lips together, "U-uh, h-hi. Um, oh…uh…"

She stared at him as he got lost like he didn't know what to say and she supposed he probably wouldn't. This must have seemed strange.

"Uh, w-what are you…doing here? I-I mean, I'm glad to see you. Uh, I just…didn't…expect to…see you…"

Rosa grimaced some before laughing nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Uh, actually…I came to see how you're doing."

Way to go, Rosa. He blinked rather awkwardly at her before he nodded once, opening his door wider, "U-uh, come in. E-er, if you…want."

Rosa nodded slowly and entered his apartment. It defied her expectations, she believed it'd be a wreck but well, it was still extremely neat. Biting her lip, she gave him a quick smile as he held his hand out towards the couch, directing her to sit. He sat down on the recliner across from her. Kneading his hands, he swallowed, "Uh, so…"

She swallowed also and smiled, folding her hands, "So! How have you been, Chihaya?"

"Been…?"

"Lately. You know, since the…incident."

"Incident…"

Rosa stared at him, unwavering, before clearing her throat as he really seemed lost on that topic. Okay, yes, this definitely was more extreme than she'd been led to believe. Quickly pasting on a smile, she asked simply, "What have you done lately?"

Chihaya seemed to consider this question, at least, before shrugging, "Nothing."

"Oh. Uh…I went to see Carl and he told me about…Yume and uh…well, you know, I was surprised that you haven't been able to go back. I know it's your baby" Rosa remarked carefully.

He didn't say much to that either and Rosa glanced to the side, feeling this thick kind of uncomfortable conversation was getting her nowhere. "Chihaya, I'll be honest: I'm a little…concerned about you. You're acting rather peculiarly."

Chihaya stared at her, doe-eyed, and she scratched her cheek, "You haven't been out in a long time, have you? Are you eating well?"

"…I, uh…eat."

"Okay. Uh, well, not to be mean- I mean, long hair looks attractive on some men, but…" She wasn't going to say it aloud but it made him look especially effeminate.

Surprising her, his hands started to tremble and he whispered, almost as if he wasn't talking to her at all, "I…I tried to cut my hair…but the scissors they…almost cut…me. And…And I can't…waste the blood…"

Rosa gaped at him as he started to mutter to himself. For a split second, she told herself this had to be an act or something. The Chihaya she knew wouldn't plummet to this kind of craziness.

…Right?

"Well, um, if you'd like, I can cut your hair for you. I know how you hate it to be messy" she said, trying to ignore that disturbing statement he just made.

In lala-land for a few moments, he came back and flickered his eyes, "Would you like some tea?"

"…Huh?"

"I just remembered. People like tea, don't hey?"

'People'? What was he then? Maybe he was acting sort of alien but why was he ruling himself out of mankind? What was happening? "Uh, tea would be nice, but what about-"

He rose and went to the kitchen as if he was ignoring the latter part of what she was trying to ask. Maybe he was trying to evade the question, fearful she'd cut him and…waste the blood.

Rosa could look back and wonder why she didn't instantly understand the connotation of that.

Chihaya returned with a cup on a little saucer, handing it to her. She thanked him, smiling cautiously, lifting the mug to her lips as he gazed at her expectantly. "Uh, you're not having any tea?"

"No, it's…too late to drink tea…I…I wouldn't be able to sleep…too…late" he articulated oddly.

Rosa gazed at him before she approached the obvious, "…Chihaya, it's only 2 pm."

"I…can't drink tea…except in the morning…so much noise…"

Her eyes widened at that. So…he wasn't getting out, he wasn't sleeping…

This…was a mess.

Watching the man she…used to love, she painfully concluded that this once was a quest for Katie and Carl but had become, if it hadn't been before she arrived, a mission to save him. Maybe what he did hurt her and made her want to end all this misery but she once loved him and seeing him in this crazed state? It was too much.

"Chihaya, let me cut your hair. Then let's go out for a walk" she suggested.

Chihaya tilted his head at her, as if the suggestion was whimsical, before nodding once and bowing his head. Feeling reinvigorated, she quickly stood and gathered together the things she needed, knowing where every comb and scissor he had was kept. Setting a bar stool out on the floor, she waved him over and put a towel around his shoulders. It took a bit of haggling to keep his head up so she wouldn't mess up but after trimming his luxurious curls, she combed and brushed it back. With a bit of relief, to herself, she put his pins back in his hair. Coming around to face him and survey her work, she smiled, at ease.

He looked like Chihaya again, albeit a very vampire-like, tired, anorexic Chihaya. Sweeping up the mess as she directed him to change clothes, she felt a little better. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe it would be an easy fix…

Chihaya returned in a button down shirt, looking rather nervous. "…I forgot…what I…look like."

Rosa glanced at him, startled, before smiling, "Well, all that hair and those thick bangs…"

He bowed his head again and she cleared her throat. "Well, let's take a walk."

Now, part two of her plan: return to Yume.

Chihaya walked some paces behind her and she could hear his faint panting. He seemed weary and she had to stop a lot to get him to keep up. Perhaps he was sick, she realized, emotionally and physically. It stood to reason he hadn't been to a doctor…

She'd see to it next. Right now, she would take him to Yume and show him that everything was okay, that life continued even after that horrific occurrence happened to him. He'd return and have something to do now. It couldn't be healthy, holing up in the apartment.

But now she could see why. Every minute noise that occurred on the street made him jump something silly. He actually yelped and would accidentally grab her arm before shamefully releasing her and staring at his feet, muttering shamed apologies. She felt so horrible for him…

Rosa's eyes widened, nonetheless, when they were ten feet away from Yume because he positively froze.

Turning to him, she wasn't surprised to find him standing there, petrified. She was, however, when she saw beads of sweat almost magically appear, rolling down his brow. She didn't have to be a genius to know his heart rate was probably through the roof. Turning to him, now knowing that he was genuinely fearful, she denied herself the comfort of keeping him in the past and took his hand into hers. It was cold and clammy and, as she expected, his pulse was almost throbbing throughout his fingers.

Gazing at him beseechingly, she said as gently and soothingly as possible, "Chihaya, this is your job. You know as well as I do that it's your everything. You've always been so proud, having made it to the level you did so young. Yume means a lot to you and what happened to you was terrible, a terrible thing that shouldn't happen to anyone. But you can't let it turn your life into what it has. Just give it a shot, okay?"

He stared at her hesitantly, his body still completely tensed but he clenched his eyes shut and nodded a few times. Hopeful, she held his hand, leading him to the door.

Chihaya's eyes were shut as they got inside and she smiled when Carl looked up rather lazily before his brown eyes widened. "Oh my God, Chihaya?"

Chihaya finally opened his eyes and Carl rushed over, looking excited, "Oh my God, you're here! This is great! How have you been?"

Rosa was a little stunned that Chihaya was squeezing her hand extremely hard and shaking so much. He really was having a nervous breakdown. She wanted to soothe him and, bless his heart, he opened his mouth to possibly answer Carl's question.

In the kitchen, someone slammed a drawer shut excessively loud and Chihaya fainted, stiff as a board.

"_Chihaya_?" squeaked Carl.

"Oh no!"

The few customers they had appeared shocked as Rosa came to her ex's side, completely and totally speechless.

…This…was not going to be as easy as she thought.

* * *

Shomura Carl sat on the couch in the back, his face buried in his hands, as Rosa fanned Chihaya's face, the man still out cold. "I never imagined it could be this bad for him. My God, the poor thing."

Carl just shook his head, sitting up before slouching, "It's no use, Rosa. It's already been five months."

"It could take _years_ for him to recover" Rosa insisted helplessly.

"I know, but his disability isn't going to last 'years'. I think he's on his last month and then Nyoko would have to give him the boot and he'd have to file for disability through the government…"

Rosa gaped before dropping her head. This was impossible. How could things go into this mad a downward spiral? She had wondered how her family got caught in these situations and get caught in them so extremely. Now…

Carl scratched the side of his face, standing, "Can you watch the kitchen? I doubt anyone will come in."

Rosa frowned, puzzled, "I…guess, but I-"

"I think we should move him _out _of Yume. If he woke up here, who knows how he'll react…"

She grimaced, not having thought of that, and nodded. Carl looped his arm under Chihaya's and half-dragged, half-walked, the fellow towards the back door. Rosa jumped, a thought coming to her.

"Carl, ask him again to be your best man, okay? I'll talk to him after and convince him to do it" Rosa instructed.

Carl didn't seem sure but nodded once, walking outside, far from Yume so Chihaya could wake up in peace. They naturally got stares but he ignored them, settling his best friend on a bench a few blocks away. Sitting beside him quietly, Chihaya groaned, coming to after some time and looking around, dreary. He seemed to be in his own universe for a second before looking to Carl. He blinked at him tiredly before saying, "…I had…the weirdest dream."

"Oh?"

"Rosa…came to see me…"

Carl raised a brow at his friend, "Um, not a dream there, buddy. How do you think you got here if she didn't drag you out of your lair?"

Chihaya stared at him for a moment before looking at the sky, "…Oh."

He didn't say anything after that so Carl cleared his throat, "Uh, my wedding's next week, you know? You sure you don't wanna be my best man? It'd mean a whole lot to me."

Chihaya closed his eyes, "Have you seen my mother…? I haven't…"

Carl wasn't sure what to make of that question, seeing how randomly it popped up, but shook his head, "No but I can call my mom and see if she can track her."

"No."

Carl was quite confused and Chihaya finally opened his eyelids, appearing dreary, "Rosa would be uncomfortable if I was your best man."

For some reason, that made Carl smile a bit, at ease. That was essential Chihaya, even if it was oddly done, him going off about one thing then coming back to what was posed to him later. Maybe he wasn't so bad off. "Well now, Rosa came to your place, right? And she's the one that told me to ask you again."

Another bit of silence fell and Carl sighed, figuring he should get back to Yume, standing, "Well, think it over…but give me an answer soon, okay?"

"…I wonder…if our baby is okay…if it's still our baby…" he murmured to no one in particular.

Carl wasn't sure what 'baby' Chihaya was talking about as he'd clearly never had children but… "I'll think about it."

"Okay" Carl smiled, "Stay here a sec, okay?"

Running back to Yume, he informed Rosa of Chihaya's ambiguous answer. She said she probably could pressure him. She looked confident as she left and Carl felt giddy. It really was depressing, having his wedding and then his friend just being so down. He cursed himself daily for having abandoned him. At the very least he could have taken the proper steps to quitting so Chihaya wasn't here until two in the morning without a replacement. Katie insisted, to console him, that if Carl had stayed, God knows what would have happened. Maybe they would have hurt him too, she'd said sadly. Maybe he wouldn't have lived….

That didn't comfort Carl whatsoever. He went to the court case charging the shooter with attempted manslaughter and it was just some young kid who cried the entire time. Maybe it was foolish to say what could have happened but Carl knew, deep down, had he been there with Chihaya, that any number of things may have happened but nothing as bad as what occurred. And again, not to mention, had he not bailed, Chihaya wouldn't have been there at two in the morning anyway.

Pursing his lips, he stared at the skeleton that was left of Yume, this thing Chihaya and him had built. It used to be the best Yume in the chain and now? Now it was nothing. A dream deferred.

He just wanted everything back to normal and if anything, maybe the wedding could do that. If Chihaya came back, well, he'd fix it. He could fix everything…

* * *

"Bimbo, _I _should have come to that darn wedding with you to make sure Mrs. Out to Save the World wouldn't show her face but nooooo."

Rosa sulked, sitting in her bedroom in the Yagami home, nibbling on Pocky and talking to Max on her Skype. "You didn't see him."

"Yea, I bet. It's like the poor sad little puppy who _bites_ you when you try to love it" Max rolled his eyes on his end.

"Not like _that_" Rosa rolled her eyes before sighing gravely, bowing her head, "He's off his rocker. Like, 'I can't even believe it's him' off his rocker."

She met back up with Chihaya on the bench and tried to convince him that being Carl's best man would be good for him, a step in integrating him back into normality and society. What Chihaya said though made chills run down her spine.

"_There's no such thing as 'normal'. Nothing will be 'normal' ever again because it never existed. That's what 'society' has taught me. I wish I could be erased…just like that, erased. Like a word on a piece of paper; Erased, scribbled out…have you seen my mother? I haven't" _he muttered crazily_, "I want to kill her. It's her fault I was born."_

After that little bombshell, she tried to convince him none of that was true but he receded into that 'uh' and awkward pauses in his speech style and acted like he hadn't said anything. He needed therapy out of this universe and when she carefully approached it, he went on about something about tea. Ugh.

"Well, it's not your job to uncrazy him" Max scolded, "He is your _ex_. The ex that slept with your supposed 'friend'. I don't want to mention it, really, but I think someone needs to remind you, hon."

Rosa digested that but shook her head, "Well…I still want to, Max. Don't worry about any craziness like us getting back together. That's in my past but…I do want to save him."

Max was quiet before shrugging with a sigh, "If you feel you need to. Just don't do anything nutty, Posie."

"I won't" she smiled, "How's Spain?"

He rolled his eyes around, giving a dramatic groan, "Dad got a little wee bit tipsy and got mouthy about how both his kids are gay. Rosalind went off on his ass and Carmen started to cry…so thus far, amazing!"

Rosa pouted, "Well, you have your niece and nephew there. That's fun, right?

"Of course!" he gushed, "My two sweeties! Uncle Maxy is taking them to the park tomorrow for a stroll then I'm going to get them pretty clothes and ah! It's exciting."

Rosa laughed, "Good, good. Well, I better get to bed, I have to go to a fitting tomorrow early."

"Kay, lovey. Keep out of trouble!"

"You too" she 'nyahed'.

Blowing her a kiss, he clicked off and she tapped her temple. So what's next…what was her next course to help him?

…Picking up her cell phone, she dialed his number…she hoped he still had one…

"H…hello?"

"Oh, uh, hi! I was just checking in to see if you thought anymore about Carl and the best man deal…" she tugged at her blanket, anxious.

Chihaya was quiet and she consistently had to check to make sure the line hadn't cut off. But he said after a moment, "If it's…okay…I…suppose I can."

"Great!" she gasped, excited and relieved, "Let me call Carl and tell him!"

"…Okay."

"This'll be good for you, you know?" she found herself adding, "It's a step in the right direction."

He was silent before saying, "…Sure."

* * *

"You. Are. NUTS."

Julia Caricchio glared incredulously at Rosa as they all sat in her house in her room. Rosa was pretty excited. It was all the old crew. Julia, Sonya, Ana, Katie, Cecelia with her cute baby, Orland…

…Sans Mai.

Rosa would never get over that betrayal, she realized bitterly. One of her best friends. Since they were just out of diapers, they'd been together. She'd known her longer than Katie and for her to sleep and connive to get her fiancé? Maybe Chihaya was as big a part to blame but the sheer heartlessness? That was a majority Mai. She'd never be able to forgive her…

Of course, that wasn't the individual Julia was reprimanding her for.

"He effin' broke your heart, Rosa, that f—king ass slept with that bitch that was your 'friend' and _you're_ the one that convinced him to be Carl's best man? Insane?" she demanded.

Rosa sighed and Cecelia frowned, petting Orland's downy whitish blond hair thoughtfully, "I don't think it's healthy for you to be near him like this either, sweetie. It may feel like you have to help him because you were a couple once but…"

"It's not that" Rosa said quietly, "I have sympathy for him."

"Okay, I don't ever want to be that bitch that wants someone I dislike to get hurt" Sonya muttered, "But there's a difference between sympathy and what you're doing, Rosa."

"Exactly! I think you need to tell Carl to renege, Katie. This isn't the guy you want as a part of your wedding" sulked Julia.

"Guys, please" groaned Rosa, exasperated, "I don't honestly think you all have the right to hate him or whatever; it's mine. _I_ was the one that was wronged. And frankly, I don't hate him. It's painful to accept but a part of me will always love Chihaya and that's the end of it, even if he is out of my life and a part of my past. So if I don't hate him you guys shouldn't either and let me play this out…"

Katie smiled some as the rest fell silent and hugged Rosa's shoulders, "Well, that's…fine, dear. Just don't let yourself get hurt in the long run because of your quest. You have a lot more heart than a lot of people to do this for him…It may not be my _right_ but I _would_ be angry if he hurt you after you've been trying to help him."

"What does he need help with anyway?" Julia questioned silently, "I mean, you say he's acting wacky but that's-"

She was interrupted by the doorbell and Rosa stood, "Be right back, that's him."

"What? You invited him?" Sonya demanded.

"No, no. He's rail thin, I don't think he's eating well so I made him dinner and asked him to come get it. I think it'd help for him to start going out at random too" Rosa explained.

The girls groaned and Rosa quickly went down the steps. Rushing to the door, she gave Chihaya a smile as he looked around anxiously. "U-uh, h…hey."

"Hi. Was the ride over okay?" she questioned, knowing the shinkansen may have made some loud noises that scared him.

He was squeezing his wrist, his eyes darting back and forth almost erratically, "I-it was…a little scary…I guess…"

"Oh" she hid a grimace before replacing her smile, "Well, I made sure to get you over here while it's still light out. I hope you weren't busy."

Apparently on top of the loud noises, Chihaya was petrified about being outside in the dark by himself. Again, a natural defense to what happened but he had to know where he was safe and where he wasn't. If he was in a crowd of people in a brightly lit area in a good area he didn't have to feel like he was close to having a heart attack.

But still, best not to press on too many issues too fast. Reaching for the food on the entry table she had in a baggy and packaged nicely, she placed it in his hands. He looked…confused. "What's…this?"

"Well, I figured you weren't eating so I decided to make you dinner. It's all your old favorites: the orange chicken, the rice, some onigiri, and the orange puffs."

"…Not the orange puffs" he said very faintly under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. This…wasn't necessary…I'm sure you have…better things…"

He trailed off, looking puzzled, as if he didn't know what words to use to complete that sentence and she smiled carefully, a little confused now herself. "Well, I wanted to. Can't have the best man looking too stringy, you know?"

"…I…sure."

"Well, uh, the girls are upstairs. We were just discussing some wedding things. And, you know, as the best man you have to throw Carl a bachelor party" she informed.

Chihaya frowned, "…Bachelor…? Party…?"

"Of course!"

"…Oh…"

Rosa almost felt this was hopeless but he nodded and cleared his throat, "Thank you…for the food…I'll…see you."

"Okay. Be safe!"

She winced as he looked at her worriedly, as if she'd cast some curse that he'd be injured on his way home, "Of course you'll _be _safe, Chihaya. I'll…uh, see you later, okay?"

"…Kay" he said as soft as a feather before turning and walking away.

Rosa groaned internally and closed the door, resting her head against it for a second before turning around…and jumping.

"Ah! Guys, what are you doing?"

They'd all mysteriously appeared behind her and she figured they had to have been eavesdropping. But to her surprise, they didn't seem jeering or heckling like previously but…perturbed.

"My God, _was that_ Chihaya?" Julia questioned, her blue eyes wide.

"Yes…"

Cecelia frowned, holding Orland as he nibbled his fist, "He looked so…frail. And he sounds so…strange."

Katie looked at her, disturbed too, "…I…I don't know what to make of that, Rosa."

"I don't either, which is why I feel I need to help him! He can't go on like that, living in fear. I mean, what happened to him was just terrible but he can't let it define his life, he just can't."

"No, I suppose not…" Sonya said faintly.

Cecelia shook her head, her tone completely different from earlier, "The poor thing…"

Julia crossed her arms and stared at the door as if Chihaya were perhaps still there before looking to Rosa, her brows furrowed in a sad manner, "Rosa, you can't fix that. _That _needs serious therapy."

"Chihaya's not a 'that', Julia" Rosa had to chastise.

"No, Chihaya's not. But _that_ thing that he's become isn't going to just go away and I don't think you alone can fix it" Julia approached cautiously, "Not to say I don't have faith in you but getting Chihaya to be Carl's best man? It's not going to begin to solve his problem. From the way he talked compared to the way he used to, I'd say the issue is more than what happened that night or that he nearly died."

Rosa frowned, confused, as Julia rubbed her brow, grimacing, "I've heard that voice before. That's the type of voice that's hopeless. The problem with Chihaya, I'd say, is that he doesn't think he has anything else to live for. And _that_, Rosie, is not something you can change, that is entirely up to him. And, for reasons, I'd say he's not going to do it."

…

"_There's no such thing as 'normal'. Nothing will be 'normal' ever again because it never existed. That's what 'society' has taught me. I wish I could be erased…just like that, erased. Like a word on a piece of paper, erased, scribbled out…"_

Rosa gnawed her lip anxiously and glanced towards the door, feeling a sense of helplessness. She couldn't believe that. She couldn't begin to believe that he was unsalvageable. Things were hopeless? There was nothing to live for? That couldn't be going through his head, it just had to be what happened to him…

She went on Bion to divorce him finally, kick him out of the house. His character was 'red' meaning he hadn't paid his subscription. Checking it, he hadn't played since the breakup and that just seemed…shocking. Bion was his favorite activity, a place where he could escape and live out his fantasies with friends. It was his relaxation from work…

But…Yume was his career, the pinnacle of his life. It took a lot to get him away from that place, it was like his home. And he loved his job, even when he hated it. It was something he chose to do, what he made his living off of. It was his security and that security was shattered in one insular moment by someone seeking to rob his home, nearly killing him there, and leaving him to die there. Now every little thing reminded him of that event, everything from a door slamming to static popping. He couldn't even return there, not without having to confront what happened in some fashion, and he couldn't overcome his fear.

Rosa swallowed as another truth fell, the final point of this downward spiral, the one thing that probably completed the 'uselessness' that had befell Chihaya:

Her.

If anything deterred Chihaya from Yume, it was her, and she knew that. Chihaya depended on her to an entirety she hadn't understood and he loved her, or so he claimed. She'd never know for sure now if it was the truth. She couldn't imagine loving someone and sleeping with someone else. It was the equivalent of her sleeping with Carl just because she was angry with him and there were just some things she could never ever do. But in his heart, he probably thought he did love her an it wasn't right, it was his fault, but to lose her when he devoted himself to her in extremes even she couldn't fathom…

Staring at her feet, she came to the solemn conclusion that no, getting him reintegrated back into a society he cared nothing about would not 'fix' him. Trying to force him to do things that had been destroyed in his reality wasn't going to 'fix' him. Getting him to be Carl's best man…? It wouldn't 'fix' him either. What had to be 'fixed' was something that seemed almost unfixable.

Rosa balled her fists after wallowing in that knowledge for all of a minute, the gears turning in her head. No. She'd never given up so easily. She'd not throw him to this hollowed fate. She wondered where Mai was when she wanted him _so_ badly that she'd done anything to drive him away from her? He asked 'where was his mother?' and he was right. Where was his mother while her son was in pieces? She never saw Julia come to the hospital either while she was giving him her blood. And God, where was _Mark_, the one that came here and begged for her to save him?

…No matter. The plea still stood. It wasn't her place anymore, really, to save people in her past but as of right now, she wouldn't give up.

She'd saved Hideyoshi Chihaya once. And she'd use all her power to do it again.

* * *

"Can't…wear…them."

Hideyoshi Chihaya stared at himself in the mirror as he buttoned up his black dress shirt. It took him an hour to convince himself to wear the jeans Rosa got him all those years ago…

But not…not the shirt.

Walking into the kitchen, he picked up one of the orange puffs and took a quarter of a bite out of it. It was the last time he'd ever eat them…he…had to make them last a bit longer…

Licking his lips of the glaze, he walked over to his drawer, sliding it open and stared at the gun.

Stroking the black barrel, his eyes fixated for a moment, he looked up when the doorbell rang. Swallowing, he called, "Uh, one sec!"

He walked to the mirror in his bathroom and stared at himself for a moment. It took a few seconds but he was able to mimic what was once his normal expression. Cursing himself for a second because it was so hard to maintain, he was able to freeze the look. Three more days.

Walking quickly back out, he popped the remainder of the orange puff in his mouth and went to open the door. Carl was on the other side, bright and smiling.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"I'm so excited you like, planned this! It's sweet that you're getting more…you-ish" Carl gushed, walking inside.

Maybe. "Eh, figured I should try to get over it" Chihaya responded in his 'normal' voice.

"I'm glad" Carl said seriously before pulling his phone out of his pocket, "Well, Souta and Juro are going to meet us at the bar. You ready?"

"Yea, I think so…" Chihaya gave a look around for pretty much no reason.

They jumped in the car and Chihaya almost felt accomplished that he was able to maintain a non-stunted conversation with his old friend.

"Hey, Chihaya, have I ever told you I'm sorry?"

"About what?"

"You know, the…leaving you. I mean, I tried not to normally leave you there by yourself when I wasn't playing hooky and…well, you at least had a waitress. But if I just…stayed..."

Chihaya was truly surprised as Carl broke off, pulling into the parking lot outside of the bar, staring at him, "…Carl, God, if you were there, who knows what would have happened."

He hadn't began to think about it, truly. He'd thought that he'd have been out of there faster if Carl was there but had they just happened to pull a late nighter to get some paper work done normally and the same thing occurred? He thought _he_ was screwed in the head but Carl living through that…? No, he figured things did happen for a reason.

Then again, maybe he'd have lived through it.

"Yea, but still…" Carl said glumly, "I've never been responsible…I mean, yea, I quit but…"

Chihaya frowned before patting his shoulder awkwardly, "It's whatever, Carl. You don't have to think about it tonight or ever but especially not on your bachelor party, dude."

"Yea" Carl smiled a bit wistfully, "You know, if you had picked me as your best man, I was totally going to throw you something crazy to surprise you."

Chihaya paused as he started to close the door, losing his façade and nearly slipping back into his insanity. He somehow was able to play it off with a faint smile. "I'm sure it would have been interesting."

Wanting to divert off that topic immediately, he waved when he saw Souta and Juro.

He was fucking pathetic.

His life went through varying stages that he always measured as terrible but fact of the matter was he never knew things could get worse until they did.

On his fourth birthday, his parents had planned this huge thing with balloon bounces, jugglers, magicians, ponies, the whole ten plus yards. He'd been so excited. The day had been warm and everything. It was perfect.

Except his parents weren't there.

It was one of those things he couldn't to this day understand, how they just missed his birthday like that. But when they missed the fifth, the sixth, the seventh, the eighth, he learned. But that day when neither of them cared a thing about him to be there at his fantastic party, he'd never been so disappointed and he believed he'd never be that disappointed again.

When he woke up in the hospital, he easily proved himself wrong.

After the robbers had run off, left him there to die, he felt happy. He was going to be done with this agony and he hadn't had to pull the trigger himself. When he blacked out he never saw the light which was fine with him. Facing any sort of afterlife meant eternally facing what he did. He'd done enough of that in living.

The beeps pounded in his skull as he stared at the sterile ceiling of the hospital suite. So many things were keeping him alive and he wanted to rip them apart, scream in anguish that they saved him. He'd never asked to be saved.

He'd glared hatefully at the little stream of blood being cycled to him through a hose, reaching to tear it out but finding himself too weak. The only blood in the world they were yet to be able to synthesize, the blood that only a measly percentage of the world had, and they'd found it. It was the ironic sort of luck that made him want to jump out of a window.

…Why? Why did they save him?

"_Chihaya? Oh my God, you're awake!"_

Carl had rushed in and Chihaya stared at him, wondering what turn of events led the fellow to talk to him again. He was saying a lot of things, he probably had apologized then too but Chihaya didn't want to hear it. He wanted to know who the hell they found, this person that prolonged his misery.

"_Oh…you didn't know? Rosa's O negative too" _Carl had said so simply, shaking his head_._

Rosa. Rosa? Rosa, as in, the Rosa he betrayed? The one that swore she never wanted to see him again? The Rosa that he hurt so maliciously…? That one…gave her…blood?

He remembered turning to stare at the blood with a different eye and feeling sick. She…actually wasted blood to keep him alive?

In his head, he remembered laughing crazily. Rosa and him had the same blood type? He never knew that. Ha, had he not ruined everything, they were absolutely perfect for each other, weren't they?

…The…blood was all he had left of her. He…couldn't…waste the blood…

Walking behind the others as they went into the bar, he played it up. He played up being Chihaya. In a few days, it wouldn't matter anymore. It was time to face the facts: there was no purpose in his life anymore.

Why it'd taken him so long to reach this conclusion, he had no idea, but he figured it had something to do with the pink haired sprite that showed up at his door recently.

He'd been contemplating weeks prior and may have been a step away from doing it when the doorbell started ringing. No, he couldn't do it where he'd be found and saved again, the timing had to be right, when no one was around. But Rosa appearing, looking almost stunned by his ragged appearance and trying to speak to him made him realize how truly pathetic he was. Chihaya figured if Rosa was here tonight, he'd be acting like that idiot, stuttering and fighting to keep his thoughts together to formulate a sentence. As it were, she still had the power to make him speechless…

The icing on the cake though was Rosa was trying to help him. He was taking it the wrong way, he knew, but in all honesty he had to be pitiable if the ex that hated him for all the right reasons came, saw what a useless thing he'd become, and actually pitied him. Most people would have snorted, would have been like 'that's what you get!' but Rosa had gaped at him like he was some circus freak and immediately went into trying to 'get him back to normal'.

So that's what he'd become; So wretched that his one time fiancée saw him and thought he was too feeble to do it on his own. And yea, she was right. And he couldn't stand it.

While she did provide him a ready reason to be Carl's best man, he realized it was the last thing he could do for the man. He'd play the best man, act out the best friend he used to be, make the last few moments perfect…

He'd been working on letters before he got ready for this event, one to Carl, probably one of the most emotional things he'd ever give to him in any form. He wrote to his Grandma Mirabelle because she wouldn't understand. He wrote a joint letter to Souta and Juro expressing how he hadn't expected to know them past high school but over the years they'd become good companions. He wrote to the ayah that made him cinnamon bread on a cold day and told her she was his favorite.

He wrote a letter to his father and had to rewrite it numerous times. It was appropriate as over the past few years he'd had to reevaluate how he saw his father often. The final print was one of some ambiguity, that he blamed him somewhat for his emotional issues and that he was a really sucky father growing up. He wrote that to this day he couldn't forgive the man for sleeping with the girl he'd been infatuated with like they'd been competing for her affections.

But he followed up that his father had somewhat become a figure that he could respect, a man that warned him about his potential and eventual downfall, toying with his relationship with Rosa. It still struck Chihaya as his parents had that open relationship and Mark tried to advise him to keep his monogamous one safe? It wasn't what he'd thought his dad would say and that should have stuck to him. But it didn't.

Chihaya absently told Mark he should have another kid. He always talked of how Chihaya was the only 'son' and 'only child'. He'd lose that soon and he seemed like a better person now, he probably could raise an amazing kid if he put his mind to it. He could work on doing the opposite of what had befallen their brother.

His dad called him often but he just didn't pick up. He tried to visit but Chihaya just wanted to be alone. He supposed in a sense he did love his father.

With complete disregard, he almost spat on the name of 'mother', writing that if anyone could have been more useless than Julia, they didn't deserve to live. Another irony for the ages. He cited the handful of times his mother had ever done anything for him and explicitly wrote how they barely could begin to weigh out with all the things she'd never done.

He thanked her for the Christmas they spent together some years ago. He thanked her for advising him on how to deal with Yagami Koji. He blamed her for having him.

Chihaya wrote to Mai, whom he hadn't seen since they left Boston. He heard somewhere or maybe he dreamed it that she'd found a beau on the islands, a rich guy that stood to inherit billions. He told her she was a gold digging tramp and that he hoped she failed at everything and lived a poor penniless beggar on the street. Two to tango, he knew, and he really should have known better than to dance with a treacherous snake. He told her she didn't know what love was.

…Then Rosa.

He stared at the piece of paper for the longest time. The words flowed with all the others but Rosa's…Rosa, he was completely blank. Tapping the tip of the pen to the table, he'd been confused. Why…? He'd have the most to say to Rosa, wouldn't he?

Chihaya had stood and paced, took a bite of the orange puff, wrapped himself in the blanket she bought him from Spain, stared at the pictures he had of them…

And nothing.

Seating himself at the bar, he smiled some as the bartender took their order. No matter. He had a few days to come up with something. He knew he had it in him, it just…

Wasn't coming out.

"I still can't believe you're getting married" Juro remarked, shaking his head as he drank a beer.

"Me either" Carl grinned, pressing a shot of vodka and cranberry to his lips.

Souta flustered, kneading his hands, "I think I'll wait a while to ask Dorothy…I don't think I'm ready to be a husband."

Juro snorted, "How do you get ready for _that_?"

"Ah! Hey, guys!"

Chihaya frowned and looked to where Carl was waving before getting a little nervous…he didn't invite…them.

But sure enough, Jake and Ray meandered up, hands in their pockets, looking slightly unreadable. "Hey, man…"

Chihaya swallowed as they gave him a rather hard expression. He figured they'd have chose Rosa over him. They were her friends first, after all…

"Something wrong?" he asked. It was what Chihaya would have done.

Ray scoffed, sitting down, "Is something wrong? Besides you being an absolute dumb f—k?"

Carl looked nervous, "Uh, come on guys-"

"No, he's right, Carl" Chihaya shook his head, "I am a dumb f—k, there's no use even lying to myself about it."

Carl gave him a remotely helpless look and Jake cocked a brow before grunting, "It's fine that you can admit it and know it, doesn't change the fact that you _did_ it."

"I'm not proud of myself." He almost gagged at how much of an understatement that was.

Ray ordered a gin and tonic, scowling deeply, "And you shouldn't be, bitch. I mean, for f—k's sake, you cheated on an _eleven_…not just a _ten_, an _eleven_, with like a 4.5 tops!"

That sort of got Chihaya for a moment and he hesitated to pause and compose himself. Eleven…Rosa was infinite.

"Well, can I say enough of that?" Carl interjected swiftly, "I mean, like it or not, Chihaya's my best man and my best friend. He fully realizes what he did and he doesn't need to get chastised over it anymore. What's done is done, as it were."

Chihaya didn't expect this to deter either of the outspoken fellow but Ray shrugged, "Whatever, I guess you're right…"

…They weren't hard enough on him.

"Can I get you another drink?" asked the waitress after he finished his vodka and orange juice.

"Oh no, I'll have a club soda."

Carl cocked a brow as another round of spirits was brought to everyone else. "Club soda…?"

"Well, someone has to be the DD and responsible one for the night" joked Chihaya. That, and he knew if he got drunk, he'd spill everything, maybe even revert back to what he'd become.

Chihaya used everything he had to make the night one to remember. They drank, went to a karaoke bar, a strip club too, much to Carl's drunken chagrin, and raced down the bridge. Ray and Jake even seemed to forget what he'd done and it felt like old times.

When he dropped everyone off, he went back to his abode and felt tired. Putting up appearances was tiresome but he had things to put in place before the wedding…

She wouldn't have to take it but he wrote his trust fund to Rosa. She'd never accepted his money but she was the only person in the world he'd trust to do something respectable with it.

Signing his name on the will, paper clipping a bank statement with his signature on it so they could verify, he tapped his foot. Now…the letter.

He stared at it for hours…

…And it never came.

* * *

"Oh Chihaya, I'm so nervous" Carl sobbed.

"Yea, tell me about it…" Chihaya muttered, grappling with his tie and utterly failing.

Tomorrow, he thought numbly in his head. Tomorrow would end all his misery, all his pain. Tomorrow…he could be erased.

He looked to his best friend for a moment and gave the nervous fellow a smile. "It'll be okay, Carl. Think: after this, it's just the rest of your life…you and her."

It hurt that once that was a dream of his too.

Carl nodded and smiled at Chihaya as well, "Thanks for being here, dude."

"Of course" Chihaya retorted, smacking his shoulder, "I'm glad Rosa was okay with me being here…"

In essence, he was truly glad because…well, he knew that it'd be doubly hard for Carl to get over if he had just done the deed so alone.

…Perhaps that wasn't the right word.

"Well, I'm going to check on some things" Chihaya said, giving up on his tie and hoping some errant person would assist him.

"Okay…"

He wandered around the Shomura mansion for a long time or perhaps it just felt that way. Chihaya smiled sincerely when he went into the little garden they got lost in…or he pretended they did. Some memories…

…Was he doing the right thing?

…Shut up, Chihaya, no one asked you. You knew it was the right thing, what else did you have to live for? What other opportunities did you have? Yume was dead, you can't go there without turning into a blubbering coward. And Rosa was gone, you lost her to your own damned ignorance. What could possibly give him a reason to live anymore? His lip jutted bitterly and he whispered, "…Erased…"

Nothing was left…it was all just a matter of time. Free…

"Ugh, there you are! We have to be at the alter in five minutes, you! Everyone's been looking for you!"

Chihaya jumped, startled by the random voice that entered his thoughts. Replacing his probably insane look with a smile, he whirled around to face Rosa…

His smile slowly melted into surprise as she marched closer to him, "Oh my _God_, and your ties not even done!"

Rosa's hair was done up prettily, curling around her heart shaped face, her make-up done in a strange contrast of natural and icy. The dress was white, a scoop neck gliding down to her knees, a long pink sash around her waist with a matching stole. He felt a lump in his throat because he knew the necklace he got her would have been perfect…

She scurried up to him, fixing his tie skillfully and rapidly, "You're the best man, Chihaya, you need to be a little more responsible!"

Gazing down at her, reminded of a past that no longer existed, he whispered, "You look beautiful."

Rosa paused for a moment before her scarlet eyes raised to him. After a second, she returned to her duty and murmured, "We should get to the alter."

Together? "Why?"

"Because…"

It wasn't his wedding…

A peculiar bitterness filled him and suddenly he wanted to abandon this whole affair. Damn it, he was the one that was supposed to be getting married, not _Carl_. It should be Katie and Carl in their positions, not them. Now, here he was, the best man with the maid of honor that was no longer going to be his wife. The hell kind of s—t was this?

He easily calmed as she dragged him towards the huge room the ceremony was to take place in. You knew you had your chance, Hideyoshi Chihaya. That's why you were taking your life tomorrow. They wouldn't find your body for a few weeks if your plans panned out and the important ones would receive a letter from your very soul.

This morning, while he should have been asleep, he managed to write Rosa's letter, impassioned by something he didn't comprehend. Madness, maybe, or just the drive to complete the task because he thought he had to. He hoped she understood.

As they got closer, she looked to him for a brief moment before looking away, as if thinking something. Maybe she thought if he hadn't been so dumb, they'd be together…or even getting married. He'd have lived with her while she was in school if he could do it all over again, he didn't care. The first mistake had been thinking he could live apart from her.

Today was the beginning of the end. One day, Rosa would marry someone that truly deserved her. They'd have beautiful children, a beautiful house, a beautiful life…the beautiful dream.

…He couldn't be alive to see that.

* * *

"_To Carl…my best friend since almost preschool. The guy I both saved from getting beaten up and more often gotten beaten up with. Carl's always been a bit of a wuss but the guy's got a good heart…and I don't know what else I can say without going into too many details about him but…you have a great guy, Katie. I hope you know you have a bit of a handful for a husband now but…take care of him."_

He got praised for his toast. He still couldn't drink.

Resting his chin on the table as everyone chatted and drank and danced, he figured he could sneak away if he wanted to. But then they'd say he bailed and he didn't want that. Yet.

He yelped when Carl came over, dropping his hands on his shoulders, "Dude, what are you doing? You think it's all over after the toast?"

"Uh, well…"

He stood, Carl dragging him to talk to people he'd never liked from school. Shuffling his feet awkwardly, he looked over his shoulder. All the girls were dancing to 'Sweet Dreams'…Rosa looked happy…and he was content with that. Smiling some, it turned to a frown when the band announced that the bride and groom were going to dance.

Giving Carl a reassuring smile as he was naturally anxious about this, he watched his best friend go off with his wife and dance together, doing a waltz. It looked close and comfy and Chihaya tried to be completely happy for Carl but couldn't help feel a little jealous.

Rosa was clapping, smiling broadly at the two. He figured she wasn't thinking that this could have been them.

Suddenly a chill went down his spine, and most likely Rosa's…and everyone that knew, when the naïve band leader, called the maid of honor and best man to dance, kind of just on a whim as they hadn't rehearsed this. Gaping, actually speechless, he watched Carl and Katie attempt to play it off.

However, Rosa apparently wasn't going to let this little nick in the wedding happen and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the floor.

Why the hell was he on display? Looking around, all eyes on them, including a pensive Koji's, he forced a fearful smile, saying for Rosa's ears only, "I, uh, dunno if this is such a good idea, Rosa."

"Don't be silly" Rosa said simply, taking his hand and resting it on her hip.

"I never liked being a spectacle" he grumbled, complaining.

Rosa sighed, giving him a bit of a look, as a classical fast paced song came on, "Viennese waltz?"

"…Sure."

Lord knows this wasn't one of those moments where he wanted to show off his classical dance training but the song would have looked ridiculous with any dance besides the waltz and that was sort of saying something, they were swirling around in circles.

Thankfully the moment was salvaged and Katie looked at them, surprised, before pouting that Rosa and him showed them up. Hardly, Rosa had laughed. Chihaya just smiled…

As much as he wanted to escape after that, they got winged into more dancing but thankfully nothing fancy. No, just close slow dancing…

Chihaya glanced to the side as Rosa and him danced, almost nauseous being this close to her. This…this was so horrible.

"…I guess we did end up dancing in public again, huh?"

He looked at her, startled, her face pretty in the pale light. His heart started to speed up a little, his throat tightening.

_She's got a way about her…_

_I don't know what it is but I know that I can't live without her._

_She's got a way of pleasing_

_Mm, I don't know why it is but there doesn't have to be a reason anyway…_

"H-honestly, I didn't think…we'd dance ever again" he laughed brokenly.

She smiled some, shaking her head, "I guess that's true."

…Did he…have to die?

_She's got a smile that heals me…_

_I don't know why it is but I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way of talking_

_Mm, don't know why it is, but it lifts me up when we are walking anywhere_

"Chihaya…will you be able to go back to Yume?" Rosa asked suddenly.

"…Uh, probably…not" he found himself admitting.

She was silent for a moment before murmuring, "Then what will you do?"

"Do…?"

He…had…to die. He could live without Yume…

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down, inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got away of showing me_

_Mm, how I make her feel and I find the strength to keep on going_

_She's got a light around her_

_Oh, and everywhere she goes a million dreams of love surround her everywhere_

_Mm, don't know why it is, but it lifts me up when we are walking anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down, inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_Ohhh…_

_She's got a smile…that heals me_

_Mm, I don't know why it is…but I have to laugh when she reveals me._

Staring at her softly, knowing she deserved all the good things in life, knowing she deserved every part of that beautiful dream…he….could live without Yume, he truly could…

_She's got a way about her…_

_I don't know what it is but I know that I can't live without her anyway… _

* * *

Rosa hooted and cheered with everyone as Carl carried Katie to their limo to whisk them off to their honeymoon in Paris. She was so happy for them…

She glanced to Chihaya who had the faintest of smiles on his face as he waved at Carl. The groom yelled something to him about Bion and Chihaya just nodded. Katie blew kisses and Rosa blew them back.

"Oh yea, the bouquet!"

Rosa looked up, surprised, as all the girls in the crowd started to squeal. Katie chucked the flowers out the window of the limo and it was mad dive for the coveted wedding bouquet. Rosa withdrew back…

…She always wondered how exactly the least expecting person caught the flowers in like every movie. Apparently it was accomplished just by not paying any attention. To her astonishment, the tulips just landed neatly in her arms. Staring at them blankly for a moment, she flustered at the implications. W-what? Yagami Koji, beside her, leered deeply. "Over my dead _cold_ body."

Popuri laughed, hitting his arm. Rosa flushed more and looked up to Chihaya. His eyes were kind of wide and he appeared…startled. She expected Chihaya wouldn't believe in these silly little superstitions but he truly seemed troubled, whatever that may mean. He stared a second longer before walking away while Katie waved madly as the limo drove off towards the airport.

Rosa swallowed as her dad led her and her mother towards their car. Looking over her shoulder, she watched Chihaya start to trek up the sidewalk. Was he going to his parent's house…? Didn't he have a ride…?

Gazing at him, torn despite the days of contemplating she'd done, she steeled herself. No, she had to help him and this was the best thing that she could do.

"Mama, papa, can you wait a bit? I have to go tell Chihaya something" Rosa questioned.

Koji's brow rose at this before nodding, "We'll be in the car."

She nodded and quickly rushed towards the quickly fleeting character, still holding the tulips, "Chihaya!"

The blond paused and looked over his shoulder, giving her enough time to catch up. "…Is something wrong?" he asked silently.

"I, uh, just…" Rosa broke off.

"I'm a little tired, Rosa, I-" he started.

"I know, but-! I…I need to ask you this since I'll be leaving in a few weeks and…well, it's a big decision" Rosa swallowed, gazing at him anxiously.

Chihaya frowned, shaking his head, "…What?"

"Um…you know, if…you can't go back to Yume and your disability is almost up, you…really won't have much to do" she approached.

Chihaya's Adam apple bobbed noticeably before he shrugged, "Can't be helped…no use going somewhere that just scares me senseless, right?"

"Well, of course!" she added quickly, "But what's your plan now?"

"I don't have any."

He sounded defeated and accepting of that fate, just like Julia said. But not if she could help it. "So without Yume, without plans, you're pretty much open to anything, right?"

Chihaya opened his mouth to saying something but stopped and shook his head, "What's this about, Rosa?"

"Chihaya…I'm offering this as…merely a friend" she made sure to state.

"I'm actually a friend?" he said almost caustically, "I'm surprised I can begin to deserve _that_…"

Rosa huffed and hugged her arms, "I…I'm not a bitter enough person to just hate you, Chihaya. Clearly I lied when I said I never wanted to see you again. This whole time I've been the only one making an effort to see you."

He seemed genuinely surprised before looking away, "…I suppose you have."

"So…as a _friend_, I'm going to ask you to come back to Massachusetts with me."

Chihaya slowly looked to her, blinking for a moment, before shaking his head, "What?"

"Well, I mean, it'd be a way to start anew! It'll give you a fresh new start, a way to get your life back in order, an escape from this reality" Rosa waved her hand, possibly signifying Japan, "You could stay with me, I have three extra rooms. You could get a new job, maybe after a while move out and start making a new life there. I think it's a really good opportunity."

He gaped for a long second and shook his head, "R-Rosa, tha-that's…_crazy_."

"Is not" she pouted.

"I-I hurt you, you shouldn't-shouldn't _save_ me. Why are you always _saving_ me?" he demanded almost frantically, turning away, clenching his head.

Rosa stared at his back before murmuring, "Because you've always thought you were unsalvageable."

His shoulders stiffened at these words and she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "You've always thought the worst of yourself, Chihaya, and I've always been able to see some good. And…maybe we'll never be together again like we used to, Chihaya, that portion of our relationship is dead, but I'll never think you're beyond saving. Yes, you hurt me deeply but…it's…more to it than that, I suppose. But seeing you like you are, back to this self-hating persona, I can't…leave you like this. Especially since I've somewhat always been able to see the best in you…just…think about it though?"

They stared at each other silently and he looked absolutely dismal, "I'll…think about it, Rosa."

She smiled, "I'm leaving after New Years. Plenty of time to make up your mind. But for your future, I hope you say 'yes'."

Chihaya looked distraught, "My future, huh?"

Rosa nodded and turned, "I'll call you."

"…Sure."

Max would be furious, she realized. 'You are not supposed to be his savior after what happened, Rosa!' she imagined he'd say. But this was something Max could never understand…because in all honesty, she didn't either.

She always saved him, huh? She didn't realize just what that meant either.

* * *

**End notes: **

So my favorite fanfic writer 'Sueric' in the Inuyasha series used 'She's Got A Way' by Billy Joel extensively…and well, let's just say my iPod is generally loaded with System of a Down, Korn, Black Sabbath, and…well, a lot of crazy rock and rap. I generally can find a song in the near 600 I have for the story's sake but after going through a hundred, when 'She's Got A Way' popped up, I was like, 'I don't care!' and used it XP But I really think it's too fitting so…

Ah yea, Carmen is a character from Rune Factory 3. I made her and Rosalind, Max's sister, in the Sims a couple because…I think I messed up the coupling as she's supposed to be with Ray, lol. Not that that'd make any sense in this context. Well, they have two kids in the Sims 2 as well named Jala and Peno…it was one of those sleepy things, you understand. Not their names in this story though!


	27. Justice

**Chapter 27:** Justice

**Author's Note:** UGHHHHHHHHHHH, damn you, school, damn you! I have, count it, five papers to write. Two for African lit, one for American, one for Italian, and one currently in progress for Shakespeare. And I have an exam tomorrow, two Thursday…my God, I'm drowning. But unfortunately I'm also coming down with something…either way, here's the next chapter. The next one will be huge as I jam a lot of stuff into it (this is getting pretty long).

I apologize, however, I probably should have noted more than 'Chihaya's acting weird' and that he was acting very dark and emotional to a point that could bother others…the part that got me the most, besides his "tendencies" was his having to mask himself, having to pretend he was what he used to be. That idea ultimately isn't too foreign to me and as 'emo' as it sounds was the upsetting portion. But nonetheless, we have a few chapters to see a turn around, perhaps.

I realized writing this that it may seem questionable but I'll note it at the end about my own personal experiences. Don't be offended until then, anyway XD Enjoy!

* * *

"_You're doing WHAT?"_

_Shomura Carl stared at his best friend, absolutely speechless, as Hideyoshi Chihaya slowly put everything into boxes. He didn't look like he'd slept in weeks and may have been the case, Carl had been away on his honeymoon…and came back to THIS news._

_Chihaya folded his blanket, stuffing it into a box of miscellaneous clothes and sighed gravely. "I'm…going to Massachusetts."_

"_W-why?" Carl demanded, following him as he collected other things, "What's in Massachusetts?"_

"_Rosa invited me" he said simply._

_Carl scowled, Chihaya sitting on his couch, burying his face in his hands and groaning. "…That's why? She 'invited' you? You realize it's…probably not going to get you anywhere, right?"_

"_I'm not going to try and hook back up with her, Carl" Chihaya growled, seeming annoyed by this mention._

"_Well, I'm not trying to upset you…" Carl quickly insisted, "It just seems so…off the wall! You've lived in Japan your whole life, Chihaya, why would moving to another country be a good idea?"_

"_It's not."_

_Carl rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Then why…?"_

_Chihaya didn't say anything to that immediately but muttered, "Don't really have much left here, do I?"_

_Carl looked at him, startled, as Chihaya stood again to continue packing. Biting his lip, Carl glowered, following him, "Yume's here."_

"_I tried to see who you had working as manager during your honeymoon. I got within ten feet of it and almost threw up."_

"_W-well, your parents are here!"_

_Chihaya gave him a grave look of disbelief that he could even mention that as a possible reason to stay. Carl grimaced, "Okay, well, that's…"_

_Carl was getting upset, "W-well, I'M here!"_

_His long time friend actually gave him a bit of a smile at that, "And you shouldn't be either."_

"_What!" Carl gawked, completely upset._

"_You have a wife now" Chihaya murmured, "You should be spending time with her."_

_Carl frowned before scratching the back of his neck, "Well hey, come on, Chihaya, just because I'm married doesn't mean things will change so much…"_

"_Are you dumb? That's exactly what it means. 'Game over', pal" Chihaya said sarcastically, tossing pillows into an empty box._

_Carl leered at him, "Not so much that I wouldn't like…hang out with you and stuff! And she certainly can't take Bion away from me, she knows that's like my only hobby!"_

"_You have a man cave?" Chihaya randomly asked, on 'ignore what was just said to him' mode._

_Carl cocked a brow, "I did agree with Katie all my 'guy nerd stuff' would stay in the basement. She apparently has a phobia of basements so she's not going to go down there…"_

"_Throw my couch in there, will you? I promise, I've only had sex on it twice…or more than that, but twice since I washed the cushion covers."_

_He just stared at Chihaya before remarking, "I'd burn it before that thing came into my house."_

_Chihaya glared, "What if I clean the covers before I go?"_

"_The hell ever, I'm mortified I've even sat on it now!"_

"_Dick. I'll just send it to my dad's place, I guess" Chihaya muttered._

_Carl glared, "How about you leave it here and USE it?"_

"_Look WIFE, you've divorced me and married someone else so why don't you go nag her?" _

"_How am I the wife?"_

"_How are you NOT the wife?"_

"_Grr, forget it! I'm glad you're leaving!" Carl grunted._

"_Good, we're settled then" Chihaya adhered simply, going to his fridge._

_Carl sobbed, hugging his shoulders, "NOOOOOO, don't leave me, Chihaya! What am I going to do without you?"_

_Chihaya stiffened as usual and sulked at him, trying to wrench away, "Hopefully grow up and define your sexuality."_

_Jerking away, he scowled, "Look Carl, I know this isn't exactly normal and I was pretty against it but…I don't know, it's just…all I have."_

"_What about Yume though?" whispered Carl, extremely disappointed, "It was like, our place of business, our…defining point."_

_Chihaya paused before sighing gravely, "I know that, Carl, I really do. And I'm honestly upset I have to let it go. I can't push away the memories, no matter how hard I try. I'm not built that way, I guess."_

_Carl pursed his lips and nodded but looked hopeful, "But what about another Yume? Maybe Nyoko could build a new one somewhere and we can take over that! It wouldn't have any bad memories, it'd be a fresh start!"_

"…_I suppose" Chihaya said reluctantly, "I've already told Rosa I was going but…"_

_His plans were ruined._

_Chihaya often snorted at traditions or superstitions like catching a garter or a bouquet signifying anything like impending marriage. However, when Rosa caught it, paired with all his previous musings over her perfect man and perfect life, it had been too much. It was like a prophecy on the brink of coming true at that second and he hated it. He'd started to go kill himself that night, it was so painful._

_But then she had to come up with THIS._

_When she poised this insane option, he was in a tizzy. Not because the possibility was weighing heavily on his mind but because he knew the nature of Rosa. She'd call him every single night from then on, trying to egg him into it or check to see what his decision was. It wasn't like he could just ignore her, she knew where he lived. She'd come visit. So yea, he could try to do the deed, quick and easy, but there was always that looming possibility that he'd do something wrong. The bullet could backfire, it might not kill him. And Rosa would find him. And once again, she'd save him._

…_She ALWAYS saved him._

_Agonizing at best, he came to the miserable conclusion he had no choice. It really didn't make any sense not to take the offer. Truly, he wasn't going to do anything in Japan and at best he'd wake up every day but that was it. He could commit suicide if he told her 'no' but then, that just made him feel like an idiot. 'Well, here's this great opportunity, you know', 'oh no, I'd rather die'. Yea Chihaya, they'd put on your tombstone or in your little shrine a message saying 'Dumbass'._

_It just irked him so much. He didn't want to take any new opportunities, he just wanted it to end. But Rosa saw all this 'potential' in him and he just…didn't. And couldn't. And he knew she had to be wrong. But here he was, going to a country where his accent was thick in their language and no one knew him. He'd have to start at the bottom again either way and…_

_He'd never wanted to just stop existing so much._

* * *

"_We don't mess around here, you get it, kid?" snapped a bald chef, stalking around the huge kitchen._

_Chihaya had no interest in this job whatsoever. _

_Rosa's boss' brother worked in this restaurant and well, of course, OF COURSE, Rosa would say he needed something to do. That was a lie, he was perfectly content sleeping and holing himself up in the room of her brownstone she'd given him. But no, leave it to her, wanting to integrate him back into society. Sucks._

_It was a cooking job, at least, just Chihaya really must have been spoiled from getting right out of school and immediately running the show. Hell, not even out of school and immediately running the show. So really, had he wanted to live, this still was completely undesirable. He just nodded at the man, not caring either way._

_But oh, Mr. Bust-His-Ass wasn't having it. "What, you don't understand English?"_

"_I understand English fine" Chihaya said bluntly._

"_Well, if you had ANY sort of training then you know I answer to either 'yes, chef' or in MY kitchen, 'yes, master'."_

_Oh great, a guy with an overinflated ego. This was turning out swell. "Yes."_

"_Yes 'what'?" he demanded, glaring daggers at him._

_The other cooks or, he supposed, slaves if they were addressing this guy as 'master' glanced at him wearily, as if wondering where this was going to lead. Chihaya was just too tired to care. He should have told Rosa 'no'. 'No' to this whole thing…he wasn't happy. Hell, he hadn't been happy but he supposed he'd been 'happier' than this._

_Depressed, he looked at the guy who was slowly starting to turn red with irritation, realizing he was still waiting for something, "Oh, uh, yes, Master Chief…"_

_It was one of those things that as soon as it slipped past his lips, he wanted to kick himself. The man stared at him for a long few moments as everyone around him fought a losing battle of not laughing. Chihaya gave him a nervous grin and realized the guy was a second from having steam popping out of his ears._

…_Oops._

"Fired in your first…hour?" Rosa said plainly, staring at Chihaya in disbelief as he sat on the couch, hugging a pillow.

Chihaya nodded glumly, "…Sorry."

Max said something airily in Spanish, probably derogatory since Rosa sent him a sulky look. Ultimately, Chihaya wasn't sure he was surprised the guy had the reaction he did to learning Chihaya was Rosa's new roommate. Max stared at him, wide-eyed, when he saw him dragging his stuff up to one of the rooms. Chihaya expected Max to drag Rosa off and possibly talk some sense into her. Instead, he left for about two days and came back with a newspaper…

"Hi! I'm here about the roommate ad" Max said cheerfully, as if he were talking to a perfect stranger.

"I didn't put an ad in the news-" Rosa started, confused.

"Really? That's perfect, I'll take it!" Max gushed, a random bunch of bulky moving guys coming in with all his stuff…

So yea, Max had moved in to probably make sure nothing insane happened. Chihaya wasn't sure what he expected, this was the first time in the two and half weeks he'd been here that he'd even seen Rosa sit down. Busy as always…

"Maybe I should just go back to Japan, Rosa. I don't think I can cut it here…" he mumbled, plucking strands off his pants.

"Oh Chihaya, it could happen to anyone" Rosa rolled her eyes with a sigh, rising to her feet.

Chihaya gave her an incredulous look, "Anyone could call their boss 'Master Chief'? I don't think so, Rosa."

Max snickered and Rosa rubbed her temple, sighing gravely, "Maybe we should just start…slow."

Did they have to start at all? "I guess."

"You waitered your way through college mostly, right?" Rosa questioned to affirm something he'd told her.

His nose wrinkled, "Yea, I wouldn't want to ever do it again though…"

"Well, you have to start somewhere! And maybe somewhere slow…I know! You can work at the other location of my job, I'm sure they have openings!"

Chihaya watched as she skipped off, probably super enthused, to call someone to get him yet another job he did not, in any way, shape, or form, want. Standing, he shook his head in misery and walked up the steps, going to his 'room'.

It was nice, he supposed, just simplistic like he liked to keep things. Most of his stuff was still in large giant plastic containers as he really had no use for frying pans or the likes here. Slamming face down into the bed, he hugged his pillow and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a dream…

…What was he doing?

* * *

Bruce Washington blinked as Chihaya scowled, perplexed. "Something wrong, man?"

"…Just wondering how the hell she got this so fast" grunted Chihaya, pressing buttons on the electronic pad, irritated.

He smirked, teasing, "That is from your native country, you know? It should be like using your hand."

Chihaya snickered some, "If only."

Well…

It was a little coffee place chain owned by the Washington family. Rosa worked at the one run by Bruce's wife. Chihaya had kind of hoped he'd have gotten fired by this guy like the last one but when he told Bruce what he told the other chef, calling him 'Master Chief', he just laughed. _'I'd take it as a compliment, honestly. That guy's always had a stick up his ass though. Don't tell the missus I said that though.'_

And that was generally how Bruce was, he never took himself or anything too seriously unless he really had to. In all honesty, it was kind of nice even though he wasn't cooking. But…

Oh well, he supposed it didn't really matter. He still didn't want to do anything in the long run.

Taking a couple macchiato to the college girls studying for a quiz, he frowned as a sport's segment popped on the television on the wall. Shaking his head, he wondered what the obsession with sports was…

Bruce was cleaning a glass at the bar and frowned, "That Parker…"

Chihaya froze, staring at him, stunned, "Wh-what?"

He inclined his head towards the television and Chihaya quickly whipped around.

Sure enough, it was that…scum.

A little startled that anything could truly get his blood boiling again, he gritted his teeth beneath his lips. The bastard was talking as if he were the best thing to have ever existed, arrogantly speaking as if everything was because he'd graced the Earth with his presence.

Bruce shook his head, closing his eyes, "That kid is a little bastard."

Chihaya swallowed a hard lump and glanced at the man, "Why do you say that?"

"Ugh, came in here once when my old lady was here…and I mean, maybe this is just an opinion, but she's hot. I mean, I'd hit on her too if I saw her" Bruce sighed before leering, "Parker did hit on her and when she said, 'oh, I'm married' the little bitch told her that he didn't really care."

Chihaya was mortified. It sounded…_a lot _like_…_

"Of course I was boiling. That prick, he told my wife he'd have her begging him to screw her if she continued to play hard to get, that she didn't have to be willing. Well, I had to knock him down a peg" Bruce grunted, rearranging the bottles of alcohol on the back wall, "I told him if he got even a foot within one of my establishments again, I'd knock all his pretty expensive teeth out of his head and bust up his perfect little nose."

Bruce rolled his eyes, handing an order to Chihaya, "Little rich ass bitch told me that he could have my business destroyed with a wave of his hand. I told him that's fine, I wouldn't need my business after I killed him. I can make it like he never existed, you know?"

Chihaya's eyes widened at this and Bruce winked, "Naturally the missus wasn't into me threatening people so I just banned him. Musta scared him, that was about three years ago and the guy never followed through on 'destroying' our baby."

Chihaya nodded slowly, stunned, "…So, he's just…a whore like that, huh?"

"A whore just wants sex. That bitch wants everything, especially what's not his" Bruce amended irritably, heading towards the back.

…

What's not his…

* * *

He hated feeling alive.

Hideyoshi Chihaya had come home to the empty townhouse, lost in thought over this horrid thing Bruce told him. He needed a nap before he did nothing so he crashed.

He felt rather horrible because, for the first time in forever, he had a super sexual dream.

It wasn't shocking that it was about Rosa. She'd always be the only thing he could desire. But it was still surprising he was dreaming about anything at all. She started riding him, something that had been a bit of a treat when they were together, her getting on top…

Ugh, the dream was hot and sultry. The sensory heat ran through his body like a fiery wave, a burn he hadn't believed he'd feel again, let alone from a dream. It was a little unsettling.

Chihaya woke, knowing it _had_ to be a dream, finding his body sticky with sweat amongst other reactions.

Great, having a sex dream meant he was actually slightly interested in something again. He'd have preferred to have stayed dreamless, that would have meant he didn't have anything worth thinking of.

…That bastard.

Of all the things to say to a woman, he thought as he stripped and headed into the tiny bathroom to take a shower. And around her husband, no less! And when the husband says something, he _threatens _him? He was a threat to polite society, damn it. If Chihaya ever met him…

Completely disgruntled, he groaned as he touched himself, his cheeks flushing. Angry _and_ aroused. Truly, he might have been putting too much thought into these 'feelings'. Just because he was capable of getting angry about something that should make _anyone_ angry didn't mean anything. Arousal still was a bit bizarre but…

It didn't mean he'd developed a sense of wanting to live again, right?

Chihaya groaned, a part of him not caring about anything like that, forcing him to recall the heated nights he'd spent with Rosa. Still struck him as torture, it's not like he'd ever know her in that way again…

She was so f-king sexy though. Jeez, maybe he _had _started to revive if he'd noticed all that. But those shirts she wore? Hell, any shirt she'd ever worn over those…

Close to release, his lips parted as he moaned. It was super annoying that she apparently saved him in every form. She'd saved his life with her own precious blood, with getting him to come here when he was hours from suicide, and now she reviving 'parts' of him he considered 'dead'.

What on Earth could he give her when he'd wrecked everything so badly…? And besides these almost base feelings, what else did he have going…?

"Hey you, dinner's re-"

Chihaya yelped when the door to the bathroom randomly swung open and Max started loudly to tell him about dinner. Startled, he yanked the curtain around his torso, flustered, looking at the intrusive fellow in disbelief.

Max stared at him, his blue eyes wide, as he slowly grinned nervously, raising his hands, "Uh, m-my bad, um…"

He left without much more and Chihaya groaned. Max had all the reason to hate him, he supposed, but still, God, busting in on him…

Going back to his business, not really too bothered, he sighed.

…Now that he had to live a bit longer, he found he had to find some kind of answer for his life. When he closed his eyes, she appeared…

'What a horrible thing to do to him, mind', he lamented painfully. She _was_ the answer…

Yet completely unattainable.

* * *

"_Maxy, can you tell Chihaya that dinner is ready?" Rosa requested of her friend, sipping something she had on the stove._

_Max looked at her, disgruntled, from his place at the counter doing homework. "We're not some big family here, butterscotch, I don't think we have to have dinner together."_

"_Well, still! Chihaya just sits up in his room when he's not at work when he doesn't have to" sulked Rosa._

"_I prefer it this way. I am paying rent, after all" Max said matter-of-factly._

_Rosa narrowed her eyes at him, "After you basically decided on your own accord to move in. I offered a bazillion times before and of course you take me up on it when Chihaya shows."_

_Max slammed his hand down, semi-frustrated, "BECAUSE you are TOO forgiving of that scum! I have never been so irritated that you're so NICE. You are the only, and I mean ONLY, woman I would know that would take in her EX. You're nuts, Rosie, NUTS. If you knew how to hate someone you would send him packing now."_

_Rosa pouted, "Can you just HUMOR me, Max? I don't think I'm asking much of that…"_

_He gave her an exasperated expression before standing with a sigh, disgruntled, "Only because I lovvles you."_

"_I lovvles you too, baby" she said, pleased with his succession. _

_Still frankly irritated, he stomped up the steps. This was ridiculous. He rolled his eyes at overly vindictive people that scratched up cars or burned their ex's clothes in their driveway or over the top things like that. But he wanted to break something because Rosa was pretty much being too nice to this ass that slept with her best friend. Not to mention he SLAPPED her and called her a slut for THINKING she did the exact same thing he did? What the hell was this insanity?_

_Whatever, he thought grouchily. He'd protect Rosa from this 'Chihaya'. He knew how this worked. They'd start living together and she'd start to recall all the 'good times' and they'd get back together, deciding to 'forgive and forget'. Well, eff that. All that bastard had done was too much to 'forget' and he wouldn't allow it. _

_Not respecting him enough to knock, he flung the first door to the room open and found it empty…_

_He heard the shower which he figured was even better for showing he respected nothing towards Chihaya. Throwing THAT door open, he started to say loudly and obnoxiously 'Hey you, dinner's re—'_

_...Holy sea monkeys._

_Chihaya had yelped and he kind of literally had a mind lock. Gaping, actually speechless, he had managed to ramble a quick "My bad!" before scurrying off._

…_Woah._

Yagami Rosa stirred the soup she made for the cool night absently for a second before lending a slow glance to her peculiar friend. He was braced against the doorway halfway so only one side of his body was in view. That visible side's eye looked at her rather devilishly, an impish kind of smug smile on his face as he stared at her.

"What are you doing, creeper? Didn't I say get Chihaya?" she finally said, seeing as he wasn't apparently going to say what was going on.

"Mm hmmmm" he hummed slowly.

Rosa cocked a brow as his smile grew a little, even more mischievous, "I walked in on him in the shower."

Rosa nearly dropped her spoon, astonished, "_Max_!"

"Oh pookie, it was just my 'eff you' kind of thing, showing he has no domain in my world" Max rolled his eyes around before looking semi-thoughtful, "But then, I suppose even jerks deserve the privacy to bathe and to get in some quality palm time."

She had been glaring at him before the last part came. Gawking for words, startled, she questioned slowly, "He…was…? I…I mean, you…saw it?"

"At its full potential too, you dirty little thing you" he purred.

Rosa turned red, chucking a spoon at him he aptly avoided, "W-w-whatever!"

"I have to say, I am quite astonished. I mean, he's short _and _well…Asian. I've been righted though: no more stereotypes!"

She glowered at him deeply, "I can't…believe he's…doing that."

"I'm sorry, honey, I don't think 'no wanking' ever appeared in your roomie ad" Max said simply.

"There wasn't ever a roomie ad, you just made that up!"

Max waved a hand as if it were no consequence, sitting at the table, "Men have needs, darling."

"I know that" she muttered.

"Either way, he's probably not coming down here. I kind of forgot to finish the message to him after noticing the footlong…"

Rosa lightly tapped his head, setting a plate before him, "He probably wouldn't come down here _anyway _after you walked in on him! Please be more respectful, okay?"

Max rolled his eyes around but apparently agreed as she sighed, walking up the steps, carrying a tray of dinner for Chihaya.

She questioned if this was really working. Sure, she had found a job for him but that was really all he did. Work and sleep. And it was a part time job so it wasn't like he had no time for anything else. Biting her lip, she sighed…she still hoped.

Knocking on the door, she frowned when no answer came. "Chihaya, are you awake?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yea, come in."

Rosa pushed the door open, finding him lying on his stomach on the bed, his hair still a little damp. He looked truly drowsy but gave her the tiniest smile when she set the food before him. "You mean to spoil me like this? Let me be a lazy ass and still feed me?"

"Don't be silly" she scoffed before sighing gravely, "I'm sorry about Max. He's a little nutsy."

Chihaya shook his head, turning over before sitting up and accepting the wooden tray with a 'thank you'. "I don't really care, I guess. He more startled than embarrassed me."

Rosa nodded slowly before offering a small smile herself, "How are things, Chihaya?"

"Things?"

"Well, you know, _here_. I mean, I know the first week wasn't so great with the firing…"

He sipped the miso before giving her a soft look, "…Can't complain."

Rosa was pleased with this answer somewhat and he sipped the glass of water, clearing his throat, "Uh, Rosa…?"

"Hmm?"

Chihaya paused as if deliberating before his phone rang, clearly startling him. Rosa frowned, about to tell him they could talk about it later…but her phone started to chime too. She laughed some, standing, "Katie and Carl."

"Yea…"

"We can talk later, if you want" Rosa blinked at him, pressing the phone to her ear, waiting for the line to connect between their home land and the U.S.

Chihaya just smiled a little and she left, frowning. She wondered what that was about. How strange.

…Oh well. One thing she could agree with was that she was just helping out. She'd make sure he got back on his feet but…

…But.

* * *

"Chihaya, I miss you so much! You _have_ to come back!" sobbed Shomura Carl.

Chihaya wiped his lips, full and, disturbingly, content. He lied on his side again and glared. "I was talking to Rosa about something, you."

"Well, the missus said we should call and talk to both of you, _sorry_."

Chihaya couldn't help smirk, " 'The missus'. You're like an old married guy already."

"Nah uh! Anyway, come back."

"Mm, I'll pass."

Carl probably sulked and Chihaya gazed upward, "I'm actually…doing sort of okay out here, Carl. I don't know what that means but…I don't know. I don't really like it either. It's like I couldn't have made it in Japan."

"Well, I thought… you're not in America to chase that asshole?"

Chihaya frowned, bewildered, "Asshole?"

"The guy that raped Rosa…"

Startled, he gaped, "…What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't know! That's the only reason I could come up with that you left besides not being able to go back to Yume. Being there wouldn't get you back with Rosa either so I figured you were doing some vigilante justice. Which I guess is weird anyway…"

…Chihaya slowly turned, truly startled at this suggestion. Well, that was a noble thing to pin on him, Carl, he'd never even thought about it. That was just a plain crazy thing to even think he'd do, it was too random.

Slowly wheels started turning in his head, that purpose he so wanted as his eyes slowly widened. It was too brilliant.

He could. He could search out information about this guy! Maybe those girls were still around the campus, the other ones the scum date-raped. Hell, Bruce provided him enough evidence to show that this ass was a menace to society. Maybe he could ask around, find out general information, start getting evidence to add to Max's case file. It was…nuts, possibly even fruitless, but…

This guy truly got away with something he should have been charged with. And numerous times at that and all because he was rich….? No. No, Chihaya didn't believe in a lot of things but with what this bastard did to someone he loved, well, he certainly could believe in justice.

Balling his fist, pursing his lips, startled by the fire in his veins and not being disappointed he had a reason to live, he glared, telling Carl with impassioned fervor, "I'm going to nail that prick's balls to the wall!"

"Then you'll come back?" Carl questioned hopefully.

"Then I'll come back."

"Well, good. I guess, regardless, it's nice you can get riled up about something, really. You'd been pretty dead."

Chihaya scoffed, the irony rather amusing to him. Close, but not quite.

…Rosa would flip if she knew. He was just going to ask her about Parker carefully, he didn't want to upset her. However, he wanted to know if…if she had ever come to terms…but how could she? He just saw the guy being worshiped on television, damn it all.

…He didn't want to make this out as he was doing this for him. He certainly was doing this for her. She deserved to have what was done to her punished.

If…if he accomplished this, his life still in the shambles that it was at this point, maybe he would return to Japan and pass in peace.

It wouldn't make up for anything he did, not with Mai, not in hitting her and not listening to her first and foremost. No, nothing he could ever do would make up for that. But the fact of the matter was it hurt the most when she said she couldn't believe he'd lied when he said he loved her.

He'd prove that he did. And as long as she knew that, it wouldn't matter what happened to him.

…Let the new journey begin.

* * *

"He's _gorgeous_, honey-y-y-y. I'd tap that, Posie."

Unfortunately he just met a new challenge.

Hideyoshi Chihaya sat on the recliner, pretending to play his renewed Bion though actually surfing Parker's social networking accounts, gritting his teeth. Rosa and Max were all curled around each other on the sofa, doing the same but for clearly different reasons.

Rosa frowned, "I mean, he's cute and he did seem interested in class…"

"A win-win" Max pressed, "What have you got to lose? Do some coffee with him after class one day, I bet he'd be all over that."

He couldn't stand this.

Shifting his hips to turn sideways to give himself better access to his pocket, he yanked out a pair of earbuds and quickly drowned in some depressing music. Something about losing the love of his life.

Of course he'd accepted it when he was hours away from meeting the bullet but now that he had this purpose and wasn't going to be looking into suicide for perhaps maybe a year, well, he wasn't so happy with the prospect of her dating. The idea of seeing her come home with some guy, the simple impression that they would probably go to her room, engage in…

His blood boiled hot, feeling an insane urge to throw his former fiancée into a closet and keep her from doing anything of the sort. He wasn't a conquest ass but…but he was the only one to have _known _her and the idea that she'd show that side to someone else that only he'd known...

"Ah! He texted back! What did he say?" gushed Max.

Chihaya looked up as she frowned, staring at her phone, "He said he'd love to go get some coffee after class tomorrow."

"Oh ma' gawd!"

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he stood quickly, and started to actually make an excuse but didn't even bother and walked away to sit in his room to wallow in despair.

Dropping into bed, he felt that ache of needing to end all this reappear. What use was it to stay alive and watch one of the only things he loved go to someone else? Shutting his eyes tight, he started to doze in misery when he got a sudden chime on his laptop. Frowning, he sat up and looked at the message he just got.

He'd did some searches on some other sites, looking for people that talked about Adam Parker. He even posted a discussion post on a network and got infuriating messages about how awesome he is. But some girl actually just sent him a private message, one about how Parker was scum and deserved to rot in hell. Eyes widening, Chihaya sat up and quickly responded carefully. 'Really? I was under the impression everyone loved him. I'm new to the area and wanted to know a little more about this guy I see on television.'

Stippling his fingers, his mind going away from what was happening downstairs, he swallowed when the message came through on the next chime. 'Just know he's not the god everyone makes him out to be.'

Careful of what to divulge, he remarked that he actually had some clue that the guy _wasn't _all he was made out to be. He said he was actually looking for some answers to some questions he had and that if she felt comfortable, he'd love to talk to her. Making sure to give out more information about himself than asking for hers, he said he worked these times at this café and that he had a break time at so-and-so time. Part of him locked up at doing this, remembering that not a year ago he was nearly killed at work, but…

It took an hour and he figured he'd scared her off. He went to shower before bed, thick with thoughts, his mind in shambles about fully losing Rosa and what he was truly doing…

When he returned, he was a little surprised to see a message waiting for him. Looking back, he realized it really was the thing that made him steel up, to at least settle some against the fact that Rosa was going to have coffee with another guy tomorrow. She asked him 'why are you doing this?'.

'For her', he was tempted to write. But for his purposes and at this point he simply wrote 'justice'.

* * *

"Oh no…"

"Um, no."

Rosa sulked at Max who gave her a glare, "No. If you feel _bad_ to be getting back in the game because of your exy, it's time for him to GTFO."

Rosa rolled her eyes around, standing with a sigh as she started to pack her bag for tomorrow, "I _know_ that, Max, Gawd. I mean, of course he's going to feel bad though."

"Should have thought about that _before_ the whole infidelity thing."

"It won't last, you know? I'm sure Chihaya will be able to move on one day too" Rosa insisted, more to herself than Max.

Max rolled his eyes at this and she knew he didn't frankly care. And maybe she shouldn't but she wanted Chihaya to…well, accept this. Especially if they were going to live together.

When Max went to bed, she poured a glass of orange juice and went up towards Chihaya's bedroom but, startling her, was met by Max, standing near the door. He gave her a knowing look. "You can't help yourself, can you, Posie?"

"Max, come on…"

Max's blue eyes narrowed, taking the glass from her rather suddenly, and chugging it down. Rosa gaped and he licked his lips, giving her a frown, "You're infatuated with saving him, Rosa, and as much as I wish you weren't, that's fine. But you keep this up, this coddling him like this, you're only going to lead him on and maybe even yourself. He's not worth it. You need to forget about him. I don't know what you even see anyway so you should go to bed. I'll take care of this glass."

Rosa stared at him a long time before seeming irritated and stomping towards her bedroom, slamming the door. Max grimaced a tad and wandered back downstairs. He didn't mean to be an ass, he really didn't. But his largest fear was that somehow they'd end up back together if this kind of behavior kept up. No, no. Coffee tomorrow…it was the step in the right direction of fixing that from ever happening.

Really, he saw no real catch in Chihaya anyway. He just seemed like one of those guys women ended up with thinking they couldn't do any better. As far as Max was concerned he really was just currently leeching off of Rosa's kindness. Who would accept such a bizarre offer anyway? He probably only came because he thought he had a chance of regaining favor with Rosa and Rosa wasn't doing him any favors by being so damn nice to him.

No, no good could come from Chihaya being here and he knew that. If he could get Rosa to see that, he'd be a step ahead of the game but alas, she was in a way hypnotized without even noticing it. It was evident with him even still being in the picture.

Why was he this protective of someone he'd known only like…a year? Well, what could he say really on that...?

His family were rich wealthy business people in Spain, going back generations as merchants. He got looks when he said he was from Spain, mostly because he was blond and blue eyed like the "ideal" American. But just one of those misconceptions, he supposed…

His mother had died long before he even knew it and he had had numerous women come in and out of his life when his father was a stud. Well, that was before he settled with Paola and became kind of round and…jolly.

Max didn't want to be one of those children that just hated their step-mother just for the sake of hating her. No, he just didn't care for the woman's attitude. She spent money his father earned like it was nothing, was downright rude to their servants for no particular reason, and was just spoiled rotten. She fretted over her body, narcissistic to a fault, having undergone dozens of plastic surgery procedures. He would say this about her though: she had no interest in other men. His father was no looker, he was frank enough to tell, but the woman never cheated on him. They'd know if she did, really, but she didn't. She didn't care about looks; She cared about the money. Devoted to her greed.

Max couldn't complain, he got all he wanted. He was popular at the private school he attended, an all boys school. Herman, when he was drunk on _Palo Cortado_, said that was his first mistake, sending Max to a school without girls. And sending his daughter to a school without men. Max rolled his eyes at that reasoning. He had tried dating women before, he just…wasn't attracted. His sister, Rosalind, had the same sentiment, men just didn't do it for her. Now, not to say he didn't take _advantage _of this little weaning of genders, it just simply wasn't the cause.

When he asked some of his close companions there to come study with him in America, they basically laughed at him. They had too much there to run off to another country. They insisted the same was true for him but it really wasn't. He wasn't interested in just wading in his father's wealth, he'd build his own. Besides, the United States would provide him an adventure and he always loved those.

His first year was much like his high school days back in Spain. He was super popular and people flocked to him. He always had a party to go to, a bar to go drink at, or a club to attend because people constantly invited him. Max loved it. Studying law, good friends, good times. Everything fit for him.

During his first summer break, his sister announced she wasn't going to school at all and would instead marry her long time girlfriend, Carmen Diegos. His father was in an utter uproar, both of his children, in this downright 'sinful' act of being with people of the same gender. It infuriated both of them, really. Max could stand back now and admit his actions were idiotic, the ones he took to 'get back' at his father by sleeping through as many bedfellows as he could rather openly. Luckily no diseases came with it but it did little to make him feel better.

His father insisted he give women another fair chance, that perhaps he hadn't met the right one yet. Disdainful, he decided he'd form no bonds with females at all, just _maybe_ minor acquaintances. Back here, when he came to school his second year, his friends from the first that were of the fairer race instantly turned away from his coldness to them. As they should, he was an ass.

Of course, maybe Rosa showed up just to make him realize he didn't have to do any of that.

When he saw her walk into his math class, his male friends and him actually got a pretty good laugh out of her pink hair. 'Drug trip galore', 'cotton candy head'. The way she said her name with a hard "row" and a 'sa' that sounded like a hiss, the s almost a too hard of a z, made him irritated. He hated her. Nonetheless, she was a bubbly little thing and people flocked to her. He had no use for a woman so he could ignore her.

But that one day, when his so called 'friends' informed him that he was sleeping with his boyfriend, well, he just was ready to give up on mankind all together. Max recalled sitting outside of the classroom, in a dismal mood, when she pranced up. He'd glared at her when she asked him what was wrong. He'd told her it wasn't her business, curt and blunt, just like that. But no, Rosa, sweet as sugar, just smiled and told him if he needed someone to talk to…

Ignoring the offer, that night he went to a bar to drink himself silly. And boyo, did he. He was practically walking sideways out of that bar, he was staggering so much.

She worked across the street at a café and was just leaving her shift when she noticed, absolute idiot that he was, he was trying to drive. God knows what she had to put up with from him while she wrestled the keys away but bless her heart, she did. He woke up, confused, on her couch and demanded to know what happened. He hadn't believed her story until it got verified at the bar that he was trashed.

Max couldn't believe anyone would have gone out of their way to do something like that for someone who'd been totally rude to them and for the most part showed no interest in even being nice. But he realized that was Rosa in a nutshell.

They went out to coffee the day after that and he told her some vague things about himself. Nothing too personal, he was still focused on keeping his goal. But Rosa told him a lot of things about herself. Her large family, her entrepreneurial goals, her excitement about being in the U.S. and all.

It stayed like that for a month, going to have coffee every other day. He learned things about her and he slowly divulged little things about himself. Still nothing big.

He'd wondered if she knew he was gay. Sure, it might seem obvious but he'd been pretty blown away before. Maybe she was interested in him, he thought darkly, and he decided, in an effort to instill his cold apathetic emotions to women, he told her the fact bluntly.

Rosa had looked at him, amused, and told him she kind of figured. One, he was rather flamboyant to begin with and two, he hadn't made a single pass at her once like men even just passing on the street did, which, she admitted was arrogant but she did just get that vibe from him. Max had sulked at that reason. 'Maybe I just haven't gotten around to it yet!'. 'No'.

Thing about her was he really couldn't stay cold towards her. She was too warm, too nice, too sweet. He told her grudgingly she was like a pink puffy cloud. She'd smiled broadly at him then.

Rosa was, in slang terms, his 'ride-or-die' friend. He used to call her at four in the morning to bug her and get her angry, but she never did. It turned into calling her because he needed someone to talk to or vice versa. If he wanted to drive up to Maine or some other state, hell, they'd drop the world and jump into either of their cars and went. Shopping? Yes sir, let's kill that mall. Club? Absolutely, I'll show you how to cut a rug. Party? Um, definitely. Bar? If you're drinking, I'm drinking. Rosa was like his hip.

On one said drunken night, when her house was closer, they decided to just crash there. Rosa had other rooms but he insisted they sleep together…

Don't be fooled. His dad wasn't right, he wasn't and could never be "turning" straight, it was just that he adored her company so.

He'd given her a hickey once, much to her horror. It was one of those bed games, really, where they'd only been quasi-tipsy and he figured she wouldn't mind a little nuzzle biting between companions. Back then she'd been bewildered when he'd asked if he could touch her breasts. She had stated that maybe he _wasn't _gay. No, it wasn't _that_ but something about Rosa's boobs utterly fascinated him. They were big, yes, and they jiggled like jello. But they were so pert at the same time. He'd actually honestly and horrifically gotten a little aroused by them once. By _boobs_? Was he caving to his dad?

The thing that made him have to abandon her for a few weeks was learning she was engaged. He _finally_ noticed the ring on her finger, a beautiful expensive cut diamond. Alarmed, he'd demanded where'd _that_ come from? She hadn't mentioned a boyfriend. Rosa had gushed about her beloved like he was the best thing on Earth, that he was her everything, that they did everything together when she was with him.

Max was jealous. Like, ferociously jealous. To think she had another _him_ somewhere in her life! And they were engaged to be married? He'd been too angry and he marched out of the house in a tizzy of confusion. He was _gay_, he liked _men_. Rosa was a _girl_, he'd established years ago he didn't like them that way. So exactly why was he jealous? Why did he like touching her that way? And why did he like touching her that way and kind of sexually liking it? And he gave her a hickey?

She called while he mulled over these weird actions to simply check on him, having just gotten back from Japan. He decided, after extremely missing her company, that he'd figure it out later. It came the night of that horrendous party. He left her company for a man, to reinstate that he was gay. And it was true, they got pretty far before he realized, the guy kissing him, that Rosa was gone from where he left her and had been for quite a while.

…Rosa's a big girl, he told himself, returning to his petting. But no, he'd felt it, something wasn't right. The guy was cute, fun, chatty, attractive, but he wouldn't stick around. He had other guys watching him for the right time to pounce. Max left him to those wolves, a prospectively good boyfriend. He left _him_ for a _her._

Parker left her panties around her ankles, walking right past him, actually zipping up and looking pretty satisfied. Max stood in the doorway, staring at the tiny woman who was still asleep. Had he not been so worried about her, he probably would have gone feral and ripped Adam's balls off and forced them down his throat. He'd always remember rushing to her, shaking her, and pleading she wake up.

He hadn't been able to bear her tears for those months, almost plummeting into depression himself. It confused him more, his feelings for her. When she'd wretched and vomited all day after prick left her without giving her a chance to explain, he'd almost called up his private jet to fly to Japan and strangle that bitch. He wished he had now, they wouldn't _be_ in this predicament.

Sitting outside in the park, he'd pondered the finer meanings of it all. Rosa presented all he truly wanted from a relationship, something he'd not been able to find yet. What it meant that she was a girl, who knows? A month after Chihaya broke up with her, he told her she didn't need men. He could be her gay husband. They could still have some outside relationships. He'd said it in jest but truly, he may have been okay with that. Rosa had just smiled weakly at him and told him if she was alone down the line, absolutely. But she stated that he'd find someone perfect…

It was a confounding mess, he thought currently as he rubbed his brow, rinsing out the glass. But fact of the matter was Rosa was his perfection. Chihaya hurt his perfect so be damned if he was letting that no good bastard somehow get reintegrated into her life. Maybe she saw things in Chihaya that no one else could but that didn't seem to be a good thing from his vision. If there were good things in him, he needed to show that to everyone.

…Rosa wanted to help him, bottom line. Whatever. Chihaya probably would have taken that glass of orange juice and run with it. They would end up back together and he'd hurt her again. Rosa couldn't and wouldn't see that. She couldn't see that that was probably his goal of being here anyway. She was getting hoodwinked.

But Max wouldn't be fooled.

* * *

"_Grow a pair and walk up to her, Chihaya."_

Chihaya swallowed as he wiped the counter at his job, staring towards a table that seated a quiet girl who was looking around absently and almost fearfully. Biting his lip, he whined. Ugh! He didn't remember he was socially inept until she walked in. Hell, he didn't think she'd even come. Yet, here she was…

…He didn't know where to begin with this. What did he ask? What was too forward to ask? What was pertinent to busting this guy for his crimes?

…What did he do?

Chomping on the inside of his mouth, he sighed and picked up Shinji. Once upon a time, he could have called her brother. While he wasn't even remotely close to Keiji, he knew the guy was Mr. Legality. But that actually just led to a variety of issues, even if he could. From what he knew, her family had no idea still. Well, obviously. Parker was still alive…

Pursing his lips, he dialed the house, knowing that Max had a penchant for picking up that line a majority of the time. Ugh, how desperate. The guy hated him. Like super hated him. And though Chihaya didn't think it was his business to hate him, he figured that he could put his dislike aside for this.

"A-hole, don't call this house."

Chihaya groaned at that greeting and tapped the counter, "Look, uh, Max, I know you hate me or whatever but I need…your help."

"Um, no."

"Please! I-it's not what it sounds like. You're studying to be a lawyer, right?"

Max snorted, "Why? Are you in jail? I'd definitely be on the opposite side, you know?"

Chihaya was getting a little agitated, "I'm not…look, this is about Rosa."

Max was silent and he grunted, "You shouldn't have anything to _do_ with Rosa anyway, ya' prick. Leave her be."

"It's not like that. Please, just…come to my job, if you're free. You'll see what I'm talking about and you can tell me to shove it and 'screw you' if you don't agree."

More quiet befell them before Max snarled, "I'll just come to tell you in your face."

"Bring paper."

Sighing, he clicked 'end' and watched the woman anxiously, hoping she didn't up and leave before Max arrived. Actually, he hoped Max came at all…

Looking up, relieved, when the tall fellow stalked in and glared at him, he said, "Look here, whatever plans you have for Rosa-"

Chihaya cut him off, waving him towards the table. Max seemed peeved by this, following him, "Hey, you-"

"Hi, uh, Carissa?" Chihaya approached the girl.

She jumped, startled, and gaped, "Oh, uh, y-yes?"

"Hi, I'm Chihaya, the guy you were messaging last night about Adam Parker."

Max appeared startled and shot him a confused look as he continued, "This is Max. He's, uh, going to help me. Maybe. Um, can I…infer something happened with Parker that would make him less 'awesome' as the other posters made him out to be?"

She swallowed and nodded, shutting her eyes, and Chihaya felt nervous. If he overstepped his boundaries… "Well, uh, Carissa, we actually know someone, someone important to both of us, that was seriously hurt by Parker and…well, I for one don't think it's right that he's out and about like he's innocent. And um, I want to know some things so I can get some evidence to get him off the street. I can understand if you don't want to help, but…"

Carissa bowed her head and mumbled, "They…they won't ever punish him, you know? He's their precious QB."

Chihaya grimaced, knowing this wouldn't turn out at all like he planned. But to his surprise…

"As Chihaya said, I'm Max de Sainte-Coquille" Max interrupted, "And I am super pro slamming Parker, okay? He could be the King of England, he doesn't deserve to get away with what he's done. So, like he said, if you can give us _any_ information, we would appreciate it."

She didn't say anything, contemplating, before nodding. Chihaya nodded rapidly, "Let me go get some coffee for us and we can start, okay?"

Rushing to the back, whipping up some coffee and requesting his break, he went back, finding Max sitting with her. He had a notepad on the table, pursing his lips as Chihaya returned. "You know, if you told me outright what was going on, I would have brought my notes."

"Honestly, I'm still shocked you're here" Chihaya shrugged awkwardly, sitting and handing out the warm mugs, folding his fingers. "So uh, where do we start?"

"I think we should settle Carissa's mind that we're not some crazed paparazzi out for information" Max suddenly said, tapping his pen, "I went to a party with the young woman Chihaya has mentioned. Parker was very aggressively trying to attain her company. She resisted and he seemingly abandoned his attempts. However, after some poorly handled circumstances, he slipped her a date rape drug and then proceeded to take advantage of her. Aside from her understandable depression, she suffered an unwanted pregnancy that ended up being ectopic. And, well, that's all I'll disclose."

Chihaya could barely swallow the story still and the girl looked stunned, "Oh God…he…he got her pregnant? That's so…"

Pursing her lips, she tapped her fingers against the table before sighing gravely, "I…I was at a party as well. I was there with some friends and you know, they started pairing off. I actually, humiliatingly, was talking to Adam. I mean, he's…attractive. But when he started wanting to do a little more, I told him I wasn't really cool with it. I mean…"

She started to sob, alarming Chihaya, "I-I mean, was I leading him on? I-I guess I shouldn't talk to guys-"

"Don't be silly" comforted Max softly, "If you say 'no', you mean 'no' and if he was a decent respectable human being he would have been okay with that. You did nothing wrong."

Chihaya nodded, "He's right. From what I've heard, this isn't the first time he's done something like this, to either you or our friend. He doesn't know what 'no' means. He even paid her to keep quiet."

Carissa nodded in agreement, startled, "Y-yea, he did the same. I-I didn't cash it, of course..."

Max wrote down dates, times, people that may have been around and could testify, etcetera. She had to go to class, but she 'felt better'. "I…never told anyone" she lamented, "Feels like so much is off my chest already."

"Don't you worry. We'll do all we can" Chihaya assured.

She smiled sadly, "I doubt you can do much against his power and money but…I'm glad someone is willing to give it a go. I felt so worthless."

They walked her out the door and Chihaya felt sick. People got off on this, this forcing someone to do something against their will. People heard about it everyday on the news but the victims faded. He felt like trash now, he didn't even shake his head or acknowledge those reports. Now it felt super personal, especially since there'd been no justice for Carissa or Rosa yet. He'd…

He'd do all he could.

"Thanks for your help, Max."

"…Where do you think this'll get you?" Max suddenly asked quietly.

Chihaya frowned, truly confused, "Hopefully it'll get _Rosa_ the justice she deserves. Me? It gives me the satisfaction that, despite hurting her, I…I did all I could to right a wrong. If nothing else, I can say that…"

Max stared at him weirdly for a few moments before finally murmuring, "Well, I guess we can agree on that, at least. I don't like you a bit but I'm with ya'. I haven't been able to get much information from people because if I posted something, Parker would catch wind. You posing as a curious newcomer, well, that's perfect. Maybe we can get this rolling."

Chihaya nodded emphatically and Max suddenly gazed out the window at the table they'd been sitting at, saying softly, "She's my perfect, you know? If…if I were straight, met her, and found out about your engagement back then, I would have done everything in my power to steal her from you."

Startled, Chihaya gaped, and Max laughed wistfully, "It's funny if my ideal soul mate is a woman. I'd call it a horrible irony and probably cry the rest of my life. Regardless, I love Rosa. And what he did to her…what he did to her when I should have been near…"

Max closed his blue eyes slightly and shrugged, "We'll get him, right?"

"…One way or another" Chihaya insisted after digesting all that.

"Good."

Staring at the ceiling, Chihaya felt jealous again. Except this jealousy was different. It was one thing to hear she may go out with a guy but to hear another one, gay or not, cite such endless devotion, such threats if there'd been a different present...? He remembered he had no right to be jealous though and grew depressed.

But Rosa's red eyes on that night that ruined his life, when she believed that what happened was her fault, made him resolve that it wasn't about that anymore. He could never attain her again…

…Justice. Justice…

Then peace.

* * *

**End Note:** So…what exactly am I saying with Max? That he's 'turning' straight because he seems in love with Rosa? Well no, I don't particularly believe that one can flip their orientation at will.

I edited this note but I guess something broke. Anyway, just look at it as someone liking a guy that they later find out is gay. If you're a decent human being you respect that decision and support them. Alas, emotions aren't always logical and even though it's impossible, it doesn't mean the feelings just go away. In this case, Max has "feelings" for Rosa as this person that is uncomplicated and truly cares for him but he himself knows the relationship can't work. Rosa is, as he mentions, his wrong gendered love of his life...

…Which should be an extremely obvious plug for the next short story XP Toodles for now, readers!

**Master Chief:** Halo character XD


	28. Your Decision

**Chapter 28: **Your Decision

**Author's Note: **I have to say, I'm a little confused that if this takes another four months, it'd have taken a year to write this. But then, looking at how this week that just started has already been, I have to say that the last few months of my life have been rather overwhelming.

I'm sure people have looked at these stories and said, you cannot have that much drama. And I may have believed you if it weren't for this week. I have one friend wanting to run away, remnant of Jyun, and just 'disappear' after discovering he's sick. I have another friend that after I slightly convinced him out of this was in a horrible car accident. A guy leaped a median going down our main street at sixty mph and T-boned her in the driver's side. She's okay, thankfully, but just looking at the pictures of her car makes me sick. If she'd played another hand in fate, it definitely could have ended in a death.

And like Kyo, one of my aunt's could potentially be minutes from passing from cancer.

It's really too ridiculous. If it's not school, it's work, and if it's not work, it's life. This was my break week without the two former but the latter wishes to overtake any relaxation I can get. And this chapter is a result of my muddled mind but also needing some escape from it all. It might seem rushed but...well, I want some happy back.

Enjoy.

* * *

Months.

Months him and his random partner got leads by playing zealous fans of Adam Parker on various sites or any venue they could. Chihaya was struck that, no matter what, someone came forward and said something opposite the tales of him being the best thing ever. Hearing those women's stories, he just got more embroiled with rage. So this guy was that pathetic, huh? A girl says 'no', well, he has to stoop to these levels.

Him and Max met a girl in a chatroom recently. Whatever Parker did to her seemed to severely scar the poor woman and, well, they really, really wanted to meet with her. She was pretty nervous, smartly so, and they insisted she pick the place to meet, be that outside a police station or in the middle of a square with a million people. All the stories were important and all of them needed to be heard so justice could prevail. With that, she agreed and gave them the address to...

"Lesbos..."

Chihaya frowned, cocking a brow, not noticing the horrified look on Max's face beside him. "Hmm, isn't that in Greece somewhere...?"

His tall blond companion slowly looked at him, his blue eyes wide and looking at Chihaya as if he wasn't sure if he was serious. Clearing his throat, Max nodded carefully, "Well...yes, it _is _a place in Greece, an island. But um, well, Chihaya, what do you suppose their...inhabitants or um...products would be called, you know, coming from Lesbos?"

Chihaya scowled, puzzled, "I dunno? Shouldn't we go inside?"

"Not until you answer my question..."

"What is this, Jeopardy?" Chihaya demanded, wanting to go in before the girl got sick and left, "What's the issue?"

"Lesbians. Wine made in Lesbos is called 'lesbian' wine" Max ignored him, giving him this odd bit of trivia.

Chihaya cocked a brow, "Oh. That must be awkward. But what does..."

It suddenly hit him and he gave another look at the place. With a name like 'Lesbos', his first assumption was Greek restaurant...

But it looked kind of...seedy. And there were bikes lined up outside...and the final straw was the sign that said 'females only'.

..._Oh._

"W-well, that rule can't _really_ be enforced, right?" Chihaya demanded, "I mean, straight people go into gay clubs and stuff. You can't really say 'no guys', not without some really good reason."

"Honey..." Max started with censure in his voice, "There's just simply places people with penises don't go...and this just happens to be one of them."

"Don't be ridiculous! We're not going in there to start any trouble!" Chihaya insisted.

Suddenly two women passed them, giving them rather murky looks like 'what the hell are you guys doing?' as they entered the dark bar. Max blinked after them, "Well no, but I do believe trouble will be started regardless of whether we're the instigators or not."

"Let's just go inside and see what happens..." Chihaya insisted.

Like something out of a spaghetti western and really something Chihaya figured he'd never see in real life, a woman was thrown out the front door with a burly 'and don't come back!'. The woman rolled a bit before coming to her feet and marching right back in...then what sounded like a fight broke out behind the doors.

Chihaya just stared, as did Max, before he remarked, "I imagine something like that. But with guns."

"Her story sounds like it's really bad though, Max..." Chihaya groaned, "Like ball-busting kind of bad. We really need to get it."

Max sighed, resting his chin in his hand thoughtfully, looking around at the other locations nearby, "I do wonder why she picked _this_ place. I can understand it strategically, especially since she doesn't know us and we're two guys, but really? If we were legit, we'd get chased by an angry mob of stereotypical biker lesbians."

"I dunno..." Chihaya mumbled, exasperated, "I..."

Suddenly, a thought struck him. A horrible, horrible, horrible thought, one he never wanted to relive again but knew that...this time...it was for a rightful cause. Nonetheless, he was still reluctant to even fathom it.

He imagined Rosa's face again, as he often did when he had moments of doubt, when she admitted to the rape as if she had done something consensual, as if it were her fault. No...anything was worth it, no matter how undesirable.

Swallowing, rubbing his face, Chihaya looked at Max in despair, "...How much do you love Rosa?"

Max looked startled by this question before appearing stern and serious, "A lot. I'd do anything for her."

"...Anything?"

* * *

"You're a crazy man, Charlie Brown, crazy as a fox."

Chihaya groaned, sitting beside Max in a booth, receiving stares and whispers. He thought he did a little better than Carl's creation, wearing just a basic tee but with thick padding. The crop jacket made the padding look bigger and he hid his legs with baggy cargo jeans. He wore a black bob wig like last time. Just for old time's sake, of course.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, no. I have to say, Chihaya, I truly thought you were just mad dick to the moon for everything you did but, I have to say, unless you have some queen past I don't know about, which you may, it truly takes a dedicated man to pull off drag for someone else" he said behind his drink.

Chihaya just sighed, giving him a dark smile, "Well, whatever the case, it's necessary. However, I have to say I'm disturbed that I'm mildly attracted to you."

"It's the legs, honey."

Max went a little further than he, wearing a retro looking white sleeveless turtleneck short dress, a cardigan, and heels. Max had medium feet for a guy who was so tall, he wasn't sure how that worked out. And as he said, his legs really did seem so thin and toned and...smooth with not a blemish or hair. He didn't need a wig, just curling his hair and throwing on make-up. It was a super creepily effective costume...

"So where's our little friend so we can get out of here before the gig is up?" Max questioned, looking around.

Chihaya quickly surveyed the area and found a woman, sitting with a can of beer, looking around awkwardly. Really, she looked a lot different than everyone here. Kind of like them but for different reasons.

"I think that's her" he tilted his head towards her, "Let's go ask and try to be on the low about it."

Max nodded, standing and the two walked side by side. Max got close to the table and said in a slightly higher falsetto than his normal voice. "Hey, uh, hi, any good chatrooms lately?"

The girl almost jumped out of her skin, looking up at them fearfully before gasping, "W-What?"

Chihaya said faintly, "We're the, uh, two people you were speaking with online..."

Her eyes widened and she gaped a bit, confused, "I...I thought you were..."

"Well, we didn't have much choice. The place you chose to meet doesn't look well on our kind" Max bristled a bit.

Chihaya pouted a little at him as she grimaced, trembling, "I know, I'm sorry. I was just in such disbelief that-that I let out my information to total male strangers online, I-I freaked and said to meet here. I'm not even..."

She smiled suddenly at them, her brows drooped, "But uh, I guess you're really hardcore in your intentions if you...went this far."

"Incredibly" Chihaya agreed, sitting, "We want to get this guy and we need all the help we can get. Any information, any story, it'll help."

Max pulled out a notepad from his 'purse' and sat as well, "All ears, honey."

It'd been months and grotesque tale after tale of violation built up in their portfolio of evidence. Every detail, every memory, made him sick that a human being like this could exist. It made him sicker that a human being like this got away with his crimes and existed as if he did nothing.

Every time he thought of Rosa's face when she told him 'sorry' for...for this, for this atrocity, he wretched. No Rosa, he was. He was sorry for being the bastard he was and not listening, for not thinking that something had to be wrong if you didn't contact him for so long, for jumping to conclusions and destroying what meant everything to him. You didn't know, Rosa, what he and Max were doing but he was doing it for you.

...It really was all he could do now.

* * *

"Oh Chihaya, the adventures we get ourselves into."

Chihaya wiped the eyeliner off his eyes, smirking broadly, "I can do without, man."

Max was also wiping off his blush before suddenly cracking up, laughing, like he'd been doing sporadically over the last hour. "Oh God, what is _wrong_ with you? I thought I was going to keel over and laugh to death, I will never forget it."

Somehow, Chihaya's wig slipped and oh, everyone noticed and then World War III broke out.

If he never expected to see someone thrown out of the bar like a deviant from a Western saloon in a movie, he never expected to be chased by a mob of angry women who were irritated their secret lair had been infiltrated. Chihaya's lip shuddered before he had to laugh as well. Max was referring to his irritated cry to the women as they jumped into his car.

"'It's fine that you don't like penis but you probably wouldn't be here without it. We all share a common origin and should be able to get along'" Max laughed, quoting Chihaya's call out the window as they hightailed it, wiping his eyes of shadow, "Classic."

"Well, it's the truth" chuckled Chihaya, sitting on the couch.

Max grinned, "They could have been clones."

"Clones, my eye. But then, the way they threw that one woman... it was like something out of the Terminator so I'd say cyborgs at best."

The blond laughed again, "Robot lesbians: the ultimate straight man's porn."

Chihaya laughed at that, shaking his head after a moment, forcing himself to become solemn, "We're having too much fun with this."

"Eh, it happens" Max shrugged, slouching down beside him and crossing his arms, "We're not laughing because of it, at least. Just the crazy ish that happens along the way.'

"And boy, is it crazy. I hope no one else wants to meet in nutty places" snickered Chihaya.

Max stretched his arms over the top of the chair, grinning lazily, "No Robot Lesbian II?"

"I think one was a sleeper hit" Chihaya grinned back.

"Now what are you two up to?"

Max and Chihaya jumped a little as the front door opened and in walked Yagami Rosa. Chihaya swallowed the small lump in his throat, trying not to gape at the spaghetti string silky red dress she was wearing. It clung everywhere he loved and made it all look so amazing...

She was going out with some bastard.

Dropping her keys on the table, she sighed, letting her hair down. Max smiled, "Oh, nothing, Pookie bear. How was your date?"

Chihaya stood, thinking of millions of horrible things he'd rather hear about than this, going to the kitchen to make a small dinner...

But then, maybe he didn't mind so much as Rosa groaned, collapsing in Max's lap, "It was _horrible. _He took me to this club downtown that I've never heard of, it was full of cigarette smoke and it smelled so 'bleh' and they were playing terrible music, it was just high pitched wails! And dinner was atrocious."

"Oh my. How was Robert then?"

Chihaya hated how his ears perked because he wanted to hear more bad, more failure, more clues that she wouldn't lead her perfect life too soon with another man. At least not before he was ready.

"Well, he was fine."

...Grr.

"Hey, I'll be right back" Chihaya suddenly interrupted, annoyed, "I'm going to go...uh, get some curry."

"Can you make me some chorizo rice and get an _amontillado_, darling? I think after tonight I just want some meat and to get drunk."

Despite his mood, Chihaya had to grin at the double implication of that statement, "Sounds good."

"Oh, and Whoppers! I can go for some chocolate balls right now."

Chihaya stuck his tongue out at that but snickered, "I'm still a donut man from the heart, especially holes."

Max winked, "If that floats your boat."

"Um, what?" Rosa questioned plainly, her eyes half-closed.

"Nothing, Posie" grinned Max, kissing her cheek, waving Chihaya away, "Get rolling there, you, I want my balls!"

Chihaya fought a laugh and coughed, heading for the door, "Sure thing. Be back soon."

He sighed as he left, miserable. All in all, he felt accomplished because of the information, like his goal was that much closer. But when she came home with that man's hickeys all over her neck, a part of him died and a part of him wanted to turn into a serial killer to find and destroy him. Thinking of some other man, doing...doing things that only he did with Rosa made his blood boil. It made him want it all to end again.

But thinking of Rosa, of the girl he met tonight and all the other ones, he knew that he did have a mission. He'd have to tolerate that...

...'That' was all he had left and knowing that Rosa would live the perfect life.

He slouched as he walked up the street to the market nearby. That perfect life without him.

* * *

"I don't know if I like this, Maxy. You and Chihaya are getting to be like besties and I'm being pushed out" Rosa pouted.

Max gasped, cuddling her, "Don't be silly! You'll always be the only lady in my heart and my Japanese bestie."

"Still! You two are hanging out and you like, hated him before. What's up?" she sulked.

Max smiled some, "Dunno. Maybe I wanted to give him a second chance for you. You weren't too happy with me being all dickery to him before."

Rosa sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, "True. I guess I am glad. It feels better without the animosity."

"So tell me what's up with you and Robbie really" he changed the subject, looking at her seriously, "I knew that you said that he was okay because of the former ball and chain but I know better, pumpkin."

She sighed, closing her eyes, "It's like high school again, Maxy, just like high school. The guys get impatient because I'm not putting out and it gets annoying."

"Well, if I may be ever so bold, love, why _aren't _you putting out?"

"Because! I mean, he tries to get me turned on and stuff but I'm just not attracted to him yet" Rosa grumbled, standing and walking into the kitchen towards the refrigerator.

"'Yet'? I mean, why go out with him if you're not attracted?" Max questioned, puzzled.

Rosa sighed, the sound coming with a jangle of glass jars, "I dunno. I thought he'd grow on me. Chihaya grew on me and we had a very healthy sex life.

"I dunno if it works like that, Posie" Max admitted carefully. "I mean, sure, you say Chihaya 'grew' on you but I think you had to be attracted to him to begin with..."

"At most I thought he was cute! And I think Robert's cute, just like Chiyo!" Rosa protested.

Max cocked a brow, "Chiyo?"

Rosa froze up and flushed, mumbling, "I-it's just a habit. One that'll go away eventually."

"Mm" Max said, his voice unreadable, "I think you need to just try it with Robert. There may be more going on than 'he'll grow on me'."

She frowned, sitting down with a bottle of water, "Just...like that?"

"Honey, the first time, some people will wait and pick the right person, the person they know they share feelings with and not a sudden need to bone. And you did, kind of. _Now _it's time to just go for it. You've been dating for months now, it won't hurt to just fool around a little."

"You make it sound so easy" she groaned, slumping into his side.

Kissing her forehead affectionately, he patted her shoulder. "It is, sort of. Besides, when's the last time you got some nookie?"

Rosa blushed, grumbling, "N-not since...Chihaya..."

"Good gracious, girl, you're probably a horny mess. Get laid!"

"I am not! Well..._kind of_. I mean, I do want to" she said meekly, kicking her feet shyly, "But..."

"Hey, my offer's still good. I'll try anything once."

Rosa smirked, shoving him, "I think the hickey was enough."

She squealed as he grabbed her cheeks, kissing her passionately before releasing her, standing, "And now we have the kiss."

Rosa groaned and ran her fingers through her hair as he skipped off. That was her crazy friend. But he was right, she was feeling a bit...frisky, as of late. She'd thought it'd never happen again after what happened but...

She gasped as the door opened and Chihaya waltzed back in, bags in his hand, "Back. Sorry man, couldn't find any amontillado but I got the chorizo."

"Oh, you're the best, punkin" cooed Max, skipping over to him,"We can get tipsy on the goose."

Chihaya snickered, "Cool."

He looked back at her, a shy smile on his face, "Want to help us cook something up...?"

"Sure" she smiled some, standing. There'd been a lot of that lately. He'd smile and they'd cook together or he'd go shopping with her. She knew her mission to restore his life was working pretty well but she was shocked at how close they were getting again.

...That hadn't been the plan.

Max was chopping onions, singing, as Chihaya fried the chorizo. Walking over, she started up some rice and smiled as the two guys chatted, laughing about something. It really was kind of nice though that they were getting along now, though she had no idea why, really. Max didn't give people "second chances".

"So Chihaya, I just wanted you to be the first to know but Rosa is pregnant with my baby" Max suddenly announced, scraping the onions into the pan.

Rosa cocked a brow at him and Chihaya blinked some, "Oh really...?"

"Mm hmm, I kissed her. That's how babies are made, right?"

She laughed and Chihaya snickered, "I think we'd have a lot more babies in the world if that was the case."

"Pooh" Max pouted, "Our baby would have been sexy."

Rosa smirked as Chihaya tossed the pan, grinning, "I guess so."

Dipping out the food, they crashed on the couch, popped in Netflix, argued over a movie, then settled down to watch it. Rosa was deep in thought about everything though. Robbie was getting to be a 'Taro', a guy she hadn't thought about in years. And Chihaya...

She cocked a brow and smiled when she noticed Max had fallen asleep, his ear on top of her head. Chihaya had as well, his head lulling and apparently trying not to fall into her but failing. He toppled into her side before groaning, sitting back up, "My bad, Powderpuff..."

He was delirious, passing out before noticing this screw up. Staring at him, Max's light snores and the voices of the movie the only sounds in the Boston townhouse, she tried to think of Robert.

But couldn't help but feel bitter that she missed being Powderpuff.

* * *

_This. Was. Hell._

_Chihaya lied in bed and stared at the ceiling, his purple eyes wide as he listened to the torture next door._

_**He **wasn't here, he made sure of that. But that just meant she was..._

_He recognized those sounds, those little whimpers of longing. She was..._

_The sounds escalated, her moans drifting through the walls. He...he used to be the reason for...those sounds. _

_His throat tightened, gazing down as he poked through his pajama pants. Turning on his side in agony, he slipped his hand beneath the band and whimpered as he started to stroke himself, closing his eyes and pretending that was still the case. She probably didn't know the walls were paper thin, did she? That he knew what she was doing and shamefully was getting off to it._

_This is what you get, you dumbass. She wouldn't be touching herself right now and you wouldn't be jerking off yourself if you'd just..._

_Not made the hugest mistake of your life._

_He laughed bitterly between groans, his manhood hot in his grasp. It was her house and one day probably soon you'd listen to some lucky bastard get to do what was once only your job, your honor. Her house so nothing you can do about it, even if you wanted to. You'd hear **his** voice when she went down on him, her screams when he came inside of her..._

_...Remember your mission, Hideyoshi Chihaya. That was what was important..._

_He came silently and listened, humorlessly amused to hear her slightly satisfied little moan. Don't you see, Rosa? Even when doing it separately, they did together..._

_But that didn't matter, did it? This was as close to that particular act he'd get again and he knew it. And it made him want to die once more._

* * *

"How was your sleep, pookie?"

Rosa yawned as she moved around the kitchen, "Pretty good, actually."

Max blinked at Chihaya who had deep sullen sacks beneath his eyes and looked like he hadn't seen sleep in years. "And you...?"

"I...was up late."

Rosa frowned, pouring herself some cereal, "Really? I thought we went to bed around the same time. I didn't see your light on."

It wasn't the only thing they did at the same time... "I had my laptop up in bed" he lied, pushing his oatmeal around the bowl, not hungry.

Max finished his coffee, 'mming', "Well, I'll see you guys way later. Class then bar with Miguel."

"Alright lovey, have a good day!" Rosa pouted, giving him their normal kiss.

"You two, sweetie!"

He hated Max, at least he got that. Taking a half a bite of his oatmeal, he stood and silently rinsed the bowl. Rosa was looking at him and he couldn't trust himself to look back at the moment...

But she suddenly reached towards him, shocking him, and felt his forehead, "Mm, you don't have a fever."

"I-I'm fine!" he blurted, not even daring to touch and remove her hand. "R-really, just tired."

Thankfully she dropped it and frowned more. "Okay..."

"Well, I better get to work" he forced a smile.

Rosa smiled as well, "Okay. Have a good day!"

He nodded and had to keep himself from rushing for the door. Real normal there, Chihaya. Not suspicious whatsoever! Ugh, he was such an idiot...

...He wanted to kiss her too.

* * *

"You need to get laid, man."

Chihaya groaned, glowering at his coworkers. Clay, Charlie, and Joel were kind of like the normal stereotypical coworkers that saw the one loser in the bunch and tried to get him 'laid'. Currently they were trying to hook him up with Miranda, their fellow waitress. The irony didn't amuse him. Wiping a table, he shook his head. "She's totally not my type. Plus, I told you, I don't date."

"Yea, yea, you had some horrible blowout with the love of your life" Joel rolled his eyes, waving a hand. "Big deal! Screw with someone else, you'll forget all about her."

They didn't know who she was nor that he was living with her so of course this seemed logical to them. Not that it'd matter under any circumstances. He'd never be able to forget Rosa.

"Anyway, Miranda likes you and wants to meet at the bar on fifth street later!" Clay insisted.

Chihaya groaned, rolling his eyes, "Look, she's not my type, I said. But I'll go to humor you at best but I tell you, it'll go badly."

"Why must you be such a pessimist!?"

He opened his mouth to reply when the door swung open. Thankful a customer might save him from this nonsense, he turned to greet but faltered, startled as Rosa rushed up to him.

"Oh my God, Chihaya, did Carl call you!?" she squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Chihaya frowned, taking out his phone to look before shaking his head, "No. Isn't it like four am there anyway? What's going on?"

"Katie just called me!" Rosa exclaimed, "And she told me her and Carl are expecting a baby! Isn't that so exciting?!"

"They're _what_?"

"A baby!"

Chihaya was incredulous, "They just got married like a year ago! A baby!?"

This was insane. His best friend beat him entirely to the alter pretty much by 'submission' and now the idiot was going to be a father? Carl. A father. That kid would either be spoiled past being any use to society or Katie would be raising it by herself because Carl mysteriously ran off with his mother. Burying his face in his hands, he groaned. Dear lord.

"You are _such_ a pessimist" Rosa sulked.

"Cut me some slack here, Rosa" he sighed some, "This is my best friend from when I was four who's suddenly going to be a daddy. I'm just a little surprised."

Rosa's smile returned, "Well definitely! It'll be weird seeing my Katie get all fat and preggos but I'm happy for them!"

"Yea, me too" he admitted after a second. Even if he was mildly jealous.

"Sorry, I was just passing by, I didn't mean to interrupt you at work" she frowned suddenly, readjusting her book bag on her shoulder.

Chihaya smirked, "You know you weren't 'passing by'."

"Well I really, _really, _wanted to tell you!"

He laughed some, "That's fine, thank you. I'll try to give him a call. Hopefully he won't be too tired from spending all night chasing down watermelon and pickles."

Rosa giggled, "It's too early for that, silly! I'll see you later, okay?"

Chihaya nodded, waving after her as she left. God, Carl...a father.

...If he'd stopped himself from going all the way with Mai, if he hadn't placed himself in that position at all, they'd probably be talking about children. Not to this day did he want them, really, but...

If...if it meant she'd come back to him, he realized with some dismay, he'd have tons of kids with her. But that wouldn't solve anything, would it? No, no, it wouldn't. He screwed up. He screwed up so bad they would never discuss anything of the sort. They'd...they'd never have to worry about anything between each other.

He'd...he'd give anything.

"_Who_ was _that_?"

Chihaya hadn't noticed his coworkers gaping after her. His eyes lost, he murmured, "...The love of my life."

"What?"

"...Just a friend."

* * *

She'd chickened out.

Her and Robert were at his place, kissing on the couch, and he clearly was prepared to go all the way. And she tried to follow Max's advice, to just let it happen...

...But it felt so wrong. His touches were so forceful compared to...

Stop it, Rosa, damn it! You can't keep doing this. No one would be like him. It was time to start anew, you had to stop comparing!

Sighing as she came to the door of her home, having told Robbie she was nauseous and getting out of that, she frowned when she found Chihaya asleep on the couch, the dim light of the television hitting his skin.

It'd seemed odd to her at first. He was never the type to really just 'fall asleep' on the couch. At least not like this, watching television. But it seemed like clockwork, he'd always be asleep on the couch whenever she came back late...

He yawned, blinking at her sleepily before his eyes widened, sitting up, "Oh, uh, hey...my bad, I was watching something and dozed off..."

"It's fine, just don't catch a cold" she smiled after a moment, still suspicious, taking her shoes off, "Do you know if Max came home?"

"Yea, he's upstairs sulking..." he mumbled groggily, stretching.

"Oh lord, what happened now?" she groaned, going to grab herself a drink.

Chihaya followed her, going through the cupboards, "Well, I so happened to be at this bar he goes to with Miguel or whatever. I was having this _super_ sucky time with this Miranda girl my coworkers tried to set me up with. She's super selfish, an absolute bitch, really. But anyway, bored out of my _mind_, I saw Max out of the corner of my eye, like in tears and hysterics. I walked over to ask him what was wrong and he told me Miguel just broke up with him or something and his life was over. Normal dramatics."

...

Why...why was the only thing she hearing out of all this was the fact that Chihaya was out with someone...?

"Anyway, that bitch had the nerve to get angry that I excused myself to go talk to Max and actually called him a 'fag' or 'why are you talking to that fag queer?' specifically. Pissed me the hell off! I told her to go to hell and I hope she died, pretty much. Then Max and I got something to drink, came back here, and he just went up to his room, saying he needed to be alone" Chihaya sighed, opening a bag of potato chips.

Rosa swallowed and smiled some, "W-well, that's too bad, about her."

"Nah, I didn't like her at all. Like I said, my coworkers thought it'd be a good match but naturally they don't know me" he rolled his eyes, going to the fridge and opening a can of soda.

Quietly acknowledging that, she was about to say, 'there'd be others'...others that were...better. But suddenly he looked sheepish, sipping his drink, his eyes darting around as if he was unsure. Finally, he said shyly, "Uh, Rosa, can I...can I ask you something?"

She looked up at him, surprised. About what...? After that, she suspected it would be about Robbie. She'd lie. She'd say everything was perfect even though it was on the verge of collapse. She...she couldn't let him know that moving on was this hard. He...he was even starting to take steps towards it...

...Why was it so hard to swallow?

"Yes?" she forced a smile.

"Um, I...I'm thinking of buying a car" he said as if he was confessing something.

Nonetheless, combined with what she'd assumed he was going to ask about and the sheer randomness of that, she was shocked. "Really?"

"Y-yea. I'm getting a little sick of leaving early and walking to work" he admitted with a sigh, "Or depending on you and Max. Thing is, I...I'm really sucky at driving here. I tried with a coworker's car, it's just a culture shock thing, I guess, to be on this side of the road. So I guess I'm asking...can you help me? You know, I mean, you seemed to pick it up pretty quickly. Maybe you can give me some tips."

...That was all? "Well, sure" she smiled again after recollecting herself, "That sounds fun. We can do it over the weekend if you'd like. You have to get your American ID and all too, you know?"

He groaned, crushing the can and tossing it into the recycling bin, "I know, I'm scared senseless but..."

"None of that" she chastised, "You know how to drive already, that's half the battle."

"I guess" he smiled some before yawning, "Ugh, I didn't sleep off the Jager at all. I'll see you in the morning, okay? You should check on Max."

Rosa nodded and he murmured, "Good night."

"Good night."

Pursing her lips as he walked up the steps, she stood there in blank thought before finally walking up the steps, knocking on Max's door. "Sweetie, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Frowning at that curt answer, she opened the door and found the tall fellow stretched across his bed, his arms bent behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Blinking, she closed the door, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I usually don't have troubles hating people, Posie" his nose wrinkled, "And I know I said I gave Chihaya a second chance but I still can't stand what he did to you, that just kept me from really, really liking him."

Her brow rose as she stretched out beside him, "Well...?"

"I mean, besides you, people don't stick up for me, you know?" he murmured, "Cunts like that, they just get away with that stuff and no one says anything, I defend myself. But Chihaya flipped on that girl he was with and I was more shocked because of that. I mean, _guys _definitely don't stick up for me. But he did and...I dunno how to feel at all about him now. He has a jerkish personality but it's really hard to dislike him. I can sort of see why you were attracted."

Rosa smiled gravely, "You like him?"

"Well, not like _that_, he's not really in my taste range physically but hey, if he were gay, I'd try anything once" the blond winked.

She smiled more, rolling her eyes, before sighing, "Was she pretty?"

"Who?"

"The girl he was with. Was she pretty...?"

Max scoffed, "Hardly. Stereotypical blonde with a bad attitude, in my humble opinion. She probably thinks she's too pretty for the world but she wasn't that cute. And I observed Chihaya for a bit, he did _not_ enjoy that slut."

Rosa fell silent and he raised a brow at her, "...You don't miss him, do you?"

She jolted, stunned, "What!? Don't be ridiculous! He's in my past, remember?"

"Well, yes..." Max said reluctantly, "But not really. He's still a little too close to be too in the past. Did you try to have sex with Robert?"

Grimacing, she dropped her head, "...I...I couldn't. I just wasn't into it at all."

"If you try one more time and you're not into it at all, I think I have another challenge for you" Max said after a few moments of silence.

Rosa frowned, "What?"

"Try again then we'll go from there. Want to snuggle with me? I think I'm going to be alone for a while..."

She stayed with him that night but barely slept. She felt so sick but she knew deep down she was truly bothered that he went out with someone else...

...He slept with your so-called friend, Rosa. And why? Why did he have to do that? Revenge? Malice? Desire? Her heart hardened as it broke and she closed her eyes, snuggling into Max's side, listening to his paced breathing. No jealousy. None, Yagami Rosa. He made his choice...

He...made it.

* * *

_It was the most fun she'd had in a long time. _

_Hideyoshi Chihaya had been disgruntled as they drove around the mock street in a tiny Nissan Versa with other people. "Rosa, this is a disgrace. I thought YOU were teaching me. I didn't think I'd be driving around with a bunch of teenagers and some random old people.._

_She smiled, "It's how I practiced before I got out on the big road!"_

_He clenched the steering wheel, seeming bored as he waited at a fake stop sign, "I feel like I'm in Mister Roger's neighborhood."_

_Rosa couldn't help laugh, "Well, that's cool, right?"_

"_Yea, well, the second I see talking ducks and elephant puppets, we're getting the hell out of here."_

_She shook her head, giggling, and he stopped at a 'light', checking both ways, "What car do you think I should get?"_

"_How about this one?" she suggested, "I think it's cozy, the Versa."_

"_Eh, kind of" he said after a moment, "Maybe in a different color..."_

_Reclining, a bit tired, she glanced at Chihaya as he fell silent. He seemed to have something on his mind. "Something the matter?"_

"_Uh, I was wondering if the kid was going to be a girl or guy. I mean, I should probably send something, right? Carl said I'll be like this kid's uncle or something since I'm like his only 'sibling' and I guess I could see that..." Chihaya shrugged._

_This honestly surprised her. "You don't like kids."_

"_I never said that. I just never wanted my own, remember?" his nose wrinkled, "Anyway, I tried to pick something out on my way home but I know nothing about kids. Like, if it's a girl, it's usually pink, blue if it's a boy,that kind of crap. But the thing's like three weeks old, it's hard to call."_

_Rosa smiled sadly, looking away, "You should wait. I mean, to see if Katie carries it to term. It'll be too sad if we got them things and..."_

_Chihaya frowned at her before nodding, "Okay."_

_Aching now because of the loss of her own child, regardless of whether it was real or not, she found he was looking at her. "Something wrong...?" she asked._

"_Just, uh... just hoping that guy's being good to you, is all" he mumbled quickly, "It's not my business but...I just still can't help but hope you get everything you deserve. And...and you don't have to look so sad about the kid, you'll...you'll be a great mama some day."_

_Swallowing a lump in her throat, she just slowly nodded and looked away as they continued through the course. Something was eating at her. It shouldn't because it was in the past. But..._

"_Chihaya?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_If we...hadn't broken up and we...would be getting married in a few years...would...would we have had kids?"_

_His purple eyes were wide as he gazed at her, shocked, before he flushed, gazing away, "I...wouldn't make any promises. Maybe, maybe not. I...I wouldn't have known how to be a father."_

"_...I see."_

_What had been going through his head...? Had he thought of her at all when he was with Mai? Didn't he think she was sobbing and crying because he didn't let her explain? And the second they broke up, he pounced on Mai? Why?_

_Ignoring the questions in her head, she forced a smile, "On second thought, let's get something for the baby and send it off today."_

"_Sounds good" he smiled some._

_He shopped, complaint-less, with her for hours and, despite her questions, her want to know, the pain she felt, it was perfect as it'd always been when they'd gone out. She laughed and giggled and felt entirely comfortable. Robert rarely went shopping with her, not even beginning to humor her on it. He was only interested in one thing now and that..._

_...It was the most fun she'd had in a long time. And it would be for a while._

* * *

"Now you be careful. The world's big and mean!"

Chihaya cocked a brow at Max with a smirk, "I'll try not to crash, Max."

Max sniveled, walking him to the door as Chihaya left to go get some groceries, wringing his hands, "Oh, my little boy's all grown up..."

He blinked when, as soon as Chihaya pulled from the driveway, Rosa pulled up. Frowning as the girl slammed the door to her car loudly and marched up the steps past him, clearly angry, he questioned, "What happened now, toodle loo?"

"Robert broke up with me. Said he couldn't take it anymore" she said flatly, pouring herself a shot of vodka.

Max groaned, "The men around here, I tell you, they suck. All of them."

Drinking her spirits, she grumbled, "I really, really tried, Maxy. Maybe this is for the best. I just...we were together like seven months so why was I having so much trouble getting into him?"

Max stared at her, wondering if he should bring this up. He knew deep down what was going on but he was unsure whether it was a good idea to tell her or whether it'd cause her more pain. Sucking his cheek, he sighed. Well, still, the truth did help.

"Rosa, you, uh, keep telling me you got into Chihaya. You had a lot of boyfriends before him, right? And...well, you didn't get into them either, correct?" Max questioned carefully.

Rosa frowned, nodding slowly, "Yea, so...?"

"And, well, lately, you've been comparing components of your relationship with Robert to things with Chihaya and...well, frankly honey, that's not good. And that you're horny and just can't bring yourself to have sex with your boyfriend, well, that's not good either, really."

"I have choices!" Rosa protested.

"Well, of course! But...I'm just saying that...I don't think this is a matter of the guy growing on you, Rosa. I think this is a matter of...you know which guy you want but you...don't want to go there" Max pressed.

Staring at him, her eyes slowly narrowed, "You really can't be serious."

"Uh..."

"I want _nothing_ to do with Chihaya again like that! Maybe I just don't want to have sex at all with anyone, did that occur to you? I bet if I tried with Chihaya I would be no more into it than I was with Robert! And you know what? I bet I just didn't like the _pressure_ from Robert! I'm going to show you, I'm going to a bar and I'll choose some random guy to sleep with! Chihaya's not my only!" she snapped, irritated.

Max watched her walk out the door in a rage and groaned. Well...let's see how that goes.

* * *

_Fail._

_Yagami Rosa sat on the porch of her house, gazing at the stars blankly. It...really hadn't worked, had it?_

_She'd left, all riled up and ready to nail the most attractive guy there. And she tried, she really did. She got him interested and everything. But when the subject changed to going back to someone's bedroom, well, she lost interest. Despite the burn in her body, despite her growing need to be touched, she grew cold. _

_No...no, Chihaya had made his choice, she told herself for the millionth time. He wasn't an option, nor was he what she wanted. Max was wrong. She'd try again tomorrow. Tomorrow she'd find the man right for what she needed at this second: just someone's touch. All...she needed..._

_Her shoulders squared when the door opened behind her. Glaring back, she found Max leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed, "...Any luck?"_

"_Shut up."_

_The blond groaned, "Baby, you know I want you to be right, that you've put him behind you but I can see you just...haven't. Not in many ways. Neither of you have, really."_

"_You're wrong" she mumbled quietly. He made his choice._

"_...Come on to him."_

_Her red eyes widened and she looked back at Max to see if he was serious. He was. "A-Absolutely not!"_

"_It'll prove whether I'm right or wrong" he pointed out, "You might just not have found the right man, like you said, and Chihaya's touch will bounce off you like bullets on Superman. Easy enough."_

"_I-I can't do that to him! It'll-it'll break his heart for me to tease him like that!" she insisted, exasperated._

"_Perhaps" Max relented, "...I don't know what to tell you, Pookie. I think you won't be able to move on until you realize you need to let go or realize something else."_

_...Something else? Bristling up, she hissed, "Tomorrow, I'm going back to the bar and picking up a guy. And we're having sex. Chihaya will be nothing but a second thought, you hear me? I won't have to come on to him because he's nothing but a friend to me. He's...he's not my only."_

_Max just stared at her dubiously before sighing, "Good luck, Posie."_

_...Luck indeed._

Rosa carefully cut the strawberries in half, noting the microwaves beeping telling her the chocolate she'd melted was done. It hadn't worked.

Placing the strawberries in a bowl, she popped one in her mouth as she found a bottle of vanilla Absolut vodka in their liquor collection. She'd gotten further than before prior to realizing it wouldn't work.

Pouring herself a shot, she sipped it slow. He had been pissed but she apologized profusely, made excuses. There was no excuse. None.

She felt hot. But it was like a fire behind a door, trapped there until someone was foolish or brave enough to open it. Who was that person? Did they exist?

"Hey, I'm home."

...Or did she already know they indeed did?

Staring at Chihaya as he walked in, dropping the keys to his new car on the coffee table, he smiled at her before blinking. "Hey, you okay?"

Did she touch him better? Did he moan and scream like when they touched? Did he get off faster? Did he make it last long and hard? He took his time calling her back, the sex must have been good. Her red eyes narrowed...Hideyoshi Chihaya had made his choice. He...wasn't the only...

Finally smiling, she nodded, "I'm fine. Come and have a drink with me."

If he was drunk enough, he wouldn't remember. If he believed her drunk enough, she could toss the action off on inebriation.

But the blond seemed puzzled, looking around confusedly before frowning, "Uh, sure..."

Pouring him a shot, she made sure to flaunt. She never had to flaunt with him though, did she? He'd always seemed to desire her.

Did he desire Mai? "Here you go" she smiled coyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she gave him the drink.

Chihaya smiled confusedly, taking the drink. She pretended to take one, but it was only about a third of the tiny little glass. She poured him another and another third for herself. "How was work?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, pretty good. The Miranda girl I told you about has been giving me a hard time" he shrugged, "No biggy."

Miranda. "Oh, that sucks..." she frowned, giving him the other shot.

He took it without delay as she took hers before smiling, "Let's sit on the couch."

"Uh, sure" he smiled some, following her as she carried everything to the coffee table. "You sure everything's okay, Rosa?"

"Of course" she said simply, directing him to sit and sitting close to him.

Chihaya seemed to notice this immediately and his smile turned rather nervous. "Uh-"

She smiled as well, popping a strawberry into her mouth, licking the juice off her lips. As she figured, Chihaya noticed this and she saw the lump bob in his throat as he swallowed hard. "Mm, these are good. You should have one."

"Oh, um, s-sure."

He took one and nibbled it almost shyly. The three guys she'd done this 'experiment' would have jumped on these few little innuendos like raving dogs. Chihaya, on the other hand, was being weirdly bashful.

Eyes narrowing, she decided to step it up. "Remember the game we used to play?"

"Game...?"

"You know, biting the strawberry from the other's lip without kissing?"

His eyes widened greatly and he gaped, "...U-u-uh, y-yea, I-I remember."

Smiling though confused he was being so sheepish, she picked up a strawberry, "We should play. You know, for old time's sake."

"Uh, I dunno about that..."

"Oh come on" she pouted, getting him another shot. He clearly wasn't drunk enough.

She propped it between her lips, giving him an imploring look, and he looked petrified. As if deliberating long and hard, his cheeks turned red and he leaned forward, his jaw shuddering as he bit down. Before he would have broken the rules and kissed her but...he was really trying not to!

Chewing as he pulled away, he swallowed, his cheeks a little hot. She poured him another shot and he raised a hand, slowly laughing, "I...woah, I think I've had enough. I'm way dizzy..."

Frowning, setting it down, now worried she would get him sick, she watched as he managed to slip the strawberry between his lips. A little uncertain herself with this action, she remembered her intention to prove Max and maybe even herself wrong in thinking that she couldn't be intimate with anyone else because Chihaya was the only one...

She bit the strawberry like he had, the only difference being she had their lips touch. He seemed startled, shocked like the touch caused a bit of electricity. And maybe it did. Pulling away, chewing his half, his face red, he stood, "U-uh, anyway, Rosa..."

Cocking a brow, following him as he went into the kitchen again with the strawberries and the bowl of chocolate in her hands, she frowned, "What?"

"You're...acting sort of funny" he said slowly.

"Nah uh" she protested. You were. What was it? Were you not attracted anymore?

Setting the bowls on the counter, she picked up a strawberry dipped in chocolate, pressing it to his lips. Chihaya stared into her eyes for a long moment as if trying to figure her out. Her heart clenched, her throat tightening at the action, as they gazed at each other for a long few moments. Finally, he opened his mouth and accepted the dessert, his eyes never breaking with hers. She trembled, his tongue flicking out over her fingertips for the drippings. W-what...?

Licking his lips, he finally blinked and she managed to breath, holding the hand for a moment before putting on a smile, shaky, scared, confused. Putting a chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth, she could barely swallow the treat. W-what was happening to her...?

Chihaya's eyes were going right through her, the purple vessels shining, possibly clouded by the liquor. She forgot to think as he leaned in, licking the corner of her lip where the chocolate had spilled. Her heart beat anxiously, her body like a furnace. The fire was ripping at the door...

He pulled back, looking astonished before gawking, "U-uh, oh my God, Rosa, I'm-I'm so sorry! I got totally carried away, I-I shouldn't have-"

She shoved him back against the wall, alarmed by herself and her actions as she pressed her lips squarely on top of his. His reaction to her was strange, like he was confused...and he should be, because she was.

"R-R-Rosa?!" Chihaya yelped, pulling away after he regained his senses.

Rosa's body wouldn't hear it even if her mind was demanding 'why?!', biting and nipping hotly at his neck since he apparently wasn't interested in kissing.

"W-wait, R-Rosa, w-what..." he trailed off, his eyes closing, a soft groan slipping from his lips.

Returning to his lips, his eyes opening partially as she kissed him passionately, she already felt pushed over the edge. Why wasn't he inside of her yet? Why...why did she even want that? After what he did, why was...why was he the...only one she...?

Reaching under the hem of his shirt, she felt up his chest, figuring he must have started visiting the gym again. Cheeks burning, she couldn't stand it and pulled it off, clenching his cheeks as she flicked her tongue against his. "Chihaya, please..."

He was aroused, she could feel it, pressed flush against her. He was burning for it too. She unzipped his pants, gnawing at his lower lip teasingly. 'Take it', she wanted to advise him.

The one she knew, the Chihaya that existed before the one that cheated on her, showed up as he growled, practically throwing her back against the island. Disturbingly content as he kissed her, in a fiery blaze, she wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him. Almost sobbing with him pressed against her covered sex, she hugged his neck, pulling him closer. Chihaya was almost panting as his hand slid up her shirt, clenching her breast, massaging her nipple between his fingertips. She couldn't take it, she was going to die...

Arching against his touch, she would have screamed if he weren't muffling her mouth with his own, the bruising kiss ripping her breath away. Swallowing hard, she pushed him up, sitting up herself and grasping his cock, drawing it out and dragging it against her folds. Chihaya hissed as if it was painful, nipping her earlobe as he cupped her knees, driving his hips to aid the action. She bit her lip, in exasperating ecstasy, soaking wet. She forgot what...what it felt like. It felt so good...

But...but why did it have to be him?

"A-ah!" she sobbed, startled, when his fingers slid inside of her.

He stroked her hair tenderly, kissing her jaw and whispering incoherent things in her ear. She would have done anything for him. She would have died for him. Why'd he cheat? Mai was bad enough but to cheat at all when she'd loved him so much, why?

She almost started to cry. No, she was moaning too much for that to happen, the pleasure overwhelming everything else. Chihaya was groaning too, his body sweaty and hard. Her heart caught when he reached up her skirt, started to slide down her panties, to...

Rosa would beg for answers later. She'd seek them in herself too. Why was it this person that hurt her so the only one she wanted to be intimate with? Why-

Her questions stopped though when Chihaya did.

Staring at him, disoriented and confused, she was puzzled and horrified when he slowly stood, looking aghast before stuttering, "U-uh, w-we should stop, Rosa...um...g-g'night."

...Just like that he rushed off, leaving her to sit on the counter, dumbfounded. Eyes wide, gaping, she listened to his footsteps before the door to his room closed. She waited for the joke to be over.

...What...the hell?

Sliding off the counter, her pulse throbbing, she felt sick. How...how dare he? How dare he...he do that when she had vowed they were over? How could he run away like that, that-that bastard? Covering her mouth, enraged and nauseous, she cursed herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. Was that how it was? Even now he didn't love her. She knew she couldn't have mattered to him, not after what he did. But...but to...feel it like this...?

Bitter and heartbroken for the second time, she rushed to her room to cry herself to sleep. She'd wished and known Max was wrong about not being over Chihaya but for it to be the truth and...and...this, this not reciprocating...?

You're so stupid, Rosa. You let this bastard be your only and you didn't even know how to change that, even after all he'd done. He ruined this. He ruined your future with him. It wasn't you.

...It was always him.

* * *

_He'd been in a good mood when he walked in because he found more evidence. Not good really because that meant one more victim but good because it was one more face to put on this atrocious human being's actions, if you could even call Adam Parker that._

_He hadn't expected anything like what happened._

_It was weird she was offering him so much booze to begin with. Then to say, for old time's sake, let's play the kissing game they used to play? Like what? He'd been mortified she'd kill him if he messed up like he used to so he tried like his life depended on it not to. And then she turned around and had their lips brush. WHAT?_

_He had to walk away, overstimulated. She followed him, fed him a chocolate covered strawberry. Chocolate covered strawberries meant sex in the past, it meant he was about to get some. What did it mean NOW?_

_The little look on her face like she was troubled when he couldn't help lick the dribbles of chocolate on her fingers made him flinch but she ate one next. The chocolate on the corner of her lips had always been the best treat of all, not able to resist the pull of licking it away...what was he DOING?_

_But when she pushed him against the wall, started kissing him, the question easily reversed._

_'This was a dream', he'd told himself when she started to feel him up. To have her touch him again like that, it had to be a fantasy. He couldn't believe it was anything else..._

_But when she pulled him against her, his manhood rubbing against her sex, he lost it. No. No, this wasn't a dream. It was real as anything and it was a dream come true. He went near feral, touching her the way he'd wanted to for too long. They'd been separated for what? A year and a half almost? He'd wanted her so much..._

_She was into it, he knew she wanted it, he FELT she wanted it. It was...it was perfect again._

_Rosa moaned and he could have died and died completely happy at that second, despite everything. Despite how much he didn't deserve this, despite all his failed aspirations..._

_Overwhelmed, he reached for her panties, the cloth boundary the one thing dividing them from being one again. He'd do anything to be whole again. He leaned down to kiss her, to whisper longing apologies like they'd ever compensate for what he did._

_...And he smelled the liquor on her breath._

_Akin to having cold water thrown on him, he jolted up, gawking in horror. W-what...? What...what was he doing? Stuttering out shamed excuses, in disbelief, he left her there and rushed to his bedroom, crying real tears as he released himself. He'd kill to love her again, he really would. But not when she was intoxicated, not when she didn't know what she was doing. No, he...he wouldn't be like that ass, he wouldn't.. And they were 'friends' now. He knew she could never forgive him beyond that to be more. He knew that even when she was so sweet to him, deep down she despised him for the things he'd done. And she should._

_...No matter how much he wanted to make love to her, express everything to her, not...not when she was like that. She'd wake up sober and she'd murder him. She'd kick him completely from her life and he'd never see her again. No..._

H_e...he couldn't live with her hating him anymore than she did._

Max De Sainte-Coquille cocked a brow as he drank his coffee, watching his two roommates move robotically and quietly around each other, almost like the other didn't exist. Chihaya looked uncomfortable as Rosa glared at him, both looking like they hadn't slept at all. O-kay...

The older blond stood, clearing his throat, "U-uh, I need to get to work. I'll...I'll see you guys later."

Max gave his farewell but Rosa didn't regard him whatsoever...uh oh. Chihaya weakly walked away, clearly noticing this, and closed the door quietly behind him. Max gave her a look as she started throwing dishes loudly in the sink. "Snookums, what did he do? What happened?"

"Nothing" she spat.

"Are you PMSing then?"

Her lip twitched angrily and Max sighed, "Really, what happened?"

Rosa clenched the sink, glaring down into it before muttering, "I...I failed at the bar trick. So...so to prove that I really just wasn't...into Chihaya and that was holding me back, I...I came onto him."

Max leaned closer, "Ooh...so...?"

"It sucks" she laughed bitterly, "It sucks because I wanted him _so_ badly. We would have. We _would_ have. I didn't want you to be right."

Max wasn't all that surprised and his brows creased, "So you guys are awkward because of the nailing?"

"We're _awkward_ because just when we were going for a home base, he _stopped_."

"...Stopped?"

"He _stopped_. He actually walked away saying 'we should stop'. The-the ass!" Rosa hissed, scrubbing dishes furiously.

Max reclined back in his seat, his brow dropping...really? Really, Chihaya had just been like...no? The guy was always talking about how much he missed her and this and that and _he_ cut it off? What...? "Baby, honestly, I think there _had_ to be a reason."

"What reason except he just isn't that into me?" she snapped, "That's why he slept with Mai, he never cared about me!"

"Honey, come on..." Max said gently, standing and grabbing her wrists, pulling her to turn and hugging her to his chest, "What happened?"

"I told you: nothing!" she sobbed, "He came in, I decided to come onto him, we had a few shots-"

Max looked incredulous, "You did what?"

Rosa's eyes narrowed at him, shaking her head in confusion, "W-what? We had some shots of Absolut."

"...You both were drinking."

"I didn't drink _that _much! He had more than I did and he still _stopped_!"

Max raised a brow, "So...you drank a little? Probably made it look like you were matching him in drinks, right?"

"Max."

"Rosa."

She leered at him as he shook his head, closing his eyes, "Rosie, Chihaya wouldn't completely take advantage of a situation like that."

"A situation like _what_?!"

"A situation where you're acting weirdly and the actions seeming to be a result of intoxication. Even if you came onto him, well...he probably thought you were drunk!"

Rosa recoiled, confused, before shaking her head, muttering, "Once I got drunk back in the day and he totally let me have my way with him, he didn't...stop me then."

"Well, that was then, this is now. Chihaya would never want to be like Parker."

...What?

Rosa stared at him blankly as he sat again, sipping his coffee. _What_? "...Chihaya could burn down an orphanage and almost never even touch being as bad as that monster."

"I know that better than you think, Pookie" Max sighed gravely, "But thing is, Parker did hurt you when you were drunk and were under the influence. Chihaya wouldn't do that to you."

"It doesn't begin to be the same thing!" she insisted.

But unfortunately...she could see that...

He'd started to nuzzle her, something he used to do just when they were about to "join". He was probably too into it to notice initially, that she was potentially intoxicated. But when he smelled the vodka, maybe...

Slowly sitting, stunned, Max smiled a little at her. "He loves you and I think he wouldn't want to do anything that could harm what little of your former relationship you do have left. I mean, if he was close to going all the way, duh, he'd rather have _that_ kind of relationship but..."

"If he loves me then why? Why'd he sleep with Mai? Why was he a hypocrite and-and he hit me and-" she started to weep.

Max rubbed her shoulder, "Can't tell you, baby. You'd have to talk with him about it."

"He doesn't love me. He can't" she said flatly.

"He...shows it in ways" Max said reluctantly, not wanting to tell her about their mission just yet.

But. "How?" she demanded.

Max scrounged for a moment before thankfully coming up with something. "When you go out and stay out really late, he doesn't fall asleep on the couch because he was watching television. He's up because he's waiting for you to come home."

Rosa's red eyes widened and she gaped a little, "W...what?"

"He freaks out when it's past like three and you're not back, insisting I call and make sure you're okay or that we go out and make sure you're okay. I know it's a little pessimistic but...he cares about you, baby, he loves you. Why he did those things, why he hurt you like that though, I can never say. People say that if they love you, they wouldn't hurt you but...I think that can't always be the case because they also say...everyone makes mistakes" he said softly.

She was quiet as he stood, kissing the top of her head, "Be careful, honey. Love you, okay?"

Leaving, not sure when he actually got to be okay with them reconciling, he sighed. If they did get back together, Hideyoshi Chihaya, you better damn well not eff it up again. Max wouldn't forgive him. That was the unattainable and wrong gendered love of his life too.

...He figured that it wouldn't be an issue though.

* * *

She stood outside of his door for maybe thirty minutes in the dark, everyone else in the house asleep. She couldn't sleep...

The idea that Chihaya had reasons for everything, kind of good reasons, was beyond her. He made that choice that ended their relationship. They had their ups and downs but...they were...

Tears welled in her eyes, thinking of her papa and mama, how perfect they were. Her and Chihaya, in their own way, had had that and what he did, she couldn't justify. But despite that, she couldn't...she...

...She apparently couldn't get over him.

She could if she really tried, she knew, but part of her seemed to be saying 'no'. There was no reason to try, you had the man you'd waited for for so long in your arsenal. 'But he slept with Mai' she countered. Yes he did. Make him suffer for it. By giving him a second chance?

…

In a daze, she slowly pushed the door open, entering the dark room. The moon was streaming in from the window onto his back. He'd seemed exhausted this morning, like he hadn't been able to sleep after what they'd done last night. Initially unsure of waking him, Rosa decided she had to. She wanted to know 'why?'...

Sitting on the edge of his bed, she stroked his back. He mumbled something softly before opening his sleepy eyes and looking back at her. Chihaya started, yelping as he sat up. "R-Rosa."

"Sorry to wake you."

"N-no, it's...it's fine" he assured, looking around nervously, "You just surprised me. I...thought you'd never want to look at me again."

"It crossed my mind" she said wistfully.

Pursing his lips, he stared at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't even stop it before it started. I...I way took advantage of you and-and could barely stop. It...it wasn't right."

"Chihaya."

"I-I feel bad about that time at Carl's house too" he laughed sadly, shaking his head, "I mean, sure, you were going at me hard and I would have had to like grapple to stop you but...there's no excuse for taking advantage of someone like that."

"Chihaya."

He looked up shyly and she couldn't help smile some. He always over-examined things, didn't he? But...maybe that was okay. Leaning forward, she gave him a soft kiss. Like last night, he was shocked, his body locking up. Their lips parted with a little sound and she lingered close, feeling his breath. Swallowing, she bit her bottom of her lip before whispering. "Chihaya...I wasn't that drunk."

His eyes widened and she reached out, pulling his shirt over his head. He was still staring at her weirdly but accepted another kiss, wrapping his arm around her as they sank into the bed.

...Was she making a mistake?

* * *

"I hated you, you know?"

"I know."

Yagami Rosa and Hideyoshi Chihaya lied in his bed, curled under the covers up to their chins, away from each other but facing one another, only able to really see each other's eyes. Rosa's narrowed, "You lied. You told me I had nothing to worry about when Mai was visiting, that you weren't interested. And yet you jump on the first chance to sleep with her."

"I...I didn't jump" he said reluctantly. "I just...I just wanted to get back at you."

"What a horrible thing to-to—ugh!" she hissed, almost turning over away from him, enraged.

"I regret it so much though, Rosa. I regret being that person I was that would actually act out and do that with someone I didn't love and hurting the one I do. I'm...I can't make an excuse because an excuse would mean I was justifying what I did. There is no justification..."

Staring at him, she sat up and silently acknowledged that he really had no reason. She tried to figure out how to feel about that. He sat up as well, looking at her, "Rosa."

She slapped him clean across his face.

He seemed startled, of course, and she glared at him, "If I gave you a second chance and you destroyed it again, I'd never want to see you again."

Chihaya stared at her for a long few moments before something fainter than a whisper crossed his lips, "...What?"

"I'll try it. I'll try it because some stupid part of me says that-that you're my only, the only person that-that exists for me and I hate that but I can't...I can't escape it" she sobbed into her hands, slightly miserable, slightly relieved. "If you'd take my second chance, I'll try my hardest to...to get past it. For us to be together again..."

Rosa gasped when Chihaya suddenly clenched her cheeks, kissing her lovingly, her cheeks, her brow, her eyelids, her nose. "_God_. God, you can't be kidding me. I'll kill myself if you're not serious."

"Of course I am..." she sighed faintly.

Chihaya pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, shaking his head, "I...I'll...do anything...anything to make it all right again. I...I...never thought...again...oh my God..."

Kissing tenderly for what felt like hours, they lied back down and talked. They agreed that, right now, it was all trial. They agreed that neither of their families needed to know at this moment. They agreed that this might not work but...

Rosa cuddled against him and they both fell asleep. It was too easy, too scary, to slip back into their rightful roles of Powderpuff and Chiyo and she was super apprehensive.

...And yet, she was so happy too...

...Oh, what was she doing?

Opening her eyes to stare at Chiyo who had the sweetest little smile on his face in his sleep, she bit her lip. She...

Made her choice.


	29. New Beginnings

**Chapter 29: **New Beginnings

**Author's Note:** _I didn't go because I had to work. Books are coming up, parking passes, school, have to work, can't go. That's a eight hour drive. I'll go next week when you go._

_Oh my God, she's calling you, she wants to talk to you. She can't say anything but you talk to her, okay? Listen, you'll pull through this, okay? We need you to pull through. You can beat this, you've beaten it before. I'll be there next week, I promise, okay? So you hold on. She smiled, she heard you and smiled._

_Next week, I'm taking off, I'm going to go next time to see her and sit with her and make sure she's okay. Let me talk to my manager today._

_'she didn't make it...'_

Can't you just as easy read that into this series? Some relative that has to work or is too busy to go see someone in need? Except none of my characters would ever do that sort of thing, now would they? Everyone was with Kyo when they thought he was going to pass away. But I just had to work, didn't I?

It was so easy to delude myself into a fantasy, imagining seeing someone a week later, just knowing they'd be there. And the very next day, they're gone. What happened to pulling through? Why couldn't you hold on just long enough for me to see you one more time? And now I won't ever see you again, because of work. And I actually was delusional enough to think I'd see you again. I'm sorry I was so dumb.

My aunt didn't make it and it's been a whirlwind of a two weeks or whatever. Her memorial was today and I thought I felt better but I really don't. I'm not an optimistic person and I chose the one wrong time to be one. I wouldn't feel any better if I'd been there, I know. But it's that delusion that kills me. Life isn't a fairytale like the words that come from my fingertips and I need to remember that sometimes. But right now I'd feel better if everything was perfect.

Maybe my perfect's flawed anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

"Carl, what the hell?"

Hideyoshi Chihaya sat on his computer, staring at his best friend. The fellow had bleached blond hair. Carl groaned, picking out a stray strand, "It was a _super_ freak accident, dude. Katie spilled some bleach or something and put it in one of my empty shampoo bottles. And I mean, she wrote 'bleach' on it but..."

"You're an idiot? You're lucky you didn't burn your eyes out."

Shomura Carl glared at him before raising a brow, "Well, you seem brighter. What's going on?"

Chihaya smiled, "A miracle."

* * *

"You're _back_ together?!"

Max de Sainte-Coquille blinked as Rosa spoke to Katie, the woman having a very shocked reaction. Rosa hissed a 'hush', "Shh! You can't tell _anyone_! I'm not even supposed to tell you!"

Katie scowled, "Are you..."

Suddenly she grew pale and signaled one second with her finger, running off. Rosa smiled some at that and Max sighed, "You and blond bomber better use a rubber. I can't have you running around here hurling like that, young lady."

Rosa 'nyahed' but laughed with a sigh, "What am I doing, Max?"

"Dunno, you're my girl and you're going off messing around with the boy next door."

She giggled and skipped over to the couch with him, kissing his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder, "You'll always be my baby!"

Max sighed, resting his head on top of her head, pouting, "I could believe that. Just let him hurt you again, I'll kill him."

"Ugh, back..."

Rosa kissed his cheek again and scurried off to the computer. "How's my Katie doing?"

"Ugh, if you were here you could have talked me out of this crazy 'baby' thing" the woman groaned, rubbing her face, before glaring, "Anyway, back to _you_! Back with Chihaya?"

"Yes, deary. Just...I don't know, it's not like we're a hundred percent solid sure but..." Rosa sighed.

Katie just sulked and opened her mouth to say something, but...

Chihaya skipped down the stairs, holding his laptop and turned it towards Rosa rather idly, "Tell Katie she needs to childproof her house...for her husband."

"Shut up, Chihaya! It was an accident!"

Rosa cocked a brow before smiling some, "You look super kind of German, Carl."

Chihaya snickered, walking into the kitchen, "Gonna make lunch."

"About time, slave!" Max called, flipping through an Armani catalog.

Chihaya nyah'd and set his laptop in the kitchen, chattering with Carl as he cooked. Rosa cocked a brow towards Katie who just groaned, rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately, Chihaya's correct. I apparently have to keep my upcoming baby _and_ husband out of danger by, _oh..._labeling stuff in gigantic letters. I mean, it was in acabinet_ away_ from our shampoo, for God's sake."

Rosa laughed and shook her head, "Well, you'll just have to put up with him being bleach blond for a while."

"It doesn't translate well over camera, I'm sure, but it's kind of sexy. A little different, at least" Katie seemed to muse.

Katie leaned in closer to the screen, her blue eyes narrowing, "Is he being good to you?"

Rosa blinked, confused, "Well, yes, he's being...Chihaya."

For some reason, she really could appreciate Chihaya not working too hard to reestablish their relationship. If he started bathing her in flowers and candies and over the top dates, then it'd get rather...boring. Not to mention it'd be like he was compensating for something he did wrong and make his emotional infidelity all the more apparent.

But no, he was Chihaya. He made her shortcakes at work or brought Bruce's coffee cake home which they both agreed was beyond amazing. They watched movies, they may have played a game together, they took walks.

They were starting off slow again and she appreciated that. Of course, she still had her doubts.

If he was gone a minute later than he said, she felt a tiny draw in her stomach. If he had to change their plans, she hated herself for wondering if he was out doing something with another woman.

She worried that it was going to overtake her but really, when Bruce expressed his gratitude for suggesting an employee that was willing to work later on a Friday night during happy hour, she felt a little better or when she heard there'd been a traffic delay right on the main road he took home. She was starting to trust him again, little by little...

But still...

Was this the right thing for her?

* * *

"Rosa, I was thinking..."

Chihaya was idly eating orange slices, the girl in question snuggling against his side, reading Cosmopolitan. She flipped the page, looking up at him, "What's that?"

"I...kind of wanted to go and take some culinary classes" he admitted at length.

The red eyed woman looked at him, surprised, "Culinary classes?"

"Yea. I mean, I basically just have to sign my name and drop some cash for tuition then it's like a semester course. Most of my college credits from Japan transferred so I thought I'd give it a shot. What do you think?"

"But you're so good at cooking everything" she said rather cutely, confused.

"Not even" he chuckled some, "You know you never stop learning and I'm definitely not perfect in the kitchen."

Rosa frowned but nodded, kissing his chin, "That sounds good though, baby. School, work...you'll be just like me and Maxy."

"Yea, but will you really be cool with it? It will be a tiny bit time consuming."

"It sounds like a great idea, sweetie" she smiled.

"Okay..."

She didn't trust him.

He'd wondered when she'd stare at him sometimes when he was off schedule or late. It took him a while to figure it out but she was suspicious. That hurt. A lot.

But of course he couldn't be angry, really, it was his own damn fault in the end. He'd make sure that he made it up to her, one way or another. And he'd make sure he restored her faith in him, even if it took forever.

He hoped she gave him forever.

"What!? You two aren't ready yet?!"

Rosa and Chihaya looked up, Max wearing a sheer clingy black shirt and a pair of leather tight pants with the typical spiked belt, glowering at them. Chihaya cocked a brow, "Uh...where are we going with you wearing that?"

"Clearly somewhere where I can whip the hell out of you."

"Oh, that's okay, I'm good."

Rosa laughed, "You two! I thought you weren't going to Solar tonight, Max."

"I need to go boogie to get my mind off things, you know?" he sighed, before skipping towards the kitchen, singing 'I Don't Feel Like Dancing'.

Chihaya blinked, "Okay, I'm confused now."

Rosa laughed again, kissing his cheek before standing, "We haven't been in a while. It might be fun."

"Wear that little black saucy number you got last week, baby, with the slingback stilettos" Max advised, taking a drink of vodka.

She clapped and nodded, skipping off as Chihaya stared after her, "...Do I wanna know?"

"I think you'll wanna join in on this one because your 'Puff's gonna look like fire!"

Chihaya groaned, standing and wandering towards the steps, "And here I was perfectly content to snuggle..."

"Get sexy!"

Yea right. Hideyoshi Chihaya went through his closet idly, pulling on a simple black and silver graphic tee and some jeans. Pulling on a leather wrist band, he stared at himself absently. Carl seemed to tell right off the bat that he was, well, happy again. Or maybe _happier_. Knowing Rosa didn't trust him quite yet still...

"I have to take you shopping again, Chiyo."

He groaned at that, glowering back somewhat, "Come on..."

Chihaya's eyes widened and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Rosa was pulling on what he assumed were the...sling back stilettos. But it was the dress...

Spaghetti strap, high on her silky legs, with sheer and...lace. He swallowed. Okay, Max was definitely right.

His eyes managed to get bigger when she turned around, pulling her hair away from her bare back and shoulders. "Zip me up, baby?"

Swallowing another lump in his throat, he slowly walked over to her, grasping the zipper in his fingertips and shakily pulling it up. Kissing the nape of her neck, turned on more than he'd like to admit, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her breast in one hand, stroking her thigh with the other.

"Chiyo, I said zip me up, not _feel_ me up" Rosa smirked, grasping his hand but kissing it, leaning against his chest.

He flustered and kissed her temple, grumbling, "I still get jealous, y'know?"

"I know...but you know better" she said rather softly before pulling away.

Chihaya frowned as she skipped off, giving a smile, "C'mon! Have to get in before 11, remember?"

"...Yea."

But what did that mean? 'He knew better'?

* * *

_Wake up in the morning with a head like 'what ya done?'_

_This used to be the life but I don't need another one.  
You like cuttin' up and carrying on, you wear them gowns.  
So how come I feel so lonely when you're up getting down?_  
_So I'll play along when I hear that special song  
I'm gonna be the one who gets it right.  
__You'd better move when you're swayin' round the room  
Looks like the magic's only ours tonight_  
_But I don't feel like dancin'  
When the old Joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance  
But my two feet can't find a way  
You'd think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway  
But I don't feel like dancin'  
No sir, no dancin' today.  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if i find nothin' better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you pick a tune when I'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn, with you,  
_  
Chihaya cocked a brow as Max and Rosa busted a move. Yea, this song was like an absolute contradiction. Such a dance-y beat for a song about not wanting to dance. Sighing, sipping his drink, he shrunk into the seat.

Why'd that feel like a bit of an attack? 'You know better'. What did he know better?

You knew what you 'knew better', Hideyoshi Chihaya, he smiled darkly. You know Yagami Rosa could go out dressed like that and never bat her eye at any guy that looked at her. You slept with a girl you spent several years hating. What did it mean?

He couldn't be trusted.

Burying his face in his hands, he shook his head. How long would it take, even if he was willing to work forever? They couldn't exist without some trust, right...? She had to know at least a little that...that she was the only one.

Folding his hands and resting his chin on them, he pursed his lips. It must have seemed like that wasn't true, didn't it? If he slept with someone else. But...it was. Rosa had always been...

_La la la la_

He glanced over as the song changed up. Max had picked up some guy, of course, and Rosa was soloing, like the night when everything just fell absolutely apart.

His lips softly parted as she danced, doing those simmering body movements. _I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride. Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like. So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight. I wanna make you beg for it, then Im'ma make you swallow your pride._

Yea, it'd always been like that and for one stupid moment he forgot. Now he had the love of his life back but she seemed to question without saying everything he was doing. Did she really think he could ever want anyone else?

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love.  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart. Only girl in the world...Like I'm the only one that's in command. Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man..._

It was all true. She had to know better than that too. Standing, he slowly walked over, knowing guys were looking...

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love.  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart. Only one..._

Her eyes shined bright in the strobe lights over head, kind of like rubies with a glare. They were rather bewitching. She was staring at him as he casually made it over. "Chihaya?"

"What? You want me to hold up a wall all night?" he asked over the dim, the hypnotic beat overwhelming.

He expected her to say 'yes', weirdly enough, but she giggled, taking his outstretched hand. Chihaya pulled her against him, grasping her hips.

_Want you to take it like a thief in the night. Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right. Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside. And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

"It reminds me of us..." he said, kind of hopeful.

"Does it?"

"Cold."

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love.  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart. Only girl in the world...Like I'm the only one that's in command. Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,  
only one..._

He must have upset her because she seemed to start to pull and walk away. But he held her back, whispering into her ear, "I don't mean I don't deserve it...but..."

"Whatever, Chihaya" she said faintly.

Hugging her tightly, he felt sad. He didn't want to feel sad, they were back together. But...

"I understand that, right now, you have every right to question me and every move I make. But one day...one day I want you to realize that you're my only."

Rosa was quiet and he sighed, burying his face in her shoulder. So tiring...

"One day."

His heart beat a bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck...one day.

He realized that he couldn't be picky. What was it? Almost a year or so from this day that he was considering killing himself? God, on the day after his best friend's wedding? Perfect timing, ass. Carl would celebrate his anniversary one day then mourn the anniversary of his death the next. Perfect.

No. No, he couldn't be anxious. He'd been patient their whole relationship and it'd always worked out nearly flawlessly, hadn't it? Hell, he'd fantasized and been waiting in those fantasies to have her back, not expecting it to actually be possible and well, here she was. He still wasn't sure how that happened.

Time healed wounds, he'd heard. He just hoped he hadn't cut too deep from his sin.

* * *

"You. Two. Are. _Freaks_."

Rosa sulked at Max as they sat outside the cafe they ate at during breaks in classes. Her blond friend sipped his coffee, shaking his head, "I am like a 'harder, Chiyo!' from moving the hell out."

"It's not _that_ bad" Rosa flushed, drinking tea.

"No honey but you two canoodling must be like epic because I hear headboards, you screaming, banging. And Chihaya's not quiet either! Stop putting it on the boy like that!"

Rosa chucked a sugar packet at him, plainly giving him a look, "Our sex has always been good."

"I can tell. I'm actually kind of jealous and I'm not exactly sure of who" he snorted.

Rosa sighed, leaning back, crossing her arms, "He's at school right now. I should be confident he's...at school, right?"

"Of course. I went and harassed him earlier."

She gawked, "_What_? Max!"

"What? He told me to come try some Spanish dish he was making to see if it was authentic and, my darling, I am always for quasi-authentic food from the mother country" Max shrugged.

Rosa pouted, her eyes narrowing, "He didn't call _me_!"

"He said he'd bring you some."

"Well, he _is_ cheating on me" her eyes narrowed more, leaning back, "With _you_."

"Hey, if you don't want him, I've always wanted a cute little cook running around my house" Max glanced at his hands.

She smirked and picked up her phone, texting Chihaya that she was jealous only Max got to try out his cooking. Setting the phone down, she blinked when she got a response rather quickly. "He's really good at texting now..."

"Psh, whatever, that boy's still a novice. I could text faster dead."

Rosa laughed, raising a brow at him, as she opened the message and laughed again, "He said you're the guinea pig so he can make the food perfect for me."

"I'd be offended if his food wasn't so yummy right off" Max sighed airily, "He's going to get me fat."

Rosa wrote that back to him...and was astounded to receive a 'heart' symbol back. "_What_?! He's never sent _me_ a heart _ever_! You two really are together!"

Max laughed and winked, grinning, "I just know how to work 'em."

She shook her head but smiled, texting back her distaste over never receiving a heart text from him. "I think I'm happy, Max, despite my paranoia."

"Glad to hear it, baby" Max smiled warmly.

"But should it be like that?" she bit her lip.

Was she giving in too easy? Too easy to a guy that had sex with a person she considered to be one of her best friends? Maybe they were okay, maybe they were rebuilding, but had she resigned without barely trying to find a new "only"?

Rosa glanced at her phone when the little envelope appeared then opened the text... "He said...I don't need heart texts because I already have the real thing."

"Good lord, tell him that is the sappiest thing _ever_" Max's nose wrinkled before sobbing, "Why can't I find someone to send me oversugared texts like that?! It's not fair!"

Rosa blushed but smiled, texting back, 'I may sort of L-O-V-E you'. She hadn't said that yet, at least not recently, that she loved him. That's the only thing that made her know there was no other 'only', because she'd always loved him. In her heart, there'd never been room for another.

Then, maybe that's why it was so hard for her to accept what he'd done.

Frowning faintly, feeling crestfallen again, she opened the phone and smiled.

'And I may sort of dream about you all night and daydream about you all day and wish I was with you every second.'

For some reason she was glad he didn't say 'I love you too' or something. Like the not going overboard with their dates, that may have been overboard too. 'That sounds clingy'.

Walking away, skipping, holding Max's hand, she received a text that had her rather lost in thought throughout the rest of the day.

'I never knew it but I am a clingy kind of guy. I think that's my problem'.

Meaning...? She knew after the Spain trip that Chihaya couldn't deal with her being away long. She knew that. She tried to make up for it while in Massachusetts but was it enough? Rosa knew that it was probably too hard on him, that not contacting him at all because of her trauma, but to break their bond? Would that answer his problems?

Walking out of class, she sighed, more confused than ever. What did it all mean? What would it take to get her trust back in him? He wasn't the only one that wanted it back...

"So I'm kind of going to need you to delete those texts out of existence."

Rosa gasped, startled, looking towards the voice, surprised to find Chihaya hanging out on a wall nearby. "Chiyo? What are you doing here?"

He handed her an iced latte and stood, "Dunno, thought you might miss walking from school with your boyfriend..."

She 'nyahed' but took his hand, "I'm a big girl now!"

"Not even close."

Rosa hit his side and he grinned some before mock-scowling, "But seriously, those texts? They so need to be gone."

"Why?"

"Because I am not an utter _sap_."

"You sent them!" she laughed, raising a brow as they walked towards where her car was parked.

"I was high on the liquor scent from the cooking. Will you delete them?"

Rosa stuck out her tongue, "Never. They're saved forever and ever!"

Chihaya scowled, "And here I was, trying to bribe you with coffee and then possibly some earth shattering sex."

She snickered, blushing, but whispering in his ear, "If you let me keep them, I'll give you some earth shattering, mind blowing sex."

"Mind blowing, eh?"

"Possibly universe crushing too" she nodded simply.

He laughed, climbing into her passenger side, "Careful, we might not have anywhere left to do it at that rate."

Maybe she was overthinking this. What she told Max was the truth, she was the happiest she'd been in a long time.

...But she knew that until she solved at least a percent of the 'why?', even if he claimed it'd be an excuse to justify his actions, that everything would still be at a trial point. The trust issue may have even suffered as a result.

Until then.

* * *

"Such a lucky bastard..."

Chihaya sat up on his elbow in Rosa's bed, watching the girl sleep and listening to her faint breaths mingled with the hum of rain falling on the roof outside.

The smell of strawberries was intoxicating, he groaned softly, burying his nose in her hair. He was totally blissed, wasn't he? His heart was swelling so much he thought it could burst.

Kissing her lips tenderly, he snuggled against her. She sighed sweetly, curling her head underneath his chin. He smiled and closed his eyes. Nothing could take this away from him.

His phone rang.

He opened his eyes, leery, at the device and felt that he'd jinxed himself. Picking it up, shaking his head, he steadied himself to say he wasn't feeling well to Bruce. He had the day completely off, no classes, no work, and he'd even convinced Rosa to skip and sleep in. Bad influence, maybe, but the girl was going to work herself into the ground. That's why she was so tired now, his workaholic Powderpuff.

Kissing her temple, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hideyoshi Chihaya, where the hell are you?"

Chihaya stiffened when Hideyoshi Julia's voice came loud and clear over the telephone.

Rosa did summer school this last summer so neither of them went back to Japan. He really didn't feel the need to either, it wasn't like he had anyone to see aside from Carl or wanted to see him, apparently. So how long had it been? Two years now? His mother didn't even send flowers when he was shot. 'Where was he?'. Was she serious?

Blood setting to a hot boil, he was very tempted to hang up and block the number. Julia demanded again, "Chihaya, can you hear me?"

"I dunno. Haven't heard this voice in a couple years, not really sure who I'm talking to" he said briskly.

Julia didn't seem to care about his bitter retort, "I come to your apartment, there's some...6'5" _giant_ here and I demanded to know where my son was and they have _no_ idea who I'm talking about."

Chihaya really only got that some really tall guy was living in his old place. He imagined him hitting his head on the doorways. "Huh."

"Chihaya!"

"You know, _mom_" he laughed humorlessly, "I don't know why you're calling me now. I mean, I nearly _died_ and I never saw even a trace of you. Now, two years later after I could have been dead, you call me? Thanks, I see where I am on your hierarchy: dead damn bottom."

About to hang up, Julia said softly, "I hope you never have a child, Chihaya. You'll know then that you wouldn't ever want to see them like that."

His purple eyes widened before narrowing, "Father was there."

"Your father's a cold unfeeling ass!"

Chihaya groaned, sulking, "Mother..."

"Please, where are you...? I really need to speak with you in person."

He didn't want to begin to hear that and rested his head back on the pillow. "I'm in Massachusetts."

"...Massachusetts?"

"Yep."

"Chihaya, are you...? Are you chasing after _her _after what she put you through?!"

Chihaya glared a bit, "I'm not chasing her. I'm back with her and we're living together like it should have always been."

"You are insane! She dumped you for completely irrelevant reasons and you actually went _back_ to her!? You have to be damaged in the head, there is no way after all that pain and suffering you went through you could go back to her!"

"Forget you, mother."

"Ugh, Chihaya, look, it's important. I really need to talk to you."

Chihaya was far past annoyed right now but whatever. "If you're actually serious, well, meet me at 10 by Quincy Market in two days. For now, I am going back to what I was doing: being _happy_. Good bye."

Finally hanging up on her, he groaned and just shut his phone off entirely. Misery. Absolute misery. Blinking softly when he heard that cute little sigh, he gazed at Rosa as her eyes slowly opened. "Baby...? What's wrong?"

"...Absolutely nothing" he said decidedly, kissing her, "Just a bad dream."

She fixed all that for him, all the uncaring parents and the loneliness. He realized now his dad hadn't contacted him really since he moved here either.

...Whatever. They apparently had their lives and he had his. So be it. What she possibly had to tell him, it didn't matter. He'd make that apparent.

He had everything he needed right here...

* * *

"Mmmm, I forgot how good my Rosie Posie can cook too."

Yagami Rosa smiled back at Max as he ate some of her pasta, looking content. "If you two stay together, you're gonna be like, huge."

Rosa laughed, sitting across from him before looking to the door, "You know...he told me he had to meet someone but not who. How can I not be suspicious?"

"Does he strike you as a druggy?" Max asked rather randomly.

Rosa's eyes widened at him, "No! Chihaya—on-? Drugs?!"

She dropped her fork and groaned, burying her face in her hands. Max blinked innocently, "I can see your boy doing a line of coke."

"Thanks, Max. I was worried about infidelity but apparently I should be worried my boyfriend's a cokehead" Rosa droned, leering at him.

"Oh, that" Max waved a hand, "He didn't seem hyped about it at all. I don't think he's sneaking off getting some extracurricular nookie. Especially with as much as you two have it. If he was getting some extra boning in and he needs it that much you might have a nympho on your hands."

Rosa smirked widely at him, "Don't become a therapist."

It really had been strange. He got a phone call and, as Max said, didn't look thrilled about it but told them he had to go meet someone, he'd be right back.

Was that supposed to help? She wondered. Like, if you did something suspicious out in the open it was supposed to make it seem less suspicious. She clenched her head, confused. Okay, maybe not.

Jumping when the door opened, she forced a smile when Chihaya entered. Well, if he didn't say anything, that's where she'd get upset. It wasn't supposed to work like that. However, her smile melted when she saw the look on Chihaya's face.

Distress.

"Hey, baby. You okay? What's wrong?" she asked, slowly standing.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing" he laughed anxiously, sitting on the couch, twiddling his fingers.

Rosa frowned more and he whispered, "Promise...we'll never stop talking, Rosa. Promise me we...won't be like my parents."

Max's brow dropped but Rosa was startled. His parents? Walking over, she sat beside him and clenched his knee, "Tell me. What's happened?"

Chihaya closed his eyes and let out a faint sigh.

"_I had NO idea you'd actually go through the effort and show up" scowled Chihaya, stuffing his hands in his pockets as a wind blew, sending a chill down his spine._

_His mother was sitting on a bench, her arm outstretched over the back as she looked towards the golden sky, "Didn't I say I needed to speak with you?"_

"_I guess it must be serious then" Chihaya grunted, sitting on the opposite end of the bench._

_Julia was quiet before looking at him, "...I guess you look better than last time I saw you. Still, to be back with Rosa..."_

"_I don't want to hear it. Talk about your issue or I'm gone."_

_She looked cross but must have decided to drop it. Folding her hands, she sat up a little straighter, raising her chin, "Talk to your father for me."_

_Chihaya groaned, rolling his eyes, "He's YOUR husband, you talk to him! Why do I need to talk to him anyway?!"_

"_...Because he sent this stupid thing to me and told me to sign it."_

_Chihaya frowned as she gave him a balled up piece of paper. O-kay? Unraveling it, he smoothed it out._

_...Dissolution of Marriage?_

_Staring at the bold words sitting at the top of the page for a long few moments, he saw his father's signature at the bottom._

_...Dissolution?_

_Gaping, almost speechless, he looked up at her, "You two are...divorcing?"_

"_Not if you talk to him! Tell him he's being RIDICULOUS!" she pleaded, "We didn't go IN for a monogamous relationship and everything's been FINE up until your-your girlfriend's family showed off their boring little single relationships!"_

_Chihaya stared at her wordlessly for some moments before saying faintly, "Dad loves you. He's told me as much."_

"_Well, he certainly isn't acting like it, trying to divorce me!" she snapped, standing and hugging herself, "I mean, who does that?! Who-who divorces because I refuse to break our contract! I-I couldn't BE with just Mark, it'd be too boring! He knows that's why we got married in the first place!"_

_Chihaya looked down at the paper for a moment and swallowed, "...People...get sick of things, mother. Dad just might be sick of that and...maybe he understands that you don't want to do anything else."_

"_So DIVORCING me is the answer, is that it?" she cried, looking heartbroken in a way._

"_What other answer is there?" Chihaya asked faintly. _

_She stared at him with her blue eyes, perfectly made up, before dropping before him, startling him. "He wrote me a letter, Chihaya, to go with this-this divorce paper. He said that-that he can't even bear to look at you now because not only was he a failure as a father, he can't even keep his marriage together, that he wrecked our family."_

_...What? Chihaya slowly shook his head, swallowing that, "Mom-"_

"_You are the REASON we got married in the first place, Chihaya! Fine, we sucked, we both really sucked with you but-but you-you have to call your dad! You can end all this! Just tell him you don't want us to divorce!" she wept._

_Chihaya stared at his mother, tears rolling down her cheeks, before saying gravely, "You're asking a lot of me, mom."_

"_L-look, I'll just let you go over your story-"_

"_MOTHER-"_

"_Just-! Just...just figure it out" she laughed, trembling, "I'll...I'll be in the Marriott hotel nearby, just...just please, call him."_

_She ran off before he could object and he stared after her before staring at the paper again._

_...Dissolution..._

"Oh..._Chiyo_, sweetie, I'm so sorry" Rosa whispered, stunned.

"...Sorry I didn't tell you. You try to mend things and you'd have tried to mend things between me and her and I was of the idea that I didn't want that" he explained softly, shaking his head.

Rosa winced some at that and he stood to pace, "...I mean, really, my dad did seem to be settling down when I last saw him. He wasn't off doing stuff as much or-or partying or whatever he usually did. He was at home and...and I don't know, he just didn't seem as into that lifestyle."

He paused and slouched, "I...I shouldn't give a damn they're divorcing, they might as well have been divorced anyway. From me too, at that. It...it shouldn't even matter to me."

Rosa rushed to him and hugged his shoulders, "Of course it'd hurt, no matter what the case was, baby. But like you told your mom, that's so much pressure to put on you, especially as her child! She's asking you to save her marriage and that's just not right, honey. It shouldn't be like that, they should talk it out..."

Chihaya swallowed and held her hand, biting his lip, "I didn't think...he'd feel guilty to that point. I thought he was just..."

Reaching into his pocket, he took out his phone, turning to face Rosa and looking to her, lost, "...Should I...even call him?"

"He's still your father regardless, sweetie. You can call him whenever you like, no matter what" Rosa insisted.

"But...for her...?"

She shook her head, giving him a kiss, "For you."

He pursed his lips as she pulled away before nodding, giving her a smile before slowly walking up to his room. Ugh, just when his life felt so right...

Putting in the contact number, he rubbed his temple as it rang. Oh, let him be awake. Clenching his eyes shut, he jolted a little when a weary voice echoed over the line, "Hello...?"

"Uh...hey...dad." Awkward.

"...Chihaya."

"U-uh, yea, just...um, checking...on you."

"...I'm fine. Just...tired."

Chihaya clenched his hand, clearing his throat, "So...mother told me about the divorce."

"Did she...?"

He heard the squeak of a bed and wanted out. "I'll call you back tomorrow, it sounds like you're sleeping-"

"No, it's fine. I haven't really slept in a long time."

Chihaya frowned at that and Mark seemed to sigh, "I'm sorry."

… "C'mon dad, you haven't tried to speak with me because you think I'd be angry at you for breaking up the family? I hate to say it but we've never been that 'together' to begin with..."

"I know, I just..." he paused and sighed once more, "If it still worked, it wouldn't be an issue, right?"

"Well, yea. I mean, it doesn't sound like you're divorcing for no reason" Chihaya said carefully, "But...is it what you want?"

"No. But I...really think she'd be happier this way. I'm letting her go."

He scowled, "What about you?"

"...I'll learn to be happy."

Chihaya's brows creased and he sighed, "Uh-"

"How are you, by the way? Things getting rough being around the ex?"

Grimacing, he mumbled... "Well, about that...we're...sort of trying to be back together."

"Really...? Wow, that's lucky, son. Girls don't forgive and forget that kind of thing easily."

"Huh, tell me about it" he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, I don't want you to worry about this, okay? At least one Hideyoshi man needs a happy relationship. I'll take care of your mother and call her. I know she asked you to and...I'm mad because it's selfish yet necessary...but it's over between her and I."

Chihaya heard that final testament and murmured, "...Kay."

"...I'm sorry, Chihaya."

"...It's fine."

Clicking off after the man gave him a rather pained parting, he bowed his head, rubbing his neck before calling his mother. She picked up instantly and gushed, "So did he say he'd drop this silly idea?"

"No, he said this is necessary, that he thinks you'll be happier this way."

Julia was quiet and for a bit he thought she'd hung up. But... "Is that what he thinks?"

Chihaya's eyes widened a bit and the woman said with a soft voice, "I guess we really never knew each other. He's an idiot. But he's right... this is better."

He had nothing to say to that and she took a breath, "Well, I...guess that makes me a Masaru again."

"I'm sorry."

"No...I am. Good night, Chihaya."

"...Good night."

Clicking off his phone, he set it down and stared at the device for a long moment before crawling into bed. Mm...

"Baby, what happened...?"

He didn't turn over to see Rosa but mumbled, "I guess they're over, Rosa."

Her soft footsteps approached and she stroked his hair, kissing his temple. She didn't say anything and crawled into bed with him, holding his waist and cuddling against his back. Rosa never really offered him any words of sympathy or reassurance but she didn't have to. Her mere presence alone stilled that strange kind of bitterness in his heart.

...Don't eff this up, Chihaya. Don't...don't let yourself become like your parents if at all possible. Feeling her chest rise and fall softly against his back, having fallen asleep, he sighed, kissing her hand. You got a second chance, Chihaya. There was more there than meets the eye...

He hoped, anyway.

* * *

"Got one, Binky."

Chihaya was drinking a latte, blinking at Max as he sat at the table outside of Starbucks, typing on his tablet. "...Can you really even do anything on that?"

"It's better I have this" he said rather cryptically.

The older blond raised a brow before shaking his head and looking off absently, "Got what, anyway?"

"A new girl that apparently has some Parker trauma" he murmured absently, still typing.

Chihaya perked up, startled, "Really? My God, it's been months! How did you find someone?"

"Seems she doesn't give a hoot about all the people that love Parker. She came right out and flamed him on this site. She's getting some flack but I messaged her, telling her I wasn't a fan either and asked why she wasn't. Said it was kind of private and I told her I'd love to meet her for some Parker bashing."

"Nice" Chihaya nodded, polishing off his coffee, "What time?"

"Well, she's available at five. I have class until 5:30 so I told her my friend's a Parker hater too so she could meet you at your job."

Chihaya nodded and frowned, staring at his phone, "...Hey Max, how is it with your family?"

Max blinked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're from a rich family too and I...I don't know. I just feel my family's dysfunctional."

Max snorted, eating a scone, "Darling, a lot of families are dysfunctional. My dad can't decide whether to disown me and my sister or not for being gay. Not to mention he's got a gold digging wife and every time we're around, me and Rosalind, well, it doesn't go so fancy great."

Chihaya dropped his head back, miserable, "I guess you're right. It's always them that sours things though, you know? I...I'm not even that interested in what's going on around me as much right now."

"Sounds like depression, dear" Max frowned some.

He laughed faintly at that, "Story of my life, I guess."

"Well, you can't get all emo now, you have Rosa back" Max insisted.

Chihaya sighed, eating his coffee cake before shaking his head, "She's really the closest thing I have to what I think a family was supposed to give me. She cares for me, she makes me feel like I'm special, like I'm important, not just some...burden. Rosa's meant the world to me ever since I met her."

Max raised a brow. He probably sensed that hanging feeling. "B-u-t-t-t-t-t?"

"She doesn't trust me" he shrugged awkwardly.

"Well Chihaya, I can tell you now that I do believe you're sincere about your description of Rosa but that last part, that part about her 'meaning the world to you'...well, I can believe that too, but-"

"But why the hell did I sleep with Mai?" he smiled darkly, bitter.

Max blinked languidly at him and Chihaya looked around, as if hesitant, before idly passing his empty cup back and forth in his hands, "I...I don't know. I guess I'm clingy. There's no excuse for a grown man to be like that but I am. Like I said, Rosa turned my bleak loveless life into something so...different, almost like..."

"A dream?" Max injected.

"Yea, exactly" Chihaya smiled wistfully before frowning, "I almost talked her out of coming here, you know? I knew that that week when she'd gone on vacation in Spain once that I really fell apart without her. I just spent days pretending to myself that I was okay with her being away when, really, I just wasn't. When she told me she wanted to go to school days away, I was horrified."

He leaned back and stared up at nothing in particular, "Her voice was the only thing that kept me going. Her sending me pictures and emails and just knowing that one day it wouldn't be like this...it was a thin thread to keep me holding on to begin with but at least it was there."

"And of course when she went into her depression for months..." Max concluded.

"It's still sheer asshole-ish of me, that I wouldn't have fretted or worried about her. I mean, she stayed in contact with me all that time prior and for her suddenly to fall off the Earth? Hell, the first time she went a delayed time without contacting me she was sick, why couldn't that have been the same case?" snarled Chihaya, clearly self-loathing, "No, I took it personally because I'm a selfish bitch like that. No, no, nothing could _possibly _be happening in my baby's life, she was just personally doing this to me to make me suffer."

Max tilted his head as Chihaya pursed his lips, "You have no idea how much I wanted to die when I...I did that with Mai because it wasn't the same. I...I had sex with Mai while still madly in love with Rosa to the point I _imagined _I was doing it with her, not..."

Chihaya smiled sadly, his eyes full of sorrow, "I've wanted to die a lot in my life, I realized..."

Max looked startled before plucking his forehead. Chihaya flinched, "Ouch!"

"None of that, you. You realize what you did to Rosa has no excuse but you still have a grasp on what went wrong and you know it was mistake. Now you just need to keep in mind that it took a lot for Rosa to take you back so it's gonna take a lot for her to trust you again. The girl's trying, give her props for that. Most people don't get a second chance, Chihaya."

"I...I know" Chihaya slouched.

"I think your heart's in the right place though" Max said simply, "And so is Rosa's. You don't have to worry about being like your parents or anything. You two will be just fine."

"You...you think so?" Chihaya echoed, hopeful.

"Yup."

...Really?

* * *

Yagami Rosa hummed as she walked through the supermarket, sniffing the fresh broccoli and smiling, "This'll go perfect with the chicken..."

She was going to make dinner for her Chiyo, she'd thought through her class. Make dinner, pop in his favorite movie, give him a back rub. Little things to help make him feel better. He'd been so depressed lately because of his parents...

It wouldn't happen to them, she thought confidently. They were completely different from his parents in a lot of ways. He didn't have to worry about that.

Singing softly, she put the groceries in her car before starting the ignition before frowning. Well, maybe she'd go visit him, tell him she was making dinner so he didn't make plans. She smiled at that, glancing over her shoulder as she reversed out of her spot. He had friends here, which surprised her a little just because he didn't seem to make them easily. But no, his coworkers, those typical party boys, dragged him out to the bar or the movies and sometimes even went to Solar with them. Rosa giggled softly, remembering Chihaya clicking off of talking with Carl to go hang out with the guys and Carl being extremely jealous.

It was good, right? Everything, aside from the divorce, was perfect. Gnawing her lip as she pulled into the parking lot, skipping out to go greet her boyfriend, Rosa felt suddenly that maybe...maybe she could forget her suspicions a little. They'd recovered, their life was almost completely like it had been, except maybe even a little better. They lived together now...

Wanting to kiss and tell him she loved him, she started to push the door to the cafe open. Maybe...maybe she could even...

She froze when she spared a slight glance to the window, in disbelief at what she saw. Gaping, she watched as Chihaya talked to some blonde girl. He looked at her rather sympathetically as she looked kind of wistful. He was completely enthralled, his expression like he was listening to whatever she said like it was the gospel. Her heart lodged in her throat, her eyes burning as she covered her mouth. No, no, you stupid idiot, what the hell had you been thinking? He slept with your best friend and to this day you didn't even know _why_. Sobbing, she rushed back to her car to drive away, her heart shattering for the second time.

Idiot, idiot, idiot! Rosa choked as she slammed her head against the steering wheel. To think she thought...she thought she could...

Stupid. How...how could you ever trust him?

* * *

"Rosa baby, I brought some coffee cake" Hideyoshi Chihaya called, dragging his shoes off his heels, careful not to drop the box of the pastry as he walked into the weirdly dark house.

Blinking, looking around when there was no answer, he frowned thoughtfully. Huh, her car was outside. "Rosa?"

"You bitch."

He jolted, alarmed, and gaped a little confusedly at his girlfriend, sitting in the bay window seat on the front of her house, her knees hugged to her face, her scarlet eyes narrowed at him. Chihaya stared at her for a few moments before shivering. There was a lack of anything in her eyes towards him and he didn't like that one bit. But he hadn't done anything. You bitch?

"Did I do something?" he questioned slowly, walking towards her.

"Stop. Stop right there" she hissed, her teeth clenched together.

Chihaya scowled, "Rosa, I don't think I've done anything so I kind of want to know what I could have possibly done to you to make you look at me like this."

"What you've done _again_. What you could have done _a lot_ of times, I'm realizing!" she snapped, flying to her feet, her fists balled. "I can't believe you. I-I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

Chihaya was quickly getting anxious and exasperated, "What are you talking about!? I haven't-"

"Shut up! I'm just gullible, that's what it is" she laughed bitterly, "I'm just easy to take advantage of because-because I love you and I think you use that against me, because I'm stupid enough to always be there and you don't give a damn about me!"

"Ros-"

"And you'd actually do it out in the open! I-I could have potentially gone our whole lives without ever knowing about Mai but to do it right where I could potentially see it!? You're such a f—king ass!" she sobbed, throwing a picture frame of them together at him.

He ducked and looked incredulous, "_Rosa_! What are you talking about?! I have not-"

"SHUT UP! You-you f—king liar!" she bellowed, throwing a candle at him, enraged, "I saw you! I saw you in-in of, _all_ places, your own _job,_ talking to some-some girl and looking like she was the best thing ever! At your _job_? Does everyone there know? Am I some kind of laughing stock?!"

The blood drained from Chihaya's face as he stared at her, "...You...you actually think I...I'd cheat...on you again? And...and you thought _that _was...?"

"I told you if you pulled this again, I never want to see you again" she wept, gritting her teeth, "So I never want to see you again."

Chihaya's purple eyes darted back and forth as he himself backed away, as if he was having trouble digesting this. "...Nothing...I can say will matter, will it? No truth I tell you about anything will matter because the fact is you have not trusted me one bit since we got back together. So nothing...matters, right?"

Rosa just wheeled away before he saw her completely break down. "What have you said about Mai and explaining the situation? It'd just be an 'excuse', right? Well, I'm sick of excuses. I'm-I'm _sick _of your reasons."

"...So that's it? Just like that?"

His eyes darkened a bit and he seemed not all that affected. Backing away, he mumbled, "It...hasn't been that long since we got back together so I was really just holding out for that moment when you could trust me again, just like before. But you don't even want to listen to me. I don't have an excuse for Mai. _That_ was my fault, I admit that much. But what you saw, I...I have a reason. But you don't care for my reasons, right?"

Chihaya turned away, his shoulders squared. Rosa gawked. _He_ was mad!? What the hell was this?!

He started for the door but paused, as if deliberating, before saying silently, "...You never meant to learn to trust me again, did you? It's...it was never going to be the same again, was it?"

She was honestly a bit startled by this and dropped on the window sill when Chihaya left. What? What was he saying? How could be deny it when she'd seen it so clearly?

...Why did this seem so familiar?

For some reason, she felt like doubting herself. Biting her lip, she clenched her eyes shut. But that's where he got you, Rosa, kept pulling you into the same trap. It...it didn't matter that you loved him, apparently it wasn't enough.

...Why did she feel so sick?

"Snookum bear-r-r, have you seen Chef-Boy-Ar-Dee? I need to get something from him."

Rosa looked up glumly at Max as he came in, looking around with his hands on his hips. "I could have sworn I just saw him too."

"He cheated" Rosa whispered.

Max blue eyes narrowed and he glanced to her, a strange look of disbelief on his face, "Excuse me?"

"He cheated!" she sobbed, wiping her eyes, still incredulous herself. "I can't believe him. I actually _believed _he'd-he'd...oh Max, how could I have been so stupid?"

Her best friend walked over, sinking beside her and stroking back her hair, looking at her softly, "What happened...?"

"I-I went to his job to-to tell him I wanted to make him dinner and-and he was talking to some-some girl and he was-was so enthralled and-and...ugh, I'm such an idiot" she choked, burying her face in her hands, "And it hurts to know he...he just can lie to me about love and-"

"Uh...you mean..." Max suddenly interjected, looking startled, "...When was this?"

"An hour or two ago" Rosa wiped her eyes, miserable.

"...Oh" Max stared before a very strange nervous smile crossed his face, "_Oh. W_ell, uh, honey, you haven't blown up on your boy or anything yet, have you?"

Rosa gaped at him, shocked. _This_ from the guy that swore he'd kill Chihaya if he pulled the same trick again? "Of course I did! I told him I never want to see him again and he had the nerve to get pissy and stomped out! Well, when he gets back, all his stuff will be out in the street!"

"_Honey_-"

Rosa left Max, feeling that he'd cheated on her too. So that's how it was, huh? Now Chihaya could do no wrong? Screw them. Screw both of them! Maybe they would be happier together!

Waltzing into his room, ready to break something just on precedent, she got a box he had in the closet, throwing it on the bed and going for his drawers, tears streaming down her face. She loved him. She loved him so much so why...? Why couldn't he understand...?

"Pookie, will you listen to me? I am not siding with Chihaya. You know I love you" Max's voice pervaded her bleak thoughts gently, "And you know that I would not only kill Chihaya if he cheated on you again, I'd make it so no one could find his body. But...can you trust _me _enough to believe me when I say he's not cheating?"

She paused and glowered back at him, wiping her eyes, "And how would you know? You didn't see it! I don't understand why you don't believe me!"

Max grasped her arms softly, pulling her to sit on Chihaya's bed, frowning, "Honey, I don't believe you this once because I know that person he was talking to. You said that me and Chihaya have been running around together a lot and that's because we've been doing some community service."

Rosa glared, shaking her head, "Community service? What does-"

"Let me finish, boo" he cooed, "We've been doing community service and talking to..."

Max paused and looked off for a moment. Rosa was a little suspicious but... "Talking to..."

He dropped his head, looking completely away, "Women...that have been raped and never...really did anything about it."

She froze.

"I mean, it was kind of his idea after seeing what happened with you. But we've both taken it on whole-heartedly because it's something we both agree needs to be stopped and it's really what kind of made me not hate him anymore. I...I never really thought to do anything like what we're doing" Max admitted.

Rosa gaped softly at him and Max folded his hands, "I think we can agree that if a girl is talking about the experience of being raped or molested, Chihaya looking bored or asshattish wouldn't quite work? Or be anywhere near appropriate?"

She slowly turned her head, in disbelief. He was talking to...rape victims? Because of what happened to her...? He was helping others...? "But why didn't he tell...?"

"_But what you saw, I...I have a reason. But you don't care for my reasons, right?"_

…

Had they spoken prior to Mai warping her traumatic experience, that meltdown they had would not have occurred. Had he listened to her, heard her story and not the way someone else told it, it may not have mattered when Mai threw in her part. She had felt trapped when Mai yielded the story the way she did. She couldn't figure out how to rework it, couldn't get over her previous thoughts that the rape was her fault...but it hurt like absolute hell, maybe even the tiniest bit more than learning Chihaya cheated, that he hadn't listened to her first.

...To her...'reasons'.

Max soothingly rubbed her back, "It's not too late, baby. Call your man and tell him to come home, that it was all a misunderstanding. He's crazy about you, he's...he's not as untrustworthy as you seem to believe. And you need to stop denying the fact that you do love him and that maybe it's not 'idiotic' to try to look a little deeper than the surface, okay? If we're paranoid enough anything any of us do looks questionable."

Rosa bit her lip, astonished, and Max hugged her, sighing, "I know what he did hurt you. I've been cheated on enough to tell you it never hurts any less, Snookums. Thing is, those guys meant nothing to me and Chihaya clearly means something to you. You'll get there with the trust but you've got to let him breathe a little too. Keeping him on a leash isn't an answer to your problems, baby, and neither is looking for the littlest inconsistency."

"I...I know" she whimpered.

"Good" he said solemnly, kissing her temple, "Get your man."

Feeling sick, she grabbed her cell phone, staring at it for the longest time before trembling, dialing his number. Great...great thing there, Rosa. It did make a little sense, really, the girl didn't necessarily have to be anything romantic. Of course she'd be suspicious. Of course she'd be jealous. This was oddly eerily similar to what led to her confessing to him in the first place.

But she didn't even ask. She wasn't stupid most of the time, she could call BS on any lie he had. But no, Chihaya would never lie about that, that he was helping women that had been hurt like she had and if she thought he would, Max was there to verify. But no, great thing to say, Rosa. 'Your reasons mean nothing to me, Chihaya, everything you do is a lie'. She covered her mouth, clenching her eyes shut as she was met by his voice mail. He was hurt enough from this divorce. She could have used a little more consideration, just a little...

She called again but he didn't pick up that time either. She took a deep breath, deciding to leave a voice mail. "Chihaya...I...I made a mistake, okay? I...I didn't know. Max told me and I...it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions, we've seen time and time again in our relationship what happens when either of us do that but I...I _do _want to trust you. I really, really do and...please, come home. Let me beg your forgiveness...okay? I love you."

Clicking off, truly miserable, she wandered to her room, falling into bed, pushing her face into the pillow, and smiling. He'd been so excited. Max had said he had to be a _little_ gay to get that excited over finding some not overbearing orange zest shampoo. And it didn't have that sharp citrus scent, no, it was perfect and it fit Chihaya. Closing her eyes, his smell in her sheets, she felt a tear roll down her face as she realized that, for the life of her, she couldn't remember when super giddy optimistic bubbly Rosa turned into caustic semi-gloomy paranoid bitch.' Maybe when he raped you in your sleep, Rosa' some super dark voice said, chilling. She didn't flinch, recognizing the voice as indeed that part that grew from those events, the ugly part of her that she knew was hate.

Maybe his reasons didn't matter so much. They would have been nice to know but she had closed herself off to even listening to them in the first place. No, no, they mattered. They just didn't matter because she thought they'd be lies. How could she say she loved someone so much and not trust them?

She fell asleep, wondering if maybe, like Chihaya's parents, they were doomed for failure, that they didn't have the need they thought they had for each other. Neither of them seemed to care for the subject of 'reasons'. Why was that so irrelevant when trust was so important? There has to be a reason for everything but not to even want to hear it let alone believe it...? Why were they always at this point? Maybe because...

...Maybe...the love didn't exist, no matter how much she thought it did? Otherwise, this just didn't make sense, this consistent disunity.

What...should they do?

* * *

"Ah ha! I found you!"

"I'm at work, Max."

Max de Sainte-Coquille's crystal blue eyes narrowed at Chihaya as the fellow cleaned a table of coffee mugs. He looked tired, lost, and highly depressed. "You look a little beat there, buddy. Where are you sleeping?"

"So you can tell Rosa?" he spat, "I'll pass."

Max felt a little annoyed with that. "You two love this 'avoiding solving your problems' thing and you don't seem to realize it and you're still surprised when it blows up in your face. Um, hello? Duh?"

Chihaya rolled his eyes, exasperated, as he washed the table next, "Look, I...I know it, okay? I know what I did to Rosa is the key center of why we can't work. I mean, yea, I think if Rosa had cheated on me and I saw her in here talking to an attractive guy like I was talking to that girl then hell yea, I'd be suspicious. But that just means...it's over. I...I thought about it. How can she trust me again? How could she ever...?"

Inhaling, he said finally, "So I'm going back to Japan."

"Oh, come on! That is too extreme" scowled Max, following him, "Running from the problem, bookie, running from the problem! It's the coconut licorice center of this issue!"

Chihaya cocked a brow at this metaphor and Max said plainly, "I hate coconut licorice."

"Look, it's no use. There's no reason to delay the inevitable. I don't even know what I thought would happen" he mumbled miserably, "I have nothing here. And I trust that you'll finish what we started."

Max pouted and sighed, "I wish you'd reconsider. At least get a place here and try it out."

"Nah...I just...I guess my new beginnings really didn't matter" he smiled wistfully.

Glancing at the clock, he frowned, "Rosa's still in class so I'm going to come by and get some stuff. Tell her I'll get the rest later..."

"...Okay."

Max's eyes narrowed at Chihaya when he turned away. Ass. Just giving up like that, the both of them. He'd kill to have what they had, really. It may have been dysfunctional in it's own way and full of bumpy roads but even when the bumps rocked them apart, they found their way back together.

It was funny to think that though, considering his own possessiveness of Rosa. But he realized that that fixation clearly had some serious flaws seeing as he was, well, gay. No, he wanted her with the right guy and Chihaya knew he made mistakes but he was still the one that rubbed her feet after a double shift or sent her a text saying, 'I can't stop thinking about you' just for utterly no reason out of the blue. The one that endured her cardio routine when she begged he go with her and come back a limp mess. And she was the one that ran him a bath and 'kissed it to make it better'. They were the cheesy couple that didn't make him sick to his stomach watching them. They were perfect and yet they couldn't realize that.

With a sigh, he went about his business. To find solace in some guy's bed that would probably leave him the second the next hot sexy beast came along or cheat on him or cause drama out the ying yang. It was his life right now and he hoped it changed. But Rosa nor Chihaya had to have that...

...He wanted what was best for them and he wanted them to stop being so blind they couldn't see it. Let some miracle come to show that all in all? They were each other's one and only. Hopefully before Chihaya left this world forever...

* * *

Rosa tried her hardest to focus on her homework but she found herself reading one sentence continually, over and over, never finding the meaning. Seemed like a trend for her, eh?

Rubbing her temple, glancing at the clock, she bit her lip. He was probably going to get off in a few minutes. He'd ignored her calls but even she admitted they were infrequent. She was coming to the slow realization she may have been better off without him and vice versa. Perhaps she even understood what Mark meant. They would be happier without each other considering the pain they caused when they were with each other.

It was a little hard to reconcile, nonetheless.

Chihaya was the first guy not to immediately want to get in her pants, she thought faintly. Simply put, he was the first guy to ever respect her decisions. Could that have been what made her believe she was in love? He was the first of a lot of things? That didn't mean love.

...His scent was starting to go away.

Yelping, her heart started to pulsate with excitement when her phone rang. It was his ringtone...but no, no, that could mean nothing too! It just startled her. Yes, startled her...

Pressing send, she calmed her heart, confused that he was finally calling her. "H-hello?"

"...Hey, um, sorry to bother you. I...I needed to get my passport. I left it when I got some things by accident. Can you get it for me?"

…That's all. "...Sure."

"I'll be at work a little longer. Or you can just drop it off to Melissa and she can give it to Bruce to give to me."

Quiet, startled by her disappointment that he called just for something like this, she nodded sadly, "Okay, I'll do that..."

"Thanks."

Clicking off without much more, she stared into space for a long time, feeling sickeningly vacant. No, no, you...you figured out your reasons. It wasn't...love. It wasn't.

Standing absently, she walked into his room before realizing she never asked where it was. Oh well, it had to be a drawer.

Going over and opening up each dresser drawer, searching for paper, she gnawed her lip. Good, good. He was going back to Japan. The space of continents would help this. She had to grow up. She was almost done with college now, she had no time for these childish infatuations based on merely him being nicer than any other boyfriend had been. It wasn't enough.

She frowned when, opening one drawer, she saw a stack of envelopes. On top, in Chihaya's handwriting, was 'Rosa'.

Her brows furrowed, puzzled, and she grimaced when she felt possessed to look at it. He never gave it to you, whatever it is, so don't go snooping.

But...she couldn't help prod a bit. Flipping letters over, she found there were ones addressed to just about everyone Chihaya knew. Souta, Juro, Carl, his parents. Her eyes pinned to the one titled 'Rosa' again and she winced. Well...maybe she could just...reseal it.

Opening it up cautiously, she unfolded the white smooth silky paper. The whole front was filled with writing and there was a little sugar stain in the corner. Looked like syrup from the orange drops she made him...

Swallowing, she sat on the bed. A letter? Why would he write a letter to her and never send it? It looked like he'd put quite a lot of...

...What?

_Dear Rosa,_

_You know, I have rewritten your letter at least a dozen times before I had to settle with this one. I can't tell you what that means except maybe that it's hardest to say 'good-bye' to you. I hope that you won't cry or anything or feel anything for what I've done because I hurt you. This is more than what I deserve._

_You're brutal, you know that? You took my problems and turned them into nothings. You made my life feel complete and I will never understand how you devoted that much love and affection to one bastard. And for me to do what I did, well, like I said, this death is more than what I deserve._

...Death?

_I can't forget the way you looked at me when you came to the door, like I was some crazed lunatic, which I am. And despite all the horrible things, you pitied me and even helped me. You asked me why I didn't cut my hair and I said I couldn't waste the blood. Your blood was too precious to even give to me and yet you did because that's the sort of person you are, the type that makes me look like a monster. I can't waste any part of you. Or couldn't. Forgive me._

_You remember that night when we were looking at the stars together? When you told me to make a wish on the shooting ones? I did, you know? I wished that I could dream that we were together. You were always beyond me. Yet you saw something in me that, especially at this time, I never saw. When you made me wish on birthday cakes? I wished we could continue being together. And the last birthday, I wished I'd have you for eternity. I got greedy, didn't I?_

_You'll never understand why I killed myself because your star shines brighter than mine. You'll never understand that you are all I live for, that I dreamed about you all night and daydreamed about you all day and wished I was with you every second. I slept with Mai, inexcusably, because I never knew it, but I am a clingy kind of guy that needed you more than you needed me. I think that's my problem. I think that's why when you dropped out of my life I took it like some personal offense. God, I'd wished it was because the truth hurt more than the assumption did. Thinking someone hurt you, thinking about what I did while you were suffering. It's completely more than I deserve. _

_I can't think of anything more to say. I should have the most to say to you but it's not coming out the way I want. Maybe it's better that way so it'll be easier to forget. I'm leaving you everything, Rosa, like my trust fund. I wrote it to you in the paper attached to this one. I know you don't need it and may even be morally dismissive of even accepting it but I know you'll do something kind with it. You'll save someone else like you had saved me. That's the Rosa I know and fell in love with, after all._

_The day you sent your engagement ring back, I cut myself. How teen angst does that sound? I just hoped I'd bleed out but I knew it wasn't deep enough. I could never cut deep enough to make it better. _

_Your words that horrible night, the worst night of my life, that you couldn't believe me when I said I love you was the deepest wound I'll ever receive, even after tonight. You don't begin to understand how much I love you. I can't live without you. _

_I want you to have the dream. The dream house, the dream car, the dream life. Even the dream man, even if it stings to write that. I want you to have everything you deserve and then some. It was more than I could give you. This was more than I deserved. Dying really is the easy way out but I'm just that pathetic that I don't care._

_For now, and all absolute eternity, I will love you, Rosa Arise Yagami. I would never have told you in my previous life but I always thought your English initials were perfect with the way you came into my life and turned it around. There's so much I never told you but I'm sure that's fine._

_In spirit and body, dust to dust, ashes to ashes, life to life, I am eternally yours,_

_Hideyoshi Chihaya_

...Why was everything so quiet?

Why had she stopped breathing? Why was her heart clenched so tight it didn't feel like it was beating? What the hell was he saying?

Trembling uncontrollably, she rose to her feet almost mechanically, carrying the letter limply as she lumbered down the stairs. Grabbing her keys mindlessly off the table, she went out and got in her car, driving without seeing almost. But she made it the brightly lit cafe in the late Spring night, parking particularly badly before getting out of her car, not even closing the door.

Pushing the entrance open, she spotted the blond immediately, putting on his coat, saying something to Bruce. She wandered up to him, not sure what she was doing.

He finally noticed her, looking startled, before looking away, a sort of misery filling his gaze. "Rosa, I...you didn't have to bring it, it...would have been easier if you didn't."

Easier to never see her again? That was his answer for everything, huh?

An antagonistic horrid rage filled the edges of her being, morphed her for the briefest instance into a brute monster. Clenching her teeth, her eyes darking with fury, she punched him across the face.

There was a bit of a ripple gasp through the crowd when she came to her senses but by that time it didn't matter. Hideyoshi Chihaya came into her life for a reason. He needed her love as much as she needed his and there was no finding it elsewhere. This bastard was her Prince Charming, her only, devoid of the need of reasons. She'd never forget his crime with Mai but he was hers and she'd be damned if anyone took him away. She always knew that she loved him, no matter what denial she put herself into.

And he'd wanted to kill himself?

Going into the most hysterical tears she'd probably ever had, she choked on painful gulps, tears washing down her face as she shook uncontrollably, babbling words with no coherence slipping past her trembling lips. Chihaya never could stand her crying, he always said, and though he'd readjusted his head to look back at her from the punch with his own bit of anger, he looked horrified mere seconds later.

"R-R-Rosa, h-hey! Wh-why are you crying like that? St-stop!"

She couldn't take it, nothing had hurt this bad, absolutely nothing. He hoped she didn't _cry_? He hoped she didn't _feel __**anything**_? She wouldn't _cry_ or _feel_ when they found him dead because he killed himself? She would be a cold apathetic monster when they gave her this letter? His death would have meant _nothing _to her?

Blubbering, she threw the letter at his chest and rushed out, feeling like she was going to collapse. How could be so dumb? So heartless? So _selfish_? She would have wanted to die too if-if-

"Powderpuff!"

She ran because she didn't know what else to do. Chihaya...dead...what...what would she have done?

She sobbed when he caught her, wheeling around and beating his chest for all she was worth, shrieking, "You bastard! You stupid dumb heartless selfish _bastard_! I would never be happy _again_! I would _never_ get over that! What the hell is wrong with you?! What were you _thinking_?!"

She almost started to gag, her throat was so tight, stopping her attacks and clenching his shirt and crying into it uncontrollably. "I love you. I love you more than anything and you...you bastard...you'd have actually completely taken yourself out of my life..."

Rosa cried heavily for what felt like forever but Chihaya stroked her hair, her back, silent as she got out all the raw emotion. Finally, a vague sense of calm overwhelmed her and she looked up at him. He looked miserable, wiping her face with his sleeve. "Where'd you find this?"

"I was getting your passport and found it. I couldn't help it, I was just curious" she mumbled sadly.

"It's not recent. It was near Carl's wedding."

"Fine thing to do to your best friend too: Honor his wedding and happiest day of his life with your death" she hissed, growing irate again.

Chihaya grimaced and clenched his bangs, "You weren't supposed to see this, Rosa."

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better?" she laughed bitterly, humorless.

"...No. But that point of my life was...was bad, Rosa, really bad and I...I don't know, I needed out. You...you mean so much to me and you...you were no longer in my life. I...I had nothing. I just...I just thought that without trust, we'd..."

Rosa pressed her forehead to his chest, closing her eyes, saying shyly, sadly, "...Stay with me? Stay with me because I will trust you, because you're not only my only but a very gruff Prince Charming, and the love of my life? Don't...don't go to Japan because I'd be depressed that I let you go. Don't go because...because I need you. Please?"

She opened her eyes a little as he held her cheeks, brushing away the tears that still fell with his thumb. He looked solemn but gentle, "If you really want me to I'll stay with you forever and ever. I...I don't know what reason you'd cry over someone like _me _like this..."

Rosa finally smiled, kissing him lovingly, "Does there need to be one except that you're my only? And that if you died, that means I would have had to suffer alone without you too?"

"That's not true..." he said, rather upset.

Taking his hand, walking back towards her car, she felt relieved. "No...that's the truth, trust me."

"Rosa-"

"_Why _is my Rosie Posie in tears, you little sucky skank!?"

Rosa jolted when Max appeared, almost out of nowhere, holding a cup of coffee, looking angry. "I'm all pro-Rosa-Chihaya shipper but you making her cry is not aiding my fanboyism!"

Rosa couldn't help but laugh, holding Chihaya's hand and grabbing Max's, "Darling, no pain, no gain."

"And I'll try to never make her cry again" Chihaya smiled finally, crumbling up the letter and starting to throw it away.

However, Rosa took it, pursing her lips as she stuck it in her purse. Just a reminder. A horrible reminder that he was crazy enough at one point to end it all, to make her lose him before realizing just how much she loved and needed him.

Giving him a ginger kiss when they went to bed that night, she watched him sleep for once and realized that there was still a challenge accepting the Mai incident. But she wouldn't let it eat her up, wouldn't let it keep them apart. A healthy dose of caution, Rosa. Any relationship, even without prior infidelity, needed that. They could throw caution to the wind as they developed but she was able to accept what she could right now.

It wouldn't be like the days past, those good days that made her smile. But she knew that this only made them stronger to live out new memories. That much she trusted.


	30. Blessings

**Chapter 30:** Blessings

**Author's Note: **Oh yea...final really bad moment. Then we are home free XD But thank you...I think everyone mourns differently, definitely. It's hard to understand an individual's suffering. But in that, people that have had the same thing happen, they do know 'what you're going through', even if it's completely different. Because all in all, everyone feels sad. Or at least, that's my thoughts.

Either way, I am feeling considerably better. Had a pretty intense time with my niece and nephews...I had ANOTHER insightful moment when I took my niece into Wal-Mart. I never actually threw tantrums, I just gave my parents the silent treatment when I was angry because they wouldn't buy me something. And I know a lot of people are like, 'I hate crying kids in stores, they can't control their kids!'...well, I'm sorry, I hate to burst anyone's bubble but no, no you can't. What are you going to do, smack them? That solves what, making them cry harder? No, no, when my niece was wailing about the Barbie book I couldn't afford her and people were staring at me like, what are you going to do about it? All I could do was gape and put her in the cart, running out.

Then she's over it by the time we get to the car? x.x It really makes you think, putting one's self in that parent position, about how much of a torture you must have been in your youth and how utterly helpless you made that parent feel. Kids are strange beings. Only Yagami and Yagami component children are perfect XD

Like I've always said, no pressure on reviewing but if you had a second, you could drop a simple like or dislike review. I know this one's going a little strange and long but it's almost over, promise. I especially love the ending on this one...PS, Miru has a chapter up in the short story chronology, Eternity. I may suggest a little readsy before this one but not necessary.

Enjoy. **WARNINGS**: Uncensored language, lemon, and violence. All the good stuff!

* * *

"Oh, she looks just like you, Katie!" Rosa gushed.

Shomura Katie sighed, smiling wearily at Rosa who was sitting beside her and her newborn. "I'm just glad she's here. I couldn't stand being pregnant one more second."

Rosa giggled, taking the pretty little girl into her arms, "I can't believe my best friend's had a baby, it's so surreal."

Katie smiled, stroking the baby's bronze wisps of hair. "Shomura Elise..."

"Okay, I'm here to see this spawn of Carl now. I _think_ I'm prepared."

Rosa smirked as Hideyoshi Chihaya walked in, Carl with him. Carl leered, "Shaddup! My baby is beautiful!"

Chihaya just blinked languidly at Katie, only about two hours after giving birth. "You've looked better."

"Chihaya!" Rosa scolded, glaring at him.

"Charming as ever" Katie snickered, throwing an empty plastic cup at him.

Chihaya smirked, "I'm kidding. I passed some afterbirth chicks here, you're spectacular in comparison."

"Hey, stop hitting on my wife" scowled Carl.

Katie laughed and Chihaya walked behind Rosa, peeking over her shoulder, "Thank God, she looks like her mother."

Rosa giggled, kissing the baby's tender forehead, "I know, she's gorgeous!"

Carl sulked at them and Chihaya chuckled. "You're beautiful in your own special way, Carl, and I mean that in the entirely platonic sense."

Katie chuckled, "I've missed you two, weirdly enough."

Rosa grinned, handing the baby to Chihaya whom looked stunned. "Oh hey, I don't...do holding babies."

"You are her godfather... though I find myself questioning that now" Carl said dryly.

The baby curled her finger around Chihaya's pinky and he stared down at her before smiling softly, "Hear that, kid? I get to make poor Godfather impressions for the rest of your life. You cool with that?"

The newborn made a cute little sound and Rosa smiled warmly at her boyfriend. As much as he said he didn't want kids, he had that adorable little enigmatic smile on his face as he carried the baby around before handing her back to Carl. "Well, I wish I could stay longer but Bruce is an ass boss while Rosa got the cool boss that lets her take three freakin' months off."

Rosa pouted and stood, hugging him, "Hey, I can come back with you..."

He snorted, kissing her, "Yea, so your dad would come and kill me. I'll come back whenever I get some elongated time. You know I'd miss you too much if we spent long amounts of time away from each other."

There was a tinge of anxiousness within her about that but she knew he'd be okay. Smiling, she nuzzled his chin, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Rosa sighed as she let him go and he gave her a smile, waving at the other two. Katie's eyes narrowed and Chihaya probably was out of the building by the time she gave Rosa a look. "You trust him?"

"Of course" Rosa said sincerely.

"You're a better one than me then" Katie sighed, shaking her head.

Rosa sighed, holding her friend's baby. Maybe. But she wasn't going to worry about it like that anyway. They were happy. Carl looked at his nails absently, glancing at her. "Well, I'm glad you two are back together. Super glad, actually. Chihaya was not looking good at all when he left. I'm sad he had to leave to get better but it's better than that super depressed weird guy that overtook him."

Rosa swallowed a lump, smiling softly, having sworn not to tell anyone else that Chihaya had plotted back those years ago to kill himself. Chihaya stated gravely that Carl probably would have gone into fits even now when it wasn't even a thought anymore. She agreed and promised to keep it secret, despite her own anxiety that he'd have fallen that far.

Sighing, hugging her arms, she petted Katie's hair as she dozed off before leaving father and child alone for the night, promising she'd visit the entire time they were there. Going outside the hospital, she glanced to her side and sulked. "Daddy, have you started smoking more since I went to America? Mama would have a fit."

Yagami Koji looked almost like a deviant, leaning against the building dressed in head to toe black, looking like he was up to no good, even smoking a black cigarette. He tapped off the excess ashes with an expert finger, sighing, "Stressed, baby, stressed. How is Katie's baby?"

"Gorgeous! You should have come to see her!" Rosa insisted, grabbing his arm that he offered as they started to walk up the street.

"I will" he assured before becoming strangely quiet. Something was on his mind...

"...So...you and Chihaya got back together, huh?"

She knew it. "Yes" she groaned, "Is that so bad?"

"Depends what the bitch did in the first place" scoffed Koji.

Rosa rolled her eyes, "Really, papa? Don't call him that, he's-"

"Your baby, I got it. Doesn't mean he's innocent though. You keep secrets from me all the time, you know? It's especially bad now that you're a billion miles away" he muttered.

"It's not really important" Rosa insisted, exasperated. "It was hard for us so far away."

"I guess."

"Well, I _know_" Rosa countered.

Koji sighed, opening the door to his car for her before going over to his side. "I...guess."

She smirked at her father, the man climbing into the driver's side with a bit of a pout. "I still can't believe my last kids are graduating from college. You know how old that makes me feel? It doesn't feel _that_ long ago since I was graduating myself..."

His dark eyes narrowed a bit suddenly, "You're not going to do what I did, are you?"

Rosa groaned, giving him a look, "What?"

"Marry right out of college."

She stiffened, sincerely startled, and Koji rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying 'don't'. I've been happy with your mother for a very long time but, well, I might be a hypocrite and advise you to maybe wait."

"I hadn't even thought about it" Rosa admitted quietly.

Try two? Chihaya...would he ask her to marry him again? She remembered being angry as hell when she had to pay a plumber to unclog her sink only to find at some point he'd thrown his ring that she spent three days customizing into it. Oh great, thanks.

He tried to _casually _approach its whereabouts nowadays and apparently she was over it because she had to fight a laugh when Max started coughing loudly, bizarrely, and erratically like 'shut up if you want to live'. Chihaya would pout but didn't push it either. Maybe she'd just give it back to him. He gave her back her engagement ring recently too.

...Did that mean something?

Feeling a little awkward, she squirmed and Koji blinked towards her. "Is there _nothing _you can tell me?"

"Well, daddy, if a guy gives his engagement ring back to you after the initial engagement is over, what does that mean?" she asked seriously.

"Got me. I never did anything like that but I can only assume they think marriage is still in the future again."

"I see..."

Pursing her lips, she sighed. Marriage?

* * *

_Home again._

_She'd come home early because she missed Chihaya. No elongated time off came, him visiting like a handful of times for maybe two days tops, and she called to complain to Melissa. The woman just chuckled and told her to come home. Summer was almost over and she'd had a blast with Max, Miru, and all her siblings, her family. It was wonderful..._

_But she missed her Chiyo._

_He expected her back in a day or two, having actually just called her when she got off the plane to tell her he was at the bar with his coworkers so if he sent any bizarre drunken texts, ignore it. She snickered and told him 'sure' so she was going to go see him there so he could just say bizarre things in person._

_The marriage thing had been weighing on her mind pretty heavily. Chihaya gave it back but he didn't even ask so it really was just him giving something back to her. Or so she told herself._

_Rosa hugged her arms as she walked into the bar Chihaya frequented with the others. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, laughing with the guys. They suddenly slapped his back, grinning and saying something before going off to hit on chicks. Chihaya smirked at them and shook his head, drinking. Smiling, she started to go over to him..._

"_Hi. Aren't you going to join your friends?"_

_Rosa paused, startled, when a pretty blonde walked up to her boyfriend, looking at him with a sultry expression. Chihaya blinked at her absently, "Nah, I'm taken."_

"_Is she here?"_

"_No..."_

"_Then what's the problem?" she purred._

_Rosa couldn't help the lump in her throat. Since Mai, she came to the realization that some women really were into seducing taken men. It seemed so evil. But what bothered her more in that second was she wasn't exactly sure what Chihaya would say._

_He smiled strangely, making her stomach knot. Would he agree that it wasn't a problem? Would he...?_

"_The problem? You're not her."_

_Rosa covered her lips, startled, and the woman looked at him numbly. "...Whatever."_

"_Yea."_

_Chihaya watched her walk off before reaching into his pocket, taking out his phone. Rosa blushed, so extremely touched, but jumping when her phone vibrated in her purse. Careful to avoid his stare, realizing she was going to go home and surprise him a little better than this, she rushed outside and opened the text. Pinking again, she smiled. _

_'hey, get back here soon. chicks are hitting on me because my powderpuff isn't here. i love you.'_

_Texting back simply, she responded: 'don't be out 2 late with those women, i might get jealous. i love you too.'_

_Rushing home, she blushed, holding her cheeks. If he asked her again, she might just say 'yes', she realized with some horror. But..._

_...Would he?_

Hideyoshi Chihaya sighed, walking up to the brownstone house. He hadn't gotten as sloshed as he imagined but he was feeling kind of nervous. What a stupid text to send to Rosa, she probably got all suspicious and worried. Well, regardless, he missed her. He visited like twice over a three month period to Japan but it really wasn't enough. A smile came to his lips though, recalling the reason behind that and hoping she'd be as hyped about it as he was.

Flicking the lights on, dropping his keys on the table, he paused. Something felt off. Glancing at the shoes by the door, he saw a pair of pink heels. Those weren't there before. Crossing his arms, cocking a brow, he wandered upstairs. Opening the door to the bedroom he shared with Rosa, his heart skipped and he smiled.

"Welcome home, baby" Rosa said, sitting on the bed, dressed in a sexy little negligee, giving him a coy look.

"'Welcome home' indeed. You could have called me, woman, I would have sprinted here" he murmured, walking to her, crawling on the bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly before it turned passionate, her tongue sliding between his lips, running her fingers through his hair. He moaned faintly, kissing her cheek, down her jaw, her soft throat... "Why are you back early? I mean, I super don't mind but..."

"I missed you" she admitted at ease, pulling him back on top of her.

He swallowed that as she pulled his shirt over his head, hotly nipping at his neck. Weird for her to come back and right off initiate sex. He must have done something right, though he couldn't imagine what.

Chihaya frowned as she pushed him back, unzipping his pants, stroking him tenderly before her mouth ducked down over him. Groaning, he clenched her hair, his eyes rolling back, "Jeez baby, I missed you too but this..."

His breathing stunted when she flicked her tongue at the head, teasing, "Why? You don't want it?"

"Don't go crazy on me" he panted before clenching her breasts, flicking his thumbs at her nipples, "I didn't need it right off. I would have been content with just snuggling."

"I realized you're almost thirty. Is your libido dropping?" she nyahed.

"Oh hell no."

Rosa giggle squeed when he tackled her backwards. He chuckled despite himself, kissing her warmly. "Well, I realized while you were away that as much as I miss you, as lonely as I feel without you, that nothing can take away that feeling that you'll come back to me."

She pinked prettily, nuzzling his nose, "Always. Chihaya, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, baby, and I have something to tell you. But I might not be able to think clearly at this moment" he admitted, rubbing against her.

Rosa just smiled, "After then. I _have_ really, _really _missed my Chiyo."

"And I've definitely, definitely missed my Powderpuff."

Content, not even in that place from just two years ago when the world was going to come to an end, when all his mistakes completely destroyed everything, he made love to the only one that would ever matter.

...Just...what next?

Rosa had something to ask but she'd fallen dead asleep after they both finished, curled up on his chest. He stroked her pink locks and kissed her forehead. He wanted to get married. Those hours he spent with Carl and Katie before she went into labor made him recognize he wanted _something _like that. Not the baby, not the pregnant, but the relationship. He wanted to marry Rosa and...

And he just wasn't sure if he'd f—ked up too much.

He raised a brow, rubbing her shoulders, closing his eyes. He really was 27, wasn't he? Where had the time gone? It was impossible now but he wondered where he'd be at this time without this relationship with Rosa. Even the idea that he'd be at that same point seemed boring. While he wished he could have skipped everything that happened in the middle, it definitely had never been a dull moment with his puffy pink cloud.

Opening his eyes and looking back down at her, Chihaya smiled. Rosa may tell him, 'no, we are not trying that again' but damned if that'd stop him. He remembered being so shaken when she alluded to the idea of marriage, afraid of the implications, not knowing what that meant. Well, that was then, this was now. He'd fight for all eternity to make her Hideyoshi Rosa.

* * *

"Oooh, look at my cutie sweetie, all grown up!"

Rosa pouted, her hands on her hips, as Max took pictures of her, "Stop it, Max-chan! It's totally not a big deal."

"This is huge, what are you talking about, bimbo?" he demanded incredulously, dropping the camera to pin her with a look, "Out of the _entire_ group of people majoring in business when only three people are chosen to intern at this massive company and you get a position? Huge!"

Rosa rolled her eyes but smiled, petting down the tweed skirt she bought. "I guess it is quite the opportunity. How do I look?"

"Perfect as always" he gushed, making her do a little spin.

He pulled her against him, hugging her waist, giving her a serious look, "Now you tell me if anyone is mean to my Pookie. I'll have them assassinated, okay?"

She rolled her eyes again but snickered, "I'll be fine, Maxy."

Rosa squealed when he hugged her tighter, picking her up, "Ooh, you're going to be leaving me soon and I can't _stand _it."

Rosa hugged his neck, sighing, "Did you talk to Chihaya yet?"

"Nope. I was going to ask if he ran away, he's off a lot" Max cocked a brow.

She smiled, remember having woken up in his arms, his eyes slowly closing as he dozed off. She had kissed him, _"Wait, baby. You had something to tell me?"_

"_Huh? Oh, you're awake now?"_

_Chihaya crooked his neck, his eyes closing faintly before a smile crossed his face, "Remember I said Bruce is an ass and wouldn't let me have months off like you? And you know how absolutely UNLIKELY it is for this to happen twice, proving you're my good luck charm?"_

_She frowned, confused, "Why?"_

"_They're opening a new location and I am going to be a manager."_

_Rosa gasped, sitting up, "No way! Oh my God, when did you find out?"_

"_A week or two ago" he chuckled, stroking her thigh, "I really wanted to surprise you."_

"_That's too amazing! Congratulations, baby" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek, "Oh, I can't believe you've gotten so far so fast. I'm so proud of you."_

"_Thank you. That means a lot to me" he admitted softly, pinking, "But uh, that has it's own implications, baby. I...I mean, I could quit, I guess, once you're done with college but he seems adamant I stick around for a while."_

_Rosa was confused that he was already talking about quitting, about to demand what he meant..._

_Then she realized she graduated this year._

_Staring at him, startled, she shook her head, "Baby, I wouldn't ask you to quit. I have just as much opportunity to get a job here as in Japan. We don't have to go back right away. I mean, I want to go back SOMEDAY."_

"_Oh, of course" he quickly assured before smiling, kissing her, "So I guess that's settled."_

_She nodded emphatically and he tucked a stray strand of hear behind her ear, "Now tell me, baby, what do you have to tell me?"_

"_Oh, it can wait" Rosa had smiled, too excited for him to bring a possibly heavy topic to the table._

"_No, tell me" he frowned._

"_Later. I think my little boss boyfriend deserves a reward..." she purred, flicking her tongue at his nipple._

_He didn't really complain though she knew he wanted to hear what it was. It didn't matter. She had to reformulate her plans but..._

"_Oh_. _My_. _God_."

Rosa smirked as her best friend looked at her hopefully, his blue eyes wide with hope and anticipation, his hands balled and pressed to his lips, "Does...does that mean...?"

"That means I'm not going anywhere" she laughed with a sigh, "Not for a while, anyway."

Max squealed, picking her up again, twirling around, "Oh, you have _no_ idea how depressed I was that you were going away and I've been counting the months and crying alone in dark corners-"

She laughed again, hugging his neck, "So silly. You should be more upset, this doesn't give you a reason to frequent Japan as much."

"Oh, don't worry, convincing him to move is my next course of action."

Rosa smirked, shaking her head, as he set her down. Max blinked, "So he's busy learning how to manager?"

She nodded, readjusting her shirt, "Yea, it's really time consuming, apparently. He tells me it's a lot different than Japan."

"Everything's different from Japan. I shouldn't be able to buy vibrators out of a vending machine" Max snorted, waving a hand towards the kitchen as if directing her.

Rosa laughed, sitting at the table to eat the breakfast he made for her, "That has nothing to do with anything!"

"I do miss instant condoms."

She snickered and he sat in front of her, smiling, "So what next? Get a house? Apply for some hyper amazing job? Get married?"

Rosa paused before blushing deeply, murmuring, "M-Max-chan, do you think that Chihaya wants to get married?"

"Uh, duh!" Max snorted, eating his food, "He gave you your ring back, right?"

"I-I know but he didn't mention it" she sighed.

Max sighed as well, "You guys make things so, so difficult. Well, talk to him is all I can say. Or give him his ring back. You propose this time."

"Do I want that?" she asked softly.

"You have to question it?" Max raised a brow.

"...No. I do, just..." she groaned.

He rubbed her shoulder, "Don't get worked up before work, love. We can talk about it over double mint chocolate and smutty movies when you get home."

Rosa smiled at him, "Okay. I love my Max-chan, you make things better."

He blushed faintly and smiled some, "Let's get you to work. Can't be late on your first day!"

She nodded, enthused, and stood, wiping her lips before blowing him a kiss, "See you later! Have a good day at school!"

Max returned the gesture and sighed as she left, pursing his lips. Jeez...

The door opened not ten minutes after, Chihaya walking in looking like the living dead. Max stared at him for a while before remarking, "You're so lucky and you don't even know it."

"Wha...? Where's Rosa?" he shook his head before glancing at his watch and grimacing, "Damn it, I wanted to be here to send her off to work. Ugh, don't manage anything, Max, they make you think you're in charge but then they want to run you."

"God, I couldn't do it" groaned Max, "Well, directly anyway. Always wanting me to submit to the man..."

Chihaya snickered, sitting on the couch, "What were you talking about, though? I know I'm pretty damn lucky. I got my girl, my job. It's become a pretty awesome life."

"Yea..." Max said glumly, slumping, "Just...I dunno, you're just lucky."

Chihaya frowned and Max cleared his throat, questioning casually, "Soooo when are you going to pop the question to Rosa?"

"Eh?" Chihaya jumped, startled, before pinking, looking away, "Uh, one of these days."

Max cocked a brow, "So you just gave your ring back to her?"

"...I felt sick when she sent that ring back to me. I picked that thing out, Max, it was just for her. I went around secretly to find out her size and...getting that back..." he shook his head miserably, "It's hers. It's always been hers."

Max, weirdly to him, understood that. "That's cool. Might be weird when you do ask though..."

"I'm scared she doesn't want to" Chihaya laughed nervously.

Max just stared at him before rolling his eyes, standing and grabbing his bag, "Don't worry, it won't be a problem. You two are perfect for each other."

"Eh?"

"Have to get to class, binky, but man up, boo. If you don't ask her soon, I will" Max winked over his shoulder.

Chihaya stared after him, confused. Eh?

...He smiled some. Maybe. He'd want it to be special. Maybe the day after graduation, he'd drive her up to the shore and swear his unyielding love to her, asking for a second chance at being her husband. It'd have to be romantic, considering last time he proposed to her in her high school.

Exhausted, Chihaya clamored to his feet, going to shower then crashing into bed but not before texting Rosa a 'have a good day, Powderpuff. You'll do great'. He really was kind of lucky...

Really...lucky.

* * *

_Max de Sainte-Coquille and Hideyoshi Chihaya sat on the porch of the house they lived in, quiet, staring into the cold space between night sky and earth. They hadn't said a word to each other, either too flabbergasted to believe what just occurred or too angry that it was all over._

_She'd been different. She seemed more composed, her words more hateful than the rest. It was too forced, they should have seen it coming. Chihaya asked her to come see him at his job, like he'd done with the dozens of others, and told Max to come to. The bitch agreed._

_Adam Parker himself showed up._

_Chihaya was almost frozen when the guy sauntered up and demanded 'what the f—k's your game? You better stop searching into me or I'll have you destroyed'. Chihaya had snarled, growing enraged when he realized who was standing in front of him. This son of a bitch raped the love of his life. No, he'd managed to stay cool. 'Or maybe you'll be destroyed when all you've done finally comes against you'._

_'It's all been taken care of once, what's one more time for good measure?' he said snidely, sizing Chihaya up. 'You're just some little punk, you and your little queer. F—k, thinking you can do anything against me. My family's worth more than your life and whatever cunt you think you're doing this for.'_

_God, Chihaya wanted to stab him. It'd taken most of his restraint not to grab a knife from the kitchen and seriously run him through a few times and that scared him, that he wanted someone dead so badly. But this guy. This guy was basically the catalyst for everything that went wrong. And that was nothing compared to the pain he'd caused Rosa. He could do absolutely nothing when she sobbed in her sleep, waking up, choking on tears, weeping uncontrollably. He'd clenched his teeth, balled his fists, wanted to strangle him. If there was anything he hated more than this bastard prick before him it was seeing his baby in tears._

_Who the f-k was Adam Parker anyway? His family was probably worth more than this bitch's name ever would be. If he wanted, he could have him destroyed .but getting his dad caught up in all this wasn't his speed. Still._

_Parker shoved him, glaring, "Keep s—ting around. I know your name now, bitch. Chihaya."_

_...And that was it._

"_All the work..." Chihaya mumbled, hugging himself, "It feels fruitless now."_

_Max didn't say anything, not for a long time. But after some moments, he looked to Chihaya, "You know, I pretend to believe in karma because it seems right. But just because it SEEMS right doesn't make it occur, you know? Men like Parker live their whole lives knowing they did something a normal man doesn't get away with."_

_Chihaya bowed his head, not wanting to hear that. He didn't want to hear that his girlfriend getting drugged and raped would never see punishment. He didn't want to hear that his girlfriend going through the possible trauma of a resulting pregnancy would never see the light of a courtroom. He didn't want to believe there was no justice._

_However, Max planted a hand on his shoulder, a firm one, making him look at him, "But we have worked too damn hard for Parker not to. We have seen TOO many women he's hurt like our girl and you know what? He will get his. He'll get his because there is ALWAYS a person that exists that doesn't care about consequences and will punish that son of a bitch. He might kill him which would be more than he deserves. Like a dark angel type, you know?"_

_Chihaya stared at him for a long moment before being struck by the weirdest revelation. "Dark angel type? Not care about consequences?"_

"_Yep. What's wrong?" Max frowned._

_...It'd be backhanded. She'd never even told him. But why? The man deserved to know just like he deserved to know. He wouldn't even blink if he had to face any penalty of his own for invoking his own vigilante justice. How many times had he threatened Chihaya for even just upsetting her? What this guy did, he would be more than willing to do what Chihaya wasn't. It was crooked but he couldn't stand it. That image of her face, thinking this was her fault, what this bastard did..._

_Chihaya smiled strangely, "...I know...just the guy."_

"You know, I came here for my _baby, _not my baby's boyfriend."

Chihaya grimaced as he sat awkwardly in the car with Yagami Koji. It was the day. The day that felt like it'd never come...

Rosa graduated.

Her family came, excited for her, and he knew that was the perfect opportunity.

It really felt wrong, like he was going behind his beloved's back. He even tried to approach her to tell the man herself but she told him 'never'. So...she'd hate him, probably. But maybe if it was this, she could forgive him.

Despite this dark moment, he'd felt so proud of her when she walked across the stage, getting her degree. She waved at all of them and her family was rather raucous. He just mouthed 'I love you'. Rosa was one of the strongest people he knew, to go through all that and graduate with college honors. Her internship? It turned into a job. She had a job right out of college and now it was the rest of her life. He had planned it for tomorrow to pop the question.

...Tonight, at this moment though, it was more important.

They were having a party at the house and Rosa was so engaged with everyone else, when he saw Koji standing off, watching her with a smile, he knew it had to be that moment. Sure, it'd kill the man's joy but he may not get another opportunity like this. He grabbed that damned folder and asked if he could drive with Koji somewhere to speak with him. The intimidating fellow stared at him for a moment before giving a curt nod, grabbing his keys and walking out wordlessly. Oh boy.

So now they sat outside in a parking lot, just them, Koji muttering. "I'll tell you one thing: if you're going to ask my permission for her hand _this time, _you are beyond mistaken."

Chihaya couldn't help sulk at that, "So I wouldn't have your blessing if that was what this is about?"

"I never believed in 'blessings'" Koji remarked simply.

Chihaya couldn't help groan at that reasoning, "That isn't what I need anyway. Look, you're going to be...extremely and ultimately very pissed but I...I promised I wouldn't tell. She...she made me promise."

Koji looked at him, "And you're breaking your promise?"

"...I think this is one promise worth breaking. I can't understand her being too scared to tell you. She was too scared to tell me and I just..."

The father of his girlfriend stared as Chihaya simply handed him the folder.

"What's this?"

"Just...open and read the top few papers."

Koji grumbled and opened the folder. Chihaya just stared at the glove box, the only sound the ruffle of papers.

The time that elapsed was sickening and Chihaya wanted to pass out from the stress. Lucky he didn't because he almost went into cardiac arrest when Koji's hand gripped around his throat.

He wheezed out a breath at this unexpected action, staring at Koji, his eyes wide and fearful. Really, he'd thought he'd seen it all but that feral look on Yagami Koji's face, like he would snuff the life out of Chihaya and anyone else that got in his way, that took the proverbial cake. Chihaya choked as he couldn't swallow and Koji said in a voice that sounded unnatural, almost demonic:

"You. Little. _Fuck!_ When the _fucking_ hell were you going to tell me?! When you thought I wouldn't _kill_ you for keeping this from me?!"

Chihaya winced as Koji forced him hard against the passenger door. Gripping Koji's hand, he rasped, "Please, like I said, Rosa told me not to tell you."

"I don't fucking care what she told you to do, the _nanosecond_ you found out this happened to my daughter you should have called me!" he screamed, his voice contorted with endless rage, "Why? _Why_ is it always _me_ that this stuff gets hidden from, huh?! Because I'd kill this motherfucking bitch like he deserves?!"

Chihaya inhaled when Koji finally released him but punched a hole in his window. Chihaya grimaced, watching blood stream down his hand as Koji seethed, his dark eyes wide. "You don't _have _a child, Chihaya, you don't _know _how this-this feels. Some-some motherfucking bastard slipped her a drug and _raped _her! And then she-she had..."

He slammed his forehead against the steering wheel over and over. Chihaya watched him for a moment. Well, maybe this is why she didn't tell him.

"I'm sorry..." Chihaya said quietly, "I just wanted to be the one that got him for this. I wanted to be the one that got her justice because...I'm also a part of her life, I also want to say that I can protect her like you can. But I failed. Parker came to me when I was doing investigations on all the women he's hurt and told me he'd destroy me if I pursued any further. I don't know what he fears when he's been getting away with it this long but I failed and I need you to fix it."

Koji's head was relaxed against the center of the wheel, breathing heavily, before he suddenly started to laugh. It was a really disturbing laugh, almost menacing, almost evil. "And you don't care if he destroys me?"

"Destroy you?" grumbled Chihaya, rubbing his sore throat, "I betrayed my girlfriend's pleading not to tell you because I expect _you_ to _eradicate_ him. I told you because I know that you don't care what it takes to make him pay."

Koji was silent and Chihaya pursed his lips, anxious. This was going particularly badly though he should have expected that. However... "I guess you do understand me quite a bit."

Chihaya flustered, "I dunno about that but I understand you love your daughter. And I do too, I just...I just know Rosa wouldn't be happy with my vigilante justice. I'm sure she'd expect it from you."

"I wish that was more comforting..." Koji groaned, burying his face in his uninjured hand before dropping it, his eyes cold, "My baby, Chihaya...my baby..."

Chihaya said firmly, "She's probably trying to protect you too so you need to find an excuse for your busted hand. And I don't know what the hell to do with this car now."

"I'll say someone threw something at it when I clean off the blood. It's irrelevant" Koji said coolly, "And protect me? Fucking bullshit."

He hid the car and they walked back, silent, Koji cleaning his wounds at a public bathroom and hiding the cuts with bandages. He looked lost and Chihaya wasn't sure what to say.

"Chihaya...I take it back. I would give my blessing to you."

Chihaya's eyes widened and he looked to Koji who still appeared numb, "I'll give it to you. But you have to promise that if anything happens to my daughter, you will go that extra mile. I'll do it this once because I want the honor of teaching this son of a bitch what it is to 'destroy' someone. It's actually quite a pleasure that you decided to give me this duty. But whatever comes against my little girl, you need to be able to look past consequences."

Startled, Chihaya stared at him, almost speechless. "...Of course. I'll do anything for her."

"Good."

He lit up a cigarette, pausing, before giving Chihaya a vague look, "You go on without me. Tell the others I had to work on something outside for a bit and I'll be home later."

"...Yea. Um, but...you're not actually going to kill him, right?"

Koji smiled. "If it were old me, Chihaya, yes. _You_ might even be dead right now. But I am aware that there's too much at risk for me to do anything like murder. Don't fret."

He turned away, walking up the street, "I have all I need."

Chihaya was puzzled by this but sighed as he made his way back to the house, trying to think up excuses for this bizarreness. He was actually content that no one even seemed to notice he'd left, really. Fine with him. It took hours for them to even question where Koji was.

...He really was curious to know what that last statement meant. He had all he needed...?

* * *

Adam Parker sat in a bar, glancing around at all the women with a discerning eye. Too fat, too ugly, too...something. Tonight was not a night for good pickings. These girls, they weren't worthy of even his presence. If it were up to him, he'd just clear this place out and only let the women with some substantial looks come in. Feh, this.

"Drink?"

"Tequila."

Adam looked up slowly when a new voice came. His lips slightly parted when he looked at the woman, wearing a short blue skirt and a tight mid-drift, her legs going for miles. Her hair was pink, like that one chick. Bitch, refusing him. She got hers. But this one...

Well, aside from the fact she had two different colored eyes, she looked perfect for his intentions. Sauntering up to her, he rested his arms on either side of her from behind. "Hey baby. You new in town?"

The woman glanced at him, "...Yea. Not from around here."

"Oh, so you don't know who I am. I'm Adam Parker" he said haughtily, "I've taken this school to all four championships since I came. Looking to play in the NFL."

He was irritated when she looked like she couldn't care less. "That's interesting."

"Let's take this conversation back to my place."

"Sorry, I'm kind of with someone" she said in a cool tone.

Adam snarled, "You think I care? I wasn't asking, bitch."

"Really? I wasn't f—king around, telling you I'm kind of with someone either" she countered, stern, "Why don't you go mess with someone else? Someone with the lack of self-esteem it takes to f—k a bitch like you?"

He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth, "Who the f—k do you think you are? You cunts think you can just turn me down and I'll accept that? My family's worth more than you'll _ever_ be."

She gave him the weirdest smile, "...Somehow, I really doubt that."

It took all his self-control not to grab her hair and force her outside for a beating this second. That's what she needed: a lesson. Everyone that thought they could deny him needed to learn he always got what he wanted. Grabbing her shoulder roughly, about to boost her up and throw her towards the door, he was met with quite a surprise.

She grabbed his hand like he expected a very buff man would, squeezing his fingers until they popped. Yelping, stunned, as she pushed him against the bar, his arm behind his back, he yelled profanities at her, "You f—king slut of a bitch-"

"I'd shut up now, son. You're under arrest. Anything you say can and most definitely _will _be used against you."

Adam's eyes widened as the apparent undercover cop handcuffed him, pushing him towards the door. There was a ripple of whispers through the crowd and he snorted, "These people won't say I did a damn thing to you, cunt."

The officer stopped and looked back over her shoulder, her expression never changing from cool nonchalance, "Every last one of you in here is a witness. And if I hear that one of you says you didn't see a damn thing, you don't have to worry about what his family will do to you..."

Everyone yelped and started when she picked up a bar stool sitting nearby, slamming it into a table with enough force to shatter it into pieces. At that moment, uniformed cops came in. Letting remnant pieces fall from her hands, her eyes narrowed, "You'll have to worry about _me _and I will break you exactly like that since apparently you'd let Mister QB here get away with everything. Take everyone's statement, boys. I'm sure they'll be more than cooperative."

Parker gritted his teeth, annoyed, as she pushed him into the back seat of the cop car. "You know how many times I've been arrested? You know how many times _none_ of the charges went through? _Every_ time. So whatever your little crackdown is, it won't work, slut. And when I get out, I'll make sure you get every second of the lesson I plan for you."

Hopping into the passenger side, she glanced at the cop in the driver's seat, "You know, I swear that was threatening a police officer."

"Sounded like it to me" the guy agreed.

Parker sneered and they made it to the station. It was the same as always. His father's best friend in the force would come and bail him out, overwrite the whole incident, and no one would know any different. These idiots. He was a Parker. They ruled everything.

He grunted as they pushed him inside, throwing him into an empty cell. A guy was sitting at a desk, reading the paper rather idly. Adam quickly noticed he was the only one in the room. Whatever. Gripping the bars, he huffed, "Hey, I want to make my phone call."

The bastard ignored him, still flipping pages in the paper. Adam gritted his teeth, "Hey, did you hear me? I _want_ my phone call. Or better yet, call Captain McCarthy here."

"Captain McCarthy was fired."

Adam's eyes widened, startled, when the stranger finally spoke. He closed his paper and Adam scoffed, "McCarthy's been on the force for generations. You're lying. Let me call him."

"And I said he's been fired. You know how many violations it is to let a serial rapist consistently get away just because you and his father are golf buddies?"

Adam stiffened and the man stood. He was tall with neck length brown hair, kind of muscular and maybe...Asian or something. Whoever's blue eyes narrowed. "If you want to call someone, I would suggest you call your lawyer. But McCarthy isn't going to save you this time."

His pulse quickened but he didn't let it show, "My parents will get the best lawyer and they will sue the hell out of you for this! My family has the power to _destroy_ you!"

Adam's comments always invoked fear, _always_. He gaped though when this man smiled shakily before letting out a caustic snort. Adam gritted his teeth, "You could be dead."

Adam rasped, horrified, when the gap between him and whoever this was closed instantaneously. The guy had him hoisted by the front of his shirt, no small feat whatsoever, he weighed close to 250. Gawking, he found the man's expression hadn't changed much, just a strange sickening neutral.

But his voice. His voice was cold, calculating, "I think you overestimate yourself, little boy, and your ability to be a menace to all society. You think only a Parker has power? If _I_ wanted it, you _would _be dead."

Adam gripped his hand, outraged, "What kind of cop threatens me?!"

"The type of cop who doesn't care what comes out of your mouth about destroying me. You're _no one_. Mommy and daddy can't save you this time" he assured.

Adam's lip curled and gasped when he was abruptly dropped, the officer walking away to return to his seat. "You're the _no one_! Who the f—k do you think you are?!"

"Just know that, whoever I am, I have more power in one word than you have in a dozen. And I have more power to see you spend the rest of your life as a sex offender with no career or future or fame in jail than you could ever have to stop it."

He looked over his shoulder at Adam with pure hatred before suddenly smiling darkly, "I'm Major General Yagami Shin. And you, Adam Parker, messed with the wrong guy's niece."

* * *

She'd never been so angry with him. She wasn't even sure the affair equaled up to this.

Rosa would never forget coming downstairs the next day, sleepy and dreaming about her future. She'd have to start packing but maybe would wait a couple days. They hadn't completely decided on a house, her and Chihaya. She'd fingered the ring in her pocket, hopeful she'd get the opportunity to ask him today. That'd be good.

But once she reached the end of the step, she froze when all her family's eyes fell on her. They looked so...angry. Confused, she looked around at each of her cousins before looking to her brothers and sister. Keiji wasn't facing her and Miru swiftly looked away, seething. She noted Max staring away, looking rather hurt. What...?

Her mother suddenly sobbed, going into hysterics, "How _could_ you, Rosa? How could you not tell us!? At least me, at least your-your _mother_!"

Rosa gaped, beyond puzzled, and Keiji finally spoke, his voice trembling, "I won't ever understand how this family keeps so damn many secrets. And I'll especially never understand _'why_?'."

_What_ was going on? She looked to someone, _anyone_ for answers. Finally, her boyfriend, sitting away from everyone, came up to her and told her 'I told them what happened at the party'.

"...You...did what?" she said, her voice drowning in utter disbelief.

Chihaya looked down and she clenched her wrist to keep from slapping him across his face, "How-how-how _dare_ you?! How dare you after you-you _promised_?! Why can't you keep your damn promises, Chihaya?!"

At that second, his look of hurt didn't bother her a bit. Max came out of whatever his fog was, to _Chihaya's_ damn defense, "That's not fair, Rosa. Chihaya was only trying to help."

"I didn't ask for _anyone's_ help!" she screamed, backing away. All the stares. It was all hurt, all upset, all..._pity. _"I-I can't believe you! Why?! What use is it to tell anyone after all this time?! To hurt me?!"

"Rosa..." he whispered brokenly.

"I hate you!" she sobbed, clenching her ears, the blood throbbing there.

"Stop that."

She froze when the door opened to the house and turned to her father. He looked exhausted, closing the door and staring at her calmly. Trembling, almost coming to her knees, she almost wanted to choke. He'd...he'd been the _last_ one she wanted to know. He'd...he'd go and do something crazy. Her crazy overprotective father...

Rosa clenched her eyes shut when her father took her chin into his fingertips, saying with a shockingly gentle voice, "Do you actually think anyone that loves you would do this to hurt you? My baby's smarter than that."

She trembled and wept, "N-no one was supposed to know! I-it's been three years, no one had to know any different!"

"Yea, well, if it's the same to you, I'm glad I found out" Koji said in a shaky, irritated tone, "But I'm damned sick of having to hear the truth from _Chihaya _and not my daughter. Again, you can't seem to trust me. You wanted to face this alone when you didn't f—king have to. What makes you even think you have to handle something this horrible by yourself? We're a massive family, you have more than enough people for you to not have to face _anything_ alone."

She bit her lip hard as he clenched her shoulders, looking distraught, "You think I would have let that little bastard not only violate you and almost impregnate you but disrespect you like that? Have his parents send a check with some damn letter telling you how much you _wanted _that son of a bitch to rape you? You think I would have let him walk the street for three years? Do you know me at all?"

Rosa sobbed, feeling weak, "I'm sorry, daddy..."

"And what the hell are you apologizing for?" he demanded, "You better just be apologizing for thinking that I wouldn't want to know what happened to my daughter and why she was depressed for that period of her life! You did...nothing to deserve this. No one...has any right to...to do that..."

He embraced her tightly, stroking her hair. Burying her face into his shoulder, engulfed in that feeling that he was wholly her father, wholly her protector, she collapsed, felt broken. Hugging him tightly, crying out the the tears of agony she'd tried to hide even from Max, from him, she felt...

...Was that relief?

The rest of the family seemed to finally soften, hugging her, speaking to her. It was kind of saddening that, once again, she felt worse that she simply hadn't told them. They were always her family, always understanding, so why was she always afraid they'd think badly of her?

Once she'd calmed, once everyone's words reassured her that they'd always be on her side, she looked for Chihaya to try to tell him...something. Part of her was still upset. It didn't make any sense, why _now_? But...

He wasn't there.

Shoulders slouching, she was about to ask Max if he knew and just as she turned to him, he gasped loudly, having turned on the television. Rosa frowned, about to ask him what he was gasping about before her eyes fell to the television and she froze.

"UMass Minuteman QB Adam Parker was arrested last night on charges of harassment. Internal investigation found that police captain Melvin McCarthy, a reported friend of Parker's family, has been overwriting criminal charges against Parker and has revealed the football player has had over three dozen charges of sexual assault and harassment. Since the announcement this morning, accusations have been accumulating as well as physical reports. As of right now, the only pending charge is harassment but others are expected to be mounted."

Rosa stared at the screen for a long moment before looking to Max, startled. She knew it was her father that did something like this. It was too ironic that suddenly that scum got charged for something after all this time and her dad knew, they couldn't have coincidentally coincided. But somehow she couldn't help think it had something to do with Max and...

"...I...sort of lied about that community service thing about the rapes" Max said, as if he could read her mind, silent, "I mean, we talked to those women and they all said it made them feel a little better but the real reason was to find victims of Adam's so we could take him down. He came and threatened Chihaya recently and I guess he thought we failed. So he...turned to your dad, I'm assuming. Pretty amazing, that was effortless."

Rosa gaped before tears welled in her eyes, "You guys...? For..."

Max stared at the television before looking to her with a bright smile, "We love you more than anything, you should know that. Parker messed with the wrong Powderpuff."

She pressed her face into his side, the tall man rubbing her shoulder, "Now, I think you need to go after your man. He didn't do this so you'd hate him."

Wiping her eyes, she nodded, "W-where do you think he is?"

"You know him."

Sniveling, she couldn't help smile some, knowing Chihaya only ever had one other solace. "Work."

Max chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Go get 'em."

She nodded rapidly and started for the door but paused, glancing back at her dad. He looked like he was dozing off, sitting on the couch, gazing into space. Biting her lip, she felt weird. Yagami Koji looked to her before giving her a rather sad but sweet smile. Like...

Her eyes teared up again. A blessing.

Rushing back towards him, giving him a tight hug and loving kiss on the cheek, she rasped: "I'll always be your princess...?"

"Always and forever, milady" he rumbled, kissing her temple, "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy" she whimpered, climbing to her feet, noting he seemed reluctant to let her go, but...

She wanted this.

* * *

When Rosa arrived at the little cafe, she could barely contain her heart beat. She kept feeling the ring in her pocket, swallowing, worried. Let him not be too upset, not to view her as ungrateful. Maybe he did tell when she'd asked him not to but she had no idea until this second how much weight she'd carried from that horrid experience. He freed her from that. He'd done what she couldn't because it hurt too much.

However, she froze when she pushed the door, startled. Dozens of women were all sobbing and looking completely relieved, surrounding Chihaya. What...?

"Oh my God, you _had _to have done something!"

"Nah..." he said, his voice pretty solemn, "I mean, I...guess I got the ball rolling but I couldn't complete the job. You guys don't have to worry. He will be punished this time."

They wept and Rosa felt warm, just because he seemed that humble and sober. But maybe that was her fault...walking up, kneading her hands, she barely got out, "Chihaya..."

He looked to her, startled, before looking down, "...Rosa..."

"Can I speak to you for a second?"

"...Yea."

The blond gave the girls a soft smile, waving at them as he walked outside with her. "Rosa, I'm not going to apologize."

She paused, surprised, glancing at him. He looked settled but sad, "I mean, if it were inexcusable? I'd be apologizing endlessly right now. And you know, you may hate me for what I did and you may not trust me anymore or whatever but what that bastard did to you...? How he treats these women, all those women in there...? What he did to _you_ was enough so I had to get you justice and, in turn, them. So I can't apologize for that. I can never apologize for getting someone that hurt you so much the punishment they deserve, even if that means you...want to leave me."

Rosa stared at him before murmuring, "I won't sugar coat it: you have done some things that super piss me off, Hideyoshi Chihaya. But I...I know that this is what I want."

Chihaya glanced at her, confused, and she pulled the engagement ring out of her pocket. "If you want, _you_ can fix the nicks on this since it's your fault."

His eyes widened exponentially and his mouth fell agape, staring at the ring, "W-w...what?"

"Well? Will you marry me? Despite us disagreeing on children and just about everything else?" she laughed softly, pinking.

His hand trembled and he pursed his lips. Chihaya rarely looked emotional unless something like an hour or two ago occurred. She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now, now, don't cry. This is supposed to be happy and memorable for me, not traumatizing."

"Such a jerk" he mumbled but chuckled, giving her the tenderest gentle kiss. "It's more than an honor to say I'd be utterly grateful and happy for all eternity to marry you, Powderpuff."

Rosa put the ring on his finger, snuggling into his chest. "Let's go home."

Chihaya nodded, clearing his throat, taking her hand, "You know, your dad gave me his blessing to marry you. How bizarre is that?"

"Not as bizarre as him giving _me_ one."

He blinked at her, startled, before joking, "I think that means it's definite. It's probably something that would only happen in a million years."

She stuck out her tongue but giggled, "Yea."

Despite everything they'd been through, despite all the turmoil and all the storms, here they were, together again. Hideyoshi Rosa...

Perseverance...that may have been the real blessing.


	31. When The Dreams That You Wish For

**Chapter 31:** When The Dreams That You Wish For

**Author's Note:** So here we go...maybe three more chapters for good measure, might break off for a few side stories in Chronology. Still pretty excited...took a LONG time, this one did.

So I'm struck with something, that maybe this should be the last story in the series since I do have some more short stories to write (quite a bit, in fact). Third Generation I could never see being as long as this or Lessons in Life so I was thinking maybe I'd just house it there. That would mean, once again, this would be the last full series. I think after a year, it's probably a good one to wrap her up with.

Of course I'm open to thoughts on this and thank all that have reviewed. And in response to me singling out all favorite husbands as psychos and if Jamie will show up...yep XD But luckily "he" doesn't meet the authorial fate of Rick or Marlin, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Rosa sat in Chihaya's lap as the man slept, drooling on her shoulder. She pouted, stroking his hair. "My poor baby..."

"You _have_ to have pink roses" Max gushed, on his tablet, "Pink and white. Gor-geous!"

Rosa blinked languidly at him as he gasped, "And oh, the train! You have to get a super pretty train, baby, it makes the whole dress!"

"Max-chan, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? Never!"

Rosa gave him a look which he returned...before sobbing, "Oh, it's _no _fair! I wanted my baby to get married but now I _don't_. You were supposed to stay single for ten years so _I_ could have you but nooooo!"

She giggled, "He'll get over it."

He looked glum, "I guess."

"Mm, hell..."

They both looked up when Chihaya awoke, still looking sleepy despite having come right home and falling asleep, "Building this place from the ground up is a lot more tiring than having it built beforehand and just walking in..."

"Poor baby" Rosa cooed, "And it's such a long drive too. I mean, forty minutes to get to work..."

"You too though" he yawned, snuggling against her. "Soooo I was thinking the three of us could go house hunting?"

Rosa blinked, surprised, and Max suddenly cooed, "I like how it's 'the three of us'. Like some kinky sordid polygamous relationship."

"You wish" snickered Chihaya sleepily.

"Th-that sounds fine" Rosa pinked.

"Great! I'll drive, pookies!" Max said, delighted again, grabbing his keys.

Looking for a house, planning the wedding...it felt like...the future. Or at least, weirdly, like the future was now. She smiled though when Chihaya reached out for her hand as they walked towards Max's car. Maybe it felt strange but she was loving it.

* * *

"I..._never_ wanted to see you again."

Rosa glared at her father, the man's arms crossed as he sat on the couch, glaring at one Hideyoshi Mark who looked smug. "Feelings mutual as always, _in-law_."

Chihaya rolled his eyes, sighing. They'd gone back to Japan for a little bit, just to get the news around and the 'proverbial' ball rolling. But when Mark got hold of it, it didn't seem like it was going to be the simple affair Chihaya had hoped for...

"Tell Rosa the good news though, Chihaya" Mark suddenly said, looking to him.

Rosa looked to him and he gave her a smile, "Well, remember all those years ago I told you my grandmother had some links where we could potentially get married in a castle?"

Rosa eyes widened and he nodded, "Still pretty much go as long as the bride wants it."

"Oh my God!" Rosa squealed, clasping her hands delightedly.

"It's not a gigantic castle, it's just one of those old generational ones. It's more like a really, really big mansion house...castle."

"That's still too amazing!" Rosa gushed happily, hugging Chihaya.

Koji sighed solemnly before glancing over his shoulder. It was a Monday so all the family was due to show up. Popuri walked in with a tray of snacks, smiling, "What?"

"Our princess is getting married in a castle" Koji smiled some, tugging her to sit.

Popuri gasped, "Oh honey, that's so perfect!"

Rosa snuggled into Chihaya's side, looking content. Chihaya was pretty happy too. They'd just put a down payment on their house.

… 'Their house' made him feel weirdly tingly.

Max and Rosa nearly had an aneurysm when they passed the homes by the water. Chihaya had been apprehensive because, well, it was huge. Way more huge than they needed and they were actually looking at the smallest one. But it was kind of nice, the back huge porch overlooking the water. There was a massive fireplace and the perfect little office space. Rosa looked at him hopefully and he told the broker he'd sign for it that second, writing a check. It didn't matter, really, where they lived or how big it was. As long as he was with her.

Mark glanced at his hand idly, "So, I was thinking maybe I'd sponsor this wedding."

Koji's dark eyes narrowed, smiling tightly, "I do believe it's the father of the bride's duty to pay for the wedding."

Rosa and him groaned in unison. Here we go.

"Oh, of _course_. But, you know, it might get a little pricey..."

"I can handle it."

"Now, now, I'm sure you _could_ but Chihaya is my only child and I just want him and Rosa to have the best."

"And the hell does _that_ mean? I can't provide my baby and your son with the best, is that it?"

Rosa held her hands up, looking cross, "Papa, Mark, please. I mean, I'll fund the wedding. I wasn't even thinking of having either of you do that."

They both snorted loudly and Rosa groaned. Chihaya just rubbed her back, smirking and shaking his head. This one they weren't going to have any say in, even if it was their wedding.

Mark smiled, closing his eyes, reaching in his pocket, "Tell you what: let's flip for it."

Koji cocked a brow and the blond flipped the coin, "I call heads."

The coin landed on the back of his hand. Looking at it, he looked triumphant, "And _I'm_ taking care of it!"

Chihaya cocked a brow and Koji stared at him...before suddenly snatching the coin off his hand. His jaw started to twitch, "What are we, _five_? A double-sided coin, you bastard!?"

"Fair is fair!" declared Mark, skipping off, "I'm going to go get the caterers prepared!"

"You get back here, you-!" Koji started, Popuri holding his waist.

Chihaya scratched his brow, frankly a little annoyed at his dad's underhandedness even if he didn't care necessarily who paid for anything. Like Rosa said, he was perfectly happy to pay for it himself. However...

"Look, um, my dad's actually been super down since the divorce" Chihaya said absently, "So I know you want to make this gesture for Rosa but I would super appreciate if you let him have the distraction."

Koji grumbled and Popuri smiled, stroking his hand, "We'll get them a good present."

He sighed, his shoulders drooping but didn't put up an argument. Blinking when his phone rang, he reached into his pocket. Looking at the number, his eyes darkened and he smiled at them. "One second."

He left for a moment, Popuri wandering upstairs after watching him for a second. Chihaya's brows furrowed, "Your dad's like a gangster sometimes."

Rosa elbowed him, sulking, before sighing at him. "That aside, I have a big problem..."

Chihaya scowled, pulling her closer, "What? Tell me."

"How do I choose between Max-chan and my Katie?" she sobbed, burying her face into his chest.

Chihaya's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, smirking, "That's your big dilemma? Katie. Max is on Team Chihaya."

"What!? He's _so_ not!" Rosa scowled, pulling out her phone, texting. True to Max form, his response was pretty much instantaneous. Chihaya rolled his eyes around, smiling nervously, as Rosa squealed, hitting his chest, "What is _this_? You guys are plotting against me!?"

"Who's plotting against you? I just got to him first" Chihaya stuck out his tongue, standing.

Rosa followed him, seeming irritated, "And you didn't want to run that by me first? How did you know I didn't want him in my train?"

"Just FYI, I got Miru too."

"_Oh_. _My_. _God_."

Chihaya laughed softly, stopping in the kitchen and giving her a kiss, "You have a _billion_ friends, Powderpuff, you are going to have a tough enough time cutting down your mob of lady friends as is. I just took care of the people I knew you'd want involved. Besides, I only had like...Souta and Juro. Carl's my best man so thus the groom train was looking a little weak. And actually it still is with just four guys."

Rosa sighed, smirking, "I guess that's true. I know I want Julia, Cecelia, Dorothy, Sonya, Enju-"

"Hold the phone" Chihaya held his hand up before giving a blank expression, "Enju who?"

"Oh yea. Well, when we were broken up that summer, she came over to talk to me for some reason and we've been keeping correspondence. You were right, actually, she is a nice girl once you get to know her!"

Chihaya just stared at her before shaking his head, "You are nuts."

"Hey."

He smiled softly, kissing her forehead, "I'm kidding. You're just an excessively understanding person and I should be glad you are."

Rosa sighed again and he hugged her tight, "So...any honeymoon locales in mind?"

She laughed, "Well, I'd say France but we're getting married there. You make it hard for a girl, Hideyoshi-san."

He chuckled, nuzzling her nose, "How about Dubai?"

"Ooh, that's so exotic!" she gasped.

"Is that a 'no'?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with my Chiyo" she pressed her face into his chest, "...But I'm not saying no."

Chihaya laughed, letting her go, "Okay. I'll surprise you with our accommodations."

She clapped and skipped off, happy. He smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets. Yea, they understood each other perfectly.

He blinked when Koji walked in, clicking off his cell, looking peaked. "Chihaya, I'm relying on your dad to make this the perfect wedding for my princess so I expect you to make sure he doesn't eff up."

"Oh, yea, naturally" Chihaya drawled. "Is something wrong...?"

Koji smiled at him, "It's probably best your dad takes care of this. I have to have my schedule open, just in case. Now, I have to take care of a bitch."

Chihaya eyes widened and Koji waved, going to talk to his wife. He heard Popuri sound worried but the man apparently reassured her, packed a small bag, and bid them all farewell. That night at dinner, he noted that his twin brother was missing too. 'Take care of a bitch'? What?

* * *

"You let my son out of here _this_ second. You _wait_, I am taking this to the upper courts that he was denied bail on circumstantial evidence at best!" screamed a polished woman, wearing an expensive suit, her hair completely kept, standing in the police station.

The cops didn't respond to her, nor had the judge. Mrs. Parker gritted her teeth and snapped, "Do you know what my husband will do when he gets back from his business trip?! He'll destroy all of you for doing this to our child!"

"Or he'll make a fool of himself like you."

Her eyes widened, turning to the tall man dressed darkly, his expression blanked. His features didn't speak any direct ethnicity as he seemed European or potentially Asian. He seemed like a bit of an enigma, really. "Who the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter. Just wanted to meet the person that wrote that bulls-t letter I had the pleasure of reading."

She glared at him as he paused, his hands in his pockets, staring at her, "So tell me...how many of those girls cashed the checks you sent them when you called them all whores?"

"I don't think it's any of your business?"

"Allow me to guess then. None? Funny how people might actually have some self-respect."

Gritting her teeth, she knew. She knew just from his voice, his tone, lacking all emotion, that he was the one. "You stirred this all up, did you?"

He didn't remark and she stalked up to him, "Do you know who you're messing with? We're Parkers and we don't allow this kind of disrespect."

"My last name regards to light deities and even eight of them. Your point?" he said, his voice dry yet cutting.

"If you think we'll take this sitting down-"

He snorted, turning around and starting to walk way, "Give it a rest, lady. Some cop called me and said you were refiling for bail. No self-respecting judge would let your son out of prison. He's needed to be there a long damn time, apparently."

"How dare-"

"You're a woman" he suddenly said, pausing, "You're a _woman_ and you are actually justifying what your son did to these other girls?"

"If they'd done what he asked-"

"Oh my God, this conversation is over. You must be on some serious medication" the man said coldly.

"You bastard!"

He turned back around, giving her a weird expression, full of malice and biting but all coiled into a smile. "You know, if your son had any sort of respect or honor, he could've been a pretty successful playboy if that's what he wanted. Just because a few girls said 'piss off', he let that turn him to this? He could have just moved on but now I guess he doesn't have to worry about anyone saying 'no'. In fact, I feel he'll become well acquainted with the opposite side when he becomes the prison bitch and realizes just _why _it didn't work out for him. Lessons in life."

She gaped, speechless, as he walked out. What?

Koji lit a cigarette when he got outside, annoyed, and glared at his twin, leaning against the building. "Those are bad for you, man."

"You used to smoke them with me" Koji said simply.

Nelly smiled some, walking up the streets of Boston with him, side by side. "You think we would have been like that? You know, if our dad having power and money twisted our brains to think we're too good for women to reject us?"

Koji seriously considered it before elbowing him, "Nah. Our mother isn't that lady. She would have f—king killed us."

Nelly laughed some, sighing, "True enough. Our mother never took it easy on us like that or turned a blind eye to any mistake we made. I guess that bitch thought he was invincible because his parents filled him up on how much better he was than everyone and how he could destroy those who get in his way."

"Until he met the Yagami."

"We're not indestructible either" Nelly stated.

Koji laughed shortly, "Are you kidding, man? Duh. Our lives self-destruct more than the average human beings does."

"S—t. Definitely" Nelly sighed miserably.

"Don't think about that bitch."

"_You_ don't think about that bitch."

Koji slapped his twin's shoulder, looking around, "I guess we should get home. And I feel awful because I came here for serious business and yet I can't help feel I need to get into a little bit of mischief."

"Nothing wrong with a few beers" winked Nelly, "Besides, I heard they some huge event here in American history. Something about some pissed people tossing tea into river or something. This is the place for crazy stuff."

Koji raised a brow, "I'm not sure about all that. But yea, let's knock back a few before I have to go back to that hell where that rat bastard is planning and paying for _my_ daughter's wedding."

Nelly chuckled, "It's cool, man. That just means you can buy her a Ferrari or a private jet."

Koji grinned, "Sky's the limit, right?"

Maybe it was more than that, the last gift he'd give his baby as a Yagami. It was different with the girls. When Keiji got married, it was a completely warm feeling because he got a new daughter in Celia. He was accepting someone into his family.

But then, with Kaede and soon Rosa it was so bittersweet. He remembered how it had traumatized Cliff, marrying Carrie off, to the point he almost ignored her throughout the entire wedding. Him, he didn't let it get to him that much but he could completely understand the sentiment. It was a huge change. It was a Yagami becoming a Yukina. Now, a Yagami was becoming a Hideyoshi and that...that just wasn't the same.

He commented that he didn't like Steiner but it wasn't true...necessarily. He liked him as much as one could like the guy that slept with his daughter could. No, he was a good guy, he'd proven that much. And despite whatever broke them up, Chihaya had also done the same even if he was a bit of a tsundere ass. Koji grinned lightly to himself. Then, maybe the same could be said of him.

It didn't matter in the end. He knew she'd always be his princess, just as Kaede was. All that had ever mattered to him, from the moment he held them in his arms for the first time to the moment he handed them off to another man, was that they be happy.

* * *

"Sheesh..."

Chihaya blinked back at his dad, sitting in the Wensington home, writing invitation lists. Rosa was off taking care of all the fluttery stuff like flowers and dresses. Mark looked a bit annoyed, sighing. "I mean, I guess I can see the traditional feel of a grandmother making a dress but that woman's making the whole company's outfits? I just offered to send in a few assistants. I can see where that bastard got his disagreeable attitude from."

Chihaya snickered, "You'd send in people to help a famous designer? I'd be offended if you sent in cooks to help me at a restaurant."

"I guess I can see that" smirked Mark, dropping into the chair. "How's the list coming?"

"Long" he groaned, "Aunts, uncles, cousins..."

"Mother..." drawled Mark.

Chihaya paused and sighed, miserable, "Should I?"

"Yes you should" Mark scowled, "Look, I can put up with that woman for the happiest day of my son's life and I'd hope she can do the same."

Chihaya groaned, "That's not even the least bit comforting."

He hadn't heard from his mother since that uncomfortable day. He wouldn't know what to say anyway, even if she had contacted him. Glum, he looked around. "Even if she wasn't here a whole lot...or ever...it doesn't feel the same."

"You're telling me..." Mark grumbled.

Chihaya grimaced, feeling bad for that remark now...but was met by a stack of papers, "Well, Chef Boy-R-Dee, I'll let you pick out all the main courses and meals to be served."

"Ugh. Who knew there was so much to one damn day?!"

Mark snickered, "I'll leave you to that. But have it done by morning so I can get those invitations customized and sent out."

"Fine..." Chihaya grumbled, keeling over onto the couch, overwhelmed.

At this point, he was really considering just taking her to the courthouse and getting married there. Flowers, rings, bridesmaids, groomsmen, dinners, wines. It was like he was planning the party to end all parties!

"Good Mary, no wonder you weren't impressed by the Hampton's house, five of them can fit in your living room!"

He looked up, startled, to find Max and Rosa prance in. Max looked around, incredulously, "We're going to have to get a game of kickball going in here, binky. Or at least some go-carts."

Chihaya chuckled, sitting up, "It's my dad's house, I'd never need anything near this big."

"You could have a helluva rave. Or the Super Bowl."

Rosa laughed, elbowing him, skipping over to Chihaya and hugging him, kissing him, "How are you doing, baby?"

"Overwhelmed. I'm still getting my list done and now I have to pick out all the main courses to be made..." he sighed, hugging back, basking in her.

"Psh, lightweight" Max sang, "Rosa finished dress fittings, tux fittings, gown fittings, flower arrangements, wedding registry, and ring shopping."

Rosa pursed her lips at him and Chihaya groaned, "She's used to this insane amount of stuff to do, I'm not."

"Well, let's see this list" Rosa gushed, taking it.

Max peeked over her shoulder and raised a brow, "Uh, let's invite the Queen too while you're at it. This party's going to be a mad house."

"Half of them are Rosa's people!" Chihaya pouted.

Rosa held her chin thoughtfully, "That _is_ a lot of people, isn't it? I mean, the food in itself will be through the roof..."

"Ugh, forget it. My dad would be all 'grr' if we tried to cut anyone" Chihaya grunted, taking the pad back from her, "This is turning into not our wedding."

"I wouldn't say _that_. You just got the sucky tasks" Max said, matter-of-factly.

Chihaya leered and Rosa laughed, kissing his chin, "Besides, we'll have fun soon. You're scheduled to try your tux on tomorrow, okay? Then we're home free."

He sighed and nodded, kissing her and reminding himself that this was definitely worth it. The perfect wedding with the perfect lady...

He wrote down Masaru Julia while her and Max wandered around the house.

And he actually thought that was a good idea.

* * *

Chihaya's brows furrowed as he stood outside of Yagami Koji's office, staring at the man. For some reason he thought he was somehow staring into his future father-in-law's past. His feet were on his desk, a black cigarette in one hand, a Heineken in the other, and he was listening to metal? He was wearing a black hoodie, the hood over his head, some of his face hidden by the article. Chihaya couldn't help but imagine the man being the dark goth type who went through hyper mood swings and was the silent and introverted as a teenager.

"Uh...hi."

Koji looked at him, drinking his beer, "Don't tell Po I'm drinking _and _smoking. This is my last cigarette, I just wanted to finish the packet..."

Chihaya couldn't help doubt that but Rosa admitted her father hadn't smoked for a majority of her life and she'd been horrified when he lit up when she was around thirteen. So maybe he was just one of those people that could quit when it suited him but still, seemed kind of silly. Why do it in the first place?

"I won't. I'm, uh, leaving tonight for France. I just wanted to say, since the wedding's soon, thank you for...everything. I heard Parker's on trial right now and..."

He paused and thought, "Just...thank you."

Koji sighed vaguely, closing his eyes, "You're going to be my baby's husband, Chihaya, so that comes with a lot of expectations from me. And there's no reason to thank me for that piece of s—t getting what he deserves. I should thank you, honestly. Rosa would have taken it to eternity."

"Yea, that's Rosa for you..." he sighed.

"Well, have fun with your last three days as a bachelor. Just not too much fun" Koji glared.

Chihaya smiled nervously, "Of course. Can't get in much trouble in France..."

Koji snickered, taking a healthy swig of his drink, "Please. If you say that, you've never lived."

He blinked, maybe a little surprised Koji was being this...approachable, he nodded, "Well, still. Can't say I want to be arrested before the wedding. I'll stay out of trouble."

Bowing despite himself, he walked out and couldn't help his broad smile. His future wife was standing there, cute as a button in one of the sundresses she used to wear. She looked apprehensive. Blinking at him, she pouted. "No strippers."

"No strippers" he agreed.

"I say you go stripper crazy."

Chihaya cocked a brow when Max suddenly appeared, his hands in his pockets, "Because we are getting us some strippers in this party, honey."

Chihaya couldn't help narrow his eyes. He knew just because Max was involved this would be the case and he wasn't too thrilled. "Well, you're in _my_ party so you should be going with _me_ anyway."

"Puh-lease. I'm staying with my Rosa for the last nights she'll belong to _me_. And also, if you did end up with some adult entertainment, they wouldn't quite have the right parts..."

"But I won't!" Chihaya complained.

Rosa finally laughed, hugging him, "Carl told me his plan for your bachelor party, baby. I agreed to all components and the little extras he was worried about."

"...But..."

"Alright, let's go. Next time you see her she'll be the one dressed in white. I'll make sure she stays out of trouble" Max insisted, dragging him outside.

"I'm sorry, Max, you're like a bizarre almost brother to me and as such I can't believe a syllable of that."

Rosa giggled at Max's grin, "You know me well, brother, as you know it's not true. Don't worry, we won't get into any...serious trouble."

Chihaya stared and sighed when he saw his crew was already waiting outside for him. "Fine. I guess you guys have his all down."

Rosa grasped his wrists and kissed him sweetly, pinking prettily, "Don't be a worrywart. Can you believe that after all this it's finally happening?"

"God, no..." he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers, "...I can't wait."

He jolted when there was honking and flashing of fog lights. Glaring towards his friends, Carl yelled at him out the window, "Hey, you have the rest of your life to make out. Let's go!"

Chihaya flicked him off and gave her another loving kiss, "Love you, baby."

"Love you too" she giggled, pushing him, "Now go! Call me when you land."

He nodded, picking up his suitcase, and rushing towards the car. Climbing in, he scowled as Carl pretty much wheeled out of their super fast. "What's your damn hurry?"

"I have to get out of the country _fast_."

Chihaya's brows rose and for some reason he had to laugh, "This isn't like some huge espionage thing, man, it's my wedding. Why?"

Juro snickered, Souta giving Carl a smile, "Katie's pregnant."

"Nah uh! She already had a baby" Chihaya said, startled.

"I think women can have more than one baby, dummy" Juro smirked, "From what I understand, Carl messed around outside too long and didn't pick up the rubbers before the store closed and got a cheap one out of a vending machine...?"

"Aww, _dude_" groaned Chihaya chidingly.

Carl sobbed, "The message was on the answering machine when I left and she was away giving Elise to mama. She went to the doctor for a check up and they told her she's expecting!"

"Yea, well, you two better keep this impending brawl out of my wedding" Chihaya snorted, leaning back a little.

Carl just groaned and Chihaya glanced out the window as they made it to the bridge. "I hope Powderpuff will get over not having kids..."

"You're just a dick" Carl said grumpily.

Chihaya sulked at him but even Juro snorted, "If a chick has wanted a kid forever, man, there's no way a little thing like _you _would change her mind. You'll end up with one, whether you like it or not."

"What the hell ever. Rosa's not like that, she won't force fatherhood on me" Chihaya scowled.

"Dorothy and I talked about it, we're pretty sure we won't have one either..." Souta said almost absently. "Too much pressure..."

"I sure as hell won't" scoffed Juro, "And Enju couldn't agree more."

"You guys blow. I love my daughter and...my next one that's coming" he groaned.

Chihaya shook his head, brows furrowing. Rosa wasn't even like that, like he said. She wouldn't force him to do anything like that. He figured she might beg his consent but it was the only thing he'd never give ground on.

...Eh, not now, Chihaya. You had happier things to be worried about like getting married in three days. Smiling again, grabbing his suitcase as they made their way into the airport, he felt good.

* * *

Rosa squeal laughed, blushing bright red as guys pranced around in tight metallic briefs, serving her a drink. Max had a Blue Motorcycle in his hand, looking like he was at least tipsy. "This is the last sort of day that my baby is my baby and before she becomes a lovely wife. So I give you, in Binky's stead, a Lovely Wife."

Rosa chuckled as she was handed another drink, cocking a brow, "You guys intend to have me drunk _until _my wedding, don't you?"

Katie, sitting on plush couch beside Rosa, looked glum but gave a sulky smile, "You have to drink for both of us."

"Don't worry, baby, we're all drinking for two, just for you" Max nodded, taking a shot of schnapps.

Katie laughed, "You're drinking for my baby too, huh?"

Julia laughed as well, lifting her glass, "I'll drink to that."

"That drinks looking a little weak there, Ms. Italian-o. Let my bartender whip up something a little special" Max gestured, "Get my Italian stallion an Italian Passion, boo."

The girls cheered, hooted, giggly, and Rosa laughed again. Max had asked Katie, since he was in Chihaya's party, if he could plan her bachelorette party. Katie hadn't been feeling well at the time so she agreed whole-heartedly. She found out today though that she was pregnant. Pretty shocking but she said after Rosa's wedding, Carl was going to die.

"I have to order it for you, honey" Julia winked at Katie, "How about a _Safe _Sex on the Beach."

Katie groaned as another round of cheers went around. Rosa giggled, hugging the woman, "It's okay, sweetie, you're already a great mama. What's one more?"

Katie just sighed and Max propped his hands on his hips, blinking at Dorothy who smiled shyly behind a beer. "Dorothy...you're totally missing Toto, honey, let's see if we can find him in an Emerald Cityyyy."

Dorothy squeaked, pinking, and Rosa laughed, narrowing her eyes at Max, "Max, you're dropping too much cash on drinks, honey."

"Pumpkin, don't even be silly. Papa's taking care of this. Oh bartender! My Pookie needs a Fluffy Pink Angel. And I'll take a Gay Bartender" he winked at the minimally dressed guy.

Miru sighed, glancing at Rosa, whispering to her, "This is so awkward."

Rosa smiled at her twin and was about to remark when Max, who also felt awkward, she could tell, offered Miru with as much tact as her outspoken friend had a "Sex On My Face". Miru just flustered and leered, accepting it. She lost a bit of coherence once Max was done with her and she found herself wanting a certain someone.

"I want my baby so bad" she whined, flushed.

"Uh oh, here comes kinky pants."

Rosa hicked, pointing her Smirnoff bottle at him accusingly, "You dunneven know how good he iz in bed, you."

"Aww hell. R-Ray, he's like crazy in bed. Izza porn, I tell you, tha' porn" Julia slurred, "Betta' than your-your Chihaya."

"Whateverrrrrr."

Enju snickered, having arrived late, getting set up with a few Blue Ice, and glanced at her phone, "Juro texted. He says that Chihaya is all freaked that you have strippers and I haven't seen a stripper in this bitch yet."

"To-tally right!" Max jumped to his feet, staggering a little, "Let's do this!"

Rosa laughed heavily, tossing a cup at him when he started to strip, met with rampant approval, "Stoppit, you ho! No strippin' or strippers!"

"Whatever, take it off!" Katie called.

Rosa giggles doubled, covering her face as Max started belting out a bass beat, grabbing the ends of his shirt and dragging it off sultrily. The girls squealed delightedly, even mild natured Dorothy and Cecelia throwing money at him. Oh, this was ridiculous...

Rosa bit her lip, her sides hurting as Max started messing with Enju, kneeling on the couch near her, grinding his crotch, which was luckily still covered, into her chest. "You chicks like this, right?"

It was really kind of cute because Enju was usually so cool and collected, always keeping to herself, but now was trying to pull away, tears in her eyes, laughing hard, "M-maybe in your country."

"Honey, in my country we would have made sweet love by now."

Enju was shivering, chortling, burying her face into the side of the chair, "O-oh my God..."

"M-Max" Rosa laughed, "Leave Enju alone."

Rosa smiled when her phone rang, wiping her eyes, the others watching this bit of entertainment with high degrees of amusement. Looking at the number, she smiled more, picking up, "Hey Sexy-y-y."

"Good lord, you're drunk" Chihaya said with a groan.

"You can touch it if you want. I wouldn't be into it. Or would I...?"

"...What the hell is going on there?" Chihaya asked after a second of silence as Rosa tried not to choke on more laughter.

"N-nothing, baby. Are you looking forward to your party?" she gnawed her lip, trying to change the subject.

Chihaya snorted, "Not really. But please, tell me a little more about yours..."

"The only stripper right now is Max" Rosa smirked.

"Heyyyyy big spender. Dun, dun, dun, dunnn" Max suddenly sang, coming over to her and shimmying.

Rosa stared at him with a wider smirk and Chihaya snickered, "Yea, that sounds about right. I miss you."

"I miss you too" she smiled, giggle shoving Max when he started kissing her neck.

"Spend-d-d-d-d a little time on mey-y-y-y-y-y."

Chihaya laughed, "Fine, fine, tell him I won't cut into you two's time together. I just wanted to check on you..."

"It's fine, baby. I love you" Rosa grinned, Max curling up against her.

"Love you too. I'll see you soon, right?"

"You won't miss me. I'll be dressed kind of funky" she teased.

Chihaya chuckled warmly, "I'm counting on it. Have fun...but not too much fun."

Smiling, shaking her head as she clicked up, she stood, wobbly. "C'mon, guys, let's...go..."

Katie groaned, quickly covering her mouth, rushing towards the bathroom, "Let me hurl then I'll be ready."

"That's right, baby, rock that morning sickness!" Max called.

Rosa smiled, shaking her head, leaning against him, "Let's have a bonfire, Maxy."

"Sounds better than my idea...skydiving."

She almost hurled herself from the idea, jabbing him. It really felt like the happiest days of her life. Going back to Mineral to the mountains where her papa told her was where he first met her mama, they started a small fire, having gotten some liquor, beer, marshmallows, and small fish. Enju apparently knew how to play guitar a bit and was playing campfire songs, all her friends around her singing gleefully.

Rosa smiled, closing her eyes, sitting between Max's long legs, the man curled around her, his cheek rested against the top of her head and his arms around her tightly. Rubbing his hands, she asked softly, "You okay?"

"Nah."

She tilted her head, rubbing her cheek to his, "You will be."

"I dunno how" he laughed softly, "Four years of you being there for me, three years of waking up to you being there...it really does feel like I'm losing you."

Rosa pouted at that, "I'm not going anywhere, Max. You know I'll always be there for you when you need me, no matter how far away or what happens. It's funny...I was scared of you, you know? You were so mean to me at first."

"Really...?" he actually grimaced.

"Yep" her smile returned, "But something kept telling me not to give up trying to befriend you and now I know why. You're one of the most important people to me and I love you just as much as Chiyo."

Max was silent for a long time. She wondered if he'd passed out because she was pretty close to that stage herself. However, as light as a feather, he whispered, "Hey...if you'd come to the U.S. and been engaged to Chihaya but...I wasn't gay or anything, would you have considered me?"

Rosa had to ponder that before sighing, "Maybe...? Let's face it, the things we bond over isn't exactly stuff a lot of straight guys do."

He laughed, lightening the mood, "True enough. I'm glad it worked out this way. But you know you'll always be the lady in my life."

Rosa sighed, sleepily snuggling against his chest, she murmured, "I asked them to play that. Think you can dance to it with me?"

"It'd be my honor."

Rosa opened her eyes, looking up at him as he gazed listlessly into the fire. He felt a little distant and she knew he was putting on his best face for her. He didn't have to be afraid. Everything was changing but nothing was changing to the point she'd never see him. Chihaya had even considered Max when they picked where to move, having apartment hunted with him after they signed for the house so he could be reasonably close to school and them. She might be changing her last name but their friendship wouldn't, he had to know that.

Pressing her hand against his cheek, she tugged his face down faintly, giving him a kiss she may have given a beau, not like their normal pecks or 'smooches'. He blushed faintly, staring at her before giving a smile. "I believe you."

"Good" she smiled back, cuddling in his arms again, dozing off, in a fairly good mood.

Max stared down at her for a moment before something caught his eye in the nearby woods. Looking up swiftly, he thought he saw a flash of light. Scowling, he wasn't sure if he was still drunk or what but he thought he heard footsteps too. The hell...?

* * *

Yagami Koji stood in the doorway, his mouth slightly agape, as he stared at his final daughter...

His mother was fretfully looking over the dress, pouting, "Oh darling, is it too heavy? I got way too inspired by this castle theme, it has to weigh a ton."

Rosa laughed breathlessly, her face made up so naturally and prettily, her hair in a perfect chignon, decorated with diamonds and a handmade tiara looking decoration. "It doesn't feel heavy at all, grandma. It's...it's so perfect, thank you."

The dress was done in completely princess style, chiffon and soft looking with the sweetheart strapless neckline. Koji smiled wistfully. Perfect...

Clearing his throat, he got the other's attention easily and Yagami Dana pouted at him, "Young man, I have taught you and your brothers how to knot ties since you were children. What the hell do you call _that_?"

He grinned despite himself, staring down at the silver tie of the all white suit, "Sorry, mom, I wasn't feeling it..."

Dana sighed, walking over to him to fix it, "I suppose I better go and check to see if all the men have this problem."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, smiling faintly when the woman tugged him down to her height and kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear, "It's not so bad."

Yea right. He gave her a bit of a pout and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. He sighed. Right. Replacing his smile, he walked over to Rosa who was idly stroking her bare neck. "Chihaya gave me this perfect diamond necklace for my birthday but I think I threw it in some box back in Massachusetts when we broke up..."

"Why'd you break up with him again?" Koji questioned casually.

Rosa just smiled at him, "I don't think it matters, papa, I'm marrying him in a matter of minutes."

Koji groaned and scratched the side of his face absently, "Well, I told your grandmother not to make any jewelry up for your neck because...well, Mark paid for this entire, I can already tell, _extravagant _shindig. I'm your father, I have to get _something_."

Rosa sighed, "Dad, that's..."

She gasped softly as he put something cold around her neck. Her eyes widened, gaping, at the elaborate chandelier necklace, befitted with hundreds of diamonds and one large prominent one. He smiled, closing his eyes as he hooked the last bit. "I'm not trying to outdo your father-in-law. I just remembered I got one of my princesses a diamond necklace and hadn't gotten around to my other just yet."

Rosa pinked, remembering her sister going to the equivalent of a ball that night, her dad giving her the pretty necklace. Rosa would sneak into her room to stare at it and asked Kaede why papa had given her something like that since Kaede wasn't even girly. Kaede had smiled and told her because papa thought she was responsible enough to have something valuable like that and that she was making her steps into adulthood. Of course, at four she had no idea what that meant but now...

Her father kissed her tear away sweetly, "Stop that. I hate how you girls cry the second one of us isn't a jerk."

Rosa laughed softly, turning around as he knelt so she wouldn't smear her makeup, hugging his shoulders, "Thank you, papa. I love it."

He hugged her around her waist and sighed miserably before standing up straight. "Well, I best go see if everything's prepared. Your last seconds as a Yagami, huh?"

"Maybe" Rosa bit her lip.

"It's fine" Koji said, walking over to the door, "You'll be milady forever."

Almost tearing up again, she smiled and nodded, "Always."

Sitting on the bench, she was hard pressed not to cry but took a deep breath. Oh, this was a happy day. Of course some things were ending but they were making way for beautiful beginnings. Everything was perfect today just for that purpose.

* * *

"I. Am. Going to _hurl_."

Carl laughed, leaning against the door of the male dressing room in a white tux with a silver vest and tie, "I feel like I'm going to die because Rosa's grandma would kill me if I got anything on this suit. Custom made, one of a kind Yagada, man? My mother flipped."

Chihaya smirked a little, his hair out of the pins and swept to the side, his tuxedo completely white. "I do feel a little washed out. Remind me not to drink anything with color."

Carl snickered, "Think we're betraying our culture a little, wearing white? I mean, it's the color of death, after all."

"Whatever. It is the death of one life and the start of another" Chihaya remarked, fixing his sleeves.

"Awww, hell yea! Who's ready to get this party started?!"

Chihaya looked up with a cocked brow as Ray and Jake pranced in. He'd been so afraid to ask them if they would be interested in being in his party after their last meeting. But Rosa had asked rather openly and they said, 'uh, of course!'. Definitely had been a helluva bachelor party with those two...

Chihaya was almost trembling, holding his hands in his pockets. Smiling nervously, he had to pace a bit, "I mean...this is it, right? This is exactly what I've always wanted. I'm so happy I want to throw up so this is good, right?"

"Yep" Carl smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Hell, I'd say so. You got a hot sexy little wife and from what I can tell from the pictures a massive house to bang her in. You're solid" Ray scoffed.

Chihaya smirked at him, "Thanks, guys..."

Carl glanced at his watch, "Well, we better get going. Don't want to be late for the rest of your life."

Yea, definitely not. Definitely not after all this. Following Carl out, he bit his lip. God, he thought this wouldn't happen. He thought at one point that marriage was a joke. At another, he became completely devoted to the idea. And when it was so cruelly snatched away, well, he wanted his life to end. And now...?

Now, he was going to be devoted to one thing and one thing alone. Not an idea, not his own selfishness, just one thing: Rosa.

He smiled at the girls, waiting in the corridor for the correct time. They were all dressed in beautiful mauve gowns, looking like princesses which was apparently the theme of this thing. Katie's was silver though, matching Carl's tie. She gave her husband a dark smile and he looked at her nervously. Chihaya signaled them a look of his own: _after_ the wedding, murder him.

Hideyoshi Mark waltzed up, dressed like Koji was apparently, his hands in his pockets. "I do have to admit, I had the custom tailors setup in case that woman couldn't make this tux to my proportions since she never took a damn measurement. But really, this suit is more perfect than anything those tailors make me. Think I can hire her on?"

"Considering how much the Yagami love you? No" Chihaya shook his head.

Mark sighed gravely and looked him over, "Well, son...you're getting married. I hope you keep your wife better than your old man did."

Chihaya frowned, "Have you seen mom yet?"

"Nope. I'm not even sure she's in France. She might not come..." Mark approached carefully.

"...That's fine" Chihaya shrugged, "She may just be uncomfortable with the whole affair. She wasn't that happy I got back with Rosa to begin with."

"Well, your mother's a different animal" he snorted, slapping him heartily on the shoulder and glancing backwards when the music started, "That's your cue, son. Feel this for what it is. It only gets better."

Chihaya inhaled softly and nodded, nervous. Walking down the center aisle, he was glad Carl was there because this would have been too awkward for him. His friend smiled at him as they stood with the priest, a man who had happily introduced himself as Carter.

He waited for the moment, watching as a the pretty little girl that was apparently Hayato's little sister toss pink and white rose petals, being followed by Enju and Juro, Dorothy and Souta, Julia and Ray, Cecelia and Jake, Miru and Sonya, and finally Max and Ana. His heart clenched and he wondered why he was so nervous. Everything was so right.

He smiled, growing almost impatient as Katie came up the center on her own, holding flowers. She was smiling herself, bless her heart, because he knew she'd had a rough bout with morning sickness earlier. Standing near where Rosa would shortly, she smiled wider. The music shifted and he swallowed, returning his eyes back to the end of the aisle, so anxious, so content.

Chihaya gaped softly when Rosa did appear, holding her father's arm. The whole effect of her appearance was like some strangely impossibly whimsical cross between an angel and a princess. She wore the rosiest look, her cheeks pink and her her lips curled in a fantastical smile. He almost choked with joy. It was...

It was finally happening.

It felt like the gap between them took forever to close but Koji promptly dropped her off at the end of the aisle, kissed her temple, and went to take his seat beside Popuri. Chihaya offered his hand to her, still in a state of disbelief, and she took it. He was...getting married. All he wanted those years ago, it still...it still came. Nothing...could get in the way of this again.

Carter went through the vows with precision and eloquence. Rosa held his hand, gave him cute little smiles because she could probably feel his pulse racking through his entire arm. 'Calm down', she squeezed.

"Do you, Hideyoshi Chihaya, take Miss Rosa Arise Yagami to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

God, yes. Could he say that? "I do."

He reversed the message to Rosa and she said without the slightest hesitation, "I do."

...It was this part of the vows he hadn't heard cited in a wedding in a long damn time. It always seemed to him to be such an opening for trouble. One would think they'd have discontinued it's use entirely by now. But Carter must have been old school...or at least believing that everyone in the house wanted their happiness. "If at this time, anyone should object to the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I certainly do!"

He could have died right then.

Swiftly looking backwards, alarmed out of his mind by that horrid voice, he glared hatefully as his mother walked down the aisle, dressed in a black cocktail dress. Julia looked peeved, holding something in her hands that frankly Chihaya didn't give a damn about at that second. She was wrecking his wedding!

Mark was quick to his feet, looking angry as people started to whispered, "What the hell, Julia? What do you think you're doing?"

She promptly ignored her ex, glaring at Chihaya, "You are making a _mistake_. You are about to marry a hypocrite!"

Chihaya didn't trust himself to say _anything _at that second, deciding just to stare at Julia in hopes she vanished as some evil apparition. Rosa, however, looked very upset. "What are you talking about?!"

Chihaya grimaced at the upset tone of her voice and was about to tell her 'forget it'. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. However, Julia shoved the envelope into Chihaya's hand. "Look at that! All over some other man! I had a private investigator follow her when I heard about this debacle!"

'Shoot her. Somebody shoot her now', he prayed in his head but nothing happened. Gritting his teeth, he ripped the envelope, "You better get the hell out of here after this is settled. I can't believe I even invited you!"

"Why are you even opening it?!" Rosa demanded, looking hurt.

Chihaya scoffed, tossing the envelope back at Julia without a second thought, "You're absolutely right. Rosa would never do that to me so get the hell out."

Oh no, Julia wasn't having it. Finishing the rest of his half-done task, she whipped out pictures. He glared at them but had to cock a brow a little. Well, it was Rosa. And she was, pretty normally, in Max's arm. He was the speckliest bit bothered that they were kissing rather...passionately. But fact of the matter was...

"He's not...quite..." Chihaya gritted out before realizing he wasn't sure if it was kosher to announce to a whole party of people another's sexuality.

"Oh please, honey. I'm not floating on _that_ boat" Max thankfully interjected, his arms crossed and looking annoyed.

Julia cocked a brow towards Max and Chihaya laughed bitterly, "Thanks, mother. You've ruined yet another moment of my life. Perfectly done. Magnificent."

"You're still making a mistake!" she exclaimed, stubborn, "She left you, broke your heart, and for what reason? A one night stand while she was a half a world away!"

His whole world stopped.

He was pretty sure the blood drained from his body out into the universe, leaving him there lifelessly. No. No she did not announce that in front of _everyone_. This had to be a dream. No, no, an utter nightmare. No, he'd wake up to have a perfect wedding. This was a dream.

"_What?_"

Proving that dreaming this was dream wasn't going to work, he couldn't swallow when Koji stood, his eyes menacing, "You did _what_? You cheated on my daughter?!"

...No, God, why after everything? Were they just _that_ fated not to marry? Rosa was _right_ here. She was right here, they were one statement, one kiss, from having everything they both endeavored for. They wouldn't let her marry him when they found out, all sorts of objections would come out of the woodworks now. He would have cried if he had it in him. God, why? This was his dream. Why couldn't he have his dream...?

"Papa, Chihaya did not cheat on me."

He stiffened, looking to her. She looked very adamant about an outright damn lie, her eyes fierce and determined. "It was just a misunderstanding that led to me and Chihaya breaking up. Furthermore, whatever was the reason, it doesn't matter anymore. We are completely back together and he's going to be my husband. So if you don't mind, _okaa-san_, we were busy. Please finish, Carter-san."

"A-ah, of course" the priest looked around quickly, "Uh, if there's no more objections..."

Chihaya was dazed and expected Koji to bellow out something but nothing came, silence falling over the crowd. Carter smiled, "Then, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He was going to be sick. But Rosa smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him, and he realized...

He was married to his Powderpuff.

Coming back to this universe, he kissed her intensely, happily, wholly. After all this...after...after _that_...

He guessed wishing on all those cakes and shooting stars worked, huh?

* * *

"It was sketchy-y-y-y" Yagami Nelly remarked, cutting his filet mignon.

Koji drank a glass of Sauvignon Blanc, looking annoyed. "A little. But I wasn't going to ruin this moment for my baby by pressing it any further. It's just as likely Julia's a damn psycho."

Nelly smirked, agreeing, "Your new son seems a little upset."

"My new _what_? I have four children, thank you, I don't need anymore."

Nelly laughed, eating a bite of his plate, "Don't be an ass. And don't get pissed since I know how much you hate him but even though we plan some pretty ritzy weddings on our own, the kid's dad definitely found some good cow. This one was raised on succulent."

Koji had to laugh at that, raising a brow, "I guess that's between medium rare land and well done hood?"

"On the highway to delicious."

Koji smiled, shaking his head, and smiled more when Popuri came over with her plate, sitting beside him, "This is so...fancy. I feel so out of place."

"We're in a damn castle drinking thirty-year-old French wine. I don't think it gets fancier than that" he joked.

"And I guess we are kind of...country humble now" Nelly groaned.

Koji groaned also and Popuri smirked, pinching them, "Now what's so wrong with that?"

They both just smiled indulgently and she rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder. Rosa was chattering with her bridal party beside her at the long table, laughing and looking content. On the other hand, Chihaya just looked pretty sad.

"He certainly doesn't look happy to be married" Popuri found herself saying.

"I'm not quick to defend guys that are married to my children but if my mother pulled the same thing Julia just pulled, I wouldn't really be at my happiest either" Koji pointed out, eating a bit of fish.

"Oh my God, the Moscato's amazing too" Nelly remarked, sipping healthily at a flute of wine.

Koji sulked at him, "Why don't you just marry Mark? He's available."

"Eh, not my type."

Koji smirked and Popuri leered at them, "Well _still._ He should be showing it a little more."

"Cut the boy some slack, woman."

Popuri stared at him before laughing a bit, "What's happened to you? You're defending your son-in-law."

"Am not!"

"That's the vibe I'm getting from over here. I see how it is" called a voice from another table.

Kaede laughed and Koji leered backwards at his eldest son-in-law, "Don't worry. With enough provocation, I'd kill both of you equally."

Steiner just 'nyahed' and Popuri snickered, "Be nice, you. It is a little refreshing."

Nelly sipped his wine, cocking a brow towards Jyun, his oldest son, who was going around, taking pictures. "Think he'll get married soon since him and Roomi are an item again?"

"Maybe?"

Koji looked towards Rosa and Chihaya. He smiled as they got closer to take a picture. Well, whatever the case, they both seemed overall happy even if for that second things were getting ready to go to hell in a handbasket. But he...

He was glad. It shouldn't ever be about anything except their happiness. Even if it meant that now she was a Hideyoshi.

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya stood outside, sipping a glass of champagne. So happy yet so bittersweet for no good reason.

He glanced over his shoulder when he sensed someone there, not that surprised to find a bashful looking Max. "Uh...I guess I felt I should say 'sorry'? I mean, about the kissing picture..."

Chihaya found himself snorting, "Please. As much as I've seen you two kissing at random, I wasn't all that fazed."

"Yea, well, I'm not happy" Max muttered darkly, "That was like my last sweet legitimate moment with Rosa and suddenly it's being used against her for like, evil."

Grimacing at that assertion, Chihaya slapped his shoulder, looking inside as the other's danced. He'd gotten his dance with Rosa, much to her glee. He joked for her ears only that they danced in public a lot more than he thought they ever would but this was the crown moment.

"I'm sick that I could even excuse it but I don't feel what she did wasn't in my best interests even if it was a horrible and a generally misguided thing to do" Chihaya admitted faintly.

Max shrugged, "Well, nothing like discussing something privately before doing it in a crowd full of people. I'm not exactly thrilled with your mother right now."

"Yea, I'm not either" he sighed, "And I'm not happy Rosa had to lie for me. She shouldn't even had a reason to say that to the whole crowd, what I did. What I did..."

Max slapped his shoulder next, "Is in the past. You two are married now and you have no reason to start beating yourself up again. If you really want to repent, make sure you're the best husband to that woman you can be."

Chihaya looked up at him and smiled faintly, "Thanks, Max. Sorry I stole your woman."

Max laughed, "You should be! But that's fine, you two are perfect for each other. That's all that really makes it worthwhile for me."

"Dude, you are the groom, you cannot disappear" Carl called, peeking out, "And Max, Rosa's asking for you."

Max looked up and smiled softly, hearing a song playing and striding back in, "You're still a lucky bastard, Hideyoshi. Take care of my Pookie."

Chihaya nodded faintly, sighing with a smile as Carl pulled him back into the crowd of people. Yea. Yea, he was.

He leaned against the wall and watched Max and Rosa, once against struck with that fairytale those two seemed to embody. With the princess dress, he definitely just felt like the guy watching the prince and the princess dance in their moment. But he watched as everyone around them danced or chatted with a loved one, as Rosa parted with Max, kissing his cheek, and squeezing his hand before coming over to him, saying the rest of the night was for her husband...

He guessed he could say without all his worldly skepticism, despite how cheesy or magnificently Disney it was, that dreams definitely could come true.

* * *

**End Note:**

Koji and Rosa moment with the necklace is a reference to Chapter Two (Diamonds Are Forever) in Yuki. Can you believe Rosa was four then? x.X

All drinks compliments of . Drink responsibly and if you do ever look...look at a Gay Uncle and if you've had even TWO of those ingredients, you'll know why I nearly wanted to convulse reading it XP

Aside but I did once tell a guy from Spain "maybe in your country". It was a total accident, I forgot he was from Spain! He didn't respond like Max did though, lol.


	32. Real

**Chapter 32: **Real

**Author's Note: **Hellu again, dear readers! I return for another installment! And a gracious thanks and slightly quick response for all the reviews n.n

Ah yes, my deliciously sketchy timelines. **SPOILERS TO THIS LOVE:** This Love slightly coincides with Yume. Around Rosa's first year of school should be the time Jyun's off gallivanting in Italy and was mentioned by Rosa in Chapter 22. So about the time Rosa's getting married Jyun should be expecting the same shortly after. Of course you all will recall everyone's shock he got married even though he was with Roomi XD

And yes, in my mind draft, it was Koji that was in Shin's place but it got a little questionable. Like most of my storylines. However, I'm not sure even Koji could get away with coming over to America and beating the living crap out of someone. Shin was the responsible choice, in other words XD But indeed, the Yagami are like the mafia of the alternate Harvest Moon universe. More on Miru soon!

Lol, honestly, people would be surprised how I did contend with myself on that fact. If anybody reread that chapter where Chihaya had his little fling, he did end the relationship prior to the whole thing. So yes, it's not **necessarily** _cheating _in a way. However, it still was a bit low to sleep with your ex's best friend like a minute after breaking up with someone you were engaged just to get back at her. Maybe Rosa doesn't have the ENTIRE details but yea, just the best friend part's pretty damning.

I might personally respond to that message but I don't think it's sick. One of those wonderful things about stories is you can ask yourself 'what if?' and the best part as an author is I can also ask 'what if' this had happened rather than this and it's pretty shocking what moments I've edited when asking myself this (Readers would be amazed what kind of hijinks may have occurred if I didn't ask XP And note that's saying something). That said, while it actually may have been more realistic, in terms of how the story would go on if I did go with that plot...it wouldn't, quite honestly. I'd pretty much have to go in a completely different direction and that's pretty horrifying at this point x.x But no, I wouldn't feel bad.

Ugh, this was going into like 'biggest chapter ever' range rapidly so I cut it off and will probably add a chapter to my projection. We'll see how it works out. As for sequel, all or most storylines will be wrapped up remotely in Chronicles, once I finish this last story in the group. As for "accidents", I think I've reworked that already kind of worked angle in the series XD Enjoy!

* * *

_Chihaya breathed in the ocean air from the beautiful balcony overlooking the crystal blue waters and white sanded beaches. From what he understood, this was all simulated but..._

_He'd finally been able to loosen his tie on the airplane, now taking a breath and relaxing. Sitting in a chaise, he smiled softly. Hideyoshi Rosa..._

_He listened to the steady stream of water coming from the shower in the massive suite he'd chosen for them. Tricked out with everything, he was pleased when she gasped, so enthralled. That's exactly the reaction he wanted._

_Closing his eyes, he couldn't believe this day had come. Between all the tragedies and infidelities and the obstacles, this dream had come true. Rosa was his wife. It hadn't always been his dream, of course. But..._

_He had changed. And looking back at his life, he was glad for that._

"_Are you okay?"_

_Chihaya looked back, startled, when Rosa walked out, wearing a short white silk robe, her hair streaming around her shoulders, curled from the updo she had at the wedding. He smiled at her. "Never better."_

_She came and sat on his knee, curling against his chest, "It's definitely been a long day, hasn't it...?"_

_She sounded weary and, for some reason, that struck him as odd. Looking at her worriedly, he rasped, "Yo-you were happy with our wedding, right? I know my mom kind of jacked it up, but-"_

"_Don't be silly. It was everything I'd ever dreamed about" she said contently, closing her eyes. "Your mom didn't ruin anything because it was our day."_

_Leaning back, reassured, he kissed the top of her head, "Good..."_

_Rosa sat up and smiled at him, "You should go shower."_

_He was about to demand if he smelled or something..._

_...Oh wait, this was their honeymoon, wasn't it? Blushing, he gave her a sheepish smile and rushed into the luxurious bathroom. As rushed as he felt, part of him told himself to 'relax', especially when he walked out and found his wife sitting on the bed, waiting for him, unclad and glowing in the moonlight._

_...This was forever._

* * *

"Hideyoshi, I need those write ups in the next _hour_" bellowed one supervisor, rushing by her small office.

"Yes sir!"

"Don't forget the files for the meeting at five, Hideyoshi!"

"Got it!"

"Hideyoshi, remember those slides!"

Kill her now. Now she regretted them learning how to pronounce her last name, she could have gotten away with a lot more when they said it completely wrong.

She sighed, printing the write ups, putting the files in the two dozen manila folders requested, and sent the slides to the copy room. Luckily she was just that used to being overwhelmed.

Carrying all the paperwork in her arms through the busy office, she dropped it off to her supervisors then picked up the slides and dropped them off to their appropriate spot. She gave them a weary smile when they complimented her on being proficient, though not until they looked it over for errors. None. Good job, Hideyoshi.

All that said, she did love her job. Just when it was crunch time like this even she got a little stressed. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. 4:45. Fifteen more minutes.

She texted Max. He texted back that he'd call her in a few hours, he was still in trial and didn't expect to be out for some hours. Rosa sighed. She was going to cook dinner and invite him but he was always so groggy after he got out of court.

...Darn it, they were old!

Going back to the office she'd managed to attained from extra hard work, she packed her things, slinging her purse and leather bag over her shoulder. It really was kind of sad how their lives were so different now. She almost felt naïve all those years ago when she thought nothing would change. She blinked when she got another text and saw it was from Max, expressing that they both got off early tomorrow and they were _definitely_ going to go see the movie with their favorite actor ever, Kirk Kana, and eat a tub of ice cream. Smiling, she sent an agreement. Well, maybe not _that_ much.

Clocking out for the day, she climbed into her car and made the ten minute drive home. In thought for a moment, she tapped the button on her dash and told her car 'call daddy'.

The phone rang for a few moments and she smiled at her father's sleepy voice, "You...need to move to my time zone."

"Sorry, papa" she rumbled.

"It's okay, at least I consistently hear from you" Yagami Koji yawned, "How are you, milady?"

"Tired" she laughed wearily, "I understand why you were always so tired after work now. It's rather tedious and they really enjoy running people into the ground."

Koji grunted, "I don't have to have any words with anyone about overworking my baby, do I?"

"Of course not" she rolled her eyes but smiled all the same, pulling into the yard, "Well, I knew you were in bed so I thought I'd call you for a second. I'm pulling into the house now."

"Okay, princess. You get some rest, got me?"

"Yes, papa" she agreed with a yawn of her own.

"Good. I love you, Rosa."

"Love you too, daddy."

Clicking a button to end the call, she stretched as she got out and went up the cobblestone walkway of her beautiful home after grabbing the mail. Fiddling with the keys, she opened the door and walked inside, dropping her things by the doorway and groaning with relief as she pulled off her heels. Pain.

Unbuttoning her blouse a few buttons, she flipped through the stack of letters. Bill, bill, junk mail, coupon, bill...

She'd get to those tonight. Might as well get them out of the way, she figured, unzipping the back of her pencil skirt as she made her way up the stairs. Digging through her armoire, she found a pair of pink and black yoga pants and one of her husband's shirts, changing into both before stretching out across the bed. She really must have been tired because she didn't recall falling asleep but must have, waking up two hours later to find a blanket over her and the scent of grilled chicken wafting through the vents.

Rosa sat up and looked around at the now darkened room. Just figured. She wanted to make him dinner but he always had more energy when he got home so he _always_ beat her to it. She pouted petulantly. No fair, she liked to treat him too...

Wandering down the dark stairway, she found Hideyoshi Chihaya sitting at the counter in the kitchen, cooking and also on his laptop, typing something. He must have changed too when he covered her up, dressed in a pair of jeans and another plain tee. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her a lopsided smile. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

She sulked, wandering over to him, "I'm sorry I'm tired."

Rosa sighed contently, sliding under his arm as he put it around her, kissing her, "And you have every right to be. You should get them to take it easier on you at that place, you're not a grunt."

Hugging him tightly, she smiled. "I'm fine, Chiyo."

A year and a half...

He sat her down at the counter, kissing her forehead, "You relax, Powderpuff. How was your day?"

Rosa sighed, picking up the bills and retrieving her own laptop, "Stressful today. We're getting ready for these mergers and changeover in plans."

Chihaya nodded, sipping an orange Crush. "Well, I hope they know that this weekend you are _not_ coming in, you're sleeping in with your husband."

Rosa smiled, opening her laptop to pay their bills electronically. "Sounds like a date. I have one with Maxy tomorrow! We're going to see that new movie with Kirk and eating ice-cream."

He snickered, "Cool. I have some meetings to see to so I'll probably be in late."

Rosa relaxed her chin in her hands, staring at an email she got from Katie. She knew what it was of. She liked looking at them. But on the other hand...

Opening the attachments, she smiled at the picture of the mother of two with her almost four-year-old daughter Elise and close to two Madeline. Katie had called and squealed some months after the wedding, saying she hadn't thought to name Elise 'Madeline', citing it as her favorite movie as a child and Carl was in no position to object. Rosa had laughed and told her it was perfect. They both looked like their mother...

…Closing them, she went back to what she was doing, melancholy. Chihaya walked over, smiling, holding two perfectly composed plates of chicken and vibrant steamed veggies with a side of rice. Just the two of them...

His smile did melt when he saw her expression, most likely, appearing concerned. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, darling" she laughed quickly, taking the plate, "This looks delicious. I'm starving."

A scowl appeared on her husband's face as he sat across from her, setting his own plate down, "Don't give me that. You shouldn't hide your problems from your spouse."

"I'm not hiding anything!" she insisted.

His purple eyes narrowed and she put on a smile, declaring an 'itedakimasu' before digging in. She wasn't, after all. It wasn't something they'd never discussed before.

After dinner was finished pretty silently, Chihaya took the dishes to wash and she grimaced, noticing his slouched shoulders and his general air. He was confused and probably worried he'd done something. Not necessarily...it was okay. She didn't want him to be upset. Standing, she walked up behind him and hugged his waist tight. "It's really nothing, honey."

"If it upsets you, it's not" he said silently before turning to her, imploring, "You know the only thing I want is for you to be happy."

Rosa looked away briefly before returning her eyes to his, running her hand across the smooth flesh underneath his shirt, "I am very happy. I have my perfect hubby and my perfect house and my, not at the moment but usually, dream job. And..."

She trailed off, kissing his warm lips, across his jaw, nipping at his ear. He grumbled, "You're trying to turn my attention with sex and...it won't...work...maybe."

Giggling, she took his hand, flipping the lights off as she dragged him up the stairs. "Well, if you want a really happy wife, you'll submit."

"Psh."

Rosa squealed as he gently tackle captured her into his arms and walked up the steps, "Until you get those handcuffs I asked for a _million_ years ago, I'm as free as a bird, woman."

She laughed, hugging his neck. She loved Chihaya more and more each day but...

...But.

* * *

"Why hello, you sexy little beast. Have you done something different with your hair? Love it."

Hideyoshi Chihaya smirked as he walked into the office of Max De Sainte-Coquille, the man dressed in a simple dark blue button shirt, black slacks, and a black tie. He'd actually cut off a good amount of length from his hair, saying he'd grow it back when he gained some status but right now he wasn't going to push it. As for Chihaya, he just wasn't working the pins as much anymore, choosing to cut his bangs into a style that kept them out of his face. The stylist decided to do some 'feathering' too so he supposed that was a bit different. He hoped Rosa was cool with it...

"Thanks, I guess. You busy?"

"For you? Maybe."

Chihaya pouted and Max grinned lazily, "What's up, Binky?"

"Well...you went out with Rosa yesterday, right?" he cleared his throat, "And she tells you stuff that she wouldn't tell her _husband_ which I think is lame but..."

Max didn't respond, blinking at him, as Chihaya dribbled his fingers together, "...Did she mention anything upsetting her?"

"Like...?"

"Anything! Like...like anything at all! She's been getting these sad little looks on her face recently but won't tell me why!" Chihaya complained.

Max smiled, going through a file, "Really wanna know?"

Chihaya's eyes widened, rushing towards him, "Yes, duh!"

"Well deary, your wifey is feeling a little depressed because she..." he paused, stroking his chin, "Maybe I shouldn't tell you this."

"Max" Chihaya growled.

Max sighed, putting something into a bag, "She wants to be the proud round mommy of your baby, Binky."

Chihaya froze as Max waved him out of the office, "C'mon, let's get a drink."

"...But we discussed that! She said it'd be okay if we didn't have kids!" Chihaya insisted, in a bit of disbelief.

"Correction: You said_ you_ didn't want kids, Rosa was just like, 'maybe?' and then you got married. From what I hear you guys discussed that one of you wanted some kiddles and the other didn't then went off and tied the knot."

Chihaya groaned, dropping his head back, exasperated, "_Why_?"

He should have figured it out. When he went shopping with Rosa, she'd stare into the little baby stores with that same sad expression or sigh when she passed maternity shops. Gee, what could possibly be on her mind? Fail, Chihaya, fail.

But _still_. He loved their life right now. He came home from work, she came home from work, and then it was _them_ time. It wasn't he came home, got the kid, brought the kid home, they spent twenty hours on the kid, barely dragged themselves to bed, then managed to wake up in the morning to start the same cycle.

"Max, are you sure?"

"Right out of my lady's mouth" he nodded, pushing open the glass door to the bar that was just on the street below where he worked.

Chihaya sulked, resting his chin in his hands as they sat at the bar, Max signaling for a beer. "I don't _want_ kids, Max. I can't do it and I won't!"

"Well, just expect some sad looks for the rest of your life then. And woah boy, when that natural biological clock starts ticking? Woo. Expect some midlife crises, boo" Max whistled.

Chihaya groaned, burying his face in his hands, "So she's not happy with just me..."

"Of course she's happy with you, idiot" scoffed Max, popping the lid on his beer without delay, "Can you really blame her though? I mean, her family could rule the eastern hemisphere by themselves. I don't think anyone in her family doesn't have kids."

"That'd make me _not_ want to have them" Chihaya grumbled.

Max smirked broadly, "That's you. You know who we're talking about here though."

Chihaya sighed gravely. Indeed, Rosa was probably pushing around baby dolls in plastic pink strollers since she was three. She probably expected to have her husband and children and have the perfect family. He grimaced. Yea, he could see her regretting falling in love with and marrying the guy that had the suckiest family ever growing up and wanted nothing to do with all that. He'd considered the marriage thing a really high accomplishment and he didn't regret that a bit. But a _kid?_

"Eighteen years" Chihaya droned.

"Eighteen years? Try forever" Max snorted. "I never understood parents that said that. I guess you ship them off to college but then who's usually paying for college?"

"You're not helping."

"What am I, Therapy-Man? I can't help you, this isn't 'what do I get for our anniversary?' or 'should I go with pink or red panties?', this is like 'do we have a baby?'. Sorry binky, you two need to figure this one out on your own. I can't intrude" Max said seriously.

Chihaya looked up at him sorrowfully, "I bet you'd have a baby with her..."

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd want to mother my children more" Max said faintly.

"If you kept it, I wouldn't be against whatever...means that took" grunted Chihaya irritably.

"You're telling me you'd be okay with me knocking up your Powderpuff?" Max asked plainly, pinning him with a look.

Chihaya considered it before rolling his eyes around, "I guess I might be a tad jealous."

"A tad indeed."

Chihaya scratched his cheek, drinking his beer slowly. What the hell? A baby? That's what she was upset about? That...

...That just couldn't happen.

* * *

"Don't get sucked in, man! Tell her 'hell no'!".

It wasn't Yume. In fact, if he had to say, it was more a restaurant than any of the cafes. He cooked a lot of varied food, had a selection of 'meals of the days', and even a fine-dining portion. Some of the waiters from when he was a waiter transferred over to work with him. They just needed a nice check and some tips to aid their bachelorhood and he was a laid back boss. Or so they said. Traditionally, they were also the ones that got him drunk for no reason so he guessed they were his 'pals' too. While cutting an onion, he told them his wife wanted a baby and they had the reaction he expected from bachelors even if it was his too...

"She's unhappy" Chihaya muttered.

He thought, or at least prayed, Max was just wrong. But on the Saturday they spent together, they went shopping again and damned if one of her coworkers didn't show up with twins. He died a little on the inside because Rosa smiled bright as day and expressed how adorable they were and gave off that damn sigh like the world was a miserable place when she left. That sigh? That sigh was his fault.

"Dude, just get her a puppy or something" said Clay, his slightly younger waiter, taking a plate Chihaya finished to serve to a customer.

"Think that'd work?" Chihaya asked hopefully.

Manny, his slightly older and only married waiter, snorted, "No? A puppy. Where the hell have you been, kid? Just give your old lady a kid. What's it going to kill you?"

Chihaya pouted, disgruntled, "It'll kill our life! Planning when we can eat together, planning when we can have sex, not being able to _have_ sex because it'll wake our baby that cries at the drop of a hat? It's a nightmare!"

"I have kids, man, it's just being a little more creative" Manny said dryly.

"Perhaps. But I'm no _father_. What the hell kind of example do I have? My dad periodically forgets how old I am and once slept with the girl I was in love with" demanded Chihaya.

Charlie, a guy around his age, smirked, "Well, I'm with Clay on the puppy but I can tell you if you do have one to go by your old man's anti-example."

Chihaya snickered, "I guess that's true. Just do everything the complete opposite of him and the kid should be perfect."

But...this wasn't what he _wanted_. Didn't what he want count for something...?

...Okay, looking back, he would have gone to that moment when he was standing there and that idea he came up with appeared to kick himself in the knee cap. But in that said moment, he thought 'eureka'.

Rosa was _so _selfless. She wouldn't make him do something he didn't want to. But if he said he would do it for her, then she'd not be _as_ upset, right?

Yep, he was an asshole. Of course it'd work flawlessly! He even told his coworkers this brilliant little plot.

"I guess" Clay mused.

"Are you out of your mind?" Manny questioned, looking at him with a matching expression to the statement, "You are an idiot."

Chihaya scoffed huffily, "It'll work. You don't know my wife. She's the most understanding woman. That we're married shows how understanding she is."

"I can dig it" Manny smirked, shaking his head.

Chihaya leered at him and Charlie snickered, "Tell us how it goes. I might go after your woman when she dumps you."

Chihaya flipped them off but he had felt so confident. He thought he knew Rosa and he did, of course. But what he didn't know was how deep the heart desired...

When he closed up, he went and grabbed her favorite meal, the ingredients for her absolute favorite strawberry shortcake, and a strawberry Zinfandel. He was going to show her they could do just fine without the skittering of tiny feet under toe.

Pleased she wasn't home yet when he got there, he quickly went to cooking, taking out candles and just getting both plates on the table when the door opened. Rosa looked tired and had that same melancholy expression. The chick at the store told them she'd show Rosa some sonogram pictures because they'd probably really improved since Rosa was in the womb and how funky it looked with two babies. Great.

But her pretty scarlet eyes widened when she saw the table and smiled. "My, what's all this?"

"Dinner for my Powderpuff, duh" he said simply, going over and taking her bag, "Go sit and dig in before it gets cold."

She sighed, taking off the coat to her little suit, "I'm going to get here before you and cook you dinner one day."

"Don't worry about that" he insisted, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Rosa frowned but nodded, sitting, waiting for him to sit before starting. He talked to her cheerfully or cheerfully for him and she talked back for the most part happily. She was probably worried about what they possibly had to talk about but...

Smiling when she ate the last strawberry from her cake, she looked content, "That was delicious as always, Chiyo. And all my favorites too? What do you possibly have to lay on me?"

Chihaya sipped his wine. Good, lay down that you're fine enough, a baby wasn't necessary. Now pretend you're kind of okay with a baby but express that you're kind of not and everything would be good. Smiling, he set his glass down and reached across the table, grasping her hand. "So it's come to my attention that my Powderpuff is getting depressed..."

Rosa looked confused, maybe a little startled, "No, not...not really..."

"Yes, really" he said soberly, blinking at something nearby before returning his gaze to her eyes, "You want a kid, right?"

She appeared alarmed, her cheeks brightening, "O-oh, w-well, no-I mean, yes! But...but no, because...because you don't..."

Truly that had bothered him in itself despite the sheer dickery of this little mind game. But there was no resolving it and... "Well, you're right, I don't want a baby" he said slowly before smiling, "But...I only want my Powderpuff to be happy and and even though I _really_ don't want one...if you'd like to have a baby, I...will grudgingly comply."

It was easy to tell where this fell apart. He expected Rosa to tell him, 'oh no, honey, I couldn't force you to do something like that. We'll be fine, just us, all alone'. He'd suggest a puppy and they'd be happy. Score.

...Not so.

The pretty face of his wife lit up like she had the sun behind it, her eyes growing, the perkiest little smile on her face. He stared at her blankly. Why...was she looking so excited?

"Really?"

"...Really?"

"We can have a baby?" she gushed, "Really? You'd be willing?"

He gaped. What...? Where'd that come from?! "I, uh...maybe, but-"

Rosa squeezed both of his hands, her face transformed with glee, skittering to her feet and sitting face forward in his lap, kissing him heavily. "Oh Chiyo, thank you!"

"...Eh?"

"I promise I won't make you do anything like-like change diapers or-or watch it or wake up in the middle of the night. I know you'd hate that" she cried happily, wiping her eyes, before hugging his neck tight, "Oh, a baby...our baby."

Chihaya just stared into space for a wide-eyed stunned moment before laughing brokenly, rubbing her back, "Uh, y-yea...our... baby."

...You f—ked up this time, Hideyoshi Chihaya.

* * *

"Damn, I should have put some money on this."

Hideyoshi Chihaya sat at a stool, the lunch crowd gone and the restaurant fairly empty. He glared at Manny, the waiter leaning out the door, smoking a cigarette. Chihaya hissed, "She was supposed to be..._Rosa_! She's just being brainwashed by this baby thing."

"You were an ass for attempting it anyway" Charlie shook his head, "Now you're going to be a daddy instead of leaving well enough alone."

Chihaya groaned, dropping his head against the counter. He'd considered, after she snuggled the hell out of him last night, happy to the point he couldn't fathom destroying that at first, telling her this morning that he was just...kidding? He realized he couldn't begin to do that either because then she'd definitely rightfully hate him. So what did that mean...? It meant she woke up giving him the brightest smile ever, giving him a loving kiss, and prepared for work, thinking he was okay with a kid.

...You're an idiot, Chihaya.

"_I'd love to be all round with your child..."_

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. God, she was almost 24 now so that was...seven years ago? She _still_ wanted to have his kid? Why? What was the point? Why wasn't _he_ enough for her...?

"This is stupid" he growled, irritated, "Stupid. I don't _want _a kid and I won't be saddled into having one, damn it!"

"Tell her that. She'll understand" Clay shrugged, wiping the counter.

"The hell she will" Chihaya said bitterly.

More annoyed than he understood, he glared when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. Sliding out Shinji III, he pressed the 'send' button. "Hello?"

He tapped the counter, his eyes narrowing. It was Rosa and she was gushing about something. He wasn't mad at her, really, but for some reason he was kind of disappointed. Of course, she probably would be _highly_ disappointed if she knew what his true intentions had been last night. Yep, he'd lost the battle and the war on this one. Fast. But his brows drooped as she said something a little off. "...You're outside? In the back? Why? ...Never mind, I'll be out in a second."

Clicking off, he shook his head, "I'm taking a break. I don't expect a rush but you guys can handle it until I get back, right?"

"Yep. I bet she's bought a crib" teased Charlie.

"Go to hell."

A tad aggravated, he walked towards his wife's cute little car after exiting through the back door into the sort of alley. He blinked languidly at her, finding her sitting in the backseat. What? She opened the door, smiling sweetly, "Hi baby! How is your day?"

"...Good" he drawled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "You came by just to ask how my day was?"

"Um, maybe not just that..."

Chihaya sighed gravely, glancing back, "Well, I am manager, baby. I can't be away too long..."

"Oh, of course!" she said quickly, "But the research I did said my ovulation period is now and I think my temperature's perfect at this moment."

She was speaking an entirely different language to him at that second. He knew what ovulation implied but temperature? "...Kay?"

Rosa nodded emphatically and looked around, blushing deeply, backing up and sitting across the seat. "Come on, I can't be away too long either."

"Huh?"

Her scarlet eyes narrowed at him, the color matching her cheeks. Staring at her a longer moment, it finally struck him. He gawked, his eyes widening, swiftly looking around. "W-what? _N-now_?"

He was in utter disbelief that Powderpuff was not only suggesting lunch time intercourse but a quickie lunch time intercourse in a car in public? No way, she wasn't that into the idea of a baby! ...Was she?

As if answering the question, she reached out and snatched him into the car, pulling the door shut behind him.

...Oh damn.

* * *

"_Look at **this **bitch!" declared Charlie._

"_You lucky little bastard" laughed Manny._

_Chihaya staggered back into the restaurant fifteen minutes later, his clothes rather disheveled and wrinkled, his hair ruffled and lipstick marks running down his neck, disappearing below his poorly buttoned shirt. He probably also had the stupidest lopsided grin on his face too. Well, despite the situation and circumstances behind it, he was admittedly a little giddy and giggly about it._

"_Heh..."_

_Disappearing into the back, straightening his appearance back to how it had been previously, he returned and smirked at his workers as they snickered at him. "Well, I guess if it's more of THAT I might be able to put up with a baby since it's over once they're born."_

"_Like I said, it's all about creativity" grinned Manny, "But you guys should take it easy. Don't try too hard."_

"_Yea..."_

...Yea.

Rosa sat across from him, melancholy, stirring a bit of chamomile tea. He sipped his orange zest flavor awkwardly. Uh...

Well, it'd been two months. And yet, there was nothing really happening...

He felt like a jerk for being happy about that. Chihaya smiled at his wife, "Honey, we shouldn't rush anything. It might just take some time."

"But two months..." Rosa mumbled sadly.

Chihaya's brows creased, reaching out and stroking hairs from her face, "Are you sure you even want to do this?"

That's right, bastard, manipulate this. But it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Of course, the second he said it, he regretted it completely. Rosa's eyes welled with tears and he stiffened. She laughed shakily, wiping them, "I'm-I'm sorry, I just...I do. I want this so bad. So bad, Chihaya. But I can't help but be worried that-that jerk's baby might have...have destroyed that part of me that can have our children."

Chihaya froze.

"I-It's possible. I mean, I haven't gone and tested that exactly at the doctor but...but I'm just so scared that they'll say that I can't have a baby because of that and...and if they do...oh Chihaya..." she wept.

Adam Parker got the full extent of the law brought down on his head. Every woman he violated, he got five years. He was a serial rapist and he'd escaped the law one too many times, the judge had said gravely. His parents had screamed and yelled, their power useless in that courtroom. He was punished. What he did to his wife...

...He gritted his teeth, reaching out and clenching her shoulders. That son of a bitch wasn't going to destroy _anything_ now. Nothing! "Baby, it's _not_ that. It _won't_ be that. We're...we're just not trying hard enough! And-and...I will go to the doctor and we both can get checked out to see if anything's wrong but there's not. I promise that."

Rosa stared at him before smiling, nodding, "O-okay."

He kissed her sweetly and stood to go make her something yummy to eat. Ugh, no, he didn't want a kid but there was one thing on this Earth he definitely wanted far less: Adam Parker to make her feel inadequate in any way, shape, or form. Rosa was his one and only and perfect and nothing that dick did should make her feel like she was any less.

Besides, it was only two months. It didn't have to be anything like that...

...Right?

* * *

"This. Is. _Bull_."

Hideyoshi Chihaya aggressively chopped up an orange, gritting his teeth. _Bull_.

"_Well, Mr. Hideyoshi, your wife is perfectly healthy and capable of having a very healthy child" the doctor had smiled._

Rosa looked relieved and he had been too. That just meant Rosa didn't have to worry about any bastards having affected her permanently. But when they went back for _his_ visit...

"_Mr. Hideyoshi, your sperm count is slightly low. That's really the only thing I could see that might be hindering your attempts" she'd stroked her chin._

...What?

"_...My sperm count can't be low. I mean I...produce, I thought, a pretty...decent amount"_ he'd countered, ranking that up there in his most awkward conversations ever.

_The doctor had just blinked, "Oh, well, it may seem that way but usually that's just fluids, not necessarily sperm."_

_Rosa had glanced at him, startled, before smiling as he was speechless. Stroking his arm, his wife thanked the doctor and took his hand._

...He was shooting blanks?!

Seething into his fists, his cheeks brightened. Fine, he didn't want kids but the fact that this was _his _fault? He didn't want it to be _anyone's _fault, he just wanted to hear they just weren't doing it enough or something, ugh!

Rosa had cited being sleepy and was currently upstairs napping but when they were in the car, they had this weirdmoment where he realized he was nuts and being too much of a guy.

Pulling into the drive way, Rosa had sat quietly. He figured she was thinking, 'I see, it's _his_ fault!'. Damn it all. But no, no, what she thought was much worse than that.

"_Chiyo, we don't have to try anymore" she'd said so suddenly, stroking his leg, "You don't even want kids and...maybe it's just destined we don't. Don't worry about it, okay? I'll be okay."_

_She gave him a smile as he gawked at her, kissing his cheek before exiting the car._

...The _hell_ they were giving up! It was one thing when he didn't want kids and _that _being the reason he wasn't having kids but not to have kids because of his low sperm count?! And what? Because the few of his boys he made weren't floating they were going to give up?! No.

He ate the orange sloppily, grunting. Possible low vitamin C count? No way, he lived oranges. Was it the drinking? It could be. Or the boxer-briefs? Why was it bizarre stuff that could be the cause?! He leered, thinking of Rosa's dad and his own. Well, stood to reason his dad might have a low sperm count, he only had _him_. Well, to their knowledge. But Rosa's dad was a smoking, drinking machine and had been since he was young, apparently, but he knocked out four kids like it was nothing. _Grr_.

Marching upstairs, now with a mission, he threw the door open to their bedroom. Rosa was lying on her stomach, the sound of the door causing her eyes to open. She gave him a faint smile. "Hi, baby."

Chihaya walked over, sitting and stroking her thigh, "We're not giving up, okay? I refuse. I said I would give you a baby and I'll be damned if I'm the reason we don't have one."

Rosa sighed some and he looked at her hopefully, "Don't give up on me yet, please?"

"Of course, Chiyo" she murmured.

He frowned at her lack of enthusiasm, feeling a little like she had just completely given up on him. Sheesh, sorry he was a failure. But she mumbled, "Baby, do you mind rubbing my feet? My legs are killing me..."

He blinked, confused, but nodded, rubbing her shins and working down, "You look exhausted, honey. Are you okay?"

She laughed weakly, "I'm fine. Lie beside me for a little bit though?"

"Of course..."

He rested next to her, wrapping his arms around her, watching her doze. Was it that stressful? He didn't want her to worry that much about something like this. Really, he still believed they could be happy, just the two of them.

At some time he fell asleep himself but was woken up by the rough jerking of Rosa escaping from his arms. He looked up, groggy and bewildered, as she rushed into their bathroom. Frowning, he quickly followed and was a little alarmed to find her vomiting.

...Kneeling, he held her hair back. When she finished, he got her a glass of water and grabbed the pregnancy test out of the cabinet himself, handing it to her. She looked at him, puzzled, and he remarked, not able to help being smug that he wasn't just "shooting blanks". "Call it a hunch."

* * *

"_Let's not tell my family yet."_

Had his wife really not learned those words always made her dad unhappy and led the guy to nearly killing _him_? She smiled excitedly but cautiously at him. _"In case it isn't viable. You know this is the most dangerous part for the fetus, the first few weeks."_

...Once upon a time, before that bitch of a human being thought he could rape his wife and get away with it, he knew she would have announced it to the world and the universe that she was pregnant. It wouldn't be in scientific terms like 'viable' or even 'fetus'. No, it would have been she was pregnant with a baby and she was the happiest person in the world about it. Chihaya wanted to go stab that guy in the crotch for taking that away from her.

To make matters worse, he found her rubbing her tummy one day, curled up on the couch. She looked distant. Not unhappy but like she had so much on her mind. Chihaya had sat beside her, stroking her hair. "What's going on in that cute little head of yours?"

Rosa smiled rosily at him, leaning into his side, "I just had this horrible thought that maybe our baby would be like the one with Adam. You know, not...really a baby."

His eyes widened and he growled, "Rosa, stop thinking all this negative s—t. You _wanted _this baby and now you're all worried about everything that could go wrong and you don't _have _to. That was then, this is now and I think you're putting too much bad thought into it. Be happy."

She silently digested that before hugging his waist, murmuring into his neck, "It couldn't be anyone else's baby, Chiyo. Only yours. Your baby is the only one I dreamed of having a family with, you and it."

Chihaya's eyes grew for a moment before he sighed, stroking her back. "Our baby. It'll be just fine."

Great, he was going to be a father. But for Rosa's sake, maybe he could forget his apprehensions. The guys would all laugh when they found out. Rosa looked up at him with a smile, "Thank you, Chiyo."

But he guessed that didn't matter when she smiled at him like that.

* * *

_...It's real._

_Hideyoshi Rosa stared at the screen at the image of the little being that still looked a bit more alien than human, picture perfect. It didn't quite look like a baby, as she said, but the doctor told her that it appeared very healthy and saw no reason at this moment why she wouldn't carry it to term. Rosa was so excited about that._

_Smiling as the doctor gave her the pictures, she was almost beside herself. She could tell papa now and her mama, Keiji, Kaede. Her dad would have a fit but had to know she couldn't be happier. Rubbing her belly, her heart swelled when she felt the slight bulge. It was...it was a dream._

_She had the rest of the day off now. Maybe she'd go see Chihaya. 'Maybe'? _

_...He was being indulgent._

_When she asked him questions about the nursery, it was 'whatever she wanted' or when she asked if he had any names in mind, he merely shrugged. 'Whatever you like, baby'. She got utterly nothing out of him and she knew why. Her shoulders slouched. The one bad spot in this?_

_He didn't want this baby at all._

_She still wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to say he'd comply with her wishes to have a baby. He'd seemed apprehensive the next day after he said it, in fact, kind of like he expected her not to take him up on his offer. She was pretty sure he'd just gotten enthused after that doctor's visit because suddenly he wasn't as virile as he imagined. But apparently that wasn't the case. She had gotten pregnant after all._

_Sighing, she shrugged. Whatever. She wouldn't ask a whole lot of him. She was happy for this, it didn't matter if he was a lame..._

_Pulling up to the restaurant, she pushed the door open and smiled at Charlie and the guys. They all surrounded her and asked if she was okay or if she was hungry or needed to take a seat. She laughed cheerfully, waving it off. "I'm just fine, guys. Thanks though."_

"_You take it easy though" Manny warned, "Such a tiny little thing."_

_She pouted, knowing that was referring to HER. "Leave my wife be, will you? I'm pretty sure she probably came to see me anyway."_

_Rosa smirked as Chihaya appeared, wiping his hands on his apron, "Well, I do enjoy their company too."_

"_Yea, hear that, boss monkey? She likes OUR company too" Clay stuck out his tongue._

_Chihaya smirked at them, "She just says that to be nice. Go get that stuff out of the back for me, will ya'?"_

_They all grumbled and Rosa smiled, Chihaya leaning in and kissing her warmly, "Hey baby. What brings you by? I hope they aren't working you too hard, I want you to take it easy."_

"_Oh, well, I took the rest of the day off so I could go to the doctor" she replied with a sigh, "So you don't have to worry."_

_He stared at her weirdly. She frowned, "...What?"_

"_...Doctor? For what?"_

_Rosa handed him the folder and he slowly opened it. She expected something like 'oh, that's cool, baby' or something rather unenthusiastic. To her astonishment though, his jaw started to tick and when he flipped through them all, he gave her the most forced irritated smile she'd seen from him in a while. Bewildered, she smiled carefully. "Something wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

_He handed them back rather coarsely, turning around without another word and marching back to his kitchen. Rosa scowled, following him, "Chiyo, tell me! What's up? What have I done to upset you?"_

_He washed the counter in silence for a long few moments, so long she figured he had no intention of answering her. But finally he threw the rag down and turned around, pinning her with an upset annoyed expression. "I'm your damn husband, right?"_

"_Of course" she answered, startled._

"_And it's MY baby?"_

"_Of course it is!"_

"_Then you don't think I wouldn't have wanted to come with you on the first sonogram of OUR baby?"_

_Rosa was about to answer, 'of course!' but paused, shocked. Staring at him, wide-eyed, she gawked wordlessly. "W-what?"_

_He pursed his lips, his purple eyes narrowed deeply. Rosa swallowed, quite frankly very surprised. "I...I mean, of course I would have asked you but you've shown so little interest in our baby as is..."_

"_Well, that-!" he started loudly but paused before sighing, rolling his eyes around, "I know I haven't shown a whole helluva lot of interest in our baby, you're right. And I guess you could assume I wouldn't want to go with you. But you're wrong. It's not just our baby's health involved in this, it's your's too and that's important to me. And since we were so worried about its health, I want to ensure that you're both okay. Besides, it... might have been cool to see our baby."_

_Rosa stared at him as he stared at the floor. Tears welled in her eyes, moved, "Oh Chiyo! I'm so, so sorry!"_

_He grimaced as she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her waist and sighed, "It's fine, I understand. But let me make those decisions, will you? Don't assume I wouldn't want anything to do with this. It's my Powderpuff we're talking about...and the one inside of you."_

"_Mini-Powderpuff?" Rosa rumbled into his shirt._

"_Let's wait for a gender on it first before we call it anything like that" he smirked before kissing her, "I love you."_

"_I love you too" she whispered._

_He sat her down and asked her some questions. She told him everything the doctor had said and, the most exciting part, that it seemed to be quite viable. Chihaya smiled nervously. "Great...I guess that means..."_

"_Time to tell my family" she smiled._

...Or not.

Yagami Koji actually in a very busy but kind of weak voice told her he'd call her back as soon as possible. It was the most shocking moment of her life. Too busy...? As was her mother, her siblings, her friends. They didn't even let her get a word out!

Pouting, rubbing her belly, she glared as Chihaya called his father rather absently and informed the man he was going to be a father, putting him on speaker.

"_You_ a father?"

"Look who's talking!"

"I'm just a partying irresponsible type. You, you're just an an ass."

"And you're not?!"

...Yep, that was the one person in either of their families that knew and the resulting conversation. Exciting. She felt miserable about that. She wanted to share her happiness but she really didn't want to announce it on any instant message boards or online or just anything where she couldn't personally inform her family. Rubbing her stomach, she pouted when it started to rumble. Turning over in bed, still fairly early in the morning, she smiled at Chihaya. He was asleep, his lips faintly agape. Oh, he was too cute to wake up for hunger pains, Rosie. 'Go make yourself something to eat', she told herself. However, her direct craving was for some hubby made food...

She watched his pink lips close lightly, licking them, before his eyes slowly opened as if he sensed her staring at him. Rosa pinked, "Good morning, Chiyo."

He made a sound and moved a little as if to stretch before giving her a bewildered smile, his voice deep and hoarse. "Mornin', Powderpuff. You're up early. Are you okay?"

She nodded profusely but blushed more, "Chiyo, I'm a little hungry. If you're really sleepy, I'll make something but..."

Her darling husband rapidly shook his head, sitting up, "Nonsense. What can I make you, baby?"

Rosa handed him a slip of paper she'd composed as she watched him sleep. His eyes widened but he smiled slowly, reading it, "...Chocolate chip pancakes, Nutella crepes, eggs Benedict..._and_ Florentine, Canadian bacon, and a lightly toasted English muffin with strawberries and whipped cream. And toast...and a glass of orange juice."

She nodded, content with that list, and he stared at her. For some reason, he looked rather amused, "Uh, that's quite a lot there, honey. I mean, I guess you're eating for two, but..."

Rosa gave him a sad expression and he smirked, leaning over and stroking hairs from her head, "Of course, it's whatever my family wants and if it's a lot of food that's at least my forte."

Her smile returned, kissing him, "I only ask because my Chiyo's food is the best."

"I doubt it" he purred, "Might take me a bit but you relax. I'll bring it to you, okay?"

Rosa frowned, about to argue but saw he wasn't going to have it so she sighed, lying their, rubbing her very slightly extended flesh. Staring at the eggshell colored ceiling for a moment, she reached for her cell phone and typed in her dad's number.

"_Hey, I can't come to the phone at the moment but if you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks."_

Rosa pouted and set the device down. Whatever. Admittedly, she was very worried what could possibly be taking up their time like that...

Sighing, she blinked when Chihaya appeared, carrying two trays rather skillfully, "Bon appetit', Powderpuff."

Gleeful, she sat up, clasping her hands delightedly when he set the tray before her, everything set up to be aesthetically pleasing as well as looking very appetizing. She didn't even know where to start. Deciding on the eggs, she took one bite and melted. "Oh, it's _perfect_."

Chihaya ate his considerably smaller plate of an orange sliced and an omelet. Smiling, he cocked a brow at her as she began to eat rather quickly, "Uh, maybe you're just hungry. Do I not feed you enough now?"

Rosa shook her head, drinking the fresh squeezed juice, "You feed me fine. I'm just being fat."

He snickered, rubbing her knee, "You're welcome to. I just realized how nuts it is you have another human being _inside _of you."

Rosa pinked, giggly, "I know! It's amazing."

"I'll take your word for it."

Lying back when she was done, she sighed, staring at herself. "...I probably look like a bloated gross blob, don't I?"

"Don't be silly" Chihaya muttered, shyly rubbing her belly for once, "You look just as beautiful as ever."

Rosa sighed, "Well, it's only been five months. I've seen women at nine months, it's kind of scary looking."

"You'll always be gorgeous" he assured softly, resting his ear on her stomach. "Have you gotten any of your family on the phone yet at all?"

She winced and shook her head miserably. "Maybe I made the wrong choice of living so far away from Japan."

"Hardly" Chihaya scoffed, closing his eyes, "Your family just sucks, complaining about you not keeping in touch then disappearing at this critical moment. Ridiculous."

"Well, they don't know" she defended lightly.

He was silent for some minutes and she thought he might have fallen asleep, but he murmured: "It's pretty cold here, isn't it?"

"Well...yea" she agreed, confused by this topic.

"I bet it's a lot less cold in Japan."

Her eyes widened and he smiled, sitting up, "How about it? Go back for a week to visit and tell them about their future grandchild? We haven't seen our friends and family in almost a year. We're too busy for our own good, you know? I guess the baby has pleasantly slowed us down a bit."

Rosa gushed, excited, "You mean it? I mean, I know it's hard for you to take time off. I'm on maternity leave so I could just go by myself-"

"The _hell_ you will" scowled Chihaya irritably, "So I can be here, worried out of my damn mind about you? No way. I'll get my assistant manager to cover for me. I take it too easy on the guy as is."

"Oh my God! Oh, thank you, Chiyo" she rasped, hugging him tightly, kissing his cheeks.

"For what? It's my duty to keep you happy, right?" he said faintly, his eyelids closing slightly, "We'll go next week. Just keep it a surprise if they do happen to call."

"Kay..." she gnawed her lip, blinking at him.

He smirked smugly, sitting up, "You up for it, baby? I'm not exactly against it but I'm not sure if you'd be comfortable..."

"I don't mind" she blushed, hugging his shoulders, kissing his jaw.

"Not to sound uber kinky but you get on top so I don't worry about crushing our unborn child with my fat ass" he groaned.

"Whatever" she laughed, pushing him on his back, kissing him before pausing, "...Chiyo."

"Hmm?"

"I promise that our baby won't come between us like you seem to think. It'll only make us stronger. Promise."

He stared at her, startled, before smiling, "...I guess you're right, baby. We'll see."

It was real even though it did feel like a dream.

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't believe we're home!"

"Ugh, it's almost as cold here as in Mass!" scowled Chihaya, blowing into his hands as they sat at a stoplight.

Rosa smirked at her husband, her hands rested on her stomach. "It is winter, Chihaya."

"Meh. So where to? I bet everyone's still at work so you'd be going home to an empty house at the moment" Chihaya questioned.

They'd jumped on one of the fast jets, Chihaya stating he did not want her on a super long flight, and got here at about eleven in the morning. He was right though, everyone was probably busy doing something or the other. "I don't know, I guess we can walk around."

Chihaya shot her an apprehensive look and she sulked, "Pregnant women have to exercise too, Chiyo. It'll be good."

"Fine..."

They parked in an outside mall area and wandered around. Rosa laughed at Chihaya's disgruntled looks when he'd accidentally start a conversation in English with a shop keeper and they just stared at him, bewildered. It happened a few times and he just gave up, telling her they weren't shopping in Japan. She just giggled and did most of the talking, buying clothes for her, him, and the baby.

Holding his hand, she was instantly reminded of their younger days doing this. Chihaya used to be such a grouch about it but must have resigned at some point, even pointing out things and window shopping now. She was about to remark when he suddenly pointed, "Oh hey! Maybe Carl's working today, we can visit him!"

Rosa looked up at him, confused, and alarms went off in her head as her gaze followed his finger to Yume. _What_?

..._She_ would never forget her husband's reaction to his former place of employment after he nearly died there. He fainted when he walked in and someone slammed a drawer, for God's sake. But if Chihaya remembered that, he showed absolutely no sign of it, walking towards Yume rather openly and without a bit of reluctance. Rosa remained quiet, to see if he would remember but no, they walked in and he looked around. It looked a little different, larger and more spread out and colorful. It was actually quite busy, a relieving change from the last time they'd come here.

...As was this change.

"Sheesh, he's doing better business than I ever did" scowled Chihaya, watching customers enter behind them in groups.

Rosa just smiled at him and he looked down at her, puzzled, "Wha...?

"Nothing...just so proud of you."

Chihaya stared at her, bewildered, before it must have struck him. His eyes widened and he slowly looked around. She hoped it wasn't a fluke and that he wouldn't pass out now. But no, he glanced back at the door for a long time before he looked to her with a sheepish smile. "Huh, how about that?"

She kissed him softly, happy, and jumped when she heard a loud gasp, "Oh my God, Chihaya? Rosa?"

Looking up, she smiled, waving both hands as Carl appeared out of nowhere, his brown eyes wide, "Carl!"

"What the hell is going on with your hair? Who told you that you're cool enough for a fauxhawk?" demanded Chihaya rather loudly.

Rosa elbowed him and Carl laughed, "My daughters cut my hair when I was asleep. This was the best I could do."

Chihaya looked alarmed and Rosa laughed softly, "That won't happen, Chiyo. We're keeping scissors locked up."

Carl shook Chihaya's hand, giving that masculine quasi-embrace, grinning, "Besides, you're looking pretty EMO there yourself, dude."

"That's how I roll" Chihaya said dryly.

Rosa accepted Carl's hug and he blinked at her a moment before his grin returned, "So what do you think?"

"Of what? How you're doing better than me? Not too happy" Chihaya droned.

Rosa smirked at him, Carl chuckling, "The expansion really helped. I don't think it'd be any different without it but the new look attracted people."

Chihaya nodded slowly, looking around from that point. Rosa smiled happily, "So how's my Katie? I tried to call but she just didn't pick up. I was kind of worried she was mad at me."

"Oh God, no" Carl rapidly shook his head, "She's been dually worn out. She's pregnant."

Rosa gawked and Chihaya narrowed his eyes at him, his mouth slightly agape, "_Again_? Holy crap, man, give that woman a break. I swear, her uterus is not going anywhere."

Rosa elbowed him hard in his side as Carl smirked at him, "Well noted, Chihaya. But it's our last kid, she's getting her tubes tied after."

"How many months along is she?" Rosa questioned, still startled.

"Eight" he sighed with a smile, "_And_ it's a boy! Finally! I was getting a little worried."

"Hopefully he's not a wuss like you" Chihaya teased.

Carl pouted and Rosa smiled, "I'm sure he'll be adorable! Oh, I can't believe she didn't even tell me..."

"Well, she barely has any time to herself with the kids and her being pregnant too. It's a really stressful time for her, I'm sure she would love to tell you. In fact, Maddy and Elise are going to be spending the day with her grandpa so she might have the energy for a visit."

Rosa waved her hands, "Oh no! I don't want to stress her out more!"

"Hardly" Carl waved a hand himself, getting out his phone, "She needs the distraction."

"You sit too" scowled Chihaya, grabbing a stool at the empty front counter for her.

"Kay" she pouted at him.

He reached out to help her take her white peacoat off, Rosa watching intently as Carl spoke to Katie. Oh, that was so exciting! Their babies would be close to the same age!

"Yea, it's a surprise! Come on, for me? I know I'd like this surprise!" Carl gushed, his back to them before turning around, "Everyone loves a..."

His jaw kind of dropped, his eyes pinned to Rosa's stomach before squeaking, "...Surprise."

Chihaya sighed, taking off his coat, sitting beside Rosa, as Carl quickly forced a smile, "Yea, promise, worth it. _Extremely_ worth it now... Okay, see you soon. Love you."

Clicking off, he sputtered madly, "_What_. _Is_. _This_?"

"I think you've knocked your wife up enough to know" snorted Chihaya, opening a stray menu, "Lemme get a orange julep, man."

Carl slammed his palms onto the counter, looking annoyed, "_Dude_, your wife is _pregnant_! You said you weren't _having_ kids! And you didn't tell me?!"

Rosa peeked over Chihaya's arm at the menu, having a craving, "Ah, I so want some strawberry milk!"

"You guys..."

"Well, like Rosa said, it was impossible to get a hold of anyone on this damn island. Hell, her parents don't even know. My dad and Max are the only ones that know. And you _now_."

"I just can't believe it! You're going to be a dad!" Carl exclaimed.

"Yea, yea. Get the mother of my child the drink she asked for, you, we're customers here" Chihaya waved.

Rosa smirked at him but Carl actually scurried off to either make it or tell someone to. Chihaya stroked her shoulder, kissing her temple. "You okay? Tell me if you want to lie down, okay? We can just go to Wensington."

"I'm too excited for that, silly" she giggled but squeezed his hand, "I'll tell you though, promise."

He smiled, nodding, and sat up straight when Carl brought two tall glasses of their requested beverages. Chihaya sipped his and cocked a brow before groaning. "Woman, you forcing me to live in America has given me a freakin' sweet tooth."

Rosa nyahed and Carl grinned, "I can get some sugar for you if you want, man."

"No, no" Chihaya grumbled, drinking, "It's really good though. I can taste...healthy."

Rosa smiled, shaking her head, and the two went back to old times, geeking out excitably about a new component of Bion. Chihaya was still a pretty avid player despite his heavy work schedule and all. She'd started playing a bit more now that she was on break from work. She hadn't played in the longest time and had remembered their fictional child...

Going to the house, she truly was a bit sad to find her gone though Russell and Fifi, their dogs, were still there. She told Chihaya this and he actually laughed. _"Well, it was weird of me since I'm not the type to worry about what happens to a bit of pixels but they had this program where if you were going to quit the game for a long amount of time or something, you can just 'send your child off' so I sent her to the best boarding school on the elfin continent. She writes me letters from time to time, sending me HP candy."_

_Weirdly relieved, she smiled, "So we can get her back?"_

"_I suppose..." Chihaya had stroked his chin, "But naturally, we're going to have a REAL kid and eventually we'll both be working so we'd just have to send her back again eventually. No use in it. We can visit her."_

And they did, the very self-aware NPC's facial expressions excited when she saw them and she even had a voice. Rosa had laughed at the startled look on Chihaya's face. Their fictional child sounded so cute and she was telling them about friends and her 'grades'. Chihaya looked up from his laptop and looked at Rosa, stunned. She smiled. _"Get used to it."_

Rosa smiled wider, especially with the idea seeing their 'daughter' had given her.

"Rosie?!"

Rosa squealed, turning towards the door where Katie stood. "Katie!"

She was definitely in the latter days of her pregnancy, her belly very round. Carefully standing, Katie's blue eyes widened and she squealed, "Oh my _God_!"

Chihaya and Carl cocked a brow as the two hugged and talked at the same time and in total hysterics and seemed to completely comprehend each other. They sat at a table away from their husbands, sitting close to each other, and spoke this way for quite a while. "Women are fascinating creatures, aren't they?" Carl remarked.

"Or aliens."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're pregnant, sweetie! I meant to call you, I really did, but between preschool dates with Elise and trying to potty train Madeline and being pregnant _again_-"

"Oh honey, I understand, that sounds excessively overwhelming" Rosa gushed, rubbing her knee. "I'm just glad to see you! And I'm so excited! Our babies will be close to the same age!"

"I _know_" Katie gasped, "It'll be amazing! What do you think it is? Girl or boy?"

Rosa pinked, rubbing her stomach, "Oh I dunno, I haven't really thought too much about it. I've just been buying cute little unisex things for it."

Katie slowly nodded before looking to Chihaya who had apparently been looped into cooking with Carl before giving Rosa a pointed look, "Chihaya has expressed that he's not into being a father, right?"

"Definitely" Rosa sighed airily.

"Well, that's horrible! Is he-"

Rosa grimaced, coiling a little when a hard cramp hitting her stomach. It occurred pretty rarely and the doctor said it was just a symptom, as long as they weren't sharp. No, not sharp thankfully. Katie looked alarmed, her mouth opening probably to ask if she was okay.

But before a word left her mouth, Chihaya had beamed over and was kneeling by her side, holding her wrist, his free hand rested faintly on her stomach, his brows furrowed with worry, "Hey, are you okay? Does something hurt?"

Rosa smiled, resting her hand on his, "It's just a little cramp, baby, I'm fine. I already feel okay, don't worry."

He looked apprehensive but stood, kissing the top of her head, "Take it easy. I'll bring you some soup, okay?"

She nodded absently and he went back to the kitchen. "He's such a pessimist. But what were you asking?"

"...Never mind" Katie smiled, shaking her head.

Rosa tilted her head, confused, but Katie grinned, getting out her phone. "Well, Carl was definitely right this once, this is an amazing surprise! Lemme get the others so I can make this a total surprise blowout!"

Rosa was a little puzzled by this but once the other's arrived, well, it was a little more than a surprise.

"_What_. _The_. _Hell?_"

Souta and Juro showed up with Dorothy and Enju. Also with child Dorothy and Enju, that is. Chihaya stared at Enju, his eyes wide, who leered back at him. "...This is an _abomination_."

She kicked him in the shin and he yelped. Juro, now a fairly slimmed down gentleman, sighed, looking off with a faint blush. "It wasn't _supposed_ to happen..."

"And I see Rosa's a little expecting there too, Mister I'll-Never-Be-A-Daddy" Enju poked him in the chest.

Chihaya rubbed the spot, his eyes narrowed absently, "Well..."

Carl got everyone a table together and Chihaya had Rosa sit on his knee, scowling, pointing at Juro, "Okay, we're starting with you."

"Maybe we want to start with you" Juro countered dryly.

"My wife wanted a baby, I complied. Now you."

Carl smirked, "Dunno, you were so hardcore anti-baby our whole lives that that just seems a little convenient."

"Not as convenient or questionable as these two anti-family in every way two here."

Carl laughed and Katie snickered, "I guess it's because we've heard what happened a few times already."

"Well, it honestly is just as Chihaya said" Rosa pinked, rubbing his hands that were planted on her stomach, "I don't think he's that ecstatic about it but he's been a good hubby about it."

"The baby is a convenient arm rest" Chihaya remarked plainly.

She smirked, elbowing him, and Carl raised a brow, "I...guess. I don't know, I suppose it's because I've known you my whole life. I could see you swaying on the marriage thing but the baby? Not really. I mean, you sucked for it but I didn't think you'd actually ever submit to _that_ idea."

Chihaya sighed, rolling his eyes around, and Rosa smiled, "But really, tell us what's up with you guys! What about you, Dorothy-chan? What made you and Souta change your mind?"

Souta blushed deeply and Dorothy actually looked quasi-annoyed, her white hair longer and past her shoulders. She seemed about as far along as Rosa actually. "Cammy came over to our apartment and thought it'd be fun to test why people...poke holes in condoms."

Chihaya and Rosa gaped and Souta sighed gravely, looking a little miserable, "She learned...quite easily and unfortunately we didn't notice until it was quite too late. And you can imagine how much Dorothy's priest father liked that."

"Your dad's a priest?" Chihaya gawked.

Dorothy sighed, slouching, "Yes. So we're getting married after we have our baby."

"You can't get married just because your dad's a priest" Chihaya scowled.

Souta shrugged, "Well, we always intended to anyway."

Rosa frowned for a moment but smiled, "Well, I hope you feel a little happy about it, Dorothy."

The shy woman blushed, smiling, patting her stomach, "Yes, I am. I mean, we just didn't want one because it would be a hassle but I dunno, I don't mind."

Souta nodded, smiling as well. Chihaya blinked languidly, "I'd still _kill_ your sister for that s—t."

He blinked expectantly at Juro who leered at him, "Look, we broke up for the_ best _three months of my life. I went to a bar, got piss drunk, picked up this drunk blonde chick, and had sex with her."

Chihaya cocked a brow, Rosa blinking at Enju who looked annoyed, "...Okay?"

"Turns out drunk _blonde_ chick was Enju following me, wearing a wig, to try and reconcile or whatever and we ended up having drunk, unprotected sex. Then she came back to me two months later with this 'I'm pregnant' crap."

Enju scowled, "I don't want your damn baby anyway!"

"Could'a damn fooled me!"

Chihaya and Rosa stared, wide-eyed, before exchanging a look, "Wow, I guess I should be glad I got to make a choice..."

"Apparently..."

Enju huffed, drinking a glass of juice, as Juro leered, "So I guess we'll all go through hell together at least."

"God, I just had the most _horrifying_ thought" Chihaya's eyes grew again, "Julia's not pregnant, is she?"

Katie laughed and Rosa poked him, "Don't be mean!"

"No, Ray and Julia aren't expecting" smirked Carl.

"Thank God. That's a baby's whose existence can wait."

Rosa smirked at him before clapping, "How about we go do some shopping, girls? Or at least get gelato."

Chihaya raised a brow and Enju snickered, "I'm more for the latter but I could use some time away from dickface here."

Juro flipped her off and Chihaya smiled pleasantly, "You two are going to have the most well-balanced child ever."

He laughed when Juro punched his shoulder and Rosa sighed, shaking her head and standing, kissing his cheek, "Stay out of trouble."

"Hey, I'm totally going to come on this rendezvous. I can't let the Preggo Brigade out into society by themselves" yawned Chihaya, standing.

Rosa propped her hands on her hips, "Hey, we can take care of ourselves, you."

He gave her a kiss, "I know."

"Ugh, stop being gross. We're in public" Juro remarked disdainfully.

"I know! All over her like that. We don't do that here" taunted Carl.

Chihaya's eyes narrowed at them and Rosa laughed, snuggling against his chest, "You guys are so bad. It sounds fine though."

"You're leaving me here?" pouted Carl.

"We'll be back" Chihaya assured, helping Rosa put on her coat. "You probably should be cooking anyway!"

"You're not my boss anymore!"

Suddenly Carl looked at him, shocked, "...Oh my God, you're in Yume!"

"Am I?"

Carl looked excited, "That means you can so come back!"

Chihaya snickered, "Maybe one day..."

Rosa smiled, holding his and Katie's hand as they walked out. It was really fun, the group of them together again. She did find that maybe she missed home.

Blinking when her cell rang, she looked at the number and frowned. Her dad. Well, it might as well remain a surprise, she was already _here_. Not picking up, she sighed when he left a voicemail, pressing it to her ear to retrieve it.

"_Hey milady, I know it's late...or early...or something but I told you I'd call you back."_

Rosa had been rather irritated with him. So many months without contacting her. But hearing his voice, she knew and grew worried. He still sounded weak.

"_There's no excuse, darling, but just been a little bogged down and tired lately. I hope you and Chihaya are doing well. Give me a call whenever you want. I love you."_

Gnawing her lip, she felt anxious. Oh no, why was she so silly? Her dad would have walked out of the middle of a meeting if she called him. Work wasn't why he was busy, he was probably sick. He'd always been a little more prone to illness and though typically healthy, if he did catch something it seriously put him off his feet.

Looking at her watch as they sat in the food court, enjoying the gelato she suggested after a long few hours of messing around, she frowned. 8:30...looking up at Chihaya to ask if they could go to her parent's house now, she found he was laughing and chatting with the other guys. He hadn't been able to see them in a while, she realized.

"Chiyo, I'm going to take the shinkansen to Mineral. You stay with the guys, okay?"

Her husband's attention snapped to and he leered at her, "Um, hell no? I'm not letting my adorable pregnant wife get on a train. If you're ready, I'll drive you."

"But you're having fun" she pouted.

He opened his mouth but Katie interjected, "I had to take the kids to my grandfather's today so I can drive her across the bridge and pick the kids up anyway, Chihaya. You can still stay with the guys and Rosie won't have to get on a train."

Chihaya looked apprehensive but Rosa clapped, "Great, that'll give me a little more time with my Katie."

"Yea, I'm a little tired..." Enju mumbled, gripping her skull.

"Feh, all this damn walking" Juro muttered, his ruddy dark hair shifting with a shake of his head, "I'll take her home and we can hang out, I guess..."

Souta nodded this as well and Chihaya gnawed his lip, giving Rosa a look, "...Are you sure?"

"Yes, sweetie" she giggled, hugging and kissing him, "You have fun but don't be out too late and stay out of mischief."

He smiled and nodded, "Be careful, you two."

Katie nodded and they all parted, Rosa promising they'd all hang out again since they'd be here for the week. She was excited. Now her family. What would they think?

* * *

"Oh Katie-chan, thanks for the ride!"

Shomura Katie smiled wearily at her, "No problem, doll."

Hideyoshi Rosa frowned, sitting in the front seat of Katie's minivan, her daughters asleep in the back. They were so gorgeous and adorable, worn slam out by Katie's nieces and nephews. Katie had seemed relieved about this. However, Rosa thought something was off.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked, looking into Katie's face.

Katie stared ahead at the Yagami home before her eyes welled, "Oh Rosie, I don't even know."

"What's wrong?" Rosa asked gently. She wasn't sure if she was just handling it better but she hadn't hit too many hormonal imbalances yet. She figured that's what was up with Katie.

However. "I'm just so overwhelmed" Katie laughed sadly, "Three kids, Rosa? I'm only 24 and I have _three_ kids. I just... being here at your old house where it feels like just yesterday we were sitting in your room, painting nails and gossiping about boys, I realize that everything happened too fast."

Rosa frowned at this, "Katie, you love your husband and daughters, right?"

"More than anything" she insisted softly, "But...I don't know, I guess I'm starting to realize I've kind of been locked in. You did it right. You got your career down and spent a few years alone with Chihaya and now you're having a baby. I got married right out of college, immediately had kids, and now my own endeavors are on hold. I don't regret any of it, I just regret how fast I let it happen."

Rosa nodded softly and hugged her friend as she cried, "Don't cry, Katie. You don't have to regret anything. It's never too late to get everything you want. You'll be able to adore your family and get back to your career, I promise."

Katie choked and nodded, hugging her tight, "Oh, I miss you so much. Why do you live so far away?"

Rosa laughed softly, closing her eyes, "Now I know that's the hormones. I'm here all this week, honey, don't worry. We'll catch up, I swear."

Katie sniffled and nodded, smiling, "W-well, you go check on Koji-papa."

Rosa nodded, kissing her cheek, "I'll call you tonight to make sure my husband didn't land yours in prison."

Katie laughed, "Okay. Take care, sweetie!"

Rosa waved after the minivan as it pulled away, frowning. Poor Katie...

Looking up when it started to snow, she sighed, hugging herself tighter. Well, it had to be super overwhelming indeed to have three kids so young. From what she knew, Katie really hadn't had a time to pursue her wanted career of being a culinary planner. She supposed she should count herself lucky to have laid that groundwork prior to her and Chihaya's bundle of joy.

Whipping out her phone as she walked towards the door, she called Yagami Koji's phone. It rang once and she smiled when her dad picked up, "Baby?"

"Hi papa!"

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were ticked at me. I know I'd be ticked..." the man groaned.

She giggled, "Never, daddy. How are you?"

"Been better" he admitted, "But better now that milady has called me. Are you and the bonehead doing okay?"

She rolled her eyes around but smiled despite herself, "Yes, _Chihaya_ and I are fine. He's not a bonehead, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sure" he said in that completely humoring tone of his, "Aren't you at work though, pumpkin?"

"Hmm? Oh, well..." she drawled, ringing the doorbell.

Rosa bit her lip not to giggle as her dad grunted, hearing the doorbell on his side, "Jeez, one of your cousins or something is showing up super late for dinner night."

"Well, you should hurry. It's probably super cold out" Rosa smiled.

"Eh, won't hurt 'em."

Rosa smirked, her eyes closing partially, shivering a bit, "Well, that's not very nice. Hurry up. I'll bug you until I hear their voice."

"Fine, fine" sighed Koji.

She smiled, hearing his footsteps on the phone and physically. Her heart fluttered excitably and put the phone down as the door creaked open.

Rosa sighed internally. Yea, he'd been sick. He always looked a lot thinner and paler afterwards. She could tell nothing was wrong _now _but still. Oh papa. Yagami Koji's eyes were wide, the phone still pressed to his ear, his mouth agape. "...Rosa?"

"Hi, daddy!" she smiled brightly.

"My God, what the...?" he groaned, sounding content as he hugged her, petting her hair, "What are you...? Bleh, that doesn't matter. Get in here. You should have told me to hurry _the hell up. _It's freezing out here."

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise" she smiled, the man practically carrying her off her feet inside, closing the door.

Koji stared at her, much like Carl had, before smiling, "Well, this is a really nice surprise. I missed my baby."

"Oh my God, angel?"

Rosa smiled broadly when her mother squealed, having peeked around the corner before running to her, "Oh, it is you! Both of my angels are here!"

Rosa blinked, hugging her mommy who gave her that sort of look her dad just gave her afterwards, "Both?"

Popuri pulled her into the living room where everyone gave her a hug. She gawked at her nephews, Skye about 5'11 and Iori at least 5'8. "Oh my God, who told you two to get that much taller than me?"

"I don't get the idea they're done either" Keiji snickered, holding her waist, tilting his head at her, smiling lightly.

She almost laughed at everyone's reaction after hugging her. They must have thought she'd just gotten fat.

"Well, well, my futago does remember how to get home."

Rosa squeaked delightedly as Miru appeared, smiling broadly himself. His hair was much longer, probably actually about where Max's originally was. "Miru-chan!"

He walked over and gave her a tight hug, sighing, before getting the weird look. Except he was her twin and twins didn't hold back. "Woah, you put on a little weight there?"

Koji punched his arm and Popuri glowered at him. Rosa gnawed the inside of her mouth not to burst out laughing, "Well, yea..."

"You're fine" scowled Koji, "And look, you're still in your coat."

He came up from behind, of course, and helped her take the garment off. Miru's, who was standing in front of her, eyes widened to near saucers, his mouth agape.

"So where's your..." Koji started, turning to her as he reached to put the coat on the couch with the others.

His expression was pretty priceless, missing the couch by quite a bit, dropping her coat on the floor. Rosa smiled some, everyone in the room gawking at her. Koji mouthed speechlessly for words before looking quite alarmed and groaning, wandering to the seat near his twin and dropping into it, burying his face into his hands. Nelly smiled at him, still incredulous himself, "Calm down, don't have a heart attack."

"Oh my God..."

"When did _this_ happen?" demanded Miru, actually gesturing towards her belly in disbelief.

"Five months ago" she said dryly, "I mean, I tried calling you guys but I guess something serious was happening here."

Popuri was wringing her hands, staring, looking around, "Well, your father was really sick but he didn't want us to bother you. I mean, you did call...all of us."

"...Yea" Keiji said slowly, staring at her belly.

Kaede, the only one that had any sense of composure, laughed softly, standing and hugging her, "Jeez, she's having a baby, not dying. Congratulations, imoto. Though I could have _sworn_ I said never have a baby."

"Yea, me too" Keiji leered.

"Where's the bastar—_father_?" Koji smiled tightly, looking up.

"I left him to have fun with his friends" Rosa smirked, "He'll be here eventually." Maybe.

Koji sulked but held out his arms. Rosa's smile returned and she waddle walked over to him, sitting in his lap. He stroked her belly, staring at it rather blankly, "You okay? I mean, you're not having any cold chills or anything? Are you hungry? Get your sister a plate, Miru."

"Oh, that's fine, papa, I'll get it" Rosa insisted, starting to stand.

"No" he grunted, holding her tightly.

Rosa sighed, rolling her eyes around, but Miru complied, coming back and sitting on the arm near her, looking irritated, "I can't believe...I mean, I know you're married but...I kind of want to knock your husband around too for some reason."

Yagami Jyun, her cousin, appeared, holding his toddler son in his arms, leaning down and kissing her forehead as he passed, "Because she's too adorable to be pregnant."

Rosa smirked at him for that reasoning but Koji grunted, "Exactly. My cute adorable little princess, pregnant!"

"Oh daddy, I'm 24-years-old" she rolled her eyes around, maybe a little annoyed she was too "cute" to have a baby.

"Yea, it's hard to get over that too" he grumbled, sounding like her grouchy old papa.

She giggled softly and was thankful the conversation got a little less disgruntled about her baby and more asking about the details and how work was and life back in Massachusetts. She really missed her family too...

The doorbell rang at around 12:30 and she smiled, knowing it was Chihaya. Standing to go answer, she squeaked as her daddy settled her in the chair with a sweet smile, "You sit there, baby."

Rosa leered at him as the crazy man walked to the door, following despite his decree. Opening it, it was Chihaya, as she expected. He blinked at Koji who was giving him this 'I could disembowel you right now' look. "So...I guess you noticed the whole pregnant thing."

"No dip."

"In my defense, she wanted it."

"You better be referring to my grandchild..."

"Daddy!" Rosa laughed despite herself, pushing him aside. Chihaya's hair was a mess and he looked rather damp and rumpled, a very devilish look in his eyes and almost appeared sassy. She smirked, smoothing his blond flyaways, "Oh, look at you. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing" he drawled, snickering, burying his face into her neck. She felt his cold nose. Likely he'd just been running around outside for the last few hours.

"Are you really hugging in front of me?" Koji asked plainly, his eyes narrowing.

Rosa nyahed at her father and Chihaya smirked, looking her over, "You taking it easy, baby?"

"Mm hmm..." she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Chihaya scowled, rubbing her lower back, "Let me go get the suitcase so you can bathe and get in bed."

"Okay..."

"Did I say you could stay here?" questioned Koji dryly.

"You'd put your child, pregnant with your grandchild, out in the cold?" Chihaya questioned in the same way.

"Did I say _Rosa_?"

Rosa smirked at her daddy, pulling him to kneel and kiss his cheek, "Sorry daddy, since we got married we're kind of a package deal now."

Koji 'bleh'd' and waved a hand, walking up the steps, "Lemme get a bed ready then..."

"Oh papa, I-"

But he'd already disappeared up the steps, probably set to ignore her offer either way. Keiji came by, holding a sleeping Lara in his arms, Celia dozing by his side. Rosa frowned, "What was wrong with papa, Kei?"

"Severe, severe pneumonia" her brother sighed, looking up, "It wasn't one of those 'we didn't think he was going to make it' tales but he was bed ridden and everything for a long time."

"Oh papa..." Rosa whispered, upset.

"Well, you're here all week, right dear?" Celia smiled, "We'll make sure to buy something for the baby, definitely."

"Oh yea, we leave Sunday" Rosa nodded, smiling again. "I definitely want to catch up with everyone."

Kaede started to walk out as well, Skye, Sachiko, and Felicie by her side, "Well, you better. Steiner would be crushed not to have gotten to see you. And boy, will he be shocked."

Rosa laughed, "Maybe I'll go surprise him tomorrow at work."

When everyone left, save Miru who just went to sleep, still disgruntled, she curled on the couch with her husband, smiling, "Did you want to move back here any time soon?"

"Nah, I'm not in a rush to get back to your dad's murderous looks..."

Rosa smirked, pinching him before kissing his jaw, "Well, you still look pretty happy. What did you and the guys do?"

"Nothing, really. We just ran around Wensi for a bit in the snow..."

Rosa wasn't directly inclined to believe there was any 'just' to it but didn't press it. At least she wasn't currently bailing him out of jail. Popuri walked back down, smiling, "The bed's ready, dears. I know you must be tired."

Rosa nodded, standing with Chihaya's help, the man stroking her locks as they went upstairs. She gave a look around and Popuri laughed, kissing her forehead, "Your dad said he'll see you in the morning, he's pretty exhausted."

Rosa pouted, "He's mad at me."

"Of course not, he's just tired..." Popuri sighed.

Rosa frowned at this but nodded. Chihaya yawned, stretching, closing the door as Popuri disappeared down the dark hallway. "Let's share a bath, baby, and get to bed."

"Okay..." Rosa murmured, tugging off her sweater, "It feels like there's a lot going on here, Chiyo. Katie's stressed out, daddy's sick..."

"I understand Katie being stressed out" Chihaya rolled his eyes, "Carl's such a kid, he doesn't seem to help out a lot at all from what I heard. And he keeps knocking her up so you'd think he'd contribute a little."

Rosa frowned at this, Chihaya shivering in the room, just in his boxers, "It is so cold. When did I get so not immune to cold?"

"You're old" she teased, jabbing his back.

"I'll show you 'old', little girl!"

She squealed delightedly, waddling away as he tried to play grapple her. Maybe she was worried too much about this, she'd only been here a day. And she got to enjoy time with the girls, all going through the exact same thing as she was?

She felt happy. It all felt so dream-like. Just the best part was, it was real.


	33. Together

**Chapter 33:** Together

**Author's Note:** Hello, sorry I missed last weeks update, my Scissor Sisters/ Lady Gaga concert snuck up on me. Love or hate her, it was intensely epic. And the stay was amazing too, I got to try dim sum and slept with my yaoi boi quasi-sometimes cowriter, lol! I don't normally sleep with people so it was funny when I had that incoherent sleepy moment turning over and saw a guy there like 'what the hell was I doing last night?' XP Luckily he had it too though, it's good times!

Of course, I forgot that when you're that high up you have these horrid lows and I have had a HORRID week. I got my first speeding ticket today and now as a result will most likely lose my job DX I'm sorry, I guess ten over is bad but I'm pretty sure we were getting passed my people going twenty, I'm just unlucky. All that aside...

Know what we rarely see in my stories? I mean, we SEE it but we DON'T, kinda...?

Domesticity. Enjoy XD

* * *

"_How could you POSSIBLY understand?!"_

The hormones, Rosa, don't get upset.

"_I mean, you have your perfect job and your perfect husband and your ONE unborn child! You can't possibly commiserate with me, Rosa, so don't even try!"_

Just because she wasn't in that situation didn't mean she couldn't try to sympathize or at least comfort Katie. Someone had to tell her it wouldn't always be this stressful.

"_Ooh, j-just go back to Massachusetts! I wish you never came back! I-I can't stand how perfect everything always turns out for you!" Katie had cried, rushing back into her house, slamming the door pretty much in Rosa's face._

Rosa couldn't disagree more with how 'perfect' everything had been. Yea, it turned out pretty damn nice but she could have done without the drama. That hadn't been anything perfect. The anti-perfect, in fact. But she'd just sighed, telling herself not to cry because, again, Katie was moody and hormonal, it was pretty clear to her. They'd just been having a normal conversation then that little outburst. Still, it did kind of hurt.

When she drove the mini rented SUV back towards the road to Mineral and was T-boned in the side, she realized they'd all become a little disconnected.

Lying in a hospital bed, she stared at the ceiling, drowsy. She'd called Chihaya, she'd called her dad, her mom, her brothers, her sister. Maybe she just had the wrong number or the appropriate one to reach them promptly. She knew Chihaya said Shinji III wasn't acting well here for some reason and her dad had actually gone to the doctor for a thorough checkup so he couldn't bring his phone inside. She understood that perfectly well. The others though, not so much. It felt like they were a thousand miles away because she got into contact easily with the one person that truly was...

"_Ichi_ _ni_ in the _san_..."

Rosa smiled despite herself, turning her head slightly to the door. She heard his voice as he continued to almost sing mutter to himself, "_Shi_ is going to be a ..._roku_...?"

It went silent for a few moments before that super familiar 'woest me!' sound followed, "Oh no, I don't remember and it was the catchiest part!"

"Max" Rosa couldn't help laugh, calling to him.

The tall blond peeked into the room before looking relieved, rushing to her, "Oh, my Pookies! Are you okay?! Did anything happen?! The baby-"

"I'm fine, sweetie" Rosa assured, sitting up as he hugged her, "And the baby is perfectly alright. She's kicking pretty well, they showed me in the sonogram. Not a scratch on her."

"But you got teed in the side, right?" Max frowned.

"The back passenger" she sighed, looking at him, "Are the scratches on my face bad...?"

"They'll heal..." he scowled, "What was the bastard doing?"

"Ran a light" she sighed once more, pressing her forehead to his shoulder, "Scared me to near death, Max. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack. And all I could think of was the baby and Chiyo..."

Max sighed gravely, hugging her tightly, "Well, let's be glad nothing really bad happened. You really couldn't contact him in any way?"

"I called everyone, Max. I called my house, I called Miru, I called my mom, my older siblings, their spouses. I didn't want to worry my nephews and nieces and all my friends are pregnant and I couldn't find...anyone" she said, weary, "I feel like we're all apart. I mean, I had to call you from America and you're the first one to even know."

Max kissed her sweetly, sighing, "You know Chihaya or your dad or Miru would drop the entire universe if they heard you even tripped into something. I can't blame you for feeling disconnected but don't think it's on purpose. Your family loves you and I just did what any of them would."

Rosa teared up but nodded, sighing herself before Max gave her a little squeeze, "Can I check you out?"

"Yea. I just didn't feel like taking the train back to Mineral after that..." she admitted slowly, standing, holding his hand.

"Can't particularly blame you" Max snorted, "Your boy's going to have a fit though"

Rosa bit her lip and nodded, groaning, signing the discharge papers and allowing Max to help her into his rather quickly acquired SUV. "I can't believe you rented a car."

"I can't believe I haven't crashed yet" Max added, "You and your crazy driving on the other side of the street country."

Rosa smiled and he used a free hand to reach out, giving her belly an affectionate rub, "So did I hear correctly that my little Pookie is a girl?"

"Mm hmm! Found out with the sonogram today" Rosa giggled, cheeks glowing, "Oh, a little girl. I can't believe it."

Max smiled at her, "She'll definitely be spoiled."

Rosa laughed, "I hope not."

Feeling a little better, she sighed, calling some people. It was seven o'clock at night and she still couldn't reach anyone. Her dad probably was recovering from all that probing and Chihaya, well, he probably was out with his buddies. Holding Max's hand, she sighed gravely. It stood to reason that, when they went back to Massachusetts, this could happen again, this not being in contact. She realized now why her dad was so annoyed those times they disappeared.

Stroking her belly where her little girl was nestled tenderly though, she smiled again. It'd change soon. She knew that maybe she'd be like Katie and barely have time for herself or others but she could tell now, with how sick this made her feel, how apart they all felt, that she'd put the effort in having togetherness, especially for her baby.

* * *

"Katie, are you sure she left around two?"

Hideyoshi Chihaya, annoyed, tapped his fingers against the wall of the Yagami home he was leaning against. The damn power had been out in Mineral for about four hours and for whatever reason the cell towers went down too. That naturally meant he had no way of contacting Rosa or vice versa and he'd been tempted to go catch up with and follow her around. But no, she insisted when she left in the car on her own that she'd be just fine.

She probably was with the girls, he'd told himself. Alas, calling through each of the girls she actually kept in contact with, none of them had seen her. And Katie was saying she'd left five hours ago...?

Finding himself on the phone with Carl, he grunted. Katie was annoyed by the third degree. He could comprehend the changes and feelings someone had with this little being inside of them but Rosa wasn't being bitchy. Of course, they had a few more months to go but sheesh.

"I'm worried, Carl, and she's not damn picking up her phone" Chihaya began to pace, Popuri watching him from the kitchen.

"She's probably fine, Chihaya" Carl sighed on his end, the sounds of his daughters frolicking about, screaming, almost overpowering his voice.

Chihaya sighed himself, looking up when the door opened, "Yea, well, she was last in your house's care so if something went wrong-"

…

Chihaya dropped Shinji, completely not thinking, his heart in his throat as _Max_ and his very beat up, nicked and bruised wife appeared.

"Rosa!? What the hell happened?!" he demanded loudly, grasping her shoulders, blinded with horror.

Rosa sighed some and Chihaya gritted his teeth. It wasn't many but he couldn't help seethe over the cuts all over his wife's face, her bruised chin and cheek. "I was in a car accident, Chiyo, this guy ran a light and teed the side of me. It was in the passenger though, the cuts are from the glass and the bruises are just from hitting the steering wheel."

Chihaya gaped, trying to say..._something_ but yelped when he was roughly shoved out of the way. Glaring back at his father-in-law who was now surveying Rosa, he glowered at Max. He was leaning against the door frame, blinking at all this. "...You came all the way from America?"

"She is the female love of my life."

Chihaya pouted at him and Koji growled, "I could kill that bastard, hurting my baby!"

"It's fine, papa. Really, I'm just kind of tired."

Koji dragged her to sit, scowling more, "Everything's okay though, I'm assuming, since they let you leave?"

Rosa smiled faintly, nodding. Koji grumbled, kissing her forehead before going to call their rental agency so he could 'track this guy down'. Rosa groaned at that and Chihaya balled his fists, his jaw ticking a mile a minute. Why were people so careless?! He wanted to..._break _something.

"Rosa?"

Miru appeared, looking groggy but alarmed as he rushed towards her, "Oh my God, futago, what the hell happened?!"

"I got into an accident" she explained once more as her twin knelt before her, looking her over.

"A car accident? Oh my God, are you okay? The baby?" he gushed.

"I'm fine and so is the baby."

Miru reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, annoyed, "You tried to call, right? Ugh, the damn towers and power was out for hours here."

Rosa appeared surprised, "...It was? I mean, I just thought I couldn't get a hold of anyone."

"Are you crazy?" Chihaya snarled, finally quelling his anger and sitting down beside her, "I don't think a person in this room wouldn't have been speeding to the mainland for you if we knew something like this had happened! I mean, God, Max jumped on a damn plane to get here."

Miru looked up, startled, and Max waved a hand casually, "See? I told you, Posie."

Rosa teared up and Chihaya grimaced, pulling her against him, "I'm...so _irritated."_

"I'm fine" she whispered.

"Yea, well, if you'd have been driving just a little bit slower...ugh" he muttered, kissing her warmly.

Max sighed, "Well, now that I've delivered my baby, I'm going on back. I guess it'll be day...or night..."

He mimed hand trajectories, his brow raised, as he tried to figure it out before giving a shake of his head, waving, "I'll see you guys when you get back."

"Thank you, Max-chan" Rosa smiled.

"Of course, darling" he winked, waving at them and leaving.

Miru looked back for a moment before smiling vaguely, "Uh, be right back."

"Kay..." Rosa drawled, her brow furrowing as her twin went out the front door.

Sighing, she buried her face into Chihaya's side, "Don't tell my Katie anything happened."

"I think she'll notice you're a little battered" Chihaya stated rather dryly. He fell quiet, thinking, before sighing, "You wanna go home?"

"It's only Wednesday, Chihaya" she told him, rather disapproving.

"I know but..." he groaned, dropping his head back.

Rosa was upset because he looked _really _upset. Wrapping her arms around his torso tighter, she murmured, "Really, don't be concerned, baby."

"I wouldn't be able to go on without you" he said suddenly, "...I guess it's selfish in a way but...be careful? For me?"

Rosa nodded, smiling, when her dad walked back in, still clearly annoyed as well. "Well, I do have some good news: I know what the baby's gonna be!"

Koji blinked, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Oh?"

"It's a girl" she said happily, rubbing her stomach.

Koji smiled after a moment, turning towards the kitchen, "So I guess I will have another princess, huh? That's great. Let me get you some tea, baby."

Chihaya stared after him before looking at Rosa's belly. "You have a tough life ahead of you, kid."

"How?" demanded Rosa, leering at him.

"With your dad?" he questioned like she ought to know, "He'll chase off any guys and threaten their lives-"

"Sounds like it'll be tough for the _guy_" Rosa laughed, nipping his jaw, "You know why he does that, right?"

"He's a sadist?"

"Of course it's to make sure you're not going to wimp out" she nyahed, "Clearly if you don't put up with him you're not going to put up with his kid, right?"

Chihaya groaned, "Isn't it best to let the kid figure that out...? Well, I guess it's helpful but I could never be like that."

"We'll see" Rosa winked.

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya laughed a little, cocking a brow, as his wife hung up one of those twirly things that went over the baby's crib to amuse them, he supposed. She'd ordered it online and was super excited about it. It was a bunch of purple planets and...a unicorn.

"So is this introducing our baby early to the idea of 'tripping'?" he questioned.

Rosa jabbed him, sticking out her tongue, "It's cute!"

He stared around the nursery, a pretty cream colored paint on the walls that Rosa had chosen from dozens of color palletes. She'd painted pretty lavender swirls around the border, put up matching purple curtains, and a white wood-painted crib. Overall, it looked really nice and put together...

...Why was he not super excited?

Chihaya stared at his wife, often alarmed and maybe the tiniest bit disturbed by her huge girth of a belly. When she was naked, he was almost sure he saw the purple of the placenta or something in there and he about spazzed. She just got upset and he'd assured her it just was so alien to him, this idea of a child being inside someone, realizing the closest he'd been to a pregnant person prior to this was maybe Hayato's mother and...Katie. Overall though, she had that absolute glow he'd heard about, looking like the happiest person alive. As he said, she'd always be beautiful.

Still, the date was coming soon, their baby due in early Spring and all he could do was smile at his wife's excitement. He felt like an ass for it, really. He went to Lamaze classes with her and he was the only dad that didn't seem just thrilled. He was pretty neutral because he knew that for the next five years he'd be waking up to an exhausted wife or exhausted himself because the baby cried all night over not being the right temperature.

Groaning, he wrapped his arms around Rosa, kissing the top of her head. Whatever though. It was pretty worth it, all in all, just because he hadn't seen one day where Rosa wasn't smiling about everything and anything. For her, everything was just how it should be and was absolutely perfect. For him, that was enough.

Shomura Carl called him all damn early in the morning a few months back. His son was being born and the guy was just so beside himself. Chihaya had sleepily snickered when he heard the kid's name was Kaoru. "Why would you give your son such a girly name?"

"It's close to Carl" his friend insisted.

Shomura Kaoru. The name meant 'fragrance'. It was considered unisex but it meant something like that. That was hilarious. But they sent a picture and the little fellow definitely was Carl's son with the goldeny brown hair, flat against his head. He looked sleepy as babies did but his eyes were partly open, blue like his mother's. Rosa had gushed that he was adorable.

"Think our baby will want to hang out with a boy?" smirked Chihaya jokingly.

"Of course!"

He couldn't help but wonder a _little _what theirs was going to look like. Going the way of Carl, she'd look like Rosa, which was fine with him. Mini-Rosa...He'd ask what she planned to name her and his wife just smiled and walked away. Um? Well, that wasn't sketchy.

Leaving her to continue working on the blanket she was knitting, he started a late lunch for them. Rosa had recently went to take pictures and whatnot for the little album she'd been making. When the baby was born, she'd asked, would he take at least one picture with their daughter? He'd been confused but nodded. He was cool with that. She'd gushed happily, which was really the reason he agreed. All for her.

"Chiyo!"

He nearly cut off the tip of his thumb, alarmed, by his wife's loud outburst. Setting down the potato and knife, he jetted for the steps, nonetheless. What-?

Chihaya gaped as she clenched the doorway with one hand, using the other to hold her wide stomach. "O-ooh..."

"Baby? Is it time?" he questioned, shocked.

Biting her lip, she nodded rapidly and he almost panicked but managed to stay composed and pretty damn cool, carrying his wife to the car after retrieving the overnight bag she had packed. His heart raced only because this meant yet a new beginning that he wasn't particularly excited about to begin with. But it was inevitable.

...What now?

* * *

"I cracked."

"I told you it was too much pressure."

Chihaya stroked his brow, shaking his head, "Yea, it's _so_ much pressure for _us_ to _watch_ our wives push a football sized baby out of the hatch."

Carl looked sleepy, lying in his bed, his kids all around him, "I just didn't like seeing her in that kind of pain."

"I know, but still. I can't stand this little domestic scene you got going here though" Chihaya said dryly.

Carl grumbled, his short hair in his face, "It's this or have them kick the door all night..."

Chihaya groaned, "Thanks for getting me ready for the next decade."

He sighed again when he indeed heard the little yelping cries from the room nearby.

...However, he wasn't nearly as annoyed by them as he expected, the cries truly just sounded startled and maybe horrified. Well, probably horrified. Snatched from a nice warm womb into a cold harsh world, he'd probably be freaked too. "I'll call you back, Carl. I'm a father."

"Congratulations" Carl smiled, "Call back tomorrow so Katie can see Rosa. She's been worried about her."

Chihaya nodded vaguely, clicking off after a half-hearted 'thanks'. Oh jeez, here goes. Suiting up in the clothing he'd been in before Rosa's sobs just made him want to die, he slowly pushed the door open.

Rosa was still panting, her face red and sweaty, her legs rested in the stirrups almost limply. This was what she wanted? Who wanted this hell? Walking over to her, worried, he stroked strands out of her face woefully. "Sorry your husband's a wimp."

She actually giggled, squeezing his hand, "It's fine, baby. I knew you made it as long as you could."

Chihaya groaned at that, considering she was the one that just had a baby. He looked around absently. The cries had stopped and he didn't see the infant in question...

"...So, where's the kid?"

"'The kid' is getting a bath" Rosa sighed.

He opened his mouth to speak but paused when a nurse walked over, a pink bundle in her arms. She blinked at him, "You're the father, right?"

"I better be."

"He is" Rosa answered, punching his hip with more strength than he figured she should have.

The nurse smiled, "Oh, it's just because she looks so much like him."

...Eh? "Well, I hope not" Chihaya said, actually a little alarmed.

Rosa held her arms out, teary, "Oh, my baby..."

Whatever. How can she look like him? She was a girl. He wasn't a girl. Peeking into Rosa's arms, his heart skipped a little.

...Oh God, she _did._ And not only that...

Well, she had Rosa's face shape, at least, but overall, the little face of the sleepy newborn looked a lot like him. She had red eyes, yes, but her hair was blonde with the faintest hint of strawberry color. She stared up at them rather absently, almost like, 'so...this is it?'. She looked like...

"...Chika."

Rosa gave him the broadest smile and he stared at her...before it hit him. "Absolutely _not_. This is a _real_ baby that will lead a _real_ life! She is not getting pinned with the name 'Chika'!"

"Chika means 'to scatter flowers'. It's not like a made up name or anything" Rosa pouted before smiling at the baby, kissing the baby's forehead, "Chika Rie Hideyoshi."

Chihaya stifled a groan. He definitely should have pressed to know what she was plotting on names. "...If you like, baby."

He sighed, sitting on the bed as Rosa gestured, knowing she wanted him to hold her. Fine. Taking his daughter, the words sounding completely foreign in his ears, he gazed down at her absently.

...Sheesh, she was _so_ small. Like, jeez. "...How big is she?"

The doctor coming by smiled, "A tad under average at eighteen and a half inches and five ounces but she's perfectly healthy. No need to worry, she'll get bigger."

Chihaya pursed his lips at that and held his hand down to measure her size in general to it...

Her mini little arm lifted a little, actually pressing her hand to his. He was startled as her fingers kind of gripped at his palm like she was trying to grasp the entire thing. Tilting his head, his mouth lightly agape, he closed it softly as he slid his hand down to let her grasp his pointer finger. It just got around but her grip was pretty tight. She stared up at him sleepily and...smiled?

"See? She likes her daddy" Rosa cooed.

Chihaya looked up to her, her voice startling him out of a weirdly quiet place. Flustered, clearing his throat and handing the baby back to her, he mumbled shyly, "Here, lemme call your dad on video phone."

"Oh no, I look horrible" she pouted.

"You look beautiful."

Rosa pinked as he typed in the number _she _programmed in. Like he'd ever need to call that man for anything. Maybe if he needed a good talking down to. Yagami Koji was awake despite whatever ungodly hour it was in in Japan, sitting in his office. He stared at Chihaya dryly, "This better be good."

"I can't say 'you're a grandfather' because you already are, but..."

Koji looked startled, "What? I thought she wasn't due for..."

Chihaya turned the camera to Rosa who smiled, relaxing the baby against her semi-flatter stomach warmly, "Hi papa."

"Oh my God..."

"Her name is Chika. Can you say 'hi' to grandpa, baby?" she smiled down at the newborn.

Chika looked like she was dozing. "Well, hello, little lady. I see you couldn't wait for grandpa, huh?"

"Nope" Rosa giggled.

"She's beautiful" Koji smiled, looking around. "Sheesh, this is way unexpected. I wanted to fly in and be there..."

"It's fine, papa."

"No, I'll try to get your mother and myself in tomorrow. You look exhausted, milady, so you get some sleep. We'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay..." Rosa said reluctantly, "I love you."

"I love you too, princess. Princesses."

Ending the call, Chihaya set the phone down and blinked as Chika fell asleep. "...She's being awful quiet."

Rosa chuckled, her eyes tearing up again, "Not all babies cry a lot, Chiyo. Looking at her, I think we may have lucked out. Then again, maybe I get the idea she's chill because she looks like you."

Chihaya blushed a little at that before awkwardly reaching out and running a finger down her soft, downy hair, "...Maybe."

...What was this feeling?

* * *

"My baby's awesomely defective."

It was a nice warm Sunday afternoon. Chihaya was sitting out on the porch, his laptop in hand and his phone to his ear. Rosa was napping in the other seat, curled up with a book. Hideyoshi Chika was also napping in the bassinet between them. Chihaya grimaced as he listened to his friend's babies cries on the other side, on a group call with all the men, now awake with their newborns and children. "I mean, Chika cried those first two nights when we got home but I guess it was kind of startling being in a new place because she's perfectly calm now. I mean, she just gives us like a brief stinted warning cry when she needs a diaper change or is hungry."

"Shut up. I hate your blabbing and luck" grunted, shockingly, Souta.

Souta and Dorothy had a little baby boy they'd named 'Leonel'. Chihaya had just wanted to know where they got that but upon seeing a picture wanted to know more how the hell their kid ended up blond? Souta admitted his mother was originally blond so he might have had a recessive gene. Weird, all the same. He kind of looked like a girl baby right now, he had a lot of hair.

Juro and Enju's baby was also a boy, Eiji. He had bluish hair, darker than his mothers, and the reddish eyes she had. He also seemed to be a bit of a spaz. Chihaya couldn't help be a little smug that Chika was the only non-spaz baby out of this group of boys.

Truly, their lives did change. Sure, they were changing a lot of diapers and making a lot of bottles, but it was about him, Rosa, and Chika. That Rosa was able to get Chika to sleep on a schedule so they did have some quality snuggle time and, for the first time in months, sex last night was going entirely against his expectations.

Okay, _fine_, she was kind of cute. And awesome. She was sort of like him, not sweating the small things. 'I need a diaper change, let's give those people a holler'. 'I'm a little parched. They brought me milk last time, let's give that a go'. And that was it. A simple little thing, he supposed. These guy's kids, it was like they were solving a riddle to figure out why they were still crying. 'We changed their diapers, we fed them, now what did they want?!'. 'Got me', was all Chihaya had. From what he could tell, the only variable Chika cried about was wanting a good snuggle and even he had a disturbing 'aww' moment about that. It was adorable though, shut up!

Snickering at his internal thoughts, he reached out and patted the baby's belly. He'd yet to be left alone with her. Rosa got her into her work daycare and managed to be the super mom he should have figured she'd be. Rosa used to juggle twelve hours of classes, a job, and a social life effortlessly. That fast paced life she'd always had must have prepared her for this. She still laughed when he told her that though. 'Being a mama's a lot different than I expected. It's so funny that this little human being depends on you so much.'

Chihaya sighed, setting his laptop aside, holding his phone to his ear against his shoulder and carefully picked Chika up out of the basket. Relaxing her against his chest, he listened to the almost chirp sounds she made as she breathed in her sleep. Rosa probably had no idea but he held Chika pretty frequently when she wasn't around. Rubbing her back gingerly, his eyes softened. He hadn't wanted to be a father but now with this duty upon him...

Koji told him 'of course it was scary'. 'A baby's fragile and, frankly, priceless. I freaked when we had Keiji'.

Chihaya had been weirded out, standing with the man outside the hospital. It was really weird because Koji wasn't smoking. Well, he did say he'd quit...

'Can I be honest?' Chihaya had found himself saying, oddly enough. 'I never wanted to be a dad. I did this for Rosa'.

He expected Koji to kill him but the man didn't say anything before shrugging. 'Can't be helped now, right? No going back'.

'I know.'

'Even if that's the case, I wouldn't have given my blessing to you at all to even be with my daughter if I thought you couldn't handle things like this, like if I thought you'd be unloving or incapable of changes. I will beat you to death if you say you didn't feel a little something towards my granddaughter in there when you held her though'.

Chihaya had stiffened, startled, before flushing, sheepish, 'She's...she's so tiny. I mean, she seems so helpless right now and...she kind of smiled at me and...I don't know, I guess I did feel a little fuzzy.'

Koji hadn't said anymore which he realized may have just been his sign of approval. Chihaya sighed, Chika balling her fists around the fabric of his shirt in her sleep. His daughter. The words still rang with a sense of strangeness to them. He hadn't heard from his mom since the wedding which he still wasn't exactly sure he forgave her for. He hadn't heard from his dad since he told him that Rosa was expecting. His parents weren't Koji or Popuri Yagami, they didn't drop everything they were doing so they could fly into another country to see their sixth grandchild because each child was a milestone, a gift. And Chihaya knew on Chika's first birthday, they'd be here. On her fifth, they'd be here. For everything...

And those were Chika's grandparents. Chihaya couldn't say that his _parents_ were there for his birthdays, for every accomplishment, every milestone. He heard his dad was in another country when he was born right on time. And now, Mark hadn't tried to contact him once about his grandchild. His first grandchild. Pretty much his _only_. The man didn't _care._

Chihaya swallowed the lump in his throat, listening to Souta plead to Leonel to go to sleep. He was a dad and now? Now he could completely say he just did not understand that. He wasn't sure he could be a Koji, where his life was built around his kids, but he just respected his child enough to at least be available. That's what his parents were: unavailable. He may not catch everything. He might have made a mistake somewhere and not be able to make it to her first game or first spelling bee or whatever those 'firsts' were. But the one thing he took away from his parents was that, in any way he could, he'd try to be there.

He looked down as Chika started to knee his stomach a bit, signaling she was awake. "Hello, Chika."

She made a sweet little gurgle sound and Chihaya snorted, showing her the three way video chat with a bunch of crying babies. "See? That's why you're cool."

Chika pressed her hand to the phone, staring at the shrieking babies before turning her head. Chihaya snickered, "My thoughts exactly. I'm gonna let you guys go and enjoy silence."

Clicking off before they remarked, he yawned, setting Chika back in her seat before picking up his wife. Rosa sighed, not stirring as he moved base to inside so he could work on dinner. Chika fell _back _to sleep. He'd questioned this to Rosa. He'd heard babies slept a lot but were they _ever_ awake?

Taking those weird measures he took to make sure Rosa wasn't awake to see his affections, he kissed his daughter on the nose. Meh. He was so weird, he thought gravely, leaning up. He still wasn't going to get any rewards for being a good father but...

Well, he was trying. It was kind of nice.

* * *

"Oh no..."

Chihaya yawned as he scratched his stomach, coming down the steps sleepily. He frowned, finding his wife staring at her cell phone, looking upset. Coming from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed the back of her head. "What are you about to attempt to hide from me?"

She squeaked, jumping, "W-what?! N-nothing!"

"My apologies. Good morning. Now what are you attempting to hide from me?"

Rosa pouted at him, "Work needs me to come in and do some thing for a majority of the day. But I have nothing packed for Chika and this will throw her off schedule and-"

Chihaya stifled another yawn before kissing her, wandering towards the kitchen, "I'm off today too, baby. If it's too much of a hassle, I can watch her."

Rosa stared at him as if the simple idea of leaving their child alone with him was bewildering. He leered a bit, "I can take care of our baby, Rosa."

"I know! I just also know I promised not to put you in that predicament..."

"If you want to, go. I mean, I'm not going to be as perfect as you with it but I've watched you take care of her, I think I get the gist of it. I'll text you if something confuses me but I have my doubts..."

Rosa bit her lip but slowly nodded, walking towards the steps to change. Going into her baby's nursery, she found Chika awake and shaking her rattle. Rosa smiled, picking her up, cooing, "Good morning, my sweetie. Today we're going to do something a little different, okay? I mean, you like your papa enough, right...?"

Chika giggled and Rosa sighed, "I trust him."

Walking back down the steps after she got dressed, she smiled nervously at Chihaya who had her thermos of coffee prepared and a sandwich on an English muffin. "Baby, if you have _any_ issues-"

"I'll call. Trade."

Rosa was startled, Chihaya taking Chika from her at ease, balancing her pretty well against his shoulder. Chika didn't seem a bit apprehensive either. Rosa's eyes narrowed a bit, "So you _do_ hold her."

"Yep."

Rosa had been a bit shocked that Chihaya could stay so away from Chika except for when necessity called it. While she knew he could possibly be like that, it still hurt. However...

She smiled, pleased with the knowledge that maybe they did cuddle up when she wasn't looking. "Well, I'm glad! Why hide it from me?"

Chihaya seemed to consider this before sighing, kissing her, "I dunno. I'm still not used to being a dad but that's no reason not to hold my kid from time to time."

She sighed softly as well before nodding, nuzzling his cheek, "I'll try not to be gone the whole day. I love you two. And call me if _anything_ goes wrong."

"Yes, yes" Chihaya drawled, pushing her towards the door.

"She likes her milk a little warmer than room temperature and sometimes I put honey nut Cheerios in it, she loves those! And she likes holding the unicorn when I change her diaper-"

"Got it, got it. Unicorn eats Cheerios, sure."

"Chihaya!"

Finding herself on the other side of the door, she stared before rushing to her car. Get back fast, Rosa.

* * *

Chihaya hummed, rubbing his daughter's back as she lied stretched across the pillow he had sitting in his lap underneath her purple blankie. Using his free hand to navigate his elf around, he felt pretty gleeful. Ha, he could play video games and hold his kid!

Chika lifted her head some before kicking her feet, making a 'gah!' sound. He blinked down at her, surprised. "What is it?"

"A gah!"

"I don't know what that means..."

If she started stroking her arms, it'd look like she was swimming on the pillow, yelling 'gah!' in that cute little bird-like voice. Snickering, he sat her up, which was her apparent desire, seeming pleased as she picked up her rattle, shaking it.

Chihaya's nose wrinkled when he thought he smelled...horrid. Staring down at Chika who stared back at him, he groaned. "Couldn't you have held off until your mother got here? That's the only bad thing thus far I find about this whole baby deal."

But he figured he had no choice, grumbling as he paused and toted her off towards the changing table in her room. That's where babies were gross. Well, Chika threw up sometimes, that was nasty too. Eh,

such was life, he supposed. Disgruntled, he rested her on the padded surface and unsnapped her bodysuit.

Chika giggled as if this had been some devious plot. He shuddered. Vile. Absolutely vile. "I'll tell you this, kid: the second I get you walking and coherent, you are getting potty trained."

Chika jutted her lower lip, making blowing sounds as he maneuvered his way around this disgusting task. Sighing, quickly tossing all the waste away into the trash can nearby, he glanced at the clock. Hmm, two. He had wanted to get something good for dinner tonight for him and Rosa and he noticed Chika was almost out of formula.

Eh, why not? Rosa left the car seat here. Picking her up, naked save for her fresh diaper, he wrapped her in a blanket as it was a bit nippy to keep her warm while he found her something to wear. Going for the drawer in the most bizarrely adorable dresser he'd ever seen, purple with yellow star handles, wondering how Rosa found this stuff, he stared at Chika's clothing selection.

"My _God_, the ruffles have ruffles!"

Picking up the dresses with his free hand, he was hard pressed not to gawk at the absolutely frilly mess. Like, it was..._cute _in a gothic lolita type of way but for usual society? He went through each and groaned, finding only three out of the dozens that were satisfactory, settling on a green one with frills on the end and that was about all. Going to the small drawer for socks, Chihaya did gape at this finding. "Even your socks have ruffles!"

Chika gurgled as Chihaya sighed gravely, putting the socks on her after lotioning up her body. He really had only seen her in the onesies. When the two went out he was usually involved in a game or television or something. He had no idea his child was being put through this girly torture. What was wrong with some jeans? He'd seen baby jeans, he was pretty sure. Or hell, at least a dress that didn't go through a frill machine.

Brushing her hair with the super fine soft brush, he felt smugly satisfied with his results. "Nice, I must say. Let's get going."

Picking her up, he got her thin jacket in case the store was cold and set a blanket in the seat, carrying it and Chika out to the car, feeling pretty proud he was capable of this. Which was weird, he figured, but still. He wasn't exactly the most willing of fathers but he could take care of his kid.

...Wait, what?

Chihaya stood at the backseat of the car, staring at this...contraption. It looked simple enough, he'd walked out thinking it'd be easy. But what was going on with this damn seat?! Did he put it in the center? Or the left seat or the right? Did it matter? Was he overthinking this? And how did he hook it?!

"Oh my God!"

Chika started poking him in the nose which he was figured like, 'you idiot! You oughta know this too!'. Bleh. Scowling, he whipped out his phone and started to call Rosa. But he didn't want to! He wanted to prove he was capable, really. She didn't think he was capable so that bugged him! Maybe Carl. Then, Carl probably had never carried any of his kids anywhere. Or at least if he did, it was already installed via Katie. Maybe Souta or Juro but that could very well be the same case. His dad? That was hilarious.

…

Was he nuts? Was this like a drop in sanity? Clicking 'send' on one contact before he thought about it more, he grimaced when the sarcastic voice answered, "Lose my number."

"Rosa dialed it in..."

"What then?"

"Uh..." Chihaya scratched his chin, feeling awkward, looking around as he spoke to his father-in-law, "I'm...kind of taking care of Chika today and uh...um, I mean, it's always beenin Rosa's car so I haven't really had to do it, but...how...do I put this seat in?"

He squinted, waiting for that good 'talking down to'. 'You idiot, you can't even install a car seat and Rosa left a kid with you?!', 'I'm sorry I'm not super dad like you!'.

"Mm..."

...Mm?

"Well, I don't know if they've changed the design since I've had to do it and I rarely have to transport the grandkids around but you want to mount the seat in the center of the backseat.

"O-oh, okay."

Placing it, Koji continued, "And there should be little space so that you can run the seatbelt through on the back of the seat to secure it. You want the front of the seat to face the seat of the car."

Chihaya set Chika down, kissing her nose, and set the phone in her 'lap', turning on video as he attempted this. "Why hello there, princess."

Chika giggled, "A gah!"

Chihaya grimaced, giving the belt a hard tug before snapping it into place. 'Wooing', he clipped Chika into her seat before noticing...

"...Won't she be lonely facing this way?"

Koji was apparently in bed for once. The man was usually either an insomniac or an owl, "Get her a rattle or something to keep her occupied and play her some music. Until she's at least a year and some amount of pounds and over, it's for her safety she faces this way."

"Okay..."

Placing her rattle in her grasp, Chihaya blinked when Koji questioned, "You have a bag of diapers and back up things?"

"Uh, y-yea."

"Good, good. I see she has a blanket too so you're set."

Chihaya smiled awkwardly, "Uh, yea...thanks for the help. I expected, um...insulting."

Koji shrugged, rubbing his eyes, "Everyone starts as a new parent when you have kids. I admit, they don't make the rules of baby seats and installation as clear as they could. I'm just glad you're helping Rosa out as well."

Chihaya flustered, "Y-yea, I do need to help out a little more."

Koji nodded, his eyes closing slowly, "Do what you can. And be careful with my grandbaby. Call if you need anything else."

"Uh, kay."

"Bye, my little princess-chan."

Chika giggled and Chihaya bid the man farewell. Staring at his phone a bit, he pursed his lips. "Hmm."

Making sure Chika was secure, he smiled, nodding, and climbed into the driver's seat. Looking in the rearview mirror though, he scowled. He couldn't see her at all! Hearing her shaking her rattle like no tomorrow, he figured she felt bored too. Sighing, he drove quickly to the store they frequented.

Smiling again, he got Chika settled into the front seat of a cart, the baby gumming the teething thing Rosa got her because she thought Chika would enjoy it. She didn't have the teeth yet but ah well. Pushing the cart, he felt a little awkward because he was the only father out with their kid right now but...

Smelling a vegetable, he nodded, bagging it. Chika stared at him before giggling, kicking her feet. He smirked at her, "You laughing at me, huh?"

Going down the baby aisle, he stroked his chin when he found some strawberries and mandarin oranges in baby mush form. "I wonder which one you'd like more..."

Throwing them in the basket, he blinked when his phone started to ring. Smirking when he saw his wife's number pop up, he had to admit he was impressed she had gone almost seven hours without checking on them. "Hello, wife."

"Hi, hubby. Is everything okay?"

"Mm hmm."

"How is Chika?" She sounded like she was probably kneading her hands, worried.

"I think we're doing okay. You hold her by the heel of her foot, right?"

"You're cute."

He grinned lazily, turning video on like he'd done for Koji and held it so Rosa could see their kid. "Ah! Hello, mommy's baby!"

"A gah!"

Rosa blinked, "Are you two out?"

"Mm hmm. I'm picking up some things for dinner" Chihaya answered, angling the cart in line.

"Oh. So you two are really okay?"

Chihaya smirked, reaching for his wallet to prepare a card for payment, "I think so. Chika even responded to you, didn't she?"

"A gah!"

"We're gonna have to work on her vocabulary...and English."

"She's five months old, Chihaya" Rosa nyahed.

Chihaya set the things on the conveyor belt and snorted, "No excuses. Which reminds me: why does _everything_ our kid have to wear have ruffles and lace?"

"It's cute!"

"Meh."

Swiping the card after hearing some cooing over how adorable Chika was, he managed to get the bags and baby into the car without a problem, mounting and connecting his phone into the car system. "Aww, my baby's like a pro daddy!"

"I wouldn't go that far" Chihaya snickered, "If Chika was more of a spaz, I definitely would be crying right now."

He smiled when he heard her thrashing her rattle again. "It's tough being a baby though. I mean, you can't even sit face forward in a car. I guess I'd cry too."

"You're so silly" Rosa laughed, "I'll be home in about an hour. I'm glad to see you two are fine. And I'm still sorry I messed up your day off, sweetie."

"Nah, Powderpuff, I can be a little more helpful. I was still able to get in relaxing with Chika. You should be able to depend on me more."

Rosa smiled softly, "I'm glad you're willing at least. I have to go but I'll see you soon. I love you both."

"You too, baby."

Ending the call, he sighed softly as he pulled into their driveway, managing to carry everything inside in one go. Chika needed another diaper change, less vile this time, and he pursed his lips, glancing at the clock. She needed a nap, probably. She had only napped for like fifteen minutes in his lap while playing Bion. Grabbing a bottle and a towel, throwing it over his shoulder, he took Chika and dropped onto the couch, shaking the bottle to disperse warmth. "You're lucky I'm observant, kid. I know a lot of idiot fathers wouldn't even know how to warm a bottle properly."

Dropping a bit on his wrist, he nodded proudly, "Of course, maybe it's because your old man also is a cook and knows about these temperature dealies."

Chika garbled cutely and he cradled her in his arms, holding the bottle. "I guess I'm trying to make up for the affection I didn't get, Chika-Chi. Daddy wants to be better."

Chika rested her tiny hand over his, her lids getting heavy already. He sighed faintly, leaning back, rocking her. Man, could he believe this? Could he believe he was sitting in his own house, waiting for his _wife _to get home while feeding his _baby_ to get her to take a nap? It was like...family. Just that: family, something he had so little knowledge of but it felt so simple to accept now. Maybe because he really had always wanted a true one...

Somehow he fell asleep, not sure when. When he awoke, Rosa was curled into his side, her head against his chest, Chika turned into his chest as well. Staring at both the women in his life, he smiled faintly and kissed the top of Rosa's head, stroking Chika's hair. Nice to know he could wake up and it was still here.

* * *

"_My baby's gonna be a nerd..."_

_Hideyoshi Chihaya groaned as he closed the door to his car, just having gotten off from work. He had stopped to pick up some ingredients for dim sum, something him and Rosa hadn't done in a while and thought maybe he'd get some basket steamers out of the mall. Then he saw the shirts. No, not shirts for him; For Chika._

_Of course he was super apprehensive buying baby stuff. That just so wasn't him. But having taken care of his child maybe four times now, he realized she needed, oh, normal clothes. He was just about through the selection of quasi-normal. While of course he'd suggested the buying of some jeans to his wife, she was yet to do anything so..._

_He got her pink Converses. And some black ones, just to be classic._

_For some reason it amused him, those small pants for babies. They were like adult pants that went through the spin cycle a couple times too many. He got her a half dozen of those with a stretchy waist so she could get some use out of them. It got him how fast she was growing._

_Why was she going to be a nerd? Well, the t-shirts he got her had Mario and the Zelda hearts all cutesified and really just a lot of weird catch phrases. He also got some neutral ones that just had colors. Those seemed safe._

_Pleased with his bounty but wholly embarrassed, he fit the key into the door and looked around. He smiled, Rosa and Chika lying on a blanket, playing it seemed. It felt weird, finding these moments comforting. Almost...soft. It wasn't really him but then he'd trade absolutely nothing for it._

_Rosa looked up, smiling happily, "Look Chika, daddy's home!"_

_He dipped forward when she got to her feet, carrying Chika in one arm and stole a kiss. Kissing the top of Chika's blonde head, he walked into the kitchen. "What are the Hideyoshi ladies up to, hmm?"_

"_Nothing. Chika just woke from a nap and I got some bills done" Rosa sighed, following him, "You know, boring stuff. How was your day, baby?"_

"_Eh, pretty normal" he drawled, putting ingredients out on the counter, "I was thinking we could do some dim sum if you're up for it."_

"_Ooh, that'd be so good" she gushed, sitting Chika on the counter, "I can make it. I've just been here, playing with Chika. You should relax."_

_Chihaya snorted, rather passively handing her the bag of clothes. Rosa frowned. "What's this?"_

_Chika actually reached for him, "A jah!"_

"_My, you've learned another word of babble? I'm impressed" Chihaya snickered, taking her so Rosa could go through the bag._

"_You bought her clothes?" Rosa gasped._

_Chihaya sighed, nodding, sitting on a stool with a groan, realizing he hadn't been off his feet in quite a while. Chika grabbed his nose as usual, giggling gleefully. "I mean, your stuff for her is...cute. But it's still a little bit of a pain to dress her in if not entirely embarrassing for me to carry her around in because people think apparently I picked that stuff for her."_

_Rosa stuck out her tongue but laughed softly, "It's definitely you but that's great."_

"_Great?"_

_She winked at him and he smiled mischievously, kissing Chika's cheek, "You really do help me add up the good boy points, Chika."_

Chihaya groaned, satisfied, rolling off of his wife, lying under their sheets for a moment as he caught his breath quietly. Rosa smoothed strands of hair out of her face, her skin silky with sweat, as she sighed. "I guess it kind of sucks we can't have sex the way we used to."

"Psh, woman, I'm just glad we can have sex at all" Chihaya snorted, sitting up on his side to look at her. "Carl was telling me he hasn't gotten any in forever, same with the other two."

"What a thing to talk about" she smirked, rolling her eyes, reaching up and running her hand down his cheek, "Did I please you?"

"Always" he assured, grasping her hand in his, kissing her palm.

Turning over and wrapping her arms around his naked waist, she fell asleep easily. He sat up for a bit and watched her, pondering. It really stood to reason now. Why was his family so different? He could see why the Yagami family valued this so much. Now? Now he could not even fathom what would be going on had he not met Rosa. Probably at Yume, bitter and alone. He said 'probably' because he just really didn't know. When his life was like this, imagining any other way just seemed plain miserable.

"A gah."

Chihaya looked up at the baby monitor, the voice of Chika ringing over it. What was she doing awake? Had they made a loud noise? Rosa was easily stirred like the baby and her were linked by some eternal thread and looked dazed. "Oh, the baby's awake. That's weird."

She got up, yawning, and Chihaya scowled, sitting up and burying his face in her neck, kissing, whispering, "Let's take a shower really fast and you get the sheets. Chika might be back to sleep by then."

"Okay..."

No such luck, he groaned but laughed, cocking a brow at his daughter who had managed to turn herself completely the reverse way they left her and on her belly, doing her tummy swim thing. "Young lady, I left you asleep. What's with this?"

"A gah!"

Picking her up, he sighed as he walked her back to the bedroom. Rosa had magical powers, she could put her easily back to sleep. The woman smiled, wearing a hoodie sleep dress thing. He got weird stares when they walked around because his wife really did look like she just hit...sixteen. "Aww, look at my pretty babies."

Chihaya flustered, climbing into bed and handing her their child, "Meh, I'm not 'pretty'! But she seems pretty awake. Use your mystical boobs."

Rosa smirked, hitting his arm, "Hush you. She'll probably be up regardless, she took a few too many naps today."

"Great..." Chihaya groaned.

But Rosa propped up pillows between them, resting Chika so she was partially sitting up, getting a bottle of milk for her and some popcorn. "It's okay, we can watch a movie."

"It's midnight!"

Leave it to Rosa though. She turned on the Disney channel and fell right to sleep. Chika was lifting her bottle to her mouth, drinking it contently as he stared at The Little Mermaid. Okay, this was one other thing he hadn't been looking forward to. He glanced at Chika and had to snicker though. She was staring, enthralled. Great.

Pressed not to doze himself and tempted to go retrieve his laptop since he somehow ended up babysitting, he started when Chika suddenly...laughed. Like, Chika _giggled _but he had never heard her _laugh._ He cocked a brow at her, the corner of his mouth lifting. Uh? Well, as long as she was enjoying herself.

She stopped laughing pretty easily...but then would _randomly_ start up again. Blinking at her, he had to laugh himself. "Jeez, what's so funny, ya' weird?'

Rosa awoke a little and smiled at Chika, her brows furrowing as well, "What is so funny? Sebastian?"

"She would have bust a lung by now if it was just Sebastian" Chihaya snickered, glancing at the screen.

Chika was quiet for a bit so he figured she'd gotten over it. However, when Scuttle came back on the screen, she laughed, very amused, kicking her feet. Chihaya's eyebrows fused and he jabbed her, "So you like the funny birdy, Chika?"

She babbled and Chihaya stroked her hair with a finger, "You are kinda cute. I wish I was still easily amused by stuff too."

"Kinda cute'?" Rosa demanded lightly, playfully.

"I feel arrogant for calling my clone child absolutely amazingly perfect."

Rosa laughed and shut off the television, picking up Chika and turning onto her back, resting the baby and bottle against her chest. Chihaya frowned as Chika fell asleep easily. "What? You said she'd take a few..."

"Sometimes Chika likes to wind down with a good movie too" Rosa smiled.

"Scuttle" Chihaya snickered, kissing Chika's temple before opening his eyes slightly, "...Is it weird that I'm happy?"

"Never" Rosa murmured, kissing him next.

He dreamed that night of the first time he kissed Rosa and about the first time they slept together, the first time they made love, their first fights. He shook his head at his asshattery for thinking he could trick Rosa into not having a baby. Smiling at Chika when he woke for work the next morning, he figured it wasn't that bad though.

For the first time in his life he knew exactly what 'together' meant. Nothing could or would get between Rosa and him. Chika really was just an extension of their togetherness and it didn't feel like she was an unwanted addition, she just fit into their whole. Right now, he wasn't sure if he could imagine life without her. Scuttle. That was kind of cute. Rosa was one of the first people he gave a longstanding nickname to, only fitting the other woman in his life was the second.

When he left that day, his wife dressed for work and Chika wearing her 'n00b' shirt and jeans with the pink Converses, he felt that no matter how bad things got, no matter how bad his day went, he really had fulfilled the best dream.

Togetherness.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Max is counting using a method that my 'sensei' taught me when I was learning Japanese. The whole song is like "ichi ni in the san, shi is go-ing to be a roku roller. Shichi hachi shichi hachi shichi hachi (repeat). Kuu juu dance with me?". It was the most idiotic thing EVER though you have to figure it was kind of catchy if I remember it nine years later. Lol. (Ichi ni san shi go roku shichi hachi kuu juu)


	34. Contrast

**Chapter 34:** Contrast

**Author's Note:** So my Facebook status last Friday was along the lines of 'my injury for this Spring...leg' XP. I got called into work, was carrying a box of antifreeze (I hope some of my readers know that is a massive box), lost my footing, couldn't regain it, and fell flat on asphalt completely on my right knee. So I've been limping around and finding pain even sitting...and of course, it's my last Spring Break that this happened before XP If that's not a sign of oldness, I dunno what is. 'I can't party because of my bad knee!'

All that aside, I've been working steadily on this one for a while when I could manage to sit at my computer. 36 will be the last chapter... still torn on making Third Generation a separate story or just putting it in my Chronology collection. But I have two more chapters to think about it.

Yea, my experience with car seats is putting my niece's in my car. When my sister-in-law came to inspect it, she was pretty much like "...uh, no. Close but no". Sigh.

I have two new pieces up on my deviant art, one of Jyun and Roomi and a dedication to Japan with Chihaya and Rosa in it. Check them out and enjoy!

* * *

He's hit rock bottom.

Hideyoshi Chihaya sat in his car for a long time when he reached his house, staring at the little paper boutique bags he'd found himself in possession of. It wasn't even coherent. He was in the mall getting something for work, saw a baby store, then he was walking out of the mall with baby clothes. Sure, he bought jeans and t-shirts but...

Not once had he bought a dress.

It was _simple_. Hideyoshi Rosa liked _complicated _dresses that had more snaps and buttons and frills than was necessary for any human being. It was a cute little sleeveless dress, cut like a normal shirt, pink at the top and yellow at the skirt with darker pink-orange sash thing.

Fine, he was allowed a dress. His daughter was his girl. He could get a dress for his girl. But when he found he got the damn thing in a few different color variations, he almost died. And he almost vomited when he realized he'd gotten matching shoes for each variety as well as a slender hairband with a matching colored fake flower on it. Why?

This sucked. When'd he get...what, paternal?

Grumbling, finally leaving the car, toting the bag half-heartedly, he opened the door, about to say 'I'm home' but was met by laughter. His eyes narrowed and he smiled tightly. It was a Chika laugh and Chika had a different laugh for people. One for Rosa, for Koji. But his laugh? He shared that with...

"Max...what a pleasant surprise."

Max de Sainte-Coquille grinned, Chika on his stomach as he laid stretched out on the floor. "Hey Binky! Don't pretend you didn't miss me."

Chihaya smirked, closing the door behind him, "Uh huh."

"Bababa!" Chika declared, backing off Max's stomach and crawling to him.

God, crawling. He smiled and leaned over, picking her up, "Good, you remember who feeds you in the middle of the night."

"Is that you?" teased Max, standing and dusting off his designer jeans.

Chihaya had to grin, bouncing Chika, "Well, maybe a few times."

Max leaned forward and kissed Chika on the lips, cooing, "Your papa's home now, baby bookie. Now, Unca Maxy is going to steal his wife."

Chihaya smirked, the woman in question skipping down the steps in a flowered dress and boots, sunglasses on her face, "Ah! Chiyo, you're home!"

He smiled as she pranced towards him, kissing him, "Max-chan, Chika, and I were going to go get a pedicure and do some shopping."

"Scuttle can stay home with me if you want. I think it'd be boring for a seven-month-old to watch you guys get pedicures" Chihaya snickered, "I know it was for me."

"Oh, but you just got off work..." Rosa pouted.

He shrugged, handing her the bag of clothes and escaping to the kitchen much like every time he found himself in possession of new clothes for his kid. Chika gurgled and kissed his cheek as he opened the refrigerator to get some orange juice. "Oi kid."

Chihaya smirked at her, nuzzling her cheek. God, she was his girl. Rosa and him had a fight recently and she didn't talk to him for hours. He felt so abandoned and alone but Chika crawled to him and snuggled, kissing his cheek and curling up with him. Good to know he'd get affection from _someone_. God forbid she ever get mad with him.

"Jaja?" Chika cooed, reaching for the juice.

"Maybe I'll share with you. Maybe."

She pouted and he snickered, finding her a bottle and diluting a bit for her. He almost jolted when he heard Rosa squeal. "Oh! It's _so_ cute!"

Chihaya groaned, giving Chika her bottle as Rosa rushed him, "And you even got her shoes and the little hair bands! Ah!"

"I'm glad you like it" he said simply, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Because I definitely feel like a freakin' girl for getting all that stuff and even matching it."

Max laughed, leaning against the doorway, "Nothing's wrong with knowing how to match, Binky."

Chika twirled her hair in her fingers, yawning between sips of her juice. Chihaya grimaced, fighting a yawn as well, "Well, I know what we'll be doing while you guys are away."

"Aww" Rosa cooed, kissing him chastely, "Get your rest now..."

He smiled smugly, "Of course." The only reason his fall into the sappy side was absolutely worth it.

"I'll make us all dinner when I get back!" Rosa called, taking Max's arm and waving, "Bye, my sweetie! Let your daddy nap!"

Chihaya snickered as they closed the door behind them. "She doesn't need to tell you that, huh, Scuttle?"

Chika made that sweet little mew sound as she buried her face into his neck, her red eyes slowly closing. Yawning again into the back of his hand, he carried her upstairs and set her on the bed between two pillows, not that he'd ever seen Chika go on a rolling spree towards the edge of impending 'ow'. Changing into a t-shirt and some jeans, he crawled into bed and took one of the pillows back. He snickered as Chika immediately started hugging his face. Rosa called her a Snuggle Bunny. He thought she was trying to smother him.

He smiled solemnly, closing his eyes. Ah well, Scuttle obviously had worked her way into his 'closed-off-to-children' heart. She was that little bit of him and Rosa. That little bit that he found awake yet quiet, just staring up at her unicorns and stars in the morning. Or she would sit in his lap while he played Bion just as calm as could be. He'd been freaked when she stood looking ready to slam some keys recently, thinking that was over. No, she pointed at the game version of himself cutely. Chihaya supposed he was 'bababa' because that's what she said, like she figured out that's who he was controlling. So adorable _and_ smart. He explained game mechanics to her even though he knew she had absolutely _no_ idea what he was talking about or really if he was talking to her most likely. But she seemed to listen...

Chihaya snickered sleepily when maybe an hour and a half later he heard Max and Rosa whispering loudly about how cute they were and smirked, narrowing his eyes when he saw a flash. "Hey."

"Oh, your hubby-chan's awake" Max blinked.

Rosa giggled, walking over and brushing his bangs from his forehead, kissing it, "You can keep napping, sweetie, but Chika will be wound up to the moon if I let her sleep anymore."

Chihaya yawned, sitting up, "Nah, I'm good, baby. C'mere, Scuttle."

Chika whined her displeasure, waking and giving him a look that reminded him exactly of him. He snickered and kissed her cheek, "That's my look, young lady. C'mon, let's go watch your favorite movie."

Max reached out and took her, "Yeaaaa! Let's go, Chika. _Under the sea, under the sea, darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me!"_

Chika squealed delightedly and Chihaya smirked, hugging Rosa's waist as she hugged his neck, Max skipping off downstairs. "That _could_ be his kid."

"No way" Rosa laughed, "Max-chan's just the fun uncle."

Standing, he hugged her tight, getting in a few passionate kisses before trembling, "Mmm, _f—k. _Later, baby, later."

"Of course" she purred, " But! I wanted to talk to you about something."

He blinked as she took his hand, leading him to their kitchen. She turned on the internet radio and started gathering ingredients, "So I was talking to my Katie. They wanted to come and visit us for a little bit, her, Carl, and Kaoru."

Chihaya cocked a brow, sitting at the counter and getting his newspaper reader, "Why? I mean, we'll probably get some free time during the winter, right?"

"Just a vacation, I guess. They need to escape from their lives some times too, you know?" Rosa nodded, chopping some vegetables.

"I guess" Chihaya shrugged, "Around when?"

"Early next month. I already asked for some time off or at least some work at home."

"Well, I can't necessarily do that but I'll see if I can free up time" Chihaya nodded slowly.

"Sounds good" she smiled happily, dancing around as she got a bowl, "I'm so excited! I haven't seen Kaoru since he was a newborn."

Chihaya blinked absently at Rosa, "You know, I'm not saying this to be mean but Katie definitely didn't melt away her baby pounds like you."

"Well it certainly wasn't easy" Rosa scoffed with a sigh, doing a little twirl, "Plus I'm still not quite back to my original weight."

"Are you kidding?" scowled Chihaya, "I mean, if you're counting your rack, sure, those are definitely bigger."

He laughed as Rosa chucked a carrot stem at him, "I love you!"

"Whatever!"

He smiled devilishly at her as she pouted at him from the other side of the counter, her arms crossed, "Whatcha gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?"

"I'll kill you!" she laughed as he rushed her around the counter, running.

"Whatcha gonna do with all that ass? All that ass inside those jeans?"

Rosa giggles doubled when he caught her against the counter, playfully tickling her, "You-you are _so_ not getting any tonight!"

"Psh, it's your fault for making me listen to that horrible song about tits and ass!"

"Hey, we are watching a G-rated movie in here, ya kinks!" Max called from the living room.

Chihaya laughed at that, hugging Rosa tight, "I love every part of you."

Rosa sighed, smiling, "Yea, yea. You're just incorrigible."

"Always" he purred, "Now let me help you cook so we can feed and kick Max out of here so we can have some us time."

He'd called his dad recently and the man didn't pick up. He'd heard Hideyoshi Industries was going through some huge merger with another company so he figured he was busy. But still, he left a message saying he was really enjoying life. That was all. He guessed that was a weird thing to call for but he realized that his feelings as a father may not be the same as his own. Of course, he did text back, 'I knew you would'.

Smiling when he sat with his family, including Max, he felt all dandy for wondering how other people could live any other way...

* * *

"Oh Kaoru, sweetie, it's okay. I know the plane was different but..."

Katie bounced her only son on her lap, completely exasperated, in the back of the taxi they had gotten from the airport. He hadn't stopped crying once since. She knew when his ears popped going up in the ultra jet it was all downhill from there.

His shrieking escalated and she grimaced, glaring at Carl who was actually listening to music to drown it all out. "Can you help me a little for once?"

His brown eyes blinked at her, "He doesn't ever let me hold him without bursting into tears."

"Because you almost never do!"

Carl looked annoyed, "Katie, please. Look, I mean, it's not much I can do."

"Of course" she said shortly over Kaoru's sobs.

"You can't blame me! I mean, I'm not the only one that has trouble with kids! And you'll think I'm probably doing okay once we see Chihaya and Chika. I doubt he even acknowledges her existence" Carl grunted, "He told me he didn't want a kid even when Rosa was pregnant."

"Yea, well, that's just horrible" Katie grunted, "My poor Rosie."

But she wouldn't sympathize for Rosa. No, she'd commiserate because Carl really barely ever lifted a finger to help her. She shopped, she took care of the children, cleaned. Carl went to work, would come home and play video games, and if she was _lucky_ he'd play with the kids for a little while. Of course, she was holding Kaoru because he really didn't seem to care for his father much. Or anyone except her. She groaned, almost laughing at the horrid irony. She had managed to create a mama's boy too.

Sighing as Carl leaned forward and paid their driver when they arrived at the beautiful Hideyoshi home, she was quasi-confused that there was a garden. Rosa used to keep a garden when they were younger but there was no way she had time for that now. Maybe she just had a gardener.

Carl at least toted the bags, she thought sarcastically. Her stud, that's all. He carried stuff sometimes and knocked her up but all the rest was her job. Grimacing, she shook her head rapidly and sighed. Kaoru was choking as he apparently tried to calm himself. It'd fail but she gave him points for trying.

Ringing the doorbell, she remembered she hadn't actually seen Rosa since she gave birth. She wondered what she looked like...

The door opened and her eyes widened for a moment before she hid it.

She looked like the past.

Rosa, slender as ever, smiled brightly, "Katie!"

"Rosa, oh my God, you look amazing!" Katie gasped, hugging her, "And so...vibrant!"

She waved them inside and laughed, "Thanks, I guess. You look like you could definitely use a vacation though! Don't worry, I have spas and everything planned for us while you're here."

It sounded like heaven. Unbelievable heaven. "Oh, well..." Katie laughed slowly.

Rosa gave Carl a hug before smiling at Kaoru, "Why hello, sweetie! So cute! I can't believe he's a year old already."

"I know" Katie smiled with a sigh as he burst into tears, "He's...quite the handful."

Looking around, she was a little floored that she didn't see Chika. Her kids were an extension of her body now, they weren't ever not with her. "So where's your baby?"

"With Chihaya upstairs. He's dressing her" Rosa clapped.

Katie stared at her, as did Carl who was rather silent. "...I'm sorry, you said Chihaya's...dressing her?"

"Oh yea. He had dressed her in one of the t-shirts and jeans he usually puts her in but I wanted her to wear the cute little dress he picked out for her. He got shoes and a headband to match too" Rosa smiled brightly.

"...I'm sorry, Chihaya's bought clothes for her?"

Rosa blinked and suddenly, like almost a hallucination, Chihaya meandered down the steps, wearing a pair of jeans and a dark shirt, indeed in his arms...

Cute as a button, Chika had on a cute dress and pretty little soft pink shoes, even a matching pacifier in her mouth. But Katie was more lost on Chihaya holding her after having dressed her.

"Chika wanted me to inform you that she was perfectly comfortable in her jeans and tee" Chihaya said dryly.

Rosa giggled, giving him a kiss, "I know but she'll be okay."

Chihaya smiled some, giving Chika to Rosa, "Hey, you guys look...dead. Was the ride long?"

"Uh, well, not really..." Carl smiled very slowly, shaking Chihaya's hand and amiably giving him a male embrace.

Katie smiled quickly, regaining her composure despite her disbelief as Chihaya gave her a slight hug, "Well, you look well. Both of you do."

Katie winced as Kaoru's cries resumed even louder than before. Chihaya's brows creased and he started poking Kaoru's cheek, "Hey kid, we don't hear that sound around here."

Before Katie could ask what that meant, Rosa pranced over, "Here, lemme hold him!"

"Oh, that's..."

But Katie found herself in possession of Chika, the baby looking into her face as if trying to process who she was but unlike Kaoru, who cried if even Leona held him, she held Katie's shoulders and made some gurgle sounds. "Oh, hello sweetie" she gushed, almost relaxed not to be holding a rather overly emotional baby for once. All her kids were a bit sensitive.

"Oh, Kaoru, what's wrong?" pouted Rosa as Kaoru sobbed and cried, kicking her a little.

Katie flinched, "Well, uh, he's a mama's boy so let me take him back..."

"Uh-ho no, that ends with _this _generation" Chihaya snorted, shocking Katie by taking him from Rosa.

Carl looked a little apprehensive for whatever reason, "He doesn't really like anyone _except_ Katie. He certainly doesn't like me so if you want peace..."

"That sucks" Chihaya said simply, almost like he was ignoring Carl, bouncing Kaoru gently, "Listen up, buddy, you're not going to be cool with the ladies if you're a mama's boy. No chick wants a boy they have to baby."

Kaoru choked, "Mama?"

Chihaya's eyes crossed, exclaiming as if this was shocking, "Oh my God, he talks!"

Rosa smirked at him, "Kaoru's older than Chika, remember?"

"That's _so_ freaky. What else do you say?" Chihaya questioned, jabbing him more.

Katie hid a gape as Kaoru did stop crying, waving at Chihaya's hand, not upset, but as if he were exasperated. 'Cut that out, man'. Chihaya wiped Kaoru's tears away and smirked, "You're a man, you don't have to cry like that for your mama. She's not going anywhere."

Carl just gazed at this like it was just _impossible,_ Kaoru sitting in Chihaya's arms, looking around quietly. Chihaya's brow drooped, bouncing Kaoru a little, "He's definitely a little more chunky than Scuttle."

"Scuttle...?" Katie asked slowly.

"Chika" Rosa smiled, "Chihaya calls her Scuttle."

"...Oh..."

Kaoru turned towards Katie and stared at her for a long time rather weirdly. Katie smiled at him confusedly. This may have truly been the first time he was sitting calmly in someone else's arms to look at her so she didn't really know what to make of his expression. However...

He started pulling away from Chihaya, reaching for Katie. He didn't whine and wasn't in tears but she noticed he was now directing his look at Chika. Rosa laughed, taking Chika, "Aww, he's jealous."

Katie groaned at that, taking her son back and smirked at him as he almost leered at Chika, "Figures."

Chihaya snorted, taking Chika at ease from Rosa, walking towards the kitchen, "You guys take a seat. I'll get some tea and...bottles."

Katie smiled quickly as Rosa had them sit on their nice couches, sitting on another extension, "Your house is so pretty, Rosa. And you keep it so clean..."

"Oh, I could see it being a wreck if it weren't for my Chiyo" Rosa laughed with a sigh, "Work and everything else is stressful but when he's home with Chika he manages to get in mopping and stuff."

"...You actually leave him with Chika?" Katie asked carefully.

Rosa frowned, "Yea, Chihaya's really good with her. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, I just can't imagine leaving the kids with this guy" Katie smiled tightly at Carl.

Carl smiled nervously, looking over his shoulder, "Uh, hey, Chihaya, get in here, man! We haven't talked in a few weeks!"

Chihaya appeared, expertly carrying the tea tray and Chika, sitting and pouring each of them tea. Chika had a bottle in her mouth and actually raised a wispy brow at Kaoru who just stared at her weirdly. Katie found herself laughing, "Kaoru, stop looking at her like that!"

Chika put down her bottle, sitting across Rosa's lap, and picked up another that had been prepared, handing it to...

"Aww, she's so sweet" Katie cooed as she held it out to Kaoru.

Kaoru seemed perplexed by the offering, taking it and tipping the nipple to his mouth. Katie almost gasped, recalling her son's fickleness. "Oh wait, he likes it-"

He drank it and no shrieks came, interrupting her remark as he leaned back against her stomach, lounging, appearing satisfied. "I'm master bottle warmer" Chihaya said smugly, "I mean, temperature plays a massive rule in cooking. I'd imagine you're pretty beast at that too, Carl."

"Uh, yea..."

Chika suddenly giggled, crawling out of Rosa's lap to Chihaya's, grabbing his shirt and stretching it back and forth. Chihaya just blinked at her and Katie felt surprisingly irked. "So is Chika a daddy's girl?"

Carl himself winced at that and Rosa smiled, "I think she is."

"Whatever. Chika will take whatever warm body she can find. If Kaoru weren't over there, she'd probably be all over you two" Chihaya snorted, poking her.

"She is a pretty affectionate baby" Rosa said thoughtfully.

Katie just nodded and blinked as Chika wobbled to her feet, holding Chihaya's shirt tightly for support and smiled at him happily. It was...so cute. And it felt so wrong!

But Chihaya just stared at her rather blankly as she started to babble, "A gah jah bah!"

Chihaya blinked rapidly between half closed eyes at her as she started to wobble, "A bah gah jah!"

"What have I told you?" Chihaya finally said. He seemed rather stern..."Don't speak to me until you learn English."

Katie couldn't help laugh, raising a brow, as Chika still spoke to him, "A pajah!"

"I don't know your dialect of gabble, I'm sorry" Chihaya said rather dryly.

"Jah!"

Chihaya shook his head, closing his eyes, "No."

"Gah!"

"No."

"Bah!"

"No."

He smirked, rolling his eyes as Chika bounced a little and kissed his cheek, "That's right, all you women ignore me."

"That's so...cute" Katie commented, slowly drinking her tea, no more able to accept this adorable display than before. Forcing another smile, she tilted her head, "So she's not a daddy's girl, you say, Chihaya?"

"Nah, she'll turn on me in a heartbeat. Like when she wants a cozy nap, she know who's the soft one for the job" Chihaya nodded and gestured boobs.

Katie snickered as Rosa hit him, scoffing, "Don't let his jerky ways confuse you. She naps with him just as much as me."

"Yea, yea."

"Well, you know, Carl's always saying how you two are on Bion playing together. Does Chika let you do that?" Katie questioned, crossing her arms, trying to get a scope on why everything, yet again, worked so amazingly for them.

Chihaya pet Chika's head as she sat in his lap, drinking her milk again, "Oh yea, Chika sits in my lap and watches me play. Or naps or whatever suits her."

Katie groaned internally. Kaoru would _never_ let that happen. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but give Carl a bit of a sulky look.

"_Oh my God_, will you _stop_?"

Katie frowned, quickly looking back because of the peeved sound of Chihaya's voice. He looked irritated and actually rather disturbed, glowering at Chika who was pulling the top of her dress away from her body and staring down. Katie laughed again, surprised, "What's wrong?"

"I think Chika-chan is trying to figure out where her boobs are..." Rosa smirked at the positively disgruntled look on Chihaya's face, "I guess because her mama has some pretty noticeable ones. Chihaya can't stand it though."

Chihaya glared pointedly at Rosa, "I am _not_ your father."

"I know, sweetie" Rosa cooed, kissing him.

Katie couldn't remember the last time she kissed Carl and wondered when the last time she'd desired such a thing. "Why are you not Koji-papa?"

"I am _not_ going to be freaked out because my daughter may have quasi...sexual..." he cringed and just shrugged, "Nope, not me."

"You have at least eleven years to worry about breasts" Rosa said dryly.

"The heck are you talking about?! _Eleven_?! I thought girls didn't develop-"

"Mine started coming in around eleven" Rosa stroked her chin.

Chihaya stared at her before looking down at Chika... "...Okay...I can...live with that."

"Doesn't seem like it" Katie grinned.

Chihaya groaned and glanced at his watch, "Well, I need to go to work for at least a few hours..."

"Uh, mind if I come with?" Carl finally said, breaking his silence.

"Yea, sure" blinked Chihaya, standing, still holding Chika before looking at her solemnly, "...Your old man's sorry he yelled, okay? Just...stop staring down your shirt."

"A gah."

"I hope that means, 'absolutely, papa. No way will I ever wonder about when I'll have boobs'" Chihaya interpreted before kissing her sweetly, "See you when I get home, Scuttle."

He leaned over, giving Chika to Rosa and kissed his wife, "Have a good time, baby. Love you."

"Love you too. Have a good day at work" Rosa returned.

Standing up straight, Chihaya grabbed a bag and waved for Carl, "C'mon, Scatterbrain. I have to get in before my other wacky assistant manager burns my place to the ground."

"Uh, 'kay..."

Rosa walked them to the door, Katie behind her. Smiling, Rosa closed the door as Chihaya entered his car.

"_Oh my God_, you have to be kidding me!"

"_Dude, what is WITH you?!"_

Rosa gaped, startled, at Katie who was gawking at her in disbelief, "It's _impossible_. It is impossible that your husband, Mister Not-Kid-Friendly is-is a _good_ dad!"

"_You said you didn't WANT kids your entire existence and now that you have one, you're-you're like Father of the Year!?"_

_Chihaya cocked a brow at Carl, driving down the street, "I'm not THAT great a dad. But what's the issue? Wouldn't you be more pissed if I was a bad dad?"_

"Did you expect Chihaya to be a mean father?" questioned Rosa, puzzled, as she set Chika on the floor near Kaoru.

"Of course not but I didn't expect him to be so..._loving._"

"_Well, it'd be lame if you were a bad dad but-but you're like...I dunno, overdoing it! I mean, what is this?! You're not that much of an affectionate type!"_

Rosa propped her hands on her hips, giving her old friend a look, "What's this about?"

"_What the hell's your problem?"_

"I'm just—ooh! You have no idea how useless Carl is! I can't get him to lift a finger to help me around the house or with the kids but you can actually leave Chika with Chihaya and he can clean?" Katie tossed her arms up, exasperated, "And _oh my God_, he buys clothes for her! And he actually holds her! Carl never holds Kaoru so he's attached to _me_ at the hip! But Chihaya actually chooses to hold Chika!"

"_You're making ME look bad!"_

Rosa tapped her cheek, cocking a brow, "That is a little odd. I could have sworn that out of the entire guy group Carl is the only one that wanted kids and he's letting you do all the work...?"

"_Maybe you just need to stop sucking then."_

_Carl leered as they entered Chihaya's store. He waved a hand at his employees, introducing him, "This is Carl, my old assistant manager from my Japan days. His English blows so it's best not to speak to him."_

_Carl did just raise a brow at him and his employees said a hearty 'konichiwa' before getting back to business. Chihaya led Carl back to the kitchen, looking through a list of inventory, "Anyway, I don't think I'm that strange with Chika."_

"_You're HYPER strange with Chika! You have a nickname for her!"_

"_She's my Scuttle!"_

"_See?! That's weird enough for you to even THINK!"_

_Chihaya sulked, shrugging awkwardly as he got out some flour, "Sue me, I was blessed with a good kid. She's the anti-spaz, she's actually very good company, and I have to say pretty damn cute. I couldn't have asked for a better kid to suit me."_

_Carl glared, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed, "You REALLY take care of her, all by yourself?"_

"_It's not brain surgery" Chihaya said dryly._

"_I could NEVER take care of my kids! Kaoru-Kaoru hates me! Like every time I tried to pick him up, he'd be in tears!"_

"_He's a baby. Why the hell would your baby hate you?"_

_Carl threw his hands up, "I dunno! And the girls, they're crazy! I can't even understand how they get so nuts or why Katie allows it!"_

"_Well, sounds like you're a useless lump leaving your wife to take care of three kids single-handed. I bet they are out of control" snorted Chihaya._

"_Ooh- look, you're not helping, especially showing off!"_

"_Showing off?"_

"_Yea!"_

"_Oi, Mr. Miyagi?"_

_Chihaya smirked at Manny, his waiter appearing out of nowhere, "What?"_

"_Here's the thing you wanted made. My bro said it came out pretty damn well. I think the Little Miss will like it" the fellow replied, handing him a box._

"_Oh wow, that was fast" Chihaya blinked, seeming surprised._

_Manny snorted, "You gave him some plenty healthy incentive to work on it."_

_Chihaya snickered, "I guess. Thanks, man."_

_Carl glanced after the guy as he went to serve a table, "ANYWAY, can you not be so cool? At least while I'm here so Katie won't think I'm a failure."_

"_Because you are?"_

"_Chihaya!"  
_

"_Okay, whatever..."_

Katie sighed, pretty relaxed though irritated it took a glass of red wine at noon to do that as her and Rosa sat in the living room. The babies were down for a nap and they were just talking. She forgot what that was...

"Well honey, maybe you need to talk to Carl. Tell him you're overwhelmed and you need his help" Rosa frowned.

"Carl was raised with nannies and servants off the ying-yang, Rosa. He doesn't know how to take care of anything" muttered Katie.

Rosa wasn't convinced. "Chiyo had servants growing up just like Carl."

"Chihaya's a different animal, Rosa. Carl would have never left home if it _wasn't _for Chihaya, you know that, right?" Katie said with a grave sigh, rolling her eyes as she lifted the glass to her lips, looking at Kaoru who was stirring, "And Kaoru's such a little spaz..."

"Oh Katie, he's your baby."

"I love him to death, don't worry" Katie smiled with a groan as he started to cry loudly, "Just wish he wasn't so clingy..."

Chika, sleeping next to Kaoru on the mat, opened her scarlet eyes and gave one of the most Chihaya-ish expressions ever to Kaoru like 'seriously? No, for real, seriously?'. He rubbed his blue eyes furiously, weeping for whatever reason, and Katie sighed, starting to go to him.

Chika rubbed her face as well, looking completely disgruntled before grabbing her pacifier which had fallen out of her mouth as she napped and actually pushed it into Kaoru's mouth. Katie paused, shocked, and Kaoru looked very startled. Chika turned over on her other side, like an irritated spouse and went back to sleep, even tugging the blanket with her. Katie had to bite her lip, very amused, as Kaoru gave her a look almost like 'what's your problem, woman?'. What was more surprising was he lied back down and went back to sleep as well. Rosa smirked, blinking, "Sorry. That _is_ Chihaya's kid..."

Katie laughed, "It's fine. I'm glad someone else has a hold on him too. She's too adorable."

"Yea" Rosa chuckled, shaking her head, "I'm just lucky, Katie. I mean, Chihaya could very well be like Carl. He didn't even want our kid. If Chika cried a lot or was a hassle, he'd probably be very disinterested."

Katie sighed, "Maybe..."

"You nap, dear. I'm going to go get some work done" Rosa suggested.

"Nap...? God, what is that?" Katie laughed wearily.

"Fun" Rosa winked, gesturing her to lie down, putting their throw over her, "I'll take care of Kaoru if he wakes up, sweetie. You just try to get in some shut eye."

Katie almost wanted to cry, "Thanks."

Things really could be different, she realized. But it had to start with Carl. She was doing all she could and she'd never felt so alone in her life. He had to shape up, he was a father now. She believed he could do it.

* * *

"I will promise nothing of the sort!"

"Come on! Just while I'm here!"

"So Rosa and Chika can hate me? Hell no!"

Shomura Carl sulked as Chihaya walked up the steps to his house, carrying the box he'd received from Manny, "J-just for _now, _stop being so...nice!"

"Fine, Carl. I will be an ass to my sweet baby daughter for _you_" Chihaya snorted, pushing the key into the door.

"Thanks" grumbled Carl.

Entering, Chihaya declared loudly, "Tadaima."

Carl blinked, surprised to find his wife laughing, sitting on the couch with Rosa. When he came home in Japan, it was to screaming and insanity. No, no, Kaoru was actually giggling too, chasing after the delighted Chika who was crawling away happily. Damn it, did everything they touch just turn ideal?

Chika sat up, squeeing, "Bababa!"

Carl glowered expectantly at Chihaya as the baby crawled over, reaching up for him. He expected Chihaya to just stare down at her or something. Chihaya swooped her up, kissing her chubby cheeks, "Hey, Scuttle. Daddy has something for you."

Carl had to force himself not to gawk at this instant betrayal as Chihaya took out of the box a stuffed animal version of The Little Mermaid's 'Scuttle'. Chika squealed very loudly and Chihaya smiled as she took it, staring it over, fascinated, "Glad you like it, kid."

Setting her back on the floor, Chika managed to crawl with one hand to Kaoru and gabbled, as if showing and explaining it to him. Kaoru started to pull away, leaning away from it, looking at the toy almost fearfully. Carl was ready for the waterworks but was blank when Chika actually seemed to leer at Kaoru before pushing the stuffed animal in his face, pushing him over with it. Carl's eyes widened and Rosa scowled, "Chika, you have been abusing Kaoru all day. Stop it."

Kaoru didn't even cry, much to Carl's surprise, just pouting at Chika as she hugged her stuffed animal before crawling off under the couch. Katie frowned, "Uh?"

"That's where her stash of toys are" Chihaya snickered, walking and leaning over, kissing Rosa, "Hey baby."

"Hi sweetie. How was work?" Rosa questioned, brushing hairs from his eyes.

"Eh, it was okay..."

Carl smiled nervously as Katie just blinked at him. Back home, if he even started to ask her about her day, it turned into a long horrible story about how the girls misbehaved and Kaoru cried himself into a fever. He...kind of stopped asking.

Kaoru stood, frowning, before going to where Chika disappeared, kneeling and peeking under, looking for her. Chika emerged pretty randomly, squealing and tackling Kaoru. He made a yelp sound but laughed as they started wrestling. Carl really didn't think he'd ever seen his son this content. He was a super unhappy baby, it seemed...

"Hey, hey, that's my daughter, punk" Chihaya said dryly, picking them both up.

Katie laughed...Carl glanced at her. She was unhappy a lot lately too. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. Rosa stood, giggling, kissing Chika's forehead, "I'm going to make dinner, baby. You guys relax and play Bion or something."

The pink haired woman grabbed Katie's hand, "Come on, sweetie, you can keep me company."

"Oh, but..." Katie said reluctantly, glancing at Kaoru.

"He'll be fine. I swear I won't drop him" Chihaya joked, cocking a brow as Chika started poking Kaoru who poked back, "Besides, Chika's manning him up."

Katie grinned, leaning over and kissing Kaoru, "You tell Chihaya you're already tough."

"Maybe our definitions of 'tough' are different..."

Katie smirked, hitting his arm before going off. Carl seethed internally. Kaoru wasn't crying at all in Chihaya's arms and he even got kissed by Katie and didn't want to go with her...? "Um, what happened to what we discussed, Chihaya?"

"Jeez, have we really been away from each other _that_ long that you don't recognize my sarcasm?" Chihaya sighed, sitting on the couch and grabbing his laptop nearby, "C'mon, let's play."

"Chihaya-"

Chihaya set the kids on the floor and Carl just relented. A little irritated regardless, he retrieved his laptop, logging on. "I thought Chika sat in your lap."

"She's entertaining company" Chihaya said simply.

Carl sulked, listening to his wife and Rosa chatter as he did a mission with Chihaya. He was half tempted to kill Chihaya's character out of annoyance. Why was he so good? Damn it...

Occasionally he looked up and saw though that Chihaya got that glazed over look he got when he was in the zone. He snorted. Some parent. Their kids could do something dangerous...

Chika cried. Chihaya jolted like he'd been slapped clean across the face, his eyes wide, glancing to the floor quickly. Chika was sitting on her haunches, her little face red as she wept big tears. The thing that got Carl was Kaoru looked absolutely mortified. He usually would break into tears because other babies were crying. It looked like he might have gotten too rough for Chika's taste though and he probably didn't know what to do with being the _cause_ of another baby's tears. Chihaya set down his laptop, his eyes narrowed a little. Carl actually was a little afraid for his son, "Hey, hey, Kaoru didn't mean it..."

Chika wept, rubbing her face, and Kaoru pouted, "Sawwy..."

Chihaya's purple eyes narrowed even more when Kaoru, most likely copying the method his mother used to cease his tears, kissed her cheek. Chika sniveled, looking at him... before shoving him over, "A jah!"

"O-kay, that's enough of this" Chihaya stood, picking up both kids, resettling on the couch. He put Kaoru right next to him, weirdly enough, setting the laptop back on his knees and snuggling Chika, looking rather expressionless though he was wiping away her stray tears. "You're okay, right?"

Chika gabbled, "A gah."

"Good. Don't freak me out like that, my Scuttle doesn't cry. Give papa a kiss."

Carl stared incredulously as Chika kissed him and he looked down at Kaoru who was very silent and looked like he was going to cry now. But Chihaya patted his head, admonishment lacking from his voice. "No harm. Just be careful...and don't kiss my daughter."

Kaoru looked up and Carl wanted to punch Chihaya just out of exasperation because Kaoru looked pleased. He probably didn't understand much of what Chihaya said but that he wasn't getting yelled at probably meant it was okay. Katie finally came in, frowning, "Is everything okay? I just realized that was Chika crying."

"We're peachy" Chihaya said simply, "Kaoru must've hit her eye or something by accident."

"Kaoru" Katie scowled.

"We're good" Chihaya repeated, "He didn't do anything wrong...except kiss her."

Carl gaped a little at him and Katie smiled with a laugh, leaning over to Chika, "You okay, baby? Kaoru likes you a lot, he didn't mean to hurt you."

Chika blinked, "A jah."

"Jeez, we need to work on your vocabulary" Chihaya snorted, kissing the top of her head.

Katie laughed again and picked up Kaoru, "Come on, baby. You haven't hung out with _me_ all day and I'm starting to get a little jealous."

"Mama" he gurgled contently, kissing her cheek too.

"Oh, aren't we sweet?"

Carl groaned internally as his wife sent him a look like, 'no thanks to you' as she walked back to the kitchen. He sulked as he peeked up from his laptop occasionally to see that Chika indeed sat in Chihaya's lap, completely behaving. This was ridiculous.

Her head started to lull though, left and right. When it did a full roll around, her eyes popped open as if she were startled. Chihaya looked down at her, cocking a brow, "Uh, you okay there?"

She pressed her cheek to his chest, looking ready to go to sleep but Rosa happened to walk in with some snacks, noticing. "Chihaya, it's too late for her to nap. She'll be up either super early or won't go to sleep tonight."

Chihaya frowned and picked her up, bouncing her a little in the crook of his arm, "Just a little while longer, Scuttle, then you can go to sleep, okay?"

Chika yawned and actually did sit in his lap, albeit wobbly. She started to sway almost drunkenly and her eyes shut before she miserably opened them. Leaning forward, she finally started to whine, rubbing her eyes. "Bababa..."

"Aww, Chika..." Chihaya frowned more before looking over his shoulder, "Rosa, she's really tired, baby. I'm off tomorrow so I'll wake up or whatever with her."

Rosa peeked out, frowning as well, "I guess."

Chihaya relaxed Chika against his stomach, typing with one hand, rubbing her back with the other, "Go on to sleep, Chika-chi."

Chika's bright eyes closed and her mouth fell open, her light breathing the only other sound besides Chihaya's orders. Carl didn't really hear them but...

...What the hell?

* * *

Carl groaned, turning over in the guest bed sleepily when he heard a light tapping on the door. Ugh, 9 am...? But Katie sat up slowly, yawning, "Coming, Rosie..."

Carl scowled as she got up, going to the dresser where she'd set some clothes Rosa gave her, "Where are you going so early...?"

"I'd usually be awake by now anyway" Katie said simply but smiled, "But for once Kaoru's still asleep so Rosa and I are going jogging."

"Jogging...?" frowned Carl, confused.

She changed into the stretchy sweat pants and oversized t-shirt, saying rather quietly, "You can't tell me you didn't notice I'm a little bit..."

His wife trailed off but instead just went into the bathroom. Carl scowled. A little what? He blinked when Kaoru suddenly stirred, whining a little. Well, whatever, that plan was out the door. Katie looked out and sighed, "Oh, Kaoru..."

He stood in the travel crib, waving for her as he whined. Rosa appeared at the door, wearing a sporty tank top and yoga pants, her hair in a sloppy bun. "Ready, sweetie?"

"Oh...I can't. He woke up..." Katie sighed slowly.

Rosa waved a hand, "Bring him! I get more of a work out bringing Chika anyway."

Katie raised a brow but scratched her cheek, "Uh, sure. Let me get him dressed..."

She got him settled in a sort of jogging suit for babies and walked out. Carl attempted to go to sleep but failed. He was so bothered. A day and Katie already looked so much more relaxed. What...what was it that they did right?

Grumbling, he wandered downstairs to get some milk, hoping to get in a little more shut eye, but was startled to find Chihaya stretched out on the couch, Chika lying on top of him. Thing was, she wasn't asleep. Quietly relaxed there, it looked like something out of a magazine shoot, Chihaya sleeping pretty heavily. But Chika didn't protest or crawl away.

...Damn it.

The women came down the steps suddenly, Rosa carrying a pair of tiny jeans and a little shirt with a mini hoodie. She smiled, kneeling by Chika and saying, whispering, "Good morning, my precious. Look at your poor papa. He's too old to sleep on the couch like this."

Chika giggled and Chihaya groaned in his sleep. Rosa chuckled, kissing his forehead before picking Chika up. "Come on, princess, we're going jogging."

Carl could only see carrying babies while jogging being awkward. Alas, he wasn't sure he was surprised that Rosa had two stroller looking things. Katie gasped, snapping Kaoru in, "I've never even thought about this..."

Carl watched as they rushed off, chattering, before leering at Mr. Perfect Dad. Looking around to make sure everyone was really gone, he kicked Chihaya in the shin which had slid off the couch.

"I'll kill you, bitch."

"Oh, so you're awake, huh?" snorted Carl, "I'm surprised you don't want to go jogging with your perfect little family!"

"I usually do but ugh, I'm groggy..." grumbled Chihaya, sitting up before standing, scratching his belly.

Carl noted that Chihaya actually seemed more muscular than he ever had, walking towards the kitchen. "So you still work out, huh?"

"Yea, I go with Manny to the gym. He'll make me box and stuff..." Chihaya yawned, grabbing the carton of orange juice from the fridge.

Carl sat, cocking a brow, as Chihaya started to make breakfast, "...You'll wake up this early, even on a day off?"

"Well, until the kid's a lazy teenager that doesn't want to wake up before five, yea" Chihaya grimaced, rubbing his neck as if it were sore, "Besides, if I want to really play Bion with you guys I have to get up early anyway."

This surprised Carl and Chihaya started to scramble eggs, throwing in random ingredients, "So...Carl..."

"...What?"

"Why...does your kid hate you?" Chihaya said slowly with as much tact as Chihaya ever offered.

Carl glared, "Maybe because I'm not an amazing dad like you."

Chihaya rolled his eyes, brewing coffee, "It's really not that hard, Carl. I just love my kid the way I want to be loved, I guess."

Carl's eyes narrowed slightly and Chihaya turned away, "Just...come on. You were the guy that I expected to be a great dad. You were so excited about it once upon a time..."

Considering that, Carl sighed to himself. What had happened?

Reality.

* * *

"_Woah_, _woah_!"

Rosa blinked languidly at her husband as he appeared from upstairs, beaming over to where she was sitting, covering Chika's eyes, "What the heck is this, letting my innocent baby look at a naked boy?!"

Katie smirked at Chihaya, changing Kaoru's diaper, "They're _babies_, Chihaya."

"I don't care! The later she knows that thing exists, the better!" grunted Chihaya, picking up Chika as she giggled.

Katie laughed, rather skillfully putting a clean diaper on Kaoru, standing him up and fixing his clothes. "I hope you know you _definitely _sound like Koji-papa."

Chihaya cringed and tossed Chika over his shoulder, "Yea, well...I'll fix that!"

Rosa snickered, shaking her head, standing, "You'll be okay with the babies for a few hours, Chiyo?"

"'A few hours', my eye. You and Katie are going to get lost in the mall for at least a day" Chihaya snorted.

Katie sighed, "I wish but I couldn't let you take care of two kids forever."

Chihaya looked up the steps where Carl was still showering before shaking his head, setting Chika on the floor, "Nah, don't worry about it. You two have fun. I'll keep the munchkins preoccupied."

Rosa smiled, giving him a long kiss, "Call if you need anything, okay? I'm sure you'll be fine but if you get overwhelmed..."

He nodded simply, waving the two off. Katie lingered, bothered, "Oh, I feel so weird about leaving him..."

Chihaya just stared at the two as Kaoru stared at Chika. He seemed bewildered that Chika was incapable of walking. So, quite obviously the answer to this was...sitting on her. He tried to sit on her back but Chika was moving and he was falling. When he did catch up, Chika was confused, saying in the most puzzled cute voice as he sat on her, "A gah?" before moving and throwing him off. Then the cycle repeated. Nevertheless, kids were weird.

"What...? Oh uh, no, they'll be fine" Chihaya shook himself out of his own confused stupor.

Rosa grasped Katie's shoulders, "Come on, sweetie! I have a big day planned for us!"

"O-okay..." Katie said, still reluctant but allowing Rosa to lead her out.

Chihaya sighed, turning on that strange Baby Einstein station Rosa ordered. The babies stopped and watched the colorful strangeness that unfolded, fascinated, as he sat, grabbing his laptop.

Okay, who was he? He was the dad that let Chika eat cheese puffs when Rosa wasn't looking and shot a stream of milk at her with the bottle. Best part was she'd actually attempt to drink it, usually pretty successful but that's because she was super cool. However, he was not this super dad Carl seemed to think he was. He was...

He was _just _a dad. Carl...didn't seem to be.

Chihaya never would have thought that Carl would be so detached. Not once had he seen him hold Kaoru or even lift a finger to help Katie. Rosa told him back when the woman was pregnant that Katie was overwhelmed. He figured it was because she had _three_ kids but now he realized she might as well be a single parent with three kids. It really didn't make sense. How could Carl just say he couldn't help because 'the girls are crazy' and 'Kaoru hates me'? All he had to do was hold and talk to Kaoru and the kid was fine with him and Carl was his dad! Just because he had a few bad experiences it didn't mean the kid was going to start crying _every_ time. Chihaya just didn't know what to make of Katie pretty much addressing him like he was the only one here.

He looked up, cocking a brow at the two. Kaoru definitely was pretty cozy here, it seemed, having turned over on his back, staring at the television. Chika was all...curled up around him, her head on his tubby belly, kind of like a little... couple. Not Koji, that's what he was!

Looking back towards the steps as Carl came back down, he sighed, tapping 'off' on his headphones. Carl frowned himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Hey. Uh, where's Katie and Rosa?"

"They went out for a girly day."

"...She left Kaoru?"

Chihaya rolled his eyes, "Yea, I'm babysitting _your _son."

"Th-that's ridiculous!" Carl proclaimed, reaching for his cell phone.

"Dude, sit down. I'm fine" Chihaya said, feeling rather exasperated.

Carl sulked at him but replaced his phone in his pocket before gazing rather nervously at his son. Kaoru was fine, really, just...chilling. Sitting, Carl picked up his laptop and mumbled something incoherent. Chihaya just blinked at him and sighed, playing. How to address this...

...Or was it even really his business?

* * *

Never had he hated his best friend more.

Carl leered over his shoulder. Chihaya had gone out of the universe and submerged in the game, like not even a bomb dropping at his feet could snap him out of it. Katie yelled at Carl for doing that, said she needed his help. Chihaya does it too, he was prepared to say.

But like on a timer, Chihaya came to and set the laptop down, going over to the kids who were probably getting a little restless and checked diapers. Chihaya sighed, picking them both up and actually changed them. Carl had yet to change a diaper.

He knew it, he'd cursed, when Kaoru started to cry. Set to call Katie, he wasn't sure why he was surprised when Chihaya retrieved a bottle, cradled Kaoru, and put the boy to sleep. Setting him on a mat, his son slept soundlessly, his little back rising and falling. What. The. Hell?

Chika crawled over to Kaoru, shaking his shoulder, "A bah?"

"Hey, hey, your husband's sleeping, let'em alone" Chihaya grunted, toting her up, "Besides, I'm the cool one."

Chika squealed, delighted, hugging his neck, as Chihaya headed to the kitchen, "Want something to drink, man?"

"No..."

He twitched with complete irritation as he heard Chihaya..._singing _over the headphones to Chika, "_Oh-h-h-h, sweet child o' mine-e-e-e._"

This was nuts. _Chihaya_ was nuts! Glaring, he was a bit delighted when Souta and Juro signed on. They understood. Those two weren't like Chihaya. They understood it was actually _hard_ being a parent and they'd be flabbergasted when he clued them in on Chihaya being such a...sell out.

"Hey Carl. How's America?" questioned Souta.

"Horrible. Listen to this guy" Carl said, annoyed.

"_I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain_" sang Chihaya, probably unaware of his extended audience.

He expected the two to be like 'why the hell is Chihaya singing?' but they both looked pretty amused. Juro actually grinned, "You singing to that poor kid again? I think that counts as child abuse."

"I'd probably cry" Souta, shockingly, heckled.

Chihaya snorted loudly. He didn't sound embarrassed whatsoever, either. "I have some fingers up. They're somewhere between zero and two so I'll let you two guess."

Carl gaped towards them as they both snickered. Wait. "...You guys aren't...shocked Chihaya's singing to Chika?"

Juro smirked, "Unfortunately, Chihaya sings to her quite often. _I _actually know the kid's favorite song is 'Stairway to Heaven'. She laughs pretty hysterically when he sings that but I probably would too."

Chihaya returned, Chika holding a bottle of some mixed juice, himself with a glass of OJ, sitting, "You're just jealous. Your kids definitely would be traumatized if either of you sang to them."

Juro snorted, "Eiji's traumatized by kittens, it doesn't take much."

Chihaya laughed, shaking his head, settling Chika in his lap as she drank her juice contently. "I bet Enjin loves having a wussy son."

"Psh, it's her damn fault."

"Leonel is deathly afraid of...socks" droned Souta, sighing.

Chihaya's brows raised high, "Uh...what? Why?"

"I dunno, I guess-...no, honestly, I can't even come up with a reason."

Chihaya snickered, setting his elf in motion, "And here I was thinking your kids would be disturbed. In reality they're just going to be super weird."

Souta stuck out his tongue and Carl felt his stomach knot when, suddenly, Leonel's blond head popped up beside Souta, climbing onto his lap . Chihaya blinked languidly, "That kid looks more and more like a girl every time I see him, dude. He needs a haircut."

"Dorothy loves his curls..." Souta rolled his eyes around, "It is pretty sad, taking him places and getting told '_she's _so cute'."

Chika was still drinking but freed one hand to do that babyish wave, more like she'd be moving to make a sock puppet talk than actually waving, at the computer. Carl gaped wordlessly at Leonel as the boy waved back. Wait...

"...When I'm asleep or at work, you guys...usually play with your kids in your lap too?" he found himself asking.

"Psh, Eiji does not have the attention span unless he's looking for a nice place to take a nap" Juro remarked, "He's asleep with her right now. Usually I'd try to hold him so Enju could actually do some bills but he's such a brat. I'm surprised we still have electricity."

"Ever occur to you to do the bills?" smirked Chihaya knowingly, pressing a button to accept a mission.

"Whatever, man. That wench won't let me near the money, you know she's a control freak."

Chihaya sipped his orange juice, blinking and nodding in agreement. Souta bounced Leonel, groaning, "I let him go to sleep while I was watching him. I couldn't really help it, he was so upset and cranky so now I get the honors of being awake with him. But usually if he's up, he doesn't mind as long as he has this little light up art board he likes playing with. And he does like looking at Chika."

"I really don't like where this is going with my daughter being ogled by your son and Carl's son trying to make out with her" Chihaya sulked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's all in your father-in-law induced imagination" Juro teased.

"No!"

Carl stared. Was he the _only _one? Souta blinked, "Is Kaoru there? It's really...quiet."

"He's asleep" Chihaya replied, "The ladies are off doing lady business."

"I wonder if I'd actually get some if I took the kid for an entire day" Juro suddenly pondered, stroking his chin, "I'm going on three weeks, man."

"Oh wow. It's been maybe one and a half for me" Souta blinked.

Juro pointed, accusatory, at the camera, "And you, you don't even talk!"

Chihaya grinned smugly, "Don't be jealous my baby lets me tap it whenever I, _or she, _wants."

...Sex? Carl just quietly digested this information, not wanting to say he couldn't even remember the last time he had sex with Katie. She was just...too tired. He was...looking at stuff again now.

They still got to have sex, apparently were close with their kids, every last one of them, and what? It was all perfect? What was this s—t? Standing, angrier than he should have been, Carl hissed, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Wha-"

But he marched away, slamming his laptop shut, towards the guest room, slamming face forward into the bed. It wasn't supposed to _be_ like this. He had been the anticipating father, he was the one that was supposed to have the perfect home life. Why did these guys who didn't even _want_ it actually _have _it while he didn't?!

Worst vacation ever.

* * *

"That is _too_ cute. Why can't my husband be that cute?"

Chihaya was stretched out on the floor, napping, Chika on one arm, Kaoru on the other, all three sleeping pretty heavily. Rosa smiled, setting her dozens of bags down by the door. "He probably took them to the park. That's the only time I see them both sleeping that deep."

"I hate you. He takes Chika to the park? Why did you get Chihaya?" Katie groaned, setting her bags down as well.

"Now, now, don't be jealous" Rosa winked, slowly flipping on the lights.

Chihaya groaned, his eyes opening, squinting. He said in his cute disoriented voice, "Powderpuff?"

"Sorry to wake you, baby, but it's a little late for the kids to be napping" Rosa cooed, walking over, kneeling to give him a kiss.

He grimaced, shaking off lingering weariness, "Aw jeez, my bad. I just meant for us to take a thirty minute doze. It's been an hour..."

Katie couldn't help coo as well as Kaoru turned on his back, looking at her, dazed, "Hello, my little prince. Did you miss me or forgot I exist?"

"Mama!" he said with delight, sitting up and waving for her.

Picking him up, she gave him a kiss as Chihaya snickered, handing Chika to Rosa, "Mama's boys never forget, Katie, never."

Katie giggled, snuggling Kaoru, "He's so happy. I'm glad he's having fun. I was worried this would be a horrid experience for him since usually everything is."

"Aww, Kaoru's a good baby, isn't he?" Rosa gushed, tickling his feet.

Kaoru looked sheepish and Chika stared at him drearily before looking to Rosa, "...Mama."

"Ah!" Rosa gasped.

"_What_?!" Chihaya exclaimed and looked incredulous, "_I'm _the one that pushes for further vocabulary and the first thing she says is 'mama'?! This is blasphemy!"

Rosa cooed, pinking, kissing Chika, "That's right, baby! Mama!"

"Mama" Chika repeated, resolute.

Chihaya sulked and pouted deeply, saying in that dry tone that he sometimes used to mask his hurt, "Fine, I'll just be called the same thing as a bottle. That's cool, we're synonymous."

"Chihaya" Rosa laughed, holding Chika up, "Chika, I'm mama."

"Mama."

"Who's this?" she pointed at Chihaya who leered.

Chika actually seemed to pause and consider before saying carefully, "...Papa."

Chihaya's glower turned to a look of surprise and Rosa giggled, "My baby's so smart! See? She knows you."

He actually flustered, "Yea, well, sh-she's just showing off. She's called me 'bababa' up until an hour ago."

"Maybe she was trying to say 'papa' with that" Katie offered.

Chihaya groaned, taking Chika back, "You have a lisp, Scuttle? Your 'p's' sound like 'b's' ? Or did you just make up papa?"

"Papa" Chika squealed, grabbing his cheeks.

"Yea, yea" he said simply but kissed her forehead, seeming rather pleased before handing her back to Rosa.

"I don't think Kaoru has said anything about his dad yet..." Katie murmured sadly.

Chihaya rolled his eyes, walking towards the kitchen, "I think I got him upset today. He hasn't been down since like noon."

"Upset how?" frowned Rosa, following, grabbing a few bags, Katie doing the same.

"Dunno. We were talking to Souta and Juro and suddenly he was just like, 'I'm tired', rawr!' and ran off upstairs."

Katie pursed her lips, setting Kaoru on the counter as she went through a bag from a baby store, "I'm sorry he's so ridiculous, Chihaya, I'm sure you were looking forward to having some fun time with him."

"I'm honestly a little worried about him" Chihaya frowned carefully, leaning back against the counter, "I mean, not having any bond with his kids..."

Rosa frowned at him but Katie nodded glumly, trying a pair of jeans on Kaoru, "I don't know what to do about it. He was so affectionate with me. I don't know why he's so distant from our kids."

Blinking at her friend, Rosa smiled and grabbed Chihaya's arm, "Sweetie, why don't we take the kids to that little diner with actual baby food on the menu?"

"Why?" Chihaya blinked, confused.

"Because it sounds like Katie and Carl haven't had alone time in a while. It sounds like they need to speak" Rosa replied.

Katie looked stunned, waving her hands, "O-oh no! Chihaya's been watching Kaoru all day, I can't ask-"

"Nah, sounds like a really good idea. Fix him" Chihaya said simply, watching Chika crawl across the counter to Kaoru, both giggling as they wrestled, "Okay, okay. C'mon, Chika, let's go."

Chika blinked at him but actually _ignored _him, continuing to play. Chihaya gawked as his eyes narrowed, "_What_? You're choosing another man over _me_?"

Rosa smirked at him, her brows raising, as Chihaya suddenly looked strangely thoughtful, "Huh, this must be what your father felt. I don't care for it much."

"Awww" Rosa laugh cooed, kissing his cheek before grabbing Chika and Kaoru, "Don't worry about it, honey. Go be with your hubby for a little while. Tomorrow maybe you can even go out on a date."

"Papa!"

"No, you made your choice" Chihaya leered as Chika tried to grab him. "I've somehow become second to some other guy and you're not even sixteen yet."

Chika kissed his nose, giggly, and Chihaya's eyes closed slightly, "You think you're so cute...and you might be right, but I won't forget this."

Rosa smiled at her husband as he took Chika, grabbing his keys, "C'mon, brigade, let's go get something to eat."

Katie bit her lip, Rosa still carrying Kaoru, following them, "A-are you sure?"

"Absolutely, darling" Rosa gushed, walking out, "It's just as important to have time alone with your spouse as yourself."

"He needs to get laid so if you can work that in, you might have a new less useless man on your hands" Chihaya said simply.

Katie flushed, covering her mouth, "O-oh, I could never...I-I mean-"

"Oh, we're not so prudish that we mind you having sex in our house. Just not on our bed, I'd be scarred for life" Chihaya leered.

Rosa grabbed his arm, dragging him out, "We'll be back in a few hours, honey!"

Katie stood there, stunned. For the life of her, even though she was jealous, she really wished they didn't live so far away. Slumping, she smiled a little as she played with her hair. Rosa got them hair appointments, massages, spa treatments, pedicures, manicures, and they shopped. Just a whole day dedicated to her for once. She probably should enjoy it now while it lasted.

But sex...?

Walking up the steps, apprehensive, she shook her head. Carl hadn't even asked for sex in months or made even an insinuation. She knew why but, well, maybe she had needs too! It was like a repeat of those years ago...

Opening the door, she frowned, finding her husband just staring at the ceiling in the twilight, lying on his back in bed. Swallowing, she shut the door behind her, smiling awkwardly, "Um, hey, honey."

Carl blinked some before turning his head to face her. He smiled, "Hey. You look great."

Katie swallowed that as he sat up, scratching his head and looking nervous, "Uh, is Chihaya angry with me?"

"No. He said you got upset with him though."

Carl sighed, rolling his eyes, "I...did. I just..."

Katie sat beside him, frowning, as he looked depressed, "I'm...I'm not the kind of dad Chihaya is, Katie. In fact, I know I'm not really a dad at all. But...but it's not like I _imagined._ I mean, life was so different for me, I don't remember acting like our kids do or being that needy and I thought, at first, that Chika was just a really good kid but Chihaya handles Kaoru just as well."

He rubbed his neck, "And Kaoru doesn't even _like _me."

"Carl, all children are work" Katie sighed wearily, "Just because Chihaya makes it look easy doesn't mean he's got it easy. And he's been trying to help Rosa so he's probably used to it. They're...they're equal when it comes to Chika. With you, it doesn't feel like we're equal."

Carl sighed again, dropping his head, "I know. And the more I fell behind, the more I came up with excuses that it was okay I didn't try to help. Like, 'Chihaya's not a great dad either!' or 'Souta or Juro aren't good dads!'. Seeing what I saw here, I thought Chihaya was just showing off, that I'd still have those two as back up. Then I live in the same country as them but I didn't even know that Souta and Juro were better at this than me. It still seems unfair. They didn't even _want_ kids."

Katie smiled, patting his knee, "They didn't want kids because they _knew _it'd be work, baby. They probably were probably more mentally prepared when it happened. The way Rosa's described Chihaya, he's actually _relieved _that Chika's kind of low-maintenance regardless of the fact he wakes up early with her and has to watch her all day. It doesn't sound like you were expecting that."

"No..." Carl admitted, glancing at her carefully, "...I'm sorry. I'm a terrible husband."

"You're not" Katie sighed herself, "Just...even _a little _help. And, well, Kaoru isn't just happy like this because of Chihaya or anything but he's been getting the attention he deserves that I can't fully give him because I'm tired or helping the girls with something or working around the house. He's probably just as low-maintenance as Chika. Well, maybe not, but..."

Carl considered this and smiled some, "I'll...help out. Promise. I still think Kaoru hates me and the girls don't respect me a bit but I'll try. This wasn't the kind of dad mine was and it's not the kind of dad my sappy best friend or friends are. It's really just me and...and I know I can do better."

Katie smiled as well, resting her cheek on his shoulder, "That's all I can ask for, honey."

Carl kissed her temple before rolling his eyes around, "...Sooo, they're gone, huh?"

"Mm hmm, said they'd be out a couple hours."

"So...wanna...nap?"

Katie stared at him, rather incredulous, before standing, "Hmph! No!"

Starting to march away, insulted, Carl caught her elbow, "Hey! I thought we just kind of fixed stuff! Why are you mad?"

"No reason" she mumbled, her shoulders drooping.

"Well, Katie, I'd love to have sex but you're so..."

Her shoulders stiffened and he scratched his cheek, "Sleepy. I mean, when I'm in the mood, you're out like a light and I just can't bring myself to bug you."

Katie slowly turned to look at him, staring into face as if to ascertain whether he was serious. He blinked, confused. "What?"

She rubbed her arm, pinking, "I...I thought you weren't attracted to me anymore."

"Wha? Why would you even think that?" he demanded in disbelief.

"B-because, I'm not anywhere near as slender or-or anything like I was when we were first dating" she mumbled, looking at her feet.

"That's so silly" he scowled deeply, pulling her into his arms, "You're as beautiful as the day I met you, sheesh. I really _have _been a horrible husband if you think such bad things."

Katie flushed and he kissed her jaw, "So would you like to come and...nap, Shomura-san?"

She laughed shyly, "Sure."

Mm. All to be seen, she thought as he undressed her. Carl was full of hopeful dreams and mistaken optimism. He hadn't expected kids to be responsibility or work, for God's sake, and he got upset because his friends were better with kids than he was.

But seemed dreams came true for everyone else. Maybe this once they could come true for her too.

* * *

Chihaya smiled faintly as he shuffled down the steps, humming as he had Chika over his shoulder, his little early bird child. Carl was sitting on the couch, Kaoru sitting in his lap as the kid watched cartoons, drinking a bottle of milk. Seeing as the women folk were still in bed, he figured Carl actually fixed it.

"Hey, I see your little monster isn't wailing because you're within a foot of him" Chihaya heckled, sitting beside him.

Carl laughed some, petting Kaoru's head, "Yea. Katie was sleeping so comfortably, I thought maybe I'd give it another shot. He freaked for a bit but we rode it out and here we are."

Chika lied on her back in Chihaya's lap, scratching her little belly almost absently as she gazed at the television. Chihaya smirked, poking her belly button, "You're such a man, Scuttle. That's not lady-like at all."

Chika giggled, "Papa!"

"Mm, that might take getting used to" Chihaya snickered, picking her up and kissing her nose, "Don't grow up on me too fast."

"Really?" Carl smirked.

"If this time with Kaoru has shown me anything, she'll forget about me in a heart beat when the hormones start showing up" Chihaya snorted.

"Can't stand not being the center of her universe, huh?" grinned Carl, "Know who that sounds like?"

"Shut up, I am not my father-in-law!"

Carl laughed, smiling down at his son, "Katie and I talked last night. I'm going to try to be more helpful. I mean, they're my kids too, I should be more available to my whole family."

Chihaya nodded simply, "Good. And really, I'm not that great a father either, man. I mean, I'd let Chika get away with murder."

"That's because she's the center of _your _universe" Carl stuck out his tongue.

"Probably" Chihaya surprisingly admitted, Chika staring up at him from his lap, "I'm a sucker for red eyes, I guess."

She gabbled and Chihaya smiled faintly, "She wasn't a part of my dream at all. I thought we'd have a dog or something."

"I never got Mittens..."

Chihaya laughed, "Get the whole having kids thing under your belt before you try to throw in pets, dude."

Carl chuckled, "True. But even though you say she wasn't in your dream schemes, I can tell she's not unwelcome."

"Nope. Not at all like I imagined" Chihaya agreed, "...I'm glad she's here. What about you?"

Carl tilted his head down at Kaoru, the boy curling in his lap, and smiled, "Definitely."

* * *

**End Notes:**

Max was singing "Under the Sea" from Disney's "The Little Mermaid"...that one line sounded uber sketchy though by itself x.x

Chihaya is quoting the song that I love to hate, 'My Humps' by the Black-Eyed Peas.

Chihaya is singing Guns n' Rose's "Sweet Child of Mine".

Juro mentions that Chika laughs hysterically at Chihaya's rendition of Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven".


	35. Episodes

**Chapter 35: **Episodes

**Author's Note:** So if you haven't visited my deviant art (which why would you? XD), I put up a journal showing how insane I was on cold meds. I had a nice strep throat/ flu combination...or rather, have, I'm luckily in the latter end but I have little stamina...but I have completed, my lovelies, the main series.

'This is it'? Not...quite O.O There's actually QUITE a bit of wrap up stories to go into Chronology that will keep me writing for some time to come. At some point, it will be "done", I can't see myself writing for, say, Kairi's kids or even CHIKA'S kids but I will wrap their lives up as well. I hope everyone that is interested will stick around.

I'm not going to write this like a farewell letter because it's far from it, I'll probably have new chapters up soon enough for everything. It wouldn't be much of a farewell, lol. But as this is the end of ONE 'era', I will say that I never thought I'd have all the support I have, writing something I didn't consider would grow to this length or this depth. It's really something to randomly see my fanfics get mentioned on random boards or see that I have readers across the world or that some thousands of people have at least scanned a chapter. Thank you, fans, I have enjoyed all the reviews and the insight that you've given. As I said, I hope you stick with me through Chronology and once I get all the glitches out of the story, a more final series.

It's strange, Chihaya and Rosa's romance, because for all other stories, you go through almost mini-movies in their lives. But never the 'episodes' like these two. And in the epilogue, I felt really strange because it feels like I HAVE taken two characters from a point of youth to parent and adulthood. This is the first time I've felt like that for any couple so they do feel special to me.

That's all, beloved readers. Enjoy.

* * *

"_You HAVE to be kidding me."_

_Hideyoshi Chihaya glared at the computer in the manager's office, the email written about how there was a regional manager meeting on the 23rd._

_Aside from just how much he hated meeting other managers, he already took the 20th off up until the New Year. Yea, it was Christmas. His baby's first, in fact._

_Irritated, he was about to send Bruce a 'screw this, man!' email but paused and sighed. No, he'd talk to Rosa first. Although he knew she'd be pretty pissed._

_Depositing the money, he grabbed the duffel bag by the door, changing quickly into a simple t-shirt and jogging pants with some sneakers. Manny was outside, the guy also changed into gym clothes, with Charlie. "Uh oh, somebody's pissy."_

"_You can tell?" Chihaya snorted, walking with them out and turning to lock the door, "My wife and kid are going to Japan for Christmas. So was I but then this stupid meeting comes up outta nowhere."_

"_Send Claude, man. This is the Little Miss' first Christmas, you can't miss that" Manny shook his head, lighting up ironically as they walked towards the gym nearby._

_Chihaya sighed, "I'll check with my wife first, I guess."_

"_Why? You know what she's gonna say."_

"_**WHAT?!"**_

_Chihaya grimaced as Chika sat in his arms, her chin length blond hair in pigtails, wearing the little fluffy dresses Rosa put her in. She looked at him with a bright smile, "Dada!"_

_Rosa leered at him as he smiled nervously, kissing Chika's temple._

"_I will call Melissa myself and tell her I will forever and ever hold a grudge if my husband misses our first Christmas together as a family!" Rosa slammed her fist against the counter._

"_Rosa, you can't manipulate my bosses like that!"_

"_So you'd rather miss the holiday with your family?" Rosa demanded, appearing hurt._

"_Of course not, baby! I took time off for it and everything" he protested, "But...maybe I can come the 26th or something, reschedule the flights."_

_Rosa looked at him, her lips pursed, before 'hmph'ing', taking Chika away and marching off. Flinching, he followed as she started upstairs, "Baby, c'mon, you know I hate when you're mad with me..."_

_Setting the baby on the bed, she lied beside her, taking up a majority of the space, meaning you best get the hell away, you're not sleeping here tonight. Chihaya pouted, crawling in regardless, "It's just as important to me, Rosa. You know Chika and you are everything to me."_

_She was quiet though Chika was peeking up, blinking at him. He sighed, expecting Rosa to ignore him but she mumbled, "It is your job."_

"_And you're my girls. I can just call Bruce and say 'no'."_

_Rosa looked upset, stroking his hand though, "...I guess you can take one of the ultra jets and still make it in time, right?"_

_Chihaya nodded, "Absolutely. No worries, baby."_

* * *

"_This is ridiculous!"_

_Eye twitching erratically as he stood outside in the busy square, probably getting looks but not caring, he almost wanted to kill something. He scrolled endlessly through his phone for the ticket he assumed he could get as it was expensive and hours near Christmas. Who had that kind of money to drop? Apparently a lot of people, not a seat available!_

_He rubbed his brow, feeling anxious. It was already Christmas Eve in Japan where Rosa and Chika had gone a few days ago. If he jumped on an over thirteen hour flight with layovers, he'd get there Christmas...night?_

_'You hate Christmas...' his conscious told him. It told him so weakly that even he knew he was grasping for straws to make himself feel better. His heart was kind of heavy, deeply disappointed. While he was walking by, he saw people in a toy store and walked in just to see what was up. Like clothes, he ended up spending an arm and a leg on toys for Chika. And he saw the perfect necklace for his wife. He got her that and these shoes he thought were kind of sexy. The present that made him flustered was the bunny slippers he got that matched for both his wife and daughter. But he got so many gifts he was proud of. Of course, he was going to miss it!_

_Shoulders slumped, he wished he had spoken to Bruce. The guy was appalled that he let his family fly off to Japan without him. 'We could have put you on speaker phone or something'. Wonderful._

_Needing a drink, he started to wander towards a bar when something on a full television screen caught his attention. All stock market stuff all the time but he gaped a little wordlessly when Hideyoshi Mark appeared._

"_...Uh?"_

_Listening to the report, he heard the man was currently having some huge meeting for a market merger in New York. Staring at his father say something about something, looking highly unenthusiastic, Chihaya instantly recalled that his father had a very fast private jet and New York wasn't an absurd trip from Boston..._

_Chihaya glanced to his car, full of his suitcases and presents, before rushing. What the hell? He was grasping at straws now. Most likely his dad would ignore him, he probably just arrived in New York._

_...But he was 'dada', he had to at least try._

* * *

_Chihaya groaned as he glared at the guard, "Look, what am I, a CEO fanboy? I want to see Hideyoshi Mark. Just call him!"_

"_Look, I'm not bothering my boss for a load of crap. Get lost" the guard said shortly, watching people scan cards to get into the building his father apparently was working in._

_Chihaya stifled a growl and whipped out his phone, calling again. He must've been in a meeting because he wasn't picking up. He was getting desperate. "C'mon! I promise, if he says 'no', I'll go."_

"_Look-"_

"_...Chihaya?"_

_The guard and him jumped when, as if he had been called, the man was walking outside in a dark trench coat, a cigarette in his hand. He stared at Chihaya, wide-eyed, "...What are you doing in New York?"_

_Chihaya smiled nervously. His dad looked exhausted. "Uh, actually, I came to see you about something. You weren't picking up your cell phone so I was trying to get them to call..."_

_Mark raised a brow, glancing at the guard who was just silent, "Sorry, phones aren't allowed in the building. Um, come on up, we can talk in my office."_

_He felt pretty haughty walking past the guard who glared at him. Of course, now he had to deal with his probably foul mood father. Entering an office on the top floor, probably one of the only ones, his dad took off his coat, the cigarette hanging between his lips. "I haven't seen you in almost two years, you know?"_

"_You're a busy man, it's hard to even call you" Chihaya countered. He'd actually tried, after all._

"_True" Mark shrugged, lighting up. He seemed really weird, like quiet and almost sort of depressed. "So what exactly do you need on Christmas?"_

_Chihaya tugged his ear, "...I, uh, had this business meeting and I thought I could take a jet to Japan where Rosa is but they're all sold out. And this is kind of important to me, so I was wondering do you...have a way I can get to my family?"_

_Mark exhaled and blinked languidly at him, "What's in it for me?"_

_Somehow, that just riled Chihaya up. He was already on edge but he should have known he couldn't turn to his father for anything. His parents were both useless! Standing abruptly, he snapped, "Forget it!"_

"_Are you really my son?" Mark suddenly rolled his eyes._

"_What?"_

"_A reasonable business man, when asked 'what's in it for me' , would respond with..." he trailed off as if directing him._

_Chihaya glared but he guessed he'd bite. "What do you want?"_

_Mark suddenly sat up straighter, looking at Chihaya rather hopefully. Chihaya recoiled a little, confused. What? "I want to meet her."_

"_Meet her? Her who?" questioned Chihaya, bewildered._

_Mark turned away and pulled out a book, opening it, and handing it towards Chihaya, appearing solemn. Chihaya stared at him a moment before looking down at the book. He was shocked to see pictures of..._

"_...Chika? You want to meet my daughter?" Chihaya questioned, shocked._

_Mark nodded emphatically and Chihaya was quite honestly almost speechless. "I mean...why?"_

"_Because you haven't brought her to or invited me to see her yet!" Mark snapped, seeming irritated and throwing his hands up, "I'm glad Rosa sends me pictures, at least!"_

"_W-well, I didn't think you'd be interested!" Chihaya insisted, "I mean, you? Grandpa?"_

_Mark sulked, "I bet that bastard Koji gets to see her all the time."_

_Chihaya rolled his eyes, "So this is about your rivalry with Koji."_

"_It's about wanting to see my granddaughter" Mark said seriously, stippling his fingers, "So what's it gonna be?"_

_Chihaya scratched the back of his neck, still a bit shocked but shrugged clumsily, "Uh, sure. I mean, that's not an absurd request or anything."_

"_Excellent!" Mark clapped, standing, pressing a button on his phone, "Liza, hold my calls until after New Years! Redirect executive decisions to my phone and have a limo come around."_

"_Uh, wait!" Chihaya quickly waved, "I have my car."_

"_Scratch the limo" Mark edited, releasing the button and looking delighted. "Let's go!"_

_...Okay, this was weird. But he'd be home for Christmas. 'Unlike some people', he thought, glowering at Mark as the man remarked about his rather 'sissy car'. Sitting in the front seat, Mark glanced back before stroking his chin, "Hmm, I guess it's only appropriate I bring presents."_

"_Ugh, dad, we can do that later. I want to get to Japan as soon as possible!"_

"_No, no, stop there! I swear, it'll be fast!"_

_Okay, maybe he'd be home for Christmas._

* * *

"_Thanks, father, now we're going to be arriving Christmas Day. And you shouldn't outdo your son in gift giving!"_

_Chihaya tapped his toe, sitting in the jet, drinking an orange alcoholic beverage he'd been weirdly offered as if his father wanted to get him drunk and not deal with his attitude. Oh ho, no. Mark still looked excited though, surrounded with expensive stuff. "Do you think she'll like them?"_

"_Chika would have been just as happy getting an empty box."_

"_Do you think she'll like me?"_

"_She likes everyone."_

_Mark twiddled his fingers nervously, "W-well, what if she just dislikes me?"_

"_You do realize she's like nine months old, right?"_

"_Oh, this is horrible!"_

_Chihaya rolled his eyes as the man stood to pace, glancing out the window before realizing he'd throw up if he watched how fast they were going. "Look, why does it even matter? You've barely cared about this sort of thing before."_

"_Yea, well, when I lost a part of my family I realized I better start caring more about what I do have" Mark surprisingly murmured._

_Chihaya looked to him, surprised, before clearing his throat, "Have you heard from mom? I mean, just as a courtesy thing."_

"_I stopped keeping tabs on her" Mark said softly, drinking some bourbon, "Nothing to be done for it."_

_Sighing, Chihaya slouched and nodded, "W-well, dad, you've never asked me to do anything. I thought you would have come if you wanted to see Chika. You didn't need my permission."_

_His father looked at the ceiling, having reclined the chair, "Yea, well, it still didn't feel like it was something I should nudge into. You certainly didn't learn to have an awesome family life from me."_

_Chihaya sighed, reclining as well, "Yea, well, I'm not above letting you be involved in Scuttle's life."_

"_Scuttle, huh?" Mark chuckled, closing his eyes, "Thanks."_

_Chihaya texted 'Merry Christmas' to Rosa, knowing she wouldn't respond, probably highly pissed with him. He smiled, deciding to sleep as they practically warped into the next time zone. Once again he was struck by how he changed. Christmas to him, at one point, was just a joke. Now, after days of not being with his family and anticipating their faces when he gave them the presents he'd picked out, he was nervous and excited and just plain ecstatic. _

_His dad was mumbling something in his sleep about Chika. He really was nervous about meeting her? What a weird._

_Chihaya snickered. He guessed a lot of things had changed._

* * *

_Hideyoshi Rosa pursed her lips, staring at her phone on Christmas morning. She got the text maybe three hours ago from her husband. 'Merry Christmas'. Really merry indeed, missing a third of her family on their first Christmas as husband, wife, and baby. Sighing, she replaced it in her pocket. She'd call him later. She was a little upset right now._

_Chika, wrapped up in her fluffy white jacket with a hood, giggled, patting her shoulder, "Mama, mama!"_

"_Merry Christmas, my sweetie" Rosa smiled broadly at her daughter before she sighed, "Just wish your daddy would have made it."_

_She really wondered if perhaps he still maintained that 'I don't care a thing about this holiday' mantra. Last Christmas, before Chika, he almost sort of did the same thing but she knew it wasn't his choice. Just still, he didn't seem to think he was missing anything. Rosa teared up a bit. Maybe he thought the same thing now._

_Quickly wiping her eyes when the door opened, she smiled when Yagami Koji came out, wearing his traditional black coat, "Merry Christmas, princesses."_

"_Merry Christmas, daddy" Rosa giggled as he enveloped her in his hug._

"_Gadada!"_

_Koji chuckled, kissing the top of both of their heads, "You're not going to come open presents? You know it's an all day job, you have to start early."_

"_I know" she laughed with a sigh, looking over her shoulder back at the drive way._

"_He'll be here" assured Koji, shockingly._

_Rosa sent him a dubious look, "He just text me 'Merry Christmas'. I don't think it's going to work out, papa."_

"_Yea, well, give him some credit even if he gets here 11:59 tonight."_

_Rosa sighed, burying her face into his chest, "You'd never miss Christmas. I don't know, I guess you spoiled me."_

_Koji snickered, "Like I said, faith."_

_Rosa wasn't sure how he could even say that, really. Suddenly a very horrified look crossed the man's face. She gasped, "Papa, what's wrong?"_

"_Dada!" Chika squealed, kicking excitedly._

_Rosa's eyes widened. What? Slowly, not prepared to get her hopes up, having spent all night hoping a plane ticket would open up, she turned. Chihaya walked up the driveway with a smile, presents in his arm. "Merry Christmas, Scuttle, Powderpuff."_

_Rosa blinked in disbelief before squealing, rushing to him. He grunted as she hugged him tightly, sandwiching Chika between them, gushing an incoherent mess even she didn't understand. Chihaya laughed faintly, kissing her forehead, "Sorry, baby, I know how important this is to you. It's important to me too."_

_She rubbed her eyes of tears, still blubbering, and he groaned, "Stop that, woman."_

"_Ho-how'd you get here? I was watching flights and-and the only ones available were the regular planes and-" she blurted._

_Chihaya smiled awkwardly at Koji who was still staring over his shoulder, "Uh, hi."_

"_Oh papa, you were right!" Rosa whimpered, her heart swelling with joy._

"_Yea...I just didn't expect HIM too."_

_Rosa frowned, about to question this, but followed his gaze. She gasped again. "Mark?"_

_Mark was rather timidly hanging back, smiling nervously with this acknowledgment, "Oh, hello Rosa. Lovely as always."_

_Chihaya snorted, kissing Chika as she giggled, ecstatic, "He's how I got here on the agreement that he could meet Chika."_

"_Ohmigosh, of course!" Rosa clapped. _

_Chika's hood fell off and even Chihaya had to smile at the pigtails she had with the fuzzy green and red bands. Walking towards Mark who actually stiffened, he drawled, "Dad, this is our daughter, Chika. Chika, this is your other 'gadada'. Got it, two gadadas?"_

"_Gadadas!"_

"_Oh, she's so adorable" Mark laughed anxiously, "Even more so in person..."_

_Rosa hugged Chihaya's free arm, "Let Mark hold Chika, sweetie."_

_Mark looked alarmed and Chihaya blinked slowly at her, "You sure? This is the guy that thought the primary area you have to support a baby is the legs."_

"_O-oh, th-that's okay" Mark waved quickly._

_Rosa scoffed, taking Chika and offering her to a completely apprehensive Mark. He held her sort of awkwardly but smiled nervously at Chika who was doing her normal survey of new people, staring directly into his face. "Uh, n-nice to meet you, Chika."_

"_He's been petrified the whole entire flight that she'd hate him" Chihaya rolled his eyes._

"_Oh, never" Rosa gushed, waving them on, "Come on, let's go in!"_

"_Help me with the presents?" Chihaya murmured, kissing her._

_She nodded, smiling, and Chihaya leered at his dad, "Take my baby in so she doesn't catch a chill out here. And try not to get into a fight with Koji, please?"_

_Mark nodded, slowly walking as if afraid he couldn't multi-task. Rosa gawked as Chihaya opened the trunk of the rental SUV. "Um?"_

"_I would have been here a lot earlier if he hadn't wanted to shop" Chihaya groaned, grabbing a handful before pausing, giving her another kiss, "Seriously, your dad had more faith in me getting here than you? I'm hurt."_

"_Sorry" she cooed before whispering against his cheek, "I just didn't think you cared that much."_

"_...Well, just know I care quite a bit about my family" he said sternly before smiling, "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Hideyoshi."_

"_Merry Christmas, hubby" she giggled._

* * *

_Hideyoshi Mark smiled, sitting on the couch. Though surrounded by Yagami, he was pretty happy. Chika was standing in his lap, holding his shirt, half-gabbling, half-talking to him. She looked a lot like Chihaya, especially at this age. He pet her dress to flatten the wrinkles. He wondered what Julia would think. She probably would hate being a grandmother but..._

"_Gadada!" she gabbled, clutching his cheeks._

_Mark laughed. She was terribly affectionate. She must have gotten that from her mother. He smirked at his son who was currently in a classic DDR off with his in-laws, the usually bristly boy laughing as that lanky friend of Rosa's was beating the snot out of him. Then, Chihaya was surprisingly affectionate with her too._

_Giving her a faint kiss, he held the girl's little animal toy, pulling the lever for her. She clapped as it articulated what sound an animal made. Rosa had groaned at the stack of Chika's presents. "She has more toys than she'll ever know what to do with."_

_He leered towards Koji who was chatting with his brothers, drinking beers and laughing. He had one upped Mark somehow in the present category, at least fundamentally. Koji had gotten Chika pretty normal things but when he broke out the college and trust fund he started, well...grr, he hadn't thought of that! He'd get her something awesomer next time._

_Rosa skipped towards the door when it rang, laughing and chatting with Carl and Katie Shomura as they entered, all three of their kids in tow. Chika squealed, now attempting to crawl out of his lap, "A gow!"_

_He cocked a brow, setting her down to crawl, and Carl Jr. toddled over, actually hugging Chika. His eyes narrowed, "She's into boys already, I see."_

_Rosa laughed again, looking towards her father who also was raising a brow at this, "I'm just happy she remembers him."_

_Folding her hands behind her back, Rosa smiled, "Thank you for bringing him, Mark. It wouldn't have been the same."_

"_Are you sure? The majority of the time I've seen him, he's been dancing his heart out" Mark joked, Chihaya having paused to talk to Carl._

_She chuckled, "No, it wouldn't. Chihaya's one of the most important parts of my family."_

"_I'm glad" Mark murmured._

"_And he told me you thought you weren't welcome to come see Chika before" Rosa pouted, "That's not the case. You're just a part of our family as anyone else. You're always welcome to your grandchild."_

_Mark blushed, laughing faintly, "I guess she is my only one, huh?"_

_Rosa smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek before prancing off. Mark sighed, rubbing his forehead. When he walked into his mansion three days ago, he'd never been so depressed in his life. Christmas was the one time he could reason with his wife to be with him, at least somewhat and sometimes. He realized that he let so many good experiences with his child pass him by and that working so much had done absolutely nothing for him. He was alone and rich. Amazing._

_Standing, he started to pick up Chika who'd temporarily been abandoned by her beau for a diaper change. That's also why when he saw those pictures of Chika and Chihaya together, he wanted so badly to see them, to have something to show for his nonsense. He didn't want to feel lonely anymore. He wanted the family Chihaya gloated about._

_Scowling when he was intercepted by someone else picking up Chika, he leered. His arch-nemesis. "Hey, I was going to hold my grandchild, thank you."_

_Koji blinked rather slowly at him, "Oh? You've been holding her for three hours. I think it's my turn."_

"_Yea, well, I haven't gotten to see her for a majority of her life, unlike some people."  
_

"_Whose fault is THAT?"_

_Mark narrowed his eyes at Koji who smiled coyly, pressing his cheek to Chika's, "Gadada Koji deserves a turn with you, right, princess?"_

_Chika giggled delightedly, "Gadada Koi!"_

"_I'll fight you" leered Mark._

"_You and what army?" provoked Koji._

"_I don't need an army to break your vampire face!"_

"_Is that right? Maybe we need to do something you'd have a chance at, like, run to the ocean and totally have a surf off instead, dude" Koji mimicked Mark's voice with a stereotypical surfer accent._

"_I'll kill you!"_

_Koji darted off as Mark started after him, Chika laughing hysterically, very amused for whatever reason, still in Koji's arms. Chihaya and Rosa just stared as they raced around the house, expressionless. "...So your dad doesn't have to deal with the other fathers-in-law much, I see."_

"_Well, none with Steiner-nii. Celia's dad was one of his college friends and Miru..." Rosa droned._

_Chihaya shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Well, Scuttle seems to be having fun so I guess that's all that matters."_

"_Yea..." Rosa sighed, glancing towards Carl and Katie who were busy chatting with people before smiling, rubbing his stomach over his shirt, "Wanna sneak away with me for a little bit?"_

_Chihaya smiled, "Absolutely. But where? It's a little packed."_

"_Oh no, you two freaks. No sexifying Christmas" Max suddenly declared, grabbing Rosa._

"_Max-x-x" Rosa whined, getting carried off._

_Chihaya smirked, knowing it had been too good to be true anyway, the mere idea. His mother-in-law suddenly skittered past, looking frantic, grabbing her coat, "Oh! I messed up the chicken yakitori, I have to go get some more!"_

_He blinked, his father apparently having gotten hold of Chika on the second lap somehow, before snatching his daughter away. "Don't worry about it, Popuri. I'll go get it if you can keep him out of trouble."_

_Mark pouted but smiled, grasping Popuri's hands, "That's fine. I haven't seen you all day, Popuri, you're looking as gorgeous as ever."_

"_Oh, thanks" she laughed anxiously, "Uh, maybe five packs of boneless chicken, dear?"_

_Maybe that was a really bad idea, Koji coming around, glaring. Chihaya smiled nervously and escaped after bundling him and Chika up. She gurgled sweetly as he hugged her tight to him, snowflakes falling. "I'm sorry you have psycho grandparents, Scuttle."_

_Chika giggled and he chuckled, "I guess you don't really mind anyway."_

_Finding his way to the supermarket some blocks away, he grabbed a basket, figuring he could help his poor mother-in-law make some food for this super holiday. Setting Chika in the baby area, he smiled as she managed to stay sitting upright. She looked around, her red eyes aglow with fascination as he grabbed ingredients. Handing her a box of strawberries, her and her mama's favorite, he made his way back to the meat section._

"_Don't eat those" he instructed, glowering at her._

_She looked up at him with a pout and he pursed his lips, "Not until daddy does his magic, anyway."_

"_Dada 'ajick..."_

_He blinked at her, somehow expecting her to sneak a berry in but no, she just swayed back and forth to some internal tune, humming 'dada ajick!'. Chihaya snickered, kissing the top of her head, "Chika, you're a better kid than I ever would have been." He would have polished those strawberries off before anyone could tell him any different._

_Looking in the freezer section, he went through the meats, perplexed. _

"_Hmm, five planks of chicken" he shook his head, "Sure is a lot."_

"_...Chihaya?"_

_He froze._

_Unsure if his ears thought it'd be hilarious to pay a horrible trick on him, he turned slowly to face the blast from the past._

_Mai._

_She really looked about the same, wearing a blue dress and her own look of disbelief. He stared back, having absolutely no idea what to say. Thinking about it, he hadn't seen her really since she tried to wreck his entire life. Gaping a little, he finally replied. "...Hi?"_

_She crossed her arms, glaring at him before looking at Chika who was playing with his scarf, "...I really hope that's Enju's baby."_

"_You know whose baby this is, no thanks to you" Chihaya said snippily._

"_Really? So you really got back together with her?"_

"_Yea and we've been married almost over three years now" Chihaya grunted._

_Mai shook her head, looking almost disgusted, "You're such an idiot, Chihaya. And you know you don't want kids, I bet that was all her idea!"_

"_Don't you call my baby 'that'!"_

"_You're a fool, Hideyoshi Chihaya" Mai said soberly, "You're happy now because you think this is what you wanted but you know this wasn't anything like you planned, married and forced to have kids. You'll look back later though and realize you made a huge mistake and this isn't what you wanted for your life. What the hell are you even doing?"_

_Chihaya gaped as she just walked away, staring after her, stunned. What? He was doing what he wanted, that's what! _

_...Right?_

_...He...really had had no intention to do anything that he was currently involved in, did he? Right down to where they lived, none of that had been his idea. Rosa really had kind of formulated this whole thing out. Hell, she was the one that even asked to get married again._

_'What the hell was he doing?'_

_Suddenly a warm little hand touched his, the one rested on the handle of the cart, and he slowly turned back. Chika. His sweet little Chika. The kid he'd never wanted._

"_Dada, dada!" she proclaimed, tugging his sleeve._

"_What...?"_

_He leaned down, seeing she dropped her stuffed animal companion, hating that Kuwa Mai had this incomprehensible power to make him question everything. He was happy now. But what about down the road, when the days started looking the same? When it all seemed to be one frivolous endeavor? What then? 'What the hell was he doing?'_

_Chihaya's eyes widened as Chika gave him a sweet 'chu' kiss. The same little kisses she gave him when he greeted her in the morning, now standing and looking for him over the side of her crib. The same kisses he got when she went to bed after they spent the day together. He leaned up, staring down into her bright red eyes as she gave him an impish smile that reminded him of himself. He blinked languidly at her._

"_...You don't know what love is."_

_Chika gurgled, "Love dada!"_

_He narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I just said you don't know what love is. Not the term anyway."_

_Nah, who was he kidding? Chika was love, as hippy as that sounded. She didn't know what she was doing made him feel loved, at least. Petting her hair, he sighed. But still..._

_Buying the ingredients, he headed back to the Yagami home, heavy-headed. Ugh, stop. He was so ecstatic an hour ago. Everything felt perfect._

"_Chiyo!"_

_Chihaya blinked, looking up as his wife skipped towards him before he reached the door, appearing excited, "It came, it came!"_

_He tilted his head. Rosa was a bit of a shock. Never did he expect to meet a woman like this. Not then, maybe not even now. But she needed so much from him, more than he asked of himself._

_She was playing with her phone and smiled, showing him something. Chihaya stared at the picture before his eyes widened. What?_

"_Merry Christmas" she smiled happily, "I got the neighbor to let the installers in."_

"_...No way!"_

_A 70 inch television slash monitor sat above his desk where his Alienware sat. It looked like she had gotten that whole setup fixed too. He was in disbelief. "Of course, I told them to leave the monitor, it's probably way too big to play on all the time..." she pouted, "Do you like it? I got you some other things but..."_

_He played more video games than any husband should. There were times Rosa would come home and had been there for three or more hours without his even noticing, he was so enveloped in the game. Now that was usually days when he didn't have Chika, but...Chihaya laughed softly. She actually got him a monitor like it didn't even matter. _

_Hugging her to him, he kissed her sweetly, "I love it, Powderpuff." _

_Rosa smiled. Clenching him tightly, she buried her face into his chest, "I'm so glad you're here."_

_Relaxing his chin on top of her head, he groaned when suddenly Koji sprinted past him, grabbing Chika gingerly, "Yoink."_

"_Hey! Popuri said I get to hang out with her!" yelled Mark, chasing after Koji who was darting down the sidewalk._

_Chika was delighted, laughing happily, her giggles echoing down the street. Chihaya and Rosa stared after them before Chihaya droned, "...I'm not particular glad, actually."_

"_You know, if it weren't for my mom, I think our dad's would actually get along" Rosa groaned._

_Chihaya laughed at that, shaking his head, "Maybe. So..."_

_He cleared his throat, leaning against the post of the house, "...I saw Mai."_

_Rosa's eyes narrowed slightly, "Oh?"_

"_She hasn't changed" Chihaya snorted._

_She hugged him again, startling him. Taking her silence as some kind of worry, he looked away, "She told me I was making a mistake, getting married and having a kid when it hadn't been my original intention."_

"_...Is she right?"_

_Chihaya looked down at the top of her pink head before looking with a smirk towards his father and father-in-law now going the opposite way down the street. He laughed, kissing her forehead, "Nah. I got confused. Honestly, I'm in shock all of this that happened. It definitely wasn't in my video game induced fantasies."_

_Rosa snickered, pinching him, "I'm serious."_

_He closed his eyes, realizing his happiness was through the roof again. Every part of his family was perfect, including his Chika that was currently being used as a football being run up and down the street. It'd always been like this, hadn't it? Once he realized Rosa was his one and only, just hearing her voice made his life feel that much better. Mai just couldn't stand that, that they found happiness in a way she didn't deem fit. He couldn't stand he even let himself be swayed for a second by someone whom had made it her goal to take everything away from him. 'What the hell was he doing?'. Being happy. What was he going to look back and say? 'Damn, I could have been alone in a one room apartment eating donuts all day and working'. This..._

_This was his amazing life. "I could never be happier to be here."_

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya yawned, tapping 'attack' languidly as Carl healed the others. He smiled a little at his three new recruits. He was pretty sure once they hit thirteen they'd forget he ever existed but one day he came home and found three requests to join his guild. He couldn't help laugh at the message that came with it: 'we're legal!'. Hayato, Skye, and Iori were still pretty cool kids.

He smirked over his shoulder. And he _supposed _she was too.

Hideyoshi Chika danced around the living room with those huge ear phones Rosa got to protect her ears. She'd put kid stuff onto the little player for their daughter as well as kid friendly general music. When she started to walk a year back, he probably should have realized she wouldn't be as into sitting in his lap and watching him play but she did still, which he felt was touching. Of course he thought it was what parents complained about with their teenagers when she brought her baby mp3 with her sometimes, drowning him out with music. Great that he's getting used to it young.

Chihaya snickered as she came by, waving her arms and kicking her feet, apparently dancing, "What are you doing, ya' silly?"

Rosa walked through on her phone, talking business, typing stuff on the projection type smartphone she had to get. It was too awesome but she didn't let him play with it...

Super Mom talked her business lingo whilst handing Chika a sippy cup of orange juice and some strawberries, produced the night before with 'daddy magic'. Chika squealed, setting down her music and coming over to sit with him while she enjoyed a snack. Souta smiled in his video, rubbing his brow, "Hey Leo, Chika's here."

The very, _very_ disturbingly beautiful little boy appeared, his face all in the camera, "Hello!"

"Hello, Lee-yo-yo" Chika greeted, spooning strawberries in her mouth.

Apparently 'Leonel' translated to 'Lee-yo-yo' in Chika, Chihaya sighed, patting her head. He cocked a brow as the whole baby brigade decided to show up in each video, whether wanted or not.

"Eiji! Go back and do whatever it was you were doing before you started bugging me!" scowled Juro.

Eiji burst into tears and Juro threw his hands up, "For the love of Christ!"

Chihaya smirked, shaking his head. Eiji really was wussy for how mean both his parents were in general. Well, he was a baby. Taking into consideration that Carl's character was suddenly spinning in circles and shooting blasts of magic at random, Kaoru was probably pressing buttons. "U-um, I think I might go take lunch with the family now" he cleared his throat, having to crack up a little, "Say 'bye-bye' to your pals, Scuttle."

"Bye-bye, Cowwoo! Bye-bye Lee-yo-yo! Bye-bye Eigi!"

The kids bid her enthusiastically 'good bye' and Chihaya sighed, clicking off, carrying Chika into the kitchen. Rosa looked like she'd just gotten off the phone, fixing tea. She blinked as he leaned down to kiss her, setting Chika on the counter top, "...We're parents."

"I noticed" Rosa winked.

"I think Chika's the only not crazy one" he said from behind his hand covering his mouth, watching his daughter eat her strawberries.

"I'm glad they like each other" she gushed, giggling as Chika gave her a kiss, "Why, thank you, my sweetie! You ready to go with mama to the store?"

Chika clapped her delight to this and Chihaya smiled some, "You want me to come?"

"You can chill here if you like, baby, you don't have to come" Rosa kissed him next.

"Nah, it'd be nice to get out of the house" he stretched, leaning over the counter as well.

He smirked as Chika attempted to feed him a strawberry. Her and her mother. Opening his mouth, he accepted the offer, the syrupy sweetness on his tongue making him think he might have to use less sugar for Chika. She was definitely already a hyper little thing. She sank back on the counter on her back, her sippy cup in hand as she drank. Snickering, he picked her up, grabbing his coat, "Come on, ladies."

Rosa grabbed her purse and a diaper bag, following him out to his car. Chihaya hummed as he hooked his daughter into the seat, face forward, thankfully, and kissed her forehead. Ah, domesticity. Really was something.

Rosa stroked his hand as he drove to the little market they sometimes went to for fresh vegetables. It was a beautiful day so it'd be nice to be in a farmer's market instead of a store. This place really had grown on him. It really had taken him a bit to get used to though, compared to Japan.

"Ooh, you think Chika-chi would like a hamster?" Rosa questioned as they passed a pet shop.

"Hmm, we can check when we get back. She does like fuzzy stuffed animals."

He smiled when they parked and walked through the stalls, Rosa cooing, holding Chika as they picked out some mango and, naturally, strawberries. Chihaya sniffed a leaflet of Chinese broccoli, 'mming', putting it in the little basket provided. He really hadn't thought he'd be happy because of the simple things but here he was.

After checking out, they stopped a few other places for noodles and meats. Chika caught a nap and yep, life. But there was one freak incident for the day. Rosa really wanted to stop at this pet store. And they did.

Walking in, Chihaya grimaced, not quite used to the smell of animals all in one place but Chika pointed, excited, "Birdy, daddy, birdy!"

Chihaya smiled some, walking them towards a bird cage where a gigantic macaw was eating seeds, minding it's own business. "He's pretty, huh?"

"Pretty birdy" Chika agreed.

Kissing her temple, he walked towards a cockatoo and laughed a little. The bird was shaking a toy cell phone hanging in it's cage roughly. "Yea, I bet the reception sucks."

He forgot about it and jumped onto the side of the cage, staring at them with his beady black eyes before suddenly starting to jump back and forth between the bar and cage wall then started to eat but kept twitching and would get a mouthful before freaking and nipping at his wing. Chihaya blinked, Chika fascinated. "I like him. Rosa, can we get him?"

Rosa laughed, coming over with her hands cupped, "Sweetie, birds are kind of loud and a lot of work."

Chihaya pouted and Chika blinked at Rosa as she opened her hand. A cute, harmless little hamster was sitting in his wife's hand, nibbling on something. Chihaya was about to tell Chika that was a hamster.

Except she started to _freak_!

Chika screamed like her little lungs depended on it, louder than he'd _ever_ heard her, kicking and trying to crawl up his head. "H-hey! Scuttle, what's wrong?!"

"Sweetie! It's just a hamster, baby!" Rosa attempted, alarmed.

But it was enough for Chihaya when Chika started to _sob_, big tears rolling down her face as she tried to put as much space as possible between her and the hamster. He took her outside quickly, shocked, and grumbled, wiping her face, "Scuttle, what was that? You can't be afraid of a _hamster_."

Chika was choking, her little chest heaving, those big red eyes trembling and wet. Oh God, kill him, he couldn't take that. He cuddled her to his chest, rocking her, "Okay, okay. Stop crying, baby, daddy won't let the wittle hamster hurt his Scuttle."

Rosa came out, thankfully without hamster, with a pout on her face. "I can't believe that! Why would Chika be afraid of hamsters?"

Chihaya grimaced, still rocking the slowly calming Chika, "Dunno. I mean, grown men are afraid of mice, Powderpuff, maybe she doesn't like rodent-like things."

Rosa actually stroked her chin, "Now that you mention it, she really hated that retro baby cartoon _Wonder Pets_. I mean, she seemed okay with the duck and the turtle but she just didn't like that guinea pig."

"She doesn't like guinea pigs either?!"

"She might not like fluffy animals" Rosa sighed gravely, taking Chika from him, "Mama's sorry the hamster scared you, princess."

Chika just miserably buried her face into Rosa's shoulder as if she were kind of ashamed. Chihaya kissed the back of her head, "You're my tough girl, Chika. Don't let a hamster freak you out like that."

Rosa sighed and they jumped back into the car, going home where Chika just lied on the couch. Chihaya stared at her, sitting beside her, looking at television. "...Rosa, Scuttle's traumatized."

His wife came in from the kitchen with a frown, wiping her hands as she walked towards them. Looking at their daughter for a moment, her frown grew and she placed her hand over her forehead, "Oh no, she has a fever."

Chihaya frowned, watching as his wife rushed to the kitchen and up the stairs, returning with a cool cloth and a blanket. Setting Chika's pillow under her head, she placed the wet wash cloth over her forehead and kissed the baby's cheeks, "My poor Chika-chi."

Chihaya raised a brow as Rosa started to fret, "Rosa, it's probably not even a high fever. She was fine earlier so come on, chill."

Rosa looked cross, "Chihaya, children's fevers are serious, it's not like me or you."

"She's probably just worked up from today, that's all" Chihaya maintained, picking her up and setting her in his lap, setting the blanket over her, pressing the damp cloth to her forehead. She looked pretty drained. "Go to sleep, Scuttle."

Rosa actually glowered at him a bit before stomping off. What! Chika wasn't sick or anything, sheesh! She was always okay, she didn't get sick or anything ever.

He'd ended up sleeping with both his girls that night, Rosa too freaked to let Chika sleep in her room. Chihaya had just rolled his eyes but Chika did sleep pretty heavy. Alas, when she got up, she seemed fine, as he figured, skipping and dancing around like usual. Rosa frowned, hooking in her earrings as she got ready for work. "I'm worried about her, Chiyo. Keep a close eye on her, okay?"

Chihaya sighed, turning on his computer, "Super overreacting but okay."

Rosa knelt near Chika who was coloring, "You take it easy today, mama's sweetie. I'm so concerned about you."

Chika smiled at her and Rosa sighed, leaving after giving him a little parting. Such a mother, he rolled his eyes a little, enveloped in his game. Chika practically could take care of herself. She really wasn't the type that got all sick or whatever. She'd barely ever even gotten diaper rash. He wasn't worried about it.

He talked to the others, yelling orders about the game. Well, she was still pretty dependent on the diaper thing, he thought with a sigh. Soon enough. Looking over his shoulder, he scowled. Chika was wandering, like, walking in a slow languid circle. "...What are you doing, ya' weird? Come here and sit with me if you're that bored."

Chika paused and stared at him before continuing her bizarre gait. He snorted, rolling his eyes, "Fine, I see how it is."

...It still kind of struck him as funny that Carl had ever thought him to be a super amazing dad.

He frowned when he heard a little 'thump' and cast a minor glance back. Usually he would have ignored it as her sitting dramatically or dropping something but just this once he looked back.

Chihaya could have choked.

Chika had fallen backwards, her body convulsing wildly, her leg especially kicking the floor loudly. He ripped from his chair, his heart beating uncontrollably, "Chika!?"

...He knew. He knew it'd last probably a minute or two but could only watch in those moments as her red eyes rolled back, her tiny body twitching madly as her skin gained a horrible new hue. Trembling, he was shocked to find himself almost sobbing when it was done, as her body calmed and she lost consciousness. "S-Scuttle, damn it..."

Picking her up, completely and absolutely scared senseless and about to lose it, he wrapped her quickly in the throw blanket, rushing outside without his coat. Despite how illegal it was, he held her tight as he drove to the hospital. This...

This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

Hideyoshi Rosa had been confused to get a text from Chihaya in the middle of a business meeting but held off reading it. Usually they weren't important and over the day she'd convinced herself he was right, that Chika was most likely okay.

Never fight mother intuition.

When the text read 'Chika had a seizure', she dropped everything, told her boss she had an emergency, and rushed rapidly to the hospital. She knew, she cursed herself, tearing up. She knew something was wrong! Oh, her poor baby!

Wringing her hands as she took the steps to the floor Chihaya said they were on, she rasped out, asking where Chika Hideyoshi was.

"About time you got here" Chihaya said coolly, sitting in a chair facing the window.

"I-I'm sorry" she gasped for breath, having run the whole way, "I-I didn't get a chance to look at the text right away. I'm so sorry..."

Chika looked wide awake, on the little medical bed under a blanket. She turned to look at Rosa and said in the weakest, pitiful, most heartbreaking voice, "Mama..."

"Oh, my baby" Rosa gushed, sobbing, teleporting to her side, stroking the girl's hair, "Oh sweetie, mommy's sorry. She shouldn't have gone to work today."

She jumped when Chihaya abruptly stood, turning and stalking towards the exit, "I'll see you at home."

Rosa's eyes widened, gaping. What? "You're leaving?"

"Yea. You take Chika."

"Chihaya!"

Absolutely in disbelief, Rosa gaped at her baby who looked after Chihaya sleepily. What was wrong with him? How could he do such a horrible thing?!

The doctor came and explained to her that Chika had a febrile seizure, that her temperature suddenly spiked and that was the result. Rosa fretted, concerned, but the doctor said that it should be fine. While there was a chance she could have another seizure, it wasn't anything to necessarily worry about. Easier said than done, Rosa thought. She carried her daughter to the car after buying some baby ibuprofen.

Now to deal with her husband.

She hadn't seen him that cold in a very, very long time. And towards her and Chika at that? He probably was upset but...

Rosa carefully carried Chika into the house, the poor thing sleeping, and glared when she saw Chihaya on the computer. Okay, the Chihaya she knew was not that much of an ass to be playing games after leaving her at the hospital. Setting Chika on the couch carefully, trying to settle her temper, her eyes widened a little when she heard him mumbling. "No, I...I guess she's okay. Tell Katie and Kaoru not to worry."

Surprised by this, she grimaced. Chihaya probably was on the computer when it happened which may have been half the problem anyway. Still exasperated, she said sternly, "Chihaya."

"...I gotta go."

Clicking off, he stood, looking at her with an emotionless expression, "What?"

"'What?' What's wrong with you? How could you leave us like that?" Rosa demanded.

"What? Was I going to leave my car?" he said briskly.

Rosa leered incredulously, "Chihaya!"

"Look, forget it, Rosa!" he wheeled away, angry. "I never even wanted a damn kid! S-such a f—king hassle!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Rosa gaped, her heart heavy, "Chika was _sick_! It's got nothing to do with having a kid!"

"It wouldn't be a problem if we never had one!"

"I can't believe you!"

Gritting her teeth, she wanted to hit him. Once upon a time, this would have been what she expected from him. But hearing this from the man that bought Chika toys and clothes and loved her to death, would wake up in the morning just to be with her, and even watched cartoons he hated? What was wrong with-

Rosa paused her angry internal rants, noticing his shoulders were trembling heavily, squared, his hands gripped tightly. Startled, not sure what possessed her, she whispered, "Chihaya...?"

"I-I shouldn't have to feel this. I-I shouldn't have to had watched m-m-my baby helplessly like that" his voice stammered, breaking. "I-I shouldn't have had to worry a-and it shouldn't even be a problem!"

Rosa stared at him before walking around to face him. He tried to turn his head but she saw he was crying.

"D-don't ever ask me to do anything for her again! I-I don't even want to look after her anymore, I-I refuse!" he choked, rushing around her up the steps.

"Chihaya!" Rosa called, stunned.

...Jeez.

* * *

Rosa sighed, rubbing her brow as she stared at Max who was apparently asleep, sitting on her couch with a glass of wine. She wasn't exactly in a hurry to go lie down next to her husband. He must have been absolutely traumatized to have seen Chika have a seizure like that. She knew she would have been so maybe he was just reacting. Still, he had such hurtful reactions. He almost made it seem like it was Chika's fault this even happened.

Her friend stared at her sleepily though his blue eyes did fill with utter concern, "Is my Pookie okay?

Rosa nodded, sighing, Chika asleep in her lap. "Chihaya's being, pardon my language, a bitch."

"Really? That's weird. He's crazy about that girl."

Rosa grumbled, recounting everything Chihaya said and did. Max yawned, petting the figure beside him, "A little dickish, definitely..."

"A little?" Rosa echoed grouchily.

"He's not perfect, honey. I know I'd be very upset if my daughter was sick like that in front of me. Not to mention he probably knows about it first hand, how she was feeling. It's probably nothing he ever wanted to see someone he loved go through."

Rosa paused mid-sip before setting down the glass, bewildered. "...What do you mean?"

"Didn't you tell me he was quasi-epileptic when he was younger? Or at least that he had a lot of seizures."

Rosa's eyes widened. "...Oh...oh my God, I...I completely forgot!"

Oh God, no wonder he was so upset and bitter! The last thing on Earth be probably wanted was his daughter to go through that. Max smiled, closing his eyes slowly, "I'm going to come by and check on my precious tomorrow. For right now, you go talk to your hubby."

"...Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too..."

Biting her lip as she clicked off, she sighed and covered her face. Oh Chihaya, jeez. It was still bad he reacted like that, she knew, but...

Falling asleep, heavy in thought, she stirred around twelve and gasped, noticing her tummy warmer was gone.

"Chika?"

Sitting up, alarmed, she looked around frantically before finding she was not downstairs. Where did she go?! Then it hit her.

A little worried what she might see, she slowly went upstairs and found the door to her and Chihaya's bedroom open. Frowning, clenching her shivering wrist, she peeked in, half expecting Chihaya to have shoved Chika away.

Her heart calmed, finding Chihaya lying on his back and Chika lying on his belly. She seemed awake but probably too tired to do her normal activities of hopping on top of him. Rosa swallowed and walked over, sitting beside her husband. Chihaya was gazing at the ceiling.

"...I didn't mean it."

"...I know."

Chihaya gazed down at Chika before smiling, covering his eyes, "I take her for granted so often. I've never seen such a self-sufficient little person. I think if Chika could cook and manage for herself, she would. I dunno why I thought she...she doesn't need me. Hell, sometimes I feel more like her buddy more than the dad that's supposed to watch her. But you told me...you told me she was sick and I still thought even that's below her..."

He stroked Chika's hair, scowling, "I used to not understand my parents when they said they hated seeing me have seizures. Now I can't agree more. All I could think was 'not my Scuttle'. I couldn't help worry she...she might have genetically got something from me too, then it'd all be my fault."

Rosa sighed, relieved, lying down, "Stop that. Nothing was your fault. Chika had a temperature and I should have stayed home. Even that may not have prevented her from having a seizure. I was just so worried when you..."

"Were an ass? Sorry, old habits die hard. I don't love anything more than you and my Scuttle, you know that" Chihaya said rather sadly, leaning down and kissing their baby's forehead, "I'll always try to be a good dad. She's still my helpless little girl right now, regardless of how amazing she is at doing stuff by herself. She's still human and my responsibility to make sure she's always safe."

Rosa smiled, snuggling into his side, "Yea. She'll grow up faster than you know, Chihaya, you'll have plenty of time to let her run loose."

"Eff that" Chihaya grumbled, closing his eyes again, "...I'm a dad, huh?"

"Yea" she chuckled, "A first time dad too."

He raised a brow and nodded, "I'll do better."

Maybe Carl had some false conceptions but he was a dad, whether he was amazing or not. That wouldn't change. And he really didn't regret that either.

* * *

'My poor baby' Rosa thought with a smile as she watched Chihaya glumly lie on the couch. He'd been depressed for days.

Well, Rosa didn't expect to be playing Bion to this point in her life so when they asked if she wanted to pay an extra thirty coins to make Russell, the video game Pyrenees, live eternally, she passed. And naturally, she forgot that. She'd never forget that expression on her husband's face when the game informed him that his beloved fighting dog was now deceased. He demanded 'what bull was this?' loudly and went instantly to the forums to demand Russell be brought back to life. But no go, his coding was the old version or something. Now he was super sad.

'I know he's a fake dog but...I have so many good memories. And that...that was the original point of video games, just to have this infinite world beyond all the life factors, _death_ being one of them' he said miserably, 'Plus...you gave him to me.'

Rosa smiled more at her melancholy husband, walking to him and rubbing his shoulder. Chika was off with Max and Miru so she figured she could try to get him into a better mood. "Honey bunny, cheer up! Why don't we go for a drive, just you and me?"

"I dun wanna..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Rosa insisted, grabbing his arm.

He groaned his distaste with this plan but allowed her to drag him around. She took him places he usually enjoyed but seemed he was just that crushed. He was so weird sometimes but she believed in signs, especially when they went by that pet store.

Chihaya grumbled when she dragged him in but Rosa knew a hint when she saw one, especially when right at the front was a bin full of fluffy white Pyrenees puppies. Chihaya looked horrified, "_Why_? Why am I being tortured?! My poor attack dog!"

Rosa giggled, kissing his chin, "You know, you did say you wanted a dog..."

He leered at her suggestion. "So you think I'm that easy? That a real dog will just come and solve everything? None of these dogs are _my_ dog, even if he was just a bit of pixels!"

"Oh come on" she pouted, pushing him towards the bin where the dogs were running around and wrestling excitedly, "One of them has to catch your eye."

"They all look the same and they all suck" Chihaya said grumpily.

Rosa gave him a smirk, "Just try it. Call him."

"Oh, that'll work. I'll say my poor deceased dog's name and one of them will just magically jump out with the essence of him. I will remind you, as upset as I am, I'm aware he was an entirely fictional being."

"What'll it hurt?" Rosa said dryly.

He seemed to want to counter but paused, staring at her before sighing, "I guess you've never led me wrong with that advice before."

She pinked and smiled as he grumbled, "It doesn't really matter, it won't do anything but...Russell?"

Rosa expected he was right and was ready to pressure him just to choose one. But as if answering that sign, out of nowhere, one of the adorable little puppies sat up on his haunches, his little paws before him, a very happy look on his fuzzy face as he stared at them. None of the others did anything, just continuing to run around.

She knew her husband, he'd say something like, 'That's just a fluke' or 'I must smell like bacon' or something. But she had to bite her lip, trying not to laugh when his eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas, picking up the standing dog with a gasp, "Russell!"

He yipped adorably and Rosa smiled when a woman came by, asking if they were interested and that they had a puppy starter package. Chihaya already seemed quite smitten, cuddling the dog like he did Chika and she finally laughed. "We'll take him."

It was definitely an expensive 'feel better' trip but Chihaya had the puppy in his lap, petting him as they made their way home. "I'm so excited! My dog is so awesome!"

"He is a cutie" Rosa smiled, reaching out and petting his head at a stop light. Then something struck her, "Uh...I hope...Chika likes him."

Chihaya stiffened. They both slowly exchanged a look.

"...I mean, a puppy's not a hamster!" Chihaya protested, looking alarmed.

"It might not be just hamsters. She might not like any animals" Rosa said slowly.

Chihaya slouched, looking crushed, and she quickly smiled, "It might not be a problem!"

"It will be. I got my hopes up" he said mechanically.

Rosa groaned, knowing now he was going to be depressed about game Russell and being a dad again. When they got home, he set Russell down and went to go sulk on the couch. Rosa sighed and put some food and water down for him. Well, she could get someone to take him...

The door rang and she smiled, walking towards it. The moment of truth.

"Wore the Pookie out, we did!" Max gushed, wearing a balloon hat on his head, Chika asleep against his shoulder.

Miru shuffled his feet, leering, "It's still sad my niece likes him more than me."

Rosa laughed, taking her sleeping child from Max, "That's not true. She loves you both and she's probably just freaked we're twins."

"I guess" Miru smiled, kissing Chika's temple. "It was fun."

"Well, I'll call you tonight, my lovely. Now I need to put a certain other someone to sleep" Max drawled, slapping Miru's backside.

Miru yelped, turning bright red, "_Max_!"

Max laughed and ran off, dragging Miru, calling 'bye' and 'love you' to them as Rosa smirked. "That never gets less awkward."

"Seriously" Chihaya seemed to have to smirk.

Rosa set Chika on the couch and Chihaya pouted at her. Rosa sighed, kissing his forehead. Well, maybe when she was older.

* * *

Ugh, he'd always wanted a dog, always. When he was younger, he of course sent that subliminal picture to his dad of 'Pochi' but his mother didn't think it was a good idea. 'Dogs are filthy' her nose wrinkled. Seems his dad had wanted one too, agreeing with her to avoid argument but seeming very disappointed. Up until now, Chihaya just hadn't had the opportunity. And now, he thought he finally had one.

...But...he was a dad.

He looked at Chika as she slept, her little chest rising and falling. He had wanted a puppy but he got a Chika. Yea, he was happy with the Chika but now he wanted a puppy too. Really he should have realized he was greedy for wanting both. Ugh.

"Mm..."

Chihaya blinked slowly as Chika turned over on her stomach, grumbling sleepily. Her red eyes opened slowly and she rested her chin on the couch, dazed. Seeming to wake herself, she sat up on her elbows, looking around. Finally she looked at him and gave that absolutely too adorable almost impish but perfect smile, "Hi, daddy."

Staring at her, he couldn't help smile. How could he be mad at his precious sweetie for being scared of fluffy stuff? Wanting to snuggle her suddenly, he yelped and jumped when the yipping puppy pranced into the room. Russell paused and stared at Chika, barking lightly. Chihaya, horrified, looked to Chika, waiting for her to crawl onto his head again. However...

Her eyes were wide as saucers, actually gaping, as she stared at the being before her. She was probably petrified, he thought with a groan, about to grab her and take the puppy somewhere. However, in that whimsical cute sugary sweet voice, she said, aghast, "_Bow wow_?"

...Bow wow? She crawled from her seat and actually approached Russell, her voice escalating with glee, "Bow wow _wova_?"

...The hell? Chihaya stared, speechless, as Chika pet the dog's fur, a look of absolute excitement on her face, "My bow wow wova!"

The dog barked, licking her face, and she giggled, hugging his neck. Chihaya gawked. She...she wasn't afraid of him? Bow wow wova? …

He could keep his dog?!

Excited himself, Chihaya smiled slowly, careful not to get his hopes up, "Uh...yea, baby, your...bow wow wova. But uh, daddy was actually thinking we could call him 'Russell'."

Chika looked back at him with those scarlet eyes and stared at him weirdly for a long few moments. It kind of bothered him and he wasn't sure if she understood him but...

"Wussell" Chika said...before firmly amending, "Wussell Bow Wow Wova."

Chihaya's eyes widened, staring at his just two-year-old daughter, realizing he was getting negotiated with. Considering a second ago when he thought Russell would have to pack his bags, he shouldn't be picky. He smiled widely, shaking his head, "S-sure, baby. Russell Bow Wow Wova it is."

"Yay!"

Chika stood, "Lezsgo, Wussell Bow Wow Wova!"

The dog yipped and pranced at her feet as they went into the kitchen where Chika garbled through something to Rosa. Chihaya smiled, shaking his head again, as he stood and walked into the kitchen as well. Rosa smiled as Chika ran around with her new furry best friend. "Aww, I'm so glad she likes him!"

"Yea, Russell's cooler than a hamster" Chihaya said haughtily, leaning on the counter, "FYI, I had to negotiate with Chika on a name so while she's around he's Russell Bow Wow Wova."

Rosa's brows creased but she laughed, "What?"

"I have no idea but I'm excited" he grinned before kissing her lovingly, "...Thanks for my life, Rosa."

Rosa looked at him, surprised, before shaking her head, "What would it be without you?"

Chihaya sighed, wrapping his arms around her, laughing as Chika went by with Russell beside her. "Or her. I think that's her dog now."

"Yea" Rosa chuckled, pressing her cheek to his chest, "...I hope none of this ever changes, Chiyo."

"Me either."

* * *

….What is she doing here?

Hideyoshi Mark spoke flawlessly, his voice firm and passionate at this large press conference designed to tell the public about his plans. He wasn't nervous, he was used to these things. He never got distracted, never got thrown off.

...He faltered ever so slightly when she walked in.

She was wearing that black dress, that dress he used to call the 'f—k me dress' and she had the 'f—k me' heels too. With one of those wide brim hats and sunglasses, she looked like a femme fatale. 'Looked'?

He bellowed about stock reports and rising interest. She had those red lacy panties on, he knew it. This is what she used to do, when they hadn't seen each other in months and she was horny _for him_. She'd come to his press conferences, dressed like _that_, like _sex_.

He told them they met quota as he hardened, aroused almost out of his mind. What was she _doing_ here? Licking his lips, about to bring the conference to a close, he watched her stand out of the corner of his eye, sauntering out as he was assailed with questions. It was always a game. He knew how to play it but he wasn't sure why he was.

It took maybe an hour and a half to answer everything, much to his growing frustration, but he kept his cool facade. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, loosening his tie, he wandered outside. She always stayed in the expensive hotel. Finding the one with the gold exterior and interior, he walked inside. A woman looked up and her eyes brightened. Mark's green eyes narrowed. She always told them who he was or left a picture. Walking up to her, he almost leered. Just to make this completely like old times, she got the one room she always got. 69.

Going up the elevator, he leaned against the wall, trying to figure out why this was happening as the bell rang, announcing his arrival to the proper floor. Making the trip to the end of the hall, he stuck the card left for him in the door and was hardly surprised to find no other than Masaru, once upon a time Hideyoshi, Julia lying in bed in a red negligee, smiling at him. "Long time no see."

"Tell me about it."

"You look exhausted. Do you want some wine?" she suddenly offered, standing and grabbing an expensive bottle of Chardonnay, chilled, pouring it into a glass.

Mark stared at her as she sashayed up to him, those breasts pressed against his chest as she got very close. Finally at his limit, he demanded, "Julia, what the hell is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're _divorced_, if you remember" he snapped, "Not to mention I'm still a little pissed at you about what you did on our only child's wedding day. Are you always _that_ petty?"

She rolled her blue eyes, "Ah, yes, the wedding. Is he still married?"

"Of course he's still married" Mark leered, "He has a beautiful home and a beautiful family."

"'Family'?" she echoed, cocking a brow, "...Wait, Chihaya had _kids_?"

Mark was almost done after that. Very, very close. "Yes. Chika. Hideyoshi Chika, our grand-daughter. She looks just like Chihaya."

He whipped out his phone, showing her a picture of the girl. She blinked, tilting her head, "She is darling!"

"And you know nothing about her" Mark rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"You two have, once again, singled me out of your lives so how can I know anything?" she said quietly, "I'm always the villain, that's the way it seems. And you. You bastard, leaving me for something so... petty."

"_Petty_? I'm petty because my wife didn't love me?!" Mark hissed, irate, "You barely even wanted to _look_ at me, Julia, I mean nothing to you!"

Julia appeared absolutely furious, "Who the hell are you to decide how I feel, Mark Hideyoshi?!"

She turned, draining her wine glass in a single gulp, "You were the one that wanted to change the game. _You_, not _I_. _I _was happy with our relationship."

"Or lack thereof."

Turning to face him again, she glared daggers, "You just divorced me. No reconciliation, no nothing. It's your fault."

"What 'reconciliation', Julia?" he uttered silently, "What? Were you going to 'change' for me? You think I'd want you to do that? There was no reconciliation. I changed what I wanted and you didn't. It was no helping it and frankly I don't think either of us really did anything wrong."

Julia stared at him expressionlessly before walking closer, setting the glass down, pressing her face to his chest, "But I miss you."

He swallowed, gazing down at her, "I miss you too."

She laughed humorlessly, "So regardless that we both feel the same, there's nothing to be done for it, right? Nothing can bring us back together? Even if we could negotiate?"

Mark scratched his cheek hesitantly before grimacing, "It's too huge an 'if' to be plausible, Julia."

"Why'd you come here then?" she asked briskly, her face still against his chest.

"Good question" he scoffed, swallowing his glass before setting it down, "...Dunno. I guess I was curious what you were up to, putting me on this nostalgia trip. I'm glad to see you're well though."

He walked towards the door, feeling a lot more melancholy than he should have but paused when she grabbed his wrist. "...I want you."

"We can't do that, Julia."

"Why not? I know you want it too. I saw you speaking, you could barely think straight" she grumbled, placing herself between him and the door, his means of escape. She unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt slowly, parting it, lifting his under shirt and kissing down his chest as she sank to her knees, unzipping his pants. Mark wasn't _exactly _sure why he wasn't stopping her. Maybe because he was indeed horny and she indeed looked pretty damn sexy.

…What the hell, right?

* * *

_His Scuttle."Your kid hates me."_

_Rosa blinked, getting a drink of juice just after getting off work. Chihaya came, sulking, into the kitchen, "She's just been curled face down in the sofa since this afternoon, telling me to 'go away'. I don't like attitude, Rosa."_

"_Oh Chiyo" Rosa rolled her eyes, "What did you do?"_

"_Why did I have to do anything?!" he demanded incredulously._

"_Because she worships the ground you walk on. It had to have been YOU that did something wrong" Rosa explained dryly, kissing his cheek._

"_W-well, that's..." Chihaya pinked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and grumbling, "C-can you ask her what I did?"_

"_Chihaya" Rosa laughed, "She's a three-year-old. Not to mention your three-year-old daughter, you don't have to be afraid to ask her what's wrong yourself."_

"_Yea, but she's mad with me" Chihaya pouted, "Please?"_

_Rosa sighed deeply and walked into the living room. Meh, he hadn't done anything to her! All they'd done was sit around. She watched him play video games up until his headset broke. Women, he thought solemnly, they'd never make sense to him._

_Nonetheless, Rosa walked back in, a quirky smile on her face. He scowled, "What? Did she tell you?"_

"_Go talk to her, Chiyo" she chuckled._

"_What! You were supposed to talk for me!"_

_Rosa smirked at him and he sulked, "Fine."_

_Mumbling, wandering into the room, he stared at Chika for a moment, face down in the couch, her butt up in the air like he saw kids do but never quite understood 'why?'. Clearing his throat, he sat down beside her, folding his hands. "Okay, kid, what did I do?"_

_She just whined and muttered something. His eyes narrowed, "Chika, look at me. Tell me what I did wrong because I really don't like your attitude right now."_

_Chika shook with tears, looking up at him, and he groaned. Damn his weakness. But she sat up, rubbing at her eyes, "Daddy doesn't want to play with Chika anymore."_

_It struck him that his daughter was talking in the third person like his wife had when he first met her. But what? "What are you talking about? I always play with you!"_

"_You throw ear talk things away!"_

_Chihaya raised a brow as she buried her face back into their sofa, weeping. What? 'Ear talk things'? What the..._

_His eyes widened and he gaped at her, "What? Chika- Scuttle, the...the earphones...the ear talk things, they just broke, that's all. They didn't work anymore so daddy has to get new ones."_

_Chika sniveled before looking up, her red eyes even redder, "D-daddy play with Chika when he gets earfuns?"_

_...Oh, she was so cute! "Of course" he grumbled, picking her up and cuddling her, "Daddy didn't think you'd think I wanted to stop playing with you when I threw them away. I'll always play with you."_

_Chika pressed her cheek to his chest, seeming relieved. "Okay, daddy..."_

"_And don't cry like that. If I did something wrong, tell me."_

_He smiled some, Rosa peeking in and smiling as well. Yea, his Scuttle._

His kid was more awesome than every kid here.

Hideyoshi Chihaya sighed as found himself picking Chika up from preschool. Jeez, preschool. Four-years-old. It felt like mere yesterdays that she was his tiny Scuttle.

Rosa had been working a lot lately, something about a new building somewhere being built that she was highly involved with. She called and said, just for today, she really wanted to stay and work and couldn't pick up Chika. He informed her he worked until nine tonight and he kind of expected her to be home. But he shrugged, informing the concerned Rosa he'd figure it out, going to get their kid. He hadn't really gone to pick her up yet.

He walked through the weird little place, decorated with children's pictures. He paused and smiled at one he knew was Chika's. She drew him a picture when she was three of his elf, one he had taped to the area near his computer. The elf's skin was orange with bright purple hair and some of the most lopsided eyes he'd ever seen in his existence, his body anatomically and impossibly smaller than his giant head with two massive triangle ears. He'd loved it. This one posted here was probably an attempt at Russell B.W.R. Hideyoshi except their noble dog was blue, fit with anime happy eyes and a purple tongue. He laughed, shaking his head. Her sense of color was off but it was too adorable.

Getting to the pick up station was where he discovered Chika looking at a picture book as the other kids ran around, yelling and screaming, chasing each other. Wearing her black and pink striped dress with a black hoodie and boots with a little butterfly on them, she looked kind of child goth. He snorted. Didn't mean she wasn't the cutest one in here.

She looked up, her pigtails bouncing with the movement, and her eyes widened. "Daddy?"

He smiled some as she closed the book and stuffed it back on the bookshelf before bouncing over to him, "Daddy! Is mama okay? She's not dead, is she? I don't want mama to be dead!"

"What!? Your mom doesn't have to be _dead_ for me to pick you up, ya' weird" he scowled, catching her and playfully pinching her belly.

A woman walked over, probably the teacher, and smiled slowly, "Oh, you're Chika's dad?"

"Uh, yes" he quickly smiled, shifting Chika to one arm, shaking the woman's hand, "H—er, Chihaya Hideyoshi."

"Nice to meet you! She talks about you all the time" the woman smiled.

Chihaya pinked and the woman cleared her throat, "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I'm not sure if your wife has told you but I was concerned about Chika's conversion to kindergarten."

Chihaya frowned, setting her down, "Oh? Go get your things, sweetie."

He scratched his head as the topic of conversation pranced off. "Well, no, Rosa hasn't mentioned anything about that. What's the concern?"

"Well, she's a little socially avoidant. It's very difficult to get her to play with other children."

His eyes widened before narrowing ever so slightly, "Well, Chika plays quite well with children we know so maybe it's just preference." His nice way of saying she just didn't like anyone in here. "Plus, I've heard Rosa say you all are quite impressed with her level of coherence and speech."

"Oh, very!" she quickly amended, "And I'm so surprised, she knows...Japanese? She's already bilingual which is quite impressive."

Chihaya smiled as Chika returned with her bag. "Thanks for the concern. I'll speak with my wife on the matter. Say 'good-bye', Scuttle."

Chika bid her teacher farewell, holding his hand as they walked out. He sulked. What a stupid reason. He did fine through school being 'socially avoidant'. Sure, if it weren't for Carl's clinginess, he may not have had any friends to this day but...

Returning to work with Chika in tow, he sighed, opening the door. Manny was still working there, as was Clay. Charlie had to move recently which had sucked since he enjoyed the dynamic but ah well.

"Why, hello, Little Miss" Manny greeted, Chika skipping to him.

"Hi, Manny!"

He picked her up, something Chika enjoyed because the guy was like 6'2", towering, and built like a tank. Chihaya groaned, always feeling so little in his 5'7"ness. "I have to find something for her to do for a few hours."

Manny set her down with a grin, some customers coming in, "We'll keep her busy."

"Boss man, we're almost out of broccoli and cheddar!" called Clay.

"Ugh, coming" Chihaya groaned, replacing his apron he'd taken off to get Chika. Grabbing the fresh broccoli from the fridge, he started dicing quickly and yelped when he nearly tripped over something, that something being his daughter.

"Oi! Chika!"

Groaning, dropping the broccoli in the pot, he picked her up and set her on a stool he had. "Here. Daddy has to make soup really fast so you stay still until I can find something for you to do."

Chika pouted before her eyes brightened, "Can I make cookies, daddy?"

He grimaced and directed Clay to get her some ingredients and put one of the extra uniform shirts on her. Well, just another mess.

Getting through some soups and popping some cakes in the oven, he leered when he found his waiter was now reading a cookbook to his daughter.

"Three cups of flour."

Chika picked up the metal measuring cups and frowned before shaking Clay's sleeve, "That's one?"

"Yep!"

She got out a very lopsided cup of flour, dropping it in a bowl, echoing 'one', then 'two', then 'three'. Chihaya was proud. Such a smart little kid. Of course the fractions got her but still.

Chihaya smirked as Chika went through his amazingly wide array of cookie cutters delightedly, humming. Chika had the chirpiest little voice. Not one of those super obnoxious ones he'd heard on some kids but hers was so sweet and really was hard to ignore as she now had Clay _and_ Manny at her beck and call. He snickered, walking over when she appeared done. "Okay, you two, thanks for babysitting my kid but the other's probably need some backup for the lunch crowd."

"Hey Chihaya, you think I could be your son?" Clay suddenly said.

"_What_?"

"C'mon! I'll only be like 36 by the time Chika's legal."

Chihaya stared at him for a long, long moment before responding: "Manny, please kill him for me. I won't let a court convict you."

"Done."

"Ah!" Clay gasped, running from the tank.

Chihaya shivered and helped Chika set her billions of cookies on a tray. Putting it in the oven, he stuffed his hands into his pocket and blinked at her. Somehow marriage hadn't weighed heavy on his mind. He smiled as she swung her legs, not beginning to reach the floor and so tiny in the seat. Yea, he figured he didn't have to for quite a while.

He heard some gasps and whispers as he helped her decorate them when the door opened again, looking up with a frown. "Let's go see what's up a second, Scuttle."

"Okay, papa."

Helping her down, he walked into the main area and cocked a brow. He was wearing one of his well tailored suits, messing with his silver button cuff links as he pushed up a pair of aviators off his nose. Considering his place was popular for business people, they looked pretty amazed that the one and only Hideyoshi Mark just happened to drop in.

Chika, of course not affected by fame, squealed, bunny hop bouncing towards the man, "Grandpa!"

Mark appeared startled before his green eyes lit up, "Chika-chi!"

Snatching her up in a bounce, he kissed her cheek affectionately, holding her and smiling brightly, "We are absolutely adorable today, pumpkin, as always."

"Thank you, grandpa. Grandpa, will you eat some of the cookies Chika made?"

"Of _course_. It'd be my honor" Mark announced haughtily.

Chihaya wiped his hands on his apron, leering, "Oi dad, what are you doing in _America_?"

"I came to see my boy, of course!" Mark said cheerfully, putting him in a headlock with his free arm.

"Argh! Stoppit, old man!"

Mark grinned lazily as Chihaya gave him a look to kill. "Actually, I did come to talk to you about something but since Chika's here, she'll take my immediate preference."

"I'll get you tea, grandpa!" Chika gushed, loosening her legs to be let down.

"That is not for my darling to do" Mark scoffed, finally releasing Chihaya.

"Yea, also because I let my four-year-old daughter handle scalding hot water" Chihaya had to smirk, following her, "Carry the cookies to grandpa, Scuttle."

He got his father some tea and himself and Chika a glass of milk. Chika sat in Mark's lap, feeding him cookies as the man appeared delighted. Mark was all about Chika, really. He'd probably spent more on Chika than he ever had himself. Last summer, Chihaya would never forget the epic war between who got her for two more days: Koji or Mark. Of course his dad was underhanded and won, but it was weird.

Chika fed him a cookie as well and he smiled some at her before getting a call. Glancing at the ID, he tilted his head when his wife appeared. Clicking it to privacy, he pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey, Powderpuff, I got the kid."

"Thanks" she snickered, most likely at his 'the kid' remark, "I probably will have to pull another all nighter, honey, I'm so sorry..."

Chihaya scowled, "Why are they working you so hard?"

"We're almost done. Just a few more days and, well, I may have something to speak to you about."

His brows furrowed, "O-kay. Well, Chika's whatever stopped me and said she told you about her concern about Chika's 'conversion' to kindergarten."

"I wasn't going to waste your time with that" Rosa snorted, "Chika has a group of friends there. The teacher is just preoccupied with her not being interested in being friends with everyone."

Chihaya snickered, "And considering she's my kid, the group is definitely an accomplishment. She's not like, mean to the others though, right?"

"Of course not" Rosa sighed, "They just want a social animal."

He rolled his eyes and glowered as his father attempted to make an escape with his daughter. "Um, dad, I don't remember saying you could take my kid."

"Mark is there?"

Mark pouted, holding Chika, "Oh, but I never, ever, ever get to see my one and only grandchild!"

"Yea he is. Lemme call you back, baby" Chihaya grumbled, clicking off after she bid him farewell. Leering at his father who appeared hopeful, he finally grunted, "She is to be back at our house by ten and not a minute later."

"How about eleven?"

"Don't push it, old man. Ten."

Mark sighed, "Fine. Come on, pumpkin, let's go have some fun!"

"Okay! Bye, daddy!" Chika waved over Mark's shoulder, "I love you!"

"I love you too..." he drolled shyly, glaring at his waiters who were mock-'aww'ing'. Grr.

Helena, one of the few waitresses he had, looked upset as she appeared, "Chihaya! I have to go to my friend's wedding Tuesday, remember?"

He frowned, confused, "Yea, I know. You're off."

"Not according to the schedule..."

Chihaya groaned, rolling his eyes as he wandered back to the general area. Indeed it seemed his ass assistant manager had rescheduled the girl to work from the schedule he'd made. Helena had cleared all the necessary requirements so he had no reason to make her work. That bastard, however, liked to go against his decisions quite a bit lately.

"Don't worry about it, kid" he grumbled, "Mac already said he'd cover your shift anyway so go on to your friend's wedding. I need to have a talk to Claude about this crap."

Her blue eyes brightened, ecstatically thanking him before returning to work. He shook his head. Claude wanted him out of here because he wanted Chihaya's job, he knew. He went to visit Bruce once and the guy verified it, saying Claude brought the tiniest little mistakes Chihaya made right to the top. Chihaya remembered rolling his eyes.

"_I bet you were like, 'yes! I needed a reason to fire that jackass!'."_

"_You know it" Bruce had grinned before shaking his head, "Firing you would be utterly idiotic. Claude will have to get over himself. If you want to fire him..."_

"_Nah, he has a wife and kid and stuff like I do, it would be sucky of me to do that" Chihaya rolled his eyes around._

"_Definitely a better man than him."_

Maybe, Chihaya grumbled, crumbling up the schedule. They took turns making the schedule and it was _his_ turn, not Claude's. Annoying.

It might be time for a change.

* * *

"_Hideyoshi, you are beyond perfect for this position, I can't imagine anyone doing it better."_

Usually she'd take an exorbitant amount of pride in this statement. But this once it had consequences. What on Earth could she do?

Yawning, miserable, she pulled into the driveway she loved at six in the morning, just getting home. This was definitely wearing her out, on top of it all. Careful not to make too much noise, knowing she could get at least three to four more hours of sleep out of her family if they weren't roused, Rosa slowly closed the door behind her. Taking off her shoes, she set down her things by the door and started taking off her jacket. Wandering up the steps, careful, she opened the door to her bedroom and couldn't help smile.

Chihaya was lying on his back, snoring softly, Chika in her pink 'princess' nightgown, curled into his side, and Russell B.W.R. was lying at the end of the bed on his side. So cute, she smiled even wider as she snapped a picture with her phone, making it her wallpaper before changing into a cozy tee for some long awaited rest. Russell woke for a moment and Rosa smiled, petting his knobby head before taking Chihaya's other side. He didn't wake though his head turned slightly, his chin on top of her head. Rosa bit her lip. They...they were used to here.

She fell asleep, her last thoughts drowned in worry. She had to speak to Chihaya about it. He had a job, good friends, a good rut. What was she doing trying to ruin that?

Rosa slowly opened her eyes to the sound of giggles and smiled, finding Chika bouncing on the bed, their tiny little girl. Chihaya was staring at her drolly, pressing his finger to his lips. "Shh, Scuttle, mommy's asleep."

Chika stopped bouncing, smiling, "Morning, mama!"

Chihaya frowned and looked to her, blinking, "Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in."

Rosa kissed Chika's forehead as she crawled on top of Chihaya, "Mm, I just got in a couple of hours ago."

"God, really?" he scowled, stroking her hair, "Go back to sleep then. I'll get up with Miss Energy."

She wanted to say she was fine but really, she was exhausted. She sighed, holding his hand as she fell asleep, "I'll be up in a few hours, promise."

"No, you relax today" Chihaya insisted, pulling her hand up to kiss her knuckles. He sat up and stretched, picking up Chika and whistled, "Come on, doggy."

Russell looked at him lazily and Rosa giggled, "Russell Bow Wow Rover can be my snuggle buddy."

Chihaya snickered as Russell indeed moved up to lie beside Rosa, taking his spot. "I guess. Sleep tight, baby."

Rosa nodded and looked at Russell as her daughter and husband left. "What do you think, Russell? You think you'd like a new home?"

Russell wuffled, like a huffy 'woof' and Rosa bit her lip, "...I dunno either."

* * *

"_They want me to go to Japan, Chiyo."_

Hideyoshi Chihaya had just stared at his wife, having _just_ gotten off. She was covered in that sexy thin sheen of sweat, her lips pursed as she stared at the ceiling. He'd watched her for a moment before sitting up on his elbow. _"What?"_

"_To Castanet. It's a kind of small island, about an hour by boat from Mineral. It's where we're basing one of the centers."_

"_So they want you to uproot your family and just...go?"_

_She rubbed her brow, exasperated, "I'm one of the top percentile employees. I've been setting up one of the components of Castanet's centers here and, to seal the deal, I know how to speak and am a native born Japanese person. I'm perfect or so they say."_

_Chihaya exhaled, turning on his back, "But it's ridiculous! I-I mean, leaving Chika's school, leaving my job! I-it's asking too much! We...we said we'd go back to Japan one day, I know, but..."_

"_I can refuse..." she tucked a curled strand of pink hair behind her ear._

_Chihaya folded his hands over his stomach, feeling a little nauseous, "I...I mean, we have been here for almost a decade now. I...I guess it's as good a time as any to consider it."_

"_I won't make you do anything you don't want to" Rosa murmured, turning on her side into his, rubbing his chest._

_He turned to face her, prepared to say 'in that case, no'. But he grimaced, realizing that he'd learned long ago that the best things did follow when it was something he didn't want to do. Giving her a kiss, he sighed, "No, let me think."_

"_Okay. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Bruce just kind of stared at him before shaking his head, gazing upward at the sky. They were outside, just having gotten some coffee from the barista. He sipped the warm beverage quietly before finally remarking. "Japan."

Chihaya sighed, smelling his drink before tasting it, "Yea, she's apparently all kinds of 'perfect' for it."

"Well, I couldn't ask you to let your wife go off to Japan for a year or so" Bruce laughed wistfully, "Long distance relationships..."

"Unfortunately I know first hand I do not do well with those. It may be different, our relationship's stronger but it'd be tough on me and especially my Chika."

They sat on a bench and his boss seemed to ponder, "I have to say, Chihaya, I knew I was taking a hella risk making you a manager of a store with no transition from being a waiter. But it was damn worth it, you've always gone above and beyond. It'd be rough to see you go. Really rough."

"If it means anything, I'd prefer not to" Chihaya squirmed a little, "This really has become my home. Not to say we hadn't been planning on returning to Japan _someday_, I guess I just didn't expect it so soon..."

"I guess now would be best" Bruce admitted softly, "Chika's still young enough to integrate into the school system. It'd probably be rough on her going from an American school to Japanese later in life. I heard we do things a little different."

Chihaya nodded at that slowly, looking to him, "I'm sorry, I..."

"Aww, don't be all apologetic, idiot, this is your family you're talking about" Bruce slapped his shoulder, startling him, "It's always about them. And you've been able to be successful on both sides of the world so it won't make any difference, you going back to Japan. You'll find something."

Chihaya smiled some at that, sipping his coffee, "Thanks, man. Just know if you ever somehow go global, I've got your back."

"Ha, global. I don't know if I can get out of Massachusetts" Bruce laughed, shaking his head.

"Never know" chuckled Chihaya, "Maybe with the right investors."

"Maybe. We'll see, that'd be way down the line" Bruce stared up. "Well... it's been real, man."

Chihaya laughed, "I'm not leaving for at least two months, Bruce, we have to pack up our lives."

"Good, good. That'll give me some time to find somebody reasonable for your job. After all, can't let ol' Claude get what he wants, right?" Bruce winked.

"That poor guy" Chihaya grinned without remorse.

So this was it, huh? Yet another story ending to start a new one. He called Rosa and told her she might as well make that deal then. She worried about him and all, but it didn't matter. As Bruce said, he'd find something to do. He knew that seemed arrogant, but well, he could dream. Those always seemed to work out one way or another.


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note:** Happy reading!

* * *

"So like I was telling you, we're going to be living in Japan for a while, Scuttle-chan."

"Cool, daddy."

Chihaya walked around his old stomping grounds near Yume, holding his daughter's hand. They were crashing at Koji's place until they could locate a place to live in Castanet. It was pretty rustic, kind of laid back and a town of about three hundred. Shockingly Rosa was the one who wasn't too thrilled. She seemed very much into the bustle of the city or at least the suburbs. Chihaya was kind of interested in seeing what he could do to pass the time and the kindergarten looked good for Chika so...

"Uncle Max didn't like it though" Chika blinked, looking up at him.

"Oh, definitely."

Max was absolutely _appalled_ and demanded, simply, 'what the hell?'. Of course Max had been worried when Rosa graduated that she'd go back to Japan immediately but that was resolved. He must have thought it was permanent and upon learning that wasn't the case pretty much stopped talking to them for a week. Really he only called to state his dissatisfaction with them now. Rosa just smirked and said he'd get over it. "There's five stages of Max: anger, depression, anger, dramatic crying, then the variable extreme or not so extreme which may be moving here as well or just accepting it."

Max living in Japan would be crazy, Chihaya snickered to himself. The guy didn't abide by any social norms in either cultures and maybe they weren't as conservative as they once were but the island of Japan was not prepared for the liberal eccentricities of Max de Sainte Coquille. Of course, it was possible in case Miru wished to return.

"Will I go to kindergarten with Kaoru and Leonel and Eiji, daddy?"

"Uh, no, but um, you'll get to see them more now!" he inserted optimistically.

She pouted a bit but didn't complain. Never had, really, and he did respect that about her. Well, maybe not _never_, only when he did something dickish like throw headphones away or the Scuttle stuffed animal from her babyhood. Hey, it was _filthy_, he could get her a new one. She told him with that kind of Rosa 'get-out-of-my-face-with-that' tone, "I don't need a new Scuttle so it doesn't matter". Why? He always had a way of striking out with the women in his life at some point.

They walked through the rich part of town with no particular destination and he paused, staring at a few of the stores they passed for children. Much to Rosa's chagrin, Chika didn't seem much into dresses. Sure, if the dress so happened to double as something, namely a hoodie, she was all over it. But that frilly stuff Chika ran around in as an optionless infant? Those days were over. She preferred pants and shorts. She had one skirt, one of those bohemian ones, that she liked because when she twirled in it the bell looked like an umbrella or so she said. Kids had a fascinating imagination.

"Chihaya?"

He stiffened, somewhat incredulous, at the very random voice behind him. How did this happen _every_ time?

Knowing there was no use running from the woman, he slowly turned around. "Mother."

"Oh thank God!" Masaru Julia gushed. She looked pretty weird, like not put together at all. At least, not the way he was used to. If she wore a ponytail, she made it unnecessarily intricate but right now it was just sloppily pulled back and she was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Wait, _was_ this his mother?

...And what the hell was she pushing?

He stared at the woman, bewildered, as she rushed to him, "Oh! I'm so glad to see you! I need your help!"

"...What?" he shook his head, "I haven't seen you in what, over half a decade and you're asking me for a favor right off?"

"Oh, of course I missed you! And my goodness, is this the baby?" she gasped.

"Yea, you can see how much of a baby she is" Chihaya said sarcastically, Chika looking at Julia, rather perplexed.

"We'll have to do dinner, of course! _After_ I get myself put back together. I just don't have time for myself anymore!" she sobbed.

Chihaya just stared at her and then looked down at the stroller she was pushing. Suddenly it struck him that unless his mother was for some reason potentially homeless...

"...Mother, why do you have a stroller?"

"Oh! That's the favor I need!" Julia said, frazzled, before absently reaching into the 'vehicle'. What absolutely flabbergasted Chihaya was that she pulled out a baby.

"Just watch her for a couple hours for me, okay? Then we can chat! One of your brother-in-law's owns Tenshiya, right? Let's meet there around seven tonight!"

"_Um_, mom, whose _baby _is this?" Chihaya demanded loudly, horrified.

Julia pushed the cart and everything at him, "I don't steal babies, Chihaya. We'll talk later."

She actually darted off as he was left there to pick his jaw up off the ground. Before she disappeared into the sunset, he managed, "Who's the dad?!"

"You'll figure it out!"

The hell he would! His mother had a list of suitors a mile long! Swallowing, he was stunned. So he wasn't an only child anymore? He was 34-damn-years-old, why the hell was he getting a baby sibling _now_?! Finally, he slowly dared to look at his half-sibling who'd actually been rather collected during this situation.

...Half?

He could have dropped her because in his arms was basically the perfect female combination of his father and his mother, blonde with those incredibly green eyes. So that's how his parents rolled, huh? Screwing around _after _the divorce despite the whole reason being they divorced was that she didn't want an intimate relation with him. Really, how did he end up quasi-normal?

He stared down at her and she stared back, suckling the little pacifier in her mouth. Dear God, he was holding his sister. Why'd this feel so weird!?

Chihaya yelped when he felt something tug his shirt, having almost forgotten Chika was there. She was attempting to climb his leg, "I wanna see, daddy!"

He grimaced, quickly grabbing the stroller and directing them towards a bench so he could try to get a grasp on this train wreck. Chika sat on her haunches, staring at her...oh, for the love of all, her _aunt_. Her aunt was like six months old! Chika smiled, "She's cute, daddy."

"She is." He guessed he could agree to that much. The rest of it was sketchy as hell!

"Babies must be fun. Maybe I'll get one one day!" Chika seemed to decide.

Chihaya shot her a look but didn't voice any Koji and now his father-like opinions on the matter, mostly because she said it like she thought babies were purchased and that was fine with him at this point. Nonetheless, she seemed to miss the look entirely, returning her attention to his sister. "What's her name, daddy?"

…...

Staring down at this poor, poor child whose mother abandoned her not only for a hair treatment but abandoned her to a brother that knew nothing about her, most certainly not her name, something only _their_ mother would neglect to tell him. Then again, only _their_ mother would neglect to mention her existence. He slowly smiled at the baby as she reached up to grab his nose, fascinated. "...Welcome to the family...imoto."

* * *

"Thank God you are so well-behaved, just like when Chika was my little Scuttle. I dunno who you got it from but you are spectacular" Chihaya groaned, carrying the baby as he made his way to his dad's office, Chika on his back.

His sister was giggling, Chika amusing her over his shoulder with funny faces. He smiled at both of them in spite of this stressful situation. Chihaya could never do the stroller thing, he'd rather have his arms fall off first so he ditched that in his car after driving them here to his father's office. Thankful this was Japan and he was recognized as Mark's son, he grimaced as they all cooed at his "children". Though only ready to claim parentage to one, he kept his mouth closed. His dad was almost in Massachusetts every other week to chill with Chika and the family so why did he fail to mention this baby? His daughter, for God's sake! _His _sister!

Taking the elevator, this was the first time he saw...the baby... seem freaked. She started to whine and tremble. He groaned, rubbing her back, "It's okay, imoto. I know, it's kind of sickening." Then images of days with Chika and baby vomit gone past filled his head. "Oh God!"

Luckily they made it without disaster, however, and he promised they'd never do that again. Chika skipped ahead of him, aware of where her grandfather's office was as Chihaya followed, leering. That man had some serious explaining to do.

"Ah, my beautiful granddaughter!"

Chihaya narrowed his eyes as his father had picked Chika up, smothering her with kisses, "Has your Grandpa Koji been boring you to death? I told your daddy to let you stay with _me_ but no-o-o-o."

"It's been fun! Grandpa Koji taught me how to whistle!" Chika proclaimed, showing off the skill Koji somehow had managed to teach her.

Mark stared at her before smiling, "That's delightful, honey. Did you ever learn to ride a bike?"

"Let's settle some other things first, _daddy"_ Chihaya interjected before grandfather vs. grandfather renewed for Round 2000.

Mark looked at him before frowning, "...You got something to tell me, son?"

"What?"

"I mean, Rosa didn't _look _pregnant these last few months."

Chihaya stared at him. "...This is not _my_ baby!"

"Um?"

It hit Chihaya at that second: Julia hadn't told _anyone_, not even...

...Their father.

Staring at his dad, realizing that Julia probably hadn't _wanted_ to tell him, he slowly grinned nervously, "Uh, dad, actually..."

Mark frowned and Chika, in that innocent child way, declared, "That's daddy's sister!"

Chihaya winced and Mark looked lost, "...What?"

Sighing, Chihaya walked closer and Mark took a step back. He set Chika down, probably a signal that he was in turmoil over what this potentially meant. "Don't. I don't want to see her baby with some other man. That's got nothing to do with me."

"What if that other man is you?" snorted Chihaya.

Mark opened his mouth but paused, "Huh?"

Chihaya got close enough to show the little girl to him. Mark saw it as instantly as Chihaya did and his eyes grew to saucers. "W-what...the...?

He gaped for the longest time before slowly reaching out. Chihaya handed her over and Mark swallowed as he held his second born in his arms. "Oh...oh my God."

"...She looks more like you than I do, that's why I knew right off it that she definitely has to be yours. Just I had to wonder how that happened!"

Mark snapped to and flustered, looking around nervously, "I-I mean it was just..._once_. Well, more exactly _a lot_ of times in one sitting but just that once!"

"Oh my God" Chihaya rolled his eyes, "How did you not know you had a daughter?!"

"Julia didn't tell me! A-and oh my God, my pretty little girl! I can't believe this" he suddenly gasped, cradling her, "What's her name?"

Chihaya slowly rolled his eyes around at that, darting them back and forth, "...Uh...I didn't...get that far."

"Come again?"

"Mom just kind of gave her to me and took off. I didn't...get a name."

Mark stared at him for a long few moments before clarifying, "...You took your baby sister...without getting her name?"

"Do you realize just how ludicrous that situation you just laid out is to begin with?"

"I dunno, Chihaya, I'm not sure I'd just take a baby without at least getting a simple moniker" Mark glared.

"I dunno, _father_, I don't usually _take_ babies. Especially babies that end up being my surprise sibling that I nor our dad even knew I had!"

"Well this is crazy!" Mark threw his free hand up, "Where's Julia? We'll get to the bottom of this!"

"She ran off somewhere to pamper herself" Chihaya groaned.

Mark snorted, cradling the baby against his chest, "Why am I not surprised?"

The baby started to gurgle and Mark cooed, "Oh, hello! You're such a cutie."

He stood there a moment as if in thought before abruptly pointing, "Forget work, we're going to go do stuff!"

"What? Dad-"

"C'mon, old kid, new kid, and my darling grandbaby, we're going to the park!"

'Old kid', Chihaya sulked, following as Chika held Mark's hand, the trio skipping out all dandily as he followed slowly. Truth of the matter was he couldn't wrap his head around this. Parent seemed bizarre enough.

...Somehow, he just knew he would never be 'big brother'.

* * *

Chihaya gaped through narrowed eyes as his father bought him and Chika an orange sherbet sundae.

After spoiling the girls beyond any sort of sense, Mark had shuffled them into this little old school ice-cream parlor. Chihaya really wanted to catch up with his mother so they could settle this whole thing. It wasn't getting any less ridiculous that they were babysitting a child that his dad knew nothing about having after his mother decided just to give her to her son without a name to go to the spa. He groaned for the umpteenth time, picking up the spoon. Never mind, he needed ice cream. He leered at his father as Chika went into full 'nom nom' mode and the man awkwardly fed the baby some milk that his mother happened to pack. Mark smiled some, "I'm glad Chika gave me practice for this. And uh, kind of sorry _you _didn't really give me practice for this."

"Yea, yea" Chihaya grumbled, "You know, you're taking this _way_ too well."

Mark paused and started to burp the tiny girl, shrugging, "Your mother told me she was pregnant with you like she was telling me about a new pair of shoes she saw. She's odd like that."

"O-kay, I _guess_ that justifies this except you kind of knew before I was _born_."

His father sighed, holding the bottle for her again, "I can't say I'm _not _unhappy about it, son. I just can say that, well, I kind of like this. I really did miss things with you growing up and now that we're both older, I regret it completely."

Chihaya swallowed that and moved a bit of fudge around the sundae, grumbling, "Yea, well, you...you better keep that in mind. I won't let you put my sister through what you did me, either of you. Being a parent actually made me more bitter about you guys. I couldn't begin to imagine leaving Chika like that."

Chika looked up at him with those big red eyes when she was mentioned, sucking her spoon, and he pet her hair. Mark nodded though, frowning, "...I'll...I'll do this right. For the both of you."

Before Chihaya could respond, his phone rang and he sighed. Not his mother but definitely the lady of his life. Clicking 'send', he groaned, "Do I have a whopper for you."

"You too?" Rosa laughed nervously, "Where are you?"

"Out with my dad and Chika" he rubbed his skull, "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, I'll tell you later. You?"

"It's a long story" he groaned again, "Tell you what, why don't we have dinner at Tenshiya tonight? Probably around 7. Will you be free?"

Rosa was talking to someone before she responded. "That sounds good, sweetie. Um..."

Chihaya cocked a brow as she seemed to be pondering before finally murmuring, "Never mind, we can talk tonight. I should get all my work done so I can make it on time, okay?"

"...Okay. But uh, if it's bothering you-"

"Tonight" she promised, "I love you, baby. Give my sweetie and Mark my love as well."

"Will do. Love you too."

Clicking off with a frown, bewildered, he murmured, "Uh, Rosa gives you her love. You too, Scuttle."

"I love mommy too!" Chika gushed, eating another spoonful.

Mark nodded before he sighed, looking at the baby as she seemed content to just snuggle there, "I wonder if your mother would allow me to see her, now that I think about it. She wasn't exactly fighting to tell me about her."

Chihaya snorted, rolling his eyes, "No doubt about that. But, well, we'll see."

Finishing the treat, Chihaya smiled some as Chika started to drag behind them as they walked towards the limo. Picking her up, he grumbled gently, "Go ahead and get a nap in, Scuttle."

"I'm not sleepy, daddy" she yawned widely but pressed her cheek against his shoulder, "Well, maybe a minute..."

Chihaya chuckled despite himself and kissed her cheek. Mark frowned, the baby curled in his arms, "It's weird to say but I hope I can be a good father too."

"Well, you always had the potential to be" Chihaya said awkwardly, shifting Chika a little. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well-l-l-l-l-l..." Mark drawled, a smile growing on his face.

Chihaya gave him a grave expression. Uh oh.

* * *

Yagami Rosa sighed, kneading her wrist, her stomach flopping. How? Okay, maybe during that once or twice...or few times. Okay, she knew _how_ she just didn't know 'why?'. He'd flip, she thought as tears stung at her eyes. Absolutely flip. She overstepped her boundaries. This after making them pack up their lives, after making him leave his beloved job to come here?

"Hey, Muffin."

She looked up and smiled at her brother-in-law, Yukina Steiner, standing next to the hostess, formerly the job of Yagami Miru. "Hi, Steiner-nii. Is my family here?"

"Yep. Nice little spot out on the balcony" he nodded, holding out his arm for her which she graciously took, "You okay? You've been looking a little paper-y lately."

Rosa laughed with a sigh, "Might be extra stressed but I'm fine, Steiner-nii."

She blinked when she found Mark, Chihaya, and Chika out on the balcony...and in Chihaya's arms...?

"Can I get you some wine, imoto?" Steiner questioned, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Rosa smiled, shaking her head, "Just some strawberry juice, Steiner-nii."

"You got it" he winked, walking away.

Rosa frowned, crossing her arms as she got closer, bewildered. In Chihaya's arms was an unknown baby, a girl, clinging to his shirt as she dozed. What?

"...Chihaya?"

Her husband looked up and smiled vaguely at her, standing, "Hey baby."

Giving her a kiss, she smiled slowly as he pulled a chair out beside him for her, "How was work?"

"Good..." she drawled, looking to Mark with a cocked brow, "Hi, otoo-san..."

Mark was holding Chika who was engaging in a siesta of her own. He smiled, nodding, "Hello. Lovely as always, dear."

"So-o-o-o-o..." Rosa cleared her throat, staring at the baby these two, for whatever reason, had.

Chihaya 'oh'd' before smirking some, handing her a packet, "Rosa, I would like you to meet my sister."

Rosa stared at her husband for a long moment before questioning: "...What?"

"I am now a brother and yea, found this out today. He just found out too. He's apparently the father meaning she's my full sister, shocking as that is. We're waiting for mother to return so we can get a complete answer on when this happened."

"What? Oh my God!" Rosa gaped, incredulous, "She...she didn't tell _either _of you about...? How old is she?"

"Mm, going off Scuttle sizes, I'm projecting six to eight months" Chihaya murmured, rubbing the baby's back.

"Projecting?" Rosa exclaimed before leaning over, staring... "Oh, she is _so _pretty!"

She opened her eyes and gazed at Rosa sleepily before a soft smile crossed her face. Rosa cooed, rubbing her back as well, "Hello there, gorgeous. I guess you're my sister-in-law, huh?"

Chihaya groaned, muttering something about 'effed up ages...'. Rosa smirked, smiling once more at the baby, "What's her name?"

"Yea, we're not sure yet."

Rosa looked up at her husband, unsure if she'd heard right, and Mark rolled his eyes, "I blame him for that one."

"I'm sorry? I guess me not finding out her name is worse than not knowing about her existence" Chihaya countered, leering at his father.

Mark's eyes narrowed and Rosa leaned back, waving a hand, "Okay, someone tell me what's going on."

"Yea, me too!"

They jumped a little and Mark glared deeply when Masaru Julia appeared, her hair voluminous and a lot more like what Chihaya was used to, wearing a black cocktail dress. She glared back at Mark, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Trying to figure out when the hell I was blessed with a daughter" Mark snapped.

"It's none of your concern! We're not married anymore!" Julia returned, looking a cross between irritated and nervous.

"Ohhh, so I guess I'd just hit it, put a bun in the oven, and then wouldn't want anything to do with my kid, right?" Mark questioned sarcastically, standing.

Rosa grimaced, quickly taking Chika, as Mark came toe-to-toe with Julia, both of them glaring, "You're just trying to hurt me, aren't you? There's absolutely no other reason for me not to know I have another child."

"This has nothing to do with you, Mark" Julia maintained, her face livid, "You...you _left _me over nothing."

Mark didn't bite. "And that has nothing to do with you having a kid and not _telling _me! I mean, damn, you told me about Chihaya, what's the difference here?"

"Be-because! I don't...I don't need you to take care of her!"

Grabbing her wrists, he looked distraught, "This doesn't make sense to me, Julia! Fine, if you're independent, that's great. If you hate me because I left, _fine_, but she's _my _child too! I want to be a part of her life."

Julia glared at him, "Would you let us back? Let us live with you."

"Sure."

Chihaya stared at them, startled, and Julia recoiled, stunned, "You said that too easily! It's _not _that easy, we're divorced!"

"So?" Mark said simply, shrugging, holding a chair out for her, "We're following the exact same route we did with Chihaya: random exploits, questionable marriage, and getting together for the kids. We can do it again. Let's just try harder this time to get it right."

Julia stared, wide-eyed, holding her wrist before swallowing, her eyes narrowed, "...I...I haven't had time for frivolous relations because of my baby, so...so I won't be doing _that_ but I will never promise to be monogamous to you!"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Sit down, Juls. We'll deal with the details later."

She pouted and sat slowly beside him. Chihaya wasn't sure what to make of this but crossed his arms, clearing his throat, "...What's her name?"

Julia looked up with a raised brow before 'oh'ing'. "Lia. Masaru Lia."

Mark glowered at her and she glared back for a moment before sighing, shrugging, "I guess Hideyoshi Lia works just as well."

"Lia..." Chihaya mumbled some, looking down at her, "...Cool."

Rosa smiled at him before finally opening the package he gave her, flipping open the top before gasping softly. Inside were a few pictures, one of Chihaya with Lia, another with Chihaya, Lia, and Chika then Chika and Chihaya. There was an extra cute one with Lia and Chika."Oh, these are so precious!"

Mark gave Julia a similar package and the woman looked through them. Her blue eyes got a little teary and she gazed at the pictures in her lap, "I...I've made so many mistakes and estranged you guys and...I didn't really know how to ask...to be back in the family or at least your good graces. I'm...I'm sorry about your wedding, Chihaya, Rosa. I'm sorry I didn't know I had a grandchild. And I'm sorry, both of you, about not telling you about Lia..."

Chihaya frowned and Mark reached out softly, stroking a strand of her blond hair off her shoulder, "I'm sorry too, Julia."

"Just be good parents to my sister, please" grumbled Chihaya, now holding Chika, kissing the top of her head, "I won't ever forgive you if she has even a _fifth_ of the life I had, got it? I can forget that up until now I didn't know about her."

Julia nodded rapidly and Mark smiled, kissing Lia's forehead, "You'll be a good nii-san too, right?"

Chihaya looked startled and Rosa giggled, kissing his cheek, "He'll be an excellent nii-san if his daddy skills are any evidence."

Chihaya flustered, scratching his neck, "Y...yea."

Chika had woken up, now eating a bit of chicken. Julia smiled broadly, "She's so adorable! I'll be a good grandma. But ooh, 'grandma'? Bleh!"

Chihaya rolled his eyes, smirking, "You'll be fine."

Rosa gasped softly as Chihaya reached out, stroking her shoulder, "You're probably exhausted, baby, you've been at work all day. Let's get back to Koji's place."

"Oh, come now, you guys can stay at the mansion" Mark insisted, rocking Lia.

"Nah, you and mother probably need some more talk time" Chihaya shook his head, standing, giving Chika a sloppy kiss on the cheek before setting her on her feet.

Mark looked to Julia who stared at her knees, "...I suppose we do. Alright. Come over again soon though."

Chihaya nodded before awkwardly petting his sister's head, "...Oyasumi, imoto."

Lia gurgled and Chihaya took Chika's hand then Rosa's. "Did you drive, baby?"

"Oh no, I walked from the subway" she sighed sleepily, resting her head on his shoulder, waving at Steiner as they walked out of the restaurant.

Chihaya nodded, putting Chika in her booster seat after opening the door for his wife. She giggled softly, "Such a gentleman."

"Yea, you raised me right" he joked as he climbed into the driver's seat. Stroking his hand as they started to drive towards the bridge for Mineral, he looked to her as they stopped at a light, "They'll be okay, right? I mean, my parents. They screw stuff up so much."

"They'll do fine, baby. I think they can come together for your sister" Rosa assured gently.

"I hope so."

Chika was staring out the window, their quiet little child, as they all rode in amiable silence. Rosa bit her lip and sighed when they reached the Yagami doorstep before she was prepared. Chika skipped to the porch but Rosa caught her husband's arm. Chihaya blinked at her, "Baby?"

"I..."

He frowned before looking enlightened, rapidly shaking his head, "Oh jeez, baby, I forgot with my parent drama that you had something to tell me. What's up?"

Rosa smiled softly as Chika was retrieved by Koji, waving at the man before taking Chihaya's hand, "Walk with me?"

"Well, sure. Is something the matter?" he questioned. He was getting alarmed, she could feel it.

They walked through the neighborhood towards the mountain path as she tried to get her story straight. She knew he'd be upset, she knew he'd be angry. She knew this might be damaging. Swallowing, sitting on a bench, she balled her hands in her lap before laughing wistfully. "Chiyo, you love me, right?"

"Damn, Rosa, really? Of course I love you, more than anything" Chihaya scowled, leaning down to look in her face, "Tell me. Don't be nervous."

Rosa clenched her eyes shut and looked at him before trembling, "I...I didn't, honest. Not on purpose, I promise."

"Wh-"

"I mean, I didn't do it because I know it's not something you want" she whimpered, balling her fists to her mouth.

"Rosa" Chihaya scowled.

Rosa looked at him miserably, "Remember a month ago, we were drunk after that party of Bruce and Melissa's and Chika was staying with Mark?"

Chihaya cocked a brow, "Oh, you mean that night we had mind-shattering sex? Hell yea. Why?"

"Remember how I was off the pill for a second and we were too wasted to use a condom?"

"...Yea?" Chihaya raised his other brow.

Rosa took a deep breath and mumbled, "So yea, I'm pregnant."

Chihaya stared at her before blinking rapidly, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm so sorry, Chiyo! I promised that Chika was our only one b-but really, I didn't mean to" Rosa sobbed, "And I made you leave Massachusetts and I-I-"

"Baby..." Chihaya said in a shockingly tender tone, rubbing her lower back, "That's why you're freaking out? I mean, it definitely was us two tangoing that night, it's not like you just decided to go off and get pregnant with my baby or something. We just weren't careful is all."

Rosa sniveled and stared at him weakly as he kissed her forehead, "Besides, I'm not _as _against it. I mean, I would have been very content with just Scuttle but eh, so be it. A nice little final addition."

She nodded rapidly, "Y-yes!"

Chihaya gazed up at the moon as he rubbed her side, smiling vaguely, "Man, my family expanded really fast today. I'm a brother and I'm going to have another kid. Crazy."

"Our dream's expanding" she laughed softly.

"Huh...I never thought of it like that" Chihaya chuckled, turning to face her, "...Everything's perfect."

Rosa nodded, "Nn."

He gave her a kiss and he sighed, standing and holding her waist, "Well, come on, chibi mama, let me get you snuggled into bed. Can't have you and my unborn child all sleepy."

Rosa smiled broadly and nodded, "I love you."

"Love you too."

A dream expanded, huh?

* * *

"Oi, Chika, are you done with your breakfast?" her father questioned, cooking up his super deluxe breakfasts he made for mama.

Chika swallowed her French toast, sipping her glass of milk and nodded at her father. Setting the glass down, she scowled, "Daddy, can't we live with grandpa? It's so boring here!"

Hideyoshi Chihaya walked in, wiping his hands on his apron, and sighed, "It's not happening like Massachusetts or Mineral or the Mainland, no, but you'll find something to like about it. Besides, this is just your first day of school."

Chika sighed, shoulders slouching, and Chihaya pat her head, "I know, baby. Just for a little while, okay? Maybe in a few years you can go to school with Kaoru and the gang."

She didn't really care about that so much. She saw those guys enough that she didn't have to add in school. But this place, it felt so small, so useless. If she walked one way, she came to these endless fields of nothing. If she walked another, a small town with a few places but it wasn't exciting.

Russell yapped, a massive fur ball, running to her. Chika sighed, hugging his neck. "Well, it's good for you, Russell. You're such a big doggy and now you can run around and be free so that's cool."

He 'woofed' appreciatively and she nuzzled him, "We'll go running around when I get home, okay? I love you."

Standing, Chika went upstairs to where her mother was on her laptop in bed, her stomach slightly rounded. Rosa looked up before gasping, putting it aside, and sitting up, "Oh, my little sweetie, all grown up!"

Her mom got on her knees, smoothing the cute green kindergarten smock and adjusting the hat on her head. "You know how to get there?"

It wasn't really that hard."Yes, mommy."

"Oh, I know you think I'm worrying too much" she frowned.

Chika shook her head, "Mommy's ask questions like that to make sure."

Rosa laughed, sighing, "Yes, yes we do. We don't want our babies getting lost or ending up in the wrong school."

She imagined that, walking into the completely wrong school. It sounded horrifying but she did know where it was. Rosa smiled, standing, and taking her hand. Chika frowned, "Mommy doesn't have to see me off."

"Of course I do!" gasped Rosa, walking down the steps with her, "My baby's first day of kindergarten, how could I miss it?"

"I'm not the baby anymore" Chika said reasonably, pressing her hands to her mother's belly when they reached the bottom.

She heard her father snort, gasping as he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, "Whatever. You are forever _my_ baby, at least."

"But you'll have a _real_ baby soon" she protested.

Rosa giggled, kissing Chika as well, "It's complicated, sweetie. Do you have your bookbag?"

Her dad set her down and she grabbed the bag, putting it on her back. Chihaya crossed his arms, "You have your bento?"

Chika double-checked, opening the flap. Crayons, bento, map in case she did somehow get lost. Yep, all ready. Chihaya smiled vaguely, Rosa snapping a picture happily. "Well, you're all set, Scuttle."

They both walked her to the door and she stared out at the few houses on the street before skipping down the steps. Waving back at her parents, she called, "Bye mama, bye papa, I love you."

"We love you too! Have fun and make friends, sweetie!" her mother called, waving enthusiastically.

Friends. Didn't really seem necessary if she wasn't going to be here that long. She probably wouldn't look to make any, she concluded, starting her small journey. Crossing the bridge next to what seemed like a small ocean inlet, she gazed into the town and frowned as children ran past her, screaming loudly. Oh jeez.

Already feeling this would be something of an unpleasant experience, she held back. The teacher shuffled them all inside though and...

Somehow she felt she could draw pictures at home. Also her grandpa taught her the alphabet already. Not to mention she already knew the American one as well. Numbers too. She sighed. Oh well.

Sitting at a turtle shaped table, she tried not to raise a brow as a gaggle of girls stared at her fearfully. One suddenly said 'a-akuma' all shakily before they all 'squeed' and ran off. Hmm, she'd have to ask her parents about that. Finding herself sitting at the table by herself though was odd. Everyone was gathered around the other ones.

Drawing Russell and her dad, finding herself lonely and missing their company, Chika frowned when suddenly she was joined by another child. Looking up, she blinked. It was a brunette boy, his eyes bright green, just a little more blue than her grandpa's. He had a scowl on his face before he looked at her, returning her stare. He stared for a few moments before scoffing. "They're stupid, you know? They said you'd eat me within three minutes!"

"Eat you?"

He nodded solemnly, "I told them they were stupid though. Monsters have big scary horns and are gross. You're cute."

Chika didn't understand the direct link between her being a monster. "Why would I be a monster though?"

"Everyone says you have funny eyes because they're red" he told her, taking a crayon from his box, scribbling roughly on the paper, "But I don't think they're funny. Mine aren't funny, are they?"

"They're kind of light but no" Chika expressed.

"That's what I think too" he agreed, drawing a house, "Mommy said I got daddy's eyes. His eyes are squinty though because he's always out in the sun and mommy said when she met him she didn't even know what color they were."

"Oh. I guess I got mommy's eyes even though everyone says I look like my daddy" Chika said, returning to her piece.

Her mystery companion seemed thoughtful, "Your mommy's not a monster either, right?"

Chika shook her head and he nodded resolutely, "I didn't think so. Everyone's dumb here, you know? They say you talk funny too but you just talk more like the teacher, I guess. Where are you from?"

"I'm from America."

He nodded, impressed, "I see. So you must know English? That's cool, you know a bunch of languages, I bet."

Chika blinked, "Well, not a bunch. Just English, Japanese, and daddy's teaching me some French."

"That _is_ a lot. I don't really even know Japanese that well. Well, I know Japanese but dad speaks with a Kyoto-ben or that's what I've been told that we speak with" he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Since you're American, do you have a middle name? I haven't met anyone with a middle name before."

"Yea, Rie."

"We don't really do that here" he explained, "But Rie, that's cool. I'd want to have a cool middle name like Ichimaru or Soji. Good ninja names."

"Ninja? I'm a pirate."

His nose wrinkled, "Pirates aren't any fun. Well, the boat thing is fun but they just steal stuff."

"Oh, I'm sure they do more than _that_" Chika insisted, "Ninja's just wander around and stuff. My dog does that."

"Your dog's a ninja?"

"He's a Russell" she paused for a second, "I don't think Russell could fit into any class, he's a little dilly. He's not disciplined enough to be a ninja or piratey enough to be a pirate. He's just Russell."

The boy nodded, "I like dogs, they're very unassuming. Do you like to fish?"

"I've never been fishing."

He looked aghast, "Never been fishing!? How!?"

Chika shrugged, "Dunno."

"Do you not like it?"

"I've never done it to not like it."

He huffed, drawing a couple fish on his next picture, "Well, I'll take you! That's my favoritest ever hobby! Sometimes, Uncle will let me go on his fishing boat and go fishing or Perry-san will take me to Toucan Island. It's a blast."

"Is there toucan on Toucan Island?" she asked, surprised.

She'd never seen a real toucan before. The fellow nodded, "Oh yea! It has a zoo which has all sorts of neat animals. We can go while it's still warm if you like."

"Well, I'd have to ask my mommy and daddy." She wanted to though.

"We can go this weekend. Today, we should go fishing!"

Chika frowned, "I dunno, I told Russell we'd play today..."

"You can bring him. He can run around while we fish."

She thought over it and figured it couldn't hurt. "Okay."

"Great! My name's Ishiguro Matt! What's yours?"

"Hideyoshi Chika."

Hmm, she guessed she didn't really have to go out of her way to meet people, huh?

* * *

"That girl attracts boys like damn flies."

Hideyoshi Chihaya shook his head, watching his daughter, Russell, and whoever the new guy was prance around in their yard. Rosa said she'd come home from school and changed, asked for a snack, and took off with Russell but she came back with this fellow. Wiping a glass, watching them from the window, he glowered a little back as his wife laughed warmly, hugging his waist from behind. "Is this a sign?"

"Chika's got a good head on her shoulders, dear" she insisted, giving him a squeeze, "I'm glad she made a friend though. She's really showing your tendencies with being semi-antisocial."

Chihaya scoffed, kissing her hand, "Still, I was hoping she'd make at least _one_ female friend. Then again, I guess Chika is more one of the guys."

He looked to the door when he heard footsteps, Chika bursting in, "Hi, mommy! Hi, daddy!"

"Hello, beautiful" Rosa smiled, watching her friend come in solemnly behind her, "Who do we have here?"

Chika folded her arms behind her, the brunette boy walking forward, bowing, "I'm Ishiguro Matt. N-nice to meet you."

Rosa clasped her hands, "Nice to meet you, Matt. You can call me Rosa."

"Chihaya" Chihaya nodded before he tilted his head, noticing they were carrying fish? "What do you two have here?"

Chika gasped, holding out a pretty decent size trout on a line, "Look, daddy, it's the first fish I _ever_ caught!"

"That's so exciting, sweetie" Rosa gushed, "Maybe daddy can make sushi out of it."

Chihaya smiled as Chika handed it to him, "Sure thing, Scuttle. Will you be staying for dinner, Matt?"

"Oh, maybe another time. I have to go help my mama with the chickens but thank you" he bowed.

Rosa smiled, nodding, as Chihaya looked bewildered, Chika and her walking Matt to the door. He skipped down the steps and waved, "Good bye, Chika! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Bye-bye, Matt!"

Closing the door, Rosa waddled to sit in a chair, holding her arms out for Chika, "Well now, how was school then, princess?"

Chika skipped over, sitting in her mother's lap as the woman cuddled her, "It was fun, actually! Matt played with me then we colored and played in the sandbox and then he taught me how to fish! He told me it's hard to catch fish so he was impressed I caught one!"

Chihaya was removing the scales, blinking somewhat, "Matt the only one you met today?"

Rosa smirked at him but Chika seemed to ponder, "Well, someone told Matt that I was a monster because of my eyes and that I talk funny."

Chihaya looked up, his eyes narrowed, and Rosa grumbled, kissing her forehead, "You don't listen to any of that silliness, okay?"

"Yea, they're just jealous" grumbled Chihaya irritably.

"It doesn't really matter" Chika shrugged, petting Russell's head as he rested it on the knee she wasn't on of Rosa's.

Chihaya opened his mouth but groaned a little, "Why don't you go wash up, baby? Then you can help me roll onigiri."

"Okay, papa!"

Sliding out of Rosa's lap, she skipped upstairs and Chihaya shivered, growling, "I do not want my daughter getting effin' teased like I was, damn it."

"I got teased for my eyes" Rosa sighed softly, rubbing her stomach.

Chihaya grunted, wiping his hands on a dish cloth as he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I love your eyes and Chika's. They just don't know what to do with awesome."

Rosa laughed softly, nuzzling his chin, "What do you think this one will look like?"

"Oh, hard to tell" Chihaya smiled some, stroking her hair back, "As long as it's healthy it's all good."

She nodded and stood, groaning, "Well, they're definitely on the 'my bladder is a comfortable place to sit' stage."

Chihaya snickered, watching her walk off before sighing, scratching his chin. 'Monster'. What a thing to say about his kid, grr. Shaking his head, he smiled when Chika reappeared, grabbing the apron her mother got her for when she helped in the kitchen. Sitting on the stool, she helped him roll the rice balls and hummed, chattering about how her and Matt were going to the zoo or something. Chihaya nodded and slowly frowned.

"Are you sure it didn't hurt your feelings, what the other kids said, Scuttle?"

"'Hurt my feelings'?" she echoed before she seemed to consider it...for a long time. Chihaya had to smirk, "I guess not, huh?"

"Well, I felt a little lonely but Matt walked over so it didn't last long" she explained.

Chihaya smiled, "Good."

"I'm going to call Kaoru and tell him about him!"

Chihaya snickered, "Uh huh." Somehow her one husband might not like to hear about her new boy toy. But eh, they were just kids, nothing like that was really a problem.

...Yet.

* * *

_Too amazing._

_Hideyoshi Rosa smiled wider and wider, lying in the sterile hospital bed, in her arms the prettiest little boy ever. _

_She'd laughed when Chihaya's eyes lit up after telling him to expect a son. Rosa had play-pouted, asked if he had a problem with girls. He snorted and told her that he was just glad he wouldn't be outnumbered in the house. Rosa had giggled and pinched him but really couldn't be happier to give her husband a son._

_The little being yawned widely, looking up at her sleepily with his daddy's eyes, that gorgeous violet color. He was so perfect._

"_I'm finally here. Traffic was insane, I tell you. I got caught behind a whole ten cows."_

_Rosa smirked, her eyes narrowing slightly at her husband before having to laugh at his appearance. He was covered in a light dusting of flour, even his eyelashes clouded. He blinked languidly, "I'm kidding. They captured me and tried to make me into a pie. 'Eat more Chihaya', they said."_

"_You're so silly" she laughed more._

_He smiled embarrassedly as a passing nurse gave him a look and a towel, wiping his face and his body as much as he could, "I'm glad being the mayor's cook is only a variable part-time job. That man is hard to please."_

_Chihaya walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at their new addition. He laughed warmly, "Wow, skill, baby. You did a complete reverse Chika. He looks like you and Miru."_

"_Those eyes are his daddy's though" Rosa giggled, handing the baby to him._

_He blushed warmly and smiled at their son, nuzzling his cheek, "Hey, little guy. Welcome to this world."_

_Chihaya lied with his wife, pulling them to cuddle, "So what's this one's name, Powderpuff?"_

"_I'll let you guess" she winked._

_He stared at her before gazing down at the blue bundle and smirking widely, "Shinji."_

"_Now you have a real actual son to call Shinji" she stuck out her tongue._

_Chihaya laughed, kissing her temple, "Brilliant. My video game daughter became my real daughter, my video game dog became my real dog, and now my cell phone has become my real son. Thanks for bringing all my dreams to life."_

_She chuckled, nestling into his side, "So silly. I love you."_

"_I love you both" Chihaya murmured._

_Watching his wife and the mother of his children fall asleep, he smiled, held them tight, and wondered softly what was next._

"He really doesn't do much. Ever since he got here he's just been lying in the crib."

Hideyoshi Chika was hanging on the side of the cradle, staring down at her little brother absently, Matt by her side. "I mean, sheesh, does he even say anything?"

"Get down" scowled Chihaya, shooing them, "Shinji's trying to sleep."

"That's _all_ he does" Chika said, unimpressed.

Matt seemed mystified though. "I've never seen a baby up close before."

Rosa smiled, taking both of their hands and walking towards the kitchen, "You can hold him later if you like, dear."

"R-really?"

Rosa nodded, "Well, once he's awake. Why don't we make some cookies while we wait?"

"Okay!"

Chihaya smiled some and glanced at his watch, "Well, Carl and Katie should be here soon."

Rosa clasped her hands excitedly, Chika smiling, "Are Eiji and Leonel coming too?"

Matt frowned, sitting at the counter as they started to compile the ingredients for cookies. Chihaya shook his head, "Nah, maybe next time though. You all can have a little kid party...without drinking."

Rosa cocked a brow at him with a smirk and set out bowls for them, "Did you tell Matt about Kaoru, sweetie?"

"Oh yea. Kaoru is my daddy's best friend and my mommy's best friend's son. I've known him since I was a baby."

"Better watch your girl, Matt. You've got competition now" Chihaya said, monotone.

Rosa shoved him, her smirk growing, "Help me with the laundry really fast there, _dad_. We'll help you get the cookies in the oven when we get back, dears."

Chika raised a brow but nodded, rolling out the dough and grabbing a train cookie cutter, "I'll make trains for Kaoru. He likes those best."

Matt sulkily grabbed a bird cutter."Do you like him better than me?"

Since kindergarten started, it'd been one large adventure with Matt. They went to Toucan Island frequently and sometimes they would wander up to the mine area where he showed her the crystals in the cave. They fished, they fed the farm animals, and they ate ice-cream. Her dad realized she could get into a 'whole lot of _not_ trouble' here and allowed them to go camping as long as it was near either Matt's home or their's. That was super fun. They'd tell ghost stories and eat the snacks their mother's packed for them all night.

"_Oh my God, his dad's Ichimaru Gin from Bleach_" her father had whispered, stunned, when they had dinner at Matt's house one night and it was the first time their parents had met. Her mother hit him hard, hushing him. They all got along great though. Chika really liked his parents, Tao-san a laid back kind of guy that taught them the finer points of fishing and Renee who taught them about animals and the lot. Chika was finding this experience enjoyable.

And, well, as much as she thought friends here weren't necessary, she did like Matt a whole lot! What was with this question? She gave him a pout, "I like you and Kaoru the same and I like you both a lot!"

Her friend pouted as well, "You promised _we'd_ get a tree house together and live there and stuff though. Will he live there too?"

"Well, maybe" Chika insisted, "I'd want him to at least visit. You'll like him, I swear."

"...Okay" Matt relented.

Chika smiled and cut a couple fish shaped cookies for him. She blinked, looking up when she heard 'mews' from the crib. Jumping down from the stool, wiping her hands, she went to stare at her brother. He was awake, looking around drowsily. "Hello, Shinji-chan. You sure nap a lot, itoto."

He made a gabble sound and reached for her between the bars. She kissed his tiny hand before looking towards the steps, "Mama, papa, Shinji-chan is awake!"

Matt came to her side and stared at the baby, "Wow, he's so small."

"Maybe when we get a tree house we can buy a baby too" Chika mused, reaching between the bars to let him hold her hand.

Matt seemed dubious, "I dunno, can you buy babies?"

"I dunno how mommy and daddy get them if you don't."

"Uh, let's not linger on that" Chihaya said, drawling, catching the tail end of the conversation as he walked over, picking up Shinji, "Hello, little man. You need a diaper change?"

Chihaya checked, deeming him okay and got a tiny bottle. Getting Chika and Matt to sit, he rested the baby in her lap, instructing. "Just like usual, Scuttle. Don't drop him."

"I got it, daddy" Chika grumbled, feeding her baby brother carefully.

Rosa smiled, popping their cookies in the oven before she walked over. "Oh, so cute!"

Matt leaned over and looked, fascinated, "We feed baby animals like that sometimes when the mama's too sick."

Chika frowned, looking up at him, "What? How does the mama feed them _without_ a bottle?"

"Uh, let's not linger on _that _either" Chihaya leered.

Chika narrowed her eyes a bit at him, "We're not lingering on a lot of things, huh, daddy?"

Chihaya gaped a little at her, his eyes partially closed, as Rosa smirked, walking towards the door when it rang, "That's _so_ yourdaughter."

Opening the door, Rosa squealed, "Darling!"

"Rosie! Oh, look at you, the glowing mommy!" Katie gushed, hugging her, "Are you exhausted yet or do you have another chill baby?"

"Oh yes, he is very, very chill. It's the Chihaya gene" Rosa laughed, opening the door.

Everyone wandered in and Katie cooed, watching Chika feed Shinji, "How adorable! I couldn't get Elise or Maddy to feed Kaoru like this."

Carl glowered at the solemn Chihaya, his arms behind his back as he observed his children with some pride, "...Shut up."

Kaoru, grown up, frowned...at Matt. Katie smiled, "Hello, Chika."

"Hi, Aunt Katie."

"Who's your friend?" she questioned.

Chika 'oh'd' and handed Shinji to her, "This is my friend from kindergarten, Matt. Matt, this is my Aunt Katie and Uncle Carl and this is Kaoru."

Katie cooed to Shinji before smiling at Matt. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Matt. Say 'hello', Kaoru."

The boy's blue eyes just narrowed a bit as did Matt's. Chika blinked and grabbed Matt's arm, "Mommy, call me when the cookies are done! Come on Matt, Kaoru!"

She grabbed Kaoru's arm as well, dragging them outside, Kaoru and Matt kind of just staring at each other. Chihaya's eyebrows rose as Carl smirked, "You know Kaoru is the _super_ jealous type, right?"

"Is he?" Rosa frowned.

Katie rolled her eyes, sitting and rocking Shinji, "Yes. And he's been talking about Chika _all_ day. Hopefully she can get him to play with this new little boy though, he's so withdrawn!"

Chihaya sat down, blinking, "Your kid? I mean, considering Carl was the super talkative one, that's weird."

Carl sighed, sitting as well, "Well, he developed a bit of his own personality. He's still a nice kid but I just know that Chika's not someone he would want to split time with."

Rosa's eyes widened and Chihaya stared. "..."

* * *

"Come on, come on! Let's play soccer!" Chika said, grabbing her soccer ball from her outside bin.

"Oi, Chika! Why's he playing with us?" scowled Kaoru.

Matt glowered back and Chika blinked, bewildered, hugging the ball, "Matt's my friend too, Kaoru! He's really nice!"

Kaoru stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, glowering, "I don't like him!"

"Well, I don't like you either!" Matt declared.

"But you guys just met!" Chika protested before setting the ball down, grabbing both of their hands, "Come on, you're both my friends so try to get along!"

Kaoru leered, "I've known you longer than he has!"

"So?" Matt countered, "Chika said she likes us both the exact same! Didn't you, Chika?"

"She said that to spare your feelings, stupid" Kaoru said haughtily.

Chika scowled at him, "Don't be a jerk, Kaoru. I do like you both!"

Propping her hands on her hips, she wasn't sure what was going on as the two shot each other dirty looks."Well, we can play in my room until you guys learn to like each other."

"He can't go into your room!" Kaoru said, horrified.

"He does all the time! Don't be an idiot!"

Grabbing both of their hands again when _this _seemed like it might be an issue too, she wandered back into the house and led them towards the steps. Her mother called to her, "Is everything okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, mommy!" Or it would be. Stupid boys.

Taking them to her room, she sat them on the floor and handed out controllers to her Nintendo. She hummed, "We'll play biking! If I win, you two have to be nice to each other!"

"And if I win, he has to leave" Kaoru huffed.

"And if _I _win, he can't talk this whole time!" Matt countered.

Chika glared at them, "Yea, yea."

Chika had never seen boys act so stupidly ever. She could only eyeball them, spinning their arms like windmills during a tornado. Shaking her head, she let them think they got a lead, using up all their health packs unwisely and then beamed past them on the last lap.

"Ah! Chika!"

"That's no fair!"

"Fair is fair" she said simply, "And now you two have to be nice to each other."

They glared, as if in disbelief, at each other and Chika smiled when her mother brought cookies and milk, "Hello, dears! I hope you're having fun!"

They both muttered something unintelligible and Chika rolled her eyes, "Thanks mommy, we're having...fun."

Rosa frowned, "Uh, okay. Well, if you need anything, just call, okay?"

Chika nodded and took the plate, dividing the cookies, "I made these for you, Kaoru! And I made these for you, Matt!"

They both took them gratefully, warily scowling at the other as Chika looked for something for them to watch. "Since you're both my special friends, I don't want you to hate each other so please try to get along."

Both boys sighed but they at least made an attempt at it. Chika still sat between them for good measure though.

...Hmm.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Chihaya sat on the porch of their home, writing some orders for the side jobs he was doing to pass the time. He had to get it done and while he didn't want to interrupt time with Katie and Carl, he recognized the need for work then play. Looking back over his shoulder though as his daughter slowly wandered out, he smiled slowly, setting aside the task. "Something wrong, Scuttle?"

"Is daddy busy?" she said fretfully.

"Nah."

Holding his arm open for Chika, she skittered over and took his knee, curling against his chest. "Boys are so stupid, daddy!"

Chihaya smiled, kissing the top of her head, "We definitely are."

Chika's nose wrinkled, "Not _you_, daddy."

He laughed with a sigh, "I'm glad you think that now, baby."

Rubbing her back, not sure he'd ever seen her so irritated with anyone, namely Kaoru, he picked the pad back up again, writing with his free hand. "I know you didn't like that they were being mean to each other, Scuttle. Just sometimes it's hard for people to get along. Matt didn't leave because he was upset with you, I'm sure."

He wasn't certain of the details but at some point the little boy just kind of left. Chika seemed to be attempting to get them all to play together but it didn't work. Whatever they engaged in, they turned it into a competition and poor Matt couldn't seem to catch a break. When he took off, Chika decided just to ignore Kaoru which was upsetting him. God, kid drama, really?

"Daddy, I might get a tree house with Matt."

"I'm not ready for this conversation."

Chika pouted, "I'll make sure to come visit you, papa."

Chihaya snorted, forgetting his work once more and hugging her close, "You get that you're my kid, Chika? My little girl that hasn't even lost her baby teeth yet? Don't talk about leaving me yet."

"I'd never leave daddy" Chika assured before giggling, "You know, Grandpa Koji and Grandpa Mark said boys are evil."

"Sounds like your grandfathers" he chuckled, hugging her tighter. "You know, Scuttle, I didn't really think I'd have a daughter. Or your brother. Or any of this."

Chika blinked, sitting in his arms like when she was his baby-baby, "Are you glad then, daddy?"

"Yea, definitely" he rumbled, looking outward, "With all my heart."

He closed his eyes for a moment and he was standing in Yume, young again with Carl by his side. He had everything he needed when he was nineteen: a place to live, video games, work, and booze. That was all he thought he'd ever needed.

A year later, when he tried to date the biggest mistake of his life, he didn't figure that she really, in a twisted bit of fate, was the reason he even met the sunshine in his pretty dim life. Rosa made those dormant parts of him bloom. She took all the things he thought were dead or lifeless and revived it. His wife made so much possible.

Hugging Chika tighter, he decided to abandon the work for now. Walking back inside, he sat next to his wife and kissed her forehead, the woman holding their new baby. Rosa smiled at him before handing him Shinji, taking Kaoru's hand. The little boy still looked crushed. Rosa took Chika's hand next and brought them together, getting them to reconcile. Kaoru insisted that if she really wanted him to get along with Matt, he would. Chika was pleased with this and took him to go visit her other buddy.

Chihaya sighed and hugged Rosa from behind in the kitchen as she started to make dinner, "I realized this is some dream."

"I realized it's not a dream anymore" she winked before looking out the window.

He tilted his head at her and looked out as well, "What?"

"I'm just thinking of everything. And maybe everything to come. For everyone" she paused and laughed, closing her eyes, "My family goes through so much. _We've_ been through so much."

"Eh" Chihaya shrugged, "And we're still here too."

"Yea" Rosa smiled again, kissing his hand, "I guess this is how everyone's felt. I can only hope they have the same things we do."

"A dream realized?" Chihaya murmured.

Rosa smiled, "Yea. It's perfect."

* * *

And there she goes...

Kind of rushed, it may feel, but this definitely won't be the last time we see this family.

**End Dictionary:**

NOT my intention whatsoever, but Chihaya's little sister was originally going to be named 'Angie' and be an 'OC'...but I decided to look through and see if anyone met the appearance I made for her. In Twin Villages (GOD forbid we keep the original name that makes sense, 'Tale of Two Towns' is apparently the American translation...) I found that Lia (Laney) actually has green eyes, I thought she had blue...so I was like, YESSSS! So Chihaya's family might be one of the most AU AR combination of games in a series ever with his parents from Island of Happiness, himself from Tree of Tranquility/Animal Parade, his wife, the daughter of a character from...well, Popuri's been in a lot, and now his sister from Tale of Two Towns. But I'm looking forward to playing with that in the future XD

The kids from Animal Parade were interesting...I'm using them even if their parent's are different (In one of the Leave Out All the Rest side stories, Hayato dates 'Vivian' who apparently is a rich girl. AKA Gill and Roomi's daughter...of course not the case in this universe but she's there). Anissa and Jin are together here so their son's canon...and with that, I introduce Matt! The son of Toby (Tao) and Renee, well...we'll get to that road when we come to it XD

So I actually read Bleach oh...nine years ago. And finally I decided maybe I'll read past Chapter 2. And as stereotyped overtypical shonen as it is, I kind of enjoy it (Byakuya's hawtttt). However, when Ichimaru Gin was introduced, I just stared and thought "...OH MY GOD, he looks like Toby!" or I guess Toby looks like him...lol. Either way, I gave Matt and Tao (Toby) an eye color cause I don't think it flies in reality to have your eyes closed like that for no real reason x.x The 'sun' thing was the best reason I could give for it anyway n.n; (EDIT: OH YEA, your kids with Toby have eyes and they're...green. Like everyone else's eyes in this series XP)

Love to you all and see you soon,

Dark Ryuu


	37. Otome Prologue

**Otome Prologue**

**Author's Note: **Hello, my dear readers. Like, oh my God, Yume stuff? Absolutely! Sorta, anyway. Of course Chihaya and Rosa will be present but this is going to be a fun one about Chika, their daughter. Hopefully I have a good number of people on board because this is going to be an experiment of sorts in future chapters.

Not much more to say than that. This will have an 'all-star' cast meaning they're actually sort of consistent XP But that's a few chapters off at least. This is the very beginning but this story is going to be played out periodically and through numerous flashbacks as well as present sequences.

That's it for now. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm leaving and I'm never ever ever coming back!"

"Never ever?"

"Never ever ever!"

Hideyoshi Chihaya stared down at his six-year-old daughter, probably with that expression he couldn't help of indifferent disbelief. His tiny sprite of a child was enraged, a backpack full of cookies, orange juice, and a sleeping bag on her back. His wife, carefully wrapping their ceramics and putting them in a box, frowned. "Oh sweetie, I know it's hard and I know you enjoy your life here. But just think: you'll be able to see Kaoru and the others more."

"I don't _have _to see them more!" she protested, waving her tiny fists, "If we move, I'll never see Matt again!"

"And your answer to this is...?" Chihaya blinked languidly.

"I'm going to run away and leave and live with Matt in a tree house!" she said indignantly, walking to the door, "I don't want to move and you can't make me!"

Rosa stood up with a groan, joining her husband as he just kind of cocked a brow, "Oh Chika, honey..."

"No! Unless we don't move, I'm leaving forever and ever!" her red eyes blazed, glaring back at them.

"Chi-chi?"

She paused in her escape and looked back, wide-eyed, as little two-year-old Hideyoshi Shinji half-waddle walked crawled to her, sitting on his bottom as he got near, his big purple eyes looking up at her, mystified and sad. "Chi-chi go?"

Chika stared down at him for a few moments, expressionless, before looking up at her parents, "Can I take Shinji?"

"Sorry, we have to keep one kid" Chihaya remarked dryly.

Chika leered at him before kneeling, hugging her little brother, "Don't you worry, Shi-chan. I'll come back for you once I get a job and we add another room to the tree house, okay? Big sister won't forget you and I'll come visit sometimes, okay?"

"Oki..."

She gave him a kiss and stood, glowering at them one last time before walking out, slamming the door. Shinji sat there for a couple minutes before walking back off to play his xylophone in the corner...

Chihaya blinked, "That was actually rather touching even though I know she'll be back in an hour."

Rosa groaned once more, cupping her chin in her palm, "Oh, it is hard, Chiyo. We've been here for two years and we've already made one big move in her life. Oh, I _hate _how work is making me play musical chairs with my home life."

Chihaya scratched the back of his head, groaning himself, "It's not just you moving for work, baby, it's me too. Nyoko's been hounding me to take this new Yume she's building and frankly, I'm pretty sick of being the mayor's lackey."

Rosa pouted, leaning over and picking up Shinji as he wanted some affection now that he didn't have his beloved older sister. "But poor Chika. She's so bad at being social and she's made a nice network of friends. Not to mention Matt..."

"She'll be fine" Chihaya sighed vaguely, kissing Shinji and her forehead before walking over to put their collection of movies in a box, "You know, thinking back, I wanted her to speak and tell me stuff. Now I realize I should have savored baby Scuttle days..."

He always felt he had a very solid bond with his daughter. She liked video games and played with him and nerded out...yes, at the tender age of six it was pretty tame nerding out but regardless, she could be the frilled out doll princess that Rosa apparently was when she was a child. While he wouldn't have had any qualms with that, he wouldn't be caught dead playing with Barbies.

...Okay, fine, Chika knew she had him wrapped around her finger in some ways so most LIKELY she may have been able to get him to play dolls with her if she was into that. He supposed he was at least a bit of a Koji...

However, over the last two years, his cool daughter had shown some very girly mature shoujo like tendencies. Over what? A boy. MATT.

Ishiguro Matt was Chika's best friend aside from Shomura Kaoru, son of Chihaya's best friend, Carl. It was the kind of bizarre thing Chihaya never expected to do but him and Rosa were very good friends with the boy's parents, Tao aka Toby and Renee. They had to be to some extent, Chika practically lived at their farm and Matt pretty much could waltz in here any hour and they wouldn't be the least inclined to blink.

But overall if he had to say which friendship Chihaya preferred, it was with Kaoru because Chika didn't speak about running off and getting a treehouse with Kaoru. She didn't talk about the, true serious verbatim, 'adorable' things Kaoru did while they were playing, she didn't plan to _marry_ Kaoru, and she certainly didn't plan on buying babies with Kaoru. Oh, and that was a whole other set of issues, she seemed to be catching wind that there might not be any purchasing going down in gaining access to a baby but something that occurs between a male and female just by the mating season she was gaining knowledge of being on Matt's farm. What the hell ever, he'd scream he was Yagami Koji from the mountain tops before he heard the word 'sex' out of her mouth.

So essentially, his young adorable for most points quasi antisocial not girly daughter had aspiration to be Ishiguro Chika in second grade. She probably had access to all of twenty kanji and may be able to count up to fifty but she had plans to marry some boy she was infatuated with. And oh, this running away thing was actually pretty common. Of course he'd worry if they were in the city but for the two years they'd been here, the only trouble Chika had been in was losing her shoe in the water. Yea, she had access to nothing even mildly threatening in this place beside the elements which she was very aware of. Why he wasn't worried she wouldn't 'run off forever' was she'd most likely get cold, run out of cookies, or the all honorable Matt would declare he had to get home to help around the house. Nope, not because she missed her daddy.

His brow twitched as he taped up a box. Yep, that used to be his lap baby. Imagining the days when she just giggled and gave him kisses and responded with 'a gah' and not sass made him want to cry and that in turn made him want to smack himself. Chihaya smiled glumly as Shinji walked over to him, assisting him by haphazardly tossing stuff in the box. Well, at least he had the boy...

...Honestly, he could understand. Had he been forced to move around Chika's age, he probably wouldn't have a single friend to this day. Shomura Carl was his buddy and annoyed him into taking the time to build that relationship they had had for thirty years now. Chika had built a bond with Matt and just leaving that behind would be difficult for anyone, especially for a usually rather apathetic little girl...

Nonetheless, it was time to move on. The mayor sent him on hunts for _fresh_ potatoes in the middle of Winter underneath ten feet of snow or to climb the mountains to find those 'delightful' fresh truffles. Okay, cool, nothing wrong with wanting natural fresh food. Except if he had to dig one more hole in the frozen ground or wake up at four am on a whim, well, they would be stuck there. He'd be in prison on murder charges.

Toting Shinji up in his arms, kissing his son affectionately and telling Rosa he was going to put the little guy down for the night, he walked upstairs. No, she'd...she'd get over it. It wasn't like Matt was her only friend in the world. Now she would be going to school with Kaoru, with Leonel, with Eiji. She'd asked about it when they returned to Japan from Massachusetts anyway so...it'd be fine.

* * *

"So you're leaving in a couple days, huh?"

Chika hugged her knees, sitting on top of a bin as Matt shoveled hay into the barn. "_They're_ leaving in a couple days. I refuse!"

He blinked, looking over his shoulder with his green eyes solemnly. "You'd really miss your family if you stayed though, Chika, you know that."

She scowled thoughtfully, munching on a cookie from her reserve. "Maybe they'll miss me enough to come back then."

Matt smiled but didn't say anything. That always kind of annoyed her. "If you have something to say, say it."

"It won't be as bad as you think, Chika."

Standing, propping her hands on her hips, she sulked, "How can you say that? I'll never ever ever see you again!"

"Of course you will" Matt insisted. "You're my friend, right?"

"I had friends in Massachusetts and I never saw them again either" she mumbled, gazing down at her feet against the dirt ground of the barn.

Matt sighed and set his task aside, coming to sit and directing her to as well beside him. Staring out at the late afternoon sky for a moment in silence, he shrugged. "Well, just because you haven't seen them yet doesn't mean you won't. They're just really far away. At least you'll be in Japan so there's a better chance I'll see you."

Chika wasn't so sure. Hugging her knees, she sniffed, "I won't make friends ever again."

"Don't say that..."

"I won't. All we do is move and then I have to leave them far behind. It's no use."

Matt grimaced a bit before giving her a solemn look. "I think you'll make plenty of other friends, Chika. And I know we'll see each other again. Don't you think you can think so too?"

She looked up at him finally. He was still smiling because he probably thought it was true. She just didn't quite have that idea, really. No one really cared after a while. She called and emailed her Massachusetts friends for some time but even they disappeared. She knew the truth.

Chika pouted as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Promise! We'll get our tree house all perfect and everything again when we meet back up, okay?"

"Okay."  
Helping her down, he continued to smile broadly. "Let me walk you home, okay?"

"Okay. Matt?"

"Yea?"

"Will you see me off when I leave?" she questioned glumly, her last request of him forever.

The brunette boy nodded and held her hand as they walked back towards her house on the island of Castanet. Walking past all the trees they climbed and the rivers they waded, she couldn't help but feel numbed. It'd be fine, she'd have people to go and do things with. Really, when she stayed with her grandparents she did the same things she did with Matt with Shomura Kaoru, her oldest and other best friend. It was just that Ishiguro Matt was her first love.

She'd never see him again. She knew the truth.

* * *

"Don't you like the house, Chika?"

Chika stood inside her designated room in the whitewashed house, looking around absently and languidly. It was bigger than her old room but that was about all. The house wasn't really that special. One of the only things she could say she liked was the little deck Russell Bow Wow Rover, their beloved Pyrenees, had instantly taken a liking too. That and they were fairly close to Kaoru's house.

Otherwise. "It's fine."

Her mother frowned, her father looking slightly annoyed. "You have not said anything but 'it's fine' since we got here. Is it 'awesome' fine or 'bad' fine?"

"It's just fine."

Chihaya exhaled lowly and Rosa smiled. "I know it'll take some getting used to, baby. Tell you what: Why don't we give Matt a call?"

"I'd rather not" she mumbled, wandering over to crash down on her bed miserably. What was the point?

"Chika-" her father started in that irritated tone.

Her mother probably stopped whatever he was going to say. "Okay, dear. Well, tell me if you change your mind, okay? I'm going to start dinner."

Hearing her father grumble, she sat up and leered. They didn't understand, did they? She wanted nothing to do with any of this. Starting over entirely again? Why? Why was it always money and jobs with adults?

Flopping down on the bed again, she pursed her lips. She could just live on Toucan Island. They had bananas and all sorts of fresh fruit she could live off. She'd just take her tent and sleep on the beach and that'd be perfect. Then Matt could come see her all the time. Sitting up, she glanced around before nodding. That's what she'd do.

Going to compile a bag, she considered her options. Her parents weren't going to let her out like they did in Castanet since they were in the suburban city now. Thus, she'd just have to make her escape after school. But wait, Kaoru would question her and he'd get in her way.

She'd just tell him she was going to buy something for Matt. Then he'd get all huffy and leave. Sighing, she shrugged. She'd send a letter to him later explaining the actual situation and he'd have to accept it.  
He could visit too if he liked.

"All set" she murmured to herself, her camping supplies all packed in her green bag.

"Chika!"

Hiding everything in her closet, she wandered down the steps to where her father was putting things away. He glanced at her briefly, hanging some frames of pictures she'd drawn behind his computer. "Uh, it's...been a while since you've drawn anything for me. Think you could?"

Her nose wrinkled. "...Not really."

"Ugh! Do you hate me that much?" he demanded, frustrated.

"I just don't feel like it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Marching back off to prepare her escape plan more, she glowered back at her father who gave her the same expression. He was the one that wanted this the most. Mommy was okay with staying but no, he just hated running around for the mayor that much. It was all his fault! Humphing, she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. Fine.

She could get what she wanted too.

* * *

"I dunno why you're so upset. It's _your_ attitude she picked up."

Hideyoshi Chihaya leered at his wife as she cited this piece of information. "I am the elder here!"

"You're taking it too personally" Rosa shook her head, smiling as Shinji spooned a bit of rice into his mouth. "She really, really did not want to move. It'll take some time for the idea to grow on her."

"Yea, well, it better start growing without all this sass."

He was such a wuss, he thought grouchily, eating the veggie stir fry his wife made. Try two, he attempted to get her to come down for dinner and she rejected it tartly. He was about one more try from a spanking, that was for sure. Course, he would never do that and worse yet, his feelings were hurt.

What was so great about that Matt anyway? He was just some normal farm kid who fished well, it wasn't like he was so magically amazing. Chomping gruffly, he swallowed hard and leered around the dining room. She blamed him for losing her beloved Matt, that's why she was being so snooty with him.  
Apparently he was worse than Koji: he actually got in the way.

Whatever. What did a six-year-old know about this? He needed a solid job. He'd played errand boy long enough and now he had an opportunity. And that Rosa got an opportunity too that was nearby? It was fated that they leave and come here, pretty much. All Chika saw was them being mean because they made her move away from one boy. She better get over it though before he got mad. Madder.

...Whatever, he thought weakly, gazing at the empty seat across from him.

* * *

"Oi, Shinji. Go to sleep already, dude."

Chihaya groaned as he attempted to put his young son to sleep. As it were, all of his kids were ignoring him as the little boy was wide awake, suckling his pacifier and staring up at him with his wide purple eyes. Chihaya pursed his lips, shaking his head. "You all just think you're so cute. Maybe it's true but that doesn't mean you should constantly use it against me, God."

"Hi, my babies!"

He blinked over his shoulder as Rosa walked in, carrying her leather briefcase and smiling. He returned the gesture, dipping in to accept her kiss as she slipped off her snowflake covered coat. "Hey, Powderpuff. How was your day?"

"Really good! I think I'm going to enjoy being here!" she gushed, kissing Shinji next.

Chihaya smiled, "I'm glad. I'm looking forward to starting at the new Yume soon too."

"I know, I can't wait to see it! It's kind of sad it's so cold here though. That snow is really coming down and-"

She chattered on and he tuned her out for a second to look to the door. His brows creased when he found no one was there. Looking up, he cleared his throat, "Uh, baby, where's Chika?"

Rosa frowned, sitting down at the stool near the counter. "What do you mean? She was supposed to walk home today."

Staring at her for a moment, he shook his head and handed Shinji to his wife. "Maybe she's just sulking upstairs and I missed her."

Chihaya walked upstairs and opened the door to her room. Nope, no one had been there in a long while, it seemed. Frowning more, he shook his head and walked back downstairs. Rosa was standing by the foot of the steps, bouncing Shinji who was hugging her neck. He held up a hand because he knew she was a mama and prepared to panic. "She probably went over to Kaoru's and just lost track of the time. Don't freak."

Taking out his cell phone Shinji, he commanded it to 'call Carl' and waited for his best friend to respond. The man answered after a few rings. "Yo, dude. Chika there?"

"...What? What do you...Are you sure? Maybe they're hiding up in his room or something."

Chihaya felt his pulse jump a bit as Carl explained that Kaoru was indeed right there in front of him, as was Leonel and Eiji who were the only other two likely culprits. Swallowing, he smiled, "Oh. Well, thanks."

Hanging up, he pasted on a grin for his wife. "Well, I, uh, I'm going to go get her."

"Chihaya."

"Powderpuff, chill. I'm sure she's just hiding somewhere" he insisted.

He read the growing horror in her eyes and he quickly kissed her cheek, grabbing his coat and the leash. Whistling, he slapped his thigh, "C'mon, Russell!"

The white mass of fluff woofed, bounding off his personal chair to Chihaya's side so he could click the restraint around his collar. "We'll be right back, promise."

"You call me as soon as you find her, Chihaya" Rosa whined, following behind him and hugging Shinji tight. "Wait, no. I'll go with you. Just let me get Shinji bundled up."

Chihaya grunted, stopping her, "You and our son stay here in the warmth. Besides, what if she comes back? No one will be here to greet her and it'll just be a wild goose chase."

Rosa bit her lip but nodded, "Y-you're right."

He gave her his most reassuring version of a smile, kissing the top of her head. "Don't you worry, baby, I'm sure she's just fine."

Leaving her to go out into an absolute blizzard, he gritted his teeth as him and Russell ran towards her school. Damn it! She was doing this on purpose and so help him, when he found her-

Going to her new elementary school, he wandered the premises for a few minutes to come to the conclusion it was dead abandoned. Growing super annoyed, he wandered out to the nearby shops. 'Excuse me, have you seen a little girl this tall with blondish hair and red eyes?'. What was more annoying was the utterly confused expressions he was getting. Red eyes? What drugs are you on? Plan two, he started showing people her picture but that only helped decrease their confusion over her bizarre attributes. He got some volunteers to help find her.

An hour passed and he was getting so enraged, in his head he'd disowned her. How? His child was never ever this selfish. Why was she acting like this over something so trivial!? Ugh! He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking to Russell. He'd felt bad for the dog but he was pretty sure the beast was sweating. Lucky furball.

Grimacing as Shinji rang in his pocket, he slowly answered, not even looking at the name. "Uh, hey, baby."

"Did you find her? Is she with you?"

"Uh...no."

"No? Chihaya, it's been two hours! It's already nine o'clock!"

He trembled but not because of the cold, "Rosa-"

"What if someone's taken her?" Rosa sobbed, "We need to call the cops! Someone might have my baby!"

That absolutely scared him. Stiffening, he rasped, "N-no. _No_, it's-it's nothing like that, I promise. I'm-I'm going to find her, just you wait."

"Chihaya-!"

In a tizzy, he rushed around, pleading. 'Have you seen my little girl? She's absolutely defenseless and please, I have to find my Scuttle'. Before he knew it, with no answers, he'd circled around and was practically back at his house. He'd lost all feeling in his hands but he had to find her. Hugging himself, he paused in front of the Shomura household. Maybe she'd shown up here after he called? Grasping at what few straws he had, he rushed up the steps and knocked weakly, his hand tingling.

Shomura Katie, Carl's wife and Kaoru's mother, answered. Her eyes widened, seeming surprised. "Chihaya? Oh my God, you look awful!"

"H-have you seen Chika?" he chattered.

His wife's best friend rapidly shook her head, grasping his elbow and tugging him in. "Come in and get warm. Let me get you something to drink."

"N-no time. I have to-to go find Scuttle" he choked.

"Well, that's no excuse for you to freeze to death before you do so" she scolded, going over to her coffee brewer after she seated him at the counter. "And if you wait a few, Carl and I will help you search. She can't have gotten far."

He had no time for waiting. His baby was missing, he thought hectically in his head. What if someone had taken her? What…what could they possibly do to his baby?

Clenching his head, he shook it rapidly, swallowing the burning cup of coffee Katie gave him in a few gulps. "L-look, I'll call you guys if I need backup but-but I really need to go."

"Eh? Chihaya!" she called as he made his way back out the front door.

The school was square one. She did go to school today else they would have called them. Standing in front of the building, he stared. What was he supposed to do though? Who did he ask for help? No one had seen her and if they had, they were long gone. Biting his lip, for once he wished his dad still had them tracked.

Well, he could call his dad, he had security that could help. Of course if he told Hideyoshi Mark that his beloved grandbaby was missing, he'd have the entire Japanese army looking for her somehow. Chihaya whimpered. "Russell, what do we do?"

The dog panted as he stared up at him, his loyal hound. Well, their loyal hound.

…Wait.

Chihaya gawked, his eyes widening as the gears in his head thawed momentarily to have a crazy revelation. Kneeling before Russell, he gushed, "Russell: find Chika. Okay, boy? Find Chika!"

Letting him off his leash, he watched as the dog jetted off. At first, his heart dropped. Great, take _this _opportunity to run, you jerk! But no, Russell, their other baby they'd had since he was a wee puppy, stopped and started sniffing. Barking, he continued along his way and for half an hour, Chihaya had hope. That was, until the dog led him down near the docks.

Tears stung at his eyes, shaking his head. Damn it, Russell wasn't a tracking dog. He could be sniffing out anything or even just exploring. God, not his...not his Scuttle. "Scuttle!" he called, anguished.

Russell made his wuffle sound. Chihaya looked to him, reaching into his pocket to finally inform Rosa, whose call he'd been ignoring for the last two hours, they needed to call the police. He guessed that should've been the first step but that had just seemed so...so serious.

Wait.

He lifted his head from trying to get his frigid fingers to awaken the phone. His brows furrowed as he thought he heard the faintest echo of a sound. Maybe the wind, he shook his head. Russell was passing back and forth near a little gap between the shipping boxes. The dog barked again. Chihaya stared at him a moment.

"...daddy..."

Chihaya's eyes widened, his heart threatening to burst. "Scuttle!?"

Running towards his absolutely amazing dog, he knelt and peeked into the space. He let out a breath of all his agony and content, finding his daughter curled up, huddled with a blanket. Her red eyes looked weak and dim. If he thought he was pale, she was almost blue. Quickly he reached into the small area and wrapped his arms around her, tugging her out. She whimpered, weary, "Daddy..."

"You-you silly little-" he sputtered, hugging her tightly, "What were you thinking? Where were you going?!"

Grabbing her things, he rushed towards the hospital, pulling Russell back on his leash. Chika was clenching his coat, whispering, "I-I'm sorry, p-papa. I was going to run away..."

"I figured" Chihaya grumbled, wishing he'd gotten the car. "Don't you know I love you, Chika? That I might not _want _you to run away?"

"I thought you hated me."

He gawked, almost coming to a sudden stop. "_What_? Why the he—what would _ever _make you think I hate you? You are my-my baby girl! I can't believe how much I love you sometimes!"

Chika stared up at him blankly before whispering, "Oh."

"Ugh, look, I-I am sorry I took you from your beloved Matt but-but sometimes things just happen, okay? If things had went differently, we would've stayed, I promise you. But it didn't and-and I'm sorry. I guess your mother and I could have talked with you more about it but sometimes we just...forget things like that."

"...I didn't want to go anymore. I thought about it and I would've been lonely. Matt would have a mommy and daddy all the time and I wouldn't. I understand" she murmured, her eyes shutting.

Chihaya almost freaked out, shaking her a little. They were about three blocks from the hospital in the area. "H-hey, stay awake, baby."

"I couldn't find my way back. I thought you hated me so I thought no one would come..."

"You little brat, I am entirely at your beck and call. I would search for you forever" he hissed out in a soft whisper. "You ever run away again like this though and I _will _beat you."

She shook her head and rasped, "Papa."

"Yea?"

"I'll draw you a picture when I get home, 'kay?"

Chihaya blinked away the burning moisture in his eyes and nodded rapidly. "I look forward to it, Scuttle. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too, daddy."

* * *

"Papa!"

Hideyoshi Chihaya groaned, squinting as he awaited a punch to the face from one Yagami Koji. His father-in-law had hefted him up off the ground by the front of his shirt, giving him one of his notorious death glares. "The next you think to leave me out of something going on with my baby girl, I will find and destroy you."

"She's _my _baby though! I freaked out and I needed to find her!" he protested.

Rosa grasped the man, pouting, "Papa, please put him down. Despite him ignoring _me _too, he did find our daughter."

Koji leered but set him down, huffing. "Bull."

Frankly the man had handled it 99 percent better than his father had. Mark _had _punched him in the head. Koji sighed gravely, looking to where they were checking her over. Popuri, his wife, was holding the sleeping Shinji, as she shook her head. It looked like one of those nonverbal conversations that a married couples had. They were probably 'talking' about what an incompetent f—k he was.

Mark was still a few feet away, pacing back and forth with Lia, Chihaya's toddler sister, in his arms as well. He looked pretty peaked. Shoulders drooping, he rubbed his brow. Fine, he freaked the hell out and denied all rationality to find Chika. Okay, hindsight was a bitch.

Alas, his loving wife rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. She'd railed on him for all of a minute, understandably, because he ignored her phone calls for so long. Now she was just worried about their kid though and defending him. That was just Rosa in a nutshell though. He squeezed her hand tight.

Ugh, Chika was so..._dumb_! Did she think this was all to spite her? What was she, a teenager? 'Oh, I took your car to get inspected this morning and someone ran into me', 'you did it on purpose!'. Sorry, them moving to get work was not to make her angry.

But...as he said, he should've talked to her. He still could remember being a child and having his opinion on what he wanted being entirely disregarded. It was why he was a classically trained dancing, ice-skating, flutist. Naturally they couldn't have stayed in Castanet simply because she was leaving Matt behind but he could have calmed her concerns. Or at least tried.

They all quickly jolted when the doctor walked out, looking around the room. "She'll be just fine. While she was borderline moderate hypothermia, she's already back to average body temperature."

Everyone let out a breath of relief. Mark stalked over, "Can we see her?"

"Of course. She asked specifically for her mother and father."

Rosa nodded and wept as she rushed into the room, probably just managing to contain herself over the long hour of the examination. "Oh, my poor baby!"

Chika was snuggled underneath the covers, her scarlet eyes partially open. "Mama..."

Chihaya watched his wife hug their little girl tightly, admonishing her lightly but mostly for not just expressing her anguish more clearly to them. Her answer had really always been to run away. The present grandparents meandered in, concerned. Chika smiled slightly. "Grandpapas, grandmama..."

"Oh honey, why would you do such a thing?" Mark proclaimed, horrified, "You could've just come to _me_."

"I suspect she knows better" Koji said simply, his arms crossed.

Mark glared irritably at him, the dark haired man smiling warmly as he stood beside her, stroking her hair. "He's right in his own wrong way, sweetie. Don't do such dangerous things. You're free to talk to any of us, including your parents."

"That's right" agreed Rosa.

"I'm sorry" she murmured.

"...Yea, well, you should be" grumbled Chihaya, finally shoving his way in. He knew everyone adored his kid and he was always grateful for that considering his own upbringing. Just sometimes it felt like had to fight to have his time with her too. "You've always been like that though, you'd never tell us when we did something to upset you. Well, not officially anyway."

Chika nodded some. "I'll try."

"Good" he murmured. "...I know you don't think so but you will see Matt again. And he'll still be your friend and everything, okay?"

Her nose wrinkled and she didn't respond meaning she didn't agree with that in the least. Best case scenario, for him, was she'd forget Matt's existence entirely and just go on being pals with the other guy trio. Right now she was just his baby and all that lovey dovey junk she'd developed so early over that kid was too much for his non-Koji heart to handle.

It'd probably all show up too soon anyway.


	38. Otome The Past

**Chapter 2: **The Past

**Author's Note:** Uh...hi! Some suggestive themes but nothing blatant or smutty. Enjoy! (Some Yume spoilers but, well, you're already here so).

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya blinked absently as he walked into the Wensington mansion. As far as he could tell, aside from the servants, no one was there. Peeking around the gigantic exterior, he was prepared to leave since his target wasn't available.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!"

He jumped a little, startled, when his little sister skipped to him. Chihaya smiled nervously at her as the toddler grasped his hand. It never had really sunk in that he was a brother, at least not often. His mother and father had had the child when he was well into his thirties and, on top of that, when she was already way younger than her niece. She was adorable, of course, dressed in a pretty blue dress with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Still, he wished he could be there more for her.

Patting her head, he looked around. "Hi, Lia."

"Nii-san, nii-san! I can't find daddy" she frowned deeply.

His heart twinged, recalling all the late nights he spent as a child searching for his missing in action parents and pleading with the servants to tell him where they were. Damn it, didn't he tell them not to be even a modicum like they'd been with him?!

She dragged him through the hallway, "Help me find daddy, nii-san!"

"Oh, sweetie, I-"

He'd started to say she could just come stay with them since, once again, their parents couldn't be bothered to raise their children. Alas, as they passed an expensive Tiffany floor lamp, he was more than slightly confused to see that his father was behind it.

"…Uh."

Lia blinked at him, puzzled, before following his eyes and squealing. "Yay! We found daddy!"

Hideyoshi Mark smiled broadly, 'revealing himself'. Picking Lia up, he kissed her adoringly. "Yes you did, precious!"

Chihaya just stared at his father as the man continued to gush to her before finally acknowledging his presence. "What can I do for you, son?"

"Oh, uh, Rosa just wanted to know if you wanted just Chika to come spend the weekend with you or are you feeling the challenge of taking Shinji too?"

"Of course!" Mark gushed, slapping his shoulder, "All my grandbabies are welcome in my home!"

Chihaya nodded slowly. "Okay, cool."

"How's my sweetie handling everything now though? No more random running off?"

"Oh no, Chika's cool" Chihaya shook his head, "Albeit, she's acting a little bit too much like…well, me."

Mark's brows furrowed, confused, as Chihaya sighed. "She's very apathetic about everything. Sure, she's happy with Kaoru, Leonel, and Eiji and being close to you and Koji but school she's pretty blah about. She's told us she doesn't need any friends but jeez."

His father shrugged a bit. "Give her a little time to get over it. She just lost her boy toy."

Chihaya sulked about his word choice but nodded some. "You're probably right. I'm sure it's just a phase."

"Well, maybe not. Your jerkishness wasn't a phase."

'Nyah-ing', Chihaya rubbed the back of his neck. Okay, so, no biggy. He was still holding out for when she had some friends that weren't guys but it was probably just a phase as his dad said.

Time would tell.

* * *

"_No."_

"_Chiyo-"_

"_No."_

"_Chihaya, stop being-"_

"_No. No, no, NO."_

_Hideyoshi Rosa's brows rose as her husband glared daggers at her. It was late evening and Chihaya had just walked in from a long shift at Yume. It had been his request though, freaking out and telling her that 'something's wrong with Chika'. Rosa hadn't heard anything from the girl directly so she did take her to the doctor. As far as they were concerned, she was a very healthy young thirteen year old girl._

_He asked for a synopsis and she told him the less feminine personal details to protect his delicate daddy sensitivities. As it were, she was definitely following in the genetic line for ample bosom. Chihaya hadn't liked that much either, naturally, but that wasn't what had him all in stitches right now._

"_Chihaya, it's perfectly natural."_

"_There's absolutely nothing natural about my daughter being the same height as me."_

_Rosa smirked as he grew even more disgruntled, stalking towards the kitchen. " Chihaya, don't take this the wrong way-"_

"_No."_

"_She might-"_

"_No."_

"—_be taller than you one day."_

_Chihaya almost tossed the fridge over slamming the door shut. "How can you say that to me? My little girl is going to tower over me? How am I supposed to feel about that?!"_

"_Chiyo-"_

"_We're both short! This doesn't make sense!"_

_Rosa groaned, "Our parents, probably."_

"_Ugh!"_

"_What does it matter though? Does it change how you think or feel about our daughter?"_

_Chihaya scoffed, pouring himself a glass of wine, "Don't be ridiculous, it's nothing like that. Just…she's my daughter!"_

_Rosa couldn't help laugh a bit, walking over to hug her spouse's waist, giving him a long kiss. He 'mm'd' a bit, stroking back her hair. As she pulled away, she gave him a smile. "She will always be your little girl."_

"_Except when she's taller than me. Then I'LL be the little girl."_

_Giggling, she pinched his hip, turning around when footsteps trampled into the area. Both Chika and eight-year-old Shinji appeared. Chika blinked at him, going for a glass of orange juice and strawberries , "Hi, daddy."_

"…_Hi, Scuttle."_

"_Tell dad what happened, nee-san" Shinji declared._

_Chihaya frowned, crossing his arms as Chika nodded. "Shinji and I beat the Irvine Cloud level."_

"_What! No way, that level was impossible for me back in the day!"_

"_It wasn't so bad. We did some grinding for about three hours beforehand then it wasn't too bad" Chika explained._

_Shinji nodded in agreement and Chihaya glowered, "Show me. I don't believe you brats."_

_Rosa smiled as the three chattered, wandering out to load his computer. Looking over his shoulder at her, he returned the gesture faintly. Yea, it didn't…really matter. Settling on the couch between his two kids whom apparently were going to dwarf him, he figured it didn't matter in the long run. Kissing the top of Chika's head, he sighed. _

_She was always his little girl._

* * *

"_What in the **hell** are you guys doing?"_

_Chihaya glared as Carl just kind of gaped, confused. Katie and Rosa were squealing, delighted, as they took pictures pretty liberally of their children. Sure, whatever, he wasn't against pictures. He just wasn't exactly sure why his daughter was wearing a miniature wedding dress and a veil while Kaoru was in a tuxedo. Their wives had said they were nearby. He'd gone to help cover one of Carl's sous chef's shifts and when the assistant manager came to take the last leg they decided to go to Yagada, Rosa's grandmother's fashion shop, to meet up. _

_Pretty appalled, he stalked towards Chika. "Chika! Why are you letting them dress you up like-like a girl?!"_

_Deadpan as always, Chika blinked up at him. "Grandmama wanted us to model something for her website. She said I'm pretty. Is it pretty, daddy?"_

_Finding himself gawking at this question, Chihaya tried to answer. "W-well, o-of course you're-you're pretty b-but that's not even the problem!"_

_Carl smiled smugly. "What do you think, Katie? Think we should setup an arranged marriage between Kaoru and Chika?"_

_Chihaya gave him a look with all the intention to kill as Katie gasped, clasping her hands, "That'd be so absolutely adorable!"  
_

_Kaoru's cheeks suddenly flustered, grumbling under his breath as he shifted uncomfortably, "Who said I'd wanna marry her, huh?"_

"_Oi, kid, what's wrong with my daughter?" Chihaya demanded, in one of his wishy-washy modes._

_Rosa laughed and knelt before Chika, fixing the pretty veil, more like a silver mesh visor with the typical fluffiness attached. "I think they'll both decide just fine who they want to marry. Of course it'd be precious if it was to each other."_

"_What is 'precious' about my Scuttle marrying anybody?!"_

_Smirking, Rosa looked up when Dana walked in with a pair of tiny sandaled heels. "Oh, you two have been so excellent about this! Soon you'll be out of those stuffy outfits and I'll give you your payment."_

_Chihaya's irritation melted into confusion, "Wait, they're getting paid for this?"_

"_Of course" laughed Dana, "I had them agree to be models and they've been putting up with all this ritz for hours. They're getting a nice incentive for their hard work."_

_Chika smiled a little, "I'm going to send Matt something for his birthday with my check."_

"_Feh" Kaoru grumbled, "Maybe Matt should be the one you marry!"_

"_Matt's not here" Chika concluded in a fairly simple tone. _

_Kaoru leered at her. Dana smiled between the two and paraded them off to the back where a garden was. Rosa snickered, shaking her head, "Oh, Chika and the other man."_

"_Kaoru's so jealous..." Katie sighed airily._

"_Stop making our kids sound like they're in a soap opera" grunted Chihaya before pinning Rosa with a firm look, "She is not getting married. We're certainly not arranging a marriage with Kaoru either."_

"_Hey!" Carl inserted, offended, "What's wrong with MY son?"_

"_Well, first off, he's got jealousy issues-"_

"_You are the **supreme lord **of jealousy issues!"_

_Katie laughed, pushing them apart, "Will you two stop it? Naturally we are totally kidding about hooking them up. They're six-years-old. I mean, who knows? Kaoru's so flip-floppy he'll probably never have that kind of interest in her."_

"_Yea, you two are taking this way too seriously" Rosa smirked. "Now c'mon! I want to watch Chika model!"_

_Chihaya groaned, following her. Who thought that was a great idea anyway? His daughter had all of four facial expressions and not one seemed suited for a kid wedding shoot. In fact, what the hell was the target audience here? Child brides?_

_Standing behind the cameras though, he observed it was some sort of 'thinking about my wedding since I was a child' thing. Dana had found some model that disturbingly did look a bit like an older Chika and Kaoru. Chika flopped down in the garden as directed and he was utterly disturbed because she looked like a happy little...princess bride. Growing nauseous, he sat down and fanned himself. This was traumatizing._

_Kaoru still seemed disgruntled about the Matt thing but it worked in the scheme of things. Chika just kept giving him pouty looks as he gave her pouty more annoyed ones, leaning in close and saying something to her. Ah, the little fighting couple. Looking from them to fake older Kaoru and Chika he was pretty sickened that they all seemed...fitting with each other._

_...Ugh. Let this not be the case and his daughter be happy being single for all eternity._

* * *

He was in love with his best friend.

Shomura Kaoru squirmed a bit in his bed, his rest somewhat affected by the woman next to him. She slept wildly for how insanely calm she was in life, tossing and turning and occasionally rolling right into him. He glowered a bit at her though she was still fast asleep, the t-shirt she was wearing shifting up her flat stomach. Gnawing his lip, he decided to just give up for now. It was already about an hour before class, probably.

Looking at his phone, he groaned loudly and dropped back. Or like, five. The one time he wished he had less 'sleep time'.

"Will you lie still?" he demanded, grasping her waist.

He narrowed his eyes a bit as she opened hers, the scarlet bewitching in the faint light shining through the window of his apartment. She mumbled something unintelligible before flopping back over, going back to sleep. Sighing, he couldn't help smirk a little and cover his face with the back of his hand.

It wasn't like he woke up one day and said 'I'm in love with her'. No. God, no. It was so much more complicated than that and to this day he wish he wasn't. He'd known this person since they weren't even a year old. In bits and pieces of subconscious he remembered she was so mean to him, pushing him over and stuff. Somehow he just remembered trying to sit on her.

The other memory he had was doing something with her and her baby self resting her cheek on his belly. In his mind, in his delusions, she was his girl. They'd been together ever since, from near infancy to college. It hadn't been easy to resolve in himself, had it, that she was the love of his life? Hell, he'd even relinquished their relationship for a while in the vain attempt to keep her away. It hadn't worked, if her sleeping in his house wasn't a clear indication.

The only problem, besides the almost severance of an almost sibling-like relationship with her, was that she never saw him as anything more than her best friend. All she ever saw was her old friend Kaoru and that was about all. He was probably somewhere on the same level as their other good friends Leonel and Eiji. He didn't know what he had to do to progress. He didn't know if it was appropriate to progress in the first place. He squinted as she sighed huskily, her long legs escaping from underneath his sheets.

Groaning for the umpteenth time, he grabbed the blankets and tugged it back over her. Leaning down, he gave her the most ginger kiss he could manage on the temple. He was in love with his best friend. It'd probably be the death of him.

* * *

Hideyoshi Chika woke with the Bion level up theme. Opening her eyes, she glanced beside her. Usually Kaoru was there, avoiding having to wake up for their 10 am class, snoring heavily. No, he was up and around. Turning onto her back, she sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Another day, another…day.

Starting to go start a quick breakfast for them to eat, she paused when Kaoru opened the door from the bathroom. She blinked as he came out, clenching a towel around his waist, his golden brown hair curling up at the moment because of the dampness. His blue eyes widened, confused. "Oh, hey. Morning."

"Morning" she greeted, going over to her bag. "You don't usually get up this early."

"Oh, well, trouble sleeping."

"Ah."

Taking out some clothing for the day, she started for the bathroom. Kaoru cleared his throat, "I'll start breakfast so we can head out asap."

She nodded in agreement, barely closing the door behind her as she started to undress. Finding the water still warm from Kaoru's shower, she grabbed the body wash her mother bought her. It was a nice smell, whatever it was. Chika milked the bottle before noting she'd probably have to pick up some more. Shopping wasn't high on her things to do though, especially with the club issues.

With a faint sigh, she turned off the taps and grabbed the purple towel she'd hung on the rack. Wrapping it around herself, barely enough cloth to cover anything, she shook out her short mane of strawberry blonde hair. Getting dressed wasn't really much of a task. Under garments, purple cotton shirt, and since it was going to be around 99 degrees today, her ripped shorts. Chika towel dried her hair, snapping in a few bobby pins to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Kaoru questioned why she didn't just cut them and she really just didn't see the use for the effort... 'You look like your dad...'

Speaking of her dad, she probably should go home to see him soon. It'd been a few weeks and he would probably get kind of grouchy. She never really understood that, he knew she would come see him eventually. Folding her things and replacing them in her overnight bag she left here, Chika wandered out to check on Kaoru.

He was humming as he cracked eggs in a frying pan, apparently making egg rice. Both of their fathers were awesome cooks so they always took the time to have a good breakfast, no matter what was going on. Entering the kitchen, Chika went into his fridge to grab some bacon. Kaoru would tell her that his family didn't eat bacon until her parents moved back here. That had always been weird to her. She loved bacon.

Kaoru smirked at her as she grabbed a frying pan, taking the eye he wasn't using. "It wouldn't kill you _not _to have bacon one morning there, Chic."

Chika blinked at him, "No way."

He snickered, bumping her hip with his, "You're in the way."

"Nah uh."

"Yah huh" he stuck out his tongue, using his spatula to scrape the pan, "You want coffee or OJ?"

Chika mused. "Fresh squeezed orange juice would be good. I'll go put some in the juicer."

"I'll go with coffee then. I'm exhausted" he groaned, grabbing his Spider-man coffee mug and pouring some from his coffee maker.

Chika was confused, collecting oranges to put in his electric juicer. "We went to bed at the same time. I'm not sleepy."

"Exactly. You were the one that rolled all over me in the middle of the night keeping me up."

Not recalling that, she shook her head. "You never just let me sleep on the couch. I wouldn't mind, your couch is cozy."

"Then I'd feel like an asshole and that'd keep me awake too" he pointed out, adding creamer and sugar, "You've never slept like that though, even when we were kids. Is something bothering you?"

Was something bothering her? Taking that into consideration for a long few moments, Kaoru snickered. "Don't hurt yourself. Maybe you were just having a toss and turn night."

"Probably" she agreed. Nothing was really on her mind at all last night. Well...

"The club" she finally realized.

Kaoru's brows tweaked from behind his cup as he sipped, nodding. "We definitely need to think of a way to get funding. Other programming clubs aren't having as much trouble, we're just super unpopular."

Chika and Kaoru had launched a small university club devoted to developing an MMO. They were both majoring in a form of programming and it was kind of like their thesis. Thing was, they were out of funding since they didn't really do much fund raising. Really, they didn't know what they could do.

The doorbell rang. Kaoru 'mm'd' as he started plating the rice, walking over to answer.

"Sup, married couple-chans?"

Kaoru leered as Nemoto Eiji and Tokiya Leonel walked in. Chika tilted her head at them, "Good morning."

Eiji groaned, dropping his bag by the door as he sank on the couch, running his fingers backwards through his blue black hair. "You know, I think we're at a point in our 'university careers' to know not to take classes that start before noon."

"You'd think so..." Leonel groaned.

They'd been a group forever, she was capable enough to recall. Ever since they were children it'd been her, Eiji, Leonel, and Kaoru. She waited for the bacon to get crispy before serving it. Eiji rubbed his hands together, coming to join them at Kaoru's tiny table. "F—k yes, bacon."

Leonel snickered, shaking his head, "I feel I should cut down my pork intake."

"Shaddup, fool" Eiji remarked, picking up a piece and shoving it in his mouth. Seeming pleased, he groaned, "S—t. I'd break up the happy family. You can just come and cook bacon for me all day."

Kaoru glowered more at him, Chika sighing as she sat down. "Anyone can fry bacon."

"Please. Recall the salad incident? The _salad_ incident?"

Chika snickered as Kaoru shook his head with a pronounced smirk, handing bowls of rice around the table. "Yea bro, you should at least be able to cut lettuce. Especially given we'd already cut it in half for you."

Leonel laughed, grabbing the chop sticks Kaoru had resting in a cup. "Well, you guys were blessed with extraordinary cooking genes. If I didn't have a rice maker and a microwave, I'd be dead."

"Eff that. If they didn't deliver pizza I'd be dead" groaned Eiji.

"In America we got bacon on pizza all the time" Chika nodded. Maybe. It might not have been bacon...

"Dude!"

Kaoru brought more coffee cups over and sat, also getting some orange juice that Chika had put in his pitcher. "So, we come up with anything yet?"

"Nope" Leonel sighed, "We can...sell cookies."

Chika nodded before Eiji snorted loudly, pouring rice into his mouth. "Yes, let's sell cookies. Like _every other frat house or club_. Let's face the frickin' facts here: we are not the in crowd. No one's going to look at us and say: 'those poor nerds, let's buy some of their cookies'. No, we can't do anything basic. We'll have to bring out the big guns."

"Cookies could still work" Kaoru insisted, "We can advertise them as Yume's. Besides, not everyone at our college has to be that superficial. Some of them just might want a cookie."

Leonel rubbed his chin, stirring sugar into his coffee. "Well, looking at it from a monetary standpoint, even if we did borrow supplies from your dads' Yumes we'd have to go there and transport them back here then we have to rent a table which will cost money and then we really can't sell the cookies for much to be competitive. In the end, we're probably looking at short change."

Kaoru grimaced and rubbed his brow, "Well...Chika and I can make fairly decent cookies and cakes so we could just save a trip and make them here. Just a few so if it does go belly up we wouldn't have wasted anything. That and at least our professors like us so we can schmooze and give leftovers to them. Any change is better than none."

"True..."

Eiji was messing with his smartphone, sucking his cheek. "So...let's say I don't care if you guys will hate my guts."

"Well noted" Leonel smirked.

"Well, there are the club contests..."

Kaoru leered, "You say we're unpopular and everyone hates us then you suggest we enter a multitude of popularity contests?"

"There's little ones like mathematics contests which I can do pretty decently in. Then this art contest which is anonymous, Leonel could enter. Same with this cooking contest. Oh, and let's be sexist here: as the only chick, Chika, you should enter the bathing suit contest."

Chika blinked, "Sure."

Kaoru and Leonel looked to her, wide-eyed. "What?"

"Why not? How much is the prize?"

Eiji raised a brow, looking at his phone, "Like, five thousand g. Second prize is 2500 and third is a thousand."

"See? That's more than enough to get us out of debt. I'll do it."

Kaoru slammed his palm down on the table. "Chika, we are not subjecting you to something like that. Having you-you flaunt in front of people for the club is _so _not worth it."

"Is my body not good enough?" she asked sincerely. It was true, it'd be a waste of time if she didn't stand a chance and she could look into other competitions.

Alas, Kaoru opened his mouth before ultimately gaping, seeming a little stunned. Leonel flustered and the only one who spoke was Eiji, "That's our Chika, asking the hard hitting questions."

"I-it's-it's not like...like your body is...is bad or-or good" Kaoru sputtered, his cheeks red, "It's the principle! All it is is a competition to see what guys like your body the most!"

"Exactly. You have a very nice ass, Chika" Eiji nodded.

"_Eiji_!"

Chika tapped her chin, thoughtful. "Is a nice ass enough?"

"A nice ass makes up for a multitude of things. And f—k, you're all monster tall too. You'd at least get in the top five or ten which is still money."

Leonel smiled nervously for some reason. Kaoru was starting to look really upset, she noted. She wasn't precisely sure why but she patted his hand. "I won't let the group down, Kaoru. I'll go see my mama and she'll help me figure out how to be pretty."

"You're already—th-that's not the point!" he blurted, irritated, "F-fine! Let's go ahead and do this since you don't seem to think there's any problem."

Kaoru was always like that, kind of given to fits of frustration. He stood and started to loudly throw his dishes into the sink. Collecting everyone's dishes, she put them in carefully before rubbing his back. Really she never understood what exactly got him all in a huff but she always figured there was a good reason behind it. No need to drag it out though. "Tonight we'll make cookies, okay? And then we'll sell them tomorrow."

Glancing at her, his blue eyes pinched, he nodded once before reaching out and ruffling her hair. "Yea. Let's get to school."

They all gathered their things and exited Kaoru's apartment. As he was locking up, Eiji glanced at his phone again. "Oh yea, I was talking to the brat this morning before I got here and she wants you to give her a call when you get a chance, Chika."

"Antoinette? Is something wrong?"

"I'm sure it's something ridiculous."

Antoinette was Eiji's little sister. She was only four years younger than them and was getting ready to graduate soon. She planned to come to their high school and major in fashion design, much to Eiji's chagrin. 'All the schools in the universe and she wants to attend mine'. Wondered what was up though. Chika talked to her a lot when she had no one else to talk to but generally they had very little in common.

A light warm breeze tickled her face as they walked down the steps. The university they chose was on an island. It was a fairly new establishment and when she heard about their program, she knew she wanted to come. She didn't recall exactly why but she didn't care much for the snow and the cold. She could tolerate it, sure, but she certainly didn't miss it. And given she was only about an hour from her parents it was a prime location.

About to board the rail to get to their campus, Kaoru suddenly gave her a sideways look. "...Oi, Chika. I don't...don't really like this bathing suit idea at all. I-I don't like the idea of you being put on display like that."

She frowned, "You know you can tell me if something's wrong with my body, right? You don't really like the idea of us swimming despite being on a beach either. Is it weird?"

Kaoru's cheeks colored a bit as he he absently shook his head, "It's...it's not like that at all, Chika. I'm...I'm just being weird, is all. As long as you're comfortable it...it should be fine."

Nodding in agreement, she grabbed his wrist to quickly pull him into the subway. They all got separated usually as a ton of students and inhabitants lived in the area near his apartment so she tried to keep a grasp on him. Easily looking over everyone, she spotted Leonel and Eiji's as they elbowed their ways over to them. She grinned a little as Eiji jabbed her side. "Bitch, let us drown in a crowd of people, sure."

"I would've grabbed Leo if I had the chance..."

"Oh, I see. See if I compliment your ass again then!"

Kaoru pouted at him and Leonel snickered, grabbing one of the handles above them. "You're going to offend the Bacon Queen, Eij?"

"That better not come between me and my bacon!"

Chika plucked his ribs and snickered, looking back to Kaoru once more. He was giving her that absent look, an expression he'd had since they were kids. Not really sure what it meant but she figured he'd tell her if it meant anything important, right?

* * *

_When Chika was eight, she cut her hair. Kaoru always recalled it because he remembered how long and pretty it was. It was her only kind of girly feature and one day she just showed up with it short like her dad's, saying with that kind of deadpan apathy that Shinji, her baby brother, had accidentally gotten gum into it and she figured she'd just chop it off. From that point in his head, she'd been kind of genderless. Or, well, just one of the guys. He remembered summers of running through rivers and mud puddles catching frogs or climbing things they shouldn't have. Chika was never that archaic sense of the word 'feminine'. She had all the strength and stamina they did and she never made it clear she was ever any different from them because she wasn't._

_Except he was a brat. He knew she was different because deep down he knew that underneath there was a girl and maybe it never occurred to Eiji or Leonel but it sure occurred to him. Naturally he knew nothing about the affairs of the bedroom then but he knew he never liked it that her other guy friends could come into her room. Or that sometimes when they were neck deep in mud and dirt that she'd take her shirt off along with them and run around like that with them. It wasn't propriety or the fact she was a girl but something deeper he hadn't realized yet. That is, until they hit puberty._

_It was emblazoned in his mind for all eternity. They were twelve and had just gotten home from a long day of skipping rocks in the river. Chika used to stay with him back then and slept with him too. Their parents didn't seem to think much of it which was always odd to him. But then, they were only friends so..._

_He'd been exhausted, ready to fall into a deep sleep when he fell into his full size bed. Chika had on a pair of basketball shorts and a big tee shirt, he remembered. In the moonlight, she'd sat on her haunches and was jabbing him. "Wanna see something weird?"_

"_No" he'd grouched, "I'm tired. Show me tomorrow."_

"_C'mon, it'll only take a sec."_

_Kaoru had leered at her, glaring, "What can I see in the dark anyway? I'm not turning the lights back on!"_

"_You don't need lights" she assured._

_He rolled his eyes, turning away from her on his side. "I don't care."_

"_No, look."_

_Kaoru always always remembered that moment he turned over to tell her to leave him alone. His mouth had been open but all words got trapped back in his throat._

_Chika was always weird. Social norms didn't seem to exist in her book in most cases and that was one of those cases. And it ruined every gender leveling moment he'd had. Gone was the girl that ran around shirtless with them in rivers or played soccer harder than any of them could best. Except not really. Except yes. She had lifted up her shirt._

_She hadn't gone shirtless in a while. He'd heard that Chihaya had had a small fit about it when he found out so perhaps that's what stopped her. To this very second, he remembered how his throat went dry. How had he not noticed the protrusions? Didn't they wrestle? Didn't he accidentally grab her? "They're huge, right? Mom got me a sports bra to squish them so they don't get in my way."_

_Chika had tits._

_Kaoru's mind was in such a tizzy, his pulse racing and the blood all gathered in his face and...maybe another developing area as he quickly snatched down her shirt to cover the bare breasts. "D-don't just go showing those off to anybody!"_

"_Why?"_

"_B-because you're not just supposed to flash any old body!"_

"_Flash..." she echoed, as if the word were perplexing. "Okay. But they're weird, right?"_

"_Yea, they're weird!"_

_He heard her flop backwards in bed, sighing, "Mom says they'll probably be as big as hers. Doesn't that sound like a pain?"_

Kaoru grimaced as he suddenly awoke, painfully aware that he was remembering things a little too much. Looking to his side, he groaned to find Chika there, curled against his shoulder. They'd been making cookies and a few cakes for hours and when they finally sat down they fell fast asleep on the couch, it seemed. With a drawn outward breath, he glanced at the clock to find it was already one. They were going to set up the table around noon so he supposed they still had plenty of time for some shut eye. At least after he fixed a few predicaments.

Picking her up, careful not to wake her, he stretched her out in his bed. Kaoru took the bobby pins from her hair, watching her body rise and fall in her sleep. Brushing stray strands of hair away from her forehead, he trembled. How many nights had he just carried her to bed like this? He wanted to kiss her so bad, to touch her...

Resigning to kissing her forehead, he dragged himself to the shower for some quality jerk off time. He recalled that too, that Chika's rapidly developing body forced him to recognize he was a man. A lot of people missed it, how pretty Chika was. The girl just didn't express herself too well and all her 'emotions' were categorized into one face of seeming indifference. He'd only seen Chika get truly mad or upset a couple of dozen times in their life and that was kind of saying something since they were inseparable for a spell.

He didn't really...want other people to look at Chika like that though. She rarely ever at all wore fitting clothing that showed off her body. Hell, in high school she simply wore the sports bras which definitely played down her indeed voluptuous body. But that was the really empowering thing about Chika: she wasn't ashamed of her body for any reason. Sure, that might be due to her not caring about much of anything but it was still a little inspiring. Little troublesome since she just didn't see a reason to close the door behind her when she showered or anything but whatever...as he said, no one really noticed Chika and in fact she was subject to a lot of unnecessary ridicule. All of them were, really.

Unfortunately and fortunately, Chika's memory was enough to make a goldfish weep. Teased from middle school upward, Chika couldn't remember any of it. At first they suspected she was suppressing it but given she couldn't remember her street address, her phone number, or really how to get places she hadn't been to more than five times, it seemed like she just really didn't care. It sure pissed off their bullies though when she'd stare at them, perplexed, and questioning 'who are you again?'. He snickered. Yea, no...he shouldn't have to worry.

As far as he could ascertain, no one had ever looked at Chika that way.

* * *

The island he was born and raised on seemed so small in comparison. It always struck him that, despite being surrounded by water, there was hardly a beach to speak of. A strip of sand randomly between farm land. They had to go to Toucan Island for anything tropical.

It was different here though. He smiled as they walked the beach right outside their campus. This was probably the best place for his major, really. Surrounded by ocean...he couldn't wait to get in some surfing and fishing. He wished he'd been able to transfer a lot earlier but, well, it wasn't like his family was particularly wealthy.

He'd been inducted into a group somehow. They were all in biology together and he got the idea they may have just liked him because he was good at the topic where they definitely had room for improvement. Then again, he flustered as Becky and Mindy held his arms as they walked, occasionally stopping to look at the various stalls. They were pretty hot but he wasn't sure if he thought that because there may have been thirteen girls in his high school class and in turn community college or if that were true...they seemed to like him.

Chaz and Stewart, two of the popular guys in the group, suddenly grinned. It was weird, like they were plotting something. They were definitely the frat boys of the group and he wasn't really sure what to make of them. He noted that Mindy and Becky's nose wrinkled as they pulled away, all four stalking over to a particular table. Hmm?

"Wow, you guys have the guts to be out here? I'm almost impressed" Stewart remarked shortly.

He raised a brow. It was a small group of four, three guys and a girl. Staring at the girl, he was struck by how tall she had to be. Her legs were impossibly long as she sat cross legged on the table, wearing ripped jean shorts. He looked to her face and was a little taken aback by her eye color. Red was...odd.

She stared back at him, tilting her head, as Mindy snorted loudly, her nose wrinkling. "What, is Hideyoshi your sale's tactic? How's that working for you?"

"Not well" droned one guy with blue black hair sitting in the back.

One guy with brownish blond hair glowered back at the man before crossing his arms. "Believe it not, we're doing just fine. And Chika is not our 'sales tactic'."

"Well good, maybe you're not completely retarded!"

He glanced at Chaz who was gritting his teeth, staring towards the other guy in the group. He looked very womanly in a way but he was surrounded by a group of three or four just kind of 'kawaii' type girls. They were really giggly and buying the bundle of cookies they were selling contently. Becky huffed, "You and that attitude still, Hideyoshi. Don't you ever have a spine to say something?"

The lone girl leaned back on her palms, blinking at Becky for a long few moments. "...Why do you know my name again?"

"We went to junior and high school together, bitch!"

She tilted her head as if trying to recall but either she was super slow or she really had no idea who Becky was. Mindy snarled, "Forget her, Bec', she's too dumb to know her ass from her brain."

"She doesn't need to remember bitch fake blondes" the one fellow remarked coolly. "If you're not buying anything, get lost."

"What, you're going to make us, Shomura?" Stewart snarled, grabbing the front of his shirt.

'Shomura' glared, "I feel sorry if all you have to do is stand around and pick on us. Feel free but know we're not the pathetic ones if you do."

Stewart clearly didn't take well to this and looked ready to pound his face in. Alas, blue haired guy held up his hand, shaking his head. "Look, you guys can hang out as long as you want but since you feel like being here we will definitely be elsewhere. C'mon, Kaoru, Chika, let's pack this up and head further down near the cops."

"What a pussy" heckled Chaz, "Or do you even know what that is?"

He opened his mouth but the wavy hair guy finally joined them, quickly shaking his head. "Do not say a thing."

"Spoil my fun."

He wasn't sure what to make of this. The group was given to random jeering, sure, but what made them come over and instigate this? Definitely seemed like an old and bizarre rivalry. This was a really weird combination, though. He didn't believe in bullying but they definitely were fish out of water, as it were. His eyes narrowed as he noted the girl was looking at him. Really weird. Prepared to demand why she was looking at him like that, to yell over the dim of Chaz and Stuart arguing with the other guys, she finally said: "Are you from Castanet?"

They all stopped talking suddenly and his eyes widened. What...? Why the hell would she know that? Who even knew what Castanet was? "...Yea?"

She uncrossed her legs to swing them underneath the open table, "Ishiguro Matt, right? Your mom and dad were Toby? Renee?"

Feeling increasingly disturbed, he very slowly nodded. Why did...why did she know him? She blinked rapidly for a moment before giving a very faint smile, "Hi."

Speechless, Matt stared at her, hoping for _some _sense of why the hell she knew him. Becky and Mindy immediately clenched his arms, glaring angrily at her. "What are you trying to pull, Hideyoshi? You better not flirt with Matt!"

"Flirt?"

The guy that Chaz was manhandling, his blue eyes were almost the size of saucers as he gaped at him. What? Did he know him too? After a few moment, he glared irritably and grabbed 'Chika's' arm. "Let's get out of here, Chika."

"Okay."

They gathered their things and took off without another word. Becky and Mindy were demanding why Chika was so familiar with him as he just stared after them. Yea...

He'd like to know that too.

* * *

_It wasn't much for Matt to travel home. Just about a forty minute boat ride and he was back on the island of Castanet. Wandering from the docks he'd spent many a day fishing with his cousin Paolo, he made his way down the Italianesque town towards the bridge. He smiled some, waving at the children wading in the river. They requested he come fish with them and he told them 'later'. He had some business to attend to because there was something peculiar going on and he needed to know if a restraining order was necessary..._

_Finally entering Horn Ranch where he'd lived all his life, he waved to Grandpa Cain whom was out in the field brushing livestock. Entering the house, he flustered as his Grandma Hanna demanded a kiss, the storefront filled with customers. Oh boy. _

_Accomplishing that bit of embarrassment, he rushed to the back where his mother was. She was fixing supper. Or...dinner. He tried to be less rustic in his new environment but old habits died hard. Ishiguro Renee looked over her shoulder and smiled broadly. "Hey, sweetie! What are you doing home?"_

"_Came to see my lovely mother, of course" he returned the gesture, walking over and leaning down to kiss her cheek._

"_Well that's awfully sweet of you. What do you really need though?"_

_Matt chuckled, thanking the woman as she poured him a glass of fresh milk. Sipping it, he 'mm'd'. City milk took some time to get used to... "Mom, do you know some weird looking girl? Red eyes? Kind of blondish? Hideyoshi?"_

_He expected his mother to fully say 'what are you talking about?' and that would help him give a good reason to demand why the hell she'd stalk him. Alas, his mother's eyes brightened. "Oh my gosh! Did you see Chika?"_

_...What? Matt gaped at her. "...I didn't tell you her name was Chika."_

"_Well, of course not, silly! I remember Chika!"_

"_...I don't!"_

_His mom's eyes were huge before she shook her head. "How is that possible! You two were absolutely best friends!"_

"_I would remember my best friend, mom, thanks."_

_Renee frowned and walked into the living room. Pulling out an old photo album from the bookcase, she opened it up and nodded with a smile. Matt frowned as she handed the open book to him._

_Sure enough, there she was._

_He gaped as almost dozens of pictures of them unveiled in the book. She really looked about the same save for her hair was much longer then. Seating himself, he was honestly pretty appalled because it certainly did look like they did EVERYTHING together. Hell, there was even a picture of them sleeping in the same bed!_

_At a complete and absolute loss, he looked up his mother, so confused. "...Why...why don't I remember her then?"_

"_I don't know...oh, it was so sad when her family moved away though. You put on the strongest, bravest face you could when she was here and then as soon as you left you cried yourself sick. My poor baby."_

_Matt rapidly shook his head, closing the evidence and replacing it on the shelf. "...This is crazy! How could I be missing this huge section of my life like this!? Did I suffer brain damage?!"_

"_Maybe you simply repressed it" his mother nodded, rubbing his back. _

_Repressed it? Did that happen to him? It was crazy! And hell, SHE remembered! She couldn't remember people from high school at most four years ago but she could remember him from back when they were like six? That was like fifteen years ago!_

_Renee smiled, setting plates on the long dinner table. "Is she pretty? I always thought she was a beautiful girl."_

"_...She's...really tall."_

"_Really? That's surprising. Her mother and father were average."_

_He was waiting for this to be a gigantic sham but only he was made to look like the crazy one when his grandparents and father started talking about her too. This girl might as well have been a relative so what the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he remember anything?_

_...It...didn't really matter. It wasn't like they'd run in the same crowds or anything. She was still pretty odd in the scheme of things but..._

"What the f—k, Chika? You don't remember where you live half the time but you remember a guy from almost two decades ago?"

It was like getting punched in the face almost. Kaoru glared as Chika typed things on the computer in the room they used as their club hall. "Matt was a good friend."

"Yea, and now he's hanging around with a bunch of dicks that were ready to beat us up for existing. Real good friend. Not to mention he had no idea who you were."

"Like you said, it's been a while."

That still didn't excuse why _she _remembered him! It wasn't even a _lie_, Chika wrote down the wrong address on every form she'd ever filled out. Her phone number was so scrambled sometimes it was calling another country. But no, no, she _always _recalled her beloved 'Matt', huh?

Seething, he aggressively typed in code for the university based site they were working on. That damn Matt was a thorn in his side long before he knew he was in love with Chika. He knew he never liked him, of course, since he was absolutely all Chika could ever talk about at that point. God, he praised the heavens when that stopped. He'd hoped his memory was just yet another speck of dirt in her memory bank but lo and behold, Miss 'I Still Need An ID Card For My Address' remembered _him_.

Eiji was sitting on top of a desk, counting money, "Anyway, Chika's former boy toy aside, we made some fairly decent dough because of pretty boy here."

Leonel flushed and punched his arm, "Still not quite enough but definitely enough to get the collectors off our back."

"Okay" Chika nodded, "And the competition is next..."

"Friday..." Eiji drawled.

"Friday. So I'll see my mom Thursday and she can help me shop."

Kaoru groaned, "Chika, that's still an awful idea."

"It's for the club."

"Yea, Sparky, if she wants to show off the bod, let her. Nobody's forcing her" Eiji countered.

Chika nodded and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

He needed to relax. As it were, Chika may remember Matt but he sure didn't seem to remember her which was great in his book. So no need to worry he'd start falling head over heels in love with her too, especially since he was in cahoots with the D-Bag Group that had been terrorizing them since high school for whatever reason.

It'd be fine.

* * *

"_We should build our treehouse here, Matt."_

"_No way! Palm trees can't support a tree house!"_

_In a distant way, he recalled her pouting at him. "We can make it work."_

"_Nah. I like Toucan Island, definitely, but this totally needs to be where we get our beach house. That way we appreciate it" he nodded._

_Yea, he spoke big for a dumb kid. Chika and him were sitting on the sand, roasting the fish they caught on a fire he'd made. Funny how free they'd been. What kid got to go to an island by themselves and then make a fire? Not many._

_Turning her piece, Chika nodded in agreement. "Yea, my grandpa has a lot of vacation homes so I guess Toucan Island would be cool for that."_

"_Definitely!" Matt declared before looking cross, "I told my cranky great aunt about it though. She said it was stupid and only married couples should do that stuff."_

"_Let's get married then."_

_It was just so childishly passive. 'Let's get married'. He'd looked to her and rolled his eyes around. "But we'd have to do gross stuff like kiss and hug and make babies."_

"_We can still purchase babies, I think. Making them sounds like work."_

"_True."_

"_And you kiss your mommy and daddy so what's the difference? My mommy and daddy kiss all the time."_

"_That's still different!" Matt protested...before thinking about it. "Though I guess if we were married with a baby it wouldn't be."_

_Chika shook her head. Musing over it for a while, he leered, "Fine! But not too much!"_

"_Okay."_

_Glowering a bit, he muttered, "How...how do your parents kiss?"_

"_Well, their eyes are always closed..."_

"_How can they see how to kiss?"_

"_Dunno, maybe they mastered it."_

_Matt considered that before leaning in, "Well, I haven't mastered it s-so you close your eyes first."_

"_Kay."_

_He should've been way shyer about that moment than he was. No, he didn't hesitate or anything, he just leaned right in there and gave her a kiss. It was chaste, of course, entirely innocent but it shook him now that that had been his first. _

Ishiguro Matt grimaced as he awoke from a long nap in his apartment. A dim light came through his windows from the night life all in the center of the town. Rubbing his neck, he grimaced before throwing his legs over the side. He'd hoped still it was one really strange joke his family was involved in. But the day after he saw all the pictures, memories started finally filtering back through his brain. When they weren't plotting over their awesome treehouse they were fishing or going into Garmon, the mine town in the mountain. That really was his best friend for a couple years...

Matt kneaded his forehead as he wandered into his small kitchen, looking through his fridge, knowing full well it was empty. Sighing, he stumbled towards the front door groggily. Taquitos it is.

After he trudged on his sandals, he jogged down the steps of his apartment and went to the nearby convenience store. Tons of college students were packed in there already, buying food and whatever else they could get their hands on. He elbowed his way to the fridge to get a Coke and maybe chips.

Matt froze. In the beer section was none other than his 'best friend'. She was holding her phone, idly moving whenever someone wanted to get a pack of PBR or Bud Light. Finally her phone chimed and she went into the fridge, grabbing some Coronas. A little shocked his sudden images of her being a young girl were juxtaposed against her buying beer, he grabbed a soda and made out to hide. It was still too strange.

Alas, he ended up bumping into her. Ugh. "Uh, h-hey."

"Hi" she greeted back.

Holy God, she was tall. She had to almost be 5'9". He was 5'10" and he almost felt intimidated. It just wasn't very common for women here. And those shorts certainly didn't help. "You, uh, live near here?"

She nodded, "I live in the Nansei-Kin Apartments."

...Wow, those were super nice apartments. "Oh, uh, cool. I live in Minami-Kihon..."

Also known as he had to work delivering pizzas on his moped just to barely manage to pay rent. Chika blinked, alas, "Those are nice. I wanted to move there because you can see the water."

"O-oh. Oh yea, that is pretty nice." Nansei-Kin was sorta on the water but not quite right there.

"Grandpa just had Nansei-Kin built though and made them give me a free apartment. The jobs around are lacking so I didn't think I could afford both."

Matt nodded in agreement. There were jobs in the inner portion, of course, but that was a different story. Clearing his throat as they stood in the long line, he mumbled, "Uh, my...my mom was wondering how your parents are doing."

"Oh. Papa and mama are doing great. They work and stuff."

...Cool. She really wasn't talkative but thinking about it, she wasn't really the talker when they were younger either. That was him. "Does Toby-san still fish?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, pop? Yea, he'll be fishing forever" he laughed slowly.

"You?"

Eh? "Oh...more or less. I've been pretty busy and I've taken up surfing and wake boarding."

Chika nodded. "That sounds fun."

"So, uh...night of partying, I'm guessing?" he remarked absently.

"Mm, me, Kaoru, Eiji, and Leo always go to the beach on Friday nights and have a few beers while we talk and stuff. We've been catching a lot of fish and clams too so we're going to bake those."

That's right...Kaoru. That kid used to hate him a lot, didn't he? The feeling had been mutual too. Kind of funny they were still together after all this time. "You ever start dating Kaoru?"

"Dating?"

"Yea, is he your boyfriend?"

How did he forget someone with red eyes? Her other friend had them too but they weren't quite this scarlet. She stared at him, tilting her head, "No."

Matt's eyes widened for some reason as she turned away to pay for the beer, finally her turn in line. As the cashier bagged the limes she'd bought, Chika blinked, "You're welcome to join us if you're free."

"E-eh? Oh...oh no, I'm...I'm busy." Right. Figured on a Friday night he was napping. Everyone conveniently had other things to do that didn't involve him on Fridays.

Chika certainly didn't press it. "Okay. Have a good night."

"You...you too..."

Watching her wander away, he ordered his late meal. Taquitos versus clams was a bit of a no brainer but he really had no use going to hang out with people he hadn't seen in almost twenty years. They were all still together, huh? He remembered Leonel, the guy looked like a girl. Eiji was the snarky one and Kaoru hated his guts. Still hanging out after all these years...

He had friends growing up, definitely. But they went their separate ways for school and that was kind of that. He might see them again, he might not, and it wasn't really too much of a loss. He'd tried texting and emailing and all that but he figured the other party had to be interested. Funny he was getting that vibe with the group he was 'in'.

Glancing down the street, he still could see Chika, towering over generally everyone in the area. Matt stared for a long time before sighing, wandering back to his apartment. Nah...that was done.

* * *

She could remember where her parents lived because that's technically where she was raised a majority of her life. It was near the old sycamore tree. She learned it was a gift to the founder of the old neighborhood from someone in Egypt. Typically it shouldn't have made it or something but it was doing just fine. Sometimes her dad even collected the figs.

Hideyoshi Chika hugged her arms, noting it was still pretty brisk here despite being April. She waved at neighbors who were out, sweeping their porches or gardening. It was always a nice neighborhood, submerged in the suburban city around it.

Seeing her father's car, she walked up the brick steps and found her keys. Opening the door, she was met by her father sitting in the living room on his computer. Hideyoshi Chihaya briefly looked up before his eyes creased. "Oi, so you _do _know how to get home sometimes, huh?"

"Sorry, papa, school's been busy" she apologized.

He grunted at that before waving her over. "Whatever, I'm glad you're here. Some _other _knucklehead children I apparently fathered don't know how _awesome _this expansion for Bion is-"

"It sucks!" echoed from upstairs.

"-But it _is_ awesome. I know you got it too because I specifically sent it to you" he leered.

Chika nodded. "It's good. The added classes are refreshing and I like the AE on the new spells. I'll admit they could have picked out better buffs though."

"Who the hell needs buffs anyway?"

While naturally she could rant with her father all day about MMOs, her mother entered the room from the kitchen. Hideyoshi Rosa squealed, delighted. "Oh, sweetie, you're home!"

"Just for a day, mama. I needed your help with something if you're free."

"Of course" she frowned, "Is something the matter?"

"Well, there's this school competition and I kind of need to actually dress up a bit in a bathing suit."

Her father suddenly entered the conversation. "What the hell kind of school competition needs bathing suits?"

"It's mostly a contest, I guess" she shrugged.

Chihaya glared, "What? Are you modeling? Is someone judging you?"

Chika tapped her chin, considering the question. "I dunno. I just need to win because the club needs money."

"You know your grandfather will throw money at your feet any time of the day so instead of becoming a Playboy model, just ask him."

"Oh, I can't do that" Chika remarked, "He already pays for my apartment."

"He _owns _the _entire _apartment complex!"

"Calm down, Chiyo" her mother chastised, tapping her chin, "But, well, your papa's right. Are you sure you'll be comfortable?"

Chika blinked. Comfortable? "Should I be uncomfortable?"

"Oh, of course not. You probably don't even have a bathing suit and here you've been at a beach college for three years. We should buy one for you anyway."

"So you'll help me pick something out?"

"Of course! Ah! I did see the most adorable bikini-"

"Absolutely _not_."

"-And we'll get you some cute sandals!"

"_No _bikinis!"

"Oh, and some matching hair clips! You'll be adorable!"

"No!"

Chika nodded, figuring her mother wasn't responding to her father for a reason. "That sounds good, mama."

"Damn it, I am the man of this house, _someone _will listen to me!"

Rosa clasped her hands together, excited, "Let me get my purse and we can go out right away."

She skipped away, her father climbing to his feet, "Well, I'm coming to supervise!"

"You most certainly are not" Rosa said at ease as she returned not a few seconds later, her purse on her shoulder, "You'll supervise yourself into a conniption."

Chihaya seemed prepared to complain some more but her mother kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you and we'll be back soon, okay? I'll bring you something nice."

Still disgruntled, he fell back into his chair and grumbled, "Fine..."

Chika frowned, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Her mother tilted her head at her, starting towards the entry, "Is something wrong, sweetie?"

"Oh, no. Just thinking, mama."

Her father sulked when she gave him a kiss on the cheek before departing. "No bikinis!"

Her dad was kind of funny like that, she'd noted. Kaoru too. No one else seemed to mind her in a bathing suit though. Oh well.

* * *

"_Why do you hate those guys anyway?"_

_Ishiguro Matt was sitting in the library coffee shop with the 'group'. The girls were all making plans to enter the bathing suit competition tomorrow, especially after hearing Chika was going to be in it. The guys snickered and said that was stupid anyway. Why though? If they were entering why was it stupid for Chika to enter...? Curiosity getting the best of him, he finally asked._

_Chaz snorted, drinking juice, "Why do you think?"_

"_Well, I wouldn't ask if I knew" he countered mildly, "Did they do something to you guys in high school?"_

_They all fell silent and he wondered if he had asked something sensitive. Alas, Stewart finally uttered, "Don't you notice something about them?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_You really don't? Aside from the nerd?" Chaz said gravely._

_Matt solemnly shook his head and Stewart glowered at him. "...Guess not."_

"_C'mon! What's this about?"_

_Mindy finally chimed in. "I was never too attracted to them but they're all pretty boys. The girls in high school secretly liked them even if they were lame."_

_Matt's eyes widened as Chaz hissed, "That one sissy looking guy, Leonel? My girl liked him a lot and I couldn't stand it! And I made her choose between ogling him and being with me and guess what she chose?"_

_...Was that really their fault though? "Yea, I bet it's why Hideyoshi's always hanging around them" Becky said snidely. "None of the girls ever liked her."_

_His eyes narrowed a bit for some reason. "Chika's known them for a while, I recall that. We used to live in the same hometown so she's known those guys since like, infancy. That's pretty intense so I doubt it's because they're 'pretty boys'."_

_Stewart suddenly gave him a funny look. "What? You knew those freaks?"_

"_Somewhat. I...I knew Chika a little better though."_

_The girls suddenly became ruffled. "Oh yea? What was so good about her, huh? Ever since we were in primary school she's only ever had one face so what's the big deal?"_

"_Seriously" snorted the guys._

_Matt could only blink absently. "She was a good friend when we were kids. I don't see what the big deal is that she had 'one face'. Which isn't true anyway...I mean, it...sort of seems truer now."_

_He'd passed her a couple times and it did seem that, indeed, she had one standard expression of flat out apathy. Nothing seemed to rile her much...Chaz leered. "You don't actually think she's pretty or anything, right? She's freakier than the rest of them! S—t, I remember seeing her with those red eyes for the first time. Chick's creepy as f—k."_

_Oh...he remembered that too. The kids caught sight of her in kindergarten and immediately proclaimed that they had to stay away from her or she'd 'eat them'. He found this to be utter rubbish and they said she'd eat him in some time frame if he went to talk to her. So yea, he did. Well, he stood beside her. She just seemed perplexed. _

_Fine, they were a little unusual, her eyes. Probably was not enough to actually judge her character solely on though. He ran into her at 7-11 a lot more often and she still invited him to hang out regardless of the fact his answer was always 'no'. And he knew people like that, where 'no' wasn't an answer. No, Chika genuinely just asked him if he wanted to because clearly it seemed like he had nothing else to do. It wasn't unkind or anything..._

_All Matt could do was shrug before standing, stuffing his hands in his pockets after he picked up his backpack. "Yea, I guess. I'm gonna head on out."_

_It was stupid. They were 21-years-old, they shouldn't be angry at people for being 'too pretty' or having red eyes genetically. Rubbing his throbbing brow, he started towards his apartment to nap. Whatever though. He swore he wasn't going to involve himself with them. It was still old news..._

_This island seemed a lot bigger than he was used to._

Nemoto Eiji propped his hand in his elbow, rubbing his chin as Toshiya Leonel blushed and Shomura Kaoru leered, his cheeks flustered. "I mean, you look nice but that's not a bikini."

Hideyoshi Chika, just innocently sucking on a lollipop someone gave her in passing, stood rather relaxed, her hands rested in the pockets of what looked like a fitted sleeveless sweatshirt. Her strawberry blonde hair was a little wavier than usual, hair pinned back with colored plastic pins rather than the normal bobby version. On her wrist were matching bracelets and matching beaded necklaces adorned her neck. She was wearing cute with strappy sandals... "Good thing Mama Ro didn't put you in heels because that'd be horrifying."

"We thought about it but she said I was already a bit too tall."

"Bikini though?"

"It's underneath this" Chika assured.

Kaoru punched Eiji in the back of the head when he started to ask if she'd 'landscaped'. "W-well, I'm glad Mama Ro gave you something to cover it until it's time!"

"Yea" she agreed simply, "How'd you guys do in your contests?"

Eiji smiled some, "I got second. If it weren't for all that Weierstrass substitution and prosthaphaeresis formulas I would've won first but whatevs. That's three hundred g from my end."

"A-ah, yea, I, um, got second as well on painting. My senpai that got first definitely deserved it more though, he really fleshed it out quite a bit."

"You would've gotten first if it weren't so short notice" Kaoru assured before glaring off, "And I'd hate to tell my dad but I got fourth."

Chika cocked a brow, "But everyone always loves your risotto and capaccio."

Kaoru sighed gravely. "We got to taste everyone's dishes and I have to admit the top three cooked circles around me. It was pretty tasty."

"Overall, we've made about six hundred so if you don't really want to do the bathing suit thing, Chika, we'll at least make payment for this year" Eiji nodded.

Chika shook her head. "If I win at least second or third, we'll be covered for our last year too so it's best if I do my best."

Kaoru groaned. Chika glanced to her side, noting Ishiguro Matt was coming closer with some other people. She always saw him alone at home but he was always with them at school. Everyone was in beach gear today, interestingly, even Kaoru, Eiji, and Leo. The girls weren't covered up though.

"Wow, still had the guts to show up? What idiots" said one of the women.

Chika blinked, confused, "Were we not supposed to?"

"Don't pay her any mind, Chika" Kaoru said coolly, grasping her shoulder.

While it looked like they were going to walk away, another guy sneered, "You and your little girlfriend should know you don't stand a chance so why bother? I bet she looks weird as s—t in a bikini."

"Really?" Chika pondered.

"That's not true at all" Leonel shook his head, glowering a bit.

Well, since Leonel knew a lot about balance and proportions, she'd take his word for it. Nodding, she replied, "I'll trust Leo's judgment."

"Oh, but you won't trust _mine_?" Eiji demanded, shaking his fist.

"Your judgment's always flawed. Your reasons are questionable at best."

"Thank you, Miss Spock."

Kaoru groaned loudly, "C'mon guys-"

"Let's see it then! Why are you hiding?" Mindy heckled, "Especially since you're so confident!"

Chika was perplexed why this lady was so bent on this. But then, considering how Kaoru and everyone was talking to her, she must've been someone they were acquainted with so she wouldn't ask. Sometimes Kaoru got a little frustrated with her forgetfulness but frankly they must not have much of an impression on her.

"Can we go wading, Kaoru? It is hot but I don't want to mess my hair up yet. Mama worked hard" she questioned, grabbing the ends of the sweatshirt.

"Chi-"

Her mother gave her the option of polka dots or stripes. While she usually didn't care either way, something about the purple and pink striped bikini spoke to her on some level she wasn't aware she had. The matching bottom was a little small but her mother made sure to help her tie it tight. Overall, she was glad she had something to wear to the beach now.

Indeed feeling better being out of the coverall, she grabbed Leonel's wrist. "Before we go wade, let's go get some gelato."

"B-bub-uh-uh, s-s-sure."

If she could get at least fifth place they could pay almost all of next years. Her mother said she was gorgeous and while she would have liked to ask her papa's opinion as well, her mama was insistent she leave while he was still asleep. Ah well. Hopefully she got something.

* * *

What the_ f—k _happened to his _kindergarten best friend?_

He really was sick of this group and how their goal every time they saw Chika and others was to antagonize them. He'd totally been prepared to walk away but then Chika in her almost obliviousness just happened to strip off what she'd been wearing...

Okay, he wasn't sure _what _he was expecting. She was tall so he was thinking, okay, she'd be super thin. She was hippy, he knew that from her love of wearing shorts but..._what _was he expecting?

Chaz and Stewart had clearly gone brain dead, their eyes following her across the beach as she dragged the flustered Leonel to get some ice-cream. This kind of dead silence had fallen amongst enemies as they were suddenly comrades in one confounded thought of _where did she get that body_?

He semi-recalled her mother...she had pink hair and red eyes and she was always the nicest woman ever. It was one of the rarest circumstances where his dad got mad and scolded him silly when he asked why her 'boobies were so big'. He was just glad he hadn't asked directly...but apparently, the apples were sitting right on that tree.

"T-Those can't be real!" Becky suddenly sputtered, her face red and eyes blazing.

Everyone looked to Kaoru, including Eiji, and he started to get huffy instantly. "D-Don't look at me for verification to that awful question! But Chika would _never _get implants so they're certainly real!"

"Yea right! Maybe she just didn't tell you!"

"I've seen- I don't have to justify anything to you! C'mon, Eiji!" he snapped, stomping up the beach towards where they other two were.

Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets, cocking a brow at the guys who hadn't taken their eyes off her yet. Glancing around, he noted that men on the beach that had caught sight of her certainly seemed mesmerized. Unable to help it, he snorted, "What happened to her being 'freaky as s—t'?"

Chaz jolted as if he had forgotten anyone was around him. Stewart slowly looked back before clearing his throat, "That's..."

"It's _different _when a chicks got tits an' ass!" Chaz verified.

Matt just stared at him, the girls completely and utterly up in arms. This was ridiculous and all around disgusting. Oh yea, suddenly she's okay because she has a smoking body. And really, there was no denying, that was a smoking body.

"Ugh! You guys are _sick_! That's still Hideyoshi!"

"Yea, well, I mighta' been a little nicer if I knew she was packing all that."

Matt was annoyed. Stalking away, he shook his head as they called after him. Fine, she was sexy but that wasn't a good reason to start treating them correctly _now_. These guys made him ill.

He slouched on the beach in one of the chairs, wishing now he'd gone ahead and brought his surfboard. Gazing out at the surf, he found the group already out there, walking in the shallow area. Looked like Kaoru kept trying to push the sweatshirt onto her but she was refusing...after a while though, it seemed all was forgotten and they were just messing around, having fun.

...Huh.

* * *

"She's had those since _when_?" Eiji echoed, surprised.

"We were twelve" Kaoru grumbled lightly.

This was exactly how he _didn't _want this to go. Chika was supposed to take that thing off when it was time for the competition and then the few people paying attention would see it. That's it. Nope, nope, she took it off and now she had more than tripled the crowd and God knows if she asked these guys to bow at her feet they would.

Kaoru had prayed Chihaya would see whatever Mama Ro would put on Chika but clearly he didn't. That thing played up every amazing point of her body and played it up well. That curvy waist, those ample hips, that ass. Her chest was just...phenomenal. He gritted his teeth as her and Leonel played, _of all things_, volleyball with some of Leonel's fangirls. Really?

"Dude, I mean, Chika and I used to go for a few rounds. I feel I'd of...noticed those."

"She usually wears a sport's bra because she doesn't care much for the jiggle" Kaoru countered, wondering why that wasn't the case _now _unless that top was supplying mystical support.

Eiji blinked absently at him, leaning back on the beach chair, "But you, you've gotten the pleasure of seeing them unleashed."

Kaoru blushed deeply, mumbling, "I-I mean, sorta. She doesn't wear the sport's bra to bed."

"You ever think about motorboating?"

"_No_!"

"I dunno how you do it, man" Eiji shook his head, sipping a Corona, "I mean, she's f—king hot, I'll give her that but she's still Chika to me. At most I'd want her to cook me bacon everyday but that's not a relationship, that's just my personal bacon chef. But you? You've had the hots for Chika since we were fourteen and then she sleeps with you _braless? _Your self-control is admirable, my friend. I don't mean, like, assault her in her sleep but to not have at least made a friendly pass at her?"

Kaoru's eyes closed some, miserable. "That's just it, right? Chika knows she can sleep with me 'braless' because I'm just a super old friend. As far as she's concerned I'm completely harmless and beyond any romantic feelings."

"Does Chika even get romantic feelings? I feel like I'd really note if she said she liked some guy."

"...Him."

Eiji's brow furrowed before following Kaoru's gaze. Matt was with the D-Bag group, on the outskirts, as they pretended to play frisbee. The men were clearly just ogling Chika's talents...Matt stared at her but not quite in the same maneating way. No, it was something far worse in his book. He was staring at her like 'is this really the girl I used to know?'.

He knew it started to come back to him. It was ridiculous to imagine he'd never ever remember it. He bet he remembered how Chika obsessed over him too. Yea, maybe she was six but those were pretty early romantic feelings. She hadn't expressed them in the lapse of them growing up and now that she'd seen him again...?

Ugh. Kaoru just hoped this ended fast.

* * *

Oh God, he was about to have a heart attack.

"_Shh, listen!_"

He'd just HAD to pass, didn't he? Mindy and Becky were whispering about something and his stupid ass had to walk by them in the midst of it.

"_That bitch has everybody on this beach tantalized so I bet she'll win."_

"_I know!"_

"_If she does, let's show her. Think you can snatch her top?"_

"_Oh my God, yea! That'll get her."_

Matt almost sobbed, burying his face in his hands as each girl was announced on stage. Why? Why were they such assholes? What good would it do to do that to Chika? Oh, just embarrass her in front of hundreds of people, that's all! Glancing to Kaoru who was standing stoic nearby, he shook his head. He wanted to run and tell her but as soon as he heard the contest began. And he figured if he told that guy he'd throw a fit and kill him or claim he was in on it.

What...what did he do? This had nothing to do with him really, she was just a girl he used to know and sometimes invited him to the beach for beer. This was not his business.

Okay, there was another fan favorite. Hell, all these girls were cute, any one of them could win! He watched as people dropped in their ballots with the officiating table. Okay, let it be someone else that got first then he wouldn't have to feel like this in spite of it not being his business. He hadn't even remembered who she was!

About six people poured out all the notes at the end and were counting them. He was almost biting his nails. Don't let Chika win, don't let Chika win.

One of the judges nodded amongst the others as if confirming before walking towards the makeshift stage. Coming to the mic, the fellow with the sunglasses declared out happily: "We have a winner!"

Please, please...

"First place is Hideyoshi Chika!"

..._S—t._

Matt watched in horror as Chika actually seemed surprised. Why? Didn't she recognize she was hot?! Who put her up to this? He gnawed his lip when he saw Becky and Mindy's dark glares. This is...this is out of your hands, Matt. Leave it alone.

"Come claim your prize, Hideyoshi-san!"

Becky was already going to reach out as Chika stepped out of line. It's not...like it's your problem. Leave the past alone.

"_They're stupid, you know? They said you'd eat me within three minutes!"_

"_Eat you?"_

"_I told them they were stupid though. Monsters have big scary horns and are gross. You're cute."_

"_Why would I be a monster though?"_

"_Everyone says you have funny eyes because they're red. But I don't think they're funny."_

Why? Why would they pick on her for something so stupid? Why were they that jealous? She...she was still a person, no matter how odd she was. Clenching his eyes, he quickly darted forward. Damn it, Matt!

Becky snarled loudly as she jerked the spaghetti strap top loose in a hard pull. The crowd all gasped and Matt was pretty appalled that some people's first reaction was to pull out their phone. The world was a wicked place, but...

Somehow. _Somehow _he managed to get on stage and quickly block her. He grimaced as he was instantly met with booing and jeers. Yep, life just reached an unbearable level because of the good ol' 'honorable' him. Damn...

He looked down, feeling instantly glum that he'd managed to isolate himself in a new place. Oh hey, nipples.

Quickly looking back up, grinning and bright red with embarrassment, he sputtered, "U-uh, I-I didn't mean t-to look!"

"Eh? Matt, what are you doing?"

He looked quasi down at her, in complete disbelief that she was still as deadpan and calm as ever. How was she calm with her boobs all revealed like this in front of an entire crowd?! He winced, smiling weakly as he slowly took off his button down shirt. He felt like scum but admittedly that he was accidentally ogling her might have made this somewhat bearable. They were just so there...

Putting his shirt around her, quickly buttoning it up, he grumbled, "Th-they took off your shirt, silly."

"Huh? Oh, yea..."

He forgot some people were perfectly comfortable in their nakedness. Chika was clearly one of them. Starting to feel more and more dumb as someone actually threw a bottle at him, he looked down to tell her he was going to run off so...

"Ah, I guess people would have taken advantage of that. I forget that sometimes" she said before he could escape. She gave him the smallest yet somehow bright smile. "Thank you."

Matt was speechless, gaping for a response but coming up with none. What...what happened to his best friend?

He yelped as out of absolutely nowhere Kaoru barreled on the stage, snatching Chika up and tossing her over his shoulder. "Damn it!"

Grabbing her bikini top, he was almost sprinting away. Matt gawked after this extreme response, as did most everyone else, forgetting his hindrance for a moment. The judges that weren't scolding Becky senseless called after her but Leonel wandered up to take the check...

Oh boy. He guessed...that was it, huh?

...Funny how small this island just became.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Lia (Laney) from Tale of Two Towns was written in as Chihaya's baby sister in Yume.

Matt is actually a legit Harvest Moon character! Crazy! But he is Renee and Toby (Tao's) son in Animal Parade. Now, bear with me but Kaoru is Carl and Katie from Magical Melody's son. Eiji is the son of my OC Juro and Enju (Antoinette) from Grand Bazaar. Leonel is also a real character, the son of Barrett and Dorothy in Rune Factory 2. However, Barrett's in a different position in this universe so while Dorothy is still the mother, the father is another OC, Souta. Souta, Juro, and Carl are all good buddies of Chihaya.

Also, don't think Chika's slow or anything. My best friend and I were looking at houses in this really pretty area recently and right after went into a restaurant and he literally forgot we were looking at houses ten minutes before. Some people just have that kind of attention span...while I hate to be one of those people that have to explain plot points as if my audience isn't capable, I do want to say, for future chapters, take careful note of Chika's subtleties. That's really what kind of character she is: subtle.


	39. Otome Buds

**Chapter 3:** Buds

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the prolonged absence, readers. If you're on my tumblr, I noted that I was in the ICU for a week. I had a polynoidal cyst they had to operate on but the infection had be running these insane fevers. I had a number of other infections as well and fluid in my lungs. I've been out of commission for about three weeks now and I'm sluggish as hell. Unfortunately this took way longer than I wanted but, well, here we are. With these things in mind, excuse any weirdness or typos or whatever. Story is generally correct but even I could tell it got word repetitive, I was just a little too groggy to think of anything else. That's it for now. Enjoy.

* * *

"Well, that was crazy."

Eiji threw peanuts in his mouth as they sat in an ocean side bar. Kaoru had had two shots of gin and was currently face down in the table, just shaking his head. Chika nibbled on some chicken wings with Leonel, munching as she stared at him. "But I won."

"They almost saw your breasts!" he almost bellowed, lifting his head.

"Yea, but Matt got in the way so it worked out."

Kaoru seethed, dropping his head back on the table. Eiji smirked, shaking his head, "Chika, let's see how great your memory is. You recall Kaoru hated Matt's guts?"

Chika blinked. "Oh yea. Why was that?"

"I didn't...hate him, per se. Just didn't care for his company much."

"Uh huh" Eiji snorted.

Leonel sighed as Kaoru hit Eiji's hip under the table. "Well, despite it being _crazy, _we've got plenty of money to make dues for this year and next year. In fact, we can buy some new supplies too."

"Yep, Chika's titties saved the day."

Before Chika could question if they really had, her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was from her mama. She stood to exit the crowded area on the sand.

Kaoru sat up, glowering after her before turning his upset to Leonel and Eiji. "He _saw them_."

"I know, right? I'm jellies."

Leonel groaned as Kaoru seemed prepared to kill Eiji. "I know you don't want to hear it, Kaoru, but you probably should express your gratitude. Maybe he saw them but had he not made the effort to guard her _a lot _of errant guys would've seen them."

"Yea, well, they weren't him."

Eiji sipped a beer, sighing airily, "Yea, and I bet they all hate that too. Probably should've stuck around to see if they killed him."

"Yea, he's probably not exactly friends with the others anymore either..." Leonel fretted, "I feel bad for him."

Turncoats. Before he could state his distaste with their sympathy, Chika suddenly wandered back to the table. She sat back down, silent and rather distant. Kaoru stared at her and was a little confused. Only someone that really understood Chika understood that her mood had definitely shifted. Thing was, she was being quiet about it. In fact, after about ten minutes she left them, saying she was a little tired. Eh? And she wasn't going to stay over either?

"Wonder what that call was about..." Leonel frowned.

...Ugh. This was a crazy day.

* * *

Yep, Lonerville.

Ishiguro Matt sighed deeply as he wandered out of the classroom. He made sure he was the last to leave to avoid more ridicule. Seemed like everyone and their brother knew what he'd done and it was as if it were some great crime. Yea, sorry, maybe a woman didn't _want _her chest revealed to the masses by force. No, no, he was pure evil, Satan even, for protecting her. Whatever...he didn't need those dicks anyway. They were downright snubbing him and that was fine. Everyone else would take some getting used to but...

Pressing the down button on the elevator in the emptied out hall, he rubbed his brow. What had made him do it though? Just a past memory of her being mistreated? Chika didn't even seem to care whether or not she did get revealed anyway. He wouldn't call it a waste but...didn't he swear that that was all in his past and here he was becoming everyone's enemy? Ugh, stop though, Matt. You should do it for anyone, not just Chika. But from now on, he'd keep his distance. All he needed was his degree and then he'd be out of this place. The friendships had never proven important.

Matt shifted his bookbag a little on his shoulder as the elevator dinged on his floor. He couldn't help jolt when the door opened. Oh God, why?

Hideyoshi Chika was inside, kind of huddled tightly in one corner. Staring, almost deciding to wait for the next one, he shook his head. Don't make this weird, dude. Wandering in, he took the corner opposite to her and grimaced, realizing it was a good seven floor journey to the lobby. He could walk it...

Well, the doors closed on that decision and he awkwardly shuffled his feet. He hadn't seen her since the beach thing four days ago. It was weird and he felt it. Lending her a quick glance, wondering if she did too, Matt almost climbed up a wall.

His mother had this sort of hysterical crying that always made him and his dad feel like they were awful people even if the cause had literally nothing to do with them. His few girlfriends were almost the same way. Chika, on the other hand, she apparently was a silent crier but her face was soaked and bright red. Gaping, almost speechless, he slowly got closer. "H-hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Chika rapidly shook her head, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Matt frowned. "What's wrong then?"

Of course it'd only been a month since their 'reunion' but he easily recognized crying was not something she'd commonly do. She bit her lip, trembling, her body actually heaving with sobs. "H-he's _always _been there. _Always_. I-I know I don't get to see him much anymore bu-but-"

She started weeping and he was a little confused. Slowly, ultra nervously, he patted her shoulder, "Who?"

Chika choked, "R-Russell."

Russell? Matt stared at her as they continued to slowly ease down to the first floor. Russell. That sounded familiar...

Wait. "...Russell...Rover or something?"

Oh Jesus, Matt, way to go. She started to cry more. Russell. Ah! Russell Bow Wow Rover, her dog! Eyes widening with remembrance of how the dog was almost always on their adventures, as lively as they were, he shook his head. "What's wrong with Russell?"

"T-they say he's got a lump in his-his side and-and that he's really sick and that if they cut it out it'll kill him. But he's suffering so much while he-he's waiting to die and I-I don't want him to die."

He had a tissue...reaching into his bag, he pulled out a packet and offered her one. She took it and wiped her face, sniveling. Matt tapped his foot as the door opened to let them out. "...No vets around here will even try to save him though? They can at least _try_."

"I dunno..." she whimpered.

...Ugh. Why? He was getting involved again! Just...he didn't honestly like to see her crying like this. And especially since her beloved pet was dying. He also didn't like that a poor animal was suffering for no reason either. While he was about to ask if her parents weren't going to try to put him to sleep, he realized _that'd_ probably send her into hysterics. Biting his lip, he groaned under his breath. "H-hey. You remember my mom was...was a veterinarian? I mean, she's...she's good and she works with the big livestock so...so if...you're up to it we can go get her and then she can see what the true prognosis is on Russell."

Chika looked up at him, her red eyes glittery. Clearing his throat, he approached cautiously, "You...you don't want him to suffer."

"No" she shook her head before breathing out, deeply affected, "I don't...I don't want them to but if...if it'll ease his pain they...they can put him to sleep."

Matt winced and patted her shoulder again. "C'mon. Uh, we'll take the ferry to Castanet and talk to my mom then head back to your hometown which...hopefully isn't too far from there."

Chika nodded and he suddenly found himself going back to his old home with his old best friend. So much for the past being behind him.

* * *

Hideyoshi Rosa smiled sadly as she gazed into the small little bedroom. Russell was just as much their baby as any of their children so he got his own little space. The large dog was breathing haggardly, lying on his side, still trying to get up despite the pain he was in. Chihaya was beside him, petting the dog's head and sitting in silence.

It didn't really make sense that their veterinarian never caught this before it became an issue. Russell got yearly physicals just like everyone else so why wasn't this growth noted a long time back? They pet him all the time there too and they never felt it but...He'd been really tired and lazing when Chika was here so they didn't really notice it initially until he started to bleed a bit that Friday.

"...I thought you called Chika."

Rosa frowned, surprised when her husband finally spoke. He'd been absolutely crushed. Russell was the embodiment of the fake dog they'd had together in Bion and upon that one's death, they bought Russell when he was a puppy. He was always a good dog...and Chika and him were always absolutely inseparable. "I did."

"She too busy to come say good bye to him?"

He said it rather briskly. Shaking her head, she came closer, "She was very upset on the phone. But you know what that means, Chiyo."

His shoulders slumped and he actually laughed wearily, "She's my kid so her emotions are an utter disaster and she has no idea what to do."

Rosa sighed, hugging him from behind and kissing the top of his head. "Let's wait for her for a little while longer, okay?"

"...Okay."

Biting her lip as she pet Russell, the dog looking at her sleepily, she exited to go see to a small dinner, not that anyone had an appetite...

Rosa blinked when the door suddenly rattled open. Relieved, she gave her daughter a comforting smile. Good that she got...

"A-ah, sorry for the intrusion."

Behind Chika was... "...Oh my goodness, Matt?"

So confusingly, Chika's older childhood friend smiled and bowed, "Hi, Hideyoshi-san."

Before Rosa could question when exactly _this _reunion took place, even more shockingly someone else appeared. What was...? "Ah! Renee?"

"Hello, Rosa! It's been a long time" the brunette woman greeted, reaching out and grasping both of Rosa's hands.

"Hasn't it?" Rosa gasped, stunned.

Matt cleared his throat softly, "U-uh, Chika told me about Russell and I...I offered to bring my mom so she can check him out."

Rosa was startled, Renee nodding. "What did the veterinarians say the lump was? Were they able to diagnose it?"

Shaking her head to the negative, Rosa invited them in and sighed faintly. "They're thinking it's cancerous though. They said he's just too weak to properly assess it."

Renee scoffed, "It's a very simple procedure to diagnose it as cancerous or not. A simple needle prick!"

Rosa wrung her hands, "He did recently just have to change vets. His retired..."

Renee nodded, holding a bag. "Well, let me take a good look at him."

Leading the woman upstairs to Russell's room, she noted her very quiet daughter trembled deeply. Russell's breathing was haggard and could almost be heard from outside the door. Rosa knew it was especially hard on the children. Not once had any of them had to deal with death, really. The serum fixed all that for everyone and it just wasn't a concern unless it came to an illness like this...

Chihaya scowled, looking over his shoulder before seeming shocked too. Standing slowly, his eyes widened. "U...uh, hi. Wow, major blast from the past."

"Hello, Chihaya" Renee greeted before walking towards the bed. "Hello, Russell. I hear you're not doing too well. Can I check you over?"

Naturally he was too fatigued to put up a fight. Renee gave him a general check up before looking over the bulge. "Matt, sweetie, can you give me the kit from my bag?"

"Ah, yea."

Matt got out a small electronic tester for his mother, handing it to the woman. Russell reacted a little when she injected the mass. "I know, I know" she cooed, rubbing his neck, "Bear with me."

Pressing some buttons and reading over whatever medical lingo it kicked out, Renee nodded slowly. "Well...it is a tumor. A basal cell tumor precisely."

Chihaya inhaled sharply as Chika quickly turned away as if to leave. Rosa swallowed that and kneaded her hands. "So...so it's like the doctor said..."

"Oh, Russell is quite reactive for a dog on his last leg" Renee assured, standing and taking off the plastic gloves she'd put on. "Know that nothing is certain but I am almost 95 percent certain I can remove the tumor. Then I can give him this vaccination to prevent future problems."

Her husband's eyes lit with a slight bit of hope. "You...you think it'll work?"

"I've had a ninety percent success rate. And Chika told me you just noticed it? The monitor told me it's not even that old and it may just be dehydration teamed with the tumor that's dragging poor Russell down. I think his chances are fairly good."

"W-what do we need to do then?" Chika suddenly blurted, finally speaking.

Matt glanced at her as Renee sighed, tapping her chin. "I'll need a sterile surface and maybe some slight assistance."

Chihaya looked mortified. "Well, I'd like to think we're fairly smart people but, uh, surgery might be out of our league."

"Oh, nothing like that!" Renee reassured, "Just passing me the proper tools and getting what supplies are available."

Rosa nodded rapidly, fully revitalized. "I'll get the table out of the garage and wipe it down with disinfectant. Oh! Or I'll get a sheet!"

"Yes, a sheet would probably be better."

Gnawing his cheek, Chihaya mumbled, "M-maybe we should call your grandpa or cousin to back this up, Powderpuff. Just in case Renee needs a few extra hands."

Everything from then on was quite a tizzy. Chika was actually the one to call Yagami Yamada, world renown neurosurgeon of _people, _and plead with him to come help. While of course her grandpa was an absolute sweetie and would do anything for her, Chika asking was a whole different ballgame and he somehow made the time in his schedule to come. Despite the levity of the situation, it was amusing to watch the man with pretty much a century of life and more than half that in severe surgery be instructed by a much younger woman in the art of surgical procedures. Ray Pennington, a long time friend of her and Chiyo's, also stopped by to be of assistance. "Can't have ol' Cotton Ball checking out on us, man."

When all was said and done, while Hideyoshi Rosa knew that all dreams and good things came to an end at some point, Russell Bow Wow Rover, older than any of his ancestor dogs could fathom, lived to see another day.

Rosa rasped, sobbing as she hugged Renee, "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

The woman smiled brightly, patting her back, having just washed her hands. "It was no issue at all. And may I suggest finding a more dedicated vet? Poor Russell has been suffering for no purpose these last few days. If a ragtag bunch of human doctors and a farm vet can fix him, I assure you they should have been able to."

"Oh, definitely" grumbled Chihaya, his hands in his pockets. "Damn them, making me think my dog was good and buried."

Matt smiled some and Rosa gushed. "And you, you're all grown up now! I didn't know you and Chika attended the same college."

"Ah, yes, I just transferred in, actually" he laughed a little, his hands in his pocket, "It was...odd, but I didn't particularly remember Chika. I'm sure if she hadn't said anything I would have never known."

Chihaya raised a brow. Yes, even she knew this was particularly dubious. While Chihaya wasn't _great _with people's names or anything, her husband was very far from as forgetful as their daughter was. Never would she have suspected the girl would need her to guide her home from a few blocks away. It was a bit intriguing that she recalled Matt from close to twenty years ago though.

"Well, here's my number" Renee said after Rosa made them tea and dinner. She'd tried to offer her money but she sternly refused, just asking them to come have dinner in Castanet soon and bringing the better Russell with them. "He's resting well but call me if anything goes wrong."

"Oh, we will. Thank you so much, Renee, you have no idea."

Renee smiled, "I remember he was just a part of the family as anyone else. It'd be like letting a child die."

Rosa nodded emphatically as Chihaya gave a very faint smile. "Yea, he's a little dopey but life wouldn't be the same without him. Thank you again, we can't really say it too much."

As they walked all their guests out, Rosa sighed, looking over her shoulder. "Chika didn't say anything..."

Chihaya snorted, shutting the door once everyone was safely in the vehicle they came in, Renee and Matt taking a taxi. "Duh."

Pouting at her husband's response, they both wandered to where Russell was to look in on him. Rosa had to smile upon entering, finding Chika nestled up, asleep, beside the gigantic dog on the floor. Renee suggested they put him there so he wouldn't end up trying to roll off and opening the stitches too soon.

"My poor baby" Rosa cooed, walking over to cover the girl with a blanket. "It feels like yesterday when she was scurrying around and getting into mischief with puppy Russell Bow Wow Rover."

"...Yea. Powderpuff?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't...really think _Matt _would come back into the picture. And I mean, my God, she remembered _something_?"

Rosa frowned, straightening up after checking on Russell. He was breathing steadily. "Well, she was really close with Matt, you know? I don't think it's odd, just a bit of a coincidence."

Chihaya started to sulk and she rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and Matt, huh? You're nowhere near as protective with her and Kaoru."

"Yea, well, the day she starts seeing Kaoru as a man and not her twerpy friend, I'll start getting 'protective' there too" he scoffed before wandering closer to Chika and kissing her forehead. "It sucks but I really am so your dad when it comes to her."

"I know" she smiled warmly. "But how'd you feel if my daddy didn't want me to settle down?"

Chihaya grunted, "Absolutely miserable? But it's totally different."

"It's totally not."

Gloomy about _that _now, glad that he was at least out of the tunnel with his poor dog, Chihaya grimaced. She'd never mentioned one romantic girly infatuation once since they left Castanet and he was fine with that. But that was clearly only because she'd left her beloved Matt's side. They got through teenagehood without her being all hormonal and weird but now she'd met up with the kindergarten love of her life while she lived by herself almost an hour away? Oh, and he just helped advise her on a way to save her beloved Russell B.W.R.?

Yea, not liking that much.

* * *

Kaoru was so pissed.

Chika was gone for _days_. He couldn't get her on the phone or anything and he started to freak. He just so happened to call his dad and _he_ told him about Russell.

Glowering as he started to get the fresh fish they always got for their beach hang outs, he rapidly shook his head. Why? Why didn't she tell him about Russell? Well...he _sort of _knew why. He, admittedly, wasn't much of a dog person. They'd always had cats growing up and Russell was like...twenty cats built into one. He was more miniature pony than pet and he did kind of freak Kaoru out. Of course the furry beast was never mean to him at all so he felt bad, he just was kind of bad with him.

Alas, that didn't mean he didn't recognize that Russell was probably more so Chika's best friend than him. The dog had been around as long as he could remember, really, and she got really angry with him once when she brought him on one of their adventures in their youth. He saw a squirrel or something while they were kind of in a private area and started barking a bit. They started to run when someone started to yell and he told her, in his ten-year-old state, to not bring that 'dumb dog ever again'. Don't be fooled, Chika _did _get quite angry in some cases and that was one of them. She didn't talk to him for three weeks until he apologized.

So for her to learn that he potentially had cancer and was going to die and not tell him? No wonder she was so upset that day. But still...who did she tell? His father informed him that 'boy she used to know on Castanet got his mother to fix Russell up'. That boy being Ishiguro Matt meaning she completely circumvented telling him about Russell's state but certainly told _Matt_.

It was happening again, he thought miserably. Carrying the bag towards the isolated little spot on the beach, Kaoru felt that increasing sense of trepidation. Matt she saw in a different light. He'd always known it and that's why he'd never cared for the guy. He was just 'ol Kaoru. It didn't take a genius to know _Matt _intrigued her.

He couldn't say anything. He wasn't five anymore and there was no reason that Chika couldn't bring her...friend to hang out with them. Matt was already there, laughing a bit as he drank beer with the group, seated on the beach before the fire. Chika was minding the clams and hardly seemed to notice when he walked up, speaking with..._Matt_.

Yea, he didn't like this much.

* * *

Ishiguro Matt wandered slowly through the computer lab area of the school. He never got to come here since he had a computer himself that his grandpa had bought him and if he needed another source he went to the library. However, Chika told him to come and meet them. After their club meeting, they were going to this delicious burger place near her parent's home.

Why? Why was he bothering hanging out with them now? Well, aside from the fact everyone he'd known hated him. No, it was more than that. It was...comfortable. They weren't judgmental and despite being into things he had no clue about, they were a very interesting lot. The only downside was Kaoru...

The guy was so weird! Chika and him were strictly platonic. Maybe it was kind of weird when they were kids how close they were but that was then. At least that much was the past so he should chill. But no, all through the beach hangouts he'd glare at him. Matt wasn't entirely sure he knew he was doing it alas it was still unnerving. Why though? Did he expect a romance to bloom? He groaned as he opened to door to lab 5-F, shaking his head. Chika was just so...

..._Weird_. He gawked, shocked at what he saw on the other side. The girl in question was almost on top of one of the partitions surrounding the computers, crouched and huddled tight, shivering. Uh? At a total loss, he finally found words. "Um, Chika?"

She looked up. Well, as deadpan as she was often diagnosed, he had seen a couple varying faces on her. Now he'd seen _terrified_. Walking over to her, alarmed, he questioned. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Welp...wasn't expecting that. He yelped when she suddenly scrambled and jumped into his arms, sobbing incoherently. Eh? Holding the bends of her knees, wide-eyed, he was absolutely confused. What on Earth...?

"...Um?"

Oh God, and then he walks in. Grimacing, Matt glanced over his shoulder. Kaoru glowered, his brow cocked, setting his book bag down on a nearby computer. While Matt wanted to express this...wasn't what it looked like, whatever _it_ was, Chika started to blubber madly in his direction. The fellow's forehead creased before he appeared to have an epiphany. "Where is it?"

"T-T-T-T-he t-t-trashcan!" she blurted.

What...? Kaoru wandered over to a trashcan near where she'd seemed to be working and tilted his head. Matt actually jolted a little himself when a mouse started jumping as if attempting to escape the plastic bag. Wait. She was afraid of mice? Kaoru took the bag and gripped it close, wandering out. "I'll take care of it, princess."

Indeed, he could feel her immediately calm and she finally climbed down, gripping his arms for a second while she took a long hard breath. Huh, he would have never thought...

All the same, she jumped a mile when the door opened again. Eiji and Leonel were the ones to meander in though. "Oi, oi, no working. We're going to go eat."

"I was just trying to get ahead in some more of our coding plans and then he appeared" she whispered.

"Matt?"

"No. _Him_."

Matt raised a brow, smiling a little as she apparently addressed the mouse as a human entity. Leonel frowned, crossing his arms, as Kaoru reappeared. "Mmkay."

"You got rid of him?" she asked frantically.

"Of course."

"But...but you didn't hurt him, right?"

"Nah, I let him loose in that quasi palm tree area near here. If he gets eaten or something, that's on him."

Chika pouted. Matt found it interesting she was petrified of them but was worried about his life. Eiji suddenly snorted, "Oh, Mickey Mouse got loose in here?"

Kaoru smirked and nodded, picking up his bag, "Well, I guess let's go an _hour away _to a burger joint."

"Best damn burger joint ever! Then after I expect some damn cake from one of your father's establishments" Eiji declared.

Leonel chuckled, "A parfait would be awesome."

Chika gathered her things, seeming to cautiously check everything she owned for Minnie Mouse apparently. "Daddy did want to see me."

"Yea, my dad's goofing off with Nana in France for a while."

"Yea, he take your mom this time?" Eiji snickered.

Kaoru laughed, shaking his head as they started towards the door. "He did this time only because Nana wanted to take her shopping with her."

"Your dad always does that to Mama Kate" Leonel sighed, pressing the down button on the elevator, "I'd be pissed."

"I mean, he goes and buys her and my sisters a ton of stuff but he never seems to think she wants to go with him..."

Matt listened, obviously a still on the outer limits of this crowd. That'd take some getting used to. He'd never really met anyone that were _actually _friends forever. There was years and years of just knowing someone and how they operated. Sure, they used to play together every once in a while. But thinking about it, he only really had two years of history with Chika and despite spending every day together, that didn't compare to knowing someone from the time they were a few _months_ old.

"Oi, dude face, you have a sister?"

Blinking as they scanned their passes for the ferry, Matt shook his head slowly. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason..."

Very puzzled, Leonel smirked towards Eiji, "Ignore him, Matt. He's just being particularly pervy lately."

"Ugh, I haven't hooked up with anyone in like, months!" he tossed his hands up, taking a seat on the fairly empty boat, "I mean, it's tough!"

"Antoinette told me you broke up with Rebecca" Chika remarked.

Eiji scoffed, "Rebecca. Like, don't think I'm being a dick but some women are just a little _too _masculine for me. If she's punching me in the nuts and telling me to go lift the end of a car while she tears out the transmission, it's a turn off."

Matt couldn't help laugh, his brows knitting, "I can imagine."

"She was a little scary" Leonel nodded, "But Matt, you're an only child, right?"

"Ah, yea...I don't have siblings."

Eiji groaned, "Lucky..."

"Antoinette isn't that bad" Chika defended.

"Yea, you didn't have to live with her and being daddy's favorite. I swear I was the red headed step-child after she entered the picture" he rolled his eyes.

Kaoru scanned something on his phone, shaking his head, "Nah, I think Antoinette herself was cool. But seriously, your dad did treat you very second to her. In fact, you were like third to an invisible second child. All the same, Antoinette was fine."

Matt curiously glanced to Chika to see how she'd respond to this. He felt that something was supposed to be going on between them. Kaoru was clearly infatuated and had been forever. Chika, on the other hand, nodded. "Definitely."

"I guess" Eiji muttered.

Chika started jabbing his cheek, pushing it back and forth, "Your daddy likes you too. He got you that computer and the vodka you like."

Eiji laughed, swatting at her hand, "Yea, if my dad was awesome for anything it was getting me technology and liquor. Like I always say, I don't hate him or anything but he definitely had a different way of showing he cared...getting me drunk and well connected."

Kaoru smiled, "I remember he used to get mad as _s—t _when you started crying over everything as a kid."

"I was sensitive!" Eiji mock-sobbed.

Matt did recall child Eiji was prone to bursting into hysterical tears over the smallest of things. Yea, that was another 'what happened?'. Sitting back, he gazed out the open window, closing his eyes as a faint breeze tickled his face. It was already starting to feel cooler as they traveled to a separate island, always something of an amazement that they were so close but had such key differences. His mother said there was a late Spring snow this morning on Castanet...

He did love his hometown quite a bit, honestly. For how small it was, he'd never actually felt bored until he was a lot older. Sure he could love the place he was in but at that some point he had to leave the comforts of the known to explore new opportunities. All the same, he thought as he almost instinctively got a little closer to Chika's side while they walked the city streets, it was still a little intimidating. All these people, all these places...

After a ten minute commute, they arrived at a pretty bustling food joint. School girls and business men alike were seated inside, eating what appeared to be ginormous hamburgers. Though he hadn't thought he was too hungry, he was almost salivating as a waitress passed them with a steaming burger and a tray of fries. Eiji seemed pleased with the vision too. "Welcome to paradise."

"How are you not fat?" Kaoru joked.

"Excuse me, _sir_, but I get up every morning and do retro Tae-bo and Kegel exercises."

"What do you do Kegel...never mind" groaned Kaoru, rapidly shaking his head.

Matt and Leonel snickered, Chika blinking rapidly. "Wait, isn't that the exercise you told me to do? What was it for again?"

Eiji opened his mouth and Kaoru almost dislocated the guy's shoulder punching it. Matt bit his lip and shook his head, "I'll...plead innocence."

The host set them down in a nice booth by the window in the rather comfy seats. Matt frowned, picking up the menu. "Wow, these prices aren't bad either."

"Oh, definitely. It used to be our hang out in high school because it was about the best food we can afford. Unique too" Leonel explained

Yea, he would've never thought of eggs and chili sauce on a burger. Actually rather intrigued, he deliberated, nodding as Chika excused herself to the restroom, telling Kaoru to just order her 'usual' with a Coke. He was jealous of that...that they had a place they all came and had 'usuals' and hung out together. It just seemed to cheesily teenage movie and yet they lived it. That was absent from his teenagehood.

Looking up, having decided to go with the egg and chili sauce sandwich, he recoiled a bit. Standing in the window was what appeared to be a teenage boy, his face pressed against the glass and staring directly at them beseechingly. Speechless, he slowly looked around the table to see if they'd...noticed. All of them were actually staring at their menus rather heavily, Leonel even twirling a lock of hair around his finger. What? This was creepy!

"If you ignore him, he'll go away..." Eiji drawled finally, flipping the page of the menu for the fourth time.

Eh? Well, whatever the case, Chika came back. Pulling on a hoodie she snatched from her backpack, she glanced towards the window before blinking. "Shi-chan?"

Shi-chan? Kaoru groaned, "Chika, he's got to take care of himself _sometimes_."

Chika either flat out ignored Kaoru or just chose not to hear him as she gestured 'Shi-chan' in. The weirdly pink haired fellow entered, just maybe an inch shorter than Chika and sobbed. "You guys are so mean! You don't understand my sorrow!"

"Maybe you just need to stop heckling your father" snorted Kaoru.

"I was not heckling him!" 'Shi-chan' huffed, Chika meandering off to apparently get a chair.

Eiji smirked, shaking his head, "You bug the living hell out of your dad and you know it. What'd he do? Put you on food punishment again?"

"Yes!" he sobbed, "And mama's not home so he's starving me for no good reason!"

"I'm sure papa's doing nothing of the sort, Shi-chan" Chika replied, returning and setting the stool at the end of the table for him.

"All he makes is mushroom marinade and soup, Chika. He's _trying _to starve me."

Eiji 'blehed', "Yea, I think I'd rather starve too..."

"You guys are crazy" Kaoru snorted.

Matt was still a trifle bit puzzled who this character was, the teen sighing gravely before looking towards him. Purple eyes? "...That's weird, what's Matt doing here?"

Wha? How'd he know him?! Chika nodded, "Matt goes to our college now."

...Wait. "...Shin...ji?"

"Oh yea, you probably don't remember my baby brother" Chika finally realized.

"Uh, yea, I think the last time I saw you you were...two?"

Eiji smirked, "Yea, in one of nature's ironies, Chika can't remember where we were an hour ago but Shinji can remember stuff from the womb. Remember the rat, Chika?"

Matt's eyes widened as Chika actually jolted, grabbing an equally startled Shinji's arm. "_Where?_"

"The mouse from earlier, Chika, the one that assailed you at the lab" Kaoru explained, smirking lightly at her.

Eiji laughed as she started almost stomping his shin from across the booth, looking ever so slightly irritated. "That's right, my bacon queen, I like it rough."

Shinji cocked a brow, opening his menu, "Mice are just kind of weird, ane-san, I dunno if I ever got why you flipped out over them like you do. I suspect you'd be calmer during a zombie apocalypse than if a mob of rats ran through the house."

She grew pale, like the mere thought of it was too horrifying. Matt smiled some, raising a brow, "Why are you scared of mice?"

Chika gazed around as if she suspected one might come out and attack her for the sentiment. "When I was really young, one ran across my face when I was asleep all the time until my parents caught it."

"Oh jeez, that would be traumatizing..." Matt grimaced. He thought mice were kind of neat, actually, but yea, tiny feet and a long tail running across his face while he was asleep sounded positively frightening.

Alas, he was confused when everyone at the table just kind of stared at her, silent. Eh? Kaoru tapped his fingers on the table, his eyes narrowing, "...Chika, I've known you _forever_. You never told _me_ that was the reason you feared mice."

She blinked, puzzled, "Did you ever ask?"

Kaoru opened his mouth before seeming surprised himself. Leonel tapped his cheek, rolling his eyes around, "...True..."

Shinji seemed perplexed. "Mommy always said you started freaking out when she tried to show you a hamster. But that's when you were like...two. That's a little past your memory bank reserve."

"I'll never forget" she said solemnly.

"Weird" Eiji cocked a brow before the waitress finally returned, taking their orders.

Chika sipped her strawberry juice before frowning towards her little brother. "You weren't there when Russell was sick."

"Sure wasn't. I had no idea, I was on a school trip" he sulked, drinking orange soda, "You know how eternally pissed I would'a been with you guys if I came back and he was gone? He's my dog too!"

"But last you saw him he was okay?"

With a short nod, he started reaching for his phone in his pocket, "He's back to his old obnoxious self, scaring the crap out of squirrels."

Chika sulked, "I still want him to take it easy."

"Yea, you tell that to the Lord of Rovers. He's like a...teenage dog again or something."

Matt was a little confused when she stared at her little brother with this rather blank expression for a moment. After a few minutes, she 'mm'd' and drank her juice in silence. Still weird though Shinji didn't seem to think much of it. Sibling thing, he supposed.

After a few more minutes of talking and carousing, the waitress appeared with the gargantuan burgers and a massive plate of fries. Eiji seemed elated, picking up the burger and immediately taking a gigantic bite. "Holy God, it's better than ever...why'd we leave this place again?"

Chika dipped her fries in a specialty sauce. "College. Too bad nothing this good is around there."

Matt curiously tried his rather unique choice and...yes, he was very, very impressed. Groaning, he closed his eyes. "That _is _good. Nothing this great is in Castanet."

"I remember Castanet had good ice cream" Shinji mused, eating a chicken burger.

Matt smiled at that. "Yea, Samson had some pretty awesome desserts."

Chika's eyes widened, "Samson and Toucan Island."

"It's like the sign of the Armageddon, man, Chika is remembering stuff" snickered Eiji.

Leonel laughed, "I remember Toucan Island. It was pretty fun, actually. All the animals and the fishing. The scenery was nice too."

"It was okay" Kaoru shrugged.

"We should go" Chika remarked.

Kaoru gave her a look. "We already _live _on an island. There's plenty of tropical birds and ocean near our college, we're out there semi-daily."

"But we don't have _toucans_."

Matt almost laughed at the bland expression Kaoru gave her which she returned for whatever reason. "_Toucans._"

"Fine, Chika. We'll go an extra two hours away to see a colorful bird" he rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to go."

"Then I won't!"

Shinji swallowed a mound of fries, chewing voraciously and swallowing before remarking: "You're still totally not marrying my sister."

"Who the hell said I wanted to marry her?!" Kaoru snapped, leering at the teenage boy.

"Don't get all tsundere, man."

Matt cocked a brow towards Chika who just observed Kaoru and Shinji ramble back and forth over the issue. Strangely enough she had zero input on the subject. Wouldn't someone have something to say about suggested marriage?

Eiji burped loudly when he completed his burger, reclining a little and resting his hands on his belly as he observed the two as well. Finally he yawned. "As titillating as this topic is, I still want some ice cream from Yume."

Shinji seemed cross. "I don't wanna see that jerk!"

"That's our papa" chastised Chika lightly, "But yea, a cup of coffee would be nice. I'm sleepy after that huge meal."

Matt couldn't even breathe after that meal, he wasn't sure where they had the extra room. Alas, after paying their tabs, the grouping traveled up the road to jump onto a trolley of sorts. Matt had actually never rode one, looking out the opening fairly intrigued. Well, he definitely was featuring different things. The other group just wanted him for his biology knowledge and, according to Becky after she wailed on him for protecting Chika, the occasional 'arm candy'. Good to know he stood a little higher in this brigade.

Maybe fifteen minutes from the burger joint was a rather large cafe, bright and surrounded with other shops. On the door was the word "Yume" and it looked kind of...girly. Matt gazed around as they all entered, finding it pretty empty in the scheme of things but the fact the waitresses were still cleaning up dishes meant they just got off a pretty big rush.

"Oi, Scuttle! Get back here!"

Matt frowned, startled, when the sudden voice was heard from the kitchen. Chika walked back though. Oh yea, her dad called her 'Scuttle' for some reason. The Little Mermaid, if he recalled. The guys all sat at the counter, handing down menus though they all seemed certain what they wanted. Matt still wasn't sure he wasn't about to keel over for a nap.

"And why exactly are _you _here?"

Looking up from the menu, he smiled a little incredulously as Shinji and Chihaya leered at each other. Shinji jutted his lip and turned his head with a 'hmph'. "Because unlike _some _people, nee-san will actually feed me."

"I 'actually' feed you too. It's not my fault if you won't eat it, spoiled brat."

"Mushrooms are not meant to be eaten, they're a fungus and they're gross!"

Chika leaned against the counter as Chihaya glowered at Shinji. "Daddy, you don't have to be mean to Shinji. Just tell him what he did wrong."

"Oh, I dunno, _everything_?"

"I just asked if it was normal to have more than three girls into you at the same time! I thought I could turn to my father for these things!" Shinji declared, throwing his hands up.

Chihaya gave Shinji an absolutely priceless look that almost made Matt pass out from holding in his laughter. Chika wasn't helping much as she just blinked. "Is that all? Why don't you tell him, daddy?"

"Why are you both broken? I was proud of myself for raising two kids to adulthood but you're just..."

Kaoru smirked, resting his chin on the counter, "I dunno, Uncle Chihaya, they're both just kind of like _you._"

"Shut up, Carl Junior, no one asked you."

Eiji snickered, having just put an order in with the passing waitress, "Well, I'll tell you, Shinji, it's definitely not a bad thing to have options."

"I guess" he drawled, "It's kind of annoying though."

Chihaya groaned and Shinji sighed airily, "But I could only _hope _to find a lady as perfect as mama, you know."

"Darn skippy" Chihaya agreed at ease, "Oh yea, Chika, come home so you can take your obnoxious ass dog."

"Shinji says he's energetic."

Their father snorted loudly at that, "Energetic doesn't begin to describe it. That dog is a menace. It's like Renee gave him a shot of youth and he uses it for wrecking his bedroom."

Chika tilted her head. "Shi-chan just said he was chasing squirrels."

"Oh, well, he's a _dog_, he'll do that regardless. He's pretty restless at the moment."

The sole girl twiddled her fingers. "We're going to go visit toucans one day this week..."

"What?"

"So maybe I can take him with me" she concluded, "He probably is feeling pretty cramped and revived after everything."

Leonel thanked a waitress as a parfait was delivered to him. "He is more horse than dog. He probably does need more leg room."

Matt smiled at that, remembering that Chika did used to ride him when they were little. Pyrenees were not small dogs in any sense. "You can let him run around my grandparent's farm while we visit Toucan Island. That's _more _than enough leg room. And he's a friendly dog, right? He can play with Boss and Bartsky."

"Jesus, the massive dog brigade" Chihaya cringed, "I guess he needs the distraction though. He did have a life altering experience..."

"You guys are free tomorrow, right?" Chika questioned the group.

Matt nodded some. "I'm free and I probably should check in on my parents."

"I promised Aunt Cammy I'd help in the shrine for a few hours in the morning but I should be game. I could definitely get in some good painting" Leonel agreed.

"New chicks in bikinis? Totally" Eiji said simply.

Chika looked to Kaoru who drank a milkshake, giving her a dreary face. She merely responded: "_Toucans._"

"I am not going to an island for some damn toucans, Chika, holy jeez."

"You just suck all the time" she said crossly before looking to Shinji, "What about it, Shi-chan?"

Shinji waved a hand, "I'd love to but I have track practice all day tomorrow. I'll catch you next time though, it's been ages since I've been to Castanet."

Matt nodded before being directed to the bathroom. Chihaya looked after him before glowering towards Leonel and Eiji. "And...you two knuckleheads will be there, correct?"

"But of course, Uncle Chihaya."

* * *

"101.1 degrees" Chika mused.

Nemoto Eiji groaned in agony, face down in his bed as Chika finished taking his temperature with a temple monitor. Stroking her chin underneath the mask she'd been advised to wear, she shook his head. "You weren't sick yesterday."

"That was yesterday..." he mumbled grouchily before once again groaning when Russell licked his face. Chika pouted, pulling the dogs collar back.

"Don't lick him, he's got sick germs."

Eiji sulked, "My ear has kind of hurt so maybe it's just an ear infection. Either way, I don't foresee chick watching on a resort island in my future."

Chika frowned, rubbing his back, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Of course not" he muttered, turning over and covering his face, "Like I want to be seen all miserable and pathetic like this. I'll go to the doctor in a box and get some quick antibiotic and I'll be back on my feet in a day. Sorry I wrecked the trip."

"I'll still put on a pot of soup before I go" she nodded, "You shouldn't eat pizza all day."

"This day keeps getting better and better."

Chika walked into his small kitchen, Russell at her side, before sighing gravely. His refrigerator was a disgrace. "No wonder you get sick, you have _nothing_!"

"Shut it, Ms. Chef-Boy-Ar-Dee!"

Chika ruffled the fur at the nape of Russell's neck, kissing the top of his head. "You keep on harassing Eiji, Russell Bow Wow Rover, while I go get some things from the store. Be a good boy."

He wuffled and she made the journey to the small grocery store on the corner two blocks away. Buying him some noodles and other basic essentials that any person should have in general, she decided to make him wonton soup. That seemed to be one of his favorites.

Arriving back at the apartment, she put the broth ingredients into his hardly used crock pot, probably a gift from his mama and started folding wontons. As she did that, humming to herself, her cell phone rang.

"Ugh, Chika, I'm so sorry but I think this morning thing turned into an all day project" Leonel moaned, exasperated.

She blinked, "Oh, that's too bad. Eiji's sick too so he can't go. I'd say cancel it but I already have Russell with me."

"...Oh. Well, maybe you should call Kaoru then."

"I don't wanna call that lame grouch" she groused, dropping the wonton into a separate pot. "I'll just go with Matt when he's ready."

"...Oh. Uh, well, okay."

Chika glanced at the clock. Matt said he'd be ready about twenty minutes from now. "I best get going though. I'm making Eiji some soup before we go to Castanet. Will you be okay? I know your Aunt Cammy is overwhelming."

"I'll manage" he sighed gloomily.

"I'll make you a chocolate cake when I return" she promised, pouring Eiji a glass of orange juice to have while the soup cooked.

Leonel laughed, "Sounds great. Uh, have fun though."

Clicking off with him, she wandered back into the bedroom and gave Russell a faint smile. The dog was sitting attentively at Eiji's feet, the fellow still turned on his back and covering his face. Chika pet the top of his head, "Good doggy."

Sitting on the edge of Eiji's bed, she watched him for a moment before deducing he was asleep. Reaching out and moving his hands away from his face, she popped a cooling pad she'd purchased onto his flushed forehead. His breathing was paced nicely, Chika assessed, starting to take off his shirt and get him a new one.

"Hey, hey, quit that unless you're undressing me for a _good_ reason."

Her eyes widened as he suddenly awoke, giving her a sulky look as he slowly rose to sit up in bed. "Why are you still here? Go frolic on the beach already."

"I just finished putting on your soup" she informed, "The wonton's cooking separately from the broth that way it doesn't saturate."

Eiji rubbed the back of his neck, rolling it for a moment. "...Thanks."

She was puzzled as he took her elbow and gave her a gentle push towards the door. "But really, go. I mean it, I'll be fine. Get your miniature pony out of here to his play date."

"Alright. Call if you need anything, okay?"

He simply snorted and collapsed back into bed. Eiji was interesting like that.

Putting Russell's leash back on him, she made the trek to the ferry station. They were running a little behind. People gazed in astonishment at them as she walked past, Russell stopping to assess things along the way. She rubbed the side of his belly, careful not to hit his wound. "You've never been here before, huh? Well, we have to hurry. Matt's waiting."

With increased pressure to the curious beast, they made it to the station. Matt was leaning against the railing, a bag on his shoulder and a board under his arm. Waving with his free hand, he smiled. "Hey."

"Hello" she greeted, "It's just us today. Eiji is sick and Leonel's Aunt gypped him into an all day project."

"...Oh" Matt drawled. "Well, I mean, we can...reschedule."

Chika glanced down at Russell who was pawing back and forth in place. "He really is antsy so I want him to have his play time."

"Oh yea, of course" his smile returned, leaning over to pet Russell, "You're definitely looking a lot better than last time I saw you, Russell."

The animal woofed and he sighed, looking back as the ferry announced it's departure in five minutes. "...Okay. Probably should get on board."

Chika nodded and the trio ventured on board. Confusingly people kept taking pictures of Russell, whispering amongst themselves. "I wonder what's so fascinating about Russell."

Matt snickered, "Is he taller than you when he stands on his hind legs?"

"Yea."

"That'd be why."

She deliberated this before rubbing his head, "I still remember Russell as a puppy. He'll never seem that big to me."

"Yea, I guess when you think of it like that...uh, you sure we'll be okay with just the two of us?" Matt suddenly questioned.

Chika tilted her head at him, perplexed. "Sure. It'll be like old times, right?"

Matt seemed startled before smiling somewhat, nodding, "Yea."

* * *

"_Why didn't you tell me_?"

"Don't you see I'm dying, prick?"

Tokiya Leonel sighed heavily as Kaoru's blood pressure apparently went through the roof. It was already about five in the evening and he'd managed to wrap up his Aunt's cleaning deathfest in time to at least check on the ill Eiji. Kaoru was a little confused when he called Eiji to find him not on Toucan Island and also came by. Finding all three of them together in a room sans Chika and Matt, well, Kaoru had put two and two together.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Kaoru" Leonel insisted.

"_Fine_? She's out there hanging out all alone with her precious Matt and everything's 'fine'?!" Kaoru snapped, marching around Eiji's room in a tizzy.

Eiji was sitting up in bed, a tray of soup in his lap which he sipped gingerly. "What were we going to say, dude? 'Uh, yea, you can't be your own person and go hang out with whoever you want. That's devil talk'. Besides, it was your dumbass that talked yourself out of getting her to want to invite you anyway."

"Ugh!"

"Why don't you just confess to her already, bastard?" Eiji suddenly remarked, a little disturbingly quiet, "Quit acting like you own her existence and s—t when you haven't had the balls to tell her after all this time."

They leered at each other as Leonel waved a free hand, groaning, "In a way he's right, Kaoru. Chika has options if she wants to be with someone and Matt is probably one of them. You can't just skulk around and be her Batman all the time."

Eiji nodded simply and Kaoru huffed, dropping into the desk chair Eiji had. "It's _not_ that simple. I have twenty years of friendship to consider when she hasn't expressed an ounce of interest in me whatsoever."

"Chika hasn't expressed an ounce of interesting in _anything ever_. I mean, toucans and new games but sheesh, you can't measure anything at face value with Chika. It's all one face."

Before Kaoru could respond to that, the doorbell rang. Jumping to his feet, he was hopeful that it was Chika. Making a rush for the door, he wrestled with the door knob for a second before pulling the entry open.

"...Oh. Hey, Kaoru."

Kaoru let out a breath. Of course not. "Hey, Antoinette."

Nemoto Antoinette reached down to tug off her blue motorcycle boots, frowning a bit. "What are you doing over here? Don't tell me you got looped into caring for that knucklehead brother of mine?"

"Oh God, no" he sighed, "Just...chattering."

"Why, is that Satan spawn I hear?" Eiji called from his bedroom.

"Go suck a dick, it'll make you feel better" Antoinette retorted dryly, carrying a bag.

Despite his anxiety, Kaoru had to smirk and shake his head. Eiji and Antoinette were, he supposed, the stereotypical siblings that got along like oil and water. He never got the idea they actually hated each other or anything, they just were at each other from start to finish when around one another. He followed as she trekked into his bedroom, snorting. "You're not sick."

"Hey, hey, come give onii-san a hug and a kiss" Eiji mock-cooed.

"Shut the f—k up. Mom sent her 'precious baby' some medicine and soup. Dad sends his disgust with how much of a wuss you are."

Eiji rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

Taking the bundle from her, he stared at the container of soup for a moment before sincerely looking at Antoinette cautiously. "What the hell is this?"

"If you want to actually get better, I would suggest chucking that into the nearest dumpster" she groaned in response.

Kaoru snorted, taking it from him, "It can't be _that_ bad."

Of course, taking a whiff of it, he wasn't entire certain what he just smelled was wet dog or salamander. Antoinette grimaced, "I think she boiled some eel and jellyfish into a congealed soup."

Leonel convulsed as Eiji shook his head, "Why didn't she just make _sushi?_ She's actually good at that much, holy jeez."

Kaoru winced and quickly set the combination aside. Antoinette sat on the bed, looking around absently. "...That's weird. Where is Chika?"

Recalling his woe, he hissed and took a seat again in the computer chair, tapping his toe erratically. Antoinette looked to him before raising a brow. "...Is she out on a date or something?"

"Hmm, basically" Eiji yawned.

"Really? She didn't mention she was seeing anyone."

"She's not" Leonel quickly interjected, glancing at Kaoru who was about to blow his top. "She just went to Toucan Island with one of her old friends, Matt so Russell can have a bit of a vacation too."

Antoinette nodded slowly, looking to Kaoru. "...Well, that's harmless, right?"

"Ol' blue eyes here thinks she's in love with him still" Eiji replied, setting the tray on the floor near him so he could stretch back out in bed.

Kaoru inhaled sharply, reaching for his phone to call and see if she was preparing to leave yet. Antoinette frowned, "Does it seem that serious? I can't really see Chika going for this random guy."

"I think you're worrying over nothing too" insisted Leonel, "And at the very least, you don't want to be overbearing, right?"

"Yea, she already has Uncle Chihaya for that" Antoinette added.

He looked lost as he stared at his phone before looking up woefully. "...You guys don't understand. I can't tell her my feelings and I can't let her gallivant around with Matt. I can't...I can't _lose _her."

Antoinette stared before absently looking away. Eiji stared at her for a second before shrugging, "That's for her to decide, isn't it?"

…He knew that. He knew that she had all the options in the world for a proper mate or whatever. He knew she could laugh in his face when he told her his feelings. He knew, truly and completely, that he was lucky to have her as his friend right now. But that simple idea that someone could enter her life and change it, change it where he might _lose _her?

He couldn't handle that. Chika...Chika was his girl.

* * *

It was kind of like realizing that perhaps a bit of your childhood had been missing.

He felt his memory had completely restored itself finally. Now he recalled that day when she left, the girl just kind of upset and trying to keep a steady face while he feigned coolness and told her they'd see one another again. But no, it was that sort of emptiness you knew wasn't going to amend itself. All the letters and phone calls in the world and he'd known he'd not see her again. His longest girlfriend was a year and a half and she decided to leave him for another guy that caught her fancy. It was like that, almost. Like years and years of cultivating something all came down to that one moment of nothingness. Fruitlessness, maybe? All the harvest died with a new season and there was nothing to show for it, nothing to be done but to till over it and move on.

But there was a bud, wasn't there?

Somehow his grandma got them to stay for lunch after they arrived to drop off Russell. For the last few months he recognized that Chika was the most socially awkward being he knew or ever met. Alas, he noticed that for as little as she said or input, she was attentive and thoughtful. People talked out of their head, said things because they thought they had to instantly respond with whatever nonsense came to their mind first. Chika was very deliberate and though it slowed and almost stilted the conversation a bit, it wasn't frivolous. Grandma Hanna said she'd always been a good girl.

Matt had had to laugh when as soon as they arrived on Toucan Island she rushed to the zoo. That hadn't changed either, she seemed very taken with the exotic animals. There was just something about her smile when she finally saw the toucan.

Samson had gushed in his Spanish accent, hailing from the Dominican Republic, that Chika had grown tremendously but also warning her to tell her cousin to keep his hands off his daughter. What? Chika seemed perplexed too but promised to pass the message along. He gave them two coconut cocktails on the house and a hibiscus for Chika's hair.

He'd been taken aback a little when she took off her shorts and shirt to reveal a Union Jack bikini. Weird country choice but, well, damned if it didn't look really good on her. Of course he wasn't sure what bathing suit would look bad on her...

Shocking to him, she knew how to surf. 'My grandpa showed me on one of our long vacations to his private island', she explained, sitting on the board rather skillfully. Matt had groaned in his head when he thought that was kind of a turn on. Turning on what exactly though?

They caught killer wave after killer wave before deciding just to wade in the evening sunset. While there were actually a lot of people there, he never actually noticed. Chika wasn't prone to smiles or expressions but reading her aura was actually fascinating. He could tell she was utterly content and for whatever reason that pleased him immensely.

After returning her rented board, they went to Samson's place for pescatore spaghetti and some scallops before wrapping up with banana ice cream for dessert. That smile returned and she said it was just as yummy as it was back then. She was glad she could remember.

Around nine they headed back towards Castanet. While his dad was insistent they just stay there for the night, Matt unfortunately had work in the morning. Russell was good and tuckered out too, slinking behind them as they headed for the ferry. 'Bartsky ran him good', Grandpa Cain declared.

Arriving on her parent's mainland, he felt so sheepish walking her towards her house. Why? This wasn't a date or anything. It just ended up with only them because of some mishaps was all. Coming to her door though, she turned to him and gave him that just...sweet smile. It didn't make sense on her face somehow, like he couldn't fathom how it appeared on someone so mellow and deadpan. It made him dizzy.

"I had fun. We should do it more often while the resort is open."

"Definitely" he quickly smiled, getting a hold of himself. "I had a great time myself, I'm glad we went."

She glanced over her shoulder before doing that head tilt thing she seemed to do. "Are you sure you'll be okay on your way back? We have an extra bedroom so you can just stay here."

"Oh no, I'll be fine" he assured, waving a hand, "Thank you though."

"Alright...I'll see you Monday then?"

He nodded and started to walk away...before pausing. "Uh, hey, Chika?"

"Hmm?" she turned, prepared to place her key in the door.

"Sorry for...forgetting all this. I mean, we were...always on Toucan Island and talking about treehouses and crap. You were...you were my best friend and I managed to forget you somehow. I feel awful" he murmured.

Chika didn't seem perturbed at all, alas. "Silly. I know all about forgetting things. It's nothing to worry about."

He smiled at that. "If...if you say so. Good night, Chika."

"Good night, Matt."

...Was this a bud? Or was this just holding on to a lost Spring? This...definitely had not been what he was expecting.


	40. Otome Challenger

**Chapter 4: **Challenger

**Author's Note:** Back again, my lovelies, and I am still in absolute pain. Now I'm just hoping it's because my wound is closing. Still scatterbrained but hopefully not too bad.

So this isn't an 'ish hits the fan chapter' but more informative than the last few. It also leads into another segment that hopefully goes on for only four to five chapters. It'll make sense when the time comes but I'd rather have a majority of it written so it may be a few before the next update.

Haha, yes, I'm going to make this as complicated as ever for all of you. You know me by now! For now, enjoy XD

* * *

"You wore a bikini?"

"Yea, it's one Antoinette gave me."

Kaoru sat on his couch, drinking a cup of coffee as Chika prepared dinner. She'd stayed at her parents this weekend and while he'd been possessed to make the journey to see what was going on, he held out. She returned around six and came over to his place. That meant a little something, right?

Gazing at her back as she navigated his kitchen like she was at home, his eyes closed a little. "...Sorry I was a jerk about...the toucans, Chika. Next time I'd like to come with you."

Chika settled two Corona on his coffee table, nodding. "It was a lot of fun. Hopefully everyone can go next time."

"Yea...how was...Matt?"

"He was fun. It was just like old times."

Yea, that was exactly what he didn't want to hear. Annoyed, he set his cup down on the lamp stand and stood to follow her back into the kitchen. "Do you still want a treehouse with him?"

"A treehouse?" she echoed, "Can you buy those?"

Kaoru raised a brow at her response. "I mean, wasn't that your thing with him? When we were younger?"

Chika gazed at him almost emptily. "...Things have changed."

...Well, that was an unexpected answer. His eyes narrowed a bit as she turned away, continuing her task quietly. She was being evasive and that was questionable at best. "You wouldn't want to live with someone one day?"

"Why would I want that?"

Kaoru was honestly a little bewildered. "I mean...our parents? And then, we...we practically live together."

Chika frowned, "Well, yea, but I can always go home. It's not permanent."

He crossed his arms as she stirred the tom yum goong. If he didn't know any better, she sounded like a bitter divorcee. Blushing, he mumbled, "Well, I wouldn't mind living with you one day."

"You might."

His eyes widened as she solemnly started to dish out the meal. Wincing sharply, he started to stammer, "C-Chika, I-"

"C'mon, let's not let dinner get cold."

Ugh. Chika was always like this, why couldn't she just tell him things or actually let him apologize? He was ready to talk about it more but she turned on a movie she was absorbed in before nodding off into his side.

Well, one thing was always certain: he could never tell precisely what it was she was thinking.

* * *

Eiji sleepily typed in CPython, his red eyes heavy as they all sat quietly in the computer lab. Leonel was absorbed in working with Photoshop while Kaoru and Chika assisted with more code. Today was just a silent sort of day. Well, except when Eiji's head dropped against the keyboard when he dozed off.

Chika looked up at him and scowled a little, "You're still sick. Go home and rest."

"I'm _sick_ of resting" he grumbled petulantly, his cheek rested against the desk, "I'm fine."

"I'll call your mama."

"I'll hate you forever."

Leonel sighed, using a Bamboo tablet. "I think I'll have to wrap it up too. I'm not being nearly as productive as I could be. I'm just kind of groggy."

Kaoru's brows quirked in agreement and Chika sighed, leaning back in the desk chair. "I guess we can call it a day."

"You guys suck" Eiji uttered, rubbing his forehead.

"We should go for pho. That might clear up your sinuses" Chika suggested.

The fellow stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought about that. Even when I'm not sick, pho always cures something."

Leonel stretched, yawning, "Pho sounds excellent on a rainy day."

"I'm down" Kaoru remarked simply.

Chika nodded and grabbed her phone. "I'll invite Matt."

Kaoru gave her a look but didn't say anything as she quickly typed a text. He was annoyed when there was a rather sudden text back. Chika blinked before tilting her head. "Oh, it's my Aunt Lia. She wanted to see if I wanted to do dinner tonight."

"Dude, your Aunt Lia is hot. Invite her to eat with us" Eiji remarked.

Kaoru's brows rose and looked to Leonel who smiled awkwardly. "Uh...I guess that could be cool."

"She still likes you, Leo. Why don't you ever consider her?" Chika questioned rather bluntly.

"Well, that should be obvious, Chika" Leonel sulked, "It starts with 'your' and ends with 'grandpa'."

Chika seemed confused. "Grandpa likes you a lot though. You did that painting for him."

"S—t changes when you start banging a man's daughter, Chika" Eiji snickered.

She seemed to ponder this after sending a text. After a while she got a series of texts. "Okay, Matt, Antoinette, Shinji, and Lia are going to meet us at Saigon's on the mainland in an hour."

"How the hell did this turn into dinner party of the f—king year?" Eiji demanded incredulously. "And my sister? Why is she coming?"

Chika simply shrugged and Eiji groaned, rolling his eyes. Kaoru snickered and stood, starting to gather his things into his bookbag. "Well, since this is 'dinner party of the year', I best go get a shower in and some better clothes."

"Ugh, this is turning into work" Eiji complained, rising weakly as well. "Kay, so we're going to convene at the ferry in thirty."

They all agreed and Kaoru wondered himself how this turned into super hang out. He definitely could've done without Matt's presence but...he was just left wondering what 'had changed'. It was fine if her feelings for Matt had changed being the reason she couldn't fathom a 'treehouse' with him but he knew it was something a lot deeper than that. Seemed like she didn't want a treehouse with anyone.

Smoothing his hair back in the mirror, deciding on a simple white button up shirt and khakis with a black blazer, he quickly made his way down the steps. Figured he was running late but thirty minutes wasn't really much time anyway...

When Kaoru arrived at the ferry, he looked around for the rest of the group. Ha, first one here. Perfect.

"Kaoru."

Or not. He sighed, looking over his shoulder when he heard Chika's voice. "Darn, I thought I wo..."

It wasn't like Chika was a girl or anything. Well, except when she was wearing a bikini, then she was definitely a girl. She wasn't known for things like skirts or dressing up. Alas, there were those insular moments such as now. Her hair was a little wavy and she was wearing a strapless black dress that reached just a little above her knees asymetrically, a sequined flower around the bust. Breathless for a moment, in the back of his head he couldn't help wonder...who was she dressed up for?

Nonetheless, she came to his side and took his arm. "I think we tied."

Unable to fight his blush, he tilted his head down to his chest and smiled shyly. "A-ah, yea."

About to say something, she suddenly smiled too. God, she was so pretty. He gazed after her as she released his arm and walked forward toward...

He actually had to snicker at Eiji who was dressed rather sharply. He looked like he was annoyed by it, dressed in black slacks and a gray shirt, his tie haphazardly done. Chika wandered over, starting to fix it. "Aren't we handsome? What's wrong with you?"

Eiji was literally one of the few people that Chika heckled. The blue haired gentleman glowered a little at her but remarked, "And you look like a chick. What's up with that?"

Chika apparently pinched his nipples as Eiji jolted. "Bitch, I'm sensitive!"

"_Hardly._"

Leonel skittered up last, panting, wearing a green dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, his hair pulled back. "S-sorry, I got caught up in a crowd..."

"How's it feel that Leonel's prettier than you, Chika?" Eiji questioned rather randomly, hugging her waist.

"Leo's always been pretty" she agreed at ease.

The fellow in question flustered, horrified, "N-not at all!"

Kaoru smirked and was prepared to say something but Chika suddenly waved. Ugh, seeing as the group was complete in his sight, it had to have been Matt. Sure enough, he skittered up, wearing a slouchy navy turtleneck and some black jeans. "Sorry, I'm glad you told me it was a little fancier than usual but uh, fancy's not in my closet."

"Tell me about it. I'm surprised this shirt and tie exist" grunted Eiji.

Matt looked to Chika, his greenish eyes widening. Damn it. "Oh, you look nice, Chika."

"Thanks."

...Damn it, he didn't say anything! Irritated with himself, trying to think of some way to amend this, instead the group made their way onto the ferry. Ugh, he was so...slow.

"I've never actually had pho before" Matt remarked when they were docking.

"Dude, missing out!" declared Eiji.

Chika nodded, the group making their way off the ship. "It's really good. But if you don't see anything you like they have other things to choose from."

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a cutesy 'bonsoir!'. Kaoru glanced around and wasn't ultimately surprised to find a blonde girl waving from the window of a limo. Matt naturally was the most confused out of all of them. He didn't know Hideyoshi Mark wouldn't let his precious baby girls be caught dead walking anywhere.

"Come on! We have reservations!" Hideyoshi Lia called.

"Eh? We're riding in a limo?" Matt echoed, shocked.

Much to Kaoru's chagrin, Chika took Matt's arm, guiding him as she nodded. "Grandpa is disparaging of public transportation."

It was a tricked out limo, probably specially...Lia's. Shinji was already inside with Antoinette and...

"What in the hell, man? Where are all these people coming from?" demanded Eiji.

Shinji looked rather aggravated, on either arm the twin daughters of Ray and Julia Pennington, friends of their parents. Sera and Serena Pennington were the spitting image of their father with purple hair and blue eyes. They maintained that typical twin stereotype of one being totally outgoing and the other being a recluse. Alas, if they had one thing they mutually agreed on, it was that they loved their Shinji. Shinji never seemed quite as thrilled. "Got me."

Serena smiled widely, "We thought it'd be fun!"

Lia clasped her hands, "I think it's great we got so many people together on such short notice!"

Matt smiled awkwardly. Well, it probably was a little crazy in the scheme of things. Limos weren't exactly for trips to restaurants for soup. Lia, her long blonde hair pulled into an elaborate bun, wearing a pretty blue sundress, smiled as well. "And I don't think I've had the pleasure."

"Oh, this is Matt. He's a friend from when we lived in Castanet. Matt, this is my Aunt Lia" Chika introduced.

"Oh, uh, it's a pleasure to meet you" Matt responded, a puzzled look still on his face.

Shinji suddenly snickered. "Yea, she's like...a year and a half older than I am so Chika is older than our Aunt."

Lia giggled, "I guess that is odd."

"Is it?" pondered Chika.

"Typically" Leonel replied with a laugh.

Lia's attention turned and she grasped Leonel's hands. "How have you been, Leo? It's been a few months!"

"O-oh, uh-"

"Don't you have a life?" Eiji questioned Antoinette suddenly, his eyes narrowing at her, "I mean, I wouldn't be shocked if you don't have friends but jeez."

She kicked him hard with her spiked heel in the knee and he recoiled, glaring, "I should've smothered you when you were small."

"Then daddy would've set you on fire" she said sweetly.

"Wouldn't be the first time!"

Kaoru squinted a bit and Chika smirked, "I sincerely doubt that your dad set you on fire, Eiji."

Antoinette rolled her eyes around, "There was a...sweater incident."

"We don't talk about it" Eiji said mock-warmly.

Matt stared, wide-eyed, as Chika just gazed at Eiji blankly. Kaoru cleared his throat and glanced out the window. "Okay. Well, that's dinner conversation for later."

"Yea" snickered Antoinette.

Shinji squirmed a bit before leering towards Chika. "Oh yea, grandpa said he wanted to see you soon, Chika. Something about it's been 'ages'."

"Ages? I swear I saw him last week" she frowned.

"That can mean a litany of things."

Chika crossed her arms in thought as they arrived not much later. The restaurant was pretty fancy in the scheme of things, fountains outside and a massive garden in the center. Matt looked around slowly before smiling nervously. "Uh, dunno if I can afford this..."

"Oh, the prices are about on par with the burgers unless you get a massive bowl" Leonel explained, a little flushed as Lia held his arm.

Kaoru would have probably been pissed if Chika hung off Matt like that but for whatever reason she was having some conversation with Eiji they couldn't discern. Oh well, that was better in his book than what he was fearing.

All the same, Matt actually pulled the chair out for her to sit next to him. Effin' A. Kaoru quickly took the other side, stretching his arm across the back of her chair. Matt clearly noticed, his brows furrowing a bit and his eyes narrowing. Yep, this was going to get crazy.

"So how about it, nii-san? In a few months you get to see me _everyday_" Antoinette smiled, sipping the complimentary glass of water.

"Oh, don't overwhelm me with glee, darling imouto."

Chika looked through the wine list, commenting, "It'll be fun. Where are you staying again?"

"Ugh, papa wants me to stay in the dorms" Antoinette rolled her eyes, "Something about I'll get into less trouble that way."

Eiji scoffed, "I sincerely doubt it. I hope he doesn't expect me to babysit you all day either."

"I don't need you to babysit me."

"The dorms are nice though" Chika nodded, glancing to Kaoru, "Should we get wine?"

"Considering half of our company is underage, probably not."

Eiji threw his hands up, "And you get in the way of drinking too!"

Antoinette leered, "I'm old enough to drink, _lush_."

"No you're not."

"Most certainly am. Eighteen, remember?"

Eiji just stared at her skeptically and Antoinette glared. "Prick, you don't even know how old I am? You fail at everything, asshole."

"Who are you again?"

Kaoru smirked and shook his head, "I guess we can order individual drinks."

Serena pouted, "Aww, but we could get away with a bottle of wine..."

"Wine's nasty anyway" Shinji remarked simply, looking towards Sera randomly for a moment. "You okay? You're quiet even for you."

"Huh? O-oh, I'm fine" she quickly smiled.

Ah, yet another love triangle, Kaoru observed. It was one of those things Chika chose to be observant about, citing that her 'Shi-chan' was 'sort of okay' with Serena while the girl was utterly infatuated with him but that Shinji himself was more into Sera. Love was a complicated matter, certainly, he thought as Chika chattered with Matt. Leonel was pretty much completely engaged with Lia who was gushing to him about some art thing her father and her saw recently. Looking to Antoinette, finding the girl was staring at him, he smiled some. "Anyway, you looking forward to studying fashion at our school?"

"Oh, yea. I heard it was pretty tough but I've been assured I should fit right in."

"Definitely. The art students are a different bunch but they're all super creative. I've met a few and of course Leonel's in the program..."

What could be said about Nemoto Antoinette? He remembered some of the details of her birth despite only being three at the time and his father's and Uncle Chihaya's own absent ponderings. She was, naturally, unexpected. Their dad Juro had been appalled like it was entirely unfeasible that their mother Enju could get pregnant again. She swore on 'all that was holy' she was getting fixed after they had their second child. His dad mused that Juro was the 'grouchiest jerk ever' during the whole pregnancy, annoyed with their extra addition.

Of course, according to Chihaya, he changed into a possessed being known as 'a daddy that loved his daughter or something'. Their whole parent grouping was utterly mystified, including Enju herself, when he was completely enraptured with the girl they named Antoinette. 'It was weird when I got all paternal and stuff with Scuttle but him getting all cutesy baby talk is akin to some kind of natural disaster'.

Antoinette was never a Chika, she never hung with them like that but he saw enough of her where he knew her fairly well. There was always something about her he could never put his finger on though.

A prettily dressed waitress finally came over and took their order. He absently eyeballed Chika after, a little surprised to find she had put on a tiny bit of make up. Pursing his lips as she seemed to forget he existed, he concluded it was for Matt.

Antoinette frowned towards her for a moment before standing, "Hey Chika, come to the restroom with me."

Somehow Kaoru never thought of that girly type thing with Chika but she nodded and picked up the clutch she had before disappearing through the restaurant with Antoinette. Lia looked up at this much from her deep conversation with Leonel and her green eyes closed ever so slightly. Odd? And even odder when Chika returned rather sullen and Antoinette seemed perturbed.

Now...what precisely was going on? Matt asked if she was okay and she assured him she was 'peachy', a sentiment very remnant of her father in Kaoru's sight as it was short and snappy and clearly completely untrue.

Okay. Was Matt the only thing he needed to be worried about?

* * *

"Your husband wants me to figure out what's wrong with you."

Hideyoshi Chika was sipping her third Tequila Sunrise. After dinner someone suggested they go to this club and while she wasn't much of a club person, she didn't see a real reason to disagree. Everyone seemed to be having fun so she guessed that was all that mattered. Matt was chatting with one of his old friends from Castanet that happened to be working there and Kaoru was drinking at the bar while everyone else was dancing. Or so she thought. Eiji had posed this question. She really wasn't sure what he meant.

"My husband?"

"Eh, don't sweat the details, princess" he droned, drinking what looked like a Blue Motorcycle. "You've been acting funny, even for _you, _since my sister dragged you off."

Chika shrugged, finishing her glass and setting it on a nearby table. "Doesn't matter."

Eiji rolled his eyes and she slumped a bit into his chest. She wasn't sure why she drank anything, it wasn't like she wanted that. He wrapped his arm around her waist and cocked a brow. "You wasted there, pal?"

"No" she groaned, hugging his neck for support, "Dance with me...I haven't danced in a while."

"Uh, yea, maybe Kaoru...or Matt is more suited for this" he drawled, looking up.

Chika sighed airily, pressing her face to his neck, "No, you're fine..."

Eiji used to get called 'akuma' too, she somehow remembered, when they were in school because he had red eyes as well. He glanced at her and swerved his hips a little against her. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's a lot more information than I expected" he said dryly. "Is it Matt? You getting all into your feelings for him again? Treehouses? Buying babies?"

Her nose wrinkled, mumbling, "When we went to Toucan Island, I thought of those things. I remembered having fun again...but that just can't happen anymore."

"What?" Eiji demanded, "Are you saying you don't have fun anymore? That's kind of harsh, sheesh. Sorry we're not a barrel of monkeys."

"Of course I have fun with you guys" she murmured sleepily, "But that's different. Everything's different."

"Yea, you're wasted. Oi, thank God. Matt, cut in."

Chika opened her eyes some. Matt had been semi-nearby, his friend having returned to work apparently. The Castanetian looked startled before glancing back towards the bar and shrugging awkwardly. "Uh, sure?"

She unraveled herself from around Eiji who quickly escaped back to the bar. Eiji was shy like that, she recalled. Matt smiled awkwardly as she crushed against him instead. "So yea, uh, hi."

"Hiya."

He crossed his arms at the small of her back, seeming rather reluctant to rest his hands anywhere. "This is my first time in a club like this. Of course we didn't really have anything like this on the island..."

Chika nodded some, "We never really went to clubs either. This is more a Shinji and Lia thing."

"Mm...well, I did want to say 'thank you' for including me in all these things" he said, swaying with her, "I mean, the other group, they were just kind of involved with me for their own purposes. You've...always been a rather good friend."

Hugging his neck tighter, she smiled, feeling the fatigue starting to get to her. "No. I think I must be a pretty awful person somehow."

"Eh? Don't be silly" Matt scowled, "I mean, you're a little...eccentric but you've never been awful. What would make you say that?"

"...Everything" she whispered. "You'd tell me if I did something wrong, right? You wouldn't just leave, would you?"

Matt's brows furrowed before he smiled. "Of course. But you know, it's been a long night. Maybe we should call it."

"Mmkay."

The rest of the evening seemed like a bit of a mysterious blur, the liquor in her system affecting everything on that level she'd always hated. She might've been trying to make sure Shinji made it home safely but the next day she woke in her old bedroom. Squinting, rubbing her forehead as she sat up in her bed, she looked around at the golden sunlight streaming through the windows. It annoyed her.

Chika staggered out of bed, going through her dressers to find a pair of jersey shorts and a simple tee to replace the dress from last night. Fairly comfortable, she grabbed her phone from the purse and wandered down the steps.

Somehow she managed to wake in time for breakfast, her mama serving pancakes as her dad sat at the table drinking coffee. Shinji was in his high school uniform, seeming pretty exhausted as he drank a cup as well. When she was noticed, her dad leered deeply at her. "Hey there, my rather drunken child. You hungover?"

"Not really" she blinked.

"Well, that's a shock."

Her mama tapped him chidingly, setting a plate in an empty spot for her. "You were acting strangely last night, baby doll. We were worried so that's why we kept you here. Hopefully you're not going to be too late for classes."

"I have afternoon classes today so it's fine" she assured, settling in her place. "How was I acting strangely?"

"You seemed very convinced something was wrong with you" Rosa frowned, sitting at the table, "Is something bothering you, sweetie? You know you can tell us."

Chika shook her head, taking the pitcher of maple syrup, "I'm fine."

"Well, you were freaking out the others so you should probably drop them a 'I'm Chika sane' text as soon as possible" Shinji added, "You're lucky grandpa didn't take you home with him. He was demanding who let his precious grandbaby get drunk when he came out looking for Lia."

"Grandpa Mark was there?"

Shinji nodded and Chika considered the fact her and Leonel were together all night. It seemed like something that would be an issue with her grandpa for some reason, recalling what Eiji had said. "Did he do anything? Since s—t changes when you start banging a man's daughter."

Her father looked up sharply, his mouth full of pancakes, staring at her with this absolutely shocked expression as Shinji smirked, raising a brow. "Uh, phrasing?"

"What _the f—k are you talking about_?" Chihaya demanded loudly when he managed to swallow.

"That's what Eiji said" she informed.

"And _why _was that a topic of conversation?"

Picking up the pitcher of OJ, Chika blinked, "Lia likes Leo but Leo said grandpa scared him and I thought it was fine since grandpa liked him for the art he did for him but Eiji said-"

Chihaya swiftly held up his hand, cringing, "No, I don't need to hear what Eiji said again."

"Is it true?" she asked.

"_You _have no reason to have to know that" Chihaya glared deeply.

"Oh."

Rosa smirked at her husband, her eyes narrowing, "Now Chiyo, maybe Chika has someone she likes."

Chihaya seemed appalled. "Do you, Chika? Is there someone I need to know about?"

"No."

* * *

_"So when did 'see what's up with Chika' turn into 'let her grind with Matt'?"_

_Shomura Kaoru glared deeply as Eiji almost sprinted towards him. Yea, it was a little weird watching them get all snuggly so he imagined that was even weirder for Eiji. But still, giving her to his damn enemy?_

_"Well, want the honest truth?"_

_"What?"_

_"I was getting a little turned on."_

_Kaoru leered, "What happened to her just being your 'bacon cook'?"_

_"I mean, she was wearing a dress and I recalled she had a vagina. Sue me" Eiji shrugged, signaling the bartender for another drink._

_Not sure whether to punch Eiji in the face or not, the blue haired fellow shook his head. "She was being weird too. Something about not having fun anymore and things being different."_

_This caught Kaoru's attention. "Not having fun?"_

_"She said she has fun with us and she had fun with Matt but remembering having fun with Matt must'a reminded her she can't have fun for whatever reason. She's wasted."_

_Kaoru swallowed that before whispering, "You...you think she still remembers what happened in high school?"_

_"Yea, Kaoru, as bad as Chika's memory is, I doubt she'll forget that."_

_...Why, after five years, would she not let him apologize for that? If she was still this upset about it, she had to know it...it was a ridiculous mistake. If he could take it back he'd take it back a thousand times over._

_But then, what was so different?_

"This is more difficult than I recall."

Ishiguro Matt laughed, lying on his back and staring at the clouds overhead. "Fishing is not for the weak of heart, Chika. It requires a whole lot of patience."

Hideyoshi Chika scowled ever so slightly, holding a fishing rod. It was impromptu as hell. Friday came and he suggested they catch even fresher fish for tonight since both their classes were canceled for the day. She agreed and they went to a calmer portion of the sea and had been here for hours. As it were, they were going to be eating very lightly tonight or definitely buying their food as usual.

"There must've been more fish in Castanet" she concluded after a few more minutes.

"Possibly" he snickered, sitting up on his palms. "We did catch a lot of fish in less time, huh?"

She nodded solemnly before sighing. Matt smiled wistfully, tilting his head, "Guess it was kind of a stupid idea anyway."

Chika shook her head, "I don't think it's stupid. Our luck is poor."

"You know, it was always hard to get most of my friends to fish with me. Said it was too 'effin' slow' for their blood. Why I kind of gave it up, I guess, and took up surfing. I mean, I fished with Uncle Ozzy and Cousin Paolo, but still."

"I find it relaxing" Chika frowned, "...Of course, it's more relaxing when we catch things."

"That is certainly true" he grinned at that and buried his toes a bit more in the sand. "Hey, Chika?"

She looked to him and he cleared his throat, "Uh, I know it's better when we're together with everyone but, um, if you're free tomorrow, I was thinking we could have dinner."

Chika gazed at him and he quickly flustered, "N-not like a date or anything. Just us talking and stuff."

"That sounds fine."

Matt breathed out before smiling again, "Great. I'll make something and we can watch the old Spider Man cartoon we obsessed over."

Chika stared before smiling as well, still such a rarity. "That show was stupid."

"Stupidly awesome?"

"Ninja Turtles and X-Men too?"

"Sure, let's have a cartoon marathon" he chuckled, "Sounds fun."

"...Yea."

* * *

Shomura Madeline frowned at her little brother as he moped, lying around on the deck. Looking over her shoulder at her mother, Shomura Katie, she cocked a brow for an answer. The woman smirked, rolling her eyes as she was preparing dinner. "Chika."

"Of course..."

Her little brother made it so complicated, she thought with a sigh. She knew from life that nothing ever went anywhere pussy-footing around like he did. If he wanted Chika then he needed to let her know. Katie peeled a potato, shaking her head, "Remember that little boy Kaoru despised when he was little?"

"Mm, Matt or something?" Madeline questioned, sitting on the stool near the island.

"Yea. Apparently Chika agreed to have dinner and cartoon night with him so your brother's all up in arms and grouchy" Katie sighed, "He's like your father, you know? Downright wuss sometimes and he just overreacts."

Madeline grinned a little, "He might not be overreacting, mom. That could be Chika's boyfriend if he keeps messing around like he's done for the last _eight years_. Would you wait for a man for eight years?"

"God, no" Katie groaned, "...Of course, I'd have pursued the man by now if I were interested."

"Chika's kind of an advanced case. I don't think you can pressure her to pursue anything, really, unless it's meeting her direct interests. Relationships don't seem to be one of them."

Katie laughed with a sigh, "True. She's definitely her father's daughter..."

"Who?"

Madeline looked up as her father made his way into the kitchen, still wearing the black apron from Yume, seeming groggy. "Oh, Kaoru's moping over Chika hanging with other boys again."

Shomura Carl pouted, kissing his wife's cheek sweetly as he started to remove his apron. "I'd be pretty mopey too!"

"Yea, we agreed on that" snickered Katie, poking his nose, "He needs to be a lot more proactive if he wants the girl, Carl. Even you figured out _that _much."

Carl flustered but smiled a little, "Yea...can't say I blame him for fearing rejection though."

"Even if Chika did reject him, it's probably because they've been friends for so long" Madeline remarked, "I mean, it gets a little weird. Like...I guess if Uncle Chihaya was a girl and you were in love with him, dad."

The man cringed and shook his head, "It'd be horrifying."

"Exactly. I'd think it'd be more of a sibling relationship but he has feelings and it'd still make sense if she doesn't."

Katie frowned at that, looking at her son as he lied miserably on a chaise. "No, I think there's something there. What exactly I can't say but it's up to him to pursue it. If not, Chika has every right to have dinner with Matt or anyone she so pleases. Love's not a game for the procrastinator."

Carl frowned as well, glancing to Kaoru before sighing. "Love's complicated."

* * *

Hideyoshi Chika yawned, squinting as she turned over in her bed. Glancing at her clock in the twilight, she found it was four in the morning and for some reason someone had rung her doorbell.

She staggered out of bed, puzzled, scratching her collarbone. She'd just gone to bed, having finished cartoon night with Matt around two. He'd walked her home and though she offered for him to stay over he refused, saying he had class early and didn't want to disturb her.

Unfortunately not the case for everyone, she thought rather grouchily. She had few pet peeves but one of them was getting into a deep sleep and being woken up. Opening the door, her eyes narrowed when none other than Kaoru was there.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Wait, don't get cranky" he held up a hand, looking down briefly before taking a breath, "I...was out and I was hoping you'd let me stay over. I'm quite frankly a little drunk."

Chika's brows furrowed, noting that his face was indeed red and he was wobbly. Nodding slowly, she allowed him in, closing the door behind him. Kaoru almost teetered over taking off his shoes but managed the task. "So how was your date?"

"Date?"

He gave her a look, his blue eyes narrowing as he dropped onto the couch, "Yea, your 'cartoon date' with Matt."

"It was good. He made sashimi and we watched Spiderman."

"So you admit it was a date!"

Chika wandered back towards her bedroom, exhausted. "Are you sleeping on the couch or are you coming to bed?"

He followed her, leering as she fell face forward into her pillow, pulling her blanket up. "You didn't answer me."

"Will you _shut up_? I was _asleep_."

Kaoru huffed, stripping his shirt and crawling into bed. "Chika."

"Kaoru, I will kill you, I'm sleepy."

"You're been evasive again! What's going on with you being all evasive?"

Chika didn't listen. He might've been asking something important but nothing was important when she was asleep and it was four am. "Go to sleep, Kaoru."

The dense or drunk or whatever he was man went on and on. Turning over and sitting up, crossing her legs, she rubbed her eyes. He pursed his lips, seeming cross. Staring at each other for a moment, Chika reached behind her to retrieve her pillow...before pummeling Kaoru in the head with it.

"AH! Okay, okay, I'll be quiet!" he conceded, falling backward as she went to town, flailing.

She inhaled sharply, shaking her head and throwing down her pillow, resting her ear against it. Kaoru mumbled, "You've been mean to me in your sleep since we were _babies_."

"Then you should be well aware to stop talking."

He sighed gravely, turning over and curling into her back. "...Chika?"

"Kaoru."

"Whatever's going on or bothering you, you...you know you can tell me, right?"

"Kaoru."

"Okay, okay! ...But...really, was it a date?"

Chika opened her eyes wide and looked over her shoulder at him. He gestured a zipper across his lips and relaxed his head on her other pillow, throwing his arm over her hip. She sighed and finally returned to her slumber...a little.

It was fine. She went to Matt's place around 4 in the afternoon. He'd made sashimi and had some drinks for them. He cranked up Netflix and they started their marathon, watching through each series they discussed. Afterward they even chatted a bit about things. Truthfully she wasn't sure what he was here for, as in what he was studying. He smiled and told her marine biology. Really, it only made sense.

Matt asked her, sheepish and shy, did she remember how he just kind of kissed her once? As much as she remembered about their childhood together, she really had to dig for that one. All she could remember was them hanging out on Toucan Island and discussing things like marriage. She simply nodded and told him they did a lot of things they didn't understand, didn't they? He'd laughed a little and shrugged. "Yea. I don't regret it though."

Regret. It was a fascinating word, regret. She never had to put so much thought into such matters, did she? Regret was outside of her and she could look back on her life without much of it. Was she free of it? No.

Things had changed.

* * *

He knew what Kaoru wanted to say. It was all a repeat of their childhood except now they were adults. Now they should have been more reasonable, more sensible and capable of discussing things without resorting to the base tactics of 'or I'll tell my mommy!'. Two adults, two individuals living independently on an island.

"Just stay away from her."

Ishiguro Matt's eyes narrowed at Shomura Kaoru. His class had ended early and Chika had text him about going for one of those awesome burgers again. Getting to the lab, he found that the only one outside was Kaoru. Oh, and he had this little tidbit to give him too.

...Okay, he'd had girlfriends back on Castanet. It was such a small village he didn't have _many _but he wasn't inexperienced in relationships. And...fine, so things got a little weird. He got a little weird. Thing was, what other girl was he going to fish and watch cartoons with? They didn't have 'real' history but they had memories now.

Kaoru asked what his intention was, asking Chika to have dinner with him last night. He told him flat out because he obviously had interest too that he wanted to get serious. That was naturally his answer.

"It's a free country, Kaoru. If Chika didn't want me around I think she'd let me know" Matt countered.

Kaoru snarled, "What has she known you again for? Four, five months? You can't just conveniently decide you're interested when you didn't even remember her!"

"I don't think you get to decide that, Kaoru" Matt remarked, growing annoyed, "Whether I've known her four weeks or four decades, I'm allowed to be just as interested in her as you are. And it's up to _her _whether she'll have me or not, not _you_."

"...You don't _know _her. Y-you don't know she's grumpy as _hell _when you wake her up between two to four hours after she goes to sleep. You don't know how she loves orange juleps and strawberry shortcake or-or that she doesn't realize it but she's actually self-conscious about her eyes. You don't know the little things about her, not like I do!"

Matt shrugged faintly. "...Can't I learn?"

"You-"

"Besides, do you _really _know everything? Is it impossible that there's things you don't know about her? She's not _yours_, she's not your possession" Matt countered hotly.

Kaoru glared off to the side, muttering under his breath, "She is mine. She's...she's always been my girl. And I won't give her up without a fight, not to...not to just anyone."

"Fair enough. But just know that I'm not going to roll over because you have...history."

Silence fell amongst them and he pursed his lips when he heard Eiji laughing somewhere behind them. The challenge had been made. He supposed in a way history was repeating itself.

Chika was chatting with Eiji and Leonel, the trio making there way up the pathway between other students. Kaoru inhaled sharply and stuffed his hands in his pockets as they got closer. Game on?

"Hi" Chika greeted.

"Hey" Matt greeted back normally. There was no need to make this weird.

"...You _still _didn't answer my question from last night, Chika."

Matt cocked a brow towards Kaoru as he made this remark in lieu of 'hello'. And last night? Chika got home way late as was. Alas, Chika looked very confused. "You asked me something last night?"

Kaoru groaned, rolling his eyes, "Date?"

Chika's brow rose and Eiji grunted, "Look, we can play 21 Questions once we get our burgers. Let's go!"

Leonel groaned, holding his stomach, "Unfortunately I have to agree, I am starving."

"Fine" Kaoru muttered.

Matt was a little frustrated when he seemed to square Chika between himself and Eiji, clearly a very purposeful act. Why? Why did he think he owned and could control what she did like that? He groaned and smiled a little wistfully despite himself as Chika elbowed Eiji hard in the side, saying something he couldn't discern. Probably because she never noticed those things...

On the ferry ride, she didn't actually pay attention to any of them, turned backwards in the seat and gazing out on the ocean. Kaoru gazed at her, his brows furrowed. Matt could only wonder and that made him feel a little downtrodden. He guessed...Kaoru did know a lot more of her idiosyncrasies.

They walked up the street toward a place where they'd been going together since high school. They all even greeted a shopkeeper who waved at them and asked they come back so she could give them some taffy. He...was an outsider.

Was this already lost? Was he in over his head? Reading too much into what could be entirely innocent?

"Chika!"

He frowned, looking toward the owner of the voice. Whoever he was, he was forcing his way through the crowd that he was towering over. He had to be about six feet tall and from his voice, he sounded British. Huh, they knew some interesting people, he guessed...

Looking to Kaoru and the others though, he found they were blank. Blinking, puzzled, he looked to Chika for an answer as did the others.

Kaoru recoiled, Leonel and Eiji's eyes widening as well. Despite not being as cued in on Chika's perks, he was shocked too.

She was honestly and sincerely _enraged._

Gritting her teeth, trembling, he was pretty mortified because she was absolutely _livid._ Kaoru gaped a little, "E-eh, Chika? What's up? Who is that?"

The stranger that was apparently able to elicit such a response from her got closer, seeming worried. "Chika...hey, um-"

"Don't-don't you ever talk to me again!" she snapped loudly.

They all were speechless as she ran away up the street in the direction they came. Leonel quickly looked back at _whoever _this guy was before running after her. "Chika!"

"Oh dear..." the guy murmured, gazing after her.

Kaoru stared at him, his gaze unwavering as if he were trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Matt realized that Chika showed emotion but it was never quite that...human. And this was the man that caused it.

...New challenger?


	41. Otome Interlude, Part I

**Otome Interlude, Part I**

**Author's Note: **So here we are, going into a flashback...a six chapter flashback. It might seem weird but there were little clues of something going on in the first few chapters. I have like... 4 3/4 chapters done and will be releasing Part II next week just to stagger it out.

Some smutty stuff in there and also I attempted slang...very bizarre. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah, pardon!"

Hideyoshi Chika wandered through the streets she'd never bothered to contend with. Usually it was because she got lost and needed someone to help her find her way. Nowadays she had plenty of time to find her way back.

"Please, I just need someone that knows a smidgen of English. I'm lost!"

She paused long enough to cast a glance at the person in question who was calling to busy workers on the stretch of restaurants and businesses. He was holding a map in one hand and a slip of paper in the other, looking rather perturbed. No one seemed to be offering him any assistance, just glancing at him because he was actually rather tall. Chika knew he wasn't from around here. It was rare to find people taller than she was in this area...

She couldn't help him. She barely knew where she was right now. Hopefully someone would assist him, she couldn't be the only person that knew English.

Alas, on that day, when she found herself wandering and ending up passing him again, she figured it wouldn't hurt. Nothing but time to kill.

"What are you trying to find?" she asked, approaching him.

When he looked up, having seated himself, defeated, on the bench, Chika was slightly taken aback. He really was one of the most European not Asian guys she'd seen in a long time. The stranger's green eyes lit up and he looked hopeful. "You know a bit of English?"

"I'm fluent...in American English." He was British. She'd never met someone with an actual British accent.

"Gracious, at this point English is English" he declared, delighted.

He stood and she frowned when he gazed down at her a bit, seeming perplexed. "Is something the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing" he waved a hand before showing her the map. He may as well have shown her something written in hieroglyphics. "I am in dire need of finding this pub. My notes say it's in an alley between a 'right good ramen stand' and an 'old dodgy French restaurant' with a beautiful water fountain."

It was rare. So rare it in fact caught her off guard. Looking up, wide-eyed, she remarked: "I know where that is."

"Blow me! You're an absolute savior, these are the worst instructions I have ever received in my existence."

Chika wasn't sure she'd heard 'blow me' outside of her father yelling at his friends while playing Bion, especially in such a context. She'd heard British slang was a trifle different. Leading him up the street, knowing the 'old dodgy restaurant' from her own father's complaints and the ramen stand as a favorite of Eiji's and the fountain as the hang out for eating said ramen, she finally noticed the alley way.

The man gasped as he darted into the slightly narrow cavern. Chika had never noticed it. There was steps going down to a rather dated looking door. It was almost like they'd exited Japan and slipped into the background of an RPG. He patted his pockets and pulled out a key, pushing the entry open and walking inside. For whatever reason, she followed.

"Oh. It's just like father wrote..."

There were boxes and boxes near the door, the entire inside covered in dust ridden sheets. If it was a pub at one point, it certainly wasn't now. The stranger was ecstatic. "Oh, just a little dusting. It'll be a doddle, especially when the others get here."

Not sure what he was talking about, she was prepared to just leave since she accomplished her mission. Alas, he turned to her, a rather wide smile on his face. He really couldn't have been that old, he had a bit of a young face. "Thank you graciously. I would've never noticed. Perhaps I was a bit nervous being here on my own, I've never been to Japan and no one here seemed to know English as I was assured. Or perhaps their right busy at the moment, I am sure it's the height of rush hour right now. Ah! I'm yakking. Again, thank you. What's your name?"

"Hideyoshi Chika. Or, Chika Hideyoshi."

He tilted his head, "Oh, yes, um, Hideyoshi...san? Yes, yes, Hideyoshi-san, I am in your debt. Perhaps I can offer you some of this delicious ramen for your troubles?"

"It's fine" she shook her head, starting towards the exit, "Have a good evening."

"Ah, wait!" he called, starting to follow her, "Where I'm from we don't simply let a good deed go to waste. Surely I can offer you something."

"No."

"But of course there is! You can come by when I have less of a bodge job cleaning and play billiards and snooker with us."

That had caught her attention. She'd heard of billiards. "I've never played before."

"We will be more than pleased to teach you then. It was about all we could do back in the village" he assured.

"...Alright" she allowed, petting down a pleat in her high school uniform, "I'll come back by one day soon."

"Excellent! My name is Dirk Middleton. You can just call me 'Dirk'. All the specifics of honorifics would be troublesome at best."

Dirk. "I never cared much for them either. Chika is fine."

"If you're certain" he said, a bit unsure, "Well, I'm sure I'm holding you from a previous obligation with friends or the like."

"…No."

* * *

"You had Cam most convinced the second he could keep Frieda inside."

Georgia Ainsworth breathed out, wiping her brow as she gazed around the bottom level of the pub or inn or whatever it had once been. There were several rooms upstairs and though they weren't anything special to look at, they were nice and she looked forward to decorating hers more.

She smirked towards Cameron "Cam" Daugherty, the silent fellow petting his white cat, pretending not to be content. They all lived in a small rural village in the west. It was one of those 'revival' villages where people wanted to live a simpler less technological and hectic life. Cam was orphaned young and lived in Howard's inn and restaurant. He was quite fond of cats but Howard was allergic so he wasn't allowed to keep them. Sure, Cam kept one but he couldn't keep her with him.

This was Dirk's brilliant idea.

They'd thought he was blooming mad. Going through his father's old records, Dirk found the man had owned a pleasure business in Japan for whatever reason. He left it to Dirk and when Dirk happened to find that out, he suggested they all move there for a while. They all knew there were deeper reasons behind the need to move for him but, well, while they knew their parents had the best of intentions, they knew there was a bigger world out there.

Ash and Cheryl Preston appeared from upstairs. Ash readjusted his bowler cap, leering at his barely 17-year-old sister as she was just filing her nails. "Dirk is still barmy for this. Not one of us is fluent in Japanese so we are on our own entirely."

Dirk came out of the kitchen, a dirty and dusty mess. Dropping a rag, he grunted, "I am still not _entirely _sure why you even came, Cheryl, if I may be so bold."

"Like I'd let my poor brother come on this daft journey alone" she sighed airily.

"If that's your sentiments, I would appreciate it if you started to do a little cleaning" Ash pressed a bit with a snort, "Mum told me the second you're too cheeky to send you back so you best earn your keep, dear little sister."

Cheryl pouted and grumbled, heading towards Georgia to get a broom to sweep. Cam resumed his task of replacing all the light bulbs in the overhead lamps, carefully climbing a ladder. "She brings up a good point. We don't know a spot of Japanese."

"I've picked up some" Dirk assured, taking a seat briefly. He'd been up since the sun rose cleaning the rest of the house after spending most of yesterday cleaning the rooms to accommodate his arriving flatmates. "I was under the impression English was more of a lingua franca than it is here though. I swear I'd still be roaming the streets trying to find this place if I hadn't met this high school girl yesterday. An actual school girl!"

Ash grinned, "Already chatting them up, Dirk? I'm most impressed!"

"Nothing like that" Dirk rolled his eyes, "She was a bit…dull. Actually, she reminds me of Cam."

Cam sulked at him as Georgia laughed, cocking a brow. "A girl Cam, ay? Sounds like trouble. Is she coming back?"

"I asked her to but I suppose she has no real purpose in doing so."

"She cute?" Ash hedged, moving a table together so they could have a makeshift dining room.

Dirk groaned, rubbing his face, "That's not really something I want to consider right now. I will say she is the tallest Asian woman I have had the grace to cross yet. She had to be almost 5'9"."

"That's not tall" Cheryl muttered.

"That's unusually tall for certain races, Cheryl" Ash reported, "And honestly pretty tall for most women of any race. What's her name?"

Dirk had to delve for a moment. "Chika."

"What a weird name."

Ash gave his sister a look, "Cheryl, this is a different _culture_. Things are going to be a lot different and you can't go around declaring things like that."

Before Dirk could agree, Georgia's cell phone started to ring. It was one of the few technologies they were allowed to have in the village, fortunately. She stared at it for a moment before looking to him. He knew and just turned away.

"Know what would be delicious?" Ash changed the subject, "Some shepherd's pie. Cheryl, to save you from this horrid menial labor, why don't you go whip some up?"

"Sure" she shrugged, handing the broom to him before skipping off.

Georgia sighed, taking off her bandana. "Well, I suppose I best start taking a gander at the shopping situation. I am just unduly pleased that we have a working shower."

Dirk's smile returned, nodding, "I had the plumber come and get that all taken care of before we got here. I knew it would be a right mess."

Standing, he stretched, "Well, I best go take a bath before dinner then. It's looking great though. Once we get the accents up we'll have a nice place going. Can you believe it? Out on our own?"

Georgia smiled, "Not at all."

Dirk ran off up the stairs. Georgia glanced to Cam as he came down the ladder, picking up Frieda. "I suppose he does need the distraction."

Cam nodded in agreement and she sighed, resting her chin in her hand, "Think this girl he met might come back? That might be another distraction worth pursuing."

"Female me? Probably not."

She winked at him before shrugging. "Anything's worth it. He's gone through a lot."

* * *

Or so they had believed at the time.

Cheryl glared darkly as she sat at the table, watching one of the shows they were getting streamed in on the telly. Georgia sat and played cards with Cam and Ash as Dirk occasionally meandered between the kitchen and the billiard slash snooker table. He was sort of chatting with…her.

Chika Hideyoshi wasn't what they typically attributed as appearing Asian. She was blonde with red eyes, after all. That and she was monstrously tall considering. Oh, and she was the strangest dullest creature they'd ever met.

When she randomly came by a few days after they'd just settled in, Dirk introduced her to each of them. Ash, one of the nicest fellows she knew, gushed about how she'd come back with Dirk's promise to teach her to play snooker. He informed her cheerfully that Cam was the master billiard and snooker player in their entire village. Undefeated, in fact.

Rather than responding to this news with any normal reaction, she gazed at Cam for a long few uncomfortable moments before nodding once. And yes, it was quite downhill from there. Surely Dirk associated with her as much as she allowed. He showed her the basics of snooker and billiards and a few tricks. Then after that she kept to herself, just kind of hoarding the table. It had been in such a way for bloody four weeks and ultimately it was just grating. It was causing all sorts of aggro amongst Ash, Cheryl, and now her. Cam really just kind of watched her and she at least sort of…spoke to Dirk.

No, enough was enough. It was ace that she helped Dirk but there was a limit to things and this sort of insanity had gone on weeks too long to be tolerable. It was just some random freeloader that came for a few hours and didn't acknowledge anyone. They'd all started to dread this time of night just because of her. She didn't seem like a bad sort, really, just she had to have better things to do.

When Dirk walked her to the door that night, Georgia had prepared to approach it firmly but calmly. Dirk was a nice gent too and he was never going to turn someone away. Alas, he had to see this was far too unusual to persist as well.

"Why do you keep letting that freak come in here?!" demanded Cheryl before Georgia could say a word.

Dirk looked startled, glancing back towards the door before shaking his head. "I mean, she's just sort of quiet, is all."

"Quiet is not her only problem, Dirk" Ash scoffed, "She surely can't have friends with that sort of attitude and I can certainly see why."

"Don't be so cruel" Dirk chastised, shaking his head as he wandered back in towards the kitchen.

Cheryl glared, stomping her foot, "Stop letting her come here! She's-she's a-a- _menace_!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

Ash shook his head, "I'm very inclined to agree, Dirk. It's just too wacky for me to tolerate for the hours she's here. Don't feel inclined to be hospitable to someone who can't seem to return the sentiment. Don't you agree, Georgia?"

Dirk raised a brow towards her and she grimaced with a sigh. "I concur, Dirk."

Cam was settled on the couch they'd secured, stroking Frieda's back as the animal purred contently. True to Cam form he said absolutely nothing so Dirk groaned heavily. "You're all doing wonders for human relations-"

"Or lack thereof" muttered Ash.

"Fine. Fine, I'll tell her she's no longer welcome here then after I told her she's welcome here. Thanks tremendously for the task, you lot" he uttered sarcastically.

"It's your fault anyway!" Cheryl proclaimed. "Don't go inviting people you just find gallivanting on the street and maybe you wouldn't be in this predicament!"

Dirk's green eyes narrowed a bit and Ash waved a hand. "It'll be fine, Dirk. I'm sure she won't care a spot. She doesn't seem to care a lick about what any of us do so what does it truly matter?"

"…Yea" he uttered, "Sorry if I'm just not in a hurry to make someone the odd one out."

Georgia winced and waved both of her hands quickly, "You needn't worry about that, Dirk. She essentially did that to herself."

Dirk didn't respond, just kind of quiet before wandering off. Georgia sighed and wondered if they were just putting him in a bad place because they were just a little too judgmental. But they'd tried to be sociable with her and she had no interest. That was just too dodgy for her taste. Of course it went against Dirk's nature but, well, he was the lucky one she acknowledged so he got the honor. Too bad the first relationship in a new land just went so badly.

* * *

He'd gone over his story all day after he was given the task and he was no less irritated that he was given the abominable deed. Fine, she was weird. She spoke to him enough that he felt he was being accredited with being a human. The others weren't really that lucky and he knew that was grating and frankly pretty rude. But still, they were just a random load of Brits and that she did speak to him denoted that perhaps she thought only he'd be present for their deal. Maybe she just wasn't expecting the others…

Cam was playing pool with Ash when she walked in, still wearing her school uniform. Despite prepping himself all day, the dread dredged itself in his form and he froze. Cheryl leered at him expectantly and that wasn't helping a bit. Why didn't she do it? She was outspoken and rude enough for this sort of thing!

Chika settled her bag by the door as she always did, also taking off her shoes which wasn't a tradition they partook in but…about to choke on his own horror, he dragged himself over towards her. "H-hiya, Chika."

"Hello, Dirk" she greeted with a slight bow.

Prepared to blurt out they needed to talk, in the plot twist of the century, she walked towards…Cam? Ash cocked a brow as she stared at him with what seemed to be her typical deadpan expression. "I think I'm prepared to challenge you."

Cheryl glowered as everyone else was very confused. What? Cam crossed his arms and what might have been another shocker actually responded: "What do you mean?"

"Well, it was said that you were a master billiard and snooker player. My papa says you should never challenge a master player to a game unless you're prepared to give them an adequate game or it's insulting so I trained."

…Eh? That's what she was doing? Dirk's eyes widened and Ash glanced towards Cam who'd fallen silent. "Well now, I don't suppose I ever quite thought of it that way. No one certainly ever provided you a challenge."

"I know I can't defeat you" she assured, "But hopefully I can at least hold my own."

Georgia seemed very visibly puzzled and Cheryl just looked annoyed with the whole thing. "Dirk, didn't you have something you needed-"

Cam suddenly held up a hand, silencing her. "I'll accept your challenge."

Well, this took a turn for weird. Georgia glanced between Ash who suddenly seemed rather amused and Cheryl whom looked far from it. "Uh, I'll make us some pizza then. Cheryl dear, come help me."

Shuffling her off before she blew a fuse, Dirk had to say this was the strangest girl he'd ever met as she grabbed a cue to begin this tournament of sorts. Certainly wasn't what he was expecting upon coming here.

* * *

"Dirk promised, that arse!"

"Stop being so cross" chastised Georgia, smiling as she started taking the cooked pies out of the oven. "Cam actually stepped in so you know it was serious."

"Ugh!"

It'd been going on for about an hour, about as long as Georgia had been attempting to calm the enraged Cheryl. None of the guys had come in to complain and she was pretty sure she heard some laughter over the duration of time. Well, it was very odd, her reasoning, but at least she'd spoken to someone other than Dirk.

The male in question wandered in with a smirk suddenly, going towards the fridge for beer apparently. "Ladies."

"Dirk," Cheryl hissed, slamming her palms down, "Why is she still here?"

Georgia rolled her eyes but Dirk's smirk grew, pulling three beers out. "You ever seen Cam sweat?"

Looking up as she ran the pizza cutter across the slices, Georgia almost gawked. "You jest."

Dirk shook his head solemnly. Oh, she had to see this. Walking into the living and entertainment area, she found that naturally Cam hadn't started to perspire but looked really intense. Ash's chin was rested on the edge and he blinked towards Cam widely. "Struggling there, good sir?"

"Hush."

Chika was sitting on a bar stool, leaning slightly on the cue as Cam wandered around the table as if to work every corner. Georgia smiled a little incredulously. There was almost literally nothing else to do in the village unless it was gardening, riding horses, or billiards. Cam gardened quite a bit and took care of his cat but all his life he played this game. Some teenager had been practicing intensely for four weeks and she was giving him a go? Well, that was interesting.

Not that the girl had addressed her whatsoever, Georgia figured at this point she wasn't going anywhere until Cam properly schooled her. "Chika, would you care for a slice of pizza?"

She tilted her head. Was she against her? Had she offended her somehow? About to question, Chika finally responded. "If it's not an inconvenience to anyone else eating."

Georgia shook her head, "Oh no, no, we have more than enough for everyone. I'll start serving once the tea is warm."

Chika blinked, frowning momentarily as she slowly looked around, "…You all drink a lot of tea."

Ash laughed, "We're British, it's our thing."

"I suppose tea is a staple here as well…" she tapped her chin, "Papa and mama tend to drink coffee more though."

"Devil's drink, ay?" snorted Cam, finally making a move.

Chika seemed perplexed. "Devil's drink?"

"Don't mind him. I'd say there's nothing better than a good cappuccino on a rainy or snowy day" Ash remarked.

"I typically drink café au lait."

Ash nodded, "Those are good too!"

Leave it to Ash to forget he wanted her gone. Cheryl glared deeply at him as if he'd betrayed her. Chika stood and meandered around, kneeling occasionally to the level of the table. Cam watched her, unwavering, and Georgia almost had to laugh at how serious they were. Well, they were a lot alike in a way, it seemed.

Returning with the pizza, giving Cheryl a look when the woman insisted upon giving Chika the smallest slice, Cam held up his hand when she started to ask which piece he may prefer. "...I have this."

Georgia cocked a brow as he leaned over and did some trick shot only experience assisted and put the last three balls into the pocket. It was the most expression she'd seen on the girl yet, her eyes wide and bewildered. "...Wow."

"Well, now that _that _is over-" Cheryl started, her intentions fairly clear.

"Let's eat" Ash interrupted at ease, "The pizza looks scrumptious, Georgia."

"Thank you, Ash."

Chika rose and bowed toward Cam, "Thank you for the game. As I expected I'm not skilled enough."

"...Well, I would not say that much" Cam remarked some, replacing his cue, "It was a very good game. I would say it's impressive you managed to advance your knowledge of the game in four weeks on your own. But I would also say it's better to play with others."

Eh? Dirk blinked towards him, swirling his beer bottle, before smiling at her. "Cam is correct, Chika. I'd like to think we're all fairly nice blokes and hopefully we are comfortable enough to speak with."

"Well, if private practice was enough to put that look on Cam's face I'd say it was worth it" Ash teased, sitting at the table.

Cam almost looked cross as Chika tilted her head. "I guess it is like an MMO. Kind of useless to play on your own."

They were blank. MMO? She frowned, "Oh, do you not play video games?"

"Oh, video games" Ash nodded, "...No. We're lucky we have cell phones."

"Really?" she asked, doe-eyed.

Dirk offered her a chair on his corner of the table, clearing his throat. "Our village was a little isolated from anything like that, Chika. Which is why Cam's master snooker and billiard player, it's all he had to do."

"Not _all_" he drawled some, sitting on the other corner near her. "There was gardening and...baking."

Georgia laughed, carrying plates in and passing them around, "And _horse back riding_, of course. All sorts of hobbies."

"Hmm, I think I've heard of cities or places like that" she mused, her hands in her lap, "I don't know if I could've done it."

Dirk smiled, "It's the way we were raised so it seems a little more natural to us, I suppose. We do hope to feature more technology while we're here though. I hear Japan's quite the capital for such things."

Chika seemed to be deliberating, Cheryl sitting next to her brother with seemingly mounting irritation. Georgia took the seat next to Cam and smiled awkwardly. She was still...peculiar.

"I'll bring my old console over next time" she finally spoke, "Have you heard of the Wii series?"

"'Wee' as in a 'wee bit'? Or...'oui' like in French?" Ash echoed.

"Wii with an 'i'" she nodded, "We have a classic one and it's a lot of fun. You can play tennis and baseball."

While they hadn't been precisely sure why they couldn't just do those things in real life, they'd just agreed. Georgia still wasn't sure of her status, of course. She did happen to return the next day with this 'Wii'...and she did have to agree there was something very whimsical about bowling at a telly screen. Ash, Dirk, _and _Cam were quite taken with it actually and Cheryl still refused to have anything to do with the matter. First impressions were her only impression, Georgia presumed.

Dirk asked after they'd almost dislocated their elbows playing the Wii if now they could get some ramen from the 'right good stand'. Chika had blinked but nodded. He was very excited, saying it was his first bit of Japanese cuisine and she actually smiled.

Well now.

* * *

_Hideyoshi Chika was leaving school, wondering if she should go to the pub. While she found them all to be fascinating people, part of her wasn't sure if she wasn't wearing out her welcome. Her mother always said there was a limit to things and it wasn't like they were like..._

_She looked up, noticing Shomura Kaoru walking towards where they used to meet up. Maybe she was hopeful but she scurried to his side...or tried to. As soon as he noticed her, he quickened his step. "Kaoru."_

_He never said anything, in fact meeting up with Eiji and Leonel. They walked off, leaving her there to gaze after them. Confused, she glanced over her shoulder towards her only option currently. _

_...What had she done wrong?_

Dirk Middleton hummed as he carried groceries back towards the pub. As difficult as it'd been at first trying to figure out what everything was, he was glad he and Georgia were getting the hang of it. Cam was getting there, as was Ash, but Cheryl was just...a little too uncouth and impatient for shopping.

He paused, startled, when he found Chika sitting outside by the fountain. She was gazing off into space, her bookbag in her lap. After the Cam event, the only one that wanted her gone was Cheryl. Cam had taken quite the liking to her, as had Ash when she made her version of a cafe au lait. 'Mums is just not the same'. Georgia and her didn't talk very often but Chika had rather openly admitted to her that she wasn't used to speaking with women. Of course she didn't suspect it was any different than talking with men but it still felt a little different and she hoped she didn't take it personally. Georgia had actually laughed and waved a hand, saying she rather knew the feeling when she thought about it.

Him? He thought she was fine. Seemed like there was a blooming lot on her mind though. Wandering closer, he sat beside her and set the bags down. "Chika? Are you alright? You seem awful gutted."

Her red eyes looked to him solemnly. "Gutted?"

"Upset."

Chika pursed her lips tightly and he gazed at her. "You can tell me. What's the matter?"

She bowed her head and went into a quiet spell. It'd been about a month and fortnight since they'd met. At first he assumed this was just her not responding but came to realize it was like some sort of ritual forethought she needed prior to speaking. It seemed like a rather smart thing to do sometimes. People often said dilly things without thinking.

"How long...have you known Cam? Georgia? Ash? Cheryl?"

Dirk sucked his cheek a moment, "Why...forever, it seems. As long as I can recall anyway. Cheryl, not so much, as she's a bit younger than us but everyone else? Quite a spell."

"It's like that with Kaoru. And Leonel and Eiji. I've known them my entire life, I think, and we've always been together. Then I did something."

His brows creased, shaking his head, "What did you do?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you assuming you did something?"

She plucked at her skirt absently, shrugging her shoulders, "When school started this year they refused to speak to me anymore."

"...Just like that?"

Chika looked at him before nodding, "...Just like that. I must've done something awful and not realized it, Dirk. They don't...even say 'hello' anymore. I don't understand though. Kaoru's...Kaoru's my best friend."

Swallowing that, he folded his hands before shaking his head. "If you did something so unforgivable they can't even bother to be polite to you and you truly have no idea what that may be, they ought to tell you. Especially if this lad is your best friend and you've known each other for ages."

She gazed off before murmuring, "I don't want you all to get tired of me too. I'm going home."

"Don't be silly" Dirk smiled warmly, "I'm more than certain Cam is expecting a good game of billiards with you. And we're more than likely to tell you if you've done something. Our...main issue was resolved well. As I said when we met, feel free to come by whenever you like."

Chika seemed uncertain but he patted her shoulder, grabbing his groceries. "Just promise to show us some Japanese things. We've just been holed up in our Britishness except for a random ramen trip a few footsteps away. Let us gallivant with your aid."

"Okay."

He knew that feeling. Rejection? It was bloody miserable. He could imagine it was more miserable that they wouldn't even tell her what it was she supposedly did. He could really only ponder what that was.

* * *

Frieda purred as Chika rubbed her belly, holding the cat in her arms as Cam made the first break. He blinked at her, standing up straight after he'd made his move "...Do you like cats?"

"They're okay" Chika replied.

"'Okay'?"

"My friend has cats. They're just a little more aloof than I'm used to. I have a very personable dog at home. Cats, I'm never sure if they like me."

Cam stroked his chin, raising a brow. "I suppose that's true in some sense. I find them to be very loving, alas. Frieda's always seeking my affection."

"I suppose it depends on the cat just like it depends on the dog" Chika agreed, "I've met dogs that are not as pleasant as my dog. He's just so dopey and caring so I'm surprised meeting a mean spirited dog."

"Ah yes, there were cats in the village that were just cruel beasts. Scratched you at the smallest inclination for giving them treats or ceasing to pet them."

"Do you hear this crap?"

Cheryl Preston leered into the living room, in the kitchen with Georgia, Ash, and Dirk. Dirk was stirring himself a cup of coffee, looking up at her with a marked scowl. "What 'crap'?"

"Isn't it funny Cam's taking a shine to someone? He's always so...Cam" Ash mused, also making himself a cup.

"It's ridiculous" snarled Cheryl.

Georgia groaned, drinking tea, "You needn't be so unforgiving, Cheryl. She's associating with everyone except _you _because you're being rather bratty."

"Indeed" agreed Ash, "She's not a bad lot once you get to speak to her. In fact, she's offered us admission to her grandfather's equestrian club so we can ride horses. Thought we wouldn't have much luck in that when we got here."

"I know, I'm delighted!" gushed Georgia.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and Dirk mimicked the gesture, wandering into the other room wordlessly. Well, Cheryl was nothing if not steadfastly immature. Funny thing was Chika was actually younger than she was at sixteen. Tall thing for a sixteen year old. She looked up when he entered, still holding Frieda. "I was thinking that I should help Georgia cook."

"Eh? Of course not, dear, you're our guest" Dirk waved a hand, sipping his coffee.

"Well, I'm continually imposing" Chika remarked, walking towards the kitchen after setting Frieda carefully on the ground, "You cut in with Cam."

Cam sulked deeply. "Dirk couldn't play his way out of a paper bag."

"Thanks, chum."

"I promise we'll resume afterward" she nodded.

Cam sighed gloomily and Dirk snickered, sitting at the table. After it seemed Chika had situated herself in the kitchen, he blinked flashily at Cam. "You enamored, friend?"

"Enamored?" echoed Cam, "With Chika?"

"Yes."

Cam scoffed, "Most certainly not. She's more like a little sister that's given me someone to play a decent game of billiards with. And Frieda likes her."

Rubbing his chin, Dirk drawled, cocking a brow, "Mm, little sister does sound logical. You really are too similar."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Dirk frowned.

Cam opened his mouth but Ash meandered out, smirking widely. Dirk frowned, leaning back in the chair. "Don't tell me you're leaving your sister in there to torment poor Chika?"

"Women talk, my good sir. Cheryl is unforgiving unless you've got a good bout of gossip prepared."

"Can't say I imagined Chika and gossip."

Ash shrugged, taking a seat with them after grabbing a deck of cards. "Something about some friends of hers. Go fish?"

"Sure" Dirk replied, "And ah, yes, that."

Cam frowned, picking up his cards as Ash divvied them. "She mentioned some friends were ignoring her. I didn't make much of it."

"Probably for the best. Seems to be causing her distress" Dirk shook his head.

After a few hands, Chika and Georgia entered the room with a steaming platter of... "I made teriyaki. Georgia said she's never had it so hopefully you like it."

"Oh, we're not picky blokes" Ash assured, putting the cards away. "It smells delicious."

Georgia nodded as she carried in a large bowl of rice. "It's amazing you could cook this without burning it, Chika. Rice is difficult."

"Yes, usually we have a maker for it but my papa showed me how to make it manually."

Cheryl was carrying soda and glasses, absently passing them around the table. Oh, so gossip _was _enough to calm her jets, huh? Dirk fought a snort as they all started dishing out the new meal.

"By goodness, it's amazing" Ash gushed, munching on the chicken.

Dirk nodded in sincere agreement. "It is scrumptious."

"Thank you."

She took very little in the scheme of things and though Dirk wanted to ask 'why', she finished at ease and stood, "My papa's actually calling me home. We can finish our game after your horseback riding tomorrow, Cam."

The fellow just nodded solemnly. Georgia smiled, "Well, thank you for dinner, dear. It is quite good. Even better that I'm not the only one that cooks around this place."

"Hey, I cook" Cheryl uttered.

"When?" demanded Ash.

Dirk laughed and rose, walking with Chika to the door, "As Georgia said, thank you for dinner. We'll see you tomorrow then."

She nodded, tugging on her shoes, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

After he saw her out, he walked back to resume his meal. Georgia looked after her before sighing. "She's a nice girl."

"I think so" Ash agreed.

"She's still dim" scoffed Cheryl.

Dirk leered at her, "I do suppose that's an upgrade but what exactly is she 'dim' about?"

"Why, the situation with her friends, of course. Anyone can see what's going on except her!"

Cam took a bit more rice, frowning, "What's going on?"

Georgia sighed, drinking her soda before shaking her head, "Well...the way she describes her friend and their relationship, I would say he's in love with her."

Dirk looked up from his plate. Eh? "Funny way of being in love with someone, I'd say."

"They've known each other since they were swaddled" Georgia continued, "So I'm imagining it's of some aggro to the boy in question."

Ash frowned at that and Cam cleared his throat, "And I'd presume as they've known each other so long it hasn't occurred to Chika. I'm sure she simply views him as a long time friend and he's gotten infatuated."

"Well, that's still no reason to ignore her" Dirk sulked, "It's childish at best."

"They are teenagers" Cheryl sighed airily.

"Look who's talking" Ash snorted loudly.

Cheryl pouted at him and Cam leaned back, sighing after he finished his meal. "Well, I would like to think we wouldn't be so uncouth."

"Indeed" Georgia nodded, "Of course, love is a tender subject, isn't it?"

So that's how people loved each other, hmm? By hurting one another, that's how? If the prat loved her then how was ignoring her the answer? Naturally this was just by Georgia and Cheryl's deducing but women were often rather insightful on such matters. They'd been a lot more clear headed during his than he was.

...That...just wasn't how you treated people. A swift and tactless 'good day' and not even a 'hello' crossing each other on the street? She deserved better than that.

* * *

Frieda's back arched and she hissed, darting back dramatically. Cam could only stare in wide-eyed horror, the rest of the Britain group in the same boat. Ash gaped for a moment.

"...Is _that _one of the horses we're riding?"

Hideyoshi Chika had come on a Saturday for their horseback riding event. For once she was wearing everyday clothes, just some capris and a hoodie with sneakers. That wasn't quite what the shock was over though.

"Hmm? Oh, this is my dog."

Dirk was unsure of that. Slowly walking over, he gazed at him. "Uh, he's, um...pretty momentous. What's his name?"

"Russell Bow Wow Rover."

A very heavy silence fell over them. After some moments, Ash remarked: "...What?"

"You can just call him 'Russell'. Russell Bow Wow Rover is what I named him when I was younger."

"What a...strong name" Cam remarked.

Dirk laughed despite himself, holding out his hand, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lord Rover."

Russell sniffed his hand for a second...before standing, resting his fore legs on Dirk's shoulders. Ash's eyes widened and he laughed, "He's a full grown man."

"Tell me about it" gushed Dirk, staring right into the dog's face as he rubbed his fur, "I bet you're from a long line of the purest blood, Lord Rover."

He wuffled loudly, dropping down and pawing at the ground. Georgia laughed, having been packing their things with Cheryl, walking over to pet the gargantuan dog. "I'm sure he's telling you all about it, Dirk."

Cam slowly walked over, seeming squeamish like Frieda. Chika actually seemed concerned, "I hope he didn't frighten poor Frieda too much. He's actually very fond of cats."

The cat person cautiously scratched behind Russell's ears before smiling some. "...He is _huge_."

Ash grinned, kneeling as he scratched the animal's neck, "I'll say. Hell, if I had him as a child I would've rode him around."

"I did" Chika nodded.

"Oh man, your childhood was ace."

Cheryl raised a brow and crossed her arms. "...Are you bringing 'Lord Rover' to ride horses with us?"

"Well, unfortunately I forgot I promised to take him to the park today so if it's okay, you guys can just take the limo to the center. They're very helpful people so they'll assist you."

They gazed at her in bewilderment. "...Limo?" Ash finally asked. "We're...riding in a limo?"

"Mm hmm. It'll bring you home as well whenever you're ready."

Georgia's eyes widened as Cheryl clapped her hands together, "Ace! I've never been in a limo before!"

Cam scratched his chin, frowning, "Won't it be a tad uncomfortable for us to use your services without you?"

"Oh, not at all. They're expecting you" Chika assured.

"Well...if you're sure it's alright..." Georgia remarked, reluctant.

Chika nodded, closing her eyes, "Whenever you guys are set, the limo's waiting on the main street for you."

They all gaped a little and Chika escorted them out. She spoke to the driver in Japanese though assured them he was fluent in English in case they needed anything. Dirk crossed his arms, standing outside of the long vehicle. "Well, you lot have fun then. I know you've missed riding through the countryside."

It was finally Chika's turn to be confused. "You're not going?"

"Eh, horse back riding wasn't really my best of activities..."

"Well, we'll see you this evening then, dears. Have fun" Georgia waved, closing the door and rolling down the window.

Cam's eyes narrowed, "But not too much fun."

Dirk raised a brow, "Come again?"

The car started to pull away and the group called their 'good day' as they went up the street. Dirk was puzzled. Looking to Chika, he smiled. "Well, uh, I guess you're off on your doggy date with Lord Rover."

"Mm. What were you going to do?"

"Oh, uh...nothing, really" he laughed shyly. "I didn't make any alternative plans for today. I feel a little daft about it."

Chika blinked, "You can come and play Frisbee with Russell and I. I brought a picnic lunch."

"I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"I think Russell is becoming friendly with you so it's fine" she assured, the dog indeed walking circles around him and occasionally standing to get his attention.

Dirk laughed, petting the beast, "Well, I'm quite honored."

Locking up, he made the small venture with her to a rather pretty park. His eyes widened when he saw the pink blossoms falling off the trees. "Are those legitimate cherry blossoms?"

Chika nodded and he breathed out softly. "They're just as pretty as I'd imagined."

"It's nice you came in Spring for them. We don't have many Autumn varieties in the area."

"Ah yes, we wanted to avoid coming in gloomy seasons. North West England was particularly rainy this year" he droned, cringing as he remembered. It certainly didn't assist his mood.

Chika leaned over, unclasping the leash which seemed unneeded as the dog stood loyally by her side. Setting down her lunch box and satchel after stretching out a striped blanket, she reached into the latter and pulled out a Frisbee. She smiled as Russell started to bark, bouncing around with excitement. To his surprise, she handed it to him. "Give it a good throw. He likes when he has to find it."

He chuckled and, despite it being some time since he'd last thrown one of these things, got in a good one. Russell wuffled and darted off in bounds after the toy. Dirk laughed, his brows creasing. "Your dog can be an Olympic sprinter, good lord."

"Russell is very fast" she nodded.

Funny considering how big he was. Dirk stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks but was shocked when the dog returned to him with the frisbee. "He likes you."

Well, he somehow became Lord Rover's play thing that day, the dog running him down good. After about two hours, Chika went to retrieve some beverages and Russell finally let him sit down. Dirk groaned, lying on his back, glancing at Russell who sat beside him, panting. "You're quite the work out partner, my good dog."

He woofed as if agreeing with him. Snickering, Dirk closed his eyes for what felt like a moment...but woke up probably an hour later. He squinted, confused, finding himself leaning against the hottest furriest pillow ever. Looking over his shoulder, Dirk wasn't sure when he'd leaned against the massive beast's belly but Chika was beside him, her head relaxed on Russell's neck. Watching them for some minutes, he smiled softly. It was kind of adorable. He could tell they had a rather deep relationship.

Chika's red eyes opened when he gently shook her shoulder. Looking around groggily, she sat up on her palms and rapidly shook her head. "Oh...hi."

"Hiya."

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and kissed the top of Russell's head. "He's such a high energy doggy. I knew he'd probably run you pretty hard when I came back and you were asleep."

Dirk chuckled lowly, still shaking away the grogginess. "He definitely wore me down."

"Papa and mama ask me to take him out because he's always chasing squirrels and the like at the smallest inclination" she explained, finally taking containers out of her lunch box. "He's ancient in dog years but he's got the soul of a puppy."

He grinned as she served the stirring Russell what looked like a steak. "And you eat like a king, Lord Rover."

"Daddy had some left over from the cafe" she nodded, taking out...

Somehow he'd hoped to avoid _that _particular portion of Japanese culture. He gawked a little as she presented sushi. "...Oh."

She put out some more things on the spread. He smiled nervously as she seemed to be directing him to eat. "Oh, that's...that's quite alright, I'm not that hungry."

"Eh? But you did all that running" she frowned.

"Uh, I mean, that's..."

Dirk almost recoiled as she held it out to him on the end of some chopsticks. Oh dear. Groaning internally, he shakily opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Closing his mouth around _raw fish_, he chewed.

"...Oh, huh, that's not bad."

Chika actually seemed startled. "You've never had sushi before? We had it all the time in America. It was a little different but..."

"Ah, yes, well, those Americans. Quite...adventurous, as you well know. But in our village, we quite liked our fish...cooked. It's popular in England itself, of course, but again, we were an old timey kind of place" he drawled. "But I'm shocked, it has a most intriguing flavor."

Chika's blondish brows creased as he struggled to hold a pair of chopsticks. "You don't know how to use chopsticks either?"

"Again..."

She nodded and reached out, taking his hand, "Here, you hold this one like this..."

Dirk frowned before looking towards her. He thought she was just blonde but seeing her hair in the afternoon sunlight, it had this almost reddish tint as well. "Uh, Chika, not to say I haven't seen a unique blend of people, are your parents Japanese?"

Chika was showing him how to rotate his finger. "Yea. They have some French and American ancestry though."

"Ah, that explains it. You have unique attributes."

She picked up her chopsticks again, dipping hers into what appeared to be soy sauce. "I don't know if I've heard 'unique' before. I remember in kindergarten they called me 'akuma'."

"'Akuma'?"

"Oh, it's demon in Japanese."

Dirk was stunned. "What a thing to say in _kindergarten_! I hope you didn't take that sort of daft talk to heart."

"I wonder" she mused, "Because I still remember it."

Pursing his lips, he shook his head, "It's true, those things that you hear as a child can stick with you for eternity. You'd almost think people would be more careful with their words."

Chika nodded and he tried for a piece. He nearly dropped it a multitude of times just trying to get it to his mouth but managed it. "Good grief, that's difficult."

"I'll bring you a fork next time."

"You needn't insult me. As it's your culture I'll learn the respectful way" he assured.

Somehow, the more he was seeing it, the more he thought it was a very peculiar thing, her smile. "I actually hated chopsticks too."

"You haven't used them primarily?"

"I was born and lived in Massachusetts for five years and mama and papa apparently weren't using chopsticks at the time."

Dirk smirked, cracking open the can of soda she offered. "Oh, so you lived where they wasted a spot of good tea?"

"We had field trips there a few times" she nodded.

He laughed, drinking a bit, "Well, that was...quite some time ago."

"Yea."

Chika ate another piece before tilting her head at him. "...I haven't met any new people in ten years, I think."

"Darling, I would pray and hope you've met _someone _since you were six years old."

"Oh, I've met people" she amended, "But not people I've been able to do things with. It was hard to get Kaoru to come to the park with Russell and I even when he was talking to me..."

Getting the hang of the chopstick deal, he got another piece before remarking: "Tell me about this Kaoru fellow."

"About him?"

"Yea...tell me what it is that makes him your best friend."

Chika needed to ponder over that for a few moments...before actually going on a rather long tirade about the fellow. Dirk listened closely...and despite lacking woman's insight even he got where they thought the lad was in love with her. 'He always buys me a birthday present and has a party for me' or 'he'd come stay with me when mom and dad are away' which sounded dodgy but apparently was acceptable.

… "Chika, do you care about this bloke?"

"Of course."

He gnawed his cheek. He had a feeling that she was taking 'care' at a base level. He meant 'love' but didn't want to scare her.

...Or something.

* * *

"Dirk Caleb Middleton, you close that confounded thing this instant!"

Georgia Ainsworth stood in the doorway of Dirk's bedroom, her hands on her hips, frustrated. Cam and Ash were behind her, peering in like mute observers of some phenomenon. Cheryl just sighed, petting her skirt. "He's done in."

When they got back from horseback riding about two weeks ago, they returned to find Dirk with a 'laptop'. Apparently him and Chika had had a long discussion about some sort of communal game she played called 'Bion' and she suggested he try to play it. Somehow that turned into her and him going on a shopping trip to purchase the 'laptop' and a 'controller' as well as the game.

At first Dirk seemed to be passively interested. Chika only showed him the basics of signing up for the service before having to take her leave. For a week it was just collecting dust on his desk as she had tests to focus on and hadn't been by. Alas, she finally came back by three days ago. After playing a game of billiards with Cam, she went about showing Dirk the dynamics and abilities of the game. And it was all downhill from there.

Not that they understood this 'living life in a fictional world' thing but Chika apparently gave Dirk a loan to open, well, a pub. He 'trained' to make ales and beverages and food for 'customers' that would 'replenish' their 'HP' and 'TP' and it was all weirdness they were all confused over. That was, except her and Dirk. Dirk still seemed pretty lackadaisical about it for a spell but then, slowly but surely, he got sucked in. And yes, 48 hours later, he was _still playing_.

They'd tried to get him to stop to sleep or eat or do something with his life but he was absorbed. At first he droned he'd be done 'in a minute' but now they were getting gibberish. They'd sent the stern Georgia to try to get through to him but he'd tuned them out entirely.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, "This is Chika's fault. You lot should get her to come fix it. Or we can smash his laptop."

"He might go stark raving mad and murder us if we do that" whispered Ash as if he were concerned Dirk heard him.

Cam pursed his lips, Frieda in his arms, and glanced over his shoulder when he heard a faint knock from downstairs. "That's probably Chika now."

Georgia huffed, "Tell her to come here immediately!"

He nodded solemnly and went down to answer. Chika came up, wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans. She blinked, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Fix this" Georgia leered, pointing towards Dirk.

Chika stared at Dirk who was tapping madly. Appeared whoever he was controlling was doling out beer. After a moment, Chika crossed her arms, "How long has he been playing?"

"Two days straight. We're leaving him food like a stray cat. It's the only way he'll eat" Cam sulked.

The girl at some fault for this newly found addiction frowned before finally walking over to Dirk. They'd all tried shutting the thing with very negative reactions and threats to their lives. It wasn't going to work.

Alas, they were all a little baffled when Chika went over and actually brushed his brunette bangs from his forehead. The fact he didn't even react was more baffling. Chika covered his eyes though and he finally noticed. "Wha' in the hell? Stoppit, I haf' tuh see my bar..."

"I know" Chika said simply though she actually tugged him to his feet.

"N-no, my patrons need me" he slurred as if he were drunk, even staggering. "My whole operation will collapse."

Chika rather gently pushed him into his bed, pulling his blankets over him, "It won't collapse. Everything will be fine."

"No, you...you don't know..." he complained, starting to get back up.

She replaced him and pulled the blankets up to his chin, shaking her head. "Shhh. It'll be here when you wake up. Aren't you sleepy?"

"N-no..." he yawned widely, his eyes closing, "I dun'...I dun' need bloody sleep..."

"Of course you don't. Sleep well" Chika responded, standing as he was almost instantly snoring.

They all were silent as she walked over to his computer and started pressing buttons. "And there. An NPC will take care of his bar while he's sleeping."

Georgia gaped before rapidly shaking her head, "How did you _do that_? He's been threatening to maim us every time we try to close the computer!"

"My mama has to do that to my dad, brother, and myself all the time. I suppose it's mostly about patronizing but by that point you're too exhausted to care" she shrugged, closing his laptop.

Ash frowned, "Uh, makes sense, I guess. Perhaps we should hide his laptop though?"

Chika shook her head, "He'll be okay, no need to panic."

"Well, I don't know if we're _panicking_..."

Chika looked at her cell phone and seemed thoughtful. "I have a party to attend tomorrow and I need to shop. My mom's upset because I procrastinated so I'll need to get it done. Did you want to go? It's a different area than this."

"Like...clothes shopping" Ash said dreadfully.

"Yes, clothes shopping?" remarked Cheryl, cocking a brow at Chika's attire.

Georgia waved a hand, "I think it's a delightful idea."

"Yea, I'll...pass" drawled Ash, walking off.

"...Yes" Cam agreed.

Chika frowned, seeming thoughtful, "I've never been able to get any of my friends to go with me on these errands either."

Snickering, Cheryl started to exit the room, "They're all fellows, aren't they?"

"Don't worry, we're a little more open to such excursions" Georgia assured, "Let me grab a coat and we'll head on out."

Chika nodded but didn't follow them... "...Some of Dirk's stats are bothering me. I'll be there momentarily."

Oh, good grief. Still though...there was something intriguing going on now, wasn't it?

* * *

"Why, look who chooses to grace us with his presence!"

Cam looked up from the couch where he was reading, Frieda curled up beside him. Dirk finally staggered down at about 7:30 in the evening, seeming very, very confused. "Where...where am I?"

"A pub in Japan?"

"Oh...oh. Holy Christ."

Ash cocked a brow as Dirk rubbed the rough dark stubble on his face, squinting. "Oh yes, that game...blast. If it makes me act like this then maybe I need to resign."

"Perhaps" Cam agreed, "Nonetheless, Chika credited you with enough sense to practice moderation from now on."

"Yea, we were going to shatter your laptop" Ash replied. "I swear you'd still be at it if Chika didn't come and patronize you into going to sleep."

Dirk groaned, wandering towards the kitchen, "How humiliating...where are the girls?"

"They went out ages ago with Chika to go dress shopping or something."

"And I wake up in some bizarre alternate universe. Blimey."

Ash snickered, looking up with the door knob jiggled. "Well, they're back from their quest so maybe you'll enter the correct universe again."

Opening the door, Ash gawked when Cheryl pranced in with well over two dozen bags. "Good evening, dear brother!"

"Why?"

Georgia smiled as she entered with far fewer bags, Chika behind her with only two. "Hello, boys. I expect you're not too famished."

"Already have lasagna in the cooker" Cam remarked, flipping a page. "What had you ladies so preoccupied?"

"Yes, and did you remember our budget?" leered Ash specifically at Cheryl.

Cheryl seemed beside herself, ignoring her brother as she skipped up the steps with her bounty. Georgia smirked, "Chika's great-grandmum has some sort of card that made clothes blinking cheap. Believe it or not Cheryl only spent twenty pieces."

"Blimey. Nice one indeed, I was about to kill her" Ash nodded.

Dirk smiled towards Chika, noticing her nails were purple. "And uh, you went for those...manicure deals too?"

"Oh, yes" Georgia laughed some, looking at hers which were green.

"It was a good day" Chika nodded, setting her bags down, "I am a little surprised you're awake already though."

Dirk flustered and scratched his neck, "I, uh..."

"Your stats were atrocious so I fixed them."

He sulked at that, "I didn't know what half that bloody mess meant, I set it to what could have made sense."

"I'll have to explain it to you. Though you seemed more interested in running the bar than anything else."

"...God blimey, my bar!" he exclaimed, running for the stairs.

Cam groaned, "Oh Jesus."

Chika followed him and Georgia snickered, sitting beside Cam. "I suppose it's good he is having fun though."

Ash snorted, dropping into the recliner, "If that's what you want to call it. What did you get on this little venture, Georgia? I know Cheryl was always sneaking off to shop back at home but that wasn't precisely your game."

"O-oh, nothing really, just a few pair of pants, a skirt, and some shirts and other things I didn't get a chance to have in the village" she smiled quickly.

Cam briefly glanced at her from his book before remarking: "It's different, isn't it? Having the choices to be involved in the world and how it functions. We get to see and do new things."

"And yet you two sat in the house all day" Georgia teased.

"Well we certainly weren't going to go clothes shopping with you girls" scoffed Ash, "You were gone for nearly _eight hours_."

Georgia rolled her eyes around, looking up when Dirk came back down the steps with his laptop and Chika in tow. "...So you're saying I don't really_ have_ to run my bar?"

"Nope. You can just leave the NPCs –non-playable characters- and they'll do it for you. Of course you can come back when you want but it'd be a very boring game without that option."

"Ace. I suppose now I can go fight or whatever the point of this is" he stroked his chin, sitting on the couch across from them.

Georgia blinked languidly at them as they sat beside each other on the couch. They were about to get absorbed, her senses told her, so she remarked: "Dirk, would you have gone clothes shopping with us if you hadn't been zonked?"

"Absolutely" he said without delay, typing slowly, "I could use some new shirts and I would like to pick less dated looking clothing."

Cam sulked a bit, "And whatever is wrong with our clothing?"

"Remember we were at the airport and someone asked if we were hipsters because of the suspenders? Apparently we need to blend in more."

Ash pouted, "That's no fun though. We're individuals."

"I don't mean we'd take our current clothing out and burn it in a ritual personality séance, just that it wouldn't kill us to have new clothes too" Dirk shrugged, tilting his head, "...That's not armor, it's barely covering my chest."

Chika pointed, "That's the cheapest option. You can get something better with the proceeds from your bar."

"Well, I still don't see it taking us _eight hours _to choose these 'new clothes' you speak of."

"Blow me! Eight hours? Maybe 45 minutes, an hour tops" Dirk retorted.

Georgia smirked, standing to go check on Cam's lasagna, "Chika took us out to eat as well, you twits. And with the manicures and pedicures and shopping, it did turn into _nearly _eight hours."

"I don't like shopping that much either but since it was new for them it was okay" Chika replied, still staring at the laptop screen, "We can go out tomorrow."

"Ugh, sounds abysmal..." Ash groaned, dropping his head back.

His eyes narrowed as Cheryl happened to reappear, gasping, "We're going shopping tomorrow again?!"

"No! Chika is taking the lads shopping tomorrow, princess."

"Oh, I want to go!" she fretted.

"No!"

Chika blinked as Frieda crawled in her lap, stretching, before starting to pet her. "Everyone can go. Then we can go to brunch."

"Sounds splendid" Dirk agreed, "Or we could have lunch outside so you can bring Lord Rover."

Georgia observed, walking from the kitchen, as Chika smiled, agreeing as 'Lord Rover' had seemed to want to go with her every time she went out now as if he suspected she was going somewhere with him.

Well now, something new indeed.

* * *

"'Other things'?"

Georgia Ainsworth was starting to set the billiards table when Cam Daugherty made this remark. She blinked back at him, puzzled. "Other things?"

"I assume you've worn all the outfits you purchased over the week now but I'm not sure about these 'other things' you didn't get to have in the village."

Flustering, she shrugged and turned back to her task. "I didn't wear many sundresses in the village, did I?"

"Certainly not" he agreed, "But I doubt that would constitute mentioning as 'other things'. Come now, you've peaked my curiosity..."

Swallowing as he got closer, she pouted and started to grab a cue off the wall, "Weren't we raised _conservatively, _Cam?"

"Weren't we?" he echoed dully, "We could be bred many ways, does not mean it is what we are."

Georgia huffed, growing flushed as she marched over to the table. "Do you want to play or not? I know your beloved Chika hasn't come by for a game so I thought I'd pity you."

"Jealous?"

"Of course not. Anyone that looks at you two would think you were long lost separated siblings" she snorted.

She inhaled sharply when he hugged her from behind, his hands crossing over her stomach, burying his nose into her curls. "Good."

"S-stop. You know Ash and Cheryl will be back and Dirk's upstairs."

"Ash and Cheryl just called to inform us they were well over an hour away and today is one of Dirk's scheduled days to get enveloped in that game" he murmured, his hands rising nearer to her breasts, "It's been _months_. I've wanted you so. Please..."

Georgia pursed her lips, bumping him away to turn and face him. "We can't. You said we'd think of Ash and..._cease_."

But her breath caught when he gazed at her with his green eyes before they filled with nervousness. "You know I get most skittish when I have to be the forward one."

"Then don't!" she blurted, backing into the table, almost sitting on the edge.

Cam placed his hands on either side of her, leaning close and pressing his nose to hers. "...That is not to say I _won't_."

She trembled as he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly at first before it turned to passion, his tongue slipping between her lips. He breathed hard, pushing her back against the table as he moved to kiss her neck, pulling her legs to straddle his waist.

She'd known Cam Daugherty and Ash Preston since they were children. Dirk too but fortunately he wasn't in this equation. Yes, quite, it was a love triangle. Except it wasn't. Truly she loved Ash, she honestly did, but it was different with Cam. It took a lot to get the bloke snogging behind the inn he lived and it certainly took a lot to get him to bonk with her in the barn. He was afraid of hurting Ash and so was she...but they were human, weren't they?

"Yes..." Cam suddenly rasped, "I suppose those are quite different from anything you could keep in the village."

She opened her eyes, finding he'd hiked up the yellow sundress and was looking at the lacy knickers she'd purchased with Chika and Cheryl last week. "Father would have a fit."

"The village would have a fit" he amended, "Can't say I find much issue."

Georgia moaned quietly as he hiked the dress up more, latching his mouth onto her nipple. No, no, it was too dangerous. They promised to stop, that living directly with Ash would make it too dangerous to continue. But...but she wanted it too.

Sitting up, aggressively unhinging his belt and unzipping, she tugged him out, stroking him as he returned the favor, his fingers slipping down her stomach. She closed her eyes as he whispered sweet little things into her ear. The other girls had thought he was too shy and too cold, always keeping to himself, his flowers, and his cats. He was attractive but not their taste personally, they'd remarked disdainfully. They had no idea how wrong they were.

He growled a little, clearly hard as he removed her panties hectically and pushed inside. Covering her lips with the back of her hand, she fought a pleasured cry. Ugh, he was right, it'd been so long. Pounding his hips, Cam was gnawing hard on his lip as well. Just because Dirk was entirely unaware the universe existed when he got into that game didn't mean he was entirely outside of it. She was also worried that...

They both yelped and screamed when there was a knock at the door, Georgia quickly sitting up and pouncing off the table as Cam readjusted, zipping up. Still panting, both from banging and being startled, Georgia rapidly replaced her panties, calling. "O-one moment!"

Naturally Cam was able to calm himself first, walking towards the door where she presumed Ash and Cheryl had found some time warp to get there faster.

...Eh? Cam sounded startled. "Chika?"

"Hello, Cam. Hello, Georgia" she greeted.

"W-what brings you by, dear? It's almost midnight" Cam questioned, looking over his shoulder at Georgia as he let her in.

Chika shuffled off her flip flops, nodding, "I'm staying with Dirk."

"Oh" Cam smiled anxiously...before his brother-like sensibilities kicked in and his face shifted to blankness. "...Wait, what?"

Georgia stared, wide-eyed, finding the girl did have a bag with her. "...Oh. Uh, I...I see."

Despite what they were just doing, their attention had definitely shifted. Dirk came down the stairs, wearing blue and white basketball shorts with a white tank. The trip had clued them in that they dressed like they were entering their early forties. Sure, nothing was wrong with being dapper but exploring different styles might do them some good.

"Hello, mate. Ready to show me how it's done?"

Chika nodded, returning up the steps with him. Georgia gaped a little before looking to Cam whose eyes were wide and...kind of menacing.

Okay...hopefully that was just taken extremely out of context.

* * *

"Will you relax, geezer? We're going to be up all night playing _Bion_._"_

Cam leered deeply at him, standing in the doorway as Chika changed into comfortable night clothing in Georgia's room at Cam's request. "Do you think it appropriate for a young girl to stay the night with you, Dirk?"

Dirk rolled his eyes, setting up snacks Chika had prepared for this venture. "To be perfectly frank, I was a little surprised her parents would allow her to stay anywhere she pleased but apparently it's not an issue."

Crossing his arms, Cam's eyes narrowed more, "You keep your bloody hands off of her, you git."

"_Yes_, big brother."

Cam opened his mouth to probably threaten him more but Georgia's voice rang, "Cam, come help me finish what we were doing!"

"...I have to go" he responded, turning toward the door as Chika entered, "And you remember your promise, twit!"

Dirk raised a brow, Chika entering with a frown, "What's wrong?"

"I hope you know he's your older brother now" Dirk replied dryly, cracking open a bottle of juice.

Chika was doe-eyed. "Really? I don't have an older brother."

"Don't worry, Cam will cover that for you."

She patted her cheek as she sat on the bed, pondering. Dirk was about to tell her just to forget it...but happened to notice something. She was wearing a black version of the shorts he was wearing and also a more fitted gray 'tank top'. That wasn't really shocking.

"...Wow."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, uh, nothing" he smiled quickly. Nothing was more inappropriate than mindlessly ogling a woman's chest, Dirk, good grief. No matter...how impressive and should still be developing that chest may be. "U-uh, anyway, let's play."

She got out her laptop which seemed to have a custom case. 'Scuttle' was prominently written across the front. "'Scuttle'?"

"That's what my papa calls me."

Dirk tilted his head, perplexed, "Why?"

"When I was little, I really liked The Little Mermaid and Scuttle was my favorite character" she explained.

He smiled, "That's adorable..."

All their knowledge of pop culture and the like came second hand, alas. They knew a lot more than some of the sibling villages that adopted the 'go back to the super old days' tradition because it accepted more new members than others. Teenagers that were appalled by the lack of anything told them about movies and music and clothing and all that. It was hard to say if they'd have slang or the likes without them either. When they did leave, in the airport for Japan, someone demanded why they used so many terms from so many different places. Well, it was a bit of a melting pot...

He got a few more perks, he supposed. He'd been in a limo and seen one prior to Chika having the others picked up. He'd featured a telly before and despite not knowing what an MMO was, he was graced with the advantage of playing Mario Kart once. If you could call it that, he'd never driven anything in his life and it showed.

Dirk didn't hate it there, not by a long shot. And if he were sincere, he didn't necessarily have to explore the outside world that much. He was able to go outside into it a lot more based on his circumstances. Just...things had changed.

"What happened to your stats?" Chika pouted, interrupting his musings, "I fix them and they're all to crap again."

"Like I said, I barely know what they mean! Show me."

She leaned in and showed him the ones that were permanent and the ones that he was able to change while denoting the ones he could build. "So...the stats build the character."

"That's one way of looking at it" she nodded, "Let me take you on a mission so we can build them."

"Uh, you'll be okay, right? Honestly, I suck. I went on a rat mission and they had my ass."

Chika snickered, "You'll learn."

Playing for a few hours, his mind indeed melting a bit, he looked to her. She was just as absorbed, her red eyes almost glazed over. He wasn't sure he ever expected to be playing video games in another country with a schoolgirl he happened to meet on the street but, well, can't say it hadn't been worth it. She was...she was an interesting girl.

… "So, you do this sort of thing with Kaoru?"

"Used to."

He looked up at her. She had this solemn expression and he had a feeling his question put it on her face. "I apologize. Forget I mentioned it."

"It's okay. I'm glad someone else will play with me."

Dirk blushed and smiled some, "Yea. I'm sure I'm, uh, a little more remedial than he was."

"You're doing well" she assured, "You've leveled twice since we started."

"Is that actually good?"

"Well, it could be better."

He smirked, shaking his head, also a little sleepy. "Usually if I stay up all night like this I'm talking to the others or my-...well, nothing."

Chika yawned some, mimicking the gesture, "I am a little sleepy. We had a few tests today and I stayed up studying last night."

"Well, we can call it a night" he nodded, going back to his bar via teleportation or something. "I'll go stretch out on the couch."

"Why don't you just stay in bed?"

Dirk smiled slowly, "Well, we don't...really have any other rooms set up for guests and I really wouldn't let you sleep on the couch."

Her red eyes gazed him with that bewildering simplicity. "Then stay here."

He stared at her for a long time to assess if she was actually serious. As her expression took no change whatsoever, he recognized that she suggested they sleep together.

"A-absolutely not!" he sputtered, cheeks flustering, "I-it's inappropriate."

"How so? I slept with Kaoru all the time."

..._What_? "What?"

"I used to stay over at his house all the time and we always slept in the same bed" she shrugged, "No one ever seemed to think it inappropriate."

..._How_? Rapidly shaking his head, he grunted and started to throw his legs over the side. "No, I refuse. Here, just sleep well, alright?"

Chika caught his arm, yawning again, "How about this? If you fall asleep first, I'll sleep on the couch. If I fall asleep first, you sleep on the couch."

Exasperated, he conceded only because she seemed prepared to pass out any second. Lying on his side after they cleaned up, Chika doing the same, she gazed at him. "Your what?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you either stay up talking with your friends or someone else. Your what?"

Dirk grimaced and turned on his back. Stretching his arms, intertwining his fingers, he sighed, "My older brother, Ivan."

Chika blinked, "You have a brother? He didn't want to come with you?"

"...He couldn't. And honestly, I wouldn't have wanted him to" he murmured, looking away. He hoped she didn't ask why though that seemed to be Chika's nature.

Alas, she didn't. "I have a baby brother, Shinji. He's eleven."

"Five years younger, ay? Drive you mad?"

"I love my Shi-chan. And I guess I have a Cam-nii now..."

"Cam...knee?"

"Onii-san is Japanese for 'older brother'" she nodded. "Sometimes it gets abbreviated to 'nii'."

He chuckled, his eyes closing a bit before he remembered this was a challenge. "He's taken a real shining to you, you know? Cam's a very shy fellow so it's a bit odd."

"He's never seemed shy to me" blinked Chika.

"Well, you're also a lot alike" he laughed some, "I would suspect that would make it easier for you to adjust to each other."

She rolled her eyes around in thought, "Maybe. I feel everyone else does just tolerate me."

"What are you on about?" he asked faintly, "Everyone here likes you. Now...Cheryl's a different case but I wouldn't worry about her much. But me? Georgia? Ash? We think you're ace!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What does that mean?"

Dirk stared at her...before laughing, super amused, "Are you saying we've used that in every other sentence and you haven't known what we were talking about?"

She shook her head simply. "Sorry for that. I'm sure half our slang doesn't make much blooming sense to you."

"Yes, that's another one, 'blooming'."

Dirk smirked, "Well, ace is 'awesome'."

"Ohhh."

"Blooming is just sort of like 'bloody'. You've heard bloody before, I assume?"

Chika nodded. "...I do have a few others."

He grinned, closing eyes. "Got all night until you fall asleep, mate."

...But then, some things were changing for the best.

* * *

_It felt like something was tickling his face...warmth, like the sun when he woke up after a nap from being run haggard by Lord Rover. The back of the building where there were windows that actually saw the light of day seemed to rarely garner this attribute._

_Dirk Middleton opened his eyes, lying on his side and facing inward. That wasn't typically how he fell asleep. He also typically didn't fall asleep beside Chika either._

_Bewildered for a moment, he thought of the bet and began to wonder if Chika had had any intention of lying on the couch. Then he recalled that Chika had fallen asleep before him but then he was too weak by that point to move. Bugger._

_She always wore those pins in her hair but must've taken them out when he wasn't looking. She had a long fringe apparently, her hair falling into her face. Stroking the strands away, he grimaced. Ash asked him if she was 'cute'. Chika was actually a very pretty girl..._

_...He didn't know the Kaoru lad personally obviously. But if they were allowed to sleep together like this and spend every waking moment together he could see why the boy got infatuated. Dirk's eyes traveled once over the curves of her body, saying internal apologies before returning and staying pinned to her face. Friends since childhood, ay? So he watched the practically sexless body of his childhood friend turn into the beautiful body of a woman? Probably drove the boy stark-raving mad._

_Ash told him as much once, said he was astounded the way Georgia was changing through the height of puberty. It was that awful time when the girls were taller and transforming faster than they were. Sure, they all looked like they'd been hit in the face by a brick but it was a complicated time. His personal trial was the fact he was 5'4" until he was sixteen-years-old. He drank so much milk and prayed to anything listening to the whims of a poor short boy everyday. Thankfully, over the next two merciful years, he grew into a stout even six feet. Yes, that was his plight: being short and being randy every other second for the wind blowing the wrong way. Women, they were getting ready for...like, babies._

_Thing was, Ash never stopped associating with Georgia just because she was blooming into a woman. Even they were aware of what life was leading them to in that village lacking in open webs of information such as the internet. Oh God, yes, it was a little unsettling entering that next stage of life where they had to start worrying about getting someone pregnant because of the raging hormones between them..._

_But was that enough to abandon years of friendship?_

_He wasn't sure about the other lads she mentioned, Eiji and Leonel. Either they were in love with her also or this Kaoru got them in on it. Dirk unfortunately knew about choosing sides but over something so...silly? Why would they punish her because he was uncomfortable? Didn't her feelings count for something?_

_Dirk tilted his head as she breathed comfortably, the sun gleaming off her hair. Reaching out cautiously he moved another strand of strawberry blonde hair back, his lips lightly parted. He didn't think he was quite special that she felt comfortable enough to sleep beside him. She seemed like a very trusting girl and that wasn't always a good thing. Of course he'd never do a thing to harm her...rather, lying beside her and watching her, he wanted to...what, make her breakfast? Well, that was rather out there._

_Queasy sleepiness shook him again and looking at the clock he found it was only 6:15. Dreary, he grabbed the sheet since it was just cool enough for a chill and pulled it on top of them. Relaxing his head against the pillow again, he fell into a comfortable sleep. _

_Later, after Cam marched into the room and had an absolute fit, waking him and Chika to demand what transpired last night for them to sleep in the same bed in such a manner, he felt...ill._

_...After what had occurred just some months ago, how was he so comfortable to sleep next to a girl as well?_

* * *

It was unthinkable.

Dirk sat on the couch, staring at a book but unaware of the words. Chika was playing a game of billiards with Cam and the duo was chatting about something or the other.

She left that Saturday evening after their sleepover. They spent the day doing pretty much nothing except playing games and prattling on with the others. He slept well that night.

Last night was different.

Was he the...chaste sort? No, there'd been women he engaged in heavy petting with. Some of them were married now, insisting to their hubbies that they were 'maidens'. He didn't see why it was such a concern.

...He supposed he worried about the maiden he had a bit of a fantasy about.

Fantasizing about a girl like Chika was akin to creating a whole new character. Surely he kept enough of her realistic attributes where it didn't feel like a replacement but he was certain his imagination simulated those hard moans and grunts.

All the women in every fantasy he had was dominant momentarily. His dream Chika had started to undress him prior to kissing down his chest, teasingly stroking him. Her tongue replaced her hand and before he knew it he had he pinned underneath him, doing the deed with reckless abandon. When he woke up, he was absolutely numb.

...He just had a sex dream about a girl he just met almost two months ago.

Was this...displacement? Surely his feelings weren't so dilly that he moved on like it _was_ some simple folly that occurred back home. He looked up at her carefully and found she had a smile on her face, saying something to Ash.

She was comfortable here. He was...comfortable with her, quite apparently.

...He wasn't supposed to be this 'comfortable' with anyone again. Things had changed. What was the matter with him?

"Hmm...I don't seem to be improving, Cam-nii. I still haven't beaten you."

"Oh, you have improvement indeed but beating me is quite another matter" Cam blinked languidly.

Chika actually pouted a bit, Georgia laughing as she walked in with tea and tapped Cam chidingly. "Be somewhat humble, you."

Ash snickered, "Cam's surprisingly smug."

"I am nothing of the sort" he huffed before sighing, wandering towards the stairs, "Let me go wash up before tea."

Cheryl pranced down the stairs, crossing her arms when she was at the bottom. "Chika, what is this 'karaoke' I see on the telly?"

"It's just kind of singing along to a song as the words play across the screen" Chika explained, sitting on a stool. "It's a lot of fun, somewhat. I actually used to go with Kaoru, Leo, and Eiji a lot to karaoke bars."

Georgia returned from the kitchen with cake, smiling coyly, "Oh really? Go with a bunch of blokes to sing, ay? Duets and the like?"

"Sometimes" Chika nodded, swinging her legs a bit, "I like music but I typically listen to American and Kaoru is almost strictly Japanese music. I like Japanese music but the English is a little grating so we never really agree on what to sing together. Usually he relents though."

"The English is grating?" Ash questioned, sitting at the table.

"There was song in this old anime –a cartoon show- called Clannad my mama used to watch that Kaoru thought was kind of pretty but it had this one line that actually upset me...'the place is so far away be far apart. People's hand does not reach, so merely has the place is a lofty lord can't meet nobody put will lose the place, so lofty which changes'."

Georgia's eye closed a bit, perplexed, "...What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Dunno. Kaoru said I was just fretting over nothing, that the words weren't really important but it's kind of hard to overlook that. Of course English was my first language, really. It's not Kaoru's greatest subject."

...She also had someone else.

Slamming his book, feeling his ears grow hot, he snarled, "You know, if all you're going to speak on is 'Kaoru' then why don't you just go back to him?"

Everyone looked up at him, startled...except Chika. She frowned, shaking her head, "...I've told you, he won't-"

"Yes, he won't speak to you. None of them will yet you insist on incessantly chattering about them, especially _Kaoru_. If you're not going to shut up about them then go see if they'll accept you again."

"Dirk" Georgia scolded.

Chika slowly looked down, "I...I could..."

"Then go on!" Dirk huffed, rising quickly to his feet and throwing down his book, "Since our company's not good enough for you, go back to them, the ones that decided they didn't need you anymore. You don't have to come back either!"

"_Dirk_!"

Chika was quiet...even kind of quiet for her before murmuring, "...Alright."

"Wait, Chika-" Ash started, an air of protest in his voice.

Alas, she quickly bowed and fled, fast walking out the front door. Georgia glared darkly at him as he swallowed. "What the _bloody hell_ got into you?"

"G-Good riddance" he spat, annoyed with himself.

"'Good riddance'? How on Earth could you possibly be that rude to her? She wasn't even speaking to _you_, ya' bastard!"

He tapped his toes irritably, slamming back into the couch. He felt sick. "W-we're just replacements anyway. Perhaps it is better for her to just go back and try to sort things out."

"She can't have _two _sets of friends, perhaps?" Ash asked sarcastically.

Cheryl sighed airily, taking the trifle on the plate of treats. "Well, it doesn't bother _me _but I think you've failed to realize who might not be so thrilled."

About to demand out of frustration what it mattered, he grimaced when it indeed struck him who wouldn't be 'so thrilled' as he came back down the steps.

"Ah, chocolate cake, how I loathe you" he remarked dryly, eying the spread Georgia had produced...before looking around. "...Where's Chika?"

Dirk opened his mouth to make up an...excuse. There was no excuse and he felt like throwing up. Cheryl jumped him to it. "Dirk was jealous over her little boy toy Kaoru because she was talking about him a bit and he told her to leave and never come back."

"I was not jealous!" he snapped, ill because...he _had _been jealous. Why was he _jealous_? You don't get that jealous because a friend mentioned another friend, damn it!

Cam stared at her for a moment before his green eyes narrowed towards him sharply. "Is that true, Dirk?"

"What of it?"

Georgia quickly got between them as Cam started. "Dirk! Cam!"

"'What of it'? Was it not _you_ that brought that girl into our circle, Dirk? Was it not _you_ that were concerned about making her feel unwanted when everyone else wanted her to leave?"

"I-"

Cam was furious. It wasn't something they saw often except when he slept with her...why'd he do that? Why'd he have to see the things that that Kaoru saw...?

"I understand you're in a delicate place in your life, _Dirk_, but you seemed to fail to realize where she is in hers. Those lads she speaks of wistfully have been her friends since practical infancy and now they don't deign to acknowledge her existence and she doesn't know _why_. She has confided in me that she has lost a portion of her reality without them" Cam hissed. "Where do you get off giving her a comfort in the face of such an apocalypse? You give her security in this place and then you take it away? Don't you dare use your insecurities and 'what of its' to justify hurting her more!"

Dirk gaped some, feeling himself grow faint. "...I..."

Cam pointed towards the door, his face stern and cold, "You go apologize to her this instant. Maybe she seems 'uncaring' or 'apathetic' but I can assure you, your 'girl Cam' is a human being and you've just torn apart another part of her world."

Ash tilted his head towards Cam, his eyes closing a bit, "...He's right, Dirk. Surely she was a weird lass in the beginning but she doesn't deserve such mistreatment. And perhaps she's our friend too and you shouldn't decide to cut her off from everyone on your bloody own?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Georgia grunted.

"Well, I would hate to lose the shopping deal" Cheryl remarked idly.

Dirk gulped before rising to his feet. Numbed by his task, he walked towards the door and stumbled out. He just...he just didn't know what was wrong with him. Things...things were supposed to be different, things were supposed to have changed.

"Chika!"

The square was growing less busy in the late afternoon. There was many a schoolgirl out but none of them were her...biting his lip, he looked at his phone. Could he...could he call her? He called her now, they scheduled little Bion and Lord Rover ventures.

His heart started to ache. It was happening all over again.

He walked for ten minutes and by some miracle, Dirk found her sitting on an isolated bench at what may have been a bus stop. Breathing out, both relieved and utterly embarrassed, he made his way over to her. She looked up and her eyes widened...before quickly looking away. With a wince he sank down beside her, awkwardly picking at the pair of jeans she took him to get, searching for words.

"I'm sorry" she said rather suddenly, so silent and soft, "I must be an awful person."

"No. God, no" he rasped, so overwhelmed with sadness he embraced her, "You're not an awful person, not even close. I had no right to say any of those things to you."

She buried her face into his chest, whispering, "I...I didn't know I was bothering you-"

Dirk shook his head rapidly, "Chika, you can speak about anything or anyone you like. It'd-it'd be like you getting mad at me for speaking about Cam or Ash or Georgia...I just...I just got...a little jealous, is all. Just...just thought maybe we weren't being good chums to you or... something."

Chika looked up at him, her red eyes actually upset, "That's not true. You all have been so nice to me. If I were still talking to Kaoru, I'd tell him about you all too."

He smiled softly before biting his lip, "I'm...I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me? I don't...I don't deserve it but...but things...things have changed."

She tilted her head at him, confused, "They have?"

"Yes...but don't worry about that. Come, Georgia had strawberry shortcake prepared for you and your 'Cam-nii' was spitting bullets when he found out I'd hurt you."

"...But..." she murmured, looking away.

Against his better judgment, he took her chin and gently made her look at him. Gazing into her eyes like this, he almost lost his balance. "Forget all the rubbish I said. You are always welcome in my home, Chika."

"Are you sure...?"

"I am positive" he smiled. "We want you to have memories to recall of us as well."

She stared at him, that awkward act...before the most beautiful smile crossed her face. "Alright."

...It'd only been two months. How was his heart already reviving so much? Exactly where did this adventure lead him?


	42. Otome Interlude, Part II

**Otome Interlude, Part II**

**Author's Note: **While I plotted to release a chapter every Friday, since the next chapter is coming along so nicely I'll release this today, especially since it's a massive one (Fifty plus pages!).

So last chapter may have been puzzling for a few factors: one, if you've played Tale of Two Towns, Cheryl's like...five-years-old or something. Alas, for my purposes, she's a teenager in the story. And British slang is insane to me so I know I'm doing it wrong but I'm trying...Antoinette, again, is Eiji's sister. In one of my weird continuum paradoxes, Antoinette's mother is Enju which is technically just the same person in actual Harvest Moon canon but oh well.

I'll have some notes at the bottom about the content...some smutty stuff again but nothing too serious. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oi, Scuttle."

Hideyoshi Chika was curled up on the couch, reading a novel that Dirk gave her. She didn't get much reading in often but it was a fairly captivating tale. Looking up, she blinked as her father sat beside her. "...I preferred when you were my little Scuttle, it was easy to pick out stuff for you."

"What?"

"I mean, your mom is going to get you the unfun stuff like clothes or whatever. I'm the dad so I'm in charge of the fun stuff and all I can think of is money and food."

She raised a brow, not sure what he was speaking of before he handed her a small box. "Despite you not remembering the _day you were born_, happy birthday, Scuttle."

...Oh yea. "Oh. Thank you, papa."

Opening the box, she was bewildered as she pulled out the small set of keys. "Keys?"

He nodded and signaled her to come outside with him. Following, she found a purple scooter that wasn't there when she briefly came out earlier. Chihaya sulked, "You crash it, I will be quite...peevish."

Chika agreed and sat on the moped, putting in the key. "Is this my car?"

"You don't need a car. Everything is within manageable walking distances but I figured this is in between those two extremes...but, if I let you go off to college and you graduate, _maybe _I'll buy you a car."

She pouted, "_If _you let me go off to college? But daddy, I want to go to college."

"Don't pull that 'daddy' crap on me" he grumbled lightly before gentling ruffling her hair, kissing her forehead, "We'll see since you're my favorite."

"If I go to college then you won't let Shinji go to college?"

Chihaya snorted loudly, "Chika, if I could ship that boy off to college this very second, he'd be gone. But I don't want to talk about that right now. You turning seventeen means that's coming up way too fast and it's bs I never thought I'd ever have to think about. Now you go show your pals."

She nodded, kissing his cheek and thanking him again before navigating off up the streets. Her Grandpa Koji actually taught her to ride a motorcycle and she got licensed, much to her mom and dad's horror as well as her Grandpa Mark's. "It's too dangerous!", they'd said. But her Grandpa Koji assured that anything's dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. She agreed. She was always up for learning new skills and her parents grew a little less reluctant after watching her race around with her cousins on Kawasaki. Her Grandpapa Mark was still grouchy but her dad said that was just because of his eternal rivalry with Grandpa Koji.

Buzzing down the alleyway, she pulled in close to the door and set the alarm. Perhaps a little excited, she went down the steps and knocked on the door.

Dirk Middleton answered, a light smile on his face, "O-oh, hello, dear."

"Hi" she greeted.

"Come in" he gestured, "Uh, I didn't expect you by today or at least not this early."

Chika looked around, finding the bottom level empty. "My daddy sent me out. He got me a scooter."

"Oh, that's ace! Did you ride it here?"

She nodded, following him into the kitchen. "He told me to show it to people."

"Well, the others are out and will be back shortly..." he drawled before his cheeks turned a bit red, "U-uh, well, I was going to give it to you later but I figure since you're here..."

Chika tilted her head as he went into the refrigerator and returned with...

"C-Cam and Georgia were saying you like strawberries and oranges quite a bit. I found this orange strawberry swirl drink recipe and uh, made this strawberry tart. I'm no baker but I thought the test one was scrumptious..."

Chika sat at the barstool near the small counter, frowning slowly. "You made this for me?"

"D-don't feel you're inclined to eat it or anything! It was-it was a silly idea" he laughed anxiously.

Perplexed, she questioned next: "You made it for my birthday?"

"W-well, yes..."

"Then of course I'll eat it. Thank you."

He smiled some, sitting across from her with a cup of coffee he seemed to have prepared prior. She picked up the small fork and took a bit. Eating it, she was a little startled. "Oh God, it's awful, isn't it?"

"Not at all" Chika replied, "It's just sweeter than I'm used to."

"Oh goodness, that's true" he grimaced.

"I like it" she nodded, taking a sip of the drink, "And this is good too. I think my daddy and mommy would like it so you'll have to show me the recipe."

He nodded, "Of course."

Watching her finish the small dessert, squirming a bit, he reached down, "U-uh, I got you something. I'm not sure you'll like it but when I saw it, it reminded me quite of what we were talking about the other day."

Chika was about to question which conversation but he slid a wrapped box across the table to her. From the size she surmised it was jewelry. Picking it up, she unwrapped it, indeed finding a silver box beneath the paper. Taking off the lid, inside were...earrings.

"They're called 'sweep wraps' or something" he explained almost frantically, "It just sort of sits against your ear. And u-uh, those are scattered flower petals since-since you told me your name meant to scatter flowers. It was kind of a silly connection, ha..."

Oh, that conversation. Dirk was insisting on learning to use throwing daggers in Bion despite it being one of the most difficult weapons in the entire game and not even long time players used them often. He'd joked that he wanted to live up to his unfulfilling name sake, the etymology of 'Dirk' being some type of dagger. She told him her name meant to 'scatter flowers'.

"I wouldn't say silly. I don't wear earrings often but they're pretty."

Dirk seemed to turn red as she put them in. "W-well, again, don't feel pressured."

"I don't."

He smirked at her as she stood to go look at the mirror they had hung up in the living room. They were cool, actually. She didn't understand the function of earrings but they did seem to add an interesting look. Dirk followed and smiled, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "...If I dare say, they do look nice on you."

"They are nice" she nodded, "Thank you, Dirk."

"O-of course" he blurted, scratching the back of his head.

While she wanted to go show her mom, she realized no one had seen her bike yet so she hadn't completed her father's mission. But then, Dirk was someone and since he got her things, she should repay him. Grabbing his wrist, she tugged him towards the door. "Let's go for a ride."

"A-ah, that's...sure. Whatever the birthday girl wants" he smiled after a moment.

She could sense his reluctance, kind of like when her parents were against her getting the license to begin with but he laughed, sitting on the back as they putted along the streets, speeding when they got to an emptier area. "You know, this is actually a lot more fun than I presumed. I always thought these were the more...tamer of them."

"It is. I have a Suzuki V-Strom at my Grandpa Koji's house that he got me. It's speedier."

"Excuse my ignorance but is that a motorcycle-motorcycle?"

Chika nodded, turning a corner, "My cousins and I liked to take them around and explore when we're in Mineral where Grandpapa lives. He taught us how to ride along with Uncle Nelly."

"Man...you have had an exciting life" he groaned, sounding almost dismayed, "Makes my adventures of chasing alpaca seem so worthless."

"I like alpaca. They're very skittish and bizarre" Chika blinked.

He chuckled, looking at his phone when she came to a stop by the pub. "Hmm, good timing."

Chika took his hand as he helped her off the scooter, smiling again, "I'm glad I could share this day with you, Chika. Happy Birthday."

...Strange. She stared at him, murmuring, 'thanks' and he pulled her inside, saying he was going to give her that recipe. When he opened the door, everyone was on the other side this time, calling out 'happy birthday' as well. They had a strawberry cake sitting on the table for her with a lit single candle. Ash grinned, sitting at the table, "Sorry mate, we're not much on singing."

"It's fine. Thank you, everyone."

Sitting, she leaned in and Georgia gushed, "Make sure to make a wish, love."

Chika paused and looked up, blinking, "...Oh yea, right."

Her papa would always remark in an absent voice that she better wish for something. She tried to link blowing out a candle to dream fulfillment but failed and expressed her confusion. He'd actually smile and told her it wasn't as crazy as it sounded.

Looking to Dirk who had sat beside her, joking that Chika had an 'awesome scooter', she had everything she could possibly want.

...What else could she want?

* * *

Cam cocked a brow as Dirk ran on a stationary bike he'd procured, having stripped off his shirt as he worked up a sweat. Ash asked why he didn't just get a _real _bike but Dirk said he kind of woke in the middle of the night with a need to run off adrenaline and he wasn't keen on riding a bike around town at four in the morning. What was troubling the bloke now?

"Isn't she darling?"

They both looked up as the girls came down the steps. In what Dirk deemed a 'bizarre alternate universe', the girls had taken up going for some weird girly day once every month. Chika didn't seem to have much opinion on it but always went. Cam's eyes widened, surprised as they returned with Chika wearing a dainty lacy blue plaid sundress, her short hair pulled back with a blue bow. "...Oh."

Dirk stopped biking for a moment, stepping off and actually giving them a look. "Now you two didn't pressure her into this, did you?"

"Cool down, geezer, Chika said it would be fine" Georgia responded, "And we expressed that she tell us if she's uncomfortable."

Dirk raised a brow towards the girl in question and she nodded. "It's fine."

Cheryl had run off into the kitchen, returning with a paper bag. "Alright, let's go. I want to get Ash lunch before we go shop."

In a bit of a turn, Ash decided that he should get a job. He helped his mum with cows and chickens and the like at home so he found a nearby pet shop to assist in, getting Georgia a part time position as well. Cam realized this was a good idea and found a job at the local florist. Dirk was delivering things for the area shop keepers. They were doing well. Cheryl was appalled though and complained everyday about her beloved brother working. God forbid she found anything to do.

"Oh, wait, I left my hat upstairs!" Cheryl proclaimed.

Georgia groaned, Dirk smirking as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "Didn't we have a wager on how disruptive she'd be to everything?"

"Yes" Cam droned, "Unfortunately Ash has lost miserably."

Dirk returned to the room, taking down the water bottle in a matter of a few swallows. Georgia raised a brow before shaking her head. "What is your obsession with exercise lately?"

"I wouldn't call it an obsession..." he drawled.

Then what would he call it? Cam pondered and was going to question the matter a little. Alas, Chika blinked, "I wouldn't think you'd have to exercise much. You have a nice body, very proportional."

Luckily the shocked silence that fell only lasted a few seconds as Cheryl returned. "Alright, I'm ready! Come, Ash must be famished!"

"A-ah, yes" Georgia smiled quickly, "W-We'll see you lot later."

"Y...yea, have fun" Cam replied slowly.

They left and Cam looked to Dirk with a cocked brow. He'd just had that frozen look before finally flushing right to his ears, covering his mouth...before going back to his exercise bike and pedaling like his life depended on it.

Cam stared at him. _Oh_.

* * *

"Well, frankly, knowing _you, _that does sound strange."

Chika sat outside Yume, having a milkshake with Nemoto Antoinette, Eiji's thirteen-year-old sister. She just happened to pass her going to see her father at work and the girl suggested they have a snack together to catch up. Generally they spoke every now and again and it had been a while as she hadn't been to Eiji's house in quite some time. Frowning, Chika tilted her head. "Really?"

Earlier that day, when they were sitting together, getting the pedicure portion of the manipedi treatment, Georgia asked her: _"Do you like Dirk?"_

"_Like?"_

"_I mean, it was a trifle...bizarre, your remark. Almost like you're ogling the chap."_

_Cheryl had been reading a magazine but looked up absently. "What remark?"_

"_Chika here said Dirk had a nice body when you toddled off upstairs" Georgia reported with a teasing smile._

"_I preferred him when he was short. He got a little too lanky in my opinion" Cheryl said airily._

"_He'd cringe to hear you say so."_

_Chika blinked, "Dirk was short?"_

"_Oh goodness, did you ever hear a boy cry so much over being 5'4"!" Georgia groaned, shaking her head. "He was plain miserable about it until his prayers were answered and he shot up to where he is now."_

_Considering that and what was said prior, Chika was perplexed. In all honesty, at least to the best of her recollection, she'd never looked at a person and assessed their body. It didn't really actually matter in her mind what they looked like. Alas somehow she'd looked at Dirk enough to conclude he had a measured upper torso and sturdy muscular legs with interesting toned shapes. Georgia sighed, resting her chin in her hand, "Not that I should be looking but he's always had a rather nice ass..."_

"_I wasn't aware you looked at those on men" Cheryl snorted._

_Yes, Chika hadn't observed that. Georgia looked towards her again though. "Of course I'm just goofing on, dear. You're not the first or last person to look at a person's body."_

_...Still. Why was Dirk's the first time she ever thought about something like that to the best of her recollection? _

She'd posed this question to Antoinette. Despite her being three years younger than her, she seemed a lot more knowledgeable about these matters. Antoinette sipped her cherry milkshake and nodded. "I mean, I wouldn't choose you to go boy watching with. You hardly notice anything."

"Boy watching?" Chika echoed.

Antoinette glanced over her shoulder before nodding her head towards a group of boys hanging out on the street nearby. "What do you think of them?"

Chika stared at them. "...Nothing?"

She smirked, "Precisely."

Thoughtful, Chika nodded. "...I'll have to assess why then. There must be a good reason for it."

Antoinette actually laughed, crossing her legs, "Chika, you might be astonished to find there might not be a good reason."

"Is that possible?"

"Very" Antoinette reassured, "...You know, since Kaoru and my dick brother are being, well, dicks, you should explore whatever this is with...Dirk? It might be a healthy adventure for you right now."

Chika wasn't sure what she meant by 'adventure'. And she also wasn't sure there wasn't some very good reason for her observations. There was a reason for everything, right? Antoinette crossed her arms, turning her head to the side. "Those earrings are really cute. I've never seen you wear jewelry aside from when we have to do those uppity affairs."

"Dirk got these for my birthday. I find them intriguing."

"I see...it's awesome he found something you like in a realm where you don't exactly care. When's his birthday? You should get him something too, right?"

...That was true. Leaning back, she thought about it hard.

Why though?

* * *

_In his head he'd tried to escape. Back to Britain, miles and miles and stretches of sea away from her. He was running back to the place he'd had to run from as well, seeking that 'solace' in misery from this weird hell where his mind was moving on to a bewildering future._

_Bloody damned if she weren't there, waiting in his bedroom. She even had her laptop with her like they had anything remotely like wi-fi floating around them. Well, maybe they did, they just couldn't access it because they had no technology. Nonetheless it was nonsense and he had left because of her. _

_Balling his fists, he'd walked over, steadying himself to say 'go away'. He was done with all this, he didn't need to move on. Moving on meant finding more mistakes and heartbreak. He didn't want to deal with that ever again._

_She looked up at him. He'd heard red was the color of seduction and their the hue was eternally in her eyes. He froze, his mouth going dry. Sitting up, wearing her school uniform, she kneed across the bed towards him. Dirk trembled as pressed against him, chest to chest, running her fingers against his cheek. _

_She wouldn't even do this! This wasn't-this wasn't **canon**_**! **_He opened his mouth to declare this was bollocks but she started nibbling at his ear, her tongue occasionally tracing the lobe. Grimacing, he grasped her hips gently to push her away. "This can't keep going on like this. It's not right, I...I've already...made this mistake once. I can't make it again."_

_Gazing into his eyes, she tilted her head, thus far the only correct affection to the individual aside from lying on his bed playing video games. He inhaled as she leaned in and playfully tugged his lower lip with her teeth. "Does this have to be a mistake too?"_

_His dream vixen kissed him with the fiery intensity of an inferno, hugging his shoulders and tugging him down on top of her. It wasn't logical. It took years for him to realize he liked **her **so how was it he was falling so hard for someone else so soon in a matter of months? _

_But he knew why, didn't he? His life had been such a complication back home, especially when that came to light. **She** had been complicated. _

_Reaching to unbutton her shirt slowly, he opened his eyes barely as she kissed along his jaw. She...she wasn't though. Surely she was complicated in the beginning because she was difficult to understand. But now that he was getting to know her, he was understanding more and more and it wasn't difficult, it wasn't degrading, it was...it was fun. It was fun to be with this person and he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He couldn't...help but be that weak again. Pulling away to look at her, opening his mouth to spew vitriol, he stared at her facsimile. God, she was gorgeous._

_About to declare 'this must end', he heard a voice. Looking over his shoulder, he found no one had entered to interrupt this damned glorious daydream. Dirk was puzzled before feeling something shaking his shoulder that wasn't present._

"Dirk?"

Dirk Middleton opened his eyes slowly, lying face down in bed for a much needed nap as he'd had to wake at four this morning to exercise because of a similar dream...that had gotten much further along than that one had. Blinking away sleepiness, he looked up before jolting.

In some horrific irony, Chika was kneeling on his bed in the empty space beside him, much like the fantasy, in her uniform. Mortified, quickly looking down, he glanced back up and blurted, "H-hiya."

"I'm sorry to wake you" she apologized.

"I-it's quite alright. Tad late for a kip anyway..." he drawled, breathy. "W-what's up?"

Climbing out of bed, unsure if he needed the added stimulation of her being there as well, he stretched. Chika got to her feet as well. When they met, her uniform top was long sleeved and she had a blazer of sorts. As it was creeping into Summer now it appeared she'd transitioned to short sleeves...it was blooming hot, that would take some getting used to. "I was wondering if you're free tomorrow."

"...Well, yes..."

"Do you think you can do me a favor?"

Dirk was actually surprised. She was asking him for a favor? "Well, certainly. What is it?"

"They probably don't have it in your part of England but there are these shows where fashion designers showcase their bridal designs in a pseudo wedding. The models wear the dresses and walk up the aisle to their pretend groom and people watch to see which they like best" Chika explained...before shrugging, "Or that's how my great-grandmama explained it."

"I...see." Not really? "And why are you involved in this somehow?"

"Well, my grandmother owns a fashion line and she does have models but she said she would like for me to wear this dress since the model was sick. She's extended it and everything. The problem is some of the officials for the show are against it because all their male models are either the same height or shorter than me. Great-grandmama said if I can find a guy taller than me though we should be in business."

A guy... _oh_. Gaping, shocked that for a small instance in his life he wished he was still short, he rapidly shook his head, "O-oh, no, no, I-I couldn't."

"Why not?" she frowned, following as he escaped downstairs.

"I-I'm not Japanese."

"That doesn't matter. She didn't say anything about ethnicity or race."

"W-well, are we doing the whole do?"

"...What?"

"The whole-whole shindig! Are we doing vows and the like? We'd have to do it in Japanese, correct? I can't learn a paragraph of Japanese in a day!"

"No, no, we skip the vows. I couldn't remember those myself even knowing Japanese. All you have to say is 'hai, chikaimasu' after he says 'shinro'."

"W-why didn't you ask Cam?! O-or Ash!"

"Ash works tomorrow and Cam said he's my Cam-nii so it was out of the question."

"What?! That's-...no!"

Chika continued following as he went into the kitchen. He leered at the girls who were smirking and smiling at him. Oh, they were in on this scheme, were they? Twits. "But I promise it's only for like two or three hours."

One week she's complimenting his body, the next she was asking him to play marry her, Dirk thought gravely as he poured himself a glass of milk. "Ch-Chika, look, I can't...particularly explain why I'm against it but-"

Turning to face her, he stiffened when he found she was actually _pouting _at him. "Please?"

No. No, his will could not be turned into sap by a teenage girl! Opening his mouth to firmly refute her, she just gazed at him, doe-like, with those big red eyes...

"..._Fine_" he gritted out, annoyed with himself mostly.

Chika nodded, "I'll come by tomorrow and get you then. Thank you."

He just nodded back dully as she waved her 'good byes' to Georgia and Cheryl, saying something to Cam in parting. The fellow walked in, his arms crossed. "I suspected you were going to say _no_."

"I was saying no! Why didn't you just agree to do it with her?"

Cam seemed rather appalled meaning he'd somehow taken it completely to heart that Chika was like his baby sister...which was endearing but also bonkers at this moment. Georgia laughed, writing a list. "It's a fake wedding, Dirk, no need to get all bothered."

Yes, yes. Just a fictional wedding to the object of his rapidly growing affection on tomorrow of all days. Letting out an exasperated breath, he wandered off upstairs to possibly get a wink of sleep. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Well, aren't you handsome? Where'd Chika dig you up from?"

Thankfully Chika informed the woman he was only fluent in English. 'That's my great-grandmama Yagami Dana. You know she's over a hundred years old?' was all Chika had left him with before being taken off somewhere. He smiled nervously and figured that was of great amazement. The woman barely looked a day over thirty and he could certainly see where Chika was in the line for her beauty. "A-ah, yes, Chika came to my rescue some months back. I was quite lost and would have ended up gallivanting on the streets if she hadn't shown me the way."

Dana stared at him for a moment...before smiling. "Are you sure that was _my _granddaughter?"

He couldn't help laugh. It was puzzling to them all in the beginning but Chika could honestly forget something she was told a mere hour, or even less, prior. Dirk frankly couldn't simulate exactly how to get to the park they went to with Lord Rover because each time it was different. While it was terrific she found a way there regardless it was clear she never had a traditional path because she just couldn't remember the path she took prior. "She did seem quite startled when she knew where I spoke of."

"She should've wrote that down for the history books" the woman remarked dryly, walking around him for a moment. "...You are the same stature as my boys, luckily. I have tons of things for you to wear."

...Did she just measure him by eye? Astonished, he followed her as she went into a massive room. He was surprised to find tons of people bustling around and women wearing huge wedding dresses. Dana held his elbow, navigating him towards a much smaller room with portable racks of tuxedo and the like. She hummed, looking through them. "Well, thank you for agreeing to this. I did have a model in place for this dress but she fell ill, the poor thing. Chika had asked to do small jobs around the store but I figure this'll take care of everything she'd need."

"Ha, well, glad to be of service..." he said, still super nervous.

"I'm surprised she didn't ask Kaoru though. He's at least a little taller than she is."

Ah yes, Kaoru...sighing some, he shrugged. As it were, he didn't figure Chika was going to divulge that sort of information to her parents. Not because she didn't want to speak of it exactly but that she found it too troublesome for them. She'd explained that to him once, that she didn't want to be too much of a bother. He didn't think that but he didn't have parents to claim that either...

"Well, it's good she has made more friends. It's alright and perfect to know someone so well for most of your life but to not meet many new people at all..." Dana sighed, choosing a long coat and a pair of trousers.

"She'd said as much. I'm just of the idea it wouldn't interest her much knowing many people..."

So he guessed he was just lucky. Dana spoke with him some more before directing him to put on the suit as she rushed off to other affairs. While he suspected something would be off about the suit, he was quite startled to find it fit perfectly. Now that was impressive, she didn't even have to measure him.

After a while, some women came in and asked him...something. Confused, he smiled and simply nodded. Next thing he knew they were doing his hair. Oh, okay. Watching himself get transformed in the mirror, he was mortified. He was getting married but not really except this certainly was looking quite like a wedding.

Once he was done, he was shipped off to a line. Sure enough, all the blokes there were much shorter than he was and would certainly be shorter than Chika. They eyed him warily and all he could do was shuffle his feet. One by one, he watched one male enter the 'church' and not long after followed by a beautiful bride. As he got closer, he felt his heart clamor in his chest most hectically. Calm down, Dirk, it wasn't real, it wasn't even that big a deal.

Alas, when he was next up, he could finally get a good peek in to see what was happening. Sure enough, the guy stood with the 'priest' and waited for his 'bride'. He gaped as they stood before the pseudo priest as he spoke in Japanese. 'Hai, chikaimasu' was said twice and to his astonishment the man kissed the woman.

...NO.

No. No, no, no, he could _not _kiss Chika. He couldn't _fake _kiss Chika, this could not happen. Turning, about to make a run for it, he was redirected as the watching customers or attendees or whatever clapped some for the 'couple' as they came back down the aisle. As soon as the 'newlyweds' were outside the threshold...the beautiful wife started whacking the man for all she was worth as he bellowed, rushing off. Dirk stared after them, wide-eyed.

...Oh, you weren't _supposed _to kiss them. Okay...

...No, he couldn't do this. Starting to try to explain to the director he was getting 'cold feet', he almost sobbed as he was pushed up the aisle. He put on his best smile as he wandered towards the priest, about to vomit onto the nearest onlooker. This was insane.

Standing there, rubbing his elbow awkwardly, he looked to the priest and almost hoped the universe suddenly transcended languages so he could understand he was about to pass out. He was a people person, sure, and he actually liked being on stage when they did those things in the village rarely but this was a bit different. He didn't even want to _think _about marriage!

He could walk out, head held high. Maybe Chika would be actually upset with him but...but he was keeping his distance or should have been. Moving forward...moving forward would be a mistake. There was nothing there for him but more heartache and he knew it. Why could he move on to begin...

Dirk's thoughts came to a deafening halt, his eyes frozen to the being down the aisle. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her in a skirt or a sundress at Georgia and Cheryl's command but...

Somehow the dress was long, tulle at the bottom. At the top, a strap crisscrossed around her neck, connecting to the somewhat wrinkle ruffled bust despite the dress having sleeves. He swallowed. While he could hardly see her face, white netting crossing over her eyes connecting to a flower barrette with an attached veil, he could tell she had on makeup. Her lips were a pale pink and her eyelashes seemed...sootier. The other confounding thing was she had long curling hair, some of it loose, some of it in an updo. How'd they make her hair grow? In her arms, she carried a bouquet of red roses.

...She was absolutely ravishing.

Dull headed, he felt his palms start to sweat as she came to his side. Except they were selling a product so they had to face outward and he had to face her. Oh, he was a second from cardiac arrest, he smiled shyly. Chika was calm as always, alas, and even reached out with an almost random handkerchief and patted his forehead. Oh, he was sweating? Hardly noticed, ha.

The priest actually seemed amused by the whole thing and went into what he assumed was the whole 'do you take this woman...'.

"Shinro, anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu..."

...She was wearing the earrings he gave her. Surely they had prettier jewelry to have her wear, he'd seen women in diamonds and pearls. Unless her grandmother liked them or something but...what other reason could there be?

"_Eh em_" the priest suddenly cleared his throat.

"E-eh?" blurted Dirk, startled out of his thoughts.

"Sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?"

...Wha? Chika mouthed, 'I...could fly mass'?

"O-oh! H-hai, chikaimasu" he stuttered.

The preacher chuckled lightly and turned the question back to Chika. She nodded, "Hai, chikaimasu."

He hardly listened to the finish up, both enraptured with Chika and the need to escape being enraptured. Well, maybe he should have attempted to...translate. Yes, who was he kidding? Nonetheless, in some bizarre circumstance, Chika stood a little higher and kissed his cheek. Dirk felt his cheeks burn hot, the girl grasping his hand as she led him from the makeshift 'church'. The crowd actually clapped a bit more for them...

Ready to get out of this dizzying affair, someone stopped them to take a picture and everything. His head was spinning as he pushed towards where his clothes were. It was not real, Dirk! You were just married to Chika in a fake Japanese wedding...

In what had to be absolute record, Chika was out of her dress, make up, and apparently wig or extension in ten minutes. Back was the girl he knew, wearing her shorts and striped shirt. She had a bag in her arms and her grandmother was with them, smiling. "You two were just too...adorable."

"Grandma says thus far we were voted best."

He groaned, flustering. Of course...he was the timid foreign guy confused about what was going on and she was the pretty silent type. They were a movie script waiting to happen. About to excuse himself to his abode to curl up in a corner to bawl silently over his embarrassment, Dana suddenly handed him an envelope. Dirk blinked, slowly opening it...

_Eh_? "Ma'am, I-I can't accept this" he gawked. It was a check for fifty thousand gold pieces...

"Of course you can. It's payment for a job well done" Dana assured, "Sorry it's on an archaic check too. I was able just to deposit it into Chika's account."

"N-no, th-thank you" he quickly bowed, at least knowing that gesture.

Chika glanced behind her before handing her bag to Dirk. "Can you wait one more moment, Dirk?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, of course."

Watching her dash off up the street, he was confused. So...Chika did this for money too? Well, admittedly as she told him it was illegal for her to hold a job as a result of school, he guessed it was worth it. Hell, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with this money now. Could buy the expansion or whatever...

...That was such a Chika inspired thought.

Growing frustrated again that not long ago his every waking thought was about _her_ but now were somehow wrapped in Chika, he told Dana he'd wait for Chika outside. He needed the air and the time to...think over what he was going to say.

After some minutes, the girl returned, holding a bag and taking him towards a park. Now, Dirk. Now. The only way to stop heartache was to nip it in the bud, to set boundaries. They could be friends but...but he had to make sure they kept it platonic. There were ambiguities between friends that fake married or fall asleep in the same bed. Last time Chika actually curled into his back...she smelled like strawberries and sweet citrus. He grimaced. There were ambiguities to noticing _that _sort of thing.

He thought his heart had belonged to _her_. Why was that becoming such a distant memory? It...it had to stop. He'd learned his lesson, hadn't he?

Sighing, Dirk sat on the bench with her as she reached into her bag and pulled out a box and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday."

...Damn it! He swore those twits to secrecy and they still told her? He didn't want to do anything today! "I...how'd you find out?"

"I asked Cam-nii and Ash. My friend Antoinette pointed out that you got me a birthday gift I really liked and I wanted to try."

"Oh... that was hardly necessary, dear, but thank you" he had to smile before remembering his curiosity, "I was...surprised they let you wear the earrings I gave you during the show. They're hardly glamorous."

"Glamorous?" she echoed as if they word were perplexing, "But I like them."

"O-of course I'm glad" he assured quickly, hiding a pleased blush, "Ah well though, something old, I suppose. But ah, let me open my gift."

He had to laugh at the present a little, a dark maroon trilby. While he thought these hats were ace... "I was under the impression these were the hats of...what was that expression? 'Douche bags'? I love them but I'd hate to be in that club..."

"That's actually what the girl working at the store told me. I thought it sounded illogical and stupid. How can they choose to assign a personality trait to one article of clothing? If only douche bags wore my earrings I wouldn't stop wearing them...I'm not a douche bag, am I?" she asked sincerely as if this topic made her question if this were the case.

He grinned. "Not at all, dear. It's probably more fitting for me."

"Actually, I dunno what douche bag is supposed to mean either. Slang is very complicated."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Rather vulgar in the scheme of language from what I've learned" he remarked, placing the cap on his head. Fit like a glove. "Thank you, Chika."

She nodded and reached into the other bag she'd had with her. Inside a box was some sort of warming device in which she removed a container. "I'm sure you're hungry. I asked what your favorite food was and I also haven't ever made cream croquettes so I hope they're okay."

His eyes widened and he slowly opened the container. "...Oh my God, I haven't had these in ages."

Popping one in his mouth, Dirk moaned, closing his eyes. "That is absolutely delicious..."

"I'm glad" she replied, giving him a can of oolong tea to go with his meal.

His last birthday, his brother had prepared him dinner and a cake. They had housekeepers and servants for it which any other day he would have let them cook their meals. Dirk ate it, of course, and then he thought that it'd be a beautiful day to confess. He'd never be quite so wrong.

Smiling as Chika also gave him a slice of chocolate cake, lighting a candle for him and telling him to 'make a wish', he thought long and hard about what it was he wanted out of his life now. As much as he wanted to stay here in a present where he was away from that pain and comfortable where he was, the future seemed to be bent on dragging him forward. Glancing at Chika, he wondered what he wanted that to entail now...

...He couldn't...live through many more mistakes.

* * *

They'd go camping. It wasn't traditional camping really because it was in the expansive back yard of any of their grandparent's yards in Wensington but for a couple of days they were outdoors, just goofing off. Every summer for the last eight years.

At school, on the last day before the month long break, she saw Kaoru starting towards his house. It was tradition. Quickly following him, she called as she had so many times prior this year: "Kaoru."

His shoulders would square a bit as if he noted her though he didn't stop. She continued her pursuit, on his heels. "Kaoru, won't you tell me what I did wrong? I am sorry, whatever it is."

Ignoring her, he sped up. She matched his step. "Kaoru-"

"Just leave me alone, Chika! I don't want to talk to you!"

Chika came to a stop as he finally spoke to her for the first time in pretty much a year. Why? What could she possibly have done? But...

"...What about summer? We're all always together. Kaoru, what did I do?"

He rapidly shook his head and glowered over his shoulder. "Stop bothering me about stupid things. We're not kids anymore. And I don't want to do anything with you."

And he left, disappearing up the sidewalk in the sweltering heat. She gazed after him for a long few moments, people moving around her as she stood perfectly still. With the realization he wasn't going to return, Chika slowly walked uptown toward where Dirk was working in a daze.

She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember doing anything so awful that Kaoru or Eiji or Leonel wouldn't want anything to do with her. That was her fault because she didn't remember anything. She swallowed a hard lump. It had to be her fault.

"Hiya, mate! Right steaming day, isn't it?"

She turned to Dirk, an empty parcel bag on his shoulder, the hat she gave him on top of his head. Dirk always greeted her with a smile but it quickly melted away. "Hey, hey, whatever is the matter, love?"

"I spoke...to Kaoru" she whispered, fighting trembles but losing, "He-he told me not to bother him, t-that he didn't want anything to do with me. W-we always...we always spend summer break together, Dirk."

Cringing as a cold tear ran down her face, she rapidly started to shake her head. No. Wiping it away quickly, she felt irrepressible exasperation and rage that she couldn't suppress the others that chose to follow. Frantically wiping her eyes, she sobbed out in that horrible crying voice: "I hate crying!"

Dirk walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, petting her hair a little. "And I hate that they've made you cry."

Chika tried hard to stop for at least two minutes but failed, weeping into his shirt. She despised emotions. They only troubled people. They troubled her. But Dirk didn't say anything, just patting her back. Eventually, thankfully, she was all dried out and miserable, feeling absolutely sick. Her head throbbing, she rasped, "I-I'm going to go home. I'm sorry for being such a bother."

"A bother? Hardly, dear" Dirk assured gently, "And you're not going anywhere until after I get you some ice cream. I...I know I'm not Kaoru and I know the others aren't Eiji or Leonel but...but we'd like to have summer with you. I know it's not the same but...I promise, we're here for you."

Looking up to him, still miserable, she nodded softly. He gave her a smile and escorted her up the road after dropping his bag off with the post office. He got her sherbet while he got chocolate and they ate as he walked her home. Outside the door, she realized she felt...better. Maybe. "Thank you, Dirk. I...really would like it if you tell me when I bother you."

"Stop fretting over such matters, Chika. I don't know or even think you did anything but there's nothing worse than holding that inside" he murmured, "If it's troubled your friend, he...ought to tell you. If he can't then that's not your concern. You've tried and he has failed to reciprocate. Perhaps...one day. But I don't want to see you mope and lose your summer fun over it."

He grinned, winking as he walked down the steps, "Just you wait, I'll find us an adventure too. A new adventure. Sound ace?"

Chika gazed at him before nodding. A new adventure? Who'd said that before?

* * *

Cheryl Preston leered as Russell sat beside her, panting and just kind of chilling out. "...He's not coming with us, is he?"

Cam Daugherty smirked as he came by, holding one of Frieda's plastic bowls of water out for the dog. "I'm sure Chika would rather keep him at home. But here you are, mate. Sorry Frieda's being a bother to you."

The cat had managed to overcome her fear...but was now sitting on Russell's head, playing with his twitching ears and sometimes moving to chase his tail. Seemed Chika was right though, he didn't chomp or bark or anything at her, just let her have her fun while sitting still. Cam rubbed his neck for a moment before going to sit on the recliner. "Chika will be back soon. Take Lord Rover to wake Dirk."

While Cheryl seemed dismayed by the dog, a cunning smile crossed her face as she waved the dog on, grabbing his collar a bit. "Come on, Lord Rover, we're going to go see Dirk."

Frieda meowed her dissatisfaction, Cam chuckling as she returned to his lap. "We're interrupting your fun for our own, love. Forgive me."

Chika walked back in with Ash, the two having decided they'd order Chinese food. The teenage girl looked around, bewildered. "Where is Russell?"

Cam smiled some as a loud 'ow, what the f—k?!' echoed from upstairs. Ash snickered as Chika gazed up as if she could see through the ceiling. "Ah."

Chuckling, Cam leaned forward as Chika knelt on the floor before the coffee table where Ash had set the big box of cartons. Georgia walked in from the kitchen with cans of soda, putting them beside the food before sinking beside Ash, the fellow rubbing his hands together. "My boss at work bought some of this and it was scrumptious. Not a fan of the dumplings but..."

"Smells interesting..." Cam drawled, thanking Chika as she handed him Kung Pao Shrimp.

"This isn't really traditional Chinese food" Chika explained, "The area's taken a bit of the Americanized standard but it's still pretty tasty."

Dirk finally staggered down the steps, Russell racing at his feet with Cheryl skipping behind them. "Lord Rover almost murdered me, Chika."

Chika opened up a separate bag, pulling out a bit of meat that was apparently for Russell in a tray. He excitably came and supervised. "Sorry. He is unaware of his size. He likes to think he's a puppy."

"He's quite deluded then" Ash smirked.

Cheryl sat beside him, taking one of the Orange Chicken. "He did his job well."

Dirk glowered, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he sat beside her on the floor. Chika gave him the Mongolian Beef. "Were you up dying again with your throwing knives?"

"I will have you know I killed one of those damned bats with those throwing knives, chum. Sure it was a fluke of me just throwing them without direction but I did kill something" he boasted, opening the container. "But no, I was researching events around Japan so we could all have a vacation."

"Despite us being on a gigantic vacation as is" Georgia snickered.

Dirk sighed and Chika blinked slowly, "Did you find something?"

"It's really quite daft as we're in a new culture but there is this almost British American fusion festival somewhere about two hours from here. It lasts a week and it's all various events and camping and swimming and the like."

"Still sounds positively dreadful" Cheryl said simply.

Dirk snorted as Chika tapped her chin. "That sounds like fun."

Cam took a healthy swig of his soda before shaking his head, "It does but I was telling Dirk I couldn't see your parents letting you go somewhere for a week with some random blokes you met."

"Oh no, mama and papa won't mind. I went on week long trips with the others all the time."

Georgia cocked a brow, eating a spoonful of her fried rice before remarking: "Didn't your parents ever...worry over you being alone with three lads?"

"I'd say" Cam grumbled.

"Should they have?" Chika asked innocently.

Dirk groaned, using the chopsticks with a lot more refine than when he initially started. "I guess not necessarily. It would be like Georgia's father or Cheryl's mum being concerned with her coming with us, I s'pose."

"True..."

Ash was in full shoveling mode with his food, ravenous. "Buh yuh coo' go?"

"Yes. When is it?"

"It starts Monday. I'm going to secure a few tents and sleeping bags..." Dirk started before drawling off, leering at Cheryl who was pouting, "And the portable A/C unit for a certain spoiled brat."

"I have a sleeping bag and a tent that I can share" Chika nodded, "Or since there's more of us we can try to get a giant tent."

Dirk nodded, "I'll see what I can do then. Chika, as none of us are basically fluent in Japanese, I'm putting you in charge of ordering us tickets. I've already sent you a PM on Bion with the address."

Chika nodded back firmly. "I will order them when I get home."

"Georgia and Cam, you're in charge of food and water. Ash, since you'll be carrying the small A/C unit for your sister, you just relax."

"Oh, ace" Ash muttered dryly, sending the girl a look.

"It's hot!" she protested.

Dirk clapped his hands, lifting his can, "We're all planned out then. Here's to summer vacations."

'Here, here' they called, lifting their drinks with moderate enthusiasm. Chika drank her Sunkist, looking to Dirk as he discussed what foods they should bring on the journey. It was a peculiar sense as she rarely noted such things but she got the idea he found this mostly because of his adventure plot. While it sounded interesting, she wondered how much fun it would be, an American festival.

...Oh, hmm.

* * *

"What an interesting lot of people this is."

Dirk Middleton looked around as they all trekked onto the large ground. Seemed they'd rented out some sort of concert venue and set up a huge market and stands and entertainment. In one corner was what appeared to be the counter culture 'punk' group and then the 'hipsters' and what appeared to just be some blokes in suits. Everyone else was just kind of dressed normally, as if they were going to a rock performance casually.

"Blimey, Dirk, when's the last time we got to skateboard?" Ash suddenly asked.

Following his gaze, he saw they'd set up a pretty steady looking ramp and almost park of sort for skateboarding. Dirk grinned lazily, readjusting his pack on his shoulder, "Whenever your mother confiscated our contraband boards?"

Ash groaned loudly and Cheryl sniffed. "You could've broken your neck."

"To hell with that. I'm out of mum's range so I'm going to skateboard to my heart's content" he sulked.

Georgia clapped her hands together, looking off to a separate field with set up fences. "Oh my goodness, horseback riding too? This is ace!"

Dirk looked to Chika who was beside him, reading the pamphlet. "...There really is a lot available. How do you figure out what you want to do?"

"Let's just pick something ridiculous to do together every few hours but separate if we have other interests" suggested Ash.

Walking into the storage house they were advised to leave their things in when they didn't need them, Dirk sighed, paying the gent running the facility. "Something ridiculous, ay?"

"Like skateboarding?" Cheryl leered.

"No" Ash glowered back, looking at his pamphlet, "Like in five minutes they have 'downhill shopping cart rides'."

Cam cocked a brow, "And what the blooming hell is that?"

Georgia flipped through her book, frowning as she read. "Ever been shopping and got that cart with a broken wheel? Well, we've fixed those 'suckers' up and now you can ride them down the steepest bumpiest incline this side of the ocean."

"Is that 'ridiculous' or 'absolutely insane'?" Cam questioned dryly.

"Oh, c'mon" Ash pouted, "It's just like when we made those box cars...which my mother confiscated."

Dirk laughed, "If she'd let you keep them, perhaps this all would've been out of your blood by now."

"I'll say" Georgia smirked, "Well, despite it going against my better judgment, I suppose I will do something mad just for the fun of it."

"Yea, I'll venture into madness."

"Ace!" Ash declared. "What about you, Chika?"

Chika was silently reading the pamphlet before looking up, "Oh, okay."

Dirk frowned, glancing at her as Cam muttered 'I guess if Georgia and Chika are doing it...'. She'd been quiet on the train ride here as well as the taxi ride. This probably still wasn't close to what she wanted to do.

...In the end, he wasn't Kaoru. He just wanted her to be happy though...

Preparing a good excuse to just head back to the pub as they walked towards where this nonsense was taking place, defeated, Ash rushed to stand in the forming line. "You know, there's a lot more Americans and Brits in Japan than I'd have assumed."

"Perhaps the army base..." Cam murmured.

Dirk was in deep thought, moving mechanically as the line inched. As he was about to say perhaps they could come back later that week, Chika drawled, "...Wait. What is this?"

Ash grinned, "Can't back out now!"

As it came to their turn, the look on Chika's face was pretty unique for her. It was almost like a masked incredulity, her eyes wide and brows creased. Georgia laughed and grasped her shoulders, pushing her towards one of the carts, "Come dear, you'll ride with me and Dirk."

"Yes, we can't trust that cart of blonds" Dirk teased.

"I beg your pardon!" Ash declared.

"I...I dunno about this" Chika said slowly.

One of the handlers pulled the back up so they could crawl in. Dirk sat in the front as apparently they'd rigged it up so there were some controls and he'd always wanted to motor a shopping basket. Smirking widely at the bar, he grasped it and glanced at Ash and Cam next to them. "Wanna race?"

"Oh, you're on."

"Don't you dare" glared Cheryl, sitting in the way back.

Before they could converse more on it, the guys running the show pushed them off with a jolly 'have fun'...and next thing they knew they were holding on for their lives.

Dirk heard Cam let out the longest string of expletives he'd ever heard from the bloke. It seemed they'd...leveled the hill somehow but that didn't mean it was smooth sailing. Clenching the lever to keep it from swerving, he yelped as he almost turned into the others.

"Stay on your damn side of the hill, you twit!" Cam yelled at him, "And you be careful with Georgia and Chika!"

"Shut your face! You can't be an other cart backseat driver!"

"The hell I can't!"

Ash 'woo'd' as he almost crashed into them as well, Cheryl going bonkers. He supposed all the doctoring in the world didn't change the fact these things weren't for riding down hills like sleds, the handling was a joke at best. And...Chika suddenly leaned over his shoulder, her cheek almost practically against his. Um, this was distracting enough a task in itself, he didn't need any additions. Alas, for some reason, Chika looked astonished.

"Dirk, where are the brakes?"

…

Dirk looked down for a second before realizing he was sitting inside a shopping cart and not an actual vehicle with working parts for safety. "...Oh dear."

"Oh my God, how are we to stop the cart!?" Georgia freaked.

"No, no, surely they've thought of these things! Perhaps the land levels out and it comes to a stop without the incline or-"

Chika actually grabbed his shoulders, squeaking. What?! "Pull back the lever!"

They were about to hit a low gate which he supposed was the 'brakes' but at the speed they were going, the rest of the ride might be spent airborne...Georgia, always being one of those people that panicked and acted for the worst of a situation, grabbed the lever...and turned them _sideways_.

He let out a bit of a horrified yell as they struck full force, the cart not having enough time to brake from the sudden change in direction, and were knocked from their vessel...onto a very well placed inflated mat. He landed flat on his face, Chika having come with him as she'd been holding onto him. Georgia actually tumbled a few feet before coming to a stop. The people at the end that were collecting the carts blinked, "I'd give that a ten."

Dirk groaned and sat up, dazed. Apparently the other trio had fallen far enough behind to observe their folly and learn from the errors of their ways. As Chika suggested, pulling back on the lever was braking. Cam jumped over the side of the cart, quickly coming to their side. "Georgia! Chika! Are you alright?"

Georgia got up on her knees and Dirk noticed that Chika had done the same except she was covering her face with both hands. "Oh my God, Chika, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

She was trembling and he felt absolutely awful. This was not what he wanted at all. Ugh, he didn't want to cause her more...

Suddenly Georgia started to laugh, wiping her eyes as tears escaped, "W-what the bloody hell was that?!"

What? Dirk stared at her, very puzzled, and looked back to Chika...only to be absolutely dumbfounded to find she'd curled over face first into her knees, laughing as well. "T-that is the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life."

Both Georgia and Chika were dissolved into highly amused laughter. Cam seemed relieved, smirking at the two. "Well, I'm glad you both found that horrifying moment fun."

"I'll say! What if you landed neck first?" Cheryl declared.

Ash sighed, still in the cart, "You lot got the fun basket. I got the one with Lord Killjoy and his sidekick, Lady Nag-a-lot."

Dirk couldn't help grin, Cheryl kicking Ash in the ass from where she was sitting. "And they say blonds have more fun."

"They say brunettes are supposed to be smarter too" Cam said drolly, "I'm pretty sure few car accidents end well by turning the car sideways."

"Yes, well, our third seat driver took that one into her hands" Dirk snickered, smirking at Georgia.

She laughed more, finally coming to her feet with Cam's assistance on actual ground, "I panicked."

"No kidding" Dirk chuckled, standing and helping Chika up who was now bright red, waving her hand as if fanning herself, "Are you sure you're alright, dear? That really was not the reaction I was expecting."

"I-I'm alright" she rasped, "S-sorry."

"For what? I'm glad we can get a spout of laughter out of you...though I will say it will certainly not be because of this again."

Chika rapidly shook her head, composing herself. "N-no, that was not something I'd partake in a second time, no matter how amusing."

"You guys are no fun" Ash pouted, "That was a blast."

"You're just broken" Cam said simply, smacking him on the back as they walked away from the ramp. "Let's find something less extreme for a spell."

Chika nodded. "I saw on the pamphlet they had laser tag in a highly windy setting."

"Oh my God, I've never gotten to do laser tag!" gasped Ash.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Let's...separate."

"I dunno, Cheryl, have you ever wanted to shoot your brother without actually killing him?" Cam asked dryly.

"Wait, wait, that's a thing?"

Ash pouted at her and Chika smiled. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he smiled a little as well, feeling reassured. No, he wasn't Kaoru but why was he trying to be? Chika was his friend too, they could have a different kind of fun together.

...He just wanted her to be happy.

* * *

"I daresay, that Chika" Georgia sighed, shaking her head.

Cam dove into the pool, floating on his back after a moment, "Perhaps she just didn't _have _a bathing suit. You speak as if any of us had these particular bathing suits before we came to Japan."

After all was said and done, it was late at night and despite the pool being closed, Dirk assured the guard they wouldn't drown. The man clearly wasn't doing his job well as he said 'whatever' and opened the gate for them. And a dandy 'ta' to you, negligent sir.

Cam's eyes slightly closed at Georgia who was standing near the edge and looking towards a dressing room. He could imagine Grady, her father, now, seeing the also negligible amount of cloth she was wearing, a green top with straps coming from the middle of the bust to wrap at her neck with a matching very low rise bottom. Not to say he wasn't...fond of the ensemble, but...

Cheryl, wearing a frilly pink strapless one piece, shook her head, passing the waterproof camera they'd secured back to Ash. "I wonder if she's just ashamed of her body. She is rather lanky looking."

Dirk was half in the water, his elbows rested on the concrete. He glanced at them, confused, "...You...you mean you haven't seen Chika without her underclothing?"

"What are we, a brothel? Of course not."

"And why would you have seen Chika without her underclothing, _Dirk_?" Cam glared darkly at him.

"Yea, Dirk" grinned Ash, about to make his third jump off the diving board after taking a few more shots of them.

He flustered, "I-I don't mean it like that, idiots..."

"I just hope it fits..." Georgia frowned.

Georgia had lent her a new normal black string bikini. Chika had wandered off to change into it but he figured she wasn't used to putting that sort of thing on. Alas, fitting? Dirk's eyes closed some as the door finally opened and Chika meandered back to silent shock. Yes, there was that fitting concern. Just not the same 'fitting' Georgia was imagining.

"Sorry it took so long. I was talking to my papa" Chika replied, oblivious as usual to their confusion as she came to sit on the edge near Dirk, dipping her feet in.

"O-oh, that's quite alright, dear" Georgia quickly smiled, "Uh...sorry it seems the bathing suit's a..._tight _fit."

"Where the hell did you get _those_?" Cheryl glared.

"Those what?"

Ash sighed, floating by on his back, "I believe she's addressing the knockers."

Cam reached out and shoved Ash under water, the fellow flailing as Dirk rolled his eyes around. Chika just blinked. "Knockers? You mean my breasts? I suppose they just run in the family."

"Gigantic tits just 'run in the family'?" Cheryl demanded.

She nodded emphatically and Dirk grunted, "That's enough of _that_."

"I'll say" Georgia smirked some, "You two certainly are quite uncouth."

Cheryl huffed, "They just magically appeared one day?"

"I wear padded sport's bras. I don't like the jiggling" Chika explained pretty candidly.

Dirk jabbed her, his cheeks slightly pink. "That _aside_..."

Georgia observed as the two spoke about something amongst themselves almost quietly. Probably more about that game but they were very engaged with one another. Cam came beside her, tilting his head and handing her the camera he'd secured after trying to drown Ash. "What are you thinking?"

"They're just so cute" she replied, taking a picture.

"I suppose..."

She smirked at him, tweaking his nose, "Calm, big brother. It'd be good for Dirk."

"Yes, but getting Dirk to agree to that is another issue."

Georgia looked back up when Chika gasped, Dirk laughing as he tugged her backwards into the pool. She smiled. Maybe not.

* * *

"Dirk enjoys his sleep."

Dirk groaned, lying on top of the sleeping bag in the large tent he'd been able to rent from a camping store. As much of a pain as it was to procure that A/C for Cheryl, in the end he was rather grateful because he could almost feel the sweltering heat outside. No, it was comfortable as a tent got and though they stayed up late after showering in the public facilities to play cards and chatter, that wasn't particularly why he was being lazy.

...He'd had to expend a lot of energy not to have a untoward dream about the girl sleeping right next to him.

Opening his eyes some, he turned his head to find Chika kneeling beside him. Wearing a cropped tee with a distressed American flag emblem on it that was rising over her stomach and the shortest jean shorts he'd ever seen, he figured he had that to look forward to tonight as well. "We'll have to get you a Union Jack shirt, dear."

"I'm American though."

Dirk snickered, sitting up on his palms and looking around. "Where did everyone go?"

"Georgia went horseback riding, Cam-nii is observing kittens and flowers, and Cheryl went shopping. Ash said he had to supervise her."

He laughed and stretched a bit, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't have much of a rest last night. But you didn't see anything you wanted to do?"

"Well..."

Starting to crawl over to his bag to find clothing, he paused to glance at her. She seemed almost reluctant. "What is it?"

"Well...my grandpa had a lot of music by this band and I listen to them a lot and I really like them. Except they're...pretty old or dead but they're called _Breaking Benjamin_."

Dirk nodded, deciding on a dark colored shirt because that's what you do in the heat, of course. "I know of them."

"Really?"

"Yes, I found some of their lyrics quite inspiring so I liked them quite a bit. It's been quite some time though. I only got to listen to that sort of music because the teens that migrated into the village smuggled it in and when they came of proper age, they just left."

Her eyes brightened some and she showed him the pamphlet, "They're having a concert at two."

Dirk was very puzzled. "Don't those gents have to be at least...95 by now?"

"Oh, I don't really care about seeing the band members so much. Grandpa said the singer was a 'dick'. Also I heard he's afraid of flying if he's still alive."

"Ah, so it's a...cover band?"

Chika shook her head, "Have you heard of the Gorillaz?"

"A few songs."

"They never really performed live a lot. They were entirely represented by cartoon characters. And a rapper that had been dead for years, they made a hologram of him and he performed at a concert but the company went bankrupt. Someone here in Japan came across the video and were inspired to create holograms of bands that are either no longer alive or performing."

"By hologram, we're speaking of...?" he drawled.

"They're just like a performing picture."

Dirk's eyes widened momentarily, shaking his head. "That's crazy. They move and everything?"

She nodded and he 'hmm'd'. "Well then, I dare say that does sound pretty fascinating. Alright, we can do that. But it's only noon, we have two hours to kill."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Famished" he chuckled, "What'd you lot have for breakfast?"

Chika replied, "We didn't. They have food outside though."

Dirk sighed, "Alright. I'll get dressed and we can go get a meal."

About to strip his shirt, he noted she was still sitting there. Smiling awkwardly, he tried to frame his remark carefully. "Uh, Chika, it's...perhaps not proper for you to see me unclad."

"Eh? We went swimming last night."

"...True, but..." Honestly that was one of those things he didn't understand about the social psyche. There was probably a very good reason behind it but how different were his boxers from his trunks?

Alas, Chika thankfully got a phone call before he was forced to strip in front of her. She wandered out of the tent to answer and he quickly dressed before she returned. Stepping out, pulling on those 'Chuck' sneakers she told him would be comfortable, he found her appearing...sad. "Is everything alright?"

"Russell is depressed without me..." she murmured gravely.

"Aww" he pouted, "We should've brought him. I've seen tons of other dogs people have brought."

Chika actually shook her head to the negative. "He doesn't do well in heat for really long spurts of time. He's very insulated."

"Ah" Dirk laughed, "Well, we'll see Lord Rover in a few days. For now, let's go gorge on some unhealthy greasy sustenance."

Finding a place with 'corn dogs' and 'funnel cake', neither of which he'd ever partook in eating before in his entire life, they wandered around. They watched a few street performers and happened to cross Cam...alas, he was excited they had a tiger to pet and rushed off. Man was batty about his cats...

Finally time for the hologram concert or whatever, Dirk was pretty astonished to find the area packed. "Wow, I wouldn't have imagined they were all that popular here."

Chika frowned, "Indeed."

It was a small area to begin with so when they found elbowing and squeezing through was getting them literally nowhere, Chika looked a tad upset. "It's okay."

"Don't give in yet, mate, we'll just have to improvise or something."

He paused in his scheming when the 'band' appeared on stage. They just appeared like ghosts out of a mist, full human facsimiles and started to speak. Their mouths moved in perfect synchronized motion to their words and the crowd started to cheer when asked if they were prepared for the experience. "...That is _bonkers_."

They were on the side, pressed against a metal fence that was encircling the area. Chika was tilting her head, looking over the crowd who were mostly men that actually were taller than her in contrast to her normal circumstances. 'I Will Not Bow' was playing and she leaned into him, saying into his ear: "I suppose it would be more appealing to see them perform."

He nodded in agreement despite being able to see fairly well. Looking down at her for a moment, Dirk had to wonder...before kneeling. Chika stared at him, bewildered, and actually managed to yell over the dim, somewhat of a whimsical action considering how calm voiced she was. "What are you doing?"

"Here, just sit on my shoulders! We won't be blocking anyone!"

She seemed sincerely astonished. "Surely I'm too heavy for that."

"Somehow I doubt it! I'll let you know when I need a break!"

Chika did hesitate for a moment but slowly made the effort. He laughed, coming to his feet as she clenched his head tightly for a second. "That's my brain, love."

"I-I haven't done this since I was little."

Step two: don't think about how her thighs were straddling your head, Dirk. Smiling despite himself, he looked up, "Yes, it's not something we get to do much when we're geezers, I'd say! The important part is can you see?"

She nodded. "Are your shoulders okay?"

"Don't worry about that! Enjoy the show!"

It was quite the experience as he realized he'd never been to a concert before. He supposed it'd be more fulfilling if they were real people instead of projections created to fit one mould but again he recalled these fellows would almost be a hundred and if they were alive they probably would have trouble doing a rock show.

Glancing up, he gazed at Chika for a moment. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe just her listless stare. No, she did get excited about things and though she wasn't going loony over the affair, she was singing along and cheering somewhat. In the end, he wanted her to be happy and he felt more and more like he'd accomplished that. He just hadn't accounted for her happiness bringing him joy too.

_You carry me places I'd rather be: Well-mannered gardens, well-tempered seas. We're gathered in reason I should believe that this is different, that this isn't free. How could this be?_

I'm on my way to better days. I'll find my faith, I'll find a way. I'm on my way to better days.  
I'll find my faith.

I will slip again... and you'll find me. I will live again... and you'll find me. Run... but carry the meanings of your past.

I'm on my way to better days. You'll find your faith, you'll find a way. You're on your way to better days. You'll find your faith.

_I'm on our way to better days. We'll find our faith, we'll find a way..._

We're on our way to better days. We'll find our faith, we'll find a way! We're on our way to betters days! We'll find our faith.

I'm on my way. I'm on my way to better days. I'll find my way. We'll find our faith, find our faith.  
Find our way, our way. Find our way...

...Better days, hmm? Gazing off, going into a fog, he almost jumped when he found Chika had somehow managed to lean over upside down, the tip of her nose to his. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, I'm fine!" he blurted, smiling quickly, "Just getting lost in the music!"

She smiled, "Thanks for seeing this with me, Dirk."

Returning to her upright position, he listened to her sing 'Water', glad she wasn't looking at his burning face right now. Yes, better days indeed.

* * *

"Now the...king told the boogie man...you gotta let that... raga drop. The oil down the desert way has been shaken...to the top. The...sheik he drove his...his Cadillac, he went a...a cruisin' down the ville. The...muez...when was a' standing...on the...the... radiator grill? ...Ah."

Cam sounded absolutely bewildered, more talking the verse than singing as Dirk cocked a brow, staring at the machine spitting these random lyrics at them as he held one of the microphones. The festival had set up makeshift karaoke rooms and Cheryl wanted to try it out. Of course they didn't really know much music so Chika set it up so the original song played lightly in the background. "Sharif...sharif don't like it...rockin' the... casbah, rock the casbah. Sharif don't like it rockin' the casbah, rock the casbah..."

"You two suck!" heckled Ash.

Cam leered at him as Dirk stuck out his tongue. Georgia laughed, sipping a pina colada with Chika and Cheryl as they stretched out on the pillow couches. Chika blinked, "You could _sing_."

Dirk pouted at her, _"__By order of the prophet, we ban that boogie sound. Degenerate the faithful with that crazy Casbah sound. But the Bedouin they brought out the electric __kettle__ local guitar picker got his guitar picking thumb. As soon as the sharif had cleared the square, they began to wail-l-l."_

Georgia and Ash cheered, Chika leaning back and checking her phone. Antoinette had text her, asking if she was having fun. Thinking about it, she briefly looked up as Georgia waved a hand against her face, fanning. "Good grief, it's so balmy. I should've cut my hair."

"Your hair's so pretty though" Chika blinked,"But I haven't had my hair long since I was little. It was such a hassle."

"Tell me about it! Your hair tone is quite lovely though so I'm sure there's a lot you can do with it."

Chika pondered before glancing to Dirk and Cam-nii who were getting a lot more invested in the song now. She found herself snickering as they went into a prolonged 'jive' in a high pitch. Georgia smiled, leaning in closer, "So what was that all about when we found you two at the concert?"

Just as the long setlist was wrapping up, the group came to them. Cam demanded she get down before she got hurt though not before Georgia apparently got pictures. "Dirk and I were watching the concerts...and since these are mostly foreign men, they were taller than me so I couldn't see."

Georgia laughed, "That must actually be new for you, dear. But it was adorable."

Adorable? Tilting her head, she was about to ask when Ash suddenly gasped, having looked out the window. "Oh my God, they're swinging fire!"

Cheryl looked up, puzzled, "What?"

They all peered out and Chika frowned. "Those are sparklers."

Naturally they were unfamiliar with them. Venturing out of the karaoke building, they bought some of the sparklers and proceeded to freak out. Chika found their glee whimsical. Dirk laughed when he noted her staring at them while they were flinging around the sparks. "We must seem pretty daft for this."

"Not at all. It's nice you guys get to feature so many things for the first time."

Ash went almost insane when he figured out he could spell and write things, Georgia actually able to capture some of the words on the camera. Chika smiled some, holding hers downward, watching the sparks fizzle out. Was she having fun? This was different from any summer she'd ever had, definitely. She looked up as Dirk knelt before her, holding a new sparkler. "Let me get a light, mate."

Holding hers out a bit more so he could light up, she looked at him, his green eyes aglow as he absently waved it back and forth like a pendulum. "Dirk?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm having fun."

Dirk stared at her, surprised, before a grin crossed his face, "I'm very glad."

"Are you having fun?"

"...Yes. Yes I am" he murmured, kind of gazing into her eyes...before laughing, "But there are three days left so let's not jump on the trolley too soon. Nonetheless, I'm...I'm happy."

Funny how this Summer started. She was crushed over Kaoru denying their tradition, denying her. She looked up as Cheryl giggled, Ash giving her a pout as he had accidentally dropped his sparkler, Cam standing next to Georgia as she held hers and took pictures with the camera. The brunette woman suddenly looked up at some people passing and asked if they'd take all of their picture together. Chika blinked as they all crowded next to each other, between Dirk and Cam-nii, as the men advised them to smile.

Somehow, despite everything, she could smile. She was happy too.

* * *

"Oh...darn...it."

Dirk Middleton was absolutely and completely exasperated. Why? Why did these people think they should test his reliability? Just because he happened to be in Japan, this was not the time for him to be trained to be a corporate sock monkey so they could make sure he'd listen to their every whim. And naturally _everyone _was out, Georgia and Cam at work while Ash supervised Cheryl as she shopped. All alone...

He grimaced as the baby in his arms choked on screaming sobs. All alone with a seven month old that was screeching _bloody murder_.

Dirk hushed him, trying to rock him but failing to get him to calm in the slightest. What was the matter with him!? Why didn't he just...stop freaking out?!

Shoulders slouching in dismay, he was hopeful the boy's parents had returned when he heard a knock at the door. Rushing to answer it, on the other side he found Chika instead.

The girl stared at him for a moment...before looking at the baby. "...Why do you have a baby?"

"Ugh. Some constituents are doing some sort of tour all day and decided they'd make me the poor sap to watch their child" he grumbled irritably.

"Constituents?"

"It's...it's a long story" he groaned, rubbing his brow in a vain attempt to soothe his growing headache.

Chika nodded, not delving, before looking at the wailing baby. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know! He's just been crying for the last thirty minutes and I can't get him to stop!"

Walking closer to him to stare down at the baby, she jabbed his cheek a bit. "Have you checked his diaper?"

"...No."

Chika looked up at him. She gave him this rather weird blank expression before asking: "Have you tried feeding him?"

"...No..."

"What _have _you tried?"

He sulked, "I've tried rocking him and hoping he'd go to sleep!"

She actually gave him this rather dismayed look of incredulity. Dirk flustered, "I-I don't know a single blooming thing about babies! I _am _the baby in my family! A-and the last baby I've seen was-was _Cheryl_ and I was barely four then!"

"Here. I'm _not _the baby."

Dirk's eyes widened as she took the boy from him...and after a mere second, her face actually twisted a bit. "Dirk...he _smells _like he needs a diaper change."

"I just thought babies might smell awful."

There goes that look again, confound it. She shook her head and walked over to what was clearly his bag of supplies. Taking out a blanket, a new diaper, and a cleaning wipe of some sort, she stretched it out on the couch and set him on it. "I changed my Shi-chan a few times but that was forever ago. Hopefully I still remember. Get a bag, Dirk."

Startled by her sudden command, he scurried off to retrieve a spare plastic bag before returning, finding she'd unsnapped his body suit. Dirk recoiled, honestly repulsed when she unlatched his diaper. Chika blinked languidly before looking at the crying baby in the face. "You smell. And you're gross."

He had to bite his lip not to laugh as she said this so flatly. "C-Chika..."

"But then again, you don't have many options. They don't have toilets small enough for you and your little legs aren't ready to walk yet so you have no choice. I understand. I'm sorry for being mean. You're not gross. But you do smell."

That was worthy of recording somewhere, Dirk thought, amused. She cleaned him up and got the new diaper on him, replacing his outfit. "Here, take that to the trash."

Still a little disgusted though frankly a little reconciled by Chika's reasoning that the lad had 'no choice', he made the quick venture to the dumpster outside before returning. Ugh, he was still crying though! Chika frowned, looking to him. "His belly rumbled so he is hungry."

"Okay..."

"Get a bottle and heat it up."

Okay, that should be easy. Grabbing one of the bottles that had been composed prior from the fridge, he stuck it in the microwave and figured two minutes ought to do.

Dirk completed the task and returned to hand it to Chika. She took it from him...before giving him that damn look again! "What?"

"Did you test this on your wrist?"

"What?"

"Put a droplet on your wrist to check the temperature."

He leered, unsure why this was necessary, and took it back, dropping some of the liquid against his wrist...and getting a _second degree burn_! Hissing, waving his wrist rapidly to cool it off, Chika's eyes narrowed at him. "That is too hot to go into a baby's mouth. Go run it under cool water until it's just a little above room temperature."

"Yes, _mum_."

Sighing heavily, he ran it under the cold water in the sink for a few minutes before cautiously checking it again. Just right for baby bear, he supposed...

Chika took it and finally seemed satisfied. Sitting in the recliner, she cradled the baby and got the nipple into his mouth to, _at last_, interrupt his sobbing. He hiccuped a bit but looked up at her with his blue eyes, suckling. "There, there. Is that to your satisfaction, baby?"

Dirk watched her for a long few moments as she spoke and fed the boy. His mind...went to places it probably shouldn't have gone under any sane circumstances so he quickly just went to retrieve the camera to take a picture. Regardless of what fantasies he was imagining, it was a very cute scene.

The girl turned her head, staring at the baby as he zonked off. "He was just dirty and hungry. Now he will sleep."

"Thanks" he groaned with a laugh, sitting on the couch, "I tried telling them I have no experience whatsoever with babies but they were downright insistent."

"Mm" she murmured, her eyes closing some.

He frowned, concerned, "Are you alright, dear? It's been difficult for everyone getting back on schedule after the festival. Yesterday was the longest I've ever seen Ash sleep."

"Mm, yes, somewhat" she nodded slowly, "And I woke up this morning to go running with Russell to make up for my absence. But he did enjoy the turkey bone you got him immensely. Thank you."

He smiled, "No problem. Here, why don't you go lay him in my bed and I'll make you a cup of coffee?"

"Alright" she yawned, rising to her feet. Glancing down at the baby, she nodded once. "You're sleeping comfortably. Good."

Watching the two disappear up the stairs, he went into the kitchen to start brewing a good strong cup of coffee for them. After about ten minutes without her return, alas, he had a feeling they'd missed that chance. Wandering upstairs, he wasn't surprised to find Chika and the little fellow stretched out on the bed, sleeping somberly. She'd made a trough of blankets for him on one side and her body was blocking the other.

Dirk slowly walked closer, sitting on the edge. Reaching out, he softly, carefully, pulled the pins from her hair before stroking her cheek.

He exhaled, quickly turning his head. What is wrong with you, Dirk? You're all of twenty years old and suddenly you were thinking about a family. And not only a family but a family...a family with _her_.

It was just that trip, Dirk. You spent a lot of time with her and she was sleeping right next to you. Yes, maybe you dreamed about having...relations and got jealous whenever the name of 'Kaoru' crossed her lips but...

No. He had to stop lying to himself. He'd thought about those 'better days' for months now.

Curling up behind Chika, he closed his eyes to get in a kip as well. He was tired. He was tired of being afraid and tired of his life wanting him to take all these risks. He...he was tired of taking risks now.

Dirk opened his eyes and blushed when Chika sort of snuggled her back into his chest. But life did have a way of making it seem worth it.

* * *

Chika blinked as the baby sat up on the bed...before covering her face then uncovering it. "Peek-a-boo."

He just kind of sucked on his hand, staring at her as he sat up with the assistance of a pillow. Dirk was stretched out on the bed, playing Bion as Chika had declared him a menace to baby-kind after he spilled milk all over the poor boy and that she'd manage him from here on out. Well, the babythought it was funny and it was an accident! She frowned, her eyes narrowing. "I thought babies like peek-a-boo."

"Well, if I understand the amusement, you need to have something of a different expression to surprise him with when you reveal your face."

"I see."

Covering her face, she attempted it again and he wished he'd seen what face she made because the boy did giggle. Unable to help his smile, he set his laptop aside. "Since you're doing all this work, chum, let me make you something to eat."

"You don't have to."

"I want to" he assured, "I would have been entirely lost without you today. Thank you."

She nodded after a moment. "It's been interesting."

That they could most definitely agree on. Chika would certainly be a different kind of mum if she had children. Not that he had much point of comparison, of course, but observing Ash's mother...

When he made his way downstairs, everyone was coming in. Georgia smiled wearily, yawning, "Hello, chap."

"Hello, lot" he greeted back.

Cam stretched before gazing down...and raising a brow. Oh Lord, 'onii-san' senses were tingling, Dirk thought sarcastically. "...Chika's here. Now what on Earth have you two been doing alone?"

"Upstairs, making babies."

He smirked when Cam grabbed the front of his shirt, seeming highly unamused and deadpan. "I'm kidding, bloke. It's not _our_ baby."

Ash cocked a brow, "Eh?"

"You should come check it out."

The group quietly followed him toward his bedroom. Chika's game of peek-a-boo must have wrapped up and now the baby was lying on his back while she looked down on him on her raised elbow. "...You don't do a whole lot. I guess I should suspect that but it's rather disappointing."

Dirk pursed his lips, fighting a laugh. Chika had said the bluntest things so sweetly to that poor boy, telling him earlier that 'cold air is not an excuse to pee spontaneously'. Of course, she suddenly smiled after her remark. "But your outfit is very snazzy. I like it."

When she got him something new to wear, she found the baby blue striped t-shirt with a pelican on it and matching blue shorts. She did seem rather taken with it. He reached up and tried to touch her. While Dirk expected her to question this, she let him hold her pinky.

"Oh, isn't that darling?" Georgia cooed, reminding him that they were all behind him watching.

Chika looked up, blinking, "Oh. Hi, guys."

"Hello, dear..." Cam drawled, "...To whom does this baby belong?"

"To Alexander and Catherine Winchester" Dirk interjected, crossing his arms behind his back, "The Middleton Company's third largest donors. When they discovered that I was presently in Japan where they are on extended vacation they decided that it was a perfect day to tour Kyoto and dropped their son Timothy off in my, or pretty much Chika's, care."

Georgia walked over to play with him, delighted. Chika sat up with him in his lap, a frown growing on her face. "...You didn't tell me his name was Timothy. I've just called him 'baby' all day."

"I haven't done much better, I've mostly addressed him as 'lad'..." Dirk grimaced.

Georgia snickered, picking him up, "You two have probably confused the poor thing silly."

While Timothy was silent, he kept looking back at Chika and almost pulled toward her. Chika was perplexed. "He seems skittish."

"Well of course" Georgia chuckled, "He's been with you all day and now some mysterious stranger has come into his presence. He's comfortable with you."

"Oh. You think he likes me?"

"Certainly" Dirk agreed.

Chika blinked as he reached for her and took him back, remarking: "Well, I like you too, even if you are disappointing."

Cam raised a brow, Dirk smirking as he walked out. "Come down in a few minutes, loves, dinner's almost prepared."

Why he expected Cheryl to be intrigued, he'd never know but the girl 'hmph'd, walking out with the men. "What's so good about a baby?"

"You're only frazzled because you _are_ a baby" Ash responded simply.

She glared and hit his arm as he laughed, running to his room away from her. Cam looked over his shoulder idly as he walked down the steps before clearing his throat. "Did you get any ideas?"

"Ideas?" Dirk echoed, "What kind of ideas?"

"Ideas like Chika and yourself have cared for a young child all day, one that with the proper imagination such as your own could be construed to look like yours and hers."

Dirk froze, gawking, as his cheeks lit up. Finding speech, he sputtered, "T-that's simply ridiculous!"

Cam stared at him for a moment, one of those 'brother/sister' things he and Chika did, before looking off. "Is it?"

Startled, Dirk digested that before gazing down, smiling weakly. "It's peculiar, isn't it? I didn't have parents so how on Earth can I daydream about being one?"

"You have to have had a family to want one, you think?" Cam questioned gravely. "I don't think...no, I _know _that is not the case. People can desire things outside of what they know, Dirk."

"And it's fine that I imagine such outside things with your beloved 'little sister'?"

"I never said that" Cam replied dryly, dropping onto the couch and rubbing Frieda's back. "You still keep your grubby mitts off of her."

Dirk sighed, shaking his head, his retort interrupted by a ring. Answering his phone, he was utterly relieved. Finally...

Chika came down the steps with Timothy and Georgia in tow. He really had taken a shining to her, Dirk smiled, watching how he tucked into her shoulder. "Well, young Timothy, your mum and dad will be here shortly to retrieve you."

He was, quite frankly, startled when Chika looked briefly surprised, "...We have to give him back?"

"Well, of course" he laughed some, "They didn't give him to us, dear."

"Oh..."

"Don't sound so down, love. Didn't you just say he was disappointing?" Georgia teased.

She frowned, the lad mewling a bit comfortably. "Well...he isn't completely disappointing."

God, she was so precious. Running his hands backward through his hair, Dirk smiled. "I believe they're heading back to London so I can't guarantee you'll be able to spend time with him again but..."

"I know" Chika said solemnly, staring at Timothy as he played with the strap of her tank top. "Things come to an end."

"Well, don't say it like _that_, good grief" Dirk groaned before smiling again widely, patting her shoulder, "You've had a good day with him."

She nodded before hugging him to her a bit, wandering to sit on the couch next to Cam. Cam awkwardly took the baby before he grinned, bouncing him. Georgia gazed at them for a moment before blushing absently, wandering away to the kitchen. Dirk frowned after her then sighed as there was a knock at the door.

His testing puppet masters entered, a fairly young couple. "Hello, Dirk. I hope Timothy wasn't too troublesome."

"Oh, he was delightful" Dirk said politely.

Chika rose, carrying him, and Dirk grew a tad nervous. Naturally he understood Chika quite a bit now but her personality was a little different to outsiders. Truly he didn't care what these people thought of her or him but he had unfortunate responsibilities to kiss ass.

Catherine Winchester raised a brow, probably wondering who this girl was holding her child. Dirk quickly smiled, "Um, this is our host of sorts, Chika Hideyoshi. She greatly assisted me in taking care of Timothy today."

"Oh, hello" Catherine smiled slowly, "My, Dirk needed that much assistance?"

Ugh. Chika blinked, "Well, he's the baby in his family and I'm not."

He gave her an almost sarcastic smile as Catherine actually smirked, glancing to her silent husband, "Well, I know _all_ about that."

Alexander just blinked languidly. Chika, rather surprisingly as it was social, replied, "I like his outfit."

"Oh, isn't it darling?" Catherine gushed, "Alexander thinks it's too girly but I think it's absolutely dashing on my little Timothy."

"I don't like the blue" the man said drolly.

'Brits', Dirk thought as he hid his dry smirk. Catherine took Timothy back, the baby gurgling, "Well, thank you very much, Ms. Hideyoshi. Timothy is a picky little thing so I was rather surprised he was allowing you to hold him so sweetly."

"I think we're friends" Chika nodded.

"Good, good. It's good to know if we ever find our way back to this little isle we have babysitters for our sweet little boy."

Dirk forced a smile as Alexander turned his completely emotionless stare to him. "Do keep in mind Middleton Corp while you're on this little excursion, Dirk. I'm sure your father would have hated to see it crumble in the wrong hands."

...He didn't know what his father would hate. "Certainly, Mr. Winchester."

"Well, we shouldn't dally much longer or we'll miss our flight" Catherine replied, taking her husband's arm, "Thank you again, Dirk, Ms. Hideyoshi."

"It was a pleasure, ma'am."

Walking them to the door and waving slowly when he watched them drive away in a taxi, he seethed once they were out of the vicinity. This was never what he'd wanted from life. Neither of them had and yet because their father left a legacy it was to become their sole reason to live. He had other dreams which didn't include this. Relaxing his head against the door frame, he let out a breath of misery.

"So do you think they will?"

Dirk jumped, surprised when Chika appeared beside him. "U-uh, think they will what?"

"Return?"

"Perhaps..." he drawled, not sure if they were just being 'polite' in front of the girl from the 'little isle'.

Chika nodded firmly. "I will research more baby games to be properly prepared next time."

Dirk chuckled despite himself, pulling away from the door and closing it, patting her shoulder, "Don't stress yourself too much. C'mon, we were supposed to dally around today."

He had a laundry list of irreconcilable dreams, didn't he?

* * *

"What on Earth do you think she's thinking?"

Cam was fanning himself, groaning as he stood in the kitchen with Georgia. While he was normally against walking around in any state of undress, he had to concede it was too hot and didn't have a shirt on. The A/C was doing an update or something crazy right now so for at least an hour they'd have to suffer. Georgia was only in her bikini top and shorts at the moment, fixing milkshakes and cool drinks for everyone until she paused in the open doorway to stare into the living room. Drinking a glass of water, he cocked a brow and came to stand beside her to observe as well.

Chika was sitting in a chair, her back to them, watching as Dirk, whose brain must have turned to soup, run on his bike, also shirtless. It wouldn't be as odd if they were actually talking. It was as if Chika was just...staring at him.

"...Couldn't tell you."

"Perhaps she's thinking about that sweaty lad in front of her" Georgia smiled sweetly.

He turned his head to pin her with a disgruntled look and she grinned, reaching out and rubbing his lower back. "Now, now, big brother, some of us ladies think about strapping naked gentleman sometimes too."

Cam's eyes closed some, gazing at her, "And how many strapping naked gentleman do you think of, ma'am?"

"I can think of one off the top of my head" she winked, returning to her task, "It's peculiar to me. Chika's already seventeen but it's almost as if the thought of a relationship has never crossed her mind."

"I can tell you it hasn't _always _been on my mind either" Cam shrugged, "You presume Chika likes him anyway and that he's prepared for that sort of affair."

Georgia opened her mouth but suddenly waved a hand, "Shoo."

"What?"

Chika appeared and he blinked, "Oh..."

Walking away without much more, Chika looked after him. "Eh?"

"He's going to check on Frieda" Georgia replied, handing her an orange milkshake, "And I needed to ask something."

"Ah, me too. But please, go first."

Georgia leaned across the counter, crossing her fingers as Chika drank her beverage. "What were you thinking about when you were staring at Dirk?"

Chika stared, doe-eyed, before sincerely saying: "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I guess the proportions of his body again. They've gotten more toned but not like that bizarre toned I see on television and internet ads sometimes. But I don't know exactly what I was thinking about it."

Georgia smiled teasingly, "Perhaps that they were attractive?"

Chika frowned before seeming deep in thought. "...Attractive."

"Have you never found a boy attractive before, dear?"

Crossing her legs, also in shorts and a bikini, Chika pondered, "Before Dirk, I don't believe I've looked at a male that way. It's different and confounding to me. Do you ever look at Cam-nii that way?"

Georgia's heart skipped a beat as she quickly looked up at the girl. At first she never suspected Chika to be so calculating or teasing but she seemed completely and honestly sincere. Swiftly looking around, she leaned in closer, whispering, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Aren't you and Cam-nii in a relationship?"

"Who told you that? Did Cam tell you?" she asked hectically.

Chika blinked rapidly, "Well, no. I thought it was sort of obvious."

"I-it is?" she squeaked.

"You remind me of my mama and papa sometimes" she explained, "They'll start sending each other these looks when my baby brother and I are around then send us off somewhere to go to their room for some reason."

'Some reason', Georgia groaned, flustering. "I-it's not that precisely."

"Cam-nii expresses some of his complaints about the others to me as well but they're never about you. In fact, he always praises you. You also always tease Cam-nii with a gentle expression."

Who knew Chika was this observant...? Georgia dropped her head before raising it, leering, "Chika, you must absolutely and positively not mention that to anyone. You haven't, have you?"

Chika stared before slowly shaking her head 'no'. Georgia glowered, "You have to promise you won't mention it to Ash, Cheryl, or any living soul!"

"Okay..."

Georgia grew nauseous as Chika fell rather silent, stirring her milkshake as if something was deeply on her mind. Before she could question, Chika questioned quietly, "Are you ashamed of Cam-nii?"

"_What?"_

"You don't desire for anyone else to know of your relationship. Are you ashamed of Cam-nii?"

"Of course not!" Georgia groaned. Like 'big brother', like 'little sister'. "It's nothing like that, dear. If it wouldn't hurt anyone else I would tell everyone in a heart beat. I'd...I'd love being with him more openly as well."

Chika was clearly confused. "But who wouldn't want to see you guys happily together?"

"...Have you ever thought about having a boyfriend, Chika?"

"Not particularly. My father ingrained in me through my youth and adolescence men were not to be in my life in such a function."

Georgia smirked, raising a brow, "So as a result you've never even thought of the matter?"

"Well..." Chika drawled, "I see couples on the street sometimes and it seems like such a peculiar social structure that I would want to see what exactly the point of it is. I wouldn't want to deem it a complete inconvenience until I tried it."

"Alright...so let's say you experiment and date Kaoru."

Georgia didn't know what to make of her reaction. It was a cross of many things that all seemed to confuse her. "Kaoru?"

"Yes, you date Kaoru...and I can guarantee you Dirk wouldn't care for it much" Georgia nodded, "Recall he got all upset when he thought he wasn't being a good enough friend to you since you still spoke of Kaoru often?"

Chika's eyes showed enlightenment. "Ah, yes, I see...well, sort of."

"'Sort of'?"

"It's two different functions, a friend and a boyfriend, correct?"

Georgia shook her head, smiling. "If it's a positive union then they should be interchangeable."

Chika tilted her head, "...I see."

"All in all, I promise I am not ashamed of Cam. He means so much to me. But, for now, considering that, I wish to keep it between us. Swear?" Georgia pleaded.

Chika nodded, holding out her pinky. Georgia laughed, moved, taking the gesture, "You're the best. Now what was your question?"

"It's clear that Dirk is perturbed about something. I've seen him work out early in the morning but he's working out now in the afternoon and when I was sitting there I couldn't coax him to talk to me much but a few words."

Georgia sighed, "Dirk's from a very affluent family, Chika. He's got a great few responsibilities to fulfill as one of the Middleton sons. As his father had a lot of establishments in Japan, there are many here that he has to coerce to stay in their good graces. That was the case with the Winchesters: he had to keep them happy to keep them in the company."

"I see. I'm familiar with such matters. My grandfather deals with it all the time. He's very vocal about how much he hates 'kissing ass'."

Snickering, Georgia shook her head, "Not many wouldn't despise such a task. Today he was informed that, as he is in Japan, he needs to attend this charity gala. As he and his brother resided in England their entire lives, they want this opportunity to see the face of the company they put their stock in."

"Will you all be joining him?"

"Oh no...the rest of us were just the children of poor laborers in the village so we have no social status to attend. Dirk had the biggest house in the village, you know? But he had no interest in any of that and loathed going to those meetings with their advisers. That's why he's so upset."

"Ah."

Chika rested her chin in her hands, again lost in some thought that Georgia couldn't fathom. "Chika...if I may be so bold to ask one more question: how do you think of Dirk?"

Chika's red eyes shifted to her though she didn't move. Falling quiet again, she murmured: "I don't know."

* * *

Dirk Middleton sipped a glass of wine gingerly, weary with putting on a smiling face for these people already. He hated a suit, he most certainly did, he thought crossly, tugging at the jacket. Reminded of how well Chika's grandmother's tuxedo fit, he was inspired a bit to buy one from her, especially if this...this became a thing.

'Oh, look at you! You're so grown up!', 'Is this little Dirk Middleton? Why, I remember when you were a small lad!', 'your father and I used to be on the rugby team together at Oxford before he went to that stuffy village! We went to the championship...', 'it's such a travesty what happened to your mum and dad, such a travesty', 'where is your brother? He's the true heir to the throne, is he not?'. It was enough to make him sick. If it were said with any sort of sincerity he'd be swell. But it wasn't. He hadn't wanted to be a part of this at all.

He internally screamed as a woman told him that 'a lad his age in that sort of village ought to be married by now'. Oh, twenty? Yes, yes, now was the best time for a lad his age to be married: when he had no real career and no way to really support himself but an endless trust fund. Oh yes, right, that _was _enough, wasn't it...?

Smiling tightly when pressed if he had a girlfriend, extra strained when they mentioned his brother's fiancee, he mumbled, "I'm...not really..."

He wanted to say 'interested in anyone' but that was also a lie. He just said he wasn't really ready for such a commitment and his elders laughed, calling him a playboy. 'No, no', he thought weakly, that's not what he meant in the least. There was one girl...

His confidence was very drained.

Some of the later twenty-somethings that had crowded around him to join the jesting on his behalf looked towards the door. The males eyes widened and the women they were with glared angrily at them. Dirk wasn't particularly interested but knew if he didn't look he'd be out of the loop and become once again the root of their jokes.

...Wait, what?

Gaping, his mouth went bone dry as Chika wandered towards him. In all these somber, elegant, drab tones of blue and black and the occasional white or gray, Chika appeared in a scarlet gown that matched her scarlet eyes. Strapless and hugging each delicious little curve, playing up all those perfect little assets, he wanted to know who put her up to wearing such a thing. Chika would never wear that on her own! Dirk finally swallowed, noticing she had long curling hair again and the dress...the dress had a slit for those long graceful legs, showing off a pair of crimson heels.

Despite his confusion of how and why she was here, of how she was an absolute bombshell all of a sudden, he smiled sincerely for the first time in an hour when he saw she still wore the earrings he got her.

She came beside him. "Hello."

"Well, hiya...this is an...extreme surprise."

"My grandparents couldn't make it but my grandfathers did ask me to make a donation in their names as I asked if they knew how I could get into the party to keep you company."

...Keep him company? She only came to... ? "U-uh, oh, I see" he blurted, trying to regain his composure.

"Who is your little tart, Middleton?" asked one of the 'ladies' crassly.

Dirk gave her a look over her word choice towards Chika and was about to address it but Chika nodded her head politely. "I am Chika Hideyoshi. Pleasure."

A weird silence fell for a moment and Dirk was about to question what their problem was. How could they be so improper to her? Ready to ditch the affair entirely, one of the blokes finally spoke. "Hideyoshi? Are you any relation to Mark Hideyoshi?"

"Yes, Mark Hideyoshi is my grandfather."

This was met briefly with more shocked silence...Dirk had no idea what the big deal was. One of the women in the group looked snarky. "Oh, so I suppose that's how you can afford a Yagada exclusive?"

"I didn't have to purchase it. My great-grandmother is Dana Yagami and she lent it to me."

Chika must have been saying some outlandish things because this was the quietest they'd been. Not that he minded whatsoever. One 'gentleman' cleared his throat, "Dana Yagami had a number of children. Which is your grandfather?"

"Koji Yagami is my grandfather."

"Ah, yes, he's a very...brusque fellow."

"I suppose. Both of my grandfathers are very competitive men" Chika explained.

This was getting bizarre. While he was so outlandishly touched that she came to keep him company, he didn't expect her to be able to...well, hold herself against these people. He'd been struggling all night. However, he had no idea she came from such a wealthy family too...

The asshole of the assholes had been quietly watching them before putting on the brightest fake smile Dirk had ever featured. "Well, young lady, Hideyoshi's been holding out for years. Perhaps you could...convince him to give some holdings to my enterprise?"

Dirk was very close to leering at him, feeling protective again, but...

"I could be convinced to speak to him about a donation. I expect you wouldn't be as demanding of the Hideyoshi Corporation as the Middleton Corporation though? Grandfather wouldn't be anywhere as nice or accommodating as Dirk is."

...Holy God. Dirk almost gawked at Chika's straight forwardness but she took his elbow, "Excuse me, I may need Dirk to help me figure out how to write these digital check transfers."

"Ah, yes, excuse me" Dirk quickly smiled again, letting her drag him off towards where there was a large desk.

Once they were in line for contributions, he said lightly under his breath, "Chika, that was..._brill_."

"Is that more slang?"

Dirk snickered and gently pulled her closer when some other rude bloke pushed past them. His eyes widened, noting he was touching flesh because the back of the dress was _plunging_. "...Chika, darling, your _grandmother _put you in this? I mean, you're...you're gorgeous but the grandmothers in our village would have died on the spot."

"Well, it was kind of short notice and grandmama doesn't have many dresses that accommodate my height at the moment."

"Ah yes, I suppose that's true. How'd...how'd you find out about this?"

"Georgia told me why you were upset yesterday. She told me they couldn't come because of farmers or something but I figured you'd be lonely with a lot of strangers."

"Lonely..."

Dirk gazed outward at the crowd, most mingling amongst themselves but there was a rather interesting minority looking in their direction. Hell, who was he jesting? They were looking at Chika. He couldn't help the narrowing of his eyes as she leaned over, keying in some things, and the man running the station was blatantly staring at her bosom. Dirk sent him a dark glare which ceased the man's ogling before glancing at the screen...and almost doing a double-take.

"Oh...oh my _God_, your grandfathers are donating that...that much?"

"Mm. I'm sure it would have been more had they found out they were donating the same amount. Grandpapa Koji and Grandpapa Mark have a longstanding rivalry, kind of like Pokemon."

"Which you still haven't shown me."

Chika's eyes widened, holding his arm again when he offered it, "...Oh yea. You have to remind me."

"Will do" he winked, looking up when a waiter passed, "Ah, is this nonalcoholic, mate?"

The server nodded, handing him a glass of strawberry juice and another glass of wine. Dirk said a quick 'thanks' and handed the juice to Chika. She nodded and took a sip, looking around. "I pity you. I try to avoid these parties as much as possible unless one of my family members is getting recognized for something."

"You never mentioned how renown your family members are...I mean, not that it matters, of course, it's just you mentioning your great-grandmother and grandfather dumbfounded those blokes."

Chika shrugged, leaning on his arm a little more, "I never really thought of them like that. To me they're just my grandpapas and great-grandmama."

"Of course" he smiled before cocking a brow, "Are you alright?"

"...I almost never ever wear heels. Grandma said this once I could get away with it since you're taller than me."

He chuckled, taking her hand, "Then let us take a seat and let my critics come to me...by the way, how could you tell they were making it difficult for me?"

"Dirk always has a smile and you looked very sad talking to them."

… "...Yea."

The rest of the night, the ones that thought he was a pawn treated him like absolute gold. Of course, not long after they sucked up to him they asked Chika to put in a good word for them with Mark Hideyoshi. She simply nodded before whispering to him: Who was that again? He just grinned.

By the end of the night, he was drained but not so much mentally and emotionally. While he was going to offer to walk her home, she swiftly shook her head and said she'd rather stay the night with him. Oh boy...of course, the pub was only about a seven minute walk from the center so she must've been too tired to make a venture home. He'd have to repay her for this tenfold. She'd...she'd made his night.

Everyone seemed to be in bed by the time they entered the downstairs. He was thankful because Cam would probably have a small heart attack if he saw this dress on her. Chika almost staggered to the couch and slammed down, reaching into her hair and going to work undoing something or the other. "How exhausting."

"I was so grateful for your company...but really, I hope I didn't inconvenience you or anything" he murmured.

"Oh, nothing like that" she said simply, "I wonder about people like that though. If it's one of the parties my great-grandmama visits, it's more of a meeting of the minds, I suppose? Your party, I wasn't sure what was happening."

Dirk groaned, sitting beside her, "Schmoozing."

"Indeed. But why have a whole party for it?"

"I guess to multiply the schmoozing tenfold?"

Chika nodded, having removed her hair piece or whatever. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Oh, I wouldn't say all that" Dirk grimaced, rubbing his eyes, "Whatever the case, I want absolutely nothing to do with it now or ever but it's the task I've been forcefully given. It's bollocks but father wrote it in his will."

She frowned after a moment, "...So your parents are no longer alive?"

"No...they died in a train accident when I was around three so I hardly recall them whatsoever. My brother was ten at the time so most of my memories are from what he remembers."

"Perhaps your circumstances are different but usually the eldest takes the company, correct?"

Dirk sighed gravely, "...My brother _does _run the company when he's not teaching in the village. That's his dream and he wishes to sign over most of the work to me while being a background adviser. Unfortunately I want nothing to do with it and all that leaves is selling all our shares. It's not precisely what my father wanted though."

Chika closed her eyes and for a spell he thought she was asleep but recalled she needed processing time. "I have the best papa."

"Do you now?" he smiled despite himself.

She nodded firmly. "He doesn't like a great many things like me having had only male friends or running around with them shirtless."

"I can imagine."

"But undoubtedly, my papa wouldn't want me to do anything that wasn't my endeavor."

His eyes widened as he looked to her, her eyes still closed. "I bet your papa was the best too. He did put this pub in his will for you too."

"...Maybe" he smiled, feeling kind of heavyhearted and almost teary. "I'll consider it, Chika. Thank you for that."

Standing, he stretched, his mind in a lot of places right now. "Well, let's get to bed. It has been a blooming long night."

"I'll sleep on the couch."

Dirk cocked a brow back at her. By this point, them sleeping together was just...common. Cam didn't even freak out anymore. "Don't be silly. C'mon, that couch is just good for sitting."

"It's okay."

Ready to demand what was wrong, he happened to look down and noticed her feet were bright red. Dirk smiled after a moment, walking back over towards her. "Alright, love, it has been a long night of standing."

Chika frowned and he was slightly disconcerted as he picked her up 'bridal style' to carry her to his bedroom. Yep, long night...

Setting her on his bed, he wandered quietly to his dresser and found a clean pair of drawstring jersey shorts and a shirt. Chika blinked as he handed them to her, "I don't want to interrupt Georgia's rest though."

"You can change in my bathroom. Cam just has you take that unnecessary, disparaging to _me, _step" he sighed, taking off his coat.

"Oh. Okay."

He quickly undressed when she closed the door, stretching out across the bed in his night clothing. Chika returned, holding the dress. "Do you have a rack I can hang this on? I don't want to get it wrinkled before I give it back."

"Ah yes, in the closet" he replied, resting his cheek against his pillow, "...That color was nice on you."

Chika hung some extra loops built into the dress in the grooves of the rack, looking off thoughtfully. "Have you ever heard of Eve?"

"Eve?"

"She's kind of a traveling singer now and she was briefly in this movie here. But she wears this sort of dress all the time and she also has red eyes. My Uncle Nelly said he dated her once or something and my grandmother said I sort of looked like her. She's much prettier though."

Dirk frowned, his eyes closing some, "Somehow I doubt that."

"Grandma said the same thing."

He chuckled, holding the cover up for her. "And you should always listen to your grandmum."

"Did you have a grandma?"

Dirk shook his head, "All our grandparents had weirdly had my parents when they were quite old so they'd all passed by the time I was born."

Chika curled her hands under her chin, her heavy eyes closing. "I don't hear that a lot anymore, 'passed'."

"Yes. The village we're from and in which my father excommunicated from for a while before returning is very conservative. My grandparents were quite against the serum for immortality as they found it to be against God."

Yawning, Chika snuggled into the mattress a bit more, "I don't know a whole lot about the Bible but I recall that a lot of the characters were alive for thousands of years..."

"Very true" he mumbled, groggy. "I suppose it's in your system?"

She nodded and Dirk exhaled softly, "I wonder if I should get it..."

"You don't either?"

"No..."

Chika opened her eyes and frowned deeply. "...I personally would prefer for people I know not to die. I don't want you to stop existing one day."

He smiled, "I'll consider that as well. But enough of that doom and gloom, let's get some shut eye."

"Alright..."

"Good night, Chika."

"Good night, Dirk."

She fell asleep at ease and he blushed some, sighing. Ivan was still against the serum, saying it was a crime against humanity as in if they were supposed to live forever then they would have been built that way. Dirk wanted to argue that the same could be said of all the horrid illnesses and defects people had that greatly affected their lives. Why simply live that way?

Turning on his back, suddenly restless, he reached into his nightstand and pulled out his notebook and pen. He wondered what it was like to get a little age though, like just enough to be gray and able to say 'I'm not as young as I used to be' as if it weren't apparent. But then, everyday there was some grand new thing to feature and just when things were starting to get good you find yourself on your last leg?

He looked to Chika and sighed softly. And some people wouldn't want him to stop existing one day. Part of him had wanted to say, 'would you be there to make it worth it?' but that was awfully presumptuous, wasn't it?

No, for now he'd just write about his lady in red and their night spent amongst his enemies masquerading as his compatriots. A long night indeed.

* * *

"Want to chatter about your dream?"

Dirk sucked his teeth, exhaling sharply as he rode the exercise bike without abandon. Ash was sitting in a chair nearby, watching television. "I mean, you're about to ride that thing right off the base."

Of course he knew it was going to happen. He knew it was cheeky but, briefly forgetting his niceties and attempts to not be a prat, Chika was sex on legs last night and his mind knew it. His mind? No, no, the other parts knew too...

When somehow Chika was back in the red dress and wig, crawling on top of him, Dirk gave in entirely without a fight. There was no use fighting it, his dreams were going to force this moment until he conceded so there was truly no point. His next bad decision was deciding he'd actually be involved.

His dream self turned her over under him, also still in his tux. What sucked was his imagination was right on point with the look she gave him, just kind of flat but questioning. Yes, that's right, he was going to be bad tonight. Reaching behind her, Dirk dragged the dress down, her breasts falling with the action. Her back arched as he kissed down her stomach, trying to keep from ripping the designer outfit. Why was he such a horrible person?, he thought woefully. The drawstring shorts were still a little baggy on Chika so he did see the edge of lacy on what were her knickers. Again, very vivid imagination and here she was in black sexy lacy knickers.

Dirk's eyes narrowed as she turned him over again, sitting on top of his crotch before reaching forward and unbuttoning his shirt. He breathed out as she kissed him passionately, lips barely meeting as their tongues recklessly clashed. Exhaling, lifting his hips so she could tug off his trousers, he started licking down her neck, pressing his lips every so often. She rasped, murmuring something quietly. Would she be a quiet lover though? That's what he'd assume but that seemed like something else too inappropriate for him to ponder.

Grasping her ass in both hands, pulling her flush against his crotch, he whispered dirty little nothings into her ear. He almost smiled in the dream because when he addressed exactly what she was doing to him she said in an entirely realistic Chika way "really?". That girl...

Chika started to kiss down his chest which always led to a blowjob but he figured he needed to be more giving today. Dream her did seem a trifle bit startled as he turned her over on her back and slid his fingers down her belly into her panties. Latching his mouth over his nipple, he trembled. _Damn_, he was horny.

She whimpered as he flicked his tongues around her tit, carefully nibbling it. Chika bit her lip, grinding her hips on his finger. Mimicking the gesture, he laughed shakily. _F—k_, he was horny.

"Dirk..." she said, just that same Chika tone saying something forbidden, "Take it?"

It was all bewilderingly erotic, even the way she framed the sentiment as a question. Clumsily and frantically pulling off his own knickers as she dragged hers seductively down her long smooth legs, he grabbed her ankles and pushed inside of her hard. A light sound escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. Pumping without abandon, he knew he could be jerking off right now in bed with the very girl he was imagining bonking. No, Dirk, you didn't want to ruin a _friendly _relationship because you were rubbing one off, fantasizing about that friend.

But no, that dream knew he was in too deep to throw in the towel yet. The way she wrapped her legs around his thighs, straddling him as she even reached up and grabbed his hips, tugging him in deeper...? He started to moaned uncontrollably, his eyes rolling back. "Y-yes..." he groaned.

"Now Dirk, whatever are you doing? I thought you loved me."

It was almost like what he imagined getting shot in the head was like. Everything just ceased and the life was dragged right out of him. Frozen, he slowly looked up to the door and had found that _she _was standing there, her arms crossed and staring at him with awful reproach.

That sure as hell woke him up.

An hour ago, around 9:45, he'd opened his eyes, absolutely paralyzed. He truly couldn't move, his forehead soaked in sweat and his chest pounding, lying flat on his back. Unable to breathe for what felt like forever, he finally glanced to Chika. She was still sleeping soundly, lying on her side, both of their breathing the only sound aside from the chirping of birds outside.

"I had a dream" he told Ash darkly. A long night _indeed._

Ash frowned and looked over his shoulder to where Georgia was making lunch. Cheeks pinking a little, he mumbled, "Not the only one, chum."

Cam briefly looked up from his book but not too long. Dirk's brows creased at both of them. He thought Georgia was a very gorgeous girl but thing was, he'd known her since his childhood and he loved her...like a sister. The same went for Ash though and he was head over heels for her. It wasn't like he couldn't understand, of course. That person knew almost every little tiny microcosm of your perks and likes and what made you happy because they discovered them on a level plane of innocence. There was something almost comfortable about finding love in that place, he imagined.

...He also imagined that's why he needed to learn to resign these feelings more for Chika. Well, it was one of many reasons, it seemed. He hadn't thought about _her _in months and he was happy for that. He didn't hate her, no, not at all. No, he'd just rather put as much space between those memories and himself as possible. That and when he considered her now, he...really wasn't so sure if the amount of feeling was still there at all.

Dirk grimaced as Chika slowly came down the stairs, holding the dress. It'd shifted.

"Good morning, dear" Cam greeted.

For whatever reason, Chika, dazed, just kind of wandered around for a second. Ash stared at her, bewildered, as Cam frowned. "Are you alright, Chika?"

Finally she must've gained a grasp on her surroundings, seeming surprised before looking to them. "Oh. Good morning, Cam-nii, Ash...Dirk."

...Uh oh. "Good morning, Chika" Dirk quickly smiled.

She stared at him for the longest minute of his life blankly and quietly before just kind of turning away. Cam and Ash instantly looked at him after as he gaped. No. No, no, no, did...did he do something?! "U-um, is everything alright?"

"...Maybe not...precisely..."

Before he could ask what's wrong, she actually fast walked towards the door. "I have to take this dress back. Bye."

"A-ah, Chika-!" Dirk blurted, quickly getting off the bike to follow her.

Alas, she was long gone like she'd actually sprinted away. Dirk felt a growing queasiness which wasn't aided by the daggers Cam was aiming at his head.

"What did you do to her?"

"N-nothing!" Dirk insisted though he was unsure. Did he...did he say something last night? Did he moan 'Chika' with his hand in his pants? Did he...oh, God, did he grope her by accident?! Clenching his head, he almost vomited. What had he done?!

Cam glowered, "That is not a 'nothing' reaction."

"I'll say" Ash smirked, raising a brow.

"N-no, I just remembered she-she didn't have shoes! She had heels on last night-"

Cam suddenly held up a hand. "...Wait a bloody minute here. How the hell did she end up here in the first place? I thought you were at a party?"

"She came to the party to keep me company..."

Ash leered, "Oh, so our kind of people are looked down upon but she could get in?"

Before Dirk could explain around that, Cam shook his head. "Chika's from a wealthy family like Dirk. Both her grandparents are very well off...so that's why she had the dress, she attended the affair with you. Still doesn't explain why she's so skittish around you."

"I...I don't know."

Was this...going to be the end of better days already? Damn.

* * *

"I think you just described the most absolute weirdest yet Freudian dream I've ever heard."

She wasn't sure what to think of what happened.

The dream was odd. Dirk was riding a bicycle around her bedroom while she played Bion. Except she wasn't sure how she was playing Bion with a joystick type controller, similar to those old style ones that they'd use on flight simulators with a button at the top for shooting.

After Dirk was done riding in her room, he asked her to come lie down with him. She'd stared back at him and for whatever reason, in the dream, she told him her father wouldn't care for that much. That wasn't particularly anything she normally worried about though, Kaoru and her would read comics or play games on her bed often. Dirk smiled and told her that like he'd be aware so she did lie beside him.

She told him that lately she'd been thinking about the proportions of his body and the lines his flourishing abs were making. While she'd think he'd ask why or something, he questioned if she'd like to touch them. This caught her off guard, again, for some purpose she didn't understand. She assured that she liked looking at them well enough. Dirk's facsimile shook his head and took her hand, running it against his belly. She didn't know what that felt like, really, so she told him that much. He'd laughed and said that was fine then.

Dirk proceeded to ask if she was enjoying playing with the joystick and she'd answered it was fun despite not seeing how that was possible. He told her he wasn't really sure if he liked it. She wasn't listening, she got distracted by his stomach proportions again.

He told her he liked the proportions of her body as well. Puzzled since she was just kind of thin aside for the breasts and hips, she lifted up her shirt to stare at her stomach. Yes, it was just her stomach. Dirk suddenly reached out and rubbed it like he'd had her prior. Chika could only stare at him as he just ran his hand up and down like he was petting her or something.

...What absolutely confounded her was she didn't reach out to stop him but turned over and grabbed the joystick. It was too much nonsense so she woke up. Dirk was already awake and when she got downstairs and saw him, she felt...strange. And when he spoke, she ended up staring at him and...wondering if she could rub his stomach. She left quickly because something was wrong. While she was going to consult Georgia about the dream, at that second she didn't feel comfortable around Dirk. She consulted Antoinette.

Antoinette shook her head, sipping a cup of coffee outside the Starbucks, fairly busy on the weekend day. "Should have expected you to have an abnormal sexual dream..."

"Sexual?"

"Yes. I mean, it could be complete BS, of course, but the joystick was pretty phallic..."

"What does a joystick have to do with a penis?"

Antoinette stared at her before clearing her throat. "Anyway, riding the bike...while I could think of _other_ interpretations for that, with you, I'm assuming it's because he normally rides this exercise bike shirtless?"

Chika nodded. "Well Chika, maybe this is a semantics argument but when you say you like the 'proportions of his stomach', I think in reality you find his body 'sexy'. Now, well proportioned depending on your conception of what are good proportions is what you find sexy so it's not exactly untrue but it sounds like a cop out."

Chika sipped her passionfruit tea, scowling thoughtfully, "Wouldn't that mean I'd find a lot of proportions 'sexy'? Dirk isn't the only person with that sort of shape."

"Yes" Antoinette drawled, "But you've noticed specifically _Dirk's _proportions. While he's not the first of that body type you've seen, he's the first you've taken and paid any sort of attention to."

"I see."

"And...I don't know how much you know about...stroking, but guys aren't usually going to stroke your _stomach_..."

Chika waved a hand, "Eiji has informed me of most of that prior."

"Yea, that's my asshole pervy older brother" Antoinette snorted, "Chika, I daresay you're sexually attracted to this guy."

Chika wasn't sure what to make of that. "I'd rather not be though."

"Uh, well..."

"Dirk is my friend. I'm not sexually attracted to my friends."

Antoinette fell silent for a moment before sighing, "Is that true?"

"Yes."

Then suddenly she recalled what Georgia said...if it was a positive relationship then it shouldn't have been a big difference between being a friend and...

Chika's eyes widened and Antoinette frowned. "What?"

"...I...I don't know."

...What the hell was _this_?

* * *

**End Notes:**

Okay, so I drew a few diagrams and studied physics again for like two minutes...technically I can't say if the cart incident would work but hell, physics has been defied before sometimes, right? x.x

I love my Breaking Benjamin despite thinking the lead singer is, as Koji told Chika, a gigantic d-bag (currently he's fired his entire band because they released a song). Better Days is the lyrics presented.

Dirk and Cam with British accents singing The Clash's Rock the Casbah is one of the best mental images for me XD

Again, Yume reminder but Mark, Chihaya's papa and visually based on the farmer from IOH and SI, and Koji, Rosa's papa, have a gigantic rivalry.

So **rant** but I absolutely cannot _stand _that, somehow, a group of people, not sure _who_, deemed an article of clothing the symbol for all pricks ever. The fedora/trilby is older than "bronies" and it's a _damn hat_. Alas, every other posting and television show I see anywhere has run with this idea and justifies it like it makes sense. It's not the effin' KKK hoods, it's a _damn hat_. Like GDI, what if they'd chosen jeans? What then, internet, what then? Am I then a "douche", whatever that's even supposed to _mean_, for wearing jeans? While Dirk's character design in Harvest Moon has a fedora-y cap, I am in no way in any point of my life, story, or anything conforming to _not wearing an article of clothing for stupid reasons_. This is _real life _and it's a _damn hat_. Ugh.

*Spoiler* Shout out to the Lessons In Life side story, At the Bar, which was about Nelly and his brief fling with Eve.

Additionally, I've seen it a number of times in manga, generally shoujo, but I couldn't find much information on the staged bridal shows portrayed so I'm not exactly sure it's an actual thing but here we are XD

Can you catch all the Yume parallels?


	43. Otome Interlude, Part III

**Otome Interlude, Part III**

**Author's Note: **Oh hey, it's Wednesday. Time for another installment of the Interlude XD

Time willing, the last three parts will be released and we'll finally figure out what the hell Kaoru's problem is and return to our regularly scheduled program XP

That being said, I know this is a pretty jarring flashback in my history of flashbacks as one, it's a _massive_ flashback and two, it's introducing several characters that haven't been in the initiating storyline at all. Chika hasn't even mentioned them...but remember, it's Chika and there are reasons. Always reasons. Additionally, in the final chapter of the Interlude, I'll mention where there were slight hints in the previously released chapters.

Hold out for a little while longer, there is always a plot in the madness! Enjoy.

* * *

"Earth to my now _apparently deaf _child."

Hideyoshi Chika was absently eating her soup when she finally noted her father trying to get her attention. Her papa was leering a bit at her though her mama tapped his arm chidingly. "Stop that. What's wrong, dear? You seem distracted."

"...I don't know" she mumbled.

Ever since she left Antoinette after what she told her about finding Dirk sexy and putting together what Georgia said she'd been trying to put together a more logical reason for all this. Alas, with what she could gather, they were probably right and it didn't sit well. The more she thought about relationships such as those, she realized they were such an emotionally bothersome affair. She had enough emotionally bothersome problems right now already.

Georgia gave her a book of all the pictures they had thus far a few days back, from sitting on his shoulders at the concert and the pool and playing with the sparklers. It...seemed possible but she just didn't know.

"Well, no use being weird about it. If you don't know something, just ask" her father commented, sipping his orange soda.

About to get their pretty sound advice, her phone suddenly rang. Removing it from her pocket, she found that it was Dirk... "...One moment."

Standing, she wandered away to the sitting room and stuffed her hands in her pocket as she answered, "...Hello?"

"U-uh, hiya. Are you busy right now?"

"Not really."

"O-oh, alright...u-um, Chika, w-was everything okay today? You were acting oddly and-and I was just worried I'd...I'd done something."

Chika was confused. Why would he think he did anything? "No. I was just confused."

"I...I see..."

...Wait. For their to be another level of relationship, there had to be a mutual liking. If it were to extend from friend to boyfriend, he'd have to actually want such a thing. The only solution was to ask. "Dirk?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

"E-eh? W-well, I-I think you're pretty. Why do you ask?"

Pretty. All of her relatives told her that often so it was more stating a generalized idea than any thoughts that she was specifically attractive. Okay. He didn't like her in such a way. That made this easier. "No reason. Will you come with Russell and I to the park tomorrow?"

"Well, of course...are you sure everything's alright, Chika?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Dirk."

"Good night, Chika..."

Clicking off, she returned to dinner, feeling a lot less distracted. Her parents stared at her before her dad cleared his throat. "_Anywho_, what was bothering you?"

"Oh, nothing now, papa, I resolved it."

Easy enough. No need to become invested if the other person in the party wasn't interested. Now she could keep them as friends and it would be less emotionally bothersome.

* * *

"_Don't _ask me what she's thinking, it's blooming easy to tell she's some new form of infatuated."

Georgia Ainsworth laughed, tapping Cameron "Cam" Daugherty's arm as she mixed some ingredients for fresh bread. He was gazing into the living room, sitting at a stool with his arm relaxed on the island. Ash had a friend over and was using the billiards table otherwise she was certain "Cam-nii" would be deeply involved in a game with her. Alas... "Girls love the artistic type, you know?"

Cam sulked at her, "He learned to play that thing by blatantly defying his brother and guardians, going to see those other defiant teenagers!"

"Girls also love the rebellious type too" she joked before blinking flashily at him, "And I do believe there was one rebellious type I know that defied the before marriage rule."

Cam flustered, freezing. "T-that's-"

It was pretty cute. Chika and Dirk had apparently been out and about exploring or something when he saw in a secondhand store window an old bass guitar. He'd come home flipping ecstatic about it and Chika questioned if he even knew how to play. Dirk told her haughtily 'of course' and had proceeded to serenade her with his list of what he was capable of playing. He had her attention well held, that was certain.

"_Does anybody here remember Vera Lynn? Remember how she said that we would meet again some sunny day?_" Dirk murmured, strumming his guitar,_ "Vera! Vera! What has become of you? Does anybody else in here feel the way I do?_"

"Do you not like singing?"

Dirk blinked at her slowly, "Do _you _like singing?"

"I'm not particularly good at it. It takes a certain sort of inflection I don't have."

He grinned, "You are kind of one note usually."

"What a rude thing to say" said Cam from the kitchen, in his one note.

Dirk snickered, strumming once before shaking his head. "I'm kidding, of course. Have you ever played before?"

"My memory's too bad..." Chika frowned, "...Wait, Grandpa Koji did manage to teach me one song."

Dirk raised a brow, smiling as he gave the guitar to Chika, "Which...you somehow forgot he did. But I'd love to hear it."

Chika took it from him, slowly gazing at the strings before placing her fingers...and actually seeming to manage to play what sounded like a song.

"I'd like to hear some words" Dirk heckled playfully.

Pouting, Chika started over, "..._How long, how long-g-g will I slide? Or seperate my side-e-e? I don't...I don't believe it's bad-d-d. Slitting my throat, it's all I ever- I heard your voice through a photograph. I thought it up and brought up the past. Once you know you can never go back, I gotta take it on the otherside. Centuries are what it meant to me. A cemetary where I marry the sea. Stranger things have never chained my mind, I gotta take it on the otherside. Take it on the otherside. Take it on...take it on."_

_"How long, how long-g-g will I slide? Or seperate my side-e-e? I don't. I don't believe it's bad-d-d. Slitting my throat, it's all I ever—pour my life into a paper cup. The ashtray's full and I'm spilling my guts. She wanna know if I'm still a slut? I gotta take it on the otherside. A scarlet starlet and she's in my bed. A candidate for the soulmate bled. I pull the trigger and I pull the thread, I gotta take it on the otherside. Take it on the otherside. Take it on...take it on."_

_"How long, how long-g-g will I slide? Or seperate my side-e-e? I don't. I don't believe it's bad-d-d. Slitting my throat, it's all I ever-r-r..."_

Chika seemed perplexed for a moment as if she had to recall...

_"...Turn me on, take me for a hard ride. Turn me out, dig me on the otherside. I yell and tell him that it's not my friend. I tear it down, I tear it down, and then it's born again."_

_"How long, how long-g-g will I slide? Or seperate my side-e-e? I don't. I don't believe it's bad-d-d. Slitting my throat, it's all I ever had-d-d. I don't...I don't believe it's sad-d-d. Slitting my throat is all I ever..."_

What a grim song, Georgia thought, wondering what grandfather would teach that in particular. Of course, now Dirk seemed rather enthralled. "You have a very pretty voice, actually. Is that really all you know?"

"I consider it an accomplishment knowing that much."

Cam chuckled, sipping a cup of tea, "Why don't you play and actually _sing _her something now, Dirk?"

"Did our rendition of 'Rock the Casbah' not teach you that's undesirable?"

"Oh God, don't remind me" Cam groaned.

Georgia laughed, kneading dough, "You two did swimmingly."

"I liked both Dirk and Cam-nii's rendition and voices" nodded Chika.

Dirk flustered, despite the compliment being directed at _both _of them. Yes, infatuation...

"..._You carry me places I'd rather be. Well-mannered gardens, well-tempered seas. We're gathered in reasons I should believe that this is different, that this isn't free. How could it be?"_

The tides seemed to be shifting for some reason.

* * *

"I _knew _we should have gone!"

Dirk stared, wide-eyed, as him, Cam, and Ash entered this establishment. Cheryl had gushed about it and though Chika and Georgia seemed passive about the whole affair they went with her, turning their 'girl's day' into a 'girl's night'. When Cam got home from work and asked where the girls were at 10 pm, they informed him they were still out. Being the nervous worrisome guy he was, Cam said they should go and check on them. With some minor reluctance, they got dressed for society and ventured out to the address Georgia gave them in case of 'emergency'.

It wasn't an emergency, just...very, very stunning.

Ash seemed prepared to have a conniption as Cheryl was in a very provactive...dance, maybe, with some young fellow. Both Ash and Cam seemed quite peeved that Georgia was weirdly doing the same. Georgia was wearing a very becoming thin strapped clingy white dress high above her knees and Cheryl was wearing something similar, only strapless, so they weren't pleased. Dirk wasn't so much worried about them but the fatale that was leaning on the wall, drinking what appeared to be a pina colada. Again, red, clingy, and busty but this time the dress was strapped and shorter. _Sex on legs_, he thought gravely.

Walking over to Chika, he cleared his throat, "Chika, what is going on?!"

She looked to him...and smiled. "Hi!"

"...Are you _drunk_?"

"No" she assured. "The pina colada is light. But then, maybe I'm buzzed. I don't know what alcohol means."

"Yea, you're drunk" he leered, grasping her hand, "C'mon, I'm shocked you haven't been assailed by men all night."

"I have but I told them my grandfather might have them killed since that's what he tells me to tell men."

"...Uh...huh."

He yelped, trying to exit altogether but Chika pulled him towards the dance floor. "Will you dance with me, Dirk? I've never danced outside before!"

"Chika, really, this...I don't-"

Why were the lights moving? The way they hit her eyes sent him almost numb. She pouted so cutely at him he also turned to numbed sap. "Please?"

"A-alright..."

The teens in the village didn't often listen to this type of music but he was fairly aware of it from a few of them. He kind of just stood there...as Chika danced? Why would Chika know how to dance and...from what he could tell, a lot better than most people in the room? He just stared at her, wide-eyed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kind of...grinding against him? Oh..._oh_. That's...thats what grinding was. Smiling awkwardly, he absently slinked his arm around her waist.

_"Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?" _

Yes, his heart was definitely beating faster than it should, cheeks burning as she gazed at him with those eyes. Gnawing hard on his lip, he smiled quickly, taking her glass, "Y-yea, lemme get a drink of this!"

Taking a hard drink, he found she was right...if there was alcohol in there it was buried under a lot of sugar.

_See I need you in my life for me to stay. No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay. No, no, no, no, no, don't go away...Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way? _

She kept staring at him and God, he wanted to kiss her and bloody _hell, _he was dizzy, maybe there was more in that drink than he fathomed. "U-uh, Chika..."

The beat slowed down and he was almost happy so they could leave...except she set her glass down and hugged his neck again, almost melded against his body and just so damn perfectly. Closing his eyes, he trembled. This was so torture...and he...he remembered parts of this song...and...

"I left my girl back home. I don't love her no more...and she'll never fuckin' know that. These fucking eyes that I'm staring at..." he whispered.

Chika simply relaxed her head against his shoulder. Her hair smelled so good, he thought almost absently, feeling so his arms around her tighter, he was breathless. He was still so shocked that she affected him on this level. He just knew...he just knew _she'd _been the one. But after all that, after the hurt...

_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame; Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain.  
I got my heart right here; I got my scars right here._

So many scars. It almost had felt like betrayal when he found out. He was so cold for what felt like forever. But to have it happen here as well especially when there was someone in her life that might have had feelings for her that, if he ever got the nerve to tell her, might also have feelings for him? Why? He kept telling himself 'the risk' but the part of himself saying 'try' kept growing...

_Listen ma I'll give you all I got. Get me off of this, I need confidence in myself. Listen ma I'll give you all of me, give me all of it, I need all of it to myself. So tell me you love me. Only for tonight.  
Only for one night. Even though you don't love me..._

Chika pulled away and frowned at him, "Are you cold? You're shivering."

"H-huh? Oh, n-no, I'm fine" he quickly grinned, finding he was almost _crying_. Why the hell was he such a coward?

Alas, Chika's frown only grew and she reached up, stroking the settling wetness in his eyes away. "Did something I do make you cry?"

"N-no, no! S-something just got in my eye" he insisted, sticking to that stupid standby like pollen and dust was flying around the building.

She took a lot at face value but he could tell she didn't believe him that time. Hugging his shoulders, he flushed as she kissed his cheek once...twice...he ended up drifting into some after thought as she went in for a third.

"_Dirk_, _Chika_, we're leaving!"

He jumped, shocked by Cam's sudden voice. Turning, mortified the chap might've seen that, he saw that he was simply holding Georgia's arm as the woman glared at him. "You bastard, I can-I can bloody well do what I-I'ze like!"

"That's what you like? Being picked up by some random man who merely wants to chat you up and get in your knickers?" he bellowed.

"What can _you _do about it, huh? Nothing! Ab-absolutely _nothing_!" she screamed...before breaking into sobs.

Dirk could only stare at this minor blow up. Cam had been dumbfounded, just staring at her with this lost expression like he had no idea what to say or how to react to what she just stated. Chika blinked slowly before walking over, separating from him and taking Georgia's hand. "Come on, Georgia, let's get you home. It'll be okay."

"Uh-uh-I don't usually get like this" Georgia blubbered, wiping her eyes madly, "U-um sorry."

"It's alright, you're just upset" Chika assured. "You'll feel better when you're at home in bed."

She nodded rapidly and let Chika escort her from the club. Cam gazed off shifily before stuffing his hands in his pockets, wandering behind them. Dirk looked to his side where Ash was fighting his sister who was also quite intoxicated and yelling incoherent what might've been English slurs at him. "Now what was _that _all about?"

"I'm not sure..." Dirk grimaced, rubbing his face. "...Got rather emotional there for a second myself. Guess it's...the place."

Ash grunted, hefting the screaming Cheryl onto his shoulder. "Or the _booze_. Let's get going."

"Alright..."

The taxi ride home was ridiculous, that was for sure. Georgia was in hysterics about something and Chika was calmly trying to soothe her. Cam just was like a bump on a log, gazing in their direction but just kind of there. Ash was arguing with his sister and also trying to get Georgia to relax. He just...he just felt nauseous.

When they arrived at the pub, Cam had finally come back to his senses and remarked that he'd see to Georgia tonight. Chika went with him to the girl's room for a while. Ash glared, Cheryl now bawling, saying he was the worst brother and didn't want her to be happy. "...I believe Cam was right, we should have gone tonight..."

Dirk wasn't so sure about that. He didn't need these feelings right now...

Eventually Ash left to try to get his sister to bed while he slinked away to his bedroom. Chika staggered in, actually almost falling over. He quickly went to steady her. "Is Georgia alright?"

"She's fine..." she mumbled, "She was very...very insistent Cam-nii and...and me...haha, that rhymes in English."

"Yes it does" he smiled, "Insistent that you do what?"

Chika groaned, "Take a shot...it wasn't...strong but I feel dizzy."

"Ugh, you should've refused."

"Maybe" she said thoughtfully...before shocking him absolutely out of his body and mind by suddenly taking off the dress.

Mouthing speechlessly for at least a couple minutes, Chika undoing the earrings he gave her for her birthday and only donning a matching black lace bra and panties, he could've fainted when she just slumped onto her side in his bed. It was like he was supposed to paint her or something as she snuggled her head against the pillow. Why...why would Chika wear something like this? Wasn't that lingerie?! He gazed at her helplessly, his eyes being dragged across that perfectly curved body of absolute glory...he covered his mouth, stiff as a board, when she flopped over on her other side so he could see the missing half.

...He sure as bloody hell was _not _sleeping here. Wandering into the bathroom to take care of at least _one _trial, he grabbed his pillow and a blanket and went to the couch before having to laugh miserably.

Definitely...should have gone tonight...

* * *

"You know, she goes off a lot anyway but lately she's been going off _ a lot_."

Chihaya leered as he glanced into the living room where Chika was sitting on the couch, playing on her laptop while Shinji played on his. Rosa sighed, handing him a stack of plates to put in their cupboard. "I know you don't want to hear this-"

"_No_."

"—But she's a _teenager_" Rosa gave him a look, "She's bound to be out doing social things."

"My kid? Social? That's not sort of sketchy?" Chihaya's brows rose at her.

Rosa giggled, hugging his stomach, "You're social."

"Yea, with your guidance. If I never met you I'd just be five hundred pounds and rolling around my apartment to occasionally look out the window."

"I doubt that" Rosa pouted.

He grasped her hands, gazing at her sincerely, "You know my life would have been useless without you, Powderpuff. I'm just not that sort of person to do differently on my own."

Rosa shook her head, kissing him sweetly, "Also not true, Chiyo. Exactly what would this have been if you hadn't actually tried?"

"Mm..." he murmured, closing his eyes, returning the affection.

"Aren't they gross?" questioned eleven-year-old Shinji, disgusted.

Chika had looked up and been staring at the two for what must've been a long moment for Shinji to notice. Tilting her head, she shook it, "I dunno. I remember kissing Matt and it wasn't so bad."

"Ew."

This morning at around 3 am when she briefly woke up she was confused to find Dirk wasn't there. She briefly went back to sleep, thinking he'd just gone to the restroom but noted that the light wasn't on. Groggy, she sat up before noting she was only wearing the underwear she'd been told would look the best under the dress the girls had her purchase. She'd went to the drawer where he set her spontaneous stay the night clothes and pulled on the shirt and shorts.

Sure enough, she'd found him downstairs, huddled up tight on the couch not adequate for his height. She'd been bewildered. Why had been been against sleeping with her? Kneeling beside him, she shook his shoulder. "_Dirk_?"

He mumbled for a moment before opening his eyes. He still smiled, his voice deep and raspy...and interesting. "_Oh, hey...is everything alright?_"

"_Why are you sleeping on the couch?_"

Dirk stared at her sleepily before grimacing, rubbing his face,"._..No reason, really._"

She knew that wasn't case so she went over the variables and found the only one being the state of dress she was in last night falling asleep. Because he wasn't attracted to her. "_Oh._"

Standing up, dizzy, she'd suddenly felt...irritated. Why? "_You should come to bed then._"

"_Oh, uh, yes, alright_" he'd agreed, slowly getting up and carrying his pillow.

She'd grown more annoyed and had been getting annoyed she was annoyed. She flopped on the bed and somehow affected a 'hmph'. Hmph? Dirk had stared at her even though she was facing away. She could tell._ "...Are you upset with me?"_

_"No. Maybe."_

_"Maybe?"_

_"I'm going to sleep."_

_"...Okay."_

Dirk had gone to work later on. She would have left but Cam-nii was exhausted and seemed kind of sick. Chika had let him rest his head on her knee, petting his hair. "_Poor Cam-nii._"

"_...It's not easy to care about another, is it_?" he'd mumbled, rubbing his face.

"_No, it's not_." The reactions? The emotions? They made absolutely no sense whatsoever. And oh wait, she wasn't supposed to know anything.

Cam-nii had looked up at her briefly before remarking: "_It's Dirk, isn't it?_"

"_Perhaps. He's not attracted to me._"

"_What...?_"

"_I asked him and he only said I was pretty. Then I made him cry last night at the club so it's too complicated_."

Cheryl, curled up on the recliner with a cup of tea and seeming quite hungover, scoffed. "_Like Dirk wants anything that complicated again._"

Chika had frowned, looking up, "_What do you mean?_"

_"Why do you think the bloke is here? Trying to get away from all that nonsense."_

"_Cheryl..._" Cam said in a warning voice.

Chika was curious. "_Really?_"

"_No use having her be dilly about it. In the village, there was a woman he was in love with. Her name was Gretel. She worked in the Middleton Estate doing something or the other. Somehow they became friends and he became infatuated. Then on his nineteenth birthday, when he went to express his feelings, it came to light that she was in love with his brother, Ivan. And the feeling was mutual and now they're engaged."_

...Gretel. "_Oh. He never told me that._"

_"And for good reason_" Cam had glared, sitting up, _"If Dirk didn't want us to share his business-"_

"_It'll be better for both of them_" Cheryl muttered, closing her eyes.

...Yes. She supposed so. Perhaps it wasn't so much an attraction thing but that he was against feelings as well. She could understand that, she was currently very against them as well. Looking to her parents again who were now laughing about something, she felt some sort of tug in her stomach.

...Gretel.

* * *

"So what he had someone else?" Antoinette demanded as they walked through the mall, "You're a different person and he likes you."

Chika stuffed her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants, "Are you sure? He is just a very gentle person so he is friendly with everyone."

"Only one way to find out: confess."

"Confess?"

"Tell him you have feelings for him and see how he reacts."

Chika stared at her as she went through a rack of dresses. All she could think was that would largely inconvenience him and her. The whole affair was still troublesome and if what she'd deduced about him being against feelings was true then he'd be upset. Perhaps?

"Anyway, why'd you actually agree to go on this trip with me?" Antoinette questioned, holding up a brightly colored top, "You and shopping aren't a thing unless it just randomly happens."

Looking at the clothes, a subject that always eluded her, she shrugged some. "Thought I'd look at clothes or something."

"You're not going to try to dress differently for him, are you? Because that's not what you want."

Chika frowned, "...I suppose that's what my thought was."

...Ugh. This was annoying. Picking up a striped tunic like dress that reminded her of one of the dresses from her youth, she jumped a little. "Hiya, Chika."

Dirk appeared, carrying some parcels and looking weary. She stared, "...Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Delivering around to some of the stores" he yawned, "Same ol' boring gig."

Antoinette blinked slowly. Ah, yes. "Dirk, this is my friend, Antoinette. Antoinette, this is Dirk."

"Pleasure to meet you" he smiled, "Chika's mentioned you a few times."

"Oh, likewise" Antoinette returned the gesture somewhat.

Dirk glanced at his watch, grimacing, "Well, I'd love to stick around and chatter more but I have a deadline to meet. Chinese and Bion tonight, mate?"

Chika nodded and he yawned again, "I'll call you after me nap. Good day, ladies."

Waving, Chika looked to Antoinette who was gazing after him. "...Oh my God, if you don't want him, I do."

"He does have a well-proportioned face too."

"He has a _cute _face, dork."

"Oh yea."

Blinking at the dress again, she tapped her chin, "I had an outfit like this in a picture once. It was cute."

"Go for it."

"...Antoinette?"

The blue haired girl glanced at her. Chika frowned some, "...Kaoru. When I was talking about Kaoru once, he got jealous because he thought I wasn't satisfied with our friendship."

"Yea right. He was jealous because you were talking about another boy" snorted Antoinette.

Chika held the dress, frowning, "...Jealous."

Why? She'd concluded he didn't find her attractive and from what she could tell this remained the case. Alas, this was _still_ emotionally bothersome. She was thinking about it quite a bit. Breathing out, she shook her head. She didn't understand.

* * *

Georgia Ainsworth was almost ill as she set out the finest china with their best tea on a tray. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, quiet as church mice, exchanging silent looks before shaking their heads. This was not going to be good. There was still one missing and when he returned...

Putting on her best smile for the situation, she carried the platter into the living room. "Here's some tea."

The figure sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and back straight. Looking to her with purple eyes, the woman nodded. "Thank you, Georgia. I hope I'm not in you or the other's way."

"Oh...oh no" Georgia insisted quickly.

'Oh no', she groaned gravely in her head, hearing Dirk's laugh from outside with the rattle of his keys. Why was this happening? Things were going well...

Dirk had a smile on his face when he entered. When Dirk found out about Ivan's love for the woman he also loved, he went and stayed with Cam for at least two months. He paid Howard for the space, of course, but for several long months that smile had died as he holed himself away. He wrote a lot of poetry and lamented and bemoaned. They gave him the mourning period. They thought he'd get over it but when he got the paperwork saying he had another residence he could have outside that place, he jumped on the chance.

They'd thought it was escapism. They thought he was just running and not resolving anything with the situation. Most of them thought he was just coming here to be woebegone some more. Then he met Chika...and he'd been so much more like that old bright Dirk. Dirk was the nicest lad she knew beside Ash and Cam. Seeing him sorrowful wasn't what she'd known her whole life. Seeing him back to normal good ol' Dirk made her happy. Him smiling, laughing, having fun again?

Dirk's eyes suddenly widened and dulled, his smile melting into nothingness. Then _she_ put that look on his face again.

"...Gretel?"

"Dirk."

Georgia swallowed, quickly smiling as Gretel Norwich came to her feet, dusting off her tweed skirt. "U-uh, Gretel arrived after you and Chika left for your Chinese food, Dirk."

Dirk didn't respond, just staring at the woman numbly. Gretel crossed her arms, giving him a look. "We need to speak, Dirk."

"We have nothing to speak about" Dirk spat, his green eyes suddenly darkening.

"I beg to differ" the woman answered back without missing a beat before turning her attention to Chika whom was standing beside Dirk, holding what appeared to be a bag of snacks. "And to whom do I have the pleasure?"

"It's really no concern of yours as you will be leaving immediately" Dirk said rather shortly.

Gretel's eyes closed some, "I think not. Until you listen to me you'll be getting very used to my presence."

Dirk gritted his teeth. Georgia bit her lip as she watched his hands tremble. He told her when she comforted him that Ivan had smiled at him, bewildered, when he expressed he had feelings for her too. Ivan was a sweet man but somehow in that moment he'd actually chuckled and told Dirk his infatuation was just a simple folly. Dirk had whispered that his brother had never spoke to him in such a manner and he'd been so disillusioned. He'd tried to escape _this_.

He started, his eyes widening as Chika touched his arm. "Do you want me to leave?"

"...Of course not" Dirk's gaze softened tenfold, "Go on and set up in my room, alright? I'll be there shortly."

Chika nodded slowly, taking the Chinese food bag from him and walking away. Gretel crossed her arms and looked to the side, waiting for Chika's footsteps to cease and disappear behind the door closing shut. "What a pretty girl. I see I've already been replaced then?"

"What _are _you doing here?" Dirk hissed.

"Yes, let's be frank: stop this absolute _foolishness_ and come home with me this instant."

Dirk snorted caustically, "I suppose I'm supposed to just jump at the snap of your fingers? I have no interest in going back anywhere and especially anywhere with you."

"You're being absolutely selfish" Gretel snarled, stalking closer to poke him in the chest. "Why are you only thinking of yourself?"

"'Thinking of myself'?" he echoed incredulously. "I got myself out of yours and my brother's world where I'm a fool for having mistaken feelings and I'm selfish? You don't _need _me. Just go home to your fiance and leave me be. I'm making it very well here and I'm even seeing to father's legacy. Why should I come back?"

Gretel looked peeved. "What of your brother? What of your brother that sacrificed so much to raise and take care of you? What of him?"

"What _of _him? He's a grown man, I'm sure he doesn't want his little brother under foot all the damned time anyway!"

"You can't possibly believe that! He's been positively _miserable _without you there! First you left the house then you leave the _country_? You are acting like an absolute loon and I am demanding you come to your blooming senses."

Dirk inhaled sharply, stalking around her, "Get out. Go back to England and tell my brother to enjoy his life and stop trying to micromanage mine."

"I'm not going _anywhere_, I told you. Not until I get you to come to your senses!"

Grunting, Dirk stomped up the steps, "Do what you want. Choose a cold dusty room and leave me the hell alone."

Georgia winced as he slammed his door as loudly as possible. Gretel's shoulders drooped, letting out a breath. "Damn."

"U-um, you can sleep in my room" Georgia cleared her throat, "I'll sleep with one of the others."

"Oh, if you don't mind, dear. I...I need to accomplish this."

Georgia forced a smile, nodding dully as she took the woman to her quarters to rest. Alas, Gretel paused outside of Dirk's door for a moment before continuing to follow. "That girl...they're behind closed doors. Who is she?"

"It's...it's not for me to say."

As it was, she was the one that helped put the smile back on his face and if there was ever an Achille's heel, it was her right now. Alas, Chika might be well enough prepared to convince Dirk he should return as well. Ivan was his brother and if her simulated relationship with "Cam-nii" was any indication she might be moved by any pleas that he wanted to see Dirk again.

...This wasn't good.

* * *

_Bothersome._

_Dirk had chosen to lie on the bed and eat. And eat. He ate all the snacks he'd chosen for himself and all his Chinese food along with his entire carton of rice. While Chika was going to just play Bion while he gorged on food, he started to choke before vomiting it all up. She'd awkwardly rubbed his back and was of no use when he started to sob a little. _

"_I'm sorry...I-I guess I'm just spoiled."_

_Chika didn't know what he meant but helped him back to lie down after he rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth. Pressing a cool cloth to his forehead, she murmured. "...You must really like her."_

_Dirk rapidly shook his head, rasping, "I-I just was so...so startled when-when Ivan hadn't...hadn't even considered how I felt or take it seriously. I would've understood him not knowing. I-I would've even been happy for him if he acknowledged that maybe, just perhaps, my feelings were true but he just-he just blatantly dismissed me like a child. She did too but I guess...I guess they were right. I must seem like a child that didn't get his way. I'm not so selfish as to be angered that she didn't love me back but that...that they even laughed at me..."_

"_...I don't think people should disregard the feelings of others no matter how they regard them."_

_He looked up at her, his face pale and blotchy. "I don't want to sound so wishy washy...but I did love her."_

_Chika stared at him as he closed his eyes, miserable. "And I love my brother. I have some thinking to do."_

_...Thinking? About what? About how much he loved Gretel? Or..._

_...Wait...Gretel wanted him to leave. She came from England to get Dirk to return. Was he considering it? She swallowed as her stomach knotted. _

"Hideyoshi!"

Chika opened her eyes slowly, the environment completely blurred for a moment before finding she was at school in English class. When summer break was over, they started with a new teacher as their old one had to leave for some sort of family emergency. The new one was rather uptight though, some rather stereotypical looking middle-aged man with glasses and black straight cut hair.

Blinking away the lingering drowsiness from a night of absolutely no sleep, she stared at him silently. He looked pretty irked. "Do you normally fall asleep in class, Hideyoshi?"

"No."

"You're sleeping today."

"I _was _sleeping today" she grumbled, feeling cross.

The teacher inhaled sharply, his face tightening. "So am I to understand you're going to be one of those remedial students I have to waste my time on?"

...Was he going to go home? Was he going to go home because_ she_ came to get him? She glared, not flinching at all when the teacher slammed his hand down on her desk, interrupting her thoughts. "Well, Hideyoshi? Are you going to be one of those remedial students I have to waste my _valuable _time on?"

Completely annoyed and irritated beyond what she was able to fathom, she muttered, "You don't have to waste any time on me, my English is probably a thousand times better than yours anyway. Go away."

Needless to say, she sat in the office being lectured by the principal for an hour. She listened to bits and pieces but she frankly didn't care. Of course, her attention easily redirected when she found they'd apparently called her father. Ugh, she'd never want to cause him trouble.

Hideyoshi Chihaya's eyes were half-closed as the principal informed him of what she'd said to her teacher. In retrospect she might have been a little mean. Her papa, stuffing his hands in his pockets, cocked his brow as he stared at her for a minute. Finally, he grunted, "Okay? How many times has Chika been in trouble?"

The principal had recoiled and looked through her record...and found not one recurrence. Her daddy snorted and directed her to stand. "Bow and tell 'em you're sorry. I'll take you out for the rest of the day."

Chika did as she was told. The teacher glared, "Is that all? She needs to be strictly disciplined so this sort of behavior doesn't occur again."

"For what?" Chihaya said dryly, "She was probably right and I don't honestly care that much. My kid's never been trouble."

The teacher and principal gaped, stunned, as her papa waved a hand over his shoulder as he exited. "I suggest calling her mother if you ever have this issue again. I'm not the one you want for discipline. C'mon, Scuttle."

"Okay, papa."

Following him out of the school, she frowned. "I'm sorry to interrupt your day, daddy."

Chihaya grunted, folding his arms behind his head. "Yea, you ought'a be. I mean, I'm sure he had to be bugging you pretty badly for you to actually talk back but really, I will have to be strict if it happens again."

"It won't."

"Good...I figure it's because you look sleepy as hell and you never seem to be real chipper being woken up" he remarked sarcastically, "That, and you're my kid. Either way, go home, sleep it off, and don't worry about it. I gotta get back to Yume."

She nodded and felt sick again. Not worry... "Papa?"

Chihaya stopped, looking back at her. "If mama...had to leave to go somewhere far away, what would you do if you didn't want her to?"

He stared at her for a long moment before laughing some. What? Did she say something funny...? "I let her go."

"...Oh."

"Didn't mean I liked it one bit. Hell, considering the circumstances, you're lucky you were born" he shook his head, "Why though?"

"No reason. I was just wondering what the right thing to say to someone in that situation would be."

Her dad frowned and smiled wistfully, "Dunno...it still depends. The reasons they leave...are they good?"

Good? Chika's eyes widened, "Is that really my decision?"

"Depends?"

...Depends? "Either way, I gotta go before they burn my place down."

"Okay. Love you."

He raised a brow at her as if this were bewildering. "Love you too..."

She supposed it wasn't something she told him or her mama or Shi-chan or even Russell anymore. Wandering towards the pub, thinking maybe she should ask someone else there, she inhaled softly when Gretel was standing outside. "Hello."

"...Hello."

"Cheryl informed me you come around this time. Tad early but I didn't mind waiting" the woman said, "If it's alright, may I speak with you?"

Chika was unsure. Rubbing her arm, she stared at her. She was...pretty. And she was what Dirk considered attractive. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail currently, wearing a pink sundress that fit her thin figure. She wasn't spectacularly tall, no, but maybe Dirk liked that too. When Eiji was three inches shorter than she was for a while he said it was pretty intimidating for her to be as tall as she was. Maybe that...was why...and she did have pretty eyes.

She felt her stomach do that weird thing again. "...Sure."

Gretel requested they walk away from the pub to avoid interruptions. They walked for at least ten minutes in total silence before Gretel finally spoke. "I'm sure you know what this is about."

Maybe. "Perhaps."

Stopping in a park near a river, surrounded by people taking walks and children scurrying around, the woman tilted her head up, "Dirk _must _come home."

Chika didn't respond to that directly. According to her father, it depends. "Why?"

"Why? He's not a native to this land, he doesn't belong here! He should be at home with his brother!"

It didn't speak to Chika's rationality. "I'm not originally from this land either. My parents were born here but I was born in the U.S. We migrated here when I was fairly young of course but my sense of belonging was not affected. As for his brother, Dirk is upset that you both laughed at his feelings."

"Lau-" Gretel started in an incredulous tone before stopping herself short, shaking her head, "I considered Dirk a _friend_. I had no blinking _idea _he was getting such notions. Surely he must've seen I had feelings for Ivan, it wasn't a _secret_! But we didn't laugh at him, that is for certain. He told me without restraint, simply, that he was in love with me and expected an answer."

Chika blinked languidly. She was getting annoyed again for some reason. "Then precisely how _did _you react?"

The woman rolled her eyes, sitting on a bench, "Ivan and I informed him that he was simply imagining things. I was the first woman to be a mainstay in the house that wasn't some old dodgy maid, his feelings were just...illusions. We didn't want him to get his hopes up, I'm very much in love with Ivan."

"...Why does Ivan want him to come home?"

"Because he's his only remaining family" Gretel said in an exasperated voice, "Ivan practically raised Dirk as well as their ayahs. You can't imagine how crestfallen he was when he went to stay in that dogged inn then how absolutely miserable he is now that his brother is completely out of his reach. He's worrying himself sick and I won't stand for it anymore. Dirk must return and that's all there is to it."

Chika stared at her before gazing at the sky. Looked like rain. She closed her eyes when Gretel finally said: "You're apparently the best friend that he's gained in this land. I've seen the...images of the both of you and it's clear to see that your relationship with him is at least partially the reason he feels comfortable to remain here. I want you to tell him to please abandon this foolishness and return to England immediately."

It took a moment for her to process all the information, to place them in a rational formula of what was best and what was logical. As much as she was getting lost by all the things not rational, not logical, she realized with relief that it didn't matter.

"You keep addressing Dirk's actions as 'foolishness'. Instead of informing him when he confessed his feelings to you that you did not feel the same you belittled him-"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Gretel snapped, rising to her feet with her fists balled as if she wanted to strike.

Chika wasn't necessarily feeling threatened. She continued, countering, "Yes, you did. It's not your duty to return other's affections, I am certain of that. But it's not your right to deem them illusions either. If you did not want to get Dirk's 'hopes up' then you should have merely told him you were sorry but you love Ivan. Both you and him felt some confusing need to debase Dirk for having emotions. Dirk told me he was shocked that his brother treated him that way. You didn't have to. Dirk told me he loves his brother and he would want him to be happy. Your hurtful actions were unnecessary."

Gretel stiffened visibly. Chika wasn't used to going on this long of a rant and it was quite tiresome. But for whatever reason she felt it had to be said. "I love my little brother as well. However, I would not need his constant presence to vindicate my love for him. I understand if Ivan misses Dirk but I doubt that is why you came here."

Her nostrils flared. "Oh, is that correct? Why am I here?"

"Because both you and Ivan feel guilty" Chika rubbed her brow, wincing. She was tired. "Dirk didn't pick up and leave on a whim, he left because he felt isolated out of his house for being treated as someone who imagines up something as human as feelings which is both of your faults. That is wrong also. Dirk is not _required_ to assuage your guilt. So as you are asking me to convince him to return to England, I will answer with a 'no'. Dirk is capable of his own choices just as you are."

Done and ready to go home and nap, Chika was surprised as Gretel just stared at her emptily before saying: "You're wrong, you know?"

"I am?"

"Ivan is perhaps feeling guilty but I stand by my firm belief that Dirk was merely projecting affection toward me. After meeting you, I am even more convinced it was all some fictional romance in his mind. No. I'm here because I love my fiance and I will stop at nothing to see that he's happy."

Chika was almost astounded, if that's what she was feeling. It wasn't something she felt before but it was alarming. "You'll stop at nothing for _Ivan_'_s _happiness but what of _Dirk's_?"

"If Dirk is so convinced that he had true affections for me then I will bend to his naivete. As long as he agrees to return."

… "...Do you mean to say you will pretend that you accept his feelings?"

"If that is what it will take."

Chika gaped lightly before shaking her head, "...I won't let you."

Because it might _work_. Dirk found her attractive and loved her. He might go back, she thought in a tizzy. Gretel seemed to say something but she'd zoned out. Shaking her head rapidly, she rushed away. Emotionally bothersome? That didn't begin to describe this.

She rasped when it started to rain, hugging herself in the waning Summer. He told you, Chika. He told you he merely thought you were pretty. This was _nonsense _to continue feeling...feeling _anything_. Never had she cared this much about these sort of functions. Why?

"Hey, mate."

Chika froze, the rain no longer beating around her. Dirk was behind her, holding an umbrella. "Man, I am almost _zonked_. I didn't sleep at all these last few nights thinking about this nonsense..."

She slowly turned to him, finding his eyes sleepy and he was carrying a bag of something. His brows instantly creased when he saw her face. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you were given a fright! What's the matter? Is it about Kaoru again?"

...Kaoru. She probably wouldn't have met Dirk if she hadn't upset Kaoru somehow. Trembling, she shook her head. His expression was always so kind. "Is everything alright?"

No. No it _wasn't_. She didn't want to be a part of these things but it had overtaken everything she even _thought _about. Dirk pouted a bit and grasped her hand, "C'mon, let's go someplace quiet for you to calm down. It certainly isn't at the pub at this moment. I swear Gretel is driving me loopy."

But you...love her. If he actually disliked her he'd treat Gretel like Kaoru treated her. He'd dismiss her. Instead she was allowed to stay. He found...he found her attractive. And her heart hurt and she felt so sick.

"Eh? Chika?" Dirk gasped, alarmed.

"I-I-I hate crying!"

He stopped by the deserted river way, turning to face her, his green eyes full of concern, "Dear, whatever is the matter? Tell me. I hate seeing you unhappy."

Choking, wiping her face, she whimpered, "I-I know you love your brother and I-I know he wants you to go home buh-but _I _don't want you to! B-but that's selfish and stupid and you don't find me attractive-"

"Wait, wait, what?" Dirk gawked, bewildered, "What are you on about? Attractive?"

Chika sniveled, about to leave. This was nonsense. Dirk caught her arm. "Chika, I thought about it long and hard: I'm not going back yet. I will return someday but...but this trip that truly started as an escape from that situation has become a wonderful experience. I know Ivan may not understand but I'm an adult now and I am capable of making my own decisions. I'm going to call him now and tell him as much. We'll talk at least."

"A-and Gretel?"

"Well, either she'll have to take up residence in her venture to convince me or hopefully resign and return to England."

Chika rapidly shook her head, "N-no, she-she'll do anything to make your br-brother happy. Sh-she said she'll bend to your naivety-"

"Pardon? When did you talk to Gretel?" he demanded.

"She was waiting outside the pub for me" Chika sniffed, "Sh-she wanted me to convince you to go back to England and I refused and-and she said she'd...she'd trick you."

Dirk rolled his eyes. "That is also another reason I'm not going back. Apparently I am dumb enough to believe she'd suddenly fallen in love with me? God, they think I'm bloody dim!"

...Oh. "...Oh."

He set the bag down on a bench, looking at her strangely. "Now what about this 'I don't find you attractive' comment?"

Staring down, kind of feeling she had to withdraw now that she was comfortable he wasn't going to leave at least, she shrugged absently. Dirk sulked, "Don't give me that. That's the second time you've mentioned it."

"It...it doesn't matter. I was just...just mostly concerned you would leave with Gretel."

"Why would I leave 'with Gretel'?" his eyes narrowed. "Part of me may still continue to have feelings for her but the feelings aren't the same, not to mention it's improper for me to love someone my brother loves. Now stop being so evasive."

"...Do you find me attractive?"

Dirk's eyes widened. No, she'd already asked that and it was already answered. Antoinette said the only true way to conclude this confusion and potentially all the nonsense was to confess. Gazing into his verdant eyes, she questioned solemnly, confused when she started to cry again. Her heart was pounding and her throat was tight. Was she having some sort of attack? "Do you like me?"

He stared at her for a long moment before visibly swallowing. "...Of...of course I like you."

Chika realized that didn't actually clear anything up. Certainly he'd have to like her to tolerate her presence in any relationship function. Lifting her chin, she amended, shaking: "I-in the emotionally bothersome way, I mean."

"...Uh, wha?"

Dirk shook his head, coming closer to her. She almost took a step back but instead just dropped her eyes. _Why _was she still crying? Like when he came after her to apologize and ensure he didn't want her to stop coming to the pub, jealous over Kaoru according to Antoinette, he lifted her chin. "If by...emotionally bothersome you mean do I have those sort of feelings for you like I had for Gretel?"

Her heart clenched. No, of course he didn't. He didn't even find her attractive. Opening her mouth to choke out to him to disregard the question, he blushed rosily. "Of course I do."

...What? Chika looked up at him, confused. Dirk flustered more, shaking his head, "I know it-it sounds blooming wishy-washy considering Gretel but...but I-I've had feelings for you for quite some time now. I just...I just have been too frightened to...express them in words because of what occurred with Gretel."

What? "This wouldn't have worked out as well without you, Chika. You...you gave my world this strange sort of light and I...I appreciate it so much. It's just amazing too that you do it without even trying, really. You...you really are one of my main reasons to stay here."

...What? "And...rest assured, I do find you _madly _attractive. When you asked me on the phone, I was just sort of shell-shocked. I never quite got used to how straightforward you can be but be well aware you're absolutely beautiful to me" he murmured.

Ultimately very puzzled, Chika felt anxious. Her skin kind of flushed and she wondered if she was getting sick or something. His nice smile returned and she was dazed. He leaned in close to her face and she thought of how her parents kissed before being alarmed that she didn't know how. She had to practice or something, she thought hectically as she dropped her head.

Dirk looked horrified, pulling back. "O-oh my God, I-I'm sorry. Th-that was awfully presumptuous of me. Please forgive me."

Except wait, how was she going to practice kissing if she didn't actually kiss? Slowly shaking her head, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He inhaled, she felt, and she pulled away. His face was very red but his eyes closed halfway. Chika remembered to close her eyes the second time as he kissed her himself, clearly a little more well-versed in it as he turned his head so their noses didn't touch as much, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

When he finished, Dirk gave her a shy smile and murmured that he'd walk her home. She'd been confused then, perhaps insanely naïve and immature, as he held her hand, hiding from the downfall beneath his umbrella. When they arrived in her neighborhood beside the old fig tree, he stopped. "Chika...don't come to the pub for the rest of this week."

A sign if any. "Why?"

"I need to get rid of Gretel...and I won't be able to devote as much time and attention to this as I would please so just for now."

Chika had simply nodded. He smiled once again and leaned in to give her a kiss. It hadn't taken as long as she would have suspected to get used to the gesture.

It was raining that night, just like it was now, she thought drearily, sitting curled up on her window sill in her apartment as she gazed outside. Water just washed down the glass, a brief spurt of lightning setting the dark space aglow. Her memory was a mess of conundrums and empty spaces but that entire experience was emblazoned in her mind, etched eternally like a chisel into stone. She was so...happy.

She swore she'd never be that vulnerable again.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Dirk murmurs **Vera **by Pink Floyd on the guitar while Chika sang **Otherside** by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Dirk started to sing the feature song from last chapter, Breaking Benjamin's **Better Days**.

In the club they broke out and time traveled my sort of love-hate song by Nicki Minaj "Super Bass"

before they started playing The Weeknd's "Wicked Games".

Gretel is the main female protagonist of Grand Bazaar.


	44. Otome Interlude, Part IV

**Otome Interlude, Part IV**

**Author's Note: **Hello, all. Thanks for all the reviews, as always! I know this has gotten 'weird' but it's starting to get to the point, I swear XD The chapter after this is the final full chapter with just the new characters and Chapter 10 is finally melting back into the future, where we started.

Please note that I have deleted my kazeblanca account on tumblr. Kind of like how I no longer go on sites like Gaia or whatever other popular social websites that were booming, I really don't care much for tumblr's community. This is no personal slight to any of you but it's just not my thing and I just find myself wanting to distance myself from that atmosphere. That being said, I did create a purely functional one for story updates and images or source materal at hmlegacy dot tumblr dot com. I won't really be doing any following but as always everyone's open to messaging or asking me things.

For now, I plan to post Chapter 9 (Part V) tomorrow and Chapter 10 will be posted Friday. As I said, that will lead us back into Kaoru and the others. This chapter has some smutty stuff so tread softly. Enjoy.

* * *

_"...And that is your final answer?"_

_"Yes."_

_Dirk Middleton stood, solemn faced, with Gretel. The woman stared emptily at him as they stood in the living room of the pub in Japan. He'd spoken to Ivan after giving him a ring. His brother was beside himself and in practical tears pleading for his return. _

_Dirk tried to subvert the topic and told him about all the things that were happening here. Of course Ivan didn't really care, just insisting his home was there, not on 'that island' before starting to hack and cough. Concerned, he'd asked Gretel if his brother's health was bad again and she'd told him it was something he'd have to see when he came home. _

_This wasn't some damn game. Frustrated, he told his brother in Gretel's presence that he was not going to be returning home until he was prepared. He understood that his brother missed him for he missed Ivan too. Alas, it wasn't going to be their choice but his when he was prepared for that venture back to England and they would not force his hand. _

_"...Did your 'friend' convince you?"_

_Dirk's eyes narrowed. "My 'friend' is none of your concern. It was quite devious of you to choose to use her against me. I'm just glad she was not swayed."_

_...Chika._

_It'd been two days. He'd sent her a message that he wanted to see her, regardless of whether Gretel had vacated the premises or not. She'd responded that she would come by Saturday then. He was simply...thrilled when she posed the question. While it naturally could've been to dissuade him from such feelings, she'd asked him with a bluntness that he could respect when comparing it to the situation with Gretel. Now he just wanted to see her, to know where they would go from here._

_Lifting her suitcase, Gretel closed her eyes. "...I didn't know you to be so self-centered."_

_"Likewise."_

_Glaring, she marched from the place and he let out a sigh of relief. That was finally over._

_...For now._

"Bloody hell, I'm nervous."

Dirk wandered around the living room, happy he was alone as he hadn't informed anyone of Chika and his subsequent...

Yes, because of Gretel, he wasn't entirely sure what to call what happened. As it were she told him some things and they kissed. It wasn't honestly anything...official. Nonetheless, he still wished to see her.

Jolting when there was a knock at the door, he swallowed his apprehension and marched over to the entry to answer.

Hideyoshi Chika stood on the other side and while he'd opened his mouth to choke out a greeting to her, he was instead greeted happily by one Lord Russell Bow Wow Rover. Dirk yelped as the dog rested his paws on his shoulders, licking his face.

"Well, it's wondrous to see you too, Lord Rover!" he greeted, ruffling the dog's fur. "It has been a spell, hasn't it?"

"He was very excited about today."

Dirk looked to Chika, finding the girl was dressed in a pink and black striped...dress, perhaps? Maybe a tunic with a hood and tight pants that cut off at the knees with lace. Quite adorable. "Well, I certainly am too. I quite like your outfit."

"Mm, thank you. I bought it because it quite reminds me of an outfit I had in my youth" she replied, "Shall we?"

Thus far, everything just seemed...normal. They walked to the park and Russell ran them ragged for a bit, cutting into any conversation they'd have, before the dog finally settled to relax. He smiled awkwardly as Chika kneeled, opening her bag after spreading out the blanket under a tree. "Uh, so, how has it been, dear?"

"Well. I have been having issues with my English teacher and that has been distracting but otherwise I wouldn't find any reason to complain."

Dirk frowned, sitting beside her, "What sort of issues?"

Chika shrugged, "I was sleepy and said something mean to him sort of. He said something about me being a remedial case and I assured him I spoke better English than he did."

Not able to help a laugh, he cocked a brow, "I can't imagine you being that saucy. He must be quite a prat to get under your skin."

"Perhaps" she pondered, "It's something to consider."

Lord Rover got up and did a quick spin, barking off in the direction of a tree. Chika actually gave him a look, "No squirrels, Russell."

The dog whined and Chika sighed. "Sometimes Russell does such doggish things..."

Dirk grinned and scratched the beast behind his ears. "I beg to differ! Russell's the brightest of the canines. Once, when you were off, I asked him, jokingly mind you, to retrieve a Coke for me from the cooler and he _actually did it_! Your dog can _read_."

Chika snickered, taking out chopsticks, "Papa actually trained him for such chores. When he gets involved in Bion missions he doesn't like to get up and retrieve snacks."

"Ah" Dirk laughed.

She suddenly handed him a box and he frowned, taking it from her. Usually they shared lunch which was cozy... "What's this?"

"Well, Antoinette told me that in stereotyped relationships in Japan that I should make a bento of your favorite foods if you're my boyfriend so I made you those croquettes with a hamburger and a pickle."

...Boyfriend. Cheeks flustering, he smiled, "O-oh, you wouldn't have to go through all the trouble, love. But thank you. I love your food."

Chika blinked languidly at him, "So you don't rebut it?"

"Rebut what?"

"Our commitment level. I was told I did not confirm it."

Dirk grimaced and scratched his head as he set his lunch down. "Sorry, I suppose that was my mistake. U-uh, I...I would be ecstatic to be called your 'boyfriend' if it is alright with you."

Chika nodded slowly, taking out her bento and apparently Russell's as well. "...I didn't expect to actually venture into trying such a thing but I suppose most things in reality are unexpected."

"Very" Dirk chuckled. "Can't say I've honestly had a girlfriend...I was a bit of a tramp in my...earlier days."

"Tramp?"

"Eh, just...a few cuddling partners, I suppose..." he drawled.

"Ah. Girlfriend" Chika echoed, gazing off, "...Interesting."

Clearly surprising her, he pulled her back against his chest, popping a croquette into his mouth. "You told me when you confessed that it was 'emotionally bothersome', this affair. Nothing will have to change at all, really. Well, you know, except kissing."

Chika pinked and he chuckled, kissing her cheek, "And we will only do that at your discretion."

"It's warm and wet, kissing..." she grumbled.

"How was it 'wet'? I didn't give you an open mouth kiss!"

"I dunno!"

Sighing, he leaned over and gazed into her eyes. "You're going to be an interesting girlfriend, love."

Chika scoffed but surprised him by giving him a peck on the lips. "Perhaps."

He couldn't help the smile on his face, cuddling with her lightly until it was almost dusk. They held hands on the way back to her house. Dirk wasn't sure what to say or do. Did he suggest a date or did he say he'd call her tonight or...

"Dirk?" Chika said as they stopped near the end of the sidewalk.

"Ah, yes?"

"Tomorrow is the end of Summer festival. I wanted to know if you'd like to attend it with me? And perhaps the others would like to experience it."

Dirk blinked. Or blimey, Chika would do it for him. "Absolutely...I work in the morning but..."

"It's at night" she nodded, "I'll come over an hour or two prior and perhaps we can walk around or something."

"Sounds perfect...uh, if I may ask, why did we stop here?"

Chika frowned, "I wonder myself. Antoinette told me I should try to maintain the relationship without a lot of input from my father so I shouldn't allow you to walk me completely home."

"...Ah."

Crossing her arms behind her back, she shrugged, "Papa is complicated. I hope it does not offend you."

"No, I'm aware of protective fathers" he assured, glancing around before kissing her, "I'll see you tomorrow then? Do I need to prepare anything?"

Chika shook her head, "I'll prepare snacks and everything. Until tomorrow, good night."

"Good night."

At least watching her make it into the turn of her house, he rested his hand over his fluttering heart as he made his way back to the pub. So this was going to be dating, hmm?

Ace.

* * *

What was not ace? Being _late_.

Dirk huffed as he rushed back to the pub, pretty exhausted from the most hellish day of work he'd had since he started but more annoyed that he was keeping her waiting. He wasn't _extremely _late but he was certainly pushing it, ugh.

Coming to the door, he frantically found his keys and pushed it into the knob before throwing it open.

"About time, loser! We're going to miss the fireworks!"

Dirk leered at Ash, finding the fellow sitting on the couch with Cam. Cam glanced at him drolly before smiling toward the kitchen. "Dirk's finally arrived, darlings."

"Ah, finally!" Georgia called.

He sighed, holding up a hand, "I'm a sweaty mess, let me change really fast..."

Jogging up the steps, still pretty weary, he found a nice poplin tunic to wear with jeans after washing up. This time he staggered back down the steps, groggy. Close to throwing in the towel, he looked up and his eyes widened.

Chika and the girls were standing in the living room this time. Except they were dressed up...he'd seen some women wearing them out on the street every now and thin and he'd been interested in what the cultural concept was. Georgia blinked toward him, wearing a white version with green floral accents, her hair up with ornaments, smiling. "Isn't it nice, dear? Chika got here early and thought we'd like to try the traditional yukata they wear here. Aren't they gorgeous?"

Cheryl, whom he was shocked deigned to wear anything that wasn't 'normal', was wearing a pink one with white emblems, her hair also fancy. Chika walked toward him, wearing a yellow yukata with purple flowers and holding a cup of coffee. "Here. I knew you'd be sleepy."

"A-ah, thanks. And yes, they're all quite beautiful" he quickly smiled, taking it from her.

Ash was bouncing, impatient, "Come on! I want to see these fireworks!"

"Calm down, Ash" Cam drawled, raising a brow towards the women, "I suspect it'll be a trifle bit difficult walking on those."

"Ah, yes, if you're not used to them" Chika agreed, regarding the sandals they were wearing.

Georgia stuck out her tongue, grasping _Ash's _arm, walking towards the door."Fine, fine. Let's get going already!"

Cam clearly sulked before glancing down at Cheryl who snorted, following. "Don't kid yourself!"

He just gave her shadow a miserable look and Chika frowned, taking Dirk's hand and grabbing the bend of Cam's arm. "Don't worry, the fireworks won't start for at least another forty minutes."

Dirk swallowed the last bit of the coffee, nodding as they made their way out. She took the lead and before they knew it really they were in the center of a super crowded festival. While he very well assumed it'd be a bit of a tricycle with Cam all night, the fellow saw something involved with flowers and wandered off. Funny he didn't seem to take notice of them holding hands... stuffing his free hand in his pocket, he smiled toward her. "Sorry I was late."

"It's alright. I needed the extra time to figure out how to put the yukata on Cheryl and Georgia anyway. My mama helped me put mine on."

"It's quite lovely on you. I take it that it's one of the traditions?"

Chika nodded. "Somewhat. Generally I don't wear them but assumed it'd be interesting to show you all."

"Well, thanks for that."

He started to say more but groaned when his stomach started to bellow. Chika glanced at him, "Are you hungry? Unfortunately I didn't make snacks like I planned but we can get some."

Dirk did think somewhat of his brother when Chika took him to get yakisoba then they commuted as they ate, watching various performers before she took him to the most frustrating game of his life trying to catch lively goldfish. She smiled when he did manage to nab one of the critters and the keeper allowed him to keep it. Ace, his first pet! "What should I name it?"

"Magikarp."

"Sounds intriguing..."

He always thought he'd be fine to live in the village his entire life and for the most part that was probably the case. Alas, having come to another country, now he could say he would have missed out entirely on so many experiences. They simply didn't have these things...and Ivan wouldn't think to ever want to try it out. He was just as traditional as those in their homeland and loathed the idea of change. It wasn't that bad.

Chika pulled him into an area with a sparse few people and he was about to question it but was startled by the sudden explosion overhead. Looking up, his eyes widened as beautiful plumes of color burst in the sky. "Oh my God."

"The fireworks in my mama's hometown are prettier in my opinion but these are good too" Chika remarked between wailing explosions.

Yes, this was quite spectacular. He was rather disappointed when they were over. Chika squeezed his hand suddenly, causing him to look to her. His eyes widened when he was greeted with a sweet kiss. "Shall we get back to the pub? Magikarp shouldn't be left in that bag too long."

"A-ah, right" he smiled, blushing profusely. "Will...will you be staying the night?"

Was that appropriate anymore? After all, they were...a couple. Alas, she nodded. "If it's not too much of an inconvenience. By the time I remove everyone's yukata, I'm sure I'll be sleepy."

"Not at all" he insisted, pulling her closer into his side. "Thank you for tonight, Chika."

"It was fun."

Nah, still pretty blooming awesome.

* * *

Dirk bit his lower lip as he sat on the recliner, Chika sitting sort of quasi on his knee and in the open space, Georgia, Ash, and Cam on the couch with Cheryl on the other chair. Sniffing, he drawled out shakily, "I-I don't even know what's going on b-but I think I'm going to _cry_."

Georgia was already in tears, shivering, "W-why is the rabbit sad? S-surely they wouldn't kill a lad."

Chika tilted her head, "Rabbit? You mean Pikachu? He's a mouse."

"Weirdest mouse I've ever seen..." Ash droned before rolling his eyes, "This is weird though. Why are we watching this?"

"I agree" grunted Cheryl.

Cam, dead-eyed, suddenly remarked: "Technically, this is all Mew's fault."

Seeming to completely cancel out what Ash said prior, he glared directly at Cam. "How the hell do you figure? Mew's just floating around, minding his own business. He only started to shoot to defend himself!"

"Call it a hunch" Cam said simply.

"Cam-nii is correct. I showed you the American version so you wouldn't have to read subtitles but in the original Japanese version Mew was more of the antagonist" Chika explained.

Ash gawked, "_How_? He's adorable!"

"He found the clones Mewtwo created to be abominations unlike in this version where Mewtwo considered Pokemon that sided with human to be lost causes. Japanese Mewtwo was basically just a confused child like America's Mew."

"Bonkers!"

"But what does that have to do with Pikachu and his _friend_?" Dirk sobbed, "It took the tears of everyone to bring him back, including _mine_!"

Chika's brows furrowed before she patted his head, "There, there. In the Japanese version, he wasn't dead, he was simply stone."

"Uh...I don't know if you come back from being stone except when enough people cry, apparently" Cam drawled.

Georgia wiped her eyes, "It's not even real but it's so depressing! Poor Pikachu!"

Cheryl glowered at them as Dirk wiped his eyes. "How does it feel that your boyfriend is an absolute _pansy_, Chika? Although I suppose it works out considering how dull you are."

"How crass" Georgia scowled.

Dirk sighed gravely, "I guess I am rather given to emotions sometimes..."

"It's fine. Better you than me" Chika shrugged.

Smirking, Dirk pinched her side and she playfully swatted at him. It was really kind of an...accident, perhaps, that the others found out. On the night of the fireworks, after Chika had dressed for bed in the clothes she'd brought, they'd briefly wandered downstairs to grab a glass of water. Probably a testament to his own stupidity, he gave her a kiss as they started to head back upstairs and _naturally, _Cam was right there. Course he wasn't happy and bellowed for everyone alive to come downstairs. Georgia was delighted, Cheryl was mortified and declared herself 'disgusted', while Ash was just like 'good for you, bloke' before wandering away. Despite Cam's intense aversion to them remaining in the same room together, Georgia told them that it was their business now...

"I'd have that dashing fox creature if this were true" Cam suddenly said.

"Vulpix? It's cute" Chika replied, "I probably should have started you with another movie, this one's almost...eighty, ninety years old or something. There's quite a few more Pokemon available."

"Holy God" Ash remarked, wide-eyed. "How do you even know about it?"

"...No reason."

Dirk frowned, pulling her to sit more flush on his knee. He knew why and as much as he'd like to keep that fellow out of common conversation, he also didn't want Chika to feel as if she wasn't free to speak what she pleased. "I suppose it was Kaoru?"

"Nn. It was snowy one particular winter so we just filled our time watching the series and playing the games..."

"Wait..." Cam held up his hand, "Am I to understand the premise to this show is to battle and yet the lesson is not to fight?"

Chika shrugged. "Dub logic. Though I always took it as don't fight because of differences."

Cheryl's blue eyes narrowed, "You guys are _pathetic _at dating. You're sitting here with us watching a blooming..._cartoon_."

Dirk rubbed the side of his face before snapping his fingers, looking to Chika, "Yakisoba and Bion?"

"There is a new mission out today" she replied. "And we can get some cake."

Kissing her jaw, they both meandered off without much more. Cheryl just stared and Ash snickered. "I'm sure they can date however they want, love. Which apparently is just doing what they normally do with some kissing."

"Yes, the kissing is entirely unnecessary" Cam said drolly.

Georgia tapped him chidingly, standing to go to the kitchen, "I think they're doing just fine. No reason to get ass over elbow too soon."

"True" Ash agreed, glancing at his watch, "Ready to go though?"

She nodded, returning with a water bottle. Cam slowly frowned, "Where are you going?"

"Our manager is having a baby with his wife and is holding a shower tomorrow night so we're going to try to locate a present" Ash explained, standing. "We should be back shortly."

Cam smiled some, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Oh, alright."

"If you don't mind me interjecting on the affair, I would like to go. I don't know if I can stand being around the 'love birds' much longer" Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"Very well. We'll bring you back a snack or something, Cam" Georgia gave him a smile.

He simply nodded and watched the trio exit as well. Looking down as Frieda pounced into his lap, he sighed and rubbed the cat's neck. "Just the two of us, it seems."

Or it seemed. A little over ten minutes later, Chika and Dirk were back holding bags of food. Chika frowned, looking around. "Where did everyone go?"

"They had to run to the shops" Cam explained.

Dirk dropped onto the couch, setting the containers out on the table. "No problem, chum, we'll keep you company."

"...I don't...really need-"

Chika settled beside him as well. "Yes. We can watch Berserk until everyone returns."

"Is Berserk heart-shattering sad as well, love?" Dirk questioned plainly.

"...Well, I guess we can watch Fullmetal Alchemist."

Cam sighed gravely but couldn't say much as he would prefer Dirk and Chika keep their 'behind closed door' time to a minimum and what better way than personally keeping an eye on them? Still, he thought wistfully as, in spite of how 'uncouply' they were in Cheryl's opinion, Chika curled into Dirk's side, watching what had to be ten times sadder than the lad being turned to stone. It...must've been nice.

...Sigh.

* * *

"Chika's later than usual..."

Dirk was sitting on the chair, curled up with a tablet. Chika had seen him scribbling down little anecdotes and ideas one day in a frazzled old notebook and asked if he wouldn't have just preferred to type his story. Well, his 'word per minute' as he discovered was the terminology for such matters was almost in the negatives so he told her pretty frankly 'no'. Not one to give up on getting him into the current century, she returned the next day with a tablet she said they had lying around since they'd upgraded. She showed him how to boot it up and all and, shocking him silly, gave him a pen where when he wrote it actually recognized and recorded it into a file! Now that was nifty.

He wouldn't say it was a problem between them, not at all. Just there were clear differences on how they were raised, definitely. Like, the girl didn't know what horseshoe was! Who didn't like horseshoe or baggo? And after explaining the games to her, she was just blank and asked expressively 'why?'. He was a little cross and perhaps mean but said not everything was video games and telly, after all. She told him simply she knew that and she'd spent much of her childhood outside playing soccer and riding bikes. She just didn't understand throwing a horseshoe at a pole or a bean bag into a hole. Suppose he couldn't argue with that too much but still!

All the same, he smiled when there was finally a knock at the door. It was a small quarrel...he supposed the truth was he was still getting pretty loopy about her.

Jumping up to answer, he smiled more. "Hiya. You're a little late there."

Chika nodded, still in her school uniform. Shifting her bag on her arm, she lifted on her toes a bit and kissed him. "Yes. I had a dentist appointment."

Dirk slowly frowned as she entered, greeting everyone else in the room. "Oh...dentist. That's the...teeth doctor?"

Chika slowly glanced at him, grabbing a cue as she was about to have a game with Cam. "...I suppose that's the most literal interpretation. Haven't you ever been to the dentist?"

Everyone kind of looked up on that one. Chika's brow simply rose. "I mean, you all have nice teeth so I assume you get regular cleanings and checkups somehow."

Cheryl scoffed, looking through the telly for something to watch. "Why do such bogus things? We don't need dentists or doctors."

Naturally Chika just looked absolutely bewildered. For once no one even tried to recant what Cheryl said. Of course he was sure there were plenty of people that had that thought outside of the village but it was quite prevalent there. Scratching the side of his face, he smiled slowly. "Well, we had toothbrushes and the like and we made sure to brush quite a bit. And we didn't really have a lot of soda or things..."

That was the other thing about his girlfriend, she wasn't going to flat out tell him she thought he was insane or that she disagreed. No, she just kind of stared at him before going about her business. He pouted as she shook her head this once. What? She just said their teeth were nice! "Do you think I need to go to a dentist for whatever reason?"

Chika glanced at him as she broke the set, standing up straight. "That's not really for me to say. I'm sure you know best."

He sulked, crossing his arms. "...Nothing is wrong with my teeth."

"Nothing is wrong with mine either."

"Then why go to the dentist?"

"Teeth whitening and cleaning."

Cheryl cocked a brow. Something had caught her attention. "Whitening?"

"Mm. They tend to get stained by the beverages we do drink."

The blonde stroked her chin, "Yes, tea does make the teeth kind of an unpleasant color...Dirk! Go see how this dentist thing goes."

He scowled, "Why me?! You're the one interested!"

"Yes, well, at least you'll have Chika if they take any of your teeth from you. I'm sure her standards aren't high enough to judge you for being snaggle-toothed."

Dirk leered deeply at her as Chika watched Cam play. "You can see my dentist for a cleaning. I don't know what you mean 'take your teeth' though."

...Ugh. Hoping this would die down, Dirk pulled Chika to his room after she completed her game with Cam. She sat on his bed, crossing her legs. "...You've never been to a doctor? What if you have some underlying illness?"

He grimaced, slamming down beside her. "When I was a lad, we had a liberal au pair and she took us to the doctor. I've always been healthy, rarely yielding to illness. It's...always been my brother who was of more concern. And...he started leaning towards the way of our village. They disapproved the healthcare system of society and took either a more passive standpoint or natural remedies."

Chika's eyes narrowed some. He wondered what exactly she was thinking. Probably that their ways were still insane. Groaning, he kissed her temple. "I know it sounds bonkers but really, we've all done fine."

"...If something were to happen to you, I can assure you I wouldn't be passive or seek any natural remedies. I don't know much about those things and I know that doctors like my grandfather would do all they could to heal you...or any of you."

Dirk smiled softly, "Fair enough. We're not trying to offend doctors or your grandfather either, love, just...aren't familiar with everything there is."

She frowned and suddenly patted her knees. Grinning a little, he rolled over and relaxed his head in her lap, one of their newer affections as of late. "You're starting to spoil me."

"Really? I do it with Russell and I don't spoil him, I think" she pondered.

"Are you kidding?" Dirk laughed, "Lord Rover is spoiled rotten. You feed him better than most people eat."

Chika seemed thoughtful. "Well, he is family. And even _Russell _goes to the dentist, Dirk."

With a grave sigh, he grumbled, "Fine, take me to your dentist and I'll have whatever this deal is done. I swear though I will be very very upset if-"

"They aren't going to pry your teeth out, Dirk" she said in a surprisingly dry tone, stroking his hair, "Many have that idea for some reason, even people living here. They have no reason to pull out healthy teeth."

"Alright, alright...you'll come with me?"

He smiled when she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Russell doesn't need me at the dentist."

"Lord Rover is the pinnacle of dogs, Chika, he's practically a king. I am but a lowly mailman" Dirk said solemnly.

Snickering, she leaned up and picked up her phone. "I'll make your appointment then."

Dirk watched as she keyed something in before murmuring, "I wonder though, Chika."

"Hmm?"

"I wasn't...bred here and I just wonder if perhaps you get a little miffed with me. You could likely have some other bloke that's not afraid of dentists or computers but here I am..."

Chika just raised a brow. "You do fine with computers and you're going to the dentist tomorrow. I think I may understand what you're saying but it's not as if being unacquainted with something is singularly something only you go through. I am unacquainted with baggo or whatever. So no, I wouldn't say I'm upset. Perhaps perplexed but you're not above trying these things either."

"No, I suppose _that _would be reason for aggro, if I was the ass that told you I would have nothing to do with your 'newfangled' ideas" he chuckled, "...Just checking. The last thing I want is for you to be unhappy with me."

She quietly stroked his hair back, murmuring after a few moments of amiable silence: "It's...not as troublesome as I perceived it would be, the relationship we have."

"Glad to hear it, chum" he winked, taking her hand and entwining their fingers, "To make it even more ace, let's go for some of that scrumptious caramel hot chocolate you've gotten me hooked on."

"Alright" she smiled some, standing when he moved.

Hugging her close to his side as they made their way out into the waking Autumn, he felt warm in this world outside his known. Yea...he was getting pretty involved, wasn't he?

...In his heart of hearts, he was always worried they'd see Kaoru on the road somewhere and that the lad would come to his senses when he saw them together. What would he do then?, he'd wonder. What...would she do?

* * *

"What in the _bloody f—king hell _is this mission?!"

Chika's brows creased as she lied on the bed next to her boyfriend, her laptop before her as his was before him, munching on Pocky. She really could only watch as his and her character were brutally slaughtered by, basically, ravenous brightly colored horses. Weekly missions were sometimes created by members of the site that were advanced enough to do the coding. She had been working on one with Kaoru but that was neither here nor there. All the same, this one...

"This is clearly a troll mission, I don't know how it gained clearance."

Dirk was seething, roughly setting his laptop aside. "_Bollocks_."

Chika sighed in agreement. They'd been working on this mission for the last four hours. Each level was harder than the next and they'd died multiple times during each of those initial parts. They finally got to the 'boss' and it turned out to be impossible. Clicking on her friendlist for her father's review of the mission, she read absently.

"My dad wrote: 'f—k this mission. Whoever created it deserves to have their kneecaps shot out by bazookas in Hell'."

"Good lord, remind me not to meet him on a bad day."

Shaking her head, she sent her character back to her house. It was already 3:30 in the morning...Dirk yawned, sitting up and...stripping his shirt off. "Those women keep this blooming place _ball's hot. _It's not even that cold yet."

"...Huh? Oh, uh, yes."

Dirk scratched his belly, slinking down into bed. "Wanna snuggle me to sleep?"

"Oh, um, I should...go home" she drawled, slowly looking away from his...sexy? Well-proportioned? Whatever chest.

He raised a brow, shaking his head, "It's almost four in the morning, love, and you usually stay over anyway. Come, lemme find you some night clothing."

...It was illogical to force the issue, really. As he said, she would normally stay over. Thing was, normally he'd fall asleep in all his clothing. Watching his muscles occasionally tighten as he pulled drawers open on his dresser, she stiffened when he grumbled: "I guess I haven't washed your night clothes yet. I can try to get some trousers from Georgia to wear with that shirt we won at the festival."

"Oh, we don't have to bother her" Chika assured, standing and taking the shirt from him. "I'll just wear the shirt to bed."

"...Oh. Alright."

He climbed back into bed as she wandered into his bathroom to change. Frowning, she stared at herself as she pulled the pins from her hair. It'd been about a month since this started and she hadn't been too preoccupied with his naked chest. Probably because she didn't have to face it too often, he hadn't been running on his bike quite as much lately.

Returning to the bedroom, she found Dirk was already fast asleep, his chin rested against his other shoulder, his hands relaxed on his stomach. Chika simply blinked and leaned over to cut off his lights before giving him a faint kiss on the nose. Just something she'd seen her mama do.

Her eyes widened when his slowly opened partially, staring at her sleepily. "Mm, sorry, love, was just resting my eyes..."

"Did I wake you?"

Dirk stretched a bit, shaking his head, "Wasn't in too deep..."

Chika found herself blushing when he lightly pulled her to relax on top of his chest. She still was unacquainted with how to treat this certain fixation. She'd verified that his chest was hard and smooth, at least. Closing her eyes as he gave her some kisses, she listened as he murmured something unintelligible. "Wha?"

"Mm, nothing, love" he murmured, "We'll get Lord Rover tomorrow, won't we? Go to the doggy park or perhaps the mall?"

She smiled some, nodding. "I'm often glad you like Russell. When I hung out mostly with my other friends, Kaoru was always skittish and oblivious to him."

"Lad's bonkers then. Lord Rover's ace" Dirk yawned, burying his nose into her hair. "And I hope it doesn't sound like I'm trying to...suck up, I suppose? I do like Lord Rover. I never really got to keep a pet as fascinating as him, my dear Magikarp aside. Ivan had terrible fur allergies."

"Russell is a good judge of character, actually. If he sensed you had untrue intentions he wouldn't like you as much as he does" she murmured, relaxing her palm against his upper abdomen. "...You smell interesting."

"Good interesting or bad interesting?"

"Good interesting."

He laughed softly, "That's a relief."

Again, not really...sure what she was thinking about at the moment. It was unfamiliar and bewildering. Just the combination of his scent and flesh and...sexy or well-proportioned or whatever body...

"...Chika?"

"...Dirk?"

He stared down at her for a moment, his green eyes glowing in the faint moonlight streaming through his back window. "...We'll try that bloody mission again tomorrow and kill those damn devil horses."

"...Oh. Okay."

"Good night, Love."

"Good night, Dirk."

...Bizarre.

* * *

"_I bet they're not even bonking."_

_Cam and Ash looked up at Cheryl, playing a game of cards at the table, the girl leering towards the kitchen where Chika and Dirk were making something for dinner. Ash stared at his little sister incredulously, "I...beg your pardon?"_

"_They barely go out, they barely act like a couple, and I bet they don't even shag or even snog. What's the point?!"_

_Cam leered, "God forbid."_

"_There's more to a relationship than snogging or shagging, Cheryl" Ash grumbled, shaking his head as he put down a card in the messy pile._

"_How would you know?" she demanded, "You've never been in a relationship."_

"_How would you know?" he countered, looking up at her pointedly._

_Cheryl went immediately to pleading innocence. Cam rolled his eyes and glanced at the two absently. If it were just Dirk starting to get a little touchy-feely, he'd just threaten to kill the man or something but surely enough, Chika was starting to practice close proximity as well. It was light, of course, currently pushed into his side and eating a dumpling from his fingertips. She said something that Dirk laughed at, causing her to swat at him. Cam's...what was the word? Imoto? Well, his 'little sister', she was getting that look he knew from his own minimal experience. _

_...Didn't really care for it much. Reminder to threaten Dirk tomorrow._

Hideyoshi Chika was confused as she wandered upstairs. Georgia had been downstairs, talking to Ash about something. Chika was a bit perplexed about Georgia's sudden interest in him as opposed to Cam-nii but she figured there was a reason behind it that she shouldn't delve into. Instead, she'd asked where Dirk was and was informed he hadn't gotten out of bed yet? It was three in the afternoon.

Opening his door, she indeed found her mate still fast asleep, lying on his back against his propped up pillows. His tablet was in the auxiliary space of the bed... frowning, she meandered closer and crawled over him. Her papa didn't have stubble to the best of her knowledge...she'd seen it on her grandpapa's and Uncle Max but it was perplexing men's hair grew that quickly. Staring at him a bit longer, she found he was...cute. Leaning in, she gave him a soft peck on the lips before returning another...and maybe one more...

Dirk 'mm'd', his eyes fluttering open. He smiled lightly as they shut again. "My, what a lovely wake up call..."

"It's three in the afternoon" she informed him, sitting up on his lap.

Groaning, he turned his head a bit as if exercising his neck, "Mm, I was up until eight this morning, writing..."

Chika was shocked. "Eight this morning? Why?"

"Inspiration strikes, my dear" he explained sleepily.

She couldn't help pout. Oh. "...I see..."

Dirk opened his eyes once more somewhat, half-blinking at her. "I know that vagueness. What is it?"

"I wanted to go see pelicans."

"I...see."

"There's an exotic bird show in the convention center about thirty minutes from here. I've never seen a real life pelican before" she explained, hopeful.

He simply groaned, covering his face with his hands. Chika leaned over and gripped his shoulders, "_Please_? I really, really want to go."

Dirk stared at her groggily for a silent moment so she tried pouting more... "I don't know how to beg."

With that, his smile returned, sighing heavily, "You'll never have to."

Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his neck and squinted a bit as he gazed around. "Blimey, I'm sore. Guess we're taking your moped?"

Chika nodded solemnly. He nodded softly as well, standing and swaying a bit before yawning broadly. "Alright. Give me a tick to get presentable and we'll go."

Excited, she skipped off downstairs. Perhaps this was the other convenience of a boyfriend. While she certainly could have gone on her own, there were experiences she preferred encountering with people than in solitude. Kaoru had never shared her affinity for birds and while Dirk didn't really seem to either, he didn't ever turn her down.

...Perhaps that was why Kaoru hated her now. She annoyed him with interests that were not his own.

Suddenly feeling depressed, she sat on the couch and simmered over it. Cam was beside her, also silently in thought before Frieda crossed his lap...into hers, desiring to be pet. Her loving owner looked at her woefully, mumbling, "So everyone's abandoned me?"

Chika stared, surprised, rubbing Frieda's back, "What do you mean, Cam-nii?"

He shook his head some and looked away. Chika frowned, glancing towards the kitchen where Georgia and Ash had moved. Oh. Looking to him, she replied, "You can come with Dirk and I to see the pelicans, Cam-nii."

The man smiled some, patting her head, "No, dear, you two have fun. I'm just being mopey."

Chika gazed after him as he wandered away to his room. This was peculiar. She'd have to question Georgia on it. Prepared to go interject, Georgia actually walked out, peeking upstairs. "Is he gone?"

"Cam-nii?"

"Yea. You know his birthday is October first, correct?" she whispered.

Shaking her head, Chika had an epiphany. "You and Ash are planning something for him."

Georgia smiled and nodded, "I was thinking of preparing all his favorites tomorrow. Bouillabaisse, paella, doria...all that randomness. Do you think you can help me? Dirk's already going to get some of those balloons and since he hates dessert I'm going to try to make him a light cheesecake—it'll be splendid!"

Chika nodded in agreement. "I shall help. But you know, Cam-nii seems a little upset right now."

"Oh, he always thinks we ignore him before his birthday. And I suppose this year is a little different and...well, never mind. I'll make it up to him tomorrow night" she winked.

Tomorrow night? Before she could ask, Dirk came down the steps, clean shaven and wearing the hat she got him for his birthday. "Alright, love, off to see these pelicans of yours. I would think you'd be more interested in a seagull though."

"What makes you think that? I see seagulls quite often" she asked, confused.

"Isn't that what Scuttle was in The Little Mermaid? I think he was a seagull anyway. Quite an imaginative movie, I must say."

Chika just stared at him for a moment in absolute silence. Georgia raised a brow at her and Dirk opened his mouth.

"You watched The Little Mermaid without me."

Dirk gaped a little, alarmed. "A-ah, well, i-it just happened to come on the telly one day and-and I remember you said it was your favorite movie as a child so-so I watched it."

Watching him quietly for a minute, she simply looked away. Dirk grinned nervously, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No."

"...There's a sequel, correct? We can just watch the second one together!"

"The Little Mermaid II _sucked_."

Chika gave him a weird expression and he quickly smiled, hugging her waist, "Well, that's why we're going to have a splendid time looking at _pelicans _and not seagulls. Come along before we miss out!"

Georgia laughed, shaking her head, "You two have fun."

Maybe huffier than she should logically be about something so simple, she marched out to her moped. Dirk sighed and climbed behind her, pursing his lips. "You know I would have waited if I'd honestly known it'd bother you..."

"I know" she said glumly, turning on the engine. "I'm being silly."

Dirk kissed her cheek sweetly. "I'll make it up to you, promise."

...She was being annoying. How annoying could it be to be upset someone watched a movie without them? She did not own that movie nor did she own Dirk to keep him from watching that movie. Biting her lip, she started towards the convention center with an almost gnawing ache in her stomach. She'd already made Kaoru hate her over such trivialities. She wouldn't know what to do if she made Dirk hate her too.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play, do what the music say, you wanna kiss the girl._"

Chika leered at him and he smiled smugly, "Sorry, you're absolutely precious when you're mad."

"Shut up." Then again, he wasn't helping.

He cradled against her back, the air pushing against them. "So is the pelican your favorite bird, Chika?"

"Mm, no, my favorite is a toucan."

"Toucan..."

She glanced down when they stopped at a light, noting he had his satchel. "You brought your tablet?"

"Nn. I figure if we're going to see some majestic animals I might see something inspiring and want to scribble 'bout it" he explained.

She nodded. Her creative side was lacking so often times she wasn't able to understand how Dirk derived inspiration from the things she considered most menial but this once she was on board. He leaned back, looking around as they made their way deep downtown, close to Wensington. Some of the high schoolers from her father's alma mater were standing around and started to elbow each other, pointing and snickering at them. Chika frowned absently.

"Are we amusing?"

"Probably the fact I'm riding shotgun to you, love" he shrugged some, hugging her waist tighter. "Course, I can't even navigate a shopping cart so I feel quite safe being your side rider."

Chika smiled, starting to navigate the parking lot for a space. "Yes, I feel better that way too."

He snickered and pinched her arm lightly, throwing his feet over the side when she put the scooter in park. "Good lord, I'm hungry..."

"We'll get something after the exhibit closes" she insisted...oh. "...Unless you really want something to eat."

Dirk smiled broadly, taking her hand, "I'm all for waiting if we can get some of that amazing Thai you took me for last week. I've been thinking about it longingly."

"Deal" she agreed before something struck her, "I think I thought of something for Cam-nii's birthday for him to try."

"Ah, yes, ol' fun guy's birthday..." Dirk drawled dryly.

While Chika was going to stop herself from chiding him, she was instantly enthralled with... "A _toucan."_

Dirk stared, wide-eyed, as she watched the birds in their makeshift habitats. "Why, what a gorgeous beak it has!"

"You've never seen a toucan?"

"Darling, we saw maybe quail and squab in my neck of the woods, we certainly never saw anything this lovely" he remarked, taking out his tablet. "...I'll name him Ernie."

"I like that."

While she pointed out a vast number of birds she'd acquainted herself with to Dirk, she was learning and seeing quite a bit as well. She'd never seen a cardinal before. Dirk had brought Georgia's camera but Chika showed him how to take pictures with the tablet and he started developing a journal. "I have to say, some of this technology is _ace_."

Chika held Dirk's hand as they walked through the macaw section. "_Blimey_! They're gorgeous!"

She nodded in agreement, watching a blue one in particular that was out in the open before reading the name card. Dirk was staring at it in absolute amazement. "Dirk, say 'would you like something to eat?'."

"Eh? Would you like something to eat? Why?"

The macaw squawked, "_Yes, yes, like to eat!_"

"_Holy Christ_, it _talks_!"

Chika snickered, grabbing a cracker from off the display and holding it out to the bird. "Here you are, friend."

Dirk's eyes were wide, holding the tablet to take a picture. "I wish I could show this to the others, they'd be spooked!"

"Surely I've shown you video..."

"Video?"

Another new discovery later, he was recording the bird. Chika smirked when he asked if someone could take their picture with their new friend 'Melvin', excited. He was rather endearing when he was so enthusiastic. He was almost dragging her to the bird of paradise...

He was gazing at the bewildering bird before glancing at her, a strangely solemn look on his face. "The more time we spend together, the more...enlightened I feel, love. I swear I would've been okay not knowing about all these...splendors. And these are _birds_, there must be so much more."

She tilted her head before squeezing his hand, "...We'll go to the zoo soon before it closes for the cold."

Dirk smiled, kissing her forehead, "I can't wait."

Chika frowned as her cheeks warmed for some reason, bewilderingly cozy for some unknown cause. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Chika, darling! What a _coincidence _seeing you here, my goodness!"

Shocking her, her Aunt Hideyoshi Lia appeared and suddenly grabbed her arm, spinning her away from Dirk. "It's just _delightful _to see you and oh my gosh!"

Dirk gaped, clearly as confused as she was. Her exuberant aunt giggled before suddenly leaning in and whispering sharply. "If he wants to live, _hide_."

Before Chika could question why Dirk's life was in danger, actually a little alarmed, a voice called from somewhere nearby, "Is that my lovely granddaughter!?"

Hideyoshi Mark appeared, wearing a suit as usual, his arms outstretched. Chika accepted his embrace, "Hello, grandpapa...what are you doing here? I didn't know you liked birds."

"Oh, my dear Lia here wanted to see them and I didn't have anything better to do" Mark gushed, looking around, "Did you come with your little boy band?"

"No, I came with-"

"Sir."

Mark glared backwards when one of his security guards appeared. "Don't you see I'm talking to my grandchild?"

"Yes, but we tracked down that boy that was talking to Lady Lia in the flamingo room."

"Ah, excellent" he smiled, "Did you make sure the mistake wouldn't happen again?"

Lia leered, "_Daddy._"

The man kissed the top of her head, hugging her shoulder tightly. "Now sweetie, daddy can't have you knowing men, that'd just make me angry. You haven't had any issues, have you, dear? I've seen all sorts of nefarious teenage boys."

...Wait. "...What happened to the boy?"

"Oh, nothing too bad, I assure you!" Mark nodded

'Nothing too bad'? Chika's brows furrowed. While she'd always noted her grandfathers' and father's protectiveness, having been told since a child that boys were evil, she wasn't precisely sure she noticed they were serious. But surely he'd like Dirk. She liked Dirk.

Actually recoiling a bit to find he'd vanished from where he stood, Chika gaped a little and looked around for him. Wait... Lia grasped her arm, smiling tightly. "Come, dear, let's go to the little cafe!"

"Absolutely!" Mark agreed, slinging his arms around their shoulders. "Ah, I'm so lucky to have both my girls!"

...But wait, she was supposed to be showing Dirk around and they were going to eat later. "Perhaps I can catch up with you both another time, I-"

"Nonsense! I hardly get to you see you" her grandpa pouted petulantly. "Come tell me about school and everything for a little while."

"...Alright. But not too long."

* * *

...Dirk hated her.

Two hours later, unsure how this even occurred, she was sitting in her grandfather's limo. While she'd told him after filling him in on all the minor details she could recall of her life currently seeing as her Aunt Lia seemed to be signaling her not to mention Dirk, he wanted her to come have dinner at the mansion. She insisted she had some previous plans and would come the following day. Her very stubborn grandfather wouldn't allow her to ride back on her moped, alas, and had the vehicle placed in the back of the massive limo and was currently driving her home almost forty minutes away from the convention center where she left Dirk...

Her stomach and heart felt as if they were twisting or knotting or something. She couldn't recall what she did to make Kaoru hate her, just figuring it was because she'd annoyed him with her indiscretions, but she'd certainly know why Dirk would hate her: she left him thirty minutes away for two hours by himself at an event she requested he attend with her after waking him up.

When they arrived at the house, she felt relief to see her mother and father arriving at the same time. Her papa cocked a brow, standing outside the passenger side of his car, when she quickly exited the limo and started for her scooter. "Uh, what?"

Mark climbed out, frowning, "Hello, son. Hello, Rosa dear. Lovely as always."

"Hello, Mark" Rosa greeted before blinking at Chika with the rest of them. She was wrestling her moped out of the trunk.

"In a hurry there, kid?" Chihaya questioned sarcastically.

"Yes" she blurted, finding she was actually getting frustrated, the handlebars caught on something.

Mark signaled his guards to assist her but even they were having troubles. She was growing nauseous. Why didn't she just speak up and tell her grandfather she was preoccupied? She...

...She didn't _want _Dirk to hate her.

"Dear, wherever it is, we can drive you" Mark drawled, shaking his head as the task turned into a project.

"That'd-"

Chihaya snorted, "You're so damn overwhelming, _dad_. I bet Scuttle was just minding her own business and you came and wrecked everything."

Mark scoffed, "Hardly!"

Lia leaned out of the window, saying drolly, "_Completely._"

"I-it's alright. I just don't wish to be any later than I am" Chika said, hating that frantic feeling. She felt...uncomfortable now.

Her mama suddenly came and patted her shoulder, handing her... "Here, just take my car for now and be careful. We'll have your scooter out of Mark's trunk when you get back."

"T-thank you, mama" she almost exclaimed, rushing to the car. It'd be faster than her moped, definitely.

Despite driving cautiously and calmly, it was impossible to calm her own nerves. She felt light headed and anxious. What...what would he say? Would...would she lose him too?

Arriving, Chika sprinted into the building, swiftly looking around. Where could he be? By this point, he had to have seen everything. Going to the top level, she asked a few people if they'd seen a taller gentleman wearing a hat. A few of them directed her with the description, others just staring at her weirdly. She was...she was afraid to just call him.

About to dash past the peacock room, she came to a halt when she, at last, found Dirk. He was standing before a glass shield, his back to her. Pressing her hand to her stomach, trying to will away the nauseating shakiness, she wandered towards him, dreading this moment. Kaoru had no warning. He just stopped talking to her. She couldn't remember what she did wrong but she knew fully this time.

"...Dirk" she whispered, her voice oddly getting captured by her fear.

"...I think I have to tell you I find you're mistaken."

Her shoulders stiffened, freezing up. "W-what do you mean?" Mistaken about what? How much was logically tolerable? She...she didn't even like that he watched The Little Mermaid without her so how did he feel being abandoned?

"This..._this _is simply the most majestic bird to exist. All the birds I've seen here, they've been amazing and excellent, but this...this peacock, this gorgeous specimen of a bird, I can't...I can't even describe, I've simply been standing here trying to find my voice to describe this animal and I'm speechless."

What? Slowly walking to his side, she found he didn't look angry whatsoever, indeed just gazing in astoundment at the peacock wandering around his simulated environment. "I can't even fathom what you could name such a spectacular creature. It'd have to be a royal name."

… "Dirk, I've been gone for two hours."

He finally looked at her, smiling some, "Oh yes, that was a little nerve-wracking. I can't read any of these signs so I found myself in the lobby at least twice and the cafeteria a number of times."

"...You're not upset?" she mumbled weakly.

Dirk's brows furrowed, shaking his head as he turned completely to face her. "Of course not, darling. I wasn't necessarily...prepared to meet your grandfather and I was a little frightened that he might have killed a boy so I did take a bit of an impromptu leave and that was awfully rude of me."

"It was most likely for the best. Grandpapa is protective, I've come to realize...but I...just thought you'd hate me."

"Chika, it'll take a whole hell of a lot more than you leaving me for a few hours to catch up with your grandfather to make me hate you. I'm not really even certain _what _you could do to make me hate you. I assure you if I took any offense I'd inform you but really, I'm a big boy" he sighed before hugging her waist, "But I have certainly missed your delightful company. I've just been being a spaz by myself."

Burying her face into his chest, basking in the relief from such tumultuous feelings, she murmured, "I'm sorry our date was interrupted."

"Stop being so concerned" he chastised, "And if you're concerned, which you shouldn't be, you can make it up to me with _something_ to eat. I'll take a biscuit at this point like my good bird friend downstairs."

Chika nodded rapidly, taking his hand, "Yes, let's get the Thai you wanted."

Starting to drag him, she was confused when he didn't budge. Chika looked to him for answers but found he had a serious expression. "Chika...I'm not Kaoru, I promise you that. You don't have to bend to any of my whims just to make sure I don't start ignoring you. I don't want you to feel that sort of pressure because it doesn't exist. I'm here as long as you'll have me."

"...Alright. I'm still pissed you watched The Little Mermaid without me."

He grinned devilishly, singing, "_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along, listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl!"_

"Shut up!"

"It was blooming catchy!"

Dirk simply laughed at the sulky moue she directed at him, hugging her close to his side as they made towards the exit. "I will watch The Little Mermaid a dozen times with you until I make it right."

"I suppose that'll satisfy my anger."

"Excellent" he winked.

She...actually really liked him.

* * *

Oh jeez, how'd they end up in this mess...?

Dirk had gotten off right on time, proud to contribute these delightful balloons to Cam's birthday affair. Chika had arrived and been assisting Georgia cook up a fantastic spread. Personally he couldn't wait for that aspect, Chika was a splendid chef. He recalled having actually quickened his step to get here faster, excited. Cam would be getting off work soon and everything would be grand.

Or so one would assume.

Georgia and Chika had been chattering when he entered, both instantly silencing with his presence. Oh goodness, girl talk. He'd just set up the balloons and went about his jolly way. Then Ash showed up.

"There you are, dear. Did you get the bonsai tree for Cam?"

Ash rapidly shook his head, looking alarmed, "I-it's bad at the pet shop, Georgia. One of the dogs is having her puppies and the labor has been hellish! The owner wants to know if we can both come down and help assist."

Georgia gaped, "I...I don't know how much I can help that, not to mention Cam-"

"I assure you Cam will understand, Georgia, it's just-just traumatizing! You've helped dogs give birth so please" Ash pleaded.

"Whoa, whoa" Dirk quickly held up his hands, having had to interject on this, "I am very partial to dogs as you know but I can't imagine having multiple people cramming up the room is going to help the poor thing along any better."

Chika nodded, "Yes, you don't want to congest the area."

"I'll stay out of the way then! Georgia, you know you want to..."

She looked deeply hesitant, glancing at the table with the food and the extra light non-sweet cheesecake she'd made Cam. With a deep sigh, her shoulders slouching, she nodded and grabbed her coat. "J-just try to hold Cam in here. Hopefully I'll be back shortly."

WHAT? Dirk had just watched silently as Georgia and Ash left hectically. Chika frowned before looking to him for answers. Unfortunately he'd had none and currently...he had none. Not even ten minutes later did Cam walk through the door, weary.

"Hello, Chika dear, Dirk" he'd greeted absently.

"Hello, Cam-nii. How was work?"

Cam frowned, pausing as he started to hang his newsie hat on the rack. "...Comforting and restless at the same time."

Dirk smiled nervously, "W-well, that sounds unpleasant."

"Indeed. I think I'll just have a cup of tea and go to bed."

Thank God for his beloved girlfriend, he was about to freak and be suspicious as hell. Chika merely blinked, "Oh...I was hoping Cam-nii would be up for a game of billiards. I understand if you're too sleepy."

Played directly at his sentiments, Cam smiled some and pat her head. "One game should be fine, dear."

Dirk let out a breath of relief, smiling nervously as well. "I'll make some tea then."

"Alright..." Cam blinked, seeming confused.

Entering the kitchen, Dirk stared longingly at all the food underneath a shield to keep it warm. He was starving too but no, they'd wait for the hostess as long as possible. Warming up some water and setting the leaves in the strainers, he exited with a tray back into the living room, careful to keep the door closed. Getting closer to the two blonds, he found Cam had a very perplexed look on his face.

"...Blimey, dear, have you gotten even better since we last played?"

"I took Cam-nii's challenge that I wouldn't be able to defeat you one day."

The fellow smirked lightly, leaning over with the cue in his hand, "Well, I will rise to my challenge then."

Atta girl, hold him off as long as possible. Sitting and watching them play through a rather intense match, he looked at the door at least two dozen times. Not a sign of Georgia or Ash...

At least a good 45 minutes later, the game ended, Cam the victor as usual. He stretched, cracking his knuckles, "That was quite good, dear, thanks for that. Needed a good challenge."

Dirk yelped when he started towards the kitchen, "H-hey, where are you going?"

"I'm a trifle hungry so I think I'll make myself a sandwich. Did you two want anything?"

"U-uh—"

Cam suddenly grimaced, shaking his head, and by some miracle from above started towards the steps. "How crude of me. I should go wash up before I make anything for others. One moment."

Dirk and Chika exchanged a look as he made it upstairs before darting in unison towards the kitchen. Letting out an exasperated nonsense sound, Dirk waved his hands, "What do we-we _do_?"

"Surely Georgia will be back soon..." Chika actually scowled, "She prepared all this for him and she's been very excited."

"From the looks of it Ash has struck again" Dirk sulked.

"What do you mean...?"

Dirk sighed, looking around swiftly. Perhaps if they covered the...entire counter with a sheet _that _wouldn't be ultra conspicuous. "At least the last two of Cam's birthdays we've all planned something for him and then mysteriously some event that is right up Georgia's alley of expertise occurs on the first of October. Normally we have to put it off until the second but this is the first time Georgia's actually just...prepared everything on the day of."

"...I see."

"That aside, we need to...to hide this food somehow" Dirk mumbled, "Though I'd rather be eating it currently...hell, let's just proceed. We don't want it getting colder."

Chika shook her head. "This means a lot to Georgia though, Dirk. We should wait for her."

"I would hope Georgia would just want Cam to enjoy the food. It won't be nearly as enjoyable totally cooled off" he countered.

For some reason, she gave him this very sad expression. "I wouldn't want to miss your birthday after planning so much...I'd wish to share it with you."

Ugh, melted. Slouching his shoulders back with a groan, he started to pick up plates, "Alright, alright, let's get everything in the storage area then."

Chika nodded, picking up a tray of moussaka as he grabbed the paella. Then naturally the door swung open and, unfortunately, it wasn't Georgia.

Cam stood there, staring at the counter for a moment before looking to them, wide-eyed. Dirk gaped stupidly for a moment before grinning. "H-Happy Birthday, chum!"

"Yes, happy birthday, Cam-nii" Chika agreed, obviously having to resign her adamance they wait for Georgia.

"Why...thank...thank you..." he said slowly, "...You all...when did you...?"

Chika set down the paella, crossing her arms behind her back, "Georgia and I were making everything but she had to run out for an emergency. We were attempting to distract you until she returned."

"...I see. What was the emergency?"

Dirk internally groaned. Eventually in every case Cam found out why they'd belayed his birthday and he pretended he was okay but he was never that pleased for some reason. Usually he didn't care a lick about his birthday but... "Ash was saying one of the dogs where they were working was having trouble in labor and the owner wanted her assistance."

...The last part was adlibbed but it sounded better than 'because Ash said so'. Regardless, Cam looked a little sullen. "...I see."

"We can wait for her, Cam-nii" Chika insisted.

"No, no, let us eat. The foods been sitting far too long already, I'm sure" he simply shrugged, picking up one of the plates that had been set out.

Chika pouted, "...Alright."

He tilted his head at a simmering pot on the stove. "I recognize the other things but what's this?"

"Ah, something I made for you. I thought of the individual ingredients you like and thought you may like it."

"Well, I'm certainly for trying new things..."

Actually, he usually wasn't, Dirk thought with a smirk as the man cautiously spooned the red liquid into a bowl. Cam was blinkered on many things and honestly he was still shocked he came to Japan with them. As Georgia had said, just because Frieda could be inside with him...

After they made their plates, they settled in the dining room and started to eat. Oh God, he was starving, Dirk thought with a contented groan. These weren't even close to his favorite foods but it was delicious. Cam smiled rather nervously when Chika asked what he thought of the soup. "Oh, I haven't tried it yet..."

Dirk smiled impishly, propping his chin in his hand and blinking rapidly at him. "Well, don't keep our darling in suspense, chum, tell her your opinion."

Cam leered at him before picking up the...spoon. "...That's a very strange utensil."

"It's more like a ladle. I suppose it's just aesthetics..." Chika explained.

The birthday boy slowly nodded and, almost in a crawl, brought the steaming liquid to his lips. Slurping it, he licked his lips. Dirk wasn't entirely sure what to expect but was pleasantly surprised when Cam himself seemed clearly startled.

"That's...actually quite delicious."

"I'm glad you like it. Dirk and I went for Thai on our date the other night and I thought of that dish and it's ingredients in coordination with you."

Cam nodded, taking a healthier spoonful the second time, "It's positively scrumptious, dear, thank you. What's it called?"

"Tom Yum Goong."

"Oh, you'll have to write that one down for me..."

Dirk's eyes widened, "Wait, it's Thai-style? I want some!"

"Bugger, bloke, it's _my _birthday, don't go along eating my delicious food" Cam snorted.

Chika smiled and patted Dirk's knee as he sulked petulantly at Cam. "I'll make you something else later, Dirk."

With a sigh, they continued eating rather...silently. While usually he was the chatterbox and Chika was the respondent, the mood was certainly pretty stifled. Wasn't much of a birthday party with three people, especially two sort of introverts...

Dabbing his lips, Cam smiled, "That was a lovely dinner, Chika. Thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Cam-nii" she replied, her red eyes sort of directed at the front door. It'd already been almost two hours.

Dirk cleared his throat when Cam fell quiet, just kind of gazing emptily. "W-well, why don't we at least give Cam our gifts, darling."

"Gifts?" Cam echoed, his green eyes alarmed, "You-you didn't have to get me gifts."

"Of course we did. Here you are, Cam-nii" Chika remarked, handing him a small box wrapped in purple paper that'd been sitting under the table.

The man flustered, ripping the paper before removing a rather bright yellow colored tie. Chika blinked, "I thought the color suited Cam-nii."

"It's lovely. Thank you" he complimented, looping it around his neck and tying it loosely.

Despite thinking an exuberant color didn't match the fellow at all, it did actually sort of suit him, Dirk thought. Leaning down, he grabbed the small parcel of his and handed it to him. "Hope it's not too boring of a day, mate."

Cam frowned, opening the box, inside a satchel of seeds. "Now, it's a legendary flower around these parts that come from those seeds. A 'blue mist' or something or the other. The story says that if you grow them a rare sort of butterfly will come and lurk around them. I thought you'd like the splendor of such a bloom."

"I've heard that story before. My grandmother often told me about it" Chika nodded.

"Why...what a thoughtful present, Dirk..." Cam said, looking at him with utter confusion.

"You sound surprised" Dirk snickered.

Cam stuck out his tongue, smirking, "No...thank you as well, Dirk."

Once again a dead silence fell...man, this was not a happening party. Standing, he signaled to Chika. "We'll be back momentarily, Cam."

Chika followed him and he started putting candles in his cheesecake. Shocking him, Chika looked mortified. "No, no, Dirk, Georgia would at least wish to see him blow out the candles."

Kissing her forehead, he murmured, "...I understand that Georgia put a lot of effort into this affair, Chika, but truly, Cam has worked all day and I'm sure he's exhausted. I'd hate for her to be disappointed as well and I can appreciate what you're saying...I'd dislike the festivities having to continue without me. But...it's not about _her_."

She fell quiet and he wondered if he was being unreasonable. Taking out his phone, he called Georgia. She could show up any moment...

Alas, she didn't answer. Chika slumped and nodded, "...You are right. This is not Georgia's party."

Dirk smiled wistfully, rubbing her shoulder, "Maybe we can all go out to dinner together."

She just shook her head and picked up the cake. Dirk got the matches, lighting the candles and going into song. "_Happy Birthday to you~_"

Chika accompanied him and Cam looked at them almost kind of disdainfully. Dirk snickered when the absolute moment they finished the sore chap said: "You both know I despise sweets."

"It's not that sweet, Cam-nii."

He groaned, Chika handing him the knife to cut it. He cut slices for them all and they started to eat. Dirk ate his first bite before scowling, "...This is like eating a slice of cheese."

"It's perfect" Cam groaned contently.

Dirk's brows furrowed at him, Chika blinking as she stood. "I'll melt us some chocolate."

When dessert was done, Chika denoted that she had to be home as it was a school night. While Dirk expected Cam to be relieved to go upstairs away from this attention fest, he came with them walking her home. He looked around at the houses, staring at a fig tree that stood to the side of the neighborhood. "This has been your home, Chika?"

"For a majority of my life. I have told you how I was born in America and lived on an island an hour from here before settling here."

Cam blinked at the homes before smiling some. "They're interesting, your houses."

"I didn't like it in the beginning but it has become comfortable."

She stopped where they generally stopped and Dirk chuckled when Cam looked around, befuddled. They were just near a random wall. "I'm her dirty little secret, chum. Daddy wouldn't like me much apparently."

"Wonder why" he remarked dryly.

Chika grasped Cam's hands, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Sorry your birthday didn't go as expected, Cam-nii. I'm not interesting like Ash or...Georgia."

"Don't be ridiculous, dear" he smiled sincerely, patting her head, "It's been a lovely birthday and I'm glad I got to share it with you both."

"I'm glad. We will go for Thai as a group and you can have official Tom Yum Goong" she nodded.

"And it won't be anywhere as delicious as yours."

Dirk smirked broadly, "Hey, stop flirting with your little sister, chum."

"Don't be insane" Cam glared at him before smiling at Chika, "I can't wait. You be careful going to your home, alright?"

"Alright. Good night, Cam-nii."

"Good night, dear."

Dirk accepted her tender kiss, instantly warmed in the autumn air. "Will you be awake for a little while longer tonight?"

He nodded, "I'll message you, promise. Good night, love."

"Good night, Dirk."

They stood and watched her go up the street, turning into what looked like a driveway. Blowing into his hands, Dirk started to wander back towards the pub. "...I think it's a blessing we've met her."

"...I assumed it was just a joke before" Cam murmured, "But you know, I don't know what being a sibling entails but I honestly do believe it's simulated with Chika."

"I know. I was joshing you when I said you were flirting. Relationships with a brother or sister, they're a precious thing" Dirk responded, gazing at the stars overhead.

Cam nodded amiably. "I agree. I'm glad she found her way into our lives. We're rather blinkered blokes."

"I'm glad she's in my life too..."

Dirk yelped when Cam suddenly punched his hip, scoffing, "You better damn well be. Even if I'll murder you for the slightest indiscretion with her, I think you're a very lucky man. Keep your hands off of her too."

Laughing, Dirk elbowed him, sighing and noting that his breath was starting to fog up the air. "I mean, you may not have noticed being her Cam-nii and all but she's pretty sexy..."

"Dirk, no one would know you're gone."

He grinned, patting his pockets before saying with the utmost seriousness, "I respect my darling. Whenever she's prepared for that contact, if that even occurs, it will be entirely at her discretion."

"As it should be" Cam huffed, "We're different bastards, aren't we? Swear, were to heed the village ways we'd have had to steal their 'virginity' at our smallest whim."

Dirk rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm not for raping, especially someone that I'm supposed to have a bond with, sorry. It's almost rather dehumanizing, like we're just base beasts."

Cam nodded...then Dirk realized. "Wait. Who the hell are you bonking?"

"Promise you'll keep your trap shut about it to the others?"

"...Sure?"

"Since she was sixteen, I have been, for the most part, 'bonking' Georgia."

Dirk stared at him for a moment as to ascertain whether he was serious. When Cam didn't snort and declare he was joking, he came to a full halt on the sidewalk, gawking. "_What_?"

"I've been in a secret relationship with her for the last four years" he sighed gravely. "We've kept it a secret obviously because Ash has a fixation with her and we don't want to hurt his feelings."

Dumbstruck, Dirk rapidly shook his head before continuing his pace. "Good-good Lord, you and Georgia are a thing? Blimey, I never even-even noticed! It certainly explains all the birthdays she planned and...and that thing Chika asked about the other night before strangely changing the subject."

"What thing is that?"

"She said Georgia recognized you were being a grouch and would 'make it up to you at night'. So you've been creeping around, ay?"

Cam flustered, squaring his shoulders a bit. "Damn. So that's why Chika and her have been whispering: she knows too."

"By God, that's why you were irritable tonight: your girlfriend ran off on your birthday! And that's why Chika was so adamant on waiting for her!" Dirk proclaimed, holding his head.

"Remember your promise, Dirk. This can't fall on Cheryl or Ash's ears" he warned.

Dirk sighed, "Mum's the word, I swear. Still though...that must be aggravating, not being able to have and hold her when you desire. I'm sure she feels the same."

Cam gazed absently as they finally came to the door. Opening it, finding it was still as empty as when they left, he whispered: "I don't know what she feels now, chum."

* * *

_Hideyoshi Chika sighed, turning over in bed...and somehow noting even in her sleep that it was empty. Opening her eyes, bewildered, she gazed to the spot where Dirk had been before realizing she didn't recall falling asleep._

_Sitting up, rubbing her face, she scowled a bit. She'd been tired, caught up in the Fall mayhem at school. In fact, she'd been so tired that when she came over for her traditional Bion sleepover with Dirk she must've fallen right to sleep watching him excitedly play a mission..._

_Slumping back into her pillow, she started to return to her slumber before noticing it was five in the morning. Where was Dirk...? She hoped he hadn't gotten 'inspired' and stayed up until now. He'd done that all week and his sleep schedule was more questionable than her gamerholic papa. Of course they weren't above staying up this late but not all week..._

_The male in question wandered out of his bathroom and actually recoiled a bit. "Darling? Did I wake you?"_

"_Nn..."_

_The early dawn set his bare chest aglow, his hair even more fluttery than usual. He crawled back into bed, slinging his arm across her hip as he cuddled into her back. "Sorry, I tried not to make too much noise."_

_Chika was about to murmur she woke just because the bed was empty...but immediately noticed he felt very warm, like he'd just gotten out of the shower. Very bewildered, she cocked a brow back at him. "...Did you just go to sleep?"_

"_Hmm? Oh no, I fell asleep shortly after you did. Long day..." he murmured, his eyes shutting._

_...Then he just happened to wake out of his slumber to take a shower? "Why did you shower?"_

"_No reason..."_

"Bull. He was jerking off."

Chika frowned as she sat across from Antoinette at the food court in the mall, eating a burger. "Jerking off?"

"Yea, he got turned on while he was sleeping and he decided he needed a nice shower for quality wanking time" Antoinette nodded, eating some fries.

Perplexed, Chika nibbled on the end of her straw before murmuring, "I don't understand sex."

"What's not to understand?"

She supposed she'd thought about it. The night Dirk and her had been doing the impossible horse mission, it became clear to her she was somewhat thinking about something a lot more intimate than he was. Just exactly what, she wasn't sure.

"Like, don't you guys feel each other up or anything?" Antoinette demanded.

Chika shook her head. Antoinette groaned, "Have you kissed with tongue?"

"Wha? How do you do that?"

"_Ugh_, you're hopeless."

She was becoming more aware though. Her parents had done it her whole life but they'd give each other these little looks before her and Shinji were either mysteriously shipped off to one of their grandparents or it was 'bed time', no ifs or buts. While all her life Chika had thought they'd really needed to sleep or something, it was apparent now they wanted alone time which correlated to sex. As a result she even researched. The videos were odd, she wasn't sure where those situations would occur in reality. It was a little stimulating though.

...Oh. So something he thought about in his sleep stimulated Dirk. Peculiar... "Do you think Dirk finds me stimulating?"

"Uh, you mean does he think you're hot and want to sex you? Probably."

Chika pressed her hand to her cheek, thoughtful. "He is actually very attractive."

"Now Chika, I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you by suggesting you give into his horniness" Antoinette drawled before looking serious, "It has to be your choice and if he pushes it, punch him in the balls."

"Well, I don't mind your suggestions since I'm mostly ignorant on the topic. What should I do?"

Antoinette leaned in, crossing her fingers, "If you're comfortable...give him_ tongue_. And maybe...grope each other a little. Touch his junk..."

"His junk? You mean his penis?"

"Yes...you're just more likely to use the actual name of parts" she smirked. "Though I should...suggest how to touch his junk. You don't want to hurt him."

Chika nodded slowly. Antoinette cleared her throat, "And, if you're comfortable, let him...touch you a little too?"

"Why would he want to?"

"I mean, you want to get something out of it too there, Chika..."

Sounded complicated, she mused. Either way. After discussing the finer points of touching a man, she walked to the pub...and hesitated when she came to the door. Not about the sex thing but the fact that Dirk had given her a key so she could enter as she pleased. As oblivious as she knew she often was, something was very jarring about that. It was a broad expression that she could enter his home on her own whim basically and while she appreciated the trust he instilled in her it was slightly surprising.

Opening the door, she found the house may have been altogether empty. The whole lower level was silent, no television, no sound from the kitchen. She explored for a moment longer before walking upstairs. Peeking into Dirk's room, Chika was relieved to see he was stretched across the bed on his back, writing on his tablet. He looked up and smiled. "Hey, love. How was school?"

"Alright" she replied, "I thought you worked today."

"I did. Not much in the world of packages right now, I suppose" he drawled, setting the device aside to sit up.

Chika nodded, sitting on the bed. She closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her normally. Tongue...Antoinette had shown her a video on her phone of the action but it seemed sort of gross. She liked the dainty kisses. But she supposed if it enhanced the experience.

Alas, she thought of what Antoinette said about punching him in the balls if he overstepped his boundaries or something and she had to figure she should ask him first too. It should be a mutual agreement if she was a deciding factor in what boundaries there were. Pulling away, she blinked at him. "Dirk, would you want to take our relationship to a sexual level?"

"...Pardon?"

His green eyes had grown rather large like she'd asked something astonishing. Perhaps she had. "Relationships sometimes entail sex and I wanted to know if that was one of your interests."

Dirk gaped for a long moment before clearing his throat, his cheeks coloring, "T-that goes without saying, dear, I'm...interested in sex indeed. But um, no-not to say I would be against it if you wanted to go all the way but seeing as you're inexperienced and it might get overwhelming, we should perhaps start slow."

"Alright. What do you have in mind?"

"That I can't say I'd be comfortable invoking" he squirmed, tugging at his collar. "This isn't...conventionally how these matters happened in the past for me."

Chika frowned, "How did they start?"

"W-well, we...were just kind of kissing, I s'pose, and maybe we'd pet a bit..."

Seemed reasonable enough. Dirk had opened his mouth as if to say something else but she slipped face forward into his lap, knocking him back. Oops, he was clearly caught off guard when she slipped her tongue between his lips...which felt bizarre in any case. No, tongue probably wasn't her thing but she could tell people opened their mouths a lot more than they did...

"M-_mm_" he mumbled, turning his head. "W-wai-wait, Chika."

"Am I doing it wrong?" She could definitely see that being possible.

"N-no, nothing...nothing like that" he rasped, looking around nervously, "J-just..."

Chika was puzzled when he turned her on her side, lying on his as well. Positioning? "Do you not like me being on top of you?"

"To the contrary, I...like you being on top of me a lot" he cleared his throat, "J-just for now though, let's...let's lay like this."

"Okay."

He was being timid, she observed, only kind of absently hugging her before recoiling as if he wasn't sure that was appropriate. Perhaps he was uncomfortable with her inexperience. All the same, she wasn't going to learn without practice. Chika reached for his shirt.

Dirk was stunned or something, staring at her as she undid the buttons to his navy oxford. "U-um, we-we're still taking it slow, correct?"

"Yes, but not as slow as you seem to desire" she said almost crossly, "I'm not _that _dumb."

"I didn't mean it like that! You're...you're really comfortable with a little more than...that?"

She nodded, pushing the cloth off his shoulders, "Most likely not full on intercourse but more than us kissing as we usually do."

"...Very well. Then...if you're still interested in being on top of me..."

Chika couldn't say she was fascinated with positioning or anything but it did seem to be going a little further that way so she retook the spot. He visibly swallowed as she tugged his undershirt over his head. She wished he'd be comfortable too because now she was starting to feel a little squeamish. Leaning down, she blew into his neck. Dirk squared his shoulders, pouting, "Hey, what was that for?"

"A poor attempt at getting you to relax."

He finally smiled again, hugging her down against him, "Alright, you win..."

So he was more experienced with intermediate kissing. She met his little tongue clashes cautiously at first, her lips tripping over his, a particularly warm gesture. Again, not the dainty kisses but...something. Definitely stimulating...

Their breaths mingled, his stronger as she rubbed his chest. It really did feel nice, she liked it...

Somehow she did jump a little bit, falling back to his side, when he started to stroke her thigh.

Dirk almost shot up, his eyes wide, as she stared at him with the same expression. "W-what's wrong?"

"...Nothing. I presume I wasn't actually anticipating you touching me."

"I...I mean, I don't have to if you'd prefer..."

She shook her head, "No, I was merely startled."

Returning to their kiss, Dirk groaned a bit and started moving to kiss her jaw and neck. Oh...yes, she'd observed that somewhere too. It was like a...tickly nice feeling. Closing her eyes, she swallowed as his hand slipped up her blouse, underneath the tight band of the sports bra. While initially uncertain why he wanted to touch there, she rasped as he thumbed her nipple. Well, that...that wasn't...bad...

"F-f—k..." he stammered, breathy, shifting his hips.

Flicking his tongue against hers, she found herself trembling as he grasped her ass with his free hand and pulled her flush to him. This...this was weird. And what was that?

She pulled away from his kisses and looked down, bewildered. He did as well, cheeks red. "U-uh..."

…..._Oh_. Chika looked up at him, shocked. "..._Joystick_."

"Uh, wha'?"

Now more aware, she shoved him on his back. She wanted to see. He inhaled sharp enough that she heard him when she started to unzip his pants...

"Chika! Are you in there?"

Dirk yelped, jolting as Chika glanced towards the closed door. It was Georgia. "Yes I am, Georgia."

"W-well, when you get a moment, I wished to speak with you."

Chika frowned, staring towards Dirk who groaned loudly, rubbing his face as he said lowly. "You...you can go see to that. I think the mood's a little shot."

While she was going to question what he meant by that, she could feel a difference in the atmosphere. Knowing that Georgia was waiting for her and was nearby while they were involved in this experiment of sorts didn't make her as interested. At least at this moment. She was still...rather intrigued.

Fixing her shirt, she glanced down at Dirk. He was steamy looking for some reason but it was fairly attractive on him. "Will you be able to handle that?"

"Darling, you needn't worry about _that._"

Chika gave him a kiss on the nose and he smiled at her. "Go on before I have a change of heart and reinstate the mood."

She nodded, standing, "...Perhaps I'll return."

"Mm, with the issues Georgia's been having, I doubt it'll be any time soon" he waved a hand, "Go on."

Issues? Chika opened the door, finding Georgia was no longer in the hallway. Walking towards her room, she found the girl sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow. She waved her in. "Close the door, please."

Shutting it, Chika wandered over to sit on the bed. While she had a few female friends in daycare when she was in preschool, at least according to pictures, she didn't quite think she'd ever have a relationship quite like this. Of course there was Antoinette but rarely was it talks of issues of this nature. Well...perhaps.

"Cameron hates me" Georgia whispered, flopping face forward into the bed woefully.

Chika was about to question who Cameron was but recalled that "Cam" was just a nickname. With a frown, Chika patted her back. "He is still upset about the birthday, I presume."

"Oh Chika, I shouldn't have gone" she whined woefully, "I-I mean I helped this time, at least. In the past I was just so concerned about the outcome I stayed too late but this time I-I did help one of the puppies."

"I am biased for puppies, as you know, so I would say the outcome was positive" Chika nodded, "And Cameron may be a cat person but he values animals so I have trouble understanding his dismay."

Georgia rapidly shook her head, sitting up, "Th-that's just it: I don't understand either! But...but oh, I missed his birthday _again_. And by the time I got home, he was asleep and he'd even locked his door and I was so upset. I didn't want to miss another day, they are important to me..."

Chika tapped her knee, pondering. "The outcome was good."

"Yes..."

"Alas, based purely on the introductory circumstances into the situation, you should have perhaps weighed the consequences more. Dirk informed me that on several occasions Ash has redirected your attention on Cam-nii's birthday leading to the festivity's delay. As such, in spite of the good that was done, Cam-nii perhaps is upset that he consistently falls second."

Georgia gawked, "T-that's not true! I-I always make it up to him..."

"Do you?" Chika sighed softly, "Constants of that nature can become rather grating, I assume. He perhaps has even come to expect your delays. Not to mention, with my new found discovery of the emotion jealousy, he may feel you're choosing Ash over him."

Georgia swallowed that, whimpering, "I-I don't know what to do. I don't want him to hate me..."

"I'm sure Cam-nii doesn't hate you, he's probably just hurt."

"That's no good either-r-r-r" she bemoaned, clenching her head.

Chika nodded in agreement, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. Hmm, she still felt balmy...Georgia hugged her knees, pouting at her before raising a brow. "...Are you alright, dear? I just noticed you're a trifle flushed. Are you running a fever?"

"No, I don't believe so..."

Georgia's eyes narrowed before she leaned forward and sniffed her. "Ah ha. You smell like you've been rolling around in Dirk. What were you two miscreants up to, hmm?"

Rolling around in Dirk? Chika attempted to smell herself before drawling, "...Just kissing."

"Mm hmm" Georgia smirked, "You having his scent means it must've been some serious snogging then. I'm sorry for interrupting."

Chika pinked a little, plucking at Georgia's blanket, "...I'm not good at it."

Her companion snickered, tilting her head as the shower tap came on in Dirk's room. "Sounds like you're good enough, dear."

Standing, Georgia hugged herself, "I don't know if you've cared about someone so much where it hurts to even think that you've caused them any pain or trouble, Chika, but it's such an overwhelming feeling. I'd do anything for him, he must know that..."

Chika sat cross-legged before standing as well after Georgia suggested they go have tea unless she was going to go 'join Dirk in the shower'. Why? Did she need to bathe? Georgia winked and suggested perhaps she did have a ways to go. In the shower...? Well, that sort of explained why her parents only ran the water once...

Had she ever cared so much though? Probably with Russell. He'd been her puppy for as long as she could remember and there wasn't any fence she wouldn't climb for him as he actually sincerely returned the gesture. And naturally her parents and Shi-chan. She never wanted to disappoint or bother them. Oh, and Kaoru...but she'd already failed there and lost him somehow. Leonel and Eiji too.

...Despite what he said during the bird show about having a hard time fathoming any reason he could ever hate her, she was frankly scared to death she'd make Dirk hate her too by hurting him. If she could do it inadvertently enough to her entire group of long-time friends, to Kaoru, she very well could accidentally do the same to Dirk.

...And yes, that did make her soul hurt somehow.

A lot of things were changing. It was different.

* * *

**End Notes:**

A lot of Pokemon references. Chika told Dirk to name his goldfish after one of the most useless Pokemon to ever be created, Magikarp. The group also was watching "Mewtwo Strikes Back", which apparently is entirely different than what was given to us in America...

And yea, eighty, ninety something years for a movie I saw in theaters XP

Of course, Lia (Laney) from ToTT is Chika's aunt.

The flower Dirk gave Cam, the 'blue mist' flower seed...HM64 reference, of course, with some slant to STH. Also, Tom Yum Goong is Cam's favorite dish in ToTT. Considering his backstory here probably wouldn't have him eating anything like that at home, I thought it'd be cute if Chika introduced him to it. As well, she's given him a tie for his canon wardrobe (as with Dirk's hat).


	45. Otome Interlude, Part V

**Otome Interlude, Part V**

**Author's Note**: Tomorrow you'll get the Japanese gang back XD A little bit of randomness here but such is the life of a Yagami (component). **Smutty McSmut Smut.** Enjoy

* * *

"May I ask you not call my parents every time there is an issue you find with me? They're busy people and these matters are inconsequential at best."

The principal scowled a bit, shaking his head. "Talking in class is hardly inconsequential, Hideyoshi-san."

Hideyoshi Chika sat, once again, in the principal's office, her English teacher glaring daggers at her. Things like this failed to faze her under most circumstances. Alas, when she was once against chauffeured her and told her mother had been called this time, she was far from pleased.

She got a test back. Chika had to spend an exorbitant amount of time studying things because she had such a poor memory. In fact she hadn't seen Dirk or the others in a week now studying for quizzes and the like. Alas, English she could study normally because it was a language she was fluent in and spoke well so frankly she was very surprised to receive her test back and find every single answer marked with a check.

Her sensei was still passing back tests so, despite not knowing the fellow's name but knowing he was always top of the class, she asked her classmate next to her if her answers were incorrect. He seemed surprised she was addressing him but was nice enough to scan over her sheet. He'd looked very confused before shaking his head and telling her everyone of her answers was correct...because they were counted correct on his paper. Chika thought she'd just talk to him after class about the issue and everything would go from there. No, he started yelling at her about talking during the course despite him not having even started yet and sent her from the room.

Exasperated, Chika let out a miserable breath when the door opened and her tiny mama, Hideyoshi Rosa, entered, dressed in the suits she wore to work. The woman frowned, glancing at her before looking to the teacher and principal. "Hello...it sounded like something was the matter. What's wrong?"

Giving their side of the story, Chika almost believed she'd done something horrendously wrong. Perhaps she shouldn't have asked her classmate after all. Her mother was probably infuriated as her father said if any discipline took place it'd be on her behalf. She...wasn't trying to be a problem.

"This is the second time Chika has been called into the office during my class for insubordination, Hideyoshi-san. It must cease" scoffed her teacher.

Her mama was quiet before suddenly looking to her. Chika was prepared to be lectured but alas the woman questioned: "What happened?"

"I told you-" started her sensei.

"I've heard your part. I'd like to hear Chika's. While the last incident was inappropriate on her behalf, I'll agree, I do have some issues imagining my daughter decided to disrupt your class by talking."

The man clearly stiffened. Chika bowed her head, "I...I was speaking to my classmate next to me, mama."

"There you have it-"

"About what?" Rosa interrupted her sensei.

"The English quiz the teacher was passing back, I got a zero on because all my questions were marked incorrect. My classmate next to me is top of our class so I asked which questions I had missed before I took it to the teacher for reevaluation. I only asked because class had not began yet."

Her teacher instantly bristled, "That is _not _what occurred."

"Do you have the paper, baby doll?" Rosa questioned, ignoring the man.

Chika nodded and reached into her bag, taking out the paper in question. Her mama took it from her and scanned the paper before her brows creased. The teacher started to reach out for it. "That's-"

Rosa circumvented him and passed it to the principal, scowling, "Sir, I've spoken English my entire life and graduated magna cum laude at my American university. Perhaps I'm just rusty but I don't see a single error on that paper."

The principal received it and silently looked at it. His brows rose and he slowly shook his head, "...I minored in English myself, Hideyoshi-san, and I daresay you're correct: nothing is incorrect on this quiz."

Her teacher froze as her mother crossed her arms. "I'm not going to say perhaps Chika picked an incorrect moment to question her paper though it doesn't seem to have been during the actual lesson but I'm more concerned how she got a zero on a hundred paper. She's always done spectacularly well in English and this term I've seen her grades drop tremendously. I thought she wasn't spending enough time studying but this is making me question if that's the case."

"I-I grade your daughter fairly!" the teacher bristled, his face red. "She just fails to put in the proper effort!"

Red eyes narrowing, Rosa remarked: "You're taking this awfully personally, sensei. If it was a simple mistake it was a simple mistake but there's nothing fair about this particular paper. Zeros are damaging, she may as well have not taken the test at all. Not to mention this is the second time that myself or my husband has had to come into the school. This is the second time in my daughter's entire school career, considering this is her _last year, _that we've ever been called in. I'll be frank: I don't care for it much."

The principal cleared his throat, crossing his fingers, "...This is rather negligent grading on your part. And it is a concern to hear her grades are inexplicably suffering. What would you have me do, Hideyoshi-san?"

"If possible, could Chika transfer into another class? If she's still having troubles, we'll go from there but perhaps sensei's teaching style isn't beneficial to her."

The man trembled and Chika almost felt bad...almost. The principal simply nodded, standing, "We'll see to it immediately, Hideyoshi-san."

"Thank you so much. I'll take Chika with me for the day" her mother returned the gesture, bowing. "Good day."

Chika followed her mama out and the woman shook her head. "Some people..."

"I'm sorry, mama, I know this was a bother."

Rosa shook her head, "Not at all, baby, I'm never too busy for you. And I know everything will level out now that you're no longer going to be in that teacher's class. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"If it's alright I was going to make another stop. I should be back by dinner."

"Alright. I'll see you at home, sweetie."

Chika nodded, watching her mother climb into her car. Shoulders drooping, Chika felt weary suddenly. What an exasperating man...and that she had to change classes was definitely annoying too. Walking to the pub, she opened the door and knew it was empty. All the same she wandered to Dirk's room and slammed down on his bed, hugging his pillow. She wasn't sure what his scent was really but it was comforting...

Dozing miserably, she thought of the other day when Georgia interrupted. That was prior to the week long hiatus she took from visiting him. Since then it was several days of her dealing with her overly emotional sensei, tons of tests, and the occasional reminder she made her friends hate her when she passed them.

...This...was her comfort.

* * *

Dirk Middleton's shoulders felt heavy as he wandered towards his abode. He was plenty exhausted and wanted nothing more than to slip into bed for a long kip. Despite it not being anywhere close to his fault, he was reprimanded by his bosses for mixing up a delivery. The original sender alas not only put the wrong address but addressed it to the wrong person. Somehow it became his fault because he 'didn't know where he was going'. Yes, mind, he knew a few simple lines of Japanese but couldn't read a symbol of it but he was making do with a translated map and hadn't had a single complaint. Well, until now.

Gutted, he opened the door and blinked around the place languidly. Empty...Cam was working extra hours to be out of the house avoiding Georgia and Georgia was working extra hours to get over the fact Cam was working extra hours to avoid her. Ash apparently decided to work extra hours because Georgia was working extra hours. God knows where Cheryl was.

With deep breath he slouched up the stairs, taking off his scarf to hang up as he opened the door. He jumped, startled. What the-

Dirk sighed out, placing his hand over his racing heart. Gracious, she got him good. He didn't often come home to a pretty girl sleeping in his bed. Smiling all the same, he kicked off his shoes and removed his coat, slinging it over the back of the recliner he had in the corner before dropping into bed beside his girlfriend. Tad early for her to be here though...

Chika sighed softly before her red eyes opened somewhat. Her face was blank before she smiled softly. "Hello."

"Hiya" he greeted, sitting up on his elbow. "You have a good nap?"

She nodded, stretching as she turned on her side more. Dirk tilted his head, "You're pretty early, love. Not to say I'm not absolutely thrilled to see you but I know you don't bunk off like this."

Chika actually sighed glumly. "My teacher is giving me issues again."

"Bollocks. What's his problem?" Dirk grunted, "They didn't send you home for some barmy reason, I hope?"

Shaking her head, she scooted closer to him. "They called my mama because I was talking during class. I failed a test but could see not issues with it so I asked my neighboring classmate and the teacher took me to the office once more. Alas, when she arrived, she and the principal verified nothing was wrong with the quiz not to mention my mama was worried about my grade dropping. She asked if I could merely switch classes."

Dirk nodded. "That sounds like it's for the best, darling, you don't need that sort of aggro from someone that's supposed to be a teacher."

"Yes..." she said with a tone of reluctance, "But you see, we have had these classes since April so I'm hardly thrilled about having to move to another one."

"I know, baby, but you don't need these sort of worries over nothing. Frankly, he seems to personally have a problem with you which is hardly professional in his line of work. You can't have personal problems with your students and even if you do they shouldn't show up" his nose wrinkled.

She closed her eyes, "You're right...and it's already the end of October so I only have six months more with the new class."

He smiled encouragingly. "That's the spirit."

Chika gazed at him before leaning in and giving him a sweet little caress against his lips. Funny how a bad day started looking up so quickly. She absently entwined her fingers in his, frowning some. "How was work? You seem sort of tense."

"Do I?" he raised a brow, not certain how she was able to correctly assess this. "Well, sort of. My boss had some words for me because of an upset customer. Had me packaging the heaviest of items for at least five hours today. I'm indeed tense..."

She frowned more, "But you're good at your job..."

"Hmm, not today in his opinion" he groaned, turning on his stomach.

Chika tilted her head, "Do you want me to rub your shoulders?"

Dirk's eyes widened, gaping for a moment in surprise. "E-eh? N-no, darling, that's not necessary. We've-we've both had a stressful day-"

"Yes, but you've had a _physically _stressful day" she pointed out, standing and wandering around, "Do you have some sort of lotion or oil?"

"Uh, well...Georgia gave me a bit of a...gag" he drawled.

She was confused before he idly pointed towards the top of his dresser where a black bag sat. He'd received it the day after...well, he still wasn't precisely certain _what _was about to occur between Chika him, but Georgia smiled wickedly and apologized for interrupting as she gave him the 'present'. Leave it to Chika to divulge such information so openly, he smirked some.

From the bag Chika removed a four pack of 'sensual flavored lubricants'. "Cherry, strawberry, nectar, and vanilla...do you like any of these scents?"

"Uh, Chika-"

She opened the case and took the strawberry, opening the cap and smelling it. "It smells good."

Dirk groaned, backing up against his headboard as she apparently made the executive decision for him. "D-darling, those are...sexy time oils."

"'Sexy time'?" she echoed, "I just want to give you a massage."

"That also sounds like a sexy time."

Chika actually scoffed, reaching to unbutton his shirt, "Don't be silly. I'm just rubbing your shoulders."

And undressing him, sure. He gulped as she removed his undershirt, growing increasingly self-conscious. "I-I'm probably a sweaty mess, let me shower."

Leave it to his girl, she leaned in and sniffed his neck, appearing thoughtful. "You don't stink though. It'll be fine."

Dirk's heart raced as she crawled behind him, pouring the oil onto her hand before closing the container and allowing it to drip against his skin. She kneaded his shoulders, her fingers pressing against tightened muscle. Having to relax, he closed his eyes. Damn, it was warming too...

Almost falling asleep, he frowned when Chika suddenly moved to face him, retrieving more of the liquid. While prepared to ask, he was stunned senseless when she started to rub his chest. "U-uh, Chika, I don't know if my abdomen got particularly tense today."

"I know but I like your belly."

Dirk groaned, flushing as she pushed him onto his back, running her hands up the delves, around the corners, over his nipples...'mayday', he thought hectically. "Chika-"

She diligently went about her task, ignoring his pleas, and naturally his body ceded into reacting. Blushing, he grimaced when she looked down. "Oh. Is this stimulating?"

"Quite."

Chika cocked a brow before she looked enlightened. "_Ohhh_."

Oh no. "Chika, please, I-"

He almost jumped up when she undid his zipper, in another fluid motion tugging down his knickers underneath his cock. This was indeed the exact opposite of the way he imagined this moment taking place. Ears burning like the eternal flames of hell, he dared to look at her as she observed this male phenomenon. She did seem perplexed. "The penis is a very interesting body part."

"I...suppose."

Dirk almost died when she absently ran her fingertip around the head, groaning inwardly. "I thought this part was a little different though from my accidental observances."

He smiled dryly when the intensity of her touching him briefly ended. "...I'm circumcised?"

"Ah."

The breath was snatched from his chest when her slick fingers wrapped around his shaft, her hand stroking him as he arched into her touch. Somewhere his mind was screaming, 'no, no, this isn't proper' but his body was far from agreement. What was really striking him on some level was she seemed rather...schooled on this activity. Chika shrugged when he asked, "I'm a good listener sometimes."

Not precisely sure what the hell that meant, he rasped when she cupped his balls before grabbing the bottle again, moving to use her free hand to continue stroking. For some reason, her brows creased. "...Wait, it's flavored? Why?"

Before he could sputter out that it didn't matter, she apparently had the epiphany on her own. She slowly looked down at it and he gasped loudly when she ducked her head. _No_. He didn't get a word out of his mouth, trapped in his throat as she flicked her tongue at the tip almost absently. "F-F-_f—k" _he whined, his eyes rolling back.

Dirk had to yield to the fact that at present he was her play thing. She seemed entirely unaware what these things were doing to his body but wanted to go at it anyway. Frankly he was in no position to actually complain, it felt absolutely amazing, but...

Chika completed what she wanted of the task apparently, leaning up and seeming a little disgruntled. "It...sort of tasted like strawberries. Those fake ones in gummy candy anyway."

"Oh, that's too bad..." he whispered, steamy.

Frowning, she nudged his manhood a bit. "Did it feel good, the licking?"

"It felt spectacular..."

"I see" she mused, "Then I'll continue."

Oh jeez. "That's not-"

This whole experience was a load of incomplete thoughts. Oh, and she didn't merely lick, she ducked down and started to suck. Biting his lip hard, he whimpered as he shut his eyes tight. Oh...oh jeez.

Dirk's eyes widened when she actually gagged. Quickly recoiling, she looked sincerely shocked. "...The videos made that seem a lot easier."

"Videos? There are videos for this?"

Chika nodded, resting her chin in her palm, "I suppose I shouldn't try to intake so much..."

Really he could only stare at her as she made calculations. Definitely without a doubt the most unique sexual experience he'd ever had. When she finally made an executive decision, she ducked down and started at her task once more. He could barely help the little grind of his hips, intoxicated with the sensations and admittedly the woman causing them.

He shuddered, finally letting out a stilted groan as he started to come undone. Breathing out, his eyes opened with realization and he quickly jerked his cock from between her lips. He winced as his cum ran down his stomach, relieved she didn't have to make that rather troublesome decision on the fly and certainly relieved for other reasons. Chika had the most shocked expression on her face all the same.

"...Was it...not supposed to do that?"

"Oh, it certainly was. Just I didn't want you to have to...you know...since it was in your mouth..."

She nodded, staring at his nob rather intrigued. "I mean...it didn't taste too awful."

Dirk snickered, shaking his head, "I don't think that's a good reason to ingest anything. I don't eat things that don't taste 'too awful' myself. But can you do me a favor and get me a towel, love?"

Chika went to his bathroom, retrieving a clean towel so he could clean up. He sighed, wiping himself off before dropping the towel on the side of the bed and standing. "Pardon, but I think I'm most curious about the nectar..."

"Eh? For what?"

He gave her a mischievous look, grabbing the nectar bottle and walking back towards her. "Now, now, Chika darling, I can't be the only one that has fun..."

While she didn't stop him as he started to unbutton her uniform blouse, she had a frown. "I'm not tense though, Dirk, at least not physically."

"Then we'll just have sexy time."

Chika stared at his hands, doe-eyed, "...Was that sexy time just now?"

"Oh, it certainly was" he drawled, letting out a breath as he removed her shirt...

"I see..."

Dirk honestly started to get a little nervous when tasked with removing her bra. It was definitely squishing what he knew to be there tight. "Doesn't this... hurt?"

She shook her head, shocking him by reaching to undo it herself. "Not generally. It's much more comfortable for me than the average bra...but even I am aware enough to know this isn't particularly the most attractive design."

"Oh, that..." he rolled his eyes around, "I wouldn't lose any shut eye over that sort of..."

He trailed off, gazing at her glorious breasts, her nipples this rosy flesh color and...jeez, you prat, you're supposed to be pleasuring her! Shaking his head rapidly of massively naughty thoughts, he slowly poured the gel into his palm, rubbing them together. Chika frowned, holding up a hand...at first he thought it was to cease the whole affair. Alas, his mouth went dry when she rose up onto her knees and shimmied her skirt off. She had on blue striped knickers. "I don't want any oil to get on my uniform."

"F...fair enough" he stammered. "Lie back."

Doing as she was instructed, he leaned in to kiss her, stroking her shoulders tenderly. No need to jump right on the suggested target...or targets, perhaps. Dirk was a little uncertain though...Chika wasn't the most expressive person so how would he know if...

She softly inhaled as he gently kneaded her nipples, swirling his thumb around the teat. Swallowing, he murmured, "Is...is it alright, love?"

"Nn."

"Good..."

Chika gnawed the inside of her cheek, exhaling as he kissed down her throat. Dirk whispered against her skin, a little annoyed with himself that he was getting aroused again: "Tell me if I make you feel uncomfortable, darling..."

She turned her head, nodding. Pacing himself down her chest, he finally moved to wrap his tongue around her...

"_A-ah-h._"

Dirk was astounded, staring at her wide-eyed after literally the most expressive sound he'd ever heard came past her lips. Chika's face turned red, another expression he wasn't prepared for, and she turned him off of her, blurting. "N-n-no more!"

"Aw, sweetie" he cooed, sitting up and grasping her waist as she tried to pull away. Nipping her jaw, he purred, "Don't be shy. You cause me to make naughty little sounds too..."

"I-it's stupid" she sputtered, her face still very flustered as she clenched his shoulders.

He chuckled huskily, hugging her against his body and kissing her collarbone. "Tis not...that tells me that I'm sort of doing something right..."

Chika pouted, just too precious. "I-I don't like making weird noises..."

"Don't worry" he murmured, running his fingertips down her belly, "Hopefully you won't mind it so much once you see results..."

Indeed she moaned, biting her lip when he carefully stroked her clit. "S-stoppit. You-you're doing that on purpose."

Dirk laughed lightly, "I would hope so, this would be one hell of an accident."

Thank goodness, she was relaxed, he thought with relief as her protests ceased and her body started easing more and more into his touch. She was writhing as he moved to finger her after oiling them thoroughly. Dirk made sure to be careful, not understanding the basics of this activity when he first became active and thinking it would hurt regardless of how fast or hard he went. Sexual education wasn't the best in a village such as his and until he realized it was an exercise in pleasure, not speed, most of the girls just let him. It was unfortunate it was on their behalves but he was glad he'd learned prior to Chika...

Stroking her hair, he whispered against her cheek as he pressed his lips against it. "Does it feel alright? Am I hurting you?"

"Wha...? No..." she mumbled, turning to gaze at him through heavy lids, "I...don't really understand why it feels...good."

"It shouldn't?" Dirk raised a brow, "I mean, sex is about reproduction _and _pleasure, darling. If it didn't feel good I'm not doing my job..."

Chika's eyes closed again, her lips parting as he continued to pump gingerly. "Then you're...you're doing a fine job..."

"Why, thank you" he chuckled, nipping at her chin, "I do aim to please..."

She squeaked a bit when he turned them into a position where he could resume his suckling and continue his other administrations at the same time. Naturally, as she was adverse to the sounds he was causing her to make, she started to whine. "D-Dirk, pl-please, I-I don't like—_nnn_."

Dirk inhaled, gulping a breath of air as he pulled away. "D-dear, really, it's only us. And your sounds don't annoy me in the very slightest..."

"But they annoy _me_" she complained, her breathing becoming these sultry little pants.

"Here, I'll talk dirty to you so you don't hear it then" he joked.

While he tried just merely out of curiosity, he admittedly almost lost a lung when she spent most of the dirty talking questioning 'what does that mean?' and 'why ever would you want that?' or, his personal favorite, 'what? Is that a thing?'. That was his girl.

What be it. He went in for the kill, knowing that while this was traditionally in his book foreplay that he wanted her to be satisfied. Chika whimpered loudly as he licked her nipples again, rubbing her folds with a very cautious but aggressive pace. Her heart was racing, he could feel it, and she started to moan. Her voice was tinted with this sort of deep seductive tone and he loved it... he grimaced as he started to graze against his knickers again. Oh goodness...

Chika's back curved, shuddering as she started to stammer out groans. He was also satisfied when she squared her knees, her body convulsing uncontrollably before she collapsed on top of him. Rubbing her shoulders as she fought for air for some long moments, he chuckled when she demanded what he did to her. "I mean...you gave me an orgasm too, you know?"

"...Oh. _Ohhh._"

Kissing her temple sweetly, Dirk's eyes started to flutter shut, in dire need of a nap after that very very splendid experience. Alas, Chika pushed off of his chest and started to dress. "I promised my mama I'd be home."

Disappointed, Dirk sat up as well and grabbed for his shirt. "Alright...let me walk you."

"You don't have to. I'm sure you're very tired."

He yawned, stretching as he started to button up, "Indeed, but since you're leaving me early today I want to enjoy a few more moments with you."

"...Alright."

Dirk smiled and kissed her nose as he grabbed his coat off the back of the chair. Chika frowned some before murmuring as they walked out of his room. "Dirk?"

"Hmm? Yes, love?"

"Are you...comfortable? Do I...do I provide you with any comfort at all?"

He was startled by the question, turning to her at the base of the stairs. She still had this glow in her face that was absolutely intoxicating and made him even more regretful their time together after such a long wait was being cut short. Why...had this day been bad again? Eyes softening, he smiled and held out his hand to her.

"You have always been the greatest comfort to me, love, far before you were even my girlfriend. Why do you ask?"

"Just...just wondering" she murmured, accepting the gesture and descending the rest of the stairs. "I...I am comfortable with you too."

"I'm glad" he said seriously.

...This was different.

* * *

They had made the ten minute trek to her neighborhood. Antoinette told her they could hold hands in the night time but broad daylight, the neighbors were out and would see her. It seemed tedious and as it were she would like to introduce her parents and grandparents to Dirk. Surely they'd like him. She liked him.

It was hard to focus the rest of the night. While she spoke with her parents at dinner and a brief game of cards afterward, it was still pretty distracting what took place. What exactly she'd call that, she wasn't sure, but it was a lot more refreshing than she'd have ever assumed. She had slept pretty well.

But then she recalled that today she was going into a brand new class after having spent seven months in the last one. Her irritation returned.

Lagging behind the principal, secretly praying in her head that she wasn't forced to introduce herself to a brand new class, she swallowed hard when he opened the door.

...Oh. Kaoru and Eiji.

While she managed not to stare, she was admittedly a little surprised. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about them or anything at all but recently she hadn't _pondered _over them. Dirk and the others kept her busy so she hadn't had time to lament them not speaking to her...

"Yoko-sensei, this is Hideyoshi Chika, the one I spoke to you about."

The woman nodded, smiling and, thank God, only directing her to sit in a desk in the back of the room. Eiji and Kaoru were near the front so that also cut into that bit of awkwardness. She hadn't...tried talking to him since the start of summer. It was already into the first week of November...

Shaking her head, she took out the book the woman requested them to open. She needed to stay focused here at least. Sensei had already shown her kindness by not having her stand before the class so she'd do her best.

Alas, while diligently listening to the woman teach, a scrap of paper was dropped stealthily on her desk. Chika frowned, confused, before idly opening it. She'd never gotten a note before...

_Why are you in this class now?What are you trying to pull?_

It was in Kaoru's awful excuse for handwriting. Brows creasing, she picked up her pen and wrote out that she was transferred into the class and wasn't trying to 'pull' anything. Not sure how the method of transporting the message _back _to Kaoru worked, she held onto it for a moment. While in disdain the teacher asked her to come correct a sentence on the board, it gave her a chance to drop off the note. They hadn't spoke in months.

By the time she returned to her desk, the note had made its way back. She scowled at the chicken scratch paragraph he wrote...

_Bulls—t! You haven't been in trouble a day of your life so it's not like they possibly kicked you out of class. Why are you so insistent on following me? I told you I don't want to see you anymore and now you're in my damn class! Why are you making this so hard?_

Staring at the note, she found she wasn't certain how to respond but was certain her eyes start to hurt or something and she kept having to bite her lip to still their trembling. Folding the note up, she stuck it in her bag and attempted to focus on what the teacher said but hardly and she knew she was going to have trouble here too.

...What...what had she done?

* * *

Dirk felt helpless, rubbing Chika's back as she laid stretched out across his lap, crying wretchedly into his thigh. He held the letter she'd given him and stared at it for several long moments. Finally, with a sigh, he mumbled.

"...Chika, I can't read a symbol of this."

When he got off from his shift, he almost got his ass kicked at the door by one very angry and disgruntled Cam. Apparently he was the original comforter of her tears and she hadn't expressed to him what the matter was so the bloke assumed it was something he'd done. And naturally, with him considering yesterday, he was traumatized to think he _had _done something wrong.

Alas, Chika stopped weeping long enough to keep her Cam-nii from killing him and explained it wasn't actually his fault. While that was relieving, he absolutely despised that _anything _had made her cry. To rip this sort of emotion out of her someone had to have really hurt her and he didn't like that one damn bit. He relocated her to his room after Cam, still upset that she was upset as well, reported he would go get them some comfort food. Apparently they were both hurting right now.

Chika sniveled, sitting up and reading the letter to him. His stomach knotted when he realized the note was from Kaoru...

"I'm an awful person" she whispered.

"Stop saying that" he scolded lightly, taking the letter and throwing it aside on the bed, "You are _not _an awful person. That was an awfully presumptuous thing to say anyway. How would yo u have known he was in this class? Do you even get to personally request which teacher you'd like?"

Chika shook her head to the negative, wiping her eyes, "But he's so angry with me..."

Why write this note? Dirk stared at the paper from where he sat blankly. Why write _that _note? If he wanted her out of his life he had no reason to write that note. Yes, maybe he was startled to see her again but it was ridiculous to assume he'd _never _see her again. They lived not only in the same town but they went to the _same school_. And then he attempts to deflect it to make her sound like some crazed stalker that had decided to thwart him by entering, specifically, his class?

Dirk felt sick. He was starting to crack.

"Please, Dirk..." she suddenly whimpered, "Please...don't...don't ever stop talking to me."

He groaned, shaking off his thoughts and refocusing them on her. "I will never stop talking to you, alright? And...and even with Kaoru, this is probably just a phase."

God, he didn't want to. He didn't want to talk about Kaoru and try to assure her that he wasn't a prick but he wouldn't be the boyfriend that slandered the name of her good friend just to make himself feel better. As it were, Kaoru never made it hard for him to spew some sort of putrid negativity about him but he tried his hardest to be as neutral as possible.

Dirk smiled wistfully as she cuddled into his arms, having finally calmed, just basking in each other's silence. They were...

...Insecure.

* * *

"I suppose that's the next reasonable step."

"Only if you're ready..."

Hideyoshi Chika meandered around the mall with Nemoto Antoinette. She told the girl, in some little place in herself, she wasn't impressed with the bras she wore when her and Dirk had, as he had addressed it the first occurrence, 'sexy time'. Dirk had passively admitted that once before they were dating when she just stripped down to the 'lacy knickers' Cheryl and Georgia had helped her pick out that he slept on the couch because he found her very sexy...

Antoinette told her that was not a reason to wear anything different than she normally did. Chika agreed but one of the last sexy times he 'dressed up' for her...though that was completely ridiculous and unintentional. Apparently he was slightly intoxicated when she arrived for their weekly Bion play and had discovered two plastic plates that resembled starter noob armor in the game. Some duct tape later, he had made himself a costume, running around in his underpants declaring that now, with his armored 'man bra', he could face the fiery infernos of Hades to fight alongside his beloved maiden, armed with his throwing knives...which were just the butter knives they used for scones.

Chika still had to fight snickers, having sincerely laughed when Georgia appeared and demanded what in the hell he was doing with their knives and her plates. His armor and weapon removed not much later, he'd woefully remarked that he was still no match for the raging winds of Georgia. She'd inadvertently managed to flirt and remarked he was still welcome to come alongside his maiden... Dirk just played at her heart sometimes.

She'd reached another sort of awareness a few nights back. They were going at it aggressively, spinning and fighting for dominance as he touched her and she touched back. His penis was almost rock hard in her grasp, not sure she'd ever felt it quite that stiff before. He'd growled deeply, his forehead shiny with sweat, when he turned her over on her back, kissing her almost furiously. It was...delightful.

Dirk was in a daze, she recognized, his eyes almost glazed over with just base instinct on his mind. Yes, she'd actually kind of frozen when she felt the tip of his penis against her folds, about to...

Alas, he came back. _"S-sh—t! F-F—k!"_

Chika had just lied on her back as he sputtered curses and rapid fire apologies of horror. _"U-um sorry, I-I just-just got carried away. I'm so sorry..."_

...That was where it was _supposed _to go.

Antoinette sighed as she pushed through racks of lingerie. "I have to say, Chika, I'm impressed he had the self-control to stop himself. I know most guys definitely would have just gone in and not said a word of apology for it. 'You were asking for it' and all that bs."

Confusing. "Won't I be asking for it?"

The blue-haired girl raised a brow, "Uh, do you usually ask? Like, verbally?"

"Yes."

"Sheesh, I wouldn't want it to be polite _all _the time..."

Chika was fond of the color purple, she thought, picking up a black and purple silky bra with a matching...thong. She wasn't too fond of those but she assumed she could get used to anything. That aside, would it be on when they had sex?

Antoinette glanced at her phone. "You know, you're losing your virginity on a school night...kind of...I dunno, strange. And Christmas is coming up soon and that's a couple's holiday..."

"Couple's holiday?" Chika echoed, "That's family time with presents."

"Yes, because you guys celebrate it in the Christiany and pagan way. Traditionally here, we call it a couple's holiday. You get cake and buy your significant other a present and call it a night."

Chika's eyes widened, having a revelation. "I have to get everyone presents!"

Antoinette groaned. "You can't fathom celebrating it any other way, huh?"

"No."

The girl smirked as Chika took the underwear to checkout. "Well, whatever. If you're okay with it being tonight..."

"I'm not particularly caught up on what day it happens" Chika assured, "...I mean, just the tip felt interesting."

Antoinette scowled, "You have condoms and everything? I'd hate for you to get pregnant..."

Pregnant? Chika frowned...wait. "...Oh yea, it is for babies, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes."

"I told you about the baby Dirk and I cared for, correct? Timothy?"

Stopping, Antoinette pinned her with a long hard look. "...Do you _want _a baby?"

"Not _particularly_. Dirk is questionable with them."

This seemed to surprise her shopping partner, running her debit card as the clerk rang her up. "...I mean, is that the only reason you wouldn't want one?"

"I dunno. I don't want to think about such long-term matters until after I've completed college and secured a job. It's the proper order of things if I want the most effective life for myself and if I procreate."

Antoinette's nose wrinkled. "I hate babies. They smell and they just cry over the smallest s—t."

"I find them refreshingly innocent and new. I'm sure they only grow upset because they are incapable of immediate communication as we are. It really must be frustrating to be a baby" Chika pondered, taking her bag and starting to exit the store.

"I suppose...you still won't see me become a mother. But regardless, we're agreeing you don't want a baby in _this _circumstance, correct?"

Chika nodded and Antoinette sighed. "I can suggest a few brands. Traditional ones feel awful..."

"You are very knowledgeable, Antoinette."

She frowned, giving her a nervous look. "Yea, maybe a little _too _knowledgeable...don't mention to Eiji or my dad that I've been giving you all this advice. Eiji would snitch like the asshole he is to my dad and he'd have an absolute and utter fit."

"Why?"

"His precious little girl knowing men? Unheard of."

Chika frowned herself. Really? Would her daddy be upset? He and mama clearly enjoyed sex though so was it supposed to be solely their activity? "Is something wrong with it? Having sex?"

"The guys you sleep with think they're altering your very existence by taking your 'virginity' and fathers think that your innocence is stolen when you have sex. All the same masculine bull as usual."

Digesting that, Chika had to wonder. "Then the concept of virginity is unimportant?"

Antoinette opened her mouth, her face set like she was about to snap out 'yes'...before she paused. Silent for some moments, she let out a breath. "Yes and no. The way some people consider it like it's some part of your soul that causes you to become dirty when you give it away, that's untrue and wrong. You're an individual and the fact that you had sex like the parents that bore you doesn't change your essence. _However_...I think a lot of people take that idea and run with it."

"How so?"

"The sex you have is _not _unimportant. I've also heard plenty of people snort and scoff that it doesn't matter who they have sex with, especially the first time since 'there'll most likely be others'. Even if that's true, consider all the firsts in life... which, maybe not in your case, but a lot of people also recall who their first kiss was, their first boyfriend... you recall those things and you know what a lot of people recall the most? Regret. Your 'virginity' shouldn't be treated like some holy grail that you're absolutely useless without but your first time should be with someone you know isn't laced with STDs, you have some actual feelings for, and, even in the case he turns into a gigantic jerkass, is special to you at that time. Don't look back in regret, right?"

Chika nodded slowly. "I care for Dirk. And I wouldn't regret it regardless...just still, it's of some concern to my father as he has often addressed men as evil."

"Just keep it to yourself. He won't know any different because nothing will be any different. Just enjoy your night with Dirk and go on with your life."

...Okay.

She went to the pub, knowing from a text he sent earlier that he wouldn't be home until around six. He'd probably be hungry, she thought, putting on some oden. Everyone was out so she wandered to his bedroom and took a fast shower, putting on the lingerie and putting on one of her favorite shirts of his after throwing her things into the wash. Serving out the oden into some bowls after putting the wet clothes in the dryer, she looked up when the door opened.

Dirk appeared, his hat propped backwards on his head. Yawning, he stretched before noticing her...and smiling. She was often impressed he could smile so much. "Well now, I come home to food _and_ my lovely girlfriend dressed in one of my shirts? Something in the universe must like me today."

"The universe likes you everyday you're alive" she reported sagely.

He chuckled, hugging her waist, "Some days it likes me more than others...but in all seriousness, what did I do to deserve the treat?"

"I assumed you'd be hungry and I won't be able to stay _too _long tonight..."

That made him pout, sighing as he kissed her forehead. "I think I got a trifle bit spoiled during your brief summer..."

"It will be Winter Break soon but I'll be busy with many things during that as well. Do you celebrate Christmas?"

"Do we celebrate Christmas?! Why, it's the most exciting holiday we possess! Like, seriously, all our others were absolute bollocks."

She smirked, sitting across from him at the table as he picked up the chopsticks, a thousand times better with them than when he started. "Very well. Just wanted to make sure."

Dirk carefully ate his noodles, something of a cultural thing she had to remind herself was appropriate on his end. Before she had questioned, a little troubled, if he didn't like the noodles and he'd been confused saying he liked them a lot. He wasn't...slurping though? Naturally he'd been _very _confused and said if he slurped his noodles at home his ayahs would have put him in a headlock and beat him as if he'd committed grand larceny. Oh.

He looked contented all the same once his bowl was empty, finishing his glass of wine she'd prepared for him. As it were she still didn't care for the taste much. "Absolutely delicious as always, love."

"Thank you."

Taking up their dishes, he started to the kitchen and she could hear him rinsing them. After a few moments, he returned but with a very perplexed look on his face. "You said you're not staying late tonight, right?"

"Nn."

"...Oh, did something get on your uniform?"

"No, I washed it after my shower so I could wear it home."

"Oh, you showered" he smiled...before his confused look returned. She didn't normally shower at his house except after they'd had 'sexy time'.

"Dirk, would you like to have sex tonight?"

Dirk blinked, "Why...I'm always up for anything you want to do, love."

Chika nodded, taking his hand and leading him upstairs. She'd mostly prepared everything. Going to sit on the bed, she was brought to a halt by Dirk pausing. Frowning, she looked back at him and found he looked...astonished.

"...Are...are those condoms?"

"Yes. I'm not prepared to be a parent."

Dirk stared at her for a long quiet moment before remarking: "...You mean...all the way...sex."

"Hmm? Oh, yes."

She started to tug him but he still didn't move. "C-Chika, I-I hope the...the other night when I just...just started thinking with the perhaps _improper _head isn't...isn't influencing this somehow."

"Sort of but I don't find the correlation too relevant to us actually having full intercourse. I would have discovered I wished to try it anyway."

"I...I see..."

Dirk appeared nervous as he walked towards the shower. "L-let me shower as well."

"You smell fine. And you always end up having to take one after anyway" she insisted, grasping his wrists and pulling him flush against her.

He blushed, murmuring her name as she kissed him hard. Kissing his jaw, she found he was very...tense. "Do you not want to?"

"I...I'm just a bit...bit nervous is all."

"Why?" she questioned, puzzled, "It's what we've been doing with penetration."

Dirk laughed, shaking his head, "You make things so straightforward. Alright. If you're sure."

"I am sure. Losing one's virginity doesn't change anything" she said, resolute.

"Mm, I dunno about _that_...my life hasn't quite been the same since I lost mine" he murmured as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Chika frowned. He was countering Antoinette's claim and she found her claim to have been logical. "What changed then?"

Dirk seemed to be considering it as she leaned in, kissing his neck. After some time, he sighed softly. "...Awareness?"

Awareness?

* * *

...Awareness.

Dirk was trembling, catching his breath as he lied on his side beside her as she lied on her back, staring at the ceiling. The gloomy winter night had surfaced outside, casting a cooling effect on the atmosphere. The warmth was in his arms, one casually tossed over her stomach as he seemed to be falling into slumber. Glancing at him, she swallowed. Awareness.

No...she didn't feel 'dirty' or like her 'innocence' had been ripped away. Nothing so personal exactly but...

Sex existed.

It was one thing for them to 'fool around'. She felt there was a difference and honestly thought it was a very well chosen name, 'fooling around'. Sex was...well, different.

It wasn't like it wasn't an experience...or really, a bad experience. No, it was fine, it was just...she was aware of sex but the only other way she could describe this feeling was some ideological disaster of being aware _in _sex. It was as if she wanted to have it but now that she had she was unsure what to do with herself. She knew what sex was not because of television or webcomics or fanfictions or video games, she knew what sex was because she'd _had it_.

What did she do now? Was she supposed to pretend she didn't have this experience? Because it was hard enough focusing knowing they were having 'sexy time' but now they'd had _sex. _

This was why her parents hadn't wanted her to have sex, she thought almost frantically. She didn't know what to do with this information. She liked it? Yes, yes, but should she continue? When was it appropriate for them to have sex or fool around? What if she wanted to have sex and Dirk didn't? Or vice versa because of reasons or something. Maybe he'd want to do it in the _shower _too.

"Um...are you alright?"

Chika's wide eyes moved to stare at her partner, the man now sitting up on his elbow and giving her a weird look. "...You look like you're about to have a heart attack. Did I...did I do something wrong? Did-did I hurt you? I-I really tried to pace myself and be gentle-"

Not wanting him to start freaking out too, she shook her head, reaching out to touch his cheek...he was pretty. A girl she couldn't recall at school told her something that she always recalled 'hot guys won't want a nerdy weird looking bitch like you' so what was even happening?

Her mind turning in circles, she mumbled, "You...you were very good."

She'd watched the videos prior to him coming home and while it wasn't true of every case, a lot of those men treated the action like they'd become jackhammers and jackhammering something they probably shouldn't have been jackhammering. No, Dirk was very slow and cautious and smooth and...oh man.

Sitting up, in a tizzy, she whimpered, "I have to go."

Dirk looked alarmed as she dove out of bed, trying to find the underwear that had ended up being discarded. "Chika, darling, you're...you're freaking me out a bit. Yo-you said it was alright but your behavior is telling me I was an absolute git. I'm-I'm sorry?"

Looking back at him, having moved to stand there, still sticky and steamy and flushed and his well-proportioned... sexy ass chest and his...man...part...

She gaped helplessly. "Sex _exists_."

"Wha'? Chika-"

Running towards the dryer where her clothes were, she dressed in record time. She was out the door by the time Dirk had found something to wear to chase after her. He called but she couldn't. She text him that she'd talk to him tonight and that he was very skilled at what he did and she was just broken and insane. People told her that but until this moment did she understand what they meant.

Chika sprinted home, choking and rasping for air when she came to her front porch. Leaning against the door for a second, she clenched her head. What if her daddy hated her? He wasn't a nonsensical man, he may have had a purpose for being so protective. What if he just knew somehow what she'd done and got upset with her? She never wanted to be a bother. Or what if she smelled different? Would Russell freak out? Would her mama be disappointed?

Shivering, she steadied herself as she reached to open the door. She...wasn't aware she'd feel this scared over something that was so base to humanity. She didn't want to disappoint anyone just for...

Thinking of Dirk's naked body when he was grinding inside of her, she felt dismayed because for a second she thought maybe she could handle _a little _of their disappointment...

She felt ill.

Chika opened the door, clenching her stomach. "T-Tadaima..."

It was normal. Her house was normal. In fact her father was sitting on the computer, playing Bion, as always. He turned to glance at her, blinking. "Hey, there you are, Scuttle. C'mere, let me show you this weapon your Uncle made, it's sick."

"A-ah, alright" she murmured, starting to walk over...before recalling what Georgia said about her smelling like Dirk. Did she now infinitely smell like Dirk? Was that apart of her essence? "B-but before, daddy, I need to shower."

He raised a brow at her, turning from his screen again. "...Are you okay? You're like pale and flushed at the same time."

"It...it is merely cold outside. A nice shower will warm me up."

"...Alright."

Awkwardly rushing up the steps towards the bathroom her and Shinji shared, she just stripped it all off and rushed under the hot water. 'My Scuttle doesn't need men'. He said that a lot, her dad, but she didn't think much of it...until now. Did she 'need' men like she needed water or sustenance? No, most likely not.

...She'd discovered a "_need" _and perhaps that's what he'd meant all along. Her heart hurt thinking he wouldn't love her anymore too. Her father asked so little of her as was but to defy his one request...to discover something he expected her not to...

Wrapping a purple towel around her body, she meandered to her room weakly, finding the most unappealing underwear she could and pairing an oversized sweatshirt from a past visit to Massachusetts with her pajama shorts. Dragging herself back down the stairs, she expected him to have sensed her negligence. She wasn't sure what to think when he was on the couch, his computer off, and messing with the controls of the television.

"I...I thought you were going to show me a weapon..."

"Nah, it can wait" he assured, "I thought we'd watch Advent Children. It's been a while."

Chika slowly sank down beside him, finding he'd gathered popcorn and sodas for them both as well in her absence. "T-that'd be nice."

He turned on the movie and she curled into his side as she usually did, still nauseous. What if his scent hadn't gone away? Did she smell like a man?

But he just picked up the bowl of popcorn, resting it in his lap and popping pieces into his mouth. He never declared that he knew what she'd done or anything that would have been simply impossible unless he was a telepath. Russell, her beloved dog, even came in and took the remaining space beside her. He didn't smell Dirk or...if he did, he liked Dirk so he didn't care.

Suddenly her dad drawled near the end, "I know it blows having to do all that changing classes with almost four months left of school before you graduate but I know you can do it. I hope it's not bugging you too much but your other teacher was a dick and I feel much better since your mama requested the change."

Eh? "Oh, yes, my teacher is very nice and understandable so I think I will finish out my high school career nicely."

Chihaya nodded, taking the last sips of his Sunkist. Was...was it actually okay? Staring at him, her heart aching with alarm, she murmured. "P-papa?"

"Yea?"

"Will-will you always love me? Because I'll-I'll always love you."

"Wha?" Chihaya bristled, looking alarmed himself before groaning, scruffling her hair affectionately. "Alright, alright, I love you, Scuttle-chi and I swear to you that that will never ever change."

Relieved, she let out a breath. "Okay, papa."

"Such a weird" he grumbled, kissing her temple, "_Now _let me show you the sword."

"Okay."

...Okay. Relieved, happy, and contented she wasn't about to be disowned for associating with 'evil' men, she swore she'd never have sex again.

But...seeing Dirk, that...that much would be okay.

* * *

Ash Preston laughed uproariously, holding his sides as his sister just kind of raised a brow. Georgia Ainsworth was perplexed. "...Sex exists?"

Dirk Middleton lied back on his recliner, a wet cloth relaxed over his eyes. Chika bolted out of the pub so fast his head was spinning. His girlfriend had always been peculiar but this took that proverbial cake. He wanted to at least...snuggle a little with her or something. She bailed on him like he was a mistaken drunken one night stand she'd had. It was a very sad feeling.

That was last night. For the hours following, Chika didn't hold up her end of her claim in messaging him and he was about to go stark raving mad. Finally, at around midnight, she text and said she was sorry for her quick escape and that she would see him tomorrow. That was it. Nothing else. It was almost like 'I'll see you tomorrow so I can ditch your sorry bum, prat'. He felt sick.

Having not slept at all, he went to work in a daft daze and upon getting tackled in the face by a box someone decided was a good idea to throw, he called an early one. He had enough stress in his life...

"I told you she was a freak" Cheryl snorted.

"It's nothing like that" he said crossly, irritable, "Chika's always been very affectionate with me, considering. The actual...all the way sex must've been a little more than she could handle."

Georgia sighed, "It did happen pretty fast there, chum. You've been together for three months."

"That's fast?" Cheryl snorted.

Uncovering his black eye, he miserably stood. "I'm going to bed, she's not coming."

"Did she?" Ash smiled.

The bastard laughed when he started to put him in a headlock, ready to beat his skull in. Georgia groaned, "Really now, Ash?"

She looked to the door when it started to jiggle open, hoping it was Cam so she could finally convince him to speak to her...alas, it was Dirk's luck. Chika entered, wearing a dark purple scarf and an adorable lighter version pea coat. "Hello."

Dirk had frozen, the scene appearing like him and Ash had really gotten into it considering his black eye. Chika's eyes widened, "What happened to your eye?"

"U-uh, silly-silly accident at work" he laughed anxiously, dropping Ash unceremoniously. "U-uh, how...how was school, dear?"

"It was good" she replied, coming over and giving him a kiss on the lips.

...So far so good, it seemed. Dirk grasped her hand and tugged her toward his room. "L-let us speak for a moment, darling."

"Alright..."

Dirk lead her upstairs, his heart beating fast. "...U-uh, so, um, about...about the other night, love..."

Chika sighed, sitting on his bed. "I don't think we should have sex again."

"...Oh."

"It felt very nice and it was probably the pinnacle of stimulating" Chika explained, "But I feel like it'd become a distraction. I was content with our relationship prior to intercourse so if possible I'd prefer to return to that."

A distraction... clearing his throat after a moment, bewildered but also a little hurt, he forced a smile. "Well, of course. If that's what you like..."

She nodded rapidly, standing to hug his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, so confused. She said she liked it but didn't want to have it? It was a 'distraction'? Was...was he a distraction? He didn't understand... alas, she kissed him sweetly and held his wrists. "Let's get some ramen and watch a movie."

"Sure" he agreed quietly.

It was her right. There was no good reason for him to question 'why', it wasn't his right. But he just...wanted to know what had caused her to call 'cease and desist'. Wandering outside, Dirk sighed as he bought a bowl of ramen from the vendor, the container keeping his hands warm. Chika stared at them before lifting her noodles to her mouth. "You aren't speaking. Are you upset with me?"

"Upset with you? Of course not...I...I just wish I had more of an idea of what went wrong" he mumbled, pushing noodles around his bowl.

Chika continued to eat for some moments before finally saying: "Awareness."

...Oh lord. "...Are you saying my own comment has killed our sex life?" That was his life, after all. He was a bundle of unlucky coincidences.

But Chika shook her head, gazing up into the Winter night. "I am a dreadfully oblivious person, you know? And I'm not the emotional person. But I wanted to try this relationship because I was feeling things I usually wouldn't. I have not regretted it and I've truly enjoyed our time together. However, things like sex and those functions, I knew _of _them and I was...aware somehow they were apart of life's experience but I didn't think it'd be so...momentous? That's perhaps not the word but I wasn't aware that this intimate activity with someone would become such a...experience. It's not that I didn't enjoy it or anything I hold you responsible for, but for me, as someone who has been so outside of that function, that thought, it was overwhelming. Does...does that make sense? I know that was a lot of words and I get confused during my rants, so..."

Dirk smiled and nodded. "I understand, love. It was...different. More so than you'd been led to assume, I suppose."

She nodded rapidly and he sighed softly, kissing her cheek. "Alright."

Chika gazed at him for a moment and he sort of wondered what she was thinking now. He felt bad, honestly, because what she said made sense and would have struck him had he considered her. Chika had eased into all their affections and...yes, the sex thing wasn't as planned as he was expecting. Surely they had 'sexy time' but it was sort of a different function. He knew many people had sex without ties or bonds but they had had a different experience...

Holding her hand as they made their way back to the pub, Dirk smiled, kissing her temple, "What movie are we going to watch, love?"

"Hmm, we'll have to see..."

When they got back it seemed everyone had gone out. Going up to his bedroom, they settled in bed and snuggled up to watch a superhero movie that was pretty exciting. He liked fantastic things like that...

Scowling when his back started to feel hot, he groaned and leaned up, peeling off his shirt. "One moment, love, let me change into another shirt. _Balls hot, _I tell you."

"...Oh, I understand that now."

"...They were actually hot enough you could feel it?"

Chika just stared at him as he walked towards his dresser, deciding on one of those fitted tanks. Maybe the closer he was to unclothed he'd actually feel some relief. When Chika didn't ever say anything, he glanced back over his shoulder. She was in ponder mode. "Darling?"

"...But..."

Dirk raised a brow as she pressed something on the movie, ceasing the sound. "...Bion was overwhelming when I started playing as well. After a few experiences it became easier and more acceptable."

"Wha?"

Setting his laptop aside as he got closer to figure out if she was feeling well, he yelped when he was jerked down on top of her. Chika started to kiss his neck, tugging his fresh shirt off. _What_? "C-Chika, love, d-didn't we _just_ discuss not having sex anymore?"

Chika paused and stared up at him. "...Perhaps I didn't take my own sexual attraction for you into consideration."

That was his straight forward girl. Flustered as she moved to kiss his jaw, he rasped, "R-really, Chika, are you sure?"

"Do you not want to?"

"That will rarely ever be an issue, my dear. I just...I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed. I was...I was honestly concerned today that you were going to leave me."

This seemed to actually startle her, pulling away to look at him. "...I was inconsiderate."

"No, no!" he blurted, "You were uncomfortable and I was paranoid as usual."

Chika pushed him up suddenly, her brow creased. "...You are usually paranoid? Why?"

"Oh, uh, no reason..." he drawled some, "Just..."

She tilted her head and he smiled wistfully, "Things don't usually go this well for me. And I still just think I must cause you some aggro sometimes..."

"Just when you were being propositioned by Gretel to return to England" she admitted solemnly, "...And you watched The Little Mermaid without me."

Dirk couldn't help snicker, kissing her gingerly as he raised a brow. "I have to say if that's all the trouble I've been, I'm doing pretty blooming good."

"Except you watched The Little Mermaid _without me_" Chika leered gravely.

"You're not going to forgive me that one, eh? I'll try to dig my way out of that hole then" he smiled.

"Sex?"

Laughing, he gave her a playful look, "Is sex enough to get my indiscretion overwritten?"

"No, but it's a start" she nodded.

With a lazy grin he pushed her back, kissing the back of her hand, "And you're absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright..."

And yet another great day.

* * *

Hideyoshi Chika frowned when her teacher called her to the front of the class. They hadn't started anything yet so she was confused...following the woman into the hallway, she found her sensei seemed nervous. "I've not had many transfer students in, Hideyoshi-san. I forgot about the group project I assigned that is due tomorrow before Winter Break. I realize you won't be able to complete it that fast so you can turn it in when you get back. Additionally, one group only had two members so you can join them."

Chika had a feeling she knew what group that was when the teacher reentered the classroom, telling her to wait there. Sure enough, Eiji and Kaoru.

She had many things to do, it was overwhelming. She had to complete all her Christmas shopping for her family and friends and Dirk. During the break she was going to be much too busy to complete this project so the sooner she could get it out of the way the better. Alas, she didn't have to look at Kaoru to know, as the teacher was explaining, that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Sensei, we've been working on this for weeks. We're pretty much done and it doesn't actually benefit us to include anyone else."

"I...I suppose that's true..." the woman said, seeming surprised. Probably knew that under most circumstances Kaoru wouldn't behave this way. It involved her though.

...Tonight Dirk and her were going to have Thai for dinner. With all the Winter activities at school and last minute exams, she hadn't seen him in five days. She'd finally found a lull in her schedule and despite knowing Kaoru was going to deny her it didn't help to know that it would have helped if he hadn't. She didn't want to cry this time but she did want to punch him in the face.

"It's alright, sensei" Chika said quietly, "I will complete it alone. I won't inconvenience them."

The teacher looked worried. "It is a large project, Hideyoshi-san-"

Finally something other than crying or confused over the Kaoru and Eiji and Leonel situation, she inhaled sharply and received the instructions from the teacher's hands. "I don't need_ their_ help."

Walking back into the classroom, seeing no more need for conversation or else she might say something that would get her gladly sent to the office at any rate, she slammed down at her desk. Reading the task at hand, she slouched. She'd probably have to work in the library for this, she would be entirely too distracted at home. And...she'd definitely have to cancel dinner.

Completely miserable, she set the project in her folder before watching the teacher absently start to do some simple exercises. After maybe twenty minutes, some papers were passed to her like the note from Kaoru her first day here. Chika frowned, puzzled, opening the folded bit of ragged notebook paper...

It was Eiji's handwriting. He wrote like a robot, in all caps and blocky. Reading what it said, she realized that it was some of the work for the project. Chika glanced up at the back of Eiji's head. Eiji was always interesting like that. Staring down at the paper for a long moment, she groaned in her head for what felt like a lot of times. She didn't groan typically but today was a good day for it. Picking up a pen, she scribbled some things...and passed it back. A few moments ago he expressed no interest in helping her. If they didn't see a need to help her then so be it.

All the same, Eiji was only slightly better at English than Kaoru and that wasn't saying much. She corrected the mistakes she saw.

After class let out, she went outside for a moment, hitting Dirk's number on redial. It rang for some moments before he picked up, sounding out of breath. "Hiya, darling!"

"Hiya. Are you busy?"

"Not really. I've been biking. I think I'm starting to get a bit plump."

Chika's brows creased. "Hardly. Though we have been eating a lot more food lately..."

"And it's all delicious" he gushed, "Ah, I've been looking forward to our night out too! I was thinking afterward we can go to the theater and see a movie or perhaps go to one of those clubs."

...Oh yea, that's why she called. Grimacing and feeling a rather bitter disappointment, she mumbled, "That's...that's why I called. I'm going to have to cancel. My English teacher just reminded me of a paper that is due tomorrow. She gave me extended time to finish it during winter break but I won't have the time so I need to complete it tonight. I'm sorry...I was also looking forward to seeing you."

Dirk sighed glumly. "Oh...well, that's alright, darling, I know these things happen."

Pouting all the same, she hugged her arms against the brisk December, murmuring, "But perhaps we can postpone until tomorrow...?"

"Sure, love, that sounds fine."

There was something she noted about that remark that kind of made her heart sting for a moment. It was that passive tone her Grandma Julia caused her Grandpapa to make. She always was busy so she often canceled the plans her Grandpapa made and despite her insisting they reschedule he just agreed seeming to know it would never come to fruition... Chika personally didn't like it. "I mean, nothing should occur tonight if I can finish the project and I see no reason we wouldn't be able to do it tomorrow."

"Darling" he laughed sweetly, "It's fine. I will accept any day or moment we can spend time together, alright? Don't be fretful over little ol' me."

"Alright..." she whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, love...actually, do you need any assistance on your project? I figure I at least know English..."

Chika couldn't imagine being able to focus with her boyfriend helping her on a project for some reason. Certainly she could keep her mind on a task but all he'd have to do is look at her and she'd probably be properly distracted. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you for offering though."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Bidding him farewell, growing increasingly irritated to be in this situation, she wandered to the library and settled down to start up the long task at hand. Chika looked over the vast amount of translation handouts and figured she'd fair well with this. However, going deeper and deeper into the pile, she was finding all these word conundrums where the multiple meanings of the Japanese formation could fit into the English counterpart. Perplexing...

The hours ticked by and before she knew it it was nine o'clock. The school generally stayed open pretty late to accommodate their multiple renown sport's teams. Right now she was entirely alone in the school though...

Sleepily gazing at the last few pages, Chika jolted when her phone started to ring. Oh no, she didn't call her mama or papa...not that she was generally home at nine anyway but still. Looking at the device, alas, she found it was her Grandpapa Koji. Chika answered, continuing to type notes on her phone word processor. "Hello, grandpapa."

"Hey, princess" the fellow greeted, the sound of horns behind him, "Are you busy right now? I was going to narrow down a list of things you wanted for Christmas."

Grandpapa Mark had messaged her earlier for the same sentiment. She wasn't precisely sure, she was, for the most part, pretty contented. "I'll have to compile a list with some research, grandpapa. Can I get it to you tomorrow?"

"That's fine" Koji assured, "Well, I'm sure I'm interrupting something so I'll wait to hear from you tomorrow."

"I'm just doing homework at school. I'm almost finished so perhaps I can get it to you tonight."

She frowned when there was a brief silence, wondering if he'd lost connection somehow. "You're where?"

"At school."

Somehow she could imagine the scowl on his face. His tone always matched his scowl. "Chika, it's a little late for you to be in a school as big as yours all alone. It's not particularly...safe."

Chika blinked, "It's not? Well, I will be leaving shortly for home."

"I'm just leaving work. You stay there and I'll come get you."

"You don't have to go through that trouble, grandpapa..."

Koji scoffed. "It's not trouble, sheesh. You and your...everybody. Stay put."

Not really readily able to argue with him, she agreed and after hanging up with him finished the project. Five hours of work and all she needed was to compare notes with Kaoru and Eiji to have made it easier. As much trouble as she had with this considering it was partially her native language and all the errors she'd seen on his paper she felt she would have been quite beneficial. That wasn't her business though.

They didn't need her.

Chika swallowed that as she stuck her things in her book bag, standing to at least go wait at the door for her grandpapa. Wandering into the hallway, turning the corner, she came to a halt when she found her old English sensei standing there.

She bowed, seeing no need to directly address him, but he glared darkly. "Why are you on the premises so late?"

"I was completing an assignment for class."

"So as I thought you _are _a remedial case."

Chika didn't respond to that. As it were she just completed a project that her classmates had been given two weeks to do in five hours. She was no genius but failed to see how she was 'remedial'. "Well, if you'll excuse me-"

"Do you know the shame you caused me?" he suddenly snapped, "Being humiliated in front of the principal in such a manner because of your insubordination?"

"There was no 'insubordination'. I merely asked one of my classmates if the questions were incorrect before I troubled you with trivialities. You were the one that made the issue larger than it was."

Trying to go around him because it was inconsequential now, her eyes widened when she shoved her back. "You think you have the right to question my authority?"

"Sensei, let me pass."

"You have no _right _to question me!"

Chika wasn't sure why he was getting mad but it was stupid. "You are no longer my teacher. Good night."

He slapped her clean across her face. "I will teach you the proper position of a student and will not allow for you to think you're able to question me!"

She punched him in the face, square in the nose. Her grandpapas didn't agree on a lot of things but when the discussion came up of being attacked and threatened, they agreed no matter gender, size, shape, status, or age, if she were to be assaulted she was to defend herself. He'd pushed her and slapped her and she felt threatened.

The teacher looked astounded, as if she'd done something beyond his realm of comprehension before his face became absolutely livid. "You little _bitch_!"

Chika hissed when he pounced on her, shoving her hard against the stony floor. She winced, shutting her eyes tight when he backhanded her a couple of times with his knuckles clutched. Why was he doing this? What had she done that was so deserving of this sort of treatment? She reached up and punched him in the ear hard, coming with her other hand to sock him in the jaw. He howled and started to pull her hair, hitting her in the eye. "It's students like you that make me want to kill you all!"

Kill? Was he going to kill her? Very alarmed now, her heart started to race rapidly as did her thoughts. She screamed internally for her papa and mama and Russell and Dirk and her family and Cam-nii and Kaoru-

Why couldn't he have just needed her?

"Say cheese, motherf—ker."

Chika looked up, startled by the random voice. Like some sort of dark phantom her Grandpapa Koji stood in the shadowy hallway holding his phone like he'd taken a picture. "Because that's the last photo you'll _ever _take."

She trembled as the teacher quickly launched to his feet, nervous but still defiant, "She attacked _me_."

"Oh, I doubt that tremendously" her grandpa nodded before his already dark eyes became shadier, "My granddaughter tried to leave and you thought you'd actually put your hands on her? She attacked you alright. She showed you far more mercy than you realize because I'm about to show you someone attacking you."

The man bellowed as her grandfather advanced on him with the stealth of an assassin and then proceeded to beat him almost brutally, punching him in the face and stomach until he was swollen, bloody, and blue. With a snarl, the man huddling into a ball and crying for mercy, he glared as he finally dialed a number into his cell. "Hello, my granddaughter was assaulted at her school by a teacher...yes. We'll stay put."

Koji put the phone in his coat pocket before coming to her, seething. "I was walking past the window and saw what happened, princess. I would have gotten here in lightspeed but I was in disbelief of what I was seeing..."

Chika frowned, the gesture hurting her broken lip as she reached into her bag and retrieved a handkerchief. Blood was all over his hands and she didn't want to see him get in trouble. "It's alright, grandpapa."

"It's not alright! That-that effin' bastard son of a bitch!" he snapped, staring at her face rather intensely as she wiped the blood away for him.

She was just one gigantic collection of bothersome in human form lately. After the police came, bewildered the teacher looked as if he'd been beaten up by a gang, her grandfather insisting that he was being 'belligerent so he took him down a peg', they took her to the hospital. Naturally her parents were called and...ugh. Today...today was not a good day.

...Why didn't he want to be her friend anymore?

* * *

Dirk Middleton's green eyes fluttered open drearily as a sound echoed from somewhere beside him. Dazed, almost in a hallucinatory state, the only light in his room currently being the light coming from Magikarp's bowl, he blinked away his grogginess. After a moment he realized it was his phone ringing. Picking it up and pressing it to his ear, figuring it was Ivan considering the time difference and it being three am, he murmured softly: "Hello...?"

"Dirk...you're asleep?"

Chika. He breathed in faintly, shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts. "Yes, I'm a little zonked from all the activities of the day...up playing Bion, darling?"

"I'm outside."

What? "Outside where...?"

"The pub."

Dirk sat up, startled. "...Chika, it's three in the morning. What are you doing out right now? It's not safe to be gallivanting."

"I know. I'll leave."

Tugging on a shirt as he made his way to the steps, he grumbled, "No, I'm on my way to the door. Chika, please consider your safety. What would I do if something-"

He'd opened the door, starting to drop the phone to speak to her in person but was instantly met with her battered face. He was breathless.

She simply sighed, putting her phone in the pocket of her sweatpants. "Hi."

"W-what in the bloody hell _happened_?!" he demanded louder than he expected, reaching out to grasp her cheeks.

Chika shook her head, touching his hand, "I was leaving school and my grandpapa was going to pick me up. I had a run in with my old English sensei and he antagonized me. I attempted to leave then he pushed me back before he slapped me and I grew defensive and punched him. Then he proceeded to hit me over and over until my grandpapa came and ceased the situation."

He stared at her, speechless, as she continued. "I went to the hospital for some hours and the last few my mother and father have been coddling me. They finally fell into a deep slumber...but I can't sleep so I wished to see you."

Dirk wasn't sure what he was feeling at present. He was generally a calm and easygoing chap, he thought. But what he was feeling was so beyond those extremes his skin was boiling. Some son of a bitch beat up his girlfriend.

Pulling her into his arms silently, he stroked her hair, his aggravation increasing when he felt sores in her scalp. "I...I don't...I don't even know what to say."

"I would say I'm sorry to trouble you but you don't like that."

"You're damn right I don't" he muttered, hugging her tightly. What if...what if her grandfather hadn't come? What if she simply walked home? What then?

Trembling with rage, he kissed her forehead and grabbed the sandals he still had sitting by the door. "Let me get you home."

"Mama and papa aren't making me go to school tomorrow. I can linger a bit longer" she murmured.

Dirk sighed, rubbing his pulsing brow as he grabbed a miscellaneous coat from the rack, "Chika, I can only imagine what your parents will think if they happen to come check on you to find you gone in this condition. They'll probably go raving mad."

"...You're right" she whispered, "I...I haven't been thinking much lately."

"Hush" he soothed, pulling her into his side as he locked the door behind them. "I just...I just can't believe someone would do this to you. It's-it's unthinkable."

Chika didn't say anything and he just started to feel more and more upset. He should have...insisted or something. So they canceled the date, he could still hang out with her. He understood the sentiment, she wanted to focus on her homework but..._but_.

Dirk stared when Chika showed him how she got out of her room, shimmying off her terrace onto the roof and sliding down some attached pipe. She...certainly did want to see him, it seemed. He made the climb back up with her, probably a lot more difficult than coming down, and, having a slight heart attack, entered her bedroom...

He somehow was able to smile, finding the room was plain for the most part with just little hints of her like a large Scuttle stuffed animal on her shelf with other cartoon characters from the anime she showed him or the images of Russell on her desk. Seemed she didn't have a traditional bed, frameless and close to the ground with an intricate headboard.

Chika sat down on the bed, seeming rather tired herself. He cautiously sat before her, wanting to be able to hide if need be. Her parents had probably been appalled that someone attacked their little girl...then to find some strange man in her bedroom? Yea, it wouldn't be pleasant. Alas, that was neither here nor there. Grasping her hands, he gazed at her softly. "You can sleep, darling. No one will hurt you."

"He was so angry with me" she said faintly, "I make people angry with me somehow and I have to figure out why."

Dirk exhaled sharply, "Chika, your _teacher _decided to harm you because of his own inadequacies and thinking that you were the problem. Maybe he was upset you spoke back to him or showed his errors but there is nothing in this universe that would justify him laying his hands on you. _Nothing_."

"...And Kaoru?"

"Kaoru?"

Chika dropped her head, seeming absolutely anguished. "In classes where we were together, he'll usually only group with people he knows and that used to be myself, Eiji, and Leonel. Today the teacher said that a group had only two people and...and I knew it was them. When asked if I could join their group to aid me in the project, he told her they had already completed the work and wouldn't be beneficial to them. They didn't need me...Eiji, he tried to help but I was upset and rejected his offer by handing his paperwork back. Both of them aren't very good with English and I actually fixed errors in the work he tried to give. Surely...surely I could have been beneficial but..."

Dirk was quiet as she sniffled, "They don't _need _me."

"...I don't know, darling" he offered after some moments, "Surely he could have aided you, especially after a teacher requested it. You've told me that your father and his are good chums?"

"Yes, Uncle Carl..."

"Well, I hope when he hears what happens he reflects on what has occurred. You...you didn't have to be in this situation. It's not your fault or even his but...things could have gone in another direction."

Chika nodded in agreement before yawning, pressing the back of her hand to her wounded lips. He gritted his teeth before stroking her fringe from her eyes, removing the pins. "Sleep, love. Everything will look better in the morning."

"Alright..." she murmured, staring at him. "Will you stay?"

Despite being concerned with being caught, he nodded, knowing he certainly wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She crawled under her covers and he climbed in beside her, careful to appear as flat as possible and submerging himself fully. He set his phone for a few hours later so he could make something of an escape. It'd be questionable if too many people saw him...he wouldn't care but he wasn't trying to make anything difficult for her.

"Dirk...?"

"Yes, darling?"

"You are always comforting and patient with me. I always fear upsetting you...but thank you for being there when I need you."

He gaped as she apparently dozed off, curled into his shoulder. Dropping his head against the mattress, he clenched his eyes shut. Not quite.

* * *

"Dirk Middleton, you have been snappy and testy all day and I'm losing my patience!"

Georgia glared irritably at her flatmate, the fellow slumped on the couch and giving her an equally irritated look. She'd asked him to do the chores he'd normally do anyway and was met with responses like 'leave me the hell alone' or 'stop treating me like a damned child'. Normally, if she even had to remind him to begin with, he'd assure he'd get to them soon. Whatever his problem was now, she was at her wit's end.

Ash scowled, sitting on the recliner watching the telly, having completed his tasks some time ago. "Why are you being such an ass?"

Dirk didn't respond, gazing emptily at his phone. His eyes briefly raised when the door opened. Was he expecting someone? Georgia glowered back, about to inform Chika she best speak to her boyo before she boxed his ears. She froze.

"C-Cameron!" she blurted.

Cam looked groggy as he entered the pub, the first time she'd really seen him here in _months_. He avoided her like the plague after the birthday fiasco and if Cam was good at anything it was avoiding people. That he walked in now just seemed like a mistake on his part. He nodded some at her... "Hello."

Ash cocked a brow, "Off work already, chum?"

"I just had to do some minor work in the greenhouse. Nothing major at the moment" he remarked simply.

Georgia kneaded her hands, needing to say something before he put that space between them again. "Ca-"

"Anyway, back to you: why are you being such an ass?" Ash demanded again, turning his attention to Dirk once more.

Despite that becoming almost tertiary to speaking to Cameron to her, Dirk finally muttered when the door started to rattle open again: "You'll see."

Hideyoshi Chika entered, wearing sunglasses and a beret...had that been all, she'd have thought nothing of it but the blood drained from her face when the girl removed them and revealed her bruised face.

"What in the _bloody hell happened_?!" Cam bellowed, walking over to Chika in quick steps.

"It's alright, Cam-nii. My teacher attacked me last night...the bruises should be going down soon though, my great-grandpapa gave me some sort of serum that will work in a few hours" she explained calmly.

Ash gawked, "Your _teacher _attacked you?!"

She nodded. Cam was absolutely indignant, almost spitting fire. "Wh-where is the f—king bastard? Did they put him in jail or-or the stocks or-or anything?"

"...You have stocks in your village still?"

"They should have them here too, then maybe teachers wouldn't beat their students!" Ash proclaimed, "Or the rat room at least, that'd teach him!"

Chika almost became transparent suddenly. "R-rat room?"

"Stop" Dirk finally spoke, his voice somewhat flat as he stood, "...Chika is petrified of mice, you don't need to describe the details of our rather horrific penal system back home."

Georgia sobbed, hugging her, "You poor dear! You must've been so frightened!"

"A little" Chika admitted, "My grandpapa came and stopped him though. He is in jail...we don't have stocks or...a rat room."

Cam pursed his lips tight, clearly still incensed. "Is that enough? He harms you and he gets to sit in a cushy prison."

"Well, grandpapa did break a number of bones in his face..."

"Oh."

Upset, Georgia grasped her hands, "I know you've probably come to see Dirk, darling, but if there was ever a good day to be pampered it's after something like this."

Dirk nodded, giving her a smile, "Yes...you go out and have a girl's day and get coddled. I'll be here when you get back."

Chika frowned as she gazed at him before opening her mouth to say something. Alas, Cheryl appeared from upstairs. "Did I hear girl's day?"

When the blonde woman got closer though, her brow creased. "Blow me, what happened to your _face_?"

"Really, Cheryl" Ash scolded, "Chika was assaulted by a teacher yesterday evening."

She scoffed, "How wretched. That's why school is daft anyway."

"I would say it's not just teachers in the world that go around physically beating people up, Cheryl" Dirk said sarcastically.

Georgia nodded in agreement, giving the girl a look, "We're going to take Chika for some tender loving care. If you want to go, go find a new attitude."

"And a new outfit" Cheryl said simply, skipping off upstairs.

Sighing, Georgia nodded slowly, "I-I best go change as well. We'll be back shortly, dear."

Glancing at Cam, whom she knew after this was in no place to speak calmly, Georgia's shoulders slumped. So be it.

Cam kissed Chika's forehead, his eyes dull and annoyed, "...Please be careful in this awful world, love. I need a drink."

Chika gazed after him as he slumped into the kitchen. Dirk groaned some and walked over to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes...you didn't say 'good bye' this morning" she murmured.

Hugging her to him, he pressed his lips faintly to her battered cheek, "You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you. I was going to give you a bell when I thought you were awake but you text me first..."

Chika sighed softly, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Papa barely wanted to let me leave this morning and I'm certain my grandfather has had me followed. I've sent a request he recall his bodyguards as I realized this was one insular event and nothing to get too worked up over."

"I suppose..." Dirk said reluctantly. "...I should have been there. I...it didn't have to happen."

His girlfriend simply shook her head, "That's not logical. There was no circumstantial reason you would have been present. While you asked if you could help me on the project, there was no reason to think it may not have just occurred differently. Don't be guilty."

He grimaced and nodded some. Georgia and Cheryl came down the steps, ushering her off. She gave him a sweet kiss before she left, promising that she'd pick up food for them and they could watch a movie or something. His heart hurt.

Cam came out with a glass of brandy...for him and himself. Dirk thanked him for the gesture, sipping it miserably. "Is she my everything right now?"

"Probably" Cam murmured, "It never starts that way, does it?"

No, he supposed not. Thinking of how he'd almost thrown her out of his life twice was enough to make him retch now. He imagined a human reaction was to be outraged over someone being harmed over something like this. Alas, he felt useless. He'd been useless. He could do nothing and nothing would reverse what happened. What a feeling that was...he thought he'd felt useless before.

...Damn.

* * *

"_Merry Christmas, darling."_

"_Merry Christmas, Dirk."_

_Chika had told him as much, that she'd be quite busy during her break and it was true. He'd only seen her a handful of times. She called early Christmas morning though and requested they meet in Russell's dog park. Figuring out where that was was a task but he managed. She was extra adorable today, wearing her lavender pea coat and black boots. As her legs were bare she must've been wearing a dress or shorts or something..._

_Dirk chuckled as Russell came to him, giving him a 'hug' as usual. "And a Merry Christmas to you as well, Lord Rover."_

_He wuffled and Dirk reached into the bag he brought, pulling out a gigantic bone. When he saw it, he knew it was made for Lord Rover. The dog gratefully took the offering, sitting on the grass to gnaw on it."Hope you enjoy it, my friend."_

_Chika handed him a bag of presents as she sat beside Russell. He was glad he assumed that's what was happening because he almost walked out without hers. All the time he'd had to himself helped him pick things out but he was worried about one present in particular..._

_Dirk smiled as he unwrapped a box to find a pair of brown leather gloves after sitting beside her. Chika was always staring at his hands and remarking that they seemed cold. "Thank you, darling."_

_Chika blinked at the stuffed toucan he got her, noting when he stayed in her room she didn't have one, before hugging it silently. He grinned, "You like it?"_

"_Yes...Dirk?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Have you heard of Burberry Bear?"_

_He nodded and she pouted a bit, too cute. "If...if you visit England, you think you can get me a Burberry bear?"_

"_But of course!" he gushed._

"_I like my toucan though. I'll name him Bert."_

_Dirk laughed, opening up his next present. He frowned. Chika had given him a tablet already so what was this thing... "That's a Nintendo so you can play Pokemon."_

"_Ah, you'll have to show me then. Ah! Wait, will I finally see my beloved Magikarp?"_

_Chika snickered. "Yes."_

_Unwrapping her second to last present, she seemed surprised. "...You found the limited edition Elder Scrolls."_

"_Yes, it was quite the hunt, I tell you. One lad practically chewed my head off about how no one does physical media anymore or something before some nicer bloke overheard and told me there was some secret underground old school video game lair. Then I went and it was definitely a lair, I tell you, and asked if he had the game you told me you wanted that was impossible to find. Something about the sky and he was like, 'impossible'. Then some other guy overheard me and went on about how he owned several of the titles and wanted to know why I wanted it and I told him my girlfriend is a video game aficionado and some trade later, voila."_

"_Wow" Chika murmured, "That sounds intense."_

_Dirk blushed as she kissed him almost...lovingly. "Thank you, Dirk."_

"_Of course, darling. Uh, there's...there's one other present and I...I don't want you to think I'm getting ahead of myself. It really just matches your earrings."_

_She tilted her head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. Chika took it from him, opening the latch before taking out the ring, composed of silver scattered flowers with a hint of purple in the metal. Putting it on her finger, she frowned. "It's very pretty...I don't know how often I'd wear it though. Rings often slip off my hand or hit against things."_

"_Understandable" Dirk agreed. They had a family ring that Ivan wore almost religiously. The thing just kind of got in his way and when he almost lost it once he figured it'd be safer in his keepsake box._

"_...I wish I could take you with me to our Christmas party but I doubt it'd go over well as I haven't introduced you to my parents prior" she sighed, "Perhaps one day."_

_He smiled again, rising to his feet and pulling her with him, "One day."_

_While he couldn't walk her and Lord Rover home, she walked him home and handed him her presents for the others. "I hope you all have a nice celebration as well. I'll be over tomorrow and perhaps we'll be able to have some time in solitude."_

"_Sexy time in solitude?" he grinned lazily._

"_Perhaps" she drawled before kissing him again, "I'll see you later."_

"_Alright. Be safe, love."_

_He watched after her, her form becoming a speck up the road before sighing heavily, scratching the back of his head. As it was when he saw it, it had the English placard beside it reading 'promise ring'. He'd left it behind at least three or four times before he finally gave in because he thought about it so much. A promise ring...but he couldn't ask for a promise, now could he?_

_...She told him she hadn't heard from Kaoru after the incident, that while his sentiment gave Kaoru credit it proved incorrect. Chika seemed embittered towards him and somewhere inside Dirk didn't want that and he wasn't sure why._

* * *

Cam Daugherty grumbled as he wandered around. Frieda kept 'meowing' at him because she couldn't find her stuffed animal. She was almost like what he imagined a child would be like if he had one...

It was almost New Years Eve. Chika had invited them to some spiritual event where they blessed the new year and it sounded splendid. Couldn't say it would hurt any, the last year hadn't ended on a great note.

He became accustomed to loneliness. It was hard to call himself just an orphan. He might have told the others some sort of buggered story about his parents dying but he'd known he was abandoned. He remembered a couple with no money and no education and no actual worth as human beings if they left their child in the woods as if they were a part of some sordid fairy tale.

Howard found him, a strange but nice man. His own religious upbringing in the village had made him isolate himself into living an unmarried life with no children because he wasn't always interested in the ladies available. Or at least that's how he explained it to Cam. A little older now he knew what the fellow was saying...should've left. He could've found happiness. Instead he raised Cam to adulthood and he was grateful for that.

He'd known Dirk, Ash, and Georgia his entire life. Whereas all the other children spoke down on his origin, conditioned by their parent's similar sentiments, they all treated him like a human being. But that was three people out of an entire village of naysayers and those that looked at him with a crooked eye. He just kept to himself, sneaking into the bar with the righteous drunks where they taught him to play billiards and snooker. Or he'd keep a garden because Howard loved greenery. No, no need for all that.

Georgia was always so gorgeous. He'd watch her ride the horse her father gave her, those lovely curls flowing behind her. In his heart though he knew that Grady wished her to marry and end up with Ash, a lad with a similar upbringing and a family. Ash was a very good friend of his. He couldn't count the innumerable times Ash invited him to his home for dinner and to spend time somewhere else when Howard's presence became a bit too much for him. But an ugly side of him hated that because Ash had a mother, a deceased but well respected father, and a sister with years of experience with the same trade as Grady made him the more acceptable one. Cam was nothing in comparison.

God, he'd never forget when she asked him to come on a walk with her. They always went on walks but with the others usually. That time she wanted to venture alone and he'd agreed, confused. When they were far out away from their establishment, she informed him that Francine liked him. Francine, a girl of some affluence in the village, was of no interest to him. She'd simply come to dismiss his lack of heritage as well. And even in the chance she didn't, her father certainly would. He had only shrugged, saying it didn't matter to him. He had a girl he fancied anyway.

Georgia bristled, demanding who that girl was. He couldn't tell her then it was her so he just turned the question back. Georgia, pointedly like most of the women he seemed to have in his life at present, told him that naturally it was him. Somehow he hadn't believed her and in his eighteen-year-old state demanded the sixteen-year-old prove it. She kissed him.

...It wasn't like it was just total jealousy now. Georgia was just that sort of person who would run off to someone in need. That was what he loved about her, after all, and he hadn't been angry at all that she went to aid an animal. That sort of sympathy she had in her heart...he adored that.

It was something she had in common with Ash.

Her and Ash worked together, they knew how to ranch and care for animals he couldn't even fathom. Again, Ash was the logical choice and his deepest most hideous fear was one day she'd realize that. She'd realize she'd chosen to be with the rootless silent florist whom people hated for not being one of their own. They accepted him because he was practically Howard's child but they would never actually see him as worthy of it.

He wouldn't know what to do when she figured that out.

Cam jumped, shocked, when there was a hard bump at the door. Looking back, he heard the jangle of keys for at least...three minutes before deciding he'd just answer. Sounded like whoever was struggling.

On the other side, what he found was almost whimsical. Chika was wearing a simple black tank top and jeans with heels, a jacket under her arm and an unconscious Georgia on her back. "'Dis...dis is _all your fault_, onii-san!"

He gawked, quickly pulling her in and taking Georgia into his arms. "Oh my God, is she alright?!"

"Ge-Gor-Georgia's tinier than me by like...like inches or something" Chika drawled, "And like, she took a shot of something crazy and tol'z me tuh...tuh take shots of the crazy with her and then she kept takin' shots of crazy after I tol' her the crazy was nasty and boom! She-she'z like, 'woah, I need tuh...tuh sleep because I'mz sleepy' and I waz...waz tellin' Cheryl we...we need tuh' go but she was goin' snoggin' with some dude, she'z said..."

Cam's brow furrowed at his very intoxicated 'little sister' as he set Georgia on the couch. Checking her breathing, he was relieved to find it normal. Yes, calm down, heart. "I see...what provoked you ladies to go drinking again?"

She pointed a very accusatory finger at him, her red eyes narrowing sharply, "Like I said: it's all your fault, 'nii-san! Georgia-Georgia wanz to-to love you and you're-you're being a j-j-jerk!"

"That's not true..." he insisted, exasperated. Why did she always turn to alcohol if they had issues? This wasn't the first time and it wasn't even only the second time in Japan.

Chika softened, looking at him with this rather endearingly sad look. "Nii-san shoul' be...be happy. Georgia...Georgia likes him..."

Before he could respond to that, the door opened and Dirk appeared, holding some bags of groceries. Cam's eyes widened as _Chika _squealed, rushing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Dirk looked flabbergasted as she started kissing his face. "Dirk-k-k, I'm zo glad you're home. I want youse and your sexy body naked-d-d."

Dirk stared down at her as she kissed his neck passionately before looking to Cam, deadpanned. "Why is my girlfriend drunk? Or, rather, _wasted_?"

Cam grimaced, scratching the back of his head. "I think Georgia's depressed and to recuperate took Cheryl and Chika on some binge drinking affair to drown her woes. Cheryl didn't make it back, the liquor put Georgia to sleep, and Chika carried her home in this state..."

Groaning, Dirk smiled a bit as Chika started to strip off his coat. "_Darling, _let me set the groceries down, okay?"

"Then you'll be naked?"

"Mm, probably not but we'll discuss it."

Cam stared drolly at them as Chika followed Dirk into the kitchen, shaking his head when not long after Dirk said in an aghast tone: "Chika, we're in the _kitchen_!"

Georgia suddenly sighed, opening her eyes and looking up at him, dazed. "Cam...?"

He stroked her hair from her face, leaning over and kissing her. She seemed confused. "Wha'z going on? Am I asleep...?"

Smirking, he pulled her to sit up, giving her another kiss. "We're going to hide in my room and I'm going to cuddle you a bit. Is that alright?"

Georgia sighed airily, hugging his shoulders, "Sure, love, since I'm nah sure thiz is happ'nin..."

Cam snickered, picking her up, "Sure, sure. We'll speak when you're coherent."

She whispered 'I love you' and he bit his lip, glancing backwards at the front door. Ash told him once he intended to ask Georgia to marry him when he finally inherited the farm from his mum at 25. It wasn't his business to inform her of this but he...he didn't want that. At the same time he didn't want Ash to be hurt either. What would Georgia want...?

Yea, he needed all the prayer he could get whether it worked or not.

* * *

Dirk yawned, waking when he heard a long groan next to him. He couldn't help smirk as his girlfriend covered her eyes from the somehow bright winter sunlight streaming through his window, hissing. Yes, he fathomed she was going to have that teaching moment hangover today.

She was pretty outgoing last night, trying to rip his clothes off and have her way with him. Of course he couldn't have that with her being insanely intoxicated so he wrestled with her a bit until she finally tuckered out. It was pretty difficult, honestly, she was kissing and touching him very convincingly...

Figured that wasn't anything to be resolved today, he thought with a smile as she began to whine, clenching her head and turning on her side. "What-what's happening? Why-why is my head exploding?"

Dirk snickered, saying as quiet as possible knowing even a reasonably toned voice was susceptible to split her skull open, "You're hungover from your insane night of drinking, love."

"Dirk" she almost sobbed, "Make it stop-p-p."

With a sigh, he leaned over and grabbed a bottle off the nightstand. Cracking the bottle on the container, he replied, "Hangovers are apparently caused by dehydration so hydrating you should take some of the effects away. I went out after you fell asleep and got this for you. The pharmacist told me it's usually for children but does the trick."

Chika sat up miserably, taking a sip and grimacing. "I haven't had this since I was five..."

"I've got water for you too."

"This will do for now, thank you..." she mumbled.

She looked nauseous as she finished the bottle, slamming down face first into her pillow. "...Can I just lie here for the day?"

Dirk rubbed her back, nodding, "If that's what you'd like, darling. I do have to work for a bit though."

Standing, figuring he'd shower and shave before his shift, he turned on the tap of his sink somewhat so it'd be a slight trickle. He wasn't sure what would aggravate her... she was staring at him absently, droning. "...Did we at least have sex?"

He couldn't help laugh, smearing shaving cream on his face, "No, love. Make no mistake, you made it quite clear that was your intention but I was not going to do that with you so impaired."

"So I was just a drunken floozy with you last night..."

Dirk razed a brow, reaching for his razor, "'Floozy' is a bit of a strong word, my dear. You just were just a lot more...talkative about what precisely you wanted which was specifically me naked."

"Mm..."

Turning on the shower to nab some warm water, he glanced back into the bedroom. From the sound of her breathing it seemed she'd fallen back to sleep. He'd wake her to get her another drink of something before he headed to work, he mused, and maybe make some broth.

After he finished bathing, wandering out with his towel around his hips to search for clothing, Dirk was startled to find she was awake. Chika was gazing at him sleepily, still on her stomach. "...Do you think you'd want to stay in the pub forever, Dirk?"

"Eh?" he frowned, confused. In the...? "...Well, I suppose not. Honestly I miss having land quite a bit. It's convenient here but I'm sure even you have a backyard at your home."

Her red eyes shut as she gave him a partial nod, groaning with the movement. "I used to sleep over at Kaoru's house all the time."

"I remember you mentioning that."

"It's more difficult at Eiji and Leonel's house. I liked them, Leonel had a really nice loft room, but it wasn't quite as comfortable..." she mumbled, "But I've been sleeping with you for quite some time now and it's nice..."

Kaoru's eyes closed some, absently reaching up to dry his hair. "I've...liked it as well. I can't say I've shared a bed with someone like I have with you but I..."

He what exactly...? She watched him wearily, murmuring, "...I'm not drunk anymore but I still kind of want to have sex."

Laughing again, he cleared his throat when he composed himself, pulling up his trousers. "Sex is the last thing on my mind when I'm hungover, love, so you're doing a lot better than I would."

"True, it's third of my priorities to not throwing up and telling my brain not to cry..."

"Poor darling" he cooed, buttoning up his shirt, "Next time Georgia gets another _brill _idea about matching drinks, you should probably tell her 'no'."

Chika moaned, hugging her head again, "It was entertaining...at the time."

Dirk smiled, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing the back of her head very gingerly. "As are most ideas. Here, I'll make some tea to settle your stomach and a little broth."

She seemed prepared to protest before getting hit by another wave of nausea that had her curling up. Poor thing. Going downstairs to prepare her feel better meal, he raised a brow when Cheryl just happened to enter at the same second. She seemed appalled. "Why are you awake al-bloody-ready?!"

"It's 10 am and I need to be at work soon? Were you out all night?"

"N-none of your business!" she hissed, running for the steps.

Dirk simply shook his head, entering the kitchen. Really, what did he care what she did...? Ash might have a fit but that was her brother. He was just a common bystander.

Using some chicken stock, he got a smooth broth going and made up a nice herbal brew for her. He smirked when Cam came down, seeming weary. "How's our girl?"

Cam groaned loudly, "Smashed. She woke up sobbing."

"Chika's in very slightly better spirits" Dirk sighed, setting the soup on a tray with a cup.

'Onii-san' gave him a look. "And I take it you did not succumb to her requests?"

"I'm not an ass, chum" Dirk assured, starting towards the steps, "I made enough for Georgia. I'm leaving after I take this to Chika and I assume she'll want to sleep for a spell. Keep an eye open for her, please."

"Of course."

Walking back up the steps, he exhaled softly, finding she'd turned on her back, leaning against the pillows he had against the headboard, the sun hitting her prettily. Her eyes opened, gazing at him weakly. "You need curtains."

"It's beautiful."

"It's annoying, especially at this moment" she grumbled.

He chuckled, coming over with the tray and giving her a peck on the lips. "I'll close the blinds more for you. I have the remainder of those children's drinks next to the bed with some bottles of water so you'll stay hydrated."

"You're nice to me..."

"If nothing else I'll take care of my party girl girlfriend once the do is over" he teased, stroking her hair from her face. "But I need to get going. Relax, alright?"

"Alright...Dirk?"

He rose to close the blinds, glancing back as she sipped the tea. "Your home with a bit of land...is it here or in England?"

Eyes widening, Dirk gaped for a moment before shrugging awkwardly. "...Can't honestly say yet, darling. Time will tell, right?"

"Yes...have a good day at work. I'll probably be right here when you return..."

"Alright. Sleep well, Chika."

...What was she really asking though?

* * *

Georgia Ainsworth smiled some as she stood in the kitchen, stirring dough for the pie she was making. Chika and Dirk were in the living room, playing on that computer of his. They were still an odd couple, really, but they were also quite cute too. Chika used to more perch on Dirk as if she were confused on how to sit but as of late she seemed a lot more comfortable, currently curled into his side, her legs stretched across his lap.

Funny to think this was the same girl they'd wanted to do away with because she was just so odd and emotionless. Or just so it seemed as she currently was fighting a losing battle against giggles, coughing to mask them. Dirk stared deadpanned at the screen for a few moments before he'd also crack up, saying in a broken voice, "T-this is _not _funny, Chika, damn it. I-I want my old character back."

"Now Dirk..." Chika started, clearly about to laugh but clearing her throat instead, "There used to many people that fought to have a transgender character availability in video games."

"As they should...except I don't think they were protesting for gluing a man and woman together then giving them an additional _third _lizard head with three different arms growing out of their spine."

Chika shivered, shaking her head, "J-just reload. I'm sure it's _just _a glitch."

Dirk gave her a dry look before pressing some buttons...whatever occurred did Chika in because she covered her face as she always did when she succumbed to laughter, Dirk looking appalled and amused as well. "What the _hell_?! It made it worse, they're effin' _purple_!"

"A-alright" Chika rasped, composing herself, "L-let's just delete this character and continue using your old one. I will send a report to the admins tonight about their character creator."

Dirk snorted, typing, "Yea _right_, like I'd delete this mischief. I'm going to run around and give everyone a fright for sure. Or at least a giggle."

"Oh God, no."

"His, her, lizard...its name is Fugly the Dragon."

Chika pursed her lips at him, almost a playful expression. "There's no dragon in that mash up."

"We don't know what the hell's in that mash up, love."

She snickered, resting her head against his shoulder as they discussed what class it could possibly be and all the things that were outside an outsider like Georgia's knowledge. They were just...precious and she was always so delighted to see them both happily together.

...But.

* * *

"_It's heavier than I presumed..."_

_Dirk flushed as Chika put the finishing touches on the kimono she'd bought him. "New Years is a rare time for men to wear them" she'd explained. He wanted to pout that she wasn't wearing one but she'd already explained the women had dressed in them for the fireworks so now it was the mens' turn. Cam and Ash had already been outfitted as well..._

"_There..." she murmured before giving him that light little smile, "I suppose it's suitable on you."_

"_Suppose? Am I too white for this?"_

_She pinched his arm, scoffing, "No one said anything about race. You can wear whatever you like."_

"_Can I wear my trilby with it?"_

"_Absolutely not."_

_Smirking, Dirk crossed his arms at the sleeve as they went down the steps to join the others. Georgia was giddily taking pictures, squeeing upon seeing him and demanding he join the other two for a group shot. After, Chika set it up so they could all get one together. Pictures to detail all these memories...it wasn't a luxury of home to have pictures. He was glad for that, glancing at the preview as Georgia checked through them to make sure they were adequate. Chika grabbed his hand and led them out, declaring they'd have to get to the shrine before it got anymore crowded._

_What had she been asking him that day? He gazed at her as they walked up the street, having traded him to be arm in arm with Georgia, the two chattering about something. Was she asking what he thought or was he just presuming? How...how could he presume anything?_

"_This is a Shinto shrine, I presume?" Cam questioned, beside Ash as they came closer to the apparent site. _

"_Yes. But my family don't particularly identify as anything and the prayer is very individualistic so I suppose it's not too big a deal" Chika explained._

_They nodded some, standing in a fairly decent line for about half an hour. Cheryl got bored and wandered off eventually, of course. He figured she would want to return to England one day..._

_He'd asked Cam and Ash. While Ash was always going bonkers over the new robots or fireworks or whatever he discovered, he'd said in a fairly incredulous tone that of course he was going to return to England. He could never consider this home. Cam had gone quiet before remarking rather simply that he'd never had a place he considered home anyway. It was whatever struck...him. "Him", she said she rather missed having instant access to nature and free range horseback riding. _

_What did he want...?_

_They came to the front of the shrine and Chika bowed her head, pressing her hands together as she closed her eyes. He did the same and knew he had to make a plea for something..._

_He...he wanted to be with her. Here...there...wherever. _

_Glancing at her as he finished his fairly simple wish, he wondered what she asked for. He felt nauseous thinking it might have regarded Kaoru._

_Once all was said and done, she led them to receive 'o-mikuji', apparently some sort of fortune for the upcoming year. In some sort of...phenomenon, perhaps, it appeared that all the Brits got the exact same o-mikuji. They asked Chika what hers was before she translated theirs as it seemed they were going to get something entirely drab. She told them it was 'dai-kichi', or, a great fortune of gakumon. Chika smiled some and told them gakumon was studies. She'd told him she wished to attend university so he was instantly thrilled for such a point on fortune for her._

_Handing his to her, he was hopeful it was something good. Chika stared at it for a long few moments and he thought it must have been something unlucky because, well, just their luck, right? Cam questioned her gently on it and she finally told them, quiet, 'Han-kichi', or, half-blessing._

"_Tenkyo."_

"_Tenkyo?" they'd questioned._

"_Moving...or changing residence."_

_Dirk's eyes widened. Ash seemed delighted, seeming to denote what this probably meant, Georgia wondering the same. Cam didn't say anything and neither did his imoto. She just quietly stuck her fortune in her bag and took his hand wordlessly. It...it didn't have to necessarily mean **that **though! Perhaps he'd find another home and live there with his bit of land. And who knows? Maybe...maybe it was just a lot of worrying over nothing._

_When they got to the pub, Chika and Georgia started at the soba. He'd gone to change and was relieved to hear her soft giggles with a lot of...hammering. Catching a glance, he found the two...beating rice? His boss had mentioned mochi or something but...very odd. He smiled, happy she didn't seem as distraught._

_He...he didn't want to leave. He especially didn't want to leave her._

* * *

He'd actually looked at her today and she didn't know why.

In English class, while they were going over pronouns or something so simple she wanted to fall asleep again but actually respected this teacher enough not to do, she'd just happened to glance in Shomura Kaoru's direction. He'd been looking backward at her...most of the row was missing behind him, going to some intramural sport tournament for the day. It was still slightly awkward though. Squirming a bit, she tried to keep her attention on the board but fact of the matter was Kaoru had been pointedly avoiding all facial contact with her for a year now so what had changed?

Chika pondered long enough to come to the conclusion she would attempt to speak to him again. They were applying for the same school, she'd heard from her mother. All of them were, including Eiji and Leonel. Georgia advised her the best way to strike up a conversation was to have something to 'break the ice' with. That should suffice.

Alas, as always, as soon as she approached he sped away. Oh. It was a fluke.

All she could do was sigh, sick of bursting into useless emotions over something that clearly wasn't going to be resolved. Her phone suddenly chimed, announcing a text message. Opening it, she sincerely had to fight a grin when Dirk sent a message saying: "you effing suck"...with a picture of the in-game Magikarp on the console she got him. He really was sort of adorable.

...All of them got the 'changing address' o-mikuji though? It would be one thing if they just happened to get a stack stuck together or something but they reached in at different points and managed to pull of the exact same thing? The probability was so low it was nearly impossible, considering how many other options there were. She wasn't superstitious, there was no logic behind it, but that sort of thing was too bizarre to ignore.

...But surely he wouldn't leave. He...he said he liked it here. The others, they were getting homesick. On a girl's day out to the salon for pedicures, Georgia had expressed as much, saying she missed her father and other companions back in England. Cheryl, in one of her more compassionate moments, said she missed her mother deeply and though she adored shopping and partying here, nothing replaced a mum's love.

Chika put herself in their places where she was thousands and thousands of miles from her mama and papa and Shinji. Away from her grandpapas and Russell and family too? She wasn't always the most affectionate of people but she would have been hard pressed to spend a year that way as well so she knew where they were coming from. She could understand them.

But what about Dirk...?

She went home first, wanting to complete her homework before going to see him. She text him that she wanted to take him out for dinner, having some money from New Years still saved. Georgia had gushed it was their six month anniversary so they should do something special. Six month anniversary? People did things like that?

Chika snickered at his response, having text back that 'she just swept a boy off his feet'...except when she had him name his pet after this travesty and to consider this ample tradeoff for having watched The Little Mermaid without her. She assured him he could rename Magikarp 'Koiking' and requested he think about where he wanted to eat tonight. It could be a nice place.

While they were out shopping, Georgia gushed that it was precious their six month anniversary was on Valentine's Day. Chika had never really participated in the holiday. Sure, she made chocolates for her daddy, grandpas, brother, and the guys but not on a romantic level. She'd thought hard about the chocolates she'd made Dirk...extra hard, anyway. Her mother expressed that there was no point in making the chocolate if a certain amount of feeling didn't go into it. Her feelings for Dirk...

Chika completed her homework and started to dress for dinner, deciding to wear a purple dollbaby dress her grandmother had given her and a pair of black flats. Putting on the ring Dirk gave her and the earrings, she started for the door. She paused, finding her papa passed out on the couch. One of his cooks had quit recently so he was taking on extra shifts. It was starting to show as he usually would have been engulfed in Bion by now. Grabbing a blanket, she covered him and kissed his forehead, bidding him 'sweet dreams'. Nothing had changed with her papa.

Going towards the pub, that little place hidden in the knowns of her world, she opened the gate with her key and wandered towards her solace. Dirk was standing in his full length mirror, buttoning up a black shirt which he'd tucked into his gray slacks. About to greet him, she noticed the look on his face. She was visible in the mirror but he was somewhere else.

"Dirk?"

Her boyfriend jumped, startled, before quickly smiling back at her. It was that forced smile though. Dirk smiled as naturally as breathing so she could tell when it was for the sake of others. "Hiya, darling! I'm sorry, just zoned out there for a few. Blimey, you're gorgeous. What's all this for now? Taking me to fancy restaurants and telling me to dress pretty, it must be something special."

He was changing the subject. "It's our six month anniversary and Valentine's Day."

When she stayed over with Kaoru, Uncle Carl would grow cross when Aunt Katie ignored him all day for some unknown reason. He'd get this look on his face when Madeline, Kaoru's older sister, pointed out that it was their wedding anniversary. Uncle Carl would lose all the color in his body and run off to amend his mistake. Her papa snorted when she told him this happened and said it just figured. As it was, he never forgot his anniversary...

And apparently neither did Dirk. His smile became warmer and more natural, going toward his dresser and grabbing something from the top. "I didn't want to make it odd. I know a lot of couples don't celebrate until it gets into the years but I did get you something, just in case."

"Oh, you didn't have to. Today the girl gives the gift."

His nose wrinkled, "That's no fun. Fair trade, dear."

Taking his present and handing him his, she breathed in some. "Godiva strawberries...?"

Dirk grinned as she immediately took one out, leaning in to kiss her jaw playfully. "Well, I know my darling _loves _her strawberries..."

She pouted, nibbling on it, "You outdid my gift with _Godiva_."

He opened his box, full of an assortment of chocolates she composed. "How so? These look..."

Dirk popped one into his mouth and shut his eyes, 'mm'ing', "And taste scrumptious."

"I suppose but those are homemade, not Godiva."

Pinning her with a plain expression, he drawled after a moment, "You _made _these?"

"I know, it's crazy in comparison to Godiva."

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't even know how you'd begin to make chocolate!" Dirk gawked, "You're so multi-talented..."

Suddenly his face became lost again. Frowning, Chika grasped his hands after setting her chocolate strawberries down. "What's the matter, Dirk?"

"...Nothing, love" he murmured, kissing her. "Let's go to dinner, alright? Let's enjoy our night together."

...What did Dirk want?

* * *

How aggravating...Hideyoshi Chika glanced at the guys in her gym class, running track while the girls did stretches. It was hardly warm at all but some of them must've worked up enough of a sweat to take their shirts off. Antoinette intoned that she'd hoped Chika had come to admire other male physiques beside Dirk's. Not really...seeing the chest of one man just reminded hers of his and she had a deep attraction to Dirk's torso. Attraction was one of those bothersome things that caused the increasingly bothersome arousal and she realized knowing that the object of her attraction was at her disposal didn't help that she was currently in school...

Yes, one of her aggravations. While Dirk was often very open to such proposals, as of late he seemed properly distracted by something. The last time was their anniversary almost a month ago. She was inspired to try a new venue for the activity so he took out a rather fancy hotel. Naturally it was no different than usual except feeling less pressed to be quiet as to not irritate those around them. Well, he also tried some new positions and instead of pleasuring him, he pleasured her. She honestly didn't like it much, it just felt weird compared to anything else they could be doing in that location.

But almost a month. She'd whispered with Georgia about it since Antoinette was busy with high school exams. The woman grinned, teasing that she was randy. Who...? Georgia explained it and she supposed that was just 'horny'. 'Got to tell your man to put out, love', Georgia laughed before they went off on a mini shopping venture. As of late, Cheryl refused to even shop, one of her favorite hobbies and instead chose to sit around on the couch. Something seemed to be on everyone's mind. Whatever was on Dirk's made him rather reclusive and she didn't care for that much. Dirk was always open with her...

Whatever the case, the day dragged because all she could think about was getting to him for answers and hopefully sex. The order could differentiate but the latter may be necessary for clearer thoughts. Chika nibbled on the end of her pen in her final class, English, impatiently tapping her toe silently. Why was it school's time slowed when there was something outside that she wanted to accomplish? Glancing towards Kaoru, she found he'd fallen to sleep, Eiji occasionally poking him. Much ado about nothing on the staring event, as the others would say. Nothing came of it and it had yet to repeat. They graduated next month and despite knowing she wasn't going to understand Kaoru's reasons or know what she did to make them all hate her, it saddened her deeply to know she was leaving this point of her life without them even speaking to her.

There were going to be a lot of things changing in her life.

When class was mercifully dismissed, she quickly grabbed her things and proceeded to get to Dirk. Chika entered the pub seven minutes later, having optimized her usual walk by almost five minutes, and was confused as to why the place was so quiet. She'd spoken to Georgia on the phone leaving school and she reported she was at work but all the lads were at home. Not from what she could tell...

Walking up the steps, feeling a peculiar need to be silent, she slowly pushed Dirk's door open...

Three in the evening and Dirk was still in bed. Chika was in absolute disbelief, walking towards the man who was propped up against his pillows, his lips lightly agape as he softly breathed, his perfect naked chest rising and falling. Since he'd clearly missed shaving this morning he had a bit of stubble...

Chika shook her head and crawled into bed on top of him, grumbling, "Dirk."

His head just kind of turned, falling loosely against his shoulder, the motion causing his snores to become more audible. She tried again, pinching his arm. "Dirk?"

Nothing. Very peculiar, he wasn't this heavy a sleeper. Sitting up for a moment, she stared at him before leaning over and kissing his lips. His lips were kind of pretty sometimes and it was really a good way to wake him, apparently. He was like that fairy tale character.

Relieved when he was finally roused, he looked at her, his green eyes hazy and bloodshot. "Chika...?"

"It's almost four in the afternoon, Dirk."

She expected some crazy tale about how inspiration kept him up until ten this morning writing his story. Except now that she really was staring at him, he seemed particularly...pale. Pressing her hand to his forehead, concerned, she jumped when he groaned. "I'm sorry, darling...I'm not sick, it's just my turn to be hungover. The boys and I were up all night polishing off some Scotch..."

Or drinking. "That's the fourth night in the past two weeks you've done the same thing."

"I know, I know..." he droned, rubbing his face.

She swallowed, almost deciding to press on what was the matter. For him to drink so thoroughly and to be so out of sorts, _something _was troubling him. Alas, feeling his bulge underneath his blanket from where she was sitting was also sort of pressing.

Dirk set her aside unfortunately though, scratching the back of his head. "I probably smell like a drunk right now, love. Let me shower and get presentable."

Perhaps her sense of smell was damaged or she just didn't know what a drunk smelled like... not able to help pout, she twiddled her fingers a bit. "...I can wash your back."

He glanced over his shoulder before giving a cocky smile. "I bet you could, love. You just stay adorable right there. As much as I'd...appreciate you washing my back, I might ending up passed out on the floor, vomiting, and I don't want you to see me in such a state."

Chika frowned at that. Dirk shaved rather quickly before entering into the shower. With a scowl she recalled that it was usually an inadvertent sign that sex would not occur if he showered first. She would have to making a convincing case.

After about fifteen minutes, Dirk wandered out before pausing in the doorway. He blinked absently, "My, my...I guess I know what my darling wants."

Deciding discarding her clothes was the best of indications, she murmured, "Please?"

Grimacing, Dirk ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Beautiful, when I'm...a little hungover it's a little difficult to get...the nob turning?"

Why were they turning knobs? But then she recalled nob was a phallic slang of theirs. Sulking petulantly, she pulled him to lie beside her. "Allow me to try?"

For a few minutes she thought he must've been pretty tired of her because he wasn't reacting at all. Alas, he just admitted, his face full of shame, that that's what he...meant. Oh. Well, that was silly.

Nonetheless, not one to give up, she tried new positions that seemed reasonable in a way and he seemed to be very simulated with her sitting up on top of him. He moaned, his eyes rolling back, his bed squeaking with the movement. Dirk gripped her thighs, gnawing on his lip and tugging her down harder and harder. It got intense and louder than she liked to be but considering the drought of sorts didn't really mind as much...

The satisfaction was even more satisfying, Dirk groaning in ecstasy as his hips rose off the bed when he ejaculated, his lips agape. Chika choked out a passionate sob, still trying to stifle it by habit before weakly trembling and climbing off of him. Collapsing on her side, they both fought for air before the moment calmed and she felt pleased.

Opening her eyes, she found Dirk was gazing at her, lying and facing her. She frowned softly when he reached out and stroked her flyaway hairs back. "...Chika..."

"Yes, Dirk?"

"You know what I dream about?" he asked softly, "I dream about being a writer that lives in a house with just a bit of land that stimulates my imagination. I don't have to be renown or even famous. I just want to impart my stories and know that someone may enjoy them. That's one of my greatest desires in life. What is yours?"

Chika considered the question for a few moments before murmuring, "People tell me it's stupid."

"Darling, you're one of the first people that didn't instantly decry my dream as stupid. Even those that support it go instantly into how difficult it would be or how it may end up being a waste of time. That's not what a dream is supposed to be..." Dirk sighed softly, "So even if your dream is to be a unicorn ballerina, what right would I have to ever say that it's 'stupid'?"

She frowned before replying, "Simply speaking I just want to program computers. While our own systems and robotics have replaced the need for human incorporation in that function there's always a need for problem solving or fixing glitches as what took place in Bion. That, and old-fashion coding still fascinates me. But the larger picture is others don't have access to technology. It's not like in your village where it's purposeful either, they just can't afford it or live impoverished. I wish to start a foundation with the reflection of companies like Apple or Dell so people that simply can't have such a window of knowledge can."

Dirk tilted his head, his brow furrowing, "And what precisely is so 'stupid' about that? You desire to help people with your career too? It's wonderful."

"I've enjoyed the stories you've allowed me to read as well. I know others would. I think it's clearly something that makes you happy so it's a good dream" Chika replied.

He stared at her before smiling wistfully, entwining their hands and raising hers to his lips. "Thank you. I just wish reality weren't true."

Before she could question, he changed the subject about being absolutely famished after their little rendezvous, saying they should go get some ramen. Chika could only agree because he didn't seem to desire to talk about it any longer.

...Why couldn't he have what he wanted?

* * *

**End Note:**

Chika told Dirk to rename his goldfish Magikarp "Koiking"...she's basically being a troll as Koiking is Magikarp's original Japanese name.


	46. Revision

**Chapter 5: **Revision

Author's Note: Oh hey, it's tomorrow my time, let's let her go. Enjoy as always and I'll be back eventually so we can know what Kaoru's problem was XD **Smut in the beginning. **

* * *

_Hideyoshi Chika moaned into Dirk Middleton's mouth, her body writhing against his as he grasped her bottom, pulling her flush against his crotch. He wildly reached for the handle to his nightstand, moving to kiss her neck hard. _

_She once overheard her mama expressing to her Aunt Katie that she wanted to speak to her papa about something that seemed to be bothering him but somehow, when they moved to the bedroom and he started to get frisky she lost sight of all she was trying to accomplish. Chika had thought then that it was strange her focused mother could lose focus because of anything. Now she understood._

_Dirk turned on his back, panting as he clumsily unraveled the condom, rolling it over his erection. Antoinette had demanded on a recent coffee excursion to know if he'd ever tried to bail on using a condom with her. No, Dirk was very responsible...she should be too._

"_D-Dirk" she rasped as he pushed inside of her, "I-I wished t-to speak...with...with you."_

"_O-okay" he whispered, pumping his hips as he pressed his forehead to hers, "What...what do you wish to speak about?"_

_Chika groused, "I-I can't speak t-to you like—nn, this!"_

_Her boyfriend laughed softly, nuzzling her cheek and purring into her ear, "You...you want me to stop then, darling?"_

"_...No."_

_Dirk chuckled huskily, bending her back at an angle, a rather...provocative position she found satisfying. Flicking his tongue at her nipple, he drawled, "We'll speak after I please you, dear."_

_She knew this wasn't going to be true, especially since he always sincerely fell asleep right after. Staring as he breathed, paced, she knew he wasn't sleeping well because whatever was bothering him. She just had to figure out what that 'whatever' was._

* * *

_Cam gazed at Ash and Georgia as the two discussed something about their family businesses back in the village. They were curled on the couch, Cheryl stretched out on the recliner woefully, almost bosomy, and seeming infinitely wistful. It'd be a year next month since they left. Hard to believe, really. So much had happened in a way..._

_It was thick in the conversation that was going around. Cheryl, Ash, and Georgia were craving home. Dirk didn't say much about the matter or really much in general. He'd become sort of withdrawn as of late as if he were in perpetual thought about something. Naturally Chika brought him out of it a bit but even she figured something was bothering the bloke..._

_Him? He didn't miss that place a scratch, really. Of course he'd wish to visit with Howard again, the man was practically his father, but that didn't mean he wanted to return. Here his status was blank. No one cared that he had no mother or father or renown business or trade. He was just a humble florist and he was appreciated at his career. And he could have Frieda inside. _

_Georgia glanced to him, her amber eyes almost melancholy. "Don't you miss home, Cam?"_

"_Not particularly" he said honestly._

"_What!" Ash declared incredulously, "How is that possible? You don't miss the nature or the old pub or any of that?"_

_What were those things to miss? Nature? He was a gardener in an open field in addition to a greenhouse, he had nature even when it wasn't directly outside his door. He only liked the pub because it had billiards. In his current household, the billiard table was downstairs from his bedroom. He just solemnly shook his head. Georgia's frown grew. "You don't miss Howard?"_

"_We've stayed in contact via old fashion letters. He's been well."_

"_Ugh, you're just so...you, Cam! You wouldn't miss anything!" Ash sulked._

_Not true, he thought mildly as the fellow went on and on about how apathetic he could be. As it were, the only reason he'd return to England was if Georgia went and that was looking quite likely. He'd much prefer not to but he knew she desired it. He'd be perfectly miserable here all alone without her and perfectly miserable there back in that backward place so it made no difference in the end in regards to his happiness._

"_Fine, Ash, I suppose if I must I'd return to the old village" he responded silently, sick of the fellow's rants._

_Cam noted Georgia let out a sigh of relief. He just sighed in misery. They were awfully set on this though. What of their jobs and what of..._

_The door opened and Chika entered, looking rather annoyed. "Good afternoon, everyone."_

"_Afternoon, dear" Cam greeted._

_Sir Mope All Day wandered down the steps, probably sensing her presence, and smiled slightly. He wasn't in a good mood and everyone knew it so why put on that fake countenance? Chika's eyes narrowed, pointing at him. "We are speaking. Down here."_

"_S'pose the bed does complicate my thoughts..."_

_Cam leered at the implications as Chika crossed her arms. Dirk just blinked. "Well, what is the topic we're speaking of?"_

"_You are bothered by something and I wish to know what it is."_

_His green eyes moved away, gazing off at something else idly. Yes, he was being quite evasive. Chika looked upset. "Why can't you tell me?"_

_He grimaced, rubbing his brow, "It's...it's just so complicated right now, love. I don't mean to seem like I'm being secretive, it's just...I don't know. A lot of things, I s'pose."_

_Georgia frowned toward him before sighing softly, "Chika darling, we have been considering going back. I can't speak for Dirk, of course..."_

"_I kind of figured" Chika said quietly._

_Ash chipped in. "It's not like it hasn't been amazingly fun and just one huge adventure and all, Chika, it's just...well, we're still a long way across the pond and...I dunno, perhaps we're being a trifle bit clingy."_

_Before Chika could speak, Cheryl finally decided to pipe in. Goodness. "There's nothing 'clingy' about it. We've never belonged here no matter what adventures we've had. Shopping and playing and all the other things can only carry us so far. This isn't our society and I frankly find it abhorrent now."_

"_Really, Cheryl" Ash scolded._

_The blonde girl sat up, nowhere near done, "But of course, we can chatter all we want but we really have no say in the matter now do we? It's up to Dirk when we get to go home."_

_Chika looked puzzled. "Why is that?"_

"_Dirk's the rich one, after all. He's the one that got us over here in the first place."_

_Dirk didn't say anything, having sat down on the chair next to Chika. She glanced at him before murmuring, "Oh."_

"_That's one thing on my mind, darling. But Cheryl makes it sound like I'm keeping them prisoner. I don't feel I've made it so they can't express when they wanted to go home."_

_Cheryl snorted indelicately, "As if we could return to the village without you. It'd be an absolute frenzy and a scandal waiting to happen."_

_Unfortunately Cam recognized this as well. It was a propriety thing, really. Save for himself, if anyone was missing from the original party that was a member of the community upon return, it'd almost be considered an insult. While he couldn't fathom what circumstances would occur, be it they thought the returning group was shamed from leaving in the first place or the missing member was considered too haughty and good for such a place, it would definitely occur. It unfortunately wasn't an option unless they wanted to be social pariah. Already there._

"_As Dirk hasn't spouted a word on where he stands, I'm assuming he wants to stay here and he probably only desires to stay because of you" Cheryl leered, directing her attention at Chika._

_Chika's eyes widened as if this were news to her. Dirk sat up a little straighter, "That's-"_

"_But I won't stay here in such a place over something like that!" Cheryl snapped, "You may as well take her with you. Apparently men here don't consider defilement a commitment to wed so just take her back to the massive Middleton estate and make her your bride to save her the trouble!"_

"_But...but I want to go to school...and I dunno how to be a bride..." Chika said quietly._

"_What good is all this schooling for anyway? Is it for money? You'll have plenty of that if you learn how to be a bride so why bother!"_

_Dirk looked very angry as he stood, his face hot. "Shut up. I'd never consider taking Chika away from her home to be my 'bride' simply because we had sex, not 'defile' like I ever could. It's disgraceful how you feed into that bulls—t from back home and is a good part of the reason I don't think I want to go back!"_

"_Well, what about us then?!" Cheryl bolted to her feet, coming toe to toe with Dirk, "While you two play house we're absolutely miserable! And if you stay here to continue f—king around we'll be miserable back home too! You can't be that selfish!"_

_Before Dirk could respond, Chika rose from where she was sitting, staring directly at the ground. "I'll go home."_

_Glowering, Georgia grasped her wrist, "Don't you go anywhere, darling. We won't have you chased out of here for such foolishness. While yes, I want to go home, I don't agree with a single sentiment of Cheryl's. It's selfishness incarnate to expect Chika to pick up and become Dirk's housewife so we can go home and to top it off to make it because she's been 'defiled'? How ever could you get so petty! We'll figure this out, dear, you're not responsible for any of this in the least."_

"_I..."_

"_To think, Chika's always shown you the utmost kindness, Cheryl. We never had to continue inviting you out with us, I even said no but she always insisted so you wouldn't be left out or because she knew you'd enjoy it. You act like an absolute spoiled brat and now you're filing her into some ridiculous outdated idea!"_

"_I'm sure it's not completely like that, Georgia" Ash mumbled, apparently feeling the need to defend his little sister. "I'm sure she's just giving friendly advice."_

_Cam glanced up as Georgia seemed appalled. "You call telling Chika who has a bright future of college and opportunities before her to simply marry Dirk and become his common housewife away from her own country for 'some reason' merely because they've had sex 'friendly advice'?"_

"_We've been taught such things though!"_

"_That doesn't make them right!"_

_Glancing at his nails, Cam drawled, "So you're saying if a woman has been 'deflowered' by a man, that man is to be the one to engage in a relationship with her?"_

_Ash huffed, "Certainly!"  
_

"_I'll remember that."_

_Georgia gave him a heated look. Dirk finally let out a breath, glaring at them. "Why don't you lot start packing while I speak with Chika? You've made this insanely uncomfortable."_

_Cheryl looked cross. "Why? You'll return?"_

"_I'll speak with Chika" Dirk grunted, taking her hand, "...Let's talk, darling."_

_She nodded slowly and they both exited. Cam glanced at Georgia as she gave Ash a look. The bloke was apparently putting two and two together of what Cheryl was speaking of, demanding who she's gone around snogging with. He simply looked to Frieda sadly, stroking her fur and not knowing how he could possibly go to not having her around anymore. But admittedly, evil and twisted as it were, he felt a bit better about returning when Georgia started yelling at Ash for perpetuating archaic thoughts._

_...That was, if Dirk even wanted to go. He still didn't really have to. _

* * *

That's where it should have ended.

Dirk had walked with her in silence for a while, not offering words or reasons. They just blended into the crowds and when slowly they entered solitude, Chika finally noticed it was back where she first confessed. It'd been raining then and it was sort of drizzling now but they hadn't mentioned it. Dirk pulled her to shelter in a deserted bus stop, never releasing her hand.

"On our anniversary I received a call before dinner. It was Gretel."

Chika froze, swallowing hard before glancing away. Oh. Dirk shook his head. "It's not what you think. She called me in downright hysterics because Ivan's...supposedly in the hospital."

Surprised, Chika looked back at him. "...I thought your brother would never go to a hospital."

"That was my first thought as well" he smiled wistfully, "But Gretel did call from a hospital phone and I could hear these mechanical sounds in the background. She told me he's got something like pneumonia paired with...something. It was just so overwhelming but..."

Dirk bowed his head, "He's _ill_. He's been ill for a month now. I-I told Gretel to inform me of his condition, to tell me if it doesn't get better. She called yesterday and he's still _there_. Ivan's been in the hospital, a place he defies and hates, for a month and he's not _better_."

"Dirk..."

He rose, seeming to be very distraught, "Gretel was more composed this time, telling me that my return is necessary. My brother is not going to be able to run the affairs of the Middleton Corporation while he's ill and-and _God, _my only surviving relative is seriously sick. _Ivan _conceded to-to a hospital! You thought it was bonkers getting me to a dentist- at least I saw the necessity of it. Ivan's the sort of person that would defy it to the end but he gave in and is allowing it and..."

Chika took his hand, rubbing it. "So this is why you've been distracted."

"Distracted" he murmured, "Yes, that's one way to look at it..."

Sitting beside her again, he looked so lost and sad. "I...I want to see him, to make sure he's alright, but...but I'm so afraid what I might see. And I know...I know the moment I return, I'll have to become the leader of the corporation, there's no other choice. That means all my dreams of writing, of-of just living a simple life will either be on hold for some time or forever. I don't...I don't want to live that life, I never have but I _must _for my only...my only family."

Dirk turned to look at her, his green eyes almost glassy, "...And _God_ I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave you and-and our world and I don't want to do anything differently but I _must_. I have to abandon my true happiness for responsibility and I'm just-just so..."

Chika looked at her knees, her heart pulsating hard. He should have said we need to break up. He didn't have to sugarcoat it for her sake. She wasn't that weak until he made her think it'd be alright. "Gretel called from the hospital phone because the village elders deemed it 'immoral' for us to keep mobile phones anymore. They've all been confiscated and being found with one is a good few lashes. It's absolute foolishness and-and I...I just think of how I won't even be able to see you everyday, to know we'll have park dates with Lord Rover. I won't even be able to hear your voice! I don't-I don't _want _to."

As if he'd cared, he looked to her with what seemed like sincere woe. "Chika, what should I do?"

She'd been the one though. She'd been the one to believe it was true. Her young heart told her then the same thing it had when Gretel came for him: she wanted him to stay. But then, she thought of a great many things and she recognized that what they wanted always what was needed. Chika had raised her head to gaze right into his eyes. "...If I were in your position and heard that my Shi-chan was severely sick, I would go. I would go because he's my beloved little brother and I love him. Just as Ivan is not only your beloved older brother but your only family. Forget the corporation you have to run and know that your dreams will always be there but that he needs you. He needs to know you're there."

Dirk visibly swallowed and his eyes shifted, "And-and us?"

"Us...?" she whispered, "...Us."

How could she have been so emotionally involved with someone? How could she have allowed herself to cry over so many trivial matters? Kaoru nor Dirk had been worthy of the tears. But she cried and whimpered, "I'll...I'll write you. N-no one snail mails anymore, no one, but-but I'll write you."

Dirk smiled, an expression she considered the most honest on his pretty face. "Yes. Yes, writing. Writing letters to you, it's...it's perfect. It'll keep things in perspective for me."

He leaned in and kissed her so sweetly. "I'll be back. I won't-I won't abandon my dreams, what I endeavor to do. I'm not meant for that sort of life and I know that but you're right: Ivan needs me and I-I need to do what is right. But I'll be back. I _will _be back. I-I want you in my life."

When he returned to the pub, he told everyone officially to pack their bags. He told them the only reason he was conceding to going to England. He swore to them, stony-eyed, that they could do what they liked but he was going to return here. He told them about the cell phones as well and Georgia and Cam seemed rather appalled. "I-I thought I'd at least be able to _call _Chika to speak to her!"

"We're going to write letters, Chika and I" Dirk murmured. "We can all write."

Right. Her Cam-nii was silent before walking over and hugging her. He didn't say anything and he didn't have to. She understood Cam even now.

Georgia sobbed and cried, hugging and blubbering about how she didn't expect it to go quite like this. With her 'permission' under his belt, Dirk had called for a flight immediately. After the called their jobs, informing them that an emergency back home, they packed the things they brought, leaving the plates and clothes that would be found to be incredibly inappropriate. Chika promised to dispense the food they had remaining to a shelter. Dirk gave her the laptop but kept his Nintendo and his tablet. He also gave her the clothes of his she'd wear when she stayed. No use letting them get all dusty, he said. She took Magikarp so he could live the rest of his days in her grandpa's pond.

Chika scribbled down her address and gave it to Dirk. He put it into his wallet. She saw him. She saw him.

Some hours later, they were all packed up and had covered all the furniture with white sheets. It looked as it had when she first led him here on that day. That day that was so unnecessary. She didn't have to. She could have never known any different. She could still accept her own level of happiness.

When they arrived at the airport, Georgia sobbed and hugged her, telling her she would be back to visit as well. She'd always be a good friend, she'd reported, that she kept secrets, was the best confidant, and carried her home when she was drunk. Chika had smiled then. Georgia was a different relationship than she'd ever had. She'd never be intoxicated with the constant need for shopping, manicures, or pedicures but with the girl it was okay.

Ash and Cheryl had been quiet. Whatever occurred after they left must have been upsetting. Ash bid her 'farewell' but Cheryl just glared at her huffily before stalking away. Cheryl was just sort of interesting like that.

Her Cam-nii hugged her tightly, whispering that he was grateful to have received such a splendid little sister on this journey. He was honest, saying he wasn't certain how much he could write because he was very inarticulate when it came to such things but that he'd try.

Dirk was beside himself, shedding tears and laughing shakily about how he was the emotional one again. Chika could never forget how sad she felt when she hugged him, kissing him. She'd never felt that despondent since and she promised she never would again.

...Her papa told her to let someone go if there reasons were good. Perhaps his brother was ill, perhaps things had been complicated. But he promised. He _promised_.

Living with someone? Marrying? Having children? It was innocence with Matt. Relationships were castles of sand where one day they were vulnerably together and the next there was unexplainable hate. She lost Dirk and got Kaoru back and to this day, five years later, she still didn't know why.

She'd been happy. She'd been happy to share that sort of relationship with someone, to be that happy with someone. But things had changed. They changed when Kaoru just happened to come back to her one day and treated the entire affair as if it were nothing. They changed when Dirk didn't recognize a promise. She couldn't trust it anymore.

That sort of vulnerability? It was bothersome. She'd have nothing to do with it.

* * *

Ishiguro Matt watched Hideyoshi Chika type so rapidly it could only be described as infuriated. Everyone was just kind of silent, Kaoru pinning her with looks of curiosity but still voicing nothing. As it was, nothing had been said about what occurred yesterday. The mystery stranger was never identified and they weren't sure why she was so mad. Kaoru surmised he was a stalker or something, shrugging. Uh, was it okay to be that lackadaisical about a stalker? Not to mention he was the boldest yet meekest stalker ever. He seemed like Chika had crushed him by her declaration. Which...he guessed could be a stalker? No, it was a lot more complicated than that.

"Hey Chika, did you do the debugging?" Kaoru questioned, about the only thing that had been said in any comfortable amount of time.

Chika just continued at whatever she was doing, her red eyes narrowed. After several minutes of not responding, Kaoru leered. "Oi, Chika!"

"What?"

"I asked you like five minutes ago if you've done the debugging!"

"No, I have _not _done the debugging, I've been fixing the coding _you_ did."

Kaoru scowled, "Why are you so testy? I asked a simple question."

"No one is being testy."

And she just quietly went back to typing rapidly. Eiji raised a brow at Leonel who simply shrugged. Man, they were weird. Even Kaoru, possessive of Chika to extreme extents, didn't seem that...bothered! That guy made Chika _mad_. She was _still _mad! Wasn't this nuts?

Chika stood when her cell phone rang. Her face finally softened a bit... "I'll be right back, it's my papa."

Matt nodded, watching after her before saying in a whispered voice in case she was right outside the door. "Don't you guys think she's been acting strange since that guy?"

"Chika's always strange, you just kind of learn to cope" Eiji drawled.

"_Stranger _then. I mean, it seems unnatural how irritable she's been."

Eiji shrugged at that as well. "Maybe she's on the bleeds."

Matt leered, "Seriously, dude?"

"Look, if I had a set time every month I knew I was going to be bleeding out of an orifice for a week and it was considered normal I'd be pissed for the rest of my life."

Leonel smirked, shaking his head, "I guess that is true."

Matt glanced towards Kaoru who was just patiently typing, contributing nothing to his question. "You know, you're awful threatened by _me _but you're not at all threatened by a guy that could pretty much alter Chika's common state of being?"

"Why should I?" Kaoru said absently, "He's probably just some obnoxious person bothering her. Chika wouldn't be involved any other way with some foreign white guy."

Matt's eyes narrowed, almost incredulous about this 'reasoning'. "Because she's _racist_? What the hell kind of bull reason is that?"

Before the conversation got any further, Chika entered the room, looking a trifle bit exasperated. "My daddy needs me to run an errand for him so I'll be leaving early. I'll see you all later."

She didn't allow much response time. Kaoru even seemed prepared to escort her but she was already gone. He pouted, sinking back into his chair. Still not odd enough to elicit a response, huh? Matt shook his head and sighed.

No way was nothing up.

* * *

Her first thought was to avoid the main streets in going to the post office. Her father ordered something and for some reason it wasn't on the shuttle but he couldn't leave and they were too busy to send any of his workers. She'd been deeply distraught because she just...she just knew because it was near there. Near that...that place where she'd been.

"Chika!"

Chika's heart jolted as she gritted her teeth, quickening her step. It was near the area where she saw him with the others so he must have been keeping surveillance right there. Clever. Dirk Middleton was on her heels though, taller than she and capable of keeping up no matter how fast she went. "Leave me alone or I'll locate the police."

"Oh Chika, please wait" he pleaded, managing to get in front of her. "Please, I can explain."

"I don't want to speak to you. Go away" she glared darkly, going around him.

Chika hissed when he grasped her wrist, pulling her to stop. She snatched away from his grasp, glaring daggers at him. He looked desperate. "Chika, darling, _please _let me explain. I-I swear, I will never bother you again if you'll just listen to me."

"Explain what? How you-you failed to keep your promise? What can be said for that besides excuses?" she snapped. She didn't want to deal with this, she'd tried to put it behind her.

He winced and gazed down, "I-I know that but Chika, honest to _God_, I-I didn't want it to take five years to return. Things-things were a lot worse at the corporation than I could have ever let on to and I-I've been trying to fix it and just recently things were stable enough for me to leave England. I know half a decade isn't _soon_ but-"

"Why on Earth would I care about that?" she hissed, "I never expected a speedy return, I understood what you would be doing, but you lied. You lied to me!"

"W-what do you mean?" he questioned, alarmed.

Chika swallowed hard, inhaling as those damned..._emotions _started to well up. Stomping away, she shook her head and rushed up the street. She would not start this again, _no_. But Dirk was right behind her again, questioning, "Chika, please, tell me what I lied about. If you're not upset about me taking five years than what have I done?"

She wheeled, in disbelief he could even voice such a thing. Balling her fists, standing on the desolate street going towards the post office, she was almost livid. "You _promised_. You promised you would _never _stop talking to me and you _did_. I wrote you letters every day for two years like an absolute fool and I never received a single one in _five years. _You _lied _to me!"

Dirk's green eyes widened, staring at her, his mouth agape. "W-whatever do you mean, love? I-I've written you every single _week _for the last five years, it was the only thing that kept me sane!"

"Screw you!" she snapped, almost sprinting away.

"Chika, you have to believe me! I-I sent you Christmas, birthday, Valentine presents and letters for the last five years, I swear on my _life_!" he choked, behind her.

She glared at him hotly, "Then where _are _they? Where are these hundreds of letters then? I certainly didn't get them because they don't _exist_. I'm expendable to everyone and that's all there is to it!"

"You can't believe that" he whispered, "T-there's got to be a good explanation. Please, Chika, God, I swear...I swear I wrote you. I swear I've never forgotten you for even a second. I swear..."

Chika understood his sincerity. It would sweep her in as it had when she was a naïve teenager and cause her pain and emotions again. She wanted no part of that. Alas, he looked forlorn. "Let me prove it. Let's go to the post office so I can prove it."

She sniffed, shaking her head, "I'm going there anyway. The rest is your concern."

The trek was made in silence. Why was he doing this? Why was he so adamant? Why would over two hundred letters and dozens of packages not have reached her? It was futile.

The post office was run by a few people. There was still a necessity for them of course but considering how products could be printed so easily and mail was pretty much entirely electronic there wasn't a need for a lot of them. Peeved, she requested the package for Hideyoshi Chihaya and was set to be done with the foolishness. She had more important things to focus on.

"Ah, um, this address...are there letters here?"

Chika glowered towards him. The man behind the counter drolly examined...the sheet of paper she gave him five years ago, frayed and yellowed. Why...keep it?

The man rubbed his chin before disappearing into the back. Chika expected. She expected him to come back empty handed. There was probably some simple reason he kept the paper with her address.

After about three minutes, the fellow returned...with another man helping him carry a bin of boxes while he had another box in his hands. The blood drained from her face as they set them down. Dirk stared blankly at the find for a moment. "...Oh."

This was insanity. Rushing towards the counter, she demanded to know why these were never delivered. Not to mention she had come to the post office _looking _for letters. The original man waved a hand and showed her the address. Bile instantly rose in her throat and it felt like her insides sank to her feet.

...It was the wrong address. She gave him the wrong address.

Her...her name. Her name, she gave them her _name_. One of them slightly admitted that they didn't really understand Dirk's handwriting, apparently.

..._No_.

Trembling, she looked to Dirk. No. No, there had been the logically illogical explanation of this being some ridiculous relationship that had meant nothing to him thus why should he keep in contact? She'd been his play thing, that's what she'd assumed. He'd lied. _He'd _lied.

Dirk just stared down at the boxes of his promises before forcing a smile, bowing to the men. "...Arigato."

Chika gaped helplessly as he picked it up and started to walk out. Picking up her father's package, she rushed after him. "D-Dirk, wait."

He did pause, not saying anything. It wasn't...it wasn't what she'd thought? He hadn't lied? He'd kept his promise?

...It was _her fault_.

It couldn't be helped, she was almost in tears, her face flushing. "I-I'm so _stupid_. I-I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not" Dirk said in this horrifically soothing tone. Now it was his turn to be infuriated, she couldn't even record her address correctly to complete the promise in the first place.

Dirk groaned as she let out a mortified sob. "Darling, stop, it's...it's alright, I swear. I know you didn't write it down incorrectly intentionally. You always told me as much, that you had difficulties remembering your address. And everything was in such a frenzy that day, I should have made entirely certain everything was correct. Also, I...I should have noticed. Our letters never seemed to link up or anything with what was previously written-"

"You're trying to make this your fault, stop! I've been sad for five years over this and it was my fault!"

He just gazed at her for a moment before slowly looking away, "A-anyway, Chika, you-you needn't feel down about this. I'll just take the letters, I don't want to be a bother to you-"

Shaking her head rapidly, she took the box from him, "N-no, I-I'll read every one of them."

"That's not really necessary. I know you're busy..." he murmured.

He was evasive. Now he didn't want to speak to her. It wasn't supposed to have turned out to be like this. Setting the box down, she rasped, "P-please...please don't hate me..."

Dirk gave her a scolding look. "I'll never hate you, Chika. Not now, not ever. Honestly, I know it was a simple mistake. You were rightfully upset if you thought I hadn't contacted you at all for five years. I...I tried calling too, when I had outside access to a phone but I suppose your number had changed..."

He paused. "...Nonetheless, I need to be going."

Going where? Was he going back to England now? If he was actually more sincere than she'd been crediting him with for the past five years then the only reason he returned was _her _and she was an idiot. Beside herself, she cried, "P-please don't go back yet. I-I don't want you to go home yet, I want to read your letters-"

"Home?" he echoed, bewildered, before seeming enlightened. "Oh. Oh God, no, not yet. I need as much time away from that place as possible, blimey. I have to be going to clean the pub a bit. Five years of dust will probably kill me if I just let it be."

"O-oh..." she mumbled.

Feeling sick and frantic and so many emotions she just couldn't possibly ignore even if she desired it, she grabbed a slip of paper and ran her phone across it. The device printed it on and she handed it to him. "I-I'm not living on this portion of the mainland anymore. As...as I wrote, I got into the university about thirty minutes from here. T-that's my...that's my schedule and-and the official...official map of the school. If-if you swear you don't hate me, will you come see me when you're free?"

Dirk nodded, folding the paper and putting it in his wallet with her incorrect address. "Absolutely."

"You mean it...?"

"I do. Do you need help with those somewhere though?" he questioned.

This was overwhelming. She felt overwhelmed. "No. No, I-I will carry it."

While he seemed reluctant, he slowly nodded. "Well...good bye."

Chika watched helplessly as he wandered away without another word, his hands in his pockets. Standing there, her whole world rocked again, she was in disbelief.

...Things hadn't changed?

* * *

She'd stayed up all night. Too emotionally shaken to board the ferry, she took up residence in her room to...to complete her promise.

Not all of the letters were Dirk's. There were dozens from Georgia and Cam while a few came from Ash. Somehow she was surprised to find one from Cheryl. Everyone...everyone wrote her letters. She didn't receive them, thought they hadn't cared, and she was to blame. Things had never changed...she made a mistake. Her regrets, her bitterness...

...In the end, it was all her fault, regardless of whose fault it was. But it hurt a lot knowing she never had to hurt to begin with.

She read them all. Dirk spoke of how frustrated he was with the Middleton Corporation, how it was just like that dinner party they'd gone to all the time with people running him on their own whims, and how Ivan apparently wasn't that versed at it to have put it in the coffin like he had. He admitted on days he didn't know if he could do it. Ivan was still adamant they kept the business within their family but how could he ask that of him when he didn't even want the responsibility? Dirk wanted to write and Ivan wanted to teach. They weren't _businessmen._

Dirk had been sad. He needed someone to write him back and tell him that this trial was just temporary. He needed someone to have told him the best thing would have been to sit down with Ivan and come up with a reasonable alternative if there was one. But no, by this point she'd long stopped writing him and in reality she didn't even write him about the things he wrote to him about.

They'd changed their cell phone service when she went to college and she didn't think to send it to him since he told her they didn't have mobile devices anymore. Of course he'd mentioned before he also had more opportunities to enter common society so she could have at least mentioned it and...

Chika stayed up all night reading the letters. Georgia was also depressed, saying that her father seemed to be hinting more and more about engagement to Ash in the future. She wrote that she'd brought Cam over for dinner just to test the waters and was appalled by how rude her father was to him. One of her only female friends wrote a bitter entreaty of how she considered this her home but what she wished, what she desired wouldn't be able to exist comfortably there. Again, Chika hadn't been there to write a comforting reply.

Cam-nii wrote that he was considering moving away. Apparently they treated him ten times worse than before when he returned because they'd hoped he wouldn't. He wrote rather emotionally that he'd just live in a nearby city and rough it for a while but was upset that he had no formally recognized education so how could he get a job? Where would he live? His following letter had fallen into bitter conclusion that if he left on his own he'd be an absolute outcast and wouldn't be able to see Georgia again unless she sneaked out to see him. If she were caught then she'd struggle with him on the outside and be torn from her home. He concluded to just continue suffering. And again, she didn't get these letters.

Cheryl's letter quite honestly startled her. It was so deeply affected it made Chika feel even more despicable, even more dull. The girl expressed a halfhearted apology for what she said, that Chika was from a sexually empowered world where no one would probably call her filthy for having engaged in sex with Dirk. She said she had multiple affairs with men here and was astonished that they all were against her subsequent request to be their wives. It's what they did here, especially if a woman decried that they had defiled her with no intent to be their husband. The shame would have been on both their heads and that was the world she was used to. In reality, she realized everyone did it, even there. She recognized that Chika was in a place where she could want to be something other than a bride as she reflected on her life so she just wanted to send a minor apology. Chika never responded to it because she gave them the _wrong address_.

Every last one of them revived her emotions completely by breaking her heart again. All of them. All of them sent her letters. Some of them were like that, where they were in need of her reassurance and some of them were questioning how she was or what she was doing now. As it were only Ash was the completely optimistic writer, having excitedly written to her about how they had just gotten in Pyrenees puppies and how he thought they were absolutely fantastic, agreeing to her sentiments about Lord Rover. Chika swallowed when 'Lord Rover' came into her room, having nudged the door open and climbed into bed with her. He rather absently sniffed her letters, indeed spread out in a questionable heap on her bed. Chika trembled when one in particular caught his attention and he started pawing it. It was one that sort of smelled really Dirk-like for some reason, like he'd put his cologne on it. Russell must've missed him too.

"Oh Russell..." she whimpered, hugging his neck and burying her face into his fur, "I'm-I'm so stupid. So, so stupid..."

He whined, licking her face as if to comfort her. The last letter of Dirk's was pleading for forgiveness as he had been when she met him. He wrote that he wasn't precisely sure where her school was but knew she revisited her home by ferry so he'd wait for her by the station. It was just one of life's ironies that she arrived that day seeing as she hadn't gotten a single one of these letters.

Russell sat beside her as she opened the presents, having been reluctant as she deserved no reward for this ignorance. Georgia sent her nice smelling soaps on several occasions it seemed, Cam having sent her tea bags he'd apparently created with various herbs he'd grown, and Ash and Cheryl had sent her a blanket they'd apparently been composing for a while. She felt so ill.

Dirk sent her poems and chocolates. On her eighteenth birthday he sent her a bottle of wine named 'Scattering Flowers' and nineteenth a bracelet remnant of the earrings she refused to even look at anymore. Twentieth birthday he gave her scented flower petals and the the last one she gave her this rather pretty placard with a beautiful purple flower underneath the glass. Russell was delighted with the massive bones he'd sent him.

She choked and gave up when she found for every Valentine's day he'd sent her a Burberry bear and the perfume that came with it.

...She'd f—ked up. To think a few hours ago she didn't want to think about seeing him ever again. Now she knew for a fact, since this blew everything she ever thought could make him hate her away, that he'd never want to see her again.

He lied. But she couldn't even blame him this time or last.

* * *

"Ugh, Chika never even came home last night."

"Do you mean she never came to _your _home or back to school? Because there is a difference."

Shomura Kaoru leered as him, Eiji, and Leonel walked towards the computer lab. Their classes were done for the day and, like any other day, they were going to have a club meeting. Thing was none of them had seen Chika all day.

"I _mean _she didn't come back to Minami-shi from Azuma-chi. I texted her and she never texted back so I called my dad and he called Uncle Chihaya. Apparently she just stayed there despite having early classes today."

Leonel frowned, "That is a little strange. Chika never skips classes..."

Eiji yawned, shrugging, "So she wanted to take a break. Human nature."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes when Matt appeared, probably just getting out of class as well, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Hey...Chika ever start being more Chika again?"

"Mm, not sure. Apparently she played hooky all day" Eiji replied.

Kaoru just shook his head, entering the elevator. He was being too familiar. Like he even understood if Chika was acting out of the ordinary. She sort of was but it wasn't anything to remark over so constantly, ugh.

Arriving on the floor of their club room, they walked down the hallway past other students starting their meetings. Leonel opened the door normally but then they all kind of paused.

O-kay. There was Chika asleep on the sofa.

With a deep scowl, Kaoru walked over to her immediately and shook her shoulder. "Oi, Chic, what the hell? Don't tell me you skipped class to nap in here?"

The now found woman opened her eyes partially, the vessels absurdly bloodshot fit with black sacks and particularly swollen. After a moment, she let out a deep yawn before turning over away from him on her other side. 'Damn those shorts', he thought irritably, unable to not notice how her jean short shorts were rising up the swell of her ass with the movement along with the purple shirt she was wearing. Throwing a miscellaneous coat he had over her quickly he shook his head. "What a weird."

Leonel looked concerned. "She doesn't look like she slept well, Kaoru. Maybe something is wrong."

Eiji's brow quirked, "Yea, something's a little out of the ordinary if she decided to skip class and sleep on a damn lab couch."

Matt crossed his arms, looking to him, as Kaoru rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Didn't you just say it was 'human nature' to want a break? Maybe it's just human nature she wants to take a nap or didn't sleep well."

"I'm telling you," Matt groaned, "It's something with that guy we saw the other day!"

"Bull. Now let's get to work, we're already pretty behind and going to fall further behind because of Sleeping Beauty being out of commission."

Matt rolled his eyes, sinking down at a table away from them as he usually did so he could do homework and study. That's why he wouldn't let it happen: he didn't understand Chika at all. Really, it was all so normally random, her behavior, there was nothing to understand.

* * *

'He isn't going to come...' she told herself, melancholy, curled up tightly on the couch.

She'd managed to get to her first and second class for Friday, trying to be practical and serious enough to refocus her energy on school. There was no time traveling to amend what she'd done so she'd have to accept the consequences. Alas, she was so tired and depressed by her third class, the one she shared with Kaoru, Eiji, and Leonel, that she gave up and went to the clubroom to wallow in her miseries. Somehow she must've fallen asleep though because when she woke up everyone was there and working.

She felt so suffocated, like the weight of the blame was trying to drown her. The more she thought about it, the more she came to the terrible conclusion that they must've considered her to be behaving like Kaoru had to her. They wrote and tried to speak to her about things and she must have seemed like she was avoiding them, like she found them to be a huge annoyance. That bothered her on an unfathomable level since they'd all been her comforts during that time when he wasn't there, when they weren't there. Especially Dirk though...

"He isn't going to come" she whispered aloud.

The others looked up, glancing towards her. Kaoru scowled, "What?"

"Nothing."

"What are you doing? And what the hell is that ugly bear anyway?"

Chika pouted at him, currently hugging one out of the four Burberry bears. "He's not ugly. He's my favorite..."

"Uh huh."

Eiji yawned loudly, stretching backwards in the chair, "The teddy bear aside, who's for taking a break to gorge on ramen for a little bit? I am f—king starving."

Leonel sighed, nodding as he sat back and rubbed his belly. "Absolutely."

"Ugh, you guys, our productivity is in the negatives again" Kaoru complained.

"Yea, and it'll be in the double negatives when I'm passed out on the floor from starvation" Eiji remarked, standing.

Matt smirked before looking to Chika. "How about it, Chika?"

"I'm not particularly hungry but I will accompany you..." she mumbled weakly, standing.

Kaoru scowled, wandering over and pressing his hand to her forehead. "Why are you so pale anyway?"

She shrugged, miserable. All in all she'd only had two hours of sleep in the last 24 hours so she figured that was probably as good a reason as any. Kaoru leered as she walked out with her teddy bear. "You aren't _five, _Chika."

"Why must I be five to have Chester with me?"

"Chester? What are you- you know what, maybe you _are_ being a lot more abnormal than usual, though I hate to admit it."

Eiji sighed airily, "I think that's a pretty catchy name...probably because I like Cheetos."

Chika's eyes momentarily widened. "I forgot he's named Chester too. Perhaps that's not appropriate for a bear then."

"Yea, I'm pretty sure the Cheetos cheetah isn't the only character or person in the entire universe that's ever been named Chester so you're probably good."

She nodded, standing in the corner of the elevator solemnly. Maybe she should ask her mama what to do, she pondered as they came to the first floor. She knew how to handle misunderstandings and seemed to be a little more personable than her father. All the same, there was no guarantee they'd desire to speak to her again regardless. She had managed to dig this hole with her own incompetence. _She _lost-

Chika frowned when she ended up running into Kaoru's back, the fellow having stopped with the others when they exited to the sidewalk on campus. "What...?"

"...So you _are _getting stalked."

"What?"

Peeking around him, bewildered, her heart skipped a bit. Dirk was standing off to the side, holding the piece of paper she'd given him with a perplexed expression. People were giving him looks as he was generally taller than anyone in the area. But...

...But he came.

"Like, should we call the cops or something?" Leonel questioned, glancing to each of them.

Chika quickly went around them, rushing to him before he changed his mind. "D-Dirk!"

The Brit looked up...and still he smiled at her. She hated herself so much. "Ah, there you are, D- Chika. I was, uh, a little puzzled with this map you gave me. This is a very overwhelming school, I must say..."

"Y-you came."

Dirk blinked, surprised, before sighing softly, "I promised you I would, didn't I? Everything's alright, D-Chika, I swear."

She bit her lip, gazing down with an almost insurmountable amount of shame. Dirk chuckled. "I see you like that one, hmm? He was unique enough that I figured he'd be the one to catch your fancy."

Oh yea, the teddy bear. Nodding bashfully, she murmured, "He's my favorite though all four were nice."

"I'm glad you liked them."

"I-! I...read all the letters last night."

Dirk stared at her. "...You read all of those letters?"

She nodded and he scowled a bit. "Well blimey, no wonder you look so zonked, da...Chika. I told you it wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was" she said sadly, "I was the one that didn't keep the promise. You all needed reassurance about your state of affairs and I failed each of you. It...it has troubled me all day that I-I would seem to have been so careless about you all. To not even record the correct address-"

Dirk shook his head, interrupting, "No one ever thought that, Chika, I can promise you. At the very worst we assumed since you were away at the university that you simply didn't get the letters or parcels from your home. We've never thought you careless. And as I said, it was a simple mistake. You could have even written it correctly and perhaps I mistook one of your numbers."

"No" she said woefully, "...I still don't really know my address well."

He laughed softly, "Well, that's neither here nor there...Chika. I did come to make a request, however."

"Yes?" she blurted, needing anything to rectify this.

"Are you free tonight? I have some chums back at the pub that have been demanding I bring their darling to come see them."

Chika was honestly startled. "...Everyone came with you? Why?"

Dirk's eyes rolled around...and he said that awful line that she'd been using to justify her own misguided bitterness these last few years. "Things have...changed."

"How...how so?"

"Well, for one thing they realized their affairs were micromanaged to an impossible extreme when they returned and the freedom of being here definitely spoiled us all quite a bit" he murmured before his pretty smile returned, "And naturally they've wanted to see you."

She bit her lip, swallowing, "Do...do they know about the address mishap?"

"I mentioned it in passing. Everyone recalled with enlightenment that you had always told us you weren't always accurate with remembering your address and we kind of were dismayed over how quickly we fled the country without having all our affairs properly taken care of, especially making sure we _could_ contact you..."

People had to write their address or phone number down quickly all the time. She hadn't been _so _pressed to do it that she should have messed up. "...I'm free tonight. I really wish to see everyone, to apologize even though you don't feel it's my fault. I feel horrible."

"Anything to make you feel better darl...Chika. Tonight around seven sound good?" he nodded.

She nodded quickly. It was insanity that he never was mad with her. But then that look on his face when he saw all his unopened presents and letters, that'd been something else entirely...regardless, she'd caused him pain and...and he still came back.

Walking up to Dirk, she grasped his cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss. The way he stiffened, he seemed rather alarmed...before he relaxed, kissing her back a bit. Pulling away, he looked very flustered before smiling, confused. "T-tonight at seven then?"

"I will be there."

"A-alright. Ta."

Watching as he quickly escaped, her heart sunk a bit. Okay...so he wasn't really considered her boyfriend anymore. His reaction told her the relationship was at some point she didn't recognize. She'd have to ask Antoinette. She'd always been adamant Chika try to fix things with Dirk, even when she thought Dirk was the one in the wrong...

With a sigh, she glanced over her shoulder at the others. "Alright, I'm ready."

...Everyone just kind of was staring at her, these bizarre and almost overtaking expressions on their faces. All the color had drained from Matt and Kaoru's skin even. Chika slowly shook her head, confused. "What's the matter?"

"W-w-who-who the hell w-was that?" Kaoru finally blurted, stammering.

She blinked...before realizing she hadn't actually mentioned Dirk to Kaoru. She hadn't liked to think about it at first because she missed him and then it grew into despairing over misconceptions. Nodding, she started up the street towards the ramen place they frequented here. "He was my boyfriend."

...But clearly some things had changed.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Just as an informative FYI:

In Chapter 2, Chika was observing her parents kissing wistfully, a parallel to when she observed them as a teenager and wondered what kissing Dirk would be like.

Chapter 3, when Shinji was describing the state of affairs with Russell, he addressed their family pet as "Lord of Rovers" which startled Chika as Dirk and company called Russell "Lord Rover".

Basically all of Chapter 4 has been resolved. Chika told Kaoru she didn't want to live with anyone and responded he might mind living with her in regards to him ignoring her.

Some more functional notes: Chika was concerned about how her father would feel if he sensed she'd gone off and been physical with someone after she had relations with Dirk for the first time...however, by Chapter 4 she's completely disregarded it since Chihaya didn't seem to notice and she was more curious if "s—t changes when you start banging a man's daughter" since it hadn't for her. Course, Chihaya's not psychic so...

It was a tiny little thing but when Eiji passed Chika off to Matt to dance with, when he greeted her she said 'hiya' which was common for Dirk to greet her with and once or twice within the flashback chapters she'd seemed to have picked it up.

And again I hate to take my reader's hands and point them out to all the obvious as if they can't _however _Kaoru did actually mention his intentions for his actions pf the flashback in Chapter 2. Nonetheless it will of course be fleshed out in the next couple of chapters as he deals with this landmine news. And of course there was a reason I mentioned how she can never recall her address XD

© Burberry Bear was a teddy bear that gets released with the Burberry perfume/cologne or something.

Oh. Dun, dun, dunnnnnn.


	47. Inevitable Changes

**Chapter 11:** Inevitable Changes

**Author's Note**: Blah, the seasons changing have definitely given me my traditional 'yes, please, my nose needs to run a lot' syndrome. Other than that, all his well in the 'hood. But oh man, my name typos are beastly. I was confused looking through Chapter 10 for the mistake and wasn't finding it but realized it was 9 and that was a doozy, jeez. I'll fix that soon. My theory for Chika's fondness of 'physical intimacy' was somewhere along, 'secretly like father and mother', lol. And admittedly I do miss 'kazeblanca' a little bit and really I should have...waited until this was over before quitting my blog but ah well. hmlegacyy dot tumblr dot com is the new place XD

And aww man, poor Kaoru DX Well, we'll get a little more out of him this chappy. Enjoy! **Smutty. And just a warning, the sections are pretty gigantic. EDIT: ANOTHER HORRIBLE NAME MISTAKE, GAWD. THEIR NAMES AREN'T EVEN THAT SIMILAR, HOLY GOD.  
**

* * *

His heart exploded.

It was bizarre. That was the only word he could fathom fit this: bizarre. Chika didn't know anyone aside from them, what craziness was this? And...and the way she reacted to this impossible stranger, it...it was only logical to think that he was a stalker or just some major annoyance she happened to cross, some guy that didn't understand 'no'.

Chika...Chika kissed ..._kissed _someone. Who...who the hell was this guy?

_"He was my boyfriend."_

Bulls—t! When the f—k could she have possibly had a boyfriend? They'd been together their entire lives, how could she just conveniently have slipped some random guy she completely neglected to mention in there!? How? How on Earth did someone as socially awkward as _Chika _even find this guy anyway and engage in a relationship? No, it was unrealistic. Chika didn't even _know _other people.

Needless to say when they went to get ramen, his appetite was properly shot, as was Matt's. Leonel and Eiji even seemed too mystified to completely enjoy it. Chika actually was the only one that ate anything fully, seeming relieved. They were just silent.

...He had to know what was happening. Matt had rejected the venture but when Chika went to the restroom when they got back to the clubroom, Kaoru commanded that they go with her to this mysterious place she was meeting her "boyfriend" as if that were possible. She was-she was mistaken.

She couldn't have had a boyfriend.

The plan was unbeknownst to Chika. Currently they were waiting for her outside her apartment... they hadn't said much to each other really, bewildered. But no, it wasn't the case. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Kaoru, as utterly curious as I am, we probably shouldn't interfere..." Leonel remarked, rubbing his arm as they stood in the waning night.

"Interfere on _what_? There's a logical explanation for this."

Eiji shuffled his feet, looking off, "It is pretty crazy...I mean, Chika got herself a foreign guy who's not weird looking."

"Chika didn't get herself anything!" Kaoru snapped.

"Yea, I'm sure she just _imagined_ she had a boyfriend."

"I-It's _possible_!" Kaoru sputtered, throwing his hands up, "He-he looked startled when-when _that _happened!"

Eiji and Leonel exchanged a look before just shrugging absently. It was true, he looked bewildered and...and yea, he may have kissed back but maybe he was just trying to be polite. The fact still remained that Chika was about to go somewhere to see him though.

Around six in the evening, Hideyoshi Chika came out of her apartment building. His nostrils flared when he saw she was carrying an overnight bag similar to one she'd carry to stay over with him when all the clothes she kept there were dirty. The woman paused when she saw them, surprised. "Eh? Kaoru? Eiji? Leo? What are you doing here? I told you I was going to see Dirk and wouldn't make it to our oyster night."

Dirk. Kaoru's blue eyes narrowed, "Yea, we're going with you."

"Going with me where?"

"To _Dirk's _place, wherever that is."

Chika's eyes closed a little as well, the red vessels a darker maroon in the night. "I did not invite you to go on this particular venture, Kaoru. Frankly, none of you are welcome. I will gladly introduce you next time but tonight I would prefer to catch up with them on my own."

"Why?!" he demanded, "Why do you need to catch up with him anyway?! Who is this guy?"

"I told you-"

"I know what you told me and that's why I'm going to go!" Kaoru stated boldly.

She inhaled sharply...before sighing, "Whatever, Kaoru."

He huffed as she started up the street, walking fast enough that she was keeping a pretty generous distance between herself and the rest of them. Like...like hell she was going to see some guy she _thought _was her boyfriend by herself. The situation was nuts anyway.

Boarding the ferry as they usually did, Chika at least sitting near them then, he started to fret more and more. Damn, he thought Matt was going to be an issue. As it were Matt was _still_ an issue because he was able to figure out something was happening with this random guy. Why couldn't he have just been a stalker? They could have called the cops and had him arrested and have been done with it. No, turns out he's her...

No way did she have a boyfriend.

Getting off the ferry, they went uptown. Uptown was kind of ritzy and upper crust, not an area they were known to hangout in. Sure, there was a ramen place but outside of that...

Sure enough, they came near that ramen place, Eiji intoning that he forgot it existed. Between it and a shuttered closed down restaurant, Chika went down an alley they'd never noticed. What?

There was a little stairway going..._somewhere_. The adjoining building was pretty tall, made entirely of faded brick. It reminded him vaguely of those bars in France...

Chika paused suddenly when some guy came up the stairs. It certainly wasn't 'Dirk' but a blond man, dressed in jeans and a purple button down shirt with a yellow tie, a weird hat propped on his head. He was about the same height as 'Dirk' as well and Kaoru could see he also wasn't from around here.

Kaoru stiffened when Chika smiled rather...widely. What?

"Cam-nii" she called, just ever so slightly louder than her usual.

Cam-'nii'? That wasn't her brother, who the hell was that? Chika wouldn't pin random nicknames onto random ass people, she'd call it illogical! But the man in question looked up, surprised, before smiling broadly as well. "Darling."

"Cam-nii" held his arms open and Chika walked into them, hugging him...who the hell was _this_? Why did Chika always have such a guy harem, damn it?! She spoke in English and he got that she told him she was 'sorry' and 'awful'. He simply shook his head and told her something along the lines of 'it's alright'.

"Goodness, how you've grown! You look like an even more matured young lady now" Cam gushed before pouting, "Dunno about these trousers you're wearing though."

"It's hot on the island, Cam-nii, like, really hot" she protested.

He chuckled. Kaoru stiffened when she kissed the top of her head like he was all effin' doting before patting it, "I can imagine. I have to run out and get a few things for dinner at my lady's command, darling. Just head right in, she's expecting you."

"Alright. Oh, wait. Cam-nii, _unfortunately _I must introduce you to my friends here. They were insistent upon meeting everyone. This is Eiji, Leonel, and Kaoru. _Kaoru, Leo, Eiji, this is Cam Daugherty. I call him Cam-nii_."

...Whoever he was was clearly shocked for a moment, as if something about them was just bewildering. What? What did he know about _them_ that they had no absolute idea about _him _since Chika never mentioned his existence?

"Well, it's a pleasure" he bowed some.

He didn't say much more than that...and honestly, his kind of awkward social gracings reminded him exactly of Chika so he could see where he may have been appropriated as her 'brother'. Still ridiculous though! How'd she meet him?! He left after Eiji and Leonel traded some modest pleasantries in their rough English. Chika went down the steps and he scowled when, on her keychain, there was a key to this place. She had...access.

Opening the door, they all peeked in. It looked like a bar remade into a house. Pool table, televisions, a few couches, and...

Kaoru's eyes widened a bit at the woman who was walking through, carrying a few unopened beers. She glanced toward them, her eyes a strange amber yellow color before they widened with excitement. She squealed, "Chika darling!"

_What_? Now this was absolutely impossible, Chika didn't befriend..._women_. Alas, Chika went over and they hugged, the woman gushing. "Oh my goodness, you look so different somehow!"

"Cam-nii said I looked more matured. I'm not sure how" Chika mused.

"Well, I'd say so. But look at these short things" she teased, actually reaching out and tugging the hem of her shorts tight before snapping them back, "Just scandalous."

Eiji had continued walking in to be out of the crowded doorway, his eyes pinned to this phenomenon and _that _definitely got him as he ran into a nearby coffee table. "Oh, hi table."

Georgia's eyes widened, probably not having noticed them as Chika smirked a little at Eiji. "Georgia, I apologize for their presence already but these are my friends Eiji, Leonel, and Kaoru. _Guys, this is Georgia Ainsworth_."

Again, she had a very similar look to that of the last guy, Cam-nii or whatever. Why was it they knew stuff about them but they didn't even know these guys existed? Chika said something to her about 'bother' and 'it's alright'. Georgia waved a hand and said it was 'perfect fine'. "Please, have a seat!"

Where was 'Dirk'? He came here to observe her alleged 'boyfriend' and she was getting a load of other people she was strangely close to. Leonel flustered when the outgoing woman told him his curls were 'to die for'. "Ah, yes, thank you. They are a pain though..."

"Oh goodness, tell me about it. They're absolutely gorgeous on you though."

"Leo's always pretty" Chika nodded.

Leonel turned redder and Georgia laughed, telling her not to embarrass the 'lad' like that. Kaoru's eyes narrowed a bit when she lent a very brief glance in his direction before grasping Chika's shoulders and telling her to help get some things from the kitchen. Maybe? To their surprise, more _not Dirk _people appeared. Two blonds, a girl and guy, came down the steps. Chika's eyes widened...but probably not exactly because of them but what the guy had in his arms.

"'Ay, Chika!" greeted the man, "I have an adorable little present for you."

"Oh my goodness" she actually gushed, rushing towards him and the fluffy mini fur ball in his arms. He laughed as she took the pup from him, cuddling him. "You look just like my Russell Bow Wow Rover did when he was a puppy."

The dog yapped and sniffed her face as she held him up before licking her nose. "Oh, he's so precious...wait...no, she. I'm sorry, you're a girl. You're so cute."

"You'll take her, won't you?" the girl droned, "We've been caring for her for a week after someone abandoned her and it's been comparable to caring for a newborn _baby_, I tell you. We can't leave her alone for an instant."

Chika frowned deeply, "Oh, I don't know if I can. I'm so busy with school and everything but oh, someone left you on your own? You poor thing...you know, I bet Russell would like you."

The guy blinked, "Would he? I mean, sounds like he's been top dog for decades now. Might not like a younger dog coming in on his territory. It's been known to happen."

Shaking her head, Chika cupped the puppy in her arms, "Russell actually likes puppies quite a bit. He's very fatherly with them...he was neutered quite young so I think perhaps he feels he missed fatherhood."

"He missed a lot more than that" the woman said airily.

The man smirked at her as Chika mused. "I will show her to my parents. I don't know if they want the added on responsibility but perhaps they know someone nearby in need of a pet."

"Ace!" the guy declared, taking the puppy back, "Well, for now it's time for dinner and bed for our girl here."

The girl finally noticed them, raising a brow. "How uncouth. You invited _more _people?"

"I didn't want to" Chika sighed some, "Ash, Cheryl, these are my friends Eiji, Leonel, and Kaoru. _Guys, this is Ash and Cheryl Preston_. _They're brother and sister._"

Cheryl's blue eyes narrowed, particularly at Eiji. "Oh, wonderful, they don't even know English."

"We know enough" Eiji suddenly remarked dryly in the language.

Ash gave his sister a look, "You behave...and it's nice to meet you all."

"You behave too" Chika glowered at Eiji.

"Hey, I am behaving. She insults us because we are not super English like you."

Cheryl leered, "And why the hell are you speaking it like _that_?"

"_Cheryl_."

Chika blinked, "Well, Japanese lacks the common letter 'L'. We have nothing comparable so the sound is particularly difficult to those that aren't as studied in it . It sounds more like an 'r' generally."

"Yea" Eiji snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets, almost looking annoyed. "Excuse my '_Engrish'_."

"Don't be snarky" Chika chided, tapping him lightly, "Your English has improved quite a bit since high school. At least you comprehend what is being said."

Eiji smirked towards him, Kaoru glaring as he replied, "True. Cannot be said of all of us, I suppose."

He had no intention of traveling abroad and everything on computers could be translated to Japanese so why bother! It didn't matter, just superfluous chatter as far as he was concerned. Where was that...guy?

Chika went into the kitchen with Ash though and all he could do was sit and sulk. Staring into the open doorway, he found them all standing around in a circle, laughing and talking about something. What...what the hell _was _this?

"_Huh...Chika...actually made friends" _Leonel remarked, bewildered.

"_Seriously. Wasn't expecting that was...possible" _Eiji drawled, "_Seem close too...the chick is pretty hot though."_

Leonel smirked, his eyes closing some, "_The one that made fun of your '_Engrish' _or Georgia?"_

"_Like I'd like a bitch that makes fun of me within the first line of meeting me."_

The girls all reentered the room, whispering and giggling, holding plates and meat and chips...what was this crap? More importantly...

Chika frowned, setting the plate on the table in the living room, "Where is Dirk?"

Georgia frowned, looking up the steps, "He was napping, I believe. He's been quite exhausted lately, understandably. You should go wake him."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she nodded and wandered up the steps rather...familiarly.

...What _was _this? Who _were _these people? How had Chika managed to have a secret life and keep it from him?

Why?

* * *

Dirk splashed water against his face in the sink of the bathroom he sorely missed. Funny how in their absence even running water became the devil somehow. They were becoming like those severely retroactive villages and it was ludicrous at best. Running water? That was a sin?

Pursing his lips, he gripped the side of the rim before gazing at his reflection in the mirror. Five years. Five years she'd thought he was ignoring her because of this mishap. For five years she'd convinced herself he'd been playing with her it'd seemed. For five years she'd thought he didn't care.

And she was acquainted with Kaoru again.

He just knew the second he saw them together, despite never having even really seen Kaoru outside of a few pictures she'd shown him, that it was him. He'd wondered why but when he found out all his letters, his presents, his expressions when he couldn't express them verbally, were undelivered, his heart sank into nothingness. So she'd moved on. He could hardly bare it.

Her adamance to see him was painful but he wanted to be her friend. He knew that, deep down, they'd only been romantically together for six months before he left but...but that didn't mean that relationship hadn't been what was keeping him together through all this. Knowing he had something back here that was cultivated, that was good, he'd been able to press on even if he knew he'd have to fix it. Turns out it'd somehow went down the tunnel...

Or so he'd assumed. When Chika kissed him right in front of Kaoru, he was so confused he almost fainted. But it was so perfect and he wanted to hug her tightly, kiss her forever...he escaped because he wasn't sure what to do with that look on Kaoru's face as if a bomb had been dropped on him.

What...what was Chika's thoughts?

"Dirk?"

Dirk jolted when the girl appeared behind him. Smiling quickly, he wheeled around, "H-hiya."

"Are you alright?"

He nodded as she got closer, his heart racing. "I-I'm fine. Just woke up from a quick kip. I was about to come down."

She tilted her head before taking his hand. Dirk swallowed as she pulled him to sit on his bed, sliding behind him and rubbing his shoulders. "U-uh..."

"You're very tense...have things been that difficult at the corporation?"

"Ugh, there are so many problems with that place I just can't even think about it anymore" he grimaced, rubbing his temple. "...I've needed this. I was having panic and anxiety attacks and not sleeping and being frustrated..."

Chika paused before leaning in to kiss the back of his neck. Dirk's eyes widened as she turned him around, pushing him back. "U-uh, Chika?"

"Relax."

Dirk yelped when she unzipped his trousers, sitting straight up. "C-Chika!"

"You're not relaxing."

Relaxing? She was- he inhaled softly as she drew him out, dipping in and licking the head of his manhood. Oh. O...okay. He flushed as she drew it into her mouth, bobbing her head down and...

She withdrew, licking her lips before glancing up at him with those bewitching eyes. "...You did not take the oil with you, did you?"

"Uh, n-no" he smiled nervously, shakily reaching into his nightstand and taking out the little bit of strawberry oil they had left from five years ago. "Does...does it expire?"

"I doubt it" she responded, taking it...and taking off her bra.

Dirk gawked as she poured the oil in the crevice...and, shocking him senseless cradled his shaft between them. He moaned loudly, recoiling and covering his mouth as her breasts slid up and down, her mouth wrapped around the head, her tongue flicking. Arching his back off the bed, he was trembling, forcing his eyes open as they kept rolling back.

...Oh blimey, he had _no _idea what she was thinking.

* * *

Georgia stared at this bit of a train wreck that was occurring. Cam had returned but was sitting on the far end of the couch, observing the strangers suspiciously. As bad as Cheryl had been when she was seventeen, Georgia had truly seen a change in the girl since they went back. A maturity, a sort of acceptance of life, a less...spoiled self-centered behavior. So why she got back here, the place that caused this wisdom, only to _revert _was beyond her. She was currently trading back and forth barbs with Eiji, a lad she just met. Luckily Ash and Leonel were speaking a bit normally though both were acting as referees for Cheryl and Eiji more than they could chatter.

...And Kaoru, he was acting like Cam except he kept glaring towards the steps as if he'd bolt up there any second. It...had been ten minutes already. Georgia quickly smiled, gesturing toward the steps. "I'm sure they're just busy chatting. I'll go get them."

Rushing upstairs, she bit her lip. Chika had explained they sort of interfered on her plans to spend time with them but this was awfully awkward. Perhaps it was just because they didn't know them as they hadn't known what to make of her when they first met. Of course, it could also be because of all the awful things they'd heard, really. It was curious what circumstances led to their reconciliation, especially with Kaoru...what was going on there if she thought Dirk had been ignoring her for five years?

Where would that leave Dirk?

"Mmf" Dirk groaned into his hand, his hips grinding upward.

It felt so good, he thought in ecstasy. Chika's soft bosom, the warming oil, her tongue...oh yes, relaxing indeed. Dirk winced, grasping the sheets as he squirmed, rasping, "C-Chika, I'm-I'm going to..."

Chika had confirmed back then that she didn't mind...swallowing so when he came, he didn't jerk out and make the 'biggest most unnecessary mess' as she'd put it back then. She sighed, pressing the back of her hand to her lips. "Are you relaxed?"

Relaxed...? Certainly. Relaxed and _randy as hell_. Sitting up swiftly, he rolled her under him, leaning in to kiss her hard. Chika asked once if it was odd to kiss her after the whole 'swallowing' thing...well, he'd accept a multitude of things for kissing. About to tug down her shorts, he groaned, dropping his head against the bed near her shoulder when there was a knock at the door. "Dirk, Chika darling, it's been ten minutes...is everything alright?"

"Yes..." he called, "Sorry. We will be down shortly."

"Alright."

Sitting up, knowing his face was flustered and sticky, he shook his head. "U-um, you can wash up first if you'd like..."

She frowned but nodded, heading to his bathroom and probably cleaning away the oils...cleaning up himself, he smiled shyly when he exited with her. Well, wow...

When he came down the steps and found Kaoru there his stomach dropped. Oh.

"Hey chum. Little flushed there" teased Ash.

"Fever" he lied, giving Ash a droll look.

Dirk almost blushed when he assumed Eiji and Leonel exchanged an almost knowing look. Kaoru just glared at him...oh God, stress level was going back up again. Sinking onto the couch near Cam, he smiled when Chika sat on his knee...

Like spitfire, Kaoru said something in Japanese. Chika looked towards him and remarked back rather shortly. Oh goodness. Rubbing her back, he murmured, "Uh, if we're making him uncomfortable, darling..."

Chika stared at him wearily before just sinking onto the rather narrow spot between him and Cam, still not choosing to sit on the couch with the Japanese trio. Cheryl, huffy and face contorted with irritation, remarked, "I'd expect you to have such crude friends, Chika."

Chika scowled, "Eiji, have you been mean?"

"Why do you always blame _me _for s—t?!" he demanded, throwing his hands up.

"Because generally it is always you" she shook her head.

Ash snorted, "Don't worry, Chika, it's definitely mostly my sister. Funny I thought she'd grown up."

Cheryl pouted deeply at him and Eiji sniffed. "See?"

Chika waved a hand as if it were entirely inconsequential. "You are probably used to such treatment. All of your girlfriends are particularly hard on you."

The strangely blue haired fellow's brow rose and stroked his chin, seeming to ponder. "Actually, now that you mention it..."

"Actua_ll_y" Cheryl scoffed, "Actua_r_y is a clerk."

Eiji stared at her for a moment before looking to Chika, blinking absently. "_Your people are charming."_

"Hey, don't switch languages at your own convenience to gossip if you know English!" Cheryl snapped at him.

"According to _you_, I don't know '_Engrish'_!"

Chika crossed her arms, drawling, "_You find her attractive, don't you? You have a fetish for abusive relationships."_

"_I have nothing of the sort!"_

Dirk was a little intrigued as he never really got to hear Chika speak in her native tongue all that often except when they'd went out. It still sounded quite complicated. She rolled her eyes, another rather strange reaction for her, before turning to Cam. "Cam-nii, how has everything been going? I read all your letters."

"Hmm? Oh, it's...been going, I suppose is one way to word it" he said silently.

Georgia frowned at this and Chika nodded. Dirk figured it was something they'd chat about when the room wasn't filled with everyone. As it were, Cam and Georgia still had a secret relationship that was even harder to maintain now that Grady was starting to offer dowry to Ash's mother Rebecca. Yes, because you had to pay someone to marry your daughter. Sheesh.

"Did you ever find a prospective husband, Cheryl?" Chika asked.

"With that personality?" Eiji said under his breath.

Cheryl shot him a hot look. "No, but I also haven't been looking truly, just helping mother with the family business."

"Oh, that's good then."

Dirk was startled when she grasped his hand suddenly, "All the business aspects aside, how is Ivan? Is he better?"

"Oh, uh, he's swell. He recovered pretty well at the hospital and has been taking it easy but he still isn't healthy if that makes any sense."

"...Did he and Gretel marry?"

Dirk nodded, "Gretel's my sister-in-law now."

Chika bit her lip, "...Are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely" he assured, trying not to stroke her cheek. It was probably bad enough that she was holding and rubbing his hand.

"_When the hell did you meet him?"_

Dirk jumped, surprised, when Kaoru finally said something. He was glaring darkly at him, as expected, and Dirk assumed the question was directed at them, only aware it was a question because of the tone...Chika gave him a look. "_I'm speaking to Dirk and my friends right now, Kaoru. We can discuss that later."_

"_I want to discuss it now! This is insanity. How did you meet these people?! When did you meet them? WHY? Are we not good enough?"_

Chika looked horrified for some reason. "_What?"_

"_You felt some need to go out and meet other people, didn't you?! And then you don't tell us about them and one day they just magically appear? Why?!"_

Dirk's eyes narrowed as Chika started to look a little upset. So he still put that look on her face. Alas, before he could attempt to interject despite knowing Kaoru's English was poor, Eiji suddenly gave the fellow a droll look. "_Oi _Einstein_, you haven't put two and two together yet?"_

Kaoru glowered at him, _"What do you mean?"_

"_Hmm, well, when could Chika have possibly met these people and during what period would we have known nothing about it? Oh, say, five years ago?"_

Whatever Eiji said, it caused Kaoru to stare at him for several moments, wide-eyed, before looking to Chika, blurting as he stood and grasped her arm, pulling her, "_I-I need to speak to you!"_

"_What-?! Kaoru!" _she said in a protesting voice as he tugged her outside.

Cam observed, his arms crossed, before looking to Dirk. "...Not going to stop this, hmm?"

"It's...it's not my place" Dirk said quietly.

...Relaxed indeed.

* * *

"Kaoru, this is precisely why I desired you not to come. You have never been able to deal with not being the complete center of attention and this matter has nothing to do with you so your insistence on coming was frivolous!" Chika declared, clearly annoyed when they stood outside the door in the alley.

"T-that's not important!" he insisted, grasping her wrists, "You met them when we were in high school, didn't you? W-when I was ignoring you?"

Chika was silent for a moment but nodded once. No. To think, because of some stupid failed...scheme, she'd gone off and found herself a boyfriend. Chika...Chika was more adventurous and adaptive than he'd ever have assumed. It hurt. But no, he could fix this. Grasping her hands, he gazed into her eyes helplessly. "Chika, please, listen to me. I-I was a stupid high schooler and I-I did stupid things, okay? I said things I never meant and did things to push you away when you've always been my best friend and meant so much to me. If I could take it back I'd take it back a million times because I know I must've hurt you. I'm sorry, alright? Please forgive my foolishness..."

He winced when Eiji and Leonel came out, both looking at them curiously. "R-right guys? We're-we're sorry for all that s—t when we were in high school, right?"

Eiji blinked languidly, "Well, Five-Years-Later-san, I gave a half-assed apology to Chika _years _ago."

"Me too" Leonel said flatly.

Kaoru grimaced again, glowering, "I-I _apologized _too but I didn't ask her to forgive me."

Chika stared at him before murmuring, "I'm not upset with you over that, Kaoru. I've long forgiven you. You needn't worry at all, okay?"

"You have?" he said, hopeful.

She nodded, giving him a soft smile. He smiled too, absolutely _relieved_. "You're-you're the best, Chika. But now you don't have to see them anymore, right?"

Eiji instantly pinched his brow as Leonel gave him an incredulous look. Chika's smile slowly melted into confusion. "...What? What do you mean?"

"Well, you only befriended them because you were lonely, right? Well, we're back and we've cleared the air so you don't really need to see them anymore."

Chika's look was rather...irritated? Like, it was past the normal irritation she may have with Eiji or whatever, like she was close to getting angry as she had with 'Dirk'. "Are you insinuating that my relationship with the others is solely based on you, Eiji, and Leo?"

"Isn't it?" Kaoru demanded, "I mean, you wouldn't have ever met or really needed to hang out with them if we hadn't done what we did."

Her scarlet eyes narrowed, "Initially, yes. They gave me company when I needed it and someplace to go when I was lonesome. However, your assumption that the only reason I maintain these friendships is because you once ignored my presence is _false_. I truly care about each and every one of them as I care about you all. I am not ignorant or incapable, I can have more than three friends."

"Why?" Kaoru questioned quietly, "Wh-what are we doing wrong that you need other people for? E-Especially _Dirk, _t-that guy you're-you're _touching_!"

Chika looked exasperated, "Kaoru, please. If you meet other people and cultivate a friendship with them then how does that personally affect me? Yes, you may have more people to spend time with but that does not change the fact that you're my friend. And Dirk was my boyfriend, I told you."

"What is he now?" he hissed.

"I don't know yet" she shrugged, "I will have to analyze where we are in our lives and see if it's logical to restart a relationship. We may be at different points."

Kaoru felt sick. He didn't want her to analyze anything, he just wanted her to reject the idea and forget these people existed. This wasn't a world he recognized that she was in with them and he didn't like being the stranger on the outside. They'd always been together, they'd always had their own little universe. Why did she need to maintain another one? "I-It's just unnecessary! You're-you're in college, you don't have time to be cultivating these sort of things, it's a waste of time!"

"Who are you to tell me what is a waste of time?"

"Your friend!"

"Yes. You are my _friend. _You are not a god, you are not my master, you are not my parent, you are my _friend. _This nonsensical need of yours to run my affairs is audacious and I'm asking you to stop."

Trembling, he sniffed as he stared down, his heart throbbing. She came closer, lifting his chin and gazing into his face with concern. "I just don't understand, Kaoru...why are you so upset? What's the matter? I will always treasure our friendship. What about Dirk and the others troubles you?"

Kaoru swallowed hard, looking at the others as they mouthed boldly 'tell her' from behind. Tell her that he didn't want her to have a boyfriend or analyze anything because he loved her. He'd always loved her and the reason he ignored her for that year was because of it, because of his confusion. Now he knew and he knew that she'd be the only woman he could love in such a way. He wanted her to live with him, to be his wife. Maybe they'd have a cat or something. They weren't made for children but he wanted to wake up everyday with her. No one else...no one else was allowed. No Dirk, no Matt...all these other characters, why would she need them? She had them...

'Tell her' indeed. He...he couldn't just tell her now on the fly like this. It had to be a special moment, not just in some alley near an old ramen place. He bowed his head before growling, "B-because I just don't like it! A bunch of people from some country and one's even making fun of Eiji's English. They aren't your _friends, _just minor acquaintances! _C'mon_, we're going home!"

Chika backed away. She stared at him blankly for some odd few minutes before she bit her lower lip...and walked back towards the pub. "C-Chika, I mean it! I don't want you staying here!" Why would she want to stay? Where would she sleep? Did...did she sleep with her boyfriend like she slept with him?! He wouldn't have it!

Entering the pub, everyone looked up as Chika sucked her cheek tight. She was silent for a long time and everyone looked...confused. "Is everything alright, love?" Dirk finally asked.

"I...I apologize. Tonight isn't going to go quite as planned. I am...disgruntled and do not wish to sully the evening any further. I shall be in contact with you all very soon, I promise. Actually, Ash, may I take the puppy with me? I understand if that's no good."

Ash just shook his head, rushing off to retrieve the puppy and a bag of supplies he had. Chika nodded, holding the dog in her arms. "I shall bring her back and tell you how her visit with Russell went."

"Oh, ah, yes, that sounds good..."

Dirk frowned, coming over, "A-are you sure everything's alright, darling? Do you need me to walk with you to the ferry?"

Kaoru glared. Why? Weren't they there? What would she need him for? Chika indeed shook her head no...but not for the reason he suspected. "It's alright, Dirk. I will be going to my parent's home and staying there. I need the time alone to process things."

"O-oh. Alright."

She bid them all a short 'good-bye' before marching from the place. Wait, why wasn't she just going back to Minami-chi with them? Quickly following her, he called, "Chika! C'mon, let's just go back to _school_. What's the big idea?!"

"I do not desire to go anywhere with you at this moment. I am going to my parents and I would like that you not follow me" she said flatly.

Kaoru gawked, "Are you _really _that mad at me because I-I don't want you hanging out with random strangers?!"

"They are neither 'random' nor 'strangers' to me" she countered, giving him an angry expression, "...You've always been so selfish."

Shocked senseless, he yelped as Chika continued up the road to her family home, "Ch-Chika, that's not...I mean-"

But she was already gone, leaving the three of them to stand there stupidly. Eiji slow clapped, "Bravo. Instead of confessing you make her hate you. Talent, man, talent."

"S-shut up!" Kaoru flustered, "The time wasn't appropriate. I can't confess to her in an alley in front of her ex-boyfriend's place!"

Leonel scoffed. "Yet another excuse, Kaoru. And again, you think because you like her and have known her the longest it gives you the right to micromanage her affairs. Telling her who her friends can be?"

"Seriously, dude..." Eiji groaned.

Shoulders drooping, he mumbled, "I...I panicked."

"Yea, well, you need to stop doing that" Eiji muttered, "She may be the woman you're in love with but that doesn't take away her rights as a damn human being, especially a human being that can make her own choices. Not to mention you forced your way into this little affair of hers."

"You guys came too!"

"I was curious and I shouldn't have" Eiji shrugged. "I mean, is it crazy to me that our random as hell buddy not only has another entourage but had a boyfriend? Absolutely insanely. Thing is, that's not my business if she asks us not to interfere. And it's sure as f—k not _your _business to decide who she sees."

Kaoru gaped as Eiji pursed his lips. "...I'm actually pretty tired. I dunno if I can make another ferry trip so I guess I'll suffer and stay at my parents too."

"That sounds like a good idea" Leonel mumbled, "I haven't seen my mother in a few weeks so that'd be nice..."

Waving 'good-bye' to him as they walked away, it was Kaoru that was left there, dumbfounded. What...? Was he being unreasonable? Didn't boyfriends not want their girlfriend talking to their exes? Didn't friends get selfish when friends had other friends? Why was he in the wrong?!

...Duh, Kaoru. She's not your girlfriend...and she's never your possession.

...But she'd always been his girl...

* * *

"Thank God you brought that puppy."

Chika sat on the couch, miserable, as Shinji lied on his back, texting. "Why...?"

"I think mom and dad were considering having another baby."

Despite her anger over the situation she just encountered, her attention shifted immediately to this statement. Wide-eyed, she gawked, "Surely you're not serious."

"Yep. Asked me about it and everything. And I mean, mama's so adorable, how can I just be like 'that's an _awful _idea. It's oldest sibling would be twenty years older and dad's an old geezer'?"

Chika rubbed her temple, trying to imagine having a new baby sibling...and failing. "...No, that's unimaginable."

Shinji snickered, glancing over his shoulder as their mother cooed over the puppy. "Well, hopefully the puppy will hold them off until one of us has their grandchildren."

When Chika arrived, Russell had been the first to greet her, Shinji opening the door. As she expected, Russell was delighted over the little Pyrenees puppy, sniffing and licking her affectionately. At first she seemed a little frightened but as Russell showed he meant no harm grew comfortable. Her parents hadn't come home yet by that point so for about twenty minutes she just followed Russell around before starting to explore...and just like a papa dog, Russell redirected her and even picked her up by the scruff of her neck when she approached areas he wasn't even allowed to go in. She yapped and whined to him, trying to go into the room with all their delicate items, but he just kept taking her away. Chika knew Russell would be a good daddy...but also didn't want him to get attached. Her parents were busy people and a puppy was like a baby.

Alas, when Rosa and Chihaya Hideyoshi arrived, her mother was instantly taken and surprisingly so was her father. Along with Russell, they were all gushing and coddling her. Chika would ask tomorrow if they intended to keep her so she could properly answer Ash...

"What the hell's this I hear about 'grandchildren'?"

Chika looked up absently when her father wandered in, her mother following with the pup in her arms. Their patriarch leered, "Are you pregnant?"

"Eh? Of course not, papa."

"And have you knocked someone up?"

"Nope" Shinji raised a brow.

He snorted, wandering back into the kitchen to probably make a later dinner. "Good, keep it that way."

Their mother smirked at him, sitting on the couch and petting the small dog, "Your papa's being silly. I assure you if any of you wanted to have children he'd be a very doting grandpa."

"Hell I would!"

"Yea, I have my doubts too" Shinji remarked dryly.

Chika hugged her knees, a little tired. And confused. It was true, Kaoru was always sort of self-centered and he never liked when attention wasn't focused on him. He didn't like when Matt hung out with them as children and now that she was sitting here pondering she imagined he didn't like Matt hanging out with them now.

But it wasn't his _concern_. Kaoru had no reason to be worried she'd forget about him or ignore him, that had been his action when they were teenagers. Did he not realize it was cruel to ask her to do the same to them? She slumped, feeling even more weary...

"Chika, sweetie, are you _sure _the puppy is ours to keep? Russell was quite expensive..." her mother frowned, the puppy giving her kisses.

Chika nodded, "A friend wanted me to take her...but only if it is feasible, I understand you're busy."

Shinji reached out and pet the dog's head with his pointer finger. "_I _didn't get a puppy like you did so I'd help take care of her too. We can get training pads and stuff for her and Russell will make sure she stays out of trouble, I bet. So can we keep her, mama?"

"I think it's a splendid idea" their mother gushed, "She's such a sweetie! What do you think, Chiyo?"

"I'm for it but do recall what she's going to grow into" their father called from the kitchen.

Rosa rubbed her belly, frowning, "Looks like she's not really a purebred Pyrenees so assuming her mama or papa was something tinier..."

"I feel bad for whichever dog ended up shacking up with a Pyrenees..."

With a wide smirk, Rosa shook her head. "Alright, Shinji, your papa and sister got to decide Russell's name so we'll get to choose this one's."

"Can we name her Rambo?"

"If you're not your father's son..."

Chika's brow furrowed at this but sighed, wandering upstairs. "I'm not hungry right now so I'm probably going to bed..."

"Oh, okay sweetie. Good night" her mother called.

She nodded when her brother bid her 'night' as well, her father grumbling about how she only came here to sleep lately. Mama remarked that she also came with a puppy for them. Yes, she wasn't being as social with them as usual. Things had become rather complicated as of late...

As it were, Dirk didn't reject her advances but Kaoru was adamant that she stop seeing him since she only knew him because they ignored her, that they all were just 'minor acquaintances'. Had she known them as long as she'd known Kaoru? Eiji? Leonel? Naturally not. But then, would she ever be able to know another person as long as she'd known them by this point? Of course not, that was impossible. That was no excuse to not meet people though or discredit the relationship.

The letters were still sitting in the box near her bed. No...hundreds of letters meant they were her friends too.

...It was all her fault, she thought as she fell face forward into bed, realizing she'd only had two hours worth of sleep in the last almost 48 hours so she wasn't a little tired but exhausted. How bothersome.

The next morning she woke fairly early considering she went to bed around 8. Her papa was already up and preparing for work, Russell at his feet as the man made himself breakfast. Chika smiled somewhat as the puppy was directly underneath Russell between his front legs as if following his example. Chihaya smirked at them, shaking his head. "This'll be fun."

"Morning, papa" Chika greeted, walking further into the kitchen, sitting at the island.

The man blinked absently, "Oh, morning, Scuttle...you slept pretty heavy there. Something up lately?"

"Sort of" she murmured, resting her chin on the surface. "But it's nothing I want to speak about unless I can't resolve it."

"Uh huh" her father drawled, scrambling some eggs. "Well, I guess if you _want _you can get back to me on that. How do you want your eggs?"

Chika sighed miserably. "I'm not hungry."

"Shut up. You're thin as a rail and you didn't have dinner last night nor the night before. Your father's a damn cook and I'll only accept so many skipped meals in my presence before I start getting offended."

She pouted petulantly, "Papa's food is always the best. I didn't think not eating was offensive."

...Ugh. She was supposed to eat with the others last night and she left. Not to mention she left so rudely and inconsiderately. Georgia had prepared dinner and...

...And she didn't even get their numbers. They had to hate her now. _She _was the awful friend. Sighing heavily, she hugged the back of her head. "Scrambled eggs would be fine, daddy."

"Sheesh. Are you going to mope and be emo all day?"

"Perhaps."

"Why don't you just come to work with me instead to make yourself useful?" he questioned dryly, getting bowls to scoop rice out of the maker.

Yes...perhaps a day working at Yume would at least make her feel less useless. Nodding in agreement, she'd gone to take a quick shower and change clothes before having breakfast with just her dad.

Eating a bit of the sausage he'd made, she scratched Russell's chin when he came over to probably beg for a piece. Chika chuckled some when the puppy tried to climb up her leg to do the same. Russell leaned down to nuzzle her and she yipped at him, playfully nipping at his ear. He just patiently pawed her, sitting down so she could pounce on him. "I always thought Russell would make a good papa."

"I guess" smirked Chihaya, sipping his coffee, "He's so dopey so I wonder how long this will last anyway."

"I believe in my puppy" Chika blinked, "What did mama and Shi-chan decide to name her?"

"Akane. Apparently Russell means something to do with red so they wanted his new kid to have a similar name."

That was a pretty name. Chihaya scooped the pup up after he put their dishes in the sink, letting the animal lick his nose as he just stared at her. "...You be good. I trust the other dog over there to keep you out of trouble but he's only one dog. Human mommy will help you more but if you have to pee, that's what the pad is for."

Though her papa spoke as if her mama wasn't going to be up before he left, the woman came down the steps, seeming sleepy. But she smiled, taking the puppy and saying they'd go for a walk. Chihaya pouted and told her she should relax on her days off, what he'd always told her mother every day Chika could remember. Alas, her mama just giggled and gave him a loving kiss, telling him she was perfectly fine so he needn't worry. He just gave her a sheepish smile before bidding her farewell and that he'd be home around four.

...Ugh. Dirk had to hate her.

Apparently her mother and father met at the Yume location her Uncle Carl ran which technically wasn't that much further from the Yume her papa ran. Alas, the Yume her papa ran was also very close to a business district as well as a shopping area so he got a lot more business than Uncle Carl's typically. She helped her papa in the kitchen to keep her mind off of what an awful person she was. When a waitress went for lunch, she'd temporarily take their place despite being an awful server. She just wasn't very chatty. At around two in the afternoon, her dad scowled. "Don't be your father. Go take a break."

Chika frowned, confused, "I'm okay, papa."

He snorted, handing her a strawberry shortcake and a latte infused with strawberry randomly. "Go eat."

Her papa always wanted to be assured they ate, she was sure. Sitting at the counter, she found she felt a little better eating sweets. She'd heard the comfort food concept but didn't think she fit into that but strangely enough...

"Chika darling, is that you?"

Chika's eyes widened before glancing over her shoulder. Georgia entered the store, looking around momentarily, holding bags from some of the local stores. "Oh, it is! Are you feeling better?"

"Y-yes" Chika rasped, "Y-you don't hate me?"

Georgia looked astonished. "Why, whatever are you on about?"

"I-I left rudely last night and I-I didn't even get anyone's contact to apologize properly-" she blurted.

"Ah, that" Georgia waved a hand, setting the bags down and sitting beside her, "We knew it was something bothering you with your other friends so we weren't troubled, just worried we'd done something to offend them. I swear Cheryl is such a rude thing, speaking to your friend that way. Why, if I went to another country where they spoke another language and I'd taken the time to learn it only to be ridiculed, I'd be blooming offended too! By goodness, we're in his country and he's speaking to us in our language because we didn't even learn his!"

Chika wasn't sure what she was talking about at first but then recalled Cheryl was questioning Eiji's accent when he spoke English. "Oh that...well, I'd say that's not an issue but Eiji is often upset by critical ridicule. Surprisingly from what I heard he was very well-behaved considering...well, Eiji. However, no, none of you did anything to my friends. It was Kaoru's own personal issue."

Frowning, Georgia opened her leather satchel, "Sounds troubling...as for the contacts, darling, we actually just got cell phones today so we couldn't really have given you our mobiles yesterday."

"Oh" Chika blinked, a tad relieved...

Chika retrieved her phone from her pocket, allowing Georgia to tap hers against it. Chika was even more relieved to see everyone's name in her address book now. "Thank you...I feel a lot better now."

"Poor dear" Georgia cooed. "I'm glad I spotted you then! I hope I'm not interrupting your lunch."

Chika shook her head to the negative, "If you're not busy you should have something."

"Not for a spell. Cam and I were going to go out to dinner. Oh blimey, Chika darling, you have _no _idea how happy I am that I'm back here now. I thought really. I thought I really really missed home but even keeping it secret from Ash and Cheryl here is a hundred times more freedom than keeping it secret around my papa. Not to mention I was startled how used to...amenities I was. I mean, running water? Having at least some sort of communication device? Even-even working was an amenity! My father is preparing me to quit any sort of task to be a _housewife_. How bonkers is that?"

Chika nodded, "I read that in your letters that he wished to engage you with Ash. It is perhaps best at this point to clarify that you have no intention to marry Ash but that your feelings lie with Cam-nii. I understand that somehow Cam-nii's status in your society is not on par with Ash's but it is not your duty to marry someone you have no romantic feelings for. Not to mention Cam-nii has been having difficulties in the village."

Georgia's eyes widened before sulking. "I knew he was keeping things from me! What has he told you?"

"From his letters it seemed he was considering leaving the village as they were being cruel to him. They hadn't expected him to return from Japan and did not desire such. He only stayed because he figured you would wish to see him and if you were caught you'd both be in a difficult situation."

She seemed exasperated, rubbing her brow. "They have been increasingly vile to him, that is certainly true. But..."

"Excuse me."

Chika's eyes widened as her father appeared, giving them a rather flat look. She raised a brow as he stared at Georgia suspiciously. "Are you a girl?"

"Eh?" Georgia responded, clearly shocked.

"Yes she is" Chika replied for her.

"Are you sure?"

Georgia just slowly nodded and her father questioned, "And you're friends with her?"

"I...I would like to think so..."

Chika nodded to this and Chihaya threw his hands up. "Well, thank _God_, it's about damn time!"

Shaking her head, Chika explained to the very bewildered Georgia: "Georgia, this is my papa, Hideyoshi Chihaya. He has been lecturing me for many years to have female friends as I have a 'harem' of male friends as he puts it..."

"Please don't stop liking her. I know she's strange but that's probably mostly my fault" her papa insisted, "Here, I'll give you food."

Georgia laughed, Chika narrowing her eyes somewhat. "You're silly, papa. If it's not so bold, I'm sure Georgia would enjoy omelet rice and your cafe au lait."

"It's nice to meet you" Georgia smiled, "And that does sound scrumptious, they're both some of my favorites."

"Oh my God, you remember what she likes."

Chika made a face and took Georgia's hand, the woman seeming amused by her father's shocked reactions. "We're sitting over here now, papa."

"Hell, sit wherever you want. I'll send a waitress over in a jiffy. _Don't _start to hate her."

Georgia giggled as Chika just shook her head, sitting at a table for two near the window. "Your father seems very concerned..."

"I suppose I do have a personality not suited for most close female relationships" Chika sighed gravely.

"Now, that's simply not true" Georgia disagreed, "Though I'm sure it's very rude of me to question but is your mum tall?"

"Oh no, mama's about four inches shorter than my papa. My height is said to come from my grandfathers. Don't mention that around my papa though, he grows very disgruntled and says I'm supposed to be his little girl, not the reverse."

Georgia laughed again, folding her hands on the table, "That's adorable. You resemble him quite a bit though, I'm daft for not noticing it at first."

"He did present you with a rather bizarre statement as your first greeting" Chika pointed out, "Alas, we were speaking about...wait. Oh, yes, Cam-nii and you."

"Oh God" Georgia groaned, leaning back in the chair, gazing at the ceiling, "I want to. I _so _want to. As far as I'm concerned he's-he's practically my fiance but that-that damned village holds him in contempt because he didn't have biological parents? How does that begin to be his fault?"

Chika nodded in agreement. Georgia bit her lip, shaking her head, "...I'll leave if they throw a fit, so help me. I...I love Ash but I don't _love _Ash. I certainly won't marry him just because of status, that's for certain."

"Cam-nii was most concerned about entering outside of the village because you both don't have universally recognized education so it'd be difficult to receive jobs."

She nodded glumly. "I know. Everyone here was quite nice about it. I mean, we didn't get anything worthy of high credentials to begin with, but..."

Chika sighed, "Well, here there are many that can't score into high school or college so their only option is to enter the work force."

Georgia opened her mouth but paused, smiling when a waitress brought her a rather generous helping of omelet rice and two cafe au lait. "_Arigato gozaimasu._"

The server bowed some, scurrying off. Chika picked up one of the beverages, sipping it, "I think you and Cam-nii are more than capable of learning Japanese. If not, you were able to manage a year knowing a limited amount. Additionally, I have never taken you to my mother's hometown. It's probably a lot more similar to your village than the city is."

Taking a spoonful, Georgia looked mournful. "That would be the best option really, Chika darling, but...but my mum died when I was younger and my father never took another wife. If I excommunicate myself like that I would cause him the utmost shame and he'd probably despise me."

"I can't imagine a father that would despise you for choosing the one you love."

Georgia smiled wistfully, "Yes...but you come from a sweeter world than I do."

Turning her phone in her hands, she shook her head. "Dunno. Last night Kaoru was upset that I had other friends during the period they hated me."

"How _did _that come to pass, love? I mean, I was quite blasted that you were friends again."

Chika frowned thoughtfully. "...Well, I went to school the day after you all left and I was very upset. I remember I was actually starting to the pub before realizing you all wouldn't be there and...and I was sad. I sat down on the wall of the school for some time and strangely Kaoru came to sit beside me. He said he was sorry and wanted to speak to me again. It was rather ironic in the scheme of things that as soon as you all left I regained their friendship."

Georgia tilted her head, sipping her coffee, "...Well, um, do you have a lover then?"

"Lover?"

"You know, a boyfriend."

"Well...no. As I was telling Kaoru last night, I recognize that Dirk and I are in different points in our lives. I'll have to assess if it's reasonable."

Raising a brow, Georgia drawled, "Well now, if you're going to have to 'assess' you and Dirk's positions, what precisely was going on last night, you little scamp you?"

Chika tapped her cheek, rolling her eyes around, "_Well, _see, I saw this one sexual position the day Dirk left that I was unable to try on him and I was reminded of it since he seemed stressed and frustrated..."

"Uh huh" Georgia smirked, "Have you _had _a boyfriend since Dirk?"

"No, I was pretty negative about relationships until I realized it was entirely my fault and _I'm _the reason people should be negative about relationships" she mumbled, feeling ill again.

"No, no, darling, don't be so doom and gloom. Dirk is still absolutely crazed about you. But of course I unfortunately will concur that Dirk is an overstressed forced businessman in England while you're a young student in Japan. Not to mention your boyo will be 25 soon, he might be too old for you" Georgia teased, "He's probably ready for marriage and babies and all that unfun stuff."

Chika snorted some, "Dirk shouldn't have babies unless he's somehow improved in the last nearly five years."

Grinning, Georgia jabbed her, "Now Chika, how does he gain experience without having a baby?"

"Yes, you're correct. Still, I have limited knowledge of babies but it's as if he had no idea babies had diapers."

Georgia laughed, shaking her head, "I dunno, perhaps that's just but so many men for you. Alas, I think you'll need time alone with Dirk to figure out if you should rekindle your romance."

Chika sucked her cheek, leaning back and crossing her arms. It was Dirk's birthday soon she recalled so perhaps they could do something. Or perhaps it could be a group trip as it was approaching the university's summer break. Ah. "My grandpapa's resort on North Toucan Island is probably a good place to spend time together. You can all go."

"Resort?"

"It's a place with spas and luxury services and beaches. I think you all would like it...well, maybe not Ash or Cam. Dirk, you, and Cheryl, perhaps" Chika explained.

"Sounds _splendid_! Oh, you have no idea how I've missed our pedicure trips" Georgia gushed.

Chika had to nod in agreement. "I wear sandals consistently and my feet are so callused. I just dislike going on my own and don't wish to always trouble my mother."

Preparing to contact her grandfather in regards to the trip, her phone suddenly rang. Chika looked at the name and found it was her mother. Cocking a brow, she answered. "Hello, mama...?"

Her mother was practically blubbering. Blinking languidly, she droned, "...Papa sent you a picture, didn't he?"

Georgia's brow also furrowed as she laughed, Chika shaking her head. "She is busy tonight so she cannot come to dinner...yes, yes, I shall ask her when she is available...alright, mama."

Groaning, Chika rubbed her eyes, "...Anyway. My mother wishes you to come to dinner and I will call my grandfather to see if he has any availabilities for next weekend."

"Sounds good on both accounts" Georgia winked, wiping her mouth, "I do need to get going though. Let's see if I have cash for this very delicious meal..."

"No, no, it's on the house. I'm sure my father wouldn't accept money even if you threw it at him" Chika shook her head. "Just bring him some oranges or something."

Georgia snickered, "Wha? Well, Cam has cultivated some delicious oranges that he brought with him for you, actually, so I guess we can do something with that bit of oddness."

Chika pouted deeply, standing to walk with Georgia to the door. "Cam-nii is so nice...you're all nice. I just feel like a terrible person."

Georgia shook her head, assuring her that wasn't the case and that it was human to make errors. They weren't judgmental blokes who would treat her as if she was subhuman for doing something any of them could have done. She still doubted that but admittedly felt a lot better. After she left, waving to her as she walked up the street, Chika instantly text Dirk her apologies.

"How long have you known her?"

Chika jumped when her father appeared behind her, raising a brow. "I mean, you barely talk to your since birth pals that long and intensely."

"Well, she's been away for about five years. I knew her about a year prior."

Her papa sulked, "You should'a brought her by! Sheesh, you usually bring your more obnoxious friends to the house. You hiding something?"

"Not really."

She blinked when she received a message. Hopeful, she looked down and smiled softly. Dirk said she'd do better to apologize again for having him name his goldfish Magikarp despite the bastard 'turning into' one badass beast. She text back he could get a lizard and name it Gyarados.

...Okay. So even if they were upset they weren't going to allow her to believe they were upset. As it were they were acting as if nothing had happened. Georgia had lunch with her and they chattered, Ash gave her a puppy, Cam had oranges, and Dirk was only "mad" about a fish.

Okay. Now to deal with Kaoru.

* * *

"Kaoru, your nonsense is _uncanny_."

Nemoto Eiji shook his head, his little sister Antoinette and Tokiya Leonel beside him. Okay, it started out indeliberate enough. Chika came home Monday and Antoinette had shown where she'd won tickets during a Bion tournament for a resort, having invited them to go with her. The woman had seemed a little surprised but informed her that she actually already intended to go to the same resort next weekend as well so she could use the extra ticket to invite someone else. Antoinette still gave it to her anyway saying she could invite someone...naturally she invited Matt.

Kaoru, silent and broody since Chika left him to fend for himself that night, bristled that she just wanted a ton of guy friends around, didn't she? She'd questioned what that meant and because apparently he didn't understand, oh, anything, went at it again with her about her other friends. Why?

Okay, yea, they were kinda lame. In all their years of life, they hadn't honestly met anyone else to call 'friend'. As it stood, only he and Chika had even been in relationships. Leonel had been in crushes and Kaoru was hellbent on making the woman he loved hate him.

Nonetheless, what difference did it make that Chika had other friends? Whoop de doo, she knew other people. It was simply shocking to him considering how socially bizarre the woman he knew was but hell, more power to her then. She landed friends _and _a boyfriend. As it were she was a step ahead of him and Leonel and two steps ahead of Kaoru.

No, they should stop bulls—ting. This was nothing to do with _friends_ so much as to whom the friends she had were directly tied to...

That following Saturday with Chika barely speaking to Kaoru, much to his chagrin for God knows why since he had it coming, they arrived at North Toucan Island. South was less commercial, more laid back, more 'I'm getting away from society so eff you'. North was bustling party town awesome for the first week of summer break. Eiji absently eyed a group of extra tanned girls walking by and smiled. "Did I ever say how much I love you, imoto?"

"Why, because you're a perv and I've aided your pervdom?" Antoinette snorted.

"Quite."

She smirked some before looking over her shoulder. Chika was striding, like, taking huge steps as Kaoru was right behind her, barking about something or the other. "Sheesh...what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is he needs to stop being a pussy, tell her how he feels, get the s—t out of the way, and finally give the rest of us some f—king peace."

Antoinette frowned softly. Gazing off, she shrugged, "It's not that easy to confess. And really, is that what you want?"

Eiji snorted. "Sure."

Chika started to wave suddenly. Eiji internally groaned as yet another annoyance came his way, he could feel it. Sure enough, the mighty British folk were standing near the end of the station. Should be swell, he thought, his eyes narrowing some at 'Cheryl' or whatever her stupid name was.

It was slightly beyond him how Chika landed that guy, really. Sure, Chika was hot but that guy had an accent, was attractive, and was apparently rich. If he didn't know her any better, Queen of Obliviousness, he'd say she was very devising. Eiji could only shake his head when the man's face, which had seemed rather excited before, melted into confusion. Yep, the old ball and chain was here.

"Hello, everyone" Chika greeted, finally close enough to speak.

"Hi, dear" greeted Cam, "Um, so-"

"_Why _are they here?" Cheryl demanded, pointedly glaring at _him_.

Chika waved a hand, "Actually, my friend here Antoinette won tickets on the game Dirk and I played back when you guys first came to this resort for this day so she invited them. It's just a coincidence."

Kaoru's shoulder's stiffened. _"You played what with him_?"

"Bion."

Her boyfriend seemed perplexed. "...We could win things? That's ace! Why didn't we ever do anything like that?"

Chika poked his stomach, sticking out her tongue, "Because you chose to suck, Fugly the Dragon."

"It was a social experiment!"

With a snicker, Chika gestured, "It will slip my mind if I wait but this is Nemoto Antoinette, Eiji's little sister. Antoinette, you've met Dirk but this is Cam-nii, Georgia, Ash, and Cheryl."

"_You've met him?_" Kaoru instantly bristled.

"It's nice to meet you guys" Antoinette ignored him, "Chika told me a lot about you."

"It's a pleasure" Georgia nodded before elbowing Chika, "Now what was your papa on about? This is a girl and she's a friend of yours."

"Oh, well, she was sort of an _inherited _friend more so than one I went out and found on my own. No offense, of course, Antoinette."

Antoinette snorted, "Well, it's true."

Cam fanned himself, saying drolly, "So we've _purposefully _came out into the heat for enjoyment?"

"Yes. The beach wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable for most people if it were cold, Cam-nii" Chika explained.

"Mm. Well, I haven't really gallivanted on the beach in such a way..."

Eyes widening, Chika glanced at them. "Wait, have you all not been on an official beach before?"

"We essentially live on an official swamp, love, that's the only water source we know of besides some ponds" Ash said dryly.

She nodded. "I think you'll enjoy it then. Let us check into the rooms so you can change once Matt gets here."

Dirk blinked slowly. "...Matt?"

"Oh yes, he was kind enough to let Russell and Akane stay on his family's land so they could have fun with some of the local dogs there. He volunteered to just take them on his own since he had to pick up some things for the trip."

"Ah, that's nice, but-"

"_Hey, sorry I'm late_."

Eiji blinked as Matt appeared, carrying two surfboards and a duffel bag on his shoulder. He was apparently already dressed for the beach. Chika's eyes brightened, "_Oh, Samson was able to fix the crack_?_"_

"_Yea, he said it was just a flesh wound_" Matt smirked, handing her her surfboard, "_He also said it was good you jumped on it fast, it could've done some serious damage._"

She sighed gravely, "_I still can't believe it fell off my wall..._"

Dirk's green eyes very slightly narrowed, Matt raising a brow in his direction as well. "Oh yes, Dirk, this is another childhood friend of mine, Ishiguro Matt. Matt, this is Dirk Middleton and my friends Cam, Georgia, Ash, and Cheryl."

"Ah, nice to meet you" Dirk smiled somewhat.

"Same" Matt nodded shortly.

"_Oi, Chika! You're not sleeping in the same room with him!"_

Chika sulked deeply towards Kaoru, revived from whatever funk he'd been in about Chika playing Bion with someone else. "_It's none of your concern who I sleep with, Kaoru, but I intend to stay in the same room with the girls."_

"_Why not just stay in the same room as us?! What's your problem?!"_

"_What the f—k's __**your**__ problem?!" _Chika actually _snapped, _glaring daggers at him.

Generally everyone recoiled, probably taken aback that Chika had an outburst but Eiji knew that Kaoru was pushing every single button available to her. Dirk smiled nervously, approaching Chika as Kaoru seemed heartbroken. "Darling, uh, p-perhaps you'll feel better after we all go for a dip. Your idea about going to the room to change sounds splendid."

"Uh, yea..." Matt offered.

Chika let out a breath and, stirring the pot, grasped Dirk's hand and stalked off more with that group. Matt's light seafoam eyes closed some as Kaoru started to seethe.

...Holy Jesus, Chika was in a love quadrilateral. S—t like this didn't happen in real life, Eiji thought, actually rather incredulous. Glancing to Leonel and Antoinette, both of them pretty silently shell- shocked, he remarked: "This is gonna be a helluva vacation."

* * *

"Man, Chika's ballin' hot."

Shomura Kaoru was another tantrum from having a heart attack. This wasn't the Chika he'd known his whole life being this...this..._contradictory! _She was standing with one of the guys, the one that gave her a dog, explaining something to him. When the girls came down from their rooms, they'd all been wearing dresses or covers. Chika tugged hers off and was wearing the 'Union Jack' bikini he'd heard about.

Dirk had grinned playfully, saying 'that was more like it' or something along those lines. Chika pouted...coyly that she was still American though. Antoinette gave her that thing. She knew.

Eiji sat beside him in a beach chair, the two of them under an umbrella. Frankly this was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. He expected to spend the Summer in France camping with them, not on some stupid resort with her beloved Brits.

"Yea, she's hot" Kaoru agreed under his breath, "...Guys like that definitely manipulate that sort of thing."

"Mm..." Eiji seemed to muse, rubbing his chin.

Her precious 'Dirk' had been stretched out on a towel in his shirt next to the Georgia girl, seeming to actually be asleep in this heat somehow. Chika's 'Cam-nii' came over and nudged him off, saying something to him. Dirk woke and leered at him before throwing a partial handful of sand in his direction. He laughed, rolling and blocking his face as Cam started to throw and bury him in the stuff. The blond smirked, taking where Dirk had been laying and waving a hand at him. He'd been playing with everyone else but guessed he was done with that. Too bad his 'sister' wasn't the same.

Dirk rose...and peeled off his shirt. Kaoru could only stare as he dropped the article near their things and wandered out to where the others were. Eiji stared as well. "...Thing is can we say the same about Chika too?"

"O-of course not! Chika's not _shallow_!"

Dirk dove onto Ash's back, apparently startling the guy and the two started to wrestle playfully, splashing water at one another. Chika just kind of was...staring at him too. Eiji blinked languidly, "I mean, man, we're not...fat or anything or even twerpy looking skinny but that's not a physique we'd get eating as much ramen as we do. Chika might think that's sexy."

Kaoru's shoulders squared, hissing, "C-Chika probably doesn't even think about that kind of thing! W-what would she know about 'sexy', huh? T-that's not her interest."

"Yes, I'm sure she's just admiring his dashingly pale ankles and how well he stands on them."

Cheryl sauntered by, wearing a sarong and a pink bandeau bikini with sunglasses and a drink in a coconut. "Is this what you do at beaches, _Eggy_?"

"Tis what I do at beaches, _Shirlei_."

Cheryl's eyes narrowed at him, 'hmphing' as she walked away. Kaoru rolled his eyes. "_She is the good friend, right?_"

"What? Oh, no, I dunno."

Kaoru raised a brow before looking out to Chika again. She'd gone into the water, Matt having apparently directed her attention to the fact that the waves were getting good. Ash was watching, clearly excited, as Dirk seemed rather astonished. Georgia and Cam had even sat up to observe. What a bunch of weirdos. Who'd never seen surfing?

Matt and Chika rode a wave in together somehow, Matt laughing about something as he pushed his wet locks from his eyes. Chika nodded as the two walked in alongside each other.

...What the hell! They were _everywhere_! He hated this!

...Who...who did these guys think they were?

* * *

Hideyoshi Chika inhaled when she didn't do particularly well on a rather aggressive wave that came in, having wiped out and needing to retrieve her board from the ocean. She realized she was getting fairly fatigued so perhaps a break was in order. She looked to Ash who was having a good time with the boogie board she'd procured for him. Good. Next she searched the beach for the rest of the group.

Antoinette was beneath a parasol reading a book, Leonel beside her painting on his portable easel while Eiji sat with Kaoru. They weren't ones to actually associate with the water though they did seem to enjoy what they did on the beach. Leonel had lovely beach art and reading with the sea breeze was strangely soothing. She wasn't sure about the other two.

Cam was lying beside Georgia, napping, as the woman smiled at him. She seemed to be sunning but Chika might have to inform her that she might burn. From what she'd heard they didn't get this sort of sunlight where they lived. Cheryl was at the little seaside bar, chatting with a bartender. Frowning, Chika noted that one person wasn't in her immediate sight...

Dirk had been diving and playing in the water giddily for at least an hour. She intended to go and...watch him but realized she wasn't sure if she was going to watch him have fun or 'ogle' him as Georgia had once put it. No, she could go and play with him, she supposed.

Nonetheless, when she finally saw him, he was slinking out of the water and almost seemed to be dragging himself. He collapsed a few paces away from Georgia and Cam on another towel and umbrella they'd set up for Ash and Cheryl face first, bracing his arms around his head. Chika stared, wide-eyed, before slowly going over to the others...

"Oh, the poor dear" Georgia frowned softly, "He's been getting those quite a bit lately."

"Getting what?" Chika questioned, worried.

Cam opened his eyes a little, glancing towards him, "I suppose 'migraines'. Ever since he started working in the corporation he's been getting them at random points. They seem intense. We've tried herbal remedies but nothing's alleviated the matter for him."

Frowning more, Chika nodded and went over to him. Sinking down on the space beside him, she reached out and very gingerly pulled a damp hair away from another. He briefly looked up, his eyes bloodshot and miserable. "O-oh. Hiya, love...don't...don't mind me. I'll be right as rain soon."

Chika tilted her head...before patting her folded knees. Dirk smiled, rolling over and resting his head on her lap, closing his eyes. "Still spoil the ol' chap, hmm?"

"I dunno about that so much. But Cam-nii and Georgia said you commonly have migraines. Have you gone to an official doctor?"

He sighed, nodding as he kneaded his brow, "Yes. Just said something like stress causes headaches and prescribed me a pill that has me zonked every time I take it. Can't really do much with that and my... career."

Rather concerned, Chika murmured softly, "Perhaps you can see my great-grandpapa and he can give you something or suggest a better treatment then. You shouldn't have to suffer."

"Mm. I don't want to cause any trouble quite yet. I'm hoping this vacation acts as a more natural relief..."

Kissing his lips, she shook her head. "That is not a practical way to combat a possible medical condition."

"To the contrary..." Dirk's green eyes opened slightly, gazing at her, "Sometimes happiness is the best of medicines..."

Chika felt her cheeks get hot, leaning up and pouting, "Don't say such sappy things."

He laughed gently, "Apologies, love. But it's true! Your kisses are like medicine."

"I will never kiss you again if you ever repeat that."

Dirk grinned, pulling her into another inverted kiss against his warm soft lips...her frown returning, she leaned up and held his hand. "Are you cold? Shivering may make your headache worse."

He shook his head remotely, his eyes closed, "I'm quite comfortable like this...that and I know if I get a blanket I'll be burning up in a matter of seconds. Hell, the shade is only shade, not cool."

"It is quite warm" she agreed, petting his hair, "You should rest."

"Mm...would you mind me taking a nap? Promise I'll be awake shortly..." he murmured, staring up at her sleepily.

Chika nodded firmly, smoothing his brow, "Sleep."

Dirk dozed off, his head turning into her thigh. Kissing his forehead, she noticed he seemed older. Chika briefly looked up, smiling lightly and nodding when a resort worker offered her an oversized pillow-like backrest in a bright color. "_Merci_."

Perhaps she shouldn't have advised him to go back. He was utterly miserable and it was taking a toll on his health. But she knew she'd only really given her blessing for his relationship with his brother. She understood such things and their importance. However, looking at his overall sense of being, perhaps...not.

"_H-how can you cuddle up with him like that in public?!"_

Chika glanced up at her own personal headache as of late and glowered. Kaoru was clearly upset and she just didn't know how to help that right now. This wasn't a rubbing his back and assuring him everything was alright issue. The response he wanted to her having friends was ridiculous. "_He is not feeling well. Keep your voice down_."

"_I-It's inappropriate! Just let him lie on the towel!"_

"_He is doing perfectly well where he is. Kaoru, please, you'll wake him."_

"_W-what's happened to you?"_

What? Before Chika could silently protest what that meant, Dirk's eyes opened and he sat up, seeming very disoriented. He looked around before his eyes slightly closed on Kaoru. With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself up. "I'm going to lie in the room, love, excuse me."

Chika wanted to tell him Kaoru would leave soon but he sluggishly made the walk across the sand towards the largest resort in North Toucan after getting his bag from near Cam and Georgia. Pursing her lips, she stood and glared at Kaoru. "Kaoru, you know you are my best friend-"

"Am I? Sure it's not _Dirk_?"

"I have _never _wanted to punch you in the face this much" Chika growled, frustrated, "I have not changed."

Kaoru balled his fists, bellowing, "You're kissing and snuggling up to some guy out in public like it's _acceptable _then you're ignoring the rest of us! That is not the Chika _I _know!"

She threw her hands up, very exasperated, "The 'Chika you know' has already done these things before. I used to kiss and 'snuggle up' to Dirk five years ago, Kaoru, _five years_. I have not _changed _clearly. You never even _noticed _a difference so how was there a change? Think these things through before you keep bothering me with absolute nonsense!"

He only gaped lightly as if she'd said something odd or peculiar. Shaking her head, she started toward Eiji. Georgia and Cam were enjoying each other's company while Ash and Cheryl were preoccupied so she wanted them to enjoy themselves. Eiji was standing, sipping a Corona as she approached, his navy brow arched. "Still being crazy?"

Nodding gruffly, she mumbled, "Lemme get a sip..."

Eiji handed his bottle to her and she took a good swig. He smirked, raising a brow, "You can keep it now, I don't need a swallow."

Chika grimaced, wiping her lips and waved someone walking the sand with a cooler over. "Two Corona, please. Merci."

He accepted her offering, cracking the top before glancing out to the beach where Kaoru was just wandering up the shoreline. "He is being a spoiled brat, Chika...thing is, Kaoru's_ always _been a spoiled brat. Some of the time he's just better at hiding it than others."

"His behavior is illogical to me. Does he expect me to forget all of your existence to sustain the relationship with the others? I never credited myself to be that sort of person. I'll do oyster night on Friday with you all and see them on Saturday. Does that 'change' me?"

Eiji seemed to be deliberating before sitting, patting the chair beside him. "We've always been brutally honest with each other, right? I mean, you're super honest anyway but you're not letting me get away with _s—t_."

Chika blinked, a little surprised as she took the seat, "Well...yes."

"Okay...so, lemme be honest and say you have sure as hell changed."

Taken aback, Chika shook her head, "_How_? Like I just told Kaoru, none of you even realized I had other friends or a boyfriend so I must've stayed constant."

Eiji took a drink, shaking his head as well. "In a way you're correct. Your personality has stayed constant, you haven't personally changed except you were kind of emo there for some reason about being happy and having fun or whatever. Regardless, it wasn't like you'd become someone else. Thing is, you have to try to see it from Kaoru's—and frankly all of our- standpoint no matter how obnoxious he is."

"Which is...?"

"You _have a boyfriend and other friends_."

Chika grunted, "So _what_?"

"You may not be glitzy girly Magoo with Sherlock but having a boyfriend is not something we knew about, it's not something we fathomed about you. I don't have an issue with it but seeing you all affectionate and drooling over another guy is definitely a change for us from the general state of being we know. Same goes for knowing other people. The Chika we understand isn't like that and has never even expressed being like that. It blindsided us because you've never even mentioned these people in five years."

She swallowed that. "Then it's my fault."

"Of course not" Eiji sighed, rubbing the side of his face, "All that being said, if we're any sort of 'friend', we should accept that maybe you're going to be kissing or touching this guy and that yea, you'll be with us Friday but you might be too busy to pick up for Game Night that following Saturday. Is it an awful change? Hardly. But to us that _is _a change. The problem is Shomura-kun over there ain't taking it so well."

Chika was a little alarmed that Eiji was making sense and that she didn't figure it out on her own. "So it's...not that he worries I'll forget about him."

"God knows what's going through that head of his, Chika, maybe that plays in too. But from _my _understanding of Kaoru, his acceptance of change is piss poor and he's never liked splitting time with you. Case in point, Matty boy over there."

Yes...that was true. Bowing her head, she mumbled, "Fine...I will try to speak cordially with Kaoru. I don't want him to feel threatened by change, it's inevitable."

"True story" agreed Eiji, polishing off his beer and setting it on the arm rest of the chair, "After, let's go for a dip. Hell if it's not hot."

She nodded, walking alongside him before pausing. She hadn't noticed but Antoinette had joined Kaoru, walking along with him. He looked a little more relaxed than before. Perhaps it was a conversation that could wait for later. Looking to Eiji, prepared to suggest they just go swim first, he looked a little absent. "Sheesh..."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. I think I might actually go get a drink at the bar before I hit the water. Nothing better than wave surfing and being drunk."

Chika's brows rose, "I could think of an innumerable amount of things better than that."

He snickered, elbowing her, "Go check on your Doctor Who. I asked if he was okay when he passed, sounded like he was about to die or something."

"That's a good idea" she murmured before kissing his cheek, "Thank you, Eiji. Sometimes you are not illogical."

Eiji snorted, "'Sometimes' you say, Ms. Spock?"

"Sometimes" she joked.

Making her way inside, she came to Dirk's door. Ash and Cam decided they'd stay in the same room while Dirk and Cheryl got the singles on their own. Cam just shrugged and said he deserved the luxury. Suppose that was true, Chika mused, before knocking. "Dirk?"

While she expected him to be fast asleep, the door opened and she found him looking...a lot better. She blinked, "That was quick."

"Blimey, I _know" _he gushed, "I was walking through the lobby and one of the workers asked if I was alright. I got a wee bit snarky and said my head was going to collapse in on itself and she nodded, giving me this sort of...spray injector, showed me how to use it, and bam! Just like that, it was gone. Incredible, I tell you. Whenever I go back to England, I'm packing a lifetime supply of those things."

Chika swallowed, following him in, "Those are still only temporary solutions, Dirk."

Dirk stretched, yawning, "I will see a doctor, dear, promise. And my teeth have felt..._furry _and I can't believe I thought that was tolerable my whole life so if you can help me make a dental appointment as well..."

"Yes. I will note it and make you appointments immediately" she nodded resolutely.

She grabbed a blanket and stretched it on his bed, still a little damp from swimming and sat. Dirk came and sat beside her, kissing her temple. "I hope I didn't come off as rude when I left from down there. My head was practically...pulsating and I just couldn't handle hearing chatter in my sleep at that moment. My apologies."

Chika scowled, "_Hardly_. No one likes hearing incessant chatter when their head hurts, it's one reason people can get headaches in the first place. Kaoru's just...like that sometimes."

"Mm."

"Eiji and I were speaking and he told me he thought that Kaoru's concern is that he doesn't care for change. I never mentioned you all because it made me sad so he was blindsided by your existence. Now he's afraid that I'm different and that perhaps I'm too different. I will try to reassure him that everything is fine."

Dirk stared at her for a long few moments silently, as if he were caught in some deep thought and had to dig himself out before he could express it.

"Do you love Kaoru, Chika?"

"Eh?"

"Do you love him?"

Chika was perplexed that this was the deep thought. She felt like she'd answered it in a daydream of Dirk somewhere in time. "Of course I love Kaoru."

"I...I don't mean do you 'love' him...do you _love _him?"

Raising a brow, she felt his head to see if he was feverish. "That didn't make any sense."

"Serious, love" he groaned, pulling her hand away and staring into her eyes solemnly, "Do you _love _him?"

He seemed legitimately genuine about this question, this strange almost paradox where he was asking not if she 'loved' him but if she _loved _him. Frankly she just didn't understand and wished he'd elaborate more but knew it was probably something she should understand. Shaking her head, she mumbled, "I don't know how to answer that."

Dirk flinched a little but smiled softly, "Oh."

What? What had she done? Alarmed, she grasped his arm, looking at him helplessly. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no-"

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course not" he rasped, pinning her with a rather annoyed expression, "You always ask that and I always tell you that's impossible. It's almost starting to get offensive."

She slumped, weakly whispering, "I'm sorry..."

"No, no...I'm sorry. The truth is it'd almost be easier to hate you, Chika, but I can't, I'm incapable. I'll just have to accept what that may possibly mean."

He was practically speaking in riddles. Pouting, she rubbed his back, "So it's difficult to like me?"

"No!" he laughed sweetly, kissing her, "You're right, that came out _entirely_ wrong, that's not what I meant whatsoever. Don't worry, darling. This is a vacation, we should be enjoying ourselves."

Chika blinked at him, "Well, we were supposed to be enjoying our time alone..."

Dirk grinned coyly, playing with the strap of her bikini top, "How do you suppose we should go about that, hmm?"

"Sex."

"Hold no punches, my darling" he snickered, pulling her back on top of him.

She sat on top of his crotch, grinding against him as they kissed. He moaned as her hands reached beneath his trunks to search out...

"_Chika! I need to speak with you!"_

Chika groaned, pulling away as Dirk grimaced. "...I'm going to be randy for a very good while, I have a feeling."

"Who is that again?"

Dirk laughed, sitting up, "Either a boy's best or worst friend."

Perplexed, Chika went to the door, walking out to greet Kaoru. Yes, may as well get all this silliness out of the way. It was just a misunderstanding.

* * *

"_I can't believe you knew."_

_Nemoto Antoinette had approached him, holding her parasol over her against the burning sun. She bit her lip, twirling the wand. "Yes. She often consulted me about it."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded angrily, "Don't you think I'da wanted to know."  
_

"_You were being a dick, Kaoru. When you love someone, you aren't supposed to mistreat them."_

_Kaoru threw his hands up. They had no idea how much pain he was in over that. "I was a sixteen-year-old kid! I was stupid and-and I thought wrong!"_

_God, Chika was so pretty. Like, make her awkward, make her go through those awful things teenager's appearances went through. Acne, lankiness, something. Those long damn legs though, just light blemishes from falling and scrapes in their youth present? Those perfect little curves, that gorgeous face. She was...well, perfect._

_Usually they'd go to his house after they got off from school. Chika was saying something about Bion if he recalled correctly. He wasn't thinking about games though, he was a sixteen-year-old boy._

_When they got to his house, his older sisters Elise and Madeline were going at it as usual about who was wearing what shoe or something. Chika pondered if she'd have had that issue if Shinji had ended up a girl. He'd said somehow he doubted it._

_So yes, they went to his room, stretched out on his bed, and played Bion. That was life then. They were...kids. Except Chika yawned at one point, turning over and stretching. She'd changed into clothes she kept there, typical guyish fare. The shirt rose over her belly, leagues too big for her...and slightly up her chest. Back then she'd take the bra off and he just...saw her breasts again. She was perfect._

_Was that the turning point? Yes. Running on adrenaline and hormones, he grasped her underneath him and started to lean in to kiss her. She'd of been confused but he'd have explained..._

_...Next thing he knew he was on his back, Chika sitting on top of him. She blinked, demanding what got into him. She wasn't in the mood to wrestle._

_Yes, she thought he was trying to wrestle her because that's what her Kaoru would do. The Kaoru she understood wouldn't try to come onto her like that. The Kaoru she knew was her best damn friend and wouldn't try to put the moves on her. Her Kaoru was her best friend when in his mind, his heart, he'd moved past that. He wanted her to be his everything._

_So why'd he put that space between them? Because he was a dick. He was mad that in her heart he was just a friend, that she made him think such things like 'friendzoned'. Of course he was 'friendzoned', they'd been **friends **for sixteen years at that point, even more now. But his young heart couldn't handle then that she couldn't seem to fathom anything else. _

_She tried. She tried to speak to him and understand why he 'hated her'. He just wanted distance and she was less than giving. Because he was her friend. _

_Eiji and Leonel were only partners in that particular crime because he convinced them, in what had to be an irony, that she should have space to meet new people and they were hindering her. He hadn't believed it but he nailed it into their heads that it was true and they reluctantly kept up the feat with him. In his teenage consciousness he thought they'd rat on his real reasons if they were allowed to keep contact._

_Chika had been hurt and he knew that. But as time progressed, he wasn't sure why he didn't register it, why it didn't make him think, but she changed. She didn't linger for them as she did and sometimes she'd take a look at her phone...and smile. She was so damn pretty. She must've been getting texts from Dirk._

_When she ended up in his class, his will had been starting to break down. Take away the one-sided romantic feelings and he was missing a relationship that had always been present in his life. Even Eiji and Leonel were starting to get pissed, saying that if Chika had other friends they didn't see them and that it was ridiculous to ignore her. They figured out shortly after the real reason and were infuriated he dragged them down with him. Eiji was nearly at his last straw when she was going to be assigned as their partner on a project and he turned down the thought, just so afraid. His Chika was silent or would have murmured that it was fine. This Chika? "I don't need _their _help."_

_If he had the misfortune of being stabbed, he expected that's what it'd feel like. And when his dad received a call from a very upset Hideyoshi Chihaya declaring Chika had been attacked by a teacher after school hours, he just knew. How was he supposed to go back after that?_

_She'd been sitting on the wall near their school when he happened to pass. His intention had been to pass her as usual before seeing that look on her face. She looked like nothing was left and..._

_...And that wasn't the sort of look he wanted on his best friend's face. He gave in and that he hadn't regretted since._

_Blinking, coming back to a too current reality, he glanced at Antoinette. "I thought...she'd come to love me too if we had distance between us. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. Except she goes and gets herself a boyfriend. I was...I was so stupid."_

_Antoinette frowned before shaking her head, "...Chika spoke of you often during your 'absence', Kaoru. But the problem was the distance you'd put between you was almost endless. You changed in her eyes too and she thought she was to blame."_

_His eyes widened at this before swallowing, rubbing his arm, "...You ever liked someone, Antoinette?"_

"_Yea, you."_

_Kaoru's eyes briefly widened as he turned to look at her, baffled, before clearing his throat. "Ha, that was...odd, I thought you were addressing me."_

"_I was, dorkus."_

_He stared at her for a long moment before flushing completely, "I-I-I—I don't—I mean, I don-don't know how to exactly r-respond to that-"_

_Her red violet eyes gazed at him absently. "It was mostly during high school, Kaoru. I'll be honest and tell you that on top of Chika liking Dirk I did push her to pursue him so she'd be 'out of the way'. But in my heart of hearts, when I grew up, I realized that's not how affection works and that I should move on."_

_Kaoru had never been confessed to a day in his life. He was still reeling over that bit but she tacked a little bit more on. Swallowing, he crossed his arms and gnawed his lip, unsure what else to do. Antoinette? Like...Eiji's little sister? Sure, she was cute and fun but..._

"_Don't go crazy over there, blue eyes" Antoinette said dryly, "Like I said, I've been trying to move on so you're safe to continue basking in the love of your life."_

"_I, uh, I'm-I'm sorry" he mumbled weakly. Holy jeez, he feared being put in this position by having Chika reject him but here he was doing the rejecting and he felt awful._

"_For what? Like I said, it's what I've figure out on my own so there's no need to apologize. I just want you to be happy. I want you to win."_

_Was this a contest? Looking back up the beach, he saw that Chika was nowhere in sight. Her 'friends' were all scattered about, involved in something or the other...swallowing, he smiled shyly at Antoinette. "Uh, th-thanks for that, Antoinette. If...if I can ask, what...what exactly makes you like me? Considering I...ignored Chika and was a dick?"_

_He recoiled when she briefly looked sad before her sort of stony expression returned. "Don't ask about irrelevant things. Go."_

"_A-alright."_

_Running up the beach, he cocked a brow when he found Eiji and...Cheryl? standing at the bar seemingly together though they weren't speaking. Watching between them for a moment for some sort of change, he faked a cough. "U-uh, have you seen Chika?"_

"_She's in Captain Picard's room."_

_Kaoru stiffened before glaring at him hotly. "And you let that happen?"_

_Eiji blinked absently at him, his eyes so similar to Antoinette's just as empty. "If you're not going to throw yourself in the ring then let her be happy."_

_...Oh. Biting his lip, he ran off towards the resort. She...she wasn't happy? She told Eiji she hadn't been happy and it seemed to have something to do with this guy and..._

_One day in high school, he'd just happened to turn around for a second and just caught a glimpse. He got glued to her because something about her was just glowing. Her face was rosy and there was something so...precious about her. She happened to look up and see him staring but he couldn't really...stop. She looked away, probably confused._

Hideyoshi Chika stood before him, wearing a pretty purple coverall dress as they watched each other on a currently abandoned deck that connected to a night time bar. Kaoru swallowed, noting her cheeks were a little flushed like they'd been when he noticed that day.

...There was always some saying about a woman in love. And he couldn't accept it.

"Let us get this out of the way, Kaoru. This vacation was intended to spend time with the others and you have been interrupting every step of the way."

He inhaled, eyes narrowing, "...We're here too. Aren't we your friends? Can't you find time for us as well?"

"But of course" she assured, "I was thinking of inviting everyone out for drinks."

Everyone _including _Dirk, he was sure. "Chika, I don't like that you're with this guy. I don't like that you kiss him or hug him or touch him or-or hell, played _Bion _with him. I don't like him and I don't think I ever could."

Chika looked exasperated. "That's not fair, Kaoru. If you had a girlfriend and I never gave her a fair chance, how would you feel?"

"I won't ever _have _a girlfriend where you'd have to think about that."

Her brows furrowed, probably perplexed. "So you mean I already like your potential girlfriend?"

He groaned, grasping her hand, "Not...that, precisely. Chika, just...just swear that after what I tell you, you won't...you won't need to see Dirk anymore. I'll accept the others just...just not him."

"_No" _Chika jerked away, "Kaoru, change is inevitable. For example, I've been considering, after I graduate, moving to Boston. That would be a change."

"Chika, I- _what_?"

Kaoru gawked at her breathlessly as she nodded, "Bruce, my papa's old boss, knows someone internally at UMass that is looking for someone specifically in my major and seeking to accomplish my endeavors. We have been keeping correspondence through Skype and he is keeping a position open for me."

"_Boston_? What the hell's wrong with _here_?"

"Didn't you hear me? The opportunity-"

"You are a special snowflake, Chika, you'll have mountains of opportunities here in _Japan_, our _country_. Who will you even f—king know in Boston? Or what, are you taking _Dirk_?"

Chika was deadpan. "I will be fine in Boston...and if Dirk wished to accompany me, I would probably welcome him. You have not given me a chance to assess our relationship at all though-"

His head was spinning. All of this came out of left field breaking the sound barrier in speed. At this point he'd take the Matt challenge a billion times if this disappeared! "I-I won't accept it! I-I bet your mom and dad wouldn't either!"

"I have told them it was a possibility and unlike you they support me."

"_How_? Your dad flips out if you don't see him for _two weeks_!"

Chika huffed, "Because there's no _reason _for me to go that amount of time without seeing him, I live maybe 45 minutes away. My papa is reasonable enough to know that living continents away will cut into the time he sees me but has told me more than once 'if it's for a good reason' then it's acceptable. And it's for a good reason! Arthur-san has funding-"

"I'll fund it!"

"Stop being ridiculous!"

Kaoru grasped her arms, pulling her to gaze at him, "Chika, damn it, I-!"

His heart was pounding in his ears and she was right here, silently waiting for him to confess to her how much he adored her and wanted her to stay with him. It was right there, dangling on the tip of his tongue, trapped by fear and denial. Trembling, he almost wept as he relaxed his face into her shoulder. "I-I just want you to stay here and for things to stay the same. I want it to be like when we were kids. I don't want _different_."

Chika gently reached up and stroked his hair soothingly, his babyhood playmate. "It's just inevitable, Kaoru. I know it's always been particularly difficult for you...but you'll never know how this will all work out."

He just swallowed weakly as she gave him a faint smile, taking his hand. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

Kaoru was so tired when she led him out to the beach front bar where Eiji had been. The sun was setting and he was ready to just sleep until this nightmare was over. Chika suddenly waved and Kaoru looked up, his heart taking another bullet. Of course. Matt.

Alas, Matt was sitting next to a girl with amber hair, braided back into a fishtail side braid, and blue eyes, wearing a polka dot bikini and a red sarong. Chika's hand dropped a little...and he noted she frowned a bit. _What_? The hell? Was she _jealous_? Alas, the girl smiled as Matt rose, looking a little nervous himself. "U-uh, hey, guys."

"Hey" Chika greeted. "You've met someone?"

Why, pointed. Matt winced and shook his head, "U-uh, no, this is an old Castanet...friend. Chika, Kaoru, this is Dakota. Dakota, these are some friends from school, Chika and Kaoru. Actually, Chika used to live on Castanet for a spell."

"Really? I don't recognize you" the girl blinked.

"Ah, I left when I was around seven."

Matt smiled awkwardly, "Yea, I didn't know you until I was around eleven anyway."

Dakota gave him a look, pouting, "No need to be so awkward, Matt, sheesh. That was ages ago! I was wondering how you were doing anyway, I haven't seen you in forever."

"I...I know..."

Chika frowned. Oh, okay, so she was jealous of an obvious ex meaning she had feelings for Dirk _and _Matt and he wasn't even in the damn running. About to lose his mind, he frowned when a woman suddenly sauntered up. Dakota looked to her and her expression lost a lot of it's brightness. "Oh...uh, hello, mama! Are you ready for dinner?"

Kaoru raised a brow as the woman stared piercingly through him and Chika. She had the same color hair as her daughter, pulled back into a severe bun or ponytail. Despite the waning sunlight, she still had sunglasses on. Wearing a pink plain sundress, she seemed...angry.

"Who are your friends here, Dakota?"

"Oh, uh, I was just catching up with Matt, mama. These are his friends, Kaoru and Chika."

Kaoru could see her brows furrow tightly underneath the glasses, before drawling, "Oh really?"

They all sort of recoiled as the woman took Dakota's elbow, directing her away from them. "Yes, I'm hungry. Let's go to dinner."

"O-oh, okay. Bye, Matt! And it was nice to meet you both!"

They all just kind of waved, bewildered, before Kaoru scowled. "Dude, what was her problem?"

Usually that sort of thing wouldn't have troubled him in the least, especially with what just happened between Chika and him. Alas, that was genuinely bizarre and he honestly didn't like that much. He'd never met that lady a day in his life. Chika frowned. "...I feel I've met her somehow."

"Dakota?" Matt frowned.

"No, the mother."

Matt sighed, sweeping his hands through his wavy brown hair, "Yea, Kuwa-san is just kind of like that...very bitter old lady."

"Kuwa..." Chika echoed, "Do you happen to know her first name?"

"Mm, Mai or something like that."

"...Mai."

Kaoru glowered as she pondered for all of a moment before waving to her friends as they finally came off the beach. Whatever. 'Kuwa Mai' and 'Dakota' were probably the least of his concerns now.

Things were changing.

* * *

**End Note**:

Don't you just _hate _me?

Hopefully didn't come off as racist but Eiji has a bit of an accent in his English speaking voice and Cheryl was making fun of it. But...

Magikarp, in all his infinite trolling as a Pokemon, evolves into one of the stronger Pokemon in my opinion, Gyarados.

Remember Chihaya used to complain that boys come around Chika like flies? That's why he's overwhelmed with Chihaya joy that she has Georgia.


	48. Existentialist

**Chapter 12: **Existentialist

**Author's Note:** Next installment time! Noteworthy is this chapter doesn't take us very far in the love quadrilateral but it's one of those segway chapters to where the story's going. And I assure you, my dear readers, you probably will be fairly surprised where this story is going. You may not be shocked how it ends but I guarantee there'll be a shock for you somewhere.

That vague tease aside, I did get good questions in my reviews as always and I answered it on tumblr but I'll post it here as well: So when Chika wrote Dirk letters, it was questioned** why Dirk didn't see her return address and note it was different from the one she gave him**. Like most of our generation, I haven't sent too many letters in the last few years so I did kinda forget that was a thing. However, my very immediate thought was, well, it's…Chika. She's expressed on several different occasions that she does not recall her address and seeing as _usually _the return address isn't too vital she probably just scribbled it down from memory. So whatever Dirk was getting could have had the incorrect address she gave him or…hell, a number of addresses. I can't speak for everyone else but I also rarely look any further than the name at the top when I do get snail mail so I can't say Dirk had any reason to examine it that thoroughly. He's a busy man XD Additionally, Chika stopped corresponding with him about two years into the five (technically it's like…four and some odd months but whatev) years and he assumed she was angry he was taking so long, not because it had anything to do with their letters.

Second point brought up was **Chika's forgetfulness**. As a child in Yume, I think it was recognizable that Chika didn't have this particular issue. That being said, I always account it back to the events of the Otome Prologue where she was out in the snow. I'm leaning towards a more psychological than physical problem (I'm seeing some miscellaneous things about hypothermia and memory loss on Google but nothing too relevant at the moment) where she'd rather forget things that upset her than deal with them which also explains her rather emotionless state versus her expressive childhood.

Ah yes, ghost Mai. I felt I didn't actually round her character out well in Yume, believe it or not. She's here to do something or the other XD I know it doesn't seem like it AT ALL but I do commiserate with Kaoru quite a bit. He's in a very difficult place, being in love with Chika and all. But I'm actually quite acquainted with his position where it's been honed into such a wonderful friendship that yea, you want that person romantically but you're frightened of the possibility of messing it up by even confessing you want more. It is a place where you get jealous but shouldn't but can't help it. Of course, Kaoru's just being all around possessive. He'll definitely grow over time but he'll make his fair share of mistakes along the way. No concerns about him being a total antagonist, just kind of human (and at some point super wrong but human). And yea, Matt continues to be the kind of shadow player in the square but he might make a power play, lol.

I'd like to say before you dig in that I have written for dozens of characters my entire writing 'career'. But this chapter takes the absolute cake for the amount of characters I've had to put up with at the same time. Yes, I've written where almost the _entire _Yagami/Izumi/Every Living Person ever were together for some shindig but this was a different ballpark, especially the fact I had to account that they all don't speak the same language. It's madness and I don't think I'll attempt it again... that aside, it's fun and though the end _seems _random, again it's a segway chapter. Kay, done ranting. Enjoy.

* * *

Dirk Middleton wondered if this was just like three ravenous dogs staring at one particularly perfect piece of meat. Of course he'd never want to describe her that way but considering that she had two other lads that were madly attracted to her and whatever the hell he was in the scheme of things as her un-but sorta-boyfriend, it seemed to be an apt simile. A love...square? Bonkers.

Some hours fter Chika disappeared to talk to Kaoru, she knocked on his door, seeming a bit distracted but informed him that tonight everyone was going to a club within the resort. While his last club visit wasn't great, he agreed and she told him to be ready by nine. Dirk did as he was instructed and had a cup of tea while he waited. Then she came to the door.

'Sex on legs', he'd thought listlessly. She was wearing heels, of all things, about four inches so she was but an inch shorter than he if not less. The simple black strapless dress ended quite early on her long legs, making them look like they'd go for miles. Her hair was curly, pins strewn through in a few places. Georgia winked and joked as they walked towards where the others apparently had convened that Chika was too good for the likes of him. Well obviously.

When they got downstairs, he just rolled his eyes as Kaoru seemed to demand something about something or the other and he may just have to break down and learn Japanese to interject on these little shoutfests of his. Chika waved a hand at him and her friend Eiji snorted, saying...ugh, something. She pouted and turned to him. "Am I too tall?"

"Too tall?" Was that what they were arguing with her about?

"Yes. I do not often wear heels because I easily become taller than most people I know. However, since I was going with you, Ash, and Cam-nii, Georgia said it'd be fine."

Eiji waved a hand, speaking in English. "Nothing is really _wrong _with you being Amazonian but I mean, you might step on people."

"Ass" Chika grunted, squeezing his nipples.

"Ah! You have a height advantage now!"

Dirk couldn't help laugh a little, raising a brow. Naturally Chika was just very mild-mannered and calm outside of the few insular instances over the last few days but generally every time he heard her communicating with Eiji she was particularly aggressive. It was playful, of course, but it was just a little strange as well. Georgia, also wearing heels but only really making it to 5'8" at that point, rolled her eyes a little. "I think you're gorgeous, Chika."

"My only real concern is will you be alright standing on heels for whatever amount of hours you ladies plan to be out here?" Cam remarked.

Chika frowned, tapping her chin, "That is a good point, Cam-nii. And I had to carry Georgia home that once in heels, it was a great challenge."

Georgia laughed, elbowing her side, "You are not going to have to carry me home drunk in heels _this _time, Chika, so you can rule that out of reasons 'why not', silly."

"Yes, I suppose that'll be our burden this time" Dirk drawled.

He grinned, ducking as Georgia punched at his hip. Matt smiled and told her something...Chika nodded. "I do have shorter heels I bought today as well. That will be a median between the two differences. One moment."

He sighed as she walked off to apparently change. Not too fond of _that_, that the guy just started spouting madness about how she was a little more vertically inclined than him and she had to consider it. Then again, he supposed if he'd stayed 5'4" and Chika came out in heels...God, she'd probably not have even noticed him in the first place.

Dirk smiled when Chika reappeared shortly, wearing similar heels but closer to the ground. Eiji sighed, said _something_, and Chika started to punch his arm as he fled, laughing. Sighing, Dirk mumbled as they started to walk now, "I wish I was fluent..."

"Something about her calves" Cam randomly said.

"What?" Dirk questioned, bewildered.

Georgia and him started to speak before he could clarify why the hell he was talking about his 'imoto's' calves. Looking around, he found that everyone at the resort must've been going to this club. Matt suddenly paused as one girl in particular waved towards him. Chika blinked. "Oh, it's Kuwa-san."

"Y-yea..." Matt smiled awkwardly.

Dirk cocked a brow. Another alternate morsel? She walked up, dressed in a blue strapless dress, and smiled softly. "_Hello! Funny running into you again_."

"_Uh, yea!_" Matt blurted, "_You going to this club too_?"

She nodded and he looked around. "_Oh, cool. Who are you going with_?"

"_No one_" she blinked as if this were an odd thing to ask.

Chika glanced at Matt whom seem surprised. "_Why don't you join us then_?"

Dirk wasn't sure what to make of the exact expression 'Kuwa-san' gave Chika. It was this mixture of confusion and suspicion that made him distinctly uncomfortable. Alas, she smiled slowly, the look melting. "_I'm sure Matt wouldn't want that._"

"_Th-that's not true. You're free to join our massive group if you'd like_" Matt stammered.

Chika introduced everyone. Her name was Kuwa Dakota and from what he was getting was Matt's ex-girlfriend. Watching the way she looked at him and the way he acutely avoided her gaze led him to believe that something could still very well be there.

Georgia and Chika had huddled up as they continued along the way, whispering amongst themselves. He and Cam exchanged a knowing glance. While he couldn't say they were troublemakers, far from it in fact, they were a little prone to agreeing to their own bit of mischief a little too frequently. At least five years ago anyway. Imagine his surprise when having to carry Georgia home drunk in heels wasn't Chika and Georgia's last soiree. He smirked knowingly when Chika nodded. "We shall drink."

"Darling, do you not recall telling me your brain was crying the following day?"

Chika blinked, "Yes, but I hold my liquor better now."

Eiji scoffed, "You hold your _beer_ with the best of us. Liquor, not so great."

"Beer?" Georgia gagged, "Rotgut!"

"I only like Corona" Chika informed before poking Eiji, "And I shall be fine."

Kaoru gave her a look and Dirk could only wonder how she behaved around them considering how...excitable she'd been with him. He might get a wee bit jealous if she told Kaoru or Matt she wanted them naked.

As soon as they arrived and were carded, there was a group consensus for shots. Sort of anyway, mostly it was their 'party girls'. Chika looked on her phone and told the bartender they'd like a round of 'Three Wise Men'. Was it Christmas?

They all stood in a circle and he was a little inspired that they did the 'cheers' clinking of the glasses here too. Though Kaoru initially refused the beverage, Eiji told him something and the man grudgingly conceded. Really needed to learn their language...their super crowd took it down the hatch and, needlessly to say, the rest of the night was history.

Chika and Georgia were just getting started but he, Cam, and Ash came to the conclusion they'd be drinking lightly the rest of the night. Cam sat at the table where all the girls, Antoinette and Dakota included, were enjoying Tequila Sunrises, shaking his head as he very lightly slurred, "They din't make it tuh Bethle'em drinkin' _dat_."

"I knuh, righ'?" Ash remarked sluggishly, swirling a glass of Scotch.

"Let's get a Buttery Nipple next, I heard those are good" Chika remarked, sipping her current drink.

Eiji snickered, "My two favorite things in the world, in fact."

"Because you're a fatass perv?" Antoinette snorted.

"Liking butter and nipples does not make me a fatass perv."

Leonel laughed, drinking a Vesper. "Is the bar covered under your grandpa's tab anyway, Chika? If not, we just got like 7200 gold worth of shots."

"_Oh no, that's alright, I'll pay for myself_" Dakota waved a hand quickly.

"No, no, you're our Castanetian guest. I'll cover it" Chika insisted, clearly starting to get buzzed, "But you're correct, Leo, Grandpa's tab won't extend here. He said he's looking for a way around it but his current bartenders are a separate enterprise so they'll want their tab upfront. Alas, he gave me allowance for it so we're free to drink for a while."

"F—k yes" Eiji drawled.

Dakota had that look again. Dirk had to wonder...maybe she was just squeamish though, not everyone was comfortable taking kindness from strangers. Smiling, he swirled his glass of bourbon, "Uh...Kuwa-san, _eigo o hanashimasu ka_?"

The girl jumped as if surprised he could address her before blurting, "_Hai—_er, yes, sorry. It is not very good."

"That's fine. Chika's mentioned Castanet a few times before, it sounds lovely. Are you a native?"

"Oh no, not really. We've moved around quite a bit. For a time we lived on South Toucan and even here on North Toucan Island. Mother finally decided to settle in Castanet after her parents built an inn there and relocated from this place called Mineral."

Chika blinked. "Oh, my mama and most of my family live in Mineral. Perhaps that's where I've heard the Kuwa name before."

"A-ah, perhaps..."

Matt smiled some. "So did you ever decide where you were going to school? You're still going to take pastry arts, correct?"

Dakota blushed and nodded, twiddling her fingers. "That's...sort of why I was happy to run into you, Matt."

He looked confused and Eiji smiled coyly, "You know Minami-chi has one of the best newly established Culinary programs, right?"

Matt turned to look at him briefly before looking to Dakota. She smiled nervously. "...Yes, I got accepted and I...I really wanted to go."

"O-oh. Congrats!" Matt gushed a little too exuberantly. "G-guess I'll be seeing a lot of you then!"

How glorious, Dirk couldn't help but think. He glanced to Kaoru and found he was playing with his phone...mmkay. However, after a moment, he set it on the table. Antoinette leaned over briefly to look at it before raising a brow. "You're that bad at English?"

Suddenly the phone said something to him and he glowered a bit at her, albeit in a rather sheepish manner. "Hai."

Oh goodness, a translator. He needed that. Before he could question Chika on this phenomenon, the DJ that had been setting up announced...ugh, _God_, SOMETHING and people cheered before lining up. Chika clapped. "We should do it."

"Are you nuts?" Eiji snorted, "We don't _sing._"

"Wha?" Georgia questioned.

"He said we can win a free round of shots if we'll sing karaoke. Everyone wins, we just have to do it."

Antoinette laughed, shaking her head, "I so dare you to do it."

Kaoru snorted. It was a lot of people and while Dirk didn't attribute 'shy' to Chika, he did figure she was reserved. Georgia jumped up, grabbing Chika's arm, "Oh ma' gawd, we can do it, Chika! We'll do that one song!"

"Wha? What one song?"

Cheryl smirked, raising a brow as Georgia dragged her from the table, "Yes, go take one for the team and look bonkers doing it."

Dirk was curious what they were going to sing. Kaoru scowled and spoke to Eiji. Eiji laughed and waved a hand. Dakota smiled slowly, looking to him. "They do not seem to think Chika will do it."

Ah, thank God, his translator. "Chika can get pretty outgoing intoxicated, I've learned."

"Yes, but will she sing in front of hundreds of people?" Antoinette questioned.

Ash nodded, grunting, "Georgia's not even _that _outgoing."

Cam smiled, looking as both girls spoke to another group of girls waiting for their turn. "Why not, I suppose?"

Two Japanese songs by the first few performers later though and the girls hadn't gotten frightened. Dirk chuckled when they chatted with the DJ, noting most of her 'naysayers' at their table had gotten silent. They were correct, if Chika was entirely sober she'd probably be a trifle more reluctant. As it were, he laughed and cheered when they sang that obnoxious but catchy song they'd heard a lot of here and in England.

"_I got this feeling on this summer day when you were gone. I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn. I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs. I crashed my car into the bridge. I don't care: I love it! I don't care!"_

Cam smiled, Ash seeming shocked as they both seemed rather comfortable with generally everyone watching and hooting at them. "I'm sure she wants to act out of character a few times in her life, ol' boy."

Dirk glanced at Kaoru who seemed a cross between mystified and irritated. This probably also wasn't the girl he understood. Was that so bad though...? Chika was complex as most people were. It was a part of her charm.

They said something to each other before snickering, continuing._"You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way. You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space. You're so damn hard to please, we've got to kill the switch. You're from the seventies but I'm a nineties bitch. I love it!" _

Antoinette whistled loudly, Matt just staring while Dakota giggled. "You have exciting friends, Matt."

"Yea...still surprised though" he finally laughed.

They both skipped back after talking to the bartender. Kaoru glowered at her and probably said something insane. Chika pouted playfully though and rather randomly sat across Eiji's lap, hugging his neck and whispering something to him. Cheryl raised a brow as the guy smirked, looking up when the server brought them 'Buttery Nipples'. Picking up the glass, they all clinked it together and drank. Oh, thank God, not lethal. Dirk frowned though when Chika took Eiji's hand and they disappeared into the dancing crowd.

"Shot down, bloke" Cam sneered. He got kind of jerky when he started getting past tipsy.

Georgia laughed as Dirk sulked, "Chika'z alwayz upset she made you cry at a club once so she doesn't want to bother you."

"She did _not _make me cry!" he huffed, flustering. That girl...

"Why she'd want to dance with my brother is beyond me though" Antoinette rolled her eyes.

Leonel sighed, "Well, she knows Kaoru and I wouldn't..."

Yes, and Matt must have been paired off with Dakota in her thoughts and she made him cry in all situations, Dirk thought sarcastically as he stood. "Excuse me..."

Well, most of them decided to go with him. Cam groaned when Georgia dragged him too but naturally he was more than accommodating with his secret girlfriend. Dirk found Eiji and Chika. They weren't grinding or anything but he had to wonder how much Eiji liked Chika too...he tried to play it off but, well, why not make it a pentagon? Alas, the fellow spotted him and nodded toward him. Chika looked back and pouted. Eiji pulled away and started back towards the table it seemed. Dirk stuffed his hands in his pockets, pouting as well. "I will not cry."

"Promise?" she said, her moue growing.

"Promise" he smirked.

Dirk took her hand, pulling her closer. Her slender body did this sensual wave motion and damn, she was gorgeous. She smiled sweetly and hugged his neck, kissing him. "I'm getting drunk..."

With a laugh, he crossed his arms at the small of her back, "Two shots and some tequila, darling, I'm surprised you're just getting there."

...Yes, perhaps he had competition. In the end though, that was going to be up to her.

* * *

"You know, you're not going to win this way."

Shomura Kaoru stood at the bar, needing a really hard drink to deal with all the BS going on around him right now. He glanced back at Antoinette, the one that had semi-yelled that statement in his ear over the loud music. Eyes narrowing, he leaned over a bit. "Something is the matter with her!"

"What? Kaoru, I'm not saying _all _people want to get all loose and fancy free by drinking and dancing but it should occur to you that Chika may have some enjoyment of these things on occasion too!"

"She's always said she doesn't LIKE clubbing!"

"Only one out of the three people she knows on the average day will dance if they go club, why should she?!"

Kaoru was annoyed, grunting a thanks to the bartender as he drank the gin. "I am not going to dance!"

Antoinette rolled her eyes, "I never said you had to! You don't have to change for her but you shouldn't think something's wrong with her if she likes to!"

The hell ever! Thus far she'd sang karaoke in front of hundreds of people and was now slow grinding on her stupid British boyfriend. Something _was _wrong! "I want _my _Chika back!"

"She never left" Antoinette said gravely.

She was sure as hell missing in action then, he thought hotly, noting she was starting to kiss Dirk a lot. F—k this. Slamming his glass down on the bar, he marched into the center and grasped her wrist. "_Come on, let's go to bed_."

"_Eh? Kaoru? I'm with Dirk" _she stammered.

"_Not anymore you're not! Let's sleep this off._" Maybe you'll be back tomorrow.

Chika pouted and Dirk's eyes narrowed. She turned to him and said something. He tilted his head and smiled before shaking it. Her pout grew and he said... 'not with all these people interrupting us'. What?

She sighed and seemed to agree. Looking around, she waved a hand toward... Georgia. Cam-nii had been retired to sit and she'd been dancing. Guys had sauntered up to her but seemingly she'd been rejecting their advances. If only Chika were like that. They all decided to wrap it up and after paying the tab started back toward their rooms. Chika and Georgia were hugging each other's arms, squealing and being..._girly_. What the hell!

"I'z not...i'z not fun back at home" Georgia bemoaned, "I-I mean, I dun' wanna do thiz _all _the time, no, no, buh' we can' do it at all at home. Right, Cheryl?!"

Cheryl groaned, leaning into Ash's side, "Yea, if you wanna call this 'fun'."

Ash snorted, "That's yur fault, drinkin' that...that cinnamon shite."

"It was delishus and youse-youse know it" she slurred, poking him.

"Y-you should stay, Georgia" Chika stammered, "We-we can have fun sometimes maybe. Becau-because you are my favorite little British girl friend."

"You're the only female friend I've ever had!" Georgia sobbed happily.

Eiji blinked languidly, "Am I the only one that hopes they make out?"

"Don't be stupid, Eiji" Chika leered, moving to poke him, "There'z no making out with my little British friend!"

"Damn."

Kaoru groaned, rubbing his brow. She was just...not her. This had to have been out of character to someone other than him. Weren't friends supposed to say something when another friend's acting inappropriately...?

"Kuwa-san, are you going to be okay getting back to your room? Perhaps you can bunk with us if you're not feeling well" Antoinette suddenly offered.

Dakota clearly wasn't as trained a drinker as they were, kind of green and clinging to a skittish Matt for support. "Oh...oh no, I need to get back to my mom's room. She'll...she'll flip if I'm out. Thank you for the offer though. T-tonight's been...been fun."

Matt frowned, "Uh, I'll...I'll walk her home. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Okay. G'night, Matt. G'night, Kuwa-san" Chika waved.

Kaoru glowered as she suddenly, _finally_, came to him. Yea, exactly, she'd been ignoring him more than ever. She hugged his arm, hicking, "_K-Kaoru is quiet_."

"_I'm always quiet and normally you are too_" he muttered.

She started jabbing his cheek, pursing her lips, "_T-That's mean. You've just been really mean to me lately. I'm not mean to you."_

Despite her being drunk and seemingly incoherent, he did wince at that assertion. "_That's...you're right. Sorry._"

Fine. It was a challenge. Happened all the time back in the old days, multiple guys would try wooing the same woman and all they could do was see who came out on top within her affections. Just...just he didn't _want _to! God, who did they think they _were_?

He gave her a kiss on the temple since it was so acceptable to kiss her. He wasn't sure what reaction he wanted. Maybe a blush or a 'why'd you do that?'. Instead, of course, she hugged his neck all aggressively and playful, giving him this crazy sloppy kiss on the cheek saying he needed to have fun now that she could have fun again. Kaoru flushed and hugged her side as they headed for the elevator, just so...sick.

God knows he loved her but he just...he just knew how she saw him. What did he do to make her see in him what she saw in Matt? Or...honestly, Dirk?

What did he do?

* * *

"Chika, darling...?"

Hideyoshi Chika had just started to fall asleep when Georgia whispered to her. Looking to the other woman's full size bed, she found she was lying on her side, her cheeks flushed. "Tell...tell me if it's a bad idea but I...I kinda wanna sneak into Cam's room. We haven't had sex in _ages_ and I want him so. That's why I sent 'em to sit tonight during dancing, I was ready to strip him down right there."

Chika turned to face her. "Yes, I have been in a couple instances where Dirk and I were about to become intimate. It has been ages as well..."

"Well then, why don't you go see your boyo and I call mine here?"

Grimacing, Chika rubbed her face. "...While in most cases I am particularly passionate when drunk, I'm pretty exhausted in this one...it's a nice thought but I think I will just go over and sleep."

Georgia gave her a teasing and chiding look, "You shouldn't get a boy's hopes up like that, Chika. They're actually quite sensitive, you know?"

"Perhaps..." Chika drawled, sitting up, "We'll see what happens. I hope you enjoy your night with Cam-nii. Text me in the morning when it's appropriate to return."

"Absolutely. You're the best, doll."

Chika got up and shuffled out into the empty hallways, rubbing her face. She was exhausted with all that happened today between surfing, swimming, drinking, and dancing. Knocking on Dirk's door, leaning against it, she waited for movement inside. He'd had a long day too, he was probably-

He opened the door, a soft frown on his face and his phone to his ear. When he saw her, he smiled faintly but still looked fairly bothered...it was three in the morning though, who was he talking to?

Oh, perhaps Ivan. "I have something occurring here. I'll call you back in a few hours after I come to a more resolute decision on the matter...yes. Yes. Ta."

Cutting off his phone, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, love, business...is something the matter?"

"Oh, well, Georgia is going to have company so I was wondering if I may sleep here. I'll understand if that's not comfortable or-"

Dirk sulked, "Of course it's comfortable. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Well, as much as I _desire_ sex_, _I am currently not in the _mood _for sex."

He snickered, wandering over to the bed, "Darling, after this day I could not agree more. We'll figure anything else out later. Let's sleep."

Contented, she climbed into bed and snuggled into his open arms. "Dirk...?"

"Yes, love?"

She looked at him sleepily, "I might go live in Boston once I graduate from college."

His eyes widened, similar to Kaoru's expression when she told him. "Boston? You mean your town of birth in America?"

Chika nodded, resting her ear against his chest before explaining about UMass and Arthur and the job. As per usual, Dirk seemed ecstatic. "That's absolutely _splendid_, darling! You already have the career you've dreamed of waiting for you! I'm so excited for you!"

She frowned despite his joy, murmuring, "Kaoru says I'll have opportunities here. I'm sure he's correct but I can't help but think I'd like to go there. He was upset and I know he just doesn't handle change well..."

"Not many do, darling, especially if it's not something you've truly ever dealt with. Many people deal with it all the time" he responded, his eyes shutting, "As it were, you've moved several times in your life and have had to make large transitions into using a new language or knowing a new system. While I don't know much of Kaoru's backstory..."

No, Kaoru had lived in the same house since he was born, been in the same school district, and the biggest move he'd had was going to college...which was immense but again they were 45 minutes from their parents with good traffic and the ferry arriving on time. No, with that thought she realized exactly how unused to change he was and that made a lot more sense.

"Dirk?"

"Mm...?"

"...Never mind." She was prepared to ask if he'd come with her if she moved to Boston but realized she'd have to reaffirm their relationship first. Kissing his nose daintily, she murmured, "I'm having fun again with everyone here. And I am glad you're trying to get along with my friends as well."

Dirk sighed, "We can do _a lot _better in that area though. I'm glad you're having fun though. I'm also..."

Chika waited for him to continue but realized he was fast asleep, his light breathing paced. After she reached to turn the light off, she resumed her position and joined him in slumber.

...What was her next step?

* * *

"Ane-san!"

Could this vacation _get _any crazier?

Shomura Kaoru sulked deeply as they sat on the beach _again_, this time however with the unexpected appearance of Hideyoshi Shinji and Hideyoshi Lia. Leonel froze from his sketching, looking towards them. The girl in question was wearing a pretty blue sundress, her hair pulled into a ponytail rather than the intricate buns she usually wore.

...Wait. Wait, wait, wait. How did _Hideyoshi Chika _have a boyfriend? Her grandfather had her trailed, her grandfathers were nuts enough to kill a guy for staring at her, her dad has spent his entire life telling her she wasn't to date, and even her younger brother was quasi-protective of her. How'd she sneak a boyfriend past them?

Everyone was sitting on the sand, talking and having fruity beverages and ice-cream. Chika looked up, surprised by their appearance as well. "Shi-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Obasan here told us you asked grandpa if you could stay at his resort so we tagged along" Shinji nodded, a bag on his shoulder.

"Wah, don't call me that, Shinji, you're just over a year younger than me" Lia pouted.

He just grinned before a confused look crossed his face. "Uh, you have a few extra people in your posse, sis?"

Chika nodded, pulling him over along with Lia. "Shi-chan, these are my friends Cam Daugherty, my Cam-nii, Georgia Ainsworth, Cheryl Preston, Ash Preston, and Dirk Middleton. Everyone, this is my little brother, Shinji."

"Your hair is _pink _and your eyes are _purple_" Cheryl said, astonished.

"Yep."

"Our mama's hair is pink" Chika explained, "And papa's got the purple eyes. He just ended up being my inverse."

Dirk smiled nervously, nodding, "Well, we've heard all about you so it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Chika's often spoken dotingly of you."

"Because ane-san's the best" Shinji nodded.

Ash sighed, shaking his head at Cheryl, "Why can't you be that affectionate?"

"I am!"

"Ah, yes, Dirk, you've met her, but everyone, this is my Aunt Lia" Chika introduced Lia next.

As always, everyone fell super silent before Georgia cleared her throat. "Aunt, you say?"

"Nn. Aunt Lia was born five years after myself so she's only sixteen."

Dirk looked disturbed. "Oh...oh my God, I'd...I'd thought she was your cousin when we met, I had...oh my God, I was so rude, I'm sorry."

Lia laughed, waving a hand, "Oh, no trouble. I was just trying to make sure you weren't about to be killed anyway. I'm just glad you realized what I was hinting at."

"Wha?" Shinji raised a brow.

"_Did you know? 'Dirk' is Chika's boyfriend" _Kaoru muttered.

Shinji's eyes widened, staring at Dirk in disbelief. "_Whaaa_?"

"_Not currently. I have to analyze our relationship. He was my official boyfriend when I was sixteen, however" _Chika explained.

"_What?!"_

As Kaoru expected, Shinji hugged Chika protectively, leering. "You can't have my 'nee-san!"

"Eh?" Dirk echoed, shocked.

Chika pouted at him, pulling away but patting his head, "I do not understand your concern, you just met Dirk."

"It doesn't matter!" he proclaimed, seeming beside himself, "Once you're hitched what am I supposed to do? You know dad hates me, where am I supposed to go? Who'll feed me when mama's away? No man will put up with me!"

"That's for sure" Eiji said under his breath.

Chika gave her brother a look, "Our papa does not hate you."

"Okay, fine, he is _genuinely annoyed_ with my existence" Shinji sulked.

Chika rolled her eyes, "Regardless, your concerns are baseless. It would not be up to my possible mate whether your presence is acceptable. You're my Shi-chan."

Shinji gushed, hugging her tightly, "That's why you're the best!"

Georgia giggled, "You're both cute."

He blinked before whispering to Chika, "_She's hot. Is she my age_?"

"Georgia is much too mature for you, Shinji, you are but a child" Chika shook her head.

"Hey, I can grow fast!" he pouted.

Georgia laughed, patting the chair beside her, "Here, come sit and we'll talk about it."

"Ha, see, now _she's_ my favorite person" Shinji said haughtily.

"How easily the tides turn" Chika said in a surprisingly dry tone.

They laughed, Lia sitting beside Leonel to chat while Chika retook her place between him and Dirk. Kaoru glowered at that Shinji. Here he was supposed to freak out over Chika having a boyfriend and instead he was flirting. Ugh, kids.

"Hey guys."

Everyone 'hey'd' when Matt appeared...with Dakota. Well now, was at least _he _out of the picture now? She waved and they made space for them and yea, now it was a super crowd and this sucked. Again not the way he intended to spend the first week of his summer break.

Kaoru frowned softly though when Eiji continued to trade barbs with Cheryl except Antoinette was participating against his behalf and despite that all three of them seemed to be snickering. Cam was apparently telling Shinji about how adorable a bride Georgia would be and that he'd never have to worry about being unhappy with her around, making the woman blush and continually hit his arm while Shinji nodded, Ash kind of grumbling that she wasn't going to just go with some brat though. Lia, Leonel, Chika, Dakota, Matt, _and_ Dirk were all chatting and talking amongst themselves, laughing about _something_. Chika...tried to include him but it just felt wrong. Wrong though? Because apparently everyone could interchangeably talk regardless of the group dynamic and he frankly didn't _want _to fit in?

...Maybe...maybe it was something wrong with just him.

* * *

"So Matty boy, what's the dealio with your lady friend?"

Ishiguro Matt's eyes widened when Eiji came to the bar and sat beside him. Night _two _of them clubbing was a tad tamer. Chika had had a Tequila Sunrise before her and her brother decided to sing for shots again, currently on stage singing "This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race" together. He couldn't help smile, thinking Chika may have had a side career no one knew about at this rate.

...Lady friend. "Nothing, really..."

"Now, now, we're at an oasis so you gotta divulge...you know, before I get drunk and end up flirting with your ex-wife or something."

"Ex-wife indeed" Matt smirked, drinking a beer before murmuring, "I did ask her to marry me once."

Eiji frowned, raising a brow, "Take it that...didn't work out."

"I don't wanna sound like some kind of playboy because I do sincerely like Chika and despite this being insane competition would like to try dating her...thing is, before I recalled Chika's existence and was a simple Castanet boy, I dated Dakota for about two years. I mean, it was kinda weird looking back, she just turned eighteen so I was dating her when she was about fifteen and I was eighteen...but I really..."

He paused, feeling his heart pang. "...S—t, I loved her, right? I mean, you love someone when you ask them to be apart of your life like that, right?"

Eiji blinked, "More or less."

"She told me 'no'" Matt smiled wistfully, "But not because she didn't love me back or because she wasn't ready but because her mother said I wasn't good enough for her."

"Dude, what mother-in-law ever thinks you're good enough for their kid?" Eiji scoffed.

Matt shook his head, "No, you don't understand Kuwa Mai, she's...she's always been so mean and cruel with Dakota. She's hardly been responsible or even a mother figure for her, just telling her to dress like this or do this or things have to be this way or else you're an absolute failure. I'm surprised she let her study culinary, she was _abhorrently _against that."

Eiji sighed airily, "Well, guess I can commiserate with jerkass parents..."

"Your dad, I believe?"

"Mm" Eiji's brows rose, drinking a beer, "Guess I can't really say 'parents' though. My mother almost suffocates me with love and affection. I just ball up in horror because she's trying to make me happy and I'm just like 'what the hell is happening?'. Nah, my mom's great. My dad...I dunno. I used to tell myself he wasn't expecting me as his kid but then the way he treats Antoinette, it's like he just didn't even want me at all. I mean, I'm well aware I was an accident but he doesn't have to rub it in my face."

Matt nodded, frowning, "I often wonder if maybe it's difficult to be a parent when I hear things like that. But then I have to wonder if you can't even be decent to the person you had a hand in making what does that say about you?"

"Not much" Eiji grunted. "I mean, s—t, I'd probably be kinda mean to my kids. Sorta, anyway, but I wouldn't be cruel to them or...or try to make them feel useless. I just don't get it though. But believe it or not, I'm far less emo than I used to be about it. When I was a kid I just wish they'd of aborted me if I wasn't what they wanted."

With a scowl, Matt shook his head, "Which is precisely what Dakota used to tell me...what changed your mind if anything did though?"

"Chika, believe it or not" Eiji mumbled, "I mean, Chika's just blunt as hell. She told me they didn't get rid of me because they expected things of me. I just wasn't what they expected."

"...Wow."

"Sounds rough but she said just because I failed their expectations doesn't mean I have to question why they let me exist. She said that I have to meet my own expectations for why I exist to justify myself. What they expect and what I expect are two different things."

Matt's eyes widened as Eiji shrugged, "She's right. I'm not the son he might want but I'm the son that I can be. I wasn't born to define his expectations. Was kind of what I needed to hear."

"That is really deep advice though..." Matt mused softly, "She's an interesting girl."

"I guess."

Matt smirked at that response, "You know, sometimes I think you and Chika are almost closer than her and Kaoru. You two just throw that in-your-face attitude at each other and it's just really personal."

Eiji didn't say anything directly to that. Matt wondered if he did love her too but in the end thought way too many people were interested as is.

...He was startled when Chika admitted Dirk was her boyfriend. Part of him had wanted Kaoru to be right, that he was just a lovestricken weirdo. But no, when he saw Dirk and Chika together there was something very comfortable there too. In all honesty, now that he'd observed them, he had to imagine the challenge was Dirk and not Kaoru anymore. It'd be stupid to underestimate either but...

Dakota had seemed very...leery of Chika. When he walked her home last night, she asked exactly how well he knew her. Matt sat with her outside for a while and told her the story. She'd been quiet before asking if he 'trusted' Chika. What a bizarre question... but he said he didn't have any reason _not _to. So tonight, though still wary, she seemed to be associating with them more, currently standing with her and Georgia as they spoke. He wasn't going to lie to himself but as much as he liked Chika, a part of him still did think about Dakota...he was just shocked to see her again, shocked to be reminded of that part of himself he'd left behind. He told himself to write it off as a high school relationship but...

Oh man.

* * *

Hideyoshi Chika's eyes fluttered open, finding her itoto snoring lightly beside her, his mouth agape. With a yawn, she squinted, trying to recall what happened...

...Oh yes, stupid Eiji and Kaoru. She'd been preoccupied with, strangely, hanging out with all the women of the group and by the time she'd turned back to the men, Eiji and Kaoru decided to amuse themselves by getting her underage brother shots. Dirk, Cam, and Ash unfortunately had gone to another area to play darts so they didn't see this idiocy occurring. Shinji was very intoxicated, slurring and falling over himself.

Ready to punch them both out, they assured her quickly that it was light liquor they gave him like Malibu diluted with orange juice. Not at all placated, she told them they made her sick as she was drunk and not liking that they thought it was just a game before ending her night at least. Georgia came back with her and helped her get him to bed. Chika wanted to monitor him and didn't know where he was staying so she just asked Georgia if it was okay if he stayed there. She told her it was perfectly fine and that Cam probably was 'elbows deep' pool sharking regardless.

Chika sighed, resting her hand against Shinji's forehead. No fever but then she didn't think liquor caused those. And he was clearly breathing... he mumbled something unintelligible and turned on his side. She rubbed his back for a moment before kissing his temple. Well, at least he was okay. She'd beat Kaoru and Eiji on the spot the next time they got intoxicated enough to think that was amusing.

Since Georgia was still asleep, she decided to go get some breakfast. Going down the elevator, she started into the designer restaurant before pausing, catching a glimpse of a certain hat on the deck...

Dirk Middleton was sitting in a wicker chair on the restaurant's deck, tons of papers in front of him. He had on one of his loose white poplin tunics and jeans with the trilby she got him, rather worn in the scheme of things. He has a phone pressed to his ear but his eyes were closed as if he were asleep...finally, his voice droned, "I understand that. As I said though, I'm not going to agree to any formalities until I can look at the forms. I've explained that I have the technological capabilities to print these files out as we speak, read over them, and have them scanned back in no time at- no, I will not simply tell my secretary to sign it with my notary. Neither will she."

Chika could tell he was stressed and frustrated, the way he was sitting just kind of slumped and like he wanted to explode. With a frown she slowly walked over to him. He didn't notice, it seemed, and she gave him a bit of a start when she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled a bit up at her before his brow furrowed again. "I'm losing patience, Morty. I did not leave the organization in the shambles you seem to denote it's in and additionally your roundabout attempt to get me to sign a paper I've not even looked at is beyond suspicion."

Sounded horrid. Reminded her quite a bit of her grandfather's shouting matches with constituents. Chika reached out and softly kneaded his shoulders, hopefully something relaxing to offset whatever insanity he was incurring. He used his free hand to reach up and she thought he might have just been annoyed with her actions but he rubbed her hand, holding it within his. "...Just send me the damned papers. If you're this concerned I'll most likely refuse them though so why even bother trying?"

Dirk finally opened his green eyes. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he hadn't slept at all. "Very well. Have them _emailed _to me and I will read them over. Yes. Ta."

Clicking off his phone, he let out a long groan as he tossed it on the table before kissing the back of her hand. "Let's run away to a deserted island, darling, and just never come back..."

"Would we have internet?"

He laughed warmly, pressing her palm to his cheek, "Darling, they'd find us if we had internet. But you're right, it probably would start to suck after a while without those amenities..."

Chika frowned softly, "You don't look like you've slept well."

"I didn't. I got home from darts and billiards with the boys around five this morning then got a call at six and I've been arguing the last four hours with my aides... great aides, right?"

"You should sleep, Dirk" Chika murmured, "I don't want you to get sick..."

He nodded absently, hugging her waist, "You know, we haven't gotten to spend a bit of time together and I could've sworn that was one of the purposes of this trip..."

Chika sighed gravely, "I know. I've been partying too much..."

Dirk laughed, resting his ear against her stomach, "As long as my darling is happy and having fun I can't complain too much. Honestly, I wasn't doing much better myself last night. Been far too long since I've played a good game of darts, I tell you."

She tilted his hat off to stroke his hair. "Let's have breakfast together then I will run you a warm bath and tuck you into bed."

"You're so good to me" he sighed.

"It is your birthday" she replied.

Dirk seemed surprised before grimacing, "Blimey, I forgot. Haven't celebrated my birthday since...you did."

"Then I shall make you dinner and cake when we get home. It's unfortunate the rooms don't come with full kitchens. I will have to complain to grandpapa."

"Sounds perfect" he whispered. It sounded like he was dozing off.

She blushed as he murmured something softly about how happy he was. He was such an emotional person. Looking up, she was slightly surprised to find Dakota's mother just sort of standing and almost observing them...disdainfully. It was a resort however and Chika had seem some very blatant PDA that didn't begin to equal Dirk sleeping against her while she was standing. All the same, she gave a half bow. "Kuwa-san."

Dirk opened his eyes, started by her voice. The woman just glared before 'hmph'ing' and walking back into the restaurant. Dirk scowled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She doesn't seem to like me much despite us not having exchanged words once."

"Bollocks" he scoffed, standing, "Forget that, the nerve. How about we go have breakfast at that little place down the beach with the exotic bird fare?"

Her eyes brightened before slowly recalling. "It's your birthday though."

Dirk grinned, "Yes, and half the fun is you enjoying it with me. C'mon."

Chika took his hand, contented, before noting as they started up the beach that the woman had returned to stare at them. Odd.

* * *

"You're a _man_."

"I have _calluses_."

Georgia was losing a fight with giggles as they all sat around in white robes in the spa located in the resort, having those pedicures they'd been planning. Thing was, along with Cheryl, Georgia, Antoinette, Lia, Dakota, and herself, Eiji was present. And Shinji, Dirk, and Cam. Leonel was down at a sculpture class they'd offered and Kaoru said he wouldn't be caught dead here. Ash and Matt was fishing and she'd hoped to join them soon.

Dirk squirmed along with Cam, both of them glaring down at the bubbles in the bath. "What in the _hell _is happening? Why is the water insisting on tickling my feet?"

"Will you calm down?" smirked Georgia, the women doing their pedicures giggling at the men. "Now Chika, you told me you don't get to do pedicures except with your mum. You have Eiji here to go with you."

Eiji was sitting back, reading Cosmo while Cheryl leered at him incredulously. Chika sighed, "Yes, but see, Eiji has very nice feet so he doesn't need them _often_."

"Don't compliment his feet" Antoinette leered.

"Don't be jealous, darling sister" he drawled, "My feet are like silk for months while yours become mangled and beastly. It's simply the order of things."

She glowered, "I'd kick you-"

"Which is why your feet are mangled and beastly."

Shinji snickered, also soaking. "Since I started track it's kind of a nice...treat, no matter how bizarre."

"I do like men with nice feet" Georgia blinked playfully.

"You are so pretty..."

Chika and Cam smirked, the latter raising his brows, "Your little brother doesn't hold any punches, I see."

"He often complains about women liking him so I'm surprised he is behaving this way."

Shinji rolled his eyes around, "I mean, it's _flattering _but I don't want a woman to be so aggressive I feel my life is in danger."

Lia sighed, also reading a magazine, "Serena is pretty overwhelming, I have to say..."

"I mean, Uncle Ray is pretty overwhelming" snorted Eiji. "Actually, so is Aunt Julia. I feel bad for Sera, she's the quiet normal one in the bizarre Pensington house."

Dirk raised a brow, finally relaxing a bit, "Pensington? Is that British?"

"Oh yea..." Chika blinked, "I thought you were the first British person I'd met but Uncle Ray is British, isn't he?"

"He hides it though" Antoinette nodded.

Cam seemed puzzled. "Why hide it?"

Dirk suddenly let out a bizarre burst of laughter before covering his mouth, flushing, "I-I don't-don't know if I can do this."

The woman bit her lip, laughing as she'd started to scrape the bottom of his foot with the pumice stone. Cam's eyes widened as well, "Yes, that's...that's not going to be good."

Chika smiled, "I wouldn't have though Dirk or Cam-nii would be ticklish."

Dirk was covering his face, almost chortling beneath his hands. Cam swallowed, "I-I'm not ticklish..."

Dakota seemed very amused, Georgia in stitches as Cam twisted and fought laughing like the plague. "I know it must be odd for me to say but you're all very...fun."

"Why, thank you. No one understands our charm" Eiji said haughtily.

"I'm sure she wasn't addressing you" Antoinette scoffed.

"No, no, the translucent beige color" Eiji said a little _too _seriously as the woman started to paint his nails.

Antoinette's brows drooped, staring at her brother speechlessly, as Lia laughed, "No, I think everyone's got quite the character in Chika's group."

After manicures and pedicures were done, they all parted their separate ways. Dirk was feeling like writing on the beach, Cam and Georgia were going to a floral show, Eiji was going to 'girl watch'...only Dakota didn't seem to have plans so Chika invited her to come fish. She folded her hands behind her, frowning. "I liked fishing with Matt quite a bit..."

Chika blinked, "You were Matt's girlfriend, weren't you?"

Dakota flushed, nodding, "Y-yes..."

"Matt has always been very nice. And despite only knowing you over the last four days you seem to be very nice as well."

She giggled suddenly. "So I guess you wonder what made us break up then?

"Well, yes."

"My mother" she murmured, "She told me that Matt wasn't good enough for me. I just...I just wish she hadn't."

Chika frowned at this before pausing by an ice-cream stand. "Georgia and I discuss predicaments with ice-cream."

Dakota smiled, "Sounds great."

After procuring their ice cream, they continued their trek. "My father seems to fathom that unless a man with mystical capabilities exists that none of them are good enough for me. I've found this not to be the exact case though."

Laughing, Dakota nibbled her spoon, raising an amber brow, "I hear fathers are like that though. I've seen a shirt with rules for dating my daughter and it sounds like the impossible to accomplish."

"I suppose that's true. But I've never thought to _myself_ that's true. I'm convinced that if I ever have my papa meet Dirk that he'll like him."

Dakota sighed gravely, "My mother's my only parent, Chika. I have my grandparents, certainly, but they concurred that Matt, as a fisherman and rancher's son with 'impossible' goals, was not equal to me. I didn't think that when I broke up with him but I thought my mother must've known best. Alas, as I've grown older and through this trip itself I'm learning that that's been a lie..."

Licking her finger of a dripping, Chika's brows furrowed. "It possibly sounds rude but I've run into your mother on a couple instances and she does not seem to care for me much. I wondered if it were perhaps because I was with Matt when we met."

"No, nothing so simple..." Dakota murmured. "Your friend...Kaoru? How do you know him?"

"Mm, our papas are best friends and our mamas are also best friends. We met as infants and have known each other since."

Dakota smiled, "That sounds so...dear and precious. I don't think my mother could understand that..."

Eh? Before Chika could question the statement, they arrived. Ash was beside himself with glee, showing the gigantic mackerel he caught. Matt grinned, holding up tons of tuna. "This is _totally _where the good fishing is."

Dakota clapped, gushing that they get everyone together and have a fish fry. Chika thought it was a great idea. The rest...slipped her mind.

* * *

"_Dakota said something very interesting to me, Kaoru."_

_Kaoru sat on the beach with Chika. They were doing what they typically did on a Friday night here and while he hated the traditions changing, he had to admit the fish was delicious. Apparently Dakota was going to be an awesome cook, she seasoned everything to perfection. Still though...he'd been pretty miserable. This...this still didn't feel right._

_Alas, Chika came and sat beside him, giving him a Corona and even sitting under the blanket he had around his shoulders in the slightly brisk night. He gazed at her, wondering if it'd be interesting or just something about Matt. If it weren't about Matt, it was about Dirk. He was third string in this place. Or hell, like...seventh. "What's that?"_

"_She asked how we met. I told her how our parents are friends and that we've known each other since we were infants. She told me that was dear and precious. And it is. You are my dear and precious infant-time friend."_

_Kaoru raised a brow, "Yea, how drunk are you?"_

_She pouted, "I am being perfectly serious and slightly sober."_

_He laughed for the first time in what had to be forever, resting his head on her shoulder. "You're my girl, you know that? And you are dear and precious to me...I hope you can recognize that one day."_

"_I do. You just don't need to be so papa-like about it."_

_Kaoru sighed, "Yea, I guess that's what I'm like."_

_He leered as suddenly Eiji appeared, sitting right between them and hugging their shoulders. "Hey-y-y-y, what're we chattering about?"_

"_Nothing involving you" Kaoru snorted._

_Chika sighed, "I suppose Eiji is also a dear and precious infant-time friend **sometimes**."_

_Eiji snickered, "Remember that time I was crying loudly and you poked me in the eye, Chika?"_

"_I do" she gasped. "You cried even louder and I pushed you over."_

_Kaoru smirked at the two, Eiji grinning, "Chika made me the slightly toughened up man I am today by being a bitch of a baby to me."_

_Chika hugged his neck, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you."_

"_No you're not, you're still that mean with me" he stuck out his tongue._

"_Yes, but sometimes I mean the best. Like when I told you why you exist."_

_Raising a brow, he wondered why Chika and Eiji would have an existentialist chat. Alas, Eiji nodded, "Yea, I know."_

_She pranced off back to the others but Eiji just sat there. "...Funny the stuff she does actually remember."_

"_You needed Chika to tell you why you exist?"_

"_You got off with a sort of cushy life in that particular area, Kaoru" Eiji said dryly, "Your parents aren't Nemoto Juro or Hideyoshi Chihaya."_

_...Eh? "Are you insinuating that there's something else I might be out of the loop on?" he demanded, "Chika's never been down on her dad like you've been on yours. And he's always been effin' crazy about Chika. She's his 'favorite', remember?"_

"_It doesn't have to be bluntly expressed all the time to feel like a burden, Kaoru."_

_...Huh?_

"God blimey, I'm a new skin color!"

Georgia Ainsworth gaped lightly, having been wearing a strapless yellow dress. It got tugged down pretty low by accident and she happened to notice there was a triangle of paleness with a pretty sand kissed tone around it. Cam blinked absently as she seemed to be assessing her whole body within the realms of 'sanctity'. "I mean...it's not bad..."

Shinji, also quite tanned, grasped her hands as they sat at the table on the seaside bar. "It's like the sun touched you and made you candy."

Georgia laughed, ruffling his hair playfully, "Now whatever am I going to do without you, you rascal?"

Chika blinked languidly at him as he seemed unduly pleased with himself. "...She's still nine years older than you."

"Adoration knows no age" Shinji said haughtily.

Ash leered at him while Cam smirked. "Best watch out for this one. He'll have all the lasses wooed."

"I know, it's such a pain..." he groaned.

Chika elbowed him, her smirk growing. "That aside, I hope you all had fun here. I know it was a bit different..."

It was finally the last day. Dirk was preoccupied though sitting with them with paperwork while Leonel and Lia were walking the beach with each other one last time. Cheryl was leaning back in a lawn chair, yawning, "It will be quite difficult to go from partying everyday for free-"

"To paying to party everyday" Eiji interrupted, slamming down at the end of the table, "Of course that's what I plan on doing regardless. You still going with ol' Claude to Italia?"

Antoinette was texting but nodded once. "Yes, I will be going with _grandpa_ to Italy when I get back home."

Chika frowned, "I'll have to split time with both my grandpas and father, I'm sure. Grandpa Koji said something about going to Cancun and Grandpa Mark said something about Barcelona..."

Dakota seemed astonished. "You guys go to such exotic places! That must be exciting."

"Sort of..." Chika drawled, "It's gotten sort of repetitive with my grandpapas only because they're competing. I wouldn't mind just spending time with them here sometimes."

"My grandpa takes me with him but that's the extent of it" Antoinette snorted, "He'll spend the rest of the time on business."

"Oh..."

Chika frowned, crossing her arms as she glanced at Kaoru whom was beside her, sipping on a Corona, "That sounds ungrateful, doesn't it? I mean, I don't want to sound spoiled or selfish as I appreciate them greatly but they must know I enjoy them without having to go to extremes."

"_You're speaking English_."

Chika rolled her eyes but Dakota nodded, "I can understand that. My grandfather is very slightly the same way. He thinks love can be entirely bought."

"Your family life sounds complicated, Dakota" Georgia remarked.

"It can be..." she smiled wistfully.

"_Dakota!"_

They all jumped, shocked, when suddenly Dakota's mother appeared from the beach. She looked livid. Dakota quickly got to her feet, shifting her eyes nervously. "M-mother-"

"_Did I not tell you to stay away from them?!_"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed and Chika looked very bewildered. Matt sulked, "_Look, I know you think I'm not worthy of her or whatever but I think she's old enough to decide who she wants to associate with."_

"_I'm not concerned with __**you **__anymore"_ the woman said heatedly before pointedly glaring at _Chika_. "_There is other company I forbid you to keep and you've been blatantly defying me?"_

"_I-"_

"_You have had a particular problem with me since I have met you. I don't think I actually know you but whatever I did, I'm sorry. Dakota is our friend..." _Chika tried to apologize.

"_Friend indeed!" _she snapped, "_Get over here now, Dakota! I suppose I'll just send you back to Castanet! God, I try to give you a vacation-"_

Chika stood, frowning deeply as Dakota quickly went to the woman's side. "_We will be leaving soon so you don't have to worry about her spending time with us here anymore."_

Dirk's brows furrowed. Naturally in this case he was out of the loop but he reached out and grasped her wrist, "Darling, whatever's happening, maybe it's best you leave it alone."

Kaoru saw where it happened. Of course he got irritated when Dirk touched her too but he wasn't sure why he saw it snap in the woman. Her blue eyes blazed and she snarled out in a tone of pure acid: "_You and your mother make me sick! F—king brainwashing sluts! Look how spoiled you get because of it! Chihaya never even wanted you!"_

..._What_? Kaoru gaped as all the Japanese fluent crowd did the same. Chika didn't say anything, just staring at her kind of wide-eyed. Dirk looked around quickly, Georgia and Ash doing the same. "H-hey, what's going on?"

Cam blinked slowly. "...Chihaya, that's Chika's father?"

"Yes..." Georgia said cautiously.

"I see..." he murmured before standing.

Kaoru was just...dumbstruck. Who was this bitch to say that to her?! He wanted to say something but it was just so shocking and-and who the hell did _she _think she was?! Finally prepared to stammer out a rebuttal, 'Cam-nii' pulled Chika behind him. "_I don't know your issue but as someone who has been told I was not wanted my entire life, I'm not going to let you speak to her that way."_

..._Eh? _Literally everyone stared at him. Ash gawked for words wordlessly before stammering, "C-Cam? Y-you know Japanese?"

"_Of course you won't. They always have everyone on their side" _Mai spat.

"_You probably only think that's a fault because you've never been right or had a friend a day in your life"_ Cam said coolly. _"It must be a very comfortable life isolating everyone out of spite. I'm glad your daughter didn't take in your bitterness."_

"_W-who are you_?!" she demanded enraged, _"You don't know anything!"_

"_Don't worry, this conversation assured me that you don't either."_

"_Yea!" _Shinji glared, "_Chika's dad's favorite! You don't know s—t!"_

Again, something in her face changed. It was as if Shinji had said something actually newsworthy. However, her mouth opened before closing again. "_...They...they had more children? She got him to have more children?"_

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed Dakota and dragged the quite upset girl off. Matt rose to his feet, seeming exasperated, "Dakota..."

Dirk scowled, standing and grasping Chika's shoulders. "W-what's going on?! What did she say?!"

"Huh?" Chika finally spoke.

"What did she say to you?"

"What...? Oh, nothing really."

Eiji gave her a flat look, "Really, Chika?"

Antoinette scowled, "Yea, I don't call being called a spoiled '_brainwashing slut' _and being told your father never wanted you 'nothing', Chika."

"_What_?" Dirk said in an high incredulous tone.

Georgia looked infuriated. "Who the hell would say that to someone?! How dare she?!"

Kaoru huffed, pulling Chika toward him. She didn't look all that troubled... "_Are you okay_?"

"_Hmm? I'm fine._"

Cam raised a brow at her but Chika seemed bewildered. "Cam-nii, I wasn't aware you knew Japanese...it was actually rather good too."

"I really don't have anything better to do in England..." he shrugged awkwardly, "I took several textbooks with me when I left and a dictionary. And some sort of vocal program...I've just been rather nervous to try actually using it in its mother country."

Eiji blinked, "So...you did understand me that time in the bar I called you a stiff Britass?"

"Well, that was _mostly _untranslated anyway."

"Oh yea..."

Antoinette's eyes narrowed at him. Dirk looked disturbed, "Chika..."

"We should go to bed though. We have a long trip home tomorrow and I have to get my puppies" Chika said.

"Ah, yes..." Ash drawled slowly.

Kaoru knew Chika wasn't going to talk about it even if it did bother her. That just wasn't something she typically did... and even if she wanted to, what was the use of pressing it at this exact second and opening the wound? Georgia took her hand and the two started toward their room. He was sure they'd all try but they just thought Chika was that expressive...

But who the hell did that woman think she was?

* * *

Dirk Middleton swallowed as he knocked at Georgia and Chika's door, upset and just...just so bloody _angry_. Brainwashing slut? Your father never wanted you? What elder would stroll up to a child in comparison and say those sort of things? It wasn't just uncouth, it was pure evil! And then Kaoru tries to pass it off as nothing apparently- maybe _he _could but Dirk couldn't stand it. Chika was affected. She'd gone quiet, she hadn't said a word. It _struck _her.

Georgia opened the door, a marked frown on her face. "Hello."

"Hey. Where is she?"

"She's on the terrace" Georgia murmured, biting her lip as she closed the door behind him, "Maybe...maybe it's best we not say anything, Dirk."

He pursed his lips, "...When I told you what Gretel said, do you recall what you told me?"

The woman froze a bit before nodding softly, "I told you that they're not allowed to tell you how to feel."

"Yes. And I needed that from someone, Georgia."

She let out a breath before opening the door, "I will go sit with the others then."

Dirk didn't respond as he pushed back the curtain, the only thing dividing the room from the outside as the terrace door was open. Chika was just gazing out at the sea, leaning on the railing. He slowly came beside her before reaching out to stroke her hair. "Darling?" he murmured gently.

Chika looked at him, doe-eyed, "Dirk? What's the matter?"

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly, "I...I mean, I know you said you were but I...I just wanted to make sure."

She nodded, "I'm fine, Dirk."

He wasn't sure he could believe that. Yes, he understood Chika despised her emotions to the point she repressed them to unimaginable extents. It was why he thought it had been healthy she'd gotten angry with him or been sad about his first possibly departure back to England. No, there had to be some part of her that was troubled about _something_. "Are you sure? Chika, that woman said awful things to you and I don't like it."

"Well, they're most likely true."

Dirk was silent as he tried to assess if she was being serious. She seemed mellow and sincere. Sincere that she was a _brainwashing slut and her father hadn't wanted her to be born_? "You _can't _believe _that_!" he said loudly in complete disbelief.

"You haven't met my papa before, Dirk. He's doting and quite affectionate with me, sure, but children don't fit into his lifestyle at all. I could tell he desired open solitude with my mother when I was growing up and he spends most of his day either working or on Bion or both. Father is intelligent, he most likely recognized a child is a distraction from these things. However, I'm sure he agreed to have me because of my mother. He's very accommodating with her."

Dirk silently digested that as she rested her chin on top of her hands, leaning over, "...I do wonder how much of a bother I was to him though. I love papa so I hope I wasn't troublesome to him. He always humored me on my whims but I assume he just thought that's what a father is supposed to do."

"Chika..." Dirk rasped, pulling her face forward into his arms, "I cannot believe for an instant that your father would have considered you a burden. You are not the woman you are because someone thought you were a _burden_."

She frowned, gazing up at him, "Why are you upset...?"

"Because somehow you're making me think that your father didn't want you and I can't even fathom how that can be true! You're...I'm so glad you were born..." he hissed, holding her tightly.

"You say such strange yet nice things..." she murmured, hugging his waist. "Thank you. I'm glad you were born as well and that the universe let me meet you."

He smiled dimly, kissing the top of her head. "My...my head's muddled, love. Let's go for one last walk on the beach here."

"Alright."

...Chika told him about her father, of course. She seemed convinced the man would like him but the way she described him there was simply no way that was possible. The man she described was someone that held her in the highest of regards and was protective because not just any man would be right for his 'Scuttle'. But to hear her seem to think that woman's poison was correct? It hurt to think that she could believe that. He knew how special she was...

Ugh. Someone always knew how to spoil a good time.

* * *

Kaoru scowled as they walked briefly through Castanet. He remembered the place and it was...nice but his memories would always be marred by how into Matt Chika was then.

Mostly everyone was silent. They were all walking on eggshells from yesterday and that wasn't going to cheer her up if she was really that bothered to begin with. Currently she was talking with Shinji about how Akane may have thought they abandoned her for a week as dogs thought that. Russell would know better or something.

...Oh yea, her beloved Russell Bow Wow Rover. There would be the real test. He'd probably smell Dirk all over her and flip out...if he understood dogs anyway.

Dirk had seemed the most troubled about what was said. Why though? Chika knew her dad loved her so what was the big deal? Chika tugged the man's arm and pointed at her old house. He smiled and told her it was quaint before just gazing at her. Ugh! He hoped Russell tackled him or something...

When they arrived at Matt's family ranch, his mother waved to them from where she was brushing a cow. Matt smiled and introduced everyone to Renee. She gushed about how tan they were and was probably going to offer cookies or something but...

Kaoru's eyes closed as Russell's world shattering woof bellowed from across the field along with some tiny little yaps. Chika smiled some when Russell bounded towards them before stepping back. Yea, Russell was probably going to knock her...

Russell rose on his paws and bear hugged _Dirk, _woofing loudly. Dirk looked shocked before laughing, scratching the gargantuan dog's back playfully. "By goodness, Lord Rover! You remember me?"

Chika nodded, "He recognized your scent on the letters. Russell remembers friends."

"Oh, you wonderful scoundrel you!" Dirk said affectionately, giving him a hug back.

"Did I tell you he almost died?"

Dirk looked at Chika, aghast, "_No_. By God, Lord Rover, what happened?"

'Lord Rover'? Kaoru shook his head, irritable. Of course her boyfriend would know her beloved dog. When they left Matt on Castanet and boarded the ferry again, Russell was sitting with his head on Dirk's knee as if he were his other master or something. _Ugh._

Chika was staring off into space, quiet as Ash and the others were cooing over Akane who was trying to get her 'daddy's' attention with slight success. Russell would stop and give her a loving lick before going back to Dirk. The man snickered, "Come now, Lord Rover, the Duchess wants your attention."

"Aww, Akane, you're a duchess" Shinji cooed.

She yipped and went to sit in his lap. Chika finally regarded them again and smiled, petting Russell's head. "Would you like to keep him for the night? He seems very engaged with you right now."

"Eh? Wouldn't your parents be concerned?"

She shook her head, "I'll tell them he had an extended vacation."

Dirk raised a brow but grinned, rubbing Russell's stomach, "Well, I wouldn't mind keeping him for the night. I was tempted to get one of Ash's Pyrenees back in England but when you really look at Russell, they are massive dogs."

Ash snickered, "Yes, we tested one in Dirk's gigantic estate and the dog still managed to run into everything and break three pieces of Gretel's fine china."

"Yes, Russell had to learn not to be clumsy" Chika agreed.

Georgia grinned when the dog came over to her and Cam. "He's still the nicest doggy I know! But, um, Chika, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Kaoru looked up as Chika blinked, "Well, I'm probably going to go home and rest for a little bit before my grandfathers come with their plans. I'm hoping to ride my bike in Mineral sometime as well."

"So you'll be busy" Georgia pouted.

They just spent a week together, what more time did they need!? Chika seemed to muse. "Well, I still have to bring you over for dinner. Perhaps tomorrow when I get Russell."

They chattered about it and Kaoru wanted to interject that he'd kind of like to do something with her too. But of course not, he wasn't her precious Dirk or precious other friends. Alas, she looked toward him, "Leona sent me a text earlier about going with you all to Seychelles. I told her perhaps but most likely grandfather wouldn't be around that area this time."

"...Oh yea, I am supposed to go to Seychelles with Grandma, Maddy, and Elise" he groaned, dropping his head back. Well, so much for that...

Eiji yawned, stretching, "I _guess _I can go to Italy with gramps. I mean, Venice has hot girls, right?"

Antoinette rolled her eyes, "There were a few fashion seminars I wanted to hit up...and you want to go for hot girls?"

"Yea, like we're going to effin' hang out. You realize this week is probably the most we've seen each other in our entire lives?" Eiji snorted.

She quirked her eyebrows in agreement. Kaoru smirked, "Great."

"So how 'bout it, _Shirley, _want to go _parry_ in Venice?"

Cheryl leered, "I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere with you, _Eggy_."

"Oh no! You should go to Italy, it's so lovely this time of year and the shopping is excellent" Lia expressed, having been speaking with Leonel.

Cheryl's eyes widened. "...Shopping?"

Ash leered, "Unless Chika's grandmum's card extends to another country-"

"It does" Chika nodded.

"Well hell, stay out of my hair and go then."

Cheryl's eyes narrowed at Eiji who stared drably at her. "I _was _kidding but I guess you can tag along and wander around. Just don't expect me to hold your hand."

"Who needs you?!"

Dirk snickered before glancing to Chika again. "...You sure you won't need Russell to cuddle up with tonight, darling?"

"Ah, no, I can sleep as long as I know Russell is safe" she murmured.

Shinji raised a brow, "Yo, nee-san, are you going to tell dad about that chick?"

Eh? Kaoru scowled at Shinji for just randomly bringing _that _up again. Alas, in a very un-Chika-like way, one because she knew precisely what Shinji was talking about and two, she looked bothered. "Why should I?"

"I mean, how the hell did she know our dad's name? Doesn't that seem creepy to you?"

...Oh yea. Chika's eyes widened, "...You're right. I suppose I will...ask him."

Bleh. Just needless worry over nothing, Kaoru thought. Chika could be spending her time on something else like...

When they arrived, she gave Dirk Russell's bag and whispered something into his ear. He blushed and smiled, "Yes...I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaoru's heart took another bullet when she gave him a kiss on the lips. Yea, she wasn't the one that needed to worry over anything.

* * *

Hideyoshi Chika pushed her key into the door of her childhood household, Shinji being 'a gentleman' and carrying both of their luggage. When she opened it, they found their father sitting on the computer, yelling loudly at presumably Nemoto Juro, Tokiya Souta, and Shomura Carl. "Damn it, it's taken us _two days _to get this far, you bastards better not die!"

Shinji smirked, rolling his eyes, "He probably doesn't even realize I was gone."

"Oh, I realized, smartass" Chihaya surprisingly responded to him, not looking up, "Is your sister with you?"

"Uh, yea."

"Hi, papa" Chika greeted.

He grunted in response, tapping buttons on his controller. "I'll regard you later. Monster mission."

"But of course" Shinji said dryly before yawning, "I'm going to go shower then nap, nee-san...c'mon, Akane, let's go sleep for a spell."

The puppy yapped and followed him obediently, perhaps an affection to her own father. Chika sat on the couch and glanced as hers started telling Carl his healing skills would suddenly start to suck when it was most important. Hugging one of the pillows her mother had on the couch, she deliberated on napping as well. Alas, she supposed she was thinking about this more than she'd expect.

"Papa?"

"Wha? I told you, I'll talk to you once this damn mission is over."

"Did you want me?"

He glowered towards her briefly, "Want you to do what?"

"Be born."

Her father's tapping slowed and he turned to face her, his eyes wide. "..._What_?"

"Did you want me to born?"

"What-"

"When we were at grandpapa's resort, we ran into a woman that told us you never wanted me to exist. While I'm sure that's the case, I was just thinking of how I must've been a bother to you. I'm bothering you now. I'm sorry."

"_What _are you talking ab- who the f—k told you that?! That's-"

The man paused his high pitched proclamation, glaring towards the screen, "Just regroup with Skye, and Hayato, I need to go into ghost mod- shut the f—k up, Juro! If _your _daughter ever comes and asks how much you wanted her to be born I'm sure she'll be glad to know!"

Throwing his headphones off, he stood and stared at her. Chika frowned, "It can wait, papa, it wasn't meant to interrupt you."

"Yea, because hearing _that _isn't slightly distracting" he muttered, walking over and sitting beside her, "...I...I have a feeling who told you that."

"She called you Chihaya...and she also said mother and I were 'brainwashing sluts' but I wasn't sure how that was a relevant train of thought."

Her father stared at her before swallowing, his jaw taut. "...Chika, I...I..."

Scratching the back of his head, he mumbled, "...That...woman was the both the biggest and best mistake of my life. Without her, I would have never met your mother, I would have never had any of this...we wouldn't have had you. But then she would have single-handedly ruined all that for me as well."

Chika glanced over at the computer. "They probably need you, papa."

"Will you listen to me?" he scowled deeply, "You do that, you know? You passively tell us stuff and act like somehow it doesn't bother you but from what I've heard some random bitch came up to you and told you your father didn't want you to be born. I'm _infuriated _she told you that so you can be at least _slightly _upset. I know I'm even more upset that you think it's true—damn it, I-I don't—ugh!"

"Like right now, papa. I'm upsetting you and cutting into your Bion time. That must be of some annoyance to you and it's because I was bor-"

"Shut up" he hissed before hugging her tightly. "S-shut up. Yea, you must really f—king annoy me because I keep demanding you come see me or send you stupid expansions so you'll come home and talk to me. You've gone and gotten all grown up on me, hardly ever around, and I must've really really hated it when you were my little girl and always here. I must have really _never _wanted you."

Chika frowned softly, "...Oh..."

"Fine. Fine, I didn't want kids. I-I thought they'd get in my way or somehow take away from my relationship with your mother but I'd have never dreamed of having a more perfect daughter" he hissed.

"Are you crying?"

"Shut up! God, jeez, I don't love anything, especially some stupid game, more than your mother, you, o-or even that knucklehead son of mine!"

Chika pouted and pulled away, "It's okay, papa...I know you love us. I love you too. But you should get back to your mission while I nap, okay?"

He just stared at her and she rose after kissing his cheek, "I will make dinner when I wake up so you can relax."

She didn't really wanna make her papa cry over something like this. She'd had no intentions of bringing it up despite it being curious that he did recognize Dakota's mother as someone whom had had a rather direct impact on his life. And well, he didn't seem to think she was directly a bother and gave examples of why he didn't. She'd just never wanted to be trouble.

* * *

"Strange..."

Hideyoshi Rosa walked into her house, finding only a miscellaneous light had been left on for her. She didn't think she'd been _that _late, it was only ten and that was usually prime time for her family. It certainly was too early for her hubby to be asleep. Even Russell hadn't come to greet her. Rubbing the back of her neck, she pondered if they'd gone to family dinner night in Mineral...except her papa had called and told her that it had been canceled for the night.

Setting her briefcase in the closet, Rosa wandered into the kitchen and found a dinner of lo mein and orange chicken. Seemed like something Chika would make. Heating up a bit, she sat and ate quickly before rinsing her dishes. She went upstairs and peeked into Chika's bedroom. Sure enough the girl was fast asleep, lying on her stomach. Rosa smiled and wandered in to kiss the back of her head, pulling the blanket up further on her shoulders. Exiting to go into Shinji's room, she found her baby was also knocked out, lying on his back and his hands folded over his stomach, seeming so peaceful except for his raucous snores. Akane was lying on the bed beside him, lying on top of a puppy pad just in case. Kissing his forehead, she closed the door slowly behind her.

Finally she made it to her bedroom and frowned. And there was her husband, lying in bed on his stomach, his back to the door. Rosa stared for a moment before wandering into the bathroom to wash her face and change into an oversized tee. When she came out, Chihaya was still facing away. Climbing into bed with him, Rosa leaned over and stroked his hair back, kissing his cheek. Prepared to murmur 'good night', as she had sensed, he wasn't asleep and he whispered: "I'm an awful father."

"Eh?" Rosa gasped.

"I'm an awful father" he repeated, miserable.

Rosa scowled, rubbing his back, "Now what on Earth makes you say that? You are a wonderful papa."

"Except my kids think I love a video game more than I love them!" Chihaya exclaimed, sitting up. "I-I mean, damn, I know I'm horrible with my affection and emotions but to think they'd actually _think _that! Chika brought it up and I was trying to tell her that's not true but all she was worried about was me getting backto Bion! And tonight at dinner when I sat with her and Shinji and asked if they thought they were an annoyance to me and got in the way of _Bion _they both agreed, even the boy!"

Rosa's brows creased as her husband got more and more upset, "And I _am _an awful father, Powderpuff. C-Chika only brought it up because...because of Mai-"

"Wait, what? Mai?" Rosa glared, "What the hell does _Mai _have to do with this?"

As far as she was concerned, her husband just brought up a ghost. Kuwa Mai was nonexistent in her mind at this point in her life and her reemergence was unwelcome as ever, especially since, like clockwork, it caused her husband turmoil. Chihaya grimly shook his head, "Scuttle ran into her at the resort. She must've recognized her somehow and for whatever reason told her I never even wanted her to be born..."

He buried his face in his hands before she could react, "And I feel terrible because at one point that was sort of _true_. I never even wanted to have kids and if it weren't for your wants it wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have had my Scuttle or the boy. But she can use my prior thoughts against me because it was the truth! And worst of all, my kids _know _that...I...I know I get really involved in my games and-and I'm a workaholic but I always thought I...I was doing okay..."

Rosa scowled deeply, leaning back and letting him cradle his head against her chest as she stroked her hair. "Chihaya, you know our children think the absolute world of you. Even with how you and Shinji go at it, he still thinks the most of you-"

"Yea, they adore me and think I hate them. Great" he said in a hushed voice. "Chika's always been worried about being a bother to me. Why? She's never bothered me a day of her life, she's always been my good kid..."

With a sigh, she shook her head, "I don't know, sweetie. Whatever the case, I can assure you that you have always gone above and beyond for them. Perhaps that's where they think they're a burden."

"A burden?" he echoed, seeming annoyed, "Oh yes, I feed and clothe them and try my best to aid in their emotional needs. Damn, sounds like I'm their father or something."

Rosa smirked, rolling their eyes, "They're _my _babies too, Chihaya...and I can understand it a little bit. I didn't want to be a burden to my daddy which is the whole reason I even worked at Yume. He hated it too, you know?"

"Ugh, I'm your damn father" he whined.

Tapping him chidingly, she looked down at him, "They respect you. You've raised them and they love you and sometimes they worry they're in your way. And I'll be honest, Chiyo, sometimes you do come off as sort of testy with them. I know you don't mean to but you're aware our children are also very matter of fact and take things at face value."

Chihaya grimaced, groaning, "Yea, and my dialect with everything in life is sarcasm...so again I'm an awful father."

"No you're not. There's never been a time when you weren't there for them. I remember the man that stayed up all night beside Shinji when he was running a high fever because he was so worried he'd have a seizure-"

"After I let Scuttle have one while I was playing Bion-"

"-In which you freaked out and cried and thought you were single-handedly responsible for giving her epilepsy" Rosa leered. "That's the same papa that stayed out for hours and hours looking for her nonstop when she ran away. You've done everything a papa could, Chihaya. Don't beat yourself up."

Chihaya fell silent before murmuring, "Chika did _something _once. I mean, I thought it had something to do with school but when did Chika ever worry that much over school? She never told me what it was but it was enough that she had to reaffirm I loved her. How comforting is that? My kid does something and she has to make sure I still love her..."

"Everyone needs that sometimes, Chiyo" Rosa assured, "Especially a teenager. Parents like to make out their teens do everything wrong and when they actually feel guilty about it..."

"...Yea" he said softly. "Yea..."

She smiled as he kissed her jaw, 'mm'ing', "You always know what to say to make me feel like less of an awful person, Powderpuff...you know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Chiyo" she yawned, covering her mouth before her eyes narrowed, "What else did she say?"

"Called my kid and wife 'brainwashing sluts'. God, I wish she'd died."

Rosa sighed gravely. "Did I brainwash you?"

"Just redetailed it a bit" he said, dozing, "Made me recognize some things about myself and my life and it's all been stuff I needed to know."

She sulked, "That does sound like brainwashing!"

"Brain reorganizing" he clarified calmly, "Because it was otherwise a cluttered effin' mess of disaster. That's what you are, baby, my brain organizer. My original closet consisted of Yume, Bion, liquor, and donuts. You added good stuff and cleaned up the rest of it so it worked."

Rosa smirked at his metaphor, kissing him sweetly, "I guess you were my 'brain reorganizer' as well..."

"Nah, I just probably cluttered it with how good a lay I am..."

He laughed and turned off of her as she hit him with a pillow, crossing his arms to defend himself. "I'm _remotely _kidding! I'm a good lay, right?"

Rosa groaned before snickering, hugging his stomach, "Yea, you're a good lay."

"Best thing I've heard all day" he replied, seeming pleased with himself.

Shaking her head, she smiled, "Another thing, Chiyo...if you weren't a good father you wouldn't have even worried about it that much..."

"...Yea" he sighed heavily before laughing some, "You know, it was bad funny but I yelled something at Juro about telling Antoinette how much he'd wanted her when she was in conception. That man has not blown up my phone or freaked out that much in his life. After Chika abandoned the whole talk to nap I listened to 'Cat's in the Cradle' on repeat. We're dads, huh?"

Rosa watched him fall into a deep sleep before pursing her lips, grabbing her cell phone and texting Katie, asking if Kaoru had mentioned Mai. The woman text back 'no' and insisted she call her to report what had happened.

...Ugh, what had happened? Why did Mai even bother to speak to her child? She didn't know Chika and she'd gotten herself thrown out of their lives? Why bother? And why on Earth would she address her daughter as a 'brainwashing slut'? Kaoru? Chika didn't even come across couply with Kaoru often so why...?

What was going on?

* * *

**End Notes**:

Three Wise Men are three whiskeys mixed into one disastrous 80 proof (from what I've been able to gather from Google) shot. Johnnie Walker, Jack Daniels, and Jim Bean must've gone to see Jesus in the manger.

Buttery Nipples, in which I'm not sure who has the nerve to order such a beverage, is butterscotch schnapps and Baileys.

(_Shots, shots, shots, shots, shot-shots, everybodyyyyy)_

Chika and Georgia sang, Dirk clarifying my opinion of the song, Icona Pop's "I Love It". Her and Shinji did a, by this point, super ancient Fallout Boy song.


	49. Stage Two

**Chapter 13:** Stage Two

**Author's Note:** Hey, been a while! And sorry I'm posting this at the beginning of the week, I know for most fanfics are weekend activities XD Unfortunately Rune Factory 4 is amazingly distracting but I overcame its seductive wiles somehow.

**Some sexy time. **So as another side note, when I first had tumblr, back when I was kazeblanca, someone posted a list of things that apparently 'ruin' a Harvest Moon fanfiction. I remember cars and skinny jeans maybe but whatever the case, I was guilty of generally the entire list, lol. And today in this fanfic I add the one I remember the most. Enjoy!

* * *

Hideyoshi Chihaya frowned when, around seven in the evening the next day, Chika's friend Georgia showed up with...Russell? What? Were they lending out their dog now? Chika had come down the steps, having spent the day cleaning and preparing for the meal and, oh, not letting him talk to her about thinking he hated her, with a pout. The woman expressed that she was already out so she figured she'd just bring 'Lord Rover' home after getting their address from Shinji. Lord Rover, huh? Guess that's one way to describe grandpa. And she was texting with Shinji? How much had he missed?

Rosa exited from the kitchen and went into happy mama gushy mode. "You're so pretty! Where are you from?"

"Thank you. Oh, a near nonexistent village in England" Georgia laughed some, "I'm here on a sabbatical of sorts."

Chihaya blinked absently, observing the women chatter as womenfolk did before sighing. He wasn't so concerned Chika had female friends as long as she had some but then he kind of wanted to see her have what Katie and Powderpuff had. Pretty close, he smiled some when the two sat on the couch and started to speak when Rosa got a call from Katie and resigned to the kitchen to cook. That...that wasn't something a loser papa that hadn't wanted his kids would want, right?

...Ugh. Chika's memory was so effin' bad, it drove him nuts. But fine, she couldn't remember her home address or her phone number. She could write that stuff down somewhere. It was the fact that in his memories she was his Scuttle that would curl up in his lap while he played video games contently or the Scuttle that he rescued from dresses and fluff and girly stuff that she wasn't interested in. In his heart, every second of her life had been...special. When she took her first steps, she'd come to greet him specifically when he entered from work. For a spell, breaking her apathetic personality, she had had horrifying nightmares about mice, telling him they 'ripped her to pieces and ate her' or something so macabre he thought she needed therapy but he slept in her bed to show her that no stupid mouse or rat was going to eat her, specifically with him around. He'd done enough 'kill three rats for a potion' missions that they knew better. It was a stupid comfort but it worked.

A burden. Chika was like the anti-burden, what was wrong with her? By the time she was eleven she was cooking and making tea for them. Shocking him to death, she started to schedule through the computer her own doctor's appointments. And dental? They used to have to fight and tranquilize him to get him to the dentist and she'd make her own damn appointments!

Chihaya slammed down at the table, aptly avoiding Bion because apparently his kids figured that was what they were keeping him from by being 'burdens', with a sigh. Funny how he just thought his kid was awesomely independent. In reality she just did that stuff not to bother him. Because that's what she was: a bother. A bother he regretted to this splitting second being born because he played video games and they got in the way. He did sincerely want to cry.

Chika was his little girl. How could she possibly think he never wanted her...?

The doorbell rang, announcing a surprise visitor. Chihaya stood, Chika and Georgia still engaged about something, to answer and groaned when he saw who it was. His day was great.

"Son!" Mark Hideyoshi gushed, "You look _awful_! Have you not gotten laid lately?"

Chihaya sulked, "What do ya' want, old man?"

Chika turned to look over her shoulder, blinking, "Hi, grandpapa."

If her father had been Mark Hideyoshi when he was being brought up then he certainly could understand her...

He grimaced, feeling a pang in his chest somewhere. Well s—t. When he was growing up he thought his parents didn't want him to exist either, now did he? Feeling ill, he just shook his head and wandered to sit at the table again. Mark cocked a brow after him before smiling, "Hello, darling!"

Chihaya's eyes narrowed. For the very slight most part his parents were...okay. They'd divorced some years before he was married and got back together when Chika was five in part because of his baby sister. Alas, it was no secret that Hideyoshi Julia proved the old adage 'old habits are hard to kick' because she still ran off for weeks on end to different countries and he didn't doubt she slept around. It was just kind of sad because his dad was loyal and had spent Lia's life worshiping the ground she walked on. It was of some dark humor that she felt smothered and Chihaya had felt abandoned. There was no happy medium for the Hideyoshi clan. And he had to wonder when the last time he saw his dad get this flirty look...

"Why, who is your friend, Chika?"

"Oh yes. Georgia, this is my Grandpapa Mark Hideyoshi, my dad's dad. Grandpapa, this is my friend Georgia Ainsworth. She's from Britain."

Georgia smiled, standing to bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you. You're the one that allowed us to use your grounds for horseback riding, correct? Thank you!"

Even Chika cocked a brow up at the man as he grasped Georgia's hands, his green eyes sparkling. "Oh, if I'd known my granddaughter was inviting such lovely company I would have certainly made an appearance. As it is, she's usually surrounded with knucklehead boys. When did you meet such a graceful flower, Chika?"

"Grandpa, what are you doing?"

"Getting to know your friends, of course!"

Chihaya couldn't help smirk, shaking his head. Shinji suddenly beamed into the house, looking like he'd run the entire way. "Georgia!"

He'd looked delighted when he entered but it instantly melted into a glare, grasping Georgia away from Mark. "Hey, you get your hands off my future wife, grandpa!"

Future wife? Georgia seemed amused, thank God, because he could see where this was getting skeevy. Mark simply blinked languidly, "Your future wife, huh?"

"That's right! You're too old for her!"

"Oh, I was just messing around" Mark waved a hand, "I'm happily married..."

Georgia coughed, probably fighting laughter, when he grabbed her hands again, shoving Shinji out of the way. "But I mean...I'm not _that _old and I mean...the married thing, that could just be incidental."

"Dad, how is _marriage_ incidental?" Chihaya questioned plainly.

"There were circumstances!"

Chika leered, "Will you both stop harassing Georgia? She came so mama and papa could meet her."

"Yea, for the love of God, Chika knows a girl, don't scare her away" Chihaya grunted.

Georgia laughed and assured that it was fine. He wished he could say the same about everything else though...heart aching again, Chihaya stood, "Anyway, I'll be on the deck for a while...call me when dinner's ready."

Wandering in the backyard, sitting on the back steps, he watched the stars come out in the late summer evening. He didn't really wanna be world's best father...but he didn't want some bitch that was a complete stranger to Chika to be able to dredge this all up. What could he have done differently? Did he...did he not love her enough? He'd...he'd really tried his hardest to be at least a _good _papa...why didn't she know he adored her?

"Papa, dinner's ready."

Chihaya didn't say anything, just a little too lost in thought. He figured Chika had went back inside but, startling him, she sat beside him. "Are you alright, papa?"

God, she was taller than him! He hated _that_. "I'm fine, Scuttle. I'll be in in a minute."

"You haven't played Bion all day, daddy. Are you feeling well?"

"I will _burn _that game! You guys are making me hate it!"

She seemed surprised as he sulked petulantly. Damn it, that's how they thought he worked, huh? If he wasn't playing video games, something unnatural was going on. That's how he'd set up their view of him though, playing endless hours of MMOs and watching television. His head drooped as he sighed gravely.

Chika hugged him, leaning to cuddle into his side, "...I am sorry I brought it up, papa. I hadn't intended to but Shinji thought it was strange she knew your name."

"...You know I love you, right?" he whispered, "At least...at least you know it a little, right?"

"I never questioned that much, papa. It was simply the question of existence that may have troubled me a bit. I'm sure mama had the best of intentions but it must be difficult adjusting to a life with children when you didn't want them."

Glaring, he gave her a look, "Everything in life is an 'adjustment', Chika. If I'd stayed the same I'd be a single guy living in an apartment playing video games and eating candy all day with a job baking."

Chika frowned. "Wouldn't you have been happy?"

"...If I were back there before I met your mother and never had...maybe" he said hesitantly, "Because I wouldn't have known any differently. If I were to wake up or be forced to time travel back from my current life to there? I'd shoot myself. That, or I'd try way too hard to keep the continuum canon."

Chika tilted her head as he smiled vaguely. "...I wasn't a family man, Chika. I didn't think I could be either...but I mean every word I say about you all being my everything. Bion is a _hobby_. If you...if you ever need me, Bion is not in the way. My 'joys' are not in the way of me being your father because that'll always be more important. And you really hurt my damn feelings thinking otherwise! Like damn!"

She pouted and kissed his cheek, "Papa is the best, I've never thought otherwise. And you have always been considerably grouchy when I took things upon myself..."

Chihaya groaned at that. "I mean, nothing's _wrong_ with independence. I just don't want it to hinge completely on the fact that daddy has a troll mission to complete and can't be bothered with his children's lives."

"Okay, daddy. I shall come to you more candidly if I have any issues."

"Yea, you don't have to 'sort it out' on your own and completely neglect to mention what that issue was. You could tell me about it all the same, no matter what conclusions you reached" he drawled out listlessly.

"Well papa, there is-"

"Chika?"

Chihaya glowered a little as his wife interrupted at that _exact _moment. She was holding a bottle of wine with a little frown. "Kaoru's outside, sweetie. I invited him in but he said he was in a hurry and needed to speak with you. Is everything alright?"

Chika seemed perplexed as she rose. "I think so? I'll check on the situation. And we can speak later, papa. For now we should return to Georgia."

Oh yea, they left that poor girl in there with his old man and Shinji...rising, he tilted his head as Chika headed for the front door. Now what was going on with Knucklehead Jr. that he wouldn't want to come in? Kid practically lived here...

...What was Chika going to mention too?

* * *

"_Come to Seychelles with me. You haven't paid any attention to me at all during this first week. Our vacation will be over soon."_

"_We have a month off, Kaoru. I did speak to Leona earlier today though, she said she's going to Los Angeles in three weeks and I agreed to go there. That gives me a week with both my grandpapas."_

_Kaoru stared at her. He looked really tired. "...And what about your precious Dirk?"_

"_Dirk?"_

"_Yea, where does he play into your plans?"_

_Chika frowned slowly, "Well, I suppose I'll fit him in this weekend. He's very understanding though and I've told him how important it is to my grandfathers. Also I never got to the West Coast of the U.S. so-"_

"_So he gets you THIS weekend and I get to wait for three weeks?"_

_Chika sulked. "You take things so personally, Kaoru. I barely got to spend any time with him at the resort-"_

"_Yes you did!" he proclaimed, "How can you say that? You spent tons of time with him on the vacation and no time with me! When did I become second?"_

"_What do you mean? You haven't become second..."_

_Kaoru scoffed, turning around, "Yea, okay. I can count on one hand how often we spoke in a WEEK staying in the same place while you were goofing off with Dirk or the British bunch. Or hey, I'm on a three week delay but Dirk gets to hang out with you this weekend but no, I'm not second."_

_Silently digesting that, Chika looked away. "I..."_

"_Whatever. Forget it. Have fun."_

"_Kaoru, wait" she protested, her pulse racing. "I'll move some things around and spend a few days with you, Maddy, and Elise in Seychelles this week. I'll cancel L.A."_

_He looked back at her quietly before wandering closer. Stroking a hair out of her face, he said softly, "...I am selfish. And spoiled. And I've never liked sharing you. I'm sorry. I know you've planned out your summer vacation so don't worry about Seychelles...I'm sorry."_

"_No, it will probably work out better this way..." she murmured. "You probably wouldn't even go to Los Angeles so it would be frivolous for me to go anyway..."_

_Kaoru nodded some before smiling a bit, "I'll see you Thursday?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Alright. Good night, Chika."_

"_Good night, Kaoru."_

'When did I become second'?

Georgia squealed, hugging Shinji tight as he made a particularly daring jump. Chika tried to send him a look but knew he couldn't see it and shouldn't because his eyes ought to be on the road ahead. She admired that greatly about Mineral, that for as developed as it was that it still kept foothills and areas untouched by industry or housing. That's what they were doing currently, racing through the lands of Mineral...

She revved her bike, noting it was sticking a little bit and repeating to herself internally that she should mention it to her great-Aunt Ann. As it were, the woman kept all their bikes maintenanced.

'When did I become second'?

At the clearing, the litany of bikes stopped to convene. Taking off her helmet, Chika blinked as the other riders with them removed theirs as well.

"Man, I'm rusty" scowled Yagami Kairi, leaning back on his red Yamaha.

"Tell me about it...I mean, I barely get to ride them anymore, school is right there but sheesh" Shimizu Akira groaned.

Yagami Kamon balanced his bike, his long brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail. He blinked absently at them all. "Or you guys just suck."

With a grin, the only other girl aside from herself and Georgia, Shimizu Miyako teased, "I saw you back there, Kam, you almost lost her."

"She is a little friskier than I recall" Kamon admitted.

"Mine is sticking" Chika frowned, "Remind me to mention that to Aunt Ann."

Akira groaned again, "You know what she'll say if we mention even a slight calibration issue to her: 'you don't ride them enough!'. If we don't ride them but they're being maintenanced they should be right as rain when we do, right?"

"Mechanical issues aren't my strong point..." Kamon remarked, toeing the dirt.

Kairi shrugged, "I mean, you keep other equipment like boats with proper liquids and stuff, you expect it to be working when you take it out. Course, I will _not _be the one to tell Aunt Ann she's doing something wrong."

"To hell with that" Miyako droned.

Chika couldn't say she was particularly close with any of her cousins but this grouping had been close enough in her age range that she at least had them as playmates when she stayed with her Grandpapa Koji. And they were fun. It was a Wednesday and in spite of Akira being in college in Tokyo, Kairi being based in the United States, Miyako's academy shifts, and Kamon's marketing job, they agreed to take the day off to ride through Mineral for old time's sake.

Georgia removed her helmet, seeming dizzy. "That was...quite the do there."

"Yea, sorry" Shinji grimaced, "I hadn't actually _meant _to make that rather large jump..."

Georgia ruffled his hair, assuring him it was fine and that he made it to the ground safely. Georgia was a bit of a wild card. When Chika came back into the house after speaking with Kaoru, as discombobulated as she was now about what he posed to her, they sat down for dinner. Her mother asked how they met...Georgia told it a little stranger than she would have, completing neglecting Dirk's intermediary role, but she figured that was because her parents still hadn't met him. She told them, sober this time, that Georgia was her little British friend. Her father sulked. "_Don't go around making fun of people shorter than you."_

"_Yes, my beautiful grandbaby got the good tall genes" Grandpapa Mark said rather proudly. "Guess it skipped a generation with my kids..."_

"_Yea, and it's appalling!" her papa grumbled._

_Her mama smirked, "Our daughter grew up healthy and so is our son. What's 'appalling' about that?"_

"_You're right- I should've not fed them and they'd be my height."_

_Georgia giggled, "Chika tried to wear heels while we were at the resort. Four inches."_

_Her dad looked horrified. "Four inches? So what, you were like six feet tall? Why!?"_

"_They were kind of pretty heels, I liked the color."_

"_Ugh!"_

"_It's fine, pumpkin, you can wear all the heels you like when we go to Barbados" her grandpa waved a hand._

_Chika blinked. "Barbados? I thought we were going to Barcelona?"_

"_Oh, we went to Barcelona three years ago" he responded, sipping his tea, "And I haven't taken you to Barbados yet!"_

_He suddenly blinked...weirdly at Georgia. "And since you've made yourself a girlfriend outside of your boy band, she's more than welcome to come."_

_Georgia waved her hands, "Oh no, that'd be bothersome of me."_

"_Nonsense! The more the merrier!"_

_Shinji munched on rice, his purple eyes brightening, "Speaking of which, you should come with us bike riding tomorrow, Georgia-chan! We're going to our other grandpa's hometown to putt around a bit."_

_Naturally Georgia was nervous about how inclusive they were being but Chika nodded. "We'll start early in the morning though...well, actually, you can spend the night if you'd like as it's already fairly late- Wait. Mama, papa, can Georgia stay the night?"_

_Her parents were silent for a moment before her papa buried his face in his hands. "It...it only took 21 years...of course your not guy friend can stay over."_

_Chika's brow furrowed at his reaction, Georgia cracking up. "I...I suppose I can't refuse such an offer then. Thank you for your hospitality."_

_After washing the dishes with complaints from her parents but feeling the need to be helpful, Chika took Georgia to her room. Georgia gushed, "It's so darling!"_

"_It's a trifle modest at the moment since all my things are in my apartment" Chika explained, going to her dresser, "Let me see what I can find for you to sleep in."_

_Georgia sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, "So what was Kaoru visiting for?"_

_Chika sighed deeply, pulling out a blank black shirt that would probably be like a knee length dress on Georgia. "He wanted me to go to Seychelles this weekend with him. It goes directly against my schedule and we've gone to Seychelles numerous times...his grandmama Leona invited me to L.A. which I was much more interested in but he was upset I planned to see Dirk this weekend and put him on hold for three weeks..."_

_Her friend scowled, accepting the shirt, "Time is time, correct? It's not as if you told him you had no plans for him whatsoever."_

"_He feels he's become second" Chika murmured, taking off her shirt after finding a New England Patriot's jersey Bruce sent her. She didn't know much about sports but she liked the blue._

_Georgia scoffed, tugging off her pants, "I'm not trying to be disparaging to your friend, darling, honest, but he's very insecure and he uses it against you."_

_Chika considered that, taking off her sport's bra and pulling on her shirt. "I suppose I am as well. Kaoru has apologized twice for the affair during high school...but I've never pressed to know 'why'."_

_Slamming down on her bed on her stomach, Georgia blinked, "Well blimey, darling, that would have been my very first question the second he deigned to speak to me again."_

_Chika sighed, removing the pins from her hair before crashing on her back beside Georgia. "I didn't wish to remind him of whatever I did. I'm insecure that he'll stop associating with me again though. He's so easily unhappy."_

"_What if you got married, Chika?" Georgia questioned after a second, "Like, not even committing you to Dirk but any bloke that you fancied. What happens then?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Georgia shook her head. "That'll be your **hubby**, your spouse, your...man, right? And don't get me wrong, when I get married it's not like I expect to forsake my friends and become some mindless doll to my husband but if I say to them 'oh, my hubby and I are going shopping for a new telly this weekend for my birthday' and your Kaoru says 'you always spend time with him', well..."_

_Tapping her chin, Chika raised a brow, "Truthfully I'd forsaken the idea of marriage when I thought Dirk had abandoned me but now that that's cleared up I haven't put that much consideration into such affairs."_

_Then it dawned on her. "Do you think that's how Kaoru feels? Like Dirk's my husband or something and now he's feeling like I don't spend enough time with him because of it?"_

"_I can't say, dear..." Georgia said carefully, "But the only way he'd be happy is if...well, you marry him. Would you marry Kaoru?"_

_Chika raised a brow, "...Wouldn't that mean I'd have to have sex with Kaoru?"_

"_What?" Georgia laughed, choking on air, "W-where'd _that_ come from? Is that your first thought?"_

"_I suppose that is strange?" Chika blinked, wide-eyed, "...But it was."_

_Georgia smirked, lying on her side, "Chika, as much as I enjoy sexing up Cam, it's not exactly the complete end and tell-all of our relationship."_

"_I mean, I haven't really thought about sex either since Dirk left...but Kaoru is a virgin so I'm sure he must've thought about it a little. That aside, how interested could he be in me? We're babyhood friends."_

_Georgia just stared at her for a long moment._

"_That poor lad."_

"_Eh?"_

"_When you close your eyes, Chika, do you ever imagine who is in your life in the future?" Georgia murmured, her amber eyes somber._

_Chika frowned before doing so, closing her eyes and imagining...naturally she saw Kaoru, Eiji, and Leonel. They'd always been there, after all. But she also saw Dirk and Cam and Georgia and to a degree Ash and Cheryl. And Matt..._

_Opening them, she recalled how Kaoru was frightened of the future. 'When did I become second'?_

"Dude, I'm so hungry" groaned Kairi.

Miyako sulked, "We ate like two hours ago, Kairi."

"We're men, Miyako, hunger is just a state of being" Kamon stretched with a yawn.

Georgia snickered, dusting off her pants, "After bunking with men for a year, I can say that's a fact."

Chika crossed her arms, "Really? Dirk never seemed very gluttonous to me..."

"Oh God, let that boy go on one of his writing rampages and it's a wonder we have any food left" Georgia groaned, "It's like he can't not write and snack."

Miyako was unfolding a blanket, blinking, "You know, it's sort of odd you have other friends, Chika. Not that it's a _bad _thing, of course..."

"Yea, bring your friends around when I'm _not _in a relationship" Kairi joked.

"Ay" sulked Shinji.

Georgia laughed, sitting on the blanket next to Chika as the girl opened the picnic basket they'd both composed. Handing around sandwiches, the men scarfed their food down faster than should've been humanly possible before deciding on a game of football. Miyako ended up getting a phone call that she had to take, leaving just Chika and Georgia to enjoy their meal.

"I'm dim, darling...for you know, I thought your world lacked this, this just...open nature" her friend murmured, sipping her tea from a little plastic cup, "But it's beautiful here."

"Yes, I should have brought you all when you were here. It may have aided in your homesickness a bit more."

Sighing, Georgia shook her head. "You get homesick for things you think are there, Chika. Then you realize you're better off without it."

"I was sort of curious how you all picked up and left your homeland again. I thought such actions were of some offense and could get you banished" Chika questioned, picking up an orange slice to suck the juice from.

"Oh God, that" Georgia groaned, "We were a little less than honest...we told them we were going on a spiritual sabbatical and would be back one day once we found ourselves..."

Chika raised a brow, "I see..."

Georgia curled her knees to her chest, her chin rested on her knees as she gazed at the rolling grassland, a nice summer breeze traveling across the hills. Closing her eyes, she smiled. "I can see finding myself here with Cam though..."

"Is that what you see when you close your eyes, Georgia?"

Her friend blushed but smiled. "Since I was a sixteen-year-old teenager, darling."

"You've never had other endeavors?"

Georgia nodded, "I want to breed horses and teach children to ride. I'm not like the village, thinking I must be a bride or living _only _as someone's wife. But I never endeavored to be stubbornly against thinking of having someone in my life either. Why can't I love a man and have a task to wake up for?"

Chika nodded. "Yes, as long as it's living as you please. So, speaking so bluntly, why have you not clarified things with Ash?"

"...He might be just a little more vocal in claiming he's become 'second' than your Kaoru, darling."

Chika frowned before closing her eyes...and she wasn't sure if anything stood out any differently than the night before.

She wondered if she wasn't approaching the woman's question correctly. When she imagined the future, people were there but their positions weren't certain. But her father could speak of visions about not having this life and not having imagined being where he was but that in his head there was no longer any other way. She...she had no imaginings at all. Marriage...? Living with someone?

...Did people become numbers?

* * *

_He wasn't sure what to do to woo her. That's what he had to do, woo her. Matt and her fished and surfed and watched their old cartoons. God knows what that Dirk guy had done to win her over to be his girlfriend. He had to make a power play._

_Kaoru lied flat on his stomach in the bed situated within the three room suite of the Four Seasons Resort his grandmother had procured. It was steamy, the sun shining in from the deck doors brightly and obnoxiously. He gazed at Chika, the woman lying on her side facing toward him, her t-shirt sliding up her naked thighs. There was something exotic about the sight, the gauzy canopy surrounding the bed creating a dreamy image against the sunlight streaming from outside along with the nearby crystal waters._

_Chika mewed and hugged her pillow tighter, murmuring in her sleep something before turning over. Swallowing, he pulled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head. "...Chika?"_

_Her scarlet eyes opened, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Yea...?"_

"_U-uh, it's almost time for breakfast" he smiled some, "And you heard nana, our presence is required."_

_With a sigh, she rubbed her face, turning towards the nightstand built out of the native wood. "Mmkay..."_

_Kaoru grimaced as she sat up and seemed to be checking her phone. She was doing a lot of that, it felt like. Well...sort of. She only checked it when they weren't doing something but still. He just knew who it was. He couldn't stand it...especially the way she smiled when she saw what he'd sent._

"_...Chika?"_

_She lied on her back, glancing to him. "What's wrong?"_

_Swallowing, he extended and folded his hands, taking a moment to consider what he was about to say. He'd been digging himself a hole with a bazooka for a shovel because he was just talking from some place in his heart that wasn't...tactful, he guessed? Supposed he just figured after twenty years of friendship they were over tact._

"_When I...when I was watching you with your other friends at the resort, I...I noticed you acted differently than what I know. I mean, did you feel like you had to be that way around them?"_

_It was the only thing that made sense to him. The day and a half they'd been here already, Chika and him just kind of basked in each other's silence. They didn't need to act rowdy or whatever or dance and get ass drunk. They'd never been like that, really. Yea, they knocked a few back on Friday for a buzz but they were comfortable just...being together. What did she have to prove to them?_

_Chika seemed thoughtful. "Not really? I mean, different people bring out different things in others, right? I can't really say what it is about Georgia's company but I feel like drinking and dancing with her because it's comfortable and different. Or Cam-nii's, we like playing billiards and pool. And Dirk-"_

"_But you've never been like that!" He had to interrupt. He didn't want to know what Dirk brought out of her being that he was her boyfriend. _

"_It's not appropriate behavior to have with you, Kaoru. You're very reserved and slightly conservative. And that's fine, I enjoy my time with you in that mode but there are other available modes for others that I am comfortable with."_

_Kaoru tried to swallow that. Just ended up choking a bit. "So...you like that mode more, right? That's why you were so focused on them the entire time."_

"_I was focused on them the 'entire' time, as you put it, because I have not seen them in half a decade. You really do take things too personally" she sighed gravely, sitting up finally and stretching. "I have fun with both of my friends. You just don't seem to want that."_

_His eyes widened as she wandered over to the wardrobe, going through her things, "What's that supposed to mean...?"_

"_You have not been able to function, since we were children no less, if I were not paying undivided attention to you or having fun with the others. Even Eiji and Leonel to a degree."_

"_That's ridiculous!" he protested. "I'm happy if you're happy!"_

_Chika sighed, "Maybe I misunderstand."_

"_Yea you do!"_

_No, she didn't. He did take it personally because she portrayed happiness with those other people, with Dirk. All he had to do was send her a text and she'd smile! Kaoru hissed, sitting up. And yea, maybe sometimes it bothered him, the way she joked around and wrestled with Eiji or how she thought Leonel was handsome but..._

_Jumping to his feet in a tizzy, Kaoru marched over to her and hugged her waist as she decided on a pair of shorts and a tank top for the island weather. Chika raised a brow at him, bewildered. "What are you doing...?"_

"_D-Dirk hugged you like this, right? That made you happy, right?"_

_She blinked, "Well...yes. But-"_

"_Then anyone can hold you like this and make you happy, right?!"_

_Chika seemed perplexed. "...That's a curious question."_

_The woman pulled away to go shower and he was just left there with his questions and his hurt. He knew what bothered him the most about all this, about this sudden arc in her life: it felt like she was pulling away from him. If it wasn't other friends she could be in another "mode" with, it was a man she decided was different enough to call her boyfriend. If it wasn't the fact that she had been able to think of some person in this role it was that she was thinking of leaving this country, what he considered their home, not a place to leave, to pursue the rest of her life._

_...What did he do to keep from losing her?_

"Welp, we're gonna be tan for all eternity."

Chika sighed in agreement, sitting on the couch of her family's home in Azuma-chi with Nemoto Eiji, the man having just returned from Italy. As he said, both of them were about five times darker than average despite the amount of sunblock they'd used on both island ventures they'd had. Or four for her since she'd gone to Toucan, Seychelles, Barbados, and Cabo San Lucas with her Grandpapa Koji, Grandmama Popuri, and a few cousins.

Eiji tilted his arms, scowling as he button tapped the Playstation controller rapidly. He'd glanced at her and seemed to notice her tone, noting as well that she looked like that guy from Cowboy Bebop. She then proceeded to kick his ass on Soul Calibur.

"Have you spoken to Leo the whole vacation?" Chika questioned, slumped back as she played, "I called but he didn't pick up."

"Eh, his aunt and gramps went on some religious Shinto Hindu whatever thing in the mountains. I think he's out of range."

Chika smirked, "Those are two completely different religions, neither of which have anything to do with Leo's family. They're Catholic."

"I know, I know" Eiji groaned, "That's why he never laughs at my Mary jokes."

"No one laughs at your Mary jokes. Which reminds me, how was Cheryl on the trip?"

Eiji blinked languidly, "She was there, I guess? I mean, not like we hung out or anything. She came back with a lot of bags...how was your trip with Kaoru?"

With another sigh, she shook her head. "I usually have fun with Kaoru, you know? It's always enjoyable...but there was something about this year."

"Probably because he's still up in arms about you and Sherlock."

Chika nodded slowly, "...I would have assumed he'd be happy for me."

"Uh, yea, you'd assume completely wrong, sister" Eiji scoffed. "I'll be honest, I'm not happy for you. I was the cool playboy in the group and you go taking my thunder."

She leered at him, "You do not stay in a relationship longer than two months."

"I _try_!"

Chika rolled her eyes, grumbling, "_You _wouldn't make me happy."

"What the hell's _that _supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Kaoru posed an interesting question while embracing me, saying that Dirk embraced me the same way but potentially anyone could do the same. You at least disprove that theory."

He glowered. "I guess I'm hurt? I don't care. _We'd_ be at each other's throats the entire time and wouldn't make it a _week_."

Chika frowned, pausing to consider that. "...Between you and Dirk, you're really the only two that could ever piss me off. I mean, Kaoru angers me, sure, but in general he doesn't continually incise me. You, to a degree, I don't particularly understand. Your behavior intrigues me but you're an asshole."

Eiji laughed, shaking his head, "Well, I wouldn't worry about you lying to me, that's for damn sure. I always thought we were pretty reflective of our fathers though. I mean, your dad's testy with everyone but he is understandably more temperamental with my pop."

"Precisely" Chika's eyes widened, sort of having an epiphany, "And that's what I was telling Kaoru, you know, that with different people I do different things. He was still fretful that I was behaving another way with my other friends but it's always been like that within our group, correct?"

"Mm, more or less...I mean, you've always been one of the guys with all of us. You spoil Kaoru and Leonel the same but you treat me like s—t. So yea, guess _that's _different."

Sulking, Chika smacked his arm. "I do not treat you badly. Don't I feed you sometimes?"

He snickered, "What am I, Russell?"

"It would be all the time with Russell!"

Eiji sighed, setting the controller down once they'd finished out the round, folding his hands. "Chika...let's have another frank conversation: maybe for both of your sake's you should open your eyes a little with Kaoru..."

"Meaning?"

Eiji rubbed his forehead, closing his violet eyes as if composing something internally. "Like...just now, didn't you assess why we'd not make a good couple? Forget embracing, can you do _that_ for everyone?"

"Did I assess such a thing? Perhaps the embracing remark but I think you did mostly."

He opened his mouth but paused. With a groan, Eiji tugged his earlobe, "Yea, you're right...okay, so could you do that?"

"For whom?"

"For _Kaoru_. He's the one that posed the embracing question, right? He's the one that would want an answer, _hint_, _hint_."

Chika hugged one of the throw pillows, scowling a bit. "...I dunno."

"Alright, let's make it easy to narrow down" Eiji remarked dryly, "Consider why I said we'd be a bad couple. Could you think of anything to counter that?"

She yawned, "...Bacon?"

"Hot damn, my logic's been demolished with the best noun ever."

Chika snickered, kicking her legs across the couch over his lap and leaning against the arm. "Dirk attempts to protect my feelings a bit too much. I appreciate the gesture, truly, but I don't want it to be at his expense. I know that would never be a problem with _you_."

Eiji stretched his arms out on top of the couch, dropping his head back and gazing at the ceiling. He was quiet for a couple moments before drawling out, "What made you think Dirk was worth it? Not to say he's not or anything, just you don't...do that. You're not like my sister who crushes over bishi number eight in random J-Pop group number four, this guy just had to have done...something."

"Well...Dirk has always been most considerate and patient with me...and he's always been very excitable and adventurous and I find that enjoyable. He always says very strange but nice things to me and I find him adorable and sexy."

"You find him _what_?"

Chika pinked, pouting, "He's adorable and sexy."

Eiji gagged, leaning away, "Yea, your newly revealed girlyness just hit a suffocating level. I'm going to have to bathe in testosterone to get it off me."

"I'll bathe you in testosterone-"

He laughed as she started wailing on him with the pillow, ducking for cover, "No, no, not the estrogen!"

"Baka!"

"I guess we missed the lead up to _that _comment..."

Chika paused, surprised, glancing over her shoulder to find Leonel and Kaoru entering. Kaoru appeared exhausted but that was probably because he hadn't seemed to sleep on either vacations. He convinced her to go to LA too but the entire time he was out of sorts. Leonel smirked at them, raising a brow, "So what are we talking about with testosterone and estrogen?"

"Chika was sayi—mmph!"

With a glare, she covered his mouth. She forgot this was her male company. Expressing sexiness was meant for female company and Eiji had a big mouth. "Silence or I'll make all your bacon explode."

Eiji nodded rapidly and she shook her head. "Baka."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed before rubbing his forehead, "We have been away from home too long. Let's go..."

"I never felt like I wasn't home..." Chika raised a brow.

"Yea, because your parents don't suck" Eiji stood, stretching, "Well, not sure about your old man..."

"Shut your face, Juro Junior."

Chika blinked as her father walked out of the kitchen, having been on the deck with Akane and Russell last she'd seen him, deadpan, "You leaving already, kid?"

She nodded, "I'd think you'd be sick of my presence, papa."

"I've seen you for a week out of the month! I see you more when you're at school!"

"Oh yea...well, I will come for dinner next week after we start classes. And I will bring that tequila you like."

Chihaya kissed her forehead, "And that's why you're my favorite. Have a safe trip back...oh wait, is there any chance you recall what we were talking about prior to you being spirited off by your pal here?"

"Wha?"

Smirking, her father shook his head, "Yea, I hoped for too much. Do you remember what we talked about, at least?"

Chika had to ponder before remembering they spoke about the situation with Kuwa-san and him being available to express things to when she needed. Nodding, Chika picked up her suitcases, "If I have a circumstance that bothers me, I will tell you, papa."

"Good."

"Tell mama and Shinji I will see them next week as well."

Her papa exchanged a few niceties with the others...except Kaoru who was being offstandish. He was probably tired. They wandered out to Leonel's hybrid car that he usually kept at the dock after a while, managing to throw their things into the tiny trunk.

Sitting in the back with Kaoru, she leaned forward and blinked at Leonel. "How was your religious thing?"

"I dunno, I don't particularly understand our sect of religion..." Leonel groaned, "I mean, somehow it was still relaxing with the hot springs and meditating but it's still a little offputting Grandpa is trying to reimagine Catholicism with Shintoism. I didn't _not _enjoy it but...I dunno. How were your vacations?"

"Enjoyable for the most part" Chika nodded, "I think the resort when we were all together was the best, however."

Eiji yawned, "As hot as the Italian chicks were I'm inclined to agree...I mean, I kind of wanted another pedicure but they did it all special like there..."

Snickering, Chika reached to tweak his ears, "We're not going to Toucan every time you want a pedicure."

"Your grandpa _owns _the damn place, you should be able to sleep on the counter if you want!"

Leonel smirked, "I take it that Italy wasn't fun then?"

"Oh, it was fun. I ate an illegal amount of pasta and spaghetti then ran into the mafia."

Chika leered, "That's racist."

"No, no, I literally ran into the mafia...we were in South Italy and um...yea, that wasn't one of my more pleasant life experiences..." Eiji trailed off.

Leonel raised a brow at him as they sat at a light, Chika just staring at him. "And...how'd you get out of that situation, if it happened?"

"Mm, grandpa pulled some strings and tossed some dollar bills around...I don't know Italian but he might've promised my first born daughter so remind me not to have kids."

Chika glowered, "That didn't happen."

"Hey, if you told me you met Ozzy Osbourne in LA, would I question you?" Eiji grunted.

"You should, he's been dead since before we were born."

Eiji laughed, waving a hand, "Details, details. But honestly, it's not as bad as I make it sound. We were all in a car and got surrounded for a sec but like I said, gramps took care of it. You can ask Cheryl if I'm too unreliable a source."

"Wow, that's intense" Leonel's brows rose.

"Indeed" Chika replied, "I'll have to ask Cheryl how alarming it was when I go visit Dirk. Knowing you, you were just imagining Saint Row or Grand Theft Auto scenarios."

"See, that's another reason we wouldn't work: you're psychic."

Chika opened her mouth to respond but Kaoru suddenly muttered, "Are you really going to still see him?"

"Him?"

"Your stupid _Dirk_" Kaoru hissed, glaring at her in the darkness of the car, his blue eyes narrowed, "We're in our last year of college. You don't need extra distractions."

Chika's eyes closed some as well. "I don't need you to tell me what I need. I have catered to your whims to justify that you have not become 'second' or in any numeral place by spending two weeks with you. I only spent one week with grandparents I rarely get to see anymore and no time with Dirk despite him having been away for years. I see you _all the time_. So yes, I intend to see my 'stupid Dirk'. That's my right."

"Ugh! I-I never expected _you_ to be that type of girl! Dirk this, Dirk that-"

"When have I ever said such a thing? And even if I tried to speak of him you instantly cut me off!"

"Yea, because I don't want to hear about your stupid boyfriend!"

"Stop calling him _stupid_!"

Eiji scowled, "Ay, ay, don't make us turn this car around. Chika, remember what we were discussing earlier about opening your eyes a little?"

Growing annoyed, not sure when that became Kaoru's constant endeavor, she sucked her cheek. "...I have only assessed enjoyment of one man embracing me and it's Dirk."

"_What_?"

Eiji groaned, "Chika...is it that you _can't _assess 'another man' or is it that you _won't_?"

"Wha...?"

Leonel sighed as he parked, opening his door once he killed the ignition. "Guys, can we just agree that this is our final year of school and we don't really need to have a whole lot of animosity floating around?"

"The only one with animosity is Kaoru" Chika muttered. "_Always _you, Kaoru!"

Kaoru glared at her as he snatched his suitcase from the trunk, "I want things back to the way they were before he entered the picture. You didn't need other people because we were enough. What's so good about him anyway? You haven't needed him all this time so why bother?"

Chika's eyes widened, holding her suitcase in both hands. "Y-"

"Not to mention he certainly hasn't put up a fight for you over this month, has he? What's he been up to? He doesn't need you either! You're just a convenience to him! No matter what the case, five years is five years, there's no excuse! If he couldn't 'live without you' then he'd have been dead already! Don't get all twisted up because some guy that decided he liked you enough pretended to be your boyfriend!"

Trembling, Chika pursed her lips tight before slowly walking towards the ferry. It was Eiji's exasperated voice that followed, "Oi, Chika-"

"Not now, Eiji" she whispered. She just wanted silence.

Fine...she could see some validity in what Kaoru claimed. Dirk had thought she was upset singularly because he was gone for five years and for most people that would be cause to be upset. Inversely, Dirk hadn't received a letter or present or word from her in three years...how could he care? She hadn't done anything that would make him care and he had no reason to. He had enough issues as it were...

And no, he hadn't put up a fight, had he? She told him he was going to Seychelles with Kaoru instead of seeing him that weekend and all he said was 'have fun then, da' ling'. When she got back from Cabo with her Grandpapa and Kaoru demanded she go to the U.S. instead of hang out with Dirk a second time, she called and he remarked the same way, 'oh, is that so? Alright, have fun then, da' ling'.

Had it...really just been a convenience?

* * *

"_You know, Kaoru, you're a real f—king piece of work."_

_Shomura Kaoru hugged his knees as he sat in his apartment. Chika shamed him with silence and by the time they got back to Azuma-chi, he was quivering when he asked if she was going to stay the night with him. The blonde just gave him this miserable look before walking away without a sound. He...figured he had that 'no' coming._

_Nemoto Eiji and Tokiya Leonel glowered at him as he absently picked at threads on his couch. "I...just said what I thought."_

"_Either A, you need to stop doing that, or B, start **thinking**" Eiji remarked sarcastically. "What were you expecting exactly? That Chika would just think 'oh, he's right, I'll just forget those people I like exist'?"_

"_...Somewhat."_

_Eiji groaned, Leonel's blue eyes narrowing, "You wanted to plant a seed of doubt. All your other endeavors to convince her away from him have failed so you had to slander his name. Fine, it's a triangle and it looks like he's the winning edge. But if you have to destroy not only him but make her sad along the way to tip the scales then maybe you need to assess your priorities and what she really means to you too."_

"_What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru snarled, "I'll never love anyone the way I love Chika. And as far as I'm concerned Dirk, Matt, nor anyone is worthy of her and I won't let it happen. She's my girl."_

_The two males also fell quiet like Chika before Eiji muttered, "Not if you keep acting like that. Dirk, or no Dirk, Matt or no Matt, there's only so much possessiveness a person will take. And you're not only possessive, you're manipulative. What did you have to say to get her to come with you on those trips?"_

"_...Shut up. I'll figure this out. I don't need a lecture."_

_Eiji stared at him before grabbing his bag, heading towards the door. "You better figure it out fast and correctly. 'Happy couple-chans' , my ass."_

_Leonel left with him, shaking his head. What did they know?! He was manipulative?! What about the guy that put her on hold for five years and had her thinking she didn't want a husband or love or to live with someone? Sounded pretty f—king manipulative to him!_

_He...he was capable of those changes in her. He wouldn't let that bastard have her._

* * *

Hideyoshi Chika sat at her coffee table, her back against her couch as she worked on some advanced coding for her Senior seminar. As it were, this last year was looking to be tremendously easy with the three classes she had but tremendously hard because the three classes required an absurd amount of thought. But it at least gave her something practical to focus on. Everything else seemed impractical.

It'd been a month since she'd seen any of the others. While she could figure that attributed to what Kaoru had said, she had to also possibly attribute it to the fact that they were on a shorter leash money wise and couldn't come visit all the time. It went without saying that she was tied up with school...

It'd been strained with Kaoru. She didn't like it at all because it put her heart back in high school as a seventeen-year-old. But there was another twinge somewhere that he made hurt with his accusations no matter how thought-provoking they were. She told him she didn't like it, that she didn't like that feeling. He remarked sagely that the truth hurts sometimes.

...What was the truth? How did he know if she didn't? It was her life, she should be able to make that assessment. Today, after he pleaded she come have a meal with him, she told him she wasn't enjoying his company right now but that she would be better in the morning. In the end, she never stayed mad or upset with Kaoru. He'd always been a little outspoken, after all.

But was he right?

Chika looked up at the window where the rain was falling heavily. It was midnight and she should probably head to bed soon but didn't foresee it. She didn't have a class until four anyway so she would catch up on her sleep but she should get some groceries...

She blinked, startled, when the doorbell rang. Probably Kaoru, she thought with a groan. Well, she was in her pajamas, a simple gray ribbed tank and red, gray, and black plaid flannel pants, so she could just say she was going to sleep...it wasn't necessarily a lie.

Opening the door, her heart skipped a beat when standing there, leaning against the jamb, wasn't Kaoru but Dirk, soaked through with his worn trilby on his head. "Hate to show up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it."

Chika raised a brow, backing up and taking his damp wrist, pulling him in. "Adele, right?"

"Britain's crown jewel" he nodded, leaning in to give her a rain damp kiss, "...Well, you look like you're busy with school work, love, I'll just take my leave."

… "You just got here and you're soaking wet. Not to mention it's midnight. What were you thinking coming so late?"

Dirk took off his hat, hanging it on a hook she had by the door and shuffling off his shoes. "...Promise you won't laugh?"

She blinked and he blushed softly. "...I've missed you dreadfully."

"...We speak and text but I haven't seen you a lot lately" she mumbled shyly.

He sighed, trying to stuff his hands into his pockets but they were soaked through as well. "People are trying to convince me the Middleton Corporation is in shambles because I've left but my inner constituents have shown me where we're doing swimmingly. Now I'm trying to keep them from sabotaging and...well, short of it is I need a break. I left my phone at the pub, in fact. I'm tired of the shenanigans and wanted to see you."

Dirk paused before he smiled. "But I realize my lovely darling is a professional college student and often addressed me as a distraction when she was in high school."

"Did not" Chika pouted. "But it has been a tad overwhelming...I'm working on homework now."

"Which is why I am going to leave you to your studies."

Chika grabbed his shirt, her red eyes narrowing, "...Do you want to leave?"

"...No, not...not really" he admitted, flustered.

"Then you shall stay. Go take a shower to warm up and throw your clothes in the dryer. Your shorts and shirts are in the bottom drawer of my wardrobe and my towels are in the cabinet."

Dirk stared at her for a long moment. Chika frowned, "What? Do-"

"...You kept my clothing?"

"Oh. Ah...yes. I suppose that is strange, isn't it?" Chika's eyes widened, having a minor revelation. "They're...really cozy though."

He laughed, starting to unbutton his maroon shirt as he headed towards her bedroom, "They were cozy, weren't they? Which is your bathroom?"

Chika showed him where it was before deciding to make some chamomile tea. Setting it on the coffee table, she settled back to work, listening to the whispers of the shower nearby along with the calming rain. Odd...he...he did come an hour away to see her. That wasn't convenient, was it?

"Blimey, that was relaxing...those shower heads are magic."

She looked up when Dirk meandered out of the bathroom, his hair wispy and his skin bright with a comforting warmth. He did seem relaxed, wearing a white tee shirt and his favorite blue jersey shorts. Chika stared and realized he probably didn't have on undergarments if it were that prominent. Not perversely so, of course, but...she noticed.

"Yes, I find them comforting after coming off the beach or a long day...are you hungry? I made tea but I can make you something to eat."

Dirk sulked, "Darling, really, I'm not trying to distract you from your work. That aside, Georgia made an abominable amount of food tonight. I would have brought you some but you'd think Ash had never eaten a day of his existence. But I will certainly take some tea."

"Of course" she teased.

He winked before walking over to her bookshelf. While it was full of manga and visual novels, on the middle row was the books Dirk had given her that he'd written. Gazing quietly, he murmured, "You kept these too, ay?"

"Yes. I enjoyed your books."

"Thank you" he murmured silently, "...I think I've forgotten how to write. My creativity has been destroyed by life's realities."

Chika pouted. "Forget that then. Write now."

"Nah. Think I will read my old things, see what I used to dream about" he yawned, taking one off the shelf.

While she wanted to confront him with the fact that he was the one that told her to pursue her dream so she was going to do the same, he pointed. "Homework, young lady."

"You sound like my papa sort of..."

Dirk snickered, grabbing a cup of tea and stretching across her sofa. "My brother's a teacher, darling, I know how you youngsters work."

She swatted at him but picked up her tablet to continue her online homework, now the sounds around her soft and quaint in a way. Alas, no matter how calm the environment, she became dreadfully aware he was right behind her...

"...Bloody hell, this is awful."

Chika frowned at the first thing he'd said in fifteen minutes. Looking back, she found his brow was raised and his nose was wrinkled as he stared at the pages of the books. She pushed his hand to see which of his stories he was reading... "That was one of my favorites."

"I mean, it's so damn verbose and nonsensical..."

"Nonsense got Alice in Wonderland to where it is today."

Dirk blinked at her. "I guess that is most certainly true, that was a whole lot of bonkers."

He went back to reading and she fought tooth and nail to keep herself focused. Pleased when thirty minutes later she overcame the final problem, she put her things in her bookbag and looked back to tell Dirk she could now pay attention to him...

The man was fast asleep, the book open on his chest, his head turned and relaxed against his shoulder. Petulantly sulking, Chika crawled on top of him and set his book on the coffee table. His long eyelashes fluttered but he didn't rouse. She pet his brow and noticed he looked peaceful...kissing his nose, she pulled the blanket Ash and Cheryl gave her which she used as a throw on top of them. Curling against his shoulder, she went to sleep and thought that'd be the end of it...

She felt him move, waking her from her light slumber. His green eyes stared down at her, dazed. "Hey...when did you get there?"

'Mm'ing', Chika glanced at the clock in the kitchen. "About an hour ago..."

"Oh blimey. I'm sorry, love" he grimaced, hugging her waist, "I came to see you and here I'm nodding off like an old man..."

"You can make it up to me."

Dirk smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

He seemed a little startled when she gave him a kiss before leaning in for another...he mumbled something as she moved to trace her kisses across his jawline. Moving to his lips once more, she felt...bewildered. Dirk noticed. "What's the matter?"

"Just surprised we haven't been interrupted by Kaoru yet."

Dirk laughed, kissing her playfully, "Don't even jest! You'll jinx us."

Chika smiled some. It was just little caresses, his lips teasing hers...before the moment just continued, unhindered, free of...obstacles.

She rasped as she kissed him harder, slipping her tongue into his mouth as he hugged her tighter, closer. His breathing grew heavier and he almost frantically grasped for the ends of her shirt, tugging it over her head, sitting up and pinning her against the other side of the couch. Trembling, Chika reached and touched his manhood through the cloth of his pants. Dirk groaned as she reached underneath the band, jerking him out as she shoved him back up against the couch, sitting face forward in his lap.

"D-Damn" he whispered, clenching his teeth as they broke the lock. "D-Damn, I want you so bad..."

Chika whimpered as he ran his fingers across her bare back, biting lightly and suckling her nipples. "P-please..."

With a growl he grappled her legs and pulled them to straddle his waist, carrying her towards her bedroom. It felt like her heart was going to explode strangely, grabbing the ends of his shirt and tugging it over his head as he reached for the waist of her pajama pants after resting her across the bed. He flushed as she dragged his shorts off of him, whispering rather desperate pleas. It had...been quite some time.

"W-wait" he mumbled, dropping his head near her shoulder, seeming miserable. "We...we need protection."

Chika wanted to protest. Alas, this would be a very inopportune time to become pregnant, she was almost done with college. Biting her lip, she tried to think of some alternative...

Oh. Getting up, she rushed to her closet, pulling open a trunk. Dirk sat up on his haunches, scratching his forehead. "Darling?"

"As a part of the entry university kit they gave us condoms. I don't believe I threw it...yes."

Sitting up with the box of complimentary contraceptives, she quickly returned to Dirk and leaned him back. He swallowed as she undid the packaging, carefully unrolling the latex onto his erection. His green eyes closed some as she sat up on her knees. Reaching out, he slowly tugged down her underwear before kissing her stomach. "Darling...?"

"What's wrong?" she questioned, pushing him down.

"It's—_un_" he moaned, closing his eyes as he gnawed his lip. She'd drawn him inside of her...as it were, if he'd had anything to say it would have to wait until this moment was fulfilled. It wasn't unfathomable that Kaoru wouldn't show up still and she'd have to cater to him...

"Ah!" she blurted before covering her mouth. Despite being on top, Dirk decided to push her on her back and sit up, thrusting inside of her while teasing her clit with his thumb.

Using his free hand to hold her ankle, he chuckled huskily and kissed her leg. "Bad girl, getting impatient with an old man. Takes me a spell to get my thoughts together."

"I'm sorry" she apologized breathily, "S-stop. I-I still don't like making sounds..."

"Oh no, my dear, you're going to be making all sorts of delightful sounds tonight" he teased sultrily.

Pulling her to straddle his waist, loosely supporting her back, she sobbed out in ecstasy as he pumped without abandon. It seemed funny she found this so satisfying at one point when she thought of it from a perspective of total celibacy but now she was quite reminded...

"Di-Dirk" she choked, her back arched, little droplets of sweat rolling down her body, "D-does-does it feel good?"

"It feels spectacular..." he drawled, his eyes closed as he kept his pace. "Does...does it feel good for you?"

"Well, I dunno about the word _spectacular _but..."

He grinned lazily, his hair particularly messy as she embraced him. "C-Cheeky brat... I'm a...a verbose man, you know?"

At the beach, she'd pondered over how he could possibly have kept his former physique if all the strains of work he'd described existed. Alas, he told her that she was the one that told him about endorphins and their good points so he woke early to jog for thirty minutes everyday. Not that it would have bothered her had he gained any weight but naturally his chest was one of her favorite distractions...

"...I like y-your c-chest" she remarked idly, her voice breaking as she started over the edge.

"I was thinking yours was pretty 'spectacular' as well" he teased softly, his voice even deeper.

Chika snickered, her lips parting as she slowly whispered before screaming his name. He made light little groans, panting as he pounded inside of her. She'd...missed him too. In a lot more ways than one, apparently.

_He doesn't need you either! You're just a convenience to him!_

...Was this...just a convenience?

It tripped over in her mind, the sensations finally giving way to a terrific end as she peaked, crying out before covering her mouth again, collapsing into his chest and hugging his neck. Dirk was trembling, shuddering as he came, his breathing heavy in his chest. She could feel his heart racing in tune with hers and it was just a convenience? Was that true?

"Are you alright, beautiful?" he questioned faintly, his eyes gazing at her with concern. "I didn't overdo it, did I?"

_You're...I'm so glad you were born..._

That was such a strange thing to say. It wouldn't be as if he'd have known something was wrong in the universe if she hadn't been. But she knew what he meant on some rather emotional level because she'd repeated the sentiment to him. Him being out of her world and making her think to herself without Kaoru's influence that she was a convenience changed everything. He'd changed everything...

Nothing was convenient about returning to Japan. They had hundreds of other options to escape to where their language was completely recognized by everyone and wasn't in the vicinity of their homeland but they chose Japan. If...if she were just a convenience, why would Dirk have come back? And yes, maybe he hadn't been pressing her for time but Dirk was understanding to a fault, he'd often put himself on the back burner to make sure her wants and needs were met. But...five years...?

What was true?

Snuggling into him, she murmured, "Just sleepy."

"Mm, definitely" he agreed.

"..._Well_..."

Dirk raised a brow as something stirred up again inside of her. "Perhaps...perhaps one more time before we go to sleep?"

He laughed, "Really? I mean...certainly, if that's what my darling wants."

"What do _you _want?" she pouted.

"You" he purred, kissing her gingerly.

She blushed as he started kissing her neck, carefully lying on top of her. Kaoru wouldn't lie to her and despite it being an overly emotional entreaty, it hadn't been as if his thoughts had never struck her. But here Dirk was and it still felt natural.

What was true?

* * *

"Kaoru...ambushing is not the way to go on this one, bro."

Shomura Kaoru grumbled as he made long strides up the empty roads of Azuma-chi. A month since they'd started school. Luckily they were all super busy so he knew for a fact she wasn't seeing either Matt or Dirk on the side. Alas, she wasn't seeing _him _either. She hadn't stayed at his place once and for the most part she didn't even want to hang out with him. Tonight he begged she have a meal with him. He wanted to talk, to set things straight, to _see her_. But no, she pretty bluntly told him she didn't 'enjoy his company at the moment' and to give her time.

Biting his lip, Kaoru pretty much got into her apartment complex just because they recognized him from when Chika didn't hate his guts. Fine, she wasn't fond of hearing what he had to say about her and her 'boyfriend' but it wasn't entirely jealousy fueled. She'd have to be entirely oblivious if she didn't see the guy wasn't entirely committed to her. So he went over a less volatile plea in his head while having a beer with Leonel and Eiji and now was going to go get it through to her. He just wanted everything the way it used to be, when it was good, when everything was perfect...

Eiji rubbed his eyes, drowsy. Leonel yawned, stretching wide before muttering, "Kaoru...do you fail to recognize it's four in the morning and Chika will want to hear absolutely nothing you have to say?"

"If she sees I'm earnest she'll be fine."

"Yea right, dumbass" Eiji snorted, "When she hears you spout more bs about her 'Dirk' then she's likely to beat you up."

Kaoru huffed, "I'll get through to her. No matter what, things...things don't have to be this way. They can be the same as they always were, I just...I just have to get through to her."

Chika was always sort of oblivious. Some guy like this just came up and recklessly wooed her and she went along with it. Now she was convinced he had all good intentions and that's not how the world worked. How could she trust him? From what he'd gathered she hadn't even known 'Dirk' that long. Maybe he had tons of girls back in wherever he was from and just thought he'd give his other squeeze a visit. It was all too convenient and she wasn't going to see that with shutters on. She just was...innocent. None of that would have occurred to her...

Eiji and Leonel stood behind him as he knocked on her door for some minutes, both drowsy and 'moral support' despite them protesting he was being a little too personal with all this. Whatever. He didn't want them to get in the way of this goal because they didn't understand. It didn't have to be this way. Nothing had to...

Kaoru opened his mouth to quickly object to Chika's inevitable demand of why he was here and did he know what time it was. Instead of words, his entire soul sucked out of his mouth as his jaw fell slack.

Dirk.

The British man was wearing some of Chika's shorts that she leisurely wore and a wrinkled white shirt, his eyes heavy as he gazed at them, confused. Except why the hell was he here at four in the f—king morning?! Heart racing, Kaoru was alarmed and growing enraged as he quickly shoved him out the way. Did he do something to her?!

"Oi, uh, Kaoru-" Eiji started.

Ignoring him, Kaoru started for her bedroom and was prepared to call her name. He yelped when instead he was snatched back and shoved in the opposite direction. Wide-eyed, he stared incredulously at Dirk. The bastard's green eyes were narrowed deeply at him before wandering into her bedroom. Kaoru gawked before marching in. Who the hell did he think he was?! What right did he have to be in here?!

...In the dark room, a fading moonlight streaming through her windows, he saw Chika lying in the bed on her stomach, the other side rumpled where apparently Dirk had been. If he didn't know any better he'd say that was a condom wrapper on her nightstand but that was...

Dirk crawled across the bed and _touched her_, whispering something in her ear before sitting up and taking one of the complimentary robes from the Toucan spa off the post. Why? Why would she need...

Chika made a sleepy sound, rising out of bed to reveal her naked back and...and why was she naked? Chika didn't sleep...

..._No._

Dirk held it so she could slip into it without revealing herself before slumping back across the bed. She stumbled out and tied the belt of the robe shut, starting toward them. They backed up as she shut the door behind her, her red eyes bloodshot and her hair tousled. With a glare, Chika said in an exhausted voice. "_Why are you here_?"

It was a group sense of being dumbfounded, speechless. Natural to Eiji form though, he was the first to find words. "Uh...no...reason."

Chika hadn't had sex. His heart ringing in every part of his body, he grabbed her arm as she started to open her mouth and scream at them.

"Kaoru!" she exclaimed as he dragged her towards the outside.

No. No, no, no, _no_. Kaoru pulled her outside with images of them as babies and children growing up flashing through his head. How..._how _could she let this happen?!

On the beach where no one would hear him scream over the waves, he came to a screeching halt as he wheeled towards her and yelled, "What have you done?!"

"What are you talking about?! Let go of me!" Chika snapped, jerking her arm away.

"W-why would you just let some-some random guy you barely know convince you to-to-to do _that _with him?!"

Chika's eyes were sharp as daggers, crossing her arms. His pulse was racing like a drum, noticing the little marks across her chest, her neck. She wasn't...

She wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Kaoru, Dirk did nothing nefarious to 'convince' me to be intimate with him. For the most part it was my idea."

"Bulls—t!" Why would she even consider sex? She wasn't like that! "So-so you just gave it to him, just like that? Tonight, just for kicks and giggles?"

Chika rubbed her forehead, her brow raised, "If we're speaking about when I had my first time, it was not tonight but back when we first dated. Kaoru, this is-"

She lost it almost _six years ago_? "Wh-why didn't you say something?! A-all the innuendo and sexual jokes and suggestive things Eiji says, why didn't you-you joke back or show any sign you know what's going on, huh?!"

"Because regardless of being sexually active at one point, I _still _don't know what Eiji's talking about most of the time. This is ridiculous, Kaoru. Go home and sleep. You'll feel better."

Feel better? It felt like she'd smacked him clear across the face and came back by the other cheek. Standing there, trembling, he clenched his teeth. "Y-yea, I'll-I'll go home. I'll go home and you don't have to worry about seeing me anymore. F—k this!"

"What?" Chika demanded as he turned to escape, now following him, "What do you mean?"

"If he's so f—king _perfect _that he gets to play your boyfriend despite being absent for five damn years and gets not only to _see _you but f—k you then what use am I to you? Just go to him and be f—king happy!"

She clenched his arm, alarm in her face, "Kaoru, that's not true-"

Snatching his arm away hard, he snapped, "Don't _touch me_! I'm done being second! I don't even know who you are anymore, acting nuts and sleeping with random ass men you met off the street! Do whatever the hell you want and just leave me out of it!"

Chika gazed at him before turning and running away. Letting out a breath, he choked back his anger and tears as he staggered back toward the main street, needing to sleep for a long time.

"Hope you don't expect _us _to be a part of your f—king bulls—t this time, Kaoru."

His eyes widened, glancing over his shoulder to meet with the extremely disapproving looks of Leonel and Eiji. "So we're back to high school, huh? 'You're not acting the way I want or you make me feel things I don't want so it's your fault and I want nothing to do with you'."

"Shut up, Leonel! Was nothing I said not true?!"

"Kaoru," Eiji started flatly, "you called Chika, in so many words, just a slut that will sleep with anyone just because. Oh, and because maybe she's a little more socially well rounded than we thought that she's crazy. Yea, real revelations there, son, mind blowing in fact."

Kaoru stuffed his hands tight in his pockets, his heart in his throat and suffocating him. "I-I thought...I thought she was still...like _us_. Or at least Leonel and I. You were the-the playboy. I can't even understand..."

With a sigh, Leonel shook his head. "Kaoru, why does it matter? Chika really hasn't changed harmfully because she's had sex or a boyfriend. Are you just mad because of those factors?"

"He's mad because he had an ideal fantasy where him and Chika would hook up and take each other's virginity and, in the distance, a flower petal would fall off a bloom..."

"Shut up, Eiji!"

Eiji snorted, "No. Kaoru, this is real life and in real life people end up having sex sometimes. This is proven because _we exist_. Don't go pushing your insecurities on Chika like that, what the hell's wrong with you?"

Wrong with _him_? A month ago his life as he knew it imploded. Chika knew other people and had held a steady boyfriend? She was the life of the party when she was with them? She smiled when some bastard sent her a stupid text? She had _sex_? This...this wasn't his Chika! This wasn't his babyhood friend!

...He just wanted _her _back.

* * *

Dirk Middleton just knew he should have ignored that knock. In fact he should have asked first as this wasn't his home but Chika was zonked. That aside, someone coming this late? Surely it was an emergency.

Kaoru.

The look on the man's face was telling, like he had no idea that this was a possibility, Dirk staying with Chika. When Kaoru shoved him out of the way to get to Chika, he did...have a slightly possessive moment of his own. The way Chika described her relationship with Kaoru, he'd probably seen her in the nude on many an occasion but with him present? No, that wouldn't be occurring.

Dirk had gone and laid back down because he figured they'd just yell and be raucous in the living room. Alas, when he heard the door slam, he went to survey the situation and found her entirely gone. Supposed whatever was going to be said wasn't for his ears...but he sat down on the couch and waited anyway, just to make sure she returned safely.

Or would perhaps need to be prepared to be kicked out.

Some minutes later, the door opened slowly and Chika walked back in. She closed the door behind her, leaning on it for a moment. Dirk could see she was trembling as he rose from the couch to get closer. He wasn't surprised when she burst into tears, sobbing out that she'd 'done something again' and that he'd disowned their friendship once more. Pulling her into his arms, he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

So this was it? This was the fellow he'd been frightened would appear one day and whisk her away from him? This one that couldn't function without Chika's exclusive attention or manage to accept that perhaps she enjoyed other people's company? The one that told her because she had made plans with someone else that he became 'second'? This was the one he swallowed his disappointment over for a solid two months? 'Oh, certainly, darling, I don't mind you going to Seychelles with him'. 'Oh, of course, dear, we can meet another time. He must really wish you to go to L.A. with him'. He swallowed it because he thought...he thought that...

From day one of Dirk meeting Chika, Kaoru had caused her sorrow. He made her hurt in a way that even a woman telling her her father hadn't wanted her to be born didn't even cause. It was her best friend so he didn't want to try to say how emotionally tyrannical the whole affair was but right now in his mind Kaoru's name was synonymous with eventual tears that she shouldn't have to shed. God, he loved her. He was traumatized to think she'd been upset when she thought he hadn't cared. He didn't know if she'd cried like this over him but just the upset was enough. Did Kaoru even know this happened? Didn't he care that the woman he assumably loved cried over his behavior? She cared what he thought. She cared about losing him...

"He's my best friend. I-I know I was unhappy with him lately but..." she choked out into his chest, "Why do I keep ruining everything?"

Dirk's chest was tight. Telling her to sit for a moment and he'd return shortly, he went out the front door barefoot, dashing down the street. While he realized he could go in the wrong direction he just went with his instinct and sure enough he found the three figures wandering up the street. This had to end somewhere.

Darting towards him, while never predisposed to violence, he snatched the back of Kaoru's collar and tossed him around, slugging him good across the face. The others stopped, shocked, and he glared as he held the front of the fellow's shirt. "You look here, you little s—t, I don't think you're worth a grain of Chika's time but you know what? I don't get to make that decision for her. To whom she spends her time with is her business no matter how much of a bloody prat I think that person is. All I know is you want her. You want her to yourself and that's going to be up to her too. But if you want her then you better stop making her _f—king cry_. She's not my possession, she's not a slave to my insecurities, she's a human being and if you're going to continue treating her as such then give up. But if you-you want...want to be with her, stop being an idiot...stop..._hurting_ her."

God, his chest was tight. Letting Kaoru go, he was more than expecting a wallop himself. Alas, the boy just stared, wide-eyed, before slowly going around him and breaking off into a sprint. Oh, good, they'd be reunited. Perhaps they'd even become lovers and everything would be absolutely splendid.

Dirk clenched his chest, feeling like he was breathing through a straw as he started to get dizzy. He was hyperventilating as his body grew hot and almost threw up. Trying to pace his breathing, he found it wasn't working at all. Another one of these, huh? Seemed like whenever he thought about something like this he forgot how to breathe.

"Uh, hey, Sherlock, you okay there?"

He looked to Eiji and Leonel who were still standing there, staring at him. Biting his lip, becoming more faint, he whispered: "No."

It wasn't displacement. What he had with Gretel was displacement for a mother figure he never had and thinking the first woman to show him some sort of affection was the one. He had affection for Georgia and somewhat for Cheryl but it wasn't the same. They didn't make him feel the way she did and not one woman he met in their isolated world nor exterior had made him feel anywhere close.

She was afraid to lose him because of fear she garnered from the Kaoru affair. He was...he was a secondary lost.

"W-woah, hey! Eiji, I think he's having a panic attack! Do you still have that paper bag from earlier?!"

"Uh, I-I think. Wait."

He was crumbled on the ground and demanding what the hell they were doing trying to force a paper bag near his mouth. While he didn't understand the scheme behind it and it sounded like a whole lot of nonsense, he breathed into the bag like instructed. After some minutes, nonetheless, his breathing did actually level out. Blimey these people were geniuses. Just a simple paper bag...

Then he threw up. "Oh man, are you dying? Maybe we need to take him to the hospital."

"N-no," he whispered, "J-just back to Chika's house, if you don't mind. Just...just to get my clothes so I can return home..."

He'd lose the true love of his life but that was just bound to happen from what he'd heard. His brother said that she had many an option and probably not the propriety to keep from pursuing them. Ivan was an ass like that sometimes though and he knew Chika wasn't chasing men as a hobby.

But he knew Kaoru would never be "second". He knew that from the beginning.

* * *

It was a wispy memory. He hadn't been certain if it happened or not but he recalled in spaces in time where he was next to a baby Chika and she'd started to cry. He told his parents this and they said it was super peculiar he remembered because something like that had happened. His dad said it was the first time Kaoru had seemed troubled about someone else's well-being and being to blame for their pain.

Rushing back to her apartment, he warily knocked and swallowed while he awaited an answer. The door opened and sure enough her face was all puffy and red and tear stained. The Chika he understood rolled down a hill once, spraining her elbow and ankle and didn't shed a tear.

_But if you want her then you better stop making her f—king cry. _

So...he'd made her cry on more than one occasion not counting now, huh? Overwhelmed with guilt and horror, he reached out and pulled her tight into his arms. "Sorry."

Chika hugged his waist, whimpering, "I-I know I'm dumb and I do the wrong thing sometimes but-"

"No, no..." he mumbled weakly, kissing the top of her head, "I...I was wrong. I-I shouldn't dismiss you over my own issues. I'm so...I'm so sorry. I'd...I've never wanted to make you cry. And I-I don't want you out of my life..."

That was the moment he should have gotten over his severe fear of rejection. If Chika rejected his feelings at that second he'd feel better because he'd have deserved it. No man should make her cry. Maybe...maybe he didn't think Dirk deserved her...but if his behavior would actually make her cry then he was no better. Yes, he knew things he said upset her but he thought it was what it made her think that was saddening, not...him.

But he couldn't because he was still frightened. He didn't know what to make of all this. He was sad he made her sad but still mad that she had that man in her life. Kaoru was mad that he just made that emotional plea sacrificing what he wanted so she'd be happy. That was devotion. She had devotion from someone and...and Dirk must've thought that Chika wouldn't care if she had to choose, that she'd pick Kaoru between the two of them.

Chika smiled some as she pulled away, holding his hand and wiping her eyes with her free hand. "Thank you for coming back..."

He...he wished that were true. The door opened and he saw the look on her face, another emotion besides hurt that he never got to feature. She was horrified and worried. Kaoru looked over his shoulder as she rushed around him. Eiji and Leonel were holding Dirk up, his arms slung over their shoulders as he seemed to slump. His pale skin was even pastier with red blotches, his cheeks flushed, soaked through with a layer of sweat.

"Dirk! What's the matter? Eiji, Leo, what happened to him?" Chika exclaimed.

"I think he had a panic attack or something. Or we thought he did, he ended up hurling after we got him to breathe right."

"N...no issues, love, j...just came to...to get my clothes so I...I can go home" he rasped out weakly.

Chika looked annoyed. "Stop speaking nonsense, you're going nowhere in this state. Let's get you into bed."

Dirk was a bit ruffled, trying to shove and pull away, telling them he didn't want to be 'coddled'. That's because he thought Chika had chosen him and was just 'trying to be nice'. Chika rushed to her bathroom and returned with a spray injector of hydrocodone he remembered running to the pharmacy to get for her after she had her wisdom teeth taken out. Dirk must've never taken a hard pill in his life though because not even fifteen minutes later after she gave it to him, he was out. Eiji and Leonel helped carry him back to her bed as she supervised them fretfully. She almost seemed like an overly anxious wife, quickly taking his side and using a damp cloth to wipe away the sweat.

Kaoru swallowed that. _'__She's not my possession, she's not a slave to my insecurities, she's a human being and if you're going to continue treating her as such then give up. But if you-you want...want to be with her, stop being an idiot...stop...hurting her'._

Yes...he didn't have to like this. He was in no regards required to like how she treated this man like he was her boyfriend or had sex with him or any of that. But he had no right to treat her badly because she did so either. No...Chika hadn't changed. She hadn't been so affected that he'd known any of this had ever occurred for the last five years. There was no...no relevancy to his claims. Dirk was either just willing to play a martyr for her or he genuinely...

He pasted on the best smile he could when Chika finally turned to him again. She asked if everything was really okay and he assured her it was fine and he just flew off the handle. No need for concern...she nodded and hugged his waist again. "Not tomorrow but the day after, I'll cook you dinner then we can have a meal together."

"Sounds perfect" he murmured, "I'm sorry for doing all this so late, Chika...I'll see you soon?"

She nodded and he was satisfied with that much. As he and the others started to let themselves out though, he peered back and saw she was immediately going back to Dirk's side.

...Things weren't going back to the way they were. That was dead. He couldn't hope that this would all cease.

The game had changed and now he couldn't dabble anymore.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Yay, some other kiddle mentions! Shimizu Akira and Shimizu Miyako are Julius (ToT, AP) and Hoshiko's (Molly from AP) kids, Yagami Kamon is Roomi (ToT, AP) and Jyun's (almost committed Kasey from AP now) son, and Yagami Kairi is Gwen (StH, HoLV, MM) and Kyo's (sort of Kevin from ToT, AP) son. Now, I dunno, I don't think I messed this up in 'Answers' but I realized Chika would actually be older than a majority of them, only youngest behind Kamon. Do not quote me.

And maybe ONE DAY I'll write that two-shot for Shaun and Ann (SNES, MM) but she's the mechanic.

I do wanna note that before Kaoru gets too much hate about the virginity thing it is pretty much as Eiji said, he just thought they'd be each other's first experience...

'The guy from Cowboy Bebop' is a reference to the character Ed.

By the way, if you're curious about the first note with the mention of what makes a 'bad Harvest Moon fic' and what it was I threw in it was when Dirk answered the door quoting Adele. Apparently things go wrong if Harvest Moon characters sing Adele. The song was 'Someone Like You'.

Crying sequence Kaoru reminisced was from Chapter 34 "Contrast" of Yume.


	50. Babies

**Chapter 14: **Babies

**Author's Note: **So yea, it's been utterly insane around here (in combination with my slightly waning RF4 addiction. Can't trigger Leon's marriage event and then Dylas is an everlasting troll for some reason just being in the flower shop for apparently no damn reason as I'm nowhere near triggering the last arc). Anyway, I'd like to polish this chapter up a bit but she's been sitting a bit long and I know I'll be way busy with work so I'll just release it. I am in dire need of a map for this series now because I keep switching up the university they go to and the city they live...that'll be for later also.

I will say this pre-chapter: **it's random**. But it's character building and a very small segway into the oncoming parts. I'd say in two to three chapters we'll hit the 'climax'. If not four because it's me XP

**SPOILERS FOR YUME...except you're here so I hope you've read it. AND SAD THEMES.**

EXTRA SIDE NOTE: So from time to time, to charge myself up for story daydreaming during down time at work, I will look at past chapters to see how they sync. Note, I go through tediously to make sure rulers are where they're supposed to be for story breaks. I see _a lot _of these missing. Has anyone ran into this issue?

* * *

_"Do you think a woman from that world would be faithful and stand by you, Dirk?"_

_He recalled it because he'd just gotten home and his brother had just been released from the hospital. He was sitting in their father's big antique velvet chair, a blanket strewn across his legs. Dirk recalled thinking that this village they lived in was created to get back to the 'basics', back to what extreme fundamentalists called 'the true way of life'. Yes, perhaps the outside world got caught up in material gain and whatnot but their parents didn't seem to get it. Yes, they moved away from technology and doctors and all those 'modern' amenities but they built the biggest house on the biggest plot of land filled with the nicest things. As a part of their will they had it so they would receive new furniture every five years or so to adorn the fourteen room home. Until Ash was old enough to expand the house himself, Cheryl and him shared a bedroom. Georgia was just luckily an only child and Cam wasn't very lucky if a stream of people came into the town, interested in becoming members because he ended up sleeping in the kitchen. Fourteen rooms? Who had heard of such nonsense?_

_And his brother was convinced that only a woman from this twisted little universe of theirs was capable of being faithful. He was blind to think these men and women didn't have their affairs. No one was less privy than the other, it was naïve to even consider it. So when his brother asked this, he told him simply: "Yes."_

"_Ugh! Those women have no morals out there, Dirk!"_

"_A lot of the women here come from 'out there', Ivan. And I must say 'out there' isn't quite the Sodom and Gomorrah you think it is."_

_Ivan scoffed, sipping his tea, "At the hospital I saw all sorts of girls wearing absurdly short skirts, almost showing their knickers when they breathed. It's not good out there."_

"_Ivan, not all girls wear short skirts and even those girls aren't guilty of particularly anything. Perhaps they are trying to get attention, perhaps they're not. It's not for us to judge."_

_His older brother stared at him for a moment, his green eyes heavy before shaking his head. "You'll get hurt, brother. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_I don't want to be hurt either...but she's a young woman and I'm still fairly young so perhaps things will go in another direction. Right now she's all that's on my mind though and as soon as we get this nonsense with the corporation out of the way the better."_

_That's probably why he was tied up for five years. His brother wanted him to get 'that girl' out of his head. But that didn't work and Ivan knew for a fact he wasn't going on a 'religious sabbatical'. "You'll see she's moved on, that she's not been faithful."_

"_Sure."_

_...He wondered if she'd stay by his side though. She could have any man she so pleased. When he got back, he was downtrodden to see her with Kaoru. He didn't see it as 'unfaithful' as Ivan put it, not at all...just kind of justified what he assumed about him being put out to pasture when the man stepped back into the picture._

_In his head, he imagined she'd be happy with Kaoru. He was someone she was comfortable with somehow and, despite his actions, it was clear to see he absolutely adored her. But in his mind he just didn't see himself and..._

_...And he just wasn't sure._

Dirk Middleton breathed out softly when his eyes fluttered open, grimacing as shimmering sunlight struck his face. The sun could be pretty bright in his room in the pub but not usually _that _bright.

He looked around, a little puzzled to see that this was the case because it wasn't his room. Didn't he go home last night? Rubbing his forehead, he tried to recall what occurred but finally noticed Chika sprawled across his chest, her head relaxed there. Staring down at her, he swallowed back a hard lump and tried not to cry. She...she was still here for some reason, huh?

She must've noticed him shifting, turning her head toward him and opening her eyes. Dazed for a moment, when she came to she shot up, startling him. "Dirk, are you alright?"

"H-huh? Oh, I'm fine, love" he quickly smiled. "I, uh, don't recall what happened last night but..."

"Eiji said you had an anxiety attack but you were insistent you go home. I...I overreacted and gave you a bit of a sedative. You fell asleep so quickly though I realized that was the completely incorrect thing to do, I didn't know what was the matter so it may have inversely affected you and I was scared and-"

Dirk smiled softly, relaxing, pulling her back down against his chest to still her frantic ranting. "You're fine, darling. I'm sorry I was acting out of order when you were trying to help me. I'm alright."

Chika nodded, closing her eyes again, "I'm still a bit tired. I was going to rest until one..."

"Sounds lovely" he yawned himself, gazing at her clock. Eleven...

"Your appointment for the doctor is at two so that'll give us time to get there, get a short lunch, and return for my class."

Dirk blinked at her. "Pardon?"

She sulked, "I called Cam-nii this morning and asked if this had occurred before. Apparently you've had these attacks on numerous occasions. I made you a special appointment with my great-grandpapa."

"Darling" he groaned, exasperated, "It-it was just a panic attack. That's not that medical-"

"It certainly is. Not to mention your migraines. It's true it could attribute to stress but I want to be entirely sure" she leered.

Dirk rubbed his eyes, "...Chika, really. It's unnecessary."

"You said you'd never make me beg."

His eyes widened, a little surprised by this statement...and the fact she remembered it. Finding he had to chuckle, he nodded, "So I did. Alright, you win."

"Good" she said, pleased, kissing his chin, "Rest."

Watching her fall asleep, he gulped down on his own insecurities and pulled the blanket snugger over her shoulder. She was here, not with Kaoru. Thing is, he forced his hand by being a sickly bastard and she must have felt a sense of responsibility for him...or...or maybe not...?

...What did he do now?

* * *

Ishiguro Matt sat in the lab, sipping a soda as Shomura Kaoru attempted to work but was still admittedly pretty distracted. Nemoto Eiji and Tokiya Leonel were sort of in the same boat but for once were a lot more productive than he was currently.

Matt sighed, leaning further back on the couch, "Is it really a _problem _Chika had sex? I mean, she's going to be 22 soon. While age doesn't matter, generally speaking based on statistics she's not the only one."

Kaoru grunted. "I can't imagine Chika saying 'I want to have sex'. He had to influence it somehow."

Eiji sighed, pressing some buttons floating from the interface driven Promethean board. "It does seem strange. Don't tell her I told you this as my bacon is at risk but she did express to me that she thinks he's sexy. Now I see exactly what she meant."

Kaoru tried to choke that down along with everything else. Yesterday, on the day she promised to make dinner, she came by and indeed produced all his favorites. When they sat down to eat, he tried to be Mr. Understanding and listen to her about Dirk. It made him feel ill as she went to tell him about all the things they'd done together even prior to them dating and then afterward.

In his head he told himself the guy was just in 'keep her happy' mode. Yea, her bird fascination never made a lot of sense to him so he mostly ignored it. The guy probably didn't care either. Or like bands she liked. He wasn't even sure about his backstory, it sounded sketchy in itself. Alas, she explained she knew from one of her thousands of cousin's bandmate that these places existed. So no wonder they all seemed amazed by menial things...

Chika stayed over and they played video games. It was the first time in a while life had felt natural...but he knew it was only a matter of time before that past reality crumbled again.

Matt glanced at his phone, frowning, "Well, I have to get going..."

"What?" Leonel blinked, "Didn't you come to see Chika?"

"Yea, but she just text me that she'll be running a little late and I have to get some stuff done before work. I'll see her Sunday anyway, we're going fishing" he shrugged, "I'll see you guys later."

Eiji looked up as he left, his eyes wide. "..._Dude_, Chika has Matt as her nature boy, you as her video game geeky cook, and Dirk as her pretty boy stud. Sister's running the best composed reverse harem ever!"

"Eiji" Kaoru said shortly, not wanting to hear his stupid observances.

The man was quiet for a few minutes...but after a bit, his face started to get this perplexed shocked look. "..._Dude, _Chika's had _sex_."

"_Eiji_."

"No, no, no, I mean, I thought I was the one with the prowess in the group, losing it at sixteen. I thought you guys were just doneskis but Chika was right on my fringes!"

"Eiji! I don't want to think about it" Kaoru snarled.

Eiji seemed incredulous. "How can you _not_? Chika and _sex_? Like...like what does she _say_? Chika's yelling is on par with some people's speaking voice, like, is she quiet the whole time? What is this experience even like?"

Leonel just shook his head, Kaoru squeezing the bridge of his nose. "...It...it _doesn't matter._"

"You guys just don't want to ask the hard-hitting questions, that's all" Eiji scoffed before looking up, "And _yes,_ just the man I wanted to see."

Kaoru stiffened, shooting a quick glare as Dirk wandered in next. Chika had informed them he would be coming so she could 'run her harem', also known as she was going out with Dirk today and then Matt Sunday. She didn't know that though. In her head she was hanging out with two friends and one sort of boyfriend. It...it made perfect sense to her. Him, not so much.

The Brit tilted his hat off, blinking, "Oh, hello...I wanted to thank you both for the other day. Once I came to my senses I realized you must've had to tote me back."

"Oh no, no problem" Leonel assured, "It was kind of alarming. Are you feeling better?"

Dirk nodded, opening his mouth to probably say more but Eiji directed him to sit. "Yea, yea, that's all good. So...Dirk..."

Sitting, Dirk frowned, "Yes? Is something the matter?"

"No, no, just...curious" Eiji drawled, tapping his fingers together, "So...you and Chika, huh?"

"Pardon?"

"I have to tell you, Dirk, it's impressive that you two have had such an...intimate relationship. Chika's just never struck us as wanting anything to do with that sort of function."

Dirk's eyes widened as Eiji crossed his arms, "So how is she? She good in bed?"

"_EIJI."_

Gawking, the man slowly looked around as if hoping Chika would show up and rescue him. Yea, no such luck. "I-I don't...I don't think I'm comfortable answering that..."

"Oh, c'mon, Chika doesn't keep that sort of thing from us. But you gotta spill: does she even make _sounds_? Like, any?"

Dirk was squirming and Kaoru supposed he'd have sympathy if the subject matter wasn't based on Chika. He'd have nothing to do with it.

"Hello."

Dirk actually jumped up to his feet, blurting loudly, "H-Hiya, Chika!"

She blinked at him, taking off her bookbag and setting it on the table. "Hiya. Are you okay?"

Kaoru pursed his lips as she kissed him gingerly. He...he had to be accepting while this was going on. Hopefully it ended in the very near future.

"Just perfect, darling" he smiled nervously, sitting again.

Eiji just looked deadpan. "I asked him how you were in bed, Chika. He's being pretty evasive."

Naturally, as barely he nor Leonel understood the way Eiji and Chika's relationship worked, Dirk was shell-shocked Eiji admitted what he'd been questioning in front of the topic at hand. And true to Chika form, she just blinked. "How I am in bed?"

"You know, in the sack. Doing the horizontal shuffle."

Chika seemed confused before it dawned on her. "Oh, you mean sex."

She actually looked to Dirk...playfully? She was being _flirty_? What the hell?! "How am I in bed, Dirk?"

The man just stared at her for a moment before smiling impishly, "You're _spectacular _in bed."

Chika snickered and shoved his head, walking over to her bag. _Ugh_. Eiji seemed unimpressed. "I see. What about the sounds then?"

Like flipping a coin, Chika quickly shot him a dark look, "I am completely silent and don't make a sound!"

Dirk smirked, "Yep, quiet as a church mouse."

Eiji snorted, "That's no fun."

Just kind of shrugging, swaying his hand, Dirk glanced at his watch. "You ready, darling? Cam and Georgia are quite excited about this movie."

"Ah, let me change. I'll be back shortly" she nodded, picking up another bag she had and exiting the room to presumably the bathroom.

Eiji yawned, stretching, "All joking aside, _Dirk_, are you gonna whisk our girly away and make her your bride now?"

"Eh?"

Leonel groaned, leering, "Chika...described your upbringing and apparently it was imagined you'd want to take Chika back there."

Dirk snorted loudly, "_I _don't want to go back there so no concerns of me swooping her off to England."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "...What...do you want of her?"

Eiji and Leonel blinked at him, Dirk just seeming kind of deadpan. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think she wants to be your wife? Or to live with you?" he grunted, "What do you want of her?"

"...I just want her to choose what makes her happy without regret."

"What she wants and what you want are different matters!" Kaoru couldn't help snap, "Do you want her as a wife? Do you imagine her with your children?"

Dirk's eyes widened before looking off. "...So what if I do?"

"Crazy? Chika and children? Why do you imagine she wants children?"

"I don't know whether Chika wants children or not" Dirk declared, "Under the circumstances where we'd come to discuss that sort of thing and she told me she didn't then I'd accept that. I admittedly would be disappointed but what am I going to do? Forcibly impregnate her?"

Kaoru hissed, "But you imagine she wants them, no? Why? Chika's not material for that."

Dirk's eyes closed some, his mouth pressed together tightly. "I think Chika would make a good mum."

"Why? Because she's a woman and that's what she would be?"

Before he could respond, Chika entered back into the room, wearing a lavender blousy sundress. She frowned, looking between them all, probably sensing the animosity. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard yelling."

"Everything's fine" Dirk assured quietly before smiling, kissing her temple, "You look lovely. I've always been rather fond of the color purple on you."

Pouting, she poked him, "This is _lilac_, not purple."

He snickered, "I stand corrected. Shall we?"

Chika nodded and took his arm, bidding them farewell. When they assumedly got far enough from the door, Kaoru grunted. "What an idiot! Chika and _kids_? How long do you have to be with Chika to know that's not her?!"

"It's not something I particularly imagined Chika with..." Leonel admitted, drawing on the tablet.

"Exactly! Ugh, it's ridiculous! Just because she's a woman! Chika doesn't have the inclination or even the attributes!"

Eiji yawned some, stretching and quiet for a second. "Though...you're assuming because Chika doesn't fit into your model of a mother that she wouldn't be capable of it so isn't it just as bad?"

Kaoru paused, looking to the man as he continued typing things. "...What is that supposed to mean?"

"You think Dirk's crazy for thinking Chika would be a good mother. Maybe if she was a psycho or abusive I could see where you're coming from. Except all I can think you're claiming is she'd not be a good mother because she's not...what? Effeminate? Caring? Attentive?"

Unsure what Eiji was exactly trying to claim for certain, Kaoru grunted, "That's...that's not all you need to be a mother."

"Yea, you'd know" Eiji scoffed.

"_You'd_ know?" Kaoru countered.

"_I _know that my mother plays World of Warcraft better than she cooks, only wears dresses because she makes them otherwise it's worn out sweats, and watches more zombie movies than I can tolerate. But y'know, my mom's not _perfect _and if we're going off some archaic stereotype of what 'makes' a mother then she's definitely not it but she's my ma and I can say for a fact that I love her and somehow she loves me too. Are you saying Chika's not capable of _that_?"

Leonel gaped a little at him, seeming surprised. Kaoru swallowed himself as his eyes narrowed, pinning Eiji with a pointed look. "So you're saying you can imagine Chika with kids? And that she'd be good with them?"

"I'm saying that's not dependent on whether Chika's a frilly girly woman or a gaming geek. Whether she'd be a good mom is reliant on less stupid criteria."

Crossing his arms, Kaoru raised a brow. "Is that so? Well then, Nemoto, Leonel and I can't see Chika with a kid. Clearly you must've thought about it a little though. So answer the question: could you imagine Chika with kids?"

Eiji's eyes moved to him though his head stayed turned. Silence fell and for a second Kaoru wondered if he was just going to ignore it. Alas, finally, he remarked: "Certainly."

Standing suddenly, he put his things in his bag, drawling, "Well, after this talkfest, I'm gone."

"Eiji-" Leonel started.

"Later."

Kaoru sulked as he disappeared out the door, grunting. Was he saying that? Fine, he was a bit of a mama's boy to an extent and yes, when comparing his mom to Chika there was a disconnect. Chika was caring but not...doting. She was also known to forget everything else around her and forget to do grocery shopping when playing Bion but his mother was like the total opposite. No fun until everything was done, she'd say. So no, on some of account of what Eiji was saying, he did think it wasn't fitting.

On the other hand he'd heard it time and time again: you're the woman so you're going to have the kids because that's what I want. He was certain his mother hadn't wanted three kids by the time she was 24 but his dad certainly didn't stop them. Elise didn't want kids but all her boyfriends expressed a want for them. She was just too crazy if she didn't and they promptly dumped her. Why? Weren't there _enough _people in the world? Why was it necessary to pop another in the oven? It was senseless and Dirk sounded like just one of those guys. He'd bet if it did, though hopefully it wouldn't, come up that he'd be just like those dicks. What gave him the right to even imagine such a future?

...Chika and babies. Bull.

* * *

He didn't know where the hell he was going. Sure, he ended up back on Minami-shi and probably was inclined to see Nemoto Enju but recalled she was away with grandma doing something so he'd be met with the rude awakening of his father ridiculing him. His heart wasn't in the right place for that.

"_You like her, don't you?"_

_Nemoto Eiji glanced to his side, back in the cabana bar at the Toucan resort. Somehow Cheryl Preston had appeared beside him as he got a beer. Popping a lime into the bottle, he simply replied: "Who?"_

"_Chika" she scoffed, "It's beyond me what's wrong with all you blokes. Is she that special?"_

"_You're mistaken" he assured, "In all, you and Chika treat me alike and I don't like you."_

_Cheryl snorted, not seeming that taken aback by his response. "You're bonkers if you don't think anyone can't see you're attracted to her. Put on all the airs you'd like."_

_It was true at one point that he hated Chika. The stories of her being 'abusive' to him weren't a joke, they were fact and if he wanted to go in that direction he'd say she was a bully. It was all in good fun on her end when he said they'd 'go a couple rounds' but he supposed he had something to prove. It was hilarious now because Chika beat his ass like he stole something. Back then, eh, not so much._

_He was surrounded by that sort of person. His dad wasn't abusive but he'd had so much to prove to the man and to this day he never had. His sister wasn't malicious either but, well, they just beat him down so much. Never had he felt he had a place in the world. They just put him in a place because they had to. He'd never had a meaning._

_Standing back from his life now, looking into the cataclysm, he snorted. That was worth killing himself over, right? Eleven and his life was just totally done. It would just never get better and never would he have any sort of control over it. He hadn't even kissed a girl yet._

_His dad was right, he was an idiot because he decided the way to end it also was to toss himself off the side of the house. First off, he might've broken his leg at worst. His fathoming then was he could break his neck. Yea, that's right. Fly straight down head first. Just hold limp. Easy peasy._

_Chika showed up._

"_What are you doing?" she'd questioned, of course. Why would he be standing on his roof? Star gazing? How'd she even find him?_

"_Go away, Chika" he'd blustered, trying to get up nerve. Yea, he was scared it was going to hurt. _

"_This isn't even your room" eleven-year-old Chika remarked, leaning out the window. Yea, his parent's room faced the back of the house. Didn't want the neighbors to see him go splat, after all._

_He tried again. "Go away, Chika! Why are you even here?!"_

"_Because it's Tuesday and we're supposed to go look for lizards" she expressed, "And the others couldn't find you. They said to just leave you but I figured you'd be here."_

_Why hadn't she been like the others? "J-just go on. I don't want to look for any stupid ol' lizards."_

"_You wanna stand on a roof and look down instead?" she questioned, unimpressed._

"_Maybe I do!"_

_Chika scoffed...before crawling out and joining him. "G-get back, stupid!"_

"_Don't you call me 'stupid', Eiji. I know what you're doing" she said haughtily, "You're gonna jump off."_

"_Am not!" Damn her. Always smarter than she looked..._

"_Are so. Why would you do that instead of look for lizards, huh?"_

_Eiji remembered crying because that's what he did: cried. His father accepted it to a certain age but after a while it was a source of ridicule and derision. Everyone made fun of him for it. He didn't like to either, it just sort of happened. "I-I don't even like lizards!"_

"_Oh."_

"_J-just go away. M-maybe I'll see you guys in heaven."_

_Chika stared at him. "...Well, we don't have to look for lizards. We can go to the beach inlet instead."_

"_Why do you care?!" he snapped, tears and snot running down his face, "N-no one else cares! My dad or mom o-or Antoinette! I wish I hadn't been born, I wish they'da just killed me if they hadn't wanted me!"_

_He'd always recall how she stared at him solemnly. It was something he undervalued then but evaluating it with some wisdom he wondered how Chika had felt. Anyone knew that Chihaya loved her to death and was doting but there was always that edge of something due to how he reacted. Even if he said he loved her it was like something forced was there even though he probably never recognized it. Chika must've learned to generalize it and put it where it belonged: in her subconscious. But it wasn't gone...it was still there. She reached out and tugged his wrist._

"_Maybe they didn't get rid of you because they dreamed things of you. They must've thought you'd be this way or that way and thought it'd be cool or something. They probably think what really happened, what you are, wasn't what they wanted."_

_That was probably enough right there to make him jump. He'd thought she'd been mean to the very end. Of course, the rest was history. "'Cept if I dream of having a certain thing for Chistmas or my birthday it doesn't mean I'll get it. Dreams aren't always things you can have, you know? And just because I dream one thing doesn't mean someone else dreams the same way, right? That's what I thought, that Santa Claus just didn't dream the way I did. And even though there's no Santa Claus now it's my parents that don't dream the way I do. And that's just it, Eiji, your parents and you don't have the same dreams. They had you with dreams and now you have your own and it's not what they expected. But now you're kind of like a Santa Claus, Eiji, you have other ideas. It might not be what your parents wanted but it's what you think is best. It's only your duty to do the best you can."_

_He'd breathed in. It sounded like something that had to be translated through a scope of less childish nonsense now but then, and now, it put a whole lot into perspective. _

_She didn't even have to come find him. Kaoru hadn't. Leonel was his best friend and he hadn't. Chika, the one that he brawled with on a semi-daily basis, though? She came looking for him. A tiny part of him thought it was because she needed someone to beat up but she'd fight any of them if it came up. No, she came because they were pals too, he supposed. He was in the circle and it wasn't going to rotate without him in her eyes. He conceded to lizard hunting._

_Chika was off limits. Yea, Kaoru loved her to this level he couldn't fathom so he felt like he'd be useless in comparison if not a traitor. On the other side, he may have imagined little things with her but that was his friend. He didn't understand Kaoru because pursuing Chika? That seemed like platonic incest. If a 'friendzone' existed it was there and Kaoru was okay crossing into it. He wasn't. She did get to him sometimes though. 'You'd never lie to me' ...there was something about that he found invigorating._

_He just had all around bad taste in women though, he'd thought absently. Cheryl had been glaring at him. "Well, you're in a losing battle if you think to enter."_

"_I don't. I just know that Sherlock better be damn good to her."_

_It was no wonder he was a disappointment to his father sometimes. When he met this random bunch Chika had aligned herself with when they were all jackasses and this blonde bitch snapped at him for speaking 'improper' English, he DID kind of think she was hot. No lie but he always got into it with women he found attractive. Generally speaking he'd start to withdraw during the next conversation and they'd all think he was a wuss or something. Nope, just disinterested. That's why this was troubling too._

_Cheryl had said something as she ordered a fruity drink, the bartender suggesting a 'Bahama Mama'. He was drinking his Corona and idly looked down at her. Typically the color pink made him want to punch himself in the face but the rich version of the color she was wearing in the bandeau bikini with a matching sarong was kind of sexy. She didn't have much of a rack, per se, but that'd never bothered him much. What bothered him was she was distracting him quite a bit..._

"_Why did you invite her? I mean, I think she's cool but you guys are like oil and water"Antoinette had asked him when they were going to pick her up, in their grandfather's limo._

_Yea, that was a good question. He tried to slip in that he was joking but why even have voiced that aloud? Except that he enjoyed that volatile banter they had and he was secretly a masochist? And, well, she looked like Sailor Moon. It was like this gigantic unhealthy wet dream all pasted into one person. A blunt sadistic British Sailor Moon? He'd found his future wife!_

_No, no good would come from that craziness. He tried to put space between them in Italy which was hard to do with her staying in the room beside him. He'd never understand some women and their shopping. He observed her come back pleased with at least twelve bags a day the entirety of the stay. Did she have an outfit for every day of the year? That was a turn off...except then he saw a Victoria Secret bag and realized maybe she had lingerie for everyday of the year too and hell, that turned him right back on. He was broken._

_When they did, for a fact, run into a bad area of town going to some friend of Claude's before they left, Cheryl was trembling. The thugs looked like thugs no matter what back wood village she was from and a gun was a gun which was a f—king gun. Not sure what nicety briefly struck him, he reached to grasp her hand to reassure her that Claude was probably apart of the South Italy mafia anyway. Just his face saving luck that he accidentally rubbed her thigh instead and she spent the entirety of the ordeal trying to beat him up. Oops._

_Her brother called on the plane ride back. Cheryl seemed to be in mostly good spirits, not saying much but not seeming put off or anything regardless of what had occurred. Alas, he could hear 'Ash' tell her something or the other and he did get one interesting phrase out of it: 'please have kept your legs closed, mother is upset enough as is'. Then she seemed unhappy._

"_Trouble in paradise, my Queen?" he questioned._

"_Nothing that would concern you" she mumbled._

_If he'd felt comfortable he wasn't both intrigued and attracted to her he would have made the pass that her legs being closed was of great concern to him. Alas, as it were, the relationship was still a bit too Chika-like for his taste and was meant to be kept at a minimum. _

"_...It's peculiar the women of our village left a world where they were given the ability to do as they pleased" she said softly to no one in particular, "I can't barely decide who I desire to marry. What do I even exist for?"_

_Eiji blinked languidly. "...To do what you want?"_

_Cheryl huffed, "That's an excuse. Some people want to murder or rape or cause harm. It's not a simple matter of 'doing what you want'."_

"_True story. But then you don't presumably want to murder or rape or cause harm, you just want to decide what you want in your life. Why get treated like a criminal for that?"_

_Her eyes widened at him and he just withdrew because, again, danger, danger!_

_Once they warped back into the country though, he noted she was mumbling something. Something something pie something. That pie part was enough to get him interested. But she just snapped at him when he asked. Meh, if she was going to hold out on pie that was an ultra turn off, she could buy all the lacy thongs she wanted! ...Okay, maybe he could be slightly impartial but still._

_...He didn't need this in his life right now. School was bad enough, Kaoru trying to wreck the existence of their friendship circle was enough, Chika having a boytoy was enough..._

'Cept...why exactly was he here?

He slurped ramen as he sat by the fountain, eyeballing the mysterious alley where the weird pub no one ever noticed was. Fine, he could be honest with himself and say when he was pissed with Kaoru, Leonel was just taking a cordial backseat, and Chika was MIA that he probably was seeking something. What that something was...was danger and he needed to get out of here.

Wiping his mouth and tossing the container in the trash, he eyeballed the area for a moment longer before his eyes narrowed. Just saying 'hi' or seeing if she was still annoying. Maybe she'd have gotten over that and he'd have gotten over it too. Eiji walked to the door and knocked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited. That's right, man, just here to see if things were good in the hood, nothing more, nothing less.

Cheryl came to the door, wearing just a white blouse and a blue school girl-y skirt and holy crap, she answered the door. Eject! Eject! The blonde's eyes widened before she looked around him. "...What do you want?"

"Uh, nothing much. Just was in the hood and seeing if Chika was back from her date yet..."

She shot him a look. "Why is that?"

"I dunno, I just wanted company on the ferry. It gets dark there sometimes."

With a scoff, she turned away. "Excuses."

Eiji's eyes narrowed, entering and shutting the door behind him. "I can assure you my real intentions aren't anything special but it's got nothing to do with Chika."

"So you're admitting firsthand that you just told me a fib?"

"I-...shut up."

Cheryl blinked at him with those sort of solemn blue eyes and he got confused or something. "...What are your real intentions then? I don't think we're on 'visiting' terms."

He sucked his cheek tight. No, he'd have to avoid his _real _intentions. "I can't say. Your bro here?"

"He has gone to mope as Georgia went out with Cam, Chika, and Dirk and failed to invite him" she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't Cam and Georgia a thing though? They're kind of flirty."

Cheryl crossed her arms, grumbling, "So you think so as well. My brother will never fail to be clueless and he doesn't believe me when I express the notion to him."

Slamming down on the couch, he yawned, "Your brother doesn't seem to think a whole lot of you..."

"Do you think a whole lot of your little sister?"

"Touche" he snorted, "Course, I'm not going to say the brat's crazy for pointing out the very obvious or tell her she needs to keep her legs closed."

Cheryl snorted as well, sitting a cushion away from him on the opposite end of the couch. "You are from a different world. Ash is doing his familial duties in our world."

"You don't break because you have sex" Eiji scoffed, "Because guess what? Your parents had sex."

Her nose wrinkled, hugging her knees, "I assume if father were still alive he'd be even worse. It's a patriarchal society. So while yes, they've had sex and mum is someone's daughter as well, she'd still be seen as 'broken'."

"What a load of bulls—t."

"You may think so but I am going to do my best to be dutiful. Ash is only upset that I became frivolous during our first journey here. I will maintain myself and be celibate until I am wedded to whatever bloke they choose" she said haughtily.

Eiji glared, "'Whatever bloke _they _choose'. How about a 'bloke' _you_ choose, princess?"

Cheryl shot him a hot look before muttering. "I choose the wrong sort of bloke."

"Stop doing that then."

"Oh, so I assume you have chosen the right sort of woman then?" she countered mildly.

He opened his mouth but grimaced. Oh yes, this was coming from the one with abysmal taste in women. He was attracted to this one because she looked like Sailor Moon and yelled at him. Pot calling the kettle black indeed. "Fine, I don't have _great _taste in women but..."

"It's still beyond me why Chika has such an entourage of suitors" Cheryl grunted, "What's so good about her? What makes her worthwhile in your eyes?"

Eiji blinked languidly at her. He wasn't going to answer because it was conceding to some disturbing knowledge that he was in love with Chika. But he could tell that's where the tides turn or the leaves flipped or whatever. He said with a shocking amount of honesty, especially to himself: "Because she's comfortable to me."

"'Comfortable'?"

"You know how you really are when you're not with friends? How there's two separate personas with strangers and people you've known your whole life? That's all it is. She just happens to be a chick too."

Cheryl blinked languidly, "Chika treats you entirely differently than the other two. The only other person I've seen her treat in a similar manner is Dirk. You must think you're special."

Playing with his pant leg, Eiji tapped his toe. "Yea, probably."

He stood, feeling awkward...or more awkward. He didn't feel like being psychoanalyzed anymore, that's why he fled the lab from Kaoru and Leonel. Starting to tell her 'later then', Cheryl stood as well, petting down her skirt. "Have I chased you off?"

"Somewhat?"

"Well good" she huffed, "I wouldn't want Ash to catch you here, he's suspicious enough as is."

Eiji raised a brow, "Suspicious of _what_? Us? We've met like, four times and we were at each other's throats each time."

"He thinks I'm a floozy, I remind you" she scoffed, "Any behavior with men is suspicious."

He shook his head, "I can't deal with your brother complex."

"_What_?"

"'Brother said this', 'brother said that', 'brother is going to choose my husband'. Annoying as f—k. I thought you were a person, not a damn puppet."

Cheryl's face grew red as she gritted her teeth, "W-what do you know?!"

"I know that making your own conscious decisions don't make you a 'floozy'. If you regret your decisions, that's one thing, but if he's played judge and juror on something that's not even wrong and you're going with it? Puppetry, my good lady. Not hot."

She shoved him, clearly irritated, "I don't want to be analyzed by _you_, _you _who doesn't even recognize his infatuation with some dull girl for what it is!"

"Shut the hell up" he snapped, "You don't even come close to Chika, no matter how 'dull' she is. You're just jealous she's got the balls to make her own choices!"

"Is that what you want, _Eggy?_ Balls? I don't think either of us can help you much on that!"

"Whoa, whoa" he held his hands up, leering, "...Let's just...end whatever this is. I dunno why I'm even here now, I'm sick of this bull. Makes me realize I need to get over finding stupid girls hot!"

"I'm not-...what?"

...Mayday! Mayday! Eject! Eiji quickly looked around, "Uh, what?"

Cheryl glared, "You said you find me 'hot'?"

"No...I...I didn't say that...in so many bits of words..."

"You just said that in regards to _me_" Cheryl countered, her brows furrowed, "You find me attractive?"

Tailspin! "Y-you misunderstand. I-I mean, you're...you're pretty attractive, sure, but-but me _personally,_ I'm not...really all that attracted to you, per say...maybe...maybe more so Sailor Moon..." he stammered out, honestly nervous and trying to back to the door.

"Sailor _what_?"

"See, _that's _not hot. How do you not know who Sailor Moon is?"

Cheryl just stared at him and his mountain of bologna before groaning. "Oh, what the hell?"

Eiji's mind went 'kablam!' when she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him intensely as she pressed against him. Not sure what universe he accidentally exploded into, he inadvertently moaned when her tongue slid against his. 'Damn, she probably gives amazing head', he thought, his eyes briefly opening as he planted his hands on her thighs.

No! No, no, no! She was trouble! This was trouble! He left being psychoanalyzed to enter emotional mayhem! But _damn_ that tongue.

"We can't..." she suddenly mumbled, shoving him away.

Oh thank God, she ended it. Letting out a breath of relieved disappointment, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "W-well, yes, that's-"

She grabbed her purse, still completely calm, and grabbed his hand. "Not here anyway."

"...Wait, what?" Mayday again! "Look, I don't think-"

"Will you cease doing that if I promise you a blowjob?" Cheryl scoffed, leading him out on the street and dragging him quickly to probably a hotel...

"I am an empty slate."

...Damn it, this was Kaoru's fault, being all stupid and crazy about Chika! Now where was he supposed to go from here?

* * *

It was a sort of normal day in the club room. Chika was working diligently, as were Eiji and Leonel. Kaoru was having trouble focusing which was becoming rather common lately but he had to say, considering all the nonsense they'd been featuring as of late, this seemed normal.

Strangely, that night Eiji ran off after being questioned about imagining Chika ever possibly being a mother, him and her came back from Minami together. Chika said when they got back to the pub from the movies she'd found he was visiting with Cheryl? Why? What sense did that make? He got so mad that Kaoru thought it was BS Chika would ever want children that he went to hangout with someone he hated? Eiji just gave him an irritable look.

Kaoru wasn't sure why he was so up in arms about Chika having kids though. Wouldn't that just be strange? Why would he even...defend that? Kaoru just imagined a game night where she had an infant and it was the most disturbing thing he'd ever fathomed. Why would anyone, especially Chika, want that?

Chika yawned, stretching, her purple henley tank top rising on her belly. He swallowed, shooting a quick glance at her chest before shaking his head. Bewilderingly she wasn't wearing her sports bra quite as frequently as she normally would. It seemed she was wearing_ a _bra but not a bra that contained her 'assets' like he was used to. While sanctity said he couldn't even question her about that, his blood boiled when he concluded it was due to that bastard saying something about her hiding them or something. It was the only thing he could imagine since he apparently could change quite a bit about her.

"Hellu."

Ugh, speaking of bastards. Kaoru leered towards the door where 'Dirk' had magically appeared only to do a double-take. For whatever reason, in the man's arms, was a...baby.

What the hell? Was he going to 'prove him wrong' and show that Chika liked babies or something? Where'd he even get one? Kaoru glared towards Chika, wondering what her reaction would be.

Her red eyes had widened as she closed out the interface and directed it back to her tablet. "You have a baby again."

'Again'? Dirk just seemed droll. "Indeed. Chika, I'd like you to meet Miss Ella Winchester, young Timothy Winchester's little sister. She is in my custody at the moment as young Timothy is involved in a national rugby tournament in which their parents believed would not be suitable for Miss Ella here."

Kaoru simply watched as Chika walked over...and swallowed hard when she smiled. Reaching out, she tugged on the fringe of 'Miss Ella's' dress. "Hello. I really like your outfit."

The baby was brunette and, in even what he considered strange, had a rather severe bun top knot thing like she was matronly or something. She had a lot more hair than most kids he'd featured. A pacifier was sitting in her mouth, her big blue eyes gazing at Chika curiously. The dress in question had Ariel on it...

"I thought you would" Dirk replied, smiling as well, "As yourself, Miss Ella here is a 'Little Mermaid' aficionado. She has watched the film over five dozen times somehow in her short life, has seen the theater version on two different occasions, and has seen, what sounds rather bonkers to me, the 'on ice' rendition four times. Her favorite song is 'Under the Sea' and her favorite character seems to be Sebastian."

So wait...this guy knew about Chika's 'Little Mermaid' fixation and was still into her? Was it weird that made him even more irritable? Kaoru breathed out as Chika took the baby into her arms, speaking to her like she understood."Wow, you're more of a fan than I am. My favorite character is Scuttle."

"She was quite miffed with me when we had to leave the pub since I decided we could watch it to pass the time and we'd just gotten to the maelstrom part when we had to leave" Dirk sighed, petting the girl's hair, "But she was delighted with the ferry ride over so I suppose I made it up to her."

...He did not like the idea this little scene was invoking, Kaoru gritted his teeth. Chika was remarking about her chubby legs when the baby started...picking at her diaper. Ugh! Kids were gross! Why did people want them?! Dirk scratched his cheek. "I...changed her diaper."

"You'd change her diaper but not Timothy's?" Chika leered.

He leered back. "Is that what you think of me? I didn't know anything about diapers before Timothy. I was more confident this time after having observed you the last time."

Last time? Chika nodded slowly before lifting the girl's dress. Her brows drooped as she drawled, "Though that fails to explain why her diaper is on backwards."

Dirk was silent for a moment. "...Well, I didn't say I was _successful_."

Chika's eyes narrowed at him, just like a disgruntled...wife, before sighing and taking a bag he had on his shoulder. Laying the baby on the table on top of a blanket she unraveled, Kaoru was appalled. She knew how to change diapers? How?! "I am impressed you were so patient through Dirk's incompetence, baby. I shall fix it for you."

"Thanks, love."

Kaoru looked to the other two for reactions to this. Eiji was just in his own world and hardly seemed to notice anyone had entered the room at all while Leonel seemed as shocked as he was. This was _crazy_.

Through whatever possible way, Chika fixed the issue and tossed the diaper away in the trash. Dirk held the baby when she went to quickly rinse her hands. He glanced at his watch a lot and Kaoru had a bad feeling...

When Chika returned, she leered, "Why did they give you a baby _again_?"

"I've done fine with her except the diaper part! She quite likes me, you know?" he huffed indignantly, tossing up his chin.

"Of course you're likeable but you're baby inefficient" Chika countered.

Dirk pouted, "I'll have you know that I thought ahead about the long trip and heated her bottle a little warmer so that when we arrived it would be just right. I get some points for that, right?"

Chika patted his head, almost like she'd pet Russell or something. "Very good."

"Oi."

Without even any suggestion Chika took the baby back from him. She liked holding it? What was this! And to make matters worse... "Darling, I-I really, really hate to ask, I know you're blinking busy, but...but is it possible that you can watch Ella for an hour or so? I have this bollocks shareholder's meeting call to make and I have to do it but Georgia wasn't at home and I'd never leave anything with Cheryl and you're the only one I trust with such things as this..."

Tell him no! Why didn't he just wait for one of his posse to come back? Why would he specifically choose _Chika _for this? Was he really trying to send a message? Why would he force this on her? Chika blinked. "Sure."

_What_? Dirk looked relieved, smiling as he kissed her forehead, "You're a lifesaver, love. I intend to make this quick but she hasn't had her lunch or nap yet. I put where we left off in the movie on the...cloud? So if you wish you can watch that afterward. Is there an empty room where I can start this infernal thing?"

Chika nodded and led him out, returning a few seconds later. Kaoru hissed, "Chika, we are behind enough as it is! Why the hell are you babysitting?!"

"_You're _behind enough as it is. It'll only take me another twenty minutes to complete my section of work and that is considering I fixed the error codes in yours as well" she countered mildly, settling on the couch with Ella.

"_Fine_, but doesn't it seem sketch to you he came an hour away to make _you _watch a baby when any one of his other people would be back?"

Chika frowned, settling the baby against her chest, "Ash and Cam-nii would probably be as acclimated to a baby as Dirk if not worse while Georgia is at work and he didn't desire to leave her with Cheryl. I have apparently proven myself to be a trusted guardian to him so why not?"

Kaoru winced. What...? Chika covered the baby with a blanket. "I will try to get the rough coding down for this, baby, then we can watch the rest of the movie."

Why was she talking to it like that?! Leonel raised a brow as Chika pulled the interface back up, starting to work. "Don't you think she'll...impede that, Chika?"

Finally, some _more _sense. Chika just shrugged though. "If she desires to interject I'll just work on something else for a while."

Kaoru almost sarcastically remarked that was a pretty "duh" 'if'. She'd just see all the pretty colors and words floating in the air and not wanna touch it? Alas, after about ten minutes, he concluded the kid was a robot because she was just staring, fascinated, not even remotely trying to touch it herself. Further, she fell asleep. Psh, well, maybe all babies didn't completely suck.

Maybe fifteen, twenty minutes later though, the baby awoke, mewing as she lifted her head to look around. Chika blinked down at her. "That was a very short nap. But it gave me time to finish my work so I suppose we can finish up the movie for you."

Ugh, ever since he was a kid he hated that movie. He'd never get Chika's fascination with it. She sat up more on the couch, crossing her legs and letting the girl sit there as she pulled it up on the tablet. They both were watching it intensely...girls, he guessed.

"Why the hell do you have a baby?"

Everyone jumped when yet another random voice entered the picture, this time none other than Hideyoshi Chihaya. Sure, sometimes him and Kaoru's dad Carl would just super randomly drop by with sandwiches for them during club time but he didn't have anything with him. Chika frowned. "What are you doing here, papa?"

"Eh, Nyoko is opening up a 'Yume beach stand' here and she wanted me to oversee training for today" the man rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that'll be cool" Chika blinked.

"Yea. So whose baby?"

"Constituents."

'Constituents'? Why didn't she just say 'my boyfriend is making me babysit some baby he was babysitting'? Despite Chihaya obviously not knowing about Dirk's existence presumably as Chika wasn't trapped in a tower somewhere right now. Kaoru silently prayed Dirk would reappear while Chihaya was here...

Chihaya raised a brow at the response. "O-kay."

Ella started to clap suddenly, apparently at the end of the movie. Why? Baby's were so weird! Chihaya stared at her a moment before grumbling, "You used to do that. I guess your mom would do it and you caught on."

"It is a good movie."

So if it wasn't enough _Chika _was cool with holding the kid, _Chihaya _walked right over and took her next. "Who did her hair like this?"

"I suppose her mama or papa" Chika responded.

"Bull. You're not thirty years old" he muttered, sitting her on the table.

It was a unison moment of utter silence and whimsy as they all watched the gristliest man alive start to do a baby's hair and...apparently know exactly what he was doing as he pulled it into two pig tail bun things, using the ribbons from her original style. "There. Now you look like a baby."

"...I was always under the impression mama did my hair as a child."

"Eh" Chihaya shrugged, picking the little girl back up, "Typically I just let it hang when I was watching you and she did the fancy crap. But sometimes the outfits I chose for you clearly needed some extra effort in the hair area..."

_What_? Who the hell was this?! The baby gurgled and stared at Chihaya as if he were intriguing. He removed her pacifier, blinking absently. "...You're cute. Not as cute as my Scuttle-chi was but cute."

"Don't be rude to her, papa" Chika pouted, standing.

"I'm not being rude, just stating the facts" he said simply.

For _whatever _reason, Chika tried to take the baby back but Ella actually seemed to push her hand away. Chihaya snorted haughtily. "That's right, I'm the cool one."

Chika playfully poked the baby's fat cheeks. "Do not grow attached. He's my papa."

He snickered, "Do I sense jealousy? Don't worry, I claim no lineage to this one."

Eiji smirked, finally speaking after what felt like hours. "You want another bun in the oven there, Unc?"

"Yea right! I haven't had to worry about a baby for twelve years now" he scoffed.

"You sound awful wistful..."

Chihaya grunted, "Yea, yea. I had good babies but they're still too much work. I dunno what could convince me to have more. Right, kid? You know you're probably a pain in the butt?"

"A gah" Ella blinked.

He fell absolutely silent, staring at her for a long, long moment before visibly swallowing, handing her back to Chika. "Well, uh, I need to, um, go home and cry."

"Eh?" Chika responded, seeming surprised.

He tugged her down slightly to kiss her forehead, telling her to come home for dinner soon and left without much else. Chika gazed after him before looking down at Ella. "You somehow made my daddy sad, Ella."

"A gah."

"Wait..." Chika frowned, using her free hand to rub her chin, "What was it my father used to say when I was being saucy? He preferred when I answered with 'a jah' rather than sass?"

"What?" Kaoru leered.

Chika seemed perplexed before shrugging. Chika and her family now officially made no sense to him. He supposed his family liked children too as there were three of them but still, his dad was never that giddy about him. Leonel sighed, shaking his head and directing his attention back to what he was doing as Eiji put in headphones. Yea, hopefully this was over _soon_.

Kaoru supposed Chika was trying to feed Ella as she tried to sit the baby up on the corner of the couch. Alas, she just kind of squirmed and fell over, giggling like it was a game. Chika pouted, propping her hands on her hips, "Uncle Vaughn used to say baby's skeletons were slinkies. I'm starting to believe him, Ella-chan."

She gabbled back in nonsense and Chika sighed, looking to them. "Will one of you hold her while I try to feed her?"

"_Hell _no" Kaoru growled.

"Why not?"

"Hey, you got lassoed into babysitting, that's got nothing to do with me!"

Chika leered, "I am well aware. I was just asking for a tiny bit of assistance."

"Why didn't you feed her while your dad was here?!"

"I wasn't aware she was incapable of sitting up. She was doing fine earlier but I guess that was due to me being a backrest. Please?"

"No."

Chika's eyes narrowed at him before looking to Leonel. "Leo?"

"Uh...I'm...I'm allergic to babies."

"I'm allergic to _bull_."

Leonel just smiled nervously, taking a swig of Red Bull, as Chika glowered at them both. Suddenly Ella grabbed onto one of her breasts rather...weirdly. Chika frowned down at her. "I'm sorry, baby, mine don't have milk."

All Leonel's drink shot out of his mouth as Kaoru almost had a conniption. _"CHIKA!_"

"Well it's true. Please?"

"_NO._"

It was only by the grace of some entity that Eiji was still listening to music during that remark because he would have had a field day and a carnival. Chika must've really lost it though because she looked to him next, exasperated, like he'd actually do it. Tapping her ear to gesture she wanted his attention, he took off one of his ear phones. "Eiji, I didn't want to bother you since you said you had so much programming left but these two won't hold the baby while I feed her."

While Kaoru expected Eiji of all people would laugh outrageously and give some snarky response for 'no', he rather normally said: "Yea, sure. C'mere, Shortstuff."

Both he and Leonel watched in silence as Eiji took the baby from Chika as she grabbed a jar of baby food and a rubber coated spoon before dragging a chair to sit across from him. Shocking them into oblivion, Eiji remarked, "Does she have a bib?"

Why would Eiji even know what a bib was?! Chika blinked, eyes briefly widening, "You're right. I don't want anything to get on her pretty outfit."

Digging through her bag, Chika returned with a 'Flounder' bib, tying it around her neck. "I am jealous of all your Little Mermaid merchandise, Ella."

Eiji smirked as she opened the lid of what appeared to be apple sauce and started spooning it to her. The baby ate it hungrily and a bit dribbled down her lip. Shockingly she lifted the edge of her own bib and wiped it away before Chika or Eiji reacted.

"Good lord, this baby is more civilized than I am now" Eiji groaned.

Chika snickered, "That's not saying much."

He stuck out his tongue and the two chattered to each other as Chika continued along. Kaoru couldn't help think that maybe Eiji had 'imaginings' too. Alas, Leonel groaned. "Guess that's the difference between people with younger siblings and only children."

"I'm not an only child" Kaoru muttered.

"You're the youngest so you may as well be."

...He supposed that was true. The production line was over by the time he was born so he hadn't had much contact with babies aside from occasionally seeing Shinji. Admittedly Kaoru knew he was jealous of all the attention the brat got when he was an infant so that's why he never held him but...ugh! Eiji indeed remarked, "Dude, if Antoinette was this behaved as a kid I'd probably be obsessed with her too. That's mildly horrifying though."

"Slightly, actually. I couldn't imagine you being doting."

"Ew, do I smell baby?"

Eiji glanced up, blinking languidly, "So that's why you never speak the devil's name."

Nemoto Antoinette and Ishiguro Matt entered, the former flipping her brother off as she leered at them. "Why do you two have a baby?"

"I am watching Ella for some constituents of Dirk's while he has a meeting over the phone" Chika explained.

Matt smiled, leaning over to look at her. "She's precious."

Antoinette just stood back...honestly, he'd be a lot more comfortable if Chika reacted like she did but nope, of course not. Ella rested her hand over the one of Eiji's that was holding her, blinking up at him while Chika scraped together the last bit. "She likes you for some reason, Eiji."

"Aww, you're going to date so many bad men when you get older" he cooed to her.

Chika swatted at him, Antoinette smirking. "Good call, bro."

"Why are you here?" Eiji yawned.

Antoinette sighed, "Matt and I just got out of that horrid English class and thought we'd swing by to see what's up."

Matt grinned as Chika handed the baby to him. "Guess you guys have your hands full then..."

Matt probably could imagine Chika with kids too, Kaoru thought gravely. And...if he were to be logical he couldn't say it was impossible after seeing this.

...He just didn't want her to like them. He...definitely infinitely did not want to have them and he just kind of assumed she felt the same...

"Matty, I've been meaning to ask you for a while but how is Dakota doing? I haven't seen her since school started" Chika suddenly questioned, giving Ella her bottle to wash down her apple sauce.

Matt grimaced. "Yea, you wouldn't: she's not here."

Antoinette and Chika frowned, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Her mother apparently wouldn't let her attend so she had to resend her position here at the college. I've been keeping in contact with her and she's been super depressed."

Chika fell quiet. "...I suppose that has to do with me."

Kaoru scowled, "Whatever the hell that bitch's problem is has _nothing _to do with you, Chika."

"...Perhaps" she mumbled, "I will speak to my parents about it. Perhaps they know of some way to get Kuwa-san to change her mind."

Kaoru was prepared to tell her she needed to stay out of that. It wasn't their business nor problem what that woman did with her kid. However, Dirk wandered back in, rubbing his temple. "Well, that bit of nonsense is done."

"Did all go well?" Chika questioned, taking Ella from Matt.

"Egh, nothing 'goes well' with those blokes, darling, it just happens" he groaned before kissing Ella's nose, "Were you good for Chika, love? And my, who gave you this dashing hair style?"

Ella gabbled. Chika smiled some, "She has been perfectly delightful. My papa said she was not thirty and fixed her hair in this style instead."

Dirk looked shocked. "You mean I narrowly missed meeting your father?"

"I suppose."

He looked relieved, closing his eyes, "No offense, darling, but good. I'm stressed enough as is, I'd probably say something utterly daft and it'd all be done from there."

That's what Kaoru had prayed for. Chika pursed her lips, poking him, "My papa would like you."

"Of course he would, darling" he said in an entirely placating tone. "Well, I owe you well for this one, thank you so much. Now I suppose I need to start heading back and preparing the room for Ella's bed time."

Chika stared blankly at him. "...What do you mean?"

"Hmm? Oh, Timothy's rugby tournament isn't over until tomorrow evening. I guess the Winchester's next level of 'testing' for me is to see if I can take responsibility longer than a few hours..."

Kaoru raised a brow as Chika, once more, just gazed at him before groaning and wandering over to her things...and packing. Dirk frowned. "Darling?"

"I cannot leave Ella with you for an entire night and excess of a day" she leered.

"Ella and I will be fine!" he protested.

Chika kissed his nose, "You did a fine job warming her bottle."

Dirk pouted petulantly, Chika pulling the bag over her shoulder and smiling once more at Ella. "Before we go back to the pub, we shall go visit Flounder and Ariel's home."

Kaoru hated that she was going to go play f—king house with him. Nonetheless, they'd already canceled their clam bake night since they were bombarded with work. And she'd also completed said work and it was flawless as he'd been checking it this entire time for a potential excuse in case she did try to bail with 'Dirk'. Nope, she'd done everything right and he had to be okay with that again.

He sulked as she bid them all farewell, leaving with Dirk and Ella.

...He...he wasn't okay with that. And if he did ever get the guts to confess to her, now he had to question if she did indeed want kids. It didn't even make sense to him. It was like eighteen years of being the keeper of something that drained energy and money. And then usually an extra four unless the kid had bothered to be smart. They could be as 'cute' as they wanted but it was just as Chihaya said: a gigantic pain.

God, he'd thought...he understood that much about her too. How...how much did he actually know Chika?

* * *

Dirk Middleton smiled as he leaned back on his palms on the sandy beach near Chika's school. The girls were currently in the water, Chika having went to retrieve some clothing from her apartment and at least bikini bottoms. She asked him to remind her to buy more sports bras while she was on the mainland as well as she'd 'outgrown' hers somehow and they were uncomfortable. Outgrown...

Chika also got a swimmer's diaper rather conveniently available at a convenience store nearby for Ella. She was beside herself, squealing and laughing as Chika swung her carefully into the waves. Quite blissful indeed. Of course, the sun was setting quite early with the oncoming autumn so this was probably going to end far before the baby was prepared.

No, seemed Ella was a very good baby in the scheme of things. Chika walked away from the waves to wrap her in a blanket and she merely just calmed down. Made him wonder how those uptight Brits had such a darling baby...

He chuckled as Chika slammed beside him, holding Ella and wiping off the sea water. "There is something genuinely interesting about the innocent joys of a child. While the ocean is fun it's not quite _that _fun now."

"Definitely" Dirk agreed, watching them idly. "...You know, your friends and I were talking the night we went of the movie. There was a bit of a consensus that they didn't believe you'd desire children. You're so splendid with them but as it is, one should at least be nice to something even if they don't want it for themselves, right?"

Chika frowned, carefully drying Ella's hair. "Well, yes. My friends don't seem to desire them...and to be completely honest I was never very comfortable thinking it would be alright to have one in their presence since they think it's ridiculous. Especially being the sole girl, as if it were of some expectation that I be the one to bear children."

Dirk frowned at that, Chika closing her eyes some as she pressed her lips to Ella's forehead before murmuring, "I tell myself I'd be a poor mama. I'm forgetful, I'm not expressive, I'm hardly doting...those are things my own mama has no issues with so I question myself fitting that role. Wanting something does not mean you should have it."

Considering that, Dirk nodded. "That's certainly true."

She nodded as well as he gazed at her, "But in five years you've not forgotten how to be kind and nurturing. You haven't forgotten how to change a diaper or make a bottle either despite it being something you learned when you were a child. No, that's not all there is to a baby but that means you're still retaining knowledge about some things. In fact, you wouldn't still be in school if you were incapable of keeping information. And not doting? How can you even believe that? Don't cut yourself short on those accounts.

Dirk stretched, closing his eyes against the sun, "If you believe it'll be too much pressure or something you'd want to resign from by the time the babe's four then that's certainly reason to say 'no'. But because you don't think you're kind or heedful enough? I think those are insecurities many good parents have. It's probably the ones that don't consider that that we should worry about."

Chika gazed off. "...I suppose that has merit too."

He grinned, kissing her jaw playfully, "You're a young woman anyway, you needn't be concerned with such matters."

She pouted at him, "Do you want children?"

"I'm an old man so I am starting to worry about my lineage..."

Jabbing him, she rose to her feet and reached to help him up. "You are but 25-"

"That's a quarter of a century!"

"Yes, one quarter" she nodded, "I'm neither for or against it. I suppose I will see how it fits into my prospective mate's wants."

'Prospective mate', Dirk thought wistfully. As it were, they hadn't honestly identified each other as a couple or anything again so he wasn't really sure he was in that running. Of course he wanted to be but...

He grinned when she handed Ella to him, the baby gabbling at him as if she were trying to hold a conversation. Chika tugged on her shorts before taking out her phone. "I have to program myself some reminders. One, reschedule your appointment and two, speak to my parents about Dakota."

Dirk sulked about the former. Luckily, in his eyes, her great-grandfather was called into an emergency surgery that required him to be there for quite a few hours so the last appointment was canceled. He'd hoped she'd forgotten about that as he'd felt rather good lately. But... "What about Dakota?"

"Her mother disallowed her from going here and I assume it's because of my presence."

His eyes narrowed. "I can't say I support dealing with that woman anymore, Chika. I feel horrid for Dakota, certainly, but there's just something unsettling about her mother."

"Yes..." Chika agreed slowly, "I will not personally deal with her. I will ask my parents the best course of action because they are more experienced with Kuwa-san apparently. I just don't want Dakota to lose her dream because of me."

Thinking about 'Kuwa-san', as if she were deserving of any formalities, still made his skin crawl. It seemed to have been resolved with her father but it was just the fact she'd tell a child compared to herself something so heinous at all. Whatever had her so riled up probably had nothing to do with Chika at all. Just what had her so embittered?

* * *

_Why didn't she die_?

Hideyoshi Chihaya sulked as his ever kind wife marched along the paths of Castanet. It wasn't so much he never _wanted _to come back here, he just really had no reason to... until now and he was super not thrilled about this reason.

Chika came by with the baby so Rosa could see her and have a minor field day. He knew his Powderpuff would be happy with a mass army of babies and they had discussed possibly having one more for them recently. Akane did dispel it but, well, as weird as it sounded Akane was kind of _Russell_'s baby. All the same, after Rosa spoiled Ella senseless, she said it was fine and they snuggled... he was cool with that. Of course, Ella spent the evening telling him 'a gah' and God knows why but he was half-possessed to convince his wife one more might be swell...

Well, the baby wasn't the only thing Chika brought them...

"_Kuwa-san has done something and I believe it is a result of me."_

"_Don't call that skank 'Kuwa-san'" Chihaya growled darkly._

_It just went over Chika's head because for whatever reason his kid ended up more respectful than he'd ever be. She hugged her legs, wearing pants here as it was colder, and rested her chin on top of her knees. "She has a daughter, Dakota-"_

"_What?" he and Rosa said in incredulous unison._

_Okay...so that was just mind-blowing. Mai? Mai had children? How? Why? **Who**? Rosa demanded this specifically and Chika shrugged. "Her father wasn't present."_

_Chihaya wasn't going to assume anything too bad but he could imagine a situation where Mai probably found she wasn't going to land a husband gold digging. The next best thing was to get herself pregnant by a rich guy and just have him fund them. Still not a good reason to have a child..._

"_Dakota was supposed to attend my university but I suppose her mother decided to revoke her decision after our run-in at the resort. Dakota is very nice and I don't desire her dreams to be ruined because of me."_

_Rosa glowered, "Baby doll, it has nothing to do with you. If her mother decided that was a viable reason to keep her daughter from expanding her education then that's her fault."_

"_But I am most likely the cause. I will go speak to her if not but, if it's possible and you have a moment to spare, can you try to convince her that it's unnecessary?"_

_Chihaya wanted to say they had no dealings with that woman anymore...but then, he did consider how Mai was trying to ruin yet someone else's dreams. This time it was her own damn daughter, she should have some sort of f—king heart. Rosa had already been there. "Where do they live?"_

"_Apparently her family relocated to Castanet. They run a hotel, Ocarina Inn or something."_

Legend of Zelda for the win? Okay. Chihaya wasn't really sure how this was going to go. He listened quietly as Rosa asked an old photographer named Simon that they used to know if he knew where the inn was. Scuttle was...what, seven, eight months old the last time he saw her? So basically he hadn't seen her in over twenty years and even more so for Rosa. This wasn't going to be a comfortable conversation in any way, shape, or form. He hoped Rosa knew how to go about this because, whether she was a ho-bag or not, it was weird for two people to come demand she let her daughter attend school...

Chihaya's eyes widened when they walked up some of the steps and immediately saw...Mai? She was wearing a polka dot skirt and a strapless black top with red heels, whoever the girl was, her hair braided in some weird style his wife did sometimes... oh wait, was this Dakota?

She looked up at them, her eyes widening briefly as if she could somehow tell who they were. "O-oh...are...are you Chika and Shinji's parents?"

Holy God, Mai's daughter was psychic! Rosa smiled softly, "Yes...are you Dakota?"

She rose from the little bistro bench sitting outside the door of what was apparently the inn, colored a questionable pink. Bowing, she nodded, "A-ah, yes...Kuwa Dakota."

So the kid was already a thousand times better than her mother. "It's nice to meet you Dakota. Chika told us about you."

Before she could even think of a response, the door opened, "Dakota! Come inside, the sun's out too much right now!"

What, was she going to melt? Chihaya's eyes narrowed as Kuwa Mai appeared. She reminded him of all those rich women where the husbands were continually on business trips with their much younger secretaries whom hadn't gone through dozens of plastic surgeries and went to the tanning bed daily. Well, maybe not so bad but very close. She glared angrily. "...You."

"Yea, us."

"What the hell do you want?"

Chihaya glowered, "My kid is of the thought that you're not allowing your daughter to attend college because she goes there. Is that the case?"

Dakota looked shocked, "T-that's-"

"Be quiet" Mai grunted, crossing her arms, "Is it any of your business if it were?"

"Nope. Chika was worried about it though and asked we speak to you. I don't expect speaking to someone like you about it will change anything but at least we can say we tried."

Her blue eyes narrowed sharply, "So you're just playing the doting father again, huh?"

"Playing would mean it's a f—king game, _Mai_. I'm never going to win any damn awards but I love my children. And the next time you think to try to convince them otherwise you come to me" he snapped, growing angry.

Mai stared at him quietly. "The boy surprised me. I would have suspected you'd have tried harder not to have more than one."

"Yea, well, it was never any mystery you didn't understand much about me at all" Chihaya scoffed. "As much as I enjoy this tit for tat s—t, I'm getting sick of breathing the same air as you. That she's eighteen and still standing to be in your presence must mean she respects you as her mother. She's gotten into college and apparently has a very successful future ahead of her and you're busy being petty about something from _two decades _ago. Not to mention being petty about something from two decades ago that you have no effin' reason to be petty about. Respect your child."

Chihaya sulked, looking to his wife. He was expecting a little more back up from the one that was so gung ho about this. If anything he probably convinced Mai _more _it was a bad idea. Alas, his heart sunk when he saw her face.

She looked so vulnerable again.

So alarmed, he quickly pulled her face forward against his chest, probably a weird first reaction but he never had good reactions. She was trembling, tears welling in her eyes, and after being with her for so long he hated that to the pit of his soul. Stroking her hair, he swallowed hard and glared back up at Mai. He was getting her out of this. "...Bye."

"Wait" Rosa suddenly choked. She didn't turn to face Mai but she rasped, "I know you hate me but...but like Chihaya said, please don't allow that to get in your child's way."

Chihaya gave her a comforting expression before nodding at them. "...Nice to meet you, Dakota. And hopefully I'll see you in the culinary world."

Hugging Rosa's waist and holding her close to his side, he felt ill. Gazing down, everything coming back to him from her perspective, he weakly mumbled, "S...sorry..."

"For what?" she murmured softly.

"I-I should have been thinking more and-and not put you in that situation" he blurted, "I-I only saw it from mine and-and even that should have prompted me to think more."

As it were? The very last time Rosa had seen Kuwa Mai was when the woman insisted that because Rosa attended a party, as some college students were prone to do, where she was slipped a drug and was raped and incidentally impregnated by some scum of the Earth, that she was the one entirely at fault. She should have been in Japan worshiping the ground he walked on and living as his housewife, not going to college like she'd dreamed her entire life. Mai clearly didn't understand dreams.

But that was supposed to be one of his Powderpuff's closest friends that believed those things. Before anything else, Mai was Rosa's 'friend' and damned if she didn't say that to Rosa as if she believed it, as if all that horror and pain his wife had to go through was punishment. He wanted no part in that bitterness, that thought process that, 'well, if she hadn't of gone to America and just married you, she'd have been just fine'.

He knew people could change. God knows he had. However, anyone that could think or feel anything like that, especially for someone they'd been friends with a majority of their lives, was so hardened it was impossible to imagine a transformation. In that he felt awful for Dakota...

Rosa suddenly squeezed his hand, "I...It's not your fault, Chiyo. I'm weaker than I thought."

"Don't be stupid, you're the strongest person I know" he glared, irritated at her self-slight.

"I dunno" she said, her voice just a faint whisper, "...I could feel she's a sweet girl. It breaks my heart to think she'll end up as bitter as her mother."

Chihaya sighed and nodded at that. Rosa 'mm'd', wiping her eyes, "Let's go see Toby and Renee. I still want to thank them for taking care of Russell and Akane this Summer."

"Sounds good" he agreed, glad to change the subject. "...Powderpuff?"

"Hmm...?"

"You and the kids...you're my...everything, okay? So people like Mai? I...I don't want them to put that look on your face, okay? You're all...you're all perfect so-so screw them..." he said quietly.

Rosa gave him that pretty smile she'd given almost every day of their relationship, something else Mai desired to sully out of jealousy. Nah, that was old news. Smiling back, he leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Mm, Chiyo? Do you want another baby?"

"So it can grow up on me like Scuttle and bring babies around that remind me of when they were a baby so I'd want a baby? Hell no. I know a vicious cycle when I see one."

His wife laughed, hitting his hip, "Then will you let Chika have our grandchildren?"

"_Hell _no. Chika doesn't know what men are."

Rosa smirked at her husband, shaking her head, "I'm sure she does, Chiyo. Chika's a beautiful girl..."

"That's not what's up to question" Chihaya scoffed, "...She told me boys suck."

"When she was _six_."

"Those were the best years..."

Shaking her head, Rosa murmured, "I hope she finds a hubby as good as mine..."

"I hope she does because then I'll really have a reason to hate him."

Snickering, she shrugged, "Whatever the case may be, Chika's just so...socially awkward. I worry about her. Whatever she finds, if she wants to find anything, I hope it's simple."

"I'm still leaning on she doesn't want to find anything" he leered.

"What about Kaoru?"

"No."

"Matt?"

"No."

"Any man?"

"No."

"Any man versus Kaoru or Matt?"

"No."

Rosa grinned, "That wasn't a 'yes or no' question."

"Hell it wasn't!"

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed airily, stretching as they crossed onto the fields, called 'Flute' by the natives, "_If _that time comes, I want you to be understanding, okay? If nothing else, our daughter should be allowed the same happiness as we have...unless we're not happy?"

Chihaya pursed his lips, "Of course we're happy. Know what else we are? Having sex. That's where I draw the line."

"Yea, and if she's anything like her daddy she'll like sex a lot..."

"_Oh my God_."

Rosa giggled, kissing his jaw, "I love you, Chiyo."

"I love you too, Powderpuff, in spite of you trying to scar me for infinity."

Chika liked that baby quite a bit, it was clear to see. Shinji himself questioned if she wanted kids in the future and she seemed on the fence. Except daddy did see that little glimmer in her eyes when Ella reached for her and it was mildly upsetting.

...His Scuttle was an adult now. All sorts of craziness was set to come out of the wood works at any time and he wasn't looking forward to it.

She could be a nun, right?

* * *

**End Notes:**

Of course Mai and her antics were a big point in Yume.

I don't own Sailor Moon XP And if the sudden Eiji and Cheryl thing seems weird, it was _supposed _to have a few hints, i.e. Eiji getting lost in thought when Kaoru questioned him about how Cheryl was supposed to be Chika's friend, inviting her to Italy, etc.

Don't own WoW. I think it was mentioned when Enju was first introduced in Yume that that was the game she preferred over Chihaya's game of choice, Bion.

Ella was super inspired by my run in with my cousin's baby at our grandfather's funeral. I've never met such a calm baby in my life! A perfect stranger is suddenly babysitting her and she was totally cool with it (my cousin's a little wild so I guess she ran off to plan for trouble and somehow I ended up watching her...). Additionally so was the hand pushing sequence. I gave her to my brother at one point and he also seemed like Chihaya and wistful about his kids growing up. When I tried to take her back, she pushed me away because she must've liked him XP

I don't own The Little Mermaid. Timothy is of course from the Interlude chapters.


	51. NYC

**Chapter 15:** NYC

**Author's Note:** Mmkay, I wanted to release this when I had the entire line up to the climax completed but decided, what the hey? It's Christmas-y feeling and I'll have the next two-three chapters done soon enough. I'd been reluctant to release this one alone though since it was full of randomness.

Note, the random tipsy scene is a little more slurred than usual but consider the beverage.

Merry Late Christmas!

* * *

Ugh, what was Chika up to _now_?

Shomura Kaoru sat begrudgingly on the sofa within the pub where her 'boyfriend' lived. She was currently waiting on a 'private call'. The woman had asked him, Tokiya Leonel, and Nemoto Eiji to come with her here because she wished to ask everyone something together. He did not like 'together' with her British crowd...

Currently Hideyoshi Chika was sitting between Dirk and Eiji on another couch, the Cheryl woman weirdly sitting to Eiji's other side while Georgia or whatever sat near Dirk...this was only strange because of the reactions they were all having to a stupid movie. Georgia was in tears while Dirk clenched his head in apparent woe. "_Why is this still sad five years later_?!"

"Poor Pikachu!" Georgia wept.

"I-I know what happens. I know he'll make it but-but what is this bloody nonsense?" Dirk choked.

Cheryl leered at them...before looking to Eiji who just had his face buried in his hands as he leaned over. "...Are you _crying_?"

"N...no...I don't...I don't feel. I've seen this stupid movie before and feeling's...feeling is dumb..."

Leonel smirked, raising a brow, "Eiji's never made it past this part in the movie, he just falls apart."

"You shut your face, Leonel!" he snapped, looking up to leer at him but revealing his rather flushed face and glimmering eyes.

Cheryl simply shook her head, a sentiment he could agree to...but probably because he'd seen this movie enough to be numbed. It used to choke him up quite a bit too. Chika sighed, rubbing Eiji _and _Dirk's back. "There, there..."

Dirk covered his eyes with one hand, droning, "...This is so improper and childish. The head of the Middleton Corporation brought to tears by a blooming cartoon."

"Yea" Eiji sniffed as if trying to withdraw all the moisture, "You suck."

Smirking, Chika hit his arm. "What would your daddy say if he saw you?"

"What he always says: 'ya' f—king wuss'."

Georgia sniveled, dabbing at her eyes, "That's not very nice..."

"Yea, that describes my dad pretty well..." Eiji groaned, rubbing his neck.

Kaoru sighed gravely, crossing his arms and glowering towards Chika. "_Oi, Chika, why are we here already?"_

_"I should be getting the call any moment now, Kaoru."_

He slouched, disgruntled, as Chika slowly looked around. Ash was on the third couch, dozing off, and the other guy Chika addressed as Cam-nii was out getting some food... "Guys, I have meant to ask you...where is Frieda?"

All the British eyes shot to her like she'd uttered some taboo spell before rapidly looking around and towards the door, Ash lifting his finger to his lips and hissing out a "shhhh". Chika seemed startled.

"What's the matter?"

Georgia started to cry more. "Someone killed Frieda..."

Chika looked shocked. Who the hell was Frieda? "Who on Earth would do such a horrendous thing?"

"The same horrendous people in the village who hadn't wanted Cam to return" Dirk snarled, "Prick ass bastards, the lot of them."

Kaoru frowned as Chika suddenly was sad. "That's...that's so awful...poor Frieda...and poor Cam-nii. He must've been crushed."

"That _entirely _fails to describe what Cam was after he found her remains. I was frightened the man was going to kill himself" Ash shook his head.

Plucking at her pant leg, Georgia nodded slowly. "I tried to get him another kitten but he said he'd have nothing to do with it, it hurt him so."

Eh? Kitten? Frieda was a cat?Who the hell would kill someone else's cat? What for? He had to bristle up over that a bit considering his own cat, Kalaui. He'd have to go on a killing spree of his own if something decided to just purposefully kill his cat. Chika frowned, in thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I suppose not. If something were ever to happen to Russell I wouldn't want another animal ever again."

"Well darling, our pets _do _die naturally so it's a little more common for us. Not that it's any less distressing, naturally, and Frieda was still young and murder is a completely different set of circumstances. You've had Russell the entirety of your life so it would be utter heartbreak to lose him. We don't get that length of time to be so intimately and absolutely attached since our animals don't get the serum either" Dirk murmured.

Eh...? Don't serum? Chika looked to him quickly. "You _still _don't have the serum?"

"We're all aging as you know it."

What?! Who hadn't gotten the Marianna serum yet? Did they want their bodies to break down and start to decay while they were alive leading to eventual death? Why was Chika around these kooks?! The woman indeed looked dismayed. "Dirk..."

Kaoru swallowed when the bastard held her hand, kissing her forehead, "I know, darling...I'm still considering it."

Ash shot him a look. "If we were meant to live forever then we'd live forever without some chemical mankind produced."

Cocking a brow, Eiji drawled, "Yea, but going off that, people would be meant to suffer and die from diseases they don't have to which could be treated by 'chemicals'..."

"There's purpose in anything. It's offensive to fate to try to bend it."

Leonel frowned, "If we're basing it off of religious doctrine, even then you could suggest an entity gave mankind the means to prolong themselves. Almost every religion has figures that are generally ageless and the only reason affliction was introduced was due to evil which is supposed to be overcome...and I can't think of anything that would overcome the affliction of death more than the anti-aging serum."

Ash sulked as Georgia tapped her chin. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"Is there any meaning to life if there is no end? Would you want an endless book? An endless film or play? Death is a part of life and we should let ourselves age accordingly."

"The world around us constantly changes. You have some set time limit on life, how do you expect to experience all the splendors?" Eiji muttered.

"Indeed" Dirk nodded, yawning, "Based on the village I would agree with you, Ash, but having just been to Japan I can tell we are missing out on quite a few experiences. We're starting rather late as well so I would think extending the time might be promising..."

Glaring, Ash said darkly, "You know Ivan would _never _even _consider _the serum. Are you alright watching your brother grow old and die while you remain young for eternity?"

Ivan? Dirk's eyes grew, alas, and his face sort of blanched. Chika looked increasingly upset and Kaoru wasn't sure why they always had these existentialist conversations but it so wasn't necessary. Before he could remark at least for her sake, her phone rang. She visibly swallowed, standing. "This is the call. May I use your room for quiet, Dirk?"

"Eh? O-oh yes, of course, darling" Dirk quickly smiled, squeezing her hand.

Georgia frowned after her as she went upstairs before glaring at Ash. "You know, between you and Cheryl, you have this uncanny ability to use your dated perceptions to make everyone feel awkward."

Ash huffed, "I am saying what I know to be truth."

"Your truth isn't fact, Ash" Dirk mumbled, rubbing his temple.

"Maybe not. But why should you consider it? Chika hasn't really committed to you so if you were to do something this life altering and she chose someone else-"

Dirk raised a hand, "...I'm thinking about it. Myself. All this jabbering about it is giving me a headache. Whatever I choose, it shall be my choice and unaffected by outside sentiments."

"And Ivan?"

"As my only living relative, Ivan is something to consider. But his choice on life and mine still remain different so I can't let his fate decide mine either..."

Ash was disgruntled...Kaoru naturally hated to admit it but, um, yea, he wouldn't let a bunch of _other _people decide whether he should live or have an indefinite lifespan either. Nonetheless, Ash continued. "No one in my household shall receive such a thing."

Cheryl shot him a quick look before looking away. Eiji's violet eyes narrowed a bit before shaking his head a little. Odd...

Kaoru rested his cheek in his palm before mumbling out in sketchy English he was going to check on Chika. Dirk nodded and told him which door she'd be in because he probably figured Kaoru would be smart to know numbers well...

Wandering up the steps, he just listened for her voice and found the room. When he entered he grew instantly uncomfortable. Chika was lying across Dirk's bed on her stomach, writing something on a piece of paper. She just seemed so...

...Comfortable.

She looked up at him, frowning, "Is something wrong, Kaoru?"

"Eh? Oh, no, just...just checking on you."

Chika sat up, gazing down before shaking her head. "You know I was never very playful with your cats at home, Cally and Moony..."

Cally was mostly Elise's cat and Moony was mostly Maddy's. They were the 'family cats' but were finicky about who they accepted their affections from as cats were prone to do. Moony was the cat that accepted him as a good snuggler but she was 'eh' about all of his friends, including Chika. Chika tried despite being a dog person but Moony was just 'so-so' about her and Chika concluded that she simply didn't like her. Personally Kaoru preferred the aloofness of a cat but seeing as Russell had been with Chika her entire life she probably needed that express 'I love you!' that Russell Bow Wow Rover definitely delivered.

Playing with a strand of her hair, Chika whispered, "Frieda would always crawl into my lap and sometimes give me kisses. She was so very affectionate and nice and her and Russell were friends. She was actually very much like Kalaui."

Carl smiled wistfully. He adopted Kalaui when they went to college, an actually milk coffee colored cat. He was a lazy being and spent the entirety of the day sleeping which was good while he was at school and wasn't adverse to sleeping through the night which was also good...alas, he was such a cuddle cat when he was awake. He'd even managed to grow on Chika though she said he was still a little too lethargic for her pet taste...but they were buddies when he was awake. If Frieda met Chika's criteria though...

Balling her fists, she looked annoyed. "...Cam-nii is not liked in the village because he does not have parents. They mistreat him. They even killed one of his primary joys. The only reason he came here was so that he could have Frieda inside with him. Someone killed a poor defenseless animal and Cam-nii's pride and joy."

Kaoru stared at her...and knew that that was bothering her quite a bit. However... "That's not the only thing bothering you, is it?"

Chika looked up at him, doe-eyed, before seeming lost. "...No."

"...You can't really make him take the serum."

"I know that."

"Then don't fret" Kaoru assured, "There's no use in it."

Chika frowned before standing. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat when she pressed her face against his shoulder. "If you died...or Eiji...or Leo...Matt, Georgia, Cam-nii..._Dirk..._I wouldn't even know what to do. I don't know how I'd know how to feel."

"We're young, Chika, and I...assume your friends are young since they don't have the serum. Don't worry about something so gloomy."

"...For now" she mumbled, pulling away, "...Anyway, let's return downstairs so I can share my idea with everyone."

He nodded, following her out of the room. Surprising them, Cam was walking by, holding a bag. The tall man blinked at them, "Oh, hellu, darling."

Kaoru's eyes widened as Chika suddenly hugged his neck. Uh, from what he deciphered they shouldn't mention his cat...? Chika didn't say anything but Cam embraced her and they were just...quiet for a sec. And holy God, was this guy her brother? He could almost feel them communicating through nothing. When she released him, he smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"I had meant to ask earlier..."

"It's alright. I was going to get up the heart to tell you eventually, I swear. It's just...quite painful, as stupid as that sounds."

Chika looked stern. "It is not stupid at all. They had no right. No right at all."

Cam nodded gloomily. Chika gently grasped his wrist, "If you have a moment, there is something I wanted to discuss with you all."

"Oh yes, I'm only putting some things away and I'll return shortly. The pizza is downstairs."

Nodding, Chika started down the steps...Kaoru was pushed by his awkwardness to follow but...

"Uh...your...your cat. I am sorry" he managed out, hoping he didn't sound outrageously dumb.

The blond seemed surprised...guess it was weird he was talking to him but, well, that was just pure evil. There was no validation for killing a pet because 'he didn't have parents'. No wonder they came back here, like damn. Cam nodded slowly. "...Thank you."

Kaoru gave a short nod and finally escaped back to the living room. It was still pretty stifled down there too...Chika handed him a slice of cheese pizza as he wasn't much of a topping's guy before whispering something to Georgia, leaning across Dirk. The brunette had seemed irritated but suddenly smiled, pinking and nodding at whatever she was told. Chika tapped her cheek before nodding herself. Cam finally returned, sitting on the couch and accepting a slice of pizza from Chika as well. Dirk was kneading his brow but put on a smile. Why smile when you didn't feel like smiling? That was false appearances.

"So what is it you wished to discuss with us, darling?"

Nibbling on her slice of a pretty meaty slice of pizza, she swallowed, "As I've told a few of you, I am considering going to Boston after I complete college."

Kaoru instantly bristled. That again? Eiji dipped a breadstick into some marinara, probably about to go into full fatass mode. "Wha' about it?"

Shooting him a glare, Kaoru snarled, "_You knew_?"

"_She told us a month ago."_

So he supposed he was the first to know aside from her parents...still didn't mean a whole lot. He wouldn't move to America. Chika sat up straighter. "Arthur, the one that is keeping a position open for me and who I've down some remote coding for, has invited me to come stay for a week, full expense paid, this Winter Break."

Eh...? "Cool story, bro" Eiji drawled.

The man yelped when she punched his thigh hard. "Anyway, unfortunately there are no availabilities going into Boston that particular week for the warp jet so I'm going into New York first. But why I wished to discuss this with all of you was because Arthur gave me the ability to invite everyone."

Kaoru's eyes widened. What? Leonel blinked, "That'd be awesome! How long can we stay in New York? I've always wanted to visit the Metropolitan Museum."

"He told me he'd really only like to sit and talk with me two days out of the five and even then for a few hours so we can definitely fit that in. Mama and papa used to road trip to New York all the time when they lived there."

"Do keep in mind our educational system when I ask this..." Georgia warned, "But is that the place with the giant green lady?"

Chika nodded, "Yes, the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island are important landmarks in New York."

Dirk's eyes grew larger, glancing to Georgia, "We can stand inside a _statue_."

"Ace! I want to see just how immense it is!"

Cam frowned, "...Aren't there a lot of people in both New York and Boston?"

"Quite a few, Cam-nii, but the part of Boston we'll be staying is calm. You'd have some peace some of the time."

"...Alright."

Eiji snorted, "Why would I wanna go? It's not a beach and it'll probably be cold."

"Boston Creme Pies" Chika said simply.

"I'm in."

Cheryl's brows furrowed. "...Is that all that needs to be done to convince you to do something? List off food?"

"It really is a tried and true method" Chika explained with a sigh.

Eiji nodded. "I'm a simple man."

Cheryl groaned. Kaoru sulked and muttered under his breath he really had no interest in such a venture, especially since it was acknowledging the possibility that she was leaving. Dirk stood suddenly, a smile still on his face but entirely forced at this point. "It sounds splendid, darling. Um, I'll-I'll be right back."

Chika frowned as he staggered into the kitchen before standing to follow. Kaoru watched after them before looking to Eiji and Leonel. "So...you plan to go?"

Leonel blinked, "I mean, you know how awesome it'd be to see the Metro museum my last year of college? It can be worked into my final portfolio perfectly."

"Um, pie? Hell yea" Eiji snorted.

Kaoru groaned, dropping his head back and rolling his eyes. Sounded like Britain group was going too so he'd be the odd one out if he refused...plus, he wondered if Matt was going as well. Always her Matt and her Dirk. S—t.

Glancing to the side, he saw in the kitchen where Dirk was resting his head on her shoulder. From the minute sounds they were whispering about something before Chika shook her head and he pulled out an aspirin hypospray, pressing it to his temple and releasing the trigger. He looked solemn before nodding at Chika about something...whatever the case, she returned a lot happier and holding his hand.

...Yea...guess he was going to New York.

* * *

"Do you want to live forever?"

Cheryl Preston's blue eyes widened, looking to Eiji whom was lying beside her in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Pursing her lips for a moment, she shrugged. "Can not say I really thought much of it."

"I guess."

She turned on her side, relaxing on her elbow as she gazed at him. "...I see Ash's point more so due to the way I was raised. However, I'm not daft enough to not see your point either."

Eiji blinked at her languidly. "Guess seeing everything and experiencing everything wouldn't mean much in a village that abhors electricity and running water."

"While I take that as an offense it's certainly true."

So how exactly did this come to happen?

So yea, they had sex that night she took him to a hotel with the promise of a blowjob. Oh, and she delivered tenfold. He was pissed with Kaoru because he put him in that situation for that to occur but the actual occurrence he was prepared to hug the man over, if that made sense. In his head he swore it could never happen again.

Except one fine day he was feeling a bit 'frisky' and was having a little him time. Cheryl stopped by, having received his address from Chika because she was in dire need of speaking to him. While he meant to be the one to go tell her they should keep it...friendly, she took the initiative. When he was horny and she'd already displayed her amazing abilities to him. So yep, some influential convincing pick up lines later, they were doing the horizontal tango again.

The third time was when this got into uncomfortable land with him. He'd gone to the pub with all intentions of cutting this off because it was getting a little too cozy. In his head he was already thinking this was a viable option when that shouldn't have even crossed his thoughts. She was crazy! However...

She'd answered the door, wearing one of those student-esque looking sweaters with a collar underneath and a plaid skirt. She was just like a constant school girl and that...that did not help that moment whatsoever. Cheryl had gazed at him, horrified. "_W-what do you want?"_

_"Look, we need to talk about this little...tit for tat we're having right now" Eiji remarked._

_"Do..."_

_"I'm just saying, it's a little...weird, okay? I dunno how comfortable I am with it."_

_"...P-pie._"

Damn it, his weakness! Eiji had leered,_ "What?"_

Cheryl had been trembling at the time, her face drawn in a scowl as if she were deliberating. Finally, solving that mystery of why she was mentioning pie on the plane from Italy, she blurted,_ "D-do you like shepherd's pie?"_

He'd stared at her. She was a supervillain...or maybe not even that, just...just Catwoman to his Batman. She knew all the ways to draw him in for some reason and make him forget that this was weird and he should be ending this. But she says 'pie' and he was supposed to just pass up the opportunity? Maybe it was a stupid pie with stupid things though. If such a thing was even possible.

"_I'm not...really familiar with shepherd's pie."_

Cheryl grimaced. "_Oh...yes, I suppose it'd be an odd dish here."_

And like Batman catching Catwoman stealing pearls being torn between taking her ass to jail or making out, he chose the 'making out'. _"Why do you ask_?"

"_W-well, it's one of the few dishes I'm good at so...so I wanted to...to offer to make it. Um, j-just so you can try it though."_

So yea, this...relationship? Well, he hated that term. He'd had relationships before and they just turned to crap and more of a bother than he could take. This, he called 'convenience'. Well, the convenience began with her coming over to his place and making him that pie. While he was admittedly initially disappointed it wasn't a dessert pie, he wanted to know the being who decided to make such a dish out of mashed potatoes so he could shake their hand.

Cheryl had become a fixture in his life over the last two months and it scared him to death.

"Are you really willing to go all the way across the pond for pie, Eiji?" Cheryl asked presently, giving him a look.

"I like how you call the Pacific Ocean the 'pond', like we're going to go skip f—king rocks across it."

She sulked, sitting up. Man, she had nice tits. Just so pert and...pink. Cheryl leered more when he absently reached out and squeezed one. "Pie and boobs are your greatest weaknesses. You lack conviction."

"Duh."

"Seriously though, Eiji...I'm not much inclined to go myself. Ash doesn't seem very interested either..."

Eiji shrugged, "So I won't see you for a week. No biggy."

Pursing her lips, she collaped into his chest, causing him to grunt and bounce a little. "Ay, ho."

"...But then, that Ash doesn't want to go might be a plus" she muttered to herself.

"I'll say" Eiji rolled his eyes. Her brother made him want to endeavor to be a better brother to Antoinette somewhat. He was just so...controlling and judgmental. Cheryl didn't even say anything half the time to provoke his heckling. "But it's up to you, blond, you shouldn't lose sleep over it."

Cheryl was quiet for a few moments before nodding once. "...Suppose I have my short existence to see all there is to see so might as well."

He simply nodded before closing his eyes, weary. "...Cheryl?"

"Yes?"

"...What do you...think _this _is?"

Another silent minute passed before she shrugged, yawning. "Convenience?"

"Oh my _God_, you're my Sailor Catwoman."

"Yes, convenience" she leered, pinching his nipple, "Anything more and I'd have to figure out half the nonsense you speak."

Eiji snickered, "Yea, yea. No, that's...that's good. I'm not much more than a 'convenience' man myself."

...Of course, it had bothered him a little, that forever talk. He could see it'd bothered Chika about Dirk too because he hadn't committed to eternity. Ash, jerk off he was, had made a valid point though: Chika hadn't officially chosen him so if he got the serum and she went off with Matt or Kaoru and he got to watch his friends and brother die? Would be a mighty miserable story, that's for sure. Him? He...he supposed he was bothered when Ash decided for her.

...That wasn't very convenient though.

* * *

The scariest part about New York? Apparently the fact that somehow Hideyoshi Chika fit in.

Shomura Kaoru sulked when they arrived at JFK, already instantly put off that he was squeezed between hundreds of people. The British group seemed even more horrified but Chika kept them packed together like she dealt with this sort of thing as a frequent hobby. They got out the way of bustling commuters to discuss how they were getting to their hotel in Manhattan. For some reason Kaoru may have remembered she was entirely against a bus.

"How about a taxi?" Leonel suggested.

"Perhaps" Chika stroked her chin before looking to the street, "Of course with this traffic..."

Eiji was shivering, hugging himself and glaring, "I don't care if we summon a white dragon, let's just get inside."

Snickering, Chika grasped his arm and herded them in another direction. "Remember that show?"

"Oh man, pinnacle of anime excellence!"

Leonel smirked, "The manga was better."

"Penalty: you're brain dead now because you lost a card game!"

Kaoru was never a huge fan...Chika suddenly curled into her 'nii-san's' side, telling him it would be fine. Apparently Cam was panicking a bit, looking around nervously with every sound...in contrast, Georgia and Dirk got comfy quick, gushing and pointing out the huge buildings and gigantic billboards. Cheryl and Ash seemed pretty...neutral.

Him? He was just here because Dirk was here. Matt was apparently going on a fishing expedition with his dad, uncle, and cousin. Well, one less guy to worry about.

Oh yea, subway...that was probably a good idea. Chika called someone, probably the 'Arthur' guy and informed him they'd arrived. She nodded during the conversation before clicking off. "I will meet with him tomorrow around eleven. What do you think you all will do?"

"Uh, wait for you?" Cam snorted, "I'll go bloody mad dealing with all this madness."

Georgia smirked, hitting his arm, "I researched places we could go. Central Park and the Zoo, New York Botanical Garden..."

"There's a garden here?" he echoed, seeming sincerely shocked.

Chika nodded. "Before we leave we shall visit Coney Island. I haven't been since I was seven. And the aquarium and the Guggenheim. Of course the Metro and Modern Art Museum for Leo."

Smiling, Leonel huddled up, "Yea, so much to do..."

"It sucks none of the rides at Coney Island are open, really" Eiji sighed gravely, "I wanted to ride a rollercoaster!"

"In this weather?" Chika smirked.

"Yay for pneumonia."

Dirk raised a brow. "I've never been on a rollercoaster before...I can't say I have the confidence."

They chattered about all the places and things they wanted to do. Cheryl got excited by the shopping aspect and Ash was seeming to grow a little more excited. Kaoru still was...apathetic. Suddenly Chika's phone chimed. With a frown she checked her connection before looking around. Looking out the window when they made a stop, she blinked before waving. Oh God, what was this?

"Yo, Chika!" greeted Yagami Kairi as he came into the train, surrounded with some other people.

"I didn't know you were in New York, Kairi" Chika blinked.

He nodded, "We've been authorized to visit the Brooklyn Navy Yard. I'm going to fly home for Christmas after we complete the tour. What brings you to the U.S.?"

She explained the situation to him. Kaoru absently noted one of the girls with Kairi was looking at Dirk pretty heavily...the Brit was speaking with Cam, Georgia, and Ash however, not noticing whatsoever. Hmm...could be useful.

"Oh, hey, my manners. These are my Navy pals Danica, Mint, Daniel, and Andy. Guys, this is my cousin Chika and her posse."

"Nice to meet you" 'Danica' smiled, indeed eyeing Dirk.

Chika blinked...Kaoru, once again, wasn't sure what she was thinking. Did she not care? If she didn't care, that was a plus. However, before the situation could be revealed further, Kairi glanced at his watch. "What are you guys up to tonight?"

"Mm, we haven't decided on anything for tonight."

"You should come out to Insomnia with us then. We're going to get a few drinks, shoot some pool, maybe do a little bike racing."

Eiji smirked, "Is there such a place with all that?"

Kairi grinned, "Well, the bike racing _might _be a tad auxiliary but everything else is legit."

_Ugh_. He was _always _the odd one out when it came to going to those types of places, he always wanted to say 'no'. But well, between Eiji and Leonel also agreeing, he'd be that wet blanket sitting in the hotel room watching cable while they were out partying. Well...that wasn't necessarily a bad thing...nope, they were going to 'Insomnia'.

After dropping their things off at a rather nice hotel, they boarded the subway again and rode for at least a good twenty minutes before arriving at their destination. Kaoru observed Danica speak with Dirk vividly and he just kind of smiled and held the conversation. It looked like politeness on his end but, well, Kaoru could hope.

He grimaced, groaning lightly to himself when they entered yet another club. He'd had enough clubs for the rest of his life from...summer. Chika grasped Cam's elbow. "We haven't played pool since you got back, Cam-nii."

"We most certainly haven't. Figure you can still keep up with me?" he teased.

"S—t, we go out to bars and run out of cash, Chika sharks us up some" snorted Eiji.

Chika nodded to confirm this and Cam winked, "Then I look forward to seeing your progress, love."

Kaoru groaned as he watched him, Chika, and Georgia disappear into the pool game area. Once again, he was going to be forgotten, it seemed.

"Lemme buy you a drink, _Shirlei" _Eiji stretched, "I'm ready to get wasted since it's so damn cold."

Cheryl shot him a look before glancing to Ash...whom was already properly distracted by one of those crazy electro wheels people got into the center to twirl in. He wandered off to watch along with Dirk, "Danica" following. Kairi walked to the bar with the leftover members of the group, cocking a brow. "So, um, I know Georgia but who are these extras of the party here?"

"Ah yes, Chika neglected to introduce anyone" Eiji yawned, "This is Cheryl, the one blond guy with the brunette dude over there looking at the electric wheel are Ash and Dirk respectively and the one Chika's playing pool with is Cam."

Kairi nodded, "Well, nice to meet you. Funny how many friends Chika has now..."

'Yea, hilarious', Kaoru thought grouchily. Daniel, Kairi's black haired friend with glasses, laughed and elbowed him about something. Kairi smirked before looking to them, raising a brow. "Is...'Dirk' seeing anyone?"

Leonel sighed, "Can you keep a secret from your family?"

"Sure. It gets back around to them regardless anyway."

"That's Chika's...quasi-boyfriend."

Kairi's purple eyes widened substantially before looking toward Dirk. He and Ash were pretty enthralled, Danica less enthused but attempting to...flaunt, he supposed. "..._Chika_?"

"Don't worry, we were mortified too" Eiji snorted.

Kairi shot a look to him quickly. Yea, everyone in the universe knew he loved Chika _except _Chika. Never mind, this was a swell idea: he needed a drink. With a shake of his head, Kairi drawled, "Never ever would have...suspected that. She's not being particularly cozy to him though."

Cheryl scoffed, "Is Chika the cozy type? Their dates used to consist of buying Chinese food and yelling at video games."

"Yea, now, _that _sounds like Chika" Kairi laughed, "But still, she's not particularly worried about Danica and she's been making eyes at Dirk from the get-go."

That's what Kaoru wanted: for her not to be worried because it was inconsequential. Of course, this was also Chika so it was just as likely she hadn't noticed.

The bartender stared at them impatiently but Eiji was set on what he wanted, his violet eyes suddenly aglow. "I am in America and I can finally order it in its native land: two Funky Cold Medina, my good sir."

With a snicker, the tender lifted two shot glasses, "Guess I should warn you but our vodka choices are pretty potent. I can get you pussy stuff but if you want a Funky Cold Medina, you better do it in my opinion of right."

"Yea, dude, I'd take 'pussy stuff'. They use Spirytus" Kairi warned.

"The hell is that?" Eiji demanded, "Sounds like a RPG summon spirit."

Andy, Kairi's blond friend, chuckled, "It's Polish vodka. 97 percent proof."

"_Hell yes_. I am in! What about you, _Shirlei_, you going into the ground with me?"

Cheryl leered, "_No_."

"Fine, the lady will take her Funky Cold Medina wussed out and I'll take mine like a man" Eiji rolled his eyes.

Since when did Eiji start buying Cheryl drinks? Didn't they hate each other? She stared at the shot before sighing, clinking it to his, both taking them down flat. The blonde trembled and Eiji leered. "Dude, I didn't taste _anything_. Is this a sham?"

Kairi snickered, "You're going to learn today, bro."

Nah, Kaoru wasn't testing those waters. He went the 'wuss' route as well...and well, Eiji? About two shots later, the rest was kind of history.

"D-dude, dude, _dude_!" he screamed, his voice starting to escalate as he hugged Kaoru's shoulder, "You...you need...need to panz...panz up, biz. You...you tell 'er now you like 'er and she will be like 'oh my God' and freak out and prollz never talk to you again but you...you will...will have it off your chest, man!"

Kaoru raised a brow at this 'advice' before shaking his head, nursing a gin and tonic. "Yea, sure."

With a glower, Cheryl clenched his elbows when he moved to her, hugging her waist. "Youse...you haz...you haz nice tits. Thurr-thurr not Chika tits but they-they mighty pretty..."

"Thanks, I suppose."

"Maybe...maybe I...I should have one more shot..." Eiji stammered.

Leonel glared, "Maybe if you want to black out. You're done for now, man."

"Fine, fine..." he grumbled.

Chika and Cam finally returned, Dirk and Ash also making their way back with 'Danica' in tow. Georgia seemed amused while Cam looked...horrified. "I...I lost."

While Kaoru thought nothing of it, Ash and Dirk turned to stare at him as if he'd spoken some illogical impossibility. "...Are you _kidding_?"

"It was most likely a fluke, Cam-nii" Chika insisted, sitting beside him.

"I don't know, darling, Cameron doesn't let 'flukes' throw him..." Georgia drawled.

Cam sat down, his green eyes wide as he held his head, "I...I need a drink."

Oh God, Chika drinking again with her 'little British friend'. Eiji tapped the bar, "H-hey, for these-for these two chickz that juz rolled up, some-some Silk Panties with the summon spirit in it."

Georgia's brow rose and Chika took the drink, sniffing it. "...Summon spirit?"

"I wouldn't drink that, Chika" Leonel smirked.

"Chika'z no panzy. She'z been more of a man than any of uz since birth."

Punching his arm, Chika 'cheered' with Georgia and drank it. Ugh. Georgia seemed perplexed, "...I didn't really...taste anything?"

"Yea" Chika snorted somewhat, elbowing Kairi who was speaking with his party, "What's that strong drink our grandpapa's used to say they drank like it was normal?"

Kairi's brows furrowed in thought before having an epiphany. "Everclear."

"_That's_ hard stuff, you" Chika poked Eiji's chest.

He waved a hand at her, "I knowz Everclear, boo, I got lozt in that one town on Everclear, remember? That ish iz 95 percent, what you just had was _97_."

"No way."

"_Way_!"

Kaoru's eyes closed partially as music started to play, probably since the 'club' was just opening for dancing. He wasn't particularly a fan of American music since he didn't really comprehend the language that well. Alas, Eiji started hitting Chika's arm hard. "Thiz song! Thiz song is the _s—t! _You-you remember this song?"

Chika blinked languidly, "No?"

"Oh, come on" Eiji glowered, "Yur-yur grandpa used to play thiz ish _all the time _when ya'll had thoz Summer cookouts. Leo, you remembererer, right?"

The two just stared at him as he started to sway dance, almost like he was directing an orchestra, to what just sounded like...chanting. The chanting paused for a moment...before going into that electronic bass sounding stuff. What? Eiji was wasted. Alas, Chika and Leonel suddenly seemed perplexed.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals _In a very bizarre unison moment they all inhaled hard and exhaled, Chika slapping Eiji's arm. "I do remember now!"

"Right?!"

Kairi chuckled, drinking a beer, "Yea, grandpa and Uncle Koji were going in on this one, I recall somewhat."

Georgia and Chika got another drink before they, including Eiji _and _Leonel, walked out onto the dance floor a level down from where they were standing. Kaoru felt...out of it. Even they were social, huh...? Kairi glanced at Dirk for a long moment before clearing his throat, calling over the dim. "So Dirk, right?"

Dirk was startled before smiling, "Ah, yes, hello! I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. You're Chika's cousin?"

"Yea, I'm her grandpa's twin brother's grandson" Kairi nodded, "Chika never actually mentioned a boyfriend before, I believe."

"Oh, uh...well, she wasn't so much hiding it, I suppose, just not really...apt to tell anyone."

That was putting it pretty damn lightly, Kaoru thought irritably. 'Danica' shot a look toward him before smiling tightly. "Oh, so are you two serious?"

Dirk frowned some...but ultimately failed to answer the question? What? Did he just not want to or did he not know? Kaoru's eyes narrowed to Chika and the group, all of them pretty hyped about the song still. Glancing back to Dirk, he found the older man was gazing in her direction too, an unreadable expression on his face.

...Eiji, in his own drunk ass way, was right. He had to get his act together.

* * *

"_Oh my DAMN, I-I don't—I'm zo-I'm zo wasted 'um-um don'-don' have feet_!"

Cheryl Preston's brows rose as Eiji was actually somehow managing to walk at a tilt, leaning into Hideyoshi Chika who was also slightly stumbling until she knudged him straight, holding his arm. "Stzop-ztop tryin' tuh' knock me down withya', _dick_."

"I am-I am so drunk, like-like who the...who the hell am I right now?"

Despite dancing most of the night, Chika and Eiji decided to have one shot of the Everclear and one shot of the Spirytus straight and now? Well, it wasn't her 'little British friend' but Eiji and perhaps Kaoru just found drunkeness obnoxious no matter who it was.

"Chi-Chika, you-you b-bitch, s-stzop zigzagging, _f—k_."

"Shut your f—kface, no one'z zigzagging" she snarled, staggering yet holding him up.

Georgia gave a short incredulous laugh, "Goodness, I thought I'd featured Chika drunk before..."

"Yea, Chika with _Eiji_ drunk probably would be a whole other ballpark" smirked Leonel.

Chika squealed when Eiji tipped in the other direction, almost taking them both to the sidewalks they were walking up to reach the subway. "Ya' dumbass, sto-stahp bs'ing!"

"Ya'-ya' know what zucks about dis'-dis' place" he slurred, waving his hand when he regained his footing, "I'z like-i'z like three in the damn morning and thuh-thuh streetz gotz people on it like it'z-it'z got-damn five in the evenin'!"

Well, there was something to be said for that. As it were, they all stumbled out of Insomnia around three minutes ago onto the streets of New York and it was like they were walking around at a common time. It was just too alive for a time he considered dead, even when he was awake on a gaming or movie marathon...

Alas, Chika snorted heavily, "Wha'z zo bad about _dat_? At least wurr nah' thuh only peoplez out here."

"Yur'-yu'r right" he conceded, "Cuz...cuz I swear, we'd be'n Japanese prizon by now, walkin' round like diz."

"Th-there'z...there'z the subway" Chika pointed shakily, turning toward the entrance, the metallic squeal of the train below them almost overpowering her voice.

Eiji gripped the rail, almost tumbling down when Chika let go to grasp the other side, "B-bitch, you-you tryna' kill me?!"

"Shut yur' damn face for I beat your zorry ass" Chika leered.

"F—k, woman, alwayz-alwayz beating me up zince we-we were _three_" he grumbled petulantly, Chika still holding onto him despite her threat, "Whaddidai eva...eva do to you?"

"Yur...yur right. You've...you've alwayz-alwayz being the same stupid idiot you-you are so whazzit matter anymore?" she mumbled, stumbling toward the ticket entry.

Eiji reached into his pocket for a long few seconds, grunting, "Tha'z-tha'z right. Dun-dun you feel dumma for-for wasting all that time tryna beat me up?"

"Nah really, yur' still-yur still a dumb s—t."

"B-bitch, I...I might be."

Cam raised a brow before smirking toward Dirk who was just staring at this display speechlessly. "Sure you don't want to just...assist her? She's a little light on her feet, you know?"

"They're bloody bonkers, speaking blinking codswallop" huffed Cheryl.

Eiji's eyes widened at her, stopping, "Oh ma' God, tha'z the mos' British thing I've evurr heard."

"B-British slang is zo hard" Chika declared, "L-like 'ace' meanz-meanz 'awesome'."

"We-we're nah playing no damn cards here."

Dirk bit his lip, apparently amused, Cam's smirk growing. "Well, here's another one for you: you two are havering quite a bit."

"I cannot dizagree, good sir, we'z were havering a lot of drinks..."

"Waz that a pun?" Chika glared at him as if this would be an abominable offense.

Eiji groaned, slamming down on the worn seat cover next to her and dropping his head in her lap. "It wazn't not not a pun. But I'mma...I'mma sleep a sec...wake me when we...we go wherever we're going..."

He had to have tipped off in record time, Chika not far behind him, her head tipping over against her shoulder. Kaoru, settled next to Leonel, shook his head. Dirk rubbed his forehead, sighing, "Well, remind me not to drink whatever they had, blimey."

Georgia snickered, looking to him knowingly, "You were rather quiet on the way back, chum. Something on your mind?"

"...Somewhat" he sighed gravely before scratching his head, "That, and I wanted to make my presence as unnoticeable as possible as...you do recall Chika gets a little...feisty with me when she's drunk."

Cam grunted. "Oh, I do recall."

What...? Chika momentarily woke when her phone started to ring. Rubbing her face groggily, she tapped 'answer' without success for a few seconds before pressing the device to her ear. "H-hello?...Oh, hi, Kairi...n-nah, we-whurr okay...I _know_! B-but we migh'-migh' get DUIs."

She snickered as Kairi responded to that, "Y-yes, th-that's better to avoid. W-we can ride bef-before w-we go back home."

Georgia stretched, yawning, when they arrived back at their stop. "Going on those bikes again, love?"

"Y-yea, K-Kairi'z got a supped up Yamaha he'z fixin' here. He say'z the ride around the Delaware iz the prettiest..."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "_Motorcycles are dangerous, Chika."_

Chika simply leered at him and he figured she would. Why Chika got into racing, he wasn't particularly sure. Started with a video game and she took it into reality. When she was fourteen she even briefly raced in a league and was in the top seven or something. It just made him squeamish to see her put herself in nonsensical danger.

Never answering him, Chika shook Eiji's shoulder. "W-wague up, prick, we-we're at our stahp."

Eiji grumbled, waving her hand away, "N-no, s-slehpy..."

Tugging him to his feet despite his complaints and threats, they entered their hotel. Kaoru raised a brow when Cheryl shot Chika a hot look, the woman going into one of the men's rooms...

They were secluded, thankfully, him, Eiji, and Leonel staying in one room, the British guys in another while the girls got the suite. Chika shoved Eiji into bed, pulling off his shoes as he just went right back to sleep. Kaoru sulked, "Chika..._we _can undress Eiji." She'd seen enough men naked in his opinion.

"Stahp being such'a spaz. I'z seen Eiji naked accident'ly enuff it don't matter."

_Ugh. _Getting his shirt and jeans off, she surprisingly folded his clothes and put it on top of his things. "A-a'right. U'm-U'm going to bed. I'll prolly...prolly be gone befuh' you guyz getz up so-so I'll zee you aroun' three."

"Alright, Chika" Leonel yawned, "G'night."

"Nigh', Leo, Kaoru, jerkface."

She staggered from the room and Kaoru shook his head, taking off his shirt. "...This is going to suck. Why am I even here?"

"Hopefully to have fun. You are getting to be a bit of a stick in the mud, Kaoru" Leonel grumbled, "I mean, nothing's wrong with not enjoying this sort of thing, that's perfectly okay. But that you involve yourself and then just deride the whole thing? No one likes that guy!"

Kaoru glared, "I am not deriding anything, Leonel! Are motorcycles _not _dangerous? And Chika wants to go race one around the damn city? Am I just going to let her do something stupid and not voice my opinion?"

Leonel just groaned, folding up his green dress shirt. "...Chika is adventurous, Kaoru. She likes traveling, she has a minor interest in social things like tonight, she _likes _things. You don't have to agree with them but she's not shooting up or anything, she's...Chika. Don't make it more than it is."

"...It's still stupid."

"Fine, sure" Leonel said passively, dropping beside Eiji.

"I love Chika, Leonel. I just want what's best for her."

...This place though? This was where she was thinking about living and...and this wasn't where she should be, this wasn't their _home_. He felt...he felt lost here.

Why didn't...why didn't he just act?

* * *

"Chika, do you have an infatuation with Eiji?"

Cheryl Preston could only glare when Chika burst out of her clothes, just walking around their room in her purple underwear drinking a bottle of water. The 'not Chika tits' remark came to mind at present. She waved a hand at her, putting out clothes for tomorrow. "Infaduation with _who_?"

"Eiji!"

"Mm, nah' really. I mean, Eiji'z adorable buh all my babytime frienz are adorable."

Cheryl huffed, brushing her hair as she sat in her bed. "Could have certainly fooled me with that display tonight! You know he's probably infatuated with you!"

The tall woman pulled a large blue shirt from her backpack...before a very impish smile crossed her face. "_You _like Eiji, don'tcha?"

"W-what?!" Cheryl squeaked, her heart pulsing, "T-that's ridiculous! H-he's downright _repulsive _a-and he's a lush and pervert a-and younger than myself-"

"Now, now, I think you're onto something, Chika darling."

Georgia Ainsworth exited the bathroom in her pajamas, having just washed her face. Relaxing on the bed, she blinked knowingly at Cheryl. "You were absolutely livid Eiji was all over Chika tonight. You've gotten smitten!"

"That's bonkers!"

Chika sighed, "Eiji iz an asshole...buh don' let thah fool you, he'z actually really sensitive and kind sorta..."

Before Cheryl could protest further, Chika's cell phone rang. She blinked before putting on projection. "Hi, daddy!"

"...Hi" Hideyoshi Chihaya responded in a drawl, "Exactly _how _wasted are you right now?"

"W-we'z had Spirytus tonigh', daddy!"

"That from Final Fantasy?"

Chika pouted petulantly, "Don' be silly, daddy, yo-you know all the Final Fantasy summonz! I-It was liquor a-and we go-got ballz drunk, daddy, ballz!"

Cheryl could only imagine saying 'balls' to her mother or late father. She'd probably get beaten and sent to a nunnery to be forgotten. However, Chika's father just smirked, "That right, Scuttle-chi?"

"Yes" Chika said solemnly, "A-and i'z a-all that s—thead Eiji'z fault."

"Uh huh. It's funny how much you become like me drunk."

Georgia smiled as Chika flopped over in bed next to her, cuddling a pillow, "N-no way, da-daddy'z the best..."

"You flatter me. You are going to bed, I presume? Because I cannot say you should have another drop of booze, young lady, you're pretty gone."

"Yes, daddy..." she yawned widely.

"Good. I'll check on you again tomorrow. Don't have too much more fun like this, okay?" Chihaya suggested mildly.

Chika nodded, falling asleep, "Mmkay. I love you, daddy..."

"I love you too, Scuttle."

With that, Chika dozed off as the screen went black, her cheek pressed against her pillow as she breathed softly. Georgia watched her for a moment before getting her tucked in. "They're from a rather...loving place, aren't they? I can't really recall the last time my father said he loved me back."

Cheryl hugged her knees before relaxing her chin on top of them. "...Yes."

...For as much of a 'convenience' as she was, or, as much of an asshole Eiji was, he'd send her texts or sometimes even call every other day asking how she was. Just for no reason at all, really. Not because he wanted to plan a rendezvous or anything, just...to see how she was making it. Ash and her mother only worried she was a trollop. How she felt, how she was doing, none of that mattered.

It was easy to get infatuated here, eh?

* * *

...Man.

When Kaoru woke up, Leonel was getting dressed, gushing about going to the Modern Art Museum. Eiji uttered that he was going to stay in bed until he was convinced breathing wouldn't cause him to vomit...

Kaoru had gone to the women's room, thinking that Chika was probably in the same boat and had abandoned the whole 'possibly living here' affair. Or he'd hoped. But of course not, Georgia opened the door and explained Chika had left some hours ago. She was dressed like she was preparing to go somewhere.

"Cam, Ash, are you ready to go?" she questioned when she went to knock at their door.

The two blond men appeared, also bundled up. Cam seemed squeamish but nodded, mumbling that the garden better be 'bloody worth it' while Ash seemed pretty apathetic either way. Dirk appeared, not really dressed to go anywhere but clothed...

...Was he waiting for Chika too?

Kaoru swallowed when Dirk's eyes widened. "Oh yes, you're going to the art museum, correct, Leonel?"

"Yea, I figured I'd wait on the Metro Museum so everyone could go but I'm heading to the Modern one now" Leonel explained.

"Mind if I come along? I'm not really in the mood to sit in the room any longer."

"Oh yea, sure" Leonel blinked.

Dirk clapped, "Ace. Give me just a moment to get my coat and shoes."

...So they were just going to go out and explore, huh? Why wasn't he that inspired...?

After everyone had dispersed, he wandered back to his room, only to be startled by Cheryl's presence. Eiji was sitting up now, his blue hair a bedridden mess as he gazed drearily at her. She was sitting beside him and they were kind of...whispering. Eiji nodded some and looked up at Kaoru. "_You hungry, dude?_"

"._..Somewhat, I suppose_." He'd eaten something out of the complimentary fridge but had hoped to wait for Chika to get anything substantial.

Eiji nodded, "_Let's go grab something then."_

He then proceeded to inform Cheryl of this...and she suddenly pouted. While Kaoru wasn't a hundred percent sure he thought he gathered Eiji responded 'less suspicious'. What? Whatever the case, Cheryl groaned but nodded in apparent agreement before rising, saying she was going to dress. When Eiji rose, Kaoru suddenly realized...wasn't it odd for her to come in and sit with him in his boxers? Like, weren't they crazy conservative...?

After Eiji finally got clothed around 1:30 in the afternoon, they went out on the bustling streets again. Eiji had typed in a random restaurant in his phone and came up with Bottega Del Vino. "I'm never drinking again though."

Okay, this _was _weird. They decided to walk and Cheryl briefly stopped at a street store, picking up and admiring a big patterned scarf before putting it back down and walking away. Eiji came up from behind and flipped the tag...before actually reaching into his pocket and tossing down a fifty piece, telling the man who was watching them like a hawk to 'keep the pennies'. Picking up the scarf, he strode next to Cheryl and dropped it on her head. She looked up before demanding where it came from. Eiji remarked the vendor thought she had 'nice tits' so he gave it to her for free. Cheryl punched his hip but wrapped it around her head like a shawl...before walking closer into Eiji's side.

Kaoru leered when they did settle in the Italian restaurant, arriving just in time for the reservation Eiji made. "_What is going on? I thought you hated her?"_

"Hate's such a strong word"

Eiji drawled, looking through the menu, "You understanding all these fancy Italian words, _Shirlei_?"

Her golden brow creased before looking up at him absently, "No, not really. Just order something for me, will you?"

Eiji tugged his ear...and seemed to be seriously considering. When the waiter appeared, Eiji got two glasses of 'Ribolla Gialla' white wine and Gamberoni al Pepe. "And Gnocchi di Spinaci for the lady."

...If he wasn't feeling like a hell of a third wheel right now, he thought crossly, ordering Branzino al Balsamico with a moscato. Eiji stretched, "So how were you guys last night after the drink fest?"

"_We _were fine" Cheryl grumbled, "Chika and yourself were absolutely bonkers."

"S—t, you're lucky Chika and I were _alive_. Our insides were a thousand percent more flammable with the stuff we drank" Eiji snorted.

Kaoru blinked languidly at Eiji as the wine was brought back to him, Eiji swirling and taking a sip first. "_Are you f—king with her?"_

The blue haired man choked harshly, coughing and hacking for a moment before glowering at him. "Don't concern yourself with that, Kaoru."

"_What_?"

Cheryl frowned, faintly sipping her glass, "Concern for what?"

"_Don't concern yourself with that, Kaoru_. And nothing, blondie, just a very poignant question."

Kaoru sulked. "_How? She makes fun of your English, your heritage, ridicules you, and you end up sleeping with her? What's wrong with you?"_

"Nothing is wrong- _nothing is wrong with me!"_

"What?" Cheryl demanded.

"Okay, _someone _has to learn someone else's language, this is crazy."

Regardless, that's how lunch was for a while and it was pretty uncomfortable. Thankfully the food came and ceased any need for conversation...and it was actually super amazing, he had to admit. He heard New York was one of the food capitals...Kaoru's eyes narrowed when Eiji ordered a 'cioccolato caldo' for Cheryl as well and a cappucchino for himself before requesting the check...with all her food on it. She looked horrified. "No, no, I-I have money. You've already purchased this scarf."

"I told you, that scarf was a reward for your boobs" Eiji said simply, taking a card out of his wallet, "And if you're actually concerned, you can just cover the waiter's tip."

Cheryl bit her lip, opening her wallet and pulling out some bills. Eiji's violet eyes narrowed at her, "I was _kidding_, I didn't think you _would _be actually concerned."

"Of course I'm concerned!" she scoffed, setting the money near his card, "I thought I was a 'convenience' and here you are buying me things!"

Eiji yawned...and just like damning evidence right before Kaoru's eyes, kissed her gingerly. "I know your brother only gave you like a hundred pieces for this trip. You're lucky to get rice with that so don't worry about it."

Cheryl fell silent, gazing into her lap as the waiter returned with their dessert and took the card to finish out Eiji's bill as well as his. Ugh, what an awful relationship idea...did it just seem convenient to Eiji to have yet another verbally abusive person in his life? Wasn't his dad generally enough?

They left, starting to wander back toward the hotel. Kaoru grimaced, hating how jammed together they were once again. This trip was getting to be too much, maybe he should just...go home. He hadn't really found anything good yet except balsamic fish.

"Kaoru! Eiji! Cheryl!"

They looked up, surprised, when Chika appeared, walking up the street. Kaoru's eyes widened, finding his childhood friend dressed in a long black pea trench coat that reminded him a bit of her grandfathers with a gray beret and leather boots. Apparently she was wearing a skirt under there, he could see a little flesh.

...She just somehow managed to stand out but fit into this picture at the same time, people all around her but not at all bothered. He...he figured she'd be bothered. He...he was...

"Yo. So how hungover were you this morning?" Eiji questioned with a groan.

Chika snickered, catching up to them and holding Kaoru's elbow, "Surprisingly not much. I think I drank some water before I went to bed or something so I didn't wake up dehydrated and dying during this meeting."

"Ugh, I wish I remembered to do that" he grimaced, rubbing his brow.

"I am not that surprised, we were drunker than I ever recalled being. So what have you all been up to?"

Kaoru blinked absently, "_Just had lunch, actually... I wanted to wait for you but..._"

"_Oh no_" Chika shook her head, "_Arthur and I had lunch at Bruce's Cafe. I think it will be a while before I'm hungry again."_

Eiji rubbed his hands together, stuffing them in his pocket, "_So how'd it go? Think he'll wanna hire you?"_

Kaoru sulked at Eiji for promoting this idea as if it were a good one but Chika nodded rapidly. "Arthur said he would love for me to come work with him on this project. He said my work remotely has saved him much time so he could imagine the benefits of me being local."

"_...But...I don't want you to be 'local' here..._" Kaoru said under his breath, miserable.

"_What was that, Kaoru? I couldn't hear you_" Chika questioned.

"_...Nothing._"

She opened her mouth but paused before waving. Ugh. "Cam-nii! Georgia! Ash!"

The other trio was coming from the other direction, the two groups meeting at the hotel. "Hello, darling! How was your meeting?"

"It went great. It is something for me to greatly consider" Chika nodded, "How was the botanical garden?"

Despite Cam being really really against the crowded state of the city, he seemed very pleased, holding a bag that read...New...York something Garden. "That garden was impeccable! Why, I have never seen anything quite like it, it was astounding!"

Georgia smiled, also holding a bag from another store. "Cam is quite excited about it. I swear I could have left him to live there he was so at home."

Ash looked a lot less enthusiastic. "It was alright, I suppose. Not really a huge 'garden' fan..."

The man's blue eyes suddenly narrowed, "Where on Earth did you get that, Cheryl? Don't tell me you've gone through the money I gave you already."

"No, no, I..."

"The vendor thought she was cute and asked me when she walked away after setting it down to give it to her" Eiji remarked simply.

"...I see."

Why did he lie? He bought it for her, what was the use in hiding it? Ugh, terrible couple! He pursed his lips when Chika absently started looking around, finally walking through the old style doors into their hotel. Except there was at least one here that was far worse.

"Where is Dirk?"

"Ah, he and Leonel went to the museum. He called me about twenty minutes ago, saying it was very bizarre but 'inspiring'" Georgia answered.

Kaoru inhaled lowly when Chika smiled for _whatever _reason at that. "I'm glad."

He felt sick. Everyone was a damn couple, the love of his life was thinking about moving into a world he had no interest in...

This was the time now, Kaoru. Now. Things were changing but...but you had the power to fix that, to slow it all down.

Chika was nodding, looking at the things her 'Cam-nii' had bought as they boarded the elevator. Her phone chimed and when she checked the message she smiled. And he just knew it was Dirk.

...Was...was it really...really too late though?

* * *

Did he like the city? Somewhat. There was no excuse for boredom when there was something to be found around every corner to do. It was interesting the life in a place with limited nature, or at least nature unlike theirs in Galeton. All from people, all produced.

Dirk Middleton leaned against the window sill outside their hotel room, a fancy affair in itself, and watched the night sky light up, other rooms in the distance lighting up like hundreds of thousands of stars. It was different from what he'd always known and in that way he was invigorated to be on these journeys with Chika.

'Are you two serious?'

Biting his lip, he sighed heavily. Were they serious...? He...he wasn't sure. He knew he wanted to be but...

'Chika hasn't really committed to you'.

...No. Not really. But...

Dirk yelped, jumping when arms wrapped around his torso. Looking back over his shoulder, he relaxed and smiled. Hideyoshi Chika was the 'culprit', her red eyes doe-like as she slipped under his arm to hug him. "Well hiya, darling."

"Hiya" she greeted back, resting her head against his side. "Where have you been? Leo got back from the museum hours ago."

"Oh, I just decided to wander a bit more. This city is so...electric" he murmured, folding her in his arms.

She rubbed his back, resting her ear against his chest, "I'm glad you are enjoying it. I know not everyone is..."

Dirk had a good idea of whom she was speaking of but didn't remark on it, gazing back outside. "...It's very...exciting here. I don't know how well I'd deal with so much excitement. Bloke like myself might just end up getting overwhelmed with all the things to do."

"But that's not truly a bad thing, I think..."

Pursing his lips, he shook his head in agreement, "No, it's not. Just there's such a rush on life, I might try to take it all in too quickly..."

Chika tilted her head, perplexed. "...That's a little bit of a different reason than Cam and Kaoru. They just hate all the people and the busyness of it."

He chuckled, "The people are vaguely stressful but there's something wonderful about that. In Galeton, everyone's basically the same breed, all cut from the same cloth. I see so many people here from different cultures, different places, different careers. We don't get that there...I find it...comforting to know people aren't completely like they are in Galeton."

The blonde woman nodded before looking up at him, "We haven't spent much time together."

"No, not exactly. It's awfully selfish of me but a small part of me wished we'd come here together..." Dirk laughed nervously.

Chika considered this before nodding firmly, "We haven't ever gone on a vacation by ourselves, have we? I'll have to amend this on our final break."

"No, no!" Dirk quickly blurted, "L-like I said, I know that sounds selfish. You want everyone to experience something as grand as this and I appreciate that so much about you. No one gets left out."

"Yes...but I have taken trips with Kaoru alone and even Eiji and Leonel. We should have such a trip together as well."

Dirk blushed as she leaned up and gave him a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. "For now, as everyone is relaxing, would you be interested in wandering around with me this time?"

"Certainly" he smiled warmly.

She nodded, briefly returning to her room and retrieving her satchel, coat, and hat. His heart skipped when her hand slipped into his and they started out of the hotel together. When he'd been gallivanting alone earlier, he'd felt so...small, like the world was crashing down into him. It was a shocking feeling and he took it in its most positive form of inspiring his stories, of one lone man in a big world of thousands of millions.

Alas, Chika here beside him...he felt so much more. He knew it was serious.

...For him.

* * *

"I'm too old for this."

Cameron "Cam" Daugherty, 27-years-old and also a year older than Ash Preston, looked up from his terrarium at the fellow with a raised brow. He was lying in the window bay seat, gazing out at the night rather absently. "Once upon a time this would have excited me. Now I just don't care as much...I mean, some of these things are still amazing but I believe I'm over exploring. I'm ready to settle down, have a family, take over the family business."

Eyes narrowing, Cam cleared his throat, "...Anyone in mind?"

Ash looked back at him, his blue eyes full of disbelief, "Naturally Georgia!"

"'Naturally'? Ash, has Georgia particularly expressed any interest in being your wife...?"

"Does she have to?"

This caused Cam pause before he looked back up at him. Ash Preston and he had been best friends in their youth. They'd played stick ball and hunted for frogs and camped out. They were two peas in a pod, as it were. But then, when they grew older, into their teens, things started getting a little different. He had to focus on his familial duties and his mother had expressed her disapproval of their relationship. While that never kept Ash from associating with him, the wall...was building. Now, in their mid-twenties, it still was. It would be as tall as those buildings out there if they ever told him about the affair...he just hoped enough of those old days were left that he'd overcome it.

...Except then he'd make a statement like that. "Are you telling me that you'd be perfectly alright with a woman that doesn't love you?"

Ash shrugged simply. "That's not a vital part of a marriage, I'd say. My mother tells me often she was a perfect stranger to my father but they came to love each other. It'd be no different."

His jaw growing taut, Cam swallowed that. "...Georgia is a friend we've had for years, since our days as children...you would disrupt her autonomy if she said she didn't wish to be your wife?"

"'Disrupt her autonomy'? Why would she be disrupted?"

Cam wanted to say because she had committed to _him_. Alas, he just shook his head. Ash glared, "Why would Georgia reject me? I will inherit a great business, I'll have a perfect home for her, we're well-known in our community. It'd be an honor."

"Because those things don't equate to being committed to someone eternally, Ash."

Ash huffed. "That's just a dally idea from the outside, Cam. It's not doing anyone out here a bit of good. Chika may as well be committed to several men, does she 'love' any one of them?"

"At least she'll have the _choice_!"

The blond rolled his eyes as if that were a stupid thing to worry about. Cam was growing furious. "So only your choice matters, Ash? Georgia has no say? That's how you'll keep your 'wife' happy?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Cam."

"Why?" Cam hissed, "Because I'm an outsider and have ridiculous thoughts that if I love someone I want them to love me back before I force them to be my wife?"

"Just...just you'll find someone, alright?"

It was only divine intervention that someone knocked on the door because he was prepared to punch Ash in the face for that remark. Sucking his cheek, he marched over to the door and swung it open. Ah yes, the lady in question. Georgia blinked at him, her pretty face becoming concerned. "Cam, are you alright?"

"...I'm fine" he mumbled.

"Well, you don't look fine" she frowned, looking between him and Ash whom was quiet. "Are you two having another spat?"

Cam's eyes closed partially, looking at her. He was too expectant...but he was getting upset by Ash's decrees, by his claims of her when she had made no claim of intimate interest in him. He wanted the secret out. "Just discussing marriage. Ash is considering it in the near future."

"Oh my" Georgia smiled. It was forced, he could feel, but she asked 'obliviously', "Who is the lucky woman?"

Naturally Ash would freeze being put on the spot like that. "U-um, w-well, uh..."

"Whomever she is, she's very lucky."

Cam glowered a bit, "We were speaking of how he doesn't think that it's necessary to have mutual feelings? What do you think?"

The woman right in the center of this appeared startled before smiling nervously. "W-well, I would say it'd be best to have mutual feelings. That way it'd be a more comfortable marriage."

"Best" Ash said quietly, "But not necessary."

"U-um, I...I don't know about that-"

Ash stared at her beseechingly and it didn't take a genius to know what it was he was trying to prove. He would never force his expectations on Georgia, he wasn't going to act until she was comfortable telling Ash as well.

...He just...he just couldn't help but be impatient. They'd...they'd been together for almost ten years now. When...when was the right time?

Rising, Ash seemed upset as well for entirely different reasons. "U-um, I'm going to go check on Cheryl. I'll be back in a moment."

When he exited, Cam pursed his lips tight as he started toward the bathroom. Georgia quickly grasped his hand, "Cameron-"

"Why?" he interrupted, upset, "Why is it so hard to admit that _I'm _the one you've chosen?"

"Because Ash will be heartbroken and I-I wish to but please, we just have to wait until the right moment! Yo-you haven't told him _either_, after all!"

Cam shook his head, gazing off, "Because I will not force your hand. I want us to be united when we tell him. As it is, you're still concerned about his feelings. He's an adult and he might be upset but-but..."

Georgia gazed down, "...Just...not yet, Cam."

Staring at her, he whispered, "I've put away enough money to purchase a home for us in that place, I have the means to take care of us. I'm willing to take the extra steps to make your father accept me...but...but have you?"

The woman he loved looked up at him, wide-eyed. "W-what do you mean?"

"Have you accepted that I won't inherit a great business, that I'll have to build myself? Have you accepted that we'll be ridiculed, that you'll be seen as an outcast as well, that it won't be perfect because I'm _far _from well-known in our community? That I won't be able to bring the "honor" that Ash can?"

"None of that matters to me, Cam" she insisted, grasping his shirt, "I love you, you know that."

"...Then why can't you tell Ash?"

She just froze up. Swallowing, he turned away. "I'm...I'm quite tired. We don't have to discuss this any further."

"Cam-"

"Please, Georgia" he murmured weakly, "Let's resign for the night."

"...Alright..." she answered faintly.

...What...was he doing?

* * *

...He'd tell her.

It was just a random action because she'd left their room after hanging out for a while. When he poked his head out to see where she'd gone, he found her and Dirk together, snuggling up right outside the door. _Ugh. _For some reason, they must've decided to go out, just the two of them, and...

...And he didn't want that so he grabbed his coat and Eiji to trail her. Eiji had seemed mildly aggravated about it but Kaoru said he needed a possible excuse if she saw him. '_Great, now you're a a stalker. Cool beans.'_

They walked in and out of stores, browsing and speaking to the shop owners. In one store with hats she grabbed a black...fedora, maybe. Putting it on Dirk's head, she briefly smiled...before laughing at something he said. The man took it off and replaced it on her head, tweaking her nose. Chika pouted at him while he grinned and picked up a slouchy dark gray beanie. She seemed to like his choice and he was wearing it when they exited...

Eiji had yawned loudly as they continued to trail them. Kaoru hated this with every essence of his being, the two looking like many of the couples on the street, hand in hand. There next stop, _somehow _in this world of purely digital media, was a record store. Both Dirk and Chika seemed slightly baffled by this and walked in. Eiji leered, shivering, "Mofo, it's f—king cold. Let's go in and pretend we were just out for a stroll before we get arrested for lurking."

Kaoru had wanted to protest but they ended up also going into the shop which was confusingly crowded. Music was _online, _why bother going out anymore for it?

Whatever the case, Dirk was leaning over her shoulder, his chin rested there as she went through a box of records, holding one in particular. Chika looked up when one of those crazy songs she listened to started to play overhead. Kaoru swallowed when Dirk started to mouth it before she did. _'What's all this talk of a notion? I'd rather drink from the ocean'._

Chika nodded her head as she apparently read the sleeve on one record, mouthing back, _'What did you mean when you said 'no'? I only want what is best for you.'_

They both sang aloud together, "_But I won't ever let you drown. No, I won't ever let you down. 'Cause I am my enemy, the water's up to the knee. I never wanted nothin' from you; yes I do, yes I do. My engine's runnin' on dry, my head's so f-ked up inside. Shut up, I know; I said so._"

She replaced the record and turned to face him, now speaking. Sounded like something about wanting to see 'their show again'. Dirk nodded in agreement, whatever that sentiment was causing him to smile.

...This...this was too much.

The next day he was still disgruntled by their impromptu date when they all ventured to the Metropolitan Art Museum. Chika was chattering with him about something but he just...didn't have it in him to listen. Why'd she speak to him when she had Dirk? Was she just trying to keep everyone happy?

"Oh my, this is massive" Dirk drawled when they arrived, standing before the gigantic museum.

Leonel looked beside himself with excitement as Eiji yawned. "Alright, pretty boy, let's get this over with. Some of us aren't art minded."

Leonel stuck out his tongue, still rushing toward the door. Chika paid all of their entry with money Arthur had given her for 'amusements'. Bastard was laying it on pretty thick with bribes, that was for sure...

While everyone else wandered around, Kaoru instantly just took a seat in the corridor. Not that he hated art or anything, he was just too depressed to admire it or be even vaguely interested. This...this wasn't his cup of tea.

He jumped when his phone suddenly rang, looking around nervously knowing that wasn't exactly good museum etiquette. No one really shot him any looks so he just quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie! How is New York?"

His mom... "It's...it's okay, mama."

"Well that doesn't sound very convincing" the woman responded, "I've been to New York with your Aunt Rosa tons of times, it's always been very fun."

Kaoru groaned, closing his eyes as he dropped his head back. "...Have you ever been with dad? If so, what did he think?"

"Well, when you put it _that _way..."

He couldn't help smile, thinking of how his dad had a conniption going to Tokyo, he could only imagine in a country where he had limited grasp of the language. "Chika wants to live here, mama."

"I've heard! It's nice someone's taken an interest in her work already, most undergraduates aren't so lucky."

"Mama, I don't _want _her to live here. Why should she move here? She is good, she should be able to find work in Japan so why move to another country?" he demanded.

Kaoru could tell his mother was frowning despite not having the projection open. "Sweetheart, people move for work all the time. I agree, Chika probably could find a job here as well but-"

"Exactly! It's-it's so dumb! What's so good about this damn place anyway? It's a stupid idea she's had and I'll never agree with it!" he bellowed.

"...Oh."

...Oh s—t. Body stiffening, Kaoru quickly looked to his side. His heart tanked when he found Chika standing there, her red eyes wide as she stared at him. Jumping to his feet, he mouthed speechlessly, his heart in his head as his mother chastised him on one end and Chika looked down before him. "U-uh, Chika-"

She didn't say anything and finally just whispered, "...Oh."

"M-mommy, I'll call you right back" he blurted, clicking off. "Chika, I didn't-"

"Would you like to get some hot chocolate? There are a few cafes around."

'Don't do this', he thought weakly. Don't...don't change the subject. He knew he'd upset her again. "Chika, I-I'm sorry-"

She merely shook her head and shrugged. "Come, a hot chocolate would be nice."

...This was too much. And he wasn't helping that whatsoever.

* * *

How'd _he _end up getting Georgia so dischuffed with _him_?

Cam Daugherty had been properly distracted at the museum, hardly able to focus despite finding some genuinely interesting pieces he would have liked to stare at. He'd thought perhaps he just needed to clear his head so he walked around the block, a little unaware of his surroundings.

...It was...actually a very peculiar moment. He hadn't felt anything like it in quite some time.

Hundreds of people came off the subway, just masses of people that he'd never see again, he felt. But right in front, there was a woman. She was wearing a green slipdress with tulle that reminded him a bit of what some of the younger ladies at home wore except it ended much sooner above her knees. She was about as tall as Chika, her hair pinned up somehow underneath a darker green wrap, a black fringed shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She looked around briefly, a bag on her shoulders, as she headed up the street.

Her face was...familiar in a strange way despite knowing he'd never seen her in his life. No, not...familiar in that way, he guessed. She continued in his direction as he got out of the way so everyone could navigate around him, becoming quite huffy when they impeded traffic in any form. She walked past him though before glancing to him. Her eyes were green as well...she gave him a smile and he...he honestly sort of trembled.

"Who is that?"

Oh damn. He almost jumped a vertical mile when right next to him, probably having followed him this entire time while he was in a stupor, was Georgia. His long time lover gave him a hard look as he clenched his heart. "D-don't blinking scare me like that!"

She crossed her arms, her amber eyes narrowed. "_Who _was _that_?"

"I...I don't know what you mean" he remarked, trying to play it off as he headed back in the direction of the museum quickly.

"That woman that you were almost breaking your neck to stare at, Cameron, who _was _she?" Georgia demanded, following him closely.

Cam threw his hands up, feeling nervous and guilty. "I-I don't know! She-she just seemed familiar somehow!"

"Familiar?"

"It's...it's hard to explain..."

Groaning when she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a quasi vacant area, she gave him a hard look. "I don't care for you ogling other women, Cam. If you're upset with me, face me full forced. Don't go start making eyes at women you see on the street!"

"No one is 'making eyes' at anyone, Georgia!" he snapped, "Do you not see attractive chaps sometimes and watch them?"

Georgia gawked, "You found her _attractive_?"

Oh hell. "N-not-not _precisely_. She-she just seemed familiar like I said!"

"Familiarly _attractive_?" Georgia huffed, irate.

"N-no!"

Shaking, she balled her fists and glared at him, very, very upset. "You have _never _looked at anyone else the entirety of our time together. You have never shown a speck of any-any sort of interest in any other woman. What was so special about her?"

He held up his hands, unsure if she was about to attack him. "Georgia, darling, please calm down. It's...it's not a big deal, okay? I just noticed someone. I'll never even see her again. You're the only woman I will ever love or be attracted to."

But of course that did not placate her in the least and she was still fuming by the time they made it back to the museum. Ugh, it...it had been weird. He truly _hadn't _looked at another woman like that, not since...not since Georgia...

When they arrived back, Ash was the only one outside, seeming worried. "There you two are! How could you just take off without informing anyone?"

"I...I just went on a walk, I didn't even know Georgia had come looking for me" Cam said faintly.

Georgia just 'hmphed'. Ash frowned, staring at her, "Are you alright? You seem a little miffed."

"I am fine" she snipped, marching back into the museum.

Cam could only groan, rubbing his face as Ash looked back at him quizzically. Yes, that wasn't quite the way he wanted things to stay...

...What had it been about some random stranger on the street though?

* * *

Alright. Alright, he was notorious for telling Chika he thought things she did was stupid. And...yea, he did, that didn't change, but he...he didn't really want her mad at him over it. He gazed at her weakly as they walked up the streets. This...this wasn't a great place. Hell, they had literally seen a guy get mugged twenty minutes ago. Her 'boyfriend' seemed horrified and was inspired for whatever reason to go after the offender but Chika stopped him, insisting it was too dangerous. But that was the essence of a city like this, a place like this, and she wanted to move here? Why did people move somewhere that was dangerous? Why did people ride things that were dangerous? Why did people do things they _knew _were dangerous? And _especially _since they didn't have to?

Why was she even considering this?

Frustrated, Kaoru leered as everyone was grouped together, speaking to some degree. Yea, they got hot chocolate but that was as awkward as he expected. He attempted to justify his rant to his mother to her and as usual she ignored it, speaking about some of the artwork she'd seen that she liked. It was what happened in high school all over again! Just let him explain himself! He knew she would be able to see some of his logic...

Chika was speaking with her 'Cam-nii' about something when a group of bikers happened to go by. They weren't on the type of bikes her and Kairi preferred but those massive metal ones that he usually saw if he watched an American movie. He didn't think much of it except they were ultra loud...

Alas, by the next block they'd somehow managed to circle back around. What? Kaoru froze when they rode beside them. Cheryl grabbed Ash's arm, alarmed, all of them kind of wide-eyed. Well, uh, maybe they weren't the ones targeted...?

One of the riders rose on his bike, taking off his helmet. "Hot damn, iz that you, Little Miss?"

What? Ready to run off, Kaoru was startled when Chika gasped. "Manny?"

...What? The man was huge. Not fat but like a gruff body builder. Chika went to him and the man gave her a hug which she returned, grunting. "Holy jeez, look at you! Me and the boys were just passing by and I saw you out of the corner of my eye and thought you really look like your old man...except I don't think your old man was quite this tall, damn."

"I'm two inches taller than him. He doesn't care for it much" Chika agreed.

'Manny' chuckled. "I can imagine. What are you doing in this hellhole though? Last I talked to the boss monkey he said you were studying in Japan."

'Boss monkey'? Chika explained her reasons for being there and Manny whistled. "Getting ready to start a ball and chain career, huh? Funny as hell, I remember you when you were born. Old man was awful concerned about your future."

"Really?" Chika questioned with a frown.

"Oh yea. But I think that was more because he was worried how he'd end up raisin' ya'. I'd say you've come out alright."

Chika patted her cheek thoughtfully, "Papa's strange...ah, but he told me before I came to actually see when I arrived in Boston if I could track you down, that he hadn't heard from you in a year and that Bruce said you were on a sabbatical."

The man nodded, "Had a heart attack. You can exercise 'till you're blue in the face but don't make a lick of difference if you smoke. So for now I'm just touring a few states with my gang here, especially while the old lady's on a cruise."

...Who the hell was this? How did Chika just end up running into so many people she knew in a whole different _country_? To make it more bewildering, she called her dad. Chihaya looked slightly tired when he answered but Kaoru was most certain he was still up playing Bion with their dad's.

"How's it feel, boss monkey? Your daughter swamped you" Manny heckled.

Chihaya appeared surprised for a moment before laughing, "Manny, you bastard. Where the hell have you been? I thought you'd crawled into a hole and died."

"S—t, might as well have. You know that bozo Bruce forced me to take time off at the place? The

s—t."

Chihaya blinked languidly, "How was that described to me? You had to have bypass surgery and almost died on the table, was it?

"Incidentals, man, incidentals!"

"Yea, if those are your 'incidentals', I'd hate to see what's serious" Chihaya snickered, "Well, just take it easy, will ya'? We don't need you checking out too early, who'll watch Clay and the boys?"

Manny rolled his eyes, "You know that chucklehead got bagged for evading police racing his 'stang down the Zakim?"

"That dumb f—k, what is that, the third time? Wanted to marry my damn daughter, he can't stay out of trouble."

What? Apparently both Chika _and _Chihaya's friend scratched his chin, shooting a glance at them. "Don't look like you need to worry about that, boss, she's got quite the entourage of 'em here."

Chihaya snorted, "Chika always runs with a reverse harem, it's horrifying."

Kaoru groaned at this, understanding _that _much. Chika simply pouted, "That's not true, papa, Georgia's here."

Georgia waved to the camera, Chihaya returning the gesture, "This is the longest I ever expected Chika to maintain a female bond, do not stop liking her!"

The woman giggled and Manny smirked, "Well, daddy dearest, I'm going to get up the road. I'll make sure to drop a line when the man let's me come back to work."

"You better. Take care of yourself, man, I'm not there to keep you in line."

"Everything works out, I expect to see more of ya' with your baby here."

Ugh, _no_... Chika waved after him as he rode off, the group honking at them as they made their way back up the street. Cam blinked slowly. "...That was interesting. Who was he?"

"Oh yes, that was Manny. When we lived here he was one of my daddy's good friends and waiters at the cafe he managed" she explained.

Dirk stroked his jaw, raising a brow, "...I suppose you do look a lot like your father."

She stared for a moment at him in thought before her eyes widened. "Oh yes, you've never actually seen my papa before, have you?"

"In vague passing...you don't have many pictures up in your flat."

Kaoru swallowed as she took his arm and they all continued back on their path. "Perhaps you can meet him in person one day soon."

"Haha, yea..."

Though Georgia had seemed semi-disgruntled since the museum for whatever reason, she smiled smugly at him. "He likes me enough. You on the other hand..."

Dirk sulked at her while Chika just seemed bewildered why she would think Chihaya wouldn't like him. Oh yea, he'd just _love _his precious Scuttle's first and thus far only boyfriend. Chika was so oblivous sometimes...

...But then, maybe...things made a lot more sense to her than they did him.

* * *

"This is _incredible_."

Generally everyone looked out at the near entirety of the city in unified amazement. They were currently standing in the great crown of the Statue of Liberty, high above the world, it almost felt. Dirk was speechless, Chika blinking as she explained. "When immigrants came into Ellis Island, it was often said they expressed this being the first thing they saw."

"Why, that'd be so overwhelming..." Georgia rasped, "But exciting at the same time."

Kaoru weakly glanced at Chika who continued to be their 'tour guide' of sorts. It was their last day in New York so they'd been to both Coney Island where they explored a little bit since the rides were closed for the winter season, the Guggenheim, the aquarium, and now the Statue of Liberty. Yea, he was done. Unfortunately this trip wasn't.

"We should head to Boston now to get into our hotel" Chika replied, the group making their way back down the statue.

Eiji grumbled, "And I wanted another pizza from here, man. This place is the s—t."

Cheryl sulked at him and Chika smirked, "Boston Creme Pies?"

"Oh my God, maybe _I _should live here."

Once on some street or the other, Chika started to hail a cab. Leonel stretched, yawning, noting a bus had stopped nearby. "Chika, there's a bus..."

"No buses."

Ugh, so complicated! Alas, one of those big cabs came and picked them up, taking them back to their hotel to gather their things. In very little time, they were taking one of the fast lines into Boston...

...Kaoru recalled maybe getting here once when he was coherent while Chika still lived there. Maybe twice. It was...bustling too. Dirk asked where she'd lived and she expressed that unlike Castanet, her former house here was a little out of the way but she'd take them there.

Walking the streets felt generally about the same to Kaoru as it had in New York. Just...uncomfortable. Who wanted to deal with uncomfortable? Though, looking at everyone else, it seemed even the uncomfortable ones had gotten used to it. Maybe he was just set in his ways...

...Again though, what was here for her? Kaoru looked to Chika as the woman spoke to Georgia. Fine, she knew some random people and all but...those were just friends. Acquaintances, really. Wouldn't she feel lost...?

Randomly in the distance a song played. It was somehow audible over the crowds but it seemed familiarly. Dirk suddenly smirked. "Oh yes, it's that song you'd play on our trips, Chika...'I was walking and talkin' 'bout this bitch I met out in Boston who I didn't see very often but mm hmm, mm hmm'."

Cam nodded dryly, following up, "She's going to vote for Obama and she likes to dance to Madonna, chops as eight just like Benihana, so mm hmm, mm hmm."

"We're going to hop in this hoopdy and she'll take me out to the movies, let me feel all up on her boobies so mm hmm, mm hmm. Now she's touching my booty and she's rolling on the black beauty, I'm going to get to-get to my duty so mm hmm, mm hmm" Georgia and somewhat surprisingly Cheryl echoed.

Chika smiled but was now looking around. Eiji snickered. "Yea-a-a, that's _too _coincidental."

"And there she is! It's a Christmas miracle!"

Most everyone looked up, shocked. Kaoru lightly groaned. Oh yea... Chika smiled more, waving, "Hi, Uncle Max, Uncle Miru."

Max and Miru de Sainte-Coquille were approaching them, side by side, on the street. Max was on the phone _definitely _with Chika's mom, Rosa. "Oh Pinkychu, you and your gorgeous babies! Simply the _best_!"

Miru smirked at him before groaning, "Her _tall_ babies. How does that even happen?"

"Because she's secretly mine" Max gushed, opening his arms wide for a hug. "Your mommy just told me you were in town! Why didn't you call, young lady?"

Chika blinked, "Well, I was going to call and come by when I got into Boston. We were touring New York these lady days."

"Ah, I'll call you back Posie- of course, I will chastise her greatly! You betcha...love you, honey!" Max declared, putting his phone in his pocket, "Pookie, your mommy is not happy you haven't called her since you got here."

"Mama's usually at work so I call daddy instead... but I shall call her soon" Chika nodded, "However, are you busy? You don't usually come this far in the city, right?"

Miru shook his head to the negative, "Not usually, no. We're getting some presents before we-"

Suddenly Max elbowed the man in the side, causing him to yelp, "Hush, you! Now hun, I know your little boys to men gang, but looks like you have some new additions here."

Now how was Chika going to go about this? Ultra conservative gang meeting super ultra liberal Max de Sainte-Coquille? Not to mention... "Ah yes, Uncle Max, Uncle Miru, these are my friends Georgia Ainsworth, Cam Daugherty, Ash and Cheryl Preston, and Dirk Middleton. Guys, this is my Uncle Miru, my mama's twin brother, and his husband Uncle Max."

...Well, shockingly enough, no one actually seemed _that _surprised except Ash. Seemed he was the most conservative of them anyway, the rest were 'liberal' in comparison. Max gasped, "My Pookie knows girls!"

"Does it matter?" Miru smirked.

"Of course it matters! My delicate flower consistently surrounded with a hamfest, it's appalling!"

Eiji smirked, raising a brow, "So we're not good enough for your 'delicate flower'?"

Max smacked Eiji's shoulder, "Oh Eiji, honey, you have the sensitive soul of a poet wrapped in a bullet-proof condom with bazooka holes. I worry about you more than Chika."

With a laugh, Eiji remarked incredulously, "Thanks, I guess."

Leonel snickered, Max propping his hands on his hips. "But it's lovely my darling has new friends! Where are you from?"

"We're all from a town called Galeton in England. We just happen to be on sabbatical visiting Chika" Dirk explained.

A faint frown crossed both Miru and Max's faces. "...Galeton? You mean...one of the revisionist villages?"

..._Ooohhh_. This could get ugly. Cam frowned, "Well, yes..."

As he would expect, Chika explained, "They are nice people, Uncle Max, Uncle Miru. Not like the people from Souffle at all."

They looked surprised. Dirk echoed, "Souffle...? You mean the French village?"

"Yes...honestly, before I met you all, I was under the impression that that was the only one of it's kind. And your ways...well, frankly, seem a little more antiquated than theirs as well, except they are horrid people."

Cam rubbed his chin, blinking, "We've heard stories...they are a very severe place."

Max scoffed, "Hardly begins to describe them, the asses."

"We have dated ideas" Dirk cleared his throat, "But I assure you one of the main reasons we've come to this world is to avoid all of that. I'm...glad Chika will vouch for us though, we do have...a peculiar way of life."

"I had to force him to go to the dentist" Chika leered.

With that Max laughed, "Pookie, _I _have to be forced to the dentist. But, well, if my Chika says you're good people we'll go with it."

"Yes" Miru smiled some, "Well, since you're here, why don't you have dinner with us?"

"Better yet, where are you staying? Some stuffy hotel? Just come stay with us!" Max insisted.

Chika frowned, "Oh no, we wouldn't want to be a bother, Uncle Max."

"Oh, stop being your mama" Max rolled his eyes, tossing his hand. "C'mon, we have five extra bedrooms, you'll be cozy."

Turning to them, Chika questioned if they would mind not staying in the provided hotel and just staying with the two. Kaoru didn't really care, it was all awkward anyway. The only one silent on the matter was Ash but everyone else was fine with it...

"Terrific! Miru-chan and I were going to Smith and Wollensky for dinner tonight. Let's get you back to our place and get you settled."

They all somehow managed to get in the man's Escalade which may as well have been a bus and watched as the downtown streets disappeared. He felt a trifle bit relieved as they came to more familiar 'suburb' territory. Though when they arrived at the custom castle mansion that was the Sainte-Coquille home, he was a little thrown off again. Though it...did remind him of his nana's home so that was somewhat comforting.

"What a lovely home" Georgia complimented, seeming taken.

"Why, thank you! It's our little castle in the city" Max nodded, the group piling out of the car.

Miru rolled his eyes, "It's still too big for the three of us though..."

Georgia frowned, "Three?"

"_Mon p__è__res!"_

Oh God. Wrapped in a fringed pink shawl, wearing a white sundress, was Leann Chevalier de Sainte-Coquille, Chika's cousin. Her luggage was on the stairs of the house as she dashed forward with a smile.

"Ah?! Precious, why are you here so early? We weren't expecting you until tonight!" Max gasped, hugging his daughter tightly.

She kissed him cheek to cheek, giggling, "Oui, daddy, but I was zo excited about my entry in Columbia I had to come back a day early. You should zee the flat, it's magnificent."

Miru pouted, hugging her next, "Well, you could have called! We went into the city today thinking we were going to get you. You haven't been here long, have you? It's cold."

"Oh non, papa, I just got here" she assured...before squealing. "Ah, Chika! _Que faites-vous ici_?"

Chika smiled, the girl also giving her a Euro kiss. "_Je suis en visite pour un emploi. __Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en train de revenir de France._"

"_Oui! __J'ai été accepté pour mes deux semestres à l'Université Columbia à New York._"

"_Félicitations__!_"

"_Merci! Ah, Eiji, Leonel, Kaoru, vous __êtes__ ici trop_!" she gushed.

"_Bonjour_" Kaoru nodded.

"_Allo_!" Leonel expressed.

Eiji grinned lazily, "_Sexy que jamais, dame_."

She tapped him chidingly, "_Vous __êtes__ encore une allumeuse_!"

Dirk slowly leaned over Chika's shoulder, his brow raised, "...So you're also fluent in French, dear?"

"Mm, vaguely" Chika explained, "My great-grandmother is French. Same for most of us."

Leann blinked at them, pausing particularly on...Cam? "You have more friends z'an usual, Chika darling?"

Nodding, Chika introduced, "This is Dirk Middleton, Ash and Cheryl Preston, Georgia Ainsworth, and Cam Daugherty. Everyone, this is my cousin, Leann Chevalier de Sainte-Coquille."

Cam was squirming as Georgia put on a weirdly...tight smile. "Oh, your cousin, you say? I think we may have actually passed her on the street yesterday, right Cam?"

"A-ah, perhaps..."

Leann nodded, "I do recall zeeing you both. Funny I was zo close to you, Chika darling."

"Well, let's chatter inside where it's _not _freezing" Max shivered, wrapping his arm around Leann and Chika's shoulders. "Now I know you've been studying in Paris for a while now, my baby love, but daddy would like you to make a healthy attempt to speak English so he can understand."

She giggled and hugged his side, "Oh course, daddy!"

He kissed the top of her head and Chika's, delighted to have both his girls there. Kaoru sighed, carrying his things and glancing back at the group. Ash seemed to be questioning Georgia as she looked very irritated and Cam just looked down, flustered. What...?

...Whatever. This could work to his favor, especially if he could out Dirk to Max as Chika's 'boyfriend'. Chihaya and Rosa would know within the second and just shut all that down...of course, Max's Japanese was sketchy and his English was sketchy so he might accidentally say something stupid.

He...he had so much to fix before it was too late. Just how?

* * *

"Oh! It's so nice having such young strapping lads around the house!"

Nemoto Eiji sat on the couch of the Sainte-Coquille home, blinking as Cam and Dirk assisted Max move some furniture around. Despite the plans to go out to dinner, instead Chika and Leann insisted they'd cook something. Max was pretty hyped about that and currently they and Miru were out at the store. Kaoru had expressed having a headache so he went to lay down, Leonel also taking a nap.  
Eiji would help but it would have been awkward if he tried with this particular table...Ash visibly swallowed, sitting beside Cheryl. "...How is that not abysmal to them?"

Cheryl frowned at him absently, "What?"

"J-just they're-they're..." he hissed before saying very lightly 'poofs'.

Leering, Eiji grunted, "'Poofs'? It's 'abysmal' because they're gay?"

Cheryl sighed gravely, "As you can suspect, _Eggy_, homosexuality is not exactly accepted in our community."

"Precisely" Ash nodded.

Eiji always liked Max. Like, he was mean sometimes but it was never _really _mean and he was always just so humorous and good-natured. That it was 'abysmal' that he was gay to someone though super pissed him off. Alas, Cheryl looked to her brother. "Except no one really is that close-minded except old timers and tools like you."

Oh snap. "And what is that supposed to mean? Name _one _gay person in our community!"

Cheryl gave him a look of disbelief. "_Howard_?"

"Howard?! How is..." Ash started incredulously...before he seemed to have a complete revelation. "..._Howard_."

Howard? Ash gawked as Cheryl shook her had, picking up a magazine, "W-why did no one ever tell me? Cam's never mentioned it!"

"Because one, everyone _knows_, and two, that is essentially Cam's _father_, he's not going to gossip to your jaded ass about it."

Eiji blinked to Cam who laughed at something Max told him. Oh, so that's why wonder boy seemed entirely comfortable. Dirk didn't seem too out of sorts either...

"On to a more critical topic, whatever has gotten into Georgia?" Cheryl questioned, "She's been out of sorts since she got here and saw Chika's cousin."

Her brother shot a glance at her, looking toward upstairs where Georgia also decided to take a nap. "...I though it was peculiar as well. I'll go check on her."

Ash went up the steps as Eiji sighed, "...I don't much care for your brother, chick."

"Do keep in mind that Cam probably absolutely _despises _our village with the way they treat him and Dirk has been put in a position where he must carry on the family in a business he has no interest in because it's 'the way of things'. My brother has had everything he ever wanted and been taught the way he's always been taught and everything is swell. He's much like your friend, quite stubborn and bent in his ways."

"Sheesh, when you put it _that _way..."

"Eiji?"

"What, princess?"

"We've been together all this week and not had a spot of time alone" she said off-hand, "Your 'convenience' is getting a little randy."

He blinked at her before standing, "Hey, Uncle Max, I'm going to show Cheryl the pool house for...a few. That cool?"

"Sure thing, pumpkin!"

Cheryl flustered as he took her arm, pulling her toward the back door. "W-what about the-"

"Please woman, my rubber game is endless."

...He was glad he didn't have to hate her.

* * *

"...Kairi?"

Shomura Kaoru looked over his shoulder, sitting at the table within the Sainte-Coquille household. Hideyoshi Chika was all dressed up to go to whatever that stupid meeting was but Max insisted she have her late breakfast first. Bewildering enough though, Yagami Kairi had...rather randomly shown up at their door.

"Hey" he yawned, entering from the back breakfast nook area and kicking off his shoes.

"...What are you doing here?"

Max appeared from the kitchen, wearing a pink apron and a smile. "Is that my healthy appetited lad?! I have bacon and sausage ready just for you!"

"Awesome!"

Chika raised a brow as they were both guided to take a seat. "So...this is a common occurrence?"

Kairi nodded, shaking out a napkin to cover his lap, "Sometimes I'll be based in Newport, Rhode Island so I'll make the hour drive to get some of Max's spicy potato mix. It's delicious."

"I see..."

"Don't tell my mom though" he said slowly, "She's always worried I'm terrorizing someone here with my appetite and uh, that's probably the case but I don't really want to get lectured."

With a scoff, Max entered, carrying trays of various dishes. "I'll tell the Gwenzy that you are a growing boy and I am more than happy to get you all fattened up. Or try and hate you Yagami gods for keeping such gorgeous figures!"

Kairi laughed some, shaking his head. "It's not great...especially since I joined the Navy. All the exercise and training burns up everything I eat instantly along with my hormone issue. I'm in a stupefied hunger coma after every regiment."

"That does sound problematic" Chika frowned, "I hope they tend to your needs. Uncle Kyo wouldn't be pleased if you were seriously hurt."

"Nah, it's fine. Just need a shot of glucagon and I'm back in action."

Kaoru raised a brow, Chika picking up a piece of bacon to nibble on. "...That definitely sounds awful. You need a shot to be okay."

"Eh" Kairi shrugged, "Such is life."

Humming, Max blinked at Cam as he, in a daze, rose from his seat at the end of the table to wander toward the steps. "I'll be back momentarily, I need to get something from my luggage."

"Oh, would you be a dear and get my lazy bones daughter up? I swear, that girl is always sleeping" Max rolled his eyes.

Georgia shot him a look and he squirmed, "U-um, certainly. I'll be right back."

Kairi munched, blinking toward the step, "Oh hey, Leann's home?

"Yes! And I'm sending my Pookie off just like I sent my Posie off so many years ago!" Max gushed.

Kaoru wasn't sure if he could say 'ugh' anymore... looking to Georgia who was now rather violently stabbing her eggs, he wondered if maybe he wasn't the only one with problems now though...

* * *

"_...Galeton?"_

_Stood to figure that the second woman to ever catch his attention was related to Chika...though apparently not directly. Despite being the same height and frankly both lovely women, Leann was adopted. While the whole story wasn't presented, she was apparently born in Souffle, the French village._

_It was a decadent meal her and Chika put together, full of polenta and foie gras and all sorts of thing that were just...fanciful. Naturally it was delicious as well but he knew better than to compliment the woman. Georgia was glaring at him as was. Oh goodness..._

_Ash nodded some, slicing his steak. "Yes, we are all a part of the Galeton community."_

_Leann cocked a brow, drinking a glass of red wine. "I zee. Are you excommunicated?"_

_"No, no...just...exploring, I suppose."_

_"Some more than others" Dirk drawled, shooting Ash a look, "I'm not particularly interested in returning but our good Ash here can't wait to return."_

_While Ash sulked, Leann nibbled on a bit of a shrimp, "...I zuppose if it is your home zhen you should feel comfortable to go back."_

_"Precisely!" Ash nodded haughtily, "I do like these places, truly, but I'm not home here."_

_Nodding somewhat, Leann glanced at them. He swallowed when she looked toward him briefly, "I feel maybe you are in small company, no?"_

_Cam smiled nervously, pushing some of the vegetables around despite them being quite tasty just to put up appearances for his envious girlfriend. "I'm not sure I will return this time. I'm not personally liked there."_

_Leann frowned, "No?"_

_Although he was just going to agree and leave it at that, Ash with his big mouth nodded. "Cam's not originally of our village. His parents dropped him off in Galeton's custody."_

_"Really, Ash" Dirk said disapprovingly._

_Pursing his lips, Cam just shrugged awkwardly. Not like his story wasn't the pinnacle of gossip in the entire village. Leann gazed at him. "...Really?"_

_"A-ah, yes..."_

_She sat up a little straighter, her eyes narrowing, "In Souffle, I was born of my mother and another man z'at did not come forward when ze truth was revealed. However, mon first papa, he raised me as his own. Ze village never quite got over it, no, so when they both died, they packed me up and sent me to New York by myself at eight years old only to nearly die in a bus accident."_

_...Oh. Chika shook her head. "I refuse to take buses here."_

_"Oh goodness, Chika darling, I have taken the bus at least twice since I've lived here" Leann laughed, "Ze road was very slippery and ze bus lost traction. I feel awful for ze people that lost their lives but I was greatly blessed. But places like Souffle that felt I was a zin? I will never agree with such things...and I can only imagine how zey view 'outsiders'."_

_A little nervous with their similar heritage, Cam cleared his throat. "...Not...particularly well."_

_"But it's not as if there's nothing there for you, Cam" Ash grumbled._

_Cam squirmed, Georgia shooting a look at him. Yes, he supposed there was...one thing there. Alas, Leann blinked, "But iz there nothing else out there for you?"_

_...In all sincere honesty, since their first visit, that's...that's all he'd thought. He was struggling just to justify his existence in Galeton. Yes, he would struggle to start over in a new place but no one was going to say he was a 'sin' because his parents left him behind here._

_"I love our village" Ash said simply._

_"Then it'z not zomething you would understand. Being a 'zin' iz not all it's cracked up to be" Leann assured in a gentle tone._

_...That's...probably what made Georgia irritated enough to leave the dinner early. It wasn't enough that he'd been attracted to her just walking by on the street but...he really hadn't gathered they'd had such similar experiences. Hell, she'd actually had it a lost worse than he had, she was actually sent away to just rough it on her own to another country when she was a mere child. From the sounds of it, she hadn't even known English._

_She was 'familiar' because...he supposed they had something in common that Georgia wouldn't be able to understand. She was a respected member of their community and her family was an integral part of the village. In an ironic way, with Leann he had that commonality like Georgia had with Ash._

_...But he...he loved Georgia._

"U-um, Leann? Your...your father wants you to come down for breakfast."

Cam Daugherty knocked on the single pink door in the long hallway nervously, gazing around. It never felt good to be walking on eggshells with Georgia. It especially sucked when _he _was the reason. With a sigh he knocked again, receiving no answer. She had to know that he was committed to her though, that whatever this brief 'wow, she's actually kind of attractive for some reason' affair with Leann was it meant nothing to him. He...he wasn't going to stray.

...Perhaps she wasn't even there, it was already 10:30. Opening the door slowly, feeling guilt for entering without permission, he froze.

Leann Chevalier de Sainte-Coquille was lying in a huge canopy princess-like bed on top of her reddish pink sheets in some very...lacy sheer ensemble, the gauzy gown having slipped up her long legs revealing a low...revealing...holy God, why was he staring at her knickers?! Face on fire, he quickly turned around, wedging himself between the door. "L-Leann?"

Finally she responded with a mewing sigh, the bed creaking as she turned over. "Cam?"

"U-uh, yes, um, sorry for walking in uninvited" he rasped, "M-Max wishes for you to come down for breakfast."

"Oh, alright" she yawned, "Tell him I will be down in a moment. Merci."

...Despite it being an awful pun, he almost wanted to plead for 'mercy'. This...this wasn't the adventure he was looking for.

He...he loved Georgia. He wouldn't stray.

* * *

"Isn't it incredible?" Ash declared as he ate some oatmeal.

Dirk Middleton poured syrup on his pancakes from a pretty silver pitcher, licking his thumb of some excess, "What's incredible?"

The blond looked around for apparently Max as he surmised it was appropriate to speak on what he found amazing. "Cam's actually taken a liking to someone!"

Georgia was absently mixing her tea when her head shot up like a bullet, her amber eyes narrowing at Ash dangerously. "...Whatever do you mean?"

"It's clear to see that he's smitten with Leann! And they have so much in common!"

Dirk exchanged a quick look with Chika. The red-eyed woman seemed bewildered. "I...haven't really noticed Cam being any different than usual with Leann. I mean, he has become chattier with her faster but I'm assuming that is simply because of a common background..."

"Yes, I'm more than certain you're reading too much into it, Ash" Dirk shook his head, noting that Georgia was gripping her fist.

Good ol' oblivious Ash. "Why don't you think it's a good thing? Cam might actually have someone he is smitten with."

If Dirk believed in divine intervention he believed it most at that moment...except maybe it was satanic intrusion based on the topic Yagami Kairi brought to the table. "That actually reminds me...Dirk, please feel free to ignore it but I will catch all sorts of hell if I don't at least inform you that Danica wants you to have her number."

His eyes widened, shocked. What? Chika cut her sausage in half before looking up, her brows furrowing, "...Why? Do you two share a common interest?"

Kairi snorted. "'Interest' is the only thing Danica has, Chika. I insisted that he's seeing someone but she seems to think she has a chance since...well, Dirk knows."

Damn it, why didn't he just say 'yes, we're serious!'. Groaning, he rubbed his temple, feeling a migraine growing. Honestly speaking he never expected Chika to be 'jealous'. Alas, even _she _could give him that look, apparently. "What is it that you know that would lead someone to believe it's acceptable to force their number upon you?"

Holy Jesus. "I-I didn't really...answer when she questioned if we were serious because... technically, we haven't really reinstated a relationship status" he explained weakly.

"So you are interested in her?"

"Of course not!" Dirk insisted, "I just thought I was being _polite_. I-I mean, I noticed she was flirting but I thought I kept it simply civil on my part!"

Kairi nodded, drinking a glass of orange juice, "She actually did say as much but she's...quite the stubborn one."

Chika leered. "If she is aware that he is in at least a minute relationship with someone and he also expressed no mutual interest in her then why is she forcing him to acknowledge her?"

'Because some people just want what someone else has' Georgia muttered heavily under her breath. Ash stared at her, bewildered, as Chika huffed, standing. "...I don't have the energy to put into this matter. It is...mostly irrelevant. I have to get to my meeting."

With a mischievous grin, Kairi pushed the number across the table toward Dirk. "Just so you can say in case you run into her that I _did _give it to you..."

He opened his mouth to refute even the gesture...alas, Chika actually picked up the scrap of paper and tore it into little pieces before dropping it on his head, stalking out with a pronounced 'hmph!', one he recalled from when she thought he was still into Gretel...Eiji, whom had been in a sleepy stupor when he staggered down to the table a few minutes back, smiled groggily. "That was like the perfect jealousy attack combination of her mom and dad."

Ugh...Cam returned, his face flushed as he sank beside him at the table. Georgia gave him a hard look, probably prepared to demand what was wrong with him...

Leann wandered in, greeting them with a 'good morning', wearing a short pink satin robe...short enough to depict that whatever she had on under it wasn't leaving much to the splendors of the imagination. Georgia's eyes were blazing as she briefly glared toward Leann...before reaching and plucking Cam in the temple. He yelped as she also 'hmph'd!' and marched away upstairs. Eiji blinked.

"Yea, that's pretty incredible."

Dirk just groaned loudly, needing another hit of aspirin now. Satan indeed.

...But...how did he actually express to Chika that she possessed all of him? Danica nor any woman had ever crossed his mind again as a viable anything beside acquaintance or maybe even friend.

He...he had to get his act together.

* * *

...He hated it. He hated it _so much_.

Shomura Kaoru stood on the street, gazing off as Hideyoshi Chika raced around an actually rather deserted strip of land with her cousin, his friends, and...Danica.

He'd fallen silent at the breakfast table a few days ago because it didn't take a genius to tell that Chika was actually jealous. Why? Why did _Dirk _matter that much? Let someone else have him, they weren't even in a committed relationship!

Curling up tighter in himself next to Eiji and Cheryl who were watching the race attentively, he shook his head. It was finally the last day. They were finally going home where he can bask in the knowledge that Chika was jealous when her boyfriend had someone pining after him. She became...a _person _in that second. Somehow she'd been oblivious or perhaps even above that in his eyes. She'd shown it to some degree before but never...never quite like this.

_"So I heard Kairi attempted to give my number to Dirk but you weren't happy about it?" Danica questioned shortly prior to the race._

_"Whether or not Dirk is in a serious or completely committed relationship to myself does not make it tolerable for you to give him your number. It was expressed we had some commitment and that ought to be enough."_

_Danica scoffed. "That's not how life gets to work. Either you claim him or be ready for some competition."_

_Chika glared. "...I am not competing for a person."_

_"Is that right?" Danica snorted, coming toe to toe with her, "Then give him up already. He's not worth fighting for then you must not really want him at all."_

_"You will not treat Dirk as some possession. I am jealous you have interest in him but I do not blame you...however, you do not respect his disinterest in you and even force my cousin to pressure your number upon him. Leave him alone."_

It'd just been him, Eiji, and Cheryl standing there up until that point. When Kairi and Dirk saw things were getting heated they rushed over and broke up the little spat, insisting they'd just come out for some last minute fun. They had hot chocolate and other activities aside from the race to do...

...She'd...she'd laid claim to him whether she realized it or not. This...this bastard was actually_ sincerely _something to her. It wasn't just that he was attractive or for sex or anything horrific like that. No, no, what it really was was even more horrifying.

Chika...Chika might actually love him.

Kaoru weakly looked around, finding Leann skipping onto the scene with cups of herbal tea. She had declared that she'd had too much hot chocolate back in Paris and Cam had admitted he hated sweets so she volunteered to go make them something to drink. When Georgia attempted to intercept, Ash merely pulled her to have a cup of hot chocolate with him and she'd been unable to formulate an argument. Now she was just glaring as Cam and Leann indeed seemed to be having an almost intimate conversation about something...

Cheryl was wrapped up in the huge pashmina scarf Eiji got her, drinking the hot chocolate as Eiji told her something. Whatever it was, it put an uncharacteristic smile on the woman's face as she shook her head, telling him he was an idiot. If he didn't know any better he'd say they were flirting.

Looking to Chika who was in a nose to nose run with Danica for obvious reasons, Dirk on the sidelines looking nervous, he shook his head miserably.

... Strategies were being devised. The lines were being drawn. Pieces were starting to be placed. He knew. He _knew _he _had _to act.

...Just...just how?

* * *

**End Notes:**

I have not been to New York yet. I'm sure there's quite some distance between most of their destinations but eh, super travel, I guess.

Eiji, Chika, and Leonel with the 'white dragon' joke are referring to Yu-gi-oh.

When Dirk and Chika were out on the town, they started singing "Water" by Breaking Benjamin together, a song from when they went to the festival in the interlude chapters.

Max's ringtone for Rosa is the Scissor Sister's "Shady Love"...apparently Chika played it enough around the Brit group that they memorized the section they overheard.

Manny is the waiter that used to work for Chihaya when they lived in Boston in Yume. Additionally, if you don't recall Clay, he asked Chihaya when Chika was four if he could "be his son" aka marry Chika...which was creepers so he asked Manny to kill him.

"When did Max and Miru get married?!". Well, they were engaged the extra chapter of Street Corner II (which is done, by the way). "Who is Leann?!" Leann is Max and Miru's adopted daughter, also presented in Street Corner and based on the character from Rune Factory 2. She speaks with a French accent in my head but uh, yea, I don't know if it'd be as prevalent as I portray it.

Spirytus is almost 100% alcohol...

The song is Imagine Dragon's "Radioactive".

"Haver" means to ramble incoherently.

By the way, the French doesn't really matter, I'm more than positive it's wrong after Google Translate gave me the wrong word for "wind". They're just making small talk.


End file.
